Changed Path
by Uppaw18
Summary: The day Raditz arrives to Earth changes as he is left alive and Goku dies. Left by his Saiyan allies, he joins the Z-Fighters, changing his fate into a new, changed path. Dragon Ball, DBZ, DBGT and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.
1. Chapter 1: The Day of Divergence

**Hello everybody. I'm Uppaw18 and this is my first fanfic and major one I'm planning for a DBZ fanfic. The story is my own ideas which were inspired for DBZ fanfics like "Break Through the Limit", "Bringer of Death" and "Destiny Shattered", all three of which you should all read and support. For those who do know my ideas because of my comments in Destiny Shattered, don't spoil please. For those who liked it, enjoy. For those who didn't well it is your opinion. I hope there will be people who support this story despite my shitty writing which may improve with time. So here I go. Wish me luck and always review the chapter and the story. Now DBZ is owned by Toei animation , FUNimation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama and all TFS Abridged jokes belong to Team Four Star. Please support the official release.  
**

 **P.S. I'f you didn't like this first chapter, please just try and judge it only after at least 3 chapters and then think if you want to keep reading it.**

* * *

 **Prologue (Chapter 1)  
**

 **Saiyan Saga (Chapters 2-12)**

 **Namek Saga: Part 1 (Chapters 13-14)**

 **Namek Saga: Part 2 (Chapters 15-22)**

 **Namek Saga: Part 3 (Chapters 23-31)**

 **Artificial Humans Saga Prologue (Chapter 32-37)**

 **Artificial Humans Saga: Part 1 (Chapters 38-46)**

 **Artificial Humans Saga: Part 2 (Chapters 47-?)**

* * *

Prologue: The Day of Divergence

In all the infinite universes, there is a multiverse shattered by a certain point of divergence. In this universe every different path that created its own timeline and universe comes back to the same fateful day: the day of the destruction of a planet by a tyrant. The name of said planet is none other than planet Vegeta, planet of the warrior race known as saiyans. For twenty years the saiyans loyaly served the tyrant that is the destroyer of their world, but their rising power and demand was their undoing.

In many cases several saiyans survive that catalyst: a baby saiyan named Kakarotto or Kakarot in the galactic English language, who was sent to Earth and became its greatest defender known as Son Goku. Another is the royal heir of the saiyan throne named Vegeta, his dumb muscle Nappa and Kakarot's olden brother Raditz. Vegeta always becomes Kakarot's greatest rival, Nappa is killed ruthlesly by the saiyan prince and Raditz's fate is to be killed and forgotten for all eternity. The last is a saiyan with a genetic anomaly that created a legend over 1,000 years prior, the legend of the Legendary Super Saiyan.

While unknown to most, the day of Vegeta's destruction is the most important day of the universe, for the way events happen differently in that day causes a new universe inside the complex multiverse. This is the story of universe #239, also nicknamed "Changed Path". Like all different universes in the multiverse of Universe Seven or U7 for short, each universe shares the same individuals and divine beings, yet not all individuals shall be the same.

* * *

Year 737, Planet Vegeta, 2:34 AM, Infirmary,

A tall old man wearing a white lab coat and had a brown monkey tail, that defined all saiyans, stood in the infirmary, his jet black eyes are locked on the window which behind it were the crying whelps that were considered the future of the saiyan race. ' _Pitiful, none of these whelps have a high power level at birth. Their future is probably that of a low-class warrior with a maximum of 1,800-2,500 units.'_ He said as his brown furry monkey tail with annoyance while scanning each infant with a red device on his left eye, known as a scouter in the Planet Trade Organization, while it showed numbers that measured the powerlevel of the infants one by one. _'I can't believe these are the ones that shall be our first colonists outside of Frieza's turf.'_

His scouter was now registering a small child that was constantly crying. His hair jet black in color and was shaped like a palm tree, with the name tag on him said 'Kakarot'. As the scouter finished, the number on the scouter was 2 units, a number that was truly pathetic for a saiyan, causing the old saiyan to frown and show visible signs of anger. _'Fuck me, this is a waste of my fucking time!'_ the old saiyan said angrily over the failed infant as he took of the scouter and prepared to walk away. Thinking and relaxing for a bit made him remember his goal: sending a secretly built ship to colonize a planet without the knowledge of Frieza, emperor of the the Planet Trade Organization.

He put the scouter of his left eye and once more kept going. The boy to the right of the palm tree failiure was one of the only quiet ones from the batch of infants. He had jet black hair that reached to the back of his neck and slightly beyond that. The saiyan doctor checked the scouter for the kid's powerlevel and waited a few seconds until the device finished showing something completely unrealistic, the boy had a power level of 10,000 units. The saiyan took several steps back from shock and surprise from what he saw. "What the hell? How can this be? he said with a frightened tone. "This shit can't be real! This junk is probably broken or had a slight malfunction. I'll just try again." and the old doctor once again checked his scouter for the boy's power level, with the exact same results.

After three attempts, he went to a drawer and took another scouter from there to check the boy again. The saiyan doctor used seven different scouters, five times each, all giving the same result: the infant had a power level of 10,000 units at birth alone. _'This boy, there is no doubt about it. The boy is The Legendary Super Saiyan.'_ thought the frightened doctor as he went to his computer to see who is the boy that was just registered with this huge power level.

The saiyan doctor looked at the screen, which just automaticaly registered the power level next to the name of said infant, Broly. _'Broly...this is a named that I must remember. Wait, that's the son of Paragus. I shall report this finding to King Vegeta later today.'_ The doctor thought to himself as he wen towards a white small robot on his desk. The saiyan picked the robot with his right hand, with the small mechanical device's black camera like eye facing his face, and with his left hand he pressed a button at the left side of the small robot, which activated it after 42 seconds after the button had been pressed.

The black eye turned green as the robot started to levitate from the doctor's hand. "Scouter Robot Model G-71, I want you to automaticaly scan every remaining infant's power level. No need to register the results to the computer, as it is already connected to all scouters in the room, including you." said the doctor to the robot in athority in his voice as he gave the small white device orders. The robot flew over to the window and started scanning as the doctor left the room. "This is going to be a long day." he said with a grumpy voice.

* * *

5:01 AM, Docks,

The doctor walked for an hour and a half until he got to the docks, where he saw a friend and co-worker. "Cordall!" the doctor shouted towards the scientist, who also wore white lab coat with white pants and a saiyan tail wrapped around his waist like a belt. The scientist shifted his gaze towards his old friend, a grin appearing on his face. "Cerely! How are you my friend?" Cordall asked as he stepped towards his older co-worker. Cordall was firmly built, with wide shoulders and arms that were quite big with muscle size, showing he was a former soldier. He was 6'2 high and had brown spiky hair that went upwards that had a similar shape to collard greens and he also had a brown goate that from the area of the chin became a thin beard that was long enough to reach slightly below his chest. He studied with the top scientists on the planet yet he was always proud the most of his power level of 3,200. "I'm doing fine, despite starting the day like shit." Cerely as he shook his partner's hand firmly, staring into his eyes with pride and honor and most importantly, friendship.

Cerely was a 72 years old doctor, who saw the birth of all saiyans of the current generation. He was from a more simple times without the PTO, where saiyan tribes fought to the death in epic wars that always showed their power. Things like scouters ruined the expirience of the past as he always thought of what was the power level of some radom saiyan he fought or some shit like that. He stood 5'8 high and his body was a lot thiner than in his prime. He was bald and he hated it, for he always fondly remembered how silky smooth was his jet black hair, but things could be worse, his power level could have been lower than 2,900.

"Is the ship ready my boy?" Cerely asked his younger partner with a hopeful tone. He needed something good to wash his great discovery at the infirmary and also the pathetic pile of shit that was Bardock's second son. "It was ready last night. How do you think I had time to get drunk and fuck my woman?" Cordall said as he allowed himself to use foul language that was unbecoming of him. "How's in the infirmary?" he asked Cerely with inquisitive tone, with a smile that showed his joy from a rant of his trusted friend. "Aside from Bardock's shitty second son and Paragus's great son, everyone is below average. They are all pitiful." the saiyan doctor said angrily over his experience earlier.

"Damn, Bardock had another shitty son? I thought Raditz was one of a kind in sucking. Oh well, if it ain't broke, don't fix it." said Cordall in a sarcastic tone as her turned to the spaceship that was in the hanger. It was colored black with white stripes, had three windows and was a third of the size of Frieza's round yacht. The tips of the ship were coated with yellow paint just for a better looking ship and nothing more. "This baby can hold up to 170 saiyan infants and ten adults. I also fixed the camouflage system so it can't be traced or seen by the PTO, so the colony won't be known to Frieza." said the saiyan scientist with pride and satisfation in his voice, smiling a wide grin. "Son of a bitch thinks we don't deserve a planet, then we'll get one without his premmision." he added cunningly as he walked toward Cerely and put his hand on his older friend's shoulder "By noon today, this baby shall fly and find us a new planet to have under the hands of the saiyans, so let's get fucking hammered." said the scientist as he and the doctor left the docks.

* * *

11:28 AM, Infirmary,

Cerely stood in front of the computer quietly, his anger from about an hour earlier still burn like a raging fire. He had hoped King Vegeta would be pleased about finding the legendary saiyan, but to his shock and horror the king had both Broly and his father Paragus executed for fear that they shall usurp the throne from him and his son. The decision had Cerely enraged over the lost of the potentialy strongest saiyan just because of paranoia. _'Crazy paranoid motherfucker! Killed our only hope to kill Frieza and rule the universe just because he wanted no one to threaten his crown?!'_ the doctor thought to himself and punched the wall, making a dent in it. _'I hope this causes the rest of the saiyans to rebel against him and have someone take his throne for this act against our race!'_ he continued to think, knowing he can't say it out loud for he will also be executed.

Cerely stood there looking at the screen the computer after he had already picked 164 infants to go aboard the colonization ship, and had setteled in the bar that he, Cordall and several other saiyans, one of which is an elite, shall go as well. The planet he found for colonization was a pretty big blue pearl with purple vegetation and 2 times the gravity of planet Vegeta, so each whelp shall be at least 4,000 units during adulthood. Now he just had to send Kakarot away, for a shitty child needs to conquer a shitty planet.

He stood in front of the computer while it was automaticaly checking planets. Each planet's avarege power level took a long time to finish and over an hour passed since it started, finding nothing so far that would fit the little shit. After two more hours the computer finally found a planet that Kakarot could conquer. It was a beautiful blue and green pearl named Earth, with an average power level of 7. ' _Now this could be very profitable for the PTO, for a planet this pretty would be sould by a lot of money the Frieza's richest friends. Who knows, maybe this could get the saiyans another planet.'_ the doctor thought cunningly, as he set a PTO pod ready do deploy Kakarot to Earth.

Suddenly the scouter on Cerely's left eye bipped as another saiyan walked in. He wore a PTO armor withour shoulder pads, which only several saiyans did. His armor was dark aqua with some green as the strips that were around the shoulders and a naval protector in the same color. He had a jet black palm hair and a long scar on his left cheek and a green scouter on his left eye. Bardock was surprisingly in the infirmary. "Bardock? What are you doing here?" Cerely asked as he checked the scouter for Bardock's power level, after all,he was in a coma for the last week. "I don't honestly really care. I was told to check on Kakarot because I never cared about Raditz or some shit like that and because of that he sucks or something. I don't really care, I just wanna go and kill some alien fuckers with my team." Bardock said nonchalantly and without much interest in the visit himself. The doctor saw that and as the scouter finished, showing Bardock's power level was 11,000 units. "Holy shit! 11,000?! You've outdone yourself Bardock. Last time you were 5,000 unites." Cerely said proud and shocked tone causing Bardock to smile with satisfaction.

The old saiyan then shook his head several times and looked at Bardock again. "And to tell the truth, Raditz does suck. Fortunatley he and another young saiyan of the same age named Bryco have joined the Prince's squad, and I hope he could learn a thing or two from Nappa. Unfortunatly, your second son sucks even more than Raditz, as Raditz had a power level of 4 units at birth while Kakarot was born with 2 units. I am now sending him to a beautiful planet even he could conquer." Cerely informed thye low-class saiyan warrior of his sons' status. Bardock just frowned and left the infirmary.

The old saiyan doctor looked at the door, feeling sorry for Bardock to have such pathetic children while he gains the power of an elite. He heard a sound from the computer informing him Kakarot had been put in a pod. On the screen there was a question: "Do you want to launch the pod to it's destination?" with the answers "Yes" and "No" under it, and Cerely pushed a button that gave the answer "Yes". After several minutes the pod was launched and the doctor sat on his chair, thinking. He then stood up. "Computer, insert a bug that will delete the locations of the planet chosen for colonization and that of planet Earth from all PTO sources exept that of the colonization ship at the docks." he ordered, and as the virus was implemented and the locations were started to disappear from data, Cerely left towards the docks, where he, Cordall, 2 other male saiyans, 7 female saiyans and 164 saiyan infants got on the colonization ship and left planet Vegeta at 3:14 PM, 4 hours prior to it's destruction.

* * *

7:18 PM, Planet Vegeta's Atmosphere,

Bardock was facing an army of PTO mooks, ahead of them was the space disk yatch of the tyrant Frieza and his top enforcers: Zarbon, Frieza's "secretary" and second strongest fighter after Ginyu, and Dodorioa, who killed his entire team earlier today and nearly killed him. The saiyan was much more confident this time, as he healed himself again, and thanks to his zenkai boost his power level was now 19,800 units. He at least can fuck the living shit out of Dodoria's face and make him uglier, if that is even possible.

"Well, well Bardock, seems you finally hit the wall, didn't you?" Frieza said insultingly with his sophisticated british accent, drinking wine from a glass as he spoke. His reptilian features always disgusted Bardock, but his smugness truly made the low-class warrior sick.

"Frieza! We saiyans had enough of your rule! For the last twenty years we served you loyaly and what do we get fro you? Being backstabbed by a bitch ass pussy like Dodoria! I came here to stand for the saiyan race, for you fear our might Frieza!" Bardock yelled defiantly with glee and a wide smirk on his face. "You fear us and that's why you came here to kill us! But know this, I will fight and I will kill you! I'll free the saiyans and we shall decide our own fate and then-" "Let me guess, you're going to tell me to go fuck myself or tell me you're going to decapitate me and present my skull as a trophy, correct?" Frieza asked with a sarcastic tone intensified by his british accent, after rudely cutting Bardock's speech in the middle. Bardock got enraged and started to charge an attack.

"You see Bardock, I heard these speeches so many times I can actually predict what you'll say because it was so patheticaly predictable. Like this exact speech I heard just about half an hour ago from your king before I killed him." Frieza boasted while Bardock completely ignored him. _'Think you can make fun of my team?! Of me! I'll show you, you freaky alien genotype.'_ the saiyan thought to himself as he charged his attack.

"You're ignoring me aren't you?! Never mind that. Look Bardock, I had a blast with this nonexistant back and forth but I came here to destroy a planet so..." Frieza said with his usual arrogance and started charging an attack of his own, as he lifted his index finger and a ball in the color of the sun started charging on the tip of said index finger.

"Go fuck yourself!" the low-class saiyan warrior shouted as he threw at the tyrant, only for the reptilian's Supernova to swallow said attack as it grew to the size of a giant meteor. "See, I knew you would say that." Frieza said arrogantly with the snark intensified by the same british accent of the tyrant. "And the saddest thing is that you never got to say goodbye to your son." Dodoria said with joy from the irony. _'I have one of those?'_ Bardock thought to himself confused by the statement, then he remembered both Raditz and Kakarot as his eye bulged out from realization _'Oh god, I have two of those!'_ he thought to himself as Frieza threw the Supernova, as it took the low-class saiyan towards his planet. As the attack hit the planet, it pushed further until it detroyed the planet's core, blowing planet Vegeta to nothingness, as the tyrant laught from the fireworks.

* * *

Somewhere at Space,

A large disc yatch was floating in space, one identical to Frieza's ship. In it there were three men and a reptilian creature like Frieza, and all looked as the tyrant destroyed planet Vegeta, exept the humanoid reptile in the chair.

"Monsieur Cooler, it seems your Brother has destroyed ze planet Vegeta." said a blue skined humanoid with a PTO armor and a shoulder pad on his roght shoulder, with blode hair and a silly french accent, reporting to the reptile. "Very impressive. Killing off a bunch of monkeys." the Frieza-like reptile said with sarcasm in his voice as he was not impressed by his brother's action. Not very impressive in his book. "Any liquored-up hillbily with a shotgun could have done that at the zoo." he continued as the gravitational field of his chair decreased, lowering the chair to ground hight.

A photo of a PTO ship that originated from planet Vegeta came on the screen. "Wait sir! It seems he missed one ship. We are in range to interce-" the french blue soldier reported as the reptile cut him in the middle. "No. Let it go." said the being in the chair in a relaxed tone, showing he wasn't worried in the slightest. "But...why?" asked the blue skinned soldier in his silly french accent, perplexed by his boss's request. "Because if he's going to whine to our father for control over the entire system like a spoiled little brat, then he's going to accept the responsibility." said Cooler with a slightly annoyed tone over the entire family life he had with his brother and father, which made him miserable. "If this comes back to bite him, that's his fault." He said while his chair slowly spinned, causing his gaze to meet that of his soldiers.

* * *

Earth, Early Morning,

An elderly martial artist was practicing on his skills and moves, as he kicked and punched the air so fast his hands and legs loocked like blures. He was short, he wore a long white sleeves shirt and over it an orange vest with yellow spots, which had a kanji on it saying 'Turtle'. He wore black pants, as well as black shoes. After ten minutes of practicing, he heard a boom and saw an explosion.

The old man ran towards the spot the explosion came from saw a crater with a spaceship in it. The round ship opened, revealing a little baby boy with jet black palm hair. The elder man named Son Gohan went to the crater and picked the boy up, as he jumped high enough to get out of the crater just as fast as he got in.

"Hello little one, where do you come from?" Gohan asked the now awaking baby truly interested in the alien. "You don't seem to have partns with you in that spaceship. How about I'll adopt you?" He asked as the boy started to giggle. "I knew you'd like it! How about I call you...Clark. Yay Clark!" Gohan said and then he thought for a few seconds and changed his mind. "No, no. That's a stupid name. How about...Goku?" he asked the boy, who giggled once more. "Okay then, you're Son Goku from now on! Huh?" The elderly martial artist said as he noticed Goku monkey tail, which was totaly bizare, even in a world with talking animal. _'Aw fuck it. Who even cares?'_ Gohan thought as he started to play with Goku. Suddenly the boy started acting wild and he kicked the martial artist in the face, causing him to drop the kid right back into the crater, which caused to boy to hit his head.

"Holy shit! Not good! I have to take care of him now!" the martial artist said while panicking over the baby he decided to take care of just hit his head. He ran toward the crater again, took the boy out and ran with him until he reached his house, in order to take care of the injury.

* * *

 _Well, this is it, the prologue of Changed Path. How will the events on planet Vegeta change this universe? What will happen to each survivor in this universe? All you will have to see during this story.  
_

 _Now if your reading this, thank you. I want you to review this chapter and tell me what you think of it. I would love to continue writing, but if I don't get reviews and I won't be able to know if someone is reading this story, it will make me sad._


	2. Chapter 2: The Day to Change Earth

**Hello everyone who read the first chapter. Happy you read it, means alot. It would also mean a lot if you review it, but following it is good enough for now. I really hope you guys start reviewing so you can tell me what you think of the story. Now, after a prologue that most of you probably thought was okay at most (I would know if you would review!), time for the real story to start. In my stories I would like to imagine an opening with each story, and the one I imagine for this one is the classic Cha La Head Cha La as the opening, like in the original japanese show, which I didn't see in japanese. Throughout the story you I hope you can imagine an opening as if you were watching an anime. Enjoy the chapter. Remember, all rights go to the creators of the franchise and all credit for tfs jokes goes to team four star.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Day to Change Earth Forever

Saiyan Saga Part 1

* * *

Earth, seen from space as a blue beautiful pearl with added green as land for a beautiful color pallet. For years it had peace from true threats to the small yet not so peaceful planet, as the last threat was from the Demon King Piccolo and his soul reincarnated into a son of his creation, Piccolo Junior, alongside the threat of the Red Ribbon Army.

All great three threats were stopped by a hero named Son Goku, a saiyan sent to Earth to destroy it. But thanks to a moment that was just an accident changed the universe to a better place. The hit Goku got on the head changed him for the better, to the point that in the future he would save the galaxy itself.

Thinks about Goku's past were always a mystery to him as his tail during childhood was the most bizare thing on the planet, even with talking animals. To their surprise a day came where the truth of Goku and his saiyan heritage were finally revealed. That day changed Earth forever, as the wish granting orbs known as the dragon balls were discovered by a force too great for Earth to handle.

From this day the warriors of Earth had discovered a universe bigger than any of them could fathom, but also gave them an ally to help them against those forces. From his change alone many other allies had joined and legends that were considered myths emerged and became reality. That man who would change the universe forever is named Raditz, older brother of Son Goku.

The day of divergence came and went, but the ripples of multiverse creation always remain, as they changed events and the destiny of many others. Some times things change from events before the day of divergence, creating different individuals that may or may not exist in many other universes inside the multiverse. Some may exist but have a different life and destiny. The one in this universe is Bryco. In all universes he would die with the rest of planet Vegeta, but event on the day of divergence saved him.

I remember the day Goku defeated Piccolo Junior in the Tenkaichi Budokai. Goku was severely injured, yet his determination gave him the power to stand up and take the victory. When the protector of Earth and my dear friend Kami had the chance to kill his evil half, Goku spared him and gave him a senzu bean, believing he could change his ways and become a good guy.

When Kami consulted with me, he said he wouldn't want Goku alone to shoulder the burden of defending Earth form Piccolo Junior's wrath, so we gathered the dragon balls, and he asked Shenron to give him eternal youth, so he could train once again and be on par with his evil half. I never took offence to the idea, hell I gave him some training advice and tought him some healing magic from the old namekian books of magic I found on his old planet. Of cource I never told him about his alien origins and the truth of his arrival to the planet.

I myself never imagined how much one maggot would change history so much and how much he really meant in the cosmic flow of events, I guest this is what makes him so special, as without him the Earth would be destroyed over a thousand times if he never came. It seems we all benefited when he started a new life, a changed path.

* * *

Outer Space, Milky Way Galaxy,

In space, the blue and green pearl called Earth had finally came to visual of the strange grey, round metalic pod that came towards it. Inside sat a tall burly man with jet black long hair that reached slightly below the back of his knees. He wore a strange black armor with white lines as outlines and slightly bright brown shoulder pads and several protective pads on both sides of his thighs and legs and one in center protecting the bellybutton and crotch. All three additional pads reached just above the knees, in order to have good mobility and the ability to have some freedom for the legs.

He also wore armored boots and armored gaunlets on his hands, which most of the soldiers of his race wore before their planet was hit by a meteor. On his left leg and arm he wore two red accessory band, soaked in blood in the memory of his mother and friend who died on his home planet, Planet Vegeta.

He never cared for his father. As a matter of fact he hated his father with a passion. The bastard always insulted him, ignored him and deemed him worthless, much like every other saiyan in history, both alive and dead. His mother Gine always cheered him up and inspired him to prove everyone wrong, but he failed. Worst than that, his father didn't really remember who his mother was, as he would call her something like some bitch he knocked up while hammered. Just the thought of his father enraged the stranger in the pod.

Under his well desined armor he wore very flexible spandex, to allow great mobility in combat. A furry monkey tail was wrapped around his waist, his pride and heritage but, also his achilles heel. If it were to be grabbed, he would lose all control over his muscles until it was freed. He would never allow such a mistake happen to him, he was one of the last remaining saiyans after all, and he had to survive, no matter what.

As he got closer to Earth, a loud alarm activated itself ringing in the man's ears as red flashlights started flashing in the small pod, waking him up. He pushed a button to turn off the alarm and the annoying flashlights. He sat all crammed up in the pod, looking outside his pod's window, looking strait at Earth.

 _'Damn, this planet looks beautiful from afar. I can't believe how pretty this mud ball is.'_ The alien thought to himself as he relaxed to the view of the planet he was flying towards. _'Thank the gods for that smallest of chances that I met that doctor all those years ago right before Bryco and I were sent to Vegeta's squad. How convenient is it to meet the doctor who shipped my brother in the docks and have him give me a paper with the coordinates of the planet my brother was sent to.'_ he continued thinking about that same day.

He remember how many times he was called weakling by the other saiyan kids his age, which was over 200 times that day. _'Too bad for those assholes this 'weakling' got to serve with the prince of all saiyans.'_ The burly man thought to himself, laughing inside over the irony of how things turned out, that he got to live at the end and all that mocked him on Planet Vegeta didn't. _'Too bad mom had to die as well.'_ he thought, feeling a bit of sadness in his heart of losing the only family worth having.

 _'No, don't think like that. Everything is going to change today and you know it!'_ the tailed bruly man thought angrily as the pod kept getting closer and closer to the planet. The countdown timer until he will reach his destination was listed on a small timer set on the small computer built into every PTO space pod. The timer was specifically requested by Vegeta to be added to the new Y-3,194 pod model, especially because commander Nappa would always ask for the whole trip if they arrived yet. It was really irritating, but he could never say it out loud cause Vegeta and Nappa would lash at him while Bryco tried to somewhat defend his case before joining the rest of the squad.

 _'This day is going to be the greatest day of my life!'_ he thought joyfully as he kept waiting impatiently for the pod to reach Earth, for he had a brother to meet. ' _This is so great! finally I'll have another comrade who won't mock me. Someone who is equal or slightly weaker than me, and someone to compete with so I can finally get stronger.'_ the alien thought as his body shook with excitement and a gleeful smile. He was going to have a family again! He couldn't wait to meet his brother.

For years upon years of service, his peers were complimented while he was mocked and discraced by fellow soldiers, even by shit-tier ones who called him equal to them and the saibamen, the most disposable cannon fodder in the Planet Trade Oraganization. For years all he pushed down all his anger and shame, causing his feeling of self worth and confidance to decrease. Now he could finally find some happiness in his pathetic sad life: a brother. Family. This was his last hope for a change for a change for the better, so he would have someone to help him, to share his pain and help him get stronger.

The pod at last reached the atmosphere, as it accelerated until it started to catch on fire from friction with the air. The alien couldn't see anything, but it didn't bother him. Soon he will see it anyways, so no damage done for the moment. He heard a boom and felt the impact of his pod in the ground, as from the fire and heat dispersed itself around the area of his landing, he calculated that he did a pretty big crater. He didn't really know how deep it was, as his math skill weren't that of a genius who specialized in enginiring, but after today it still won't matter. All that mattered to the alien was to see his brother, his new family. He planned on tacking him back to the closest PTO planet, make sure he gets introduced into the system and the team properly, then train with him for several months until they are ready to take their next mission. It was going to be perfect.

Suddenly the alarm and the red flashlights went off again and the moniter on the computer informed him that the systems got fried from the entry and it will take at least ten minutes for the pod to repair itself, before it turned itself off completely to allow the repairs. _'Shit! Of cource Vegeta will give me a piece of junk on purpose! The guys are probably laughing their asses off from this stupid prank me like this at this very moment!'_ he thought to himself angrily as the metal shell of his pod was causing him to feel extreme heat in his small, crampped pod. At least the heast is nothing a saiyan can't handle and it's just ten minutes, he suffered in extreme climates longer than that. _'Well, at least Nappa was kind enough to teach me what to do when something like this happens.'_ the saiyan tall saiyan said in his head while waiting in the pod. _'Here's hope I don't go crazy in those ten minutes.'_ he Thought to himself humorously, as he sighed and took a deep breath.

"100 bottles of beer on the wall, 100 bottles of beer. One bottle fell on the floor, now there are 99 bottles of beer on the wall. 99 bottles of beer..." he started singing to himself to pass the time until the 10 minutes are up. He was bored to tears but it will have to do for the moment. Soon enough he will get out and find his long lost brother.

* * *

Earth's Skies, 11:37 AM,

Son Goku was flying with his son on Nimbus, the magical yellow flying cloud, which only those of pure heart could ride on. At the beggining, his son Gohan, who he named after his deceased Granpa Gohan, was scared of flying at first, but as the journey to Master Roshi's house on the tiny island in the middle of the ocean went on, the young boy started to enjoy it massively and admired the view, causing Goku to have nostalgic memories of his first flight on Nimbus.

When he was 12, master Muten Roshi gave it to him as a gift for being Grandpa Gohan's grandson and student. When he first flew on the soft and fluffy cloud, he felt like a bird, admiring the view to the point he started to cry for missing a completely great way to see the world. From that day he always flew with Nimbus, only flying on his own for the sake of training his body.

He always trained hard, but the knowledge that his friends and his arch-nemesis Piccolo are all training hard to catch up to him, he had to train harder. He couldn't wait for another battle with Piccolo, as their last battle took place 2 years ago, where they split an entire islant in half. Thinking about fighting always got the savior of Earth exited beyond belief, without knowing why and without much care.

He even remembered the way he won the last fight with the reincarnation of the Demon King: managing to finally pass his guard with a chop to Piccolo's right temple, distracting him from the right kick to his left knee, which caused the demon to growl from the pain and distracting him long enough for the savior to finish him with a one-foot Kamehameha Wave to the chin, causing his rival to lose consciousness and claiming the victory. That victory gave Goku great pride and joy, as all his fights during his life did.

His son looked at him with a pair of happy puppy dog eyes. "Are your friends nice daddy? I hope they aren't scary." he said slightly worried yet exited, as it was the first time he got to get out of the house or even the hill they were living on. "Yeah, they are so sweet and cool! You'll love them Gohan, I know you will." The prime defender of Earth said confidently to his son, with the same glee and optimism he always had in his speech. "If you're sure daddy, then I'm sure." the young boy with the monkey tail said as he smiled to his father.

Goku then got sucked again by his memories of the last 5 years since the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai, the last time he saw all his friends. Goku wore his regular dogi, the Turtle School of Martial Arts' orange gi with a weighted dark blue short-sleeved undershirt given to him by Kami, with orange baggy pants and a dark blue martial arts belt tieing them together. On his gi he had the kanji of the turtle school on his back and on the upper left side, right above the heart. He also wore dark blue wristbands and matching dark blue boots with yellow borders outfitted with red laces.

Gohan closing were had the color scheme of yellow, green and a bit of red, with a big red hat with yellow borders and the four star dragon ball given to Goku by his now dead grandfather. The dragon ball on top of the hat really gave him a royal chinese prince, that's what Chi-Chi said. Goku never really cared about looks. All he wanted was for Gohan to train and help him save the world, but Chi-Chi wanted him to study and become lame, but Gohan seemed to love it, so he didn't bother trying. That and the fact that Chi-Chi was teriffying. She was so scary when she was screaming at him, so he never wanted to argue with her.

At the moment he thought about his third master, Kami. After the green god asked for eternal youth from Shenron 3 months after the Tenkaichi Budokai, he wanted to train with him for some of the time Chi-Chi was pregnant, willing to teach the naive warrior about pregnancy and how it's not Chi-Chi hiding buns unter her shirt, as well as trying to teach him about parenting, key word trying. At first, younger Kami was stronger than him, but again he surpasses his master, as Popo decided to teach the green guardian healing magic magic.

The savior of Earth started to think about each of his friends. _'Bulma, I can't wait to see what new things you invented, and also meet the kid you said you had.'_ he thought of his closest and best of friends, who stood with him from the start in their adventures for the dragon balls, and he wanted to find out if she gave birth as well, like she said in a thing called "text message" a month before Chi-Chi gave birth to Gohan. _'Krillin buddy, and Yamcha. You guys had to have gotten stronger. I can't wait to spar with you!'_ Goku thought with a thrilling sensation going through his body. Knowing that Tien won't come today, his base fight would come from his other best friends and fellow turtle school students, Krillin and Yamcha.

Goku's mind get sinking into nostalgia as he kept flying over the ocean.

* * *

Marijuana Field, 11:39 AM,  


"One bottle fell on the floor, 67 bottles of beer on the wall. 67 bottles of bee-" the burly alien in the pod continued singing until the systems restarted and the door of the pod opened up. "Welcome to Earth." said a robotic monotone voice that came from the pod's computer. "If you enjoyed your flight, please buy a new uprade to your pod. If you didn't enjoy flight, please go fuck yourself." it said as the saiyan snarled in anger. _'Another tastless insult from the programmers, what a delight'_ he thought to himself sarcastically as he floated high enough to see the land outside of the crater. The view of nature he had on the surface of the planet itself was just incredible. In his head it could definitely be sold for a huge amount of space cash to one of Frieza's richest friends.

 _'Wait, how can the planet look so intact?'_ the alien, who stood at 6'3 to 6'5 asked himself in confusion. No, he had to get the facts he needed first. His brother's name was Kakarot, his mother was also Gine and he was sent to Planet Earth. _'Okay, I got the facts straight. Now to the earlier question. There could be 2 answers. He either is incredibly efficient to the point the "Importance of a Planet's Ecological System" program that was probably installed into his pod made him spare nature completely, or he hit is head, forgot the pod's engineered programing.'_ he thought trying to answer the question he asked earlier, until he heard a noise which caused him to look up, seeing some sort of vehicle in the distanse. "So it's the latter then. This is gonna be difficult." he said to himself after realizing which option relates to his latest sight. He sighed and started moving towards the incoming vehicle from afar.

* * *

Kame House, 11:54 AM,

Goku and Gohan finally landed on the beach of the small island that had one house, Kame House, the house of Goku's second teacher Muten Roshi. When they landed, they heard the sound of kicks and stomps and shouts coming from the inside. The savior of Earth opened the door with his left arm while supporting his son on his right shoulder with his right arm. The wild and blonde personality of Launch was kicking and stomping Master Roshi, who had bumps all over his face, was bleeding from several place and was smilling. Launch was shouting while the rest sat the the corner and Bulma covered the ears of a lavender haired child.

"YOU PERVERTED OLD FUCK!" Launch shouted as she repeatedly stomped on Roshi's head. "SECRETLY TAKING NUDE PHOTOS OF ME AND THEN JERKING OFF TO THEM?! YOU HAVE SOME NERVES!" She shouted furiously as her kick broke Roshi's nose. "IT WASN'T MY IDEA! I have more class than jerking off to nude photos." Roshi said, pathetically trying to defend himself, "IT WAS THE PIG! HE TOOK THE PICTURES AND TOLD ME I COULD WATCH THEM FOR CASH! HOW COULD I SAY NO?!" the martial arts master yelled shifting the blame on to Oolong, which caused the pink pig's eyes to widen. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW DARE YOU BLAME ME?!" Oolong shouted completely offended from the accusation, causing the pissed off blond maniac and the lavender haired scientist to look at him with disgust.

"YOU PIG! I KNEW YOU WERE INVOLED!" Launch shouted as Oolong started to run and the blonde girl after him. "I'LL TURN YOU INTO PORK FOR THIS!" she yelled as she managed to catch him and prepare to throw him out of the window, without anyone noticing Goku over the "entertaining event". "ROSHI YOU PRIIIIIIIIIIIICK!" the pig shouted while flying through the window until landing outside on the beach, causing the old warrior to laugh a childish and perverted laugh, mostly because the word "prick" was another way to say "penis".

Everyone then suddenly noticed Goku standing at the door. "Goku? When did you arrive?" Krillin, the short former monk and best friend of the savior ask with a surprised tone. "Ah... just now?" Goku asked in confusion from the event that just transpired. "Please don't tell me you saw all that?" the monk ask as told nodded, everyone pinching the bridge of their nose in embarrassement. Launch went and sat on a wooden chair behind the couch, angry over the actions of the old martial artist and the framed pig.

Oolong came in rubbing his head, passing by the floored Roshi and kicked him in the abdomen. Bulma, the lavender haired scientist, noticed the boy with jet black spiky hair and brown furry monkey tail on her best friend's right shoulder, hugging his father's neck frightened from the events, while his ail wrapped itself around Goku's arm. "Goku, is that your son whom Chi-Chi told us about in the text message?" she asked her childhood friend, who simply nodded and smiled again. "Yep yep. That's my son Gohan." he said happily as he put down his son.

Bulma wore blue jeans, a red short-sleeved undershirt and, a purple blue jacket with a black and white Capsule Corp. logo slightly under the left shoulder and a light brown belt. She wore red heels as well. Krillin and Yamcha were dressed the same as Goku, as they got their weighted undershirts after the Tenkaichi Budokai. The young lavender hair girl on the couch wore a small pair of blue jeans and a long-sleeved red shirt with a yellow flower on it.

"Guys, this in Son Gohan, my son." the savior of earth said as Gohan covered his face with fear and worry from the big people all around him, and after all the yelling earlier, they were pretty scary to the four years old. Yamcha, who sported a short and slightly spikey hair got closer to the boy, crouched and reached his hand foward as a gesture. "Hey little buddy, my name is Yamcha. I'm a friend of your father, and I just wanted to say its nice to meet you." he said in a relaxed and comforting tone, seeing as the little boy was scared. "Just between you and me...your father is the coolest guy I know." he said proudly trying to pretend he was wispering to the boy. Gohan looked the martial artist in the eyes and hessitantly sent his hand foward, causing the older man to shake it. "N, n, nice to meet you to sir..." Gohan said embarressed from the social act, as he quickly retracted his hand to his side.

Bulma then came too the kid like her ex-boyfriend, bringing her child with her, crouched like the martial artist so she could look Gohan in the eyes and introduced herself. "I'm Bulma, your father's best friend in the whole wide world. This little buttercup is my daughter Bra." She said as she put her hand behind her daughter's back, pushing her foward. Both kids were a little bit shy to look each other in the eyes. The first to break the silence was the lavender haired girl, as she looked at the tailed boy, sent her hand foward to shake his, as she forced a smile on her face. "Hello...I'm Bra Briefs. Nice to meet you." and Gohan, again hessitantly, reached his hand to shake hers, just to be polite. "I, I'm Son Gohan. Nce to meet you too." he smiled, to show good faith and to be friendly. She was the first kid his age that he met, so it was hard to interact.

"I'll leave you two to get to know one another." Bulma said as she got up and walked towards the rest of the gang, who were talking about Chi-Chi and what she wanted for Gohan. "She just wants him to study and be a... and be a..." Goku tried finding the right words to complete his sentence. "A productive member of society?" the monk asked his best friend, trying to complete his sentence. "Lame, that's it! Thanks Krillin." Goku thanked his best friend for "completing" his sentence happily despite the fact that Yamcha or Bulma didn't really liked what Goku said about living a life not based around fighting.

Bulma then looked back at the kids, as they tried to talk to each other a bit more, but were still very shy. "Don't they just look adorable together?" Bulma asked with joy seeing her daughter starting to talk to someone her age. Then she turned he head back to the Z-Gang. "I bet a 1,000 zeni that when they grow up they'll end up together. Who wants in on it?" Bulma asked as she was betting on her assumption, which caused Yamcha to get angry. "Bulma, what the hell?! That's our daughter your talking about! Are you playing matchmaker now?!" Yamcha shoutet angrily at Bulma who started shouting back about how he treated her, until Bra asked them to stop. "Hey Bulma, I bet 500 zeni that you're wrong." Krillin said trying to win a competition. "Krillin?! Really man?!" Yamcha asked the monk, insulted of his friend allowing himself to do something so stupid.

Then it hit them like a wave. Those who could sense energy froze at the spot. This level of power was never felt by any of them in their life. "What the hell is this?" Krillin asked scared to death from what he was feeling. Goku immidietly ran outside with Gohan close, as he got the boy to hide behind him. "This power is to high to be Piccolo. Its...its..." Goku was again at a lost of words and was worried like hell for the safety of his son, but also exited to fight the high level of ki he was sensing. "Bigger than Yamcha's losing streak?" Bulma asked trying to complete her best friend's sentence, and also to insult her ex-boyfriend and father of her child.

A figure quickly landed in front of them, focusing his eyes on Goku, while noticing the others, except Gohan, who was behind the defender of Earth, and Bra, who was still inside Kame House. "Kakarot, right?" the tall man with jet black hair that reached slightly below his knees said, slightly puzzled but looking confident. "You have to be. You have the same look of our father, minus the scar, and you have the highest power level on this planet." he said confidently as Goku's muscles tighten. "I don't know who you are, but my name is Son Goku, no Kakarot! Now who are you?!" the prime defender of the planet asked as the armored man sighed and something unwrapped from his waist. To Goku's shock it was a monkey tail, exactly like he had as a child. Goku's eyes widen and his jaw dropped. The man smiled.

"So I see you recognize this, even if you lost yours. This is the heritage of our race. We are a race of alien warriors who were hired to fight and kill around the galaxy before our planet was destroyed by a meteor 23 years ago." the alien started talking confidently and Goku and the gang were hooked to every word he said. "We are called saiyans. You are Kakarot, son of Bardock and Gine, and I'm Raditz, son of Bardock and Gine, and I'm your older brother!" he shouted that last two words as the entire gang froze from the surprise and discovery of the reality that was about to change Earth forever: Son Goku, it's greatest hero and defender, was an alien.

* * *

 _Who is this Raditz? Is he really the man he claims to be? Can our heroes stop him and his evil plans, whatever they are? Find out more in the next chapter of "Changed Path"._

 _Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I used less swear words this time but I couldn't help myself, so I did it the way I did. Please for the love of god review and tell me if you like the story, what you don't like about in my story and recomend it to your friends who like Dragon Ball Z or TFS Abridged._

 _Bye bye for now._


	3. Chapter 3: The Z-Fighters vs Raditz

**Hello everyone! Thanks to all those who reviewed my story and especially Herodan3 for telling about this story in his fanfic Destiny Shattered. For today's chapter onwards I would like you to put music in the background that you think would fit the scene if you reread the chapter. I will sometimes pick spesific songs but for the most part its all up to you.**

 **Also I would like to add that next week I might also write a second story in that is also in U7's multiverse. Tell me in the comments/reviews if you want that so soon or shall I wait when I have at least 10 chapters in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Z-Fighters vs Raditz

Saiyan Saga Part 2

* * *

October 12th, 761, Earth, Kame House, 12:16 PM,

About two minutes have past since the bomb that was the truth of Goku's origins and his connection to the alien named Raditz was dropped, as the gang was still wide eyed with their jaws dropped from shock. Roshi also came to the scene not as shocked as the others, looking like he knew something about this. Raditz himself was patience, alerted to the silence, as his brother's wide eyes never moved from him.

"So you're his brother, ah?" the short 5'0" monk asked still perplexed but still trying to make sure what he just heard was 100% accurate. A forced smile came on his face, trying to play nice with the burly human-like alien, in order not to raise hostility from him. "That means you're going be a major part of future events right?...Right?..." he asked as there was a silence for at least 5 seconds, until the saiyan's unwrapped tail hit Krilling on the cheek, sending him crashing right through Kame House.

"Krillin!" the Earth-raised saiyan shouted as he looked to where his best friend and martial arts rival hit Kame House, worried for his safety. He then looked at his self-proclaimed brother, who just gave a grizzy smile towards the palm tree haired warrior. Raditz's tail then wrapped around his waist, just as it was as he got to the island.

"Sorry brother. There was just this incredibly long and akward silence and I had to find a way to break the ice. Sorry if I hurt your little friend." Raditz said sarcastically to his brother, as he found it insulting that a little accident that probably occured changed his brother so much from a saiyan warrior that was on his long gone home planet. The burly saiyan felt sick from seeing his brother as a failure to his race, but he was one of the last few saiyans and the only family he could have, so he wanted to give him as many chances as possible.

"Well, at least you apologied." the younger saiyan said, catching on the other saiyan's sarcasm. "Now tell me, if I'm an alien, why am I here?!" Goku asked demanding his so-called brother to tell him what he was on Earth for. His body tensed as he couldn't know what the longed hair burly saiyan would do. _'He is very strong. Too strong for me to handle in a single hand-to-hand combat. I don't know if I'll like his answer, but I have to protect my son no matter what. I have to keep this man's attention on me and hope he doesn't notice Gohan.'_ the prime defender of Earth thought to himself as he prepared for whatever was going to happen.

"Oh, so I have you intrigued huh? Good, it will make things easier." the tall alien said as he looked everyone in the vicinity. He wanted every man, woman and animal to hear the story of the mighty saiyan race, and maybe talk a bit more extravagantly about it. The skies were the limit, and Vegeta and the others were not there to destroy his claims here. On Earth he was the strongest, and he wanted his enemies to know that.

"You see, the saiyans were once one of if not the mightiest warrior race. His member were born to fight and kill it's opponents. We were feared by the entire galaxy, and even the strongest being to exist hired our services." Raditz started with a backstory about the race, most of it probably wasn't the comlplete truth, but the humans didn't have to know that.

"The saiyan race is that great?" the scared scarred former bandit asked in complete horror. A race of warriors that mighty coming to Earth was truly a chilling thought to think about. "I think 'was' would be a more accurate word. But yes, we were that great and even greater." Raditz continued with great enthusiasm and charisma he didn't know he had in him. It caused him a great thrilling sensation he never felt in his life- a feeling of superiority, it was truly intoxicating. Now he finally knew what Vegeta always felt.

Goku tensed and grit his teeth from anticipation and worry from the alien. "And what does it have to do with me?!" he asked agressively as the alien that called himself the brother of Earth's hero just grinned with a satisfied look on his face. "Well Kakarot, which is your saiyan name if you want to remember, I will get to it. Patience is a virtue brother." Raditz said in a tone of superiority that leaked from his body in every way. "The fact is that we are planet conquers. When we were babies, we were sent to planets with a moon, when we could destroy its native population and sell it to the highest bitter. You had the same purpose: destroy the populace of this planet and sell it." the longed hair saiyan finished his exposition speech, causing a grand silence once again.

Goku was shocked from everything he just heard. He couldn't say a thing and it was shattering for him to know that he was saved from a life of a killer, a destroyer, and served as a protector. He couldn't imagine taking a life again, even if he had done that in the past. On the one hand, he finally understood his need for a great and challenging fight, his memory of combat and low intelligence in everything else. On the other hand, all that came from something so horrible, he didn't know if he could accept this.

 _'This just can't be right. Was I a tool of destruction all my life? If what this Raditz claims is true, I want to accept him as family. I want someone who comes from the same place as I to be with me as a rival who could compete with me and help me become stronger...'_ Goku thought to himself, trying to process everything to his mind as the pors and cons system only Goku could probably have. _'Unfortunately, I can't accept a killer like him as family. Maybe there is some good in him I can get to the surface. Then maybe I can change him.'_ the saiyan hero thought on the inside, without changing a single expression on the outside. He couldn't show any weakness. This was his planet and he had to stand his ground.

"Now that I think about it, it makes perfect sense." Master Roshi said in a serious thinking tone he rarely showed, which gave him the full attention of everyone, even the jet black haired alien.

Goku looked at his old master perplexed, questioning what his master could have known. "When your grandpa Gohan came to me a few years before his death, he told me he found something. He said he found some alien ship that at first he thought was just metal inside a meteorite, until it opened and he saw a kid." the old martial artist said as the sun reflected against his black sunglasses. "He said he played with the tailed boy hefound, until the boy acted wildly and kicked him in the face, which caused him to let the baby go. The kid then crashed into the crater and it his head, which eraced all animosity from his nature. I guess that was you Goku." Roshi concluded as the burly alien put his hand on his chin, obviously thinking.

 _'That makes perfect sense...fuck dammit. First the pod and now this?! this day can't get any worst.'_ Raditz thought to himself angrily, as he was getting more and more disappointed as the day went on. He thought maybe he could convince his brother to join him, but he needed to figure a way fast. _Maybe I'll need to act as the most ruthless saiyan warrior I can imagine. That act better be good, otherwise my chances are lowered even further.'_ the low-class saiyan thought to himself trying to figure a plan to get what he wished for, something dear to him he wasn't willing to lose.

Bulma took a step foward trying to gather courage to talk. "So why have you come to this planet? Have you come just for a check in on a family you never visited?" she asked with as much spunk as she could muster, hoping to get an answer from the burly alien, that despite the fact that he was terrifying, was quite attractive.

Raditz looked at her, checking her in lustful eyes, causing her to take two steps backwards, which then Yamcha went in front of her in order to protect his ex-girlfriend and the mother of his child. Raditz smiled arrogantly, causing the scarred former bandit to shake a bit, much to the pleasure of the saiyan.

"Yes of course. How could I forget about that? Thanks earthling." the burly long haired alien mockingly thanked the lavender haired scientist as he looked back at his brother, who watched him with a stern look. "Now I am here to pick you up Kakarot." Raditz said as the humans all tensed their bodies and were confused about that statement.

"Allow me to explain. The remains of our race are waiting for us brother. I wanted to bring you because no one understands me. I always saw my family as something to support me through hard times, but I lost that. I want my family alongside me again Kakarot. You can help me be a better man, a stronger man and gain the respect of the other like never before. I want to bring you back to the saiyans, reunite the race, with you and I as brothers." Raditz said, accidently allowing his weakness, low confidence and some of his bluff get out to the surface, causing the Earth born saiyan to think of an answer.

Goku looked at his brother confident in his answer, hoping the alien could see reason. "Raditz, I see good in you. I understand your desire for a family and I'm very tempted to welcome you to us. However, I can't accept a murderer to stand alongside me. If you could change your ways, I would be honoured to have you as family, to train together and defend this planet together. But right now, I will have to decline your offer, as I refuse to be a blood soaked murderer. I hope you understand." the defender of Earth said confidently, with determination in his eyes.

His brother's speech visibly stunned Raditz. He was completely disappointed, which caused him to get angry, as rage bubbled inside his body. "Oh I understand. I understand that you REJECT OUR FAMILY! OUR RACE! THE PUNISHMENT FOR THAT IS DEATH!" roared the burly saiyan as a blue sphere appeared at the tip of his palm, which was pointed at Son Goku. Around the blue sphere tiny purple orbs started moving aound it in a orbital pattern.

Raditz almost fired, until he saw a small, thin furry brown monkey tail. _'Wait, a tail? It looks too small to be Kakarot's, which means it must be a child's! Kakarot had a child! Pherhaps there is hope!'_ the alien stopped his attack and calmed down, as his short temper was revealed and could be exploited. He had to see the child, the last hope to get Kakarot to accept to go with him.

"That tail behind you, is that your child's?" Raditz asked with a smug grin on his face that he obviously knew the answer, but seeing the eyes of his Earth raised brother widen with horror and anxiety was more than enough to give him what he wanted to know. "Well then, if you refuse to come with me, I'll just take him." the burly alien said nonchalantly causing his brother to get angry and defensive.

The defender of Earth charged at his brother infuriated. "I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH A SINGLE HAIR OF MY SON!" he roared as the alien instantly was at his side, faster than Goku could realize. His brother's hand caught the younger saiyan warrior in the face and smashed him into the sand of the tiny island. Gohan ran towards his father, but the long haired saiyan grabbed him and levitated upwards.

"You have one shot at seeing your son again Kakarot! Bring me 100 human head by the end of this day and join me, or you will never see your son ever again! If you care about your family, this family, you'll do it!" Raditz shouted from the skies, sternly declaring his ultimatum and then he flew off.

Goku layed on the ground for at least a minute, shocked from his inability to save his son. _'No, I failed to protect my son...how can I live with myself? I don't deserve to be a parent, a defender of Earth. I'm pathetic.'_ Goku thought to himself as his friends started to argue among themselves.

"Dammit Krillin, why didn't you try and save the kid?!" Yamcha shouted at his friend, trying to shift the blame towards him because he was just as scared as everyone else. "Hey I was bitch slapped through a house! What's your excuse?!" Krillin shouted at Yamcha, obviously justifying himself. "I was trying to defend my girl, if you haven't notice!" Yamcha tried to justify himself by using Bulma as a reason to why he didn't try to save Goku's son.

Bulma took offence to that and slapped Yamcha in the face. "Excuse me, 'defend my girl'? What a joke! You constantly cheated on me for years and now its 'my girl'? You're living in a dream world asshole!" the lavender haired scientist mocked Yamcha's excuse and crunched him for his behaviour in their relationship, causing Yamcha to get angry. "I never cheated! You just told that to yourself because my life wasn't 100% focused on you!" he yelled at her, causing a large scale arguement between everyone.

"You're all pathetic! All of you are too scared to admit the truth, that you couldn't do crap! I would laugh if this sitcom wasn't so childish and a pathetic attemp at friendship." a gruff voice said from the sky. The green demon with the dark purple gi, weighted caped shoulder pads and weighted turban, both in white color, as well as brown martial arts shoes was floating above Kame House. It was non other than Piccolo Junior, son of the Demon King Piccolo.

"Piccolo! I don't have time for you right now. I have more important things on my mind." Goku said angrily as his feared arch-nemesis landed in front of him. Both gave each other a stern look and stood silently for a good chunk of time. The silence was finally broken by the demon who stood at 6'3".

"I know you don't trust me, but I'm here to help. I heard everything with my enhanced hearing, so I know all that I need to know. As hilarious as seeing you getting your ass kicked in, Raditz is a threat to me and to you, and I'd like to eliminate him." Piccolo said, as his words didn't make sense, as he would benefit Goku leaving Earth.

"Why should we trust you?" Goku asked with doubt in his words, knowing how cunning the demon warrior was. Piccolo frowned and growled at the accusasion, knowing he wouldn't be trusted. "I'm helping you because I don't like someone stronger than me, so I'd like to kill him! Can we go now?!" Piccolo demanded to know Goku's answer, as he raised his fist foward to the hight of his torso.

Goku's eyes then grew round and wide with child like from excitment over a good fight, as it was visible to the green demon. "Great, lets go! Nimbus!" the defender shouted, as the yellow cloud came from behind the house. Goku jumped on it and he rod towards where he sensed his brother going, with Piccolo flying right beside him.

* * *

Marijuana Field, 12:58 PM,

Raditz had put his nephew in the pod, after he put the air conditioner on, in order to shut the crying boy up, or at least to mute the sound. He was having a really bad day. _'This day can't get any worse! calm down Raditz, this can only get better. Kakarot has to accept this deal. He could also try to come and fight me, but he isn't that stupid. His power level was only 402 units, so him fighting me would be suicide. He probably wants to protect his son, so the only logical option would be to do as I told him.'_ Raditz thought about the options and routes his brother could take in the situation he left him in, trying to think of a plothole he might have accidently dropped that could bite him in the ass. _'On the plus side, at least he has a better personallity than dad and Vegeta. Wait a sec, anyone is better than my dad. Fuck dad. anyway, it will take some time for Kakarot to complete his mission, so I'll just sit here and rela-'_

His thoughts were cut short as his scouter beeped, showing him his brother's power level and another one close to it approaching him. From the distance he heard his brother's demanding shout towards him. "RADITZ! GIVE ME BACK MY SON!" the defender of Earth shouted as he and another figure started to come closer towards the alien.

Raditz sighed and turned towards his brother, who landed after jumping from a yellow cloud, with another figure that looked pretty familiar landing next to him. _'Did I have to open my fucking mouth open to the most retarded of ideas?'_ he thought as he prepared to face his brother in combat.

* * *

On the Lookout in the skies of Earth, above Korin's Tower, stood two beings. One was a green demon in appearance, who's young face were different than those of his evil half, because the evil half was a reincarnation in a son. He wore white and dark blue robes and held a wooden cane. On his robe in the middle of his stomach there was a kanji saying "God", as his name was the translation to the word.

The other being was a black skinned Djinn or Genie, with a white turban on his head, with a blue gem on his forehead, he wore a crimson red vest with golden outlining, and large golden rings inbetween his shoulders and elbows. His martial arts belt was red, he wore white baggi pants and pointy shoes that where bright red with golden outlining.

"Do they have a chance of beating him Mister Popo?" Kami asked his old friend, who seemed incredibly nonchalant at the moment. They both looked down, as the magical properties of the Lookout allowed them to see anything that happened on Earth, anywhere on the planet. Such ability truly gave a bit more comfort to the worried guardian of Earth.

"Both of them against this saiyan without help? No, they dont. They will die. However, Goku's maggot friends are coming to his aid. They will arrive in several minutes. The numerical advantage will benefit them to tire the saiyan out enough for them to have a better chance of victory. It will still be small, but not impossible." the djinn said to his trusted friend with brutal honesty. The nature loving being new that compared to other saiyans in the past, Raditz was incredibly weak, as he did manage to sense saiyans in the past thanks to his large range of ki sensing capabilities. He wasn't going to tell that to Kami, nor was he going to intervene by moving in with Instantaneous Movement, until he at least saw something worth teleporting for.

"So the rest of the Z-Fighters are coming in? Thats a relief, yet I still worry about this." Kami said with both worry for his student, himself and the fate of the Earth.

* * *

Marijuana Field,  


Goku and Piccolo stood in front of Raditz, all eyes making contact. Raditz showed confidence of his power and acted like he had thing under control, but from the inside he was trying to figure out how to keep his calm and seem strong and confidant to his opponents.

"So I guess no deal, brother?" Raditz asked playfully, as Goku and Piccolo frowned and got into a fighting stances. Goku got into his usual Turtle School of Martial Arts fighting stance, as Piccolo went into a Horse Stance with his hand by at his waist. He then moved his left leg 45 degrees backwards in a circualr motion and, then he moved his right leg was moved 45 degrees foward in the same circular motion, until they were at a same line once again. As Piccolo's right side faced the burly alien, he lifted his left arm in a circular motion until it was at torso hight at his left side, and his right arm was lifted, palm facing the alien with all three fingers making the shape of a claw, as if the purpose was to akt as a knife.

Raditz just smirked, hoping to crush both his brother and his other opponent, whom he just remembered something related to him, which he planned to use against the green man in the first moment he gets. "By the way green man, did you know you're an alien? I bet you you always thought you were something special, without knowing you're an alien, correct?" the low-class saiyan asked Piccolo, who was completely shocked to hear this, so much that his eyes nearly poped out.

The demon's eyes then glared angrily at the saiyan. "THAT'S BULLSHIT! I AM PICCOLO AND I AM THE DEMON KIN-" he shouted as Raditz quickly cut him in the middle. "No actually, you're a Namekain. A green-skinned alien with elf like ears and antenas on their foreheads. You have those right?" Raditz asked as Piccolo quicky and furiously removed his turban, revealing his antenas.

"So you're an alien too Piccolo? That's awesome!" the demon's arch-nemesis said with a childish glee, causing the green alien to get more pissed off. "Goku, I swear to my other me I'm going to kill you." Piccolo said with tranquil fury, replacing the word "god" from the frase "swear to god", since his other half was considered the god of Earth. He removed his weighted shoulder pads that were a part of his cape, as Goku got the same idea, removing his gi, then removing his weighted blue undershirt. He then put the orange gi shirt back on as he removed the wristbands and boots.

The scouter on Raditz's left eye started to beep, as it recalculated the power levels of both opponents. His brother's power reached 803 unites while the namekian's power reached 786 unites, which was still pathetic, but both of them together could still be a bit challenging. The thought of a challange he could handle for the first time in his life caused the burly saiyan to smile with a very wide grin.

Piccolo charged foward first, mostly because of his fury that made him lose his cool and attack without strategy, which was uncharacteristic for him. He charged with his fingers and hand straight, acting like a sharp blade preparing to stab his opponent. _'How dare this bastard insult me! I may be an alien, the facts don't lie, but he still insulted me and I WILL MAKE HIM PAY!'_ the warrior thought to himself as he reached his left hand foward to stab his opponent in the throat with the claws on all three fingers of his left hand.

The burly saiyan easily sidestepped to his own left, which was Piccolo's right, avoiding his attack, and sent a brutal uppercut to the namekian's abdomen, causing his eyes to bulge out and cry in pain, as he was sent flying to the air. Raditz then put both hands into a double axe hammer above his head, as he levitated 2 centimeters above ground. He then took both legs backwards, and as the green warrior fell back down, Raditz sent his leg up and hands down, as his knees hit the namekian in the stomach at the exact same time as the double ax hammer hit him in the back, with perfect simultaneos timing, causing saliva and blood to come out from the Namek's mouth, along with a cry of pain with eyes bulging out.

As Piccolo started to fall again slowly after the simultaneous strike, the low-class saiyan grabbed the namek by the throat and threw him towards where his brother was earlier. That instant, the Earth raised saiyan's punch hit Raditz on the right cheek, and then he sent a knee to his older brother's chin, hitting him and sending his gaze upwards as the invader slightly groaned in pain. Goku's ankle was then grabbed and the saiyan from outer space flipped him and punched the younger saiyan in the nose, breaking it and sending the Earth's defender right next to the namekian warrior.

Blood flowed from Goku's broken noze, as a bit of blood also came from Piccolo's lower lip. They looked into the other's eyes, nodded and then charged again. They zigzagged around one another and the burly saiyan that was their opponent. After a bit of zigzagging, both used an afterimage, which confused the older saiyan, as Piccolo went from below and punched him in the kidney, causing Raditz to yell in pain, as the defender of Earth used a double axe hammer that hit the alien in his right temple, sending him flying for a tiny bit before he stopped sliding after only several meters.

The burly saiyan rose to his feet, angrier than he was during the whole day, his anger finally rising to the surfece. He quickly disappeared, reappearing as he grabbed Goku and Piccolo by the face. He planted both of them into the ground and then gave them with his arms enough momentum for both the Earth raised saiyan and the namek to be drived back while their bodies still on the ground, causing two small lines in the ground to form until they hit their heads against a tree or two. Raditz then landed next to Goku and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying.

Piccolo got up and again charged at the saiyan, whom saw him and fired a powerful energy beam towards him, causing the namek to evade. Unfortunately, the green warrior's left arm was vaporised, as well as the wound caused by the beam to be seared at the same time. Piccolo was only one arm left and regeneration was out of the question, as he wanted to keep that as a surprise. _'Dammit! I lost my arm! I can't fight like this! Wait...I can... I think it is time to try the Makankosappo.'_ the namekian and former demon thought to himself as he grinned.

Raditz punched his younger brother three times in the abdomen and once in the kidney before kicking him next to piccolo once more. Blood was flowing from his mouth to his chin, as Goku had a bit of trouble standing from the pain. He looked at his arch-nemesis and freaked out when he saw the warrior he fought 5 years ago was missing an arm. "Goku listen," Piccolo started to say as he panted slightly, his right hand on the burned wound of what was left of his left arm. "I have a technique that could defeat him, but it will take 5 minutes to charge. I need you to help me by distracting him long enough for me to use it." the namek said hoping the defender of Earth would take the bait and get injured enought for the former demon to kill after they dealt with Raditz.

Goku nodded to Piccolo and charged at his older brother, roaring when he tried to punch the kidnapper of his son, only to have the boot of his brother slamed into his face, which a moment after stomped him back to the ground. Raditz grinned with satisfation from the beating he gave both warriors, as he finally had a fight he could stomp an opponent like that. The feeling was intoxicating and he stomped his brother again and again.

"Hey asshole!" Raditz heard from the sky, as the two humans who were with Kakarot on that small island were up in the sky, their hands cupped to their side. "Eat Turtle Wave motherfucker!" the taller one said as they started to chant.

"Ka" they started, as small tiny orbs of energy started to form between the cupped hands. "Me" they continued as the orbs started to grow, and the scouter started to beep again. "Ha" the orbs started to grow even bigger as the scouter kept scanning their power levels. "Me" they continued to chant as the azure blue orbs grew to a size that their hands almost couldn't contain the power that was now starting to conpress itself into the orbs.

The scouter finally finished scanning as it showed that the power levels were 942 for the smaller one and 927 for the taller one with the scar. _'How could this be? Can they raise their power levels by charging an attack? This is insane! I have to carefull now.'_ the burley saiyan thought as he got confused over the power levels those humans clearly didn't show before, but he prepared to take the attack to keep an act of superiority over everyone.

"HAAAA" both martial artists shout as they sent their arms foward as the orbs became even larger beams, and they went towards the saiyan. Raditz raised his palms and caught the beams, but both of his gaunlets were destroyed and 2rd degree burns started to form on the burly saiyan's exposed palms. Goku backed off and started to form an attack of his own, in the same stance the other two used.

"Ka" the defender of Earth started, as Raditz quickley understood that his attack would be stronger than the two beams he was holding. The burly saiyan used all of his strength to push the beams upwards as he turned around, charged at his brother and struck him in the left cheek with his elbow, sending him backwards. He then moved towards the humans in the air faster than they could see, and he hit the short one with a double ax hammer and the scarred one he kicked in the right temple, sending him crashing down in a sonic con trough a line of trees.

Krillin had a hard moving, as pain flowed every point of his body from the alien's double ax hammer and crashing to the ground, while the scarred-face former bandit laid in a crater inside the forest, with his right hand broken, most of his gi torn to shreds by the collision and blood coming from the head where he was kicked by the burly saiyan.

Goku charged at him again, but the older saiyan managed to evade him and then he came from behind and surplexed the Earth's defender into the ground so strong, it created a massive dust cloud and a small crater. Raditz stood on top of his brother, keeping pressure on the torso. Goku screamed and winced from the enormous pain he was feeling in his chest from his brother's boot. "AHHH! YOU BROKE MY RIB!" he souted in pain, hoping the pressure will decrease soon, as it was killing him.

"LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE!" a raging shout was heard from the pod, as the machine inside the crater was broken instantly by Gohan. The tailed boy had furious animalistic eyes, and the air pressure was completely different around him. Goku, Piccolo and everyone else were shocked as they felt Gohan's ki skyrocketing way past Raditz in power, as he there infruriated. The saiyan's scouter beeped as it calculated the power level of the nephew of the burly saiyan, who was shocked to find out that in an instant, the boy went from 10 units to 1,818 units, a power that could kill him with ease.

The boy then launched himself with great speed at his uncle, hitting him in the chest and completely disintigrating the armor he was wearing. Raditz flew backward as he managed to land on his feet, but then he fell on his knees and burned hands and puked some good amount of blood. He then looked furious at the boy, who lost some of he power, but was left with some. Raditz then charged at the boy, slapping him hard enough to cause the boy to lose consiousness, as all the power from the burst of anger vanished as fast as it came.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! I'LL KILL YOU!" the injured burly saiyan yelled at the unconsious boy, while he charged an attack, while not noticing his tail was unwrapped. He then felt losing all control and strength in his muscles, as well as an incredible amount of pain, as his brother grabbed his tail.

"Ha, grabbed your tail. You never thought of training it in order to get rid of it's weakness?" Goku asked his older brother, who was now kneeling from the pain of having his tail grabbed, which was the one thing he tried to remember but forgot in his rage.

"Please Kakarot, let me go. I swear I won't cause you or your planet any harm." Raditz cried from the pain as he tried to use his brother's good nature to fool him to let go of his tail. He was hoping to kill his brother after his cunning plan would succeed for hurting him like this. _'Family or not, nobody fucks with me!'_ Raditz thought to himself, as the feeling of superiority intoxicated him and rage blinded him to the point he was planning to kill the family he was trying to bring back with him.

"I will if you listen to me." the defender of Earth told his brother in order to try and reason with him. "Tell me, do you like your home? Your current life? I don't think you do." Goku started to talk to him, asking about the satisfaction of his brother of his life. "You said briefly that you were never aprecciated, right? If not, then why come all this way to get what is left from your family?" Goku asked as it caused the burly saiyan to actually listen and think for a bit.

 _'He's right. I never liked any of my peers, except maybe Bryco. They always mocked me and never allowed me to improve and get stronger. I was always cast out even among my own race.'_ Raditz thought to himself as he gave himself answers that were brought by his injured brother. _'He has a point. Maybe I had the wrong idea? Maybe I should just be with my family here on this mud ball and start a better life, with my brother at my side, than stay the walking jole of the entire PTO. If I go the direction I was going with my life, I don't think they are worth living. Not in the PTO.'_ he finished thinking to himself, finally having some sort of enlightment.

"Kakarot, let go of my tail please. I have no animosity against you anymore." the long haired saiyan said a heartbroken and sad tone, causing the Earth raised saiyan to let go of the tail. Raditz stood up facing his brother, as Krillin and Yamcha stood once again ready to fight after Gohan's showing. The burly saiyan then hugged his brother, to the surprise of everyone, except Piccolo, as the namek finally finished charging his attack and was going to use it to kill both saiyan brothers.

Raditz finished hugging his brother and gave a genuine smile to his brother. "Your right brother, my life are a pile of shit. Now one cared about me, everyone mocked me, even among our own race and I was treated as a weakling. Fuck all of them! I would rather be with what is left of my family on this mud ball. I hope you can forgive me for what I did." both saiyans smiled at each other with agreement to open a clean slate, as well as the two humans on the field. They all nodded to each other.

"MAKANKOSAPPO!" the Namek roared as he released his attack from two of his fingers as a spiral beam that came close to the brothers fast. Goku panicked and pushed Raditz aside, as the beam went straight through the Earth's defender, vaporizing and destrrying his intestines down to the last atom. Goku puked a large amount of blood, as he fell on the ground right on his back, with a giant hole in his stomach. Everyone were shocked from this event, as Raditz again got infuriated, while Krilling and Yamcha ran towards their best friend, crying his name.

"YOU BASTARD NAMEKIAN! I'LL FUCKING MURDER YOU!" Raditz roard as he was about to charge and kill the Namek that hurt his brother that much. "No Raditz, don't kill him." the Earth raised saiyan pleaded with his brother, causing the maned saiyan to get confused.

"Why not?! Look what he did to you!" the burly saiyan screamed as the monk answered him. "Cause if you kill him, then that means Kami is dead, and without him, there are no dragon balls to wish Goku back!" he yelled, trying to explain to the saiyan the situation of the dragon balls. "The dragon balls are a magical wish granting orbs that can give you any wish, but their creator must live in order to use them, and Piccolo is half of that creator. If he dies, Goku won't come back!" Krillin shouted at the saiyan.

"Wish granting magical orbs that can give you any wish huh?" a gruff voice came from Raditz's scouter. _'Vegeta? Oh shit, the communication system! I'm fucked harder than a 2 dollars space whore!'_ Raditz thought to himself as he panicked, realizing his comrades heared everything. He was fucked.

"Of all the things we could wish for, what would I choose?" the voice said as another voice came from the scouter. "How about panties?" the second voice said, as the burly saiyan continued to shake. "...Fuck you Nappa." said the gruff voice as a third voice joined. "How about we revive all the saiyans?" said the third voice as the first voice shutted that voice as well.

"I think I will have immortality. Oh and Raditz, we're going to be here in a year, so enjoy your year with what you have left of your family, cause in one year, you will all be dead and Earth will be destroyed. Bye bye." the gruff voice said as the second voice was heard again. "Hey Vegeta..." the voice said, as the first voice was heard again. "What is it Nappa?" the man with the gruff voice asked. "Are we there yet?" the second voice asked as a raging rant was heard from the man with the gruff voice and communications went silent.

Raditz put his hands on his head completely scared. He started running all over the place until he felt a sharp pain in the place his nephew hit him, causing him to fall on one knee and puked some blood. He coughed and blood spew on the ground. He then slightly got up, left hand on the scarred torso.

"Raditz, I don't have much time to live..." Goku started to say as everyone, but especially his older brother looked at him. "You have some good in you, use it and defend the Earth. Please, do it for whatever family you lost on our home planet to make you so bitter." the Earth raised saiyan said as he used his last breaths. His hands then slumped to the side of his body motionless. Son Goku was dead.

* * *

About half a minute later a yellow plane appeared in the sky, with a Capsule Corp logo on it. from the plane Roshi, Oolong, Puar the cat and Yajirobe the samurai came of running towards Goku, who was lying dead with a smile on his face. They all circled around him, as Bulma quickly went to check a pulse, panicking with teary eyes.

"Bulma, he has a fucking hole through his stomach! He's fucking dead!" the pig shouted at the lavender haired scientist with teary eyes, as she tried and failed in her attempts in finding a pulse, realizing her best friend was no more in the world of the living. She put her head on his body and started to weep and cry over the demise of her friend, as everyone lowered their heads in respect, as Krillin and Oolong weeped as well.

Then Piccolo, who was giggling through the entire event gave out a loud fit of maniacal laugh. "I KILLED HIM! I FINALLY KILLED SON GOKU, HA HA HA HA HA!" the green warrior gloated over his successful killing of his arch-nemesis. Everyone then looked at the Namek, giving him a death gaze, which didn't intimidate him what so ever, even from Raditz. the former demon then used a lot of energy and pushed a regenerated arm from his left wound. The new arm was covered with a green goo, but the fact that he could regenerate completely horrified all the Z-Fighters.

Piccolo then used a magical blue beam that that came from his index finger, after pointing it towards himself. The beam caused the white weighted turban and white caped shoulder pads the were in completely perfect 45 degrees back on his body, as the former demon walked towards Gohan, picking the saiyan child. "Tell me saiyan, how strong are your allies?" Piccolo asked, pointing his claws to the boy's neck.

Raditz tensed slightly. Gohan was his only family left, and he was too injured to help him. He was finally at a point of disadvantage since he got to Earth. "Vegeta, the gruff voice you heard first, is our commander, the prince of our race and he is more than 10 times stronger than me." the burly saiyan answered, causing everyone, including the green warrior, to have their jaws drop and eyes go wide from sheer horror of that single thought. "The other two are Commander Nappa and First Sergeant Bryco. Both of them are saiyans as well and are several times stronger than me. I'm the weakest of the saiyans by a long shot." Raditz continued revealing the truth about himself on the power scalling, causing everyone but Piccolo to shake nonstop.

 _'Not only did Goku die from fighting just one, but now several others, who are several times stronger than Raditz are coming towards Earth?! We are beyond fucked now!'_ Yamcha thought to himself as the former demon just grinned.

"Good. In that case, all of us should start training, and I'm taking the boy with me." Piccolo said happily as Raditz tried to charge him in order to stop him, but the burly saiyan once more fell on one knee and puked some blood. "Ha, pathetic. In your current state, you can't do jack shit! No one can stop me!" the Namek said condescendingly as the injured saiyan glared at the green warrior.

"How about me?" said another human that just landed from the sky. He had three eyes and wore a white tank top, green pants similar in style to the pants of the turtle school's gi, green bracelets with red bordes and yellow boots with black borders. He got into a fighting stance stance as he stood in front of the namekian.

"You? I don't think so. You can try with all your might tri-clops, but in the end I'll just kill you." Piccolo mocked Tien Shinhan, causing the former assassin to grit his teeth, not disagreeing with the green warrior and not liking the situation.

"I can stop you." said a calm and nonchalant voice from behind the former demon. A pretty short black djinn that was only slightly taller than Krillin stood behind the Namek with an aura of intimidation, causing the evil half of the guardian of Earth to turn to the stoic djinn, with a arrogant smile on his face.

"You? Ha! You're just Kami's little helper! I am way past the bastard's strength, so what can you do to sto-" Piccolo started to mock the black djinn, which was a massive mistake on his part, as Popo raised his left index finger, pointing it at the arch-nemesis of the now dead Goku.

Piccolo then shouted and cried in pain, as he felt pain destroy his entire body. Blood flowed from his nose, ears and lips, as the volums of the former demon's voice reached to the heavens, as he screamed louder than he ever did. Piccolo dropped the boy, then fell on his knees and used his arm to support himself, feeling like every muscle was about to get ripped in half from the pain. _'What the hell did he do to me?!'_ the former demon tried to think of what the djinn did that caused this pain, as he started slowly to fade into unconsiousness.

"What I did was sending to your brain a signal of pain, then multiplying it to the point every nerve and muscle would feel it to such a degree that it overload your brain's capacity of feeling pain beyond it's current limits of what it can handle, causing you to start losing consiousness." the black skinned djinn said as he lowered his finger, causing all the pain to decrease slightly. "That was what I could do to you with one finger." Popo said, clearly threatening the green warrior.

"Now, the boy here has so much hidden potential you maggots can't even fathom, and it will go to waste if you will have him for an entire year." Popo told Piccolo bluntly, much to the Namek's displeasure. "This is how it will work: you shall have the boy for 2-4 months, then you and the boy will come to Kami's lookout to train with the rest of these maggots here. Am I clear?" Popo finished asking the former demon, who unwillingly nodded with complete understanding. The djinn gave a terrifying smile with the same round eyes that gave Piccolo a chill down his spine. "Good. Now the sensasion of pain will pass in about 9 minutes from now." Popo said as he looked at everyone else.

"Now for you maggots, you will all start training tomorrow on Kami's Lookout with me, using a system that could raise your level of power at least more than 10 times your current strength, at least minimally. If you train harder, your power will rise even further." Popo said stoically, instructing the Z-Fightters on what to do. "Now about Goku's wife, the lavender haired bitch shall tell her about today's events and use a woman's touch to calm her down, as any other will probably just get castrated with a rusty knife." Popo continued instructing the gang as if they were children.

He the stoically nodded at them, expecting them to do as they were told. He picked up Goku's body and instantly disappeared, much to everyone's shock.

* * *

 _So how will the gang handle with the saiyan threat? Can Mister Popo's system truly help them gain enough power to fight foes greater than Raditz? What will be the fate of the Earth with Goku dead and Gohan at the hands of the monstous Piccolo? Find out next chapter of "Changed Path".  
_

 _Oh boy, this was a long chapter. I hope all of you will read and review. I know the title was misleading, but I did have several ideas how to iclude the other Z-Warrior, but I was just going with the flow and a lot of shit didn't get into the chapter. In my defence, this was my first chapter that had fighting in it, of course I would fuck up a little! Don't just scream at me! _

_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter but for now, here are some power levels.  
_

Power Levels:

Goku (weighted clothing): 402

Goku (without weighted clothing): 803

Piccolo (weighted clothing): 380

Piccolo (without weighted clothing): 786

Raditz: 1,250

Krillin (weighted clothing): 254

Krillin (full-powered Kamehameha): 942

Yamcha (weighted clothing): 249

Yamcha (full-powered Kamehameha): 927

Gohan: 10

Gohan (rage boost): 1,818


	4. Chapter 4: Training Begins With Magic

**Hi eyeryone, I wanted to say that I'm really enjoying this story thous far, despite my incapability to write combat scenes. I hope you can still appreciate this story and review, because as much as I love them, I want more than just Herodan3 reviewing, which I highly appreciate. So please review from the kindness of your heart to help a failing fanfic writer.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Training Begins With Magic

Saiyan Saga Part 3

* * *

Kami's Lookout, an instant after leaving the battlefield,

The air on the holy palace of god shifted as Popo left hyperspace, carrying the body of the fallen hero, as he dropped it on the floor and started walking towards the Namek that guarded the Earth. While on the outside he was completely stoic, he was very much unpleased with the actions he did down on Earth.

"Mister Popo, I'm very grateful you did as I asked." Kami said satisfied to his friend whom walked towards him. "You see, the boy had so much power, and I didn't want him to get into Piccolo's hands. Who knows what would have happened if we had not done anything." the guardian justified his actions to his friend, who wasn't to fond of doing actions of intervention, such as he did now. "Believe me Mister Popo, I would not have asked this from you if I was strong or fast enough to reach there myself and confront Piccolo, so thank you my friend." the green guardian said to his attendant, who stopped right next to him without saying a single word for several moments.

"Good," the black djinn answered as he looked at his friend, sending chills down his spine. "Because that won't happen again. I did you a favor because of our friendship. That was a one-time thing only and it will stay that way." the djinn continued as he looked right into the eyes of the eternaly young Namek. "By the way, I told you my powers are not that large outside the Lookout. I only hid it well enough with my mana. By next year, my level of ki will be obselete. I have the right skills to train the mortals for you, not fight your wars." the immortal djinn said as Kami nodded with understanding, as he felt that the wide, round eyes of the genie were looking directly at his soul, which creeped him out.

"By the way Mister Popo, I rolled some pot while you were gone, so how about we smoke some and then I'll go to King Enma?" Kami asked his magical friend, as he wanted to smoke some marijuana with hes best pal. Popo turned to the green alien and smiled with anticipation. "Bitchin' let's go then." he said in his so called "gangsta talk" as they went inside the temple itself to smoke the rolled marijuana cigars.

* * *

The Afterlife,

Goku openned his eyes, seeing all but black. He couldn't feel anything: his legs, his hands, his neck, every nerve and muscle in his body felt like they never existed. He only felt his ki, and he felt worried. _'Why do I feel like this? Is this some punishment for every person that dies before they can be judged? Can I even eat? Oh no, WHAT IF I CAN'T EAT?!'_ Goku started to freak out over the thought he would never eat again. He thought of every yummy piece of food he even put in his mouth, yes even spinach, as he feared that whatever was going to happen to him, will involve losing the greatest thing that he could lose, his appetite and food itself.

For many years he had heard stories about how in death someone ascends to a higher plane of existance and will have all he ever wanted, but now all he wanted was to know if he would ever taste the greasy taste of a well cooked dinosaur, the delicious cold ice cream or the lovely taste of rice balls. Those are the things he feared the most of losing, more than the capability to fight or even his family.

"Forget ascention, I just want to eat something again! I'll eat Gohan's pet dinosaur again, even if Chi-Chi said it was bad! Just give me something to eat! I'm starving already and I can't even feel it! JUST GIVE ME SOMETHING!" Goku yelled and shouted from fear as everyone around him looked at him as if he was crazy. He finally saw something real in that instant. Large yellow clouds were in the background of the bright pink and purple sky, while he saw a line of a countless number of small white clouds going towards a temple or a castle to be precise.

The castle was huge, with white bricks giving it a holy vibe, but the giant yellow horns coming from both sides also gave it a demonic vibe. Goku found it chilling and scary and he shuddered flom the fear of going into that castle, as the giant building gave him the feeling of a spooky haunted house, which he feared and hated with his very being.

He looked at the white cloud in front of him and wondered if he could talk, or if he could be eaten, as the Earth's defender had to eat something. "Pssss," the saiyan raised on Earth hinted towards the cloud in front of him, whom turned around to Goku. "Did you know you are a cloud?" the dead warrior asked the cloud in a naive whisper, which said cloud just floated there for several seconds.

"The fuck?! Are you mentaly retarded or something?! Of course I'm a cloud! That is how our souls appear in the afterlife! You're also a cloud you dumbass!" the white cloud shouted at the naive deceased warrior angry and frustrated, which really wasn't important to Goku, who was mind blown from the fact that now he was a cloud, like nimbus which he rode on for most of his life.

"I'M A CLOUD!" Earth's mightiest warrior shouted as he started to fly upwards to the pink and purple sky of the after life, laughing with joy as he did. He never was a cloud, a big, fluffy cloud. He could fly sure, but this was his fist opprotunity to do so as a cloud, and he was going to use it. He flew wildly in the sky, yelling with joy, giggling and laughing out loud from happiness.

"I'm a cloud in the sky, flying so high, I can feel the wind on my fluffy cloud body, as I fly!" he started singing, while all the other clouds standing in the line stopped moving and looked upwards while the cloud that was in front of Goku in the line sighed, as the naive warrior from Earth caused traffic problems. "I'm finally Nimbus in the sky, flying so fast I can't sto- whoa!" he shouted as he crashed in a weird angle right back to the same spot he was in the line.

"Hmph, you deserve it." the cloud in front of him said as a weird looking blue man with black hair and small white horns arrived on a dark grey metalic segway. The being was an orge, thin yet shot, stanting at 5'1", his raven black hair was combed to fit a perfect note that was required for any employee under the King of the check-in station of the afterlife.

The orge was wearing a white buttoned shirt with a pocket with a blue and red pens inside it on the left side of the shirt, brown long pants that were ironed to the point there was no single wrinkle on it, as well as black shoes shone to the point Goku could see his cloudy reflection on it. The blue being got off the segway and frowned at the naive saiyan with his squinty eyes with the big nerdy glasses on them. He was certainly not pleased with the dead man's actions.

"Um, hello there..." Goku tried breaking the tension as he tried talking to the orge frowning at him. _'He's probably angry because I went flying like that. Maybe I should apologies?'_ the prime defender of Earth thought as he again tried to talk to the angry orge once more. "Sorry I flew like that, it just the first time that I'm a cloud. I got overly excited and I apologies. I'm truely sorry." Goku said genuinely, hoping the short horned man could forgive him.

The blue skinned being smiled towards Goku, happy to hear regret from the one who broke the rules. "If it's your first time, I'll give you a pass." the orge said as he smilled, causing the saiyan raised on Earth to relax once more. "Just know that the rules say that you can't get out of the line in any way, shape or form. If you do, you will go to hell." He said to the naive saiyan as he started getting on his segway. "By the way, the name is Frechte." he said as he turned his segway around and started to drive towards the castle.

"I'm Goku! Hope to see you again!" Goku yelled as Frechte waved his hand as he started to disappear into the distance. _'Okay, I have to wait untill I reach the spooky castle. I hope it won't take long.'_ the Earth raised warrior hoped to himself as he started waiting in line.

* * *

Half an hour passed as Goku got extremely bored, as the line barely moved on. "I'm so bored. When will I reach the spooky castle? I'm staaaaaarrrrving." he bitched and moaned as the clouds in front and behind him got incredibly annoyed of being stuck with such an annoying man-child.

"Oh for fuck sake, just sing a fucking song or something!" the white cloud in front of Goku yelled with incredible annoyance at the naive saiyan. He was angry beyond belife and he would have tried to kill himself, again, if he wouldn't had shut the annoying dead man-child up.

Goku then thought to himself about which song would he sing to pass his time. It usually was a hard choise for him, as he knew so many songs from the four years Gohan lived. He then found the perfect song to pass his time waiting to reach the spooky palace that was ahead of him. The song might also calm his nerves about what's ahead of him, of what will his judgement be.

"1,000 bottles of milk on the wall, 1,000 bottles of milk, on bottle fell on the floor, 999 bottles of milk on the wall." he started singing, as all the other clouds started to sing with him, realizing there was nothing better to do and they were all bored to tears. Everyone used a different word for the song. about 456 used the word "beer" in the song, 198 used some word Goku even understood, and 237 used the word "jizz" in the song, which the naive saiyan heard on Earth from Roshi once, but always thought it was some kind of food.

* * *

The song went on for hours, until Goku finally reached the huge and intimidating castle he called "Spooky Castle". There were still about three or four souls before him, so the naive saiyan could still sing, which he actually enjoyed while it made him a bit tired.

"42 bottles of milk on the wall, 42 bottles of milk, one bottle fell on the floor, 41 bottles of milk on the wall." the earthly warrior sang, feeling exausted from all that singing as he finally stopped upon entering the castle.

He was shocked to see a huge red orge sat in a huge wooden desk. He wore a purple suit, a white undershirt and a yellow tie to back up his importance at the castle. He had a huge beard and he was gigantic, as well as having a horned and small purplr hat on top of his head. He was currently finishing writing something as he looked at the soul that reached his desk.

Goku then looked to the right and saw Kami leaning against the wall. His eyes were closed as it seemed he was napping, having been there for several hours, just like he was. Goku then looked again at the orge, to see what happens inside the castle.

"Okay, here we go again." he said, clearly annoyed from his job "Name: Yoharu Las la Greffitu. Date of birth: January 1st, 279. Date of death: October 12th, 761. Cause of death: old age." he started, stating the soul's name, date of birth and death, as well as cause of death. He took off several seconds while he looked at the celling, as he started to calculate. "Okay then, I got this. Age: 482 years old. Race: Mlatu Fishman. Ki and Mana Balance: B class on both. Plain: Mortal Plain. Dimension: Sea Realm." he continued as the naive warrior looked foward in his cloud body at what was happening, while not understanding a single thing.

"Occupation: sage. Skills: Atlantean Magic, Blackwater Inferno Magic, Cirtalar Beam, Enhanced agility and reflexes, Gravity Magic, Ki blasts, Legendary Vistular Blade Slash and Underwater breathing." Said the orge, doing things according to protocol and listing the soul's set of skills. He was a bit tired, as the job took a huge amount of stamina to perform.

"So what's next?" he continued, as he had some problems remembering everyhing and he was tired, so his memory was a bit foggy, however he had to do things perfectly, as the Grand Kais and Kaioshins expected nothing less but perfection. He hoped he would never anger those gods, or worse. He frantically looked for something, as he looked in drawers inside the desk until his eyes, which already had bags under them, glowed with joy, as he took out a page.

"Okay there it is. Let's see, let's see. Of course! Okay I'm writing." the red orge said as he looked at a huge paper at the side of his desk. "Actions to speak of: saving your entire of warriors in the year 299, all while each and every one, including youeself, were on the brink of death after slaying the mothusta beast, saving their lives. That was a great deed you performed." the orge told the white cloud warmly, with genuin appreciation towards said cloud, that was waiting for his judgement.

"Year 302, you allowed an atlantean die, as you stole his magic ring and left him to burn. A horrible deed that shall be taken into account into the judgement." the huge being continued, as a frown of disgust can to his face.

The reading kept on and on, as a mortal with almost 500 years under his belt had to have many deeds, good and bad. Goku couldn't sense anything by ki, but he was enthralled by all the deeds done by this Yoharu Las la Greffitu. The saiyan raised on Earth understood that the being at his youth was a major criminal, helping his friends to take over several kingdoms, did horrible crimes for hundred of years, the he was caught and imprisoned for 54 years, then at an older age he became a man of peace, saving his people and many other races from threats that would have destroyed or ruled the world he lived in.

Hearing about all the great stories made him belive even more in second chances, as anyone, more matter their past, can become a hero. The saiyan smiled in happiness, hoping that one day he could fight him. The fact that the white cloud being judged was considered strong, he wanted to fight him.

"As all your actions show, your good did outweight the bad. I judge you to Warrior's Paradise. There you will have an etheral body of the afterlife and spend eternity meeting other fighters, fighting tournaments and enjoy your eternal rest. you may go." He said as a blue orge, standing at 6'11 and had the same cloths and built of Frechte came to the white cloud and took him towards the white door. "The next plane for Warrior's Paradise will be here shortly. Please wait at the docks. Just exit this door and go to the right." the blue horned being said as the white cloud went outside.

"Now if you all excuse me, I'm going to take a nap. Frechte, please notify Shin that I have to take a break and explain that I need the line closed at least for 3 hours. Hishure, close the line and notify every sould out their that they can find something to do." the giant orge said to the two small orgs that stood next to the left gate. They nodded as Flechte took out a small phone and started dialing a number, while the other put a red line in front of the huge desk, took a megaphone and announced the break.

Goku could hear roars from everyone outside and inside, but now he finally had someone he knew in the vicinity, so he had less of a problem. "Hey Kami!" he shouted, causing the guardian of Earth that napped against the wall to open his eyes and smile, as he approached Goku. His robe was cleane as ever and the red kanji on his chest gave a bright contrast to all the dark blue and white.

"Goku, I had hoped you would never come." he said happily, as he finally saw his former student again, at least as a cloud that represented his soul. He arrived with Mister Popo to the Check-In station four and a half hours ago, high off his ass from the marijuana, which pissed the orge off and started a small arguement between the genie and King Enma, as the red orge accused Mister Popo of something he did the last time the djinn was at the station, not that Kami really cared, so the djinn left him to wait for Earth's defender to arrive and he just took a long nap.

"Listen Goku, your brother's allies are coming to Earth. They will arrive in a year from now, and each of them is several times stronger than Raditz." the Namek informed his saiyan student, causing the cloud to rise up to the celling in surprise before floating back to his spot in the line, trying no to move ininch from it in order not to go to HFIL.

"Several times stronger than Raditz?! But he almost killed me on his own with ease!" Goku shouted, as he was totally shocked from the strength of the threat coming towards Earth, his planet, where his family lives. He had to do something, but right now, with his power, he was worthless.

"Don't worry, you will be trained by King Kai, the ruler of the north area of the afterlife. He is a very well respected martial arts teacher, with highly capable skills and he will make you strong enough to fight the saiyans in 1 year from now." the green guardian reassured his student, as he hoped King Kai and Mister Popo could make the warriors of Earth strong enough to save the planet.

Goku moved the tail of the white cloud happily, like a dog wagging it's tail. The deceased saiyan felt exitment over the change of training with a respected martial arts master, making him feel confident about the future, that he could win against the saiyans.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT! WHO THE FUCK DOES THAT FATASS THINKS HE IS?! KEEPING US WAITING AGAIN?! CALL THE MOTHERFUCKER RIGHT NOW, I'LL SEND HIS FATASS FLYING!" a soul that was the closest to the dest roared in rage, as he was pissed off over the fact that he had to wait even more to get his judgement and live the rest of eternity in Heaven. He kept shouting, challenging the great orge that ran the station, as an orge grabbed him until the raging white cloud calmed down. Then said cloud was taken outside and a yell was heard by the same voice, as the orge came back.

"He insulted King Enma, so he went to Hell." said the blue being nonchalantly and directly to the point, as he got back inside the castle, or check-in station, as Kami called it, and he helped the other small blue orges to set the peremiter.

The saiyan was very impatient as well, but he knew he had to wait in order to get permission to go to King Kai.

* * *

Earth, after Popo took Goku's body,  


The gang stood silently while Piccolo huffed and panted from whatever the genie did to him, while the child that was Son Gohan at his feet. Everyone was still at shock from all that has happened in one day. Many of them were still trearing over the dead defender that saved them all time and time again. Now what could they do without him?

Yajirobe was the first to do something, as he quickly rushed towards the injured Raditz, as he was losing ki slowly, as the wound he got from Gohan started to get worse, causing him more pain. The fat samurai took out a senzu bean and showed it to the burly saiyan, who just looked at him confused and in pain.

"Eat this, it will make you feel better." he said, as the alien who just became their only hope and ally took said bean and ate it. He chewed for a bit until he finally swallowed the green bean he was give. Afterwards, all his injuries disappeared: the second degree burns on his hands were gone, giving him a nice fresh feeling in his palms. The huge and bloody x-shaped scar from his newphew's attack was gone, revealing his muscular chest, as all that was left from his PTO saiyan outfit was the black underware he wore under the now destroyed armor, but also the additional plates that are usually for leg and crouch protection were partially intact, as well as the PTO boots he always wore. The bean healed every last injury his body suffered during that fight.

Raditz got on his feet, feeling stronger than he was earlier, probably a small zenkai boost his race had. The been was tasteless, but it was a true miracle. _'This is amazing! This planet has a better healing metod than the PTO. All with one magical bean.'_ Raditz thought to himself, feeling amazed from what he just experienced as instant healing, compared to the slow healing tank of the Planet Trade Organization. Raditz also felt like he had eaten a huge amount of food from that single bean.

The fat samurai then took out another bean, which he split in half, giving each of the injured human warriors half to heal them. Yamcha's broken hand just returned to normal, and all the wound he and Krilling suffered from being one-shotted were healed, well except maybe the mental ones from the fact that both of them were one-shotted with ease.

"Thanks a lot Yajirobe. Why did we never thought of spliting the beans in half?" the monk asked the samurai respectfully, as the samurai tied the brown bag with the magical green beans to his lap. "Because spliting them for a long time will cause the magic to leak. The best course of action is to split them when we use them to heal more than one person at a time." the samurai answered straight to the point, causing the monk, the former bandit, the three eyes warrior and the lavender hair scientist to nod their head.

Raditz stepped towards Piccolo, who was still on his knees from the pain therapy he got from Kami's little helper. The saiyan warrior looked down at the Namek, who just snarled at him as he looked upwards to look the burly alien straight in the eyes.

"Let me tell you something Namekian," Raditz started to talk, putting an emphasis on the word "Namekian" only to piss off the green alien that killed his brother even more, which worked as the green man growled with anger. "This kid is the only family I have left, and despite the fact I want go take him from you, I don't want that black thing to do the same thing to me he did to you. So here's how it's going to work. You will have him for 3-4 months, then if you don't go to where that fat black thing told you to go with the boy, I will hunt you down and bring you by force." the burly saiyan threatened the green warrior.

Piccolo got up and stood at Raditz's hight, with Goku's son in hand, as he frowned towards the long haired warrior that just gave him a serious threat. "Don't bet on it." the former demon said as a stream of energy came from inside him to creat a white aura around him, as he flew off with the boy to a wasteland he was currently training in.

Everyone looked at the sky, as the white trial of the tail of the former demon's aura disappeared in the distance.

* * *

The next day, Kami's Lookout, 9:56 AM,  


All of the warriors that stood as Earth's last and mightiest line of defence arrived at God's Palace. They included: Krillin the monk and student of the Turtle School of Martial Arts, Yamcha the scarred former bandit and also student of the turtle, Tien and Chiaotzu from the Crane School of Martial Arts, Yajirobe the samurai and of course their new ally Raditz. All where awaiting their new teacher, whom made them slightly tensed and unsure of what will he be, after his pain therapy he gave Piccolo yesterday with a single finger.

"So..." Krilling tried to break the ice, as everyone were just standing there waiting for something to happen. "Raditz, I heard from Bulma that she took that eye device you had and whatever remained of your pod to check the technology and analyze it. Am I right there?" the short monk asked the burly saiyan, who now wore black boots, yellow pants and a pink buttoned shirt, much to his displeasure.

"Yes she did, and wasn't allowed to explain anything, as she wanted to fing out herself!" Raditz said, obviously more upset about the pink shirt, not that he wasn't pissed off about having every technological item he had taken from him and his suit of armor, that was destroyed by a raging child that is his nephew, being replaced with a pink shirt.

"At least I got to take a shower after months in space." the burly saiyan said, at the most satisfied at bathing himself after so long that he had not had the priviledge to do so, as he was stuck in his small pod for several long month of space travel. He had to admit even the smell was horrible at the time he finally reached Earth.

"Huh. Any differences from where you come from?" the three eyes warrior asked, trying to start a conversasion to get on friendly terms with the man who was the brother of his former rival. He just found out everything from Krillin and Yamcha about everything after Goku's death about Goku's saiyan origins and who Raditz is and the fact that he threw them, as well as Goku and Piccolo like ragdolls. The former assassin didn't trust the saiyan, but hoped to get on his good side just in case.

"Well, the soap was confusing at first. I actually took a small bite from it when I was told it was made from animal fat. Took me several minutes later to find out what it really does." Raditz told the warrior he didn't know about his akward encounter with soap, mostly because someone was actually interested in what he had to say. He knew the tri-clops was trying to gain his trust in order to make sure that there is a lower percents that he will betray Earth to his incoming saiyan allies, but the long haired saiyan didn't mind much as he actually got to raise a topic and not have Vegeta shut him up.

The scar-faced former bandit laughed at the misunderstanding of the saiyan with the soap at the Capsule Corp showers, causing the saiyan to frown with annoyance, much like Vegeta looked at him. He then thought of something to piss the Earthling warrior in an instant.

"Your purple haired friend was also kind enough to go a few rounds in bed with me, if you know my meaning, Earthling." said Raditz, as he knew the former bandit had a connection with the lavender haired scientist, and he knew that mentioning that he slept with her last night would piss the warrior off, as he smirked towards the scar-faced turtle school student.

"Why you!" Yamcha said as he walked towards Raditz and raised his fist in an act of aggressiveness. The alien was talking about the mother of his child and the scar-faced bandit got angry just from the thought of him forcing himself on her, Goku's brother or not.

"Hey, don't blame me. She told me she wanted a taste and if she had one night before she didn't get the opion for a whole year, she was going to use it." said the burly saiyan with fake innocence in his voice, and while the thing he said had much truth in them, he nor Bulma was completely a victim in that scenario.

"If you're done arguing like infentile children, I would like to start training you now." said the black djinn, as he came out of the temple that was on the Lookout. He watched at the group that the Z-Warriors gathered to act as the greatest heroes of Earth that was impeding to arrive in a year's time. A smile of approval appeared on his face.

"Congratulations are needed to be given in this scenario. You actually got the china doll and the fatass to join. You have my sincerest approval." Mister Popo said as he smiled geniunely and spoke in a soft and friendly tone, while sending not so stealthy insults at Chiaotzu and Yajirobe, as the latter frowned and got angry as he approached the djinn.

"Who did you just call fatass, you fatass?!" the fat samurai asked, sending an insult over the black djinn's weight like he insulted the samurai's weight. Mister Popo took offence to that, as the smile on his face returned to it's stoic appearance, as Yajirobe was slammed downwards to the tiles of the Lookout by an invisible force.

Popo frowned as he looked down at the samurai. "Don't make fun of something you can't even comprehend, you large pile of cholesterol. One of my ambitions in this year is to replace your pathetic lumps of fat with actuall muscles. Are we clear, bitch?" the djinn said with fierce intimidation in his voice, causing a darkness to come from the sky as shadows started to cover the Lookout, only to disappear as fast as it came when the djinn stopped the force that pressured the fat samurai. The samurai nodded with understanding as the frown on Popo changed back to his normal stoic and unreadable facial features.

"Okay, what the hell was that?!" Raditz said, immediately realizing something was off with their new teacher, and he wanted to know what. "With these powers you could fight the saiyans yourself!" Tien said, thinking the same as everyone else. The looks on their faces showed that they were perplexed at what they saw and believed their new teacher could fight the threat himself.

"You're thinking about why am I not fighting the saiyans, right?" Mister Popo asked, as everyone nodded, wanting an immediate answer from the genie. "The truth is, my powers aren't meant for fighting. All I do is use magic creatively to intemidate everyone in my surroundings." Popo said, revealing the truth about his powers, causing a shocked gasp from the warriors.

"I can create dimensional pockets, shift gravity and many other things that will benefit your training. I don't have any attack spells and outside this Lookout, my level of ki isn't very high. Raditz's level of ki is currently higher than mine." he said, causing skepticism from the defenders of Earth and his new students.

"Yeah? If that is true, how come we can't sense your ki?" Krillin asked as everyone agreed, especially Yajirobe whom just suffered from the might of the genie's magic. Raditz wanted to know most, as he didn't even know of he, but he assumed it was energy, but magic was a concept he thought didn't exist.

Mister Popo sighed, as he raised his hands and opened his palms. On his left hand a small round blue circle with runes on it appeared exactly 1.5 inches above his palm, with a tiny blue orb inside a huge ball of blue flames that was 4 inches above the palm and 2.5 inches above the circle. On the right hand a round ball of ki appeared above his palm exactly 4 inches above the palm. The Z-Warriors looked in awe at the ball of mana in the black djinn's left hand.

"There are two ways to use the body's inner energy." Mister Popo started, as the ball of ki started to spin around itself like a planet, in a counterclockwise direction. "The first way is Chi, or Ki as it is commonly called, which represent space and it's energy. When you develop the six sense as ki sensing, you feel the energy of the universe flowing through you from the inside. It is your body and soul." he continued as he explained about ki to the warriors who used it for years.

The ball of ki slowly stopped, as the flames that were surrounding the tinny orb started spinning around the orb in a clockwise direction, while the orb inside the flames didn't move at all, similar to how the ball of ki spinned around itself. "The second way is mana, creating magic, as it represents time. Mana is an energy that uses the same source of energy as Chi, but spins in the opposite direction. Mana also takes from the body time, either withering it or taking time from your lifespan. Immortal beings and those with eternal youth don't suffer this fate, as time is not a natural factor to them to use magic. For that reason, Kami and I can use magic freely." the djinn said as he explained about mana.

Both orbs then disappeared as Mister Popo continued his explanation. "There is always a balance between Chi and Mana, but if one is trained and the other isn't, then those who can sense ki can't sense magic unless they also train their magical capabilities. That is why you can't sense my ki, as my mana is leagues above my ki, therefor overshadowing it, making my ki impossible for you to sense." he finished as he answered the question that the monk asked him.

"Well, that makes total sense." Krillin said in excitement over learning something completely new, as everyone else nodded in agreement with the small, bald man. Popo just gave them a friendly smile.

"Oh, I also forgot to mention a very important detail." said the djinn as everyone looked at him with an intrigued look, wandering what he was going to say to them now.

"In this Lookout my powers are the law here from one simple reason. I made this entire Lookout for the last 900 years that I'm on Earth my magical space." he started saying like an educational teacher, causing confusion to rise from his new students. "A magical space is an area marked by someone with his magical power. Meaning everyone with inferior magical capabilieties will automatically follow my rules. This means that now matter how much stronger than me you are with ki, on this Lookout, I'm number 1." he explained to the defenders of Earth, as they completely understood what he meant with the explanation of the magical space.

"Now, if we are done with the boring exposition, can I please start training you?" the black-skinned genie asked in a joking manner with his students, who just simled at him and nodded, as did he.

Mister Popo pointed his finger at the warriors, sending a blue beam at them. When it disappeared, all of his students had a vest that looked exactely like bulletproof vests that the police usually wore, only the vests the Z-Fighers had a very dark shade of grey to the plates and belts that connected said plates.

The defenders of Earth quickley crashed on the floor of the Lookout, incapable of getting up, as the vest was too heavy to move with. They struggled more and more to get up from the tiles, but the more they tried, the more they failed.

"These weighted vests are part of the system I mentioned yesterday." the smilling djinn said, as everyone just looked at him with their eyes, trying to push themselves up. "It is currently so heavy it will make your movement impossible. You will have to be extremely determined to do anything for a while. You will train with them at his current weight until you are accustumed to it for a week, then it will automatically raise it self to a point you won't be able to do a thing and will have to overcome the wait. Rinse and and repeat." he started to explain the method he was going to use the vests for the next year of training.

The fighters finally started to move a little, as Raditz and Tien supprted themselves with one knee, much to the surprise of the genie, who just kept smilling stoicly. "Your first task is to climb from Earth back to the Lookout, climbing to Korin's Tower and then using the powerpole to climb to the Lookout." he said nonchalantly as his student already were drenched in sweat over the hard attempts to rise. "Flying is only allowed in order to stabillize yourselves when you completely detached from the tower and are starting to fall. Are the rules clear?" he asked as he finished explaining the rules of the task.

When the defenders of Earth finally got to listen, all but Raditz understood what was going to happen, much to their displeasure. "Wait wha-" Krillin started as an unseen force cut him in the middle of the question and all the warriors were sent flying down from the Lookout, as they all yelled as they fell.

They all crashed down in front of Korin's white and large tower, which they now had to climb when they couldn't move. _'This is going to be a very long year.'_ they all thought to themselves as they looked upwards at the sky.

* * *

 _How will our heroes deal with the hard training they now have to face? Will Goku become strong enough to fight the saiyan threat just from the training he is going to get from this King Kai? What happened with Gohan and what does Piccolo have waiting for him? Find out in the next chapter of "Changed Path".  
_

 _Hey everybody. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and Mister Popo's short and still slightly confusing about the magical system. Also I want to clarify that Goku did once eat Gohan's pet dinosaur, as a shout out to TFS's "Revenge of Cooler", where Goku eats Gohan's dragon. I also forgot to write several scenes in this chapter, like Piccolo and Gohan, which will come up next chapter, and Bulma sleeping with Raditz, which he gloated in Yamcha's face this chapter. Sorry for not writing those scenes, I fucked up. Also, this chapter I forgot to restrain myself and as a result, there are a ton of cursing and some sexual tones. Well, I new stuff like that would happen, that's why I made my story rated M._

 _Now about the afterlife, there is a ranking system of power by ki and mana, going by letter, which I will only talk about the class rating in ki powerlevels counted by scouters, just to show what the supposed strength is:_

 ** _F class is the lowest rating which goes from 1 unit to 9,999 unites._**

 ** _E class goes from 10,000 units to 99,999 units._**

 ** _D class goes from 100,000 units to 999,999 units._**

 ** _C class goes from 1 million units to 9 million units._**

 ** _B class goes from 10 million units to 99 million units._**

 ** _A class goes from 100 million units to 999 million units._**

 ** _S class is the highest and it goes from 1 billion units and upwards._**

 _Now I hope you all like this system and if not, tell me in the comments and tell me why. I hope you will continue to read my story and start reviewing it, so goodbye until next chapter. Now here are some powerlevels:_

 **Raditz (after very small zenkai boots): 2,000**

 **Piccolo (after regenerating his arm): 702**

 **Tien Shinhan: 536**

 **Krillin (without weighted clothing): 421**

 **Yamcha (without weighted clothing): 403**

 **Yajirobe: 211**

 **Chiaotzu: 231**

 **Cloud Goku: 1**

 **Soul Clouds: 1** ( _yes, **anyone** as a soul cloud is a power level of 1, even villains)_

 **Orges: 500**

 **King Enma** ( _instead of Lord Enma like in the manga or King Yemma in the anime_ ) **: 1,600**

 **Yoharu Las la Greffitu (ki): 56 million (B class)-(mana): B class**


	5. Chapter 5: Pain, Suffering and Annoyance

**Howdy everyone, thanks a lot for reviewing my story. Infact, I will do a R &A in the ending of my chapter today. I really appreciate it and hope you guys continue to review my story.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Pain, Suffering and Annoyance

Saiyan Saga Part 4

* * *

Cave in a wasteland, 10:21 AM,

Gohan woke up in a cave. It was dark, moist and definently quite. He looked around trying to figure things out, about how he got into this cave.

' _Why an I here and not in my home with mommy and daddy?'_ he asked himself, still thinking in panic and fear. Then it hit him like a boulder whould hit a giant T-Rex. All the event that transpired the day prior flashed before his eyes.

His daddy was killed in the fight to save him yesterday, after his scary uncle had hit him and caused him to slip into uncontiousness. He also remembered that his daddy's arch-nemesis, which is a word the boy already knew its definition in every dictionary that ever existed, told him him about how he took him from his father's dead corpse and how the burly saiyan's allies are coming to kill everyone important to the boy.

The demon intimidated him all day long, as he creepily boasted about killing the boy's father, and about how the big and scary uncle had a change of heart, making the burly saiyan on of Goku's little goody two shoes robots, as the demonic alien said. The son of Goku didn't really understand the connection between the term of goody two shoes and robots in the same sentence, and as he tried to analytically explain each word, the green warrior just yelled "NEEEEERD!" at him, just to shut him up.

During that day the former demon did many scary things to the saiyan that was four years of age. He threw him at a mountain, causing an insane jump in power, as Gohan's hidden potential to come out outside, not in a form of anger, but as a form of desperation. A huge energy blast came out of an aura ball that covered the boy, as the blast destroyed three mountains at once, much to Piccolo's surprise.

"Did I do that?" Gohan asked while looking at Piccolo, completely terrified of the posible destructive potential he just release. The Namek nodded as the boy looked at the huge crater that was the place where the mountain stood. He was shaking to the bone from that discovery. _'What if there were animals living on those mountains? OH MY GOD, animals probably lived on those mountains! I can't believe I killed so many poor things that were just burned with their homes and their families! How can I live with myself, knowing I'm just a ticking mass weapon of death!'_ Gohan panicked as he saw nothing left and he started to cry. The saiyan son of Goku cried a lot that day. He cried for at least 20 minutes when he heard his daddy died, he cried for about 2 minutes then when he destroyed the mountians, and he cried when Piccolo later left him alone.

The green warrior quickly put the boy at the top of a mountain that was far from where the boy blew the other mountains up. The former demon then hovered in the air infront of him and folded his legs in a cross-legged sitting.

"Listen up runt." he said to the boy, who was still snivelling for the last 2 minutes, whom just gave a sad look to the angry Namek. "Today I will abandon you to survive on your own for the next 3 months." the former demon announced his intentions to the boy, who was just shocked at what he heard, that the only adult was going to leave him to die.

The child mumbled and cried for a bit until Piccolo gave a shout that caused the boy to keep his mouth quiet out of fear form his own safety. "Listen kid, I will only teach you how to reach your own internal life source, allowing you to use ki, which will help you survive." the alien said as he put both hands facing each other. He closed his eyes and in an instant a blue ball of ki appeared to life in between his hands. Gohan looked in awe at the glowing ball, until it faded.

"Now you train until you succeed, got that?!" the Namekian shouted, as saliva was sent flying from the yell. Gohan, who was extremely scared, nodded as quickly as possible. The boy then sat in a cross-legged sitting, much to the surprising pleasure of the former demon. "Now look inside yourself until you see a ball of light. When you see it, pull some energy from it and tell to come appear outside or something to push the energy in between your hands." the green warrior said from with patience, much to his surprise, as his aura appeared as a raging surge of blue and white, as he flew off quickly.

The young saiyan thought for a minute, until he closed his eyes. He looked and looked inside his body, as he felt every single part in his body go into a zen-like state. Gohan was amazed from the sensation, thinking whether or not the scary green demon felt the same. He kept looking inside his body for a while, until he saw a bright yellow orb that was shining with the prettiest light he had ever seen.

He tried pulling the hot energy that was the light orb he saw, but he couldn't do it. He tried again and again, failing each time. ' _Come on, push. Push the light out.'_ he thought to himself, struggling to move the energy foward. _'Please! Just come out you dumb ball!'_ the saiyan shouted as a light started to come out of the orb and rocketed foward.

When Gohan opened his eyes he saw a strong light coming from his hands. He looked directly at his hands, seeing in between them a yellow ball, in the same size to the one he saw in between the hands of the demon. He then looked up and saw that it was night already.

He noticed that his stomach was growling and he felt the sense of hunger hitting him like a truck and not stoping. Gohan Panicked and started to cry again, complaining about the hunger and no way to get down from the top of the lonely mountain he was stuck on.

A certain vibe then passed in his being, a need to look at the moon. Gohan did so, thinking the white orb was pretty in that night. The everything blacked out.

It was morning now, and Gohan felt some sort of imbalance. He then noticed somthing important, his tail was missing. _'Oh no, what happened?! How can my tail not be here?! I can't believe this! I wanna go home! Please save me daddy!'_ He started to panic and cry once more. The Earth born saiyan then felt something heavy on his back, so he reached out and felt a hilt of something that was most probably a sword. He then tried to get up, but had a hard time, and he saw the clothing his father used to wear, including a weighted dark blue short-sleeved undershirt.

He then felt something, a smell he caught with his enhanced sense of smell. He struggle and crawled outside of the cave to see a roasted rabbit and a jar of berries. The saiyan boy took the food and ate as quickly as he could, and when he finished, he saw a letter that was written on the ground and it said the following: _"This is the last time I am helping you. I gave you the tool for you to do things on your own, so DO IT YOUR DAMN SELF!"_ and Gohan slightly backed off, imagining Piccolo yelling those words from the ground itself.

He then kep reading the little ending: _"P.S. from now on call me Mister Piccolo."_ it said, as a part of the boy was happy that a scary alien demon that could kill him any time actually wanted to be called by the for years old in a certain nickname he came up with. The idea caused the saiyan child to look up and smile.

"Okay Mister Piccolo, I'll do my best!" he shouted, as tears started to flow and trickle from his eyes. He then with all his strength crawled back inside the dark cave, tried to sit in a cross-legged sitting, which after several dozen attemps he succeeded, and then he tried to train his efficiency in drawing out ki and improving his usage of it.

* * *

The Check-In-Station, the day Goku arrived,  


The huge red orge finally came back, as clouds shouted angrily and Kami sighed with relief, as bordem started to overtake him, something that was extremely difficult for him to feel, as the work on the Lookout as boring.

"SILENCE!" a roar came from the giant as all the clouds in the vicinity stopped their loud yells and death threats. The well dressed red man smiled with satisfaction, as he took his seat at his almighty large desk. "NEXT!" he shouted as the cloud in front of Goku advanced foward.

"Finally I get my eternal rest. I bet Heaven has some good as bitches waiting for me." the white cloud that was the closest to the desk said with an excited and hopeful tone as he approached the giant desk. The giant looked at him and frowned, as he took a file from the top of the stack of files at the red orge's right and he opened it. He then put his glasses on and started reading and updating the file.

"Name: Yamateje Kataushi, known by the nickname "Homeboy". Date of Birth: June 27th, Age 742. Date of Death: October 12th, Age 761." the king of the station said, starting with the same ones as last time before his rest. "Cause of Death: assassinated by a rival gang. Age: 19. Race: Kalkanaphus. Ki and mana balance: F class on both." the orge continued, as the tail of the white cloud started to move, as he was clearly not pleased about something.

"My power is considered F by your standards?! Fuck you, this has to be a mistake!" the cloud yelled, taking offence to how low his level of power is considered in the afterlife.

"SILENCE! YOUR PATHETIC LEVEL OF POWER IS THE ONE YOU HAVE! KNOW THAT I AM AN F CLASS AS WELL, AND I'M PROUD OF IT! NOW SHUT UP!" the red giant roared in anger at the raging cloud, causing him to stop his ranting, scoff a little and then stay silent, much to the relief of all the blue orges around.

"Can I finally continue? Good. Plain: Mortal Plain. Dimension: The Galactical Realm. Area of the Galaxy: East. To you this means you will be under the supervision of the East Kai." King Enma added a little bit of information, since he needed to know things about his next godly entity. Goku wondered about the Kai that was just said, since he was about to go to King Kai.

The giant red bearded man then continued. "Occupation: Thief. Skills: Ki blasts and flight. Wow, I would say a lack of skills is an understatement." Enma said to the white cloud with dry sarcasm in his booming deep voice, causing the white soul that appeared as a cloud to scoff again.

"Yeah, yeah just tell me my great deeds." the white cloud said not pleased thous far from what he saw as insults from the red orge. The orge looked in the file as Goku got excited as he would be next and then go to King Kai and train for the arriving saiyans that threatened his planet. Kami on the other hand was bored to tears.

"Okay, Okay, I get it. You have many deeds here, so I would just say them in a mathematical way. Ahem. 145 people killed by you in Age 759, 11,364 artifacts stolen in Age 760 and in your 3 years of crimes between Ages 759-761 you raped 476 women, 193 of which were impregnated and 116 of which had an abortion. You were also very kind and treated your family well. You did many evil deeds and for that I judge you to Hell." Enma said as he quickly finished with the file of the dead criminal and judged him to spend an eternity in the flames of Hell, much to the displeasure of the white cloud.

"WHAT THE FUCK! I CAN'T GO TO HELL! FUCK YOU FATASS! I HOPE YOU DIE YOU MOTHERFUCKING SHITFACE BEARDED A-HOLE!" the cloud yelled as an orge grabbed him and took him outside, causing Kami to sigh from hearing another young soul with no respect to deities.

Everyone could hear the "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" yell as the soul fall to the deps of Hell. The blue small and horned orge came back inside as Goku started to happily float in the air, as he advanced towards the desk, with the eternaly young Namekian at his side.

"Yes, now it is...Son Goku I assume?" the red orge ask as the cloud shaped deceased warrior landed infront of his desk. He frowned at him for the childish behavior and then sighed because he thought maybe the naive warrior would be fun to talk to.

Then Kami was the first to speak up to the bearded red giant. "Yes. His name is Son Goku and I have asked permision for him to train with King Kai, ruler of the north area of the afterlife and your former master." said the guardian of Earth to the ruler of the Check-In Station, much to the giant surprise, causing him to fall back and hit the floor.

He immediately got up, upset with the Namekian. "Where did you even get the balls to ask such a thing?!" yelled King Enma in anger, causing Goku to float up at high speeds from being startled. The gaze of the guardian got locked with the gaze of the giant, as the assistant of the guardian suddenly appeared out of nowhere, much to the shock of everyone.

"I used my old connections to get the clearance Kami. Goku, you have the right to regain your body immediately and start running Snake Way. If King Enma resist or does anything to prolong your stay in here, I have the right to call the people up top." said the black djinn, as a bead of sweat appeared on the forehead, as signs of sweat appeared all over his giant body in the tailored suit.

"How did you get that?!" the giant king asked the genie, who just gave him a creepy smile, causing panic and stress to rise to the surface in the shape of Enma's facial features.

"Okay Goku, you will get your body and go to train with King Kai. I would have judged you to Warrior's Paradise anyways." the bearded giant said quickly as Goku felt that everything was a bit anti-climactic at the end, after all those hours of waiting in line. At least he was happy that he was going to get his body back and go directly to King Kai.

Frechte walked towards Goku with a blue and white gun. He pointed it at the naive cloud and fired a white beam, that engulfed him in a large white orb. For several minutes Goku felt all his organs recreated, his nerves and muscles reattaching themselves and his ki sense activating again. He could feel no power from the cloud. The orges, including Frechte were stronger than most of Goku's friends and he himself never felt more powerful.

When his body fully regenerated he saw that he was wearing his gi and every clothing item he wore, even the weighted ones, which he didn't even die in. He jumped high until his head hit the celling and he fell on his behinds.

He got up and turned to Kami and Mister Popo. This was going to be the last time he was going to see them in a year, so he had to give a good goodbye to both. "Kami sensei, Mister Popo, I will always remember what you taught me and respect and do everything King Kai will tell me to do. I will be back in a year and I will save the Earth from the saiyans, trust me." the naive palm haired saiyan said with the outmost genuin respect to both beings that stood in front of him, as he gave both a big, warm hug.

When he let both go, they gave him a warm smile, as Popo raised his finger, sending a blue beam at the defender of Earth. The beam created a dark gray bulletproof vest that dropped Goku to one knee. "It won't be as heavy as the rest of the maggot will get tommorow, but it will still be heavy and strengthen you some more on your great journey." he said like a father sending his son to the big world, which caused a single tear drop to come from the prime defender of Earth and run of his left cheek.

Frechte put his hand behind the saiyan's back and walked alongside him towards the left exit of the palace looking station. As they left he heard Mister Popo and King Enma arguing about Mister Popo once kicking the nuts that belong to him, as the naive saiyan thought they talked about a bowl of salty nuts he liked to eat.

As they got out, the saiyan warrior raised on Earth saw a route with a gate in the shape of a snake's head, which startled him and caused him to get slightly scared for about half a minute until his new orge friend calmed him down. After calming down, he then jumped on the head and looked foward at the road ahead, the vest pulling him down.

"Remember, don't fall down the path of the Snake Way or you will go directly to Hell. By the way, the Snake Way is 1,000,000 kilometers." Frechte said, warning Goku of the dangers of falling the road to King Kai and giving him important information about the incredible length of the great path the saiyan had to run.

"1,000,000 kilometers?! That's insane!" the young deceased defender of Earth yelled from surprise, then he gulped at first, but then had a fierce determination in his eyes to accept the challange. _'No matter what, even with this weighted vest pulling me down, I will not fall, reach King Kai and use everyday I have to train to the max.'_ he thought to himself, making a promise he wasn't going to break and to keep him motivated at what he had to lose: Earth, his friends, his beloved Chi-Chi and his dear son.

While he had a hard time running because of the vest, he ran at his top speed, not wasting any time and with great determination he started running. He ran foward with every muscle roaring in pain, as Goku lept on for a long time, so long he didn't know how much time passed since he started doing all this running.

At one point he couldn't run as he felt like his muscle were about to completely get destroyed from the stress on the body, as a blue and white winds of energy covered the determined warrior in his flame shaped blue and white aura from head to toe, as he jumped in the air and started flying, letting all the muscles rest.

After a longer period of time of flying Goku felt like he was going to run out of ki, as he landed on the twisted path and got on his knees, supporting himself with his strong arms. He then fell on the path as blackness covered his vision.

* * *

Korin's Tower, 5:58 PM,  


The warriors that were now doing their first task in their training had tried to climb the long and white tower for more than eight days now. On the first day they barely managed to stand up and climb. As they looked up at the tower for the first time since standing, they marveled at its hight and how thick it was, Raditz the most, as he wasn't very accustomed to seeing towers so large the clouds themselves are hiding the top.

"So Earthlings, how about we do a contest? First one to reach the round palace where that genie is waiting wins." the burly long haired saiyan said, trying to motivate the others on their first day of training, even if he thought the training idea was worthless since Vegeta and his squad will kill them all anyway.

All the others where excited and thrilled from the idea of winning their new alien ally in a contest, with the exception of the small white Chiaotzu and the fat samurai Yajirobe. The rest were incredibly eager to win, especially Tien Shinhan and Yamcha, as Tien saw the saiyan with the long hair a new wall for him to climb and surpass, while Yamcha just wanted to act as an alpha male, especially after he heard earlier about how his long time friend and mother of his child jumped to bed with the brother of Goku.

The brother of Earth's greatest defender tried to climb first, but instantly fell flat on his back with a loud "BOOM" as he collided with the ground. The vest was an even bigger obstacle to the climbing action, something they all learned the hard way the very first day, as everyone suffered the same humiliating way the low-class saiyan did.

After hours of failed attemps to climb the huge tower, all the fighters were completely exhausted, incredible pain running in every muscle as they again couldn't move, as well as incredible huger the caused the stomach of everyone, but especially Raditz's, to growl louder than five dinosaurs.

For a while they all just lied down on the ground, inside of small craters created by the thunderous impacts they made as they crashed down. "Hey Earthling, can I ask you something?" Raditz asked, as he had a long time to ponder on what his brother said to him, about his decisions and the explanations of the black djinn. He was completely upside down in the sense that all his life turned around him, too fast for him to comprehend everything in one day.

"What is it?" the monk said in a friendly tone, trying to connect to the brother of his best like he did with the palm haired saiyan. His body was suffering in ways he couldn't even imagine the body could suffer. Blood was running from his head in a tiny gash, from his mouth in a small and thin stream and from the small almost invisible holes that were at the spot where someone would usually have a nose.

The burly saiyan tilted his head towards the small, noseless monk and looked at him in order to give him the complete attention of the long haired warrior. "The genie said something about sensing energy. Is that possible?" he asked, intrigued from the new knowledge he was processing in his head for a while.

The monk looked at him slightly confused, as it took him several moments to realize that the brother of Goku didn't know about ki and the capabilities they had sensing it, as Krillin was accustomed to the reality that it was a known fact for years, since he started training with Goku under Master Roshi.

"Yeah, it is completely possible. It's like a six sense you develop in order to feel the energy around you, as you can feel how strong anyone is, when it is trained well enough." Krillin answered, as a smile appeared on his face while a look of awe appeared on the face of the brother of the short monk's best friend, as the knowledge was incredible for the warrior from space to finally understand. "I just thought it was something you could do as well, as it was a regular thing for me to think that every opponent stronger than me knows who to do it." he continued talking, as the saiyan turned his head to look at the sky.

Thought overwhelmed Raditz's head as the new information he got from the monk was being processed. _'How could warriors so inferior to even the stock soldiers of Frieza's empire know such a thing that would benefit them in combat? Yesterday I was completely caught of guard, never even thinking about how my brother and the Namekian found me so quickly. How could such details slipped from my mind?'_ he thought as he started bashing himself on the inside, while he grit his teeth and frowned on the outside.

The tri-clops looked at the saiyan he wanted to surpass with a sharp gaze, thinking to himself as well. _'So this is my ambtion? The wall I have to break? It seems imposible, but I will work as hard as I can. Maybe if one day I can surpass him, I could even surpass Goku and prove myself to him as a worthy rival like Piccolo.'_ he thought to himself, setting the standards he wanted to pass.

For years, ever since Goku literaly caught him off guard with his pants down in the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai, Tien felt he lost any credible claim to call himself Goku's rival, as the defender of Earth was leagues ahead of him. Even at his death, the palm-haired saiyan was too strong for him to even give him a challange. For the last five years he had sharpened his skills and fighting techniques, calmed his mind and pushed his body beyond its limits, yet he was still inferior to his friend.

Raditz kept looking straight, but his mind was set on a new plan. "Earthlings, will you teach me how to sense energy like you?" he asked with great determination in his voice, causing them to look at him in a surprising gaze, except for the three eyed warrior, who expected that request the moment the short monk explained about ki sensing several minutes ago.

"Why should we do that?" Yamcha asked in an aggressive, clearly just because he didn't like the saiyan that broke his arm, just by kicking him in the temple and sending him crashing to the ground. He frowned at the burly saiyan, who just kept looking for several moments at the sky, until he turned his head and looked at the scar-faced former bandit with a determined look.

"If you help me to learn this ability and train with me for the next year, I won't sleep with the woman with the purple hair anymore. Is that enough to satisfy your demands, Earthling?" the long haired warrior from space asked, as a clear surprised look appeared on the turtle school disciple, who just nodded in agreement, as the brother of Earth's greatest defender smiled at him with satiscation.

After several minutes of lying around, a group of small children came to the group with bowls of food in their hands, much to the surprise of the gang. The warriors just barely found the strength to sit, as the small children gave them the bowls of food and took care of the small injuries they had on their bodies.

A muscular yet thin man came after the kids were taking care of the defenders of the planet, who started devouring any bowl of food they got, especially the burly saiyan who ate like a maniac. "We were told about your training from a messenger sent to us by our sacred protector of those lands. We are needed in order to bring you food." he said, as Krillin and Yamcha gave a good look at the young man. He was the same boy Goku helped reviving his dead father with the dragon balls, yet they completely forgot his name.

As they recognized him, the man smiled and laughed for a bit. "It's okay you two. In case you forgot, my name is Upa and I will take care of you guys until you climb the tower." he told the monk and the former bandit as all the kids gathered around him. They all waved their hands at the group, as the tri-clops, his small friend and the samurai wondered what just happened, while Raditz ate everyone's food without a second thought.

The former assassin looked at both turtle school students, who told the group everything about the Red Ribbon Army stories, as well as fighting dead warriors brought by Roshi's sister. The group listened to all the adventures Goku and the others had prior to knowing the crane school disciples and the fat samurai. Raditz on the other hand just lied on his back and fell asleep.

All of these events happened in just one day. The days quickly passed as they got more accustomed to the vest, which became lighter, making their success in climbing the tower much higher, as they always reached higher before they fell.

At the afternoons and evenings they sparred together, improving Raditz's skill and fighting technique as well as teaching him how to sense ki and utilize it better, as Raditz didn't have much fighting skill under his belt.

And so they were in the eighth day, as they passed more that half of the tall white tower. They used every muscle in their hands and legs to climb and get a good hold. Raditz, being the strongest, was first, but Tien catched up very soon and was constant motivator for the rest. Pain ran and burned through their bodies, as they kept on climbing, hoping they will finally reach the top and get to rest before they start climbing towards the floating palace.

Tien was right under Raditz's left leg, something the saiyan didn't like very much. He had trouble climbing faster and he wanted to stay ahead. He then had a nice little idea in order to keep the lead.

"Hey tri-clops, sounds like your little friend is about to fall. I say that because his little hands can't keep up." he said to the three-eyed warrior, who quickly got nerveous and turned his head downwards as he shouted towards his friend. Raditz at that moment kicked the bald warrior in the head, causing him to let go and fall from the tower straight to the ground.

"Nothing personal, but I can't lose the contest! The trainer never said anything about not kicking others down!" the burly saiyan shouted at the falling warrior in a sarcastic apology, turning his head left and looking down as the crane school disciple fell.

A ball of ki then passed right next to the saiyan warrior's face, causing him to get startled and to lose his grip, as he plummeted towards the ground. He managed to see that the ball of ki came from Yamcha, who gave a wide grin at the saiyan, before Raditz quickly cut through to sky downwards.

About twenty seconds later the long haired saiyan crashed on the ground, creating a large crater. Pain ran through his body as blood came out of his mouth. The alien looked at the sky, smiling from the irony. ' _Guess I had it coming.'_ he thought to himself, as the humor of the event came to mind, while he started to get up on his feet, in order to try once more.

* * *

Wasteland, 12:44 PM,  


"BAM", "CRACK" were heard across the wasteland, as the former demon was training, improving his skills and raising his power by fighting a clone of himself. Piccolo had a hard time breaking the guard of the clone, thinking of different ways to strike or using an "out of the box" strategy to achieve advantage.

He was sweating to the point that his cloths were soaked in it. His body was pushed beyond its limit and his ki reserves were very low, as this spar had lasted over three hours, and exhaustain was completely showing on the Namekain warrior.

A punch finally landed on the clone, knocking him out. The energy it was made of came back into Piccolo's body, as he fell on his knees and panted heavily. On a cliff nearby, another clone was practicing the Makankosappo, trying to create a better flow of ki in order to shorten its charging time and strengthen it even further. That clone collapsed and the little energy that remained returned to the green warrior.

He spent the last nine days, since he took the son of his arch-nemasis, doing the same routine: creating two clone, one to spar with until he couldn't go on any more, another to train the ki techniques and then medidate. He was gaining something but he felt progress was to slow for the threat he had to face: the saiyans.

He truly was worried about the aliens that were coming towards Earth, the planet his father left him to rule. Each of the three were several times stronger than Raditz, and the brother of Goku handled him and Goku quickly and the Makankosappo had to be used, and even then it only killed Goku. Now he also had Raditz and Kami's little assistant on his head. His strength had to rise faster.

The former demon crossed his legs and started meditating, as he pondered about many things in his mind: the training routine he had to change, the boy he had to at least take care of until the brat could take care of himself and the threats directed at him. Thing were not going so well for him.

 _'Okay, so I have to use a definitive fighting stance, so I will use the current demon stance one while my clone will use the old stance for several sparring hours, then I will use the old stance will the clone uses the current one. That way I can find the best fighting stance with the least opening spots in them. When the boy will be ready, I will train him.'_ the Namekian thought to himself as a big smiled appeared on his face from the thought that he will train Goku's son, making him the ultimate weapon to conquer Earth after the saiyans are dealt with. He then closed his eyes and got into a zen like state.

After several hours he opened his eyes, after he recovered some of his energy. He then floated up to the sky and flew towards the cave he put Gohan in. The cave was perfect to hide the shrimp, now that he blew up the moon so he couldn't turn to a giant ape once more. He learned the hard way of the true meaning of the saiyan tail, and the fact that Raditz still had one made the burly saiyan an even bigger threat to the green alien.

When he reached the cave, he hid somewhere at a point where he would see the boy, but Goku's son would not see him. He saw the boy eating berries from a tree brach that was obviously cut with a sword, which made the former demon to smile at the fact that the little nerd knew how to use a sword. After all the berries were eaten, Gohan took his sword and chopped the branch to smaller pieces and then he piled them up together, as it looked like he was making a fire.

The boy reached his hand foward, palm facing the pile of wood. A small and thin ray of ki came out from the palm, burning the wood. The boy then jumped from excitement and went inside the cave, as it seemed the weighted clothing still causing strain on the body. He came out half a minute later, carrying a dinosaur tail above his head, barely holding it, before he threw it into the fire.

Piccolo felt something inside himself, a wave of pride at the boy, who had already knew how to use weapons and have a little bit of capabilities with using ki as well, no matter how few. _'He probably knew a lot because of those books he reads. He seemes like a natural talent, as the levels of power he can generate in moment of anger are beyond anything on Earth. Probably his saiyan blood makes him special.'_ the demon thought as he saw the boy sitting down infront of the fire.

The son of his arch-rival started to cry, causing the Namekian to feel incredibly annoyed at the boy's crybaby habbits, as well as another glimps of another emotion: pity.

Piccolo quickly extinguished the new emotion as he tried to listen to what the brat was starting to say. "I can't believe I went so far to hurt other animals today. Is this the true nature of the wild? I don't think I can handle it." the boy said as the words caused him to choke for a second, as he had so much difficulty with his consciense, much to the surprise, anger and annoyance of the green warrior.

"I know why I must do things now, but it was all thanks to Mister Piccolo that I have a bit of courage to go outside." the four years old son of Goku cried some more as he continued talking to himself. Piccolo just hid and listened, thinking of ways to mentaly strengthen the whelp.

Drops and streams of tears kept flowing from the saiyan child's eyes as he watched the fire. "I just want it to be over. I want to go home to my mommy, to my daddy, and even those long studies." Gohan said with regret and yearning to his old life that changed in just one day. The green namek started to get even angrier and annoyed at the lack of determination of the child.

The saiyan child put his right hand in the fire, using a coating layer of ki to defend it as he took out the tail from the fire and started to chomp on it with great hunger. The demon then landed in front of the boy, starteling him, which caused him to instictively to crawl back to the entrance of the cave.

The former demon stood up and the boy looked at him with frightened wide eyes and his jaw dropped from surprise, as his hand clenched to the burned, meaty tail. "You make me sick boy." the Namekian said in a disgusted tone, as he spit at the fire. The son of the dead saiyan defender just stuttered and mumbled as the former demon frowned.

"I can hear you crying miles away with my enhanced hearing. Don't worry, I will punch it out of you one day." Piccolo said in an angry and threatening tone, as Gohan quickly shaked with fear, much to the pleasure of the angry warrior. "This fear and morals you are having problems are a chain that needs to go." he said to the child with a strict tone, as he was telling Gohan what to do.

The boy then managed to get on his feet, and he gave a fearful look straight to Piccolo, as their eyes met. The fear quickly switched with something else, resolve. "No Mister Piccolo, I won't let go of what makes me who I am." he told the tall and scary warrior that stood infront of him as tears of fear came out of his eyes, but his tone was filled with both fear and determination.

"Of course I am terrified of you, but I am half a human and half saiyan, so my everything reminds me that I'm 4 years old, trying to survive in the wild. I'm scared because I'm a child, not a man like you, so please let me be afraid and cry, just so I can feel like a child for a little longer." he stated his terms before the powerful alien, preparing himself to be smacked around any second. How did he had such determination all of a sudden, it didn't even made sense. Eight days since he started alone and he already stood up to Mister Piccolo, which he didn't think he could do even after an entire year alone.

That speech made the former demon figure something out. He wanted to hit the boy, but what he saw what drove Gohan foward that, while he still saw it as weaknesses, reached to him as he remembered Goku giving him a senzu bean after defeating him. The values of his heart made the boy stronger and more determined, similar to his father, except Gohan was different even than Goku in that manner, just in a way the Namekian couldn't figure.

The former demon grinned at the boy, who became more frightened than ever, as he dropped to his knees. Piccolo looked at him and gave his smile a sinister vibe, much to the fear of the son of the defender of Earth. "So, breaking you will be hard. In that case you will spend 2 whole months alone in the wild, without my help. Then I'll make a man out of you." he said with a great sinister and threatening tone, as he flew away from the cave, with the boy entering it as quickly as possible.

* * *

Outer Space,  


Three round metal pods were crossing the void of space, each carrying a saiyan, as they were on their way to Earth. In the middle one sat Prince Vegeta, whom had a willows peak in the shape of a flame that was his hair, a trait that defined his royal family line of saiyan kings. He was also the shortest and had a red scouter on his left eye.

In the left pod sat Nappa, the giant bald man-child that was Vegeta's second in command, despite being the third strongest saiyan. He was clearly awake and excited from the journey.

In the right pod sat Bryco, the second strongest saiyan to survive, with Vegeta being the strongest. He had short spikey hair, with three bangs covering his forhead, and several spikes that were on the sides facing downwards as the rest were spiked upwards. He wore a custome white suite with red plating and shoulder pads, with long red spandex under said armor. He was sleeping at the moment.

"Are we there yet?" Nappa asked Vegeta in the comm system of the pod, annoying the saiyan royal for a while with the same question. "No." the prince answered as he got annoyed from his second in command preventing him some sleep.

"Are we there yet?" Nappa asked again, not a single moment after he got his answer.

"No" Vegeta answered again in an annoyed tone, not knowing how long he could stand.

"Are we there yet?" the oaf asked once more, causing the prince to get visibly aggitated.

"No." Vegeta Answered while gritting his teeth with anger and incredibly annoyance at his partner.

"Are we there yet?" the big bald saiyan asked once more, hoping to get a different answer.

"No." the prince of all saiyans answered once more in an increasing rate of anger.

"Are we there yet?" Nappa asked another time, looking like he still had plenty of stamina to go.

"No" the royal saiyan gave his partner a negative answer once again.

"Are we there yet?" was asked another time, as it was too much at the moment for the royal leader.

"NO! WE'RE NOT ARRIVING ANYTIME SOON, SO JUST SHUT UP!" the prince yelled at the oaf, infuriated by the constant bombardment of the same question.

A few moments of silence passed, as the leader of the group had hoped that made his dumb mass of muscles to stay quiet for a bit.

"Are we there yet?" the giant man-child of a saiyan commander asked once again, causing the prince of all saiyans to shut the comm system of his pod, deciding it was time he finally went to sleep.

"Vegeta? Vegeta? Vegeta? Vegeta? Vegeta?" the second-in-command of the saiyan squad tried to reach the prince by calling his name in the comm system for several minutes. As that didn't work, he decided to try and contact his other partner.

"Bryco? Bryco? Bryyyco? Bryyyyyco? Bryyyyyyyco?" the former saiyan general tried to contact the sleeping saiyan in a similar fashion he tried to contact the prince, with the same amount of success.

* * *

 _How long will it take for the warriors on Earth to reach the Lookout once more to continue Mister Popo's training? Will Piccolo improve as well, knowing that his time is getting shorter and shorter? Will Goku pass the 1,000,000 kilometer Snake Way and reach the training he desires at King Kai's? Find out at the next chapter of "Changed Path".  
_

 _Hello everyone, there will be no power levels from now until the saiyans reach Earth. In the next several chapters, your reviews will replace them. Now it is important for you guys to remember this next fact: in this story, Bulma has the purple/lavender hair color from the original manga, instead of the anime's bright blue hair._

 ** _Reviews and Answers of chapter 4 (R &A):_**

 _ **R** : Heh, this was a great chapter. I enjoyed it and Goku's well, he's Goku.  
_

 _Popo's explanation made sense and the way the Z-Fighters were still skeptical was perfect to. Raditz being, in somewhat reserved terms, a jerk was weird for me at first of course I write a story where he's changed so that really should come as little to not surprise, but looking back he really was a jerk. So good on you for that._

 _The afterlife was clever too, Goku may have been a little bit too dim during it, but that again comes from personal bias towards him. The character that was taking up the line, Yoharu Las la Greffitu, is he a reference character or an OC or a mixture? I'm really curious about that._

 _The grammer got better and the flow of the story was good enough. Four chapters in and this story is going well._

 _ **A** : Thanks a lot for the compliments. I'm glad you liked this chapter, as others had problems with it. I saw Luke's review and I hope he will have time to read more. Raditz will have several chapters to get out of the jerk who uses dirty tactics to get to his opponents, as he did something like that this chapter to Tien._

 _Goku was a bit dim I will admit, but I got too accustomed to Team Four Star's version that it came out in my writing, as well as anger that I have against Dragon Ball Super that took the Goku suckfest further than even GT. So yeah, I am a bit biast._

 _Yoharu Las la Greffitu is a complete OC, he was just there to introduce the afterlife rankings of power, the order of registration and to give Goku an example to the fact that second chances do pay off. In the end at least this OC got to go to Warrior's Paradise, unlike the cloud after him who was dropped to Hell, as well as the one that was before Goku._

 _ **R** : Hello, I read the story and so far, it is okay. I really liked your ideas, they are really creative but your writing still isn't good enough to bring them to the surface very well._

 _Some things are not very much in character from what we saw so far. Mister Popo seems like an attempt to mix cannon and TFS versions of him, which is still the best of the mishmashes, but I think you should pick one and stick with it, like Bulma sleeping withe Raditz? Goku eating Gohan's pet? Those mishmashes are confusing and messy. The Afterlife power rankings and magic systems were well explained and are genius ideas. Keep writing, just improve, which you really need to do._

 _ **A** : Ahh, thanks I guess. I appreciate the critical review, telling me what you do and don't like, but I just need to digest the blunt way you said it. Thanks for liking my ideas, not everyone did, and while I am trying to understand your negative about characterization, this is still my story and while I write them this way, I'm trying to keep them in character._

 _I appreciate you review. Please do it again._

 _ **R** : Please bullshit Self Insert and Mana makes no fucking sense._

 _The Ranking makes no sense at all._

 _Power ranking_

 _E Class:(Beings that do not know how to use ki): Range from 2 to 8_

 _D Class: 10 or higher. Superhuman level._

 _C Class: Over 100_

 _B Class: Over 200. Powerful enough to Destroy the Moon._

 _A Class: Over 1000. Casual moon buster. Saiyan saga vegeta is this level._

 _S Class: Over 20,000. can Destroy a planet._

 _Casual Planet Buster Level: Over 100,000. Captain Ginyu is this level._

 _Solar System Level: Over 1,000,000,000. In the cell games SSJ2 Gohan and Super Perfect Cell are at this level of Power._

 _Casual Solar System Level: Over 10,000,000,000. SSJ3 Gotenks and Super Buu are this level. And simply yelling cross dimensions._

 _Galaxy Level: Over 100,000,000,000. Super Saiyan Vegito in the buu saga is this strong_

 _Multi Galaxy Level: Range from 1,000,000,000,000 to Level of Power that borders on the level of the gods._

 _Universe Level: Godly Power level. Even a person with Godly Power level of 1 can potentially destroy the universe. Beerus in Super is 100. While even currently Goku and Vegeta as a Super Saiyan Blue are still not at or higher then a Godly Power level of 10._

 _Multiverse Universe Level: ?_

 _ **A** : Well hello to you as well. Thanks for telling me my systems don't make sense because they are not anything seen in cannon. _

_Well newsflash, this is different than cannon! Mana and magic were always a part of the verse, just nobody ever gave a shit about it because every mage was weak as fuck. Well I am giving it time now!_

 _The system last week was one set in the rules of the afterlife, as it is suppose to be up to the Kaioshins in power and not surpassing that. If anything, I don't see any sense in the official system you wrote down, with the Universe Level as an exception, as it is a complete not organized and showed the completely off scaled idiotic power escalation of the Dragon Ball Franchise._

 _In case you forgot, I hate Super, so Beerus in my story is still 10, and Whis is still 15. Like it or not, it is your choice. I will just say that I am happy you read my story and hope you keep reading it, giving the same kind of reviews like this one, so that I will have something to disagree with my readers._

 _Now I will end this of a hopeful goodbye, as I hope you keep reading and reviewing, so that I will have what to add. Bye bye and a nice week to all of you and my other reader, over 600 in number._


	6. Chapter 6: The First Two Tests

**Hello everybody. I'm here once again with another chapter and in the next week or two I won't have access to a computer, so it will take some time to release another chapter, unless I release chapter 7 before I go. Well, if any of you wants to give me reviews while I won't be able to update or review other stories. Well, see you at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The First Two Tests

Saiyan Saga Part 5

* * *

Kami's Lookout, 8:12 PM,  


Raditz felt three things now, a sensational feeling of burning pain in his hands and legs to the point that they were feeling like they were about to be ripped in half, an unmatched sense of hunger that was eating him from the inside and of course a feeling of tiredness that he never felt in his entire life. The burly saiyan never thought climbing would be one of the hardest tasks he ever performed.

It took him more than half a day since sunrise to finally reach the tower. He found a small white cat with a cane in there and a huge pile of beans like the one he was given after the battle with Kakarot and the namekian who killed the long haired saiyan's brother. That bean was a miracle to fix him up and go to the floating palace with ease.

Raditz went to take a bean, but the white cat that called himself Korin hit the saiyan's hand with the wooden cane, causing the strained hand to go back to the saiyan's side, feeling the pain running everywhere in his exhausted arm. He then looked at the cat and growled.

"I was told by Mister Popo not to give anyone a senzu bean until you all reach Kami's Lookout. This is just a checkpoint in which you can rest for 30 minutes at the most. That is the rules he made for the task." said the white cat, much to the displeasure of the burly warrior from space. The cat looked at the brother of his former student, thinking about what the attendant of God's seat told him about Raditz the his race in general, which Korin had no idea how the djinn even got, just to find something to encourage the new student of the genie.

Raditz glared at the cat with killing intent, but the cat opened his mouth before the low-class saiyan could even attempt to kill him. "If you want to get stronger and prove whatever it is your race is known for, just rest for a bit and keep climbing, without eating a bean." the furry white cat said, making the saiyan quiet for a bit.

Raditz looked at the huge pile of beans for a little bit. _'If what that cat says is true, then should I even try taking a bean again?'_ the saiyan questioned himself, as Tien finally reached to the top, fell on the floor and panted heavily. The saiyan walked towards the edge of the balcony and looked up at the sky.

A thought then came to Raditz's mind. _'Wait, the fuck am I talking about?! Vegeta always talks about how the saiyans are the universe's greatest warrior race, so I can't just fall on my knees and wait for help in order to complete a mission! Hell, taking help or running away was all I ever did!'_ he started thinking to himself with pride starting to flow through his body like a fresh second wind. _'I'm a saiyan, and I will complete this task, proving that Raditz is no laughing name! I can prove the universe I can do things just as good as any other saiyan!'_ he thought with great excitement from the new challange.

He spread his hands, now slightly energized from the wave of determination that flowed inside of the saiyan, as both hands were shoulder hight. A sudden powerful wind started to blow, as if the long haired warrior started a small tornado. The cat was having a hard time standing against the winds that flew freely on the top of the high, thick tower.

A bright purple light came out of the saiyan, creating a powerful aura as the brother of Earth's greatest defender roared towards the heavens. "THE DAYS OF RADITZ THE WEAKLING ARE OVER!" he shouted, causing the tri-clops and the cat to cover their earse from the loud ecos of the saiyan's roaring voice. "I ACCEPT YOU CHALLANGE, GENIE! JUST REMEMBER THIS, WHEN I REACH UP THERE TO THE PALACE, I'M GOING TO LAUGH RIGHT IN OF YOUR FUCKING FACE!" the burly man kept shouting, the veins on his neck and arms were clearly visible straining themselves to the absolute limit.

The winds and aura then suddenly disappeared as fast as they came. A bright and wide smile of determination appeared on the face of the alien, as he jumped to the roof of the right tower, only to see an etremely long red pole that reach higher to the sky, to the point he couldn't see an end. That end he couldn't see was probably at the palace he fell from.

 _'So I have to climb this thin pole to reach my destination? This might be hard, but I can't give up after all that rambling!'_ he thought to himself, as he started to run on the roof. He jumped and grabbed the pole, starting to climb with his new second wind.

He has been climbing for such a long time now, even he didn't know how much, but the pain can back much harder to his body, as each inch was harder to climb further up the red pole that was the only way to reach up to the djinn.

Sweat was soaking the saiyan's cloths to the point that it was wet completely. His palms started to bleed from the skin that was rubbing against all those stones and now this pole. The dark grey vest was dry as it was in the first day, no scent of stink that the pink short-sleeved shirt and yellow pants had, as it was pulling Raditz harder and harder towards the ground.

He then saw a round shape hiding above the dark clouds of the evening. The burly brother of Goku finally saw the shape of the Lookout. He felt determined now once more, as minutes ago hope was starting to fade away.

The new addition to the Z-Fighters started to climb faster, as a mixture of sweat and blood made the red pole a lot more slippery, making things harder for the long haired warrior from space, but not enough to break him.

He wrapped his legs around the small pole with all his remaining strength, and started to pull himself up with much more efforts to increase the speed of the climbing, using his legs to make sure he doesn't fall.

The massive pain that crawled in his mind started to cloud his sight, slowly falling into uncontiousness, as the pain felt like every atom of his body was being burned. However the saiyan refused to fall to the loving embrace of uncontiousness, as he wanted to succeed climbing or even breaking the greatest wall he ever faced this day. _'This is the day a new Raditz is born, starting with this climb!'_ he tried to rally himself by setting a goal for himself, forgetting the contest with the humans for a bit just to finally achieve something for himself mentaly.

The palace seemed closer and closer, until one of his hands slipped and he lost grip. Raditz started to worry, as his legs started to weaken, and as they served his balance and support. His left hand was dangling in the air for several moments, until he grabbed the pole once more and pulled himself higher.

He quickly climbed more and more, until he reached the point where the red long pole ended. It was right beneath the middle of the palace, with a ladder right next to the pole for climbing to the top of the same place the brother of Earth's greatest warrior fell from.

Raditz reached with his left hand, trying to get a hold on the ladder. He failed to reach the first time, so he tried several more times, making him even more tired. He finally managed to get a hold on his hope for success in the task given to him by the djinn, as he started climbing with anything left in his reserves.

The saiyan finally reached to the top, as he felt his hands touch the tiles of the Lookout. He pulled himself up and then when he finally stood there, he fell and rolled to lie on his back. Seeing the sky above him made him grin, as he released a victory cry that strained his vocal cords beyond imaginable. He shouted for at least half a minute before he stopped, incredibly proud of his achievment, as small tears came from his eyes.

 _'I did it. I really did it. This is the new me, the one that no matter the obstacle will climb over it like the proudest and strongest and most determind saiyans to exist. I won't use anymore cowardly tactics, for now I can become someone new, a proud, fierce and skilled fighter to cross every wall like a stepping stone.'_ the long haired saiyan declared to himself, clearly still high from the rush of achieving something on his own for once, all by himself.

Raditz looked to his left, where he saw the black djinn standing and just looking at him. As a response, the burly saiyan started laughing, and it got louder and louder, as if to rub his accomplishment in the trainer's face, which stayed stoic and bland in expression.

"I told you didn't I?" Raditz asked the djinn, whos expressionless face just looked at the saiyan, who continued laughing. "I told you I'm going to laugh right in your face." the warrior continued as he laughed a strained and exhausted laugh, until he stopped from the pain.

"Yes you did, I heard you perfectly. Now eat up." said the djinn, as a complete dinner appeared in front of the saiyan, much to the shoch and hunger of the warrior who was almost incapable of moving. "It's 8:28 on the eastern time zone of this continent, and you have already missed dinner at the bottom, as the last of the humans fell more than half an hour ago." Mister Popo told him with a bland voice with a somewhat robotic tone.

The large amount of food included six different ramen soups, nineteen large rice balls, seven dishes of stork meat cooked to medium ra in honey and figs, each one a different part, two salads of fruits and vegetables soaked in olive oil and twenty one mushrooms stuffed with onion which was covered by a thin layer of mashed potatoes.

Raditz was motivated once more, as he sat down and started devouringall the food in his sight. "Like I care about those weaklings, I'm way above them now." the saiyan said in a condescending and jerkass manner towards the humans as he talked to the djinn, who just sat quietly in front of the burly warrior and rolled two cigars that had a mixture of tobaco, marijuana and opium in it.

The djinn put the two cigars in his mouth, as it appeared he was about to snap his fingers. _"Trurtjka."_ he said as he snapped his fingers, causing a dark purple flame to appear slightly above his thumb. He then used the flame to light up bothe cigars in his mouth, as he started smoking. A weird and intoxicating scent came to the saiyan's nose as he was eating, said scent coming from the cigars his new mentor smoked.

"Magic can give a better feeling of high when you smoke the best quality shit nature can grow." the djinn said, seeming almost friendly yet still emotionally detached. Raditz just nodded as food kept flowing into his mouth.

Raditz quickly finished eating and was still not even close to being full, but it was enough to give him some strength. He then sat for at least an hour on the floor of the palace of god, with the djinn just sat there smoking in front of him. While he was still slightly hungry, it was more than he got from the Earthling tribe at the bottom, so that was a good thing.

"By the way," the black and chubby genie said all of a sudden, causing the warrior to look with complete attention at him. "Since none of the others, or as you call them 'weaklings' got here, you cannot stay on this Lookout, so bye..." he said as a creepy smile appeared on his face.

The eyes of the saiyan were now wide open with horror, surprised from what he just heard. "Wait wha-" he started to say in a question, as he was cut by an unseen force that sent him flying in a collision course with the ground below, where the others were. He slammed full force next to the white tower's bottom, as the cold and loving embrace of unconsiousness grabbed him, making his vision go black.

* * *

It took several more days for all the Z-Fighters to reach to the top of the lookout. Those that did were always kicked down after digesting their well made dinner that was prepared to them by the djinn.

It took 17 days from when they first fell from the floating palace for all the warriors that stood to protect Earth to finally stand on the white tiles they stood on the first day of their training.

All of them a massive physical growth, but none knew how much they grew in power, as the magical weighted vests concealed their power even blocking their ability to sense the full grasp of ki in each other and themselves. This caused they the impatience to drop it just to find out how much stronger they have become.

"Congratulations. You've all finished the task. It just took you 17 days." Mister Popo said in a happy and cheerful tone, driving a stealth insult towards the fighters without them knowing it. Everyone except Raditz gave a respectful bow, as the saiyan wasn't aware of the fact that bowing to a master showed respect.

"Now rest maggot, you have a great day coming." said the chubby genie in a booming voice, using an insult to show them they are beneath him. They all frowned from the insult, but went to sleep without arguing, as they were all still tired.

The next day came quickly, as the sun blinded them and they felt a massive rush of newly restored energy going through their body. Every sensation of pain they suffer yesterday was completely gone, as well as a massive feeling of satiation. Something like that could be only a senzu bean.

The Z-Fighters opened their eyes, seeing the djinn standing above their bodies. He clearly gave them the senzu beans, much to the gleeful surprise of the warriors of Earth.

They all got up and saw in front of them a large planter, filled to the top with soil. Mister Popo then took out a seed and put it in the earth filled planter, making sure it is as deep as possible. He then put his hand on the soil, right in the middle of the top layer. _"Astra."_ he said, as the brown soil glowed green, and a second later, after the djinn moved his hand, an olive tree then grew to an incredible size.

"The spell I just used is called 'Astra'. It can make a plant grow immediately to its fullest, as well as giving it a trait of the user's liking. I made it so it can soak in your ki. If I wasn't ageless or immortal, the spell would have withered my body by the amount it takes the plant to grow to its fullest." the black genie explained the spell he just performed, causing awe from all the warriors, with the exception of the fat samurai, who lost some of his fat in his hands as they became slightly thiner.

"Now each and every single one of you will put your hand on the tree at his turn and follow my instructions." the mentor ordered, as he pointed at Krillin to come first, much to the surprise of the noseless monk.

The disciple of Muten Roshi stepped foward and put his right hand on the trunk of the tree. "Now close your eyes and feel the life essence of the olive tree." said the short djinn, and Krillin did just as he was told. He could feel some sort of energy within the tree, as well as getting a sense of where each branch of the tree was. It was something he never thought of even trying to do, as he knew trees also were alive, just without awareness.

"Now clean your head of thoughts. Enter into a zen-like state, where you could feel like you have merged with the tree." continued the chubby black djinn with his instructions, as the student of the turtle school did as he was told. The noseless monk cleansed his head from any thoughts he had, feeling his body and mind slowly entering a state of a calm meditation.

"Now release some of your ki towards the tree. When you feel your ki has arrived to the trunk, redirect it towards the fith branch on your right." Mister Popo said as Krillin poured some of his ki to the tree. Then he directed it towards a branch that was pretty far to his right, as he didn't really knew what the djinn meant by the fith branch on the right.

As the others looked, a sensation of a powerful ki signal was sensed as a brach from the tree was smoothly cut, as if a master swordsman cut it. The wave of light that came from inside the tree as the branch was cut was white and blue and felt like Krillin's ki if it was enhanced to the extreme. All the warriors were shocked and confused as never before felt something like they did just now.

Then wooden tendrils started to come out of the tree and swallow Krillin whole. The djinn quickley put his hand on the monk and said as the other warriors panicked and Krillin didn't even react, like he wasn't feeling what was happening to him. _"Ophtfewkja!"_ the attendant shouted, causing the tendrils to disappear and made the monk wake up immediately.

The monk started to panick and his hands checked his body for branches and other plant related things. Everyone then came to his side hoping to see if he was okay. "Krillin buddy, what happened to you there? That tree was trying to eat you and you didn't react." the scar-faced former bandit talked to his friend, as the others were worried as well.

Krillin started shaking his head. "I don't know you guys. When I pushed my ki into the tree, I felt like my ki was merging with its life essence and I was going into a vegetative state." he said, a bit horrified from the events that just occured.

Everyone then looked directly at the djinn, who stood there unflinching from the entire events, with angry eyes waiting for an explanation. Not threatened at all by the students, he sighed for a second. "What just transpired was a mixture of someone's ki with a natural life force, which enhances the level of power of the user's power, but could also have him be absorbed by the natural life force into a perfect hybrid. I It also revealed something about your ki short one." he said, causing a surprised gasp to come out of the fighters' mouths.

"Why did you make me risk my life like that?!" the noseless monk spoke harshly towards the djinn, with everyone except the burly saiyan joined their friend in criticizing the mentor, who just made everyone slam to the tiles with an unseen power. The human warriors groaned in pain as the unflinching and wide expressionless eyes of Mister Popo looked at them.

"I'll tell you why," he said with a hard yet understanding tone, that was surprising for all to hear. "I did it to see what the true capabilities of your ki are. The hybrid mixture of the ki of two different kinds of living beings, in this case an aware essence of a human and an essence of a tree, revealed the true nature of a warrior's ki." Mister Popo continued with his vague explanation, none of the others understanding a single word because of how weird and convoluted the djinn's explanation is.

Raditz tried to open his mouth to hear the explanation in a more literal and understable words, but was shut instantly but a telekinetic force pushing him down. "From the test we found out that you Krillin can sharpen your ki to cut anything." he said nonchalantly, as everyone were shocked to hear something so weird, as they didn't know ki could have "nature". Such things didn't sounded right or even logical for the Z-Fighters.

The telekinetic force stopped pushing them all down and the defenders of Earth got up. "What do you mean nature? None of this makes sense!" Yamcha started to rabble, as most of the others, with the exception of Raditz and Tien joined the former bandit. They raised their fists and demanded a real explanation and not some bullshit mystical mambo jambo.

The black and chubby djinn sighed once more. "There are three ways a ki blast can hurt the opponent. One is to obliterate with a large force of Chi by creating a large blast or beam, like the Turtle Destruction Wave, or Kamehameha for short. That is called obliteration." Mister Popo started to explain what he meant by nature.

"The second way is to create a strong and condensed ray of Chi to impale and destroy a specific point in the person, doing massive damage. That is called impalement." he continued explaining, getting his students to stay quiet for a bit, much to his liking. "An example to an impalement technique is Piccolo Junior's Makankosappo, as he called it. Those who saw it knows how deadly an attack like that could be." That last sentence from the djinn made the long haired saiyan feel a bit of pain in his stomach, as he could have been training alongside his brother and getting to know him if it wasn't for the Namek's technique.

"The third way is to sharpen your ki and slice your opponents with it. When that is the nature of someone's ki, he can sharpen it to the point that no matter how much stronger than him his opponent is, the ki will still cut him. That is called Cutting. That is your nature Krillin." the mentor finished giving his explanation, much to the awe of everyone, despite their still large amounts of skepticism.

The confused and worried all continued to do the same test as Krillin, with everyone else just obliterating the part of the tree theysent their ki towards, meaning the only could obliterate an oppenent. When Yajirobe did the test, the fat samurai spitefully destroyed the entire olive tree, much to the surprise and anger of Mister Popo, who didn't like seeing plants getting destroyed, causing the djinn to telekinetically slam the samurai from left to right on the tiles several time with great force.

They passed the day by sparring, meditating and sending charged ki blasts across the skies, and at the end of the day, everyone were exhausted. The djinn came to them once more.

The first thing he did was use his clothing beam on Raditz, changing his now torn pants and shirt. Now the saiyan wore a golden brown gi, with golden brown baggy pants, black belt, black boots with orange borders, bright purple weighted short-sleeved undershirt and in the middle of the gi was a black kanji that said "god" on it. Of course on top of the ki was still the dark grey vest he wore since the first day of training.

"From now on this is how things will go." Mister Popo started to talk and everyone listened, even Raditz who was happy to finally get rid of the pink shirt. "You will spar and meditate everyday. You will go in groups to several pocket dimensions I created. Raditz, you will go to a jungle dimension where you will train your tail by doing physical excercises using your tail alone." the genie continued, as the burly saiyan started to get worried from the fact that this is the first time in his life he had to train his tail.

"Everyone else will fight in different dimension pockets all the time. Every three months we will have a test to see your improvement, then you will start training in increased gravity, except for Raditz who will start with gravity at ten times Earth's gravity." said the djinn to the shock of every human, as they never even imagined something this hard was ahead of them.

* * *

3 months have passed, and the Z-Fighters were ready to their first test. Raditz had strengthen his tail to the point he lost his weakeness, or at least he knew grabbing his tail won't have the same effect. His martial arts training also paid off, as he found a lot of openings in his past fighting skill and now was getting better than ever before in fighting. His level of ki also rose, as he felt stronger, but he didn't know by how much. The only thing he was certain was that staying on Earth was so far the best thing he ever did.

Mister Popo suddenly appeared, with the green former demon Piccolo and Gohan, Goku's son. The kid looked like he was beaten up pretty damn hard, as his left eye was swollen and he was bleeding from several points of his face, including a gash that came from his broken nose. He wore an orange gi and dark blue short-sleeved undershirt like his father did prior, and had a sword on his back. He also got pretty strong, close to the power Krillin had about a year or two ago.

"Wow! He's strong! He's definitely like Goku!" Tien said, completely surprised from the strength that surged from the kid, who just shying away from everyone, especially Raditz, who hurt him pretty bad last time he saw him. His whole body was completely shaking, the entire world scared him.

Mister Popo walked towards Raditz and put a senzu bean his his hand. The burly saiyan looked confused for a bit at the bean and then he looked back at the black genie. "If you want to set things right with what you have left from your family, I suggest you give this to him." the nature loving djinn said and walked towards the garden to water the plants.

Raditz walked towards the boy, who immediately went to hide behind the Namekian, even if said boy was terrified of him as well, just to escape the powerful and scary uncle that hurt him 3 months ago.

The burly saiyan stood in front of the green killer of his brother, then bent to look his nephew in the eyes, or at least the eye that wasn't swollen. "Eat it brat, it will make you feel better." he said to Son Gohan, who just hid further behind the warrior that kidnapped him, much to the former demon's disapproval, making him snarl.

"Listen brat! I don't care if your scared, but if you are in pain, eat this damn bean!" Raditz suddenly shouted, making the boy jump and hesitate for several moments, only to quickley snatch the bean from the saiyan's hand and eat it as fast as possible.

After Gohan swallowed the green and magical bean, all his wounds he got from Mister Piccolo were gone, every bone that was broken was fix, including the nose and five ribs the former demon broke in a beat-down. Gohan also felt his power grow slightly, much to his shock.

"We saiyans get stronger when we heal from injuries. The closer we are to death, the stronger we get when we heal. It's called a Zenkai Boost." Raditz explained to his nephew in a calm yet agitated voice, causing the son of the Earth raised saiyan to look at the long haired warrior form space in excitement from learning something new, yet something wasn't to his liking, the idea of suffering more.

Raditz then saw the tail the boy had was gone. He then looked at the namekian who just frowned, growled and snarled at the saiyan warrior. "I see you now know about the saiyan heritage green man." Raditz said to Piccolo, who just grined at the opprotunity to boat about destroying the moon, making the tail irrelevant. That grin made the saiyan understand the former demon had some connection to the lose of his nephew's tail.

Raditz then looked strait at his nephew once more. "I see you also lost your tail runt. Too bad, I had hoped that I could help you strengthen your tail and control the state of the great and mighty Oozaru ape, which I already started to practice how to manage to gain control of it, even if I barely managed to gain control once and for several seconds alone." said the brother of Goku, much to the surprise of Piccolo, as his facial features changed into that of a shocked and astounded look, much to the satisfaction of the warrior from space, as he smirked, his gaze switched from the little boy to the namekian warrior "guarding" the boy.

Gohan didn't really knew what his uncle was talking about, but he rolled with it, since the man was trying to be friendly and maybe trying to start anew with him, so the son of Goku decided to give him another chance.

The rest of the gang the got closer, which Gohan still remembered slightly from meeting them several months ago, when his dad brought him to see his friends. The little boy remembered quite well the former bandit, his ex-girlfriend and their daughter, but the monk he really didn't knew, while he never even saw the tri-clops, the little pale doll look alike and the fat samurai.

While he was shy, he stepped fowards, emerging from behind the Namek's long legs and shyly waved at everyone. "H-h-hello, m-m-my name i-is Son Gohan. N-n-nice to m-meat you." he stuttred shyly as he blushed with his gaze facing down, causing his face to become completely red.

The first of the Z-Fighters to approach the son of their deceased friend were none other than Krillin and Yamch, each putting a hand on one of the boy's shoulders, with the scar-faced martial artist on the left, and the short monk on the right. "Nice seeing you again kid. I'm Krillin and you dad was my best of friends. He always was at my side for support, and do the same for you little fella." the noseless monk said, causing the blush of the boy to lessen. Gohan then looked up at the warrior he remembered better, who just nodded, implying he will do the same as his noseless friend.

After the turtle school disciples, Tien and Chiaotzu went to introduce themselves to the son of their former rival. The pale white skninned small psychic floated towards the boy, lifting his hand towards him in a friendly gesture, as did the crane school prodigy fighter. Gohan shook the hands of both warriors, as he was starting to get more comfortable inside that little group of adults.

Yajirobe was the last to approach him, as he raised his fist, waiting for the child to perform a fist bump. The child looked extremely confused until the samurai explained the "complex art" of fist bumps, after which the boy did as Yajirobe asked.

"Now, I'm Yajirobe, a badass master of the blade." he introduced himself to the son of Earth's greatest defender, causing awe from the boy, who was kind of training with a blade for the last three months in his life.

After several minutes of talking among the group, except Raditz and Piccolo, who just gave each other a sour and angry look of disapproval of one another, the djinn finally finished watering the garden and came back towards the group. His face still was unchanging from the bland and unreadable face that creeped the warriors out.

"I am Mister Popo. I helped Kami train your father and I will train you." the djinn said to the boy, who immediately started to shake, as the chubby genie reminded him a spooky ghost. "By the way, the samurai was incorrect. He is _going_ to be a badass, but after I'm done with him. In the meanwhile, he is a pathetic sack of cholesterol." the mentor of the now complete new Z-Fighters said, making a mockery of the samurai once more, much to the displeasure of the warrior being mocked.

The djinn then used a clothing beam to create a vest on both new warriors on the lookout, causing Piccolo and Gohan slam into the tiled floor with a loud "THUD". The son of Goku started to weep a bit from the pain he just suffered and he couldn't move.

"The others, please remove your vests." he ordered, as the warriors who wore the heavy gray vests removed them, causing several craters to be created from the loud "THUDS" that were heared from the crash of the vests on the floor of god's palace.

The fighters were marveled by the growth of power, as their full power could be finally felt in a long time. Raditz grinned with glee, feeling maybe to twice the strength he was 3 months ago, maybe even much more that just double, maybe even tripple. The rest felt the same.

Popo looked at them before clearing his throat, making sure everyone listens to him. "Piccolo Junior and Son Gohan, you will have to train with Raditz in a dimension that is 10 times Earth's gravity in order to catch up to everyone else, as you need to become at the minimum 10 times stronger than you are by the time the saiyans show up. The rest will go to the next test." he explained the plan, not talking at all and without giving any explanation or details about the next test.

The warriors shook in excitement and fear from the horrible posibilities the djinn could make them suffer. Blood was pumping through Raditz blood, as he hoped to get to fight for real in the first time in ages. This was mysterious and the Z-Fighters knew they had to withstand it. No matter the cost...

* * *

 _What is this third test Mister Popo is talking about? Can Piccolo and Gohan catch up to everyone else with the new training they are given? Will Goku reach King Kai and start training properly for the threat of the great saiyan warriors that are coming to destroy Earth and get the dragon balls. Find out on the next chapter of "Changed Path", which will be going on a break._

 _Okay everybody, a short chapter for this time, as I had a hard time writing this chapter because I'm suffering a huge writer's block because I'm thinking way ahead of things, as well as having too many ideas that I have to manage in my head, which I failed at.  
_

 _Now I believe I won't have access to the internet for the next week and a half, I'm still not sure about that. If you like my story, I beg of you to review, so I will have more in my R &A._

 _Now, what happened with the tree this chapter is at it's core taking energy from the life essence of the trees or even the core of the planet. It is supposed to be like nature chakra from Naruto._

 _Ki Natures was explained vaguely this chapter by Popo, so here is a better example:_

 ** _Obliteration: Destroying your opponent with overwhelming ki blast. The most common that everyone has._**

 ** _Additional natures are secondary natures, which is rare in a ki user. Those are Impalement and Cutting natures. Those who don't have them can still do the same things as those who do posses those secondary natures, but they won't be as efficiant as those who have those other natures._**

 ** _Impalement: The ability to create ki attacks that can be compressed and used to do massive damage to an opponent, even if the attack size isn't large. Some times it could be stronger than Obliteration._**

 ** _Cutting: The ability to sharpen one's ki to create ki attack that can cut anyone. The more the ability to sharpen your ki is trained, the more it can cut through more powerful opponents. While others can do the same, it is not even close to the same level of efficiency as those who have the cutting nature. This is why the Kienzan is Krillin's special move and he does it best.  
_**

 _Now that we got that convoluted shit out of the way, let's go to R &A! Yay! BTW, if you don't like my ideas, write about it in a comment. Just remember, it's my story and I will do whatever the fuck I want to do, not whatever fanboys want be to do.  
_

 ** _R &A Chapter 5:_**

 _ **R** : Okay, it was another good chapter. The grammer was not great, the context was slightly missing in places, but it was alright.  
_

 _Gohan and Piccolo have an interesting dynamic, as they did in the original, though the TFS influence there makes it come across with less impactfuly value. Again the context was fine it was just that it tilted too much towards TFS._

 _Raditz training with the humans is great (I don't know why I never thought of that). His relationship with the humans is so fresh and it is definitely early Dragon Ball Z. His cockiness is still that of a Saiyan warrior and his feelings towards things are the same, plus Upa showed up so points for that._

 _Goku's afterlife experience is interesting was well. It paints the afterlife of a more interesting place than just wisps floating there, it gives character to the spirits if that makes sense. Some of it was outlandish in terms of execution, but the organization behind it was great and King Enma being an authority figure is truly terrifying when you look at it._

 _Nothing to say about space, because it is space. Nappa though is out of character with his 'Vegeta, are we there yet routine' it's not bad it is just different._

 _Good job I really enjoyed this one like the past ones, in due time I can see you carrying things just fine in both grammer and fighting._

 _ **A** : Thanks man. I really hope I can improve in like as you did with Destiny Shattered. It is very hard trying to keep track of the grammer and fighting is really hard to write._

 _I would agree that I massively fucked up the Gohan and Piccolo relationship and I immediately tried to lampshade it. Didn't work but I'm still just starting. To tell the truth I have not whatched the anime or read the manga in years, so I kind of forgot the evolution of that relationship._

 _The reason you never thought of having Raditz train with the humans was that you didn't kill Goku, which I did do, so Raditz only had the humans to train with in preparations to the saiyans. I didn't know I was doing such a good job with Raditz and the humans so thanks. Also, what do you mean by the fact that the relationship between him and the Z-Fighters feels so fresh? Please write in your comment okay?_

 _With the check-in station I never felt like this is how the bereaucratic government of the afterlife should be, so I did some changes to fit to my likings. I don't really see the sense in what you said about giving the spirit character. Can you please try and explain it further?_

 _With Nappa I do prefer TFS, as cannon is so bland forgetable that I don't really care that much if he is out of character, but thanks for telling me._

 _What did you think of my ideas by the way? Do you think they are good? Please write in the review and I hope Luke can catch up as well. I would like to hear his opinions as well._

 _ **R** : Nice chapter dude. That part with Goku, Kami and Popo was nice and made me cry on the inside. Gohan and Piccolo parts were good as well. _

_Nice having a cameo by Upa this chapter. He was a nice part in the original manga and it is nice to know you take things from the manga, like Upa and Bulma's lavender hair._

 _I will say I'm a bit in between you and Guest here. On the one hand, he is right that the systems make no sense. On the other hand, the official ranking sucks and I don't mind the change, as I feel making humans the only race in the whole universe to be below 10 isinsulting to the human race in the DB verse._

 _ **A** : Thanks for liking the chapter, I had several misteps that I felt lowered the quality of the chapter, but hey I'm still just starting. I will agree that the official ranking sucks but you can have your opinion dude._

 _Thank you all for writing and I will see you in several weeks. Take care and bye bye._


	7. Chapter 7: The Third Test

**I'm back everybody! Hello once again my readers, over 1,100 of you, and I would like to say thanks to each and everyone of you for supporting my story. I had a very personal event last week which I will not speak of, and I would also worn you that I'm a bit rusty, but that won't stop me as I will still try to write another chapter.  
**

 **F.Y.I, I'm going to have a Dragon Ball Super rant after the R &A, so for those who love DBS, good for you, but for those you can stand haters like me bashing it, read it and agree or disagree with me in the comments. Oh and some of the violence this chapter will be hard R, I think.  
**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Third Test

Saiyan Saga Part 6

* * *

The warrior training to defend Earth from the saiyan threat walked inside the temple for several minutes now. They followed the sensei that was the djinn who attended the palace of god, as he went several floors down from the entrance to the temple to some sort of basement. The room was dark, moist and silent, making the Z-Fighters unable to see a thing in the dark.

The first one to stumble and fall were Yamcha and Tien, as their legs accidently tangled around each other, causing them to fall to the ground, hitting it with a loud 'THUD!' which echoed loudly inside the dark room. The floor was extremely cold, hard and covered with moss. While no one could see anything, the place felt ancient.

Raditz stopped in his tracks and started to laugh at the misfurtune of the two human warriors. "Wow, looks like you couldn't delay your date with the floor any longer." the burly saiyan said as mockingly towards the fallen warriors next to his, laughing as if he thought of some sort of a great joke, even though it wasn't and if it was, then it was a very poor one.

A few seconds after Raditz's insult to the former bandit and former assassin, Krillin and Yajirobe bumped into the saiyan, causing all three of them to fall to the ground with a loud 'THUD!' as well, which echoed around the room. Raditz sighed as Yamcha started to laugh at the burly warrior as a small bit of ironic vengence. "Seems like karma finally catched up to you." said the scar-faced warrior as he laughed, causing the saiyan to growl while accepting his "punishment".

Mister Popo stopped in his tracks as Chiaotzu tried to find his friend to help him up, yet the djinn did not turn around. "Light up your auras, it will help you see the way." he said as he just stood there silently, as if he was waiting for his students to do as he said. It took the Z-Fighters a few moments to get up, as they flared their white-blue auras, causing the room to lit up.

The warriors kept walking until the genie stopped in front of a red circle with weird marks on it. It looked like dried up blood and it creeped everyone out. The djinn walked around it until he faced his pupils from the other side of the bloody circle, with shadows covering some of his face as a result of the light coming from the flowing auras of the Z-Fighters, making the mysterious teacher seem threatening.

The sensei of Earth's last defense streched out both his hands and with a bright white-yellow light, six white-yellow candles appeared, with Mister Popo putting them aroud the circle. He snapped his finger and all six tips of the candles lit up in a serene blue flame, which caused enthusiasm and awe from everyone.

The warriors looked at the blue fire that gave a beautiful light to the room, and they turned off their auras, as they no longer needed it to see. The room was floored with large, thick rocks of grey color, which was given a hue of bright aqua color from the flames on the candle. The walls were not visible and the black void wasn't completely seen from the light given by the blue flames.

"This is the what is called "The Mind Circle". It is the last of the seven circles of the original God's Palace, as the rest were covered when I made six more layers to the floating palace, renaming it "Kami's Lookout", seven hundered and ninety four years ago." the djinn started explaining about the place they were in at the moment, much to the listening ears of the humans and the saiyan, all of whom were hearing it for the first time.

Mister Popo then cleared his throat, forgetting and then remembering what he wanted to say. "This circle can mentaly send you to any place at any time in history, like sending you to the saiyan's homeplanet of Vegeta from fifty years ago." the genie explained, much to the shock of everyone, especially Raditz, who didn't believe something like that could be possible. _"If this is for real, I might be able to see planet Vegeta, my homeworld once again."_ the long haired saiyan thought, and a small tear came from his eye from the memories of him and his mother together on the planet, causing everyone to stare at him with a confused expression.

The magical attendant of the lookout cleared his throat again, causing Raditz to concentrate once again at the explanation. "At the location you will spawn at, you will become mental projections that are like living bodies. You will be able to use your full power and feel everything you can feel as living flesh." said the djinn, causing the fat samurai to wince in discontent and take a step backwards.

Mister Popo sighed from the unwillingness of his student and then continued once more. "When one of you die, one of the six candles will turn itself off and your contiousness will return to your body, so you won't be dead for real. That way I can test your power in a real life and death battle without losing any of you before the saiyans arrive." he finished, making some of the Z-Fighters to smile from the satisfaction that they figured out their next test, while others just shivered from the thought of what they were going to face.

Tien stepped foward and bowed before the djinn with respect. "Master Popo, I assume that you can see where we will be sent to, so when you watch us fight saiyans you will inspect our techniques and fighting styles in order to find openings and flaws for us to improve on?" the tri-clops asked the genie that was his sensei for the last three months.

The djinn looked at the tall bald human for several moments in his unreadable expression, then he smiled at the human. "Correct. In your trial I will send you to the original planet of saiyans from over a thousand years ago, as planet Vegeta was a planet saiyans were taken to as slaves a bit before the original planet was destroyed. And yes, I will also look for places you could improve in." the chubby genie started to explain the test the his pupils with a pleased tone in his voice, causing Raditz to glee and started sob a bit.

The brother of son Goku looked at his hands that were starting to shake and he cried with joy. _"I'm the first saiyan in generations to set foot on the original saiyan homeworld, which in legends was destroyed by the legendary super saiyan!"_ he thought to himself while in front of everyone he fell to his knees, sobbing/ _"Brother, wherever you are, I thank you from the bottom of my heart! Because you talked some sense to me, I get to do something no other saiyan in the last one thousand years got to do! Thank you brother!"_ the alien kept crying for a bit from being overwhelmed with joy, while Krillin tried to comfort him and support the crying brother of his deceased best friend.

Yamcha went to his former rival and put his hand on the broad shoulder of the tri-clops. "Way to go buddy. You totally figured it out!" he congratulated the man who once broke his leg with a genuine smile for guessing the test correctly. The djinn then stopped smilling, which got their attention.

"I wasn't finished!" Mister Popo shouted to the startling surprise of everyone in the room, as they barely heard their master shout. The surprise got Raditz's tears to stop, as everyone looked at the djinn, who gave an intimidating invisible presence from him, causing everyone to shiver from the feeling.

The sensation then disappeared as fast as it came and the djinn continued his explanation. "I will send to the original saiyan planet called Hathak, but you won't be fighting saiyans." the master of the Z-Fighters said in a slightly angry voice and his blank expression, much to the surprise of everyone else. "And before you ask, you will be fighting an alien race of humanoid insects whom gave most saiyans a run for their money. They are called Umuka-jin or Umukans. They are dangerous and should not be underestimated." the genie finished explaining as everyone we intrigued from their new opponents, especially Raditz, who never heard of that race at all.

The black genie then pointed his index finger towards the blood red circle, causing everyone else to look at it. "I could have told you nothing and send you while completely in the dark, and as much as I would enjoy watching you die in there, it is your first time doing this, so I will be helpful. Now step inside the circle." Mister Popo said as he gave is orders in a booming and comanding tone, which echoed across the room.

The defenders of Earth stepped inside the circle, standing in the middle of it, as Krillin gave a thumb up to his new master. "Thank for not keeping us in the dark." the noseless monk said, as a ominous pillar red light appeared and made the warriors freeze in their positions.

The black chubby stood there for several minutes in silence, as the eternally young namekian that was the guardian of Earth came down and stood next to his best friend as he watched the frozen bodies of the Z-Fighters. "Can they make it?" the Namek asked as he sat down and crossed his legs.

Kami then put his right palm above his left palm, both facing upwards. He then said several words and a white-yellow rune and a white orb with bright yellow circles spinning around it appreaed above his palm. The attendant of the lookout gave him an instant look, then returned his eyes back at the frozen warriors. "No. They'll die. You want to bet on who dies first?" the djinn asked his best friend as he wanted to have some fun from his students horrible deaths.

The green guardian looked at his best friend with slight hesitation for a bit, and then he dispersed the orb of mana he created. "Bitchin', what's your bet?" he asked the attendant with acceptance of the idea of a bet, but not liking it very much.

Mister Popo grinned and took out three cigarettes. "I bet 3 joints that the fatass dies first. The china doll may be weaker, but he has psychic powers." said the genie, placing his bet.

Kami took out three cigarettes of his own and put them on his robe. "I call and bet on Chiaotzu to die first. Psychic powers don't mean anything if you're caught off guard or if you're not fast enough." said the guardian, trying to give some wisdom in his words while still feeling guilt and regret flowing through his body, doing something so cruel he wouldn't usually do, but boredom affected even him, something he was ashamed of.

* * *

 **Hathak, Umukan nest, over 1,100 years ago, 2:31 AM,  
**

A light appeared in the top of a mountain. The light was red as blood, and from it the six warriors appeared. The sky of the planet were crimson red, the grass was orange and the ground was a dark shade of brown. The gravity of the planet was slightly stronger than that of Earth, but not by too much. The red sky were covered by darkness and it gave the scene a dark hue of red.

They saw that about 5 kilometers ahead were at least nineteen entrances to a mountain, probably the main nest of their apponents, whom the Z-Fighters didn't think lived in a nest, even if those were insects.

Raditz felt incredible. Pride and joy overwhelmed him, just the thought of being on the original saiyan planet was incredible. This is where he came from. This is where the legends of his people came from. _"This might just be the greatest moment of my life!"_ he thought to himself as the exhilarating sensation burned through his body.

The long-haired saiyan warrior ran foward and stood at the edge of the top of the mountain. "HEY! FUCKING BUGS! MY NAME IS RADITZ AND I WILL SHOW YOU THE MIGHT OF A SAIYAN WARRIOOOOORRRRRRR!" he roared the last word as he powered up to his maximum, aura flowing like a raging wind, causing the humans to slide backwards.

After several moments there was silence. No enemies came out of the cave and no answer was given. The time started to pass and Raditz got angier. The last time he gave such a bold statement, the genie threw him of the lookout after he reached the top and ate dinner, which was a massive hit to his ego and saiyan pride. The long haired saiyan never got the "saiyan pride" thing Vegeta and Bryco were talking about so damn much until he was kicked from the lookout. Now that he knew what it was he wanted to gain it, and fighting a race that gave most saiyans a hard battle is the perfect way to do it.

Tien crossed his hands and shook his head. Yamcha stepped foward, frowning at the saiyan warrior as he gave him a push. "Nice job genius, now we lost the element of surprise!" the scar-faced turtle disciple yelled in an aggravated tone at the long haired saiyan, causing the brother of Earth's greatest defender to get angrier.

The saiyan then punched the human in the face, fist hitting the left and scarred cheek of the former bandit, causing him to fly a kilometer away before hitting a mountain. Raditz then powered up once more and roared with anger. "YOU MOTHERFUCKEEEEEEEERRRSS! FIGHT MEEEEEEEEEE!" the long-haired alien roared and shouted, causing the ground beneath him to shatter.

After that several figures came out of the caves. From afar they seemed like small black figures, which immediately flew towards the defenders of Earth in great speed, charging at the fighters whom got into their fighting stances in an instant.

From a closer look they could see the creatures more vividly. Their body was armored by a shell like skin that had a dark shade of gray. their eyes had no pupils and were red in color. They had three fingers on their hands, and their head's shape were similar to that of a fly, with the fangs of a spider and antenas of an ant. Their legs looked like a mix of the legs of a human and the legs of a fly, with a disgusting gray armored skin covering them as was the rest of their bodies.

When on got 700 meters from the saiyan warrior, the bug like alien cocked back his left arm, and a second later a blade-shaped bone came from the wrist of his left hand from the backhand side of the hand, most likely to use as a stabbing weapon and an extension of his hand.

The creature then thrusted his left arm to stab the burly saiyan with its weapon, but the warrior from planet Vegeta side stepped the hideous insect and kicked it in the abdomen. With a loud 'CRACK!' the humanoid bug was sent flying towards the sky, blood coming from its mouth and brocken shards of the armored shell dropping like rain.

Raditz grinned and opened his hand. A darkisk pink electrical ball appeared and it was big enough to fill his hand. He tried to look closely to get the aim right for his attack to hit his enemy. "Here's a present for you fugly. MONDAY BOMB!" he shouted the name of his attack with all the air in his lungs, throwing the energy ball with all his might. The pink ball hit the bug, creating a giant explosion of pink light and bio-electricity in the air, creating a huge shockwave and atomizing the bug who attacked him.

The burly warrior grinned with satisfation until he sensed two bugs slightly stronger than the last one, both attacking him at the same time with their bone blade, one coming from each hand, giving a great sense of thrill to the saiyan as adrenaline pumped in his vains.

The burly warrior flew up and charge to orbs of ki in his hands, as the bugs stopped in order not to skewer each other by accident, and they looked at Raditz, ready to attack once more. "DOUBLE SUNDAY!" the brother of Goku shouted as two bluish beams of energy came down and hit the humanoid insects, pushing them downwards to the ground.

The bugs crashed down but we not much worse for wear, as the armored shell was burned and weakened, but the bugs seemed vigor as before. They charged at the saiyan, who bent down to avoid the bone blades of his attackers. He hit both in the abdomen with all his might, smashing their shell with a loud 'CRACK!' and impaling them with his fists.

Both bugs fell to the ground lifeless when the low-class saiyan retracted his fist from the abdomen of his foes, as two other bugs started attacking him. "Hey humans! Their weak spot might be the abdomen!" he shouted towards his human allies, all of whom had a pretty hard time dodging the creatures, something Raditz had not much problem of doing. He twisted his body to dodge another thrust from the humanoid bug and kicked it in the center of its head, sending it flying towards a mountain in a sonic cone. An instant later he grabbed both arms of the other Umukan's arms, then he bent backwards, kneeing it in the chin and sending it higher.

Raditz kept his momentum and flew after the second Umukan, giving it an uppercut to the chin and then flew higher to hit it with a powerful double-ax hammer, sending it towards the ground in order to crash. Unfortunately the creature righted himself midair and charged again at the warrior, with the other bug on the way as well.

* * *

Things weren't the best for the short monk as well. He was dodging three of the hideous creatures, with every time barely evading a slash or thrust from the bone of the monsters. He was soaked in sweat and he didn't had an idea of what to do.

An attack came from his left side, but the monk dodged it, but was scratched in the process. A small gash was created on his left cheek, causing the noseless monk to wince in pain from the cut made from the murderous beast that managed to cut him.

 _"Dammit, if I keep going like this, I'm going to die!"_ Krillin thought to himself, thinking of what to do in a panic, as he evaded two more slashes from the other bugs, getting a sallow cut on the right side of his arm and a small gash across his left leg. _"Dammit, they keep getting me. At least those cuts aren't deep. Wait..."_ he thought to himself as the turtle disciple came up with an idea.

Another bug attacked him, but the noseless monk quickly hit it with a ki blast and then did the same to the other two. He then flew away from the and concentrated while flying at full speed. _"Remember what Mister Popo said, sharpen your ki untill it is as sharp as a blade."_ he thought as he tried to remember the feeling of the sword when he felt the blade of Yajirobe's katana as part of his training. The more he focused and remembered, the more his aura became smaller and the edges of the energy became sharper.

He quickly opened his eyes when the three Umukans were closing in, and he started paniking again. He moved his hand horizontally when they got close to hit, the part of his aura that enveloped his left hand cutting through the bone-blade like a knife through butter.

The umukans screeched in pain as they lost their blade like bone, giving the short bald monk time to send them flying with several kicks to the face and torso, not that it had any effect, but gave the turtle disciple time to get away.

Krillin then flew down to the ground, cupping his hands to the right side of his waist and looking at the ugly monsters he was fighting before starting to chant the signature attack of the Turtle School of Martial Arts which was invented by his master.

"Ka..." he started chanting, while the umukans sharpened their small claws on their hands.

"Me..." Krillin continued as a small glow came from the cupped hands, as the monsters used each other's sliced bone blade to sharpen it back so it will have a tip to stab with.

"Ha..." the small bald student of Master Roshi continued, as the small glow grew into a small orb that radiated a great glow, while the insects aliens started to charge at him with their claws rather than keep trying to make their bones sharper.

"Me..." he kept chanting, as the orb now filled the entire space of the cupped hands of the monk while the aliens that tried to kill him came closer and closer to him.

"HAAAAAA!" Krillin roared as he released the Kamehameha wave at point black range, burning the insects' armored shell to a crisp and roasting them alive. It took several moments of them screeching in agony before their deaths.

Krillin then stood and focused once more, putting a lot of his ki in his hands and then sharpening it. When he closed his eyes he saw and manipulated his ki to look like short swords and he sharpened them to his current maximum, as sharpening ki took massive concentration and training, but he could do it better than anyone else.

He opened his eyes and saw in front of him two bugs, both releasing their writst blades made of their bones. He then looked at his hands and saw two short white-blue blades of ki covering his hands, but they looked a bit lacking in shape, despite being very sharp.

"Huh, seems like blades aren't my thing. But this will have to do for now." the noseless monk said out loud, as he charged at the insect humanoids, both charging right at him as well. He then ducked quickly by bending down. He then cut bothe legs of each of his attacker, causing them to fall down to the ground, finishing them by stabbing them in the chest.

When the best friend of Goku took out the ki blades from the aliens, he looked behind him to see five aliens charging at him. He raised his blades up and charged at his foes.

* * *

Tien was dodging and counter-attacking as fast as he could, as his punches and kicks were only slightly cracking the shells of the bugs, unlike Raditz who broke their shells with on puch or kick, causing the tri-clops to envy the power of his former rival's brother.

A bug attacked from behind, but the crane disciple disappeared with an afterimage, causing to attacker to look around in confussion. The warrior appeared behind the hideous beast, grabbed it by the head with both of his hands and with all the strength he could use, he managed to break its neck, killing it instantly.

When he looked around, four more beast were charging at him. Sweat soaked Tien as he panted slightly, so he decided to use to Multi-Form technique. He grunted as he created two clones of himself. He then grunted heavily as he charged his ki through his body, until two more arms grew from his back, that was the Four Witches Technique.

When the mosters reached him, all three Tiens disappeared using an afterimage, then reappearing behind the umukans, charging ki on the tip of his index finger. "Dodonpa!" the two clones of the crane studen yelled, sending a small yet powerful ray of ki to the back of two umukans, exploding upon impact against them, sending them to the ground.

The two other umukans glared at the warrior, preparing to attck, only the tri-clops acted first when the index finger of all three glowed once more. "Dodonpa Barrage!" all three echoing roars came from the three tri-clops, as a barrage of the famous finger beam attack used by the crane school exploded over and over against the hard shell of the insects, searing it and making it weaker. He then punched with all his might and his hand went throught their torso, killing them.

He tried catching his breath, but three more attacked him. One Tien as killed as both bone-blades of one umukan impaled him through the chest and throat, making it disappear. Another one was impaled by the other two killing it instantly and the energy of the clones came back to the original Tien. The umukans charged at him, but then were frozen in midair. After several moments they crashed at each other over and over again until the shell broke and their faces were turned to mush.

When the bodies fell to the ground Tien looked for his telekinetic friend, as he knew that was his doing. He looked to the left and he didn't see him. He looked behind him and saw his friend panting. The tri-clops smiled at his best friend and nodded. "Thanks buddy." he said in a thankful tone, while panting hard.

The small pale psychic smiled at his friend, happy he could help. He started floating towards him when he felt the ki of on of the beasts behind him, as well as Tien's face changing to that of concern and horror. "CHIAOTZU, LOOK OUT!" the tall warrior yelled to his small crane school friend, as a bone-blade quickly came to Chiaotzu's neck.

"TIEN HE-" he tried to cried for help from his best friend, but that was cut short when the blade made of bone of the Umukan beast decapitated the white skinned psychic, with a disgusting and horrifying 'Glaah" was the last sound he made before the head was cut clean from the neck up.

Blood came from the head and the place it used to be, soaking the cloths of the mime looking warrior with the red fluid untill it was red. The beast grabbed the right hand of Chiaotzu's dead body, while eating the head full, while tons of blood flowed from it, all to the horror of Tien Shinhan.

When the beast finished feasting on the head, it lifted the body and screeched loudly, the noise echoing across the land, as if it wanted to declare that it gained a trophy. Tien's whole body shook, fear, disgust and pure rage stirred up inside him. He felt like he had to avenge his best friend for what that barbaric beast did to him.

"CHIAOTZU!" he roared the name of his fallen friend, as he powered up beyond his maximum, at least how he felt, and his aura grew to a massive size. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT YOU DAMN BASTARD!" he declared in pure rage and agony, as he charged foward.

* * *

 **Kami's Lookout, The Mind Circle,**

Popo sighed from the notion of defeat in the bet and he passed his three marijuana joints to his best friend, who looked down and felt sad, realizing he won that bet. he didn't want anyone to die, but he knew that was one of his friend's tests to see the power of his students, but he always felt sad when someone died while inside the circle.

Kami put all six joints in his mouth, using every bit of power in his jaw to even hold all those marijuana joints. The djinn looked at the sad face of the green guardian, causing him to snap his fingers and light up all six joints.

"Smoke all six at once, it'll make you high as a kite." he said as the namekian inhaled from all six cigarettes in his mouth. He exhaled as he felt losing himself again to the high, which he always liked, but it didn't make it less sad to know he won a bet on who will die.

Chiaotzu's body then unfroze and he was pushed by a red light out of the circle. "-LP ME!" he finished his scream for help that was cut short by his decapitation. The mime look-a-like checked his neck where the cutting started, and as he knew he was alive.

For the last seconds he was alive in wherever he was, he felt everything that happened to him as he lost his head. Every horrifying pain he felt rushed through his body and the horror was still in his mind, causing the little guy to start crying, making the guardian feeling even more guilty as he took several more puffs.

"Well, now you know how it feels like to be decapitated. You killed 2 Umuka-jin and mostly ran away. You survived 17 minutes, but you still failed." Mister Popo said to his white skinned student the bad news in a nonchalant way and with his blank expression, while he looked at the rest.

Chiaotzu then curled like a fetus and kept crying.

* * *

 **Hathak, Umukans Nest,**

Tien charged at the monster that killed his friend, dodging from a thrust and sending a fist that hit the abdomen of the beast, causing it to screech and wince in pain, as the armored shell broke at that spot with a mighty 'CRACK!' that echoed across the wide area.

With all his might, Tien's fist pushed the Umukan in a sonic cone towards one of the cave all these creatures came from. A massive 'CRASH!' was heard as the mountain started to crumble on top of the killer beast, killing it.

seven beast saw it and left all other opponents to attack Tien, who flew upwards, put his hands in a triangular shape, as he raised his ki and made all seven Umukans and their lair his target, which increased in size the more he focused.

"THIS IS FOR CHIAOTZU! KIKOHO!" the tri-clops roared as a gigantic yellow pillar of ki hit the monsters and the mountain, atomizing it.

There was nothing but a huge crater from the mountain that was infested with the insect-like aliens,causing Tien to finally catch some breath, as he felt his life force draining away quickly. _"I did it buddy, I avenged you. I destroyed their lair."_ he thought to himself, happy from the experience and justice he got for his friend.

Then something flew from below the ground and instantly reached behind the crane disciple. Tien knew that because he felt the power behind him, one that matched Raditz. He didn't know what it was, cause he hasn't felt it before, but now he knew he was going to die painfully.

"Shit. Sorry Chiaotzu, I did what I could." he said in a regretful tone with a bit of sad chuckle while lowering his head. The two blades made of bone pierced his torso: both in his upper belly. Blood started flowing his his throat, as he was starting to chock. He looked back to get a good look at his killer.

That Umukan was different. It felt more human like than those they all fought until now. The gray being was the same as the rest aside from several things. It had a face that looked more human than that of an insect, with a mouth and nose of a human, but eyes of a spider. Its hands and legs had more muscles than the other ones and his hands had long claws on them.

The beast raised Tien above his head with his great strength and started to pull on two different directions. The three eyed human felt his body being ripped in half, as blood flew down from his mouth while he gargled because his entire throat was filled with the red fluid. He tried to scream from the pain, but he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried.

The pain became worse until finally the beast ripped the crane student in half, with a rainbow of blood coming out the moment the body was ripped in half. For several more moments Tien felt the fear of death, the immense pain of being torn in half, as his pupils widen and he died.

All the blood fell on the monster, whom opened its mouth so wide that the lower jaw of the advanced Umukan went down 35 inches. The intestins of the dead tri-clops fell inside the jaw of the humanoid insect, whom slurped it like the saiyan defender of Earth would usually slurp noodles, with the blood of it's victim all over it's face and torso. It the opened it's mouth once more, and it ate the head of the now dead Tien Shinhan.

* * *

"TIEN! NOOOOOOO!" Krillin shouted as he saw his friend die in a gruesome and horrible manner, causing the small monk who trained with Master Roshi to charge head on at the beast that stood in strenght close to the brother of Goku.

Krillin raised his right hand, ready to slice the insect-human alien. The moster looked at the monk and raised his guard to defend against the incoming attack of the human. Unfortunately for the beast, that didn't work, as the ki blade sliced through its lower arm and it lost its wrist and arm, along with it's blade.

The more human umuka-jin got angry at the small, noseless man that cut it's arm, and it kicked the disciple of Roshi so fast the the monk couldn't defend from it. Krillin was sent flying upwards, blood coming from his lip, pain filling his face.

Before the monk could realize, the humanoid looking insect alien was right in front of him, and quickly thrusted its blade made of its own bone right through the throat of the 5'0 monk, fatally injuring him. It then pulled out the blade from the small warrior's throat, only to quickly decapitate him, instantly killing the dying monk.

Blood came out as the monster ate anoter head of a fallen Z-Fighter.

* * *

Yamcha and Yajirobe were fighting several Umuka-jins, mostly just fending them off, as they couldn't do any damage to them. They were distracted when they saw Krillin's death, as they were deeply saddened by the death of their friend.

Unfortunately, that was enough for three to attack Yajirobe and make him block all of them with a sword, that a fourth one came from his left side and stabbed hi in between the ribs, in a angle that made the blade shaped bone to pierce his heart, instantly killing him.

As the fat samurai fell to the ground, his killer started taking of the head while the other three attacked Yamcha. The scar-faced former bandit cupped his hand to his side, as he prepared a non-charged Kamehameha wave to attack the vicious killer humanoid insects.

"Kamehameha!" he poured his ki into the attack at point blank range, as the monsters were slightly burned. Unlike them the warrior felt something as well: one of them managed to stab him in the chest. Blood started to pour from the wound, as the warrior of Earth charged at the insects, and when they were close, he fired two ki blast the blew them all away. He then created a volley of ki blasts, shooting more and more on the seven he was facing.

The area which was hit with all those many balls of ki had so much dust the former bandit couldn't see a damn thing. He was coughing and panting hard, as he was losing a bit of blood and his ki supply was low. It took at least thirty seconds for the dust to clear, and almost all of the four were dead, exept for one.

The turtle student charged foward, his fist came to the temple of the monster, sending it backwards in a sonic cone. He then reappeared behind him and smashed him to the ground with a powerful double-ax hammer, causing the insect humanoid alien to crash to the ground. The man raised by wolves then stomped so hard on the head of the alien, he cracked his skull completely, leaving nothing but a pile of flesh and yellowish green blood.

He then felt the strong Umukan behind him. He started to turn around, but the monster stabbed him in the back of his head, killing him instantly as well.

* * *

Raditz flew towards the mighty humanoid insect that felt in the same level of power as him. The brother of Earth's mightiest fighter opened his hand, and a blue ball of ki appeared with small pulple orbs of ki spinning around the ball in a circular motion. "Eat this, you ugly mother. SPIRAL WEDNESDAY!" he roared as the ball and orbs turned into a spiral beam of blue and purple.

The large beam of ki hit the hideous more humanoid insect head on, doing massive damage to it's armored shell. It screeched in pain as it charged towards the burly saiyan. Raditz side stepped it and kicked it in the face. A loud 'CRACK!' was heard as the shell that guarded the monster's face was broken, as was his nose.

The kick sent the insect flying right to one of the only remaining mountains in the area, causing it to crumble on top of the mighty beast. Raditz stayed on guard, as his opponent flew at him at great speed, while suffering incredible injuries. The saiyan warrior side stepped it and stomped on it's face with his right leg.

Blood was coming out of the head of the one-handed monster, making Raditz to smirk with an arrogant grin. Then the blade shaped bone of the monster's right hand stabbed the brother of Goku in the ankle, causing him to fall to the ground.

Angry, the beast jumped on the saiyan and stabbed him multiple times, but the long-haired fighter sent it flying with an invisible kia. when Raditz barely stood up, more lower level beasts came out of the ground.

 _"Of course! They have an underground layer! I can't defeat them now! But I'll die like a saiyan!"_ he thought to himself, as he fired several ki blasts at the incoming Umukans, reppeling them back. One got close to him, but the saiyan elbowed it, breaking it's armored shell around its face.

After several minutes of Raditz punching, kicking, kia waves and ki blasts agains incoming hordes of Umukans, one finally stabbed him at the side of his body, slightly below the ribs. The vision of the warrior was already blury but he knew this was the end for him.

More and more started skewering him, as he saw on the impaled him to the point that he saw a part of his bleeding small intestine on the blade of on of them. Finally the more human looking one came back, barely alive. After several moments of Raditz puking blood while the strong and supposed leader of the Umukans glared at him, it impaled him by driving its bone through the eye of Goku's brother, finally killing the saiyan warrior.

* * *

 **Kami's Lookout, The Mind Circle,  
**

Raditz woke up, still feeling the pain from every stab he got from the monsters. It was horrible that he lost once again. He stepped out of the circle only to see the shape of the others: Tien's whole body was shaking, but he was trying to make his friend, who was curled like a fetus and crying, to feel better and assuring him it was all over. Everyone else were shaking as well as having their bodies being soaked with cold sweat.

The alien brother of Goku was shaking as well, with the sensation of fear and helplessness he felt in his last moments still stuck in his mind. He felt pathetic, as he lost all the saiyan pride he thought he gained in an instant, by feeling like a trapped animal waiting for death. His ego had once again taken a hit.

Mister Popo started walking towards the fighters, as Kami got up, enjoying his high to rid him of guilt. "Congratulations, you all failed. Now please use your auras as light once more." the djinn requested, as the finally realized all candles were turned off, as they all died in the trial. They ignited their auras once nore and the room lit up.

The current sensei of the defenders of Earth nodded with approval, then used magic to create a white page and started to read it. "Raditz, you killed 32 Umuka-jins and survived 29 minutes and 32 seconds. You did best, even than most saiyans of that time would. Congrats." he said to the long-haired saiyan, whom felt a bit of pride returning to him, knowing he did great, despite failling.

The genie then looked at Yamcha and then looked at the page once more. "Yamcha, you killed three Umuka-jins and survived 21 minutes and 3 seconds. You survived, I'll give you that." he said to the scar-faced former bandit, not showing any sign of impression in his voice or expression, making the human frown from the comment, thinking his new master didn't care about how quickly he was killed or how it felt.

The black djinn looked at the samurai next, who just sweated from the thought of his result in the horrific and sadistic trial of his fat teacher. "Yajirobe... you didn't kill any Umuka-jin and survived 20 minutes and 2 seconds. I actually bet on you to die first, but you had to survive and Kami had to win my three joints." the djinn ranted over his lost in his own bet in an annoyed tone.

The Z-Fighters heard the rant and immediately got angry and lashed at their sensei. "YOU AND KAMI BET ON WHO WILL DIE FIRST?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?!" Tien was the first to show his anger, with his aura doubling in size, as he realised that the green guardian probably bet on the death of Chiaotzu. Everyone just joined in, yelling and screaming themselves, making the eternally young namekian to lower his head once more, despite the high clouding his mind.

Popo glared at the warriors and then pointed his finger towards the Z-Fighters, putting back the vests they wore before on their bodies. The students on the genie crashed to the ground once more, as they couldn't carry the weight of the dark gray vests, their auras disappearing. "As punishment for raising your voice at me, you will have to crawl out back to the top of the lookout. Use your auras as a light." he said to the flattened warriors, as he put his hand on his best friend's shoulder and teleported with Instantaneous Movement, leaving the warriors to crawl their way out.

* * *

 **The Afterlife, 1 month after the Z-Fighters's test at The Mind Circle,**

Goku ran for so long along the Snake Way he couldn't tell. He spent his days running until he had no strength in his body and the pain was unbearable, and flying until he had no more ki left to keep flying. Every time he always crashed back on the road that was 1,000,000 kilometers long.

The prime defender was also starving. While it didn't affect his body since he was dead, therefore he didn't have to eat, the saiyan warrior with the palm-like hair still wanted to eat, it was driving him crazy.

Goku remembered the last time he ate. It was when he reached the palace of Princess Snake, and that felt a long time ago. She gave him a lavish dinner, which covered the incredibly long table at her dinning room. Not that the saiyan minded, as he ate everything that was eatable, much to the shock of the servers, but to the joy of the princess.

Later details were a bit fuzzy, but he remembered Princess Snake got angry at him for some reason and then sent her giant pet snake after him. It took the naive saiyan a while before it got it tangled around itself, then the defender of Earth burned it with a powerful Kamehameha Wave, and ate the corpse of the snake until it was nothing but bones, and it was yummy.

The pain in his arms and legs was unbearable, and the gray vest Mister Popo gave him made it hard for him to run, but that didn't stop the saiyan, as his will to continue was not broken.

He finally saw an end to the road and that gave him hope for the end of the hard journey to reach King Kai, making him run faster and faster, until the pain caused him to fall, he saw ahead something in the shape of a circle, as he started to crawl with all the strength he could muster, to reach the end of the Snake Way.

When he finally did it, he ignited his white-blue aura and flew slightly up, to look at the view. He looked foward, to his left, to his right and he looked down, but he saw nothing but an empty void of yellow clouds.

Confustion came to the head of the Earth-raised saiyan, as he was sure there was supposed to be King Kai at the end. _"Wasn't this King Kai supposed to be he? Does he have a moving platform that comes here, or maybe a planet up abo-"_ he cut his own thoughts, as the most simple idea came to his mind.

He looked up and focused his eyes. From afar there was a small ball that looked like a planet, briging a wide smile of satisfation to the naive warrior. "Bingo." Goku said as he started flying at full speed.

When he got closer to the planet, his aura disappeared, as he felt a stong gravitational field pushing him towards the planet at incredible speed. He started to panic as he tried to slow himself, but to no avail, as the planet got closer and closer, with the momentum increasing.

When he finally got to the planet, he crashed into it with a mighty 'BOOM!', making a small crater and an enormous amounts of dust to cover the air. "Somebody landed here at last?" a voice was heared by the ears of the saiyan, right before he lost contiousness and blurry vision covered his eyes before everything turning black.

* * *

 _Has Goku finally reached King Kai? How will the experience of death affect the training of the Z-Fighters towards the powerful saiyans? Will Gohan and Piccolo catch up to the rest? Find out in the next chapter of "Changed Path"...  
_

 _Well guys, this was my first chapter after coming back home. I hope it wasn't too horrible, because I admit I wanted to do this chapter very differently. Now I know I did the action poorly, but this is only the second time I write a fight scene and I still need many places to improve, so tell me in the comments how I can improve, as it can really raise the quality of my story._

 _F.Y.I, for those who want to know, Hathak is a combination of the words Hathi chak, which is artichoke in indian, and the Umukans or Umuka-jin are an oc race._

 ** _R &A Chapter 6:_**

 _ **R:** Raditz climbs the tower after such a bold shout __and then ends up right at the bottom, what a blow to the ego. Aside from that you actually crammed a lot of information into this chapter. I liked that aspect a lot._

 _Explaining how different ki was interesting too. Everyone associates it as just a concentration thing, but giving it 'natures' shows how complicated ki can be especially at the beginning of Z when it was still a new thing._

 _I was more or less calling the relationship between Raditz and the humans something we had never seen before. There are different Raditz surviving tales out there and none have put him on a front where he and the humans have a face to face without Goku, but you showed him off as a bit of a jerk while letting the humans get their barbs in._

 _Giving the spirits character, was the nuances they had with King Yemma/ Emma/ Enma, and the fact they seemed genuinely surprised when they were sent to hell was funny so you gave wisps far more than they normally got._

 _Your ideas seem really good and I hope they pan out._

 _Be safe wherever you're going._

 ** _A:_** _Thanks for your comment and telling me the things you meant in the earlier comment. I didn't thing of Popo kicking Raditz out of the lookout a hit to his ego, so thanks for telling me that, because I used it a bit in this chapter._

 _The idea of ki "natures" came from Hunter x Hunter, just to give an explanation to why the destructo disk is Krillin's speciality even if everyone and their mom can use it, same with Piccolo and the Makankosappo. The test to reveal it came from the idea of natural chakra from Naruto, which is awesome in my eyes._

 _Thanks for commenting and did Luke had some time to read more of my chapters? Anyway, have I nice week and see you at "Destiny Shattered" with the beating up Black special treatment._

 _ **R:** I am in disagreement with the cutting technique_  
 _I mean cell was so vastly powerful that he didn't even feel krillins attack when it made contact, while frieza who was 10-20 times more powerful had his tail cut, so I think if an opponent heavily outclasses you, like 25 times then even cutting doesn't affect the person_

 _ **A:** I actually disagree with that and here is why: 1) The Cell part is filler and I mostly take things from the manga, so I thing the Cell part does not count. 2) After Krillin had his potential unlocked, his power was between 17,000 to 25,000, while second form Frieza was above 1 million, so he was close to being 50-100 times stronger than Krillin, and the Kienzan still sliced off its tail, so that is more of a proof. 3) Despite not buying most of his shit since he forgets a lot, Toriyama himself said the Kienzan can cut **anything**! That is my third point for you and what I based the Cutting Nature._

 _Okay, this is it for now, have a nice week and enjoy life as much as possible. Bye bye._

 _Now for those that are still here, welcome to my DBS rant of Black/Zamasu. I hate those fuckers and the reasons why may just make them good villain, but I just had enough of them. Please agree or disagree in the comments and correct me. Okay, here we go:_

 ** _Fuck black/Zamasu! They are hypocrites and ego meniacs! They talk about how Trunks commited a sin by going and changing the past and how holy he is and how important are the gods, but he does the same thing to steal the body of a mortal! If you take a body of a mortal you are no longer a god dumbass! Oh and he vaguely talks about true beauty of the planet with mortals, but when asked about it he says "You wouldb't understand!", meaning he doesn't understand his own end-game and tries to shift it to others like a fucking child!_**

 ** _He talks about god this, god that, yet he kills all the other Kaioshins and gods? Fuck you! This isn't about divine justice, it's about your fucking ego to be the only god! His whole charade is nothing but a cover the true meaning of his actions, which is just "me, me, me, me, me, me". In episode 63 he says only they (Black and Zamasu, same guy) could be the only god. SEE?! THIS IS JUST AN EGOTISTICAL FUCKHEAD WHO WANTS TO BE THE ONLY THE ONLY ONE THAT MATTERS!_**

 ** _Don't get me started about the Zero-Mortal plan. So he wants to kill all mortals because of conflict, okay I see how the pseudo-pasifistic natures of his can be disgusted by conflict, but have us seeing him getting disgusted from one guy beating up another guy like a bully is fucking retarted! This is he conflict you're talking about?! Give me a fucking break! And what happens when he destroys all life on Earth and in the entire universe, what then? What will he do? He doesn't know because he doesn't know what will be in the end! He knows NOTHING!_**

 ** _So just to finish, FUCK THESE DUMB, ARROGANT, HYPOCRITICAL PIECES OF SHIT! FUCK THEM!_**

 _End of rant. I beg of you to explain to me both Black and Zamasu in a different way, so I could have different points of view.  
_


	8. Chapter 8: Time is Running Out

**Hello everyone, I'm here with another chapter ready! Now I still think my writting isn't in tip top shape, but I still hope that it's better than last week, where I had some god aweful grammer mistakes. This chapter I believe will be shorter than usual, and will end with the arrival of the three saiyans, something I wanted to do last chapter, but my enthusiasm got the better of me.  
**

 **I hope you, my small and devoted crowd of readers will enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Time is Running Out

Saiyan Saga Part 7

* * *

 **Unknown dimension pocket, 4:37 PM,**

Four months had passed since his experiance in The Mind Circle, but it felt like yesterday to Raditz, as the older brother of Goku was taking a break from doing spars with his nephew and his namekian trainer to hit some trees. He stood in front of a large tree, ready to hammer powerful strikes into it's trunk, trying to let thoughts flow through his mind.

He started by thinking on his progress in the last few months since he started sparring with the Namek and the saiyan child. He himself grew massively, as using others to improve his martial arts skills worked like a charm, as he could use a different style of fighting to find open spots in his stances and in the general way the burly saiyan attacked.

Because the massive increase to strength both he and the others got from the gray vests they wore, fighting got to a new level of destruction, which made Raditz and his partners train on how to put all the power of a hit behind their attacks in a way that won't do too much damage to the surroundings. It required a lot of focus and it was so hard for the long haired warrior to get it right, that he spent 2 months to decrease the amount of damage he did to the surrounding jungle he was stuck in.

When it came to the green warrior who killed his brother, his power grew by great lengths. Last time he power up to his full power, it was getting closer to the saiyan's power level when he took on the Umukans in the third test. His skill also improved, as he used clones to train himself and the runt, making sure to find and fix weak spots in his fighting style. He also improved the power of the attack that killed the prime defender of Earth, as the second test showed the green man that his ki nature was Impalement. He also claimed he created several new techniques, but he said he won't show them to anyone until he fights the saiyans, making the saiyan from space to think of those claims as nothing but a claim with nothing to show.

The half-breed son of Son Goku also rose in power. He catched up quickley with the hand-to-hand combat lessons of both his uncle and his namekian mentor, despited having problems dodging atacks that weren't coming from afar, making him lack in reflexes. When it came to the power boosts from his anger, Gohan still couldn't control his anger, but the boosts were langer than ever, drawfing both older warriors in power, raw strength and speed when truly furious, but quickley going back into a scared little child.

Raditz started punching the large tree, vividly remembering his nasty experience fighting the nasty gray bugs on the original saiyan homeworld. Each strike crashed against the thick trunk with a thunderous 'BOOM!'. Chips of wood flew in the air as the fist pummeled more and more into the tree, as tears started running from the eyes of long haired saiyan, while his mind went back to the time of his death in the test the djinn gave the warriors of Earth.

Fists went so fast as blurs, crumbling the tree into dust, while Raditz imagined the humanoid bugs being crashed and smashed into pieces by his fast punches. To his right he saw several bugs charging at him, making the low-class saiyan raise his right hand, sending foward an invisible kia wave to push his attackers back, then releasing a powerful ki wave from his hand, vaporizing his opponents, while in reality he destroyed an entire row of trees in the jungle.

He stepped towards another tree as he imagined being skewered from the back. Once again sending a mighty punch to the trunk as he imagined the enormous amount of pain in the left side of his back. With each stab he felt coming from his memory, he sent a more powerful punch to hit the tree.

The tree itself was still standing tall and mighty, as the djinn training the warrior added the trait of shock absorbtion to the trees of the jungle, so they could serve as good punching bags for the long-haired saiyan to take out his anger on someone or something that could probably take the punishment, while not for a long time.

Raditz imagined the third stab going through his back, barely missing the spine, while skewering his small intestine, making his internal bleeding much worse and painful then it was after the brother of Goku was stabbed in the abdomen several times, making him loose blood already.

His vision at that point was blury and the memory made the saiyan throw a powerful punch at the tree, destroying half of the trunk of the tree. Large chunks of wood came off the tree as the punch went through the left side of the trunk with a loud 'BRASH!', sending a soundwave throughout the forest around the burly warrior.

The saiyan from space remembered the horrible feeling he felt after being stabbed in his entire body while the more human looking bug advanced towards him. He felt like a bleeding, dying animal being held, waiting to get the finishing blow by the predators. The longer he waited, the more painful it felt to move, as he remembered how he skwirmed trying to release himself. Then finally he was killed by being stabbed through the eye, as the memory still rang like loud bells in his mind.

As he imagined his own death in the trial once again for the 20th time or so, he sent a thunderous ki charged punch that sent the whole tree flying, uprooting it from the ground with a loud and thunderous 'CRANK!', as small fractures of wood glided in the air from the impact.

The saiyan fell to his knees and pounded his right fist smashed into the ground, making it crack with a loud 'TSSS'. Pain rushed to his left eye as a sore memory to his failure and losing his saiyan pride once more. First being thrown off the lookout, then losing in a fight that occured in his mind.

 _'That's it! I won't fall like that again! I am a SAIYAN!'_ he thought as his aura flared around him. Small grains of dirt levitate around him, as well as frangments of wood spinned around the older son of Bardock, as if the low-class warrior was a centre of a typhoon or a tornado. Great amounts of ki started to pour from Raditz's body, atomizing the dirt, wood and leaves around him and the more he growled, the more power surged in his body.

The former Planet Trade Organization soldier rose and stood firm, his legs planted into the ground, as his power felt like a bomb ready to explode. "RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" the son of Bardock roared as a dome of ki exploded from him, destroying everything around him, making a large greater that was as black as coal as soon as the destructive energy wave faded.

He floated upwards from the crater he created in his rage, calming himself down by trying to think of something else. He took a deep breath and allowed his ki sense to take over, as he sensed the kis of his nephew and the namekian. The brother of Goku decided to check on his two sparring partners. He closed his eyes and focused to feel the fire of their ki, cleaning his head of thoughts, since ki sensing wasn't completely natural to him yet, and when he finally felt the fire, he flew in the direction he felt their power, north-east of where the saiyan warrior was.

When he arrived to the location he saw the usual sparring session. Piccolo was hammering shots into Gohan's physicaly weak guard, causing for at least three fists moving as blurs to hit the young boy. The son of Goku fired an invisible kia in the face of his mentor, causingthe green warrior to stagger for several seconds, but enough for the boy to fly closer, kneeing the Namek in the chin, punching him several times in the face.

Gohan tried to then shoot a ki blast in the face of his taller opponent, but all he got was a ferocious elbow to his chin, sending his head back. The former demon then grabbed the son of his arch-nemesis by the throat for several seconds and put his hand close to Gohan's right side of his chest. About 10 seconds later he let the boy go from the chokehold, only to ram a massively powerful one-inch puch, causing the saiyan child to yelp in pain, with a large quantity of saliva coming from his mouth, as well as being sent flying backwards in a sonic cone, moving in a high velocity.

Raditz appeared behind his nephew and catched him, thereby stopping the momentum of his flight. He glared at the namekian, who just returned an icy glare right back to the long haired brother of Goku. He looked at his nephew, who was struggeling to recover from the last hit, as he let oxygen to flow to his brain and lungs. When it seemed the boy recover enough to keep going, the burly saiyan loosened his grip on the boy, allowing the young saiyan to start floating in the air in between them.

Gohan flew slowly towards the namekian warrior and got into Piccolo's regular stance. "S-sorry to k-keep you waiting Mister Piccolo. I'll try to do better this time." he said still slightly afraid of being hit and hurt from the sharp pain he had because of staying on the recieving end of the Namek's punches.

On his face one could see how much of his childhood demeanor had left the boy, forcing him to grow up in ways he didn't want to, but he wanted to save Earth, for reasons he couldn't really explain despite being incredibly afraid of the monsters he had to fight. The most prominent reason for the boy's lost sense of his inner child was Piccolo's attemps to get rid of it.

The warrior son of Demon King Piccolo smirked from the genuine attemps of the boy to try to fight him once more, despite being far too young to fight in his level in the first place. Raditz flew next to the saiyan child and put his left hand on Goku's son's head. "No runt, I want to have a spar as well. I can't have him feeling too high and mighty, so I have to show him who is at the top of the pecking order." the oldest son on Bardock said arrogantly and with a grin on his face, making the evil half of Kami scoff with anger and annoyance at the remark.

Gohan felt a bit disappointed, but still happy because he could get a break so he could medditate or work on his mathematical skills, which he tried to sharpen everytime he wasn't fighting or meditating. He started to descend, the former demon looked at him. "GOHAN STOP!" the warrior yelled towards the boy, stopping him at his tracks.

The boy looked at his green mentor, who gave him a proud smile of satisfaction. "Your drive to improve is impressive and you have become very powerful, more than I can even imagine, and for that you made me a bit proud to teach you." Piccolo said to the son of his arch-nemesis, immediately making the boy give him a wide smile as he began tearing up, making the grumpy alien frown at him. "However this is far from over. You still have much to improve upon, so don't start slaking on me! Got it?!" he roared at the boy in aggitation, hoping the boy will get the message.

Gohan shook there for several moments before he calmed his fear and gave a determined yet frightened smile towards the former demon. "Yes Mister Piccolo." he said to his mentor as he flew down to catch a break from the sparring.

Raditz smiled at his former opponent, seeing even the green alien could be slightly human, like Raditz himself felt. The burly long haired warrior also noted that like him, the former demon hides those huminazing factors in order not too look weak. It felt femiliar to the brother of Goku, especially when he was a child on Vegeta.

 _'Perhaps we are more similar then we thought.'_ Raditz thought to himself as he looked at his nephew fly down to the ground. He then returned his sight at Piccolo, who glared at him with an angry yet intrigued look on his face.

"You say you need to show me my proper place in the pecking order? Maybe I should do the same to you." Piccolo said as he got to a fighting stance. His aura flared up and he raised his power to the maximum, causing walls of wind to pressure the saiyan slightly backwards. An instant later the aura disappeared.

The brother of Goku smiled at the challage presented to him, as he got into a battle stance as well. "I want to see you try green man." he said to the namekian warrior with a smug grin and arrogant tone, as both warriors charged at each other.

* * *

 **Kami and Chiaotzu's pocket dimension,  
**

The guardian of Earth and the pale white fighter sat in a crossed legged position in the middle of a cave like dimension. On their left hands each generated a ball of mana, while with their right trying to raise a boulder. Both had a hard time focusing at their difficult task, which was very visible on the outside, as the djinn was sitting right in front of the two, making sure they do their task right.

Chiaotzu was the first to open his eyes and stop his training task, making the mana orb disperse in the air and causing the boulder to crash to the ground with a loud 'BOOM!' as the boulder itself was cracked into several smaller rocks. The pale warrior panted heavily as he fell backwards, feeling completely empty from energy.

At the loud sound of the boulder crashing to the ground, Kami let his mana disperse and his boulder to fall to the ground as he put his hands on his ears trying to block the sound, but that didn't work. He panted and put his right hand on his leg while his left hand was on his head, where a sharp pain just hit.

Mister Popo got up and looked at his best friend and his student. "Improving your psychic abilities and magical strength are very difficult things to do at the same time. I was intrigued when you both wanted to kill to birds in one strike, but now it seems maybe too difficult for the two of you in your current level." said the genie as he walked away from the two trainese, as Kami was his student in the arcane arts.

Both the guardian of Earth and the crane school student looked at the attendant of the lookout, as he walked further away. "Right now it will be good to do physical training and spars, as your bodies got tired and needs adrenaline to recover from the use of magic." he said when he disappeared in a rainbow light, leaving the pocket dimension.

The two warrior looked at each other, then they got up and walked to different sides of the cave, getting into a battle stance. The eternaly young namekian got into the stance taught to him by the former guardian of Earth. He turned his right side towards the small warrior, his right side doing a complete 45 degrees. his upper body also shifted, making it in the same line as the right side, facing the floating doll like warior. He then shifted all his weight to his left leg, making the namekian bend backwards. His right arm rose like a shield, looking to block all up front attacks, while his left arm rose above his head, as all three fingers made a shape that resembled a tip of a spear.

Chiaotzu flew in high velocity towards the green magician in a straight line, only to move at the last second to the his right in order to get to the namekian's supposed "blind spot" in the guardian's left side. When the crane disciple tried to punchhis opponent in the face, Kami quickly dropped his left hand as fast as lightning, bringing the doll looking warrior's hand towards the ground, and with it the entire momentum of the small warrior, as Chiaotzu fell to the ground.

Kami then kicked his pale opponent, sending him skidding across the hards floor of the cave dimension thet were in. The doll looking warrior then raised his left hand, sending an invisible but powerful kia wave at the guardian, causing Kami to lose some his balace, crumbling his fighting stance.

At that moment, Chiaotzu's aura flared up and he rocketed towards his opponent, crashing his head against the namekian's abdomen, causing saliva to slat out of the mouth of the formal god of Earth. The blow caused four of the namekian's ribs to break, as the increased gravity increased the damage they take in an impact and sometimes makes moving around harder, but both fighters overcame the movement part as a result of two months training in x2 Earth's gravity, so x3 wasn't such a big impact on them.

The small pale warrior immediately change the direction of his flight, causing him to crash his round head against the guardian's chin, snapping the magician's head backwards. Chiaotzu then came to the few of his opponent's eyesite, and hammered his fists into the temples, cheecks and nose of the identical half of the Demon King. The namekian felt everyhit as it broke his nose, lower jaw and creating bruises and gashes all over his face, as if the small crane disciple still resented his evil half for the pale fighter's first death.

When another punch came down at Kami, courtesy of the small white fighter, the guardian of Earth grabbed the fist in his palm, then put his other hand right in his opponent face. A wave of psychic enery flowed around Chiaotzu, sending him across the cave towards on of the walls. Then the magician kept psychically holding his opponent, slamming him over and over again against the wall.

After several times of being slammed against the cave, Chiaotzu screamed as he used his own psychic powers to release the hold the green magician had on him. A white yet barely visible energy then flown outside of him across his small frame, until it reached his tiny hands. The psychic former prince then reached foward, the energy coming out like a rocket, as it instantely hit the Demon King's lookalike, sending him crashing against the wall of the other side of the cave, as well as comeletely stopping his movements.

Pain ran through Kami, as he tried keeping one eye opened, and he started chanting as fast as possible. _"Aeya Ma Jeun Porunga Doftras!"_ the namekian chanted, and immediately three yellow-white rings of light formed around Chiaotzu: one around his hands, one around his belly and one around his legs. Then light straps connected all the rings together.

The mime looking fighter quickley felt drained, as if he couldn't feel his ki in his body and life was leaving him slowly, making his vision become blurry. He quickly lost contiousness and fell to the ground, as the old master of Goku lost contiousness as well.

When both woke up, the black djinn stood above both, with a frown on his face. "Kami, I told you to be careful with old namekian spells." He quickly spat at his best friend, saliva falling on the magician's face. "I said to you that if you're not careful, you could kill with those spells, as ancient namekian spells are meant to seal the use of ki. If you go overboard, you can block their life essence, which you almost did earlier." the genie pointed his finger, to make sure the guardian understood that what he did was wrong.

The namekian looked at the crane disciple and apologised with genuine sadness over his mistake. He then rose up and walked towards a wall of the cave dimension he was stuck in. "Please take me back Mister Popo. I have done more damage to him than helping him. I just want to ponder on my thoughts for a bit." he said in a sad tone to his best friend, who just walked to the eternal guardian, put his hand on his best friend's ragged robes, and both disappeared in a rainbow flash.

* * *

 **Five month later, Kami's Lookout, 5:52 PM,**

The next five months, came and went faster than anyone realised. The Z-Fighters spent their time sparring in up to 5 times Earth's gravity, with Piccolo, Gohan and Raditz trained in 10 times Earth's gravity. When there weren't any sparring sessions outside of the pocket dimensions, everyone got to know each other by talking and jocking around.

Most of those times Piccolo meditated on the side, but once in a while Gohan would come to talk to him, asking for advices on their training and sometimes tried to have a nice conversation with his mentor, but the green warrior wouldn't have that for the most part.

When it came to everyone, his uncle's power rose to incredible hights, making him brag about it to everyone. Mister Piccolo also became extremely strong, as well as the son of Goku. The small monk kept claiming he had a new technique that came from his long work on sharpening his ki, which all but Piccolo believed. Yajirobe lost most of the extra fat on his face, with his features becoming sharper, as well as his skill with the blade. His body was thiner, yet very well developed with muscles, which he glorified around everyone with pride.

"Aww yeah, I'm looking like a badass, and it's all me." he said smugly, as Tien just sighed from the annoyance of listening to the gloating of both the samurai and the saiyan warrior he tried and failed to surpass. The djinn then came foward closer to the formaly fat samurai. "No, it was all me. You just like to think it was you." he said, stoping the samurai from gloating over his new look, making everyone but Yajirobe laugh at his displessure.

Gohan also started to hang out with Krillin and Yamch, who told them their adventures with his father and what kind of dumb things Goku would do at times. With them he laughed the most and enjoyed his time, that he would admit he kind of got attached to them, but he also knew that it would be healthy to his social skills to make friends with kids his age.

Sometimes Bulma came to the lookout, bringing her daughter along, to tell the group about her findings from researching the scouter Raditz had. Gohan and Bra would most of the time sit with Bra close to the lavender haired scientist to listen and learn from the things she said, despite not understanding many things. After that Bulma would usually then help the son of her best friend to catch up to his studies by having him study with Bra while the best friend of Goku explained the material. Gohan loved those parts the most from the last 5 months of his training.

Today was the day everyone said Goku would come back from the land of the dead, which confused Gohan but he wanted to see his daddy once more, so he couldn't wait. He was jumpy all day long, making him a bit of a airhead, causing him to get on his mentor's nerves for a bit.

The afternoon came and suddenly the skies turned dark, with lightning coming from the clouds, all directed at a single place. The Z-Fighters stood at the edge of the lookout, looking at the island where all the dragon balls were gathered to revive the dead defender of Earth. Raditz and Gohan were the most intrigued and anxious from what would happen next, as they never saw the magical balls in action.

* * *

 **Kame House,  
**

Bulma, Roshi, Launch, Oolong, Puar and Turtle stood in front of the glowing dragon balls, as all the orange orbs glowed in a golden light. Roshi walked foward, and his arms were then raised to the sky, as it was a normal part in the ceremony of summoning the magical Shenlong.

"Eternal dragon, Awaken from your slumber/And give us what my heart's desire/Arise Shenlong, and grant me a wish!" the old sage and head of the turtle school chanted the old chant of summoning, as a large pillar of golden light came form the orbs. After a second the pillar twisted and curved, and it disappeared to reveal the shape of a chinese dragon with green scales and red eyes. Shenlong has been summoned.

The humongous eyes glared at the group in front of him, nothing can be read from his glare. "I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON, STATE YOU WISH MORTALS, AND I SHALL GIVE IT TO YOU." it said with a booming voice, causing winds and tidal waves with his powerful voice alone.

* * *

"Holy fuck! That's what gives the wishes?!" Raditz asked with an amazed expression on his face, and an astounded tone in his coarse voince, as he looked at the humans, who just nodded to him. Gohan he nothing but an expression of horror on his face as he shoock in fear from the draconic monster.

"Sometimes I forget how amazing yet terrifying Shenlong is." the tri-clops said with a bland tone, holding his impression on the inside. He was amazed the first time he saw it, and it was the time King Piccolo killed the magical beast.

On the side Piccolo just scoffed while sitting in a crossed legged position andfloated in the air. Mister Popo just stood next to him with a bland expression on his face as he looked at his students.

* * *

Bulma got closer to the beast of epic proportions, standing right next to the legendary sage. "Shenlong, we beg of you, bring back Son Goku from the land of the dead, as he is our greatest hope against a threat to the planet. Is it possible to return him back to life?" the lavender haired scientist asked the eternal dragon, who's hight was slightly larger than a skyscraper.

It looked at her as he gave her a studying glare, causing her to shake in fear as she tried to be blown back from the winds, like everyone around her. "THIS IS THE SECOND TIME THIS GANG OF MORTALS HAS COME BEFORE ME TO ASK FOR A REVIVAL. I HAVE NO QUALMS WITH BRINGING SON GOKU BACK, AS IT IS WITHIN MY POWER." said the dragon, as more powerful gales of wind pushed back the group.

They smiled while trying to struggle, stopping their need to celebrabe the return of Goku back to life. "AS YOUR WISH IS COMMANDED, THOU SHALT I GIVE. YOUR WISH IS GRANTED!" roared the green dragon, as his eyes glowed in bright red for an instant, before returning to their usual crimson shade.

The gant shouted cheers of joy as their wish had been granted, but Goku didn't arrive to the island, which was strange to them. They all looked at the dragon for answers. "SON GOKU IS ALIVE ONCE MORE, BUT HIS JOURNEY IS YET COMPLETE, AS HIS BODY IS STILL IN THE AFTERLIFE. I HAVE GRANTED YOUR WISH, NOW MY SLUMBER OF ETERNITY SHALL BEGIN ONCE AGAIN!" it roared as he flew upwards and the dragon balls with him rose to the sky, before the dragon disappeared and the seven balls flew across the Earth yet again.

* * *

"Wait, so where is my brother? Is he alive?" the oldest son of Bardock asked, as he turned to the djinn to get his answers. The black and uncaring genie looked at him without much of a care in the world.

He raised his hand to the sky, as all the vest on the defenders of Earth came of, finally releasing all their power. Everyone felt as if they had no weight, like a lonely feather. Their power was also incredible, making them glad and taking their focus from the question of the brother of Goku.

The djinn then cleared his throat, getting the attention of everyone around, even Piccolo's. "Listen up. Goku is alive, yet his body is still in the afterlife. He will have a journey before him, and he could be here by the timein which the saiyans arrive, which is 2 days from now." the mentor of the new Z-Fighters said to inform them of the events that just happened when it came to the wish.

Raditz nodded, as he couldn't wait to see the man who saved his soul again, and fight alongside him against Prince Vegeta. Piccolo couldn't wait to kick his arch-nemesis's ass with his new level of power, after he takes care of the saiyans. Everyone else were incredibly happy of the thought of seeing Goku again, yet were fearful of the saiyan threat.

"Now these are my last orders: Piccolo Junior will take you to one of his wastelands, where you will stay for the next 2 days as you prepare to fight the saiyans. The battle will happen there, so check the surroundings in order to think of strategies against them." he ordered, as the former demon scoffed and growled at the idea of being a "tour guide" and he wanted to protest, but he knew the humans will hesitate to fight in the civilization.

The humans, half-breed and the full-blooded saiyan nodded as they prepared themeselves for what was coming. "By the way, most of you will die." Mister Popo said, causing a surprised yet scared expression from the lack of faith their mentor showed to them.

Piccolo stood up and his aura flared up. He then flew up and then his speed rose as he changed directions to one of his wastelands, and Gohan flew after him immediately with a blazing white-blue aura, as the boy knew where his mentor was flying. All the other Z-Fighters then flew after their former villain and the son of the Earth's prime defender.

After 2 hours of flying, they all arrived at a lashful green area, where animals and resources where at large. For the next several hours the warriors looked at the area for tactical use, some hunted for food and some found a corner for them to sleep in. After dinner, where everyone ate, aside from the former demon who, didn't need to eat, they all went to bed in order to gain their strength, as the battle was in only two days.

Raditz was the last one to stay awake. He wore a rebuiled battle armor in the colors of his old armor, a pair of golden brown baggy pants with a gi matching in color above the armor. Under the armor he wore a black, short-sleeved spandex jumpsuit, while he had his trusty gaunlets on his hands, and black boot on his legs.

He looked up to the sky in anticipation, as he couldn't wait to see how strong he was compared to his fellow saiyans. _'Now I'll show you that Raditz isn't a weakling. I'm more powerful than ever, more that I could even imagine myself. Just remember Vegeta, with this new strength of mine I will punch you in your smug prick face.'_ the burly saiyan thought, swearing he will show his worth by kicking the ass of the prince of all saiyans. He then went to sleeps with the best dreams he had his entire life.

* * *

 **The Afterlife, moments before the wish was granted,**

Goku and the short and chubby bright blue skinned deity known as King Kai were trying with all their might to remove the gray vest the defender of Earth had on him, with the palm-haired saiyan even using Kaio-Ken to help. It took them several minutes to finally get the vest above the head of the Earth-raised saiyan, as Goku threw the present given by Popo as far as he could, dispersing the Kaio-Ken technique.

After several seconds the halo above the head of Bardock's youngest son disappeared, causing confusion to arise to the brain of the warrior. King Kai then patted on his student's back and laughed. "Congratulation! You're alive again! Now you only have to fly back to Enma and you can return to Earth!" the small deity informed the naive saiyan while congratulating his revival, causing Goku to jump in the air from joy.

As the defender of Earth landed, he gave a respectful and calm bow to his new master. "Thank you for training me King Kai. I am honored to have learned your Kaio-Ken and Genki Ball techniques." he said respectfully, as the kai immediately got into a fuss once more.

"It's either Genki Dama or Spirit Bomb! Stop calling it Genki Ball! It's driving me nuts!" he yelled furiously at his student, who sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. The saiyan warrior then flew off to go back Snake Way to return to Earth and face the saiyans.

He felt more powerful than he ever felt, and that was without his Kaio-Ken. Goku didn't know how strong or fast he really was, but he wanted to check, and nothing was about to stop the thrill he felt from the thought of a strong opponent to test his limits. "KAIO-KEN!" he roared as a crimson aura flared around him and his power rose, making him fly even faster than before.

* * *

The next day,

The Z-Fighters woke up late in the morning, as they sensed three gigantic power levels, and to their horror they realised their enemies had come a day early. It had to be them, and then they realised the threat of these saiyan invaders, just by sensing them, as thier powers were far greater than the humans.

3 falling stars fell in a straight line, until it reached a city and created a gigantic explosion, destroyin almost a third of said city. The crater was as big as nine mansions and only three silver colored round orbs were in the middle of the crater.

The saiyans have arrived.

* * *

 _Can the last line of defence defend their planet from the mighty warriors from space? Can Goku arrive to their aid in time? Find out on the next chapter of "Changed Path"...  
_

 _Well, this is how our very short chapter ends. I know I didn't write a lot but I wanted to show just a bit and the rest to be in a tell don't show style. I just I can improve with the next several chapters, and I hope writing will come back as good as ever to me, since this chapter was super rushed._

 _Now, since I said power levels will return when the saiyans land, I will show the power levels before the end of the year of training and from next chapter the power levels will be up to date._

 ** _Power_** ** _Levels:_**

 ** _Raditz (3 months of training): 4,530_**

 ** _Raditz (7 months of training): 9,549_**

 ** _Tien (3 months of training): 1,806_**

 ** _Krillin (3 months of training): 1,524_**

 ** _Yamcha (3 months of training): 1,497_**

 ** _Chiaotzu (3 months of training): 1,131_**

 ** _Chiaotzu (7 months of training): 2,435_**

 ** _Yajirobe (3 months of training): 1,345_**

 ** _Piccolo (3 months of training): 1,078_**

 ** _Piccolo (7 months of training): 4,398_**

 ** _Gohan (3 months of training): 405_**

 ** _Gohan (7 months of training): 3,056_**

 ** _Kami (training with Chiaotzu): 2,000_**

 ** _Umukan Ant: 1,600-1,900_**

 ** _Umukan Soldier: 4,000_**

 ** _*Note: I'm only putting the power levels of those who appeared in the last several chapters the the mentioned time frame._**

 ** _R &A:_**

 _ **R:** I liked this chapter a lot. The characters had an intense struggle that was difficult to overcome, which they failed to do._

 _The Mind Circle section reminded me a lot of the Pendulum Room except something more devious and dark. Our heroes were really pressured and somewhat disturbingly killed. It was shocking, but eye opening. Hey, Yamcha didn't die first which is always a good sign right?_

 _It did come across a little rusty, which you said it would, so I'm not going to be critical of the grammatical stuff that was present. The content was fresh and new so it was a good read, I don't mind it._

 _ **A:** Glad you liked it, because it was pretty poor on my part, especially those god aweful grammer mistakes. I hope there are less in this chapter, which might be worse in content from the last chapter._

 _To tell the truth, I didn't remember the name or appearance of the Pendulum Room, except for the circle that sends them back in time. I just took the circle in my memory, and built the history of the old Lookout around it. Now, how was it more devious and dark than the Pendulum Room?_

 _Of course my writing was extra rusty, I can't be a great writer like yourself just yet, now can I? I just hoped you liked the change of tone it gave with the violence and I hope I wrote the fighting sections of this chapter to match your standards. See you on Tuesday, and hope you will be satisfied with your vote on election day._

 _ **R:** Krillen power level rise to 75,000 when Frieza arrived_

 _They are limit to the technique._

 _It is like saying Krillen with a power level of 10,000,000_

 _Can kill Some with a Power level of 1,000,000,000 with that attack_

 _I can not take seriously he can contradict himself_

 _Vegeta Blocked Goku black Sword with his Arm._

 _ **A:** Thanks for telling me Krillin's power level against Frieza was 75,000, and while it is the official power level, it doesn't make he faced Ginyu!Goku, he was weaker than him, and he had the power level of 23,000. Now when Frieza arrives he is at 75,000? Bullshit! Power levels are bullshit!  
_

 _Now Toriyama is inconsistent as fuck, but I will take the Kienzan statement as it is. This is my story, I'll write it as I like and fuck Dragon Ball Super._

 _Thanks for supporting this story with your comments and opinions, despite my disagreement._

 ** _R:_** _Dude, welcome back and I want to say that while rusty, this chapter was completely savage! I loved Raditz's attacks, going with the week theme, including the "present attack" from the games, so nice work on that._

 _When Chiaotzu died that was a holy shit moment, cause I never saw decapitation coming. While those death didn't feel like DBZ, I liked the animalistic feeling it had to it._

 _I agree with every word you said about Black/Zamasu, but that is why I love them so much! They can't realize their own flaws and believe in themselves as the only gods and if someone disagrees with their methods they kill him._

 _Can Kami smoke 6 joints at once? That shit is dope! He definetely takes care of his glaucoma._

 _Anyways, this chapter was brutal and I loved it, keep writing._

 _ **A:** Thanks man. Finally someone got the "here's a present" reference from the games! Anyway, I'm glad you liked the chapter and please keep supporting me._

* * *

 _Thank you all for reading this chapter, see you next week. Bye bye.  
_


	9. Chapter 9: The Battle Begins

**Hello everyone. Well, it's here. I finally reached it. We have arrived to the battle with the saiyans! I am so pumped for this, so much that I got a little lost for a bit. I hope this chapter will be good.**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Battle Begins

Saiyan Saga Part 8

* * *

The Z-Warriors stood in the wasteland, still frozen in shock from the powers that flew like one massive river in their senses, as they noticed that the saiyans had much more power than they realized. Yajirobe was the one who was the most visibly afraid, as his body was shaking without control.

Raditz was the only one smiling, as he was confident in his power, and he always knew of the strength of his now former comrades-in-arms. The son Bardock stood firm, only with his arms shaking with great excitement, hoping to fulfil his promise to punch the prince of his race right in the face.

Chiaotzu was shaking as well, afraid of the strength of what was coming, fear giving him negative thoughts about their chances of survival. He then felt a shaky hand on his shoulder, as the triclops looked and smiled at his friend, trying to calm his doubts as well. "Don't worry buddy, we'll win those saiyans and then everything will go back to the way it was." the prodigy student of the crane school said to his pale companion in a calm and optimistic tone, bringing a smile of hope to the china doll looking warrior.

Yamcha and Krillin stood next to each other, both shaking of worry from what they sensed. The former bandit closed his eyes and tried to think of something to get himself motivated. Immediately a mental picture of Bulma and Bra came to his head. He imagined his left hand stroking the right cheek of the lavender haired scientist he loved so much, as his right hand petted the lavender hair of his now five years old daughter. The scar-faced warrior opened his eyes as his shaking stopped, with determination flowing in his brain. He was going to live and then he would go back and reform the family he had.

Krillin saw as his friend closing his eyes, making the short monk do the same. ' _What can I think about to repress this fear? What does a small guy like me has to lose? Is there something for me to lose?'_ doubts came to the head of the noseless warrior, making the fear in his mind greater. His body shook without control, as more thoughts of doubts came to his mind. Then he remembered something, a person.

The image of Goku, his best friend, came to his mind. _'Goku. Of course! I have too much to lose! Goku always went for the help of everyone, even when I died once. When he died, he lost much more than I did. He had a wife, a son and an entire roster of friends and allies. I can also now think of my friends.'_ the short warrior thought as the mental image of Goku disappeared and the images of all his friends came to mind.

The first one to get much more clear was Muten Roshi, his master in martial arts and his teacher when it comes to the facts of life. Krillin felt nothing but respect and gratitude for the man, as he grew with his teaching and philosophy and now he was a warrior who, like his master, was about to face a threat that could destroy Earth. _'_ _Master, I hope you will watch me today, and that I bring you only pride. And try not to piss off Launch.'_ he thought as the mental image of his master became blurry.

The second image that became clear was the image of the other Z-Fighters, now his friends and allies in battle. They were all about to face the same threat as him and he felt that now they were friends with bonds forged in blood, even Piccolo and Gohan, who started to train with the rest a bit afterwards. _'I hope all of us are gonna make it fellas, because this is our greatest test. If we succeed, there will be a great party, and I want to attend.'_ he thought as the image became blurry to his eyes.

The next one was of Puar, Oolong and Turtle all grouping as one with wide happy smiles on their faces. Calmness and determination started to fight back the doubts and fear in his mind, as he remembered all the birthdays and all the parties he had with those three, especially Oolong and Turtle. _'Don't worry guys, we'll win, and you will see your friends once more. No one will die, not if I have something to say about it.'_ he thought to himself as the image became blurry.

The next image was that of Launch, the woman that he lived with on Kame House along with his master for so many years, as his thoughts of her made him more determined. _'I always wanted to ask you out, and if I survive this fight, I will try to do just that, and whether you accept of refuse I won't care. I just feel sad you will always be the number 2 in my mind._ he said with a sad yet accepting tone as the image became blurry and then darkened.

The last image he saw was that of Bulma, making him feeling a sensation of butteflies in the stomach. For the longest time he had feelings for her, but knew she always prefered men like Yamcha who were manlier. He thought of a year ago, when he heared they broke up, he immediately wanted to try to push himself foward to ask her out, but the whole Raditz thing happened, changing everything.

The noseless monk focused on her beatutiful lavender hair, her arousing lips covered with bright red lipstick, making his feelings stronger. _'After today, I'll try my luck with you as well Bulma. If you will want me, I swear to love you with all my heart and treat your daughter as if she was my own._ ' he thought as he saw the image disappear before his eyes, making him open them. Now he knew what he had to lose, and he wasn't going to die today.

Gohan was afraid, as thoughts of what kind of power the montrous saiyans had if what he felt was right. Small tears started come flow from the eyes of the son of Goku, as he started to shake like Yajirobe. A reassuring hand had found itself on his shoulder, as he looked up to see to the motivated eyes of his mentor meeting his own. "Don't be afraid kid. This is what you prepared for, so take everything I tought you and use it against the saiyans. Understand Gohan?" the former demon asked the son of his arch-nemesis, as the boy nodded and used his hand to wipe the tears.

Raditz looked at all the fighters around him and he gave them a serious gaze. "All of you, remove all your weighted clothing! I know You are still wearing some!" he ordered everyone with a loud roar, making the turtle students to remove their dark blue undershirts, boots and wrist bands. Now they were wearing just the orange dogi and orange baggy pants, which gave both Krillin and Yamcha a moment of nostalgia, of a time much simpler than it was about to be.

Tien took off his white weighted shirt, only wearing his yellow baggy pants and black martial arts shoes. Piccolo took off his white turban and weighted caped shoulderpads, making him lighter than ever. Everyone knacked their fingers as well as their necks, when a sudden 'BOOM!' met their ears, as well as sensing thousands upon thousands die in an instant.

"Whoa!" Krillin yelled in shock, surprise and terror, as he felt bad for all the poor souls that had just died by the monsters they were about to face. His body shook as a reaction to sensing all that death at once, but quickly reassured himself, remembering his promises.

The long haired brother of Goku stepped foward, putting his hands at both sides of his waist. He bent his knees slightly. "HA!" he shouted as a short shout, as his power rose slightly, while everyone else repressed their full strength as much as they could.

Raditz looked at the warriors behind him, not moving an inch from his stance or position. "Everyone into a battle stance now!" he barked his order, as the short monk and the former bantid got into their turtle school stance while the triclops and his pale friend got into their crane school stance and Piccolo and the son of Earth's defender went to a demon stance.

They waited for at least a minute until the saiyans arrived and landed in front of them, ready to face the Earth's last line of defence. Everyone saw all the three saiyans they were about to face in mortal combat. On the left was a giant bald man with a small mustache and a delighted grin on his face that made him look like an arrogant yet excited child. He wore a short-sleeved black spandex and a PTO armor with black chest plates, bright golden-brown shoulder pads and lower protectors and bright golden-brown outlining, similar to Raditz's armor but not completely the same.

The on in the middle was the shortest, his height was probably at 5'5, he had a flaming hairstyle that was similar to a willow's peak. He had a red scouter on his left eye, he wore a long-sleeved blue spandex and white armor, with golden-brown shoulder pads, outlining and upper legs and crotch protectors and to add to all of that he wore white gloves. What was most noticeable about him was his enormous power and smug grin on his face.

The third and last one whom stood on the right. He had short spikey hair that went upwards, slightly like the short saiyan, and he had two big spikes on the left and right side on the top of the spiky hair. In the middle of his forest of short spikes, there were seven spikes that faced downwards, giving it a sort of a reversed crown appearance. He was standing at a height of 5'9 and wore a red long-sleeved spandex with white armor with red shoulder pads, golden-brown outlining, golden brown crotch protector, as well as white boots and gloves. He was the one that had a serious look on his face.

The saiyan in the red then turned to the shorter fighter and whispered something in his ear, with the flame haired saiyan only nodding, keeping his smug grin at all times. The second tallest saiyan then stepped forth, looking as if he was about to talk to the warriors of Earth. "Humans, Namekian and Raditz," he started to talk, having a deep tone to his voice, but it boomed in all their ears as he addressed them. "My prince said that if you want to live, please give us the artifacts known as the Dragon Balls, or at least tell us about it. If you won't, we will kill you and destroy your planet. But I was promised that you will have a fighting chance." he said as if that was a good thing, making all the warriors tense.

The saiyan then saw the small figure of Gohan, as the child was shaking from fear, but was determined to fight. The sight of the boy made the saiyan in red to give an angry and disgusted gaze at the eldest son of Bardock. "Did you have to go that low Raditz?!" he yelled as the brother of son Goku prepared himself, but the saiyan never charged at him. "You know that I don't like hurting children who can't or won't fight! Did you really decide to be that cowardly?!" the saiyan in red inquired his former ally with an infuriated tone in his deep and booming voice, causing the long haired warrior to grin.

The warrior in red then immediately powered up, igniting his white-blue aura, ready to charge at his former ally. "BRYCO STOP!" the short saiyan barked at his comrade, making the saiyan in red stop in his tracks and fly back next to his leader. He then bowed down to the flame haired saiyan and for several seconds before the saiyan in blue ordered him to get up.

The big one then stepped foward, pressing the button on his red scouter that was on his left eye. He checked Raditz only to see his power was only 3,100 unites, making the large gorilla sized saiyan to burst out laughing. "Ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha! You think you can take us with 3,100 unites Raditz?!" he asked as he laughed harder, causing the former PTO to grin with satisfaction, as he managed to hide his true power.

The burly saiyan then clenched his fists and started to power up. "No, I intend to do that with this. AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he roared with all his throat could muster, while his white-blue aura ignited and the ground beneath him cracked and fractured. rubble started to levitate in the air as the fractures in the ground became bigger and bigger. The area around them started to shake and all three scouters ran numbers and calculated like crazy.

the tips of Raditz's mane stood for several moments, as the power of his ki flew through and powerful winds flew out and pushed everyone backwards, as the Z-Fighters barely could stand their ground against the might of the winds that were dispressing all around the wasteland.

More powerful winds were created, as giant rocks were crumbled into dust and mountains started to crumble a little as well. All the winds then started to gather and spin around the saiyan warrior who fought with the Z-Warriors, and it took the dust with them, creating a hurricane of dust, sending even all three saiyans backwards inch by inch.

The earth finally stopped fracturing, cracking and breaking and the tornado disappeared as the aura disappeared and Raditz finished shouting. He stood there, taking a deep breath, then he looked at his former allies whom left him like nothing a year ago.

Vegeta, Nappa and Bryco were shocked, as Raditz never shown any kind of power like that when he was with them. While Nappa and Bryco's bodies shook like crazy, Vegeta looked at his scouter, checking the result it showed of Raditz's power. He then took off the scouter from his eye, as his smug grin changed to an angry frown. He then smashed his scouter to bits, much to the surprise of his allies.

Both saiyans then looked at their scouters and saw what their prince saw to cause him to do such an act: Raditz's power level was 15,500 unites.

Raditz then launched himself past the oaf and the saiyan in red, as he flew straight at the prince of all saiyans with a thunderous left hook. Vegeta easily sidestepped it as he tilted his head to the right, only to see Radit's right hand coming in with a small orb of briight pink that was the size of half of the burly warrior's palm. "Here's a present my prince." he said causing the flame haired warrior to bring up his left hand to defend.

"MINI MONDAY BOMB!" the eldest son of Bardock roared as his hand went straight to the prince's face as he tried to bring up his left hand to defend. When the small bomb hit the arm of the prince, a large pink explosion engulfed them both.

The blast blinded everyone, as they couldn't see inside the dome of pink light. Both Z-Warriors and their saiyan adversaries used their arms to shield their eyes from the blinding light.

When the light finally died down they saw bothe Raditz and Vegeta were unscathed from the explosion, with Vegeta's left arm lost half of the arm's spandex until the elbow as well as his white glove being incinerated. It also seemed like the explosion just sent the prince backwards for about 15 meters.

The flame haired saiyan lowered his left arm and smiled at Raditz. "Not bad Raditz, not bad at all. I could say that I'm almost impressed." he mocked the long haired saiyan with a smug grin and a sarcastic tone in his voice, causing the brother of Goku to growl in anger, despite knowing he was still weaker than the prince.

The blue wearing saiyan then looked at his comrades with a delighted wide grin on his arrogant face. "Nappa, Bryco, kill the rest. Use the saibamen if needed." he ordered as he turned his gaze back at his foe, only to notice his former comrade about to hit him on the head with a double-axe hammer.

The prince of all saiyans raised both his arms to block the hammer strike from Raditz. As hammer hit against guard, the ground beneath them crumbled by the massive shockwave and air pressure that was sent down, creating a medium-sized crater.

Both warriors floated in the air trying to gain advantage over the other, only for the prince to quickly push back the long haired saiyan. To his surprise, Raditz used the momentum of the push to spin backwards in the air, sending a kick to the prince's chin, making Vegeta fly upwards for a bit before correcting himself midair.

Raditz ignited his aura and flew at the prince, but as he reached his foe, Vegeta bent down slightly and put both hands on the burly saiyan's chest and blasted him with a powerful ki blast.

The brother of Goku was sent flying with great speed while his bulky frame was smoking from the ki blast he just got to the chest. He quickly corrected himself as he saw Vegeta coming at him with a ki charged fist. The prince swinged with great force at the eldest son of Bardock, only for the fist to go through Raditz, as he used an afterimage.

The current leader of the saiyan race looked to his sides as fast as possible, only for his temple to be hammered by a mighty left hook from Raditz, causing his foe to spit saliva from the impact and sending the price flying so fast he broke the sound barrier several times.

Raditz tried to follow on in order to make a combo of strikes at the short warrior, only to get a thunderous knee to the chin from the still flying Vegeta, who just started to slow himself down. The knee strike of the flame haired warrior sent his long haired foe up, braking the sound barrier much more than his foe did.

As the elite managed to correct himself, he followed up and punched his foe several times in the face, then he smashed a double-axe hammer to the head of the brother of Goku, sending him crashing down back to the ground with massive force. When Raditz reached the ground, he crashed with a ton of force, creating a massive dust cloud and a large crater.

* * *

The giant oaf of a saiyan made six holes in the ground with his fingers, putting a drop of a strange green liquid in each hole, much to the confusion of the Z-Fighters. For several moments the saiyans just stood there, as if something was about to happen. The big man just stared at everyone, making it really akward for those moments.

The ground shook a little as six green cabbage looking monsters came out of the ground with a hissing screech that made the warriors cover their ears, as it sounded like claws scratching a board. Each beast had a cabbage head, yellow and animalistic eyes and thin arms with three claws each.

"Ta da" Nappa said with an excited tone, as if he was a small child presenting the result of something like a magic trick, causing confusion to set on the minds of the defenders of Earth. The monsters, while hideous, were not very strong compared to them, making them feel confident about themselves.

Bryco, the saiyan in the red spandex, snapped his finger, making the small cabbage beasts t look at him like they are a dog waiting for a command. "Saibamen, I want three of you to catch the small boy over there," he said in a serious tone, pointing his finger at Gohan for the monsters to see their target. "I want you to knock him out and drag him away from the battlefield. No boy at his age should witness fighting." he said with a genuine sad tone, showing his resolve to not hurt the five years old.

Three saibamen then nodded their heads and charged at Gohan like rabid dogs trying to kill their target. One run ahead and closed on the son of Goku, making him jump backwards. It threw a claw but the boy dodged, making the offence against him hopeless for the walking green beans.

A second saibaman got close to Gohan, who shook with fear from the fact that he was about to fight another one, well at least just dodge. Fortunately, Piccolo caught the walking cabbage's arm and ripped it off like a band aid, causing the monster to shriek. "I won't let this charade go on! None of you shall touch the boy!" he declared, as he kicked the saibaman so hard it flew at blinding speeds. The former demon then opened his mouth and fired a mouth blast at the small green beast, blowing it up with a great explosion of yellow fire that made a "THRUUUM!" sound upon impact.

All the other saibamen panicked when they saw it, causing them to charge the warriors who stood as Earth's last line of defence, however their opponents were ready.

Krillin created two ki blades from his aura, sharpening them to his limit, as it was still a work in progress. A saibaman jumped at him, only to be cut to several pieces as the short monk moved his ki blade in a x shape. "Awesome, right? That is my X-Cut technique." he said with pride in his voice, as he got to unleash a brand new attack.

The triclops felt completely calm as he sidestepped a saibaman, only to knock it out cold with one chop to the back of the head. Or so he thought, as several moments later the thing charged at him again, only for the crane school desciple to stop its movements and put his finger glowing with yellow light right between the monster's eyes. "Dodonpa!" he yelled as the energy beam peirced the head of the cabbage beast, killing it instantly. The triclops then gave a cold look back at the saiyans.

Yamcha was having the time of his life, kicking the thing whenever it charged at him, as if the former bandit was playing baseball, something he did for the last three years. The small green cabbage head charged at the scar-faced warrior once again, only to pass through an afterimage. Confused, the monster started searching for its target until it heard something.

"Kamehameha!" Yamcha roared as he released the signature move of the turtle school, which quickly hit and atomized the monster the long haired human was facing with ease. He looked around and saw that even Yajirobe and Chiaotzu got a kill, as the pale warrior crushed the heads of two cabbage monsters using his telekinesis, while the samurai just decapitated the last one with his sword like the master swordsman he was.

When they gathered together they all gave a serious and determined face to their foes, who stood there with wide eyes and jaws hitting the floor from their surprise. "Well... I guess Raditz wasn't the only one to surprise us. So how about you go and play commander?" Bryco asked his superior by title, who just smiled and started walking in an ominous way, only to be grabbed by the saiyan in red.

The comrade of Nappa looked at the giant of a saiyan in the eyes with a serious and omnious gaze. "Leave the kid to me, I'll eventually manage to end him. Kill the rest, except the namekian." he said, causing the humans to gulp and for Piccolo to stand in front of Gohan in order to protect him.

Nappa smiled at him in a childish yet sort of develish grin. "Okay Bryco, whatever you say." he said as he charged at the greatest warriors Earth could muster. First he punched Chiaotzu in the left cheek with a strong right hook, sending the little pale warrior flying, hitting a mountain with a loud "BRSSSSSS!", causing rocks to block the point he hit upon impact.

"Chiaotzu!" Tien roared, as he tired to send a right kick at the side of the brute, only for it to be blocked. Tien the fliped in the air and tried to drop an axe kick on the head of the bald saiyan, only for that to be blocked as well, much to the annoyance and anger of the crane school student.

Krillin and Yamcha stood at both sides of the oaf that was their opponent, their hands cupped to the side of their waist. Tien immediately flipped back and took several steps before doing the same thing, much to the confusion of the saiyan general.

"KA," they all said simuntanously, as a small flicker of light came from inside the cupped hands.

Nappa looked at them and blinked with confusion. "What are you doing?" their foe asked like a child interested in a group of kids playing a game. "You're going to hit me with an attack and see if I can tank it? I LOVE IT!" he suddenly shouted as he steeled himself for whats to come.

"ME," the three humans continued, as their determined eyes set their goal on the bald gorilla that was their saiyan foe, as the orbs got slightly bigger. Their legsstuck deeper into the ground, like they were statues because of how tense they felt fighting against such a strong opponent.

"HA" they continued, but now the blue orbs grew to a large size, so large the cupped hands could barely contain them. Nappa's scouter started beeping as it calculated the rise of the three human's power level, making the oaf of a commander grin with anticipation.

"ME" all three continued, as Yajirobe got behind a rock and looked at his comrades prepare to blast the saiyan head on. He hoped it would kill the bold gorilla of a man, but what if it doesn't? Scary thoughts then came to his mind.

"HAAAAAA!" the three humans roared simultaneously as they send their hands foward and three large beams came from their hands, engulfing the giant saiyan with ease. All three beams then met it a center that was were Nappa stood, only to explode in a giant ball of blue light and flame, as a loud "THRUSSSSS!" ringed in their ears.

The smoke started to clear, as all humans saw a large and wide crater, an obvious result of the explosion, and they saw the giant in an x-shaped guard, a lot of first degree burns on his left and right side, and his scouter and armor were broken. The bald saiyan was now standing in front of them completely topless.

He lowered his guard and smiled at the human warriors, like a kid winning a game. "That was fun! You really gave it your all in there! Now to continue the game, one of you has to tank my attack!" he shouted whith joy, as blood and adrenaline pumped in his body from the result of such an exciting fight.

He raised his hand, preparing to blast the Z-Warrios with his largest wide scale attack. "TANK THIS ASSHOLE!" Chiaotzu roared with rage, as his index finger glowed with a briliant white light. _"Istquae Tu-Magia Yasueu."_ the pale warrior said drawing a triangle with his finger, a small line of white light behind it. When he finished drawing the triangle, he drew a cross inside it. The triangle and the cross's edges merged in perfect symmetry, and he put his left palm on the drawing, making a large white circle of runes appear around his bald opponent.

The saiyan lowered his hand and looked at the circle in confusion, then at the mime looking warrior, then again at the circle, and afterward once more at the pale crane disciple, who put his right hand on the triangle. _"PATRAS!"_ the small fighter roared, as a giant pillar of light engulfed the giant saiyan.

The pillar rose to the sky in great speed and force, and when it finally "exploded", the pillar of light looked like a gigantic cross of magical light.

* * *

Raditz got up from the crater, his gi ripped to shreds, his shoulder pads broken and his chest plate cracked. Blood flew down from his lip and he had a gash on his left cheek, and he felt the bloodflowing from there as well. He was not doing so good in the battle.

Vegeta was doing much better as he only had several knocks on his face and a small stream of saliva from his mouth, but nothing too major to speak about. "Do you give up, low-class filth? Do you finally get the fact that you will never beat me?" he asked arrogantly and smugly, as he was pleased by the beating he gave the low-class son of Bardock.

Raditz took a battle stance, combining elements from the turtle school, crane school and Piccolo's stance, as he prepared to attack the prince once more, determination flaming inside his body. "Up yours, let's get on with this." he said, making the prince grin and get into a battle stance as well.

Raditz charged at him, sending a flurry of punches and kicks at the prince, who raise his guard to block as well as dodge the flurry. Punches and kick drilled the air in an amazing speed, looking like blurs as they cut the air , only to be either blocked or dodged by the prince of all saiyans. For the most parts the assult on the flame haired warrior failed, once in a while a kick or a punch managed to pass through the guard and hit Vegeta.

One of the kicks that hit the prince was a powerful kick, one that sent the prince flying backwards. The older brother of Goku used that chance to charge ki in both his hands, then he put his hands in front, palms facing Vegeta. "DOUBLE SUNDAY!" he yelled as two beams of ki charged from his palms lauched themselves at the blue wearing saiyan like rockets, but the prince managed to correct himself in time, and smacked the beams away like they were nothing.

Vegeta landed on the ground in an elegant way, still as proud of himself as ever, he smirked at Raditz. "Very nice Raditz. You have become way stronger than I expected in the last year." he said to the long hared warrior, as if he was actually impressed by the newfound strength of his former comrade. "But it's still not enough! Now I'll show you how a real saiyan fights!" he roared with his decleration and charged at the now second strongest saiyan alive.

Raditz prepared himself, as the prince of all saiyans sent a flurry of punches at the eldest son of Bardock. Unlike with his assult, Vegeta's was more calculated but also more aggresive and ferocious at the same time. Raditz tried as hard as he could, but he only dodged and blocked about half of the punches the prince sent at him. The other half hammered into his face and body like a wrecking ball.

At the end of his flurry, the flame haired warrior sent a kick to the face of his foe, sending him flying upwards. The now defender of Earth corrected himself, only to find the prince senting a volley of ki blasts at him. Raditz started blocking as fast as he could, which was much easier than blocking the punches of his adversary. When the volley started to die down, The long haired fighter started sending a volley of his own.

Ki blast met ki blast in a blinding flash of light and a loud "BOOM!" sound, as both warriors started going hard with their volleys ki ki blasts. The balls of concentrated ki that missed each other either exploded in the atmosphere or on the ground and mountains, creating small craters as well as rock slides all around them.

After a while of doing the same thing, both saiyans stopped and Raditz landed back on the ground, panting heavily. Vegeta panted lightly, but using all that energy made a slight effect even on him.

The prince of all saiyans smirked an arrogant and condescending grin as he looked at the injured foe standing in front of him. "Is that all Raditz? You gave quite a good fight, but now it ends." he said arrogantly to his former comrade, who just growled aggitated from the prince's remark.

The tired and injured defender of Earth got into a battle stance once more, standing defiant at his former prince. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up!" he panted with every word he said, igniting his arua and charging straight at the short warrior.

Vegeta then gave him a powerful knee to his abdomen, breaking his armor completely, as well as sending him upwards coated in wind, as he boomed when he broke the sound barrier several times. Vegeta then appeared above him and crashed a double-axe hammer to his head, sending him crashing to the ground.

When he crashed at full force, the earth broke and fractured around him, as if it could break completely, like when erthquakes break islands from their main lands. Vegita landed, standing above the saiyan lying on the cracked and fractured ground.

The blue wearing spandex then smashed his fists at Raditz face and bare chest over and over again, until the long haired saiyan's face was filled with bloody and swollen bumps. The vision of the eldest son of Bardock got blurry and it started to be filled with blackness. _'Fuck. How could I fail like this? Kakarot, please be strong enough to kick his ass. I'm counting on you.'_ the older brother of Goku thought to himself as blackness covered his vision and he lost contiousness.

* * *

Nappa was now suffering third degree burns all over his body as a result of the small pale warrior's attack, much to his anger and surprise. His movements were now slugish as he was still recovering from the last attack he was struck by.

The tri-clops was the first to srtike. He charged at the saiyan at full speed, sending a lotus kick to his head, with the saiyan barely blocking it in time. Tien then hammered a flurry of punches at the chest and abdomen of his giant bald foe, all of them were calculated and targeted with much skill.

Every punch hit the abdomen of the large saiyan, causing him to flinch and wince from the pain that his body accumilated. As he took a step back, his face was hammered by a thunderous kick from the bald crane student, which broke his nose.

Blood started to flow from the nostrils of the broken nose, as the feeling of pain and furry rose in the mind of the saiyan. He felt the taste of blood in his mouth as a small stream came from his lip. He was going to make them pay when he would recover.

The scar-faced warrior then sent a chop to the back of Nappa's neck, causing the saiyan general to fall to his knees. A kick then came to his cheek from the three-eyed warrior, as a flurry of punches came to the alien's face.

Tien finished his combo with a kick to the chin of the larger foe, sending him up to the sky. Tien followed, cocking back his left arm for a powerful left hook to the cheek. When he got to his foe with great speed, he launched his hand like a rocket, only to have it caught by the large general, who angrily frowned at the triclops.

The saiyan started to press and add force to his hand that caught the fist of his opponent. "You know, I was trying to be a team player, trying to be a nice guy," he said as he added more stress and force against the fist of the crane student, causing him to grunt in pain. "BUT YOU WOULDN'T HAVE IT!" he suddenly shouted, as he crushed the fist of the human, breaking every bone in his hand.

Tien cried in pain from having his hand broken, as a thunderous uppercut came to his chin, sending him upwards with a loud "PRISHH!" and a stream of blood coming from his mouth. Nappa then follwed and grabbed the bald, tall human by the head, as he started hammering punch after punch with an enormouse amounts of strength and weight to each strike that met his face.

Blood started comming from gashes formed on his face, his lip was swollen and his nose was broken. He tried punching his bald saiyan foe on the cheek, making a miture of blood and saliva coming from the mouth of the alien, only to receive a powerful right hook to his eye, making it swollen.

The saiyan known as Nappa then flipped the triclops and charged with him towards the ground. The saiyan shouted an animalistic roar, as the human yelled from pain and worry from the next strike. As they got to the ground, Nappa planted the human warrior with a loud "BOOM!, creating a powerful shockwave that caused the other humans to lose their balance.

"TIEN!" the other crane student yelled with concern, as he tried to cast another spell, only to receive a ki blast from the large saiyan. As he flew in the air, pain shook the tiny body of the pale warrior, when suddenly the gorilla of a man appeared above him, landing a double-axe hammer on the face of the china doll loking fighter, sending him to the ground and causing darkness to fill his vision, as the small warrior lost contiousness.

Yajirobe came from behind the saiyan with his sword, only for the angry general to turn around and hammer a mighty right hook to his slightly chubby face, sending the samurai flying straight at a mountain, crumbling it to nothing but a pile of stones upon impact.

Nappa then looked at Krillin and Yamcha, both sweating like maniacs from fear for their safety and chances of victory, as well as worry for their allies. They reluctantly got into their turtle school battle stances and ignited their auras, preparing to face the saiyan.

* * *

While Nappa was beating up the humans, Piccolo and Gohan tried fighting the saiyan in red. As they sent flurries of kicks and punches with precision and skill at their foe, Bryco just dodged and blocked all their strikes with ease.

When an openning was finally apparant when the son of Earth's greatest defender hesitated for a split second, the short spiky haired saiyan sent a weak palm strik to the boy's chest, sending him backwards as saliva came from his mouth. A moment later he sent an incredibly strong punch to the abdomen of the namekian warrior, causing the Namek to puke a little bit of blood, but also slide at least 70 inches backwards across the ground of the wasteland.

Both fighters of planet Earth fell to their knees and panted slightly, as Bryco shook his head with disapproval. "I really hate hurting kids. There is no honor in taking a life that barely got to live." the saiyan said with disgust that was pointed at himself, giving time for his foes to catch their breath and stand up once again.

The eyes of the red spandex wearing alien went to catch the sight of the shaking frame of Gohan. "Yet here I am, fighting a small child in the most gentle way I can think of." he said with a sad tone, as the little boy managed to catch a glimps of a tear coming from the left eye of his foe.

The saiyan then gave the green skinned fighter a serious and chilling look. It seemed that his power was also starting rise. "However, I find that both of you deserve a clear chance for a fair fight, so I'll give you that chance." he said in a serious tone, his deep and booming voice elevating the seriousness of his words, as he ignited his aura, sending strong winds across the platue.

The winds pushed both warriors backwards, as they brought up their arms to defend their themselves from the winds, yet they kept sliding back inch by inch. "Well then, shall we begin?" the saiyan asked, causing the former demon to shake with concern for himself and his student.

* * *

 _The fight with the three saiyans has began. Raditz fell to the leader of the group, while the others are having a tough time on their own. Can Goku arrive in time to save the day? Will the Z-Fighters urvive this fateful battle for the Earth's safety? Find out on the next chapter of "Changed Path"...  
_

 _Hey everyone, another week, another chapter. This one was hard to write, as I am still having a hard time with writing the fights. While I didn't use Harodan3's tips yet, I think this was a major improvement than the last ones. Please tell me in the comments what you guys think about the first part of the saiyan battle._

 _Now, just to make thing clear, in my story Krillin has a crush on Bulma. I always thought that was the case since I saw the Garlic Junior Saga where he was dating Marron, who looked a lot like her in hair color in the anime. Also the reason Chiaotzu did a lot of damage to Nappa was because he use offensive magic, which you need mana to defend against._

 _Now for power levels!_

 ** _Power levels:_**

 ** _Raditz: 15,500  
_**

 ** _Vegeta: 20,000 (yeah, I lifted his power by a bit)_**

 ** _Nappa: 8,300_**

 ** _Bryco: 9,800_**

 ** _Piccolo: 6,280_**

 ** _Gohan: 4,400_**

 ** _Tien: 5,990_**

 ** _Krillin: 4,605_**

 ** _Yamcha: 4,570_**

 ** _Chiaotzu: 3,100_**

 ** _Yajirobe: 3,510_**

 ** _R &A:_**

 ** _R:_** _This chapter was good, in more ways than one. It felt more grounded in Z when compared to the last chapter, not that last chapter was bad. Everything seems to be coming together nicely and I can't wait to see where it goes next._

 _Raditz's whole bit about being a Saiyan at the beginning of the chapter was good and it showed you everything that you need to know about his pride and will as a Saiyan. Seeing him get redemption for the last chapter later on was good as well, his power increase was sizable, but also reasonable. Can't wait to see what he does later._

 _Seeing the humans so strong heading into the battle with the Saiyans gives me a good feeling. With Raditz and Piccolo the Saibamen aren't going to be too much a problem, though Nappa could still take Piccolo and until Goku shows up Vegeta could pretty much put Raditz down in a one on one. I really like the way it is going._

 _And the end of the chapter was good. Ready or not, here the Saiyans come! Let's go!_

 _ **A:** Well, I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you. I think the humans did much better against Nappa without Piccolo, as he and Gohan were fighting Bryco. When it came to Raditz, you were right, but I still wanted to show that he could at least hit Vegeta, even if he lost horribly._

 _By the way, did Luke read chapters 2-8? I hope he has the time because I want to hear his opinions as well. Thanks for the tips, I might use them in the future. Have a nice week and see you in Destiny Shattered._

 _R: 75,000 was not really BULLSHIT_

 _Krillen potential was recently unlocked by Guru.. The battle with the Ginyu Force brought out more of Krillen's Power out to surface.._

 _Also please do not be Immature With Super.. Some parts of it suck.. But it brings interesting Concept and give is a Better Understanding of how Godly Ki and How important Ki Control is... Yes it is your story but you need more Open Minded and understanding of themes Dragon ball Super.. Like every Anime a True Fan have to understand Both Good thing and themes of the Show and the Bad things and Stupid Cliches of show._

 _It Much better then Gt. It has so much potential.. But the Writers wasted that potential.. I think you what I,am talking about... To Goku Centered.. Pan potential wasted, Goten potential wasted.. All the hype of Uub being Goku's Successor... BULLSHIT...Trunks potential wasted.. They tried to hard to make to it too much like the Original Dragon ball... Goku in a Sense is. Childish at times.. Making him a Child was a Stupid move._

 _Regarding The Destro Disk .. It is true It can potentially Kill Foes many times stronger then the user.. But there is limit to that.. It is still a Ki Techinue.. And like Technique it can be negated if the Foe is prepared._

 _Vegeta Blocked Goku Black's Blade with his Arm... Because Vegeta's Aura Blocked The Blade.. If you look look at the Filler where Gohan Blocked Cell attack with his Aura as well..._

 _Filler Scenes are not Canon.. But they still imporatant.. Look at Goku using the Super Kaio Ken against Pinion and look at Super Saiyan Blue Kaio Ken... Look at Garlic Jr and look at Damask. Look at SS2 Gohan blocking The Destro Disk with his Aura and compare to Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta blocking Goku Black's Blade composed of Godly Ki._

 _It is Obvious the Writers remembered these Filler Scenes and took the concepts of it and applied it to Super._

 _Kaio Ken_

 _Immortality_

 _Using and focusing your Aura to block a Technique that sharpens ki.._

 _If one can sharpen their Ki.. Then It is possible to harden ones Aura to block piercing or sharpen attacks like what Vegeta did._

 _ **A:** About Krillin in the Namek Saga, I can accept your explanation. Now you are 100% correct about GT. Goku Time was nothing but incredibly wasted potential, and I have changed my opinions on Super, at least a little. I can accept that the Black arc is probably the best written arc in DB history and that Zamasu is the most complex villain ever written in the franchise, but I still hate him the most out of all villains._

 _Let me tell you about Zamasu, he is the most complex and best written villain when it comes to his story and own contradicting dumb phylosophy, but his dialog is completely unbearable, and to show you why, I will compare him to thefrost demons. When ever they fight Goku they always have the same one dimensional dialog of "dirty monkey this, dirty monkey that" mantra, which is nsufferable and annoying in my opinion, as Frieza had great dialog for a simple villain prior to his fights._

 _You see, Frieza stands for a simple villain, while Zamasu stands for complexity, but both share the same mantra in a way, with Zamasu's "me, me, me, diry mortal this, dirty mortal that, me, me, me" mantra which I can't stand. Because of this I can watch the current arc, despite being very good storywise._

 _In conclusion, thank you for making me think of why I dislike Super that much, and I would say it is now become better than GT thanks to the story and character development of the Zamasu Arc._

 _ **R:** Please Keep Nappa Alive or eventually revive Nappa.._

 _Strangely in sense Nappa in Saiyan Saga at least had stronger sense of loyalty to his Comrades.. Vegeta Killed him with no regards.._

 _If you look at Super Vegeta and Tagoma are much alike.. They both became More Cruel and Cynical under Frieza's Influence._

 _Tagoma Killed Shishma(The Red Dude) with no regards just in a attempt to kill Gohan.. While Vegeta killed Nappa just because he could no longer Fight,_

 _While Nappa is in fact Evil.. He has Displayed more Normal Saiyan Behaivor then Vegeta who was influenced by Frieza.. Saiyans while typically Merciless.. They normally have Strong Bonds with those they Always Fight alongside with... Look at shock Nappa Displayed when Vegeta killed one of the Sabimen for Losing.. Him bringing up the wish to Revive Radtiz, Him expressing Shock and Horror when Vegeta was about to Kill him._

 _Because of Frieza influence.. Vegeta was Evil.. Even by Saiyan's Standards_

 _In the Saiyan Saga Vegeta was Immoral and Monstrous then Nappa... and look at Vegeta know in Super._

 _I would imagine The Reformed Vegeta would regret killing Nappa the way he did._

 _ **A:** Sorry, no spoilers. If you read this chapter, you see Nappa is slightly similar to his TFS counterpart, but only slightly, and Bryco, my OC saiyan, is a character that likes the term of honor. This is all I will say. Thank you for reviewing and keep reading my story._

 _Now that R &A is over, it is time to end it for this week. Bye bye everyone._


	10. Chapter 10: Is Hope Lost?

**Hey guys, just wanted to say that we are in chapter number 10! Wow, it has been so long and yet I only wrote 10 chapters? I have a long way to go until my real plans are set in motion, and I hope more people will enjoy and view this story, so please tell about it to fellow DBZ fans who are also your friends and please enjoy this first double digit chapter of "Changed Path".**

 **With much gratitude to my 2,100 readers, Uppaw18.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Is hope Lost?

Saiyan Saga Part 9

* * *

Bryco charged at the namekian warrior, throwing a right punch at the green man's face, only for Piccolo to move his head at the last second, the right hook grazing his skin. He then threw a left hook to his foe's face and his right hand prepared for an uppercut to the saiyan's chin. Both hands were caught by the tailed warrior, as the vil half of Kami sent a knee strike to his foe's abdomen, only for the red wearing saiyan to block it by raising hi knee to meet in the middle ground.

Piccolo tried to release himself but the strength of his foe was overwhelming. The spiky haired warrior smiled at the green fighter an arrogant grin, much to the annoyance of the former demon. "Well, is this all you've got? I'm trying my best not to kick your ass in one second, but you're really making it hard for me." the saiyan said in a condescending and arrogant tone, causing the namekian to smile, which made the saiyan's facial expression change into that of confusion.

Piccolo headbutted his foe with all his might, sending both their heads a bit back, only for him to open his mouth and use a powerful mouth blast that exploded right in the red wearing saiyan's face, making him release the namekian warrior's hands, sliding backwards across the platue with his hands on his smoking face.

Bryco lowered his hands, showing a first degree burn on his face, as well as several small gashes from his forehead and cheeks. His pupils shrank, his eyes widen and a creepy smile appeared on his face which reached from one ear to the other, making him seem like he was possesed, much to the great discomfort of the namekian and his half-saiyan pupil.

The gaze of the spandex wearing fighter met that of the green fighter, making him smile a small grin. "Your a crafty fighter. I like that. Now come on! Let's battle for real!" he yelled with excitement, as he charged with great speed at Piccolo, punching him in the abdomen as a whirlwind was sent behind the saiyan as his speed cut the wind itself. Piccolo's eys poped out and he puked a little bit of blood, as Bryco then sent a powerful elbow strike to his foe's chin, sending him flying.

The namek quickly corrected himself, only to receive a powerful kick to his right temple from his saiyan foe's conter-clockwise kick using his right leg, sending the green fighter crashing into a mountain, causing it to start collapsing on top of the warrior fighting for Earth.

Gohan looked at his master getting easily beaten, making him much more fearful and concerned than earlier. "MISTER PICCOLO!" he cried in concern, making the saiyan to stare at the boy, making the son of Earth's defender shake with fear.

Bryco then disappeared and quickly reappeared 10 feat away from the boy, and he started marching towards him. "Come on kid, don't make this difficult for me. Attack me with everything you have!" he demanded, making Gohan quickly stretching his left arm foward, palm facing the saiyan. A ball of ki started forming in his palm, as the red spandex wearing fighter stopped two steps away from the son of Goku. The ball grew and grew as the spiky haired fighter waited longer, until the ball was twice the size of the palm of the boy.

Gohan's hand was shaking, as he felt fear roaming through his body, but he had to do this to save his mom, he had to. "EXPLOSIVE DEMON WAVE!" he cried a roar that stretched his vocal cords to their limit, firing the large yellow beam at the saiyan at point blank range.

The attack ignited the sleeves of the red spandex of his foe, as well as charring his white armor slightly, making it seem darker, but otherwise, Bryco was unfazed from the beam the carved itself a rather large road of ruble in front of him, as he was now 15 to 20 steps away from the boy.

The soldier from space smiled as if the attack impressed him. "Very good kid, you have a lot of power in that small body." he said impressed of being pushed back even so slightly by a much weaker individual. He started walking once more towards the son of Earth's greatest defender, making the boy visibly shake in his whole body from fear, as his attack had no effect.

"It really makes me almost cry that I have to kill you. A boy like you has potential in him, but the prince gave me an order." Bryco told the boy as he got closer, only then his scouter beeped with noise. Before the saiyan got notice what it said, a spin kick hit him in his right temple, sending him in a roaring 'BRISH!' towards a mountain, but before he crashed into the mountain, the namekian appeared above him and launched an axe-kick down on his head, slaming him into the ground with a thunderous 'BOOM!' sound, making a large crater that was now covered in a heavy layer of dust clouds.

Piccolo didn't let a single moment for the dust to begin clearing before he charged energy orbs in both his hands, as he launched a volley of ki blasts straight at the center of the crater, every blast booming as they explode upon impact. The former demon then charged two big orbs of yellow ki, before bringing both hands above his head, as the two orbs met and fused into one orb that grew way beyond the namek's head.

"MASENKO HA!" he roared as he pointed his palms at the crater, and a huge yellow with a slight orange tint rocketed itself at the crater, exploding into a massive dome of light, sending gusts of whirlwinds around the wasteland. Gohan raised his hands to protect his eyes from the light of the massive dome of ki, as well as planting his legs in the ground in order not to be blown away by the winds.

Bryco flew up and this time there was visible damage on him. Blood was flowing from his nose, right arm and left leg. Most of his red spandex was ruined and so was his armor. He looked at Piccolo with rage filled eyes and disappeared. He reappeared behind the namekian warrior, hitting him on the cheek with his left elbow, causing the green fighter to spit a mixture of blood and saliva from his mouth.

The two warriors then started to send punches and kicks at one another, with Piccolo hammering in fists and kicks at the injured frame of the saiyan that were so fast they moved like blurs. He also dodged and defended against the much quicker and stronger hits of the spiky haired warrior and while the namek succeeded in dodging and parrying the strikes, he was still hit a lot while every strike he sent was parried and dodged.

The saiyan then hit the former demon hard enough to send him flying, and he followed with a knee to the stomach, which caused his foe to release a large amount of saliva from his mouth. Bryco tried to finish his combo with a double-axe hammer, but the attack suddenly passed through the namekian's frame, as the new defender of Earth used an afterimage to get out of his position.

Piccolo appeared behind his foe, sending a knee to his foe's left cheek, only for it to be block when the saiyan raised his hand to stop it. A left hook was then launched at the namekian, but piccolo caught it with his right hand. Both struggled to gain an advantage, as Piccolo superior skill started to put him on an equal footing with his superior saiyan foe.

"MASENKO HA!" a roaring cry was heard by both warriors, as the kid soldier launched an attack on his foe in order to help his teacher. Piccolo then saw a smile come to the face of the spikt haired warrior as a light behind them both, signaling the incoming attack.

"A kid like that will suffer some serious mental scars today, but you really raised him well. You must be proud of him." Bryco said to his foe, as he headbutted the green skinned warrior, dazing him long enough for the saiyan to dodge the beam, and the Masenko attack exploded against Piccolo, causing him to crash down and loose contiousness.

The saiyan then landed next to the now uncontious warrior, eyes looking straight at the boy who was trained by the former demon. Gohan started to shake with fear, thinking no one will save him from the amount of pain his foe will cause him, from the fear of death and the fear of failure.

"DODONPA!" a thin ray of ki came towards the spiky haired saiyan from the right, only to be swatted aside by the powerful saiyan, as the tri-clops landed in front of Gohan, his sight meeting the powerful saiyan's. "You will not hurt this child and you will not win this fight!" he yelled at his new foe, as he powered up and ignited his aura.

* * *

Krillin and Yamcha were now sending flurries of kicks, punches and ki blasts at the oaf that they were fighting. Unfotunately for them, luck wasn't on their side as their bald foe blocked everything they threw at him. At the moment Krillin threw a flurry of punches to the body of the giant general, while on the other side the scar-faced warrior sent a volley of ki blasts. Nappa on the other hand made their efforts pointless, as he blocked all of Krillin's punches with one hand and swatted Yamcha's ki blasts like flies with the other hand.

The two warriors were getting frustrated, as their attacks didn't do anything to their saiyan foe, who in just a second put his palms facing the defenders of Earth. "Hyaa!" the general roared, as the humans raise their hands in a x shaped guard to defend themselves, as two powerful beams of energy hit them both head on, sending them skiding across the ground, with streams of stream and smoke coming from their exhausted frames.

The two turtle desciples charged at the bald giant, who tried to send a kick at the noseless monk, only for the kick to go through an afterimage, much to the annoyance of the brute. He then sent a right hook at the former bandit, but the fist went through an afterimage as well, making the saiyan growl with anger.

The bald saiyan plantet his legs in the ground, as he caused it to shake when he started to power up. "YOU COWARDS! FACE ME HEAD ON, LIKE REAL FIGHTERS!" he roared to the sky, lifting his arms up as a veil of electric aura, his ki rising to the point that small amounts of rubble floated in the air.

Krillin immediatley appeared in front of him, to close to the saiyan's body for the bald giant to reach the noseless monk, as he stabbed Nappa with a ki blade right at the side of the saiyan warrior, making his large foe puke a large amounts of blood. "Well sorry, we just like to use a thing called 'strategy'. I don't think an oaf like you knows about that though." the short turtle desciple said in a mocking tone at his oaf of an opponent, while the giant saiyan kept puking blood.

Nappa then smiled sinisterly at his short foe, as he grabbed the monk's hand that was charged with ki, and snapped it like it was a twig, making the noseless warrior scream in great pain, as the ki blade disperesed. "Maybe you don't know the term, but my 'strategy' is something called 'taking risks'. I doubt a midget like you knows about it." he mocked the turtle student in an ironic echo, as Krillin kept crying and grunting from the pain of his broken arm.

The saiyan heard a sound from above, as the second human was charging at him with great speed. The human had his hands clad with blue energy that was shaped like a a wolf's paw, and as he flew down, he tried to use those paws to slash at the saiyan general, but the saiyan kept dodging the slashes, making the long haired human more frustrated as he failed to land an attack.

The scar-faced warrior then sent a flurry of kicks at the large torso and abdomen of his foe, but the kicks were blocled with ease by the bald saiyan, as a fist hammered into the temple of the turtle student, making him crash to the ground with a loud 'BOOM!' that formed a small crater.

Krillin was standing slightly far away from his friend and his foe. His hand that wasn't broken was now moving in circles while being raised up, as the monk finally finished charging and sharpening his greatest technique to kill the brute he was facing. Slightly above his hand was a large, thin disk made of ki in the yellow color, spinning so fast it cut the air around it like a knife would cut butter, as he could feel slight gusts of wind flowing down at the ground.

He took a step foward, as he was about to throw the disk at the large saiyan in order to finish him, using his new ace technique. "KIENZAN!" he roared as he launched his hand, sending the disk flying straight at the head of the bald gorilla of a man. Nappa noticed the yell as he looked at the monk, only to see the disk coming at him. He raised his left hand to catch the disk, but the large yellow attack went through his palm like it was jelly, as the top of his left hand was cut off, causing a lot of blood to pour from the wound.

When the human's attack was close to his face, Nappa moved at the last moment, causing the disk to pass next to his face, opening a large and deep gash on his left cheek. It was so deep the saiyan general could feel the disk slashing a little bit of his bones of his left cheek. The bald giant was starting to lose a lot of blood, which was concerning to the saiyan elite.

Rage was flowing in his mind, as the saiyan focused his sight on the short fighter. He charged at him so fast the human could barely react, as the saiyan hit the short fighter with an uppercut to the humans chin, sending the turtle desciple upwards to the sky, along with taking several of his teeth. The general followed, as he instantly reached Krillin and hammered a double-axe hammer the the bald head of the human, sending him crashing with a 'BOOM!' to the ground below, making a medium sized crater.

When the student of Muten Roshi tried to open his eyes as he lied inside the crater, the sensation of pain was overwhelming his senses. A second later, Nappa crashed a powerful punch on his chest, making the small human puke a large amount of blood as five ribs were broken at once. The saiyan then grabbed him by his legs, both of them, as well as his hands, as he raised the monk above his head. Then the large general slammed his pint sized foe on his knee, breaking Krillin's back and paralyzing him. The short fighter fell to the ground, only pain on his mind, as he had no sensation in his legs.

Yamcha rose from his crater to see his fellow turtle student get his back break, causing rage to fill the mind of the former bandit. "You bastard! Look what you've done to Krillin!" he charged at Nappa, sending a flury of kick and punches at his saiyan foe, as he connected every single strike, as if the large oaf wasn't worried any more.

Nappa then grabbed the human by the throat, chocking him with all his might, as he put his hand at the spot where the Earth's defender's heart was, making him smile when he heard a beating heart. "DIE!" roared the saiyan with a tone that contained anger, joy and satisfaction, as he blasted the human's chest, atomizing his heart.

The bald saiyan then droped the corpse of the warrior to the side, as the body hit the ground with an audible 'Thud'. Krillin looked at the body of his fallen friend. _"Yamcha no! I'm so sorry."_ he thought to himself, feeling responsible for his friend's demise. Yamcha, the former bandit of the Diablo Desert and student of The Turtle School of Martial Arts, trained by the legendary sage Muten Roshi, was now dead.

* * *

Tien tried to send a kick to the side of his saiyan foe, only for it to the blocked by the spiky haired warrior's left hand, as the slightly injured saiyan sent a palm strike to the torso of the tri-clops, breaking several of his ribs as well as sending him crashing into a mountain.

Gohan, as much as his body was shaking, tried to send a fist to the full-blooded saiyan, only for the half-breed to receive a palm strike on the torso as well, sending him crashing next to the crane student. Both fighters were heavily panting from the fighting, as they now saw that they were completely outmatched.

Tien then looked to the side as he sensed the life force of Yamcha die out. He saw the bodies of his friends, one dead and one lying on his now broken back. _"No! Krillin! Yamcha!"_ he thought to himself with sorrow, as rage and anger boiled in his mind, preparing to attack the saiyan brute instead of the stronger saiyan he was now facing.

The three-eyed warrior got up and faced the large saiyan general, with nothing but revenge on his mind. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" he roared as he raised his only active hand in a shape of a triangle, making the brute grin with arrogance and defiance. Tien marked his target in his sight as he started charging his strongest attack in order to kill the giant bald saiyan: the Kikoho technique.

The scouter on Bryco's left eye started to beep several times, and the saiyan noticed it fast enough to understand that the tri-clops was raising his power to massive proportions. When the scouter finally stopped on a number that worried the second strongest invader. The scouter showed that the three-eyed human's attack was 10,254 unites strong, an attack that was surely going to kill the saiyan general at his current condition.

The spiky haired saiyan brought his left hand in an horizontal position and he put his right hand in a vertical manner on the horizontal left hand, making a perfect 90 degrees with both his hands, with the right hand facing the human. A ball of bright orange with a tint of dark purple was formed in between the 90 degrees the saiyan's hands created, as small circle of flaming orange ki surrounded Bryco up to his kneecaps.

Tien grinded his teeth as he was about to yell the name of his final attack, but his ears caught the voice of the stronger saiyan shouting at him. "You won't kill my comrade! SOULFIRE!" the short spiked hair saiyan shouted the name of his attack, as an orange beam with a tint of dark purple the saize of the saiyan's hand was shot at the crane disciple faster than the human could react.

The small and concetrated beam exploded against Tien upon impact, the blast was huge and beautiful despite it's enormous power. When the smoke cleared, the crane student was still standing, but his skin was as black and charred as coal and he panted heavily, with all his bloody wounds from before sealed because of the heat. Tien's three eyes then went white, as he fell to the ground with life finally leaving his body.

Gohan looked terrified at the events that transpired. Memories of the last year and all the talks with the two fallen warriors that he had on the lookout and many emotions started to flow in his head: sadness, regret, emptyness and many more, as streams of tears flowed from his eyes to his cheeks.

* * *

Nappa walked towards the paralyzed fighter as soon as the tri-clops was dead, and soon he stood above the short monk, looking down on him. "Now that two of your friends are dead, I'll repay you for cutting half of my left hand." he said in a surprisingly calm tone, as he had repressed his anger towards the noseless turtle student.

Krillin gazed at him with pure hatred and frown and growled. "You came to our planet and would probably destroy it. What would you have us do, just roll over and let you do as you please?!" he asked the bald saiyan with anger and frustration in his voice, as pain had him taste blood in his mouth and he would probably never walk again if he survived the battle.

Nappa just smiled at the broken warrior beneath him. "Yes." he said non chalantly and plainly, as he raised his leg to stomp the human to death. Krillin closed his eyes and thought about all his friends and loved ones. _"Everyone, I'm so sorry, I failed you all. Yamcha, Tien, I'll see you soon."_ he thought to himself, finally giving in to his incoming fate.

"I'm back!" a voice was heard, stoping Nappa with his leg still in the air, when suddenly a green skinned arm was hammered into the slashed cheeck of the saiyan general, sending him flying. Piccolo then landed on the ground, not even looking at his human ally. "You did a large chunk of damage to him. I'd say he is now equall to me in strength. Rest for now, Kami has already brought Goku to the loodout, so your savior will be here soon enough." the former demon said as he charged at the saiyan general.

Nappa charged at his bald green adversary, cocking his right hand back in order to send a fierce right hook to the namekian. When he fired his fist like a rocket, Piccolo did the same with his left hand, causing both fists to clash in an epic bump of fists, that sent winds everywhere with a loud 'THRUUM!'. Both fighters tried to overpower the other, as the former demon sent another punch at his foe, only for the bald saiyan to block it by raising his forearm.

The green warrior then send a kick to the giant's temple, hitting him dead on target, sending the saiyan flying towards the ground, but the general quickly corrected himself. The gorilla of a man sent another right punch at his alien foe, only for the son of Demon King Piccolo to duck downwards. The arch-nemesis of Goku then used the claws of his three fingered right hand to stab the saiyan fighter exactly where the short human stabbed him with a ki blade, causing the bald giant to spew some blood.

The former demon extracted his arm from the stab wound, only to recieve a powerful knee strike that broke his nose and sent him backwards, purple blood flowing from his lips and broken nose. A second later Nappa hit the namek with a thunderous elbow strike that sent the green warrior pivoting down to the ground, crashing with a loud 'BOOM!', creating a small crater the namekian quickly rose from.

The saiyan charged at him, only to receive a kick to the chin from Piccolo, the saiyan was sent straight into the air once more, as the namekian charged a yellow ball of ki in his hand, which was now aimed at the large warrior. "EXPLOSIVE DEMON WAVE!" the evil half og the guardian of Earth roared as he launched one of his most well known attacks, which he used against Goku in the Tenkaichi Budokai.

Nappa corrected himself in the air, only to see the large yellow beam coming straight at him. He raise in arms in an x shape to defend him self, as the beam exploded against his defence, searing his stab wound and large cut on his face to the point that they were closed, but the power of the beam caused him to fall to the ground, unable to fight anymore.

Piccolo walked slowly over to the fallen and smoking frame of the large saiyan gorilla, only to find out his foe was still alive. Piccolo stared at the fallen warrior and started to charge another Explosive Demon Wave, but he looked at Gohan and the saiyan he fought earlier, only to see the saiyan charging an attack, and the boy was too scared to even move out of the way.

* * *

 **Several Minutes Earlier,  
**

Bryco looked at the dead Tri-clops, feeling satisfied, as he saved his injured comrade from death at the hands of the human. He then looked at the boy, feeling sad for him that he had to witness the horrors of death and war at such a young age, but he was there because Raditz brought him to use as a weakness for the red spandex wearing saiyan, so it was all Raditz's fault.

The boy was shaking as the short spiky haired warrior started to walk towards him. "Boy, I'm still giving you a chance to win. Hit me with everything. You. Have. To offer." he said in a serious tone while punctuating his words for emphasis, with a frown that channeled confidence yet seriousness to him made the boy shake even more, as he charged a blue ball of ki in his hand, which he threw at his full-blooded foe, only for the saiyan to swat it like a fly.

Gohan took a step backwards with each step his foe took foward. "Not good enough kid!" the full-blooded saiyan elite shouted at the son of Goku, who gulped and charged a pink ball of ki the size of his palm in his left hand.

He closed as eyes when the light started to hurt his eyes. "MONDAY BOMB!" he cried as he used his uncle's technique, throwing the pink ball with all his might at his foe. The saiyan elite, raised his right hand, as the ball crashed against it and blew up in a shining dome of pink.

When the lights died down, Bryco stood several feet away from where he was hit by the attack, but it still didn'y do any damage to him, while Gohan panted heavily as he used quite a bit of ki attacking with his master's Demon Wave, Masenko and his uncle's Monday Bomb.

The full-blooded elite smiled at the boy, making the son of Goku all the more afraid. "That was great!" he yelled full of enthusiasm, which worried Gohan as he looked at the happy foe that was still goint strong. "You really made Raditz's attack your own, didn't you?!" he asked as if he was proud of him as if he was his own son, which confused the only son of Earth's greatest defender more than scare him.

The smile on the elite's face and the enthusiasm quickly changed into a grim look, that pierced Gohan's soul. "However, it is still not enough to do anything major to me." he said as he started to march foward as the boy took more and more steps back.

Bryco suddenly stopped, as he felt surprised that something small climbed on his back. He turned his head only to see the pale white skinned warrior that was fighting the bald saiyan general earlier. The scouter suddenly started to beep, as it said the small warrior was starting to charge an attack.

The small crane school student gazed at the elite warrior with pure, unadulterated rage, which caused the hardened warrior to get slightly concerned. "YOU KILLED TIEN, SO NOW I'LL SEND US BOTH TO THE DEEPEST GATES OF HELL!" the white midget roared till his vocal cords where stretching to their absolute limit.

The saiyan flew in the air and looked around him, only to find a small hill. He flew at it at top speed, spinned around and crashed his back right into the hill, hurting the human china doll. When he saw the pale white skinned human not detaching himself from his back, Bryco tried again, crashing this time into a mountain, but the human didn't give up.

The small frame of the mime looking warrior started to glow blue a bit more every second, as he charged energy in his body in order to blow himself and his best friend's killer to the afterlife. "I WON'T GIVE UP! I WON'T LET GO!" he roared as he started to lose his voice from stretching his vocal cords to the extreme, as a white circle with runes in it appeared beneath him and his saiyan foe.

 _"Nynac Magia Uchunfa, Estres."_ Chiaotzu chanted silently, as the white runes inside the white circle on the ground flew up and binded the saiyan warrior and chaining the crane student to his back. The saiyan tried to move but the runes had stopped his movement completely. Gohan at that time got further away from the two, who where still up in the air, until he found himself at a dead end.

Chiaotzu felt like he was about to explode, as he was shining with a bright blue glow, releasing a great amount of ki. _"Tien, I hope to see you around."_ the small pale fighter thought to himself completely calm, as his small frame combusted from the inside, creating a big blast with a loud 'BOOM!' roaring through the winds on the platue. Those were the final thoughts of the former prince and student of The Crane School of Marial Arts.

A large ball of smoke covered the air, making it imposible to see the saiyan, until the winds took the smokescreen away across the winds of planet Earth. Bryco floated in the air, slightly damaged by the blast, but still standing strong like he was impecable. He then slowly landed next to the body of the deseaced bald martial artist whom he killed with his strongest technique. The saiyan elite then crushed the head of the dead human under is boot with rage, until the head of the tri-clops was nothing but a pile of meat. "That is for that trick your friend played!" he yelled furious at the dead man and his now dead compantion.

The angry eyes of the full blooded saiyan then met the scared eyes of the half breed son of Son Goku, and the warrior took his hand backwards and above his head, preparing to throw something. Gohan was shaking with fear, which calmed the angry saiyan and then made him sad from the sight of his young foe.

A red ball of ki was starting to charge in his hands, with red bio electricity coming out of the orb. He looked at the boy and a single tear came from his left eye and ran down across his cheek. "Sorry kid. I'll make your death quick." he said to the five years old trying to make him feel calm when he dies, but it made the boy even more scared, too scared to move a single step.

The warrior threw the ball of ki at his small foe, and Gohan closed his eyes, completely understanding what was going to happen to him, but hoping it will end quickly. For several seconds nothing happened, as time seemed to slow down, as flashes of all his memories flodded to his brain: the birthdays with his mommy and daddy, the training Mister Piccolo got him through, his time studying on his own as well as with the lavender haired woman and her daughter, and the faces of his mommy, daddy and Mister Piccolo once again flashed in his mind before everything went to black.

A sound then came to his ears. The sound was a pained yell, a dying roar of defiance. Gohan opened his eyes and saw Mister Piccolo standing in front of him and taking the powerful attack with his body. A roar of pain and suffering came from the mouth of the namekian warrior as he kept crying from the horrible pain that ran through every single cell of his body. "MISTER PICCOLO NO!" the boy yelled to his mentor.

The light from the attack stopped as the green warrior fell face first to the ground. Gohan took the heavy body of the green fighter and turned it around, only to see tears and blood coming from the eyes of the warrior who taught him to fight, but he was still alive.

The son of Piccolo's arch-nemesis started to cry once more as he looked at the alien who took him a year ago. "Why Mister Piccolo? Why save me? We need you use the dragon balls. Why did you risk your life to save me?" the boy asked sad yet perplexed, causing the tall alien to smile with genuine happiness, his teary eyes staring right at the boy.

The namekian coughed blood as he tried to speak. "Because you got over your fear from me, and treated me like everyone else." he started to say while coughing up more blood, and tears streaming from his eyes, which made Gohan cry some more. "You were afraid of me a year ago, but as time went on, you started to treat me differently from the other humans, like I was just another friend and also a precious teacher." he choked from the blood filling his throat, as he coughed once more, spewing a lot of blood.

Gohan tried to clean the tears and the blood from his sensei's face, but the namekian grabbed the boy's hand and smiled. "I'm glad that I can call you, Son Gohan, my first real friend." he said closing his eyes, as the former demon and the offspring of the Demon King Piccolo, the warrior known as Piccolo Junior was dead, and now so were Kami and the dragon balls.

From afar Krillin looked at the body of his so called ally, and he finally lost hope. Piccolo was dead and so were the dragon balls. All that were killed by the saiyans can never come back to life. Tears came out from the eyes of the noseless monk, as he looked up to the sky. "GOKU, WHERE ARE YOUUUUU!" he shouted as hard as he could, hoping the prime defender of the planet will magically appear and defeat the evil invaders, but he didn't show up.

Gohan started to cry audiobly, as the saiyan elite face palmed himself for screwing up so bad, remembering and hearing the fact that the namekian was the key to the dragon balls. _"Shit, shit! How could I fuck up so bad?!"_ he angrily thought to himself as he looked at Vegeta, who was floating in the air with a disappointed expression on his face.

The boy, who was kneeling next to the body of the dead green warrior, stood up and the scouter on Bryco's left eye beeped like crazy. "NOOOOOO!" the boy roared to the heavens with a shout that fractured the earth around him, sending large chunks of rocks flying around. The scouter stopped to show the boy's power was 9,500 unites, and when the red wearing saiyan saw that result, battlelust clouded his mind, as the boy looked at him with a furious expression on his face.

Bryco got into a battle stance and he was visible exhilirated from the prospect of an actual fight. "YES, THIS IS WHAT I WANT! COME AT ME KID!" the short spiky haired saiyan yelled with glee and adrenaline, as the boy charged at him so fast he was almost equal to him in speed.

The second strongest of the three saiyans launched a spinning right hook, but Gohan changed his direction at the last second, landing on the ground and using it to quickly slam hs head against the torso of his larger foe, causing the full blooded saiyan to spew a small amount of saliva.

Bryco tried to strike the son of Earth's greatest defender with his left knee, but Gohan blocked it with both of his hands, using it as a ramp to headbutt the saiyan in the chin, snapping his foe's head backwards. As the only son of Goku was still in the air, he tried to charge a Masenko above his head, but the head of the elite warrior snapped back and he sent a palm strike to the center of Gohan's chest, sending him flying in a cone of air that broke the sound berrier.

The son of Goku corrected himself midair, as he and his larger foe charged at each other, only to disappear before clashing. Sonic booms were heard all across the wasteland, as the two warrior clashed over and over again in different locations across the battlefield. Fist clashed against fist, kick clashed against kick, but neither got the advantage over the other.

Gohan and Bryco kept sending flurries of punches and kicks at one another for several minutes, making Gohan angrier and Bryco happier and much more satisfied, as he finally got a proper match. After several more times in which one's fist was stopped by the other's fist, the armored saiyan finally slammed a powerful blow to the cheek of the young boy, but the hand of the kid didn't reach the cheek of his foe, as his hand was too short.

Gohan was sent flying towards a mountain but he quickly corrected himself and spinned in the air, until he safely landed on the ground. Bryco did the same as the son of Goku raised his hands above his head and charged a Masenko to kill the saiyan once and for all. The foe of the little boy grinned with joy, as he put both hands in front of his face in a way that they were parallel to one another. In between his hands a green orb was formed.

The elite warrior then put the straight and parallel palms to his side, as the ball of ki started to grow larger. To any of the earthlings, his stance looked like that of a Kamehameha Wave, but the hands were not cupped, but straight. The ball in between his hands grew larger, as the half-human half-saiyan's attack.

"MASENKO HA!" Gohan roared as he released his attack, which was now twice his body's size, to the amazement of the paralyzed warrior of Earth that was lying on the ground, as well as the oaf still recovering from the beating the now dead namekian gave him.

Bryco gritted his teeth when the beam started to get closer to him with great speed. "BLAST OF WILL!" he roared as he released his attack, a large ball of ki that matched the boy's Masenko in size and power. Both attacks met in the center, stopping the advance of both of the attacks. Bio electricity started to drill itself to the ground, as powerful winds pushed everyone away, except the saiyan prince, who enjoyed every last second of the fight the boy gave.

Gohan roared with all his might, pushing more power into his giant Masenko, causing it to start pushing the giant green ball that his foe created. Bryco did the same, as the ball pushed the beam to the center once more, only for both attacks to finally give in, as they exploded in a viberant glow of green and yellow lights that the users had to cover their eyes in order not to be blinded from the light show.

When the blast died down, the two warriors were floating above a giant crater that was 100 meters deep. Gohan was panting heavily, as he calmed down and all his rage and powerboost were gone. He now didn't had enough ki to even fly, as he started to dive down.

The leg of the son of Goku was caught by his foe, who was also panted pretty heavily, and he threw the boy with all his strength so the boy will land out of the crater. The full blooded saiyan started to float towards the son of son Goku, only for a gaze to at his comrades, and what he saw surprised him.

He saw a blade pierce Nappa's chest from behind, as the human swordmaster ran away with his sword as quickly as possible. Nappa fell to the ground and the prince of all saiyans landed next to his second in command. Nappa reached his hand foward, and the prince just looked at him. Several moments passed and then the short flame haired leader of the group grabbed his comrade's arm.

Then something shocking happened. The prince, which Bryco always admired for his power and pride, as well as responsibility over his race, threw the bald saiyan general in the air and then sending a powerful energy beam at the loyal saiyan, atomizing him completely. The jaw of the short spiky haired saiyan's jaw dropped with shock, as his heart was broken from seeing the act of his leader towards a comrade who helped raising them both.

The blood of the saiyan elite boiled and he gritted his teeth, as he remembered all the missions the four saiyans took together, how Nappa helped the three younger child soldiers to grow and one word came to the mind of the warrior: betrayel. His prince just betrayed and killed a fellow warrior from the same race, who acted like a father to them, even if they were the more responsible adults in the room. All the loyalty of the general ment nothing to the prince, which made Bryco furious.

 _"Is this the man I work for?!"_ the red wearing warrior asked himself, as he clenched his fists so hard it drew blood from his hands. _"A person that does not care that his race is dying kills one of his own?!"_ furry started to cloud his judgment as that thought came to mind, forgeting how hypocritical he was because he just tried to kill a being that was half saiyan. _"No! I will not follow a backstabbing bastard like him! I WON'T!_ Bryco declared in his mind, as he ignited his aura.

He charged at the prince, who immediately noticed his comrade's charge. "You backstabbing cocksucker! You are no longer a prince of mine, VEGETAAAAAAA!" the red wearing saiyan roared the name of the prince of all saiyans, as he reached close to him and tried to drop an axe kick on the flame haired saiyan, only for the strongest saiyan to use both arms to block the kick.

Vegeta grunted and growled at the betraying saiyan. "YOU DARE TO BETRAY YOUR PRINCE! WHERE IS YOUR SAIYAN PRIDE OR HONOR BRYCO?!" the prince yelled as he pushed back the infuriated attacker. He tried to punch the short skipy haired saiyan, but his foe blocked the punch with his forearm.

Bryco tried to blast the prince straight in the face, but the skill of the leader of the saiyans brought the best of the royal, as he swatted the hand away, causing the ki blast to fly to the distance. "MY PRIDE AND HONOR ARE INTACT! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT SHOULD QUESTION HIS!" declared the betraying saiyan as he headbutted his former prince, snapping the royal's head backwards.

Bryco sent a left hook towards the face of his elite foe, only for the hand to be caught and for the prince to grin his smug face. A left punch then hit the abdomen of the short spiky haired saiyan, and then the prince gave the traitor a thunderous right uppercut to his chin, sending him flying.

The saiyan prince then fired a volley of energy blasts at the man whom now was considered a traitor. Every blast exploded against the body of the elite saiyan for several minutes, until the body of the saiyan fighter fell to the ground before the might of his royal superior.

Bryco's body was now charred and burned, skin slightly darker from the hit he suffered that burned it. The red spandex wearing saiyan had one eye open, looking defiantly at his prince, who frowned upon the betrayal the prince believed he suffered unjustifiably.

Vegeta cupped both his hands next to his head as his downed foe clinged to life. A purple aura was now clading the saiyan prince. "Bryco, for betraying the saiyan race, I, Prince Vegeta sentence you to death." he said as he charged his attack, and the barely alive saiyan elite stared at him defiantly.

"GALICK GU-" the blue spandex wearing prince started to say the name of his attack, but a boot was planted firm into his right cheek, sending him skidding across the ground. In between both saiyans a figure landed. His hair was shaped like that of a palm tree, he wore an orange gi and matching orange baggy pants.

Under his gi he had a blue short-sleeved undershirt and he was wearing blue wrist bands and boots. Son Goku has finally arrived.

* * *

 _Goku has finally arrived to the battlefield, but can he win The Prince of all Saiyans? Will the Earh's Defenders ever recover from the loses they suffered? What will happen to Raditz and Bryco? Find out next time, as "Changed Path" starts the epic battle between Goku and Vegeta..._

 _Okay everybody, end of chapter 10. If you like this story, please read more and if you want tell me what you think of the story after its first 10 chapters. Now I will go to power levels, then I will explain certain techniques and then R &A. Are you pumped?! Cause I sure am!_

 ** _Power Levels:_**

 ** _Nappa (badly injured against Piccolo): 6,020_**

 ** _Gohan (enraged): 9,500_**

 ** _Gohan (enraged Masenko): 12,000_**

 ** _Tien (Kikoho): 10,254_**

 ** _Chiaotzu (Self-Destruct): 6,400_**

 ** _Bryco (Soulfire): 16,000 (Blast of Will): 12,000_**

 ** _Son Goku: 10,800_**

 ** _And now for several explanations on attacks:_**

 _Istquae Tu-Magia Yasueu_ _:_ _This magic spell which Chiaotzu used last chapter on Nappa means "Holy Magic Exploding Cross" is an offensive spell, which an opponent can only block with defensive spells, not with ki. That is the reason why Nappa was more injured from this spell than from three Kamehameha Waves, because Nappa cannot defend himself from this offensive spell. Well he could have if he knew magic. This spell shortens the user's life span, but it creates a large white pillar that explodes into a shape of a cross, doing a massive_ _amount of damage to an opponent. The command to perform the spell is "Patras" which means "Fire", like when Vegeta says when he fires his Galick Gun.  
_

 _Nynac Magia_ _Uchunfa:_ _This spell is meant to bind a target and to stop it's movement, but it can be broken by the target's willpower. Spells that stop or control a target can be broken by that target's will, like Vegeta broke Babidi's spell. When used, the runes of a magic circle will bind a target, stopping it's movement, as mentioned earlier. It means "Binding Magic Chains" and the activation command is "Estres" which means "Bind"._

 _Soulfire: This is Bryco's strongest technique, in which he makes a right angle with both his hands, charging in between them a powerful and concetrated beam which explodes upon impact. If you have seen the pokemon anime, it's like Overheat in the Hoen seasons._

 _Blast of Will: Like it was written in this episode, the stance of charging this attack is almost the same as charging a Kamehameha wave, only here the hands are completely straight and the ball charged in between the hands is sent as a giant ball rather than a beam._

 ** _R &A:_**

 _ **R:** This was good. Glad to see this story is running now with a true head of steam! Everything came across really well in terms of actual story and the emotion that was presented in the words themselves really showed providing a chilling experience._

 _Raditz skirmish with Vegeta was good and it showed them both off in a very positive light. The fighting between them flowed really well and every blow had an impact that was very much realistic to the both of them. A very Saiyan fight to start of the battle with the Saiyans was absolutely great and the two characters worked really well with one another._

 _The fight with Nappa and the Saibamen was alright. The action was good and the characters involved were in their role. Aside from Chiatzu's attack it just seemed a little dull, not bad just dull. Kinda like chapter 171 of Destiny Shattered._

 _The next chapter has me hyped up though. Piccolo and Nappa squaring off against one another is always thrilling, no matter how it turns out, and I hope the fight with Bryco goes the same way. I really want to see how your OC develops over the course of the story and how the fight itself goes._

 _About Luke, he's been really burdened as of late, so much so we've only talked once or twice with one another in the past few weeks. He hasn't even been able to edit DS. I'll see if I can get him to check things out here, but no promises, heck I'm reviewing this between cramming for a Chemistry exam tomorrow._

 _Really enjoyed though, helped boost morale to keep going. Can't wait for the next chapter._

 _ **A:** Well, I hope chapter 10 didn't disappoint your expectations for this fight. There was a fight between Piccolo and Nappa, but Nappa was so badly injured that Piccolo used those injuries to quickly kick his ass, so it wasn't the most exciting. Tell me, which part did you think was the best this chapter and which was the worst? The one that I wanted to write the most was Piccolo's death speech and Enraged Gohan vs Bryco._

 _As You saw through my story, I don't have much experience when writing fights so it would not be impossible for some fights to be dull. I also hope you aced that Chemistry test and see you on Tuesday._

 _Well everyone, this was a great chapter form me and I hope you all enjoyed. Bye bye._


	11. Chapter 11: Goku VS Vegeta

**Hello everyone, I'm back for another chapter. I am very excited to do this upcoming fight, even if it won't be incredible like the one in the original manga and anime. Either way, I'll try my best for you guys andhope it is enjoyable.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Goku VS Vegeta

Saiyan Saga Part 10

* * *

Goku stood in front of the saiyan prince, who was furious at his comrade who betrayed him, but didn't want to show any visible anger in front of the warrior that just arrived to the battlefield, in the hopes his temper won't be used against him. Vegeta closed his eyes and took a deep breath, exhaled slowly and then he opened his eyes, his gaze meeting the serious eyes of the arriving saiyan and then he grinned smugly, trying to show his superiority over the low-class warrior.

The prince of all saiyans relexed his body and took a step foward and the palm haired warrior kept looking at him. "So I gather that you must be Kakarot? All back from the dead right?" the prince asked smugly, causing Goku's eyes to widen in joy and smile a genuin smile of happiness.

Kakarot put his hands on his waist and nodded towards the flame haired saiyan prince. "Yep, I'm Son Goku and I just came back from the afterlife. I just thought we were doing a staring contest before we fight." he said to the short warrior with no amount of respect to his title, making Vegeta eager to smash the naive warrior's face in.

The small half-breed and the samurai then landed next to their protector, with the latter carrying the broken small human who fought Nappa. The boy then hugged his father and the samurai greeted him while putting the injured human on the floor.

"KRILLIN!" shouted Earth's greatest defender at the sight of his friend as he was still alive to the surprise of the elite warrior of the PTO. Goku took out a brown bag and opened it, taking out a small green bean and split it in half. One half he put in his injured friend's mouth, forcefully closing his jaw. The monk then started to chew and seconds later he opened his eyes and stood up as if he never fought Nappa, much to the amazement and shock of the saiyan prince.

The alien's eyes poped out and his jaw dropped from the sight that just happened, no, the miracle that occured. ' _How the hell did he do that?! Are those small beans capable of healing better than the finest technology in space?! Bullshit!'_ Vegeta declared to himself, as he tried to deny the fact that he saw something magical. At the same time the little half-breed son of Kakarot also ate the second half of the bean and regenerated all his wounds and Vegeta felt a small traces of flames and feeling something weird in his head, making him shake it in annoyance.

While the saiyan royal tried to figure things out, Gohan saw the man who killed his mentor and he was barely alive, something the son of Goku saw as justice. His anger towards the man clouded his mind and he raised his right hand and charged a ball of ki in it, ready to kill the near dead saiyan warrior. The only open eye of Bryco looked at the student of Piccolo, a stream of blood bluring his sight.

The short spiky haired saiyan smiled at Gohan, and a tear came out of his eye. "I feel so sad for you, that you have to take a life at this age, but I hurt you and killed your master so you have every right to kill me. Just make it quick, as my death won't bring me any honor at this state." he said to the boy, making him shake and cry as well. Gohan looked at the body of the dead namekian and at the downed saiyan, as he started having doubts.

The boy's small hand was then grabbed by his father large and firm hand, making him look at his father, who shook at him with a disapproving look on his face. "Gohan don't. He fought for his friend against his own comrade and everyone deserve a second chance." the prime defender of Earth said firmly, causing his son to glare at him with rage.

Gohan tried to release his hand as he got angrier but his father kept standing firm. "He killed Mister Piccolo! I can't forgive him!" yelled the 5 years old warrior as tears ran down his cheeks. Goku's eyes then became softer and he bent down and looked his son in the eyes.

"It's okay to be angry son, but always be ready to forgive anyone. Taking a life is not something that should be our choice, even if we have the power. All we can do is help that person change and maybe one day will forgive him so don't destroy yourself from the inside." the palm haired saiyan said to his son, stoping the aggretion of the child fighter, but the prince also heard the speech and just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

The saiyan prince then laughed and the Earth-raised saiyan glared at him intensely. He stood up and started walking towards his shorter opponent. He stopped right in front of him, his height towering the alien invader even if the widow's peak closed the gap by a margin. The smug grin didn't leave the face of the saiyan elite for an instant as he tried to keep his superiority over the saiyan born of a lower class.

"So you want to finish things here Kakarot, or change the location?" the blue waring warrior arrogantly asked his orange donning opponent, who just looked around for a bit, making the prince of all saiyans wait for an answer. That took some time for Goku to scan the area and look at his dead friends but he also wanted to keep the royal saiyan on edge.

When he finally finished, the palm haired warrior looked at his shorter opponent, who was starting to be slightly impacient. "I want to change locations. I want the fight to feel fresh and this place is pretty destroyed already." he said nonchalantly as he floated in the air with the prince right behind him. The defender of Earth then flew south taking his opponent with him.

The three warriors looked at the sky to see the two saiyan warriors disappear in the distance and they looked at each other. Yajirobe looked at the ground only to find the bag of senzu beans, as the hero probably dropped it on purpose in order to keep the beans undamaged. _'Go kick his short ass Goku.'_ the samurai thought to himself as he took the bag and tied it to his belt.

Krillin walked to where the body of Yamcha was dropped, and he started to cry, remembering all his training sessions with him, all the time they relexed with a pint of beer and even their celebration of his daughter's birth. The short monk then saw in his eyes the memory of his fellow student's death and he fell to his knees, tears flowing like rivers from his eyes. "I'm so sorry buddy, I couldn't do anything. I'm so worthless." he said in pain as he chocked from the sadness that overwhelmed his mind.

Gohan walked next to the bald warrior and pulled his baggy pants to get his attention, making the turtle disciple look at the son of his best friend. The boy was crying and he was visibly worried, as he lost someone dear to him as well and now his father was going to fight and they didn't know where. "Is my daddy gonna be okay?" he asked and the monk smiled at him.

Krillin may have been an emotional wreck at the moment, but so was the son of Earth's greatest defender, and he had to give the boy an example and calm him down, he had to stay strong. His eyes focused on the 5 years old boy's eyes as he gave the brightest and most optimistic smile he could, while using his hand to get rid of the tears. "Of course he will be okay." he started to say as the eyes of the boy became less worried from that statement, motivating the best friend of Goku to continue. "He never gives up and he never failed us in the past, so he is going to kick that saiyan's ass and send him back to space!" the monk shouted with great enthusiasm, making the boy smile with hope that the horrors he witnessed will end with dad winning the saiyan prince.

* * *

 **Some grand canyon somewhere,**

Goku and Vegeta landed in the middle of a grand canyon with no life in it, as it was dusty and full of mountains, giving Goku a sense of a fresh start for a fight. He was interested in his foe's power and skill, for the Earth raised saiyan hoped for a great fight to pump his now living blood. Powerful gusts of wind blew across the desert like area, blowing throw the palm like hair of the prime defender of the planet and the royal saiyan's flame haired willow's peak.

Vegeta crossed his arms as he looked around, finding the place acceptable to use in a battle to the death. "Seems you chose a place worthy for battle Kakarot, but it will also serve as the burial grounds of your low-class corpse." the elite warrior said arrogantly as the youngest son of Bardock started to stretch to prepare his body for combat, ignoring the comment of the blue spandex wearing saiyan.

Vegeta's eye twiched as he realized the low-class filth was ignoring him, making him angrier and more impatient to destroy the fool whom he was about to face. The Earth raised warrior finally finished stretching as he got into a battle stance. Vegeta grinned smugly and got into his battle stance, which his own father taught him as a sign of his royal status.

Both warriors stared at on another, waiting for the other to strike. For several long moments no one moved, making the tension so high it could have been cut with a knife. A pebble finally fell from the edge of one of the rocks, and when it hit the ground both saiyans charged at each other, crumbling the rocks they were standing on to dust.

They met in midair, with Goku's fist in the prince's hand and the flame haired saiyan's fist blocked by the palm haired fighter's forearm. The clash created a powerful sonic boom which shook the mountains around them, which caused several avalanches around them.

Both fighters gritted their teeth as they tried to overpower the other, with Vegeta clearly having the edge, making the Earth raised saiyan to disappear with the prince behind him. Both reappeared high above the ground, their kick clashing several times at once as the two saiyans tried to hit the other with a combo on perfectly performed kicks, but as leg clashed with leg, a sonic boom shook the area and it seemed like it was making the mountains move.

Vegeta finally got the advantage as he spinned around Goku's kick, sending a powerful spin kick to the temple of the palm haired warrior, sending him flying so fast he cut the air and broke the sound berrier, creating a cone of air and sonic rings around him. The prince of all saiyans quickly followed as he disappeared and reappeared above his foe, hitting him on the head with a double-axe hammer, sending the son of Bardock crashing to the ground.

Before the Earth raised saiyan hit the ground, the short alien reappeared beneath him and sent a thunderous knee strike to the back of Goku, causing him to spew out a mixture of blood and saliva, as well as making a 40 meters deep crater beneath the saiyan prince, as the power from the kick tore the ground apart.

Vegeta quickley caught his foe by the neck and threw him across the wasteland they were fighting in. The last hope of the planet was sent flying as he crashed and pierced through mountains, making them crumble to the ground, until the warrior corrected himself.

Goku panted lightly as his gi had several cuts on it, as well as having blood flow from open gashes that were on the saiyan's face, but Goku still smiled, as he got a hard fight like he wanted but now he had to be serious. He took of his gi and then his weighted undershirt before putting his gi back on. He also took of his wrist bands and boots, slightly raising his power. Goku was now feeling weightless like a feather, but his strength didn't rise by much, making him realize he needed heavier weighted cloths.

The clouds of dust finally disappeared and taken by the wind that the saiyan elite could finally see his low-class foe once more, as he was just standing in his place, looking straight at the elite warrior. "I actually thought you might use those clouds of dust as a distraction, but maybe I was giving a low-class scum like you too much credit." the prince said smugly, but not getting the response he wished from his foe.

Goku looked at the flame haired saiyan with a smile on his face, as he got into a battle stance once more. "Nah, I wanted to take my weighted gear off to feel lighter. I just want to fight you head on." he said honestly and happily, making the eye of the short saiyan twich with aggitation.

Goku charged at his foe with great speed, as said foe tried to sent a left hook right to the hero's face, only for the fist to pass through an afterimage. Goku then reappeared above the prince, striking his head with a powerful elbow strike, sending him crashing against the ground with a loud 'BOOM!', creating a small crater.

Vegeta got up and tried to send a kick to the taller saiyan's side only for said saiyan to jump in the air and send a kick to the shorter elite's head, making him crash once again against the ground and make the crater even deeper.

The prince quickly flew up to the air, making the Earth's defender follow. The hero of the planet caught up, only for the saiyan elite to grab him by the hair and pummel his face with thunderous left hooks, each making the younger brother of Raditz spew blood or saliva or a mixture of both. Vegeta then kicked him in the stomach, sending him crashing against a mountain.

Vegeta panted slightly as he fought both Raditz and Bryco, and both made him slightly more tired than he usually would be. "Is that all you got Kakarot?! I expected more!" he shouted at the prime defender of Earth, who was bleeding from his lip and forehead, as well as from his cheeks and chin.

The low-class warrior looked at the elite with a satisfied grin on his face as he flew up and then down, landing on the mountain he just crashed against. "As a matter of fact, it isn't. You're really making my blood pumping Vegeta. This battle is so much fun and I'm going to have to fight better, and push my body and spirit beyond it's limit!" he roared as the veins of his body became much, much more visible, as he forced energy out of his cells.

Vegeta looked confused at what his opponent was doing, as he didn't know there was a way for saiyans to break their limits unless they got a zenkai boost. The Earth raised saiyan started to sweat much more than he was and steam rose from his body, showing his body was heating beyond the point a normal body could possibly withstand.

"KAIOKEN!" Goku roared as he was covered with a fiery crimson red aura, and the mountain beneath him shook so hard it started to crumble. He charged at Vegeta at great speed, but the prince was fast enough to block a punch that the Earth defeder sent at his face. He then floated backwards and cupped his hands to his side.

"KAMEHAME-" he started to chant, only for the prince to quickly grab the hands and raise them up to the sky. "Ha! You think that will work?! I saw your friends perform this technique, so I won't let you use it!" the prince yelled as he arrogantly boasted to the warrior who mastered the Turtle Destruction Wave. Goku then sent a kick to the chin of the prince, who was caught off guard because of his boasting.

As the foot of Earth's prime defender reached just beneath the chin of the saiyan elite, Goku yelled "HA!", causing a powerful wave of ki to come out of Goku's naked foot and hit Vegeta's head straight from beneath his chin, as Goku performed a one footed Kamehameha Wave like he did against Piccolo the second time they fought after the Tenkaichi Budokai.

The power that hit the saiyan elite made him release his foe's hands, as well as take several steps backwards, as blood started to drip from his nose. He moved his finger over the hot liquid and then looked at his finger. When he saw the red color of his blood, something in him snapped as all his anger rose to the surfes.

The body of the flame haired warrior shook as he glared at his foe, his eyes staring daggers at the son of Bardock. "YOU FILTHY LOW-CLASS FUCK! HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME BLEED! I'LL MURDER YOU AND EVERYONE YOU LOVE!" the elite roared as his aura ignited and he charged the saiyan with full power and speed. He was going to smash his foe's face until there was nothing but a bloody red pulp remaining.

Goku got into a battle stance, preparing to take the flame haired elite head on. "KAIOKEN TIMES 2!" the Earth's defender roared as the red aura ignited once more and his muscles grew bigger and his veins were more visible. He raised his forearm as Vegeta sent a thunderous right hook. When both fighters clash they created a sonic boom so powerful it crumbled several mountains around them.

Each warrior send a flurry of punches that hit one another, both flailing their hands so fast that the punches looked like blurs to them, yet every punch connected with one another, creating more booming sound of 'THRUUM!' and 'BLAM!' and 'BRACK!', until the area of mountains around them was nothing but small rock and big rocks.

Goku was the first to connect, as he started to push his body much more. His fist crashed against the left cheek of his elite foe, sending him flying. The hero of Earth followed as he sent a powerful knee to Vegeta's abdomen, making the prince puke blood. Goku then flew up to the prince once more, sending a powerful uppercut to his foe's chin, making him fly upwards higher up in the sky.

The prince finally corrected himself when his foe reappeared right in front of him. The brother of Raditz sent a powerful elbow strike, only for the elite to bend down under and get close to the taller saiyan. Vegeta then charged a powerful ki blast and sent it right at his foe's chest, causing the red aura to disperse and the Earth raise fighter to fly backwards with black smoke coming from his frame.

The prince followed the son of Bardock, and gave him a powerful kidney punch, making Goku spew a large chunk of blood. A spin kick followed to the palm haired warrior's face, sending him flying once again, only for the prince to reappear above him and land a crushing ax kick to Goku's head, sending him down to the ground with a loud 'BOOM!'.

Goku got up only for the prince to land right in front of the naive saiyan. He grabbed Earth's defender by his more ripped appart gi and hit him head on with a full powered ki blast that engulfed the entire frame of the hero of Earth. Goku rolled on the ground for at least several miles, until he stopped.

The frame of the youngest son of Bardock was bleeding from several gashes that opened on his face and body. He had at least several burns on his chest and his gi was half destroyed. Goku panted heavily as he knew that he was going to push the Kaioken even further to beat his short opponent, but the thrill of battle made the prime defender of the planet to keep smiling with joy and satisfaction of a great battle.

 _'Goku, I know what you're thinking and don't do it!'_ the low-class warrior heard the voice of his afterlife master in his head, probably talking to him telepathically. Goku knew he was worned about the Kaioken technique but he knew he had no choice if he wanted to save his planet.

 _'King Kai, this guy is so strong, I have to multiple the Kaioken by 3, it's my only option.'_ he said in his mind for only his master to hear, not wanting to sound weird as if he was talking to himself or to let Vegeta on his plans. He wanted his master to understand but he didn't have the time.

 _'"Have to" my ass! You can use Kaioken times 2 for at least ten more minutes before your body is destroyed, which is more than enough to beat Vegeta! You'll just kill yourself all over again!'_ the watcher of the north sector of the universe said to his student, but it didn't help, as Goku ripped the rest of his gi of his body, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Vegeta looked at his opponent and charged once again at him. "Have you finally given up?! Have you finally realized that a pathetic low-class filth like you can never reach the might of an elite?!" the flame haired warrior asked as he roared his charge towards his palm haired opponent.

The brother of Raditz opened his eyes as he exhaled, he was finally ready to use whatever he could to defeat the saiyan elite he was facing and save the Earth. "KAIOKEN TIMES 3!" he roared as his muscles grew even larger and his veins poped and became much more visible. The red aura was now bigger and all the sweat on Goku's body was visible as he was shaking from the enormous pain he was suffering at the moment. The ground beneath him cracked and then disappeared when a crater was created from the power of Goku's ki.

Vegeta immediately tried to punch the taller saiyan, understanding that his red aura and the power it gives are gone the minute his foe gets injured or sent flying. Before his fist could land on the Earth's defender, a mighty knee strike caught the prince of all saiyans right in his ching, sending him flying so fast he was reaching mach 10 in his velocity, creating massive amount of wind that created a small tornado that made a huge dust cloud.

The warrior prince corrected himself, as blood uzed from his mouth, making him much more furious at the fact that a low-class warrior managed to hit him to the point he was bleeding. The prince of all saiyans bleeding, that thought alone made the prince want to destroy the entire planet. First he would atomize the fool Kakarot who dared to hurt his pride, then the entire planet.

The defender of the planet flew up and stoped facing the saiyan elite. His red aura was shining crimson and he reached his hand until the longest finger was an inch away from the left side of the elite's armor, right where the heart was. Goku glared seriously at his foe when his extended right hand turn into a fist and he sent a crunching one-inch punch straight to the chest of the short flame haired warrior.

A powerful turrent of air came from out of the back of the elite, as the wind was condensed like a powerful beam, moving with a loud 'WHOOSH! WHOOSH! WHOOSH!' sounds, while the entire left side of Vegeta's armor crumbled to dust from the power of the strike as the prince of all saiyans puked a large amount of blood and he clenched his chest as he floated backwards slowly from the unbearable pain he was feeling just from a fist that barely moved.

The red aura disappeared as Goku fliped in the air and sent an axe kick to the sent of his foe, sending him pummeling straight down. The flame haired saiyan crashed with a loud 'BOOM!' as it made another large dust cloud that joined the rest of the dust in the air. Goku landed several feet away from his foe, panting heavily as a result from the power of his usage of the Kaioken Technique.

The son of Bardock felt his elite opponent's power rise once again, as the saiyan flew up into the sky in great speed. At some point he stopped and cupped his hands to the side of his head, as purple aura ignited aroud him. "I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! NO LOW-CLASS FILTH SHOULD BEAT ME, THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNSSSS!" the invader roared with unmatched furry as he was surrounded by his purple ki that he was charging for an attack.

Goku quickly panicked and cupped his hands to his side. He ignited his times three Kaioken aura as he started charging his most used technique once more. "I'LL DESTROY THIS PATHETIC MUDBALL WITH YOU DYING FIRST!" the prince yelled with pure, unadulterated fury as he charged more and more power into his attack untill a large ball of ki surrounded him.

"Well that's not very nice." Goku said to his foe as he put more power into the orb he was forming between his cupped arms. "KA..." the Earth prime defender started chanting the name of his attack, as a bright blue and cyan orb appeared between his hands, it's size was that of a tennis ball.

"OF COURSE NO! I'M FUCKING EVIL!" the saiyan kept roaring with rage as he charged his attack. Goku on the other hand looked focused as he kept chanting.

"ME..." the hero of the planet kep on as the ball kept growing and take more power, as unbearable pain flowed through his body from the effects of the technique he leared in the afterlife.

"HA..." he kept on as the orb grew to twice the size of a basketball. As both of the saiyans were charging their attacks, the ground beneath Goku started to tear itself apart and rocks both small and large of size floated in the air and were carried by the powerful gusts of wind coming from the power the fighters were radiating.

"GALICK GUN-" the prince of all saiyan finally said the name of his attack as he prepared to launch it and destroy the planet. He knew he would die, but he wanted to perish as the one victiorious in combat against this low-class clown.

"ME..." the brother of raditz chanted as his attack was finally ready to launch at his foe. Pain was starting to wear down the protector of Earth, but flashes of his friend and family showed in his mind: Chi-Chi, his beloved wife, Gohan, his beloved son who is strong and mature for his age, Krillin, his best friend whom suffered by the hand of the saiyans, Raditz, his brother who he didn't really knew but wanted to. All the images of everyone he met in his life gave him the will to repress the pain and use his most powerful Kamehameha Wave he ever used.

"FIRE!" Vegeta roared as he sent a gigantic purple beam of ki towards the Earth and it's protector, who was still charging his attack, but his eyes were full of determination.

"HAAAAA!" the palm haired saiyan roared as he released his attack as a gigantic blue-cyan wave that crashed against the purple beam with equal size and force. The remain of what used to be a canyon was cracking and torn apart from the crash of beams. Rocks floated in the air and disintigrated from the power of the energy that both attacks emmited.

None of the warriors let the other take the advantage, as their beam struggle was on a standstill and no one gave an inch to the other. The ground was shaking as it was tearing, lava started to jump from the large cracks created in the ground.

Goku pushed with all his power, thereby getting a small advantage, but that push caused all the pain to come back even greater than before, making his beam losing more and more power and giving in to the destructive power of the Galick Gun that was used by the prince.

"This is it you pathetic worm! Time for you to die!" the elite roared as he sent more and more power to his Galick Gun, overwhelming the Earth raised saiyan. Goku could feel himself giving into the pain but he didn't want to. _'The lives of everyone are at stake! I can't give in to this! I have to win!'_ he thought to himself as he started to push the prince back, causing his muscles to fell like they are on fire.

"Kaioken..." he started to say, strugling to say the words, while power started to come out from his cells once again. The prince heard what his foe said and he started to panicked, pouring more energy into the attack.

"Times Four!" Goku yelled as power surged out of his body, increasing the size and power of his Kamehameha to the point that it easily overwhelmed and took Vegeta and his attack up to the atmosphere. Goku stopped flowing energy as he fell backwards and couldn't feel anything anymore except pain. He didn't know if he could even move.

Vegeta was burning inside the attack that was taking him upwards, as his armor was disappearing and his spandex was burning. He managed to get out of the beam but it had taken a huge toll on his body: his entire skin was burned, his right eye was forced to close itself so blood would't flow into it, his armor was completely gone and so was half of the upper half of his blue spandex.

"NOOOOOOOO!" he roared with anger. Everything he tried to throw against his taller foe was thrown back at him and he was sick of it. All he could think off was how to kill the bastard who was crushing his pride with a hammer. The prince felt like his pride was crushed and killing Kakarot will restore it, as defeat by an inferior saiyan cannot happen to the royals.

The prince then saw that his tail was running wild, as it finally unwrapped itself and he didn't even notice. _'Wait a minute... that's it! I'll turn into the mighty Oozaru and crush that filthy bastard and his filthy friends!'_ the prince of all saiyans thought as the idea came to his mind.

He looked around to find the moon, but he didn't see a moon, which confused him since Kakarot was supposed to be sent to a planet with a moon. "FUUUUUUCK! WHERE'S THE FUCKING MOON!" he yelled and shouted with anger as he didn't find the most important tool for his plan to work.

He then calmed down as he tried to think and then he remembered the greatest technique a saiyan could possibly learn: Bardock's Power Ball, which was made to use if there was no moon. Vegeta grinned at the idea he would kill Kakarot with his father's technique and of the irony in it.

He lifted his palm up and started to charge his energy into it, untill a bright white orb appeared in it. He looked at it and grinned a malicious smile, as he started to fly down back towards his opponent. He found Kakarot lying down on the ground panting, but still contious.

"Hey Kakarot, this is what will kill you!" he yelled at his palm haired foe before throwing it up into the sky. The ball started to expand more and more as the prince looked at the downed warrior he was planning to kill just as the defender of Earth started to float up towards Vegeta.

The smug prince stared daggers towards the Earth raised saiyan and then he looked at the large white orb in the sky and he laughed loudly and very hard. "Now you're dead." he said to the son of Bardock as he started to grow in size and his pupils disappeared.

* * *

 _What will happen next in the fight for the planet? Can Goku in his condition fight the saiyan prince who is still going strong? Will our other heroes join in to help their hero in his hour of need? Find out next week as we reach the finale of the Saiyan Saga here on "Changed Path"...  
_

 _Whoa that was really hard to write. The fighting here is the most I did for a single fight all at once since chapter 3, so it's not perfect but I hope you liked it well enough for it to grab your interest for the next chapter._

 ** _Power Levels:_**

 ** _Son Goku: 10,800, (Kaioken: 16,200, Kaioken x2: 21,600, Kaioken x3: 32,400)  
_**

 ** _Kaioken x3 Kamehemeha: 35,000 (Kaioken x4 Kamehameha: 45,000)_**

 ** _Vegeta: 20,000 (Galick Gun: 35,000)_**

 ** _R &A:_**

 ** _R:_** _This chapter was good and I really wish I could go in depth like I try to every week, it's just time is not on my side._

 _I loved Bryco's fight and it showed how much better you are getting at fight scenes, don't be too hard on yourself it takes a little time._

 _Once again I enjoyed this chapter, and I am kicking myself for taking so long to review it._

 _PS: I did well on that Chem exam, totally worth cramming for._

 _ **A:** Don't worry, it's okay but I hope to hear an opinion on this fight, as I tried my hardest working on it. What do you like most about my story in the saiyan saga? I would really like to hear your opinion on it as well, so review when time is on your side, even if it's impossible when in college.  
_

 _Well this was a really short chapter this week, and I hope I can make the next one longer. Bye bye everyone and have a nice week._


	12. Chapter 12: Let's Finish This

**Hello everyone. Today is the finale of the saiyan saga and I'm pumped! Are you pumped?! All right then, let's get it on.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Let's Finish This

Saiyan Saga Part 11

* * *

The prince's eyes went blank, then he started to grow. His size increased further and further as his eyes turned red and dark brown fur covered his frame. The tattered and torn spandex the flame haired saiyan was wearing was stretching yet not tearing apart as it reached to it's maximum when the prince of all saiyans stopped his growth in size. His face streched until it was a maw. The transformation into the great ape Oozaru was complete.

Goku looked in horror at the beast before it, remembering the sight of the day he saw hiw beloved Gradpa Gohan squashed beneath a footprint of a giant monkey, blood filling the footprint with its red color. _'No... it can't be the same monster that killed grandpa. The monster back then must have been...me.'_ he thought as realization finally got to him, making his body shake from pain and a single tear flowed from his right eye across his cheek.

The ape looked at the prime defender of Earth and grinned a smug grin, arrogance visible even on the prince's ape features. "WHAT'S WRONG KAKAROT? HAVE YOU LOST HOPE YET?" the flame haired Oozaru asked mockingly as he laughed. "DON'T WORRY, I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER BEFORE YOU DIE, IN CASE YOU THOUGHT YOUR DEATH WILL BE QUICK." the ape said calmly even with the audible hatred and anger towards his tiny foe.

The hero of Earth wiped the tear away and looked straight at the giant ape with a determined look. "Does it include giving you a banana? Because I would really like to eat one right now. Are you also hungry?" he asked his now beastly foe with a slight mockery in his tone, in order to anger the ape so he could find a weakness.

Vegeta looked at his foe with pure unatulterated rage as he growled and then roared loudly, making the Earth raised saiyan to cover his ears. "HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME?! THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!" he roared as he tried to sent a powerful right punch at the tiny saiyans, only for the son of Bardock to dodge when his red aura ignited once again.

The younger brother of Raditz skid across the dusty wasteland as he escaped the punch the prince sent. The loud 'BOOM!' as well as the dust cloud spreading all around with a powerful earthquake made Goku sweep his forehead from sweat. _'Woah, my senses were right, his power is enormous. I can't push my Kaio Ken up to even times 2 without destroying every muscle in my body.'_ Goku thought as he tried to assess the situation.

The voice of his afterlife master then rang in his mind as the being used telepathy to communicate with his student. _'I told you not to push the Kaio Ken that far with a living body you jackass!'_ the small blue entity insulted the protector of Earth for not listening to his warning. _'Now we have an angry monkey and a surely dead Goku, unless you use the Genki Dama.'_ the being responsible of the northen area of the universe said as Goku used the dust cloud to find shelter in a small cave that survived the mountain-crumbling fight between the saiyans.

Goku lowered his ki as he hid in order to focus on the plan his new master offered him. _'But King Kai, the Genki Ba-'_ he stopped his thought, knowing how much his master hates the name he gave the second technique the small catfish looking entity tought him. _'I mean Spirit Bomb takes time to prepare and Vegeta won't give me enough time. Even if I use Solar Flare he is going to find me when he recovers since all the mountains have been destroyed earlier in the fight.'_ the hero of Earth said as he tried to explainging why using the spirit bomb won't work.

The deity was dumbfouded by how Goku analyzed the situation the explain why the Genki Dama wouldn't work. _'Wow...I mean I didn't know you were that smart Goku.'_ he complimented his student and praised his quick thinking.

 _'I'm sorry King Kai were you saying something? I was thinking about fighting.'_ the saiyan said telepathcally, making the kai facepalm himself from expecting any other answer from the palm haired warrior.

Another earthquake was felt as Goku saw another dust cloud coming his way. He left the cave and used the cloud to get away even further than the large ape. He tried to find a place where there would be hills and mountains to cover for him to create the spirit bomb. Also thinking that Vegeta would search in the closest area would give him enouth time to create a bomb powerful enough to take on even the giant monster.

From the distance he heard the prince roar from anger and frustration. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU YOU COWARD! FACE YOUR DEATH WITH DIGNITY!" his roar shoock the ground beath the Earth raised saiyan as he finally saw a large mountain.

The palm haired fighter got to the top of the mountain and stood there, raising his hands up. _'Earth, give me the energy to save you. Trees, water, animals, people, flowers, give me your energy.'_ he chanted as small blue orbs of energy came to him. He felt the warmth of the power he was gaining and he smiled as more power was coming into his body.

He suddenly heard a snarl above him, as a large shadow covered him and the entire mountain. "FOUND YOU!" the ape roared as he fired a mouth blast at the mountain the hero of Earth was standing on.

Goku disappeared using the afterimage technique he had mastered while training with Korin. He felt the power starting he leave him. He blamed himself mentally as he figured Vegeta just saw him on top of the mountain, making it easier to catch him.

The prince growled and snarled as the palm haired warrior reappeared above the ape, staring at him as he panted heavily. He absorbed the power in his body, realizing it's too late to use the Spirit Bomb.

Vegeta smirked at his foe with a great amount of arrogance. "STUPID FOOL, DID YOU THINK I WOULDN'T SEE YOU?" he asked as he tried to catch the small warrior only for the hero of Earth do evade once again with his red aura. "I KNEW YOU WOULD PROBABLY USE THE DUST AS A WAY TO GAIN SOME DISTANCE, BUT GOING HIGH UP MADE ME SEE YOU." the saiyan prince continued as he explained his mindset, making his foe's eyes to widen in surprise.

The prince of all saiyans sent another mouth blast, only for Goku to evade with the Kaio Ken. Absorbing the energy for the spirit bomb was not the smartest idea but he couldn't do anything else. He dropped close to the ape's face and put his hands to the side of his face. "SOLAR FLARE" the palm haired son of Bardock roared in desperation as a shining and blinding white light illuminated from his body, blinding the monsterous ape.

"GAH!" the prince roared with pain as he put his hands over his eyes,rubbing them. Goku used the chance to start flying away as fast as he could, igniting a white-blue veil of aura around him as he got away from his huge monkey foe.

He landed somewhere on the ground and started to gather a bit of energy from the Earth once again. Then the memories of the times he lost his tails hit him like a battering ram. He remembered that when he got stuck inside Pillaf's castle he was told not to look at the moon and he did, with the only memory after that moment was waking up naked with out a tail. Something then clicked in his mind as he saw Vegeta's giant tail.

 _'That's it, the tail! I'll blast his tail with the Spirit Bomb and when he returns to normal, I'll beat him up!'_ he thought to himself happily and slightly childishly at the prospect of fighting Vegeta on equal ground once more.

He sensed everything as energy started to pour into him, but much slower than earlier, as his first attemp took some power from the living beings on the planet. He had to be careful now in order not to kill some random deer accidently or something like that.

Power surged into his hands and the small orbs started to gather around his palm, creating a blue ball that was larger than the palm beneath it. The flow of power suddenly stopped as a white and thin veil of aura covered the muscular and exhausted frame of the palm haired saiyan, making him smile.

A giant shadow then covered Goku's area, making the hero of Earth look up to his giant foe, who's uncontained fury was shown as he growled and veins throbbed across his furry forehead. "FINALLY THE EFFECTS WORE OFF, BUT IT WILL MAKE YOUR PAIN MUCH WORSE KAKAROT!" he roared as he opened his maw to shoot a mouth blast at the low-class warrior.

Goku's frame hardened as he was prepare to end the monkey's reign of destruction. He got into his turtle school stand and charged ki inside his body, from the ki he absorbed from the first Spirit Bomb. "KAIO KEN TIMES 3!" he yelled in pain as the crimson aura glowed to massive size, bulking his arms as they was again covered with throbbing veins.

The prime defender of Earth evaded the incoming blast and zig-zagged around the prince, making him stumble and lose his balace several times, but it gave the youngest son of Bardock a chance to get behind his foe's back.

The Earth raised saiyan gazed at the flame haired monkey's tail as he took his left arm backwards, preparing to throw the pure bomb of ki at the giant tail that was moving on his own. "SPIRIT BOMB!" the protecter of the planet yelled as he threw the technique learned by King Kai. The tail suddenly moved upwards in a way that made the Spirit bomb miss it's target, much to the surprise of Goku. The giant tail then hit the prime defender of Earth, shattering his spine as if it was a lonely string of hair or cloth.

"Gah!" Goku made an agonizing sound and spewed a large mixture of blood and saliva as his back was broken and his frame crashed into the ground with the thunderous 'BOOM!' the echoed across the now former grand canyon. He turned on his broken spine and looked up, only to see the prince looking right at him as he turned around.

His beastly foe gazed at the Earth raised saiyan with visible joy on his animalistic face. "I KNEW YOU WOULD TRY TO STRIKE MY TAIL. EVERY GOOD SAIYAN NEEDS TO HAVE A COMPLETE MASTERY OVER HIS TAIL. THIS IS WHY YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME." the flame haired prince gloated with a snarl. "NOW I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER WALK AGAIN!" he roared furiously at the top of his lungs as he jumped, his giant feet landing right on Goku's legs, breaking them to bits and making the sound of agony to come out of the mouth of the naive warrior once more, much to the joy of the ape like monster.

The blue spandex wearing ape then bent foward, just to see his foe's pain from up close. "THIS IS THE END FOR YOU AND YOUR PLANET KAKAROT, BUT I STILL HAVE SO-" he started to boast arrogantly when the hero of Earth shot a ki blast right to the flame haired saiyan ape's left eye and upon impact the eye was blown up, much to the agony of the saiyan prince, who roared so loud the sound waves were visible.

"GAH! MY EYE! MY EYE!" the royal saiyan screamed as he put his left hand over his left eye, and he realized he might not open it ever again, which caused all the anger and rage he had towards his foe to resurfes once again, making him growl as he stared daggers at the palm haired warrior.

The prince of all saiyans picked Goku up with both his hands to his face's height and started crushing him. The youngest son of Bardock scream in agonizing pain as his bones were crushed. The bones in his arms broke under the pressure of the monsterous ape's hands, and his ribcage was following suit.

Vegeta was squeezing the life out of his foe and he took an extreme amount of joy doing so, more than any other foe he ever faces. He started to laugh when Goku's screams filled the air around them with an echoing scream and yelp. "YOU SEE KAKAROT, THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO A SAIYAN DUMB ENOUGH TO HURT ME AND WHERE IT MATTERS MOST, MY PRIDE!" he yelled furiously as he squeezed harden and blood came from the Earth raised saiyan mouth.

"Leave my daddy alone!" a demanding scream came to the ears of the ape as he turned around. Behind him he saw Kakarot's half-breed brat and right next to him stood the short monk Nappa fought, with the same disk-shapped attack that could have killed his oaf of a partner.

The bald warrior took a step foward as he stared daggers at the giant prince. "Release him or I'll cut you in half!" he yelled angrily as he prepared to launch his attack. The prince released one hand while keeping the defender of Earth firmly in the other. He took several moment to look at the warriors who stood to challange him, then he fliped them both, giving the a middle finger with his free hand.

The red eyed ape grinned as he flipped the boy and his short friends. "FUCK OFF!" he told both fighters, as Gohan entered a battle stance and Krillin threw his Kienzan. The giant ape jumped so high the disk missed its mark, as he mockingly laughed at their efforts.

The prince landed once again, making the ground shake and fracture as his laughing stopped. "YOU TWO ARE PATHETIC! NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW, FOR I AM THE SAIYAN PRI-" he started to boast yet again, until his left cheek was hammered by a giant furry fist, sending him flying as well as dropping the palm haired saiyan.

Goku fell but he was caught by a giant paw and he looked up. He was a giant Oozaru ape with red eyes like Vegeta, but his mane wasn't like Vegeta, but a long mane that reached his lower back. "SO KAKAROT, YOU CAN'T WIN A FIGHT WITHOUT YOUR OLDER BROTHER?" it asked him as a smile appeared on it's maw, making the son of Bardock to smile at his older brother.

Raditz put his brother's broken and bleeding body on the ground as it stepped foward as the prince of all saiyans got up. The long haired saiyan smirked at his foe as he got into a battle stance. "READY FOR ROUND TWO VEGETA?" he asked mockingly as he prepared to defeat the saiyan this time around.

The flame haired warrior got into a battle stance of his own as his surprise of the low-class warrior's control of the Oozaru form died down. "SO JUST BECAUSE YOU CONTROL THE MIGHTY OOZARU YOU THINK YOU CAN WIN?! DON'T GET COCKY!" his booming low voice roared angrily as he charged at his giant foe.

Both apes then charged at each other, both cocking their arm for a mighty blow on the other. When they were close enough to release their punch, Raditz was the one to attack first, as he tried to smash the prince with a straight thunderous right hook, only for the royal saiyan to dodge as he bent downwards and sent an uppercut to the chin of the long maned ape, who was sent flying before he crashed on the ground, creating an earthquake that fractured the entire area.

Vegeta ran at his foe to try and land another hit but the son of Bardock fired a mouth blast straight at the prince's face, making the elite cry out in pain. The low-class warrior then sent a powerful right punch to his furry foe's abdomen, making the prince of all saiyans roar with pain. After that another punch came and another until Raditz was hammering a flurry of punches to the saiyan elite's abdomen, causing blood and saliva to come out of his foe's maw.

Vegeta immediately hammered a double-axe hammer on the head of the long haired ape, causing the flurry to stop. The prince of all saiyans then started a flurry of punches of his own, hammering punch after punch to the head of his foe, making him spew blood as well as stagering him. Vegeta finished the flurry with a thunderous left hook that sent the older brother of Goku flying.

Raditz corrected himself only to see the flame haired ape charging at him. He sent a left punch which was caught easily by the prince and caught his foe's punch. A moment later both fists were released as the paws entangled their fingers together in the other's paws, as they started to grapple to overpower the other.

Veins started to throbe all across their furry bodies as both saiyans ignited their auras and use their full power in hopes to defeat the other giant ape. To the surprise of the prince, he wasn't getting anywhere, as if his fight with Kakarot injured him and took so much out of him that now he was matching Raditz in power. That notion made him angrier. _'HOW CAN I BE MATCHING THIS FILTH?! IT IS ALL KAKAROT'S FAULT!'_ he curesed the Earth raised saiyan as he fought tooth and nails to overpower the eldest son of Bardock.

The Earth shook so hard that the ground beneath the two giant monsterous apes started to split into islands as they sank deeper in the ground. Lava started to flow out of the cracks as it flowed closer and closer to both apes' feet, but neither moved an inch.

Both apes then opened their mouths and fired a mouth blast and both energy beams clashed in the middle, as they also seemed completely equal in power. The release of the beams made lava slash high into the air like wave as it reached their feet, making them stop their beam struggle as they wailed in agony from the sensation of the lava, making both blasts explode in their faces, sending them both skidding across the lava.

The apes flew up into the air as they charged at on another. Each clash sent thunderous and defeaning sound waves that spread across the shattering land with a 'THRUUM!' 'THRUUM!' as the two saiyan warriors clashed over and over again.

Both saiyans sent a punch that hit the other on the cheek, sending each other flying in the opposite direction inside a mach cone filled with air that broke the sound barrier. They corrected themselves again and just stared daggers at each other.

Raditz opened both palms and started to charge an attack as Vegeta cupped both hands to the side of his head. A red orb appeared in Raditz's left palm with small pink orbs surrounding it while a dark blue ball of ki appeared on his right with small pink orbs surrounding it as well. He cupped both hands in a center in front of his chest as the orbs mixed to a large purple ball of ki.

Vegeta's giant frame was covered with a veil of purple ki as he prepared to clash their beams and he saw his foe smiling, making the prince smile as well. The long haired ape then sent his hands foward as as attack was ready.

"OMEGA SATURDAY CANNON!" Raditz roared as the giant beam of purplr and pink flew towards the prince, who just laughed out loud from the attemp of the son of Bardock for a beam struggle once more.

"GALICK GUN FIRE!" the flame haired royal ape roared as he sent his bright-purple beam. Both attack clashed in the middle as the Oozarus tried to defeat the other once and for all. Vegeta was the first to push foward as he gave everything he had in that strike, but Raditz quickly started to overtake the elite's attack mostly because of the royal's exhaustion.

The area beneath them was filled more and more with lava, as the molten liquid covered more and more of the fractured ground. Drops of lava were in the air and well and the power of the attack was slowly destroing Earth. With a final yell from the saiyans, both attacks exploded in a vibirant light dome of pink and purple, which was so large it expanded up to 5 kiliometers from the center, and sucked in the other warriors.

When the lights died down, both apes were badly injured and panted heavily as they looked at each other. For several minutes all they did was watch the other in case he wanted to start clashing yet again, but none of them did.

Raditz then noticed something: a yellow disk coming from beneath straight at his foe's tail. He smiled and looked at the prince, knowing he had to distract him somehow. "SO VEGETA," he started talking which made the prince to give him the attention he wanted, much to his pleasure."HOW DOES IT FEEL TO LOSE TO A LOW-CLASS FILTH?" he taunted his giant foe arrogantly, making the royal saiyan snarl with distain to the long haired warrior.

It was too late for the prince however, as he immediately felt the disk cut his tail, making him wail in agony from the pain. "YOU BASTARD!" he yelled towards the low-class ape but then he smiled. The elite warrior looked up to the sky and fired a mouth blast which destroyed the power orb he created, making Raditz himself feel the effect of losing the Oozaru form.

Both saiyans started to shrink as they reverted to their original forms, a process that caused both an extreme amount of pain. When they finally returned to their human looking state they both looked like a mess: their bulky and topless frames were covered in blood, Vegeta's left eye was shut and blood came from it, their feet were burned from the lava that now covered the entire ground beneath them and them both panted heavily.

Krillin and Gohan on the over hand were gravely injured from the explosion that engulfed them as their frames were covered with burns, as they protected the now slightly burned hero of Earth. They landed in an area that was elevated enough and put Goku on the ground.

Both saiyans warriors looked at on another with anger and even fury. Vegeta was the first to ignite his aura as he charged at Raditz. "You die now!" he yelled as he fired several ki blasts, which the long haired fighter deflected without much effort. The prince reached him at the moment he slapped away the last ball of energy and received a crushing punch to his abdomen, making him spew blood.

Vegeta tried to follow with a double-axe hammer to the head of his taller foe only for it to pass through an afterimage, making the elite snarl with anger. Raditz appeared behind him and grabbed both of the royal's arms, bending them backwards. The older brother of Goku sent a knee strike to the back of his flame haired foe, making the elite cry out from the pain as saliva came from his mouth.

The prince's anger rose yet again as he heatbutted the low-class warrior with the back of his head, causing the son of Bardock to let go of the elite's arms. Vegeta then spinned in a counter-clockwise direction and gave Raditz a spinned kick to his right temple, sending him flying across the air. The prince of all saiyans followed as he started hammering fists into the tall saiyan's abdomen while they kept flying further and further from their last battle ground.

For a while the son of Bardock was defensless from the barrage of fists the elite saiyan sent at him, but at last he caught both of the royal's hands, giving him time to gain some breathing room. Vegeta tried to free himself, but the brother of Goku headbutted his shorter foe, causing him to wince in pain. Raditz then headbutted him again, causing the prince of all saiyans to stagger and the third headbutt caused him to wince and growl from the pain once again.

Raditz let go of the prince's hands and sent both his hands as fists right to the chest of the saiyan elite, making him spew blood as his right eye widen from the pain. The new defender of Earth followed with a knee to the shorter saiyan's chin, sending him flying.

They were now fighting over a wasteland partially destroyed from their fight as Oozarus, it was was filled with yellow grass and small hills which parts of already started to crumble. Vegeta corrected himself quickly and charged at his long haired foe. He shot an energy beam but the son of Bardock evaded it with ease. The saiyan elite then tried to send a kick to his low-class foe's kidney, which was caught by the brother of Goku.

Vegeta grinned as he sent a second kick to his opponent's chin, snapping his head backwards as it landed, causing him to let go of the royal fighter's other leg. The prince started hammering another flurry of punches to his foe's face and chest, but the taller saiyan opened his mouth and sent an energy beam that exploded right in Vegeta's face, causing the the flame haired warrior to fly backwards as he put his hands on his face.

"Why is it always the goddamn eyes?!" the prince of all saiyans asked in fury as he wailed in pain from the blast. Raditz then appeared to his left and smashed an axe kick right on his shorter opponent's head, sending him down crashing with a thunderous 'BOOM!' sound that echoed across the landscape.

Raditz charged at the prince as he got up, and the son of Bardock tried to hammer a ki enhanced punch at the flame haired royal, but his foe sidestepped the punch and grabbed the tall saiyan by the hair with his left hand, and then he punched the new defender of Earth with his right, making the brother of Goku spew some blood.

Vegeta hammered another punch, making the long haired warrior spew some blood once more. The warrior prince then slapped the low-class saiyan with the back of his hand causing more blood to come from the mouth of the son of Bardock. It went on for a bit as Vegeta punched him over and over and even started to hit him with his knee, causing blood to come from Raditz's nose.

The battered warrior looked at the prince, all his face was bloody and broken, and he spit some blood in his royal opponent's face, making the prince of all saiyans infuriated. From that action alone the prince hammered his fist and knee harder, until he hit him at least a dozen times before he stopped.

The royal saiyan warrior growled angrily at the injured and seemingly defeated low-class fighter as he charged a ball of ki in his right hand. "Any last word before you die you low-class scum?" he asked in a deep and mencing tone, the raspy voice adding to the menace.

Raditz smirked at the prince as he had one more trick up his sleeve. "As a matter of fact, I do." he said with a bit of joy in his voice, as both his fists met in the center infront of his body and a veil of bright red and pink ki appeared around him, much to the worry of the saiyan prince. The smirk on the son of Bardock's bloodied face grew wider from the satisfaction from seeing Vegeta worried.

The veil now grew as it engulfed the prince as well, much to the caustion of the saiyan. "The technique is not complete yet, so it will take us both to the deepests pits of hell! SCORCHED EARTH WEEKEND!" the low-class warrior roared in pain and determination, as the veil exploded into a fiery dome. Flames of red and purple flew across the grassy ground, instantaneously scorching the grass into ashes. In the sky above the dome seemed like blazing red and purple wildfire.

As the flames died down the area was as black as coal and the two saiyans were on the ground. Their skin was burned and Raditz seemed uncontious and near death, while Vegeta was still alive. His round orbital pot arrived to where he was lying down. The prince thanked whatever god existed for the implants that allowed the pod to arrive whenever his life was in danger.

The prince of all saiyans started to crawl to his pot when suddenly two blades of ki appeared from both sides of his neck. The short noseless warrior was standing above him with his hands shaped like the letter "x". The energy blade that appeared from his right hand was on the left side of the elite's neck while the blade from the left hand was at the flame haired warrior's right side. He gulped as he feared that the short fighter will kill him.

Krillin stared daggers at the saiyan royal while with hatred in them, while his smile showed a grim sense of satisfaction. When he saw Yajirobe impale the oaf who killed Yamcha he felt so happy he wanted to squeal with joy as Yamcha got avenged. When Goku spared the saiyan that killed Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo and almost killed Gohan, the noseless desciple of Muten Roshi was absolutly livid, as he wanted nothing but avenge his friends, but he stopped guessing Goku's need for second chances when he saw Piccolo fighting alongside them. Now he had a chance to avenge his friends by his own hands and he wasn't going to give it up.

The blades of ki started to get closer to Vegeta's neck as the turtle student gritted his teeth. "You killed my friends, I will avenge them!" he yelled in pain as his body was giving up on him, but the shorter fighter's determination and will power made him stand up and keep his ki blades on.

The orange wearing monk yelled as he raised his arms to decapitate the downed saiyan, until something stopped his body, the voice of his best friend. "Krillin no!" Goku yelled to his friend, pain rising with his voice as he struggled to say every word. Gohan was carrying him as they kneeled beside the downed older brother of the palm haired saiyan. Krillin was starting to cry as he imagined all his friends and how they would react to the news. He couldn't let this saiyan live, not this time.

"No Goku! I allowed you to spare the saiyan that killed Tien, Chiaotzu and Piccolo but someone has to die in his stead, and this one will do!" he screamed as he refused Goku's plead to save the life of the prince of all saiyans. Goku gritted his teeth as he felt pain from all the broken bones in his body, as well as the burns on his skin.

The greatest hero of Earth smiled and he breathed slowly. "Krillin, he is not a threat to us anymore. Killing him would be too cruel. We are not on that level and I thought you knew that. Besides, I want to have a rematch against him." the naive fighter said happily as he coughed blood.

Krillin looked at his friend and then at the saiyan warrior who tried to crawl to the pod. Krillin's anger got the better of him once again as the blades started to move down to the saiyan's neck. "NO! HE DIES RIGHT N-" he started to scream as he prepare to strike the killing blow, but a flying kick from Gohan hit him on the cheek and the ki blades dispersed.

Gohan landed in front of the noseless monk and he cried, tears streamed across his soft cheeck as he looked at Krillin with anger. "I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYMORE DEATH!" he declared with a scream as Vegeta used the opprotunity to get into the pot and fly away from Earth. Krillin saw the pot go to space and he slammed his fist at the ground while tears fell on the scorched black ground.

* * *

 **King Kai's Planet, 16:22 PM, 2 hours after the fight with the saiyans ended,  
**

King Kai was exhausted. For the last hour he had to do so many things. At first the black djinn on Earth called him telepathically and demanded him to call Lord Enma or as the genie called him "Giant McAsshole" and tell him to send Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Piccolo Junior and Protector of Earth Kami on a journey to the Snake Way, which the blue catfish looking being did with caution and he didn't like doing it.

Now he tried to rest when he felt the djinn getting into his head once again. "King Kai, I have formed a plan. I will send some of the Earth's warriors to Namek to use their dragon balls to revive Kami. Please watch at what Frieza is doing so that we will know to guide them to Namek without meeting him." Mister Popo demanded as he immediately disconnected the telepathic connection without hearing what the martial arts master had to say, which angered the kai.

King Kai snarl from the fact that he was ordered around, but the last time he refused the black djinn's demands he suffered a lot from the genie's magic. "I hate that asshole." he sighed as he focused on the location of the emperor of the Planet Trade Organization.

He listened to hear what the lizard was talking about with his second in command as he didn't it was that important, but he the djinn gave him an order and that notion angered him. His ears started to get a better notion of the conversation when to his surprise he heard one word: "Namek".

The blue entity quickly panicked as he listened. The lizar emperor was sitting in his flying chair while his green skinned second in command walked across the room and the fat spiky blob just stood next to the taled reptile. "So on this planet Namek there are 7 magic ball that can grant any wish?" the pink warrior asked as he tapped his scouter.

The bright-blue skinned warrior walked from one side to the other while holding papers in his hands. "That is right. According to the conversations between Nappa, Vegeta and Bryco as well as the data taken from the bug that was in Raditz's scouter, it seems the unregistered planet he landed on had a namekian and he said that there were dragon balls to revive his fallen comrade. Now if Vegeta had killed that namekian, there should be others and by that logic, another set of dragon ball." he said as he tried toread whatever was written on these papers.

The reptilian tyrant smiled with an equal amount of sadism and joy. "Then it's settled. We're going to Planet Namek." he said with his british accent as both his minions bowed respectfully and left the room.

King kai fell from his chair as he zoomed out with the sight over the northen side of the universe which was given to him by the kai before him. He panted as sweat covered hi face from the fear he had of Lord Freeza or Frieza or however his name was spelled. The blue skinned entity sat on his chair once again as he cleaned his forehead. _'Shit! What do I tell Mister Popo? Wait, I don't have to tell him anything. Screw him! He can't make me do what he wants!'_ the kai thought to himself as his fear switched to anger over the djinn's demand.

The small flying cricket entered the house of the guardian of the northen side of the universe, much to the displeasure and anger of the kai. "Fuck off Gregory, I'm busy!" he yelled at his insect companion who just crossed his arms and frowned at the short being.

The cricket then looked away from the entity who owned the planed. "Fine. I was going to tell you that the Grandmaster is here, but I'll tell him you're busy." he said as he left the house. King Kai sulked in his anger for a moment until everything the bug said clicked in his mind. "WAIT WHAT?!" he yelled in panic as he ran put side.

On the grass of the planet stood an effeniate teal skinned humanoid entity. He was thin and his white hair was defined his identity like a sore thumb. He wore a maroon robe, a black cuirass with a diamond pattern and a blue sash he also wore black high-heeled shoes and a big light blue ring around his neck. In his right hand he held a long scepter with a floating gem above it.

King Kai was frozen in fear from the entity that stood in front of him. He quickly bowed respectfuly and fearfuly. "G-G-G-Grandmaster Whis. I-i-i-i-is there something I can do for you today?" he stuttered as he feared the thin being in front of him.

The entity gave the short blue catfish a respctful bow and smiled with joy, approval and happiness, which caused King Kai to take a breath and calm down. The entity raised his eyes to thos of the kai. "There is something you can do for me, Guardian of the Northern Side of the Universe." he said calmly and peacefully, making King Kai gulp with fear of what one of the tall teal humanoid had to say.

* * *

 _What does this man require of King Kai? What is the Planet Namek? Is there really another set of dragon balls? Will the remaining Z-Fighters meet this Lord Freeza? Find out on the next chapter of "Changed Path" as we begin the road to the Namek Saga.  
_

 _Well, well, well. Didn't expect Whis to show up to make a cameo this early right? Don't worry, he is just a cameo and you will see his request next chapter. Now how about that monkey fight?! I really wanted Raditz back in the picture so I him fight as an Oozaru against Vegeta. Tell me if you liked it._

 ** _Power Levels:_**

 ** _Oozaru Vegeta (injured and tired): 156,000  
_**

 ** _Oozaru Raditz (slightly injured from before): 154,000_**

 ** _Raditz (after Scorched Earth Weekend): 53_**

 ** _Vegeta (after Scorched Earth Weekend): 69_**

 ** _R &A:_**

 _ **R:** I feel you wasted Nappa potential in favor of this OC or self insert_

 _But I give you props for having the OC acually being Pissed that Vegeta Killed Nappa.. Despite Nappa Loyalty to Vegeta._

 _The reason I partially believe your Oc is self insert is because you portray him as more honorable and less Flawed then Vegeta and Nappa.. Like any other Author being afraid to show Flaws of the character because it is a self insert making that character a Gary or Mary Sue._

 _That is my concern._

 _Also regarding your writing. There not much Dialouge or much of reaction of the characters.. It is like I see more of your input then the Reaction of the characters... For example Nappa being stabbed.. You just say the Of saw him being stabbed.. But we saw reactions of Nappa being Stabbed_

 _For example_

 _Krillen: !?_

 _Think about_

 _ **A:** Yeah I know and understand why you're disappointed, but Nappa never had much potential unless it was abridged Nappa. I also wanted to show Bryco in this arc in a slightly more positive light, because I have a hard time of how to write faults of the character. His role in the story is to get his ass kicked mostly to make fun of how much OC are mary/gary stues in some stories. I'll try to write him better in the future, but for the next arc he is will have a fun time with Freeza, while he will also have some badass moments in the future._

 _Thank you for the Krillin idea. I tried to insert that in this chapter and I hope it payed off. Please review once more, because I like what you said._

 _ **R:** So many refences to DBZ Abriged_

 _ **A:** Because it's just too funny to pass over it._

 _ **R:** Vegeta and Goku, round one. Arguably my favorite bout in Dragon Ball, and one that was done incredibly well here._

 _Character wise both were extremely in character. Goku's scrappy determination, along with slight idiocy, was so perfect for this time in Z. More so than Super's version of Goku. His willingness to go even further with the Kaioken had just as much tension it had in Z. Vegeta's brash, arrogant, attitude was wonderful. His plotting hatred and absolute disdain for Goku already was great._

 _The fighting was not half bad either. There were several miss steps in grammar and the flow could have been better but nothing was wrong with it._

 _Overall not a bad chapter and an excellent launching point to go into the future of Dragon Ball._

 _Thus far in the Saiyan Saga my favorite part was the stuff with Goku in the afterlife. Maybe because you showed off more of the afterlife than most would and it ran beside Raditz developing with the humans making it seem even more important._

 _ **A:** Well I think it's also one of the best if not the best DBZ fights ever._

 _This chapter was more Raditz vs Vegeta while it did end the Goku vs Vegeta fight, the prince still hates our hero. What did you think of the Oozaru fight of Raditz and Vegeta? I myself loved writing it and while it was short, it was destructive and badass. This is what I wanted to write the most in this arc._

 _Don't worry, there will be a bit more of the afterlife in the next chapter. I'm also glad you liked the fighting and how I used Kaio Ken._

 _Okay everyone, the Saiyan Saga is over. See you next week. Bye bye._


	13. Chapter 13: Meet The PTO

**Hello everyone, I am here starting a new part in this story and this is the Namek Saga! Yay Namek! I know I will get lost a lot since I'm still flowed with ideas so things will change from what they were originally, so take that into consideration. Also thanks to all of you for reading this story, it has done me a great service and gave me confidence.**

 **Starting from now until the end of the Namek Saga there will be an ending theme like in all anime, and the ending song will be "Rounabout" by Yes, which is also the ending for Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, so when I give a sign, put on Youtube "Roundabout" by Yes for the rest of the Saga.  
**

* * *

Chapter 13: Meet The Planet Trade Organization

The Namek Saga: The Space Station Mini Arc Part 1

* * *

The short being looked at the teal skinned entity in front of him, sweat covering his chubby body as he stood there to hear the request of the tall humanoid. The Grandmaster straighten himself after finishing his respectful bow to the watcher of the northen part of the universe as he smiled with satisfaction at the kai. His smile then grew wider as he closed his eyes. "I wish to receive a recipe to a course that I can serve to lord Beerus." he said happily with childlike enthusiasm.

King Kai gave him a confused look as his surprise got the better of him, while we was still getting soaked in his own sweat. "A recipe?" he asked in his confusion, making the tall being in the maroon robe to nod with joy, forcing the kai to run to the kitchen in his house as fast as possible and start cooking for his guest.

He frantically looked in his cook book trying to find something that will satisfy the master of the gods, and he quickly settled on one of his new rice meals he started to experiment with while he trained Goku on his planet. He hoped that the being on his planet will like that dish.

He suddenly felt a jolt in his head as he heard the voice of the genie in his head. _'King Kai, what do you have on Freeza? I need to know as soon as possible. Scratch that, tell me now.'_ the djinn ordered him in a bland and expressionless voice but the kai could still hear the rush the attendant of Kami was to revive his best friend.

The short catfish put the rice and several more ingredients on the counter of his kitchen, ignoring the black genie's voice in his head. After several moments of not responding, an explosive flow of ki passed through his black antenas, exploding in King Kai's face, causing him to fly backwards outside.

The grandmaster looked at the short owner of the planet with patient and with a face that showed almost no emotions, as a being like him could do. King Kai looked at his guest and waved his hand to calm the higher being. "Sorry Grandmaster, just a little explosion won't stop me from serving you." he said with worry in his voice as he ran back to the kitchen.

For about an hour he cooked until the dish was ready. The rice in the bowl given was yellow and was cooked with several spices he found in his pantry. The grandmaster looked at the dish with curiosity, then tasted a pinch of the rice. A second later his eyes widen with amazement and he finished the dish quite quickly, much to the surprise of the short kai.

The white haired humanoid closed his eyes and smiled with satisfaction and joy as he showed that he loved the dish. "Wonderful King Kai. I absolutly loved the way it tasted. I would like to have the recipe to this dish so I can serve it to Lord Beerus when he wakes up." he said as he crossed his legs and the catfish looking entity ran to the kitchen.

King Kai found the recipe book and found the page he used to make the meal. He then ripped it out of the book and returned to the teal skinned being and gave him the page, much to the pleasure of the entity's joy.

The grandmaster then hit the edge of his scepter on the ground, causing a blue pillar of light to surround him. "Thank you for the meal King Kai, I appreciate it." he said, making the short being covered in sweat to bow once again. "By the way, I would like you to monitor the activities of a being known as Dark Abbys. If you could do that, I'll be in your debt." he said to the small kai as Grandmaster Whis disappeared.

King Kai looked up with confusion. He never heard of someone called Dark Abbys, and so he couldn't really do what the grandmaster asked him. _'Maybe he was just trolling me or that task is not very important.'_ the kai thought as he wiped his sweaty forehead with a white handkerchief with his symbol on it.

* * *

 **Check-In Station, several hours later,  
**

He stood in line as a wisp, a cloud that represented his body in a higher plane of existance. He felt crushed of what he lost, even now. He wanted to cry and scream as sadness and anger filled his cloud body. A scream started to come out, but it was silenced as he tried not to show his frustration. He died and left Bulma to raise their daughter alone, unless they use the dragonballs to revive him.

He thought of Bulma again, of her beautiful smile, her smooth lavander hair whenever his fingers used to pass through it. Then he remembered those cold nights in the winter when they snuggled together in bed when it was cold. Her body was always so warm and her skin was so smooth when he touched it. All these memories of his ex made Yamcha release a scream of anger, sadness and frustration across the long line of wisps.

He sighed, as screaming wouldn't help much with his situation, only dragon balls. After several long minutes of waiting, he started listening to two ghosts in front of him, as it seemed they were talking about something.

The one in front of the former bandit was now talking to the one in front of it. "So your brother died a year ago and?" he asked as the wisp in front of him continued his story. Yamcha started to feel a bit of sadness for that soul's mother, to lose two sons in one year's time was probably a horrible feeling, and the wisp talking was clearly a male.

"So yesterday he came to me in my dream and said: "Bro, whatever they sell you about the afterlife is bullshit! It's just a giant fuckass who throws you to hell" and I couldn't get it at all." the ghost said to the one behind it, clearly interested in telling his story, and Yamcha was now invested on knowing what happened next. Maybe he would be inspired to create a happy story to tell to Bra when he's back.

"So what happened next?" the cloud in front of the scar-faced protector of Earth asked as Yamcha started to listen closely. He ws bored to tears since he was waiting for hours in that line and it just brought all those feelings out. He needed a distraction.

The wisp who started the story then continued on. "So in the morning I went to the church of my people in the closest city, and I heard the prayers and request for ascendant to the afterlife. I then remembered what my brother said in my dream, so I yelled it at the top of my lungs, and the priesthood beat my up until I died. Isn't that pathetically ironic?" he asked as he finished his story, much to the horror of the human fighter.

The spirit that was listening to the story just scoffed at the end and didn't reply at all and just stood in line as silently as he could be. Yamcha wanted to say what he thought, but he then considered it might not be the most appropriate thing to do, so he just floated there as well.

* * *

 **Earth, Several days after the battle,**

Everyone was in the hospital room the warriors rested in and the one that was in the best shape was Yajirobe, as he stood with the others like he didn't fight at all. Raditz was still fighting just to remain contious for an hour and it annoyed him that his own attack put him in this pathetic state.

 _'I really need to complete this technique so that I won't be harmed. This state I'm in right now is ridiculous for a saiyan warrior!'_ the long haired saiyan thought to himself with anger as he notice the stare of his nephew from the other side of the room.

The boy looked at him with worry in his eyes, and it drove the eldest son of Bardock into madness. The odor was sickening as well. He smelled the burning smell that remained under the bandages that covered him, the smell of the building was indescribable from how horrid the smells overwhelmed his nose. If hell exists, it can't be as bad as this.

While the other two full-blooded saiyans in the room were in full body casts, the short spiky haired saiyan tried to move. "Why are you even helping me?!" he yelled in anger as he started to move around, or at least tried.

The youngest seed of Bardock looked at the injured saiyan and smiled. "Everyone deserves a second chance, even you and Vegeta." the palm haired saiyan said with happiness and joy in his voice, calming the saiyan for a bit before he started to protest again.

Gohan sat there and looked at his family and then stared daggers towards the hospitalized saiyan warrior that he fought against. He still resented him for killing Mister Piccolo and Tien as well, but he was somewhat glad his daddy was back with him and mommy was in the room as well.

Bulma sat next to the window and was silent through out the whole conversation, something she wouldn't usually do, which worried both of Master Roshi's students as they looked at her. "Hey Bulma, what's wrong?" the naive warrior asked with concern for his best friend as Chi-Chi sat next to him, worried for his condition almost as she was worried for Gohan.

Yajirobe crossed his arms as he watched everything in the room happening for the last two days. "I think she is just thinking about how will it be like to raise a fatherless child." the samurai said with little sympathy in his voice, which made the floating cat sage that arrived several hours ago to hit Yajirobe on the head with his cane, and an "ouch!" came out of the samurai's lips, and almost everyone laughed.

The lavender haired scientist then turned around and looked at everyone around. "Mostly, but I also had other thoughts." she said calmly and a bit saddened, making the short monk to put a hand on her as well as giving her a supporting look. "We now don't have dragon balls anymore since both Piccolo and Kami are dead," she started to say, spilling out the biggest elephant in the room.

Gohan raised his hand and pointed at Bryco as he glared at him. "Because of him." he said as his anger was visible yet repressed somewhat, and the spiky haired saiyan just scoffed and looked at the other wall.

Bulma sighed as she began to talk once again. "And we also lost many of our friends, who served as Earth's greatest line of defense. So what do we do about that?" she asked and everyone started thinking, and the Turtle Hermit in paricular.

Master Roshi then stepped up to talk. "For the last two days I have been thinking that we should find several strong people we could train. I have also several past students who have considerable knowledge in the art of Ki, so I'll work to make contact with them." the martial arts master said with wisdom that he seldomly shown and the others just nodded their heads with approval.

Mister Popo then appeared in front of them outside of the room, standing on a flying carpet, causing everyone to get startled. "That won't be necessary Muten Roshi." he said with a calm voice as his face showed little emotion and everyone looked at him with intrigue as he said that sentence, especially the saiyan who never saw the djinn. "I already have a plan to solve your problems and bring back your friends." the chubby genie continued as he didn't change his tone or the expression on his face.

Bulma got up from the chair she sat on and her face had lighten up as if she finally was happy again. "Great! What is it?!" she asked with joy, hoping there is actually a way to bring their friends back to life. She wasn't letting her daughter to grow up without a father.

Mister Popo looked at her and then looked at the rest. He cleared his throat and started to talk. "A selected few of you will go to Namek, Kami's home planet. They have dragon balls there. Wish Kami back to life and you will have the Earth's dragon balls as well." he said it the same way he talked since he arrived, making everyone feel a little uneasy around him.

There was silence for several moments until the noseless monk raised his voice, "How will we do that?" he asked confused and the djinn gave them all a creepy smile, which made the monk feel real uneasy. "I'm glad you asked." the wide eyed genie said with satisfaction over his student's question, sending a chill down the spine of everyone in the room.

Mister Popo's smile grew wider as he looked at everyone. "Kami's spaceship is in the mountains, and I wanted one of you to come with me," he said as his tone began to show a bit of creepiness coming into it, making everyone shudder from the sensation it gave them. The djinn then looked at Bulma and his grin widen even more, until it was from one ear to the other. "And this carpet can only carry two at a time." he said with visible joy coming to his face, making the scientist sweat with fear, worry and concern for herself.

The lavender haired woman looked at everyone as we was beggining to become soaked in her sweat. "W-well I think we should decide this matter with a democratic vot-" she started to say and everyone immediately said he name, much to her surprise and shock of how quick it was. She then looked at the genie who just kept smilling at her and she looked at everyone. "Fine! But if anything happens to me, I'm kicking Krillin's ass!" she yelled as her feisty personality rose to the surfes as she started to crawl on the magic carpet.

The djinn looked at her and kept his grin as wide as he could with satisfaction. "Oh you and I will get just fine." he said as they both suddenly disappeared. The recovering warriors then tried to get some sleep until their friend returns.

* * *

She returned about half an hour later, and she started to describe how amazing the ship was. She said that despite being covered in mold, it opperated without a problem, and it flew up to space until it reached Jupitor in just five seconds. She jubilated over the alien starship she had been on and the djinn entered through the window and made the carpet disappear.

Everyone were intrigue by the story, with the exception of the former PTO soldiers who laid in their beds trying to sleep. The djinn then walked to see the saiyan that was spared and looked straight into his eyes. Those wide eyes make Bryco nerveous, but the idea that he might be sized up by the fat genie was making him a bit scared.

The floating cat then flew to the center of the room as he coughed to clear his throat. "The most important question is who will go on the expedition?" he asked as he made the others think. It was obvious the saiyans wanted to go, but they couldn't go in their current condition.

To everyone's surprise, Gohan raised his hand. "I'm going. Mister Piccolo is dead because of me, and I intend to see to that he is revived." the son of Earth greatest defender said with anger and determination on his face, as it seemed his mind was set on it. The wife of Goku quickly yelled in protest, claiming that the namekian brainwashed her baby, and that he was just a baby and that he should not fight anymore.

The young saiyan felt his blood starting to boil with rage. He heard voices in his head that fed his rage and anger. His mother kept yelling and yelling, but he couldn't understand anything she was saiying now. He put his hands on a metal bar and startedto bend it in his rising fury. His power level was also rising and he ended up igniting his aura. "SHUT UP!" he roared with fury, making his mother take several steps back, until she ran outside crying. It made the boy feel regret as his anger disappeared.

Everyone looked at the boy as he apologized for his behavior and then the room was silent for several minutes. The Bulma broke the silence when she said she would also go to Namek. The short monk questioned her decsion and she sighed. "Look, the ship will need technical support, which I can provide. I will also do anything so that Bra can grow with her father." she said with determination in her eyes, which made everyone not to question her.

Krillin immediately tried to volunteer as well, but the djinn said no not a second later, surprising everyone and making the turtle school disciple to question said decision by his master for a year now. Mister Popo just shook his head. "The reason is that I need someone competent to defend the Earth while the saiyans are like this. Plus they will go to Namek as well." he said in a calm and collected mindset, as he turned to the lavender haired genius. "Take the fatass instead." he told he as he pointed towards the samurai, making him angry with the insulting remark.

As Goku decided to agree with the plan, Raditz turned his head to the djinn who trained him. "What do you mean? How will the three of us go to Namek?" he asked, making the genie grin. The long haired saiyan wanted answers at the moment and he didn't any other place to be in.

Bulma then widen her eyes as it seems something came to her mind. "Of cource! Dad said he would rebuild the pod that are on Earth to make a big space ship for the three of you! How could I foget?!" she face palmed herself as she pulled out her phone and rushed outside.

The genie nodded as he started to walk towards the window, only to disappear in an instant. Everyone whom remained inside the room looked at each other to let all the info set in.

* * *

 **Space, about a month later,**

Things were doing great so far for the three heroes, as if nothing happened. They prepared for two weeks until they set to space, and now they just had to past the time on the ship for the last three weeks. Gohan still didn't like his new bowl haircut since it made him look stupid, but Bulma was still supportive enough to make his spirit go up.

The boy was passing his time training with Yajirobe on their combat skills and technique, while the samurai also taught him a bit of what the djinn taught both him and Son Goku best friend of how to sharpen ki, which the saiyan child barely understood at first, but now he was starting to somewhat understand.

The time he spent with the lavender haired woman was reading books and catching up with his studies. He had ton of book and the material was starting to get harder and harder, something the scientist was loud about at the moment. "I mean what five years old should learn something so complicated for such a young age?!" she screemed with anger and frustrasion and the young child of the protecter of Earth sighed as he just started to read quietly in the corner.

A loud alarm suddenly echoed inside the ship, making Bulma squill with fear, as both fighter alerted themselves and prepared for whatever was coming. Gohan got up while closing the book and putting it away, while Yajirobe got up and entered a battle stance. All three pasangers felt nervous as they saw a large ship that was shaped so look like a flying saucer.

The round ship was huge and it's ring was brown in color while the windows were colored yellow. It was at least ten times larger than the small space craft the earthlings were in, so they might try to flee using superior speed.

A white beam then wrapped itself around the frame of the ship, stopping it's movement. A second later they slowly started to be pulled towards the giant saucer. Bulma screamed in horror as panic ran through he very being, not knowing what was going to happen.

Gohan and Yajirobe looked at each other and it appeared the child was the least afraid in the situation, as slowly the samurai started to panic as well. The son of Earth prime defender sighed as he entered the stance Mister Piccolo taught him and prepared for the worst. His body was shaking and he was feeling fear as well, but the mission was too important to just surrender.

* * *

The white space craft was now inside the larger saucer. The place was dark but had some sort of breathable air, according to the analyzing the ship was doing at the moment. The lower door to the ship opened as the two warriors jumped outside and landed on the cold metal floor of the ship.

They saw several more ships next to their's, and several people inside space suits got out of each ship. On one ship that was shaped like a four legged triangle, a grope of squid looking aliens with seven arms, black skinned with one green eye came out wearing a suit made of some cloth that was similar to latex and its color was a dark shade of mint-green. They looked around and found the two earthlings as Bulma got out.

All three were quite disgusted by the appearance of said aliens, as they covered the metal with yellow goo as they crawled towards them. Gohan was also very excited and he showed that, much to the horror of the full blooded humans next to him.

One of the squids started to say something, but it sounded more like random noises rather than a language and made the half saiyan cover his ears, making the alien realize that it's language isn't the kind that the boy could listen and understand. "Can you understand me now?" it asked as he switched to the same language they used, which amazed the lavender haired scientist.

The son of Goku lowered his hands, smiled at the creature and nodded. "Yeah." he said calmly as he then realised he still had to introduce himself. "My name is Son Gohan. The lady here is Bulma Briefs and the other guy is Yajirobe. We are from planet Earth." he said happily as he bowed respectfully at the squids in front of him.

The lavender haired scientist took out a storage capsule, and immediately stored their namekian ship inside the small thing. As she put the capsule in her yellow jacket, the samurai looked at her with a confused look, making her frown. "What? You don't think it's a good idea to hide our ship while inside a possibly hostile area?" he asked with an aggitated tone, making the long haired short fighter from Earth to jump back a bit.

As the son of Goku was talking to the first group of aliens, another group aproached that included one male and two females humanoid looking beings. Each had green skin that varied in shade from dark green to a slight bright green. They each were reaching at least 6 feet in height, had sharp ears with pointed tips and their hair seemed to look like two tentacles that reached the back of their necks, with one having one on the chin that reached the middle of his chest, simular to a beard.

As the group approached they clapped their hands and bowed. "Ja' Patulze Lawquihe." the male with the third tentacle and bright green skin said as he bowed in front of the group from Earth, who blinked as they didn't understand his words. "That means "hello" in our language." he said with respect and understanding in his voice, making the two humans and half-saiyan smile with respect and excitement, as they bowed to give the new group a bit of respect.

The green skinned kept his smile as he continued to talk. "So I see you met Krquoarcefe and his small familial clan?" he asked as he pointed towards the group of squids, who looked at the tall green aliens with a weird expression on their faces, as the green skinned humanoids looked at them with a smile.

The biggest of the black skinned squids then crawled foward and looked at the male with the tentacle beard, and his eye widen with surprise. "Gmetu, you're on the run as well?" he asked as surprise filled his slippery voice and he wrapped his seven arms around the legs of the green male, much to the confusion of the earthlings.

The two aliens looked at the group from Earth, realizing that they haven't introduced themselves. The medium sized squid crawled foward to the three, as Yajirobe put his hands on his nose to block the smell the yellow goo that came from its legs emmited. "Hello, my name is Krquoarcefe McBhyxzln of planet Dkfdjla. The second largest of my group of Mldksa Squids is my mate Aobhj, who is also the former mate of twenty of my brothers." he said happily, and the group from Earth tried to be civilized, but when he spoke his own language it felt like nails on a chalkboard to them.

Gohan nodded as he saw the second largest squid crawled foward with twelve other little squids as Krquoarcefe continued to talk. "And these are our twelve offsprings, and we are refugees who escaped when the Planet Trade Organization found no more use in my skills, thus raiding and destroying my planet, and selling my race into slavery." he said with both great sadness and fury in his slimey voice.

The story of the slimey squid sounded horrible to the earthlings, as they couldn't imagine something done like that on the scale of an entire planet razed and an entire race inslaved. It made something crawl into the son of Earth's prime defender, causing anger to start growing in the back of his mind.

"The planet was already under Lord Freeza's control, but it was decided that the planet had no use anymore, so we saw what horrors can happen under the PTO." the squid said as horror replaced the anger and sadness in his voice and tears started coming from the squid's eye, as his wife put a tentacle on his round head, nuzzling agaist him in order to comfort him.

The green skinned tall alien then looked at the earthlings as he started talking."I am Gmetu Nezetha of planet Kalomioa, and these are my wife and daughter Hamneru and Glivehara. We come from a race known as Wallipy" the alien waved his arm to two females that shared his green skin. The older one looked like a woman in her mid thirties, at least when it comes to human years. She had two tentacles coming from her head and she like her husband stood over 6 feet tall, but the shade of her skin was dark green unlike her husband.

The younger of the females looked like she was in her late teens, something that surprised the earthling scientist. The teenaged alien stood taller than her mother and slightly shorter than her father, and her skin tone was a shade in between that of both parent that was slightly brighter than darker. She glared at the group of earthlings with distrust as she wasn't too friendly.

"I was a soldier as well, but I couldn't take the horrors I commited anymore, so I deserted. Unfortunetly my planet suffered. Our race's entire civilization was destroyed and all the men of my race were killed. The women... they got a fate worse than death." Gmetu said to the travelers from Earth as he bowed his head in sorrow. A tear came to his left eye as memories of his burning planet flashed his sight for several moments.

Gohan felt the sensation that angered him creeping once again to his mind, it's influence much greater this time. The boy felt like he wanted to succumb to it, as his hands shook with raw anger that he didn't know if he could control. His power began to rise slowly, but it started to rise further and further.

Everyone looked at the son of Goku with concern and slight fear, especially the samurai, who still worried from the power that fury gave the boy on Earth, making him take several steps backwards, holding the arm of the lavender haired woman in order for her to do the same.

"What happens now?" the son of Earth's greatest fighter asked with a choking voice with a mixture of rage and sadness in it, as tears came flowing from his eyes and his body shook trying to repress the anger as much as possible. The aliens looked at him confused as the tall green humanoid started to pass his tentacle beard through his fingers trying to explain what whould happen, as he figured out the three in front of him and his family aren't from the PTO.

At that moment the door opened, and several squads of soldiers, a dozen members in each stormed in and surrounded all the aliens in the docks, pointing their weapons at the groups around their ships. The last soldier to enter wore an armor similar to what Raditz wore when he got to Earth, only the plates had a bit more tint of yellow-green in it than other shoulder plates. The alien was an orange skinned humanoid with small white horns coming out of the area in-between his eyes, which had indigo pupils. He stood at 6'4 and his muscles weren't huge in size, but looked very well defined.

The large soldier seemed to be in charge, as he raised his hand to stop the actions of his soldiers from using the weapon on their arms. His gaze met those of the squid and the green humanoid and he sighed with visible anguish and disapointment. "Krquoarcefe, Gmetu, I didn't expect to see you two as refugees." he said with a surprised tone as he took several steps fowards, walking towards the two aliens and the group of travelers from Earth.

The black squid quickly got in front of his family as the green alien did the same and both entered a battle stance, ready to fight the foe approaching as the commanding soldier continued to walk foward. "Zrei? Is that really you? Where are we?!" the squid said with surprise and concern tone in his slimey voice, as the orange skinned alien crossed his hands and snorted at the 4'8 feet tall squid.

The green humanoid's muscles stressed as sweat rolled on his face as he prepared to fight the commanding alien he seemed to know. The eyes of the orange being switched it's target from each former soldier to the next for at least 20 seconds before he closed his eyes. "This is the Exterous Space Station. It's purpose is to conquer small planets and is one of the major ships supporting the slave racket of the empire." he said in a chilling voice, making everyone take a step back, except the the of son of the palm haired saiyan from Earth, who just kept getting more furious.

The scouter on the orange alien's left eye started to beep, but the boy from Earth already slamed a powerful left hook into the tall soldier's right cheek, sending him flying across the room extremely fast. Gohan then reappeared above him and started pummeling fist after fist into the commanding officer's face, causing pink blood to fly all across the floor around them.

Stunned, the two former PTO soldiers then jumped at the squads of soldiers in the room. Gmetu reached the first squad, hitting a flying kick in the helmet of one of the white clad low ranking soldiers. When he landed his left foot then hammered into the knee of a second soldier while his left hit the abdomen of a third soldier in front of him, breaking his armor and punching the wind out of him, causing the poor soul to fall to his knees. The nine remaining squad members charged their weapons, as the gun on their arms glowed with yellow, but Gmetu jumped high when nine yellow beams were fired, clashing and exploding upon hitting each other.

Krquoarcefe reached a squad of soldiers as well. He sent out his tentacles to grab the legs of the soldiers who just laughed at him. He then span them in high velocity, much to their surprise and then the squid threw them upwards so hard they lost contiousness when they crashed.

Gohan kept smashing the orange skinned commanding officer with fist after fist with rage, causing more blood to flow and fly from the now broken nose and bloody mouth of the alien. "HEY KID!" the son of Goku heard a shout that made him turn around, and he saw several soldiers pointing their weapons at Bulma and the families of the former PTO soldiers. "Everyone stop fighting or they die!" another soldier yelled as the weapons started to glow with yellow energy.

Gohan growled with anger, ready to charge at them, but a punch to the back from the orange skinned soldier stopped him, and a chop to the back of his head caused him to lose contiousness, as the son of Earth's defender fell to the ground.

The commanding officer's face was bleeding like crazy, his nose and several teeth were broken and he could beraly open both of his eyes. He threw the boy across the room as he started to walk away, but he stopped. "Put everyone in cages and brand them as slaves." he said in a furious tone as he left stomping with anger.

The soldiers started to push everyone and a look of worry carried Bulma as the son her best friend was carried away by one of the soldiers.

 **[Cue Ending Theme "Roundabout" by Yes]**

* * *

 _What will happen to our heroes now? Will they escape the Exterous Space Station to continue their journey to planet Namek for the dragon balls? All will seen in the next chapter of "Changed Path"...  
_

 _Okay guys, I know it came out late, but I am suffering from a writer's block as well as a very busy time at school. I may have ideas for certain scenes and how this mini arc will end, but writing it is the problem. I just wanted to tell you that it will take a longer time for me to write chapters. Okay? Thank you._

 _Now I won't have the power levels for this chapter, but when the mini-arc is over hopefully next chapter, I will put the power levels in the whole arc._

 ** _R &A:_**

 ** _R:_** _That is lazy explanation.._

It is Fanfic..where anyone can their imagination and bring out the potential of characters that were Neglected.. Not many people bother to acually think about that.

Nappa have potential. But I guess you are not ready to understand that... It is your story

 _ **A:** Thank you for telling me your opinion. Criticism is important for any work of fiction and I appreciate your criticism on my story. I know it's my story and that is what I planned but I still thank you for telling me this.  
_

 ** _R:_** _Wow! That arc was really good dude. The biggest flaw was that fights felt too short, but it was still awesome!_

 _So we get to see Whis early. Why? Either way it's still awesome because Whis is always goat! I really loved Raditz vs Vegeta and Goku was an extreme badass with the 1-inch punch._

 _Great story as always, hope to see more from it._

 _ **A:** Yeah... the fights felt too short for me to but maybe in the future I can make them feel longer. I can only hope._

 _Whis came early just to have him talk about food, just an early cameo. I also like Whis but my Battle of Gods ideas and plans are mixing in too early with the story and I need to focus better. In the meantime, enjoy King Kai giving Whis food._

 _Ah the 1-inch punch. In Fukkatsu no F, which is fucking bad as a movie and a complete pile of shit in Super, Goku doing the 1-inch punch was the second best thing in the movie, right after Vegeta kicking recolored Freeza's ass._

 _ **R:** The Oozaru fight was great for obvious reasons. As you said it was two giant monkeys beating the crap out of one another while dealing massive damage to the planet around them. On the positive it was well written and provided a lot of new material, while also holding some of the classic Z stuff within it._

 _The post battle stuff was pretty much the same. Goku sparing Vegeta for better or worst. The idea of going to Namek to bring people back seemed pretty obvious too. But it had your own traditional writing skills._

 _Whis' appearance at the end was interesting._

 _Can't wait for more._

 _ **A:** Glad you liked last chapter so much, hope the wait was worth two weeks. Whis was just an early bird cameo but I tried to have some fun with Whis' quest for recipes to make a feast for Beerus, while also having his own agenda and plans._

 _Sparing Vegeta is an iconic Goku moment! The fact that Krillin tries to kill the prince despite Goku's wishes, only to be stopped by Gohan is my additions to it as well._

 _So what was your opinion on this chapter and begining of the mini-arc? I hope I can convey my ideas well._

 _It was a hard chapter for me to write, so I hope everyone tells me what they think of it and don't worry, I'll get to Namek soon enough. Bye bye._


	14. Chapter 14: Horrors of an Empire

**Hi everybody, this will be the last chapter before Namek, so I'll try to push myself as much as possible to ensure it's a pretty good chapter. Here we go...**

* * *

Chapter 14: Horrors of an Empire

The Namek Saga: The Space Station Mini Arc Part 2

* * *

 **The Afterlife, 5 days after the fight with the saiyans,  
**

It was annoying to him to not know the amount of time passing in the afterlife, hell it drove him mad. _'How could there be a place in which there is no feeling of time dammit?!'_ the dead namekian warrior thought with aggitation as he and the rest of the dead Z-Fighters were running along the Snake Way. Unbearable pain in his legs was starting to fill the mind of the young green skinned arch-enemy of Son Goku.

The small pale skinned crane student and Piccolo's other half were flying in the air, but were starting to feel exhaustion from the amount of ki they used. Kami's eyes then gazed at his other half as he heard what troubled the young warrior. _'Well in the afterlife time is supposed to have no effect on souls. It is the final point of a soul and it is eternal. So time is non consequential.'_ the guardian of Earth said in a calm and collected tone as he spoke telepathically.

Piccolo looked at the other namekian and frowned and scoffed from the remark as he kept running. _'Well it's bullshit!'_ he yelled telepathically with anger and frustration as he started looking foward once again and so did the namekian warlock.

The group kept heading foward along the road until they started to see the end of the road ahead of them. Smiles visibly came to the faces of the humans as they could barely keep going, while a sigh of relief barely escaped the grumpy namekian's lips.

As they reached the end they saw a circle, but nothing to indicate that there was something else beside yellow sky ahead of them. "What now? Where is this King Kai that trained Goku?" the scar-faced warrior asked with slight aggitation in his voice, and Piccolo understood right away that the human was still angry or "salty" over the fact that there are no more dragon balls, which made the green warrior snort with aggitation.

Kami's head was facing upwards, which made the others look. Then they saw an orb not so far away from them above the yellow clouds of the afterlife. The guardian of Earth then pointed towards the orb up ahead. "Up there. King Kai lives up there in that small planet. It serves him in a similar way the lookout used to serve me, while I was alive." he said with wisdom in his voice, as his face remained those of an eternaly young namekian.

The group of warriors started to fly up towards the home of the watcher of the north side of the universe with Kami along side them. As they got closer, they felt as they were being pulled towards the small planet with such great force they couldn't resist. They started to crash, but in the middle Piccolo grinned and fliped in the air. All but the young namekian warrior crashed with a powerful "BOOM!" into the ground while piccolo landed easily on his feet.

It took a while for everyone to get up and when they just layed there on the ground they stared daggers towards the arch-nemesis of Goku, who just grinned at them mockingly. "The gravity feels like that of ten times Earth's gravity. I trained for months in that kind of pressure, so landing here isn't really hard for me." he said with pride and a bit of mockery towards the others as he crossed his legs and started to meditate.

It took a while for everyone to get up to the point that they were on their knees, and when they finally got to that point, a small blue being walked towards them, with a monkey holding a large plate with salmon filet drizzled in honey on the right side of the small blue catfish looking entity and on his left a cricket flew with a large bowl of water. "Sup' bitches? I brought you some treats for the acomplishment of finishing the Snake Way in five days. I'm impressed." the small entity said with a mixture of pleasentry, astonishment and joy in his slightly high pitched voice.

Kami started to walk foward, albeit with some difficulty, until he stood right in front of the Kai with several meters of distance between them. The green guardian then smiled and put his hand foward for the entity to shake. "It is an honor to finally meet you at last King Kai." the protector of Earth said with respect towards the higher ranked being that was honoring them with his presence.

The kai looked at the namekian and reached his small and and shook the green wizard's hand. "Nice to meet you as well Kami. FYI, your assistant is a jackass." he said with respect towards the guardian of Earth while showing no respect for the lookout's attendant. Kami frowned at the remark towards his friend, but still gave the kai a respectful bow.

Piccolo snorted with indifference towards the short catfish looking entity as he closed his eyes and kept his meditation. King Kai looked at the namekian warrior with displeasure for the indifference towards him, bu then his gaze was switched towards the whole group. "What I'm about to tell you is very important, so you better listen." he said with seriousness as he looked at the group in front of him while Kami stepped backwards to give the entity his chance to talk to everyone. The watcher of the northen side of the universe looked at the eternally young evil half of Kami and coughed. "All of you." he said with irritation, implying that Piccolo would join the rest.

The namekian scoffed as he stood up and walked 10 steps behind the scar-faced warrior. King Kai then cleared his voice as he began to speak, causing everyone around him to focus. "Mister Popo had a brilliant idea of sending several of your friends to Piccolo and Kami's home planet, Namek." he started to explain, causing the both namekian halves to listen to every word the entity said. "Planet Namek has dragon balls are superior to Earth's, so it can bring back Kami and Piccolo, which is the plan." the kai continued and everyone seemed to be overwhelmed with happiness and joy from hearing about the namekian dragon balls.

The kai cleared his throat again to gain the attention of the group as he continued. "However, one of the most powerful mortals in the universe is going after the dragon ball as well. If your friends will bring you back, their gonna need your help, so I have a plan." the small being said as he raised his finger with pride, causing worry in the human warriors while Piccolo just stood there without reacting.

The finger of the blue skinned watcher then pointed at the group in front of him. "At this current time, you're all on the lowest level of the afterlife power scale, which was created by the Kaioshins, the gods of creation. I shall take you to the Warrior's Paradise and train you there, until your power is on a much higher level than you can imagine. A level of power that is even beyond Goku's." King Kai said with great enthusiasm and pride as he smirked at the group of Earth's warriors, which made Yamcha and Chiaotzu gulp with fear.

* * *

 **Exterous Space Station, Present day, 8:12 PM,  
**

Gohan finally woke up, much to the happiness and concern of Bulma and Yajirobe. The son of Goku tried getting up but pain in his spine caused him to fall down, making the lavender haired woman to shout his name with concern. "Don't worry, this pain will pass. Nothing is broken." the boy said as he panted on the ground, making tears come out of the eyes of his father's best friend.

The boy looked at the samurai, who tried to suppord and sit the little fighter against the wall. Only then the son of Earth's greatest warrior noticed they were in a cage, one blocked by lasers made of energy. He tilted his head making his eyes meet with the scientist. "What happened after I lost contiousness?" the disciple of Piccolo asked as concern came to his voice, making him seem like a 5 years old once again.

Yajirobe sat next to the boy and snorted with anger. "That orange skinned bastard had us all put in cages and ordered to brand us as slaves. Thanks a lot by the way, you just pissed him off." the samurai explained with an accusing tone, making the heir to Capsule Corp. slap him on the cheek with all her might.

Gohan just looked down with a bit of regret as sadness filled him. "I'm sorry, but something in my head told me to kill him. The urge was so powerful and I was so angry I couldn't hear the guy anymore. All I wanted was to kill him." the son of Goku said apologetically as Bulma seemed to worry from the words the boy just said.

The door to the room they were in opened, and a deep-blue skinned humanoid alien wearing the same armor as the orange skinned commander came into the room. The newly arrived soldier was only one or two inches taller than Vegeta, his mouth looked more like a snout of a dog than that of a human. He had ears like a human except that his earlobes were free earlobes that were so long it reached his weist. His hands were muscular and well refined and he had six fingers on each of his hands. The soldier also looked in his early forties.

The son of Earth's greatest warrior looked at the alien and tried to sense his power. His eyes widen with shock as he felt the ki level of the soldier that was now organizing the area around him inside the room. _'This guy as about as strong as I am. I can't get everyone out. This is bad, I have to get angry But I can't do it on my own.'_ the 5 years old thought to himself as he tried to think of something to help his friends in their impossible situation.

The alien turned one the computer in the room as he took something out of a leather jacket that he held in his hand. The item looked like a rictangular disk, as he put it inside the computer and then something appeared on the screen. It seemed like a sheet a person whould fill his ID in, which unsetteled the group from Earth.

The three then heard a voice call out to the man outside of the cages, and the alien looked at the cage on their left. The voice that they heard was that of Gmetu. "Please listen to me Ollca, don't do this!" the green skinned alien yelled in desperation as terror filled his face and desperation was the only thing that was heard in his tone. The alien's eyes soften and he approached the other cage.

The three travelers from Earth found just enough space to stick their heads out of the cage to see the blue skinned alien bending down in front of the cage next to them. His face was visibly saddened as he lowered his head with looking like regret was overflowing inside him. "I'm sorry Gmetu, but I recieved orders. I don't want to do this, but you know the unofficial motto here." he said with sadness and bleakness in his coarse voice as tears started to flow from the alien.

Gmetu poped his head out of the cage just like the earthlings did as he tried to cry and beg in front of his acquaintance, tears flowing on his cheecks like river. "Ollca please! We served together, you know what will happen if you'll brand my wife and daughter!" the former soldier begged for the safety of his family, while the other alien looked away as tears ran on his cheecks as well.

The alien walked to the wall next to the computer and punched a hole into it, while a roaring "GAH!" came from his mouth in frustration. The humanoid then turned around to his friend with anger and sadness in his eyes, as blood came flowing from his left fist. "You think I don't know that! After your planet was razed, Zrei had gone completely mad! He made Hamirana, your niece, his concubine and the moment she got pregnant he killed her just to spite you! I saw how he killed her! I still have nightmares!" he roared with frustration and terror in his voice as he started to walked towards the computer.

He started typing something until a small robot came out of the mechanical control pad and flew towards the group from Earth. A needle came out of it and it stung all three, getting their blood. It then flew towards the control pad and three red disks came out of the little flying robot. The soldier the first disk into the computer and the picture of Bulma's face was recorded into the system. It registered her height, weight, age, hair color, blood type and several more detailes before it reached to what race she was. When the computer tried to find out the scientist's race, it ended up registering "Unknown", making the soldier realize they are from a planet that wasn't under the control of the PTO.

Up next he tried the next disk, which registered Yajirobe's photo. The same process from earlier repeated itself and with the samurai's race it also registered "Unknown", much to the anger and frustration of the PTO soldier. He started walking across the room, stomping and kicking around from anger and frustration the conversation with Gmetu left him.

The last disk was then put into the computer, registering Gohan's info. The machine started registering the data about him. The group from Earth started to sweat, knowing Gohan was a saiyan, a race that was surely in the systems of the PTO. They were lucky that humans weren't in the systems, but the fact that they had a saiyan among them might cause them some trouble.

The analysis finally got to the race and on the screen it said "The following subject is a hybrid of two races." and then it started analyzing the blood. As with Bulma and Yajirobe, the first race, obviously human, was written as "Unknown" but after several more minutes, the second race was written and not to the surprise of the group, it said "Saiyan". Ollca's eyes widen in shock as he fell backwards on his ass from the surprise.

The soldier then looked at the group from Earth. He had a visible shock and horror on his face as well as shock. After that he got up and opened another window on the screen. He started typing something that the three didn't understand until the alien clicked a button and on the screen it wrote "Message Sent..." which worried the earthlings.

As the soldier started to walk towards their cage, he turned around and blasted the computer and control pad, making the lasers that blocked the exit to the cage to disappear, causing confusion to run in the heads of the group. He then turned around and looked at the three. "I had to send the data to my commander, but I don't want you to be completely helpless. So what if you blasted the control pad, releasing all of the refuges..." he started saying.

The alien then put his hand on his chin and started thinking for a while until his eyes widen and a smile came to his face. He then blasted himself in the chest, causing him to fly backward towards the ruined control pad as well as spewing some blood. "Now if you attacked me and knocked me out, your escape would be without much struggle." he said towards the groups of refugees that stood in front of him. He then looked at a rod that was next to the wall on his left. "That rod will open the air vents. Use it." the blue skinned soldier said as he pretended to lose contiousness.

The group from Earth as well as Krquoarcefe, Gmetu and their families took the rod and opened the door. All three groups started running across the ship until a platoon of soldiers saw them. "Shit, the refugees escaped! Kill them!" they yelled as they charged towards the groups. Gohan then jumped in front, a pink orb of ki in his hand as he prepared his attack. "Monday Bomb!" he said as he threw the orb at the table closest to the soldiers, as the attack turned into a blinding pink light upon hitting the table, as well as causing a powerful shockwave to hit everyone, including him, backwards.

When everyone got up they started running again, until they saw an air vent, it was so large that they could enter it. "Of course," said Krquoarcefe as his eye widened with realization. "The ventilation shafts are incredibly large in order for us to hide." he said as he took the rod from the lavender haired scientist who was holding it. He pressed a button and the vent opened and everyone crawled inside quickly before the squid closed the vent with the rod.

They crawled around the shafts before they reached a point in which the ventelation shafts became bigger, so much so that Gohan and Yajirobe could stand and not hit their heads. The group eventually found a place large enough to get ome space. It was a large room with a giant fan that was spinning. Everyone sat against the walls as wind went across their faces.

"What do we do now?" the son of Earth's greatest protector asked with worry in his voice, as the green skinned alien looked at him and then at his friend, who just nodded, before they both looked at the boy. "Now we wait for the best chance we've got to escape." the squid said as he wraped his tentacles around his beloved family.

Time passed and everyone started to get a bit jumpy as their patience started to dwindle. Then they heard an echo across the ship, which was the voice of the commanding officer. "Attention everyone. We are about to enter the atmosphere of planet Kafte. We will land in 10 minutes, so get into your gear, do your shit and come to the docks in 7 minutes sharp, with every planton in a "T" shape. Now go!" he ended his message as the two former PTO soldiers started to shake, horror on their faces.

The group from Earth took the rod and started to crawl from the way they came. Their interest was raised to know what is the true horros of the PTO they heard so much about, if it's even as bad as it was depicted. At least that was what Bulma thought, while the other two just went after her to protect her.

For Several minutes they heard the running and stomping across the ship, as they continued crawling across the ventelation shaft. At some point they heard nothing as they stopped, feeling they should be cautious with their movement. A loud siren then rang in their ears as they kept waiting in the ventilation shaft until the noise itself died down.

They didn't know how long they waited in the vents, but when they exited the vent the ship was silent and empty. they started walking around the ship. Yajirobe left when he saw a pantry of food and ran towards it. The young scientist and the son of her best friend continued along until they found a window, and light from the outside poured into the ship.

The two earthlings looked outside and were completely shocked and horrified from what they saw. Outside an entire city was burning, while they saw large amounts of figures falling down after a small flash of light appeared. They then saw something that was closer to them. The orange skinned commanding officer of the ship had several aliens blinded and standing in front of a wall. The aliens were also stripped and had their arm tied behind their backs.

Among the aliens were several woman and children, and it seemed they were wimpering. There were also several soldiers pointing their guns or hands at them, including Ollca, who looked better than when he blasted himself in the chest to create a cover for them to escape.

Bulma looked carefully and managed to see a tear coming from one of the eyes of the blue skinned humanoid as he charged energy in his hand. The horned officer raised his hand and yelled something the two couldn't hear, and then he lowered his hand and all the soldiers fired their blasts, killing the naked line of aliens.

The two earthlings felt sick and Gohan immediately puked on the floor as tears flowed from his eyes to his cheeks. "How can they do such horrible thing?" the boy cried as tears came from the eyes of the lavender haired woman. They started to run back to the air vents as Yajirobe came back with a large amount of food in his hands. They saw the same vent they came from before and Bulma opened it, as the three started crawling back to the other groups.

Gohan stopped halfway as he just curled up and cried, wanting to be left alone. Time passed and the boy heard the siren ringing once more and he knew everyone were coming back. He opened his ears to listen, he didn't know why but it felt like he had to know what happened.

He then heard a conversation between two voices. One was deep while the other was slightly high pitched with a bit of hoarseness to it. "So how many did you kill?" the deep voice asked as a gruff came from the other voice, which rang loud and clear in the ears of the half saiyan.

"I killed over 1,000 men, at least 4,000 children and 2,400 women, after I raped at least a third of them." said the voice with pride in his actions, which angered the boy who eavesdropped the conversation, as the weird sensation creeped into his mind.

"How do you fill pride about this?" the other voice asked with disgust in his voice from the pride in his friend's words. Gohan's anger was lightened a bit, but it was still there.

"Because I can at least release some pressure by doing these things. You don't want to always be afraid do you?" the other voice asked with a bit of an insolting tone.

The deep voice sighed as the ears of the half-breed boy perked. "We just took so many artifacts of high value. How much do you think they will sell?" the deep voice asked, some bits of sadness and regret in his voice.

The slightly high pitched voice snorted and scoffed with no care to what his friend said or what was boiling up inside him. "Pfff, who cares?! Some rich fucks are gonna buy all this shit and all the slaves we worked so hark to get, and we don't even get paid!" he ranted with anger in his voice as he stomped and panted as he walked away.

Another sigh came from the deep voice, who also huffed and panted from the work of carrying many artifacts from the planet that was conquered. "I just feel sorry for the women that the boss has taken to his chamber." he said as he tried to be as nonchalant as possible to hide his distain.

Gohan didn't want to listen to the rest of the conversation as he crawled back to the rest and sat quietly in a corner, tears coming from his eyes. Bulma wailed with sadness loudly as the horrible acts she saw affected her with horror and sadness. Yajirobe was shocked as well, enough to stop eating as he listened to what the lavender haired woman had to say.

Time passed once more as the crying stopped and everyone started to eat the food Yajirobe brought, all but the boy who kept sitting in his corner. The boy felt sadness from seeing what he saw, as flashes of his friends dying on Earth came to his mind and the creeping sensation came back to his mind.

 _'...all!'_ the boy heard in his mind as he cleaned the tears from his cheeks and stood up, much to the surprise of everyone else. _'...em' all!'_ he heard once again as the creeping sensetion started to crawl from his spine to his brain and anger started to replace the sadness that he felt. _'...ll them all!'_ the son of Goku heard in his mind once again as anger started to rise to greater heights as he clenched his fists with fury.

The mantra in the boy's head then became perfectly clear, as his power spiked with furious vengance in his mind. _'Kill them all! Kill them all! Kill them all! Kill them all! Kill them all!'_. Anger overwhelmed the mind of the disciple of Piccolo as he clenched his fists until his fingers drew blood from his palms. He gritted his teeth as everyone looked at him with concern, while the samurai looked at him with absolute fear.

"I'LL KILL THEM ALL!" the saiyan hybrid roared with unmatched fury as he powered up and flared his aura, then he flew across the vents with great speed until he exited the vents and used his ki sensing capabilities to find someone to punish.

* * *

Ollca was sitting at the bar inside the ship, pain still searing from the self inflicting wound he gave to himself to cover for the saiyan's escape. The alien looked down into his empty glass, feeling still a bit sober. _'Still not drunk enough. Dammit! I already drank one martini!'_ he banged his fist against the counter, shaking the glass in front of him.

He sighed and raised his index and middle finger, signaling to the bartender to come to serve him. The bright-gray skinned old alien with a white large mustache that ran the place came to him while cleaning two glasses using his four skinny arms. Ollca tapped his finger on the counter with a grumpy demeanor, signaling for a refill for his alcoholic beverage. The bartender nodded and went to the back of the bar.

The soldier started feeling uneasy once again from his very, very lousy day as he started scratching the back of his left hand and then his face. Flashes of the crying and wailing of women and children that he killed ringed in his ears and the faces of all the little kids and infacts that were slaughtered by his hands appeared in vision, making him scratch harder, until he drew blood from his face, as scratches seemed visible on his cheeks.

The bartender came back with the glass filled with an almost transparent with only a slightly visible tint of bright orange, and it had one big red object in the shape of an egg yet much smaller. "Here we go Corporal, a trangile martini shaken for 3 minutes with a red lacryma olive in it." the tall gray-skinned bartender said to the soldier as he put the glass on the counter, that was now stained with blood drops.

The well dressed alien sighed as he took out a hankerchief and threw it at the bleeding alien. "If you're going to bleed on my conter, at least clean yourself up so the commander won't punish me." the bartender said coldly as he cleaned the blood from the face of the corporal, fearing the reaction of the orange skinned commanding officer of the ship, who was probably enjoying himself by forcing himself on several young women. The though of it alone made the blue skinned alien sick.

Ollca took the glass and swallowed the drink as quickly as Lord Freeza would kill a soldier, and he ate the olive, feeling slightly more intoxicated. _'God I love this drink. I can just drink all my problems away with this.'_ he happily thought to himself as the slight feeling of intoxication took away from the pain in his chest and face, as he felt whoozy and the eyes that looked at him started to disappear.

Then the corporal heard beeping coming from his scouter, notifying him of a threat. A large number of scouter started to beep as at least a dozen soldiers were sitting at the bar. Ollca's body tensed with concern and fear, as he felt the pressure in the room start to change. He started to get up from his chair, but he quickly fell down from his slight feeling of intoxication.

The door then flew away with extreme force, crashing against the bar and the bartender, killing the gray skinned alien in an instant as the metal door crushed him. At the entrance stood the half saiyan child he released earlier, looking like a raging animal. His eyes were filled with rage and he gritted his teeth, as the air in the room felt heavier and the walls were dented from the power released from the child.

The red scouter on the left eye of the blue skinned corporal started to beep as it started to calculate the power of the scary individual that stood in the opening of the bar. The boy took a step as he got closer to Ollca, eyes looking directly at him. The scouter stopped and the alien looked at the result with a terrified expression, the number on the scouter was 22,504 unites. _'No! This boy is the Grim Ripper, taking me to hell for all that I've done!'_ he thought to himself as he started shaking and tearing from fear and unknown to anyone, he even wet himself from the sight of the enraged eyes of the boy.

The half-breed grabbed the alien by the throat and looked at his eyes directly. "HOW COULD YOU MURDER THESE PEOPLE!" the boy screamed at the top of his lunges and tears came from the eyes of the blue skinned corporal, his body shaking from fear and gasping for air. The kid then dropped him but his look was still on him. Ollca again saw in the boy's eyes something else, every last victim that was the same age as the half saiyan that Ollca killed.

"I though you had a good heart, but I was wrong!" Son Gohan yelled as rage controled his actions. With every shout from his mouth his aura created another dent in the walls around him, making all the soldiers in the astablishment shake with fear for their lives.

"Not a single one of you is good, you're all evil!" the boy shouted, causing several other dents in the walls of the bar. All the glasses in the room were breaking really fast as small pieces flew across the room. "And I know what to do against evil, blast it all to hell!" Gohan roared as he raised both hands above his head. Energy then started to flow to his hands as a yellow ball of ki appeared.

In a single moment of an unintentional bravery from the blue skinned soldier, he rammed a right hook to the cheek of the 5 years old, surprising the boy enough to make him stop charging his attack. Tears started to flow freely from the eyes of the soldier as he looked terrifed yet also angry. "Shut up! You don't know what it's like!" he screamed at the top of his lunges, terror and anger were in harmony when he yelled.

The shout made Gohan take a step back, as the fury that was built inside him vanished in an instant. Now he started to feel a bit of terror yet he stood with a bit of anger in his eyes. "You don't live under the PTO so don't judge us!" Ollca yelled as he stood up, making the son of Earth's greatest defender gulp. "I killed so many, and I feel horrible for everyone I killed! Just looking at you is bringing back all the faces of all the kids I killed!" he kept ranting as the flow of tears kept on raining from his eyes to his cheeks.

Anger started to boil down again inside of the boy, but he also felt regret for what he said. "I can't even look my son in the eyes, and I barely visit him!" the corporal kept ranting with anger and sadness in his voice as other soldiers started nodding with agreement. "Hell, I barely visit him!" the blue skinned alien shouted as he slammed his fist on the counter that was now bloody from the splash of blood that came when the bartender died.

Gohan eyes started to tear as his hands shook with anger and regret. He felt horrible for what he has done right now, even though he didn't notice that he killed the bartender. He lowered his head and gritted his teeth. "So why are you doing this?" he asked quietly yet fierce, as he wanted to know what was so important that others had to die for.

"Because if we don't, all of our planets will end the same way as any other planet!" the corporal screamed as anger rose in his tone once again, making the boy take another step back. "You think we're paid to do this?! Hell no! We're just being allowed to live another day! That is the life of a PTO soldier kid, so don't you dare judge any of us!" Ollca finished his rant with anger and tears, as the boy's own tears fell on the floor and he stormed out of the room.

The sensation of intoxication suddenly felt like it was leaving him, and sadness and regret replaced it in the heart of the blue skinned PTO soldier.

* * *

Gohan ran as fast as he could across the round saucer, wiping his tears with his left arm. He sniffed with sadness and regret as he kept running onwards to where he could sense his friends. A moment later he realized that his group of friends and allies are moving, much to his shock. That knowledge made the boy run faster than he did while powering up to the max.

A siren then rang in his ears as red light appeared around the hall. "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" it repeated over and over, making the boy hear that several footsteps were following in his direction, so he started flying to where he sensed the rest of the group from Earth was running.

As he continued glying, he reached a corridor, where suddenly a platoon of white armored soldiers appeared from the side, surprising him as much as he surprised them. The son of Goku didn't stop as he flew right through them like they were paper.

The 5 years old adventurer then landed on his legs as he stopped flying and he once again started running. He now felt he was running in circles and was unsure of where is he or if he is in the right direction.

A second platoon appeared and started firing shots at the son of Goku. The first beam was battered aside with ease by the kid's hand and he kicked the second one back to the soldiers, who immediately either jumped to the side to evade or shot another blast to counter the beam.

Using the distraction given to him, Gohan ran towards the platoon and jumped above them while flipping in the air. As he landed behind them after they took care of the blaster beam, they turned around in surprise only for the boy to sent a medium sized ball of ki at them, knocking them out.

as he kept running more and more soldiers ran after him and while not catching up, it did began to worry him that he had to deal with a small army that was on his trail. Then sound waves caught his ears as someone started saying something on the ship's PA system. "All soldiers, head towards the docks, that is where the intruders are!" the voice of the orange skin commanding officer of the ship roared with anger as he yelled his announcement.

Determination rose to the mind of the son of Earth's greatest warrior, as a determined facial expression appeared on his face. He knew where his friends are and by dragging the soldier after him, he might interogate those soldiers.

Then the voice of the horned commander rang in the PA system once again. "And if one of those intruders is that fucking pip-squeak that bashed my face in, he is mine to kill!" the voice roared with insane fury and the boy laughed sheepishly as he kept running before he stopped and did a 180 turn to face the soldiers as he entered a battle stance.

A platoon charged at him as they got into a formation in which four of them lied on the floor and pointed their blasters at him. The second line knelt on one knee as they also pointed their guns at the boy and the last line of four just stood while charging their beams.

All 12 beams were fired simultaniously at the boy but he didn't worry at all. He raised both his arms and fired energy beams as fast as he could, hitting all of the platoon's beams and several soldiers.

He then rushed at those that remained standing, hitting one soldier in the abdomen and sending him flying backwards. The son of Goku then jumped and kicked another soldier in the face, sending him crashing against the wall next to them. While in the air he fired three blasts that hit three more soldier and when a fist came to his face, the boy raised his forearm and blocked the strike that sended him skidding several feet backwards.

The remaining soldiers jumped at him but Gohan quickly hit them in the chin with enough power to send them rolling across the floor. The nephew of Raditz then gazed at the other platoon with malice, making them stand still and shake. "Where are the docks?" he asked with a threatening tone in his voice as his hard gaze went through the soldiers.

One raised his hand and started to speak. "I-i-i-i-i-it's on the next corridor to the left." he said completely terrified of the child that was barely older than an infant. The boy's eyes then soften as he rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks." he said as he started running towards the direction he was given.

Gohan kept pushing through soldiers that got in his way while he was running towards the docks, sensing that his friends were okay but were now facing enemies of their own, which made the son of Son Goku worried for his companions, even if they were stronger than all the weaker soldiers.

When he got ther he saw white armored warriors entering the room but he couldn't see anything, so he ignited his aura and flew towards a platoon of soldiers, hitting all of them so hard they flew in the air as their armor broke to pieces.

The son of Earth's greatest fighter entered the docks only to see the events that were happening: on the left side of the room Krquoarcefe was taking on at least five soldiers with his seven tentacles, smacking each soldier with a tentacle across the face at least twice. He then lengthen his tentacles to the point that three tentacles alone were wraped around all the legs of the soldiers as he sent them flipping in the air before they slammed on the floor.

On the right side of the room Gmetu was fighting an entire platoon, sending kicks that looked like blurs at the PTO henchmen in quick succession that every one of the white wearing aliens was hit at least dozens of times in their entire bodies before losing contiousness.

In the back Yajirobe sent ki blasts at anyone that tried to get closer to Bulma and the families of the alien warriors. He charged every blast with low amounts of his ki in order not to kill anyone as well as saving his stamina for later. Gohan then rushed towards the group the samurai was defending as he slammed his elbow into an oncoming soldier that was charging his blaster, which was directed right at one of Krquoarcefe's little children. He landed next to Yajirobe and nodded as the samurai nodded back.

Then from the door entered another platoon, this time with Ollca in front, ready to face the group in front of him. He looked at his friends that he served with and then at the boy. "Please, I don't want to do this. Surrender now, I beg of you." he pleaded with regret and sadness in his voice as he entered a battle stance.

Gohan felt a bit sorry for the blue skinned corporal, and he stepped foward, only for the squid to stop him. "We don't want to fight you as well Ollca, but we're leaving. You can come with us if you want." the black squid said with determination as the alien corporal's eyes widen with shock from the last line the small alien said.

Gmetu then took a step fowards, making the blue skinned warrior feel a bit uneasy. "You just have to say fuck them and leave. You can do it because we believe in you. We can also save your familiy." the tall green skinned alien warrior said as he reached his hand trying to convince his friend to join them.

Ollca felt crushed and shock. He knew what will happen if he deserted from the PTO, but was he going to give up on his friends and his chance for freedom? He longed for freedom, even if a short period, but he wanted all his fears to disappear. He didn't know what to say.

"There you are, you traitors." said a voice from behind the blue skinned alien, as the horned orange skin commander stepped inside the docks. The visible veins on his forhead showed that he was angry and he gritted his teeth as he growled with fury. He looked at the short squid alien, then at the tall alien with the tentacle for a beard and finally he looked at the young half-breed, which he pointed at.

The three warriors tensed as his eyes met Gohan's and Gohan prepared to charge at the horned alien. "Hey, half-saiyan pip-squeak, Freeza told me to bring him your head, so I'll take my sweet time killing your ass." he said with anger and distain towards the boy, who took a step foward to show dominance and in an attempt to scare him, which the alien in PTO armor only smiled with a mocking grin.

Gmetu then stepped in front of the boy as he entered a battle stance. "Zrei, you went to far for what you did to Hmirana! If you have anything against me, take it out on me!" the green skinned fighter yelled as he charged at his former comrade with a spinning kick from midair. The orange commander laughed slightly as he easily blocked the kick, then sending a powerful right hook to the jaw of his green former comrade, sending him flying while blood came from the mouth of the former soldier.

"Really Gmetu? I just did what I regularly do: raze a planet, fuck the hottest bitches I can find and if anyone is with child, I kill her so my wife won't find out. The fact that the bitch was your niece was just a bonus." he declared while laughing an evil laugh full of joy right in front of their faces, which caused anger to boil in the stomach of the son of Goku.

Gmetu flipped in the air, landing several steps behind Gohan and Krquoarcefe safely, as he walked towards his former comrade, as veins poped on his forehead and a death stare in his eyes. He then raised his leg and charged it with energy while his hands were in a position that was similar to that of a boxing stance.

Gohan looked at the tall alien, only to get smacked on the cheek by a surprise attack from the horned soldier that they were facing as the boy was sent flying in great speed, only for the samurai from Earth to catch him. Gohan growled as he jumped back foward, his left hand holding his right wrist. "EXPLOSIVE DEMON WAVE!" the disciple of Piccolo roared as a giant ray of ki came at the orange alien.

The eyes of the commanding officer widen with surprise as he raise his hand with a "x" shaped guard before the large ki blast engulfed him. "BOOOM!" the ship roared and quaked from the power of the explosion done by the technique of the namekia warrior. Gohan panted with a smile on his face as both alien fighters looked at him with awe.

As the smoke cleared the frame of the orange alien was visible and he seemed still alive, despite having some nasty burns across his frame. The top of his black armor was destroyed completely and the pads on the lower half of the armor were barely still intact. Several veins filled the forehead of the commanding officer as he growled with anger.

Ollca stood on the side, completely terrified from the ongoing battle. He knew Zrei was more powerful than Krquoarcefe and Gmetu but the boy had a power level of over 20,000 unites, but now it seemed that he was also not much above 5,000, which confused the corporal. He looked at the three warriors and then looked at his commanding officer. He just didn't know what to do.

"Corporal, for fuck sake do something!" the horned warrior yelled in fury as his eyes where looking at the young boy. The blue skinned humanoid looked again at each of the sides once again, still with the dilema at hand.

"Fight with us!" Gohan yelled as he looked at the blue alien with warm and accepting eyes, "You don't have to kill kids and drink yourself to death. Join us." the child pleaded and once again Ollca saw the faces of all his young victims in the boy's eyes, which made him almost cry. He then remembered all the events and good times he had with Krquoarcefe and Gmetu. He remembered the time they celebrated his birthday only to leave him drunk on a roof. He remembered how Gmetu introduced him the woman that would be his wife, as well as the squid and the green alien's fights for who would be the best man. Hehad so many great and fun memories with his squad and even with Zrei as he was at a better state of mind. The images of his family and all the people of his planet came to mind. He steeled himself with a long breath as he had finally made his decision.

The corporal opened his eyes with a stern and stoic look in his face and got into a battle stance, facing the three warriors. "I'm sorry, but I won't risk my family and my planet, not even for you guys." he said with a rough voice as he prepared to fight. At that moment Yajirobe appeared from behind him and slammed the hilt of his sword into the back of his neck, knocking him out, much to the surprise of Gohan and the others.

As the three warriors looked at the samurai, he just shrugged. "What? You didn't want him to die, so I sneaked from behind and knocked him out." he said as he jump backwards to defend Bulma and the other defensless aliens. Gohan nodded as Gmetu charged first, glowing leg ready to strike, while the orange alien raised his forearm, still a bit stunned.

"Brak!", "POW!", "THRUUM!" powerful shockwaves came with each time that the energy enhanced kick of Gmetu crashed against the guard of Zrei. Sparks of electricity went everywhere as both fighters grit their teeth as they tried to gain the advantage over the other. At the same time Krquoarcefe lengthen one of his tentacles and swipped the legs of his former comrade, causing him to lose his balace, which gave the green skinned fighter to slam his leg at his foe's abdomen, kicking the air out of his lunges.

As the commander of the ship rolled on the floor, the son of Goku floated above him, hands above his head, "Masenko-" he started to say the name of his attack, but his horned foe corrected himself and raised his hand towards the boy. "SUPER SONIC BOOM!" he roared as a ring of energy came out of his hand and blasted Gohan's frame, causing him to fall from the air. At a very precise moment both of his hands crashed against the kid, right side hit Gohan's kidney while the left hit his temple. The power of the strike caused the boy to spew blood and saliva and fly across the room, skidding on the floor.

The squid and his green friend came at their former comrade from both sides, but he only laughed as he sent at them the same rings of energy he hit the son of Goku with. Both fighters managed to make a "x" shaped guard to protect themselves, but the rings exploded and created a cloud of smoke, which made it impossible for them to see.

The first one to get hit was Krquoarcefe, who was slammed with a rapid succession of fist to his entire body, as the powerful flurry of punches made blood come out of the rubbery black skin on the squid looking alien from almost every injury it caused. He was then grabbed by the throat as the orange commander lifted him up. "So how about you'll be my dinner tonight?" asked the horned alien mockingly as he dropped him, only to slam a powerful right hook to the side of his face, sending him crashing against the wall with a loud "BRIING!" that echoed across the room.

Zrei laughed as Gmetu came from behind him with a midair flip kick that crashed on his head. Blood came from the forehead of the commander, who turned around smiling at his former comrade, mocking him with his gaze alone. "Pathetic. If this is your best, then your niece was more fun than this." he mocked the tall alien, who growled and snarled from the remark.

As Gmetu tried to send another kick, Zrei crashed his elbow against his foe's leg, breaking it with a loud "Crack!". a loud scream of pain came from the former soldier as the horned humanoid giggled to himself before slamming a flurry of punches to his foe, knocking him out.

Gohan charged at his foe with anger and determination, making the angry yet satisfied commander of the ship to send a puch towards the boy, who disappeared with an afterimage, much to the surprise of his foe. The son of Goku reappeared behind the large orange alien and sent a kick to his face that caused him to skid several feet backwards and broke his nose, making blood flow freely.

Anger once again came to the face of the orange skinned humanoid as he himself used his great speed to disappear and reappear several inches in front of the boy, with a powerful uppercut slammed into the boy's chin, which sent the kid flying upwards. Several meters before Gohan hit the celling his foe reappeared once again with a double-axe hammer straight to the back of the boy, which sent him crashing down with a loud "BOOOOM!" that made the entire ship quake from the power of the impact. The orange alien appeared in front of the boy yet again before sending a long flurry of punches towards the entire body of the boy.

Gohan was lying inside a crater when the officer finished his combo. Blood was coming out from his hands, legs, face and even his torso. The top of his gi had several small rips in his while his legging was thrashed completely. His nose was broken and blood flowed freely from his forehead, nose and mouth.

Zrei grinned as he picked the kid up, putting him in a bear hug. He started crushing the son of Goku, who screamed with agony as he heard the scientist cry out his name with agony and terror, pleading for the samurai to help him.

"GAH!" Gohan screamed as he spewed some more blood as the hug became tighter, as the boy tried to kick the muscular torso of his foe, who just laughed. A moment later he heard a "SWISHH!" as he felt the air being cut several inches close to his hair. At that moment the laughing of the horned humanoid stopped as a fountain of blood came from his neck before the head was ditatched from the bloody neck. Behind the large orange alien stood the samurai, his katana his its sheath as a glow of blue surrounder the warrior from Earth.

The son of Goku looked at him and smiled. "Thanks Yajirobe." he said while the longed haired human thumbed the boy up and smiled.

"No problem kid. Now..." he said as he looked at all the soldier in and outside the room, who just ran off the moment the human looked at them with killing intent. He then looked at the scientist and nodded towards her as she did towards him.

The lavender haired woman took out the capsule and released their ship, while they saw the other aliens go to their ships with the uncontious frames of the former PTO soldiers.

Flyong away fast enough was no problem as the group from Earth kept their course towards Namek as the two human took care of the injuries of the badly injured son of Earth's greatest defender, who just laid down quietly, which worried the two.

After half an hour of treatment they finally finished wrapping Gohan up and stopping him from bleeding, which at that point he got up and looked out of the ship's window. "I've been thinking," he said seriously as his hands shook, which got the full attention of the two humans. "I want to bring down this disgusting empire." he said trying to supress his anger. After all what he saw, he would never forget and never forgive the one who does everything.

All three of them looked outside the window as if a new secret agreement was formed between them. They were now motivated to do everything to stop whatever is going on his space, after they revive their friends.

 **To Be Continued**

 **(Cue ending: "Roundabout")**

* * *

 _What will happen with our heroes now? Will they handle the horros of space and reach planet Namek to revive their friends? What about the three incapaciteted saiyans on Earth? Find out as "Changed Path" goes to part 2 of the Namek Saga..._

 ** _Power Levels:_**

 ** _Gohan (small zenkai): 5,260  
_**

 ** _Gohan (enraged, chapter 13): 13,000_**

 ** _Gohan (infuriated, chapter 14): 22,504_**

 ** _Yajirobe (a bit of training): 3,943_**

 ** _Krquoarcefe: 4,800_**

 ** _Gmetu: 5,190_**

 ** _Ollca: 5,320_**

 ** _Zrei: 7,800_**

 ** _R &A:_**

 _ **R:** It is interesting to see our heroes heading off on a new adventure yet again. The cast of characters heading out that way is tinkered with too; I liked the fact Yajirobe went with them helps make things diverse. _

_The beginning of the mini-arc is curious and seems interesting. I wonder how our heroes will get out of the mess, let alone what they'll learn by interacting with the soldiers in the mean time. Gohan my boy you are quite in trouble unless you get some help._

 _Ah, so Whis showed up just for ingredients and food, makes a lot of sense in terms of character. King Kai though was so utterly clueless it fit his character so well._

 _Good job, really enjoyed this one. And adding closing music does add a certain ambiance to the story._

 _ **A:** Well, I think the mini-arc had a purpose and I hope this chapter makes you see it like that as well. Gohan did get into a lot of trouble but having help does help doesn't it?_

 _As I told you privetly, Whis also needed King Kai to be his spy, not that the kai understood that. XD_

 _Now with Yjirobe he won't be too active as a character early on and I hope to fix that, but I'm planning for him a very cool fight when our heroes face the Ginyu Squad. Supa poses bitches!_

 _ **R:** Really dude? Filler? I hope it ends quickly because Namek is where shit is about to go down. Also, Ressurection F was a kickass movie, yet sucked ass in Super._

 _So Whis was there for a short yet sweet amount of time. So your having him searching for food for the banquest he does for Beerus in BoG?_

 _The things I also liked were that you made a squid fight and had a race inspired by Star Wars. I mean, who makes a squid fight? That's hilarious!_

 _Anyways, an ok chapter. See ya later dude._

 _ **A:** Yeah, I knew most people won't like the idea, but thanks for telling it to my face, much better than not knowing at all. ;D._

 _Wow, you actually understood that Gmetu's race is based on a race from Star Wars, which I don't remember the name of cource, but thanks for understanding._

 _Now then, I wish to thank you for the wait. Merry Christmas, happy Hanuka and may we all live happily ever after._


	15. Chapter 15: Arriving on Namek

**Hello everyone. We are now starting the second part of the Namek Saga! From now on, in addition to having an ending which is "Roundabout" by Yes along with the 'To Be Continued' from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (because it's a fucking awesome song), we will also have an opening every chapter, which is "Rock the Dragon", which all fans of the American dub know well.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Arriving on Namek

The Namek Saga Part 2: Mandatory Survival- Part 1

 **Cue #1: Opening- "Rock the Dragon" from theUSA soundtrack**

 **Cue #2: Ending- "Roundabout" by Yes**

 **Thos are the music cues for now at least.**

* * *

A month has past since the heroes stayed on the PTO spaceship, something that gave a lot of motivation to the humans and half saiyan. On Earth a new year started and Bulma recieved a phone call from her father that the ship he made for the saiyans was finally ready.

Gohan and Yajirobe were meditating at the moment, much to the confusion of the lavender haired scientist. She looked at the son of her best friend aswho was closing his eyes with force and gritting his teeth as his small body was floating and wet from sweat, with the samurai in the same state.

 _'I know your exposure to the horrors we saw took a heavy toll on you. I hope it won't destroy you mentally.'_ the heir to Capsul Corps said with concern for the kid, as she saw him frequently waking up dripping with sweat and panting, as well as scared with tears coming from his eyes. She couldn't imagine what was going in his head.

After about half an hour where she was studying the namekian language with a dictionary that she found in the archiveof the ship's database, she heard a thud as the two fighters landed hard on their behinds. The two got up as they groaned slightly in pain.

Bulma looked at the two with confusion as they looked at her the same way. Then the eyes of the 5 years old son of Goku widen with understanding as a big and cheerful smile came to his face. "Don't worry, we were just training." he said with a reassuring tone in his voice as the scientist raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"How were you training?" the woman said with a disbelief in her tone as she kept questioning the two, who were still panting and puffing. While the son of her best friend didn't realise was that she knew that the boy wasn't as cheerful as he looked, and she tried to reach him by asking about the training.

The samurai looked at the boy with a look that implied that the male barely out of infancy should explain the type of training they were doing. The boy looked at him and shrugged before looking at the best friend of his father once more. "I was doing something that Mister Piccolo and Mister Popo showed us." he said as he was about to explain, making the lavender haired woman pay all the attention she could give to the boy.

The ears of the scientist opened as she was intrigued from the statement, as she wanted to know what the demonic namekian taught Gohan and what the mysterious djinn taught the group. "From what they said there are three aspects to ki: Genki- energy, Yūki- courage and Shōki- mind." Gohan started explaining as the scientist got lost in the explanation at the moment he started to talk in spiritual terms, which was shown on her face quite blatantly.

Gohan looked a bit nervous from the looks he saw on Bulma's face, realizing that he was explaining in terms she didn't understand, so he put his hand on his chin and started thinking for a bit before realizing that he should go on. "Anyways, Yajirobe and I were doing meditation, which increases the level of ki we can release as well as lifting the maximum capacity of our power, but meditation alone is too slow, so Mister Piccolo taught me how to do mental battles inside the mind, which can make us stronger in a shorter period of time." he finish explaining as the heir to Capsule Corp had a slightly better understanding of what they were doing.

The scientist sighed as she felt a bit out of place with the other two, but she knew she still had to do something useful around the ship. She sat on the chair in front of the ship's main computer and turned the dictionary on once more. _I know Piccolo and Kami had their own language, which came from Namek. Knowing the language will help us a lot with the locals.'_ she thought to herself with determination, as she was having some trouble learning the alien language.

Gohan got closer and stood next to her. Through out the trip the lavender haired best friend of Goku learned that the son of Earth's greatest defender had a lot of curiosity towards alien languages, and he started learning Namekian alongside her, even if he had a much harder time learning it. He was also interested in physics, even if the material he had didn't reach the level of high school material, and the heir to Capsule Corp even taught him some of a basic material.

Bulma tried to say several words in the alien language, but it was insanely hard for her to pronounce them, and after an hour of her trying to learn more words with the boy, both gave up and she turned off the dictionary. "By the way guy," she said as she realized that she forgot to tell them about the phone call with her father. "I got a call from my dad about a day ago and he said the ship he was building for Goku, Raditz and the other guy was ready." she said as the eyes of the young child lighten up with excitement and joy.

Yajirobe jusmped in excitement as well, raising his hands in the air and dancing like a moron for a bit, which made the scientist and the kid to burt out laughing, which didn't bother the former fat warrior. As he stopped he looked at her with happiness in his eyes. "When will they arrive?" he asked as joy and relief overflowed his tone and voice.

Pride filled the lavender haired woman as she smiled, "Dad said the engines were so powerful that the ship will be one Namek in one week." she said with big eyes filled with a mixture of relief, joy and confidence and both short fighters shouted with joy.

Gohan then looked again at the best friend of his father as he couldn't stop jumping up and down. "Do you want to call Bra? It's a new year now, right?" Gohan asked with excitement, as he always saw Bulma's daughter as his friend and the only one that was the same age as him. Bulma gave him a wide smile and a nod of approval as she sat at the chair.

Her eyes then looked outside and to the surprise of everyone they saw a green ball from far away: the group from Earth finally saw planet Namek, their goal. They cheered in roaring voices and celebrated as they got closer and closer to the planet.

As the planet became bigger they also noticed it was even bigger than Earth, and they looked in awe at the green galactic ball that they were going to. As time passed without them knowing, they got to see the entire planet, as a message appeared written on the screen of the ship's computer that said: "Entering the atmosphere of planet Namek in 10 minutes" and they waited until the ship went into the green sky of the giant planet.

 **[Cue #1: Rock the Dragon (opening)]**

* * *

 **Plant Namek, January 3, Age 762,**

The group finally landed as they saw the blue grass and green water of the planet, as well as it's green sky above them. Gohan and Bulma looked in awe around them as curiosity got the better of them. "Pfff, looks boring to me." the samurai scoffed, unimpressed by the nature of the alien planet they were on, making both of his companions look at him with a disapproving frown before they returned to what they were doing.

After several minutes Bulma walked towards the ship and put it inside a capsule, one she put inside a hidden pocket of her yellow jacket. She then called the other two to come closer to her by signaling with her hand.

As the three stood in a triangular shape, the lavender haired woman started talking. "Now that we reached Namek, we will use the Dragon Radar to track the locations of the dragon balls." she said in a serious and focused tone while looking at the other two. She took out the round radar that she built and pressed the button on the bottom, which showed seven yellow dots across the green screen.

The group from Earth looked as there were four dots together going towards their direction in an incredible velocity, which they didn't see as something good. The two warriors' eyes widen with surprise as both put their hands on their head, as if they were suffering a head ache.

"Into the cave!" Yajirobe shouted as all three ran into a nearby cave like their lives depended on it. They hid until they saw many white-blue lights passing them, which were clearly auras to the warriors, and even the scientist realized that it meant trouble.

After a while the pain in the warriors' head passed as the heir to Capsule Corp looked at them with a concerned look. "Okay, what just happened to you guys? Who were those people that flew by us?" she asked as the other two shook their heads.

"I don't know who they were, but they caused us a lot of pain. We don't even know what happened." the samurai said with anger and fear as he kicked a small rock that was inside the large cave entrance, just as the son of Earth's greatest defender continued. "What we do know is that the one that was ahead of the rest is more powerful than Vegeta was, even as an ape." Gohan said as he shook with fear that reached his bones.

Bulma was horrified beyond what she thought was possible, realizing they now had little chance to find the dragon balls, since according to her radar, that large group held four dragon balls and it was a very realistic possibility that they were after the dragon balls as well. The thought alone made her shake in her boots with fear.

 _"It seems you finally met Freeza."_ the voice of the djinn rang in their head, making them look around them for the chubby helper of Kami. _"Don't bother looking for me because I'm contacting you through telepathy."_ he said with a blank and nonchalant voice as they stopped moving frantically.

They heard a sigh in their heads as the djinn continued to talk to them. _"Freeza is the emperor of the Planet Trade Organization and is he also proclaims himself as the strongest being in the universe, which in my opinion is a joke but you can't fight him cause you'll die."_ he said as a slight bit of humor slipped into his voice as Gohan clenched his hands into fists and anger started to flow inside him.

Yajirobe looked up as if he was talking to the djinn. "Then how the hell are we supposed to get the dragon balls?!" he yelled with frustration as he flailed his fists in the air while Bulma pinched the bridge of her nose from the samurai's behavior, despite his good argument.

 _"Use tactic and stealth, something you don't know about, fatass."_ the genie insulted with seriousness in his tone as he cut the connection between him and the group, making them look at one another uncertain about their next course of action.

Suddenly Gohan's eyes widen as he stepped out of the cave, looking out of the sky to see a trail in the air that came out of a landing pod. He knew there would be trouble from what he sensed from the pod.

"What happened?" the lavender haired scientist asked with concern as she looked up, only for a second pod to cut the sky. Yajirobe, who looked terrified looked at the son of Goku and then at Bulma was shaking as his lips moved. "I-I-I-I-IT VEGETAAAAA!" he screamed with terror as the eyes of the scientist widen with realization of the situation, as she started to shake with fear as well.

"He's also stronger than before." Gohan said, fear filling his body, making it freeze. Then the woman screamed loudly for a little bit before she stopped. For a little bit the other two tried to calm her down as they helped her walk into the cave.

As the fighters got out of the cave they heard someone shout "Over there!", making them look up as two warriors dressed in standard PTO armor looked at them, making the two get into a battle stance. "It's the hybrid!" one of the officer yelled causing Gohan's eyes to widen with shock.

The two soldiers then pointed their blasters at the fighters from Earth, but Gohan and Yajirobe disappeared and then reappeared behind the PTO men, much to the aliens' amazement. Gohan slammed a roundhouse kick on the head of one of the soldiers, who was tall with purple skin and horns made of flesh, sending him flying, while Yajirobe sent a punch to the throat of the second soldier and then another to the face, sending him flying and crashing into the first soldier, knocking both out while they fell into the water.

The warriors from Earth then landed and went into the cave. "Bulma, we're sorry to do this, but please make camp inside the cave and give us the Dragon Radar. We're going to where Freeza is." Gohan said to the woman, who started to complain but after several minute of arguing with the boy she gave up and gave them the radar. Gohan and Yajirobe then started to jump from island to island as well as running, in order not to get any attention.

* * *

Vegeta got out of his pod, stretching as he grinned towards the sky. He then closed his eyes, trying to focus to allow himself to get a little more comfortable with his new skill: ki sensing. After losing on Earth to those damn earthlings as well as those blasted Kakarot and Raditz, he healed in one of the planets under Freeza's control.

There he also started to train himself mentally until one day he started to see flames surrounding him. He knew immediatly that this was the power levels of those that surrounded him, making his realize that this was the reason Raditz didn't have a scouter anymore.

As time went by he honed his skills to know the difference between the ki of others and himself, and how to compare others to him. The sensation was marvelous and gave him a thrill. He understood that the earthlings controled their own ki to fool those that wear scouters, making the prince try the trick himself, with results that needed improvement.

Now he was on Namek, he could sense Freeza's power, which was still completely overwhelming to him, but confidence was still apparant on the short saiyan prince. He started to think in his head until he came to the conclusion that the reptilian emperor and his top dogs were at least 13 kilometers away from him from the east.

He opened his eyes once he sensed Cui not far away from him, making the arrogant prince go with great speed at the purple skinned elite. _'First I'll kill Cui, then I'll get a dragon ball and hide it well. After that I'll separate and kill Zarbon and Dodoria one by one. This will be easy thanks to my Zenkai Boost. The only damn problem is that Kakarot and Raditz will also get a zenkai, since they can heal themselves instantly thanks to those beans on Earth.'_ the saiyan thought to himself as murderous joy, satisfaction and rage filled his mind.

As he landed at an area filled with mountains, he saw Cui waiting for him. The indigo skinned alien with scales looked at the flame haired saiyan with arrogance as he began giggling to himself and Vegeta did the same.

The two aliens walked towards each other as their giggling turned into laughter as they exchanged sinister looks while laughter filled the air. After several more minutes both stopped laughing at the same time. "So we meet again once more Vegeta." the scaly, fish-faced alien said with an amused yet sinister tone, which gave away his arrogance.

The prince kept his smug face, doing several facial features to mock the fish, as arrogance was almost visibly flowing from Vegeta's body. "Took you long enough. If you want to assassinate me properly, you wouldn't take your time for two months." the prince said mockingly, making the arrogant exterior of his foe to crack as the indigo skinned elite snarled angrily at the saiyan before he calmed down.

The fish-like humanoid then grinned at his saiyan target as he put his hands on his waist. "I just wanted to break your pride when your at the top of that smug attitude of yours." he said as he quickly bombarded his foe with energy blasts that exploded against the short, flame haired warrior, creating a large dust cloud.

Cui's smirk grew as he laughed, thinking his job was done, tears of laughter coming from his eyes. "Ha ha ha! How was that, you shitty arrogant punk?!" he screamed his question with arrogance and laughter as he voice started to weaken from all of his laughing.

"It was a bit on the limp side. It needed more thrust into it." the saiyan mocked as his rough voice came from inside the dust cloud, which slowly began to fade. Cui's eyes poped out with shock as he realized Vegeta was still standing.

As the dust cleared the prince of all saiyans stood unharmed at the same location he stood, unaffected, which made his foe jump back at least 50 inches from him, still trying to show a mask of confidence and arrogance. "I don't know what you did, but don't believe that makes me think your stronger than me!" he yelled with anger, breaking his mask of confidence once more.

The flame haired prince raised a brow as he smirked woth confidence and arrogance, feeling like he controled the situation. He crossed his arms and glared at his fish-faced foe. "Is that so?" he asked smugly as he took several steps backwards. "Well then here's a question: what's your power level Cui?" he asked with pure arrogance in his voice as his grin became slightly wider. He knew he was way above his foe in terms of power, but he wanted to draw thing out for fun.

The indigo skinned, scaly alien grinned with confidence as he entered a battle stance and powered up, with a "AAAHHH!" shout that followed his power up. Small rocks floated in the air and turned to dust while the wind flew away from the purple aura of the PTO soldier that faced the prince of all saiyans. When he finished the winds disappeared as the aura flowed across Cui's slightly muscular body.

He then noticed that Vegeta wasn't wearing a scouter, which boosted the confidence of the soldier. "Since you're not wearing a scouter, I can tell you that my power level is 18,000!" he yelled arrogantly at the blue wearing saiyan, who kept his smug grin on his face, which the assassin wanted to punch really bad.

Vegeta whistled mockingly, faking his sense of impression from the power of his foe. "Very impressive fishy, now what's my power level?" he asked as he slightly lowered his ki to a level he thought whould be enough to fool his foe, knowing most PTO elites underestimate their foes based on what the scouter said.

Cui pressed on a button on his scouter as the green device started calculating the short saiyan's power level. Numbers ran wild as Vegeta kept his arms crossed and grinned at his foe, anticipating the moment he will have the final laugh.

The scouter finally finished as the number that was written on it was 16,500 unites, making the assassin sent by Freeza to laugh loudly with confidence and arrogance as he looked at the saiyan prince. "HA! 16,500 unites Vegeta. Looks like you're fucked." he said as he raised his arm and charged a powerful energy blast. A purple ball of ki grew in his hand as the alien smiled, while his smug foe didn't move at all.

"DIE FUCKBAG!" Cui yelled as his attack came towards the blue spandex wearing saiyan, who charged at the attack, slapping it away with a powerful backhand, much to the shock of the scaly soldier. "Wha-wha-wha-what just happened?!" he asked, freaking out as his attack failed to kill the annoying saiyan.

As the saiyan kept standing at the point where he slapped away the beam like a fly, he grinned with his confidence and arrogance shining brightly from his frame as he crossed his hands once again, ready to boat. "You were so wrong I want to laugh." he said as he started laughing loudly as he patted on his thigh with his hand, angering his foe in the process. "You see, I have learned a new trick which is too complicated for your pitiful mind, so I'll show you my true power." he said before he clenched his fists and started to shout.

The air started to lift up dust from the ground as growled louder and the dust filled wind started to propel itself around the prince. Small rocks floated in the air and disintegrated into dust. The prince's hair spiked as his white-blue aura appeared around him.

"AAAHHHHH!" the prince of all saiyans roared as the ground beneath him cracked and fractured while the intensity of the aura grew. The ground beneath the two warriors shook in a powerful earthquake that made Cui lose his balance and fall on his ass. He looked at Vegeta while his scouter calculated the power radiating from the short prince.

Another roar filled the sky as a shockwave of energy came from Vegeta, which caused an avalance of rocks from the mountains around them as the aura of the saiyan disappeared and he stood on the fractured ground panting slightly.

Cui stood up slowly as the scouter finished and the fish-faced alien's eyes widen with horror, as he number his scouter showed was 28,900 unites, which made the assassin shake with terror and fear, as he started to walk backwards slowly, much to the joyous satisfaction of the flame haired warrior.

Vegeta took a step foward, his walk radiating his confidence and control. "So Cui, ready to die?" he asked with a sinister tone that made his foe shout in terror and fly away as fast as he could, making the prince do the same.

He caught up with the scaly alien quickly, making the panicking soldier to throw a flurry of fast jabs and hooks with both arms, but the prince of all saiyans swatted each attempt with his right hand, smirking while he does it.

Cui took some distance and sent a beam of energy towards his foe, who just flipped in the air to avoid the hit. The saiyan then closed the distance instantly and sent a mighty knee againt the chin of the fish looking alien, which cracked the soldier's jaw with a loud "BRAACK!" noise echoing through the sky, while Cui spewed a massive amount of blood from his mouth.

Vegeta grinned as he started punching his foe in the face with at least two dozen jabs, causing drips of blood and saliva flow down to the ground, as each strike echoed with a loud "CRASH!", "BOOM!", "CRACK!" which satisfied the saiyan elite and he finished his combo with a double-axe hammer to the forehead of his foe, sending him crashing against the ground with a thunderous "BOOM!", creating a large crater filled with dust.

Vegeta landed in front of his injured foe, who cried from the pain as he crawled back with fear from the royal prince of all saiyans, who smirked with sadistic glee. "Please Vegeta, don't kill me." he cried as he cowardly tried to escape his death by pleading, which disgusted the short fighter.

The saiyan elite raised his arm and blasted his injured foe, atomizing him with little effort. He scoffed as he started to fly up to the sky. "Truly pathetic. Now to get a dragon ball." the prince snorted as he flew in the direction that was opposite to where the tyrannical emperor was currently at.

* * *

 **Namekian Village, 15:42 PM,  
**

Gohan and Yajirobe crawled on the top of the hill they were using to hide from the soldiers down below, as they lowered their ki as much as they could so that the scouters that the PTO personnel were using won't alert of their presence.

As they looked down they saw a village of namekians that was covered with the corpes of most of the villagers. In front of all the soldier three figures stood, two of them holding two giant orange orbs with stars on them in each hand.

The two fighters from Earth were amazed by the size of the namekian dragon balls, but Gohan couldn't hide his anger to the sights of the dead men and children on the ground. A creeping sensation tingled and crawled inside the mind of the boy, causing anger to flow in his mind. He wanted to kill this Freeza so much in order to end the suffering of so many races, but he knew that he was nothing but a grain of sand compared to the ruler of the Planet Trade Organization.

"Did you see the size of those dragon balls? Their size is shitting all over our dragon balls." Yajirobe said, still in awe from the large orange orbs that the large group of conquers had. The son of Goku sighed as he looked down at what was happening, trying to hear the conversations. "You know it's bad influence to swear in the presence of children right?" the boy asked his sword wielding companion, who just scoffed as they looked down.

The first being sat inside a floating chair and had two horns on the sides of his head usually where ears are. His tail and skin were white and he had a purple gem of sorts in the middle of his head. He also had purple lipstick which made him more threatening, as his mixture of humanoid and reptilian features made look intimidating. The two assumed that was Freeza.

On his left stood a tall and floated alien with pink skin with big arms that had spikes of pink flesh on them, that appeared on his head. He had a green scouter on his left eye as well as standard armor of the PTO, similar to all the other soldiers they met. He was holding two dragon balls under the armpits of both arms.

On Freeza's right stood a tall a handsome blue skinned alien with green braided hair that wore standard PTO armor as well as a head apparel tiara and earings. His arms were muscular but more feminine as they were pretty slim compared to the pink alien. He also wore piggy-pink arm-wear as well as dark blue leg-wear. On his back was a long bright-blue cape that reached his heels.

Behind the three aliens stood a large number of soldiers, waiting to their master's orders like dogs. In front of the large group stood an elderly namekian with dark green skin who wore a red vest, and behin one of the houses stood two namekian children, hugging one another as they shook with fear.

The older namekian growled at the group as he panted heavily and shook with fear. "I cannot give you what you wish for fiend and I will not tell you where the dragon ball is!" he yelled as he tried to hold his ground while standing up to the large group that killed the other villagers.

The reptilian leader smirked as he closed his eyes and shook his head with arrogance, annoying the elder as he stood sweating. "My my, this is getting us nowhere. Unfortunately for you good sir, you have already lost." he said with a british accent as he looked at the elder and started to giggle, with the two henchmen next to him giggling as well.

The namekian tensed as he snarled with anger. "What do you mean?" he asked curiously as anger and fury bottle up inside his old body, hoping the murderer will pay for his deed. His mind was also hopeful that his children will be safe from the terror.

"What I mean is that you showed your true colors. No matter what happens to you, I won't get the dragon balls right? But..." the alien emperor said as his eyes gazed at the young namekian boys that tried to hide, making the elder's eyes to go wide with shock and horror. "Now you're going to say something like this: 'No! Not the children! I'll do anything!'" Freeza said in a cold and calculating tone as he looked straight into the elder's eyes.

"No! Not the children! I'll do anything!" the aged green alien yelled and several moment later he gasped with shock as he said exactly what the reptilain alien predicted that he would say. He started to shake as the being in the floating chair smirked with arrogance. The ruler of the PTO then snapped his fingers and looked at the alien on his left, who put down the dragon balls on the ground and started to walk towards the kids.

At that moment all the scouters rang loudly as three young namekian warriors landed on the ground, entering a battle stance. One of the three stepped foward and raised his fist. "This insanity ends now!" he roared as Freeza rolled his eyes. "Oh good, another one of these speeches." the white skinned alien groaned with annoyance as he looked at the group of green skinned fighters.

The namekian that spoke was rather tall, wearing blue baggy pants and a yellow vest. "Since you came there was nothing but death on our beautiful planet, and now we will end your reign of terror!" he roared as his voice echoed across the area, carrying his booming voice on the wind.

The leader of the PTO looked at the three warriors unimpressed as he sighed with annoyance and frustration. "Evil, death, tyranny, bla bla bla. Look I have immortality to gain and you're making this trip longer. Red shirts, do your job!" he yelled as the large amount of soldiers charged at the namekian warriors.

The first namekian flew up, sending a volley of energy blasts at the group of soldiers that jumped at him, killing them instantly. The second warrior started to send quick and precise jabs to pressure points, incapacitating them in seconds and the third namekian warrior sent concetrated energy beams that blasted the soldiers heads off.

"Lord Freeza, it seems those warriors can increase and decrease their power levels." said the feminine caped soldier to the white skinned lizard's right, but Freeza only laughed at this new piece of information.

As all the soldiers fell, the namekians blasted the scouters on the eyes of the dead or incapacitated mooks. Then the elder namekian blasted Freeza's scouter and when the elite henchmen got caught in the surprising act of the old man, their scouters were blasted by the namekian warriors.

The cruel lizard sighed, containing the anger and annoyance that swelled up inside him. He only looked at the big pink alien and nodded. "Kill those three." he said coldly as malice came from his voice before his eyes seemed to soften as they passed to look at the elder once more, "How about we add some music to this discussion?" he asked the elder namekian as his large soldier walked towards the young group of alien warriors.

Dodoria, the pink soldier, disappeared much to the shock of the namekians, only to hear a shout as a spiky pink arm pierced on of the three through the chest. The warrior fell as the other two put some distance. "When did he-" the namekian wearing the yellow vest started to ask when suddenly his head was caught between the hands of the elite soldier. A second later and a loud scream of pain from the green skinned warrior, the head was squashed with a loud "CRAAACK!", spilling purple blood everywhere.

The last warrior standing tried to fly up as he threw an energy attack at his foe, only for Dodoria to send a powerful mouth blast that burned the skin of the namekian, charring it to the point that it was black as coal. Dodoria then walked to the nearly dead warrior, as he ripped his left leg of, causing a long yelp of pain to exit the mouth of the young warrior. Dodoria continued ripping limb after limb, causing making screams of pain to fill the air around them.

"Ah, music to my ears." Freeza said with his eyes closed, enjoying the suffering of the warrior before the pink elite soldier smashed the charred namekian's head with a booming punch, splattering the ground with blood.

Freeza then opened his eyes as he looked at the elder. "Now, a new deal. I'll let the children live if you give me the dragon ball." he said with sophistication and malice in his voice, making the elder looked down as he nodded with agreement.

The elder took several minutes to puke the dragon ball that he was hiding in his stomach and put it in front of the lizard-like being, who just smiled at the sight of the orange orb. As he raised his right hand, the orb started to float on its own, until it floated next to the white skinned lizard.

As the elder sighed with relief, the tyrant cleared his mouth as he raised his left hand, finger pointed at the children, as a small orb appeared on his finger. "By the way, I lied." he said as the purple small orb of energy on the tip of the lizard's finger turned into a beam that flied across the area in an incredible speed, impaling the taller of the two namekian children, killing him instantly, much to the horror of the elder and the hiding group from Earth.

Gohan was now furios, as anger started to overflowed his mind. He saw all the horrible things down at the village and he couldn't do anything and it angered him beyond belief. He wanted to spill blood for everyone of the dead namekian he saw, as his memory was filled with the image of Mister Piccolo's body.

The two saw the pink skinned soldier appeared behind the elder and snapped his neck, much to the horror of the samurai and the fury of the half-breed, who dug his fingers into the ground as his body shook and his power jumped as he was about to go berserk. Yajirobe tried to stop his young ally, but the son of Goku flared his aura and charged at great speed and he could now only follow.

Gohan saw only red in his eyes as he charged foward, the pink skinned alien ahead of him with his back turned. Gohan took his arm back, preparing an attack and as he reached the elite soldier, he released a powerful right hook that crashed with a loud "BRAACK!" against the face of his intended victim. "DIE!" the boy roared as the fist send pain across his large target, as well as pushing him across the air faster than a bullet, as Dodoria flew through houses.

As the boy flew away, grabbing the hand of the surviving namekian child, the samurai joined by grabbing the other as they flew away as fast as they could fly. The rage quickly left the son of Goku as he kept on trying to escape before being followed.

The white skinned tyrant was shocked, as it took him several moment to open his mouth. "Zarbon, what was that?" he asked as he was perplexed from the situation that caught them by surprise.

The green haired soldier calmed himself quickly, realizing the situation at hand according to the data he gathered for the last month. "Lord Freeza, I believe that was the saiyan hybrid that escaped the Exterous Space Station." he said as calmly as he could, ready to embrace death as fear tingled across his frame.

"What?! That's him?! What information did you gather on him?!" the tyrant yelled with rage, as the knowledge of a hybrid of a saiyan and an unknown race caused the concerns of the legend of the Super Saiyan to return.

Zarbon shook as fear filled his mind as he looked at his boss. "W-w-well, from the information and interviews that I got form investigations, the hybrid is a child with inconsistent power levels. At one point scouters registered that his power level was over 5,000 and at another it was registered at above 22,000. The theory is that his power is based on the level of his anger, since at his most powerful eye witnesses say that he was enrage." the flamboyant alien soldier said as he told the white skinned lizard what he read at least hundred of times over and over.

Freeza calmed down as he put his hand on his chin. "So while he isn't a major threat, we don't know what his potential his." he said with concern and seriousness in his sophisticated tone. He then looked at the pink skinned elite that just recovered, anger filling his mind.

"Don't just stand there, you buffoon, kill the hybrid!" the ruler of the PTO roared with rage as Dodoria panicked and started flying in the same direction as the boy who punched him flew with his ally and the namekian child.

* * *

The three were now pretty far away as Yajirobe sighed with relief. He looked backwards once again to make sure everything was fine. He then let go of the hand of the namekian child and looked at the son of Goku.

"You idiot! You could have gotten us killed!" he screamed at Gohan for his reckless charge at, but the boy frowned at him as he looked at the boy that they saved.

"Are you okay?" the son of Earth's prime defender asked the young namekian, who just nodded at the hybrid child.

"This is bullshit! They'll catch up to us and kill us! Do you ever think?!" the angry samurai asked before left hook found its way into his abdomen, as Gohan punched the air out of him. As Yajirobe put his hand on his stomach and gritted his teeth, he looked to see the kid frown at him.

"I couldn't keep this up. I won't let others die." the son of Goku said as a sudden large amount of ki was heading towards them, and they figured out it was the massive pink blob Gohan punched, abd he was catching up quickly because of his superior speed and power compared to them.

They kept flying, trying to speed up, bu the elite soldier was starting to get closer and closer to the group, until he was almost at range of attack. "Come here you bastards! I'll kill you!" he roared as he tried to shoot blasts at them, which they barely evaded.

Yajirobe sighed as he turned to face the blob of an alien, drenched and soaked in sweat. _'Krillin, Tien, this better work.'_ the samurai thought to himself as he put both hands in front of the sides of his face. He closed his eyes as his fingers were in the direction of his eyes.

"SOLAR FLARE!" Yajirobe shouted as a blinding flash of light filled the air and blinded his large foe, who screamed and yelped as he put his hands over his eyes. The samurai grinned as he managed to perform Tien's famous technique. "Glad I learned that." he said as he flew away, catching up to his half-saiyan ally.

Dodoria kept screaming for several minutes as pain clouded his mind and he couldn't see. He was furious now more than when the kid punched him, and he was going to make all three of those bloody bastards pay.

His eyesite finally returned as he rubbed his eyes one last time just to readjust to the light of the planet. He snarled as he started looking around, snapping his head from one direction to the other.

 _'Dammit, where are they?! If I don't kill them soon, Lord Freeza will kill me!"_ the soldier thought to himself trying desperately to find the saiyan hybrid, but he felt like he was blind without his scouter on his left eye.

"Gotcha' bitch!" he heard from above, but before he could look up his face was grabbed by a hand covered by a white glove. As he was pulled down he was slammed into the ground with a loud "BOOOM!". Blood started to come out of a wound in his head and he spat some blood from his mouth as well. Pain was soaring his face and body as he slowly got up, only to see Vegeta 30 feet away from him, crossing his arms and looking at him with a smug look. Usual Vegeta.

"Vegeta!" the fat elite roared with fury as the prince of all saiyans was smirking at him, arrogance and confidence radiating from the frame of the royal flame haired warrior. Dodoria then charged at his new foe, preparing to slam his fist into the traitorous monkey.

 **To Be Continued]**

 **Cue #2: "Roundabout" by Yes-ending**

* * *

 _How will Vegeta fare with the large and pink skinned Dodoria? Will our heroes survive now that the tyrant wants Gohan dead? Is there a way to get the dragon balls and bring back the dead Z-Fighters back to life? Find out on the next chapter of "Changed Path"...  
_

 _Hello everybody! Another chapter is done because I had some material to work with and I took a pill today in order to study for a test, but I was so concentrated that I decided to do another chapter, and now I'm done! Yay!_

 _BTW, the way Vegeta grabbed Dodoria's face in the end of the chapter is the same way Vegetto grabbed Zamasu's face and slammed him into the ground in episode 66 of Super._

 _Also, no power levels today._

 ** _R &A:_**

 _ **R:** I applaud you I really do. Sympathy for the grunts of the PTO, a group of fodder that I always felt indifferent to you made me harbor sympathy for. That is no small feat._

 _Gohan's struggle with more dark desires this chapter were interesting, it just seemed a little rushed, which you pointed out previously. His attack inspiration stemming from Raditz is something I must not have picked up on until this chapter, which is okay just shows that I need to pay more attention sometimes._

 _The OCs were all right and they helped grow that sympathy even if they were just fodder that was slightly fleshed out. I enjoyed their interaction with Gohan and with the rest of the cast._

 _King Kai's comment about Frieza being the strongest mortal in the Universe was an interesting, but vital addition showing that immortal/divine beings do exist._

 _There were some obvious issues grammatically this chapter and they did make parts of the chapter slightly confusing, but nothing that was too much. With writer's block sometimes giving a shorter chapter isn't the worst thing possible, it helps minimize the errors, of course it probably would have extended the filler portions._

 _Good job though, all things considered, and Happy Holidays to you too._

 _ **A:** Well thanks, trying to make you feel sympathetic towards red shirts is really hards to do, and the characters were there to do just that._

 _King Kai said that Freeza is **one** of the strongest mortals in the universe, as it also includes other mortals such as King Cold and Cooler._

 _Thanks for reviewing, and I'd like to know if Luke had time to catch up and if the two of you discussed my story after reading it._

 _ **R:** I was loving it until the TFS references. I know some people like them, but for me it shoves me out of the story hard. It's not enough to make me stop reading, but they're just so overdone in DBZ fanfiction in general._

 _ **A:** I get where you're coming from, but I love TFS and while I don't do a ton of their jokes, their characteristics do come into play in some characters. Hope that you'll like chapters 2-15 better and have a lovely day._

 _Well, thats it for now, see you guys next chapter. Bye bye._


	16. Chapter 16: Ancient Namekian Enhancement

**Hello once again everyone, I am enjoying this story a lot so far, how about you guys? As usual, the opening and the ending music songs are the same as last chapter, so let's enjoy a new chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Ancient Namekian Enhancement

The Namek Saga Part 2: Mandatory Survival- Part 2

 **Opening Song: "Rock the Dragon" (Cue 1)**

 **Ending Song: "Roundabout" by Yes (Cue 2)**

* * *

 **[Cue 1- Opening]**

 **[End Cue 1]**

* * *

Dodoria charged preparing a powerful right hook to crash against the traitorous saiyan that stood right in front of him as his entire frame was wide open to recieve an attack, only a smug grin and a giggle full of confidence on the face of the flame haired prince and his hands were crossed in front of his chest.

The elite soldier of Freeza laughed as he sent his mighty strike foward, only for the arrogant prince to sidestep the attack, retaliating with a knee strike to the pink alien's chin that sent the blob like henchmen flying upwards several meters into the air before landing with a loud "BOOM!" on the ground, which shook it as the prince of all saiyans kept his hands crossed, his short frame overflowing with cockiness.

Vegeta giggled once again as his foe had a hard time getting up. "What's wrong Dodoria? Was that your best? Because I wasn't even trying!" he mocked the elite soldier as he started laughing out loud, as the prince didn't even try to get into a battle stance to face Freeza's left hand seriously, which made Dodoria grit his teeth with anger.

The fat alien charged once again, sending a quick flurry of punches and kicks, which his short saiyan foe either dodged or blocked with his hands with little to no effort, which fulled the anger of the spiky headed warrior even further. As they broke apart to take some distance, it was clear that while Dodoria was panting quite heavily, Vegeta was just smiling, boasting his confidence without using any words, just with simple body language.

A roar came from the foe of the blue spandex wearing saiyan, which made the prince smirk widely as his opponent charged like a raging bull, only for the flame haired warrior to jump above the large alien, slamming a double-axe hammer to his pink head when he was above him. As the elite soldier crashed with a "POW!" on the ground, the saiyan landed as if he was as light as a feather.

Dodoria got up as he spat some blood and glared at his foe. "Look Vegeta, you caught me in a real bad time. I was on a mission to kill that blasted hybrid and you had to show up!" he yelled with frustration as he powered up, dust and winds flowing away from him. He roared loudly as his dark pink aura appeared.

As winds blew through Vegeta's hair, his face changed to from a smug expression to a surprised one, making the elite believe that his power scared his foe, thous raising his confidence in victory. "What do you mean hybrid?" the prince of all saiyans asked as his foe powered up.

The pink skinned elite charged at the short warrior, who only sidestepped nonchalantly as his mind raced with the remark made by Freeza's personal blob. The saiyan bent down as a kick went towards his temple, retorting with a fast and powerful jab to the gut of his large opponent that knocked the wind out of the larger alien, as well as a large amont of spit.

As Dodoria took several steps backwards he panted to regain some air into his lungs as the prince ignored his foe, angering the large elite as saliva droped from his mouth as he tried to snarl with anger at the smug saiyan.

Vegeta was stuck in thought as he didn't pay much attention to his foe, aleit enough to know if he was under attack. _'Just what kind of hybrid would this fat chunk of fat would be chasing alone?'_ the royal saiyan asked himself in curiosity as his foe prepared to charge with both fists cocked back in order to hammer them into the prince's face.

Dodoria charged and struck Vegeta with both of his fists, only to see that his shorter foe had stopped both hands completely by grabbing the wrists of the elite henchmen of Freeza, then kicked him in the stomach with a bone-cracking kick was rang with a loud "BRACK!" as it impacted against Dodoria's stomach, sending him flying while spewing a large amount of blood and saliva, before falling into the water that was surrounding the island they were fighting one.

Confidence and arrogance came back to the face of the saiyan elite as he smirked towards his large fat opponent who just crawled back out of the water. "Pathetic Dodoria, and to think that for a very long time I saw you as my superior." he said mockingly towards Freeza's elite soldier, who kept spewing blood from his mouth as he rolled on his back while the prince walked towards him with extravagant bravado of pride and arrogance flowing from his frame as if his smug attitude was water in a river.

As Vegeta reached his downed opponent, he kicked him in the kidney, causing the spiky blob-like creature to spew a bit of blood as pain reflected from his eyes and a loud "GAH!" came from his mouth as blood flew into the air. The royal saiyan started sending kick after kick to the same area, resulting in a similar effect as the flame haired warrior started laughing like a sadistic maniac as he enjoyed humiliating his foe.

Dodoria then turned his head and looked at the blue spandex wearing saiyan and then sent a powerful mouth blast that caught the prince off guard, sending him flying several feet away from the elite soldier. As he got up he saw the prince getting up as well, looking like the attack made a single scratch on his frame what so ever, and a smug smirk still on his white skinned face, which angered the pink skinned alien even further.

The prince of all saiyans giggled to himself as he crossed his arms and looked at the fat soldier. "Well done, you catched me off guard. However, you'll still die." the royal warrior said as he charged at his foe, disappearing just as he reached Dodoria. As the soldier looked around him to find the saiyan elite, he was hammered with a powerful kick to his right temple that sent him flying, cutting the air in a sonic cone. As the elite henchmen of Freeza kept flying, Vegeta appeared and sent an elbow strike to the pink skinned alien's left cheek, sending him crashing into the ground with a loud "BOOM!" as well as breaking his jaw.

as the soldier got up he saw the prince land in front of him. The big bald alien started to shake in fear, as he realized he stood no chance against the royal saiyan as he was now. He tried to crawl away, but the prince took step after step to close the distance, arrogance coming into the air around the saiyan like a blazing wildfire, and a smug grin filled the saiyan's face as it reached from one ear to another.

"Now Dodoria, let me ask you this," the prince of all saiyans said as he stepped closer towards his foe, who couldn't stop shakking from fear, something the saiyan saw and was thrilled to show his satisfaction about it. "Did Freeza destroy planet Vegeta?" the prince asked, a serious tone came to his rough voice, which made his alien foe sweat with concern and fear.

As Dodoria looked his arrogant saiyan foe in the eyes, he knew he had to tell the truth, because he would just be killed by Lord Freeza anyway for not killing the hybrid and the pink skinned elite knew he was a terrible liar. It didn't help him that Zarbon didn't forget the time he told Lord Freeza "complete annihilation" when he failed to kill Bardock after killing the saiyan's unit.

As Dodoria's body shook with fear and sweat stenched the air he looked at Vegeta's eyes. "Yes! Lord Freeza destroyed your planet! Please don't kill me!" the large elite begged for his life, giving the flame haired prince the information he desired. The pink skinned soldier bowed at the feet of his foe and started to lick his white boots till they were shinning, something the blue spandex wearing royal took an insane amount of sadistic pleasure and satisfaction.

After several minutes of mentally screwing with Dodoria, Vegeta grinned as his opponent looked him in the eyes. The prince of all saiyans then floated up to the air, making the soldier believe he was spared, which was his fatal mistake. Vegeta laughed as he cupped both hands at the right side of his head and purple aura appeared around him. While the prince didn't use his full power, he still intended to destroy his foe.

Dodoria saw the lights of Vegeta's signature move, understanding he was fooled and completely doomed. He started flying away, panicking as he tried to gain as much distance from his foe as he possibly could. From far away he saw several figures flying towards his direction and he felt like he was saved, hoping it was Zarbon looking for him.

"GALICK GUN, FIRE!" the pink soldier heared and looked around, he saw a gigantic purple beam of energy flying towards him and fear paralyzed him. He didn't try to run anymore, he didn't try to hope and pray for rescue, he was now scared of his now visible death. As memories of his life flashed through his mind, the signature attack of the saiyan prince consumed him, atomizing him until nothing was left.

As the prince of all saiyans panted from the exertion of using his Galick Gun, he started flying away in a random direction that he thought would be good to finding another dragon ball. _'So I have one ball at the bottom of a lake and now the PTO are after some hybrid, but that doesn't matter when I beat kakarot to a pul-'_ the prince thought to himself until something clicked in his mind and realization came to his mind: the hybrid Dodoria was chasing was Kakarot's half-breed brat.

Rage consumed the prince as he knew that the boy knew of the dragon balls and thoughts of Kakarot humiliating and sparing his life infuriated the royal warrior from planet Vegeta. "THAT FILTHY BRAT IS AFTER MY DRAGON BALLS!" he roared with fury as he started to hastily fly away into his next destination.

* * *

Gohan and Yajirobe landed with the namekian child in toe in front of the cave where they decided to make their base. The two warriors from Earth panted heavily and put their hands on their knees before falling on their asses from the exertion that the high velocity flight brought on their short bodies.

The namekian looked at them both with thankfull eyes for several minutes while they caught their breath before he calmed down as well from the messed up day he suffered from. Sadness and sorrow filled him as the memories of his family and village dying came to his head and he fell on his knees as tears started to flow from his young eyes.

Bulma ran out as she heard the noise and looked at her friends with worried looks. "What happened?!" she yelled with concern looking directly at the formerly obese man who's breathing slowed down and got into a steady pace.

The older warrior from Earth looked at the lavender haired scientist and frowned with slight anger before snorting. "Gohan nearly got us both killed trying to save some namekian! Now we are fucked." he said begrudgingly as he eyed the son of Goku, who scoffed and looked at the young green boy he saved in order to ignore the rant of the samurai, before he was slapped by the woman of the party for swearing in front of the son of her best friend.

The green skinned child looked at the groupe of three and stepped towards the tallest of the three. "Hi, I'm Dende. Thank you for saving my life. By the way, I hate nicknames." he said with a mixture of sadness, embarrassment and shyness as he spoke to those that saved his life but still carried the burden of his memories of the massacre of his village flowed fresh in his mind.

Bulma bent down to look at the green skinned child in the eyes as she tried to figure out what to do. She then closed her eyes and smiled. "Hi there Dende, I'm Bulma." she chirped happily as she hugged the little namekian.

As she let go of the alien boy, Dende looked at the other two with anticipation to know their names. The child with the bowl styled hair was the first to speak. "I'm Gohan." he said as he sent his hand foward, which made the namekian child confused. "You're supposed to shake my hand. It's a gesture from our planet." the half-breed kid said and the namekian child quickly shook his hand.

The samurai just scoffed as he crossed his arms and looked at the green skinned kid with displeasure, as the events that were caused by the dumb actions of Goku's son still angered him. "I'm Yajirobe." he said with irritation in his voice and looked away into the distance as he was trying spite the boy by being a jerkass.

Suddenly a noise that resembled nails scratching a chalkboard rang in the ears of the three travelers from Earth, making them put their hands on their heads as great headaches caused an enormous amount of pain to the three.

 _"Sorry about that, making contact through certain channels can be a bit painful."_ the djinn from Kami's Lookout apologiezed as he made telepathic contact with the three. As pain died down the humans and half-breed steadied their breaths and calmed down for several moments until they felt like they were completely fine.

 _"So how is the situation? Is everything okay?"_ Mister Popo asked with the same nonchalant tone in his voice that showed he had no concerns but Bulma also got the impression that the mission was important to him if he constantly made contact with them to know the situation at hand.

Unfortunately the samurai was the first to speak. "No! Everything is not okay! Why the hell did you send me here with this psychotic child who nearly got us killed by Freeza's men just so he could save one child?!" the formerly obese warrior ranted about Gohan's hero tendancies, making the boy look down with a bit of shame and sadness as the heiress to Capsule Corp growled with anger at the ranting samurai.

The three heard a sigh from the genie before he started talking again. _"You're an adult, be responsible. I chose you because you're incapable of defending Earth, something the short one can do."_ he said with slight distain towards Yajirobe, making the samurai snort with anger as he stomped on the ground with displeasure from the hail of insults he suffered from the djinn.

Gohan looked up as he wanted to say what was on his mind. "Excuse me Mister Popo, but it wasn't his fault. I couldn't watch anymore people die and my anger got the better of me. I'm sorry." the boy apologiezed as he looked at Yajirobe as he said the last words in his sentence, making the eyes of the samurai to lose some of the stern anger in them, making the other warrior from Earth smile as he nodded at the boy.

Another sigh was heard from the djinn as he sounded slightly more irritated from a moment ago. _"Sorry isn't good enough. If you don't know how to accept death then I don't see how the three of you can survive. Learn the meaning of stealth kid."_ the genie that was on Earth said with irritation in his voice as another sigh came from his voice.

Bulma's hands clenched into fists as she started to get angry with the djinn who barked and insulted her friends as she gritt her teeth with the thought of saying what was on her mind. "Look here you ass, don't judge us so harshly! We just got here so at least you can be a bit nicer than just insult us! And Gohan is just 5 years old, so give him some slack!" she yelled angrily as the other three around her to take a step back.

After a minute of silence the calm and empty voice of the djinn came back into their minds. _"Okay, You'll be the responsible adult now. Your saiyan friends will be here in a week, so actually try to survive. I'm done contacting you."_ he said calmly before the same noise that was similar to nails scratching a chalkboard came back, only intensified, which made the travelers from Earth fall to their knees until the noise died down ten minutes later.

As time passed by the group started to figure a plan to help their situation now that they had to survive on an alien planet. Finally Gohan walked up to Dende, who was sitting a bit further away from the group from Earth. "We came here to revive our fallen friends with the dragon balls." the son of Earth's greatest defender told the namekian child, who just looked at him with a stunned look.

As the son of Goku looked at the green skinned child he realized the thought that was probably coming to the head of the namekian was that they were like Freeza. "W-wait! We don't want any harm to come to your people, but we just need the dragon balls!" the boy with the peach-white skin color said as Dende looked down and took a step back.

After several moments the namekian raised his head with an expression that had a revelation. "Of course! I know who can help you guys!" Dende yelled with excitement as the other three looked at him with a confused look on their faces.

As the green skinned alien child looked at the group from Earth the excitement started to fade away from his face until he realized why they looked at him like that. "Oh, sorry, I understand you're good people and I thought of someone who can help you." he said happily as he was filled with anticipation to repay what he owned Gohan, or at least start repaying the huge debt he now owned the boy from Earth.

The eyes of Gohan and Bulma lit up as they ran up to the boy from Namek, hoping to hear what he had to say, as they started to listen to him. "Tell us!" the lavender haired scientist yelled with excitement, making the little namekian blush for a bit as he looked down.

After several seconds the boy started to talk. "There is the great elder of our people. He lives on top of a naturaly made pillar that rose from the ground itself." the namekian started to talk, making all of the travelers from Earth, even Yajirobe, to listen to what he had to say.

"The elder created the dragon balls and posseses one in his temple. It is also said that only the strongest of fighters can enter his hall, and that his magical gifts will assist the pure of heart." the boy continued his story as the other three around him got closer as their interest and curiosity got the better of them.

The namekian then smiled a sly smile as he continued his story. "And the best part, I know where he is." he said as the other three smiled with excitement with the thought of getting a dragon ball, making the lavender haired woman jump in the air from happiness.

"That's good, so you take me there, little green." the samurai said to the young namekian, saying a nickname he just came up with, not remembering the green skinned kid hated nicknames.

Dende then looked at Yajirobe with anger in his eyes. He then looked at Gohan before glaring at the formerly obese fighter once more. "Call me that again and I'll slap you across the face." the child said with anger and distain before calming down. Yajirobe only scoffed and smiled as the child threatened him. "I'm also taking Gohan, since he probably has a pure heart, unlike you." the namekian child sent an insult to the samurai, which visibly angered him.

Dende then started to float in the air until he was above the hight of the opening of the cave and then he looked down and smiled towards the group a genuine smile that made the group feel comfortable around the kid. "By the way, I can fly." he snarked with a pleasent tone in his young voice as he started flying slowly.

Gohan looked at the rest before flying after their new ally, with Bulma looking up and waving at the two.

* * *

 **Earth, around the time Vegeta "fought" Dodoria,**

Goku, Raditz and Bryco landed in front of the Capsule Corp building, still in the middle of conversation. "So your childhood was that bad Raditz?" the defender of Earth asked his older brother as they walked beside the large round building covered with bright-yellow paint.

As of the last two months in the hospital the three got to know each other, about their hobbies, childhood adventures and personality traits. The three saiyans saw that as an opportunity to learn about the other, but it also made them respect each other a bit more, especially Goku and Raditz, who talked about their family in detail.

Goku was intrigued to realized that he looked note for note like his father, minus a scar, and to know that his mother was a kind hearted soul who loved combat so much that she would go overboard sometimes. He respected Raditz more than ever and understood that Raditz suffered a lot from his race.

As Goku walked around the yellow dome Raditz and Bryco followed him. "Yeah. If you had a pathetic power level, bullies would always be a concern. I'm surprised you had so many crazy things happen to you Kakarot." the burly saiyan said nonchalantly as he tried to repress the memories of the insults he was hit with, as well as literary physical hits.

Bryco snorted as he crossed his arms and started to walk in a faster pace. "I'd say. A rabbit that turns you into a carrot by touching your hands is fucking weird." he said with an uncomfortable grunt that roughed his deep voice, as the other two saiyans looked at him with inspecting eyes.

As the saiyan with the short spiky hair looked uncomfortable from the fact that the other two didn't say a word Goku smiled with pleasure. "You don't talk a lot do you?" the Earth raised saiyan asked, his naivete visibly clear in his voice.

Bryco looked to the side as he grunted once more. "Look, I always talk about a fair fight. I only charge from the front and honor and comradery is important to me. I betrayed Vegeta because he killed our comrade. That's all. It's not like I wanted to join you." the saiyan said defensively while looking at the other two with distrust.

The three finally reached a large round ship of white with black lines around it, with the logo of Capsule Corp on it, which made it fit the three saiyans who were going to use it. Goku put his hand on his head and whistled with impression while Raditz put both hands on his waist and smirk and finally Bryco gasped for air as his jaw dropped with amazement.

The CEO of Capsule Corp was looking at the three with satisfaction of their approval of the ship he built, as he smoked his pipe while his smile was hidden by his large mustache. "So, I see you like your new ship." he said nonchalantly as the former ally of Vegeta glared at him with eyes as big as oranges as a result of his shock, which pleased the scientist who worked on side projects for too long in his view.

The saiyan in red spandex raised his hand and pointed at the large ship in front of the three alien warrior as words filled with amazement and a tiny bit of sarcasm appeared in his tone. "That's an understatment." he said as his visible shock still appeared in his voice and on his face, which made the Earth raised saiyan to start laughing, an act that caused the dazed stated to look at he defender of Earth with an angry glare.

"What are you laughing at Kakarot?!" Bryco yelled angrily as he was offended by the naive warrior, who's laughing died down a bit until he stopped laughing several minutes late. "Sorry Brocoli, your face was really funny in the way your eyes were so large." Goku said as he apologized, accidently calling the former invader after the name of the Vegetable he was named after, which yet again angered the saiyan who stood at 5'9 feet.

Before the argument could continue, the black chubby djinn from the lookout appeared as hyperspace zipped and distorted around him, and his face was unreadable as ever. As the genie appeared Goku quickly bowed with respect and Raditz quickly followed, as he feared the magical capabilites of his teacher which caused him a lot of pain in his training in the past year.

The gaze of the attendant of Kami's Lookout danced from one saiyan to the other, which caused the bodies of all three warriors to tense as it froze with suspense. After at least half a minute of looking at the three alien fighter Mister Popo raised his finger and a yellow beam hit Son Goku. As the beam disappeared in an instant the prime defender of Earth was wearing a pitch black vest similar to the gray ones that his students wore when they trained for the saiyans, but in the middle of the vest was a kanji glowing in white.

As intrigue and interest rose to the faces of Raditz and Bryco, the djinn pointed at both of the two other saiyans and the same thing happened to them, as all three now wore the black vests. The next thing that came to the minds of the saiyans was confusion, which made them look at the magical genie whom kept his unreadable blank expression.

"What I used was clothing beam." said the genie in his blank and deadpan tone, yet the fact the the beam was a clothing beam was something Raditz already figured out, and he was more interested about the vest the saiyans were now wearing. His face contorted into an annoyed frown in order to show the djinn that he wanted his teacher to get to the point.

The djinn then looked at the burly saiyan with his blank stare for several moments, making the expression of the brother of Goku to change into that of concern as sweat started to flow slowly from the large frame of the long haired saiyan warrior. _'Shit! Did I piss him off? I can't tell by that blank, unreadable expression on his face.'_ thought Bardock's eldest with fear as sweat dropped faster from Raditz's frame.

After several moments the genie nodded, making Goku's older brother to sigh with relief as he looked once again at the vest he was wearing, which featured a single kanji glowing white in the middle of the rest of the pitch black hue of the garnet.

"The vests I gave you are used for acceleration of the results of your training." the djinn started to explain as the ears of the short spiky haired saiyan twitched as he started to pay attention to the words of the djinn with a little bit of interest, much to the satisfaction of the cubby attendant of the lookout.

As the teacher of the earthling took a deep breath, he continued explaining the vests on the saiyans, "The moment you start training the kanji on the vests will activate therefore accelerating the process of tissue regeneration by 320 times the normal rate, acceleration of bone regeneration by 205 times the normal rate, acceleration of resting time up to 2.5 time faster and the pace in which your power grows will get a massive spike, but you will only feel the full extent of your power when you take the vests off." he explained with mathematical proficiency that made the Earth's saiyan defender scratch his head with confusion.

As Goku kept scratching his head, the tall saiyan that wore red spandex under his PTO armor face palmed himself and groand with annoyance at the stupidity of the naive Earth-raised warrior. "Can you please explain so everyone will understand?" Bryco asked with an annoyed tone to his deep bass that rang with clarity to the ears of the burly brother of Goku who just crossed his hands and spat a "tsk!" with minor annoyance at the lack of knowledge his brother had.

Mister Popo looked at the three and sighed with slight annoyance in his tone starting to show. "In short, you will heal much faster and will require less rest and will become much stronger than you would without the vest. And I mean much, much stronger." the djinn finished as he turned around and started to take sereval steps as he seemed to take in longer breaths.

The three saiyans then turned towards the ship as they heard the hatch of the spaceship opening for them to enter. As they started to walk inside the ship they heard the voice of the genie once more. "Several more things," he said to the alien warriors, making them turn to look at him once more. "I recommend you to keep the maximum to X100 times Earth's gravity, or else your body will suffer in the long run." the djinn said as seriousness filled the tone of the nature loving attendant of the lookout, and the saiyans could only nod as the prime defender of the planet smiled sheepishly.

The djinn then glared at the saiyan raised on Earth with the blank expression that definded him, making the defender of Earth to start soaking himself in sweat. "Goku, how do you piss off an old friend?" the chubby genie asked with a tone that made the question seem almost rhetoric, surprising all three of the warriors who prepared to fly to Namek.

The naive saiyan then put his hand on his chin and tried to think of an answer for a full minute. "Hmmmm... I don't know Mister Popo. How?" the saiyan asked, finally giving up on finding the answer himself, which made Kami's best friend smile with a malicious smile that reached from one pointy ear to the other.

Before he said his answer, Mister Popo raised his hand and looked at all three warriors in front of him, whom felt uneasy at the idea of what his answer would be. "His sister." the djinn said with a sly grin and a devilish tone to his voice before a golden glow engulfed him, as the djinn disappeared in an instant, leaving only a cloud of gold energy.

As the three looked at the spot where the gold cloud now flowed to the sky, they brushed the last thing the genie who trained Raditz told them as they got into the spaceship made for them by the CEO of Capsule Corp.

* * *

 **Namek,**

Gohan and Dende where flying slowly for what seemed to be forever, and while Gohan admired the view of the alien planet, even he had to admit the view got a bit repetitive after a while. As the two kept flying thought doubt came to the mind of the boy from Earth, as he wasn't sure if the elder would consider helping him, but he knew both Freeza and Vegeta could not get the dragon ball which was possesed by the elder Dende spoke of.

"There it is!" Gohan's thoughts were cut off when he heard the shout of the young namekian, who pointed foward, making the son of Goku look at what caught his eye: a pillar made of earth that reached out to the sky of the planet, with the most prominant color of the pillar being dark brown of the ground of the alien planet. On the top of the pillar stood a large building with a wierd shape to it which raised the curiosity of the half-breed kid.

Most of what was in the boy's mind was surprise as he looked in awe at the pillar that stood lonely atop the rest, reaching high to the point it almost seemed disconnected from the rest of the planet, in a similar way that Kami's Lookout was disconnected from Earth completely.

As the two boy landed at last on top of the earth pillar that held the temple of the elder, Gohan had a better look at the building that the mythical elder stayed in. It was large to the point that half of the top of the pillar was the round white dome alone. On the top stood many white spikes that intimidated the young half-breed, while four large windows found their place in between several spikes to end up like the directions of North, South, East and West.

The door rose from the ground and disappeared into the gigantic temple that the boys were standing in front of, as a lone tall figure. Gohan squinted to see the figure better and his eyes widen with shock, as the lone figure looked almost exactly like Mister Piccolo, only with slightly brighter green skin and the fact that he stood 1-2 inches shorter of the mentor of the son of Goku.

A wide smile appeared on Dende's face as he started to talk in the namekian language with the stranger in front of the two, who just gave a stoic look to the namekian child. _'Well, there is at least a bit of that stoic nature Mister Piccolo had.'_ the boy thought to himself as a shy and sad smile appeared on his face before it changed into a look filled with sadness and regret.

The namekian that looked like Piccolo also wore a white thick collar on his neck, as his bare chest stood firm and intimidating in the eyes of the warrior from Earth. He then raised his hand, making the namekian boy to stop his mumbling before the older alien looked at Gohan with a stern look that brought concern to the mind of the boy.

The green skinned warrior pointed at the son of Goku before his mouth opened. "So this is the one that saved your life Dende?" he asked in English with a gruff tone in his voice, which surprised the boy from Earth as well as intimidated him. It took him only a second to remember that all the aliens he encountered spoke in the language he understood, causing some of his nerves to calm down.

Dende looked at Gohan and smiled before looking at the large alien in front of him and nodding with a positive response. "Yes he did. I would have died by the invader's hands if he didn't come to my aid." determination came to the voice of the small native namekian as he confirmed the actions the boy from Earth did to save his life.

As the gaze from the large figure kept itself on the small frame of Gohan, the eyes mellowed down and a smile came to his face. "Just as the wise one said. He is waiting for you earthling. By the way, my name is Nail." the namekian watcher said as he stepped next to the door and pointed for the two to go inside.

As the two boys stepped into the large building they saw a dark room with a glowing white round platform in the middle of it, that seemed to Gohan like the entrance to Kami's ship. As he and Dende stepped on the platform alongside Nail, the round plate looking tech floated upwards until they saw a light from up top.

As the three entered the lighted room Gohan's jaw dropped to the floor, as a gigantic blind namekian with a pink robe and dark-green skin color sat on a gigantic throne that was enought to take most of the space inside the room.

Nail then stepped foward and bowed before the giant. "Wise one, I've brought you the earthling that you yourself predicted of his arrival." said the Piccolo-looking namekian as he lowered his head with respect to his elder.

The elder grunted and started to cough for several long moments before his deep and slightly feminine voice came from the giant alien who couldn't open his eyes. "Good work child, you have made my proud. Now bring him to my side." the giant said with a deep and exhausted whisper, which made the boy from Earth feel slightly worried for the old namekian that sat in front of him.

The boy felt tiny like a small dog as he started to walk towards the elder and as he grew closer he started to get closer, the aura around the giant wavered the confidence in himself as he started to feel smaller and insignificant compared to the wise old alien that that in the room. By the point that he stood to the elder's left side, the son of Goku felt like an ant.

Several coughs came out of the mouth and throat of the giant namekian before he started talking, as his old age affected to much of his functions. "Greetings child, I will now read your mind, so calm yourself and embrace eternity." the wise elder whispered as he put his huge hand on the small head of the half-saiyan fighter, before a white light engulfed the kid barely beyond infancy.

Suddenly all the memories stored in his mind flowed into his mind, from the minute he first opened his eye and memories that he didn't know even existed of the first three years of his life overflowed in his mind in such quick succession that it started to overwhelm him. After that the memories of Raditz kidnapping him, seeing the battle between his father, Mister Piccolo and his uncle, the entire year of training for the saiyans and the fated battle on Earth all overwhelmed him completely that it caused the son of Goku physical pain.

As soon as all the memories in his mind until the elder touched his head passed and gone, the light stopped and all the pain and emotions that swepped the boy disappeared in an instant, much to the confusion of the half-breed warrior. "I see," the old namekian started saying in a tired whisper as he kept his hand on the earthling's head, making said earthling to look at him. "A pure heart and soul that is overwhelmed with darkness and cruelty trying to eat the innocence away. Truely a sad story." the elder said as a tear came from his closed left eye and he chocked as he tried whispering.

Nail got up with a concerned look on his face as he looked at his elder suffering from his old age. "Wise One, your tired. I recommend you rest and regain some of your strength." the warrior clan namekian said with much concern in his and in his facial expression.

A small smile of genuine happiness came to the gigantic namekian's face as he did a motion with his mouth, which caused shock to appear on Nail's face, much to the confusion of the two boys in the room, the namekian and the earthling. "You're not going to do that, are you?" he asked with a bit of bit added to the concerned and worried tone of the green skinned warrior.

The elder could only smile as a vain throbed on his forehead. "I must assist him Nail. He holds a hidden potential that even I cannot fathom its depth." he said in a calm whisper as he turned his attention to the boy on his left that stood underneath his large hand. "Listen child, I can unleash a bit of you potential, but the metaphor will be like breaking the tip of an iceberg the size of a mountain. It will assist you in the coming battles." he said with seriousness to his tone, which caused the boy to feel slightly intimidated from the elder.

As the hand on Gohan's head slightly tightened, a surge of energy pulsed through the boy, as Gohan felt his power rise to a point he never felt before, but he wasn't angry and the power didn't go down, but kept rising. A strange sensation came to his head as a he smiled from the pleasent feeling around him as his mind faded away into the calm feeling he had in his head, until an instant later he opened his eyes to see the two namekians looking at him and the giant elder panting heavily, which alarmed the boy.

"Wise One, are you okay?!" shouted Nail with a mixture of worry, fear and concern in his voice, bu a reassuring smile came to the face of the elder who kept panting for a good amount of time before his breaths returned to a steadier pace. "I'm fine Nail, but I haven't released this much power from a person in a while, so I'll just rest." he said with a calm tone to his feminine bass voice as Gohan stepped to the side of his new namekian friend.

For several seconds they stayed in the room until snoring came from the gian, then the three exited the temple, with Nail walking first and the two children behind him. At the entrance Nail started explaining to the boy from Earth of what just happened: the elder unlocked a tiny bit of Gohan's potential and raised the efficiency of training on how much power he will gain in the future, which brought a sheepish smile to the face of the son of Goku.

Then something hit the boy from Earth something familiar. A ki signature he knew and remembered too well: Vegeta. As he was sensing the saiyan prince was flying in his direction and another unknown ki signature not too far behind the leader of the flame haired saiyan, which caused the crawling sensation to reach Gohan's mind once more, causing the boy's anger to reach the surface of his emotions.

Gohan then suddenly flew like a rocket, surprising both namekians. As Dende started to fly after his new friend, the older alien stopped him and shook his head in disapproval.

* * *

Vegeta was flying towards the immense power ahead of him, after he had down a great job of hiding both of the dragon balls he had stollen after destroying two villages underwater. _'What incredible power! This has to be Zarbon, I know it!'_ the prince thought flying in the direction he felt the spike in power that pulsed in his mind at least 10 minutes ago, not realizing his intended target was following him.

Following the prince was Zarbon, Freeza's second-in-command and top secretary, ordered by the tyrant himself to capture Vegeta alive so he could interrogate him about a missing dragon ball. _'After Dodoria's death I can't fuck up! Mostly because ordered Ginyu to come here after their next mission, so I have a little less than a week to capture Vegeta and kill the hybrid. Just enough time.'_ the green haired elite thought to himself as he followed the prince of all saiyans.

As Vegeta got lost in thought, he didn't pay attention to the small child coated in white-blue aura and the moment the prince realised he saw the boy was the same moment the head of the son of Goku crashed into his forehead, sending him backwards in the air several meters away, angering the royal elite, who growled at the boy.

The son of the low-class growled at the flame haired as well before a shout of his name came from the angered voice of the brat. "VEGETA!" the half-breed roared as his aura appeared yet again.

Vegeta frowned and snarled at the boy, knowing he was probably after the dragon balls like Freeza. "Where is your pathetic embarrassment of a father?!" the flame haired prince demanded an answer from the boy, who just growled and snarled at him. "FINE! I'll just kill your ass!" the royal fighter yelled as he powered up, igniting his white-blue aura as well.

"Hmph. The only one to kill this hybrid is me Vegeta." a voice came from behind the prince, making the royal saiyan to turn around and get further away from the surprise, only to see the blue skinned fighter with the green haired braid who served as the tyrant's responsible enforcer.

An arrogant smirk came to the face of the short adult saiyan warrior, trying to intimidate the newly arrived alien with his dominating aura and killing intent, much like hot he overcame Cui and Dodoria's confidence, but to no availe, as he only got the same smug grin from the feminine alien, much to the anger of the blue spandex wearing prince.

The three fighters looked into the eyes of one another as a serious expression shifted the expressions of their faces, as they prepared for a bloody brawl against one another, wind flowing through the hair and across the skin of all three, making the tension rise until it can be cut with a knife.

 **{To Be Continued=}**

 **[Cue 2-Ending]**

* * *

 **Ending Lyrics (Like in Jojo):  
**

 **I'll be the roundabout**

 **The words will make you out an' out**

 **You spent the day your way**

 **Call it morning driving**

 **Through the south**

 **In an' out the valley**

 **The music, dance and sing**

 **They make the children really ring**

 **I spent the day your way**

 **Call it morning driving**

 **Through the south**

 **In an' out the valley**

 **In and around the lake**

 **Mountains come out of the sky**

 **And they stand there**

 **One mile over we'll be there**

 **And we'll see you**

 **Ten true summers we'll be back**

 **And laughing too**

 **Twenty four before my love**

 **You'll see, I'll be there for you**

 **(I love the ending of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure series one so as you know the short version of "Roundabout", which is still a bloody masterpiece, that include the first three verses of the song will be the ending of the Namek Saga.)**

* * *

 _What will Gohan do now facing both Vegeta and Zarbon? Will our heroes manage to survive on the planet with the fear of Freeza constantly on their minds? Will Goku, Raditz and Bryco manage to arrive in time to help their comrades? Find out next time on the next chapter of "Changed Path"...  
_

 _Well, here is the long awaited chapter 16. I know it took a long time for the reader who actually care and love my story, and I hope this chapter is good enough for your taste. Also for next chapter, Zarbon is stronger than he was in cannon and also Gohan post Guru's powerup, so I think the fight will be an awesome brawl between three strong fighters._

 _Also no power levels this week, but it will come next week._

 ** _R &A:_**

 _ **R:**_ _Namek here we come. The arrival of our heroes was so in character that I almost felt like it was the Namek Saga. The image training was always 'meh' but the explanation and Bulma's reaction was hilarious. Breaking ki down into more martial arts perspective that it actually has was interesting._

Mister Popo just bringing down the hammer onto poor Yajirobe was kinda sad, especially after writing him as a reluctant hero in the Future arc of DS, but truly accurate to the Yajirobe we knew in Z. Having them caught for being the hybrid and his friends tied into your filler well, good job.

Cui, I barely knew the as always. Vegeta is just so Vegeta it's great. His total destruction of Cui is always fun since every writer gives their own spin on it.

Frieza is in character mostly. The whole calling his soldiers red shirts seems off because despite their lack of worth and his concern, he never really saw them as pawns they were always 'soldiers' it wasn't bad though it just made me feel bad for the Nameks/Namekians that they killed.

Good job dude enjoyed this chapter and everything that happened in it. The grammar was still a slight issue, but nothing that I can be upset about.

 _ **A:** Glad you liked the last chapter. Hope this one also keeps the quality of the story, even if I don't have the highest confidence in it. _

_Also I had Mister Popo also bring the hammer on Gohan as well, just because he thought he could say what was on his mind and not have anyone go against what he says, and also because he's an asshole._

 _Dodoria, barely knew you, didn't give a shit when you died. XD_

 _With Freeza last chapter I just wanted to show how much he doesn't care about his minions by using the "red shirts" trope. Sorry it was out of character._

 _Hope this chapter is good. Tell me in your review._

 _ **R:** LOL_  
 _Why is Mr. Popo such a potty mouth_

 _A: Because that was a first attempt at writing him and it was poor because it was too similar to TFS and I am incapable of restraining myself when it comes to swearing. Now while he is similar, he is also different and while he keeps his dirty mouth, he is also very serious and mature at time, especially when he talks to *blocked for spoilers*._

 _Well guys, hope this was a good chapter. Until next time in this fanfic. Bye bye._


	17. Chapter 17: A Brawl of Three

**Hello everybody! Another chapter is here and I can't wait for you to start reading, so here we go...**

* * *

Chapter 17: A Brawl of Three

Namek Saga Part 2: Mandatory Survival- Part 3

 **Opening- Rock the Dragon**

 **Ending- Roundabout**

* * *

 **[Cue 1- Opening]**

* * *

The three warriors looked at one another while the silent yet roaring wind of the sky breezed through their hair as the game of patience began, with hybrid, prince and soldier alike waiting for the first move to be made, so the unbearable tension would finally be cut with the knife of rashness.

Eying one another, the three kept waiting for the first charge to be made. Their bodies became intense as they slightly shook and sweat, but non was too eager to fly head on at one, thinking of the other that could attack.

The first one that ran out of patience was expectedly the young boy of 5 years, whos inexperience made him lose his cool many times and this was no different. Smiles appeared on the faces of Vegeta and Zarbon as the boy charged at the flame haired prince, who tensed his body while holding firm to his battle stance.

 _'I'll just block his attack, then let Zarbon send him flying before I'll pummle that blue skinned pretty boy to death.'_ the prince of all saiyans thought to himself arrogantly as he raised his guard, preparing to take the hit of the son of the low-class clown that humiliated him.

The son of Goku cocked back his right arm, ready to slam it into the face of the arrogant prince who invaded Earth, his home planet. "Take this!" the boy roared as he sent a thunderous right hoot towards the face of the royal saiyan, only for it to crash against the larger foe's forearm, which created a loud sonic boom that echoed across the skies of Namek with a ear deafening "BOOM!" sound, which angered the boy slightly, as he intended to break the prince's nose.

After the sonic boom was created, Vegeta was sent flying backwards across the wind that earlier went through his majestic hair, and his left forearm, which blocked the boy's punch, started to tremble and vibrate, much to the shock of the prince. _'No way! How can this brat be so powerful?! So that huge power I felt earlier was him! How the fuck did he became so strong?!'_ Vegeta raged in his mind as he snarled with visable fury as anger started to appear in his demeanor.

A powerful straight kick from Zarbon crashed into the hybrid's face with a massive "BRAACK!" as the force sent the boy flying, but the elite soldier gave the boy no time to recover as he flew after the boy and when he reached him he crammed a mighty left punch from above into the half-breed's stomach, which made the boy spew a bit of blood, that was followed by a flurry of punches from the green haired elite into the small frame of the warrior from Earth.

Before Zarbon finished his combo with a double-axe hammer to the head of the son of Goku, Vegeta flew straight at Freeza's second-in-command and grabbed him as his momentum kept the prince's velocity as he flew towards a mountain that was just ahead of the two adult fighters. Vegeta then threw Zarbon into the large mountain, which the alien soldier slammed against with a loud "CRASH!" that echoed across the wasteland.

Before the soldier could recover, the prince of all saiyans threw a volley of a large amount of ki blasts at the mountain and the royal fighter's foe that was resting against the hard rock. As dozens upon dozens of orbs of energy hit the mountain, it crumbled away into dust, much to the arrogant satisfaction of the full-blooded saiyan, who had a wide smirk filled with smug confidence placed on his face, as he arrogantly started laughing out loud.

"Hahahaha! Is that all Zarbon?! Is that all Freeza's second-in-command can do?!" Vegeta asked arrogantly, not expecting to hear an answer, since in his mind victory was his. Then he remembered the half-breed brat, which coincidentally slammed both of his fist into the royal warrior's back, causing and agonizing "GAH!" sound to come out of the flame haired saiyan's mouth, along with some saliva, as the force of the hit sent the prince crashing at where he sent Zarbon.

Gohan panted slightly as he felt the warm taste of blood flowing slowly from the left side of his lip. He rubbed his fist against the wound a bit in order to remove it before it continues to flow on and he looked down waiting for his foes to rise, while charging two pink orb spheres of ki in his hands.

Both older fighters exited the rumble that they were deep under as they jetted towards the boy from Earth in a high velocity, ready to pummel the boy and the other fighter. Dirt covered the hair and face of the elite soldier while a small trickle of blood came from the middle of the saiyan's lower lip. An angered expression covered the faces of the boy's alien foes.

"DOUBLE MONDAY BOMB!" the son of Goku roared with anger in his high pitched tone that showed his youth, while he threw both orbs at his foe, showing a little improvement of his uncle's technique, which flew at great speed towards his foes.

Vegeta saw the attack and stopped moving as he put his arms in a "x" shape in front of his upper body and face in order to guard himself from the pink attack that was coming his way. It crashed against his guard with a loud "THRRUUUMMM!" as it exploded and expanded upon impact, engulfing the saiyan warrior in a blinding pink explosion.

Unlike the prince, Zarbon evaded the bomb by flying to his left and then he looked back for a second before he kept charging at the hybrid he wanted to kill. As the bomb that was sent at him crashed into the ground in a blinding explosion, the boy covered his eyes to protect himself from the light of his attack, which left him completely exposed to a powerful gut punch from Freeza's second-in-command.

As the punch dug into the boy's stomach, a "GAH!" sound came from the kid's mouth as his eyes bulged with pain. After the gut punch Zarbon sent a knee kick that crashed against the saiyan hybrid's chin with a "BRACK!" sound and the alien could see several drops of blood flying from his foe's mouth, which gave the soldier satisfaction of how well he was doing in the fight.

Zarbon continued following the boy as he kept on a tight barrage of kicks into the abdomen and chest of the 5 years old warrior and each kick had more of a punch into it, causing more and more damage to the little fighter he was trying to kill. He tried to hit the hybrid saiyan with a left hook to the face, but the kid corrected himself and managed to stop the punch with both of his small arms.

As Gohan struggled a bit he quickly realized that the punch was stopped completely, making him feeling confident in his newly gained powers. He sent an invisible kia wave that pushed his blue skinned foe back and made him lose his balance, which gave the son of Goku enough of an opening to grind a right hook into his foe's face, which sent the second-in-command of Freeza flying for 20 meters until a straight kick from the prince of all saiyan sent the green haired fighter flying away into the distance.

The two saiyan fighters, one full-blooded and one half-human half-saiyan boy 5 years of age looked at one another with anticipation to smash each other's face in. Gohan charged first, showing the inexperience he had when it came to fighting, and it gave Vegeta the perfect oppritunity to slam a knee into the boy's gut, making the son of the Earth's prime defender to spew a mixture of blood and saliva before flying upwards.

Vegeta followed with a flurry of kicks to the face of his short foe, causing more blood to come out of the mouth and nose of the son of Goku. After at least three dozen kicks he started punching the entire upper frame of the boy as a smug and slightly unhinged smile on his dirty face as he kept pummeling the boy. _'Hahahaha! How would you like to see the disfigured corpse of your son Kakarot?! I'll enjoy hearing you scream!'_ the prince thought to himself as he imagined the reaction of the low-class saiyan in the case that the boy dies by the flame haired saiyan's hands.

Before another punch landed on Gohan, he send a kia wave that hit Vegeta head on, which unbalanced the prince. Gohan sent several more kia waves at his taller foe that caused blood to come out as each invisible wave pushed him further away from the boy.

Before the fighter from Earth could push on his assult, a spin kick from Zarbon catched him on the temple, sending him flying towards the saiyan prince, whom he crashed against in a loud "BRACK!" which sent both saiyan fighters flying several meters backwards with both spewing blood as their eyes bulged out and jaws opened wide.

As the two saiyan fighters managed to correct themselves, they gained distance from the other while the green haired elite charged an energy attack in both of his arms. As he fired two beams at his foes, they saw the attacks coming and prepared to counter them in their own way.

Gohan waited for the pink beam to come his way. Sweat started to cover his body as he kept waiting for the right moment to dodge, just like Mister Piccolo hammered into him in the first three months of his training preparing for the saiyans. At the last moment possible, he spinned around the ball of ki that proceeded the beam and at the perfect moment hit the beam with an invisible kia so powerful that the beam was redirected at the prince of all saiyans.

Vegeta on the other hand flew above the beam Zarbon sent his way and charged Freeza's flamboyant second-in-command, slamming a spinning backhand fist into the blue skinned soldier's face, breaking his nose and sending him flying with a spray of blood coming from his nose, much to the prince's satisfaction as he felt more confident in himself. Unfortunately for him he didn't see the redirected blast, which exploded against his back with a loud "BOOM!".

As the flame haired royal fighter started to fall, Zarbon slammed into him with a knee to the gut, which made Vegeta spew some blood as his eyes bulged and his jaw dropped. A barrage of kicks and punches filled the short frame of the saiyan elite as Zarbon brought in a powerful and fast combo to produce maximum damage to his royal foe, only to be stopped by a double-axe hammer from Gohan which landed on the head of the taller alien, sending him crashing down.

The son of Goku then tried to hit the full-blooded saiyan with a spin-kick, but Vegeta managed to grab the leg, which shocked the boy and with a sadistic and arrogant smile that came to his face, Vegeta slammed an orb of ki into the gut of the boy, sending him flying for several meters before the orb exploded.

The warrior prince started to laugh as he saw the smoking frame of the child fall down. "HAHAHA! You lose brat! There was never a chance for a filthy half-breed shit like you to beat a full-blooded elite like me!" the prince gloated as the boy managed to correct himself, while Vegeta cupped both his hands on the right side of his head.

As smug confidence started to pour from the prince of all saiyans, the third warrior who was serving the evil tyrant rose to the air, meeting the eyes of the other two fighters. While dirt and blood covered their faces they didn't seem too worse for wear, as all three suffered minor clothing damage as there were tears in Gohan's gi, a medium sized hole filled the back of Vegeta's armor and Zarbon's armor was chipped in several spots and had no shoulder pads anymore.

They all looked at each other as they slightly panted, looking at each other as they stealed their own bodies for the next round in their full force brawl.

* * *

At the entrance to the cave where the team's camp was, Yajirobe was standing outside amazed and terrified from the power that was thrown at from the area the big battle was occuring. He couldn't believe Gohan was so strong now and that he was acting like a complete idiot.

"Is that kid trying to kill himself?! Why is he fighting Vegeta and that other guy?!" the samurai yelled in annoyance and frustration as he felt the ki levels at the area of the fight and could hear every sonic boom that occured there.

As he kept puffing and complaining to himself, he suddenly saw a small dot in the sky, as if something far away was coming. The dot got bigger and bigger before he realized that the dot was a person coming in his direction.

As he started to sweat he entered a battle stance as he prepared to take on any mook of Freeza that was coming their way. He kept gritting his teeth over and over again as he started to raise his power level but he didn't ignite his aura yet, which meant he didn't use his max power.

As the person got closer the samurai felt a familiar ki signature from the person. It was weak but it was enough for the warrior from Earth to know it was their namekian ally, making him release the tense feeling in his muscles and he calmed down.

As Dende arrived he landed in front of the formerly obese fighter who just frowned at the namekian, making the boy frown back at him before the scientist got out of the cave as she heard the namekian boy arriving.

"Hey Dende, where's Gohan?" the lavender haired woman asked as she didn't see the son of her best friend next to their new ally, making the green skinned kid to look down at the ground.

"I don't know why, but the moment the elder enhanced his power he stormed off somewhere and he's fighting right now." the namekian child said as he looked into the distance at the direction that the fight was occuring.

As Dende finished talking the woman panicked and grabbed Yajirobe to the point that she was shaking him and strangling him as fear came to her mind and concern for the son of Goku flooded her every thought. "WHO IS HE FIGHTING?! TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" she roared as she shook the formerly obese fighter who tried to kick her away in order for him to breath.

Finally she dropped him and allowed the long haired fighter to breath a bit. As he inhaled and exhaled air from his lungs he started to talk. "That insane bastard is fighting Vegeta and another powerful guy, but it seems Gohan has the strongest ki signature of the three." Yajirobe said as he panted heavily because of being shook by the scientist.

After a minute passed as things got into the skull of the heir of Capsule Corp, she immediately grabbed Yajirobe again and rattled him harshly as she started yelling at him. Dende on the other hand was looking into the distance, hearing loud and powerful sonic booms from the area of the fighting.

* * *

Across the skies of Namek several explosions of soud appeared as the three fighters clashed before disappearing and clashing once more. The first three sonic booms occured above the top of a mountain and the three next explosions of sound happened 150 meters away from that spot and a third set appeared above a small row of trees that had their leaves blown away from the power of the clashes.

The three disappeared and reappeared about 2,000 meters above sea level as Gohan's forearm clashed with Vegeta's which created the first explosion of sound, while raising his knee to block a punch from Zarbon that was intended to crash into the abdomen of the son of Goku, creating the second sonic boom. The third one was created when the feet of the prince and the elite soldier clashed in the middle of their thunderous kicks.

The boy from Eaarth gritted his teeth and ignited his aura, which gave him enough time to push his full-blooded saiyan adversary backwards with raw strength, which was granted to him by the elder namekian's power-up. As he managed to get some space between him and the prince, the push also made the third fighter to lose his balance, which gave Gohan the perfect opportunity to blast Freeza's second-in-command with a ki blast to his face, sending him skidding back across the air.

What the son of Earth's prime defender didn't expect was that attacking Zarbon left him wide open, which gave the prince of all saiyans the perfect opportuniry to strike the kid with a palm strike to his chest, making his small foe spew some saliva as he gasped for air, and the prince followed with a fast flurry of punches to the kid's face, which ended with a double-axe hammer to the head that hit the skull with a loud "BRISSHHH!" sound before Gohan was sent crashing down.

As the boy fell Vegeta cupped his hands next to his head, but before he could start charging his Galick Gun his left cheek was hammered with a thunderous right hook from Zarbon that sent him flying across Namek's green skies. As Zarbon smiled arrogantly he looked down and noticed that the hybrid barely beyond infancy has managed to correct himself and he was now panting a lot heavier than before.

The look on the elite soldier's eyes became cold as his hand extended towards the direction of the kid as he began to charge a beam attack to finish the dangerous foe. A small orb of yellow energy appeared in front of his open palm which was directed at the warrior from Earth.

Gohan panicked as he saw the tall alien charge his attack and he rushed him. As a smirk of satisfaction appeared on Freeza's second-in-command's face he launched hi beam, which was as big as the son of Goku. Gohan felt fear in his body and immediately tried to move as fast as he could to another side, and he succedded as he flew to the left in tremendous speed which left an afterimage.

As the boy moved towards Zarbon he prepared ki in his hand, but not for a regular ki blast. As he got several feet away from his blue skinned foe he released an invisible kia wave that was so powerful that it pushed the alien soldier away 30 meters from the son of Goku, who followed with a combo of his own.

First he reached his foe and slammed a kick into the flamboyant alien's face. Then he started hammering a flurry of punches and kick into every inch of the upper half of Zarbon's body with blows strong enough to make more and more cracks in the PTO armor that he wore in combat. After that the son of Earth's mightiest fighter kicked the green haired fighter in the direction of the ground and started to send a volley of ki blasts, all of which hammered with great force into the frame of the powerful PTO elite.

As Gohan prepared to charge a powerful attack, he suddenly stopped as Vegeta's ki signature was felt behind him. The prince of all saiyans prepared to hammer a mighty punch into the temple of his short foe but the son of Goku turned around and caught the punch in time, using both of his hands to stop the fist.

The boy then sidestepped slightly as he grabbed the prince by the wrist and pulled him closer, which gave him the opportunity to headbutt his larger saiyan foe, causing Vegeta's head to snap backwards. A knee from Gohan followed whch sent the prince upwards higher into the sky before the son of Goku followed with a right hook into the left cheek of the full-blooded saiyan, sending him falling, but the flame haired royal managed to correct himself.

Before the two could continue they were stopped when a rising ki level struck their senses. They looked down at the source of the power only to see the elite soldier geeting up while emminating a flare of anger and arrogance combine with killing intent. "You pathetic shmucks don't know what your getting into." the braided fighter said as his rising power managed to surpass the level of power that the kid had.

"You two are about to face real fear now, because the beauty had enough and the beast will devour you both." he said as he managed to stand up, gazing with a bloody smile and crazy eyes that looked into the soul of his foes, as his body suddenly expanded in mass and his chest bloated while fat accumilated in his cheeks and arms grew double in size.

With each time his body expanded a "BOOM!" was heard that spread wind and a shockwave around him which clashed with the rocks and mountains of the area, creating storms of dust as more and more rocks were blown to smitherins.

As the soldier finished his actions he looked like a bloated fish monster, but his power was enormous to the point that it froze both fighters in fear. Sweat ran across the frames of both saiyans as they raised their guards facing the monster, preparing to take his strike head on.

As the eyes of Zarbon closed in on his foes, he began to laugh loudly as confidence came like a rocket back to him. "HAHAHA! This is my full power you fools! And the worst part is that even Lord Freeza can transform like me! There is no way to escape the power of the Planet Trade Organization!" he roared in a deep voice that cracked the ground beneath him with the force of his soundwaves alone, which terrified the half-saiyan boy and made the full-blooded prince fear for his life.

 _'What is this power?! How is this possible?!'_ the prince thought with concern as his arms shook without stopping, which angered the flame haired fighter as he didn't want to show any signs of fear. He gritted his teeth while sweat kept soaking his blue spandex.

The son of Goku shook as well, feeling the poweful ki coming from the alien foe on the ground. He also gritted his teeth and had sweat covering his body. _'What do I do? I can't just rush in head strong now. Think Gohan, Think!'_ the boy thought to himself angrily as he started to panic and form a plan.

With a "BOOM!" sound Zarbon flew in such great speed that his two opponents could barely see him, and he slammed a right hook into Vegeta's guard, sending him flying hundreds of meters back in a mach cone. His eyes then targeted the pint-sized fighter as he spinned his obese body so fast that the son of Earth's greatest defender could barely prepare himself for the heavy impact of the kick that crashed against his guard, making him fly away like the saiyan prince.

The elite soldier followed the prince first, reaching him within seconds as he started pummeling fists into the flame haired royal's newly raised guard, which was broken and breached by the third punch. the saiyan elite was hammered with fists that felt like wrecking balls all across his chest and abdomen, before his face was plastered with a double-axe hammer that sent him crashing into the ground with a thunderous "CRASH!" sound that shook the continent.

As the freakish alien looked down he grinned with a pleased smirk that revealed his confidence in the situation. He focused on the ground where the dust cloud didn't disappear yet, until his back was bombed with a powerful ki blast sent by the hybrid, making the monster to turn around while snarling at the young half-saiyan who had both his hands on his forehead.

"MASENKO HA!" Gohan yelled, sending a powerful and large beam at the stronger opponent, who put his hands in front of his face, plams facing the blast of energy heading towards it.

The attack crashed with tremendous force against the green haired fighter, making him sweat with effort and growl from the burning pain in his hands, as the blast slowly pushed him backwards. The arms of Freeza's second-in-comand started to shake as he lost inch after inch in his struggle, but suddenly he smiled with arrogance before he pushed the attack upwards with his hands. As the Masenko flew up it detonated in the sky, much to the fear of the half-saiyan barely beyond infancy.

While his eyes focused on his target, Zarbon floated at the same spot, his chest inflating and returning to form as he breathed heavily, but his ominous smile still appeared on his hideous face, making the son of Goku shake with fear. "It appears you have no more chances to win boy. Now you will die!" the soldier roared as he charged foward, cramming an elbow into the short boy's face, causing him to spew out some blood and sending him backwards.

As the body of the son of Goku broke the sound barrier several times, his giant foe caught up and slammed a mighty right hook into his abdomen, making him spew more blood from his mouth as he started falling towards the ground, but his head was grabbed by the hair. As he looked at the eyes of Freeza's second-in-command, a powerful headbutt came crashing against his head with a loud "BRACK!", which repeated several times before the alien let go of the kid's head, allowing him to fall down to the ground.

Gohan crashed against the ground of the planet with a loud thud, and he was fighting to keep a grasp on contiousness. He kept his eyes on the alien, who was now charging an energy attack that seemed big in its size. The son of Goku huffed and puffed as his mind raced on what to do in his situation.

Up above, Zarbon grinned as he prepared to kill the little hybrid that his boss wanted dead, giggling as his attack kept charging before breaking into a loud evil laugh. "Forgot someone, bitch." a voice came from behind the huge monster, who turned his head backwards only to have a powerful fist slammed into his left cheek, sending him flying. Vegeta followed with a flurry of kicks that went into his opponent, but he wasn't fast enough to block a headbutt that sent his skidding.

As the braided warrior recovered he charge back at his flame haired foe with a right hook, only to strike an afterimage, much to his surprise. "Surprise ugly!" the prince of all saiyans roared as he struck with two ki blast into the back of Zarbon in point blank range, which sent him flying before the blasts detonated dozens of meters away.

Vegeta looked at the black cloud of smoke created by his last attack and he grinned arrogantly before laughing like a maniac. "HAHAHAHAHA! You may be powerful, but deceit is an important way to beat powerful foes like you Zarbon!" the prince screammed as he declared his victory, before the cloud of smoke dispersed and the frame of the monster appeared without his armor and half of the top of his spandex torn.

The prince was shocked and sweat appeared on his forehead as the beast growled with rage at him while he recovered from the attack of the flame haired saiyan. The prince felt he was starting to run low on energy and his bones were almost broken from the force of the hits he was taking throughout the battle. Blood dripped from his mouth and his whole body was aching with pain and he didn't know if he stood a chance anymore.

"You'll pay for this Vegeta!" the elite soldier roared as he smashed his left fist into the prince's face, breaking his nose which gashed with blood, then slammed a ball of ki that was charged in his left hand into the gut of his royal opponent, which the flame haired saiyan didn't even noticed until it exploded against his abdomen, breaking the protective piece of armor in that spot, as well as charring most of the armor untill it was as black as coal.

From beneath, Gohan looked up and saw the prince fighting and something came to his mind. In his mind he remembered what he saw on his way to Namek, what the PTO did. Flashes of screaming came to his mind, pictures of women and children put against a wall and shoot dead, horrible colors of flames engulfing buildings. Everything came back to him and then he only saw the green hair fighter he was losing to.

Goku's heir gritted his teeth as a black cloud created a fog in his mind. All he felt was anger crawling and digging into his brain. _'This monster represent everything I want gone from this world. This evil monster must die!'_ he heard his voice, but never remembered if that is what he wanted to think, as the fog clouded his mind and created a disconnection that left him confused. The cloud then turned into red flames and the only emotion that the fighter from Earth felt was nothing but furry.

Energy flooded the small body of the 5 years old child as his white-blue aura ignited and grew to massive size while standing up. He roared as he soared through the sky towards the giant blue skinned alien who was pummeling the saiyan prince to the point that the pure-blooded saiyan was suffering from broken bones and blood lose.

A sky splitting uppercut crashed into Zarbon's chin with such forve that made him spew a ton of blood while flying upwards in a mach cone that was double his size. He felt his entire skull cracking as blood came out of his entire face and an agonizing "GAH!" sound came from his mouth before he managed to correct himself.

The angry boy floated next to the barely awke saiyan and glared daggers at him. "Listen to me you bastard, we'll kill him together!" the son of Goku ordered as he immediately charged at the elite soldier, with the prince only capable of complying.

The pint-sized powerhouse charged with immense velocity at the alien monster, who was charging at the small hybrid to attack. Zarbon tried to hit the kid with a right hook, but Gohan used the punch as a spring, only to spin in the air and land an ax kick on top of the head of Freeza's second-in-command, sending him crashing into the ground with an echoing "BOOM!", as well as creating a giant creater and a dust cloud.

As the boy landed he noticed that the prince was on the ground as well, already charging a ki blast in his hand, causing the boy to do the same. With both charging their attacks, the immensely injured monster tried to stand, but he didn't have enough time, as both energy blasts pierced his stomach, making him puke an enourmous amount of blood.

The body of the monster crashed on the ground with a thud and the last remains of the boy's anger passed with all the power it gave him before he fell on his knees, barely contious, with Vegeta in the same condition.

Both saiyans panted heavily while feeling relieved for their victory, which was given to them by the rage boosts of Goku's heir. Then they heard the voice of the third warrior laughing a struggling and painful laugh, making them look at him.

The obese looking monster raised his head and glared at the saiyans while he smiled with satisfaction. "Your dead!" he said as he coughed blood, making he pool of blood forming around him to grow. "Now that I'll die, Lord Freeza will call Ginyu, if he hasn't already done that." the soldier continued while he kept losing blood and when he said his last sentence he started laughing as hard as he could before he succumbed to his injuries.

Fear was grabbing Vegeta's body as he knew now that trouble was coming his way, but before he could speak he finally gave in to the darkness and lost contiousness, and while Gohan noticed the fear on the flame haired warrior's face, he also lost contiousness.

* * *

 **Earth, early afternoon,  
**

Krillin was sitting atop of a large boulder meditating in the middle of the forest, trying to find inner peacebefore his physical training. His face and body were in complete state of calmness as no thought pleagued his mind.

For the last two month he put his heart and soul into becoming stronger since he was the only warrior strong enough to defend the planet, now that Goku and his saiyan party were going to assist on Namek. While he didn't go and ask help from Mister Popo, his training paid off as his power rose to being almost equal to Tien when he fought the saiyans.

His body suddenly started to float in the air slowly before a blue-white aura ignited around the noseless monk's short frame, as he raised his power to the max in order to try something new for his training and see if it works.

His mind suddenly came out of his meditation as he felt two power levels slightly higher than him where coming towards the planet. Sweat appeared on his bald head as his body fell on the rock butt fist, causing the monk to get up and rubb his pained butt before he looked up.

In the sky two lines appeared as it seemed that something entered the planet, as it was falling like the pods of the saiyans were falling into the ground when they arrived. The short body of the student of Master Roshi tensed as he got a bad feeling in his stomach from the situation. "Oh man, this really isn't my good times. Being rejected by Launched and now I'm about to fight two people stronger than me? Being the defender of Earth sucks." the monk complained as he flew towards the area which the lines of falling clouds were heading for.

 **[To Be Continued}**

 **[Cue 2- Ending]**

* * *

 _Two power levels have arrived to Earth when only Krillin can defend the planet. What will occure and will he prove himself as capable? On Namek the second-in-command of the tyrant is defeated but he caused a lot of damage to both Gohan and Vegeta. What will happen next now that the Ginyu Force are heading towards Namek? Find out next time on the next chapter of "Changed Path"...  
_

 _Now I know this was a short chapter but as you all know that when I write combat it is not of the highest quality and is very short, plus I wanted this chapter to focus on the fighting so I'm not surprised it was so short. Also next chapter will also have combat. At least I finally have power levels, but only of those that fought this chapter._

 ** _Power Levels:_**

 _Gohan (Post Enhancement): 32,600, (Enraged): 47,000  
_

 _Vegeta: 28,900_

 _Zarbon: 30,000, (Monster Form): 40,000_

 _Yes I made Zarbon stronger because I wanted him to be a real threat in this story, unlike in cannon where he was just a stepping stone for Vegeta to overcome, so here he is much stronger._

 ** _R &A:_**

 _ **R:** There were a few hitches here and there in terms of writing, but outside of that it wasn't wholly unpleasant._

 _Vegeta's interaction with Dodoria, who is arguably one of the most intimidating forces at the beginning of the Namek Saga, was great. His questioning felt just enough different from DBZ while retaining the original message._

 _The stuff with Dende was fine too, namely because once again it was something that occurred readily in DBZ. However Yajirobe's inclusion led to a slight change in the dialogue that was really original. Plus, Gohan and the others learned about the Potential Unlock skill of Guru so you know big gains there._

 _Earth was fine with Bryco explaining so of his reasoning while also fleshing out his character. This honor potentially being a weakness in the future will be interesting to say the least. Popo's interaction was great. And the allusion to knowing someone higher than our heroes and how to tick them off was well placed as well._

 _Good job man really enjoyed it. Grammar of course is shaky at times and could be better, but not a terrible chapter despite your previous concerns about it._

 _ **A:** Thanks for the vote of confidence, it was really hard to write and I hope this chapter was good as well, even if it wasn't the best DBZ fight ever._

 _I'm glad that you thought that I managed to make Bryco explain his reasoning well. I thought I would have a lot of trouble writing him because he's an OC, even if I had a better idea of how to write the personality of my next OC. Also I did plan on having scenes in which Bryco's honor bites him in the ass, including one that is based on Green Lantern's beating in "Justice League: War" (just type Green Lantern light show on Youtube and see the clip in order to understand)._

 _What did you think of the idea of this fight on paper and how it was dealt with. I tried my hardest but my writer's block and times of tests in school were making it impossible for me to write it. One of my future fights include Yajirobe vs Guldo in a 1 vs 1 fight._

 _ **R:** Please add lemon scenes_

 _ **A:** ...Why? No really, please tell me why? I don't think I can write a sex scene, even if I had one already planned so tell me why do you want lemon scenes?_

 _ **R:** Hello my name is Darrius and I want you to please continue updating your story it's getting better and better now that I can't wait till you update your story but yeah Please continue to update your fanfiction it's getting better and better now so please continue to updating please and thank you._

 _ **A:** Wow thanks man, I didn't know that someone is as passionate about this story and want to read it so much as Harodan3. I'm grateful really for your dedication and exitement Darrius and well... here is your update man. Have a nice week. What was your favorite chapter?_

 _Well everyone, that is all for now, wait for the next chapter while I try to catch up to Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, finish my tests and not watching Dragon Ball Super. Bye bye and have a pleasent week._


	18. Chapter 18: Fighting Alone on Earth

**Hey Everyone, I am here with another chapter and I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter. Here we go...**

* * *

Chapter 18: Fighting Alone on Earth

The Namek Saga Part 2: Mandatory Survival- Part 4

 **Opening- Rock the Dragon**

 **Ending- Roundabout**

* * *

 **Warrior's Paradise, The Afterlife,  
**

Two month of training that was a complete nightmare. Two months of nothing but pushing giant magical rocks, meditation and sparring with people who were way above the dead warriors of Earth in every way, shape and form.

When the group first reached the area the human fighters were astounded by the serenity that the aura of the place gave them, as well as it's beauty, since the roads had tones of flowers, bushes and trees to cover the entire place in a veriaty of color palettes that diverged from green to autume red and bright pink and purple.

The whole time they just trained, ate and rested untill they didn't know how much time has passed or how long would they do each action, but it felt like forever.

The group currently stood in front of the short, blue skinned watcher of the northern side of the galaxy, waiting to begin another set of painful training, which made them so much stronger since they died. The kai looked at the entire group and smiled a broad and joyful smile filled with satisfaction.

Piccolo stood at least 20 feet away from the rest of the Z-Fighter, still refusing to call himself their ally. He wore his usual getup ofPurple gi with a weighted white turban on his head and weighter white and caped shoulder pads, along with the weighted dark-gray vest the djinn from Earth put on him and a pair of crimson-red gauntlets on both of his arms and on his ankles that he recieved for his training, each had the same weight as his caped shoulder pads. The blue entity noticed that the younger namekian still had trouble to carry himself around and tried to hide a small laugh, which he didn't therefore causing Piccolo to snarl at him.

From the rest of the gang Tien Chiaotzu was the furtheston the left side of the row of dead fighters. He sported a white tank top and yellow baggy pants and black martial arts shoes, along with a dark-gray weighted vest that helped him during the harsh training that occured since his death. A smile filled with excitement covered the lower half of his face and his hands were clenched as fist as he mentaly prepared himself for another round of unimagineable pain.

Next to the small fighter stood Tien with his serious face not revealing any emotions and kind of intimidated the short otherworld teacher of Goku. He wore the same getup as his small partner from the Crane School of Martial Arts of white tank top, yellow baggy pants, black shoes and a dark-gray vest. For the last two months he had been putting as much effort into his training as Piccolo, which helped him master the Kaio-Ken and push it to times 2 and even make it last for more than 30 seconds, something even the kai was impress with.

Next to the three-eyed human stood the former bandit Yamcha, who wore the gi that was most familiar with the Turtle School of Martial Arts that consisted of orange gi and matching orange baggy pants, a dark-blue weighted short-sleeved undershirt as well as dark-blue weighted wristbands and a dark-blue obi tied around his pants as well as the dark-gray vest given by Popo. His cocky grin on his scared face showed he was ready for his training as well, even if his training partner kicked his ass with ease in every spar.

Last but not least was the eternally young namekian sage and guardian of Earth Kami, who wore his white robes and bright-brown shoes, with a dark-blue cape and a dark-gray vest under the cape but over the robes. His face had soft eyes and an accepting smile, showing his respect and admiration to the short kai that was training them.

In the last two months the dead guardian's skill with magic went sky rocketing since he asked help in his magical training from some fish-faced sage that really improved the namekian's magical power to a whole new class of power, which would do and incredible amount of good to Earth's dragon balls when the kai's plan would go into motions. Fortunately he only told Kami of the plan.

 _'Right now things on Namek are pretty bad, but I don't need to worry them about my plans or the details right now, especially that jackass Popo!'_ the kai thought to himself as thoughts ran in his mind, ending in anger as soon as he tought about the arrogant djinn on Earth who believed could command the blue skinned deity.

His mind returned to the group as his gaze reached them while his eyes were covered by the large black sunglasses he was wearing. "Listen up guys," the watcher of the northern side of the galaxy started talking, making the group, excluding Piccolo, tostand straight with their attention completely at the small martial arts teacher. "I know this were hard in these last two months and you improved masively, even if I believe you can make an even greater improvement." the deity spoke with a complimenting tone as his smile never left his face, making the older namekian bow while Tien and Yamcha high fived and the small pale skinned warrior yelled in excitement.

"But today you will fight several opponents strong enough to give you a good challange, so no training prior this time, only a warm up that consists of stretching and releasing pressure from the muscles." the short martial arts master said, making the group look at him with a confised look before the deity took out a whistle and made them start a long warm up session.

The entire group had done their warm-ups in at least an hour in the time of the Plain of the Living and as they finished the group felt refreshed and ready to fight. As they all stood in a row they smiled with anticipation, especially the young namekian warrior who grinned ominously as he mentaly prepared for combat.

The deity looked at the younger namekian and smiled back while snapping his fingers. Suddenly several beams of white-blue light landed in a row behind the short kai only to reveal several fighters when the lights disperessed as they made their auras disappeare. The Z-Fighters counted that the total number of fighters was five, which matched their numbers.

The first one on the right stood at six feet and eight inches tall. He was a human with dark brown skin, gray eyes and a dark-brown afro that was twice the size of his head. Along his cheeks were incredibly furry sideburns that added more dark-brown to the warriors face, along with a braided beard that was thin yet long that reached from his chin down to the middle of his bare muscular chest. He wore thick gauntlets that were bright golden-brown in color along with baggy pants that had the color of a pig's skin, while his feet were covered by long white socks and black martial arts shoes. The bright colors of his cloths were a fantastic contrast to his dark skin that was filled with large muscles. He bowed with respect towards the group of fighters from Earth while sending a death glare filled with hate at the namekians.

The second warrior was a tall woman from an unknown race with aqua colored skin and eyes that consisted of dark-yellow sclera and rose colored irises. Her legs were long enough to make the woman stand higher in a way that seemed weird compared to human legs and he neck was at least twice the length of a normal neck. She wore a very short pair of milky-white colored pants that looked more like underware that revealed her long legs, which were filled with well-developed muscles and had several bulging veins on them. For her top she some sort of tanktop which was fandango-pink and a lime-green long-sleeved undershirt, both of which were cut just below her small breasts, revealing her aqua skinned from her midriff up to slightly below her chest.

The female fighter then looked upwards, bent her pelvis backwards while putting her right hand on said pelvis, as well as pointing her finger at the group standing in front of the kai before puckering her lips.

The third figure was a male that stood at 4'8 and had pale milky white skin and two giant bare feet without any shoes. His figure was muscular and bulky yet a soft look had filled his eyes and his silky smooth black hair reached up to behind his knees. He wore a black gi with matching black pants that seemed as smooth as his hair tied with a white obi around his waist, which was all covered by a white Jama coat. His kind looking eyes met those of the other fighters and bowed a bow filled with respect to the deceased fighters.

The fourth fighter was a large male figure with a body that consisted of a large and incredible muscular chest yet his arms and legs were in the same size as tien's arms and legs, despite the large amount of well defined and visible muscles on his arms. His skin was garnet red, his eyes consisted of black sclera and cyan irises. On his bald head a crown of white hair surrounded the bald scalp and two huge, sharp golden horns were bulging out of his forehead. The clothing the demonic looking fighter wore two long sleeves colored in alabaster-white hue that covered his entire arm that were tied by blood red ribbons in between the upper arms and his shoulders, while having nothing to cover his bulky chest. He wore violet baggy pants that was tied with a white sash and wore large bright-yellow martial arts shoes. As he saw the group from Earth he slammed his hands on the ground and snorted loudly, obviously trying to intimidate the dead Z-Fighters.

The fifth and final fighter didn't show much of himself beside the fact that he was wearing a long dark-brown robe that covered his entire frame to the point that nothing could be seen other that the robe and the glowing green eyes that were hidden behind the large hood of the robe of the fighter. All he did was stand and breath, but his breathing was completely audioable with mechanical sounds.

A large smile appeared on the face of the short blue deity. "I asked a favor from all these fighters to test your might. So who's first?" the kai chirpped his question, looking at both rows of fighters that stood in front and behind him.

* * *

 **[Cue #1- Opening (Rock the Dragon)]**

* * *

 **Earth, 14:18 PM, January 8th, Age 762,  
**

Orange Star City was in complete shock as two incredibly small meteorites fell into Mutaito Intersection. People were starting to gather around the giant crater in the city and a larger flock of people were covering the area.

In the last several minutes driving around town was a bitch and took to long, at least thats what Mark was thinking to himself. He was on his way to pick up his sick daughter from kindergarden and the traffic was unbearable. _'The farther I am from this place, the better. I still need at least eight more hours of intense training to do today.'_ the human warrior thought to himself as he waited in his car, honking like the rest of the impatient dickheads on the road.

He looked around to at the sidewalks in order to see if no one was walking on them. Luckily for him the one on his left was empty since everyone were running towards the crash site. The martial artist turned the car and started driving on the sidewalk back home, only to hear a "Thank you!" shout from one of the drivers behind him. "I swear, these maniacs will get someone killed." he said angrily to himself as he drove back to his house.

* * *

The large crater in the middle of the intersection was at least 50 meters wide and was even deeper than it was wide. Inside were two old and dusty pods of the PTO that looked like they were not maintained very well, yet were still enough to carry the two aliens inside to the planet.

The hatch of the first ship opened up and a male figure got up and came out of it. He stood at 5 feet and 10 inches with white skin tone and a bright brown hair that appeared in the style of strawberry leaves. his bulky frame was covered by dirty and torn spandex that wore it's tears in its leggings proudly, with black gaunlets on the man's arms and a white PTO armor that was broken in several spots. His face sported jet black eyes and a large scar across his entire face, from the right corner of his forehead to the bottom of his left cheek, and his nose was bent downwards. The most important detail however was the brown, furry monkey tail around his waist. The man was a saiyan.

The saiyan looked at his pod and snickered with anger and distain. "Shit. This useless garbage shit machine is now completely dead. Guess we're stuck here." he said with annoyance in his voice that was inbetween a bass and a high pitched voice, making his voice sound a bit weird.

The hatch of the second pod began to open, but the door suddenly flew away as smoke came from the pod, making the saiyan male pitch the bridge of his noze. "You stupid bitch. Did you have to blow the hatch up?" he said clearly trying to calm his anger with the other alien, yet didn't attempt to hide his annoyance.

The second alien came out of the pod, and she was obviously female. She stood at 5'7 with a slicked and spiked hair with a coal-black hue to it with a brown monkey tail around her waist, showing that she was a saiyan as well. Her light-medium skin tone reflected in the light of the sun, as well as her coal black eyes. Her thin yet somewhat muscular frame was highly visicle from the torn pink spandex that she wore under her half-broken armor. Her long legs were completely visible as she didn't even try to hide them and her wide pelvis moves from side to side as she strode past the other saiyan.

As she stood there, she looked at the brown ground that was created in the pavement with curiosity, picking up grains of dirt to smell them. Her gaze then went up to the sky of the planet, which shone in their beautiful vibirant blue, making the eyes of the female saiyan to radiate with joy as she gasped and a wide smile appeared on her face. "This planet is beautiful. I love it already!" she squeeled loudly as she jumped up and down childishly as if she was a four years old whom just received a new present.

The male saiyan looked at his partner with annoyance as he pinched the bridge of his nose yet again from the behavior of the female. "For fuck sake Archako, we have a mission to scout this planet. Stop acting like a dumb bimbo and let's go!" he yelled agressively at the woman, making her stop her jumping before she turned to him with an angry frown.

"HEY! Don't call me a bimbo Aspara!" she shouted angrily while sticking her finger into the male saiyan's armor over and over again as he tried to show her anger and the sensation of feeling hurt from the insult. Her left foot started to rise up and down rapidly as she started to stomp the ground like an angry child, making Aspara to sigh with annoyance once more before he floated upwards.

As the scared saiyan rose up from the crater he saw a large group of natives of the planet gathered around the area of the crater he and his annoying partner's pods created. The first thing that came to his mind was to kill them since he could hear all of the sounds they made. He clenched his fists in order to restrain his bloodlust.

Before he even noticed, his female partner was already standing next to him and finger pointed towards the crowd. She pointed at the males among the crown and her medium Built shined brightly in the sun, revealing her beauty. "Cute. Cute. Ugly. Ugly..." she started saying as her finger went from person to person, making the scar-faced saiyan to roll his eyes.

"Archako, will you stop thinking with your hormones already?" Aspara asked the female with an irritated voice that tried really hard to contain his anger and visible annoyance from the actions of the female warrior, whom didn't even look his way and kept her actions.

A bored expression was plastered on Archako's face after half a minute of trying to find a cute person that she could use for her own needs before she answered her partner. "Says the guy who charges dick first into enemy territory." she chirpped with a happy yet somewhat bored tone in her delightful voice, making the male saiyan growl and snarl as his patience was getting thin.

As he growled he crossed his arms in order to try and restrain his anger, gritting his teeth in anger. "Its called strategy!" he yelled at the female saiyan, whom just scoffed snobbishly and raised her head in a way to ignore the muscular saiyan.

Around them the crowd stood terrified and silent, trying not to make a move. Children were silently crying and clinging to their mothers, adults were frozen in fear, young couples were tightly holding each other's hand. All the people around were stuck in the terrifying presence of the aliens ever since the attack on East City several months ago.

After a while Archako finally lowered her finger and used her left hand to wipe away the saliva that started to drip from the edge of her mouth. She put both of her hands on her waist and looked at all the people looking at them. "Hey, is there anyone here who can fight?" she yelled with an anxious and excited tone in her voice, showing her desire for a fight.

As the crowd heard the saiyan's request their eyes were filled with terror and screams filled the sky as they started to flee the area in hopes of survival.

The female saiyan saw the crowd running away and her face turned into that of disappointment and sadness as she slouched down. "Ahhhhhh man, and there were so many cuties out there." she said with a disappointed tone in her voice as tears flowed from her eyes.

The scar-faced saiyan however started to growl and veins throbbed on his forehead as the screams from the crowd angered him with their cowardice. He raised his right arm and started to charge an energy blast to kill as many people as possible, something his female partner quickly noticed and was quick to act. She smacked his hand up towards the sky and growled as the blast flew into the atmosphere and detonated without causing any damage.

Aspara looked with anger at his partner and growled with dissatisfaction at her as he looked into her rounded eyes. "What are you doing?! You know I won't allow people who can't defend themselves to get hurt!" the woman shouted as she showed clear disapproval of the action of her taller partner.

The entire body of the male saiyan started to shake with anger before he grabbed the light-medium skinned woman in her coal-black hair with a lot of force in order to cause her pain. "WE'RE SAIYANS! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO KILL!" her roared with all the air in his lunges right into the soft ear of his shorter partner, making her wince from the unpleasent experience.

"Stop right there!" the two heard a voice from the sky, making them both look up. They saw a figure but the strong light of the sun limited the details they could get from the frame of the person except that he probably lived on the planet.

The figure slowly landed in front of them, making himself more to them. He was pretty short, standing up to 5'0 in height. He had no nose, he was bold with six dots on his forehead and had small black eyes. He wore a red-orange gi with a dark-blue short-sleeved undershirt that revealed his muscular and well developed arms. He also wore red-orange baggy pants tied with a dark-blue obi and dark-blue wristbands, black martial arts shoes and a dark-gray vest on top of his gi. He entered a battle stance as his feet touched the ground.

"I can't believe there are more saiyans alive. To bad Goku and Raditz had already gone with Bryco, maybe he would have given me ntel about them." Krillin said to himself audioably as he tensed his body.

The larger saiyan let go of his partner's hair and both aliens looked at the bald monk in front of them. Both looked intrigued as they sized up the human fighter as they entered their own battle stances.

The female saiyan was the first to charge at the noseless monk. "I'm first! I'm first! I'm first!" She shouted her words so fast that her partner could barely hear her as flew at him as fast as she could while spinning in the air. Krillin quickly raised his right arm above his head to guard from the imcoming attack, and the woman brought her right leg down in an axe kick that crashed against the guarding forearm of the current defender of Earth with a loud "braff!".

The short fighter felt from the impact that he was at a disadvantage in strength and speed as he sensed earlier with his ki sensing ability, while feeling his forearm shaking slightly, making him realize that the gap wasn't huge. As he dug deep inside himself he found enough willpower to push back his foe, making her spin in the air several times before landing on her feet.

She charged again but this time she cocked back her left arm in order to hit the bald fighter as hard as she could. Krilling saw it coming a mile away and he sidestepped to the right in the last second, before slamming his elbow into her forehead with a loud and painful "POW!" sound echoing across the area, causing the saiyan to fly back at closer to the area her partner was standing.

The male saiyan took several steps foward until he stood slightly behind the shorter female, whom kept an excited expression on her face, acting as if the fight was a game for her, which showed her more childish side, much to Aspara's anger. "And who is exactly the hypocrite that critisized me for charging dick first into enemy territory?!" he asked sarcastically as he released his anger and annoyance with the woman by taunting her.

The female saiyan turned her head to look at the scar-faced warrior with a frown and a glare as she bitterly gritted her teeth. "It's called strategy!" she shouted the same stupid excuse her partner used as she charged once again towards the human fighter.

Krillin prepared himself as two orbs appeared in the hands of his female foe before she reached him. She then tried to blast him at point blank range and the woman looked him in the eyes. For a moment the defender of Earth saw in her eyes a familiar feeling of joy on the battlefield yet some kind of decency in her, which he saw earlier when he arrived and saw her saving innocent lives. _'Her eyes seems very similar to Goku's.'_ the monk thought to himself as he remembered the same look in the eyes of his best friend.

As the orbs detonated the short human disappeared with an afterimage, only to appear on the left side of the female warrior he was facing, slamming a powerful right hook into her left cheek, sending her skidding backwards. He charged foward and started sending a barrage of kicks and punches, which crashed against the raised "x" shaped guard of the light-medium skinned fighter. After at least a dozen hits the female fighter moved her head slightly, making a fist thrown by the orange donned fighter to miss, leaving him wide open.

Archako didn't waste any time as she slammed her right elbow into her shorter foe's chin, sending him up into the sky, but her quickly corrected himself as the saiyan charged at him and started a flurry of punches and kicks of her own which hammered against the bald warrior's guard with more force than his strikes.

After at least a minute of Krillin suffering the onslaught a fist broke his guard before his foe kicked him in the chin and a second afterwards crashed into his face, sending him backwards in the air. The alien beauty then sent a beam at the bald monk, which past through an afterimage, making the female confused from the sight only for the student of Muten Roshi to hit her on the head with a double-ax hammer, which sent her crashing behind her partner with a loud "boom!".

As Archako got up she was a bit of blood coming from her nose and mouth and she panted slightly, but she kept an expression of exillirating thrill. "Yippe! This is really fun! He's almost as strong as me and he's also really cute!" she said with tones of excitement.

The male saiyan sighed with annoyance as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "For the love of...is there anything that you don't want to fuck?!" he asked with irritation in his voice as well as anger, making him tap his foot against the ground as a sign of anger.

The light-medium skin toned woman frowned at her with annoyance, as she had enough with him complaining about her behaviour all the time. "Yeah, you!" she answered her partner's question with anger in her voice. Her insult reached the ears of the angry scar-faced saiyan, who turned his head to look at her as a furious "What the-" started to come from his mouth, only for her to stick out her tongue with destain while making a "Nyehhhhhh!" sound childishly, finally snapping the last straw.

A second later the female saiyan's left cheek was caved in by a gaunlet covered backhand with enough force to break the sound barrier in an instant, as she flew in crashing into a store nearby with a loud "BRICH!" sound before the scar-faced saiyan raised his right hand and fired three energy blasts into the store. As the attacks exploded the store went up in flames.

Krillin saw the act that occured and felt furious for a reason he didn't even know of. He felt anger boiling inside him as his body shook and he clenched his hands into fists. "Hey! Isn't she your comrade?! Why did you attack her?!" the monk inquired as a vein throbbed on his forehead.

The enraged saiyan looked at the earthling warrior in the sky, as veins started throbbing on his arms and forehead while he raised his right arm and pointed at the destroyed store. "If you had to suffer that cunt for 7 months, you would do the same!" the tall saiyan declared in a roar before he ignited his aura and entered a battle stance, making the bald fighter to do the same.

Aspara charged at the smaller fighter preparing to crash a right hoot into his foe's face. He released his strike, only to pass an afterimage, which confused the larger saiyan before a kick hit his temple with a "POW!" noise, sending him crashing into the pavement with a loud "BOOM!".

As a dust cloud covered the crashing area, two medium sized beams of seafoam-green light were sent out rocketing towards the turtle disciple, who barely dodged the beams before his saiyan foe came in crashing into him, elbow first into the bald fighter's stomach, making him spew out saliva and cry in pain. An uppercut then struck the orange clad warrior and made him fly upwards, before a barrage of fast jabs were hammered into his chest like knives, making him spew some more saliva before a double-axe hammer crashed on his bald head.

As Krillin fell from the sky in great speed, he cupped his hands to the right side of his waist while a blue orb appeared in between them. "KAMEHAMEHA!" he roared the name of his master's attack, sending a large azure beam towards his foe, whom raised his guard in the shape of the letter "x" before the beam detonated with a blinding blue light.

Krillin crashed into the city pavement with a loud "THUD!" and he saw the damage that the city was taking, despite the area he was fighting in was thankfully and conveniently empty. The large buildings had their windows shattered, filling the ground with broken glass. There were several craters in the road of the intersection and the store in which the female saiyan was battered into was falling apart.

The smoke cloud created by the Kamehameha Wave was starting to disperse, revealing the frame of the large saiyan. His armor was partialy destroyed and most of the upper half of the spandex was burned. Several burn marks covered his arms and it seemed he was in visible pain. As the defender of Earth got up he charged at his foe, ready to start a combo of strikes.

A powerful punch caved into the scar-faced saiyan's right cheek by the orange clad fighter, but as soon as the fist disconnected from the cheek, the angry saiyan recovered and bit the arm, trying to make his teeth dig as hard and deep as possible, making the bald fighter scream in agony before the saiyan pushed his hand, which had a charged energy attack, into the short human's stomach which detonated in a blinding seafoam-green light and a smoke cloud. From the cloud came a trail of smoke that crashed with a "BOOM!" into the skyscraper nearby, making glass shatter and fall on the ground.

Krillin rose from the spot he crashed into, the orange gi was torn in half with only the left half remaining and his undershirt had several large tears in it. Burning marks were plastered on the abdomen of the short fighter, scratches filled his face as small streams of blood came out of them and a large gash on his left forearm, the place where he was bitten, had blood flowing freely. Heavy panting came out of the lungs of the noseless fighter as he fell to one knee.

 _'I don't get it. This guy isn't that much stronger than the girl, so why am I getting beaten so badly?'_ the turtle disciple inquired as he kept panting for at least half a minute, then he got up and made ki flow into his arms, creating a pair of yellow ki swords in order to fight, like he did against the gigantic saiyan Nappa.

He charged at the taller warrior, who managed to sidestep a stab that the bald fighter tried to use, only to see the shorter fighter grinning, as a straight kick hit the saiyan's nose, breaking it. As a stream of blood poured out of the broken nose the saiyan started to growl. "You will pay!" he roared and blasted the human in point blank range, only for it to pass through an afterimage, making the taller fighter to growl in anger before a slash cut off his ear.

A sudden shock came to the scar-faced warrior as he realized that he lose his ear, making him shout in pain and agony as a ton of blood started to flow down like a fountain. Before he could recover he felt a "x" carved into his back, making him feel so much pain that he could barely handle anymore, as he felt like more blood was coming out of him.

Krillin appeared in front of his grieviously injured opponent who was shouting and screaming from the pain. _'Maybe I was too cruel. This combo really doesn't feel right on my side.'_ he thought as he felt like he went too far. He took a deep breath and prepared to end his foe's misery. He charge in ready to finish it with a simple stab.

"IRON MAIDEN!" roared the saiyan and his body glowed in a light that combined both crimson-red and seafoam-green that filled the area in the blinding light. Krillin kept on charging and he even heard a "THRIISH!" sound that indicated that the saiyan was stabbed, but when the light faded he saw a seafoam-green armor covering the fram of the scar-faced saiyan, which prevented the ki sword to go in too deep, making the cut shallow.

A surprised look appeared on the earthling's face and in that instant a mountain shattering blow caved into his chest, breaking almost all of his ribs and making him puke a lot of blood as he was flying backwards and spinning in the air.

When he finally corrected himself he saw his taller foe starting to charge an attack that had both of his arms above his head. The ball appeared like a million swords of seafoam-green color in one giant mess and the ball grew bigger. "You will suffer the five million cuts of Hell Maiden! DIE FUCKER!" the saiyan roared in agony and in fury as he prepared to launch his attack.

Krillin started to panic and he raised both of his hands to the side of his injured face before he closed his eyes. "Taiyōken!" the bald fighter roared in pain, making a blinding white light that caused the angry saiyan to stop his attack, which instantly disappeared as the scar-faced alien tried to rub his pained eyes while he spewed blood from the mouth.

For several moment the alien tried to recover from the flash that haulted his own attack before he heard the voice of his shorter foe. "KIENZAN!" the saiyan heard but after several moments he didn't feel his entire lower half, as he was cut in half and blood sprayed out like a fountain as both halves fell to the ground with no signs of life in the saiyan.

As both halves of his foe hit the city pavement with a "THUD!", the human warrior released a victory shout before he fell to the ground as a result of the injuries he suffered in the short yet brutal battle. As he landed with a silent "thud!" to the ground, he saw a figure coming out of the destroyed store that was still ablaze- the female saiyan.

As the woman got closer to him his vision started to blur and Krillin hoped for the best at his current state. He tilted his head so he could look at the blue skies of Earth, which had pillars of smoke rising up to meet the large white clouds, until he saw the slightly burned face of the living saiyan. Blood was flowing from the edge of her lip and she had a black eye, as well as several second degree burns all over her face, but it still didn't take away her beauty.

 _'Huh, she's actually really cute.'_ the defending warrior of Earth thought to himself as a smile appeared on her face, showing that she still seemed radiating with joy. "Thanks for killing Aspara, I really hated him." she said, making the human incredible confused. Before he could say anything however, the saiyan started to talk again. "I saw the fight and it was sooooooooo cool! Can I stay here and learn some moves?!" she asked with joy flowing and radiating from her despite the fact that she was injured. "Also I don't have a place to go. Mind if I stay here?" she chirped happily while waiting for a reply.

Krillin could barely speak as his chest rose up slowly in order to breath, but thought ran wild in his mind. _'Does she want to stay here? Why? Maybe I can learn more about where she came from. I'll guess I can deal with it when I'm not badly injured.'_ he thought to himself as he started to whisper gently. "Sure, w-why n-not." the turtle disciple said in a pained groan that was as loud as a whisper.

When the light-medium skin tonned woman heard the answer of the planet's defender, her coal-black round eyes were filled with joy as a wide smile of happiness covered her damaged face as she jumped high and raised her hands to the sky while yelling "YIPPE!" with incredible amout of joy and optimism.

The defender of Earth could only smile a pained smile and laugh for a bit before her allowed darkness to take him as he lost contiousness.

* * *

 **Namek,**

Vegeta opened his eyes and felt pain all across his body. The entire area that he saw was dark, to the point that the prince realized that he was inside a cave. He felt his back against the wall of the cave and he felt the moisture on his skin and in the air of the humid cave.

He tried to move but he realized he couldn't, as his arms and legs were held by large and thick branches in order to hold his broken bones. The prince growled in aggitation as he heard footsteps from his left.

As the sound of the footsteps got closer a light came foward, casting a shadow, making it like the incoming guests were using a torch. The prince tried to shake his body and move while raising his power level, but a sudden moment of pain came to him like a knife stab.

"Don't do anything Vegeta. Your still alive because of me." the flame haired royal heard a voice on his right, making him tilt his head only to see Kakarot's brat sitting against the wall with a weird gel that was mint-green in color covering his frame, as it was spread all over his body.

The half-breed's eyes met his and the boy frown, making the prince growl with fury. "What do you mean by that brat?!" the prince of all saiyan demanded the boy to make himself clear, but the same ditermined frown never wavered from the face of the son of Kakarot.

"Who are the Ginyu Force?" the boy asked the older saiyan, but the name alone changed Vegeta's attitude from an angry saiyan filled with fury to a man frozen with fear. As the saiyan elite looked at the kid and then looked at the brown ground of the cave, sweat started to flow on his forehead.

"The Ginyu Force are Freeza's strongest fighters, even stronger than Zarbon." the prince said with a terrified expression on his face, as he remembered that Freeza's second-in-command said that they were coming, making the proud prince shake with terror. Gohan himself also felt terrified from that fact, knowing that Zarbon was impossible to beat.

Suddenly the rest of the group joined the two saiyans, which included the lavender haired scientist, a namekian child and the formaly obese samurai that constantly had his hand on the tilt of his sword. "Then we should team up." the heir to Capsule Corp. said as she took out a small item and opened it, before starting to rub the strange gel on Vegeta's arm, making the pain that had just past go away.

Vegeta looked shocked at the group that offered to join him in order to take down the elite group of fighters that were on their way to Namek. He started to think for at least a minute before he had his answer. "I hate to do this, but I don't have a choise. I use you to take the Ginyu Force down." he said as his eyes went from one member of the group from Earth to the other as a chilling silence filled the cave.

 **[To be Continued}**

* * *

 **[Cue #2- Ending (Roundabout)]**

* * *

 _An allience has been formed between our heroes from Earth and the vicious Prince Vegeta to take down a common enemy. On Earth Krillin had the fight of his life in order to defend the planet he holds dear. In the Afterlife the dead Z-Fighters are about to spar with powerful foes. What will happen next? Where do things go from here? Find out on the next chapter of "Changed Path"..._

 _Boy oh boy a new chapter. This chapter was a thrill to write, as a planned the character of Archako a long while ago and I think she had a pretty okay debut, don't you think? While doing descriptions of characters in this chapter I used Google and searched shades of different colors to make the design of characters more detailed with a visual flair to them. Did I do well? Please answer in the comments._

 ** _Power Levels:_**

 _Krillin: 5,790  
_

 _Archako: 6,000_

 _Aspara: 6,200_

 ** _R &A:_**

 _ **R:** This was by far your best chapter yet. The grammar, the dialogue, and even some of the characterization all seemed to fall into place._

 _The fighting between Zarbon, Vegeta, and Gohan was absolutely well done. The action was palpable and the banter between the three was great. Gohan's doubt about half-way through about rushing in head strong provided a nice foil for the typical Saiyan manner of doing just that. Bravo with that entire fight._

 _The ending terror with Vegeta was great too. The Ginyu Force is very much upon us, what's going to happen next._

 _Krillin your poor soul. Trust me buddy that's the story of the rest of your life, fighting people stronger than you, but it pays off for sure. Just keep trucking along kid don't let some Saiyans? (perhaps like Bryco) bring you down._

 _Seriously dude great job. It took until about Chapter 17 of Destiny Shattered for the story to find some balance and smoothness I'm glad Changed Path could do that same._

 _ **A:** Thank you, I really hope this chapter was a good follow up and thanks for supporting my story._

 _I really made a joke this chapter of the Saiyans' "strategy" by using a line from Hellsing Ultimate Abridged Episode 6, which was the "going dick first into enemy territory" thing. Hope that was funny._

 _I also really like Archako and in the end of the next chapter I'll tell the story of where I got my inspiration to make this character._

 _Now I'm finally free of tests and I will have more free time to think about my story. Have a nice week._

 _Well everyone, I really adore you all for following and favoriting this story, and I hope you continue to do so. Have a nice week every single one of you. Bye bye._


	19. Chapter 19: Training x Recovery

**Hi there everyone, this is Uppaw18 and this is chapter 19 whoo hoo! Before I begin I want to apologies for last chapter as I went too far with the amount of swearing I used, especially the c word was offensive and out of place and if anyone of you was offended I apologies and I will try to restrain myself better in that regard in the future. I will also end this chapter with a Dragon Ball Super rant, so for all you people who love Super, good for you and keep enjoying it. I personally hate that fucking pile of shit and I won't watch it anymore.  
**

 **Now with that out of the way, let's go... Oh and by the way, this chapter may include explicit content at the end so you have been warned...  
**

* * *

Chapter 19: Training x Recovery

The Namek saga Part 2: Mandatory survival- Part 5

 **Opening- Rock the Dragon**

 **Ending- Roundabout**

* * *

 **[Cue #1- Opening (Rock the Dragon)]**

* * *

 **The Afterlife,**

The five dead warriors from Earth stood in the silence that followed the short Kai's question, muscles tensing as a sweat drop appeared on the foreheads of each of the fighters as no one wanted to be the first to test the fighters behind the entity.

The first to take a step foward was Piccolo who removed all of his weighted clothes which included his turban and caped shoulder pad, dark-gray vest and newly gained red gaunlets. All fell to the ground with loud "thuds!" that shook the ground beneath him and created small craters to keep the clothes in as he rolled his shoulder and neck, making "KNACK!" sounds with each movement of his green, thick neck.

"I'm first and last, since I can take them all on." the younger namekian said trying to put a mask of arrogance despite keeping himself on guard as much as possible, since he felt how powerful the fighters are and that they might even hide their power. The evil grin on his face and the seriousness in his eyes done their job well, making him seem just as arrogant as the saiyan prince Raditz fought on Earth.

The black skinned human with the afro was the one from the group behind King Kai to step foward, standing before the namekian as he bowed before him with a bow that any martial arts master would be proud of. When he raised his head and stood straight he looked into the eyes of his alien foe with raw anger that made Piccolo take several steps out of fear and shock that the killing intent that radiated from his human foe hit him with.

Anger and seriousness combined into a terrifying expression on the bare chested martial artist that the rest of the fighters from Earth took several steps back as well. "My name is Ovan Motaero. I was a proud fighter whom searched tough opponents around the world." the dark skinned fighter started to talk about himself as a vail of white-blue appeared around him like a ferocious yet contained fire of emotions just waiting to come out. "One day I was attacked by the servants of Piccolo Daimao and I was killed in combat. I have been training in here ever since." he said with anger that was pointed towards both namekian as he knew the appearance of the demon king.

Piccolo scoffed in an attempt to calm his nerves and also get under his opponent's skin, by acting like himself and by extention, his father. He entered into a battle stance and ignited his aura, preparing to face the human warrior. "Whatever. I don't care what my father did to you, your just a stepping stone for me." the namekian said arrogantly, keeping his tactical calculation hidden from plain sight.

The namekian's plans worked, as the human shook with anger as his aura doubled in size. "That is exactly what I would expect from a demon like you." he said without raising his voice, but still keeping his increasing killing intent focused at his "sparring partner" as he started running towards the son of Piccolo Daimao, who charged at the dark skinned human at full speed.

The clashed their fists in the middle between them, creating a powerful shockwave that caused the ground to shake violently and dust to fly everywhere around the two fighters. As each fighter kept on pushing to overpower the other, the other eight fighters and the Kai covered their faces in order for dust not to get into their eyes.

After a little bit the two fighters seperated and charged at one another again, only this time Piccolo acted faster as he stopped charging midway and stretched his right arm like a rubber cannon that slammed into his human foe's guard, which he barely managed to raise in time and sent him back at least a dozen meters backwards, much to the surprise of the other fighters.

 _'This power!'_ the afro haired human thought to himself as he skidded back across the grassy ground before finally stopping, only for his green skinned opponent slammed another punch into his raised guard, making the human's body shake from the power he was being hit with.

As Piccolo realized he was much stronger than his foe, he started a flurry of punches into his foe's guard, which kept holding while the entire body of the tall human fighter was shaking with pain, which even the namekian thought was worth a small praise.

An idea finally found its way to the young alien fighter's head as his punches didn't break the guard of his determined opponent, so he send a low kick to below the knee of the topless human fighter, tripping him and making him lose his balance, which gave Piccolo the perfect opportunity to crash a thunderous left hook into his foe, which crashed into the right cheek of Ovan's face, sending him flying to a row of trees with enough force to pull them out of the ground.

As the Kai looked at the area sweat started to pour from his frame. "These are 2,000 year old trees! Shin is going to kill me! Are you insane Piccolo?!" the small entity yelled angrily at the namekian with anger over the destruction of the trees but the young green skinned warrior only snickered with distain to the short blue watcher of the northern side of the galaxy.

A blue-white aura then came out of the dust cloud charging at the son of Piccolo Daimao, sending several ki blasts toward the direction of the namekian with his left hand as the human fighter flew towards his foe preparing a punch with his right hand to slam into the face of his opponent.

As the human launched his punch the namekian smirked and tilted his head just enough for the punch to past through next to it, much to the surprise of the tall human warrior. A moment later Piccolo sent a mighty elbow strike at his foe, whom managed to block the attack in time by grabbing the elbow with his left hand, but the force behind the strike sent him several meters backwards skidding, which left him open enough time for the evil half of Kami to stretch his left arm to slam it into Ovan's stomach, making him gap in pain and spewing saliva.

The dark skinned human fell to his knees as he was doubled over from the pain, gasping for air and holding his stomach. The namekian warrior smirked with a wide grin as he walked towards his foe, only to send his foot straight to the human's chin like an uppercut, which blasted the afro haired fighter into the air so fast that he broke the sound barrier with drops of blood falling from his mouth.

Piccolo followed and quickly reached a bit further than his opponent, whom he crashed his hands with a cracking double-axe hammer that landed on Ovan's forehead with a loud "BRISH!" and sent him spiraling downinto the ground crashing in an defeaning "BOOM!".

As the namekian grinned yet again he saw the dead warrior charging at him once more, this time moving in a zig zag pattern in order to make the green skinned warrior unsure of the black skinned fighter's next move.

Piccolo crossed his arm, not revealing any concerns from the attack of his foe, making his desperate training partner angrier both externaly and internaly, which made the son of the demon king grin as he kept waiting for the incoming offense. "Well come on, I don't have all day." Piccolo said mockingly, causing veins to throb on his foe's forehead and to cause a roar to come out of the human's throat as he charged.

The moment he was in front of the namekian, Ovan turned to his left and slightly passed his green skinned foe before he launched a roundhouse kick that was easily blocked, but the human fighter took a bit of space from his opponent and spanhis body to reach behind his foe and he tried to do a chop to the back of the namekian's neck, only for his chop to pass an afterimage. As the topless human mentally cursed himself, his head was slammed with an elbow strike that made him fly down into the ground once more.

When Ovan crashed with a "THUD!" he formed a crater and created a large dust cloud. As he was lying in the crater his mind went balistic with thoughts. _'Okay, just what kind of training did this guy went through to become this powerful in two months?!'_ the human panicked as he saw he was easily being pushed back by his alien foe, but he still got up. His face was full of cuts including one on his forehead, one beneath his left eye and several on his cheeks. His torso was filled with large gashes that blood flowed from and he was starting to have a blurry vision. There was no way he could win.

As he got up the cloudof dust dispersed and he saw the namekian son of the monster that was responsible for his death and rage filled his mind. He raised both of his hand to point at his green skinned foe and two large orange balls of ki appeared. The moment Piccolo saw this he bent his knees slightly and grabbed his right arm with his left and started to charge an attack of his own.

Both auras of the warriors came to life as the balls of ki in Ovan's hands became bigger to the point that the size of each one equaled the size of his afro. The body of the bloodied dark skinned human shook and bled as he prepared to launch his attack. "ETHERUS BLASTERS!" the human roared at the top of his lungs as both large orbs flew like rockets towards the namekian warrior in front of him.

The frame of Piccolo stood firm as his attck was ready to counter his opponent's attack. "EXPLOSIVE DEMON WAVE!" a shout of screaming determination came from the ruspy voice of the evil half of Kami, as a beam of orange-yellow light flew foward at the giant orbs of ki.

The attacks clashed in a dazeling lights as the ground started to rip appart from the destructive power of the attacks. Both warriors ground their teeth as sweat dropped from their foreheads in an amount that could fill buckets.

After at least a minute of struggle, the attack of the human was starting to lose as it returned at great speeds towards its caster, who started to panic. "This power!" he screamed before he flew up to the sky in the last second before the orbs reached him. As he panted he saw both attacks detonate in a blinding flash and large chunks of rock flew across the area. As he looked down he saw the namekian cross his arms once again and grinning with satisfaction.

Anger flooded Ovan's body, making the sweat that mixed with his blood to flow faster and his body shook with exhaustion and pain, as well as blood loss. "Victory isn't yours yet!" he roared at his green skinned foe before he launched a volley of ki blasts.

Piccolo looked up and saw the large number of small balls of ki coming his way, and he could only smile. He charged at the incoming volley, only to swat each orb that was coming at him like it was a pestering insect, much to the shock of his foe, which satisfied the evil half of Kami, before he blitzed his way toward the human and sent a blow to his temple coming from above, sending the dark skinned human crashing down yet another time.

As Piccolo landed in front of the crater, it seemed his oppenent was defeated as he could no longer stand and seemed like he was out cold. A snarl came out of the namekian warrior before he turned his back to his foe and started to walk back to the other Z-Fighters. "Tsk, next time bring me someone who could put up a challange." the evil half of Kami said with boredome and disrespect in his voice, until he stopped as the human stood up once again.

The entire frame of the afro haired fighter was bloodied and full of scraps and bruises. cuts filled his face, chest and hands. His leggings were filled with tears and his legs were shaking so hard he could barely stand. "Bow." he said with anger that barely escaped his blood filled throat. His aura came to life, but something was off about it, so much so that Piccolo looked at him again.

Suddenly Piccolo and everyone else noticed that the human's power level was spiking and sky rocketing as his teeth grinded against one another painfully. A small streak of silver suddenly appeared in his aura, making his muscles grow slightly.

Concern suddenly came from the short catfish looking entity, whom appeared to know what was happening. "No, no, NO! Do not do this Ovan! Your body can't contain even 1% of this power!" he screamed with horror as he seemed terrified, which made the Z-Fighters feel even more concerned.

A look of pure rage filled the afro haired fighter as he looked at Piccolo, making the namekian feel terrified from the power that his human foe was emiting. "I said...BOW!" he roared with the top of his lungs, as two streaks of silver appeared in his aura and his muscles grew larger and larger in size, especially in his arms where his muscles were almost double their original ground around him split in half and winds came out from around him in such force that it sliced off Piccolo's arms, which he raised in order to defend himself, before the namekian was blown away with enough force to easily knock him out.

Then the aura dispressed and the power disappeared as fast as it came, and blood exploded from the frame of the enraged human. Blood came out from every cut in his body like water from a hoze and Ovan's eyes turned white as he lost contiousness. He fell to the ground with a loud "THUD!" as a large pool of blood started to form around him.

The kai quickly ran to the fighter and put his hands over him. A small light came from King Kai's hands that seemed to heal the injured human. Several minutes of this passed as all eight remaining standing warriors seemed concerned to the events that occured.

Finally King Kai stood up and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Phew. That was close. He could of killed himself by doing this." the entity said to himself as he felt as if a stone was leaving his chest.

The Z-Fighter all came closer to the fallen fighter and the short martial arts master with an intrigued look on their faces. "What was that just now King Kai?" Tien asked trying to hide as much as he could without showing too much from his facial expressions.

Yamcha pushed himself foward right at the kai's face in order to get some answers. "Yeah, one moment he was weaker than Piccolo and the next he was so strong that I could tell that I never sensed this kind of power. So what the hell?!" the bandit demanded an answer from his new martial arts master.

King Kai looked at his students and pinched the bridge of his nose with annoyance. "It is something humans have the potential for, but you guys will never get it." the entity said as he walked towards the group of fighters he summoned. "Choose your fighters." he said before he walked towards the place where the ancient trees once stood.

* * *

After at least half an hour of discussions and waiting for Piccolo to regain contiousness and to regenerate his arms, the Z-Fighters allowed Tien to go next, while the other group sent the small fighter with the large feet.

As the two martial artist stood in front of each other, they bowed respectfully at one another before Tien got into his crane stance and the other fighter got into a stance of his own, which included him standing straight while raising both of his arms in front of his chest, palms facing the large tri-clops.

A large smile appeared on the small fighter as his eyes met the three-eyed warrior. "My name's Pampoo. I was the strongest of my race before I perished in combat, where I fought an army of 3,500 warriors alone, saving my entire squad. And that was 10 years ago." he spoke slightly of his life story as his aura came to life. Its main color was green but it had a streak of white in it.

Sweat dropped from the taller warrior as he charged foward at the short fighter. Pampoo just smiled as all the aura around him turned into white-green rings that formed around his giant feet, before he disappeared in a green light, much to the shock of the human tri-clops.

The long haired fighter appeared next to the head of his foe and kicked him in the temple, sending him in a mach cone in such high velocity that the rest of the Z-Fighters could not see their friend's frame anymore. The milky white skinned warrior then disappeared again in a green light before another small splash of green light filled the sky in another completely different place than Pampoo was a second ago, and then splashes of green appeared all over the place before the small fighter crashed into the head of his taller foe feet first, sending Tien crashing into the ground with a craking "BOOM!".

The bald human got up after spewing a bit of blood into the ground, his whole body shaking to the point that he could barely stand up. "Are you okay? Did I use too much force?" the tiny bulky fighter asked his opponent as genuine concern came to his face, but the three-eyed human could only smile as he put both hands on his knees in order to gain some stability.

"I think I almost deduced what your doing." the dead defender of Earth said as a trickle of blood flowed from the edge of his mouth, causing a smile to rise to his opponent's face that was filled with pride, joy and was also a bit sly.

As the long haired warrior started to spin his shoulders backwards he started to giggle. "Is that so? Maybe I found a worthy opponent. How about I try to hit you harder then?" he said before the rings appeared around his feet again and he disappeared once more in a splash of green light. This time however, Tien managed to gain a glimpse of his tiny foe slightly bending his knees.

Splashes of green light across the sky around him flared up for an instant before it faded away, but with an extreme amount of effort the tri-clops managed to see a fraction of his opponent's movements. The blue-white aura flared around the earthling as he flew up to the sky and charged his fist with ki while flying into a different direction from where the last splash appeared, almost to the point of going the other direction.

As Tien released his fist, the image of the 4'8 tall fighter appeared in front of him and barely blocked the punch with his giant right foot in time. The shckwave created by the clash was extremely powerful, sending small bushes flying around and making the ground split until the small trench was 100 inches deep. However it seemed Tien was being easily overpowered in terms of brute force, despite Pampoo not using it to his advantage.

A grin appeared on both of the warriors' faces before they started to laugh for several moments while not moving from their clashing positions, which made the other eight fighters and the guardian of the northern side of the galaxy confused. A moment later the three rings around the smaller fighter's foot glowed and a light went backwards from them to the milky white skinned fighter's frame, only to have Tien launched into the ground with tremendous force an instant later.

When the taller fighter rose from another crater created by the battle he kept his satisfied smile on his face as his small foe landed in front of him. "So you concentrate all of your power into those rings to make yourself stronger and faster?" he asked in order to make sure his theory was correct.

A smile appeared on Pampoo's face as it lit up with agreement and happiness. "Pretty much. It also makes me able jump on air, making my movements more versitile and unpredictable. Also focusing all of my power into my feet makes me vulnerable but my power accends beyond my normal limits." the small friendly warrior explained the way he fights, only to disappear in an instant by jumping up using the rings.

Tien cluched his hands into fists as veins throbbed on his forehead and across his arms. "I noticed that you lowered your output in order for me to keep up and notice your abilities. Now I'm going all out so you better do it too! KAIOKEN TIMES 2!" he roared as crimson aura flared around him and burning the power inside his own cells.

The twodead warriors charged at one another, but the three-eyed human kept missing as his foe kept jumping on air to change his route, which started to piss off the crane disciple. With another leap Pampoo charged with a spin kick, which was accelerated by the boost of the rings, making it crash with a "BRISH!" against Tien raised forearm with enough force to break most of his earthling foe's fingers, as well as cracking the bones of his arm before sending him crashing into the ground, creating a large and deep crater that threw dust into the air.

As the former assassin rose from the crater he screamed in agony from the pain of getting his arm broken, then several cuts filled the broken arm making blood gash out of the three-eyed human's body wildly. He fell to one knee and started to pant heavily, only to see his foe completely fine if only worried to the well being of the dead human.

Tien grinded his teeth before raising his other arm, finger pointed at his foe. "Dodonpa!" he screamed as a yellow thin beam came out of his index finger and charged towards the smaller fighter. A shocked expression came to the long haired deseaced fighter as he quickly raised his foot and the rings lighted up. Pampoo then kicked the air with the boost from the rings, only to create a powerful wave of air pressure that tore through the attack of the crane disciple like it didn't appear in its way before it crashed into the bald human's chest, knocking him out.

The kai then walked toward the uncontious fighter and checked if he wasn't seriously injured. "He'll be fine. It appears he got easily overpowered in this fight." he said before he walked into the middle of the two groups and raised his arm to the sky, as Chiaotzu went to pick up his beaten friend. "NEXT!" shouted the entity as the groups prepared to the next spar.

* * *

Up next were Yamcha and the aqua skinned woman with the yellow-red eyes. Both fighters took a spet foward, with Yamcha boasting a confident smile and his opponent boasting a more sly and arrogant grin.

As the two stood facing one another none tried to back down but to make the other lose confident, with both failing miserably. "Say, your quite cute. How about you give up straight away and I won't be too harsh on that pretty face of yours." the former bandit said arrogantly with a bit of a flirtatious tone in his voice, confidence flowing from his frame like a river.

A small gigle came from the woman as she put her index and middle finger on her aqua colored lower lip and she closed her eyes for several seconds before opening them again. "I'll tell you what cutie, give up now and I'll give you one round on me, but if you fight and win then I'll give you a blowjob. Sounds good?" the arrogant woman offered in a suggestive manner which was rather sexually blunt with a sly and flirtatious tone in her smooth and slightly high pitched voice.

A smug expression appeared on the scar-faced Z-Fighter's face as he entered the battle stance of the turtle school of Master Roshi. His body tensed as he powered up to his maximum and igniting his white-blue aura around his muscular body. "Sorry sweetheart, but I'm gonna spank you now until you beg for me to stop." he said with a bit of smug in his tone as the wind past through his hair.

A cute gigle came out of the mouth of the female warrior as she entered a battle stance of her own. "Ha! You'll be begging for that one round when I'm done with you!" she declared as she ignited a rose-red aura around her, as two thin pillars of chartreuse-green light started to spin around her red aura. When the green light started to combine with the aura, Yamcha felt like her ki was slowly faiding or at least overshadowed by something else.

"She's using mana Yamcha! Be careful!" the pale skin humanoid from the defenders of Earth shouted towards his ally as he sensed the rising level of mana in the woman the former bandit was facing. When the aqua skinned lady finished powering up she had chartreuse-green bubbles in her rose-red aura and her ki was barely senseable, which a smug smile plastering her face.

A single drop of sweat rolled on his forehead showing he was a bit worried, since he knew he didn't have a way to defend himself from offensive magic, yet he kept on a smug grin on his face to hide his concern. "So what, magic isn't all there is to a fight." the former bandit said as he charged at great speed at his foe, who was actually surprise from that approach and jumped back at least 40 meters away.

"That line doesn't even make sense!" the woman yelled as two orbs of mana appeared slightly above her palm with rune circles under them. _"Smelog Esira!"_ she yelled and the ground in front of her glowed in green light, before several large chunks of the ground rose up and formed humanoid shapes.

The golems stood at 6 feet and 10 inches each, and there were at least three of them while more started to form. "By the way, my name's Galicha McMaru le Cathedir. I was a small village girl who loved pretty and simple village boys. Fell in love with the wrong one and I met my fate with slashed wrists and hanged from the roof of his house." she told her life story nonchalantly as more golems were forming in front of her.

The disciple of Master Roshi charged at his foe sending his fist foeard, only for a golem to send his arm to block the human's attack, but leading to the golem to lose his arm, which shattered into dust. The warrior then jumped back and cupped his hands to his side. "Kamehameha!" he roared as an azure beam charged towards his female foe, only for the one handed golem to jump in front of the beam and take the hit, being atomized in the process.

Seven golems then charged at the scar-faced former bandit, who blocked a left hook from one stone creature as he ignited his aura. He raised his leg to block an incoming knee strike from a second stone beast but he released a wave of ki around him, forcing the two first creatures back as the other five charged in.

The five stone monsters started to run in circles around the dead human for a while trying to confuse their master's foe. After ten rounds of running around they jumped high in order to crash their feet and fists into the earthling they were attacking, but unfortunately for them the former bandit charged an explosive wave that sent them crumbling in the air, much to Galicha's surprise.

When only two warriors of stones stood next to their aqua skinned master, the dead earthling charged in preparing a combo of hits in mind. As he stopped right in front of the golem to his right, Yamcha disappeared only to reappear next to his target's head, kicking it in the temple so hard that it crashed with a loud "CRUNCH!" into the second stone beast, sending both away from their master crumbling, only to spin his body in a clockwise direction to slam his right foot into the face of the female fighter, sending her flying into a large rock that stood over 60 meters behind her, making said boulder to shatter into smaller debris.

As the woman stood up blood trickled from the edge of her lips as well as from her forehead, showing a stream of dark purple warm liquid to flow across her face. Her nose was also broken and blood flowed from it as well. A growl of fury burned from her voice that was followed by a vengeful snarl. "Your going to pay for that, dipshit!" she roared angrily as her red aura with chartreuse-green bubbles flowed inside it wildly, showing her anger.

Yamcha got into a battle stance but this time his face had a worried expression on it and sweat rolling from his forehead. He knew it wasn't going to end well.

 _"Sgnieb Emalf Esira!"_ the woman roared as fire filled her hands until she shot it at the ground, where eight flaming humanoids with red flames covering them except for the yellow eyes. They stood at 7 feet tall and were rather thin, but they seemed scary. _"Smelog Erisa!"_ the aqua skinned lady shouted as she summoned four more stone golems.

Yamcha's expression them relaxed as confidense filled his body once more. _'This ain't so bad.'_ he thought to himself as he ignited his aura once more in order to make a quick work with the new dozen summoned beasts. "Is this the best you've got?" he asked arrogantly as he charged at his longed neck opponent.

Suddenly before he could realize it, the eight flame humanoid monsters spewed out a stream of flames foward and the four golems slammed their fists at the ground, making it shake. As the human Z-Fighter dodged the flamethrowers a dome of rock covered the long-legged aqua skinned woman and three of the flame creatures turned around in order to breath fire on the dome, heating it up to create a defensive barrier for their master.

A red flaming creature then flew foward and caught up to the dead human in an instance, much to the shock of the scar-faced warrior. As the flames came fowared out of the mouth of the creature it passed through an afterimage, searing the air around the projection. When the creature looked around an axe-kick came from above from the former bandit, making it crash on the monster's head with a "BRICK!" and sending it crashing into the ground with a loud "BOOM!".

All the other creatures then launched themselves at the warrior, sending streams of flames and large chunks of rock at him, only for the earthling to constantly yet barely evade each attack. Then Yamcha charged into the group of summoned monsters in order to retaliate.

His first punch came as an uppercut to a golem's chin, sending him flying only to blast him away with a beam of ki. A kick then crashed into the center of a fire creature that attacked from behind, sending it backwards towards a charging golem but Yamcha's shoe on his left foot was burned away in an instant, exposing his foot. _'Okay, touching the fire guys is very bad. Point taken.'_ he thought to himself as he flew upwards in order to attain some space.

This was a big mistake, as all eight flaming humanoids breathed giant streams of flames that became one gigantic flamethrower, which the human fighter quickly evaded by flying to his left. A second before he stopped his momentum the donme from the ground was blasted from the inside, making all the heated rocks to fly towards the dead Z-Fighter.

In a panic the scar-faced former bandit quickly dodged the rocks but didn't notice that his aqua skinned foe already managed to sneak form both behind and above the human, sending as overhead clockwise-kick to his temple, sending him flying straight into the pillar of fire created by Galicha's minions.

As the dead earthling flew out of the pillar his skin suffered third degree burns on over 40% of his body, his dogi and undershirt were burned completely, revealing the human fighter's fully muscular top, and his leggings were burned from the knee down. Before his mind could completely catch up to the pain caused by the flamethrowers, the long skinned woman appeared from behind while spinning in the air, before slamming a double axe-kick to her foe's head that crashed with a loud "THROOSH!", sending the former bandit crashing down.

Just before the former bandit crashed into the ground a golem slammed a powerful right hoot into the Z-Fighter's back, causing him to scream in pain while spewing out a mixture of saliva and blood from his mouth before he was sent flying into the eight flame beasts that prepared to incinerate him to ash.

Yamcha quickly corrected himself and cupped his hands to his side. "KAMEHAMEHA!" he roared as he released a full-powered Kamehameha Wave when the monsterous flaming humanoids released their flames. The attacks collided against one another and lighted up in a middleground where the grass around started to burst into flames.

The deceased fighter put all his effort into his ki attack that made its root as his master's signature attack and his legs dug deeper into the ground as he pushed more power into the destructive wave, his willpower not failing him.

The beam detonated along with the streams of flames without making much ground, showing that those beasts were much harder to handle in the human's normal condition. He fell to one knee and panted heavily as blood trickled from his mouth as he held his right arm with his left, both burned to the point that moving them caused the fighter pain.

Galicha landed behind her minions, which all gathered up together both flame and rock to protect their lady. An arrogant laugh started to come out of the aqua skinned woman as she saw the condition of her foe. "Hahaha! Told you you'd be begging for that one round." she said with a large smile on her face which seemed to get more grim in appearance.

As her long neck went from side from side as she moved it the thin aqua skinned arms of her rose reaching for her minions. Her aura suddenly grew in size and the green bubbles burst, filling the entire aura in chartreuse-green light to the point that it became the light emmiting from her aura, with the aura's shape changing from that of a burning fire to that of a stream flowing upwards until it stopped 30 inches above her head. Inside the chartreuse-green aura rose-red sparks of electricity fllowed wildly. Galicha was now using all of her magical powers in full-power.

 _"Enibmoc!"_ she roared as she casted her spell and all the minions suddenly lost their form and turned into fire and chunks of rocks that spinned in a single space, as if they were becoming one. After a moment the rocks formed into a giant golem that stood at 8 feet tall and was engulfed inpowerful flames with enraged orange eyes focused on the former bandit.

The entire frame of the human fighter was shaking as he knew he was in real trouble now, but it wasn't the worst thing compare to what came next. _"Edom Gninthgil Decnahne!"_ another spell came out of the aqua lips of the opponent of the dead Z-Fighter and yellow lightning came out of Galicha's palms and struck the giant golem, causing the electricity to merge with the red fire surrounding the beast.

A mad laugh came out of the slightly high pitched voice of the long-legged fighter as she showed in her skinny frame her belief that victory was in her grasp. "This is my best! Lightning-Fire Golem Mode!" she screamed as the monster charged in such a paste that Yamcha could barely react to.

The beast slammed its fist into the ground, creating a gigantic crater that was bigger than any of the others created by the other two previous fights, as well as creating an explosion of fire and lightning that seared the ground and air, making the other fighters defend themselves from its power by using invisble kia waves, except for the cloacked figure which simply stood while the power of the explosion simply passed by him.

The former bandit luckily used an afterimage to evade the punch in the last second, only for him to appear next to his female opponent and kicked her so her in the side of her chest that it broke several ribs, sending her flying.

The scar-faced warrior prepared to follow but then the shadow of the flaming giant golem covered him, making him use an afterimage in order to evade on again from the fist of the monster that was attacking him, appearing above the titan of flames and electricity.

The dead human raised both of his hands to the sides of his head with fingers reaching out to the face. "Taiyōken!" he roared as a white light blinded the entire area, including the beast and its master whom just got up after spewing a bit of saliva and blood as a result of the kick. "KAIOKEN TIMES 2!" the human roared as he burned the power in his body and cells as a result of King Kai's technique, surrounding him with crimson aura as he charged a ball of ki in his hand.

He launched the orb at the beast, but it caused no damage, revealing it had an enormous amount of ki and mana filling its gigantic body thereby protecting it. As the dead fighter realized it he charged at the long-legged woman and punched her so hard it broke both her jaw and the sound barrier, sending a shockwave throughout her body and the entire area, jolting the aqua skinned beauty and sent her flying in a mach cone and with an incredibly loud "BOOM!" sound as more shockwaves were formed the longer the woman kept on cutting the wind with he body.

The scar-faced warrior followed his prey as he charged ki around his arms and shaped it to look like wolf claws as he prepared to use the improved version of his original signature attack. "WOLF FANT FIST!" he roared as his ki claws started to slash the frame of his opponent from the other sex, causing slashes to from which made gashes of purple blood to flow freely form his foe's frame. he finished his combo by slamming a combined palm strike into her chest, sending her crashing with a loud "BOOM!" sound into the grassy ground of Warrior's Paradise.

The dust cloud filled the air around the two fighters. The burned yet victorious human fell on of his knees as he panted heavily and had a blurry vision as a result of the power of the Kaioken. The blinded electric flaming giant crumbled and disappeared as his user couldn't maintain it anymore. The aqua skinned woman lied inside the deep crater with slashes across her abdomen, chest, arms and face, which had a broken jaw and nose and blood flowed freely from the yellow-red eyed fighter. While her cuts weren't deep, he tank top and undershirt were torn in the middle, revealing a large cleavage window for the womanizing earthling to look at.

Galicha opened her eyes as she seemed like she couldn't really move if only slightly. She felt weak and saw her opponent still standing in a sense, making her internally give up. "So you beat me. I didn't expect that." she gasped with each time she ended a sentence and at most could barely be heard. Yamcha felt a bit bad as he saw that he did a bit too much with the Kaioken.

The long-legged woman closed one eye as she looked at the burned, injured and exhausted human. "I can't really move, so I can't really keep my end of the bargain. Guess we both lose." she said with a defeated smile on her face, making both fighters laugh with pain.

Yamcha tried to stand up but his body failed him and he fell face first into the ground. As he rolled on his back he started to laugh. "Maybe next time." he said as he lost contiousness.

* * *

King Kai looked at the craters around the area and sighed with a bit of regret in his voice. He did no intend for so much destruction to happen in the area. Suddenly he heard a mechanical voice of force inhailing and exhailing coming from behind him. The cloaked fighter stood with the robe covering his entire frame.

"This all charade is pointless King Kai." he said in a deep mechanical voice as he turned his back to the entity and started to walk towards the dead Z-Fighters. He stopped right in front of the three remaining defenders of Earth that were still awake: Piccolo, Kami and Chiaotzu.

"If any of you had any hopes of fighting Freeza, don't." his deep mechanical voice came out with an intimidating friction that created a bit of an intimidation factor and he had an aura that showed he wasn't someone to mess with.

"Wait, how did you know about that?!" the younger namekian asked with shock on his face, as he did have his hopes of facing the evil emperor the catfish looking entity told him about, but he also didnt appeciate a stranger telling him he stood no chance.

The green eyes that were visible from under the robe met those of the younger namekian. "Reading your mind was as easy as taking candy from a child. Your mental fortitude is pathetic." he criticized the evil half of Kami with his intimidating mechanical voice, making Piccolo growl and snarl with anger.

The namekian warrior charged at his foe and tried to punch him, but his fist went through the robe alone and no man was inside it. As he looked to the side he saw the the green eyed creature at last. He stood at 5'6 and his skin was a combination of sage-green with an armor looking shell that was cloud-gray in color. He had a pine-green jewel on top of his head, as well on his shoulders and and in the middle of his chest. his legs were also sage-green in color and he had tail with matching colors. Finally two horns on both sides of his head glowed in black. He also had wrinkles across his face but he was from the same race as Freeza.

The appearance of the fighter shocked both groups of fighters, but what shocked them most was the grey machine that was connected to his throat and covered by iron plates across the neck. "I am Breaze. I was a former elite warrior of the Arcosian race, but Iwas maimed and killed during a fight with Freeza's father King Cold." he said as the mechanical sounds came out when he talked and when he breathed, making the remaining warriors from both groups to stare at him with horror.

"Our race can transform. This is why you can't defeat Freeza." the arcosian kept on talking as his deep mechanical voice boomed around with seriousness. He stood and allowed ki to flow into his slim and small frame.

"WHAT?!" the kai shouted with shock and terror, as he didn't know of the capability of the acrosian race, making him shake in fear as he realized the earthling that still live along with the remaining saiyans have to deal with such a force hidden in plain sight.

Wind started to flow in a circular motion around the reptilian alien and the ground started to shake harder than when everyone else powered up. Giant rocks and small debris alike rose up from the ground and turned to dust from the rising power of Breaze.

"HAAAAAAA!" a long shout came from the talied alien as tornados immediately started to form around the area and the ground shook violently until it cracked around him and the groups of fighters. The gaps in the ground were so big that it made the craters formed by the previous fight to look small in comparison.

The power of the winds and earthquakes easily blew away all the fighters and even the small entity with ease with trice the power that the winds that Ovan formed when he attempted make Piccolo bow. This time the guarding of Earth and the small crane disciple formed a magical wall to protect them from the power that was sent towards them.

More and more giant boulders started to float and turned to dust around the arcosian as the ground kept shaking harder and harder, making the monkey and cricket of the watcher of the northern side of the galaxy to pick up the downed fighters and take them away from the action.

"HAAAAAAA!" a final long deep mechanical scream came from the reptilian alien as an olive-green aura burst around him and blinded everyone. When the light died down the transformed frame of the arcosian was fully visible. He had no horns anymore, the skin of his upper body was cloud-gray and his leggings were sage-green and so was his tail. He kept the pine-green jewels on his body in the same spots and sage-green lines came down from his face in a vertical fashion until both lines reached the jaw.

Everyone stood in shock and awe from the power of the formally cloacked fighter as his olive-green fire burned like fire and the power of his ki was enough to make everyone uncontiously fall on their knees.

"This power!" Piccolo yelled as he couldn't ressist the power that the arcosian was emitting to the point that the namekian was nearly floored by it. Kami and Chiaotzu on the other hand were already glued to the ground of the battlefield that was meant for their training.

Suddenly the power disappeared and the aura of the alien disperesed in the air. "This is our race's final and true form. I have trained myself to skip all my transformations into my true form but it takes time." he said as he relaxed his body and quickly lowered his ki in order to make movement possible again. "By the way, if Cold is anything to go by, my power is nothing compared to Freeza's." he said as he flew away, leaving all of the warriors and the kai shocked and terrified from that statement.

* * *

 **Earth, 16:41 PM,  
**

At least a day passed since his fight in Orange Star City. Krillin felt relieved after he woke up in the lookout, as Mister Popo used telepathy to guide Archako to the palace of god so the attendant of the lookout could give the defender of Earth and the female saiyan a senzu bean. The noseless monk was also surprised to see the the djinn showed that he was genuinly impressed.

"I'm glad you remained here because youjust proved you are capable, unlike the fatass." that line was seared into the small fighter's memory as he never saw the genie show any of these kind of emotions. The djinn also offered to train him once more along with the new saiyan, but the bald disciple of Roshi didn't feel the most excited from the offer. Unfortunately for him the female warrior jumped on the opportunity.

 _'He said I can go to him whenever I want. I should try to rest first after that fight yesterday.'_ he thought to himself as he laid in the bed of the only room in the second floor of Kame House. His mind started to get lost in thought as he stared at the celling.

He thought of the woman he fought yesterday. She had a somewhat of a gentle and kind heart but she was also incredibly hyperactive and childish. He didn't know what to make of her or even if to trust her.

Suddenly noises came from outside of Master Roshi's hut that sounded like blasts of ki flying into the distance, which made sweat drop from his forehead with concern, He got up and put his gi on while running down the stairs.

The blue haired Launched walked up to the small warrior as he finished getting down the stairs, meeting his face with a jolly smile. "Good afternoon Krillin. How are you doing?" she asked nicely as she chirpped happily, making the noseless monk sigh.

"What's going on outside?" the disciple of Master Roshi asked with a bit of a tired tone in his voice but he tried to show as much care as the blue haired woman in front of him. The woman with split personalities smiled with happiness as she saw the care in the tired eyes of the defender of Earth.

"The saiyan lady is outside with Master Roshi and Oolong. It was really hard finding something to wear that she liked, so I gave her a bikini Master Roshi was hiding in the closet of his room." the happy personality of Launched chirpped happily as she answered the question of the human warrior, who nodded and thanked her as he ran outside.

Outside of the house stood the elder martial arts artist and the small pig, both bleeding from their noses and blushing with sly smiles on their faces. "We did good pig." the elder fighter said laughing and giggling as the perveted pig joined him. "Yeah we did." Oolong said as the two pervents high fived.

Next to the ocean stood the female saiyan, wearing an extremely revealing bikini that exposed both of her well defined legs, thin and muscular arms, muscular abdomen, wide pelvis and large breasts, which the former monk didn't really notice when he saw her a day ago with the saiyan armor. The site of the woman made him blush and look away slightly.

Archako fired several energy blasts towards the ocean, making small tidat waves come towards the shore of the small island. She then turned to look at the old martial artist wide excitement in her coal-black round eyes. "Is that good?" she asked the turtle master, who just quickly nodded with blood stil slowly flowing from his nose, which the saiyan noticed. "Are you two okay?" she asked with slight concern and both the old human and the pig nodded their heads as fast as possible, bringing a smile of relief to the hyperactive saiyan's face.

the coal-black rounded eyes of the saiyan then noticed Krillin standing in front of the door of the house and her smile grew wider. She then ran towards him and stopped only inches away from his face, his gaze meeting hers. "How are you doing?" she asked with excitement in her voice, keeping a jolly smile on her face and the bald warrior just blushed.

Krillin's body started to shake from the the akward sensation he felt around his body while his face turned red completely. "W-w-w-well, I-I-I'm doing f-f-f-fine." he stuttered as he talked as he tried to take a bit of space between him and the woman, but she didn't give him any. "W-w-why are you wearing a bikini?" he asked the saiyan girl who took back several steps and put her hand on her chin, thinking on how to answer.

"Well, I don't like to wear clothing that much. I know I need armor in combat but outside of battle there is really no need for it." the furry tailed lady said with a smile full of happiness in it while the pig and the old martial artist gave a thumbs up, which annoyed Krillin a bit but he didn't want to look angry in front of the female warrior.

After answering the human's question Archako slammed her forehead into his and looked into his eyes with an excitet look. "Can we fight now?!" she yelled like an impatient kid who wanted a gift, making the short human's face to go red once more and sweat to stain his clothes rapidly.

Krillin gulped as he tried to give an answer the demand of his former foe. "I-I-I think resting is also important." he tried to say, struggling to utter each word, but as he finished the saiyan took several steps backwards with a confused expression on her face.

"Why?" she asked and the elder martial artist started to walk towards the girl.

"I believe that aloowing the body to rest will make training much more efficient. Allow him to rest for the day girl." Muten Roshi said, allowing some sage wisdom to come out of his mouth. A disappointed yet understanding expression appeared on Archako's face as she looked at the noseless warrior and then at the old man.

"Fine." she said with disappointment in her voice as she lowered her head. The old man walked by the lady and Krillin saw his master pinching the ass of the saiyan girl, making her blush a bit but it seemed like she didn't mind that much. Roshi then walked into Kame House along with the perverted pig.

Krillin walked to the area where his master and friend stood earlier and took out two folding chairs and put them on the sandy beach. He sat on one of the chairs and put his right hand on the other, looking at the saiyan woman with a smile on his face. "Come on and sit. Relax for a bit." he said nicely and with an inviting attitude in his voice, making the coal-black haired lady to smile and sit on the chair.

As he tried to look her in the eyes the monk blushed once more and he looked at the ground in front of him in order for him not to look at the saiyan's cleavage window accidently. "So... where are you from?" he asked and the monkey tail of the lady suddenly unwrapped from around her waist and started to tickle the noseless warrior's face.

Archako began to think for a bit before she looked at the smalled human with a smile on her face. "Hm well, I come from a place called "The Colony". Its a colony of saiyans that holds only a younger generation for some reason. The pods that Aspara and I were in were the only functioning machines capable of flying in space so..." she said with excitement and joy when talking about the place she grew up, not noticing the human was quite worried.

Krillin was lost in thought concerned over what he heared. For at least 10 minutes he thought of what to do, and by that time the saiyan noticed that he wasn't listening to her anymore and just looked into the distance. _'Okay, I need to tell this to Goku and Raditz, they'll know what to do.'_ he thought to himself as he started to shake with concern.

As Krillin remembered the saiyan sitting next to him he looked at her and saw her kicking the sand and sending it to the air, boredom filling her pretty face. The monk started to ask her several questions in order to get her attention but she wasn't really interested in talking anymore. "I'm boooooooooored." she complained as she lied down and put her head on the chair.

Krillin saw it and put his head on the chair and closed his eyes while putting his arms behind his head. "Well, just think of something to pass the time or just sleep for a bit." the monk said as he relaxed his muscles.

The woman then looked at the man next to her and a smile came to her face. She sat up and looked happy and fill with joy at the human that killed her jackass partner. "Do you want to have sex with me?" she asked with a large amount of excitement, making the noseless human to react in shock as he fell back with the chair, hitting his head against the outer wall of Kame House.

"What?!" the human asked with shock in his voice as he lied on the sand and crawled a bit from the wall of the house. He couldn't believe such a request from somebody he didn't even know, even if she was a beautiful woman.

Archako looked at him with an upset expression on her face. "I asked you if you want to have sex with me? You don't think I'm pretty enough?" she asked with slight annoyance and anger in her voice, making Krillin shake in his boots.

A smile filled with fear rose to the human's face as he gulped. "Q-q-quite the opposite. I think your beautiful." he quickly said, making the saiyan in front of him to calm down and smile at him with an excited glee. He then lowered his head and blushed with embarrassment. "Its just that... I don't have any experience with sex, okay!" he shouted while blushing, filled with embarrassment from saying something like that.

The expression on the face of the female saiyan made it look like she got the point that Krillin tried to pass through. "Ohhhhhhhh. So you're a virgin?" she asked and the short human nodded with his red and ashamed face. "That's alright, just follow m lead." she said as she suddenly sat on top of the shorter human.

She put her left hand on the back on the noseless monk's head and slightly raised it. Then she forced her tounge into his mouth, surprising him as his lips met her light-medium skin toned lips, which felt soft agaist his own lips. He felt the saliva from her mouth mixing with his and it felt a bit slimey and uncomfortable at first.

As their lips detached a sting of sticky and slimey mixed saliva remained as some sort of connection between the two before it snapped. The female saiyan then grabbed the gi that the defender of Earth was wearing and she ripped it off like nothing and threw it away, revealing the human's muscular chest and abdomen.

Up next she untied the dark-blue obi that was tied around his pants and threw it away from the two, just for a second later to do the same with his pants, revealing his naked frame, which made him blush heavily. The female saiyan then took off the lower part of her bikini and threw it away from her as well, before untying the upper part of her revealing bikini, leaving herself completely naked as well and pridefully showing her bare breasts to the human lying down on the sand underneath her.

The tailed woman then grabbed Krillin's hands and with some momentum rolled over, putting him on top of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and looked at him with a thrill in her eyes. "I can already feel that your hard. Now just go inside me." she whispered into the shoter man's ear, using her legs to push his waist and pelvis foward, feeling a thrust in between her legs, making her moan loudly from a mixture of pain and joy.

With every passing minute Krillin started to get the hang of it, as well as initiating more, as he started to thrust faster and harder as well as groping her and rubbing her skin, making her groan and moan harder. With every passing moment he also felt pressure building up in his genitals, like when he charges a Kamehameha wave that was getting more power the more he waited.

The two kept on like this for at least 10 to 15 minutes before the noseless monk could stop the pain of the building pressure and he released it all from the spot it was building at with a powerful thrust and a loud groan into the body of the female saiyan, who moaned as hard as him, before he rolled over to the side onto the sand from untop of the furry tailed woman.

Both panted heavily as sweat filled their entire frame as they lied down on the sand. Their muscles started to relax after the exhausting activity. "See? Isn't this reaaaaaaaaaaaally fun?" the light-medium skinned woman asked the smaller human as she looked at him with round eyes filled with joy as he smelled the mixture of both of their body smells from her.

"Yeah. That was amazing." the bald disciple of Master Roshi said with a strained laugh, making the female saiyan put her head on his chest and nuzzle her cheek against it.

"It was you who was amazing." she said as she closed her eyes and purred as she nuzzled against him with a wide and happy smile on her face. "I wanna go again." she declared an instant later, looking into her new lover in the eyes with a gaze that was filled with hope.

A strained laugh came out of Krillin as he reluctantly agreed. _'What did I get myself into?'_ he asked himself as a lustful expression filled the face of the female saiyan he had just slept with. He didn't know if he could last another round, feeling exhaustion already from just one round.

 **[To be contionued}**

* * *

 **[Cue #2- Ending (Roundabout)]**

* * *

 _While things have become heated between Krillin and the female saiyan Archako on Earth, Piccolo, Tien and Yamcha have been tested to their limit as well as finding a terrible secret about Freeza's race from Breaze. What will occur on Namek, where our heroes have to fight against Freeza's strongest warriors when they arrive? Will Goku, Raditz and Bryco become strong enough to face Freeza and his warriors? Find out on the next chapter of "Changed Path"...  
_

 _Now I know what you're thinking: "A sex scene in a Dragon Ball fanfic? BURN THE HERETIC!". All joking aside I did plan to have a sex scene between Krillin and Archako. Scratch that, I planned SEVEN sex scenes and all were cut out! Be thankful for that because this heretic will rant about Super!_

 _Archako herself was invented in my mind after my horrible first impression with DC's New 52 Starfire from "Red Hood and the Outlaws" and the line "Do you want to have sex with me?", which appeared in this chapter. I also gave her a little bit of personality instead of making her a sexual goldfish (thanks for the line Linkara! :D)._

 _Also just for you to know, Breaze's machine voice thing was inspired by Darth Vader and other Sith in Star Wars games. Just imagine him as a differently colored Freeza with a Sith breathing mask from Star Wars._

 _Now I will explain about the abiliies of the otherworld warriors in this chapter:_

 ** _Ovan:_** _Simple ki user, that thing with the silver streaks in his aura will come in later in the story.  
_

 _ **Pampoo: Bounce: **Pampoo created three rings around his giant feet, which act as a spring to push him around and make him kick the air to "bounce on air" to make his movements quick and unpredictalbe. He focuses all his power into the area under the knees, making him weak and not very durable. He can also kick the air to create a powerful wave of air pressure that equals the power of the rings. _

_**Galicha:** **Enhanced Summoning:** By using magic and reversed English to cast her spells, Galicha can create golems and fire creatures made of magic and ki that can only attack her opponents and defend her, as well as fusing them together into a giant flaming golem and enhancing him with magical lightning. The "Lightning-Fire Golem Mode" is based on Fairy Tail's (or Fanservice Fail) "Lightning-Fire Dragon Mode", which was complete bullshit, yet incredibly cool._

 ** _Breaze: Psychic Powers (Telepathy, Telekinesis, Precognition):_** _While he didn't fight in this chapter, Breaze's speciality is psychic powers. He is even better at it than Freeza. He can psychically predict his opponent's moves up to seven minuted ahead of time, use stronger telekinesis than Freeza's and is very skilled at telepathy._

 ** _Power Levels:_**

 ** _Afterlife (Including ranks of the Afterlife Ranking System):_**

 ** _Ovan Motaero: 37,000 (Low-Mid E Rank)  
_**

 ** _Piccolo: 56,000 (Mid E Rank)_**

 ** _Tien: 43,200 (Low-Mid E Rank), Kaioken X2: 86,400 (High E Rank)_**

 ** _Pampoo: 112,600 (Low D Rank)_**

 ** _Yamcha: 39,700 (Low-Mid E Rank), Kaioken X2: 79,400 (High E Rank)_**

 ** _Galicha McMaru le Cathedir: 38,000 [ki] (Low-Mid E Rank), [Mana]: (High E Rank)_**

 ** _Breaze (First Form): 140,000 (Low D Rank), Final Form Breaze: 8,900,000 (Low C Rank)_**

 ** _R &A:_**

 _ **R:** This may not have been your best chapter when it came to grammar it definitely was up there in terms of interesting content._

 _The afterlife seemed so interesting as did the fighters that were there to train with our dead heroes. They all seemed fresh and interesting while providing a really clever set of foes to overcome. I just wonder what their skills are now._

 _On Earth Krillin my friend it looks like you may have found a friend in Archako. That entire scene was great, Archako reminds me alittle too much of a hyperactive teenager, not that it's bad her energy is great. And the other Saiyan you created Aspara was the quintessential foil to that type of character, his strategy may not have been Frieza Saga Vegeta levels but it was good enough to serve Krillin's purposes as a hero._

 _And poor heroes on Planet Namek the Ginyu's are coming! I know they will try to pull through and hopefully they actually do something of a dent outside of Guldo._

 _Good chapter I enjoyed it._

 _ **A:** Well I hope this chapter didn't disappoint in the afterlife portion of the chapter. I really liked writing the fights, especially Tien vs Pampoo (despite it being short and anticlimatic) and Yamcha vs Galicha. I didn't do all of the fights as I wanted to show Breaze overwhelming power and then to show how he views himself compared to Freeza._

 _Oh, on Earth things got especially hot and spicey between Krillin and Archako, much beyond a friendship. She gets bored easily and is a sex crazed saiyan. Not the not noticeable traits shown in this chapter as the writing in the end became a bit dull, but I tried my best._

 _The Ginyu Force is definetely up next when it comes to the fighting. Can't say much about the damage done to the team beside Guldo, as it is a bit of a spoiler (not really). Just read on and enjoy. So what did you think about this chapter?_

 ** _Now last but not least, my Dragon Ball Super Rant:_**

 _ **Fuck Super and fuck episode 77 and 78! This stupid and overexaggerated version of Goku's traits of naive nature has gone too far! Even in Z Goku wouldn't go as far as he had gone in Super! Sure, he gave Cell a senzu bean but doing a russian roulette with the entire Multiverse for a fight and because he was FUCKING BORED is going too far with this character's level of stupidity.**_

 _ **You can also defend this and say "Oh, but he didn't know Zen-O will destroy the losing universes." but Beerus and Whis fucking warned him not to push his luck and not to get involved with that fucking Lollipop King, but NOOOOOO, Goku had to go to those childish, uncaring assholes and ask for the tournament, so all the deaths in this arc on his hands!  
**_

 _ **You can also say " But Goku will bring them all back with the Super Dragon Balls." and I say this: WHY THE FUCK IS THIS A GOOD THING?! It leaves no tension unless U7 loses and they all die! With the Super Dragon Balls around it will be without tension, just like the Champa Arc!**_

 _ **I cannot root for this Goku as a hero anymore. Fuck this Goku and fuck Dragon Ball Super.**_

 _ **END OF RANT...**_


	20. Chapter 20: Yajirobe's Greatest Solo

**Hello everybody once again, this is Uppaw18 with another chapter of "Changed Path", yay! I first want to apologise for the long wait, so please I hope you can forgive that. Anyway I know it has been awhile and I hope this chapter isn't too bad because it will have the Ginyu Force! Now let us experience the magic so let us start...**

 **I just remembered something. Now I know How much you probably hated the ending of the last chapter but: a) It's my story so I can do what I want and that includes a childish rant about Super if I wish so. b) If you hated it so much you could have just said so in the reviews. I listen, mostly...**

* * *

Chapter 20: Yajirobe's Greatest Solo **  
**

The Namek Saga Part 2: Mandatory Survival- Part 6.

 **Opening- Rock the Dragon**

 **Ending- Roundabout**

* * *

 **Namek, 7 days after the fight with Zarbon,  
**

Vegeta and Gohan were standing outside the cave where the group took place, each doing a bit of stretching in order to release some stress from their muscles. They knew the elite warriors of Freeza were to arrive at any given moment, but the two saiyans wanted to take time to enjoy their full recovery.

As Vegeta rolled his shoulders backwards, a smirk of pure arrogance filled his face while looking at the half-breed brat of his so-called rival. "Well well, it seems now that we're in full health I'm stronger than you, if my ki sensing is correct." the price said with a smug and extremely overconfident tone in his voice, showing no hint of hiding his satisfaction of surpassing the boy, who just fronwed with anger and distain at the flame haired warrior.

As the son of Goku took a deep breath, he sensed the signature of the formerly obese samurai on his way back. It had been much easier for the human-saiyan hybrid to sense his ally ever since he went to the Grand Elder of the planet to get some power unlocked, something the boy from Earth was thankful for.

The lavender haired scientist walked out of the cave as the two warriors kept at what they were doing. "Yeah well you wouldn't if it were not for my special healing ointment and juice!" the heir of Capsule Corp yelled angrily as if she felt unappreciated for her efforts of making something to heal the gang.

Vegeta then stared daggers at the woman, who immediately jumped backwards from terror, much to the flame haired royal's delight. "Pfff, whatever. What is important right now is that we must hide the dragon balls from Freeza and the Ginyu Force." he said as he clenched his hands into fists, veins throbbing across his arms.

While the prince started to fire ideas inside of his head to make a plan, the son of the Earth raised saiyan turned around and looked at his lavender haired companion, smiling and looking at her with eyes filled with gratitude. "Thanks Bulma, we wouldn't have recovered as quickly without your help." he said with a polite tone that showed appeciation, making the woman smile at him.

The sound of the wind breezing loudly came as the formerly obese warrior arrived after jumping high into the sky. As of the last week he scouted while conceal his power as long as possible in order for him not to be noticed, as he constantly spied on Freeza's ship, barely leaving undetected, causing him to smell of the sweat that drenched his clothes everyday he came back, and today was no different.

The wild haired samurai landed in front of the group with a loud "BOOM!", covering the landing area with a small dust cloud before the warrior from Earth came out coughing. He fell to his knees and continued coughing, making the flame haired prince laugh his ass off, much to the charging of his new "allies" from Earth.

As the short man finally stood up he started talking. "Turns out that Freeza guy has turned completely ballistic in the last several days. He has been killing more and more of his men. That is at least what the guards of the ship say." the skilled swordsman said as he countinued to cough for a bit, leaving his newest report filling the thoughts of the group.

As the group were lost in thought the green skinned child went out of the cave with his hands behind is back. "So we should probably split into groups, each taking a number of dragon balls and keeping them in a safe place." he said with a cheerful and happy tone, despite attempting to sound wise than he actually is.

the royal elite looked at the namekian boy with anger, scaring the green skinned helper into hiding behind the equally scared Bulma. "HELL NO! The dragon balls stay with me! ALL OF THEM!" he roared with anger, raising his voice as he tried to force his leadership on the rest of the group.

Suddenly five large power levels entered the atmosphere of the planet. One wasn't something Gohan and Vegeta couldn't handle, but three others dwarfed both saiyans in terms of sheer raw power and ki level, something both Gohan and Vegeta quickly realized. The sensation made them sweat with fear and shake with terror, as cold sweat slowly but surely started to flow from their skin. The last one was so big it wasn't even funny, making all the other four look like ants.

As all looked into the skies the scene of five flaming lines of red were seen coming down all the way to the ground, before crashing with a echoing "CRASHHH!" that caused a ground cracking earthquake beneath their feet.

* * *

 **Freeza's Ship, several minutes earlier,  
**

The reptilian-looking tyrant sat in his hover chair and looked outside while grinding his teeth, which he has been doing for the last week since Zarbon's death. He rotated his chair and looked to his right, hoping to see his loyal second-in-command.

As the PTO emperor clenched his hands into fists he started to growl in rage. "Godammit! Out of all the people that could have died on this bloody mudball it had to be Zarbon!" Freeza roared as a soldier came into the room holding several papers in his hands. The lowly being put the documents on a table inside the room and started to run away in fear, only for a red concetrated ray of energy the pierce through his skull, roasting and melting his brain in a nano-second before the upper part of the head exploded into a bloody mess.

As blood and squishy melted brain parts filled the entrance of the room, the tyrant went to read the papers before deciding against it. "Dammit! Now that I don't have someone to work of the paperwork that is pilling up on my desk, how am I supposed to run an empire?!" he roared once more as he blasted the large window in his room in a streak of anger.

Suddenly he heard a ringtone coming from his plasma screen TV that stood proudly on his wall. He used the hovering chair to float towards the screen, pressing against the green icon that had a phone being picket up before swiping it to the left. As the pale skinned emperor did so, a picture horned purple humanoid in a stupid pose on a beach with red sand appeared on the screen, which apparently was a profile picture.

"Hello there Lord Freeza, I just wanted to tell you that my squad and I will land in about one minute in front of your glorious yacht." said a deep voice with smoothness and elegance to it before the call disconnected, making Freeza to calm down and relax, since things were about to go his way.

A moment later a smile appeared on his face and sighed. "Sometimes Ginyu isn't the most formal he can be, but I can't care less about that right now." the lizard-looking being said as he sat in his floating chair, hovering outside of the room in order to meet his elite crew to settle matters with Vegeta and the hybrid.

As he floated through the narrow rounded hallways he saw five red stripes filling the clouds and falling close to his vessel. As he found the opening of his shit he heard the "BOOM!" that shoock everything around, including his ship.

The upper hatch opened, allowing the lizard-like tyrant to float outside while sitting on his chair while gray and black smoke started to fill the air with an aroma of heated metal and burned grass. As he floated further and further to the edge ofhis gigantic and fancy vessel, the more he saw the five top notch pods he gave his elite conquering force.

All five pods opened simultaniously, as five figures quickly jumped at high speeds, landing on top of the roof of the space yacht, all wearing matching Planet Trade Organization armors with brown shoulderpads, black spandex undersuit, white gloves and green scouters on the left eyes of four out of the five individuals.

The first one that landed was short and with a green skin, as well as having two eyes on the sides of his head, which made him unable to put on a scouter. He landed, putting a bit of weight more on his left leg as it shifted slightly outwards as he put his left elbow on his right palm which was right in front of his centre, making the left hand clench into a fist while the rest of the arm carried itself in a perfect 90 degrees angle.

The second guy was a tall man with white skin and red hair of a ginger who put his weight on his left leg, bending his knee fowards while twisting his upper body. his right leg was completely straight with its knee locked. His head was bending to the right, looking foward at his overlord with a smile on his face. His left arm bent in a way that from the elbow to the hand was in a 90 degrees angle and the hand went in the same angle to the hand, being parallel to the part of his arm from the shoulder to his elbow, with fingers pointed towards the head. Both arms shot in a straight line slightly upwards in a 135 degrees, with the right arm leading with a long stretch. The man posed right behind his tiny comrade.

The third was the tallest and had reptilian features, dark blue skin and red eyes. He landed on his right leg on the left in the same line as his red haired friend-in-arms stood. He raised his left leg above waist line, bent his upper body slightly foward and raised both of his handsup to the height of his shoulders, putting them in a completely perfect line along his broad shoulders and raising his fingers upwards in a 45 dgree angle.

The fourth was about average height who landed in front of the tall blue reptilian-looking fighter, putting the entire weight of his red skinned body on his right leg, letting his long white hair flow down. The fingers of his left foot touched the ground as he raised his left arm high into the sky with its direction going slightly to the right as well, while his right arm was in an almost 90 degrees angle flexing its muscles.

The fith and final one landed in the middle of the group yet slightly away from the rest. He kneeled on one knee and bent his back foward up until his chestwas parallel to the angle of the right leg. His arms were straight as an arrow, elbows locked and his hands were clenched into fists with the exception of his index fingers which were pointing towards the ground, acting like the arrow heads of his arms. He was tall with purple skin and two black horns on the side of his head.

The purple skinned leader took a deep breath before he shouted loudly into the heavens, the rest of the group following his lead. "We are here to enforce the lord's law!" he roared with what seemed to be a decleration of service.

"We kill the enemies of Lord Freeza!" the red skinned one yelled with enthusiasm as his body tightened harden into the pose.

"With great strength and a sense of skill unmatched," the blue reptilian looking alien continued what the others started with determination and pride in his voice.

"We'll destroy those which bend no knee!" the brutish white skinned ginger continued where his tall alien comrade stopped, while sporting a wide smile on his face and shouting with enthusiasm and anticipation in his deep voice.

"And with a fabulous sense of flamboyance," the small green warrior without a scouter said as he started to chant another line stopped halfway, as he also tightened his body in his fabulous pose.

"We shall perform the Ginyu Force 'Tokusentai Pose'!" the purple skinned leader shouted once more as fireworks started to explode in the sky above the group, creating a sparkling rainbow that glowed in a beautiful spectrum of colors that radiated on the group of elite soldiers.

In front of them the tyrant stood, a small bead of sweat flowing from his brow as akwardness filled the air between him and his elite fighters. _'Where did all that crap come from?! Why are they still doing that stupid pose?!'_ the pale white skinned lizard thought to himself before allowing a smile to appear on his face.

After at least half a minute the five warriors stood up and the tall purple skinned leader cleared his throat. "It is an honnor for us to arrive at the time we did my lord. I understand that there is a nuisance that we need to take care of?" the horned humanoid asked as he and his entire squad bowed respectfully at the white reptilian tyrant.

Freeza looked at his devoted servants and smiled maliciously when thoughts of Vegeta and the hybrid dying popped into his sadistic mind. "Yes, a very persistent nuisance. Vegeta turned traitor and there is a hybrid of a saiyan and an unknown race hidding on this planet. Find them, take their dragon balls, torture them and kill them. In that order!" the tyrant suddenly shouted with anger in his voice which was channeled by his british accent.

The five men group in front of Freeza smiled with malicious joy on their faces. "Will be done sire. We will just set the location of planet Yardrat into our pods and after we complete this mission we will conquer that planet." the purple humanoid alien said while sporting a sadistic smile on his face.

The smile on the evil lizard-looking alien grew wider as satisfaction and sadistic joy filled his entire being. "Good." he said as the tone of his voice became happier by the moment.

* * *

 **Cue #1- Opening (Rock the Dragon)**

* * *

The allied group of Vegeta, Gohan and Yajirobe were flying as fast as they could, while the price held the dragon ball that the group from Earth has taken from the elderst of the namekians. Gritting his teeth, Vegeta felt pain inside his stomach and fear still held its grasp firm on the royal saiyan's mind.

"Why did you have to take our dragon ball? Having our alliance split up with the others having one dragon ball would have been a better idea?" the son of Goku asked as he questioned the full-blooded saiyan's judgement. He was happy that Bulma and Dende were going to the Ancient Elder to get his and Nail's protection, but them having a dragon ball with them would could have helped the group in their current situation.

The royal saiyan glared at the son of his rival with an angry expression plastered all over his face. "Shut up! I'm the strongest so I decide what is best!" the flame haired saiyan shouted as veins throbbed on his forehead. He intensified his aura and flew foward at a faster pace.

The samurai then flew next to the son of Earth's greatest defender with a smile on his face. "Gee, the princess sure needs his tampon." he said sarcastically as the five years old boy rolled his eyes. "You know I'm only five right?" he asked the formelly obese fighter, knowing the question was rhetorical, only for the long haired swordsman to snort in response and fly faster as well. Gohan then sighed and sped up his velocity.

The three stopped above a lake. Vegeta gave the dragon ball he was holding to the orange clad samurai and flew into the water. After waiting for an entire minute the prince came out of the water with two large dragon balls and the prince puffing and huffing slightly as it appeared he was out of breath.

The three flew a bit more until they saw land and landed safely, while the flame haired royal laid the two spheres of orange on the ground next to him as he put his hands on his thighs. "Okay, now we rest for a bit and hide the dragon balls so that Ginyu can't f-" he started to talk to the rest of the group as five warriors landed behind Vegeta, much to the shock of the so-called "Saiyan-Human Alliance", who turned to see the new foes that stood before them.

"Hello Vegeta." the purple skinned horned humanoid said with a friendly yet threatening tone to his deep and sophisticated voice. The three fighters froze in fear as they felt the power radiating from that particular one.

Vegeta was scared but he was the first one to stop shaking, but not out off overcoming his fear. "Son of a gum-chewing fuck monster! Why the fuck does all this fucking shit happen to me? Fuck my life-" he continued cursing and swearing on and on as their foes stood there smiling with a bead of sweat falling from their brow and Gohan and Yajiobe were still shaking. "-WITH A GODDAMN PIG!" the saiyan prince finished with a loud rant as he started to pant slightly after his raging, curse filled rant of his.

"Are you done?" the horned alien asked with an annoyed tone in his voice as he rolled his eyes before looking at the tall lizard looking alien of dark blue skin. "Take their spheres please." he said with a calm yet slightly impatient voice. The blue skinned alien just grinned and disappeared, only to reappear with the three dragon balls in his hands and under his left armpit.

A shocked expression appeared on all of the three warriors as they noticed that their dragon balls disappeared from their side and into the group of elite assassins. "What?! How is this possible?! I didn't even see him pass by me!" the flame haired prince shouted as he was still shocked of the extraction of the dragon balls from him with such ease.

The blue skin lizard looking alien smiled with a satisfied yet malicious grin at the three warriors in front of him. "Of course you can't catch up to me Vegeta, I'm the fastest in the universe baby." he said arrogantly as he put down the three large magical orbs as he put his hands on his waist.

The three warriors' bodies were shaking without showing any signs of stopping, making the elite fighters of Freeza to smile with sadistic joy. After several moments the purple leader looked at his squad of fighters once again. "Good work everyone. Now I'll take these dragon balls to Lord Freeza and you kill them off. When you're done report back and wash the blood off your cloths. Tokusentai Pose!" the leader ordered his men before yelling in a proud shout before all of the soldiers got to do their standard pose, which left the earthlings more confused than anything.

As the murderous fighters ofthe tyrant finished their pose the leader raised his hands to the height of his horned head, the three spheres floating around him by his telekinetic skills, only to fly away leaving his squad to fight the targets his master ordered to kill.

The four then formed a circle and stomped the ground in quick succession as they started changting to themselves for a bit, leaving the alliance of the saiyan prince and the earthlings looking confused while a bead of sweat covered their brows.

Suddenly the group of elite super-sentai ripoffs started playing rock-paper-scissors, with the smallest one winning by doing a paper while the other three did rock, making the four-eyed green skinned alien to jump in joy. "Yay! I'll get to kill Vegeta!" he shouted as he suddenly jumped foward to face the three enemies of his boss.

Suddenly a smile cracked on the saiyan prince's filled with arrogant and smug confidence as he started to feel more confortable, before a loud evil laugh cracked from his mouth, which made the small alien to grow angry. "What are you laughing about Vegeta?! Thinking of your gruesome demise?!" the small elite questioned the prince who couldn't stop laughing out loud.

After several seconds the laughind died down and Vegeta gained his composure. "YOU?! Hahahaha! You think you can kill me Guldo?! HAHAHAHAHA! You're so weak that one of those two weaklings can kill you with ease!" the flame haired royal declared before going into a fit of laughted once more, making veins throb on the green alien's forehead out of anger.

In a fit of rage Guldo charged at Vegeta, cocking his hand backwards in order to slam a properly deserved left hook into the smug face of the saiyan warrior. As he released his punch the orange clad samurai appeared in front of him, slamming his fist into Guldo's own, sending both backwards from the force of the strike, with Vegeta and Gohan moving out of the way.

As he finished skidding across the ground, the swordsman felt his entire body shaking hard from the clash of fists with the small alien, making him realise there was a pretty large gap to in brute force between him and his foe, but he couldn't back down now, he had to take the fight to his foe so that Gohan and Vegeta could be in full power to fight the others. "I'll take you on in a 1-on-1 combat to the death!" he declared as sweat started to flow across his body, showing that on the inside the earthling just regretted uttering those words.

A sadistic smile appeared on Gulo's face as he charged once again. "FINE! You'll die first!" he yelled as he charged in, preparing a sweep kick to the head of his human foe. Yajirobe quickly rolled fowards under the sweeping and powerful kick of the alien, only to charge a ki blast that slammed into the back of his foe, burning a small part of his sturdy armor.

The warrior from Earth slammed his fists together and started to charge a large amount of ki into them. First they glowed in the white-blue color of his aura, then small amounts of bio-electricity started to flow around them before a sphere of concetrated ki enveloped the hands of the earthling before they were cupped together, ready like a powerful hammer to smash any opponent in its way.

After he finished charging his attack the formerly obese fighter lunged at his foe, raising the cupped hands above his head. "Hey midget, prepare to take my attack head on! Roaring Axe-Hammer Strike!" the samurai shouted as he allowed his arms to fall in great speed down on his foe, who just took a deep breath.

Suddenly the green skinned alien disappeared as if he wasn't even there, much to the surprise of the human. Yajirobe's hands couldn't stop and they hit the ground, plowing it with a striking "THRUM!" as a powerful wave of ki streaming with bio-electricity went into the air, leaving in it's wake a crater 48 feet deep and 12 meters wide with the long black haired warrior floating in stunned silence.

The alien from the Ginyu Force suddenly came with a crashing spin kick to his human opponent's face, breaking his nose while sending him flying and crashing into large boulders that crumbled into smaller rocks and dust. The notice able thing to both Vegeta and Gohan was that the smaller alien was panting slightly, as if he was taking in air after resurfacing while Yajirobe didn't look even slightly tired after his attack.

It took at least a minute for Yajirobe to recover, but when he did he charged in and slammed a right hook into the chest of his alien foe, causing him to gasp for air despite being a lot stronger. Yajirobe continued with a kick to the side of his short foe's head, hitting him right in the eye on the left side of his head, causing Guldo to shout in pain trying to put a hand on the injured eye, but an uppercut crashed into his chin, sending him into the sky.

Guldo quickly recovered in the air and looked with malice and hatered towards the samurai from Earth. "That was one of my four eyes you shit fucker!" he cursed with rage and distain towards his formerly fat foe, who smirked with arrogance before igniting his aura and charging at the elite troop.

Guldo growled as he prepared a blast of energy to hit his opponent, but the samurai was clever as he raised his left arm mid-flight and released a powerful and invisible kia wave that caused the elite assassin to lose his balance, before crashing his head into the green skinned alien's chest, breaking his armor in half and sending him flying backwards while spewing a mixture of blood and saliva.

The elite soldier quickly recovered again as his foe kept charging with orbs of ki charging in his hands. The alien smiled as he took a deep breath, and suddenly he was above his foe, who instantly fell down with a crashing "BOOM!" to the ground, creating a crater. It seemed like the warrior from Earth was hit over two dozen times across his body, with 15 hits to the chest and abdomen, 8 to the back, one time in the chin and once in the head with what seemed like a double-axe hammer.

* * *

As the two warriors watched at what happened to their comrade and the soldier who was floating down while taking a lot of deep breaths and seemed like he was out of air, made both warriors realize what was going on.

"He can stop time!" the son of Goku yelled in shock as he understood to some degree the capabilities of Yajirobe's opponent. The prince of all saiyan clenched his hands with anger as he also understood Guldo capability, seeing it as cheating a warrior out of a fair fight. "His time stop seems to work like diving. Whenever he stops time he holds his breath and uses it to run away, because attacking would cause more strain on his body. That is why he is breathing so hard, his powers are draining his stamina." the flame haired prince explained as he gritted his teeth in anger.

* * *

As the smoke filled the crater the soldier of the flamboyant squad landed on the ground in front of it, struggling to keep himself on one knee. Suddenly after at least a minute passed without the smoke clearing, the human charged with a shout out of the smoke screen with his katana in hand, shocking the four-eyed alien, who took a breath and stopped breathing, therefore stopping time.

Everything was gray and unmoving and the soldier tried to keep holding his breath, as he was starting to reach his limit. _'Shit! It was a stupid mistake just attacking him! I should have known better than just doing a rookie mistake!'_ he thought to himself as he moved his arms in a swimming motion, moving in stopped time like it was water. He moved out of the way of his foe before letting the air go in an exhale, making time resume it's flow.

The alien realized that the two last time stops were longer and he needed to finish with the fight quickly, otherwise he will be in some major shit. As the earthling stopped in his tracks after at least 20 meters he turned around to face the elite squadron with a smile on his face.

Beads of sweat soaked the black spandex that covered the alien's body and veins throbbed across his head with anger. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SO HAPPY ABOUT?!" the elite soldier demanded with a bone chilling shout, but the samurai all but chuckled in the face of his adversary.

The warrior from Earth started to walk towards Guldo as he started to rotate his left arm backwards while holding his katana in his right. "You know, I finally see that you are at the limit of your capabilities since you're breathing very hard right now and you're breaking mentally." he started talking as he suddenly stopped in his tracks, grabbing the hilt of his weapon with both of his hands and igniting his aura, making the blade glow vibirant electric-blue with white bio-electricity around it.

The Ginyu Squadron started to shake, realizing that attack he was preparing was no good. "You see the moment I was attacked over a dozen times in an instant I figured you can stop time, so let us see how long can you stop it now when you're so tired." the samurai dared his foe to use his ability as he prepared his attack, but a smile came to Guldo'sface, whom disappeared and reappeared in front of Yajirobe in an instant.

With a crushing punch the Z-Fighter was sent flying while spewing blood, only for the alien to catch up and crush his bones with a barrage of punches and kicks all over the earthling's figure, kicking his ass across the wastland.

With an uppercut to his chin the human was ragdolled into the sky as his lower jaw was cracked and blood started to flow freely from his mouth and face. A second later the small alien appeared above him and crashed both hands in a double-axe hammer on his head, sending him crashing down into the ground with a "CRASH!" that echoed across the wasteland. The rest of the Ginyu force was smiling at the whole thing as their comrade flipped the tables on the earthling.

* * *

The impatient Vegeta growled with anger and aggitation over the plowing his useless comrade was getting from Guldo. Veins throbbed across his forehead and he was gritting his teeth really hard, something Gohan noticed. "Don't worry Vegeta, Yajirobe will make use of his plan in any minute now." he said with a smile, despite feeling worried for his ally to the point that he thought of jumping in and helping him.

With a snarl the prince grabbed the son of his foe by the collar. "WHAT PLAN?! GETTING KILLED?! THAT'S NO PLAN!" he roared in fury as the boy kept smilling at him while pointing at the ground.

The prince then allowed the boy to drop to the hard ground and started to grumble. "You just watch Vegeta." the boy said as he kept looking.

* * *

A blast of purple energy crashed against the swordsman, burning part of his clothing and sending him rolling on the ground with a trail of red. Blood was flowing from his mouth and briken nose, a gash from his forehead covered the rest of his face. Missing teeth were also here and there.

The injured samurai still kept charging ki on his sword despite his horrible injuries that mde him much weaker and shaken after the beating he had just suffered so quickly. The elite soldier then appeared in front of him and sent a thunderous punch, which was blocked by the charged sword of the warrior which he raised at the last second.

The katana suddenly snapped into two, with half of the blade flying away much to the shock of the formerly obese warrior, who then got a right hook to the face that sent him spiralling into a boulder.

The elite soldier suddenly rose to the air and a ball of energy started to charge in his left hand. "It has been fun maggot, but now you die!" he shouted as he fired a beam of energy towards his long haired foe, who slashed the wind with his broken katana, releasing the energy built up on the blade in the powerful energy slash that split the beam and was heading towards Guldo in great speed.

The blue slash looking projectile with white bio-electricity passed by as heavy breaths filled Guldo's lungs, much to the satisfaction of the samurai who was now floating in front of the elite soldier. "This is my new technique bitch. I call it "Raikiri" which means "Lightning Cutter". I had the idea ever since I saw my friend use an attack that requires the sharpening of one's ki." the human warrior explained his new attacked to the tired opponent he was facing.

As he still breathed heavily, Guldo kept glearing angrily at his persistant foe. "I can use it for a bit before I get tired." the swordsman kept talking as he started charging ki on his broken blade, making the alien sweat with fear and concern.

Yajirobe then started to swing with a bit of momentum. "Raikiri!" he roared as he sent four slashed at his foe: one coming straight towards the alien directly, one more to the left in case he tried to evade to the left, one more to the right and one last one that was moving foward yet higher than the first one.

Out of shock and surprise the alien held his breath and stopped time, using all the time he had to evade the projectile heading towards him. The green skinned fighter knew he was at his limit now with stopping time as he "swam" down as fast as he could before exhaling once more.

With fear the green skinned alien panicked and took a deep breath, stopping time once more. As time stopped and everything turned gray, the ki projectiles were meters away from cutting Freeza's elite fighter. He started to swim upwards were the fourth energy slash was waiting, trying his best to hold his breath.

 _'Shit, shit! I can't hold my breath long enough can I?'_ he thought to himself as he managed to pass the first incoming slash and was slightly beneath the fourth. He kept on going higher and higher as the need to breath became harder on his body. He felt his lungs beggining to hurt under the pressure and lack of air, as well as the slow grasp of contiousness starting to fade slightly.

 _'No, I can do this. I can do this!'_ the elite tried to motivate himself to keep foward, knowing he was risking his life in order to evade the deadly attacks that threatened him. Alas he could no longer hold his breath and he opened his mouth.

As time resumed its flow the fourth slash dug into the chest of the small green alien, causing purple blood to flow from the deep cut and making Guldo crash on the ground with a "THUD!". As the floated above him with a smile anger started to cloud the mind of the PTO warrior with a deep desire to kill the earthling.

With a cry that caused more blood to flow from the deep wound faster veins throbbed across the four-eyed alien as a field of psychic energy surrounded the warrior from Earth, paralyzing him completely, much to the long haired samurai's shocked and the satisfaction of the small soldier of the Ginyu Force.

A crack of evil laughter came to the green skinned psychic time stopper as his foe struggled in a futile attempt to break free from his hold. "Hahaha! I win you bastard and you will finally perish and rot in Hell!" the alien boasted as he was sure victory was in his pocket.

A laugh suddenly came from the paralyzed human, which surprised and futher increased the anger of the Ginyu Squad member. "You won? You're the one who lost buddy." the swordsman said confidently as he grind arrogantly.

Veins of rage throbbed across the body of the elite soldier as the statement pissed him of further. He then saw a tree close to him, which he raised with his telekinesis before removing part of the edge, turning the thick tree into a spear. "I'M DEAD?! I'M DEAD?! DIE MOTHERFUCKER!" the psychic warrior declared with fury as he launched the tree at the samurai.

The tree came so fast that it cut the human into two, spreading blood and guts across the wasteland like a red rain that filled the sky of Planet Namek, leaving the green skinned alien laughing mad over his victory.

Suddenly all the red suddenly glowed and turned blue in color before completely disappearing, living no trace of the warrior he was fighting. a moment later a blast of energy came from the ground behind Guldo, the long haired samurai known as Yajirobe coming the hole in the ground before slashing with a mighty swing at the small alien, removing his head with a clean cut from his katana, which wasn't broken at all.

Purple blood flowed everywhere as Guldo's head came of clean, spreading his blood on the ground. As both head and body fell with a "Thud" the samurai walked towards him with a smile on his face. "Multi-Form Technique. I learned it while training for the fight with the saiyans. Thought it would be handy in creating a distraction to run away. I used it after you stopped time to pummel me to the ground. An entire minute gave me the time to create a clone and start digging and waiting for the perfect opprotunity to strike using my ki sense." the warrior from Earth explained before blasting the head of his foe, taking a bow afterwards.

Vegeta looked at the boy only to see him smiling, making the prince understand that the son of his foe knew that the long haired formerly obese fighter knew the technique. "So you didn't tell me so that Guldo wouldn't find out?" Vegeta asked with a demanding tone an the son of Goku only nodded with a smile.

As Yajirobe joined the rest of the group a sudden shock stopped any celebrating they thought of, as a large red haired human looking fighter landed in front of the three and his size scared the living hell out of the two smaller fighters.

"He's mine." Vegeta said with smug confidence, arrogance and determination on his face as he stepped foward to fight the bulky giant ahead of them.

 **[To be continued}**

* * *

 **Cue #2- Ending (Roundabout)**

* * *

 _With Yajirobe barely winning the mighty Guldo will Vegeta defeat the giant standing in front of the Saiyan-Human Alliance? Will Goku, Raditz and Bryco arrive in time to help our heroes in their time of need? This my friend, you will find out on the next chapter of "Changed Path"...  
_

 _Oh boy I know that fight was rushed but nobody cares that much about the Guldo fight since we all know how it usually ends up. Now Yajirobe does know the multi-form technique and the solar flare, which are techniques that can help him run away. The Raikiri I took from "Naruto" because face it, when you first saw Kakashi charging it against Zabuza you knew it was going to be the shit. Now my Raikiri is more of a Getsuga Tensho king of attack so it fits Yajirobe's style._

 _Now I hope you liked the fight and if not tell me how to improve._

 ** _Power Levels:_**

 ** _Yajirobe: 18,400 - (Multi-Form): 9,200_**

 ** _Guldo: 25,000_**

 ** _R &A:_**

 ** _R:_** _I liked this chapter a lot. It was original and the created characters were very cleverly done and potentially too OP for this part of the Z story._

 _The fighting in the King Kai portion of the chapter was extremely well done. The usage of unique abilities and slightly overpowered base levels our heroes had a really high bar to overcome. Tien's bit was my favorite just because he's my favorite human. Everyone else was actually rather in character as well, Yamcha's pre-fight talking may have been a little too cross but what he got in the fight made up for it._

 _Earth's stuff was okay too. Again it was too flat out in its purpose, but it was satisfying, not what I was expecting to read on a Saturday afternoon though._

 _Overall good chapter. The grammar was bumpy in places but not too detracting, keep on keeping on my friend._

 _ **A:** Hey thanks I'm happy that you enjoyed that chapter and I hope that you enjoy this one as well. Tell me what needed improvement if you think its nessesary._

 ** _R:_** _You are being Childish with your Rant. It is beneath you. But you are right about them Poorly Writing Goku as An Idiot._

 _... As much as i hate Gt.. They at least Showed Goku in more intellegent way then he was in Super._

 _However he had no idea The that Zeno would destroy the universe of the losing universe.. But Goku should of saw this Coming considering that he Witness Future Zeno destroying all 12 Universe of Future Trunks's Time to destroy Merged Zamasu from infecting the Multiverse and other Multiverses in different timelines._

 _Goku should of known better... It would be petty and close minded of you to ignore the Good things about Super... At least Acually understand themes about Super and Learn the Good and Bad about The Anime.. Instead of Simply calling it trash... If you want to Make a Good Fiction.. Understand Concepts of Gt and Super and Incoperate what you learned from the Series.. Incoperate the themes they Failed to show us. Not Rant and completely miss The Theme because of Your Biased._

 _Succeed where Toriyama and editors failed to show us... Watching Super Gave me Better understanding on Godly Ki works.. And i would like to give you a theory on how powerful godly ki makesyou and how powerful Gt Character like Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta would rank in Dragonball Super._

 _ **A:** Yeah, I'm definately being childish with my Super rant. It's just that I can't root for Goku as a protagonist anymore and it makes me hate DBS even more. Yes there are good things about DBS but the piles upon piles of shit like Zamasu, which I fucking hate, can't allow be to be objective like I want to be._

 _I hope this chapter was enjoyable._

 _Now this is all for now. My next project before chapter starting chapter 21 is a Jojo story which I've been planning called "Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Holy Hill". If you want to read it when it comes out just read and enjoy. Bye bye to you all and have a great week._


	21. Chapter 21: Recoome of Doom!

**Hi there everyone and welcome to chapter 21, YAY! Sorry about the horribe attempt to do an impersonation of Kermit the Frog so before I jump into it, I just wanted to say that this chapter will have some jokes from TFS's Dragon Ball Z Abridged Episode 20 because they did Recoome so well. Anyway, I think it is time we get to it...**

* * *

Chapter 21: Recoome of Doom!

The Namek Saga Part 2: Mandatory Survival- Part 7

 **Cue #1: Opening- Rock the Dragon**

 **Cue #2: Hangarmageddon by Evil's Horde**

 **Cue #3: Ending- Roundabout by Yes**

* * *

 **Cue #1: Opening- Rock the Dragon**

* * *

 **A moment after Guldo's death,**

The three warriors stood in shock as the head of Guldo fell to the ground in a gruesome display of a bloody fountain, as blood filled the area around the limp body that fell to the ground. A silence of shock and horror filled the void between the remaining soldiers of the Ginyu Force as realization of the death of their teammate's death struck them.

Suddenly tears filled the eyes of the red skinned alien as he fell to his knees. "NOOOOO!" he shouted in sadness as a small and silent "thud" happened when his knees hit the ground. The tall blue reptilian quickly put a comforting hand on the shoulder of his white haired friend.

"This is horrible! Our team, our pride, OUR POSE IS RUINED!" pained cries filled the throat of the second-in-command of the squad as he clenched his fists untill hot purple blood started filling his hands.

While the shortest of the three was crying his eyes out, the other two looked at on another and then at the three warriors ahead of them, knowing that Guldo needed to be avenged. The human looking one stared straight at Vegeta, knowing Guldo wanted the prince dead the most, a wish he intended to make a reality. "Who's telling the captain? 1,2,3 not it." he quickly answered to his question in some sort of a game.

Burter quickly noticed to what his red haired comrade said and panicked. "Not it!" he screamed in fear as a bead of sweat quickly filled his slightly scalled brow, before sighing in relief. He then smiled in comfort and started to spin his head in circles in order to release some strain, with a "knuck!" sound coming out every half half-a-second.

Jeice suddenly stopped to realize what happened, only to realize that now he had to tell their beloved and admired captain that one of his subordinates was killed and that his Tokusentai Pose was completely ruined.

A hose of water suddenly came out of the eyes of the long haired alien as he started to pound on the ground with his blood soaked gloves. "WHHHHHYYYYYY! YOU WANKERS!" he screamed in sadness, but by this point the large human-looking warrior of the PTO jumped forth to fight their targets.

* * *

 **Present Moment,  
**

The armored giant of a giant stood in front of the Prince of all Saiyans, who just grinned at his foe with shallow confidence that was just for show, when he was shaking on the inside, not knowing if it was possible for him to win this fight or even survive.

The small half-saiyan child clenched his fists and took several steps foward. "Vegeta, we need to team up!" he shouted with concern in his voice, making the flame haired saiyan prince to snicker with disgust.

Veins throbbed across the full-blooded saiyan arms, which were covered by his blue spandex he was wearing under his white armor. "Shut up boy!" he raised his voice with anger and distain towards the five years old, making the child of Goku take a step back. "I have a bone to pick with these guys." he said in a much calmer tone as he planted his legs into the ground as he slowly raised his ki.

The ground started to crack a bit, but only the human fighters from Earth saw this. The saiyan prince then raised his gaze to match it with that of the human-looking giant who just smirked in audacity to show the flame haired saiyan that his apparant arrogance wasn't fooling him, making Vegeta grit his teeth in desperation.

Suddenly the giant raised his left hand and put it on his scouter. " **Hit Recoome's music!** " he roared at the top of his lungs, making both Gohan and Yajirobe put their hands on their ears as the red haired muscle filled warrior pushed a button on his scouter.

 **[Cue #2 start- "Hangarmageddon by Evil's Horde]**

The burly warrior then put his hands on his waist as he glared at Vegeta with a confident and smug grin plastered all over his face. The music that started caused an expression of confusion to appear on the faces of the earthlings while the Prince of all Saiyans left a stoic expression on his face to see what to think of what his foe was doing.

"Vegeta, you think that just because you think you're the "Prince of All Saiyans", you think you're the best at what you do! But let Recoome tell ya something, brother, you ain't no Wolverine, and you ain't got what it takes to step up to a _five times champion!_ " he boasted with increbile amount of arrogance and smug in his voice as he smirked with enough smug to match his boast.

The saiyan prince didn't really looked impressed by the boast of his giant foe, rather he looked more annoyed, keeping a serious deadpan expression on his face. "Champion of what?" he asked with a bit snark and a lot of confusion in his voice.

The boy from Earth soon tried to take several steps foward. "I think we should team up on him or just wait for my dad and uncle Raditz to show up." he said scared and confused, with sweat covering his face.

Anger rose to the face of the saiyan prince from the reminder of his new nemessis and his clown brother. "SHUT UP!" he said as he turned his head to the boy again, making the son of Goku to jump back several steps once more, before the flame haired warrior turned his gaze back at his large bulky opponent.

The alien pair standing on the hill at the back crossed their arms and grinned with excitement on their faces. "It looks like there is bickering amoung Vegeta's group, which spells trouble in any given situation. Am I right, mate?" Jeice finished with a question to his tall, blue-skinned partner while speaking as if he is narrating in a wrestling program, his australian accent making the words flow smoothly while the tone of his voice was filled with excitement that matched the expression on his face.

Having a blast of playing a sports narrator as well, the reptilian looking being raised his left hand towards his mouth, looking like he was holding a microphone. "Yes, it appears so Jeice. Vegeta is getting nowhere while the crowd is getting pumped to see Recoome fight our favorite prince." he said playfully before starting to giggle along with his friend, making the prince noticing them.

The flame haired royal glared at the two Ginyu soldiers with anger rising to his brain. He clenched his hands into fists and tensed his body and stood tall. "Who the hell are you talking to?!" he shouted in anger before the two aliens fell on their backs and started laughing.

The giant human looking warrior then cleared his throat, making the Prince of All Saiyans focus his attention on his foe. Gritting his teeth and sweat covering his forehead, worry and concern flooded his frame.

A smirk was raised on the face of the westler wannabe's face as he continued his badass boast. "You see, Vegeta, you sit there and brag about how the Saiyans are the mightiest warriors in all of the universe, how they're the most ruthless! Well, look at where they are now! **Dead!** " Recoome said, making the growing ire of the prince to be thrown towards his foe while still trying to reassure himself in preperation for his fight.

Watching the blue spandex wearing Saiyan gritting his teeth made the smile on the red haired soldier to grow wider. "You want to know why they are dead, brother?! Because in reality, they were so weak that they wouldn't be allowed through the back door of _my locker room_!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, making the flame haired royal warrior to growl as veins started to bulge on his partially exposed forehead.

After several moments of growling, the prince started to take deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself and not let his nerves get the better of him. _'Not against these guys. I can't underestimate them.'_ he thought to himself as the throbbing veins disappeared from his forehead.

Recoome suddenly crossed his arms, with the left hand open and it's fingers were close together, to the point that they looked like a spear. The weight of his body shifted to his right leg and he pushed his pelvis, waist and hips backward while his chin was raised upwards to the sky. This altogether created a weird pose that left Vegeta and his allies from Earth perplexed, but the prince managed to hide his confusion better.

As the ginger soldier got comfortable in his pose, he continued his boast towards the Prince of All Saiyans. "You talk about your legends, and your warrior race, and your pride, but that doesn't mean a _damn_ thing to this man!" he said as he got out of his pose and stood straight before puffing his chest.

"Because the name's Recoome! And it rhymes with "doom"! And you're gonna be hurting...ALL! TOO! SOON!" he finished his badass declaration, with each line going into a different pose that was weirder than the last, ending him in a state where his back was in a state of a perfect 180 degrees angle and paralell to the ground of the planet, with his right leg holding his body and his left being a part of his straight back. His hands also were in the same line as the rest of the body, as if they were attached to the bulky frame of the elite soldier, making a weirdly shaped "T" letter.

Throughout the last portion of Recoome's boast, the Saiyan prince just stood there looking at his opponent with a stoic yet deadpan expression which barely hid all of the snark that the flame haired warrior tought of unleashing upon his foe. The other two squad members of the Ginyu Force started to cheer aloud like raging wrestling fans.

"Go bash his face! You're the best Recoome!" the red skinned humanoid alien shouted with excitement as he acted like a dumb fan. The fact that Ginyu's second-in-command played the part so well annoyed the Saiyan elite and filled him with disgust.

The next one to act in a dumb manner was the large Burter, who also joined his partner in this stupid act. "Make my babies Recoome!" he shouted sarcastically, pretending to be fangirls who adored the wrestler in the ring to the point of stupidity. This time the two humans looked disgusted as they took things too literaly.

After several more seconds of playing fans, the two warriors stood silently to see the reaction of the prince, who kept a stoic expression on his face. For half a minute the silence kept it's grasp on the tension, to the point that it could be cut with a knife.

"Wrestling's fake." was the only comment that came from the mouth of the Prince of All Saiyans, who said the line in a mockingly nonchalant way. The first thing that happened afterwards was that Jeice and Burter kept their acting routine as fans, making them shout cries of disapproval that were mostly booing at him.

They kept at it before the flame haired elite snapped in anger, as he crouched and slightly bent downwards, forcing ki to flow from his body slowly. "Oh, go to hell, all of you! And if it means finishing this ridiculous shit you're trying to pull here, then I'll just have to kill your ass!" he ranted with anger and rage in his voice before strong gales of wind flew away from the prince.

The ground cracked and shook as dust rose to the air, flying around Vegeta's frame, covering him from head to toe. "Ahhhhhhhh!" the prince started with a contained roar that while filled with rage, didn't reach the heavens.

The velocity of the winds grew that small pockets of spiral winds filled the area of dust around the Prince of All Saiyans, as water poured into the earth beneath the Saiyan elite from the cracks created by his rising power.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" with a blazing roar filled with power that tested the limits of Vegeta's vocal cords, a white-blue aura was ignited around the royal fighter, with streaks of purple spinning around the Saiyan. The winds were so powerful that the human samurai in the back was struck by winds with the force of a truck slamming into him, forcing the struggling son of Goku to grab his formerly obese ally.

After he finished powering up, Vegeta pushed off the ground, turning the area he stepped on his small pebbles and dust as he charged towards Recoome with a furious and vengeful shout. The blue-spandex wearing alien closed the distance in about a second in a half, letting his right arm crash into his giant foe's chin with an uppercut like a spring with the force of a wrecking ball. The blow was strong enough to send the elite soldier sky high with saliva coming out of his mouth.

A surprised expression filled the faces of Jeice and Burter as they saw the warrior prince attack their comrade. "Woah! What a way to get first blood!" the red skinned pretty boy shouted, resuming the role of a sports commentator.

The blue skinned reptilian-looking alien wasn't far ahead of his white haired partner. "I know! What a shot! Definitely a 7/10 in the surprise attacks meter in my book!" he shouted with amazement at the moment the giant red haired soldier managed to correct himself midair.

Vegeta didn't give his foe to much time to recover, as immediately after Recoome regained balance in the sky, the Prince of All Saiyans slammed into the Ginyu Force member with a ribs crunching headbutt right into the diaphragm, pushing whatever amount of air that filled the lungs of the red haired giant.

Saliva flew out of the mouth of the large alien, but the shorter warrior didn't stop there. After an instant of backing his head from the diaphragm of his foe, the prince sent a kick to the chin of Recoome, making him spin, only to follow with a barrage of punches and kick that it the giant redhead across the cheeks, chest, abdomen and even the kidneys. Vegeta then finished his brutal combo with a double-ax hammer the crashed on the top of the large fighter's head, sending him crashing down into a small hill on the ground, making a large "BOOM!" and "CRASHHH!" sounds while the ground shook, making Gohan and Yajirobe nearly lose their balance.

Dust covered the area of the crash as the prince slowly descended to the ground, panting slightly as he allowed some air into his lungs after he allowed himself to vent for a bit. A smug grin filled with arrogance and coonfidence plastered the face of the full-blooded Saiyan as it seemed like he now had the upper hand.

 _'Heh, maybe I overestimated him a bit? Maybe my energy sensing is deciving me. That could be a very plausible, as I only learned to sense energy over a month ago.'_ the prince thought to himself as he started to lose all doubts of defeat at the hands of his giant foe, making the prince hyping himself up mentaly.

Suddenly footsteps were heard from the area of the dust cloud. Recoome came out of the cloud of brown dust mostly unscaved, if only a small trickle of red blood running from the edge of the left side of his lip. "That was really good, Vegeta." he congratulated the prince, not caring the his armor was slightly cracked and his leggings were slightly torn.

He started walking towards the smaller fighter, who immediately got into a fighting stance, all while keeping an expression filled with arrogance and confidence in his abilities. "So far so good, brother! But Recoome shall teach you the meaning of REAL PAIN!" the giant shouted a declaration as he clenched his fists until blood started to soak the white gloves on his hands.

Powerful gusts of wind plowed through the area, making Vegeta lose his balance, as well as making his human allies roll on the ground several meters backwards. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" the Ginyu Force member roared at the top of his lungs when a dark purple aura appeared around him, making an earthquake at the power of 6.6 on the Richter Scale, which started to crack the ground so hard that it started to tear itself apart from the place where the other members of the Ginyu Force were standing.

"This is amazing, mate! Recoome is so pumped that he is breaking the landmass! I've only seen the captain do this when he powered up to his maximum!" Jeice commented as he pressed his scouter to calculate the power levels and the damage that was caused to the planet.

"Yes it seems so, Jeice. Recoome is going to kick Vegeta's ass on this one." the tall alien said with a more nonchalant way, trying to play a calm commentator.

Recoome charged at his flame haired foe, slamming his left hook into the right cheeck of the Saiyan prince so hard that three of the royal warrior's teeth flew out of his mouth with a gash of blood spewing from his mouth. The force of the strike also sent the full-blooded saiyan flying away, as if he was a baseball that was hit with enough power to do a homerun.

The giant red haired warrior followed his shorter foe, reaching him only to slam a knee strike with the force of a monster truck into the side of Vegeta, bending his internal organs for an instant before they returned to normal, as the shockwave of the hit passed through them, doing enough internal damage to cause the Saiyan prince a ton of pain.

As the blue spandex wearing warrior crashed into the ground with a "THRRUUUUUSSSHHH!" sound, creating a massive crater, the prince puked a lot of blood as the last hit did a number on him, causing him to distort a bit in agonizing pain before getting up once more.

Happy to see the smug grin on his foe's face gone, the giant fighter of the Ginyu Force kept his altitude a bit over the shorter elite, grinning with the sense of victory in his hands. With a growl the Prince of All Saiyans charged once more, sending a flurry of punches and kicks at his red haired foe, who just stood on the defence. Unfortunately for Vegeta, his giant opponent managed to block every strike that came at him, showing the price that he was at a disadvantage.

Throwing a powerful left punch at Recoome, Vegeta was desperate for a hit, but the arm was caught by the giant soldier, who then with a swift maneuver managed to reach behind the Saiyan elite, bending the royal fighter's arm in a way that caused the full-blooded Saiyan to scream in agonizing pain.

The Prince of All Saiyans however managed to fight through the pain in order to lower his head. A moment later he raised his head with a backwards motion that slammed into the elite redhead's face with the power of a bowling ball flying at the speed of sound, causing Recoome to fly away from Vegeta as his now broken nose had a large flow of blood coming from it.

As he felt his arm being free again, Vegeta followed after his foe, slamming both feet into the chest of the giant soldier, sending him flying further ahead into several hills, which the humanlooking alien plowed through like it was made of paper.

The prince charged the the area where he sent his foe, which was now clouded by large amounts of dust, making things unclear to the sense of sight. Vegeta's idea to charge into the cloud turned out not to be so much in his favor, as Recoome charged with incredible speed into the prince, slamming a thunderous punch into the chest of the flame haired royal warrior, breaking at least three of his ribs and making blood come to his mouth.

The force sent the prince of of the cloud of dust, with the giant redhead chasing after him. With enough wits and will, the Prince of All Saiyans managed to hold the blood in his mouth from coming out, holding it in while closing his face. When the Ginyu Force warrior was close enough, the full-blooded saiyan gargled and spewed a large amount of blood right into Recoome's eyes, blinding the giant for a bit.

Not wasting his chance, Vegeta went in as close as possible towards his large foe, putting his hands as close as possible to the abdomen of the red haired warrior and blasted him with as much force he could put into his attack. The blast of ki sent the giant into the ground with a giant "BOOOOOOOMMMM!" sound caused by the expanding explosion caused by the energy attack.

Making sure his foe was not getting up once more, the prince charged more and more orbs of energy, which he sent as a volley that crashed at the location of the downed Ginyu Force member, making bigger and bigger explosions as more and more ki blasts hit the area.

As the fiery explosions of ki died down, the prince panted hard as the damage he accumulated started to make his vision blurry. This made the prince realize that despite the small amout of times he was hit, the difference in raw strength between him and his foe made a hell of a difference.

Suddenly a pillar of dust came out of the clouded area, flying towards the flame haired prince so fast that he barely had any time to react. When the giant warrior reached his target, he slammed his fist into the chin of the prince, sending the shorter warrior spinning higher into the green skies of the planet. Following that attack, Recoome slammed a powerful knee into the back of the prince before sending an elbow into the chest of the shorter warrior, completely breaking the armor Vegeta was wearing into two. As the two pieces of armor fell to the ground, the prince was only left with his spandex on his body.

Recoome himself had a much worse case of clothing damage than Vegeta. A part of his bright red hair was scorched, some of his teeth were lost, his armor was completely destroyed and his spadex was mostly torn, to the point that only several strands kept the upper half attached. The black spandex were also torn from behind, revealing the ass of the Ginyu Force member, who just kept a happy smile, which was hideous without several teeth. Even with all the damage, Recoome was barely scathed and entered another silly pose.

Panting heavily, the only thing the prince thought of doing was growling in frustration, as he couldn't think of a better strategy against his large foe at the moment. This just kept the ugly grin on Recoome's face to grow wider with happiness and joy.

"It seems you understand now, Vegeta. Now you see that there is nothing you can throw that this _five times champion_ can't take!" the tattered soldier pompusly boasted towards the prince. Unfortunately for him, this gave his shorter foe a great idea.

"Nothing? Really?" he said as a wide grin appeared on his face. He took some space from his large opponent and clenched his hands into fists. Winds slowly started to flow in every direction away from the Prince of All Saiyans. "Ahhhhh..." he started to charge more and more ki slowly, raising it with a long yet quiet grunt.

The ground beneath the prince started to shake, making the two earthlings fall on their behinds once more. A turbulance of wind and force accumulated around the flame haired warrior, as his hair moved wildly in the powerful gusts created by the rising power.

The mouths of the other two members of the Ginyu Force fell with their jaws falling and opening wide from the surprise of the rising power level of the short full-blooded saiyan. "This is incredible, mate! Vegeta is getting really dangerous right about now!" Jeice commented as he tapped the button of his scouter, making numbers fly by like crazy.

Burter was doing the same thing as his partner, the same amount of surprise filling his face. "NO SHIT! Honestly, I would use my incredible speed to kill Vegeta right now!" the self-proclaimed fastest man in the universe said, feeling a bit of concern towards his batteling comrade.

"AHHHHHH!" the prince roared as a thick aura of purple ki was ignited around his frame, making the prince looking like his only colors were white and purple, as he seemed like nothing but a silhouette inside his aura. The winds started to cut the top of the nearby hills before stoping suddenly, only leaving the thick aura around the saiyan prince.

A smirk appeared on the prince, who had multiple veins throbbing on his forehead and sweat soaked his spandex completely. He charged with amazing speeds at his foe and send a clockwise kick, which was barely blocked by the giant red haired warrior. The smug grin became wider as the ki inside and around Vegeta began to release. "I invented this after my fight with Raditz on Earth. Eat this! **Galick Bomb**!" he roared at the top of his lungs, creating a gigantic explotion of purple ki, which was at the size of an entire city on Earth, and a large one.

The power was so great that an earthquake happened on the ground, reaching to 7.5 on the Richter Scale. Cracks started to fill the land on which the two earthlings were standing, trying to regain their balance while blocking the blinding light from their eyes. "The guy's psychotic!" Yajirobe shouted in horror as he fell face first into the shaking ground.

As a large cloud of black smoke filled the air, Vegeta came out of it quickly. He panted heavily, barely keeping himself contious, as his latest attack did take a lot of energy out of him. The damage he also took from Recoome was pilling up and he felt more blood coming into his throat, as he tried his best to let the blood out so he won't choke on it.

After several minutes of silence the red haired giant came out of the now dispressing cloud of smoke, his body charred and burned in several places. An angry expression filled his face, as he seemed to have had enough of the attacks of the prince.

Recoome charged fast, placing a powerful right hook into Vegeta's cheek, breaking his jaw and cracking his skull in one hit. As the Prince of All Saiyans was falling down towards the ground, Recoome followed with a palm strike to the throat of his shorter foe, causing him to choke for a bit from his own blood, before a hammering punch to the gut released all of the blood to the throat. Finishing his combo, the member of the Ginyu Force put his hands together and slammed a double-ax hammer into the back of the head of the saiyan prince with a loud "BRACK!" causing the roya warrior to crash with a "BOOM!" into the ground.

As the dust cleared, Vegeta was laying in a pretty deep crater with many injuries on his face and no contiousness. Vegeta has lost the fight.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in space,  
**

A medium sized space ship was approaching Namek quickly. It was round with white coloring, as well as a black ring around it, with the "Capsule Corp." logo proudly written on the front.

The craft was now in mere moment away from entering the atmosphere of the green skied planet, and inside were the three Saiyan warriors who came to help their friends from Earth to gather the dragon balls.

* * *

Gohan saw the current situation the Prince of All Saiyans was in, and despite how much he hated the flame haired warrior, he didn't want him to die. Not when he could've helped in the fight against the giant.

The son of Goku ignited his aura and charged at the red haired giant. fear filled his veins, but also adrenaline, making him excited as well as terrified as he got closer and closer to his new foe, whom didn't even see the boy coming at him.

"Are you crazy?! Shit!" the samurai asked the son of Earth's greatest defender before cursing to himself. A second later he also ignited his aura and charged towards the giant member of the Ginyu Force.

Gohan was the first to reach his giant foe, kicking him in the face with enough force to send him flying away from the uncontious full-blood prince. A small trickle of blood came from the mouth of the bulky warrior as he was shocked from the attack that just hit him.

Following the red haired fighter, the five years old started to pound fists into the ugly face of his foe: one to the right temple, one to the left cheek, one to the forehead and so on. The pounding continued on for at least 20 seconds, with each punch of the kid having the force of a hammer to it. Finishing his combo, the kid kicked Recoome in the chin, sending him skidding across the ground further.

The jet-black haired boy then made a halt in midair, raising his hands above his head, with one palm over the other. As he waited, a large ball of yellow-orange ki was being charged in his hands. "MASENKO HAAAAA!" he roared as he sent a beam as large as his entire body in size to crash with a giganticexplosion against the muscular body of the human-looking alien.

A black cloud of smoke filled the air as the boy panted slightly. As he huffed and puffed from the usage of all that amount of ki into his Masenko, the formely obese samurai reached is young ally. "Are you fucking crazy?! He kicked Vegeta's ass!" the man shouted at the boy, making the young son of Goku to lower his head and apologies.

A moment later their ki sense warned them at the incoming charge of their foe. As Recoome came of of the smoke, he tried to hammer his fist into his new small opponents, but both of the warriors from Earth managed to evade at the last moment, causing the punch to dig into the ground.

Gohan landed on his feet and charged at his foe, landing a solid kick to the ass of the giant, making the red haired fighter to stumle foward. The boy then lowered his body to sweep under his foe's legs, making the giant fall on his back, with the boy from Earth evading his opponent's giant frame at the last instant, flying into the air.

Charging a ball of yellow ki in his hand, he grabbed the wrist of the hand with his second hand, pointing it at the large warrior lying on the ground. "EXPLOSIVE DEMON WAVE!" the boy roared as he lauched the attack of his mentor, with the large beam pummeling down towards the downed giant.

Recoome only grinned as the fresh cuts on his face from the barrage of punches form the boy filling his cheeks and face with his own blood. He quickly opened his mouth and fired a mouth blast of purple energy, which crashed against the beam of the boy. Both tried extremely hard to push the blast of the other, but it was a complete stalemate. The clash of beams caused rocks in the area to float and turn to dust, while parts of the ground floated into the air and also turned to dust. Eventually both beams exploded, sending shockwaves that sent Gohan flying upwards and losing his balance.

Using his change, the red haired Ginyu Force member jumped on his feet, only to fly up incredibly fast and thrust his fist straight into the abdomen of the boy, making the young fighter to puke some blood as the force of the strike sent him higher into the sky. Recoome followed his young pray, smashing a double-ax hammer into the back of the kid, sending him crashing into the ground, but the boy managed to correct himself in time.

When he looked up to the sky, he saw his giant foe charging at him with such speed that he was coated in a mach cone, making the boy sweat with fear. As a right hook came from the red haired warrior, it seemed like it tore through the boy like he was paper, only for the image to disappeare, revealing it was an afterimage. The confused alien couldn't figure out what happened in time, as the earthling smashed his foot into the back of the human-looking soldier head, using his momentum to crash harder into the ground, which was heard as an echoing "THUD!".

The giant lied in a small crater, facing the ground. He had trouble to get up as he also started to feel some damage accumulating since the fight with Vegeta. As he tried to get up the five years old boy crashed with both feetinto the back of the Ginyu Force member, causing the redhead to gag saliva and blood in pain and surprise. A charge ball of yellow-orange ki was already charged in his palm, which was already on top of his other palm.

"Masenko Ha!" the boy roared once more with the attack he learned in his training with Piccolo and uncle Raditz, creating a gigantic blast once more that filled the ground with a dome shaped explosion.

Gohan flew out into the air before flying down and landing next to his long haired ally, who was charging ki filled with bio-electricity on his katana. "I don't think he is dead yet." the son of Goku said sheepishly, as his skin was slightly burned from the explosion caused by his own attack. He panted heavily because of all the energy he wasted and fell to one knee.

Suddenly the two heard something and they turned around. From the sky the two saw something wrapped in flamed coming down and a sensation of happiness and joy filled their hearts, as they knew helped has finally arrived.

The two then suddenly gave their attention to the incoming threat of Recoome, knowing that they couldn't let their guards down for a single instant. The angry and injured started to walk towards the pair, with every step doing a ridiculous pose for some reason.

Gohan rose on both of his left and started to charge ki into both of his hands, creating two medium sized orbs of pink ki that started to grow larger with each second. Panting heavily he still knew he was low on energy because of his rash strategy, but he had to use everything now.

The samurai then slashed his sword in the air, releasing five energy slashes filled with bio-electricity, that zoomed in fast on their giant target. Unfortunately for the swordsman, the red haired giant crossed his arms in a "x" shaped guard, and the slashes were not as effective as they were against his former opponent, with the cuts of the Raikiri attack only making shallow cuts on the arms of Recoome.

As the large alien continued to approach, the son of Goku put both of his hands in front of the other, making the large orbs fuse into one gigantic one. He then held the ball of ki in one hand and prepared to use it against the giant, hopefully killing him. "LARGE MONDAY BOMB!" the child of Goku roared as he threw an improved version of his uncle attack at his alien foe.

As Recoome saw the attack he raised his guard once again, but the giant orb exploded upon impact into a dome of blinding light and concetrated ki with enough force to make the ground crack even further, as more chunks of the landmass started to float into the water.

After at least a minute of silence the blast and the smoke cleared away, with the half-Saiyan hybrid clearly out of energy, since he poured all of it into the last attack. He fell on both of his knees, sweating and gasping for air.

He looked at where the attack hit, only to see the red haired giant of the Ginyu force unharmed. The giant seemed to have enough of the attempts to blast him into oblivion, making him charge so fast at the two earthlings that they barely saw him coming anymore. He first gave Yajirobe a spinning low kick with such force that it broke the human's legs to the point that the broken bone appeared to pierce the flesh an be visible to the eye. The force also sent the long haired swordsman spinning in the air like a ragdoll.

"YAJIROBE!" the boy shouted, making the giant look at the small child with a sadistic grin, as he opened his mouth and sent a powerful mouth blast at Gohan, burning at least 30% of his skin and sending him away flying. Recoome followed, crashing a right hook into the chest of the young lad that broke all of the ribs of the son of Goku all at once, making the boy puke a lot of blood, as well as crash into the ground with a "thud!".

The burned body of the kid then bounced into the air, before the Ginyu Force member slammed his knee into the back of Gohan, breaking his spine in half and jolting his body, causing several internal organs to start bleeding inside the body. As the limp body of the 5 years old flew up, the giant appeared right above him, sending a counter-clockwise kick that slammed into the boy's neck, nearly breaking it, leaving the boy in a dying state as he fell to the groung with a silent "thud!".

The large man then landed with a cocky grin on his face. He then made his weird "T" looking pose as a sign of his victory, only for a beam of purple ki to crash into his back, getting his attention while not damaging him at all.

As the red haired man turned around he saw a limping, barely standing Vegeta, filled with injuries and covered with his own blood from head to toes. "You forget someone, shit for brains." the Prince of All Saiyans said, panting heavily as he looked serious and still defying all odds.

A smile then rose to Recoome's face as he slowly walked towards the injured full-blooded Saiyan, all the while his grin grew wider. As he reached the flame haired prince, the giant clenched his hand into a fist. "No I didn't." he said with a sadistic and ominous tone to his voice.

In an instant the right hand of the human-looking elite soldier of the PTO pierced through Vegeta's abdomen, making the smaller fighter puke blood before the hand was pulled out. As it did the still contious Saiyan fell to the ground face first, with a pool of blood starting to from around him.

After seeing his good work, the alien red haired warrior floated up into the sky, starting to charge energy around him. "Now you will die at the hands of my Recoome Earaser Cannon!" he roared with joy of victory as a purple aura appeared around him, which then slowly entered into his mouth, before firing it at the group of three downed warriors.

Yajirobe looked up, starting to pray for whatever god was listening to make thing quick for him. Suddenly a white-blue light appeared out of nowhere, smashing his fist into the mouth beam sent by the powerful Recoome, dispressing it in an instant.

The figure that appeared wore an orange gi with a dark-blue undershirt, dark blue boot, orange baggy pants, dark-blue obi and wristbands, as well as having his jet-black hair in a shape of a palm tree. Son Goku has saved them all once again.

 **{To Be Continued]**

* * *

 **Cue #3: Ending- Roundabout**

* * *

 _Goku has finally arrived to Namek with Raditz and Bryco, while so far he is the only one to reach the battlefield. Can he stop the mighty Ginyu Force and save the dying Gohan and Vegeta? Can he stop Freeza from getting immortality from the namekian dragon balls? Find out next time on the next chapter of "Changed Path"...  
_

 _Ho boy, this was a crazy one to write, since I suck right now at writing fights, this was the hardest one I worked on since I wanted it to be awesome and not fuck up like I did in last chapter. This is a chapter that I poured a lot of energy to write so I hope you all like this chapter._

 _Now I hope my readers don't consider this story to be bad, since I don't want to be a part of the horrible fanfics out there. So what did you think of this chapter?_

 ** _And now, Power Levels:_**

 _Vegeta:_ _35,600  
_

 _Gohan: 34,550_

 _Recoome: 42,000_

 ** _R &A:_**

 _ **R:** This was a good door chapter to what I consider the second half of the Frieza Saga. I have a complaint about some of the dialogue, language wise, but aside from that the chapter was good._

 _The Ginyu Force intro is always different no matter who writes it. It was well done and I was pretty entertained by it. The reference to the Japanese theme song of the Ginyu Force was great and they seemed really in character._

 _The introduction of the Ginyus to the Z-Fighters was honestly a bit rushed but I can overlook that for the fact that the Ginyu Force are pretty charming. Yajirobe was just great he was in character at least in regards to Z and giving him a kill over one of Frieza's Elite warriors was just great._

 _Poor Guldo._

 _Here comes Recoome, who's ready for a massive throw down?_

 _ **A:** Thanks, I really didn't think the fight was done that well last chapter, so I tried to improve here as much as possible, and that includes the dialog, as I added some TFS and my own jokes like Jeice and Burter acting like sports commentators and fans alike, since there was no "Wheel of Death" in last chapter._

 _Now I held myself as much as possible when it comes to the dialog, so I think that at least was a huge improvement over last chapter. And yes poor Guldo. Originally I had Whis stopping his last time stop, but I thought that it would be a horrible move. It is just that I can't wait for Battle of Gods._

 _Yes Yajirobe is more of a badass in this story, having some of Tien's best moves and his own attack does make him seem like a badass coward. And Recoome was savage as fuck in this chapter. Hope you liked seeing Gohan almost have his neck broken again and Vegeta being impaled by a fist._

 _Anyways, that's all for now folks, tune in for the next part, which is the last part of the second part of the Namek Saga-"Mandatory Survival". Bye bye._


	22. Chapter 22: Saiyans to the Rescue!

**Hi guys, what's up?! I'm here with chapter 22! This one brings Goku and company to the rescue and this will also serve as the ending to part 2 of the Namek Saga, which I called "Mandatory Survival", which I took from the music album "Mandatory Fun" by Weird Al Yankovic. Yes I know it is weird. So here we go...**

* * *

Chapter 22: Saiyans to the Rescue! End of the Ginyu Force

The Namek Saga Part 2: Mandatory Survival- Part 8

 **Cue #1: Opening- Rock the Dragon**

 **Cue #2: Ending- Roundabout**

* * *

 **[Cue #1: Opening- Rock the Dragon]**

* * *

The palm haired saiyan in orange and blue floated at least 2 meters above he ground and the group of the three dying fighters, an angry expression. The look in his eyes made the ginat member of the Ginyu Force to shake to the bone, as the gaze touched his soul, making fear overwhelm him.

Goku then turned around and landed on the ground, running to his dying five years old son first. He took a brown bag tied to his obi, taking a green bean out of it in a panic. "Gohan! Don't worry, I'll take care of you!" he yelled as he raised the body of the boy and forced the bean into his mouth. A moment after he grabbed the small jaw of his son and made him chew and swallow the bean.

Suddenly the eyes of the son of Earth's greatest defender sprang with life and his neck and ribs completely recovered and fixed and all the blood he lost had resupplied. As contiousness returned to Gohan's eyes only to see the bigger than life figure of his father.

"DADDY!" he yelled with so much glee in his voice, grateful to survive the massacre that occured, as well as seeing his father again in two months, right after an entire year of not seeing him. Right now Gohan felt like the luckiest child in the world.

Two white-blue lights then filled the skies and stopped right next to the protector of Earth, the two being the two saiyans that came with him. The maned saiyan glared at the Ginyu Force with distain before looking at his younger brother and growled.

He scoffed and growled while looking at Bardock's youngest son. "You really had to leave me and Bryco behind like that?! I told you we need to hold back!" he scolded the palm haired saiyan, who rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly with a grin on his face, making Raditz scoff and the short spiky haired saiyan next to them to sigh before looking at the dying Prince of All Saiyans.

"Sorry Raditz, but man son and my friends were dying, so I had to do something." the palm haired defender of Earth said with less concern in his voice and more playfulness in it, then he looked at the downed full-blooded prince with a whole in his stomach and a large pool of blood around him. "Hey Vegeta, we're also buddies right?" he asked with a naive and friendly tone towards the almost uncontious prince.

The flame haired full-blood prince looked at his Earth-raised rival with hatred and snarled. "Fuck-" he started to say before he puked blood from his mouth and a gash of red liquid sprang from the hole in his stomach, "-off." he finished insulting the naive fighter before his eyes closed and the blackness of uncontiousness wrapped his mind completely.

A smile rose to Goku's face as he took out another senzu bean, only to break it into two, giving one to Bryco. "How about you give our new best buddy a senzu? How about it Bryco?" the greatest fighter of Earth asked the saiyan with the short spiky hair, giving him half of the bean to give to the prince.

With a sigh the red spandex wearing saiyan walked towards Vegeta and put the bean inside his mouth, as well as grinding it using the jaw of the nearly dead saiyan elite. As he finally managed to make his former boss to swallow, the wound in the stomach completely healed as the flesh, meat, internal organs and skin covered the wound like it never happened. The blood lost by the arrogant Vegeta was soon replaced by new gallons of his blood into his veins. The quick healing process made the blue spandex wearing elite to open his eyes in shock and sit, only to marvel at the lack of wounds on his body.

Vegeta then looked up to see the former second strongest saiyan staring at him with a smug grin filled with arrogance and a look that made Vegeta belive his former comrade felt higher and mightier than him, which really made him angry.

"So did the little princess learned her lesson of not being a prick with no honor?" the red spandex wearing saiyan mocked the Prince of All Saiyans, despite feeling the massive jump in power that occured an instant ago, mostly thanks to a large zenkai boost.

The prince scoffed and snorted in anger without saying anything, but his anger was quite obvious.

"OKAY, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" the group heard the scream of the red skinned alien from the Ginyu Force that was filled with shock, anger and surprise in a crazy blender of a scream. "One moment they were dying, the next this asshole shows up and they're all honky dory!" the alien with the australian accent kept ranting as he screamed at the top of his lungs while moving as arms up and down like he is making a snow angel.

The other two alien elites of Freeza were also shocked at the sight of their targets suddenly coming back to life. The odd sight perplexed them so much that it took them some time to realize that two of the newly arrived fighters are two people they know well.

Recoome was the first to notice Raditz and Bryco, both standing at each side of the unknown warrior with the spiky palm hair, making him grin with confidence.

"Jeice, Burter, look!" he said with a smug tone as he pointed at the group of the three saiyans. "Look at who it is. Raditz and Bryco." he said as arrogance started to fill his gigantic, muscle-bound frame of the human-looking red haired alien.

As the other two looked closely, a grin of the same smug arrogance came to their faces as well, not before they pushed the button on their scouters to check the power levels of their new foes. As the devices beeped over and over they saw a smile filled with an insane amount of confidence filling the faces of the saiyans formerly working for Freeza.

Suddenly the scouters stopped and the two members of the Ginyu Force looked at the result, preparing to laugh at the faces of the two saiyans. When they looked at the numbers the grin on their faces disappeared and their giggling stopped, replaced by a face filled with horror. From what they saw they knew one thing: they were fucked.

"I-i-i-i-impossible! How can Raditz be at 140,000 unites?!" the smalled red skinned second-in-command shouted with horror and with sweat starting to pour out of his body faster than the tears came from his eyes earlier.

Burter had his jaw hitting the floor and his body shook with complete terror. "And Bryco is at 120,000 unites?! And that stranger is at 150,000 unites?! WHAT! THE! FUCK!" he yelled with horror in his voice, punctuating the last three words to show how shocked and terrified he was.

Recoome however didn't believe what the scouters were saying. Still feeling high and mighty from the last fight he had against the saiyan prince and his two allies, he intended to see how strong the three new warriors actually are.

"Don't believe stupid machines, fellas. Recoome shall show you two wrong and flatten these jokers _like. A. BOSS_!" he roared with pride as he ignited his purple aura. A second later he flew towards the group that he was fighting and started to charge an attack.

Suddenly pain filled the entire giant frame of the human-looking alien, with his celiac plexus being the center point of the pain. Saliva and blood mixed together as they flew out of the red haired man's mouth before he looked down to see the elbow of the palm haired stranger burried in Recoome's celiac plexus.

Goku then took his elbow out and started to rub the back of his neck sheepishly while looking at the fighter in front of him suffering in pain. "Sorry about that, but you had so many openings that I just couldn't resist." he chirped with a wide smile on his face before the man who defeated Vegeta lost contiousness.

"WHAT THE SHIT!" the two remaining fighters of the Ginyu Force that were still standing shouted in shock as their bodies started to shake in fear. Vegeta and Yajirobe also had that look of shock on their faces, and in Vegeta's case it was also filled with anger. Gohan however had his gaze filled with amazement at his father defeating a warrior that nearly killed the son of the Earth-raised saiyan.

The naive saiyan raised on Earth then turned around to his friends and allies and smiled. "Let's go and fight that Freeza guy." he said with excitement in his juvineile smile on his face, making Gohan, Yajirobe and Vegeta to fall flat on their faces, while Raditz grinned with pride and agreement and Bryco sighed while pinching his nose.

Before anyone could utter another word, everyone felt their ki sense warning them of the incoming attack of the due of the remaining Ginyu Force.

The two fired their bright-red aura and white-blue aura as they moved like jet planes towards Goku, intending to start one of their famous combos on him. Unfortunately for them, Bryco appeared in front of the reptilian looking alien and slammed his palm right into the jaw, sending the blue skinned soldier flying towards the hill he was standing on earlier, causing the ground to shake upon the soldier's impact with an air slicing "BOOM!" that echoed across the planet's green skies.

Jeice quickly looked back to stare at the area where his partner crashed into, which was covered by a large cloud of dust while it was crumbling into pebbles. "BURTER!" he shouted with concern, only to feel a jaw breaking hook with the force of five trucks hitting the top of his head, sending him pummeling into the ground with an echoing "THRUUM!", leaving him in a 30 inches wide crater that was now filling his eyes with dust.

"What kind of a man who talks about pride and honor hits an opponent from behind, Vegeta?!" Bryco shouted with anger in his voice at the Prince of All Saiyans after the flame haired fighter crashed his double-ax hammer into the white haired soldier's head.

The saiyan elite spat at the dust covered area where Ginyu's second-in-command was lying and a frown rose to his face with arrogance. "Don't talk to me about honor, traitor." the blue spandex wearing royal spat with distain towards the short spiky haired saiyan in red spandex, making Bryco snort with the same amount of distain towards his former boss.

A sound of an explosion came from the area Burter crashed against, and true enough, the blue fighter flew at an incredible velocity towards his new foe, completely confident in his speed to give him the edge. "You may be stronger now, but I'm THE FASTEST IN THE UNIVERSE!" with a roar filled with conflicting emotions such as anger, fear and pride, the reptilian-looking elite charged at the saiyan, cocking back his right fist and charging all the energy he could possibly put into it.

Reaching his spiky haired target, Burter released his powerful right hook only for the red spandex wearing saiyan to move his head to the left, making the punch miss his face before he sent a restrained punch into the gut of the taller alien, making the tall member of the Ginyu Force to spit blood.

After Bryco pulled out the fist out of his foe's abdomen, the blue skinned alien took back several steps moaning in pain and gasping for air, not before he fell to one knee from the pain as sweat caused by concern rolled on his body from head to toes.

Not ready to give up, the self-proclaimed fastest man in the universe energy in his hand, panting as he did so. A hopeful smile then rose to his face as he extended his hand and released an energy blast flying at an incredible rate towards his foe.

With every inch that the blast got closer to the short-spiky haired saiyan, the more hopeful Burter become, however when the blast was really close to the warrior's face, he swatted it like a fly, sending it across the plateau and crashing into a mountain in an incredibly large explosion filled with destructive power.

As the blue skinned alien looked in horror, all that was on his opponent's face was a look of disappointment. "Kakarot here would want me to give you a second chance." he said with a serious and threatening tone, making the taller alien to shake in fear and uncertainty, which cause Bryco's lip to twich. "Since it's the honorable thing to do, I'll give you one chance to stand down." he kept talking as slowly the light of his aura started to show and the ground shook with small pebbles and dust rising around him. "However, if you attack, I shall give you a quick and painless death." he said as his deep tone got deeper and had a bit more of a growl to it.

Barely standing up, Burter looked at his foe with absolute terror as he kept walking backwards out of fear. He couldn't do anything and he knew it. All he could think about was the power that his foe possessed according to the scouter and the concern for his partner overwhelmed him to the point that he couldn't move.

Suddenly out of the cloud of smoke the red skinned alien flew out and sent a powerful punch right into the face of the saiyan prince, however it had no effect what so ever, not even making him dent. Vegeta could only smile with his usual arrogance before he sent a mountain crushing roundhouse kick into the kidney of the white haired soldier, sending him flying into a mountain with blood spewing out of his mouth.

"JEICE!" the tall alien shouted with concern and fear filling his voice completely, to afraid to even move in an attemp to help his friend.

Hearing his blue skinned partner's cry, Ginyu's second-in-command raised his head and smiled with joy, a trickle of blood running from his lips. "Don't worry, mate. We can win this together." he said with the australian accent raising the assuring tone of the alien, before forcing his muscles to [ush him out of the mountain he was stuck in, ready to charge and help his partner.

A smile came to Burter's face as he lost all sense of fear in that moment, as he remembered who he was once more. _'Of cource! Jeice and I always fought together out of any situation, and this is no different!'_ the tallest member of the Ginyu Force thought to himself as he steeled himself in order to prepare for his battle with the saiyan in the red spandex, who just frowned from the resolve that came to his foe's face.

"Here I come Bryco! You won't even see it coming!" the alien said as he charged as fast as he could, sending a flurry of kicks at the shorter saiyan, who appeared to casually dodged every kick that came in his way, moving like a wave in calm water.

After that bit of the attack didn't succeed, the reptilian-looking soldier charged energy in his palms and released it instantly as a barrage of orbs. Bryco sighed as he started swatting every blast away like it was a rubber ball, stuck with an annoyed expression on his face. "I gave you one chance and you blew it. I'll end this quickly." the short spiky haired fighter said as he jumped back, creating a distance between him and his foe.

Cocking back his left had, the saiyan started to raise the power output he tried to restrain, making small rocks and dust clouds flow around him as the ground shook violently, making the fighters from Earth and Raditz to float in the air so that they won't lose any balance.

With a sudden step, Bryco charged at incredible speeds at his foe, so fast infact that the self-proclaimed "Fastest Man in the Universe" couldn't even even track that level of velocity with his a shout the red spandex wearing saiyan extended his arm so fast that it was visibly cutting the air, before it crashed into the skull of his taller foe with a mighty "THRUUM!".

As the sound itself kept going like "TRUUUUUUUUUUUM" the Ginyu Force soldier couldn't feel anything, as the force rattled his brain and his skull with such force that it seemed he was already dead. A second later the blue reptilian's head exploded violently, sending a shockwave that shook the planet along with purple blood and guts flying all over the place like a fountain of blood. The force of the strike sent the body flayling like a ragdoll in the air, much to Jeice's horror and disgust.

"BURTER! NOOOOOOO!" the red skinned soldier cried with agony over the lost of his best friend. Tears of sorrow flew freely from his eyes like a river of pain as he clenched his hands so hard that blood flowed through them once more. His emotions then changed to that of fury and vengence, as he looked at the short-spiky haired saiyan with anger before the white haired elite growled. He ignited his bright-red aura in a fit of rage and with a houling scream that stretched the vocal cords of the space australian to their peak, he charged at Bryco with the intent to kill.

Unfortunately that didn't go very well for him, as the flame haired royal appeared before him and grabbed him by the throat with an incredible amount of force, cauing the soldier to have trouble breathing.

Panicking instantly as all of his rage changed instantly into horror and terror, the Ginyu Force member tried gasping for air, making the saiyan prince to grin with glee and malice and force more pressure on the respiratory system of his red skinned foe.

As more force was added, the more pain the white haired soldier felt. At a certain point so much force was put on the throat that the fingers of the Prince of All Saiyans started to penetrate the red skin of his oppenent and draw blood from the area, making gargle sounds come out from the mouth of the soldier gasping for air, as well as a large amount of blood he was starting to choke on.

Several seconds more past as the white haired alien's eyes rolled to the back of his head, showing that he lost contiounsness. A malicious and evil grin of arrogance and victory came to Vegeta's face, as he used all his newfound power to rip off the alien's head with one hand. As the head was ripped off, the spine of the elite soldier also came with it, drapped in the blood of the dead fighter, with a ton of blood coming out of the area of the removed head.

As the limp body of Ginyu's second-in-command fell to the groud, the prince started to chuckle as the saiyan in the red spandex glared daggers at the saiyan prince and tears of terror and disgust came out of the half-breed's eyes, which the samurai tried to cover unsuccessfuly."Fatality." the flame haired warrior said before dropping the head and spine on top of the body, only to blast it to oblivion a second later, remaining only with a evil laugh coming out of his lungs.

As the bright light and smoke screen died down, the blue spandex wearing elite warrior panted as he was breathing after his long laughter, all the while Goku looked at him with a disapproving and the short haired Bryco growled with anger and a grin look on his face showed his anger and distain towards the brutal way the royal saiyan killed his foe.

Vegeta's gaze matched that of his former comrade as they started to stare down one another with a growl filling the tone of both warriors. The one to speak was non other than the naive palm haired warrior, who took several steps towards his new "best buddy", keeping his disapproving expression while also keeping his carefree attitude.

"Vegeta, that wasn't very nice." he said with a carefree tone that was filled with a bit of disapproval, was still as childish as ever. Disgusted and filled with hatred towards the Earth raised saiyan who took away the opprotunity of an honorable death from him, the Prince of All Saiyans attepmted to spit in his arch-nemesis' face, only for the childish saiyan to easily move to the side.

"Of course not, you thick headed dimwit. I'm fucking evil." the prince said with contained anger in his voice, as he snapped his gaze towards the palm haired saiyan while gritting his teeth from the level of annoyance that was Kakarot.

Bryco snorted while he crossed his arms. "Wow, what a shock." he said to his former comrade sarcastically with distain in his sarcastic voice and a deadpan expression on his face.

Hearing the comment from the short-spiky haired saiyan, Vegeta snapped his gaze right back at the red spandex wearing fighter, only to stomp angrily on the ground as he walked towards the saiyan who betrayed him. He stoped only about a step away from the taller warrior, looking up slightly to match his gaze. "Do you want to fight, traitor?!" he shouted angrily, allowing spit to dly at the face of the taller saiyan as he asked.

Looking at the prince, the other saiyan only snarled before retorting. "Do you want me to kick your ass, princess?" Bryco asked in an insolting and condescending manner, making the flame haired fighter to growl in fury as he started to charge ki in his left hand, making the short haired saiyan to take a step back and ignite his aura, powering up to the maximum, stunning all but Goku and Raditz.

Vegeta was so stunned that he stopped charging his attack, making the taller saiyan to dispress his aura and lower the level of his power once more. Shock was replaced with anger as the prince realised that he was still weaker than the other three saiyans, causing rage to overflow him. "DAMMIIIIT!" he roared, releasing an incredible amount of energy, to the point that the formerly obese samurai started to fly in the air from the violent winds coming from the royal saiyan.

After half a minute of complete silence as everything calmed down, Raditz took a step foward. "So, are we done acting like children?" he asked the two saiyans, keeping his tone as serious as possible to show a bit of leadership and responsibility. Vegeta snarled and looked away, only to see the uncountious body of the giant Ginyu Force member, making a grin rise to his face.

He walked slowly, letting his joy and excitement to rise slowly with every step he took towards the man that almost killed him. He clenched his hands into fist as the malicious grin on his face grew wider and wider with each passing second.

After walking for a bit more, he stopped right in front of the uncontious giant. A devilish grin of malice and vengance was plastered all over his face as if he was a kid in Chrismas. The prince bent down and grabbed the man by what seemed like a small mohawk from what the giantic alien had from his hair.

With all of his newfound strength, Vegeta lifted is hopeless victim into the air using one hand. As Recoome's legs slumpped on the ground, his head and most of his upper body was raised, his face in contact with the short saiyan elite. "Oh mind my manners, I almost forgot you." the prince said with a malicious and devilish tone as he started to giggle.

He cocked back his right fist backwards to the side of his waist, only to release it with incredible power, which allowed the arm to pierce the stomach of the giant like it was made of cardboard.

A moment after that occured, Recoome snapped his eyes open and a blood boiling scream of agony came from his mouth as he roared in pain to the heavens, much to the joy of the flame haired warrior prince.

As the shorter fighter removed his arm out of the pierced stomach of his foe, leaving an arm sized hole in it, the giant member of the Ginyu Force gasped for air and gagged red blood out of his mouth with unimaginable pain. The human-looking alien clenched the area in his stomach that had an exposed hole in it, before looking at the prince standing in front of him, cupping his hands next to the right side of his head.

"Vegeta, you bastard..." the giant strained to curse his foe as he puked a large amount of blood.

A purple aura then formed around the saiyan prince as more ki went into the attack of the cupped hands of the shorter warrior, who kept his overjoyed expression on his face, which an aura of arrogance and smugness filling his frame.

"GALICK GUN. FIREEEEEE!" the Prince of All Saiyan roared as he released his attack at point blank range in the face of his foe, atomizing the giant red haired man along with the entire island in an explosion as big as a nuke and with a force of at least three or four atomic bombs.

The light of the explosion reached high into the sky as the rest of the gang disappeared from the island and appearing in the air, with Goku holding his son and Raditz holding his ally from Earth, making sure he doesn't fall.

The light started to disappear slowly as the royal human-looking alien flied up to the air, laughing like there was no tomorrow. Malicious glee came from his laughing short frame as an evil laugh came of of Vegeta's throat and lungs like as if it was a serenade of evil.

While the laugh filled the air, the short-spiky haired saiyan looked in fury at his former boss and growled before he ignited his aura.

"That's it! I'm killing him!" red spandex wearing warrior shouted with unimaginable rage in his deep voice, as his white-blue aura raged like an inferno. Bryco began to charge foward as he cocked his fist backwards, but suddenly Raditz grabbed him by the shoulder with all of the strength the burly warrior could muster, halting his ally.

The honorable alien turned around and growled angrily at his maned comrade, only for Raditz to shake his head, making the short haired fighter to shake with anger before dispressing his aura and lowering his power level once more.

"Grrrr. I hate that asshole." Bryco said with distain as he crossed his arms and looked to the East.

In a sudden moment of silence, all six warriors felt suddenly a wave hitting their ki sense. They felt two high power levels going in two different directions: one was really high and was going to the South, where Gohan knew was sitting the Elder Namekian's temple and where Dende and Bulma were staying. The second wasn't as high, but it was going to where they were right now.

"Oh no!" Gohan shouted as he realized the situation at hand, looking at his father with puppy dog eyes. "Bulma and Dende are at the temple right now! We have to help them dad!" he shouted right in his father's ear in order to get him to help his own best friend from his youth.

Goku looked at his son with a look that was filled with understanding to his son concerns, and a smile then rose to the face of the prime defender of Earth. "Don't worry Gohan, I'm sure Bulma will be fine. She is smarter than me." he said happily while letting his son go and float in the air by himself before the palm haired fighter looked at his older, maned brother. "Right now I wanna fight this new guy coming straight towards us." he said with joy in his voiceas he flexed his muscles and started to stretch, with Gohan looking at his father with a deadpan expression that just signaled " **seriously?** ".

As the Earth's protector was shaking with excitement, Bardock's eldest looked at the direction the power signature was coming at them from with a calm expression on his face. "It's probably Ginyu." he said as he crossed his arms and smiled with anticipation to knock that horned basterd a peg or two.

Unlike everyone else, Vegeta was lost in thought about something else. _'Yes! Now Freeza and Ginyu are leaving the ship! I'll go and wish immortality from the dragon balls and kill everyone! I'm a genius.'_ he thought to himself all the while a malicious and smug grin came to his face.

A white-blue aura was suddenly ignited around the prince, as he moved in a different direction from where the group or the ship was, only to change his direction at a certain distance so that he would fly right towards where the ship of the tyrant was, as well as staying on a different route than Ginyu. "SO LONG SUCKERS!" he shouted with malicious joy in his voice as he got further and further away from the other saiyans and earthlings.

A quick and furious growl came from the formerly second strongest saiyan as his aura ignited around him and he powered up to his maximum. "Oh you goddamn chronic backstabbing asshole!" the red spandex wearing saiyan roared in anger as he flew at the same direction Vegeta was going, doing the same route only faster, since he surpassed the prince in power and speed.

Gohan and Yajirobe looked concerned as well, but they didn't trust Bryco as well, making them ignite their auras and fly in the direction Ginyu was coming from in order to catch up to Vegeta. "Don't let them get away Yajirobe!" the 5 years old boy commanded his adult comrade as he flew at maximum speed, leaving the human behind, only for the maned human to rant about it.

Goku then looked at his older brother, who still floated in the air with his arms crossed. "You're not going too?" he asked with confusion in his carefree and nonchalant tone, making Bardock eldest son to grin at his brother.

"No, I'll stay here. I have a plan to get rid of Ginyu before he does any trouble. I only need you to lower you power level by a bit okay?" the maned saiyan asked his younger brother, who just smiled as his body shook with blazing excitement, as the protector of Earth lowered his ki level slightly.

Suddenly not to far from them they saw a purple dot in the sky, while a pretty big splash of water occured on their left in the ocean. That was probably Yajirobe, who was batted aside by the captain of Freeza's elites as he was flying towards the two saiyans.

* * *

 **Earlier, Freeza's Ship,**

It had been several minutes of the tyrant's attempts to use the dragon balls to grant himself immortality, but the damn spheres were doing nothing, which infuriated the white skinned reptilian-looking alien.

At the moment all he could do was shout in frustration. "Bloody hell! Why did I go through all this shit if these things don't work at all?!" Freeza asked with overwhelming fury in his voice, all the while his elite captain watched him with his body stone cold and calm on the outside, but shitting bricks out of terror on the inside.

"This is bullshit! I spend seven days on a horrible planet, lose Zarbon, thous making me do something as horrible as checking the paperworks, and I don't get my wish for immortality!" the lizard roared in fury as he kept shouting and ranting, his british oxford accent putting weight to his emotions running wild at the moment.

The purple skinned alien started to sweat from fear as thoughts and ideas ran wild inside his head in order to save his own skin. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. "Perhaps, my lord, there is a password that only the natives know?" the horned elite asked as it stopped Freeza right in the middle of his rant with realization.

Then concern filled the alien emperor as he shook and another realization struck the white skinned tyrant. "B-but I killed them all. Damn this planet and its banjo wielding inbred natives!" the lizard shouted with his accent emphasizing his anger and frustration from the Namekian race.

Ginyu quickly showed his fear as he quickly tried to think of a way to get his boss into a calm state once more. "Wait my lord, perhaps you missed a few of these namekians?" he asked while his brow was filled with cold sweat to the point that his jumpsuit was starting to smell.

Freeza then calmed down once again and put a finger on his chin, showing that he was visibly considering the option, making the horned soldier to sigh inwardly with relief. A second later the overlord pressed the button on his scouter and looked in any direction he could, until he found four life signals in the direction of the south.

A malicious and evil smile filled with glee slowly formed itself on the lizard-looking alien as his chair started to float. "Good work Ginyu. I can always rely on you." he said before he blasted off on his chair.

A sudden explosion to the South-East of an incredible size occured, making the elite captain feel an incredible amount of worry for his men, who were still fighting after so long. He ignited his aura and flew as fast a possible towards the direction.

* * *

 **Present,**

The horned humanoid clad in purple energy stop and released his aura, allowing it to dispress in the air as he looked at the two saiyans in front of him. "Raditz? And a stranger?" he asked himself audioably, which the two opposing fighters heard perfectly clear.

As the two saiyans stared at the purple skinned humanoid while floating in the air, the captain of the Ginyu Force started to shake with concern for his crew, and the fact that he couldn't figure out what was happening was driving him nuts, to the point that a vein throbbed across his forehead.

Where is my team Raditz?! What happened here?! TELLL ME!" the horned humanoid shouted his demand towards the burly saiyan with rage and concern filling his voice.

The saiyan only smiled with arrogance, making Ginyu think of the worst possble situations. "Honestly, when my brother and I arrive, Vegeta had already killed almost all of your team. The last one to die was Recoome, by the way." the eldest son of Bardock lied with a wide grin on his face, making rage to come to the elite soldier's face. "By the way you probably just past him. He flew towards Freeza's ship." the maned warrior kept talking as Ginyu became visibly angrier with each passing second.

A purple aura slowly started to appear around the commander of Freeza's elite squad, as he started to power up to release his anger. "That blasted Vegeta! I'll kill him!" Ginyu shouted with an unimagineable fury in his voice as he raised his fists into the air while powerful winds blew at the saiyans and the planet shook. "I'll make him pay for killing my beloved comrades, and destroying my pose!" he roared as he turned his back to the two saiyans and prepared to fly to Freeza's ship.

The protector of Earth quickly noticed this and disappeared as fast as possible, only to reappear in front of his new foe. "You're not getting away until we fight." the palm haired warrior said with an excited tone in his voice while a smile filled with joy rose to his face as he got into a battle stance.

Raditz quickly noticed his brother's action and felt slight concern, knowing what Ginyu was really capable of. "Kakarot! I thought we agreed that you'll follow my plan!" he yelled with annoyance showing in his gruff voice.

Bardock's youngest looked at his brother before rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Not really. I just wanna fight this guy one-on-" the naive warrior said before he was cut mid-sentence by a bone crushing punch from Ginyu to his Solar Plexus with enough power to cause a shockwave and to double his saiyan opponent over. As Goku spat saliva out with a pained groan, Raditz facepalmed himself for his brother's actions.

The palm haired warrior quickly and crashed down his elbow on top of his foe's head before Ginyu could retract his fist back. The power of the blow sent the purple skinned elite pummeling down, crashing into the water like it was pavement, causing a splash to occure.

The elite soldier quickly recovered and flew out of the water in a giant splash. As he flew towards his opponent with great speeds, he span around himself in order to prepare a spin kick to crash into the temple of his saiyan adversary, only for said adversary to raise his forearm to block the kick, causing the massive shockwave to push both parties slightly backwards.

Raditz allowed himself to lower his altitude until he was only several inches away from the water, as he looked at the fight with annoyance filling his hardened and yet somewhat stoic expression. "Why the hell is Kakarot restraining himself that much? I'd rather fight Freeza right now than waste our time on this shit." he said to himself as he kept his sight on the fight, clearly being bored with it.

The two fighter clashed in many different places in the air, causing shockwaves and sonic booms to occure all other the place. "THRUUM!", "BOOM!", "BRASH!", "POW!" where head over and over again in the sky with every sonic boom that occured.

With another sonic boom the two warriors clashed in the sky, forearm meeting forearm as the two gritted their teeth trying to gain the advantage, even if Goku was heavily restraining himself. Ginyu tried to send a thunderous left hook right into the palm haired saiyan's face, but Goku moved his head in time before slamming his right fist into his purple skinned foe's abdomen, doubling the horned humanoid over before the saiyan added in a headbutt that sent Ginyu backwards.

Goku kept his advantage by slamming a left hook into the soldier's jaw, pushing him back even more before crushing a powerful knee strike into the alien's chin with an echoing "POOOOWWW!" sound that created a mighty shockwave that sent Freeza's top fighter into the sky.

Drops of blood fell from the leader of the Ginyu Force as he was drilled further into the atmosphere of the planet, with his foe still on his trail. The purple alien managed to correct himself before flying down like a missle, intending to crash into his opponent.

As both clashed, they released a punch that struck the other in the cheeck, creating a gigantic shockwave that sent them both a kilometer away. As the two met once again in front of each other, blood seemed to trickle from their mouths, with a smile of satisfaction on his face.

"It seems like we are equal in raw power." the horned humanoid said in a civilized and calculated tone, clearly much calmer than before, when earlier he raged about taking revenge upon Vegeta foor killing his squad. "But it seems you're superior when it comes to skill." the captain said as he smiled at his foe, clearly complimenting him, not knowing how strong the protector of Earth really was.

Raditz suddenly appeared as he flew up so fast that Ginyu could barely notice the long haired saiyan. _' **Okay Kakarot, you had your fun. Now we go ahead according to my plan. We'll power up but try not to pass the amount I'll release**.' _ Bardock's eldest said to his brother telepathically, making the prime defender of Earth visibly upset.

 _' **Come on Raditz, let me fight for a bit.** '_ the younger saiyan protested, but Raditz didn't listen as he clenched his hands into fists and put them on both sides of his waist. "Ahhhh..." the long haired saiyan warrior started to power up with a long grunt as winds started to slash the air itself and the entire planet shook.

Ginyu was intrigued by this and quickly pushed the button on his scouter, while the palm haired saiyan started to power up as well.

The planet shook so hard that the horned humanoid actually thought he would lose his balance in mid-air, the thought alone amazing him. Winds blew away from the saiyans with such ferocity that thet cut the elite soldier's skin, causing small streams of bright-purple blood to flow slowly from each and every cut that appeared.

 _'Amazing! Both of them were holding back this much?! Which one do I change with?"_ the elite captain of the Ginyu Force thought to himself with amazement as a large, bright and powerful auras of white-blue color appeared around the two warriors, making the shaking and gusts more powerful than before, to the point that the horned humanoid had to cover his face with his arms, causing more cuts to form on his muscular arms.

Suddenly the shaking stopped, the winds died down and the auras of the saiyan siblings disressed, as they stopped powering up. They took a long and deep breath before staring at their foe.

The scouter on Ginyu's eyes stopped it's calculation, and the moment the soldier looked at the results, saying that he was shocked and amazed was an understatement. "Impossible! Their power levels are so high! How is this possible?!" he shouted loudly, making the maned and burly saiyan to grin with satisfaction.

"Yes, now you know never to make fun of me, right Ginyu?" the older saiyan asked with an arrogant and condescending tone towards his foe, which made the captain twitch slightly with anger but he understood his situation.

A smile then rose to Ginyu's face as he closely inspected the results in the scouter. "So I see you're slightly stronger than the other one, correct?" he said with a malicious tone, with a plan already forming in his horned head.

The grin on Raditz face as he managed to succeed getting the elite soldier's attention. "Yeah, but by little brother here has some really cool solar powers that I might be skeptical if I can win him." the saiyan said slyly before looking at his brother, who was completely confused by his older brother's statements.

 _' **Kakarot, the tri-clops told me you can use the Solar Flare technique. I want you to use it on my mark.** '_ the eldest son of Bardok said to his brother telepathicaly with a serious tone to his voice, as he revealed his plan to his younger brother, who only smiled happily with a naive smile.

A confused and intrigued expression filled the face of the PTO commander as he looked at the prime defender of Earth, trying to figure out what the saiyan who used to work for Freeza ment. "What do you mean by "solar powers" Raditz?" the elite warrior asked as he started to feel something was off about what the Saiyan was saying to him.

The sly grin on the maned saiyan's face did not go away as he returned his gaze back at the leader of the Ginyu Force. "Do want a demonstration? Okay then. NOW KAKAROT!" the burly warrior shouted as he looked at his brother, who immediately put both of his hands on both sides of his face, with each of his fingers extending.

Raditz then disappeared from where he stood, exactly in between his brother and their purple skinned foe, only to reappear behind his brother with his eyes closed. "SOLAR FLARE!" Goku shouted at the top of his lungs, making the eldest of the two saiyan siblings to put his right arm on top of his closed eyes, before a blinding flash came out of the frame of the palm haired warrior, blinding the PTO soldier before he could say a word.

"AHHHHH!" the captain shouted from blinding pain as he felt like his eyes were on fire. He couldn't switch bodies now because he covered his eyes and he didn't want to use the technique blindly. Plus pain clouded his mind of every other thing except the pain and blindness.

The light died down as the captain still grunted and sobbed in pain, before the maned saiyan disappeared from behind his brother, only to reappear behind Ginyu. He put his left hand under the jaw of the alien and his right on top of the PTO soldier's head. With a quick twist of the captain's head that ended with a loud and gruesome "SNAP!" he broke the pruple skinned elite's neck, killing him instantly. The long haired saiyan then let go of the body, aloowing it to crash into the water.

Bardok's youngest, shocked and disgusted by the act, quickly stared daggers right at his older brother. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" the defender of Earth shouted in rage and disgust as his brother kept a stoic expression on his face while crossing his arms.

"Ginyu was to dangerous to keep alive for long. He would have taken the bodies of one of us, so I planned on killing him as quickly as possible. That is why I didn't leave earlier with Gohan and Bryco." the maned and burly Z-Fighter explained in a calm and collected manner, which made his younger understand the reasons behind the deed and even forgive his brother, but he still didn't agree with the cold-hearted method his brother used.

* * *

 **Temple of the Elder Namekian,  
**

Bulma and Dende were holding each other like a mother would hold her child, both shaking with fear that could cut bones. "You're saying that Freeza guy is coming here?!" the lavender haired scientist screamed in terror at the namekian who looked like their former enemy Piccolo, but his aura was calm and pleasant, which was an improvement.

Nail shook his head at the sight of their two guests before looking at the grand elder of his people, feeling the situation is now desperate. "Hear thy plead, Wise One. I believe that making those two stay here will only endanger their lives. They must return to their group to help them activate the dragon balls." the namekian warrior said as he spoke his plead with a concerned tone in his voice, which still stayed respectful at all times.

A small grunt came out of the old giant green alien as his eyes were kept closed. "Agreed. Your wisdom is growing by the day child. I'm proud of you." he said in his deep and gentle voice, making the warrior smile with joy as he bowed respectfully.

After several seconds the giant of a namekian looked at the direction of the earthling and the namekian child, still clinging to one another in fear. "Dende, I have always felt some potential inside of you, allow me to unlock it so you can be of more help to your friends." the elder said with a smile on his face, which made Dende step foward shaking with confusion and fear towards the giant leader of his race.

As he finally reached next to the elder, the giant put his hand on his hand and with an exshausted grunt he filled the boy with magic, allowing a white light to surround the tiny frame of the namekian child.

As the light died down Dende felt like he had something unleashed inside him. Not only power, but something else. That thing was knowledge of several techniques of his race, including healing other people. Suddenly he felt confident in himself. He didn't know why and honestly, that new part of him he didn't knew kind of scared him a bit.

He started to walk past the human and into the exit, but then he looked at the scientist with a bright smile on his face. "Let's go Miss Bulma, I'll drop you off somewhere safe so you won't be in danger." he said to her with his new confidence and with a bright tone to his voice.

Bulma looked at the boy and she saw in him something that reminded her of the son of her best friend: the brightness and hopefulness of the Son family. That reminded her of why she came to this place in the first place. She thought of her daughter Bra on Earth and wondered what she was doing at the moment, and if she was concerned for her mother.

With a smile rising to the face of the Capsule Corp. heir, she took the green skinned alien child's hand and started walking towards the exit. "Okay kid, let's go." she said with determination as they started to leave.

Nail helped the two to find a direction that was differnet from where the tyrant was coming from, and the namekian child took off with the human. A sigh came out of the namekian's lungs before he smiled to the distance with pride. He himself had to confront the tyrant and stall for now, knowing the elder was planning something for the newly arrived warriors who saved the group who came to the namekians' help.

Putting a stoic expression on his face, Nail stood at the entrance waiting for the horrible death that would come to him by the killer of his race, but he needed to make take him far away from the grand elder.

 **[Begin Cue #2: Ending- Roundabout]**

 _'My life are inconsequential. I'll die with a smile on his face.'_ the proud warrior of the namekian race thought to himself as he noticed a purple light in the distance, coming towards the temple and towards him.

 **{To Be Continued]**

* * *

 _Will Nail manage to stall enough time for our heroes? Will Gohan and Bryco stop Vegeta from gaining immortality? What does the Grand Elder plan for Goku, Raditz and Bryco if he even does? Can the mighty tyrant be stopped in any way? Find out on the next chapter of "Changed Path"...  
_

 _Woah that was a long one to write. Now I know all of you are pissed off about me killing Ginyu instantly and not have him switch bodies with Goku or Raditz, but hear me out. I know it will spawn contreversy but... I hate the whole Ginyu body switch thing. I think it's just a contrived plot point to make an excuse for Goku not to be ther for most of the Freeza fight and to give him a power boost to fight Freeza. I also hate how almost every fanfiction that reaches this point always follows with it. It has been done to death so for a long time I planned Ginyu's death to be like this: anti-climactic. If you have a problem with it tell me and why it is a problem, because I don't see a problem.  
_

 ** _Power Levels (vs The Ginyu Force):_**

 _Goku (holding back massively): 120,000-150,000 **...** (holding back less): 425,000  
_

 _Raditz (holding back massively): 140,000 **...** (holding back less): 430,000_

 _Bryco (holding back massively): 120,000 **...** (Full power): ? **[not telling you yet]**_

 _Vegeta (Post Zenkai): ? **[also not telling you yet]  
**_

 _Gohan (Post Zenkai): ? **[not telling that yet as well]**  
_

 ** _R &A:_**

 _ **R:** stealing dialogue from team four star is just pathetic_

 _ **A:** Gee, thanks for the generous support and valid critisism. Now to be clear, I'm not stealing anything. I did say in chapter one that all credit for TFS jokes go to TFS. Also, plenty of people who write DBZ fanfics also using quotes from TFS, most of them are much better writers than I am, so don't come here insult me._

 _ **R:** Hello my name is keyshawn and I want you to please continue updating your story it's getting better and better now that I can't wait till you update your story but yeah Please continue to update your fanfiction it's getting better and better now so please continue to updating please and thank you._

 _ **A:** Here keyshawn, I'm still updating my fanfiction, but I'm doing it on my own pace. Thank you for supporting this fanfiction and liking it._

 _ **R:** A decent Chapter._

 _How Powerful And potent Godly Ki is?_  
 _My theory_

 _I feel That we Should Compare the gap in power Between The Supreme Kais and The Normal Kais._

 _Shin the weakest Supreme kai of universe 7 is 1000 times stronger then Namek saga First or second form Frieza. While The Normal Kais are not even on nappa Level._

 _That would put him him inbetween 530 Million and 1 Billion._  
 _But considering that seems SS1 Goku is stronger and lokely Equal to Perfect Cell that is 900 Million and not to mention That it was Stated that Shin's Power is above Buu saga Piccolo._

 _Considering It is Implied That the hyperbolic time Chamber in cell games. Piccolo is at least easily Above Semi Perfect Cell and likely gotten Somewhat stronger over yhe years_

 _I would put Shin In between 700 Million and 800 Million_

 _Now Compare 700 Million to that of a Normal Kais that are Over 3000._

 _Now also Factoring in training. I would say Multplier of Converting your Ki to Godly Ki results in x100,000 Amplification._

 _If Shin was not able to convert his Ki to Godly Ki. Then He would at least be Equal to Nappa._

 _Shin: 700 Million_

 _Shin(Normal Ki): 7000._

 _So in Theory Any Human Z Fighter in the buu saga Would easily One Shot Buu saga SS1 Vegito if they Convert their Ki to Godly Ki._

 _ **A:** Nice theory, I don't see anything wrong with it so good for you. I however don't do multipliers cause I think it makes an unbarable inflation of power levels. I don't like the multiplier system, but still nice theory, even if I don't see eye-to-eye with it._

 _ **R:** At least try to to look at the good things about Super. Yes it is your story. But keep it professional._

 _ **A:** Well there are some good things about Dragon Ball Super, some of them are pretty cool actually. However it angered me to no end with the incredibly shitty "Fukatsu no F" movie and arc, because they're shit, ruined Goku Black who was a decent villain by making him Zamasu, both Zamasu and Zen-O fucking suck, I hate them and I hope they burn in hell. Also destroying Future Trunks' timeline ripped my heart and made me declare this show as the worse than Dragon Ball: Goku Time (DBGT). I do like Vegetto prior to being fucked by the writers, I like Beerus, Champa, Whis, Vados and Hit. I like those guys a lot. Also, the comedy isn't funny aside from several characters. Also fuck the Pilaf Gang and Trunks x Mai. Sorry but I lost my profesional view a long time ago. Sorry for the rant, I lost my temper again._

 _ **R:** This was a decent chapter I enjoyed it. The writing was all there this go round, a few mistakes were here and there but like most of the time they were not too distracting._

 _Recoome did a lot in this short amount of time didn't he? He no sold Vegeta's offense and beat him like a cheap jobber. And then I winced when poor Gohan's neck was broken, that really bothered me in the original too so good job with that one. You'll probably get backlash for relying on the TFS persona too much in this chapter but I didn't mind it._

 _Goku's here now. That's a relief even if someone knows how the story goes Son Goku's arrival is always a pleasant surprise. Can't wait for the next chapter._

 _ **A:** Well, If people are gonna hate me for keeping too much to the TFS Recoome personality, then they will HATE me for killing Ginyu the way I did. I already warned you about an anticlimactic moment in the chapter and I explained it above. Don't say I didn't warn you._

 _Yes, Recoome did beat the living shit out of Vegeta and the others with a lot of brutality in it. Punching through Vegeta, breaking Gohan's ribs before almost breaking his neck. Shit went down hard last chapter. Now the deaths in this chapter were bloody as fuck, especially Jeice who was offed MK style by Vegeta. I hope you liked the chapter._

 _Well guys, this is it for now, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and have a nice week. Bye bye._


	23. Chapter 23: The Fight of a Raging Boy

**Hi everybody, I am here today with a new chapter. So I hope you liked the last one, because this one doesn't progress the plot as much as the last one, but it will have a pretty good fight in my opinion. Also for those who like Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, my Jojo fanfic "Holy Hill" is out with chapter 3. Okay, let's get into the episode.**

* * *

Chapter 23: The Figh of a Raging Boy

The Namek Saga Part 3: The Final Fight- Part 1

 **Cue #1: Opening- Hero's Come back (Naruto Shippuden Opening 1)**

 **Cue #2: Ending- Roundabout by Yes**

* * *

 **The Elder Namekian's Temple,  
**

The floating chair of the tyrant stopped right when it floated only several feet above the ground of the giant earth pillar which the huge temple stood on for many generations of namekians. A sophisticated smile of malice was filling the lizard-looking alien, but the warrior clan warrior didn't flinch despite knowing how outclassed he was.

The white skinned tyrant looked at the calm warrior with arrogance and superiority, something that was completely obvious to the namekian. "Good afternoon, lowley slug." the emperor of the Planet Trade Organization insulted the warrior in front of him with a cherful and sophisticated manner, but Nail didn't show any signs of being intimidated.

A stoic expression kept its firm gasp on Nail's face as he glared daggers at the arrogant lizard-looking alien. "It's morning, sir." he said calmly as his sight didn't move from the tyrant for even a moment, to the point that the namekian warrior didn't even blink. _'God what a douche! I hate that muderous bastard!'_ the proud warrior clan fighter thought internally with immense inner rage at the sight of the disgusting murderer of his people.

A malicious grin grew wider on Freeza's face as he started to glare with a bit of killing intent at the namekian. "Yes of course. I couldn't really tell because of all those suns." the cold-hearted emperor said politely as he looked at the fighter in front of him with killing intent. _'Come on you ugly moron, tell me the password already!"_ the lizard-looking alien thought to himself with inner rage because of his impacient to recieve immortality from the dragon balls.

Several minutes of silence went on as both aliens glared at each other while not breaking the ice. The aura of intensity started to grow and Freeza's patience was starting to wear thin. After a bit more time passing, a smirk rose to the face of the lizard-looking alien.

Not knowing what would happen next, Nail steeled his body while keeping a somewhat calm stance. "Well you see, I had some problems with using your holy tools, the ones you call 'Dragon Balls'." the emperor of the PTO said politely with a sophisticated tone, sharpened by his british accent.

Keeping a calm expression on his face while trying not to fall apart on the inside, Nail planned to risk his life and try to foil the monster's plans by attempting to push the right buttons. "Have you tried working the shaft?" the namekian warrior asked sarcastically, hoping it would annoy Freeza enough to make him act rashly.

The tyrant only glared daggers at the proud green skinned alien as a frown rose to his face. "Classy." Freeza retorted with a sarcastic tone that was filled with mild annoyance, as if he realized what Nail was trying to do. "However it won't be enough to enrage me to the point that I'll kill you, as I need that password." the tyrant said with killing intent filling his aura, making the proud warrior clan fighter and defender of the elder to shake uncontrolably.

After several moments of the namekian gritting his teeth, a sly smirk rose to his face, thinking like he found a way to push the killer's buttons even more. "Well, if our services are not to your satisfaction, you can go to hell and apologize to the devil for being a prick." he insulted the being in front of him as best he could, despite not knowing how to insult someone that well.

The expression on the face of the tyrant stayed completely unfazed by the insult while sitting in his hover chair. His hardened face was filled with killing intent and repressed anger, yet cold and calculating at the same time, making the namekian shake even more.

As several more minutes of silence filled the time as they stood in front one another, or sitting in Freeza's face, it was all stopped by the smirk rising to his face one again, with an incredible amount of malicious intent on his part. "I get the distinct impression that you're going to be difficult." the lizard-looking alien said as he jumped from his chair, landing with a small "Thud!" that shook the entire pillar which he was standing on.

* * *

 **Cue #1: Opening- Hero's Come Back**

* * *

 **About 400 miles away,**

The two newly arrived saiyan warriors were flying towards the area where they felt the energy of Freeza coming from. Earlier an old and pained voice came into their minds, telling them to come and help him. The voice seemed old and strained, which made the hero of Earth fly as fast as he could, with his brother following him at top speed.

"Kakarot, please slow down! We need to go and help the others with the dragon balls!" Raditz shouted as the wind passed by him as if he and his younger brother were plane engines only 5 times louder, causing the saiyan some amount of pain in his ears.

Goku looked back and smiled towards Bardock's eldest with a reassuring smile on his face. "Don't worry, Bryco and Gohan can keep Vegeta in check. Gohan is almost as strong as Vegeta and Bryco is way stronger than both. We have no problem unlike the one who contacted us." he said as his aura grew double in size before becoming smaller and it's color changed into crimson. "KAIOKEN TIMES 2!" the prime warrior of Earth roared as he charged foward, leaving his brother in the dust.

Raditz looked foward and took a deep breath before he sighed. "So that's my brother? Always going head strong into the unknown it seems." he said as he flew as fast as he could, following the humongous power his brother was releasing.

* * *

 **Freeza's Ship,  
**

As the round yatch stood on the ground, troopes stood on the roof and stood guard, making sure no hostiles came close to the tyrant's vessel. Two lowely grunts were currently standing guard on their shift, clad in the normal PTO armor and blasters on their left wrist.

"Man this planted is boring as shit." one of the two said, who had a scale filled figure of orange with red eyes and short size. He was currently sitting and yawning while picking his nose as there was nothing to do on their shift.

The other, who looked very similar to a human but had a bulky fram and bald head stood firm right next to the other alien, eyes always focused on the distance. "I know what you mean. A week without anything to do for fun and no booze is driving me nuts." he said with a bored tone in his slightly gruff voice as he started to push the button on his red scouter to find radio transmisions.

Suddenly from above them two balls of energy came down crashing on the two soldiers, exploding in a violent blast of blue light, with the saiyan prince floating in the sky with an arrogant grin on his face.

He slowly descended from the sky on top of the roof of the ship of his former employer, before shooting a weak blast that created an opening for him to jump into the ship in the hopes of finding the dragon balls. _'A walk in the park.'_ the prince thought as his feet touched the floor of the round vessel.

He started walking slowly, looking around inside each room just to be sure he checked everything. With each room he found a low level squad of Freeza Soldiers, whom he just executed swiftly and efficiently as possible.

Giving a sigh as he kept cheking more rooms, the flame haired saiyan found the private chambers of the lizard looking emperor. Entering, he saw the largest window in the ship, along with a plasma screen TV and a royal bed that was probably twice the size of the small PTO emperor. Seeing the room brought smile to the face of the royal saiayn elite. _'_ _After I kill Freeza, all of this will be mine.'_ he thought to himself with joy, hope and satisfaction filling his mind.

Focusing his mind on his target, Vegeta started to flip everything and topple the furniture to the ground in order to find the seven mystical orbs. He took the bed in the room, raised it with one arm and threw it right out of the window, shattering the glass, but no round orange ball was inside that room either.

Stomping in rage with enough force to dent the floor of the room, Vegeta snorted before looking outside of the broken window. _'Of course! Ginyu must have hidden it underground or something just in case.'_ the flame haired prince thought to himself with realization and slight anger in his mind, as he flew outside.

As he descended on the hard ground of planet Namek, he started turning his head searching for a clue to where the magical balls could have been buried. "Okay, this isn't hard, all I have to do is be as tho-" the prince started to say out loud when he stopped because of the use power skipe right in his area.

He didn't react in time as spinning leg in red spandex crashed into the royal saiyan's temple, sending him flying face first into a mountain, crashing into it with an echoing "BOOOOOMMM!" as it caused an avalanche of rocks falling down and the bottom turning into dust.

As he rose from the rubble the elite warrior noticed blood flowing from his temple on the right side of his face and reaching to his chin. He then saw Bryco staring daggers at him, standing where he was just standing and looking for the dragon balls.

Growling, the prince of all saiyans stood up and glared back at his former companion. "So it seems you do want to fight, traitor." he said with anger in his gruff voice that was filled in confidence in himself, believing he had a chance at victory.

A scoff and then a snort came from the short-spikey haired saiyan as he entered a battle stance. "This won't be a fight, princess, it will be a slaughter." he said to the saiyan prince with rage in his deep voice and seriousness covering his face.

A smug grin rose to the flame haired warrior's face as he himself entered the battle stance that was taught to him by his father, that was passed for generation through the royal bloodline. "It will be for you, because you see, I have become a Super Saiyan! I recommend you pray to whatever pagan god you adopted on Earth, because you will meet him soon." the prince said arrogantly as he ignited his white-blue aura around him.

A loud laugh then came from the taller saiyan, who started to lough out loud before relaxing his body and patting on his left knee. "Are you kidding me? I'm stronger than you princess, or has your ego clouded your tiny mind?" the red spandex-wearing saiyan asked his former comrade in a mocking way as he kept laughing, making the flame haired elite roar with fury as he charged foward, leaving a small crater in the ground behind him.

Quickly preparing himself to face the prince, Bryco entered his battle stance and steeled his body while Vegeta cocked back his left fist in order to slam a thundering punch to the cheek of his new adversary. The prince released his hook, but the short-spiky haired warrior he was facing easily caught the punch with one hand while slamming a roaring gut punch into the stomach of the saiyan prince, causing the flame haired fighter in blue spandex to hurle saliva, before striking him again on the right cheek, sending him flying right into the same mountain as before, drilling the saiyan prince further into the mountain.

After getting up once more from a pile of rubble, the blue spandex wearing royal charged with a roundhouse kick that his foe easily ducked under. Gritting his teeth with frustration, Vegeta did a sharp turn and sent a punch straight towards the face of his foe, only for the taller saiyan to sidestep it with ease and drill a straight punch to the other cheek of the prince, sending him flying backwards like a ragdoll before the saiyan prince started to roll. He only stopped when his back hit a large rock, causing the flame haired warrior to wince in pain.

Starting to walk slowly towards the downed saiyan elite, Bryco started to talk. "You shouldn't have betrayed Nappa the way you did, you backstabbing bastard!" he roared as he sent an energy blast towards the prince, who fired a blast of his own that collided and detonated both attacks, sending shockwaves that sent powerful winds that cut the rock that Vegeta was pushed against like butter.

Standing up, Vegeta prepared to charge again, but another small blast hit him head-on, sending him flying backwards and crashing against another rock, making a bit of blood fly out from his lip. Growling once more, Vegeta cupped both hands right next to his head, with a purple aura igniting around him.

Frowing from the sight of the prince charging a powerful attack, Bryco put both hands on the same height of his waist and started to charge energy into both palms, green particles starting to come towards a center in each of his hands.

After twenty seconds of the two charging another power came, this time above Bryco with an attack already charged. The son of Goku looked down with a furious expression on his face, as if he was controlled by his anger alone, with both hands above his head and one palm over the over, a ball of orange ki charged.

This made the red spandex wearing saiyan to look up and disperse his attack, but that gave the bowl hair style haired half-breed to slam his attack downwards. "MASENKO HAAAAA!" he roared at the top of his lungs as he sent his attack right at the tallest of the three warriors, creating a gigantic explosion that changed the color of the green skies into vibirant orange, if only for several seconds.

The dome of ki was gigantic, enough to even swollow some of the yatch of the evil tyrant in it. The ground shook in a violent earthquake and winds slashed across the wasteland. The saiyan prince didn't try to protect himself and released his purple beam that entered the radius of the orange blast, creating an even bigger blast of orange-purple lights that made the skies change color every second between the two colors.

The explosion created chaos as mountains crumbled to the groud and turned to ash and dust under the force of the two blasts, trees getting cut into pieces by the ferocious winds and massive rifs created in the ground to the point that lava came out of it.

As the lights died down after several minutes and the quaking stopped, the frames of the three saiyan warriors appeared from the giant black smoke that covered the entire area. In the center of a giant 100 meters deep and 100 meters wide crater stood the red-spandex wearing saiyan, his spandex tarnished and armor cracked to the point that half of it was completely eradicated. He had several small burns on his face but other than that he seemed fine.

Vegeta stood with his entire top of his blue spandex burned to all hell, revealing the well built upper half of the short flame haired saiyan prince. His body was filled with burns and cuts that had blood flowing from them freely. Despite this he still stood with confidence.

Up in the air about 40 meters was the son of Earth's greatest defender floating with a hateful and inraged expression filling his face and anger rilling up and enhancing his power. His clothes were almost entirely burned, leaving his leggings barely wrapped around above his knees and a strand of cloth holding to his upper body. His body was slightly burned, more than the other two, but he still held firm as his rage pumped adrenaline into his blood.

The yatch of the PTO emperor was in the worst shape, as half of it seemed to disappear like it never existed. It was ruined and burned as it fell to the side because of the unbalance caused by losing half of its mass. Inside the giant crater a light caught the eyes of all three fighters as a barrier of a circular shape held firm with seven large orbs inside it.

A large grin rose to the prince of all saiyan's face as he started flying as fast as he could towards the magical wish granting orbs. "Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine!" he yelled quickly and repeatedly as he ignited his aura and closed the gap between him and the round artifacts.

Unfortunately for him the short-spiky haired saiyan appeared right in front of him, his right hand glowing of green ki. Growling, Vegeta tried to send a thunderous left hook into the face of his adversary, but his taller foe ducked by bending foward under the punch, only to send a palm strike with enough force to send him flying in a mach cone, with the flame haired royal spewing a bit of blood in the process as he was getting further and further away.

Gohan immediately charged in from behind with his aura ignited and his fist prepared to strike. As he attempted to his the red-spandex wearing saiyan, said saiyan sidestepped the half-breed's attempt and grabbed his arm.

"Cool down kid! I'm helping your father, so why are you attacking me?!" the now slightly angered saiyan tried to question the five years old, but the only thing he got was a furious growl from the son of Goku, with a split second later he released an invisible kia wave that hit the older saiyan like a brick wall right in the face, making him flinch and release his grasp, which allowed Gohan to send a ki blast into the gut of the full-blooded saiyan that exploded against his torst, making him take a step backwards. Keeping the advantage, the boy slammed an uppercut into the chin of his foe, but it didn't seem to do very much.

Slightly strugling, Bryco pushed down the son of his new ally's uppercut with his chin alone. Glaring with regret in his eyes, the short-spiky haired saiyan blasted a knee into the child's abdomen, making him gap with pain before grabbing Gohan's arm once more, spinning him until he threw him with a lot of force into the sky.

A moment later he looked up to see a barrage of blasts flying towards the short-spiky haired saiyan, sent as an attack by the prince. Growling, Bryco flied up towards the incoming barrage and swatted each and every blast away from him using just one hand, making it seem like the barrage was nothing to him.

Reaching up to the prince, he sent a punch that hit the flame haired royal in the face, breaking his nose and sending him flying backwards. Trying to follow up, the red-spandex wearing saiyan tried to send a kick to the kidney of his shorter foe, but Vegeta managed to correct himself in time and flip above the kick, sending an axe kick of his own into the head of his opponent, making him flinch.

Recovering instantly, Bryco grabbed the leg of the prince of all saiyans and pulled him closer, sending a punch right to the center of the saiyan elite's chest, causing the flame haired prince to gag as blood came out along with saliva before the strike sent him in a sonic cone straight into a mountain, causing a blasting impact with an eching "BOOOOM!" as a gigantic dust cloud covered that area, but the prince seemed like he was out of the fight for now.

A grin of satisfaction rose to Bryco's face as he calmed his body as wiped the small amount of saliva on his face. "EXPLOSIVE DEMON WAVE!" he suddenly heard, making him turn around to see a large beam of orange-yellow ki flying towards him like a spear thrown by an olympic athlete.

Panicked, the older saiyan ignited his aura and with a swipe of his left hand, he managed to hit the blast away from it, making the attack fly off into the distance, where it exploded in a violent dome of light that shook the planet and changed the color of the sky for at least five seconds.

Seeing the young half-breed child in front of him as he prepared to charge, the red-spandex wearing saiyan sighed with an aggitated and unbelieving expression. _'Are you kidding me?!'_ he thought to himself as the grandson of Barck ignited his aura and charged like a crazed animal right at his older and more experienced foe.

* * *

Feeling the rising level power of his son, Son Goku stopped mid-flight allowing his crimson aura of the Kaioken to disperse before turning around and looking in the distance. The skies changed to a shade of orange and yellow for several seconds before turning back to green. The large dome of ki was also slightly visible from where he was, making him look in amazement at the direction of the battle.

The older brother of Earth's greatest defender reached managed to catch up about a minute later, and as he stopped he also turned around, feeling like something was bothering his younger sibling. "What's wrong Kakarot?" he asked in a serious tone in order to get the attention of the naive fighter.

A concerned and confued look appeared on the face of the palm haired saiyan as he looked at the direction of the battle as the planet started to shake violently. "I just don't get it, why is Gohan attacking Bryco? Isn't he a good guy?" he asked with confusion filling his voice, showing he lacked some understanding of the situation.

The bulky saiyan looked at his brother and sighed with a bit of frustration. "Did you forget? Bryco killed both the tri-clops and the namekian, the latter being the boy's mentor." he said with a bit of aggitation in his gruff voice, making his palm haired sibling to look at him, still a bit confused.

"Really? Gohan still hasn't forgiven him yet?" the prime defender of Earth asked, still confused over the situation of the battle his son started.

A growl of anger rose from Raditz as he backhanded his brother right in the face, surprising the younger saiyan warrior. "How thick is that head of yours?! He can't just forgive things like this as easily as you! To him, Bryco took his friend from him, and in an age such as his, it's gonna fuck him up somehow!" the maned saiyan yelled furiously at his younger sibling as he grabbed him by his orange ki.

A smile of understanding then came to the face of the naive warrior and gave a thumbs up to his furious brother. "Don't worry, Bryco will find a way to deal with it." he said happily, making his brother to let go of his clothes.

Growling, Raditz ignited his aura and kept going in the direction they were going. "Fine! Let's go." he said with frustration as he flew as fast as he could, with Goku doing the same.

* * *

Slamming a fist into the raised forehand of the taller saiyan, Gohan growled furiously as he started to rain a flurry of punched and kicks, all of which his short-spiky haired opponent dodged or deflected, making the boy even angrier.

 _'I'll kill him and avenge you, Mister Piccolo. I'll kill him. I'll kill him! I'LL KILL HIM!'_ the son of Goku thought to himself as anger clouded his mind further and further, to the point that the tingling sensation that crawled into his mind was burning and intoxicating, making him hear the same thing he was just thinking: killing his saiyan foe. The thought repeated in words in his mind, but the voice that said them was high-pitched and animalistic.

The five years old hybrid sent a roundhouse kick to his foe's face, but the full-blooded saiyan raised his right arm, using his forearm to defend against the kick, causing a defeaning sonic boom in the sky. A moment later a ball of ki appeared in the right hand of the boy, which he tried to slam right in his opponent's face, but Bryco sent a palm strike much faster than Gohan could move, pushing the son of Goku away from him.

Growling with rage once more, the young warrior charged in trying to punch his foe with as much energy as he could charge around his fist, but his opponent moved quickly and grabbed him by the wrist, stopping the attack dead in its tracks before spinning the little boy and launching him further away.

Stopping himself, Gohan put his handsabove his head, palm covering half of the other palm, and a white ball of ki quickly appeared after only seconds of charging. "RRRAAAAARRRGGGGHHHH!" the son of Earth's greatest defender roared with rage as the look in his eyes became feral.

He threw the medium sized ball of ki towards his foe, the attack moving in an arc. As the first attack was still on its route, the boy charged a second orb and threw it as well, before creating a third. "Oh come on!" the older saiyan said as the three balls of ki were moving towards him in an arc, the first already falling down.

With a swipe of his right hand, Bryco swatted away the first ball of ki heading towards him, before charging in and kicking away the second one into the atmosphere of the planet in a mach cone, where it exploded with the power of ten small nukes, changing the color of the sky to a vibirant white for several seconds.

As the third one reached him, the short-spiky haired saiyan grabbed it with both of his hands and started to crush the attack in between his palms. Feeling the heat of the attack starting to sear the flash on his palms, the saiyan ignited his aura and with a shout of pain crushed the attack into particles.

After panting for a bit, the red-spandex wearing saiyan noticed the half-breed boy charging at him like he did earlier, with a large amount of ki surrounding his fist. As the boy reached him and released his charged punch, Bryco moved his head to avoid the attack, much to the surprise of the raging five years old, only for the older saiyan to sent an elbow uppercut to the chin of the child, sending the son of Goku high into the sky with saliva coming out of the mouth of the smaller fighter.

correcting himself midair, the boy glared daggers at his tall saiyan opponent. Gritting teeth with rage and growling with fury, the kid started to charge a ball of pink ki in his right hand, which was the attack taught to him by his uncle. With a shout of pure anger, he threw it at Bryco, who raised a "x" shapred guard to defend himself from the attack.

As the ball impacted, it exploded in a violent pink blast the reached the size of at least two-three times bigger than Freeza's yatch. The ground shook with powerful earthquakes that violently shook the planet and the sky changed into a pink hue.

 _'Kill him! Kill him! Kill, kill, kill!'_ a high pitched and feral voice shouted in sadistic glee inside of Gohan's head, which made the boy raise his hands above his head to the point that one palm covered the other, as he quickly charged a Masenko attack. "RARGH!" an animalistic warcry came out of the boy as he lanched a his Masenko attack into the pink explosion that still occured, creating another explosion of a mixture of pink and yellow, before the kid started blasting the older saiyan with more and more Masenko attacks.

Aftr the barrage of attacks, the son of Goku panted heavily as all the attacks he used took a toll and he was starting to lose his power as well as his anger, as he started to calm down a tiny bit. Suddenly the taller saiyan appeared behind the boy, his spandex torn up more than before and his entire armor gone, as well as several cuts on his face and body and burn marks on his hands, which didn't have gloves on them anymore. Other than that, he didn't seem really injured.

Gritting his teeth with frustration, Gohan slammed a thunderous right hook into the chest of his older foe, but the punch didn't faze the full-blooded saiyan at all, making the kid feel even more frustrated. "WHY?!" the boy asked with anger as he sent another punch to his foe's chest that did nothing, making the boy shake as he panted and breathed heavily, much to the concern of his saiyan opponent.

"Why can't I avenge Mister Piccolo?!" he asked with anger and frustration and even sadness rose to his young voice as tears started to roll from his eyes and his body shook violently with frustration and sadness that overwhelmed him as he punched the taller saiyan more and more, his small fists doing nothing, all the while asking "why?" with every punch he took.

Seeing the sadness of the boy, Bryco wrapped his arms around the boy, hugging him. This action made tears flow from Gohan's eyes like a river as he also looked at his foe with confusion. "What I did to you was horrible, but don't let revenge consume you." the older saiyan said with a sympathizing voice, making the boy shake with regret as he started to realise how far he almost went.

Clenching his hands on the red spandex of the short-spiky haired saiyan, Gohan started to cry harder as he wailed with sadness. "It's okay kid, you'll see your friends soon. Isn't that why you came here in the first place?" the saiyan said as he hugged the son of his new ally harder.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry Mister Piccolo." the boy said out loud as he remembered his namekian friend and mentor as he kept crying and snivelling while the older saiyan hugged him. This lasted for several minutes before Bryco let him go and the boy descended to the ground.

"Pathetic. That boy is a poor excuse for a saiyan." the short-spiky haired warrior heard the voice of the prince, who was now in the air watching the red-spandex wearing saiyan. Gritting his teeth with anger, Bryco entered a battle stance and ignited his aura, ready to kill the prince once and for all. Vegeta did the same as both readied themselves to charge at one another.

"Hey you three! I think you should stop fighting so we can use the dragon balls!" a voice stopped both saiyans as they saw two lights in the distance coming their way, which were the human samurai and the namekian child.

Leaving their battle stances and looking at their arriving allies, Vegeta snorted and descended on the ground with Bryco quickly following.

As the group all stood on the ground, Dende saw the injuries they suffered in their fight and quickly ran to Gohan first, who was sitting on the ground crying. "Don't worry Gohan, I'll make you feel better." the namekian child said as he put his hands over the kid, a golden light eminating from them that illuminated on the skin of the son of Goku. After several moments all the injuries the five years old suffered from were gone and the boy's stamina was replenished.

Amazed, the rest of the group ran to the young namekian child and looked at him with awe. "What did you do, punk?!" the prince of all saiyans questioned the green skinned kid as he grabbed him by the collar and raised him from the ground with one hand. Seeing the small kid was terrified, Bryco slapped Vegeta's arm, making the flame haired royal to drop Dende to the ground.

"I just healed him with magic! I just learned it!" the boy shouted in terror and fear, answering the question he was asked as he crawled away from the violent saiyan elite. The red-spandex warrior then walked towards him and bent down with a calm and friendly smile on his face.

"It's okay kid, just heal the rest of us okay?" he asked with a nive and friendly tone to his deep voice, making the green skinned alien feel a little bit more comfortable. After aswering the saiyan's question with a nod, Dende raised his hands and emitted golden light once more, which fixed all the injuried that the short-spiky haired saiyan suffered from. Afterwards the namekian healed Vegeta as well.

While of that was going on, Yajirobe was looking at the three saiyans and saw how little clothes they had left because of the fight. "Shouldn't you guys find some new clothes? These are way beyond fucked." the formerly obese samurai asked the group, making all three look at themselves and nod with agreement.

The prince of all saiyans then looked at the downed yatch of the PTO emperor and a smile rose to his face. "There is an armory on the ship. We might be able to find some new armor." he said as he flew at top speed to the half destroyed spaceship, with the taller saiyan following him and the still crying half-breed following them as well.

It took them about half-an-hour, but when they returned the looked good as new. Vegeta was wearing a white armor with some blue spandex underneath, white gloves and boots. Bryco replaced his costume made red spandex and white-red armor with a completely white armor like the prince and he had a short sleeved spandex on top and long black spandex as pants, while also wearing white gloves like before and white boots. Gohan wore the same armor and black spandex most gruts used, and the one that his uncle used commonly, along with white gloves and boots.

Looking at the trio of warriors arriving at the area of the dragon balls, where the two other members of the group were standing, a smile was plastered on the face of the son of Goku, who couldn't wait anymore to see his mentor return back to the realm of the living.

Dende watched his new young friend from Earth and smiled at him. "Are you ready Gohan?" he asked the five years old boy, who smiled with excitement atthe thought of seeing the dragon of the namekian. "You bet." the half saiyan half human hybrid said as he raised his hand and clenched it into a fist.

The Saiyan-Human Alliance stood several metes away from Dende, who walked towards the dragon balls and took a deep breath, preparing to summon the dragon.

 **{To Be Continued]**

* * *

 **Cue #2: Ending- Roundabout**

* * *

 _After a powerful and destructive battle, Gohan's anger has calmed down and are now ready to summon the dragon. Meanwhile Goku and Raditz are heading towards somewhere unknown. What will they find? Will Nail manage to stall Freeza long enough for our heroes to use the dragon balls to wish back their friends? Find out on the next chapter of "Changed Path"...  
_

 _Wow, what a chapter. I really liked to write this fight, even if it didn't progress the plot. This fight was my poor attempt to do something with the characters on a slightly more emotional level, even if it failed, but it will just allow be to improve in the future. That is why this chapter was important to me. Now I will show the power levels and explain them one by one._

 _ **Power Levels:  
**_

 _Gohan:_ _510,000 **,** **(Enraged and Furious):** 670,000-730,000  
_

 _Vegeta: 540,000_

 _Bryco (Full Power): 815,000_

 _Raditz (Full Power): 820,000_

 _Goku (Full power): 850,000 **,** **(Kaioken x2):** 1,700,000_

 _Now with Gohan and Vegeta, there new base power level is because of a massive zenkai boost after the fight with Recoome. Now Gohan still hates Bryco in this chapter and his rage and fury overwhelmed his mind to the point he was just a raging animal guided by a voice in his head, until he calmed down. Now Goku, Raditz and Bryco is a lot more fun to explain._

 _If you remember, in chapter 16 Mister Popo gave the three saiyans a vest with "Acceleration", which made them heal faster and need about 3-4 hours of sleep, as well as making their efforts pay off massively. The magical vest, along with tons of senzu beans, 100 timesEarth's gravity and three saiyans training together, this made them close to 10 times stronger than cannon Goku when he reached Namek._

 ** _R &A:_**

 _ **R:** Well that was something different for sure._

 _In all seriousness though the handling of character here was not terrible and while it definitely showed more TFS than DBZ proper it was an enjoyable read._

 _The handling of the Ginyu Force went about as well as anyone would expect. Recoome, Burter, and Jeice all being squashed fit Z's story line. Vegeta killing Jeice, although with different dialogue, did the same thing it did in Z showing contrast between Vegeta and Goku._

 _Bryco's inclusion was nice as a middle ground of morality between Goku and Vegeta, whilst Raditz is still finding his own path._

 _You killed Ginyu off really early not that there is anything wrong with that. I can't wait to see how they do against Frieza without the Ginyu fight boosting their stats any._

 _Good chapter I found it really enjoyable and not as anticlimactic as you were billing it up to be. I thought you had Raditz just showing up and finishing things immensely quickly but you gave a lot of character moments in between the squashing so it wasn't nearly as anticlimactic as I thought._

 _ **A:** Well that chapter was a really nice chapter to write, as I enjoyed every kill as it was planned in my brain. As I stated before, I hate the whole Ginyu thing in the anime, but I still intend on not adding Goku and Raditz into the Freeza battle from the start, as next chapter they will reach their destination and you'll see what happens._

 _Now this chapter was important for me to write as a first glimps into Gohan losing himself to rage and his start to a more pure heart. Since he is still a child, he should be massively messed up from seeing Piccolo die and this chapter shows it as best as I could write, which doesn't say much. I loved how I ended it though, with Bryco hugging Gohan as a first sign of Gohan recovering and learning to forgive. What are your thoughts on this chapter?_

 _ **R:** So Goku, Raditz and Bryco are a shit lotta stronger than in canon where Goku was only a mere 180,000_  
 _I guess that happens when you have training partners_  
 _Also I think Goku being in the fight from the beginning is something new_  
 _And seeing how much stronger he is(without kaioken to boot) just once being healed by sender would put him above canon strength_  
 _Let's see how this pans out_  
 _P.s. I'd love it if Goku still becomes the first super Saiyan though)_

 _ **A:** Yes, Goku, Raditz and Bryco are a holy fucking shitload stronger than Goku's 90,000 in cannon. That is what happens when you have training partners and magical vests from a magical genie. Bryco will replace Goku in the beginning of the fight against Freeza, as the reason will be shown next chapter. Now Super Saiyan is going to be a spoiler, so you have to wait and see. _

**_R:_** TFS...

 **A:** Yeah okay, I used TFS a lot in the beginning and still use a full joke from time to time because I'm not too confident in my writing skills, and I did say that TFS owns the rights to any of their jokes! Just read my story beyond the TFS jokes and extreme sexual inclusions in the first chapters and read it until this chapter!

 **R:** :D

 **A:** I don't get it. Do you like my story? Was the last chapter really good? Can you explain this or write a longer review to say your thoughts? Sorry for the rant above, but last chapter someone said I was being pathetic for using TFS and I was deeply insulted. No hard feelings?

 **R:** So many TFS references! Oml

 **A:** Is that a problem or not?! Please tell me!

Now that is all for now folks, I hope you like this chapter and if you have to say something about my story aside from all the TFS jokes in the first several chapters, please reaview. Have a nice week all of you. Bye bye.


	24. Chapter 24: Enter Freeza!

**Hello everyone, it's Uppaw18 with a brand new chapter! I am really happy to get to thse parts of the story, which are the final battle of the Namek Saga against Freeza, therefore the last part of the saga is called "The Final Battle". Also, this chapter will include a lot of cuts in the section of when the dragon balls are used. Anyway, I really hope you liked the last chapter, so now the plot will continue as planned. Here we go...**

* * *

Chapter 24: Enter Freeza! Vegeta's Battle

The Namek Saga Part 3: The Final Fight- Part 2

 **Cue #1: Opening- Hero's Come Back**

 **Cue #2: Ending- Roundabout**

* * *

 **Cue #1: Opening- Hero's Come Back**

* * *

Goku and Raditz kept on flying, finally seeing something in the distance. What they saw was a huge tower made of earth standing tall up into the sky. It was so large that it caught the two warriors eyes as they looked at awe at the marvel of nature they were heading towards.

"Wow, this is amazing! It's about as high as Korin's Tower!" the palm haired saiyan said with a large smile and wide eyes filling his naive face that was awe struck. His older brother kept quiet but still nodded in agreement, knowing the white tower on Earth well enough.

Suddenly something started to drill into their heads, making them wince in pain slightly. The sensation made them instictively slow down, but it was over as quickly as it came, making them fly at full speed once more.

"The two of you will soon arrive to my home. I am grateful for that." the pained and dry old voice came back into their heads. The saiyan siblings nodded as they approached the pillar at top speed. As they got there, they landed calmly before looking around, seeing the pillar was also extremely wide, having a large white house on top of it, which half of it had been blasted apart to reveal the towering old giant namekian inside it sitting on a throne.

"Holy smokes!" the youngest son of Bardock said as he noticed the frame of the giant popping out like a sore thumb inside the wreckage. He was unfazed and uninjured but incredibly concerned, something that was completely visible on his face.

He turned his head to his left at gazed at the two fighters who now looked at him dumbstruck. "I am glad you have arrived." he said with his soft and strained voice before coughing violently. "I am the Ancient Namekian. I asked you to come here to help you." he said happily despite his hardship to talk as he entered another coughing fit.

Goku took a step foward before bowing with respect to the green skinned giant in front of him and his brother. "I'm Son Goku from Earth. It is an honor to meet you." he said with respect as the maned fighter behind him crossed his arms.

Walking fowards and stopping right next to his brother, Raditz looked up to glare at the giant namekian straight into his squinted old eyes. "Where's Freeza? We sensed him here earlier." the eldest son of Bardock inquired, making the elder grumble for a bit.

For several seconds a silence rose between them, with sweat starting to drench the elder's brow as fear and concern came to his barely moving face. "I did what I had to do in order to stall for time." the old namekian said with a bit of regret in his voice.

* * *

 **70 Minutes Ago,  
**

A wind of intimidation came out of the small lizard-looking alien as killing intent made the namekian warrior started to shake and drench his body with sweat as he sensed the overwhelming power of the tyrant. He gritted his teeth as he instictively took a step back from the thick invisible cloud of power in front of him.

The smirk on Freeza's face went away as his expression turned serious and he took a step foward, making Nail take another backwards. "I'm done waiting and playing with you lot. Please give me the bloody password to the dragon balls, NOW!" he finished with a shout before pointing his finger at the large white temple on his right, sending a concetrated beam of energy that exploded in a blinding light, causing concern to flood Nail's body.

As the black smoke died down the sunlight rose and covered the body of the exposed Guru, uninjured. This made the warrior clan fighter feel both slightly more calm, yet more concerned than ever before.

The giant frame of Guru caught the attention of the eyes of the evil emperor as he looked in shock at the huge namekian to his right. "Dear me, I thought your species survives entirely on water. How the bloody hell is he so stupendously fat?!" the PTO overlord questioned in shock and awe at the sight of Guru, who seemed unfazed by the power of the lizard-looking alien.

"We are a stubborn race, invader. We won't tell you something so important that easily." the old alien with dark green skin said with pride in his frail voice, not showing a single sign of fear inb either his body sitting on his giant throne or in his voice.

After hearing what the ancient green skinned alien had to say, Freeza smirked and raised his right index finger, starting to charge an energy beam. "Oh really? And what would the young worm will say if I hurt you, slug?" the ice cold emperor asked coldly with enjoyment starting to come into his mind from the idea of hurting the old man.

The Guru barely opened his squinted eyes and looked at the white skinned lizard, only to smirk confidently at the tiny invader. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." he taunted with a pained and frail voice, taking joy at pulling the right psychological strings to get the cruel murderer of his namekian children talking.

Hearing the statement from the elder pigued Freeza's interest, making his dispell his charging attack and lowering his finger. "And why is that?" he asked as he crossed both of his arms in front of his chest.

The smile on Guru's face grew wider as he saw that he managed to get the focus of the evil overlord. "Because the dragon balls are connected to my life force. If I die, the dragon balls die." the elder said with satisfaction and outmost seriousness in his voice, shocking Nail with the fact that Freeza now knows the most important detail of the dragon balls.

The information revealed by the giant shocked the tyrant as his expression changed into that of visible shock and concern for his plans to get immortality. "WHAT?!" the alien shouted in shock as Nail looked at the old man he was guarding with concern and fear.

Suddenly with no idea what he was doing anymore, Nail took a step foward, his body acting for him while still shaking nonstop from everything. His white-blue aura ignited around him as sweat rolled freely from his frame before it froze defiantly in front of the lizard-looking tyrant.

"I'll tell you what you want to know," the younger namekian said with a stern face that hid his fear, making Freeza smile arrogantly, but the fighter kept on talking. "But only if you win a fight on our terms." Nail said before looking at his elder and nodding. This made the powerful alien growl slightly with annoyance.

A sensasion of concern and regret filled the elder namekian, despite not showing it on his face. He understood what Nail was trying to do, and it was the best course of action to stall for time. The giant green skinned being gulped with pain and effort before speaking. "Very well. Nail, take our "guest" to the sacred battleground." said the giant with regret and sadness in his voice as a tear started to fall from his left eye.

Nodding towards his elder once again, the Warrior Clan namekian glared daggers at his superior foe before flying up into the air. "Follow me!" he yelled angrily as he flew to the West, making the pale white skinned being to groan and roll his eyes with annoyance as he started to follow the taller alien.

* * *

 **Present** **,**

Listening carefully the palm haired saiyan looked at the giant namekian with awe before sniffing because of how emotionally invested he was in the story. A few tears started to roll on his cheecks before whiping them away with his hand. "Maybe we should give that Nail guy a minute of silence to honor his sacrifice?" the naive, Earth raised saiyan asked his brother, who was now sitting next to the destroyed wall of Guru's temple.

Raditz got up as another voice entered the conversation. _"That can come later Goku, now we have more important things to worry about."_ King Kai said in the mind of both warriors and the Guru as the entity watched the events from the afterlife with the rest of the dead Z-Fighter.

Goku smiled with joy and excitement as he looked up to the sky. "Hi there King Kai, what's up?" the Earth raised saiyan asked his new master and all the maned saiyan did was stand next to his younger brother and sigh with annoyance with how casually the strongest saiyan switched subjects.

"Can you be serious for a single moment Kakarot?!" the angry burly fighter asked with anger in his gruff voice, making his younger brother look at him with a confused expression plastered all over his face. Afterwards the palm haired warrior laughed sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

A cough came out of the throat of the old namekian as a smile rose on his face and the skies darkened and from far away a gigantic light burst out into the sky. The dragon balls were now being used.

"Please, will one of you two go behind my throne?" the namekian asked but it fell on deaf ears as both saiyans looked at the form that now came out of the golden light: a bulky green skinned dragon that was so large that he was even intimidating from the tens of hundreds of kilometers away from where the temple was. It's red eyes glowed like crimson-red rubies and it sent a chill down the two saiyan's spines.

"Whoa! It's huge!" the naive and younger saiyan declared in awe as his body slightly shook from the wave of intimidation sent by the giant beast from far away. Sweat started to slowly roll from his brow to his nose and his eyes were wide open.

"No shit! It would literaly wear Earth's dragon like a scarf!" Bardock's eldest declared loudly as he was shaking the same as his younger brother from the sight. The saiyan couldn't believe that a race such as the namekians who were considered peaceful created such a monster.

A moment later they heard the voice of the watcher of the northern side of the galaxy in their heads once more. _"Okay, now I telepathically connected you to the other group. We need to start wishing."_ he said with stress in his voice as he tried to rush the process as quickly as possible.

A moment later the two saiyans heard the elder namekian clear his throat, making both look at the giant alien with concern. "Could one of you please take the item behind my throne please?" he said quietly and with a pained throat as his voice was starting to break and to weaken.

Both warriors looked at each other and nodded, only for Raditz to fly into the ruined large white structure, and find behind the throne a stone sculpture of the giant dragon that they just saw. With confusion he walked out and his younger brother's eyes widen with awe and surprise.

"That's Namek's Shenron Sculpture!" he said with glee in his eyes as he snatched it away from the hands of Bardock's eldest and raised it above his head. As he lowered it to the height of his chest, Raditz smacked the Earth raised saiyan in the back of the head, much to Goku's charging.

* * *

The group stood beneath the behemoth dragon that soared above them with his masculine figure and hard crimson red eyes, glowing golden mana surrounding it. Its gaze was facing down at the group that summoned it, with Dende raising his arms to the sky as darkness filled it and lightning scorched the clouds.

" **DIAT HOOUMAK PURUNGA! NASSU EL WIVISHUSE?!"** the beast asked with a deep and powerful voice that shook the entire planet, causing powerful earthquakes with the shouts of his voice alone.

Everyone present shook to the bottom of their beings with sweat drenching their cloths as they felt wave after wave of chilling sensasions hitting their spines over and over again. Yajirobe was so afraid that he urinated in his pants and didn't even notice.

Dende gulped as he turned his head to the group. "Okay...what do you guys want to wish for first?" he asked, fear still lingering in his young voice, as the presence of Purunga affected him as well.

The group stood silent for a little bit, trying to remember what to wish first. Vegeta wanted to open his mouth, obviously to ask for immortality, but Bryco put his hand on the prince's shoulder, stopping the flame haired royal from saying anything.

 _"Gohan!"_ a shout ran inside the heads of the entire group, calling for the attention of the son of Goku. It was non other than the deceased Piccolo. His voice made the boy tear up at the sound of his good friend. "Mister Piccolo!" the kid shouted happily to the heavens with a wide smile of joy plastered on his face.

A growl from the namekian then rummbled through the brains of the Z-Fighters, only for the dead namekian to speak once more. _"Listen, you went to Namek to revive me, right?_ _"_ he asked with slight annoyance coming from his gruff voice, to which all but Vegeta nodded in agreement, with some even saying "yes".

 _"Good. If you wish me back, then you can wish Kami back. If you wish Kami back, you get Earth's dragon balls to revive the rest of these dead morons next to me._ " the namekian specified as he slowed down the speed of his talking in order to explain, while his gruff and annoyed voice echoed inside their heads.

 _"That's a great idea!"_ the voice of Goku joined the telepathic conversation as well, causing the smile on Gohan's face to grow wider and for a scowl to appear on Vegeta's face with a hateful snarl. _"Hey kiddo, use our wish to bring Piccolo and Kami back to life!"_ the naive warrior told the namekian child telepathicaly with a hopeful and joyous tone to his happy and optimistic voice.

Dende raised his head to the sky, looking at Purunga before looking back at the group with a bead of sweat rolling from his brow. "Actually, Purunga can grant three wishes. Kinda forgot about it." he said as he laughed sheepishly.

After the green skinned alien's statement, the entire group heard a gasp from Goku, who was still connected to all of them and the group in the afterlife. _"That's super great! Then I wish for Piccolo and Kami to be brought back to life with the first wish,"_ he started saying, gaining a nod of agreement from everyone except Vegeta, only for Goku to continue with an incredible dumb idea. _"Then use the second wish to bring Piccolo to Namek!"_ the naive palm haired saiyan shouted happily like a child.

"Wait, what?" Gohan asked in surprise as he realised what his father just asked, remembering how strong Piccolo was on Earth. Knowing how strong Freeza was, it sounded like a completely idiotic idea.

 _"Wait, what?!"_ Piccolo questioned what he heard, with both surprise and terror in his voice, for the dead namekian knew how strong a frost demon like Freeza could be. Before anyone of the group could digest what Earth's protector wished for, Dende already turned his gaze towards the giant mana beast.

" **Oial gat Purunga! Nanagamika Piccolo una Kami imanasia lautira, una quasr Piccolo meza Namek wepquoirte!** " the green skinned youth shouted in his native toungue in order to make wishes on the dragon balls.

The beast of a dragon glared at the entire group, making their hearts fall to their socks, before his eyes glowed bright red. " **JA MIA KLUA, DUEU NO UBEE ZIXO!** " a roar in the namekian language came out of the muth of Purunga as the eyes glowed brighter to the point that the red glow surpassed that of a watchtower.

 _"Wait stop! This is a terrible i-"_ the dead namekian started to say with clear panic in his voice, but his telepathic link to the group was suddenly severed, much to Gohan confusion and concern.

Dende turned his head to the group with a calm and collected expression on his face. "The wishes were made. He is alive and on Namek." he said with a slightly stoic tone, still sweating a bit and shaking from the presence of the giant dragon.

A large smile rose to Gohan's face as he started to look around for his friend and mentor, hoping to see him again after so long. After several seconds of looking around, the son of Earth's greatest defender looked at his new green skinned friend. "Well, where is he?" he asked with confusion in his voice, though it lacked any sort of anger the other boy expected to hear.

Dende looked at his friend from Earth and sighed. "He is **ON** Namek. You kinda have to be specific about those kind of wishes." he said, making the rest of the group do a facepalm mostly thinking about the naive palm haired defender of Earth.

Then a raging shockwave came out in the sound of a pained roar from the dragon from above, a roar so strong that volcanic mountains around the planet, even ones that were sleeping for hundred of years, erupted with incredible force.

* * *

The elder namekian sat in his temple and started to cough violently as purple blood started to fly on his white robes as he sat on his throne. He felt tremendous pain in his chest as he continued. After a bit he stopped but still panting and huffing heavily, making the two saiyans look at him with concern as volcanos erupted around them.

Both saiyans ran towards the elder with concern plastered all over their faces. "What's wrong?" Goku asked as he saw the condition of the giant namekian taking deep breaths, yet still having trouble breathing.

Clearing his throat before continuing to pant slowly and take deep breaths, a pained and weak voice came out of Guru's throat. "I'm dying. I need you both to come to the sides of my throne, this instant." he said only to start coughing once more, with blood coming out.

Both of Bardock's sons looked at one another questioning the request before they moved, with Goku entering and standing to the giant's right, while Raditz stood to the giant's left. With extreme effort the large elder put his hands on top of his heads as he took a deep breath once more.

"This is goodbye, brave warriors. Please keep the statue safe." Guru said before he sent magical energy down to the bodies of the two saiyans, increasing their power by unlocking their potential. As two pillars of white light surrounded the fighters, their power grew larger and stronger. As the lights died down, the sons of Bardock felt more powerful then ever before.

A smile of satisfaction rose to Goku's face as he looked up to thank the giant namekian, but was shocked to feel no life force remaining inside of him. That shocked and saddened the hero of Earth, as he looked down and stood a minute to honor the leader of the namekian people.

Raditz then put his hand on his brother's shoulder, a serious expression on his face. "I don't why the namekian did what he did, there was no need for him to do it. Maybe he wanted to give us something for coming here to stop Freeza," the maned saiyan said as he tried to make his brother feel better, before he tightened his grip on his younger brother's shoulder. "But I just sensed Freeza at the same place as the others' and we have to take him down." he said with a serious tone to his gruff voice, showing that he means bussiness.

Goku looked down at the statue of the rock dragon before raising his gaze to meet his brother's. "Okay. I'll take this to the ship, you go ahead and keep my friends safe." he said with a serious expression on his face that contained a tiny glimps of a smile of hope.

* * *

The red eyes of the dragon above suddenly turned black, to the shock of everyone around. Then the light of gold surrounding the magical being encompassed the giant beast of mana before taking it and the dragon balls up to the sky. In a flash of explosive light, the skies turned back to their green colors and the large wish granting orbs crashed to the ground with a powerful and earthshaking "THUD!", now turned entirely into stone.

"NOOOOO!" Dende shouted in pained sadness in his young and high pitched voice, as he fell to his knees and started to cry. The three saiyans were too shocked to even react, but the human samurai fell to his knees as well after he hid behind a rock the entire time. They now realised that the dragon balls are gone.

The realization hit the prince of all saiyans hard, as his last chance of immortality was gone because of these weaklings. He stuttered in shock before he collected his thoughts and his head was filled with rage.

"You filthy weak idiots!" he roared in fury as he started to walk towards the namekian child, only for both Gohan and Bryco to step in between the two as they entered their fighting stances. "Do you realize what you've just done?!" he asked as a vein throbbed on his forehead and the ground around him started to shake and crack. "Now I can't become immortal and kill Freeza! Now I can't avenge my race! Now I can't take over the universe!" he shouted with fury as he began to power up, but suddenly a chilling sensasion of killing inted from above made everyone stop and freeze where they stood.

The pale-white skinned tyrant in the form of a humanoid lizard stood on a mountain above them, shaking in rage at the realization Vegeta had. Several veis throbbed across his forehead before he jumped down, making the entire ground shake and crack when he landed.

"You impotent, nonconsequential worms!" he shouted in anger as the cracked ground around him started to rise in debris before turning to dust. Winds started to violently slash everything around the alien emperor, as Gohan flew in front of his human ally and raised his guard in order for the winds not to slice Yajirobe in half, as all the mountains around them were cut in half as well as what remained of Freeza's yatch.

"GRRRRAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Freeza roared as a purple flaming aura ignited around him, creating a massive earthquake that caused lava to rise from the cracks around him. A powerful duststorm raged around the white skinned lizard before it turned into a powerful tornado of debris and dust, which cause the Z-Fighters around to plant their feet as hard as they could into the ground. Despite being stronger than the current form the tyrant was using, Bryco was still in awe from the way his former boss powered up.

After a little bit more time of the ferocious display, the winds died down and the alien stood with the full power of his form in front of the Z-Fighters. The difference from a minute earlier was that he seemed far more relaxed, which made him much more intimidating.

"Sorry about that." he said politely with an arrogant smirk while looking at his new pain in the ass, with his direct gaze catching Vegeta, but the prince returned a smug smile at the PTO emperor, making said emperor to frown upon the disrespect he got from the royal saiyan.

The white skinned alien then looked at the son of Goku and the formerly obese samurai, and the grin on his face turned a bit more sadistic. "Ah, the hybrid and his ally from an unknown race. Tell me ant, what is your race's name and what planet do you come from?" he asked with sadistic glee in his sophisticated voice filled with an oxford british accent. The question made both fighters concerned as Gohan glared daggers at the lizard-looking alien while entering a fighting stance.

Freeza saw this and his face was visibly filled with more sadistic joy. "Oh why long faces? I ain't such a bad guy. All I will do is watch the scenery, greet the people and BLOW IT THE FUCK UP!" the tyrant shouted in rage, which made him break his facade, making both Yajirobe and Gohan to take a step back as a bead of sweat appeared on their brow.

A second later Freeza sighed and turned back to his civilized facade and lower his tone a bit. "Oh sorry about that fellas, usually I'm far more composed. However right now, I'm absolutly livid." he said with a deeper tone to his voice, making everyone other that Vegeta to shake in his boots.

The prince then stepped foward towrads the tyrant, only to enter the battle stance of the saiyan royal family. "This is pathetic. You lowered yourself to the level of a shouting woman because you know that the dragon balls won't stop me from killing you anymore?" the prince questioned as arrogance poured out from his mouth with every word that came out of it, showing that his own ego was taking the driver's seat in the prince's head.

A chuckle came out of the alien emperor as he corossed his arms and grinned with arrogance. "Oh really Vegeta? Do you honestly believe you can kill me? Why do you think so?" the tyrant asked with amusement as he wagged his tail.

Bryco looked at the prince in concern from what the flame haired saiyan was going to say next. "No, no he isn't..." he said out loud as concern filled his deep base voice.

A cocky smug grin filled the entire face of the prince of all saiyans as wind flew through his hair. "Because Freeza, I have become a legend. A legend that you fear. now I can feel how mighty I have become from several fights against your small fries. Everything up until now made me understand that I, Prince Vegeta, have become **the** Super Saiyan!" he roared as he ignited his aura and powered up to full power instantly as powerful winds flew around him.

Bryco sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dammit Vegeta.! Fine, I'll just laugh my ass off when you die!" the short-spiky haired saiyan shouted towards the blue-spandex wearing royal, making the shorter saiyan elite to turn towards his former ally and flip him, only for the prince to focus on his foe once more.

For Freeza however what the flame haired prince made him take a step back in shock and fear shown on his face. A bead of sweat rolled from his brow, but he quickly hid his feelings again before smilling arrogantly at his foe. "The Super Saiyan doesn't exist. Allow me to show you." he said before charging at the blue-spandex wearing saiyan and igniting his aura while screaming at the top of his lungs.

Vegeta grinned as he ignited his own aura, before sidestepping the punch of his shorter foe and slamming a left hook from the side straight towards his foe's cheek, making the fist dig into it until the power sent Freeza flying backwards with massive winds coming out of the point of impact. The lizard-looking alien quickly recovered and corrected himself while sliding backwards, creating long trenches in the soil.

The tyrant put his hand on his cheek with shock, realizing that he was the one to easily get hit by the prince and not the other way around. He felt so perplexed as he looked at his right hand and it started to shake, making the horned warrior look confused.

Those moments of confusion cost him, as Vegeta quickly closed the gap between them, surprising the tyrant once more before sending a right jab to the pale white face of the emperor, only to sent a left jab that crunched against Freeza's face. As the royal saiyan sent a second right jab Freeza already raise a solid defense to swat the jab away and open his saiyan foe to a counter-attack. Unfortunately for the lizard-looking alien, the jab was a faint, which confused the PTO emperor long enough for the flame haired royal to retract his hand and send a left kick right to the frost demon's chin, sending him spinning into the air.

The demon corrected himself midair as his foe charged in to strike once more, but this time Freeza bent beneath the cross strike planned by the saiyan, retaliating with a thunderous punch to the saiyan's gut, doubling the flame haired elite over. After that the tyrant wrapped his tail quickly around his opponent's ankle, spinning him as fast as the frost demon was capable of, before throwing the saiyan prince at a mountain, making the last remaining saiyan in the royal bloodline to crash with a loud "BOOM!".

Several seconds later the prince of all saiyans rose up from the debris with dust all over his clothes and skin, with a trickle of saliva coming from the side of his mouth, a smug grin on his face, much to the distain of his shorter foe. "Is that little punch all you've got, Freeza?" the prince asked arrogantly, which made the frost demon growl lowely with anger in his voice, but he quickly calmed himself and crossed his arms while Vegeta entered an orthodox boxing stance.

A low chuckle came out of th white skinned alien's mouth as he wiped a stream of saliva from the side of his mouth. "Trust me Vegeta, there is so much more to my greatness." he said arrogantly as he entered a stance of his own with his left leg taking the lead, with his right ankle doing a 25 degrees spin and raising his left arm which was clenched as a fist aside from his first three fingers while his right hand was at the side of his waist. "I do not know what miracle you've done to survive thus far, but this farce will end quickly." the alien said with massive killing intent coming from his voice as he ignited his aura, with the saiyan prince igniting his aura.

* * *

The rest of the fighters in the group looked in awe at the fight, aside from Bryco who tried to analyze the situation as best as possible. Yajirobe had his jaw drop to the point that it hit the ground, Gohan had his eyes wide with awe at the spectacle and Dende was hiding behind some rock, hoping not to be seen.

"That's amazing! They are both equal in power, yet Vegeta had more hits!" the son of Goku said with joy as a large smile of hope filled his young face. He had hoped to kill the tyrant himself for all the atrocities the frost demon commited, but just seeing him being on the ropes for even a little bit made him happy.

The short-spiky haired saiyan looked up with a serious expression on his face while crossing his arms. "No, Vegeta is slightly stronger, but that isn't why he is doing so well." he said with a calculating tone to his voice, as he seemed completely sucked in into the analysis of the battle above them.

The half-saiyan hybrid looked at the other saiyan with a confused look on his face. "How so?" he asked with curiosity before looking back to see the tyrant and the saiyan prince clashing in the sky, creating a shockwave before seperating and clashing again and again, causing a chain of sonic booms in the sky.

The elite saiyan kept his eyes on the match as the flame haired saiyan managed to daze the alien emperor for an instant to crash an uppercut to his foe's pale white skinned chin. "He has several advantages. The first: he is still fresh of combat, making his reflexes sharper and his reactions quicker, unlike Freeza who doesn't really fight that much inb general as well as barely facing someone who can challenge hi, therefore making him rusty and unprepared for Vegeta, who is now on equal footing." the saiyan explained all the while the royal saiyan made a combo of a double-ax hammer to Freeza's face, a barrage of jabs to Freeza's back and a ki blast right into Freeza's stomach, sending him flying before the energy blast detonated in an earthshaking explosion.

Gohan saw the fight in awe, getting more and more hopefull that they can win this battle.

* * *

The white skinned alien rose from the debris and out of the dust cloud created by his foe's attack, growling in fury as the prince charged in. "You stupid dirty monkey! I'll make you pay!" he roared in anger as Vegeta prepared to slam a hook right into the kidney of the tyrant. The prince was shocked in an instant as two red rays of hot energy shot out of Freeza's eyes and pierced hisarmor, searing into his skin, making him wince in pain and stop his charge.

Using the time the prince of all saiyans was dazed, the PTO emperor slammed an elbow strike from the side right into the nose of the saiyan, breaking it in a single attack. As red blood flew out of the nose of the flame haired elite, including some drops that fell on Freeza's face, Vegeta staggered back, only to receive a second elbow strike to the side, breaking a rib in the process, as well as making the prince spew a bit of a mixture of blood and saliva.

Before a roundhouse kick could connect at his temple, the blue-spandex wearing warrior flew back to gain some distance. Both fighters were panting slightly but they both stopped attempting to attack the other.

Freeza then pressed on the button on his scouter to check his foe's power level. "Okay, I should have done this at the start, but I will find out how strong you really are, mister 'Super Saiyan'." the lizard-looking alien said mockingly towards the saiyan, who just put both hands at the side of his waist.

A cocky grin that overflowed with arrogange filled the prince's face. "Finally, it's about time to you take the legend seriously. AAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" the flame haired elite roared as he ignited his aura, causing winds powerful enough and fast enough to create three tornados, as mountains started to shake and fall from the power Vegeta emitted.

As numbers started running on the scouter, Freeza ignited his aura and charged at his foe, as he tried punching with both arms. However the prince grabbed both and put them in a lock using his own palms, as both fighters gritted their teeth in order to gain the advantage over the other.

Number ran wildly on the red scouter Freeza had, trying to calculate the power of Vegeta. The flow of energy was too much for the device, as it started to shake and sparks flew out of it, before exploding in its user's face, causing a cloud of smoke right in front of the tyrant's left eye, dazzing him and distracting him. This gave the flame haired royal the opprotunity to headbutt his foe in order to achieve some distance, before creating a beam of energy that he slammed into the chest of his foe, sending him backwards before his attack detonated.

After the loud "BOOM!" that echoed across the green skies of Namek, the body of the alien could be seen falling from the smoke cloud, filled with burns, cuts and a bit of blood running from him. Just before the violent tyrant crashed into the soil, he corrected himself and landed smoothly, only for Vegeta to land in front of him.

From behind the two warriors who participated in the battle, the rest of the fighters in the Human-Saiyan Alliance were celebrating, as Vegeta appeared to have complete control over the fight, overwhelming the evil lizard-looking killer.

Even the short-spiky haired saiyan was showing signs of excitement as a grin of anticipation was plastered all over his face. "He is doing it! He's actually winning! If Vegeta can kill Freeza before he can completely adapt to the situation, the saiyan race will be avenged!" the saiyan said overjoyed as he started to shake with excitement and happiness.

The son of Earth greatest defender looked at the larger saiyan with glee in his eyes and a wide smile on his face, but with a something that was still on his mind. "Is there anyway Vegeta could lose?" he asked with a bit of doubt in his voice, to which the second saiyan only grabbed the boy and spinned him with joy over his head before putting him down, which made Gohan's face turn a bit sour as he didn't appreciate the act very much.

After putting down the boy Bryco only laughed before answering the son of Goku. "The only way Freeza gets the upper hand is if Vegeta acts like an idiot, which is very unlik-" the saiyan started to speak with cockiness in his voice as he was sure of the situation, but before he could finish talking, the prince spoke probably the worst line the Z-Fighters would like to hear.

"Transform Freeza, this form of yours bores me." the flame haired prince said arrogantly and condescending manner, which in an instant made all the celebration of the heroes stop as they gazed in amazement and horror at the prince and his foe, all their jaws falling to the ground and their eyes going wide.

Freeza himself was shocked at the statement of his saiyan foe, as he was surprised that the fact that he could transform was known to his opponent. "Really Vegeta? Are you sure?" he asked, flabbergasted at the request, but it made the Frost Demon gain some confidence beforehe started go giggle. "Very well Vegeta, I'll honor your last request. However, I'll tell you a small secret: in my next form, my power level is over 1 million." the lizard-looking alien said before he removed his armor, revealing his white skinned chest with a purple jem in it's center.

Vegeta was shocked and terrified by the statement his foe claimed, making him shake and sweat where he stood. But it didn't take long for the flame haired prince to put a cocky smile, a facade to hidde his fears. "A bold claim Freeza, but it is clearly a bluff ment to scare me, the invincible Super Saiyan." he said as he gritted his teeth as hard as possible to keep his grin from turning into a concerned frown.

"You fucking idiot! You're going to kill us all!" Bryco shouted in terror and rage combined inside his deep base voice, as his body shook without stopping. He wanted to step in and kill Freeza before the alien could transform. The short-spikey haired saiayn knew he could do it, but it would be a dishonorable thing to do, despite the fact he could save lives. For him, however, staining his honor was something he could not bare.

It was now to late as Freeza started to power up. His body grew in size instantly, as well as his power. Slowly his head grew as well as a pillar of purple energy shot to the sky, while the ground beneath him shattered to the point that it started to turn into small islands. The ground shook uncontrolably and lava burst out in gashes into he air. Winds and debris fused together in powerful tornados and hurricans started to form in the sea.

Waves of purple ki went and pushed back the Z-Fighters as Freeza's head now matched the size of the rest of his body, and his horns at the sides of his head started to curve upwards similar to the horns of a bull. Winds cut mountains and trees before the waves of energy turned them into dust.

After a little bit the shaking stopped and the pillar of light disappeared, now Freeza was huge and kneeling on one knee, before he started to rise. His horns were the same as a bull's, he was tall and very muscular and a smug smik all over his face. The feeling that came off him made everyone but Vegeta and Bryco fall to their knees. The aura he had was a calm killing intent that caused everyone to see death. The tyrant was now a giant to them, in both size and power.

"So Vegeta, still think this was a bluff?" the Frost Demon asked smugly in a deep voice that was calm and overjoyed while still being collected. He stood in front of the group, which was completely frozen in place out of fear, because they knew one thing: they were fucked.

* * *

 **Cue #2: Ending- Roundabout by Yes**

* * *

 _Freeza has transformed into a new form, dwarfing the entire group, including Bryco, in terms of power. Can they survive long enough for Raditz and maybe even Goku to arrive to the rescue? Is there a way for the newly revived Piccolo to be of any use against the malicious tyrant? Find out in the next chapter of "Changed Path"...  
_

 _Whoa, this chapter took avery long time to write but hey, this is what happens when I have a very busy personal life and a writer's block. Anyway I did a short fight Between Freeza and Vegeta and our favorite prince was dominating because Freeza doesn't really fight people capable of standing up to his first form, and usually doesn't fight at all, so he was caught of guard and couldn't really adapt that quickly to the situation, so he should be rusty. Whelp, this will change next chapter._

 ** _Power Levels:_**

 _Freeza: 530,000_

 _Vegeta: 540,000_

 ** _R &A:_**

 _ **R (Chapter 6):** Well krillins kienzan didn't do shit against perfect cell what about that?_

 _ **A:** Well the Cell thing didn't happen in the manga, and the only thing I do take from Toriyama is that the Kienzan can cut anything, no matter how much stronger is the opponent. But hey, you can think whatever you want._

 _ **R (Chapter 11):** How the fuck does Vegeta with a PL of 20,000 give a gallick gun of power 35,000 while Goku with 32000 PL give Kamehameha only of 35000? Doesn't make sense_

 _ **A:** Yeah well I followed cannon by making Vegeta able to match Goku's Kaioken X3 Kamehameha, so I did and maybe it was a mistake but hey, we learn from mistakes._

 ** _R:_** _Very interesting Chapter indeed. Gohan's fit of rage was absolutely wonderful. His actions weren't precise and his style was so aggressive that it was completely understandable. The motive was flawless and the execution was well done. Bryco though was just a little more level headed and kept Gohan in check. His little bit about why they were on Namek was touching too._

 _Everything else is falling into place as well. Nail and Frieza's interaction was pretty good and I like Nail's stubborn attitude it is very much him._

 _I presume that old withered voice that Goku and Raditz heard was Guru and they are going to help Nail stare down Frieza. Interesting._

 _Seriously good chapter. It was nice and fluent and your own writing style came through here. I only saw one issue and that was Goku leaving Raditz in the dust with the Kaioken, it didn't seem very brotherly but then again Goku doesn't want to let someone fight his opponent first._

 _ **A:** Whelp, hope this chapter didn't disappoint, since it took forever to write. Gohan was incredibly feral and it was the first sign for things to come in the future. Know this though, if Gohan's power level was equal or above 2 million, he would have turned into a Super Saiyan. That was how angry he was._

 _And Goku didn't get to have his fight this chaper, but he took the role of TFS Krillin in wishing Piccolo to Namek, but this time the dead Namekian remembered his encounter with Breaze in Warrior's Paradice, so he didn't feel so confident he could take Freeza.  
_

 _What did you think of Guru deciding to allow Nail to sacrifice himself, as well as giving his life away to power up Goku and Raditz? See this is why I always found Ginyu overused in fanfics, since Guru was still on Namek._

 _Anyway, this is all for now. I hope you guys liked the chapter and review it. I also hope that I can find more time to write chapter 25. Have a nice week. Bye bye._


	25. Chapter 25: The Growing Power of Freeza

**Hello everybody, I'm here with another chapter and today we continue the fight with Freeza, yay! Well, no time trying to stall, let's get into it.**

* * *

Chapter 25: A Battle of Monsters and Saviors! The Growing Power of Freeza

The Namek Saga Part 3: The Final Fight-Part 3

 **Cue #1: Opening- Hero's Comeback  
**

 **Cue #2: Ending- Roundabout**

* * *

 **A bit before Vegeta and Freeza Started fighting:  
**

A lone warrior was flying above the plains of the now barren and lifeless planet Namek. His signature white turban and white caped shoulderpads where on top of his purple gi, which also included a grey vest and red gaunlets on his arms.

"Dammit Goku! You dumbass!" Piccolo shouted at the top of his lungs, cursing his rival as he flew towards the number of large power levels that dwarfed his by a mile, including his best friend's and the saiyan who killed him, which pissed the namekian warrior even further.

He gritted his teeth as his white-blue aura roared and blazed around him as he flew at top speed, knowing he was outmatched at every prospect. Dying again seemed the most logical conclusion. "Knowing how powerful was the dead Frost Demon, I can speculate even now we don't stand a chance. Damn you Goku!" the green skinned warrior cursed as he kept flying.

Suddenly he felt a slowly rising ki signature that was unfamiliar to him, making him stop in his tracks. He looked down, only to see an injured namekian on the ground. After slowly descending to the ground, the Earth-born Namekian looked at the surrounding area around the injured green skinned alien. There was a trench made by an energy blast right in front of where the downed alin was lying and grunting in pain. There was also a large pile of namekian hands next to the namekian warrior that was on the ground.

The namkian was almost identical to Piccolo, which the caped warrior found a bit disturbing. The other slug alien tried to speak, but Piccolo couldn't understand what he was saying. "Oh great, he's so broken he can't even speak right." the Earth-born Namekian grunted in frustration as a the downed fighter looked at him in a not-so-pleasant look.

A sigh came from Nail's mouth as he kept glaring at the green skinned warrior in front of him. "I was speaking Namekian you idiot. don't you know anything about your own people?" he asked with slight irritation in his voice as he closed his right eye from the pain that was still overwhelming his body.

Piccolo shrugged and raised his shoulders for a second before lowering them, letting an expression that shouted "I don't know." on his face, much to the annoyance of the injured alien. "Well, I thought we were demons, but I just want to be sure..." the Namekian from Earth started to talk, but he was quickly cut by the now smiling Nail.

"Nope, more like humanoid slug-men." the downed fighter said, hoping for something funny to happen to allow him some enjoyment while he was healing. The retort annoyed Piccolo and caused him to kick a small rock right next to him in frustration before looking at the other green skinned warrior.

"So what happened to you?" he asked a bit curious, as the area appeared to suffer some battle damage while the warrior looked like he was wrecked in a fight. The caped alien crouched down and glared with a serious look at the other Namekian, who stared right back at him before giving a smile of satisfaction.

"I stalled Freeza long enough to get the humans to use the dragon balls. I assume that is why you are here?" he asked with no regret in his voice while waiting for an answer, which he recived when Piccolo glowed in anger before nodding.

A blast of purple energy from afar rose to the sky as a power level started to skyrocket like nothing the two Namekians ever felt before. Both shook and froze in their place as sweat as it covered their brows faster than they could move.

The increase of power kept on rising for about half a minute until it died down, and a large power was dwarfing all the others in the area. A sly smile then rose to Nail's face before looking at the Namekian from Earth.

"Tell me," he said, making Piccolo look at him as a bright idea came to Nail's mind. "Do you want to know more about us? About the Namekians?" he asked while looking at the other warrior with an expression that showed that he wanted to do something.

Piccolo thought for a bit and remembered the last two months in the afterlife. Many times he started to talk to Kami about their race, with the eternally young sage knowing nothing about Namek and its inhabitants, which increased the curiosity of the turban wearing Z-Fighter. After looking at the downed warrior, he knew it was his only chance to lear more about himself and where he came from, but he had to save Gohan. He nodded.

The smile on Nail's face grew as satisfaction and hope clearly were the emotions that the Namekian elite was currently was feeling. "Good. Now listen, there is a forbidden technique among our race which can grant us power of unbelieveable propotions, something you clearly need in order to fight that purple lipstick wearing son of a bitch who killed our race." Nail explained as anger towards Freeza was clearly starting to rise and prosper in his voice, while pointing out the obvious to his "bretheren".

A grin rose to the green skinned warrior from Earth as he understood immediately where his "bretheren" was going, letting his grin flow and appear as menacing and sly as possible. "And of course we're going to abuse it, aren't we?" he asked knowing the answer, anticipation filling him from just the thought of gaining a huge amount of power, even if the amount of power was unknown to him.

The smile on Nail's face grew larger as he saw the mutual agreement of both parties to his upcoming offer. "Oh maliciously." he simply said as he kept regenerating the wounds caused to him by Freeza.

The Namekian from Earth kneeled down and and faced his injured "bretheren", preparing to hear how to use the secret forbiden technique. "Bitchin', now how do we do it?" he asked in an almost friendly tone, speaking with a bit of slang in his words that seemed a bit out of place for him to say.

The smile on Nail's face slightly died down as he looked at Piccolo. "At the state I am right now, we can't perform a perfect Namekian Fusion. You will have to put your hand on my chest and I will enter my essense into you." the injured warrior said to the turban wearing alien as he explained the process.

The other Namekian didn't hesitate and put his hand on the chest on the downed warrior. "So you're telling me that because of your current pitiful state, this technique wouldn't give me as much power as it usually would?" Piccolo asked, trying to confirm the information he clearly heard from the injured Nail.

Grinning his teeth hard, Nail sighed. "Correct. Are you still interested?" he asked with a bit of a fearful and disappointed tone in his voice as he was concerned that it would cause his Earth-born retheren to decline his offer. However, after several seconds passed and Piccolo nodded in agreement, making the elite Namekian warrior smile with relief.

"MERGE!" the downed warrior from Namek shouted before a bright blue-white light encompassed him completely, to the point that it blinded the green skinned alien in the purple gi. Winds flew and wistled everywhere as the light grew into a large dome, shining brightly like a sun.

However, it disappeared as fast as it appeared, in an instant. When Piccolo opened his eyes, he didn't see Nail's body anymore, as if it disappeared in the wind. Piccolo stood up, feeling a large amount of ki surging through his body like a waterfall that was inside of him. It felt so amazing that he couldn't even fathom the feelings he felt.

 _'My god, this power is so...unbelieveable. This is beyond anything I could ever imagine.'_ he thought to himself in awe and shock from the stupendous achievement in power that he got from the Namekian fusion. He couldn't think of any of the fighting happening with Freeza, as he was so frozen in his state of awe.

"This is great. I feel... invincible. With this power I can take without a shred of a doubt!" the Namekian form Earth slowly started to get his head in the game as a slow chant started to form in his head. "I CAN WIN! I WILL WIN! AND I WILL SEND FREEZA STRAIGHT TO HEEEEEELL!" he roared as he chanted to prep and hype himself up as he mentaly prepared to take on the tyrant that killed his people, even before he started to fly towards the area of the fighting.

 _"Cool, it seems I can influence your thought even for a bit."_ the voice of Nail suddenly appeared inside his head, much to the shock and akwardness of his now fusee. A small blush appeared on Piccolo's face as he growled with slight irritation.

"Aren't you supposed to be gone?!" he asked the voice in his head angrily, only to hear Nail laughing loudly as if the serious warrior from Earth told him a joke, which made the turban wearing fighter to growl even louder with a lot more anger and frustration in his voice.

 _"Sorry but no."_ the elite Namekian warrior said to his bretheren as his tone got more serious after he stopped laughing. _"See, because the fusion was incomplete, my essense still lives inside you. We have not become a single essense, therefore the fusion is incomplete. The only way to make me go away is to perform a perfect fusion with another Namekian."_ the bodyguard of the Grand Elder of the Namekian race explained to the green skinned alien he fused with, causing Piccolo to sigh in disappointment and frustration, as he now had to share his thoughts and knowledge, even if Nail did the same.

He growled before feeling that Vegeta's ki signal was dropping quickly, which made the turban wearing alien to worry about Gohan's safety. In an instant, Piccolo ignited his blue-white aura to life and rose to the air at full power, flying towards the battlefield as fast as he possibly could, sweat covering his brow as he started to think of the worst scenarios.

* * *

 **Cue #1: Opening- Hero's** **Comeback**

* * *

Freeza stood with his left leg behind the right, arms at his sides showing off both power and elegance in his form. His two large bull horns made him seem already powerful but his size and an evil smirk of confidence plastered all over his face made him seem scarier than his own immense power that he was emitting from his body.

Fear was showing all over the faces of the Human-Saiyan Alliance as they couldn't stop shaking in the presence of such overwhelming power in front of them. Their muscles were in pain from the amount of shaking their bodies were doing, their clothes were drenched in sweat to the point that they smelled horrible, their jaws hit the ground in shock and their eyes popped out in amazement. They were outmatched in every way and they all knew it, even the flame haired prince.

The sadistic smile on the tyrant's face never wavered at the sight of his mentaly broken opponents. "So my dear Vegeta, have I made my point about this form?" he arrogantly asked the short saiyan, who quickly tried to get himself composed by closing his jaw and clenching his fists.

Thinking quickly, the Prince of all Saiyans started to launch a barrage of ki blasts towards his foe, generating one explosion after the other, with at least two dozen blasts being launched every second. The ground shook as the planet was pained from the power that was thrown by the royal elite, before he flew up as fast as his power could push him.

As he reached further into the air, Vegeta stopped and panted slightly while sweat made his brow wet. His hands shook from the strain on the muscles that the barrage took from him. _'249 blasts. This has to put him down, no matter how powerful he is.'_ the flame haired Saiyan elite thought to himself as fear and doubt clouded his mind and his eyes were filled with desperation. Now all he could do was hope for the best.

He looked down at the large pit of smoke that covered the giant lizard-looking alien he was facing, a smile with a slight bit of hope starting to form on his face, but it was gone in a second as an arrogant and amused laugh came from the smoke, causing an expression of fear and shock to form on the last royal saiyan's face.

As the smoke cleared, the ruler of the PTO stood in a large crater, completely unharmed or even covered in a single speck of dirt. Vegeta was terrified by the sight of his failed attack while the other Z-Fighters looked in defeat at the sight, knowing they couldn't do anything. The expressions on their faces made the powerful white skinned being to giggle with joy and satisfaction as he crossed his arms.

"What a futtile attempt Vegeta. If this is all you have, then I will gladly charge at you." the lizard-looking overlord said before rising from the ground and floating in the sky slowly towards the prince. Filling fear overwhelm him, the warrior prince flared an electrical aura of purple ki around him, charging an attack by storing a lot of power in his body. A smile grew wider and prouder on the tyrant's face as he kept slowly approaching his target.

A moment later of charging his attack as fast as possible, the prince realized that he won't be able to release the full power of his attack and had to act at the right moment. Freeza was now reaching him as he started to extend his arm to grab the flame haired warrior. Acting be instinct, the blue-spandex wearing warrior grabbed the large arm of his larger foe with a grip that had more pressure to it than a steam roller.

A smile with a bit of hope rose again to the face of the Saiyan elite, with the hopes of being able to injure the powerful and mighty tyrant. "I've got you now! Prepare to suffer for your mistake! **Galick Bomb!** " he roared with rage as he engulfed both him and his adversary in an explosion of a powerful dome of purple, hot energy field. The planet shook with force as winds cut mountains and the hot air ignited the flora on the bodies of rock on fire, much to the shock of Goku's son and the human samurai.

Cracks started to form on the entire area before the light died down, revealing a heavily panting Vegeta as his armor was burned to the point that it was as black as coal and his sleeves and gloves were burned into ashes. He smelled like burned wood and sweat as he flet pain in his side, as he gritted his teeth and closed his right eye.

The screen of smoke that was left from the attack slowly desipited and blown away by the wind, only to reveal the powerful and might tall and muscular lizard alien unscathed and uninjured from the attack, his arms crossed across his chest and a sadistic and joyous smile plastered all over his face.

The tyrant quickly grabbed the Saiyan prince by the throat before the ladder could respond, starting to choke the shorter warrior. The prince quickly paniced and tried to punch and scratch the arms and face of his foe franticaly, but he did nothing to stop the pain of strangulation. He tried kicking the larger warrior, but his kicks were as much effect on the horned alien as a tickle from an ant.

Laughing loudly with sadism and enjoyment at the suffering of his royal foe, Freeza kept his smile as broad as possible as the sounds of laughter came. "Oh Vegeta, seems like all that bravado about being the Super Saiyan was talk, like it always was." he said, bending his mouth into a frown in the end of the sentence as he raised his second hand, blasting a powerful and thunderous wave of energy that covered the prince fully as a loud of "THRUUUM!" echoed and cut the skies of the planet.

As the great bright light of pink that clouded the skies lingered and died down, only a smoke screen was left from the attack made by the bulky lizard alien. He giggled with joy as he let go of the neck of the short Saiyan prince, letting a charred figure fall down from the sky.

The body of the flame haired warrior was a complete mess. His skin was charred to a coal black appearance with the disgusting smell of overcooked flesh. His eyes were completely white and his mouth was open with most of the saliva inside his mouth evaporated. His spandex was black and dirty and torn across the chest and arms, revealing the incredibly well build abdomen and torso of the prince.

As the royal fighter dropped in a crazily increasing velocity towards the ground, his dying breaths still barely coming out of his lungs. A smile of satisfaction peeped on the tyrant's face as he chuckeled to himself. "Oh my poor Vegeta, look what you've done. Time to end your suffering." he said raising his index finger, preparing to finish off the last remaining royal bloodline of the saiyan race.

Suddenly Bryco appeared right in front of the hulking emperor, sending a thunderous uppercut to the chin of the powerful monster in front of him with enough force to create a shockwave that rattled the planet, making the head of the beastly Freeza to snap back as several small and lonely drops of blood came out of the mouth of the tyrant along some saliva. A moment later the short-spiky haired saiyan spinned and slammed a spin kick into the neck of his foe, sending him wobbeling backwards into the air, straight into a burned mountain.

Grittng his teeth as he sweated deeply, the saiyan warrior charged two balls of energy in his hands. "NOT YET!" he roared as he sent two beams at the monterous lord of the PTO, exploding in a loud "THRUUM!" and a dazzling light show that shook the planet to its core.

* * *

Gohan caught the flailing falling body of the dying prince, bringing him towards the Namekian child that was hiding very well from plain sight along with Yajirobe. "Here he is Dende, I don't think we can save him." said the son of Earth defender with little pity for his barely alive ally, showing no love to the saiyan prince.

A smile of confidence then rose to the face of the green skinned boy as the half-Saiyan put the dying Vegeta on the ground. "I think I actually can help him." he said as he put his hands a bit above the burned frame of the prince. "I mean I hate helping this disgusting murderer, but he can help us against that." he said in a serious and concerned tone, his eyes looking at the now recovering giant tyrant jamming a powerful jab into the the short-spiky haired stomach, making him gag loudly before the lizard-looking being headbutted his newest foe in the Adam's apple, causing a coughing streak.

As the Namekian child started to focus, a yellow light appeared from his hands. Soothing magical energy flowed through Vegeta, causing the burns to start healing and his skin to regain its colors. Wounds started to close as the boy grinded his teeth with effort.

Gohan looked flabbergasted at the sight of the dying Saiyan now being healed. "D-D-Dende, since when could you heal?" the boy from Earth asked with shock in his slightly high pitched voice, stammering out of shock.

The Namekian child looked at his friend and smiled. "Since the grand elder unlocked my potential. It gave me knowledge and power to perform this magic." he said with confidence as he returned his gaze to the slowly healing Vegeta. "Keep me safe until he is heal, okay?" Dende asked with concern in his voice, only for the hybrid warrior to nod.

* * *

Flying and flailing like a ragdoll, Bryco crashed into the side of a mountain, causing a loud "POOF!" and "CRACK!" to echo along the plains that held as the ground of the fight. Panting heavily as blood streamed from his forehead, he lied for a bit in the hole he was in to rest and gain his breath, before igniting his aura once more.

Charging out of the dust cloud, he tried to hammer a right sided hook to the temple of his larger foe, but sadly Freeza easily ducked under the swing and rammed a crushing knee strike into the abdomen of the Saiyan, doubling him over as he gagged in pain.

An instant later the pale white alien slammed a quick yet ferocious jab into the face of the Saiyan, sending him crashing into the same mountain as before. Laughing out in sadistic joy, Freeza showed how much pleasure this beating was giving him. "Oh Bryco, you silly monkey. You fight honorably to the point that you won't use any cutthroat tactic, something I do every day. That is why you are as pathetic as Vegeta." the overlord taunted his foe, who charged out of the dust yet again.

Cocking his hand backwards, Bryco ignited his aura and started to focus more of the energy he was emitting into his fist, making the aura around it larger and more focused than the aura covering the rest of his body.

As he launched his fist, the large alien tilted his head, making the fist got past him, only to deck his shorter foe in the stomach with a crafty and painful left punch, making Bryco double over and gag as he tried to take in deep breaths.

Freeza then grabbed the Saiyans by the face and slammed him into the ground so hard that the planet shook hard, a loud "CRAAASH!" echoing in the background. Feeling his body filled with pain, the spiky haired warrior ignited his aura into life, putting his palms in a 90 degrees angle to one another, a ball of orange flaming ki with a tint of dark purple formed between his hands as the tyrant slammed his head deeper into the ground.

Gritting his teeth in pain as his palms became filled with sweat, he released his strongest attack. " **Soulfire!** " he roared as a small yet concetrated beam smashed into the chest of the alien overlord, sending him high into the air before the attack detonated in a blaze of orange and purple lights as mountains started to be torn apart by the force of the attack.

Panting heavily, the tall Saiyan floated into the air to the same height as the cloud of black smoke generated from his attack, but staying far enough from it knowing it couldn't put down the white skinned monster.

As the smoke cleared, Freeza's frame was floating with his arms crossed and a smile on his face, not worried that some of his skinned was burned from the power generated by the Saiyan's attack. He sent a wave of intimidation, causing his foe to enter a battle stance out of fear, before the monsterous being started to slowly clap, making his opponent confused as well.

"That was a nice attack monkey. That was actually painful to the point that you should be congratulated, since I never felt pain in this form when fighting someone other than my family." he said with a bit of pride in his voice, making the armor wearing warrior sweat heavily with concern. "As a prize, I will let you land 3 free hits on me." he said with maliciousness and in an intimidating tone of his deep voice, which shocked his foe.

Not wasting any time to let the chance he was given slide, Bryco charged foward, stopping just in front of his larger oppnent, charging a large amounts of energy into his fists. He then hammered a powerful thunderous punch into the face of the tyrant, sending him flying backwards. He then followed with a left swing to the monster's kidney, causing his larger foe to gag and spew a bit of blood and saliva, and with the third shot Bryco used a double-axed hammer into the purple gem at the top of the tyrant's head, sending him crashing down with a "BOOOOM!" to the ground, creating a massive crater.

Trying to charge at his foe once again, Bryco flied foward at where his foe was lying on the ground inside a cloud of dust, firing energy blasts over and over until at least a dozen exploded against the body of the alien lizard.

This advantage didn't last long for the Saiyan, as the tyrant quickly got up and blitzed his foe, kneeing him in the crouch, causing Bryco to gag and wail with pain as he was blown backwards with a "BRISHHHH!". Charging foward, Freeza slammed both of his knees into the back of his foe, breaking the human-looking alien's spine while sending him higher into the air, before crashing a double-axe hammer into the head of the short-spiky haired warrior, sending him tumbling into the ground.

As his opponent was spinning as we was slashing the air on his way down, Freeza used his speed to get under the Saiyan, and when he finally reached him, the tyrant thrusted his horn through the stomach of the saiyan, impaling him. Blood flowed freely from the wound down the black horn on the head of the lizard.

"Gah! You sadistic bastard!" the Saiyan cried in pain as he spewed blood in pain while shaking in pain. This reaction made a wide smirk grow on Freeza's face as he started to constantly move his horn , causing more pain and blood lost from the Saiyan warrior.

After a little bit of agonizing torture, the white skinned alien tilted his head and threw his opponent of his horn, allowing the warrior to fall to the ground as a massive amount of blood was coming out of his wound. The galactic overlord then raised his arm and released a powerful blast that detonated against the shorter Saiyan, creating a massive explosion with a lingering "BOOM!" sound.

Bryco then fell from the smoke cloud as his body was covered with smoke and steam as the uncontious warrior fell down and crashed into the ground, making a large crater as it made impact with the ground.

Before Freeza could even try to finish off the full-blooded warrior, the hybrid son of Goku flew up with both hands above his head, palm covering one another. "MASENKO HAAAA!" he roared as his yellow beam of ki charged at the tall monster, who just smiled with amusement before slapping the blast, diverting its course before it exploded in a blinding flash of yellow. Seeing his move reflected like it was nothing raised terror in the eyes of the boy.

"Now time to kill the hybrid." the lizard looking alien said before moving faster than Gohan's eyes could see and his body could react, with the alien slamming his fist so hard into the stomach and chest of the boy and with such force, that the half-Saiyan kid puked a ton of blood as all of his ribs broke instantly.

Doubling over in the air with pain, the son of Earth's greatest defender started to slowly lower his altitude from the pain, still strugglling with what he was hit with. He growled and yelped and gritted his teeth in effort to try and stay in the air, but suddenly his shoulder was pierced by a red beam of concetrated energy, making a hole which blood started to flow from.

Not long after that attack Freeza shot Gohan in his second shoulder, making the half-breed cry in pain as tears started to roll from his eyes, which he forcibly closed from the pain. The evil white monster started to maliciously laugh as he shot the kid again and again with red beams all over his body, piercing the 5 years old Saiyan, tiny body multiple times before the son of Goku finally lost contiousness as a wave on darkness covered his sight.

As the boy fell with blood coming out of at least over two dozen holes in his body, the large tyrant raised his arm and fired a beam of purple energy at the small fighter, hoping to kill him. At that moment a white light came from the East in immense speed, reaching the son of Goku before the attack sent by Freeza. The white-blue light covered Gohan and moved so fast that it went past the attack, allowing it to charge like a bull straight towards the planet.

A second blue-white light then came from the West, crashing into the Freeza's attack and sending it away into another direction far away from where the group, sending it to explode on an unpopulated continent that was instantly wiped out. All of this shocked the human fighter and the Namekian boy whom were still hiding while, with Yajirobe pulling the nearly dead spiky-short haired Saiyan towards Dende so the Saiyan could be healed as well.

As the lights died down it revealed two figures. The first was a tall Namekian with dark purple gi, brown shoes, a white caped shoulderpads, a white turban covering his antenas and red gaunlets on his hands. He held the bleeding body of the hybrid with concern and fear for the his friend's life before looking up at the tyrant' with an expression of fury on his face and a snarl of pure hatered coming from his lungs.

The second figure was a tall Saiyan with a brown tail and a black mane that reached the center of his back. He wore a regular low tier PTO soldier's armor with the matching boots, while his hands were covered by his black gaunlets. He looked up, starting to float towards the arriving namek warrior.

"Here, take a senzu." he said to Piccolo as he took a green bean from beneath his wrapped tail, putting it in the mouth of the boy. The turban wearing Z-Fighter then opened and closed the mouth of the his young friend several times to help him chew and swallow the magical bean.

A moment later and all the small holes around the entire body of the Saiyan hybrid disappeared and he opened his eyes to see himself being held by his mentor, who didn't lift an eye from the montrous alien above them, and the bulky Saiyan staring at him with a smile.

"Mister Piccolo? Uncle Raditz?" he asked a bit confused as the tall maned warrior grabbed him and started to lower his altitude slowly while looking at the caped fighter. All the blood, stamina and energy that Gohan lost had already returned to him, allowing him to free himself from his uncle's hands and attept to join his mentor's side, but his tail was grabbed by the older Saiyan.

"Keep him by your side Raditz!" Piccolo shouted, making the son of Goku stop his attempts go free his captured tail because of the surprise he had from what the Namekian fighter said. "And both of you, don't think about getting involved in this fight! I will crush him for the Namekian race!" Piccolo shouted with rage and fury in his voice as he removed his turban from his head, his gaunlets from his hands and his shoulder pads, which he kept on holding with his right hand.

As the green skinned fighter moved his head from side to side while putting his left hand on the side of his neck, "KNACK!" sounds echoed vibrantly and hardened when reached the ears of all that surrounded him, he rose up to the height of the lizard-looking tyrant, who kept a malicious and maniacal grin plastered all over his face. Piccolo glared daggers at his advirsary as he clenched his hand around the edge of his shoulder pads.

"So it's you again." Freeza said to Piccolo, thinking he was Nail. His smug confidence never wavered and almost dripped with arrogance. "You look slightly different, but you're still nothing compared to m-" he started to say with civilized arrogance towards his supposed new punching bag, but before he could finish his sentence, the purple gi wearing Z-Fighter appeared slightly to the left of the taller alien, slamming the white caped shoulder pads against the temple of the horned humanoid with both of his arms to gain the momentum of a full swing.

Freeza was sent flying backward, raising his head with a shocked expression on his face as blood dripped from the left edge of his purple lips. Piccolo charched foward with his aura full of life, as he reached the still flailing tyrant as he slammed his shoulder pads against the stomach of his foe, causing the white skinned being to gag as his body now changed directions straight towards the ground, which he slammed against with a loud "BOOOOOM!" that echoed with a powerful shockwave that ripped the top of several mountains as a large dust cloud was created.

About twenty seconds later the montrous being flew upwards from the dust and cocked back his fist, preparing to impale his foe with his arm. Unfortunately for him, as he punched the green skinned warrior, the Namekian's frame suddenly wavered and disappeared, only for the shorter fighter to land a roundhouse kick on the right side of Freeza, hitting him right in the kidney, causing the horned alien to spew a mixture of blood and saliva.

Before his tyranical foe could turn around, the Z-Fighter already swang his shoulder pads once more, hitting the white skinned monster's left cheeck, sending him flailing backwards once more. Piccolo then tried to further his combo, Freeza managed to correct himself and regain balance, raising his arm and sending a powerful blast of energy. Reacting quickly, the Namekian put his caped shoulder pads in front of his body vertically as if it was a shield.

Freeza's attack detonated against Piccolo's shield, heavily damaging the piece of clothing. As the smoke slowly cleared, the green skinned warrior discarded the shoulderpads as he himself was unarmed. He disappeared, only to reappear next to his foe sending a quick jab to the area of his opponent's throat, but the tyrant managed to catch the attack with his left palm, sending a jab of his own which was caught by the left hand of the green skinned warrior.

As both tried to and struggled to break the tie between them, they tried to push each other and to gain the advantage. After at leat 30 seconds of it, the Namekian used his greater brute force to slightly push his advirsary further and further backwards. In a panic the white skinned tried to slam his left knee against the abdomen of the shorter fighter, but the skilled Namekian blocked the strike by raising his right knee to block, causing a shockwave to occure as both knees clashed.

However, this was the opprotunity the tyrant needed, as he looked at his opponent's right knee and focused a bit of energy into his eyes. Freeza then released the energy in the form of heat vision, and the eye beams penetrated the green skin of the Z-Fighter, causing him to cry in pain and wince.

Using this opprotunity, the tyrant crashed his right knee against his skilled foe's stomach, making the Namekian spill saliva as a "gah!" sound came from his lungs. As Piccolo doubled over, he didn't let go of his advirsary's hand, but his lack of focus for that one moment allowed Freeza to headbutt him, sending him skidding backwards across the sky, before landing a powerful double-axe hammer on the back of his skull, sending him crashing into a mountain, making a "BRAAASH!" sound as the body of rock crumbled from the force.

Up in the, Freeza panted heavily as he looked at the dust cloud created by his attack. _"How and when the bloody hell did he become so goddamn powerful?!"_ he thought to himself angrily as he admited that he was in a bad situation once again, wiping the blood from the left side of his lips. _"As skilled as I am, my skills are still rusty. I must transform once more!"_ he thought to himself as his resolved showed.

Clenching his fists, he slowly raised his voice in a shout as he allowed the energy in his body to flow, breaking his mental and physical barrier. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he roared, creating a gigantic sphere of pink energy around him to the point that he was no longer visible. Winds blew like hell, creating hurricanes and tornados. Beams of light were sent across the plains, creating powerful explosion where they went. The tyrant's voice inside the sphere started to transform from a deep bass into high pitch in a creepy way.

As a beam of energy was flying, it was about to land on the Namekian healer and the formerly obese human samurai, but the maned Saiyan appeared right above the duo. _"Okay Raditz, try to power up without damaging your surroundings."_ the full-blooded Saiyan thought to himself as the wave of pink energy was getting closer.

He clenched his fists as his aura flared into life but it seemed a bit contained. "AHHHHH!" he shouted, trying to hold as much energy inside his body as he reached into higher and higher levels of strength, trying to conain all the power so its release won't damage everything around him. _"Just like Kakarot said: ki control, ki control!"_ he said to himself as he managed to reach his maximum, but at the final push a bit of energy was released, crumbling with its force the two mountains that hid the green skilled child.

As the beam of energy that came from the tyrant's transformation hit the blue-white aura of the low-class Saiyan, it turned into nothingness as it was overwhelmed with ease. Radiz then dispressed his aura, remaining in his max power.

Piccolo removed the debris and flew up while the light of the sphere that surrounded his foe died down. As he reached the altitude of his foe, a much more montrous frame appeared. Now Freeza had the spikes on his back much longer and sharper and his horns were gone. replaced with a head that became longer and bigger, putting a lot of pressure on the white skinned alien's back, which forced him to slightly bent foward his upper body. His nose was now gone, giving a disturbing round shape to the galactic overlord's face, as if it was a snout. His appearance was much like that of a xenomorph.

A twisted, sadistic and arrogant grin shaped itself over the face of the tyranical monster, showing he was now more confident than ever. "So Namekian, what do think of my third form?" he asked in a civilized yet arrogant tone to his incredibly high pitched voice, causing a chill to go down the green skinned Z-Fighter's spine.

Trying to calm himself, Piccolo took a deep breath before gulping and clenching his fists. "Well, the first thing that comes to mind is the word 'copyright'." the green skinned alien riplied snarkily, making his foe grin with amusement at the reply. Seeing this as a chance to attack, the Z-Fighter charged foward, fooling the tyrant to think that he was going to try and use a physical attack.

Freeza reacted much faster than Piccolo, attempting to jab him. As the jab landed, the Namekian disappeared once again using the Afterimage technique, reappearing behind his foe as his hand faced the xenomorph-looking alien as his other hand grabbed his wrist, with a ball of ki in the other.

"EXPLOSIVE DEMON WAVE!" Piccolo roared as he released a mighty beam of orange and dark yellow that enveloped the tyrant. The Namekian sent more energy into his attack in waves, increasing the power of the attack even further. However it wasn't enough to hold his opponent.

About 10 seconds of the green skinned fighter increasing the power of his attack, the white skinned monster blitzed through the powerful ki blast like it was nothing, headbutting the Namekian with great force, enough to dent the forehead of his green foe. Freeza then charged foward, continuing his combo by hammering a powerful punch into the stomach of the Namekian, doubling him over and making him puke purple blood.

The monster continued by slamming a left swing intothe face of the green humanoid, breaking his nose and sending a stream of purple blood into the air. An uppercut to the chin later and Piccolo was spinning upwards, but it allowed him to correct himself.

He charged in, igniting his aura as he sent a thunderous punch towards the face of his ugly white skinned opponent, but the galactic moster moved his head slightly to the side before completely sidestepping the attack, making the Namekian growl with anger and frustration. He then started to sent a flurry of punches and kicks, but the xenomorph-looking being dodged them all with ease, giggling to himself with amusement while doing so.

Yelling with frustration, Piccolo took a bit of distance and started to blast energy ball, creating a volley as he sent wave after wave towards the tyrant, who dodged with grace from every one of the balls of ki that was sent by the Z-Fighter, before disappearing and reappearing before the green skinned warrior and doubling him over with another punch to the stomach, making him spew some more blood. After that the white skinned monster hammered a double-axe hammer with the power of a 10 ton sledgehammer against Piccolo's back, sending him crashing into the ground, creating a very large crater.

Viewing the bleeding and uncontious frame of the Namekian brought joy to the tyrant as he laughed an evil laugh loud enough to echo across the plains. "Mister Piccolo no!" the human-Saiyan hybrid shouted in fear, concern and anger in the same tone. He clenched his hands into fists as something crawled into his mind and his anger started to rise and multiply once more. He gritted his teeth in a furious rage as his power started to rise and get out of control, and his jet black eyes for a moment changed color into a beautiful shade of sea-green before going back into their regular black corlor.

This process went for at least 10 seconds before the full-blooded Saiyan behind him put his hand on the boy's shoulder in an attempt to calm his nephew down. "Calm down kid, I'll save Piccolo and take this bastard down." he said in a calm tone, making the fury in his nephew to drop down in an instant, as well as the massive rise in ki that just ocured.

The tyrant on the other hand, noticed the changing eyes of the boy and something about it caused the entire body of the killer white skinned being to shake witha chill going down his spine. _"NO! IT CAN'T BE POSSIBLE! THE SUPER SAIYAN DOESN'T EXIST! AND IT CERTAINLY ISN'T THAT BOY!"_ Freeza thought to himself, having a bit of a breakdown on the inside, but then he saw something at the edge of his line of sight: the Namekian boy having his hands above the two full-blooded Saiyans he previosly demolished. He also realised that their wounds were gone, making the tyrant realise something very important, the green skinned boy was a healer.

Gritting his teeth in fury, the xenomorph-looking being raised his arm to the sky, a red and black ball of energy suddenly appearing in his hand. "NO MONKEY SHALL SURVIVE! DIE, FILTHY MONKEYS!" the tyrant shouted in his frightened state, charging a powerful attack.

Gohan quickly flew at top speed to where his uncontious friend and mentor was lying as Raditz prepared himself to take the attack head on. He ignited his aura to life and clenched his hands into fists, sweating with concern as he knew this was Freeza's strongerst attack.

Suddenly a light came at an incredibly fast velocity, to the point that none could follow it. The color of the light was a strong crimson that flew with an aura of power around it. As it stopped right in front of the white skinned alien, it disperesed to reveal a warrior with jet black palm hair wearing orange gi, dark-blue weighted undershirt, dark-blue wristbands, a dark-blue sashi and dark-blue martial arts boots.

Son Goku then sent his arm foward, only to stop inches away from the snout of the alien, the Saiyan's palm facing said alien. "Yah!" he shouted, sending a powerful and invisible kia wave that sent the tyrant flying and flailing backwards like a ragdoll. The force sent Freeza crashing through a mountain, but he just came out of the other side, his momentum not stopping untill the Z-Fighters could no longer see him.

Goku looked on for a bit before landing down on the ground in front of his friends and family, his regular Son grin on his face. "Hey guys, what did I miss?" he asked happily, with Bardock's eldest sighing with relief and he started to giggle.

Suddenly dark clouds covered the sky and lighting roared above them. Then far from the group a wide and gigantic pillar of pink light rose to the sky, shaking the planet to its core as all the mountains around the gang crumbled in an avalanche of power and the sea around them raged.

Sensing the rising power made the contious fightes concern, but things got worse as suddenly a gigantic shade covered them, making the Z-Fighters look up to the sky, seeing a large tsuanmi coming towards them. In a panic, Gohan grabbed Piccolo and flew up and away from the giant wave as fast and as hard as he could, with Raditz taking the two uncontious full-blooded saiyans and with Goku taking Dende and Yajirobe.

Fortunately for them, the group of fighters managed to get away from the tsunami before it enveloped and covered the mass of land they were on in water. As they landed on another area, the light started to die down and the shaking and raging of th sea stopped. Dende then started to finish healing Vegeta and Bryco as Goku, Gohan and Raditz entered into their battle stances.

In the distance a figure appeared, quickly reaching above them in an instant before slowly landing in front of them. As he landed, Freeza's body has changed once more: His figure was similar to his first form, but he lacked his black horns. His white skinned shined with purity under the three suns of Namek, the purple gems in the middle of his torso and on top of his head shinning as brightly as stars. His head was also thinner than in his first form and he was also taller.

His eyes contained pure hatered and anger, but they were contained somehow. What was not contained was his immense and fathomable killing inted, which spilled and overflowed the area around him. All the three Saiyans, as well as the human and Namekian child all saw a picture in their mind of their bloodied, battered and broken corpes on the ground, making all of them shaking intheir boots.

As the two sons of Bardock were shaking, they realized that something else was fueling them: excitement to test their limits and face the unknown power of the tyrant. Now they felt the need to fight more then ever against the final form of emperor of the Planet Trade Organization, Lord Freeza.

 **[To Be Continued]**

* * *

 **Cue #2: Ending- Roundabout by YES**

* * *

 _The Z-Fighters must now face Freeza at his greatest. Will they manage to defeat the tyrant once and for all, taking his brutal empire with him? Can they protect Dende long enough to bring back Vegeta and Bryco back into the fight? Find out on the next chapter of "Changed Path"...  
_

 _Hello everybody, how was your month? Good? Mine was great for personal reason which you don't care about so how was this chapter? Please review because I have no idea what your opinion on my story is._

 _**Now Namekian Fusion is very, very, very different in my story. In Changed Path there are two Namekian Fusions: Complete and Incomplete (which is seen in this episode). The Incomplete Fusion is how it was handled in canon (DBZ and TFS canon). Here Nail was too injured from fighting Freeza to move, therefore he had to send his essence and soul into Piccolo's body, making it two souls and minds in one body, giving Piccolo a massive power boost._

 _A Complete Fusion is different. In a Complete Fusion, both parties sent their essense and souls into a middle point, where the two sould fuse into a single soul, creating a single new being with the memories, skills and personalities into one, with the personality being slightly different from the two fusing namekians, with a much, much, much greater boost in power compared to the Incomplete Fusion, something you will see in the Android Saga. If Nail and Piccolo would have fused into a single being, their power level would be bewteen 20-70 million. Yeah, that shit is a lot._

 _Now it's time for power levels! Now I will show the power levels of those who fought or powered up to their full power, which includes Raditz but I will put Gohan's power Level after the senzu bean._

 ** _Power Levels:_**

 ** _Piccolo (before Incomplete_ _Fusion):_** _56,000 **/ (After Incomplete Fusion):** 1.4 million_

 ** _Freeza (Second Form):_** _1.2 million_ ** _/ (Third Form):_** _1.9 million_ ** _/ (Final Form holding back):_** _?_

 ** _Gohan (Post senzu_ _bean):_** _1.8 million_

 ** _Raditz (Full Power after Guru's Enhancement):_** _5.8 million_

 ** _R &A:_**

 _ **R:** I applaud your efforts this chapter, I really do. not only did you have to tie separate stories together but you had to start a large scale battle._

 _Goku and Raditz meeting with Guru was interesting and entertaining at the same time, as it showed how different the two really are and we got to see a legit reaction to Porunga from the pair. In Dragon Ball I don't think Goku ever got that chance, as he was either injured or fighter Frieza._

 _The Frieza stuff was really entertaining as well, his personality is done well here, with your own style of course. He and Vegeta seem quite ready to have barn-burner of a fight and I can't wait to see it. Hopefully things go better than in Z for old Vegeta, at least until Frieza transforms._

 _Even the summoning of Porunga was interesting. You broke through several portions of the writing to provide the insights of the summoning and wishes while not breaking the flow._

 _I really enjoyed this and can't wait for the next one._

 ** _A:_** _Thank you, it was very hard to write those parts, and this chapter was even harder to write and took me forever. Hope it was good.  
_

 _Yes, Freeza and Vegeta smack talked and in last chapter Vegeta and Freeza in his first form already fought, with Freeza being stomped because Vegeta was a tiny bit stronger and more fresh for combat, as Freeza was rusty because he wasn't accustomed to fight people who match him in raw force, forcing him to transform. Also because Vegeta was a complete idiot._

 _ **R:** I wounder how strong the brothers are._

 _ **A:** I'm going to save Goku for later, but Raditz's current max power level is 5,800,000 or 5.8 million unites._

 _Well, that's all for now, see you next time and have a great day everybody._


	26. Chapter 26: Death of a Prince

**Hey there everyone, here is another chapter of Changed Path, and by the title of this chapter, you know what's coming...have fun.**

* * *

Chapter 26: Death of a Price

The Namek Saga Part 3: The Final Battle- Part 4

 **Cue #1: Opening- Hero's Comeback**

 **Cue #2: Ending-Roundabout**

* * *

 **Kami's Lookout, a bit after Piccolo's revival and arrival to Namek,  
**

The dimension warp for a moment as instantly two figures appeared on the palace of the now revived Earth's god. A "clank." was heard as two pairs of shoes touched the white tiles of the sky palace that had missed its ruler for two whole months.

The first was Kami and the current owner of said sky palace that decorated the blue colors of the skies with white clouds of the loveable mudball the eternally young Namekian called home. He wore his regular attire of white and dark-blue robes while holding his wooden staff. His shoes were brown as the wood in his left hand while he held a book which had a wordless cover in peeling red colored leather.

The second figure was non other than King Kai, the watcher of the northern galaxy, his black attire and headgear remaining the same as always as his index and middle finger were resting on the middle of his pale bright-blue skin. "Remember the plan Kami, this is very important!" the deity barked before disappearing in an instant.

The green skinned sage sighed with a smile on his face before he looked up to the sky and breathed the thin air into his lungs. As he exhaled he felt a presence behind him that sent a chill down his spine with an aura of joy that seemed incredibly threatening. He turned around to see the genie a blacker than black skin tone smilling with his wide red lips curved into a smile.

"Sup' man?" the djinn asked politely with happiness and joy clearly heard in his voice for the first time in many years, before he raised his fist, waiting for a fist bump from his best friend. Smilling, Kami raised his fist and bumped it against the fist of the chubby black being, much to the satisfaction of both entities. "Fantastic." Kami said with barely restrained joy coming from his voice.

About a minute of silence between the two broke when the guardian of Earth started to talk, remembering what King Kai asked of him. "Mister Popo, can you gather the dragon balls?" he asked the lookout's attendant, who was actually looked a bit confused for a moment. "Before you ask, I want to bring back everyone killed by Freeza and his men." the Namekian explained what he wanted from his friend.

The djinn smiled and pulled out some rolled joints, putting several in his mouth before snapping his fingers, lighting the edge with purple fire. "Okay," the genie said to his green skinned friend, whom immediatly sighed with relief at the prospect. "But first we are going to smoke about two months supplies of weed." Mister Popo said with a sly before handing one of the unused joints to the Earth's deity.

Laughing quietly, Kami took the rolled joint and put it in his mouth, only for his best friend to snap his fingers once more, lighting the cigar. "We definetly need to catch up, my good friend." the eternally young Namek said as he inhailed the smoke of the marijuana, feeling more relexed than ever in the last two months of the afterlife.

"Hey Kami." the guardian of Earth heard behind the chubby djinn, so he looked past his friend. What he saw was Krillin calling for him, but he was tied next to someone else, a woman who was also tied and gagged and apparantly was sleeping with a bubble coming out of her left nostril.

Shocked and horrified, the Namekian sage looked at his best friend for answers. "Mister Popo, what the hell is going on?" he said with panic in his voice. The black skinned entity smiled and waved the matter away, trying to show that it wasn't such a big deal.

"Relax Kami, it's nothing bad I promise." the djinn said calmly with a bit of an attitute of a stoner, even thou the drug could never affect the genie at all, so the etrnally young sage assumed it was just an act to calm him down. As much as he appreciated the gesture, he still wanted answers so he looked at the young tied Z-Fighter while stepping foward, with Mister Popo by his side.

The tall Namekian bent down looked at the bald noseless monk with caring eyes and a calm demeaner. "Can you tell me what happened Krillin? Please?" the guardian of Earth asked the orange clad fighter politely, making the short fighter gulp as he looked at the menacing expressionless and bland face of the djinn who tied him up.

Shaking, the student of Master Roshi started to explain the situation. "W-w-w-well Kami, a week ago this girl and her partner, both Saiyans by the way, arrived on Earth and I fought them, killing her partner." the turtle disciple told his story from all the crazy events that occured since last week, which included his first time being the protector of the planet, nervous while telling it. "So after I convinced her to join the group and defend Earth as her new home several days later, we went here to be trained by Mister Popo." he continued, still a bit uneasy about telling the story, as he had a bit of trouble containing the female Saiyan for the past week.

A slightly irritated and impatient sigh came from the djinn as he looked at the Namekian hearing the story of the current events. "In short, the girl broke the rules I set for their training, so now both are being punished." he said in a monotone tone to his voice, causing the bald human to shed a waterfall of tears with a defeated smile on his face.

A moment later the genie shifted his glare towards the sleeping Saiyan. He snapped his fingers, causing an aura of purple lighting to engulf the woman, waking her up instantly as she was zapped by the electric current.

Dozzing for a bit, it didn't take long for Archako to completely wake up and look at the djinn with jet black eyes that were full of anger.

"Hi there!" he said loudly and happily, doing a complete 180 in mood in an instant, which made Krillin continue to shed waterfalls from his eyes to the point that a small pool was starting to form around him. "Can you release me now?" she asked, wagging her brown monkey tail from left to right with excitement, her eyes twinkling in the light coming from above.

Looking at her for several seconds, the black skinned being turned around with no care in the world while smoking his joints. "No." he simply said in a monotone voice and a bland tone, remaining as chillingly cold as ever.

Shaking, the female warrior growled with irritation at her new "mentor", as she tried to struggle to escape the rope that tied her. "OH COME ON! I wanna fight! I'm really, reeeaaaaaally booored." she cried and shouted in desperation in order for the djinn to release her so she could do whatever was on her mind.

Krillin was stunned by the statement made by his new training parner, amazed by her behavior, which was ever more incredible than her "benefits". "But you just woke up! You're bored already?! This is going to be the death of me." he cried in sadness and horror, as well as defeat to his situation and life that now were held form by the attendant of the lookout.

Mister Popo turned around once more, glaring at her with his bland and expressionless face, showing he was completely serious. "No. You broke the rules, so you must be punished." he said, looking at the bald human who sat tied next to the female fighter, shaking as he went pale completely in that moment the gaze of the chubby genie landed on him, making the Z-Fighter lose contiousness out of fear.

Kami crossed his arms and looked at his best friend with a bit of disgust at how he handled the situation. "Mister Popo, this method of punishment is clearly too far. Please release them." the green skinned alien asked his friend politely, even if his patience was wearing thin, which clearly was shown in his tone and voice.

Looking back at the guardian of the planet, the genie shook his head to deny the request of his best friend. "No Kami, she has to learn the rules and the results. She needs to train as much as I see fit, eat as much as I see fit and most importantly..." he explained before shifting his expressionless gaze in his eyes towards the spiky haired woman. "no sex." he finished talking before he started to walk towards the edge of the lookout.

Hearing this, Archako in that moment suddenly snapped in an almost comedic fashion. "Well fuck you and fuck your rules too!" she shouted with comedic anger as she started to bite the air itself in a funnt way, but this statement made the black skinned being to snap his fingers, causing the aura of purple electricity to tase the female Saiyan.

"I'll go find the dragon balls." Mister Popo said before he instantly disappeared in a warp of golden light. As he disappeared, the black haired woman fell to the groung uncontious with a swirling pattern in her eyes and saliva flowing from her mouth as her tounge hit the white tiles.

* * *

 **Cue #1: Opening- Hero's Comeback**

* * *

 **Warrior's Paradise, Currently,  
**

"No! No! No! No!" the swordfish-looking deity shouted continuously with anger, concern and desperation in his voice over and over while stomping the ground with his right foot rapidly, all the while Yamcha and Chiaotzu were watching the teacher of Goku having his meltown.

The two dead Z-Fighters looked with confusion at one another as the ranting screams of "No!" came out of the furious Kai. "So where did Tien go to?" the former baseball player asked the pale skinned fighter, who just floated next to him while in front the deity kept his shouting.

Chiaotzu raised his fingers to an area that was filled with tall bushes and a sound of stream loudly bursting with force. "He went to the river to get some extra training before he gets revived." the short fighter said to his comrade as a small dust cloud started to form around them from the continuous stomping of the watcher of the northen galaxy. "Honestly when we heard how strong everyone on Namek had before, Tien got really upset and stormed out. I'm really concerned about him right now." the doll looking human said as he lowered his head.

For at least a minute they kept silent while the raging rant of their new master grew louder and louder, until Yamcha got sick of it. "Okay King Kai, what's wrong?!" he asked angrily, making the deity stop shouting for a moment before turning to him.

A vein throbbed on the kai's blue forehead as he gritted his teeth. "First of all, Goku and Raditz got the oldest Namekian killed! That means NO DRAGON BALLS! Secondly, once Earth's dragon balls will revive everyone killed by Freeza and his men could use a spell to reactivate the namekian dragon balls. However-" the northern watcher explained with anger and irritation in his voice, stomping the ground while he was talking.

"So then what's the problem?!" Yamcha asked again with frustration and anger in his voice, not allowing his new master to finish.

Another veing throbbed on the swordfish-looking deity's forehead as he clenched his fists really hard. "The problem is that the namekian dragon balls are at the bottom of the ocean! The tsunami created by Freeza's last transformation covered the land where the stone orbs were! My plan is ruined!" he roared in fury as he angrily as his stomping grew faster and faster.

Stunned, both of the Z-Fighters' eyes grew wide in shock and their jaws hit the ground.

* * *

 **Namek,**

The tyrant's body seemed relaxed as he stood in front of the three Saiyans, his arms opened wide to his sides as he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. His hateful stare met the enthsiastic and anticipating gaze of Son Goku, the uncomfortable yet anticipating gaze of Raditz and the utterly terrified yet still determined Gohan.

Despite the vile hatered and killing intent in his eyes, his purple lipped mouth contorted into a smile of smug arrogance and civilized joy. "Oh how marvelous, three monkey ready to die on a silver plate." he said with an arrogant, malicious and elegant tone to his voice, now with his singnature hard educated british accent that made his speech patterns so condescending.

Suddenly the three Z-Fighters heard two voices that sounded like thet were waking up. The maned Saiyan looked back to see Vegeta and Bryco getting up a bit sleepy after they finally finished healing, only to open their eyes like they were now completely awake once more, ready to fight with another zenkai boost under their belt.

As the got up, Goku turned his head and his eyes filled with glitter and amazement, as well as joy to see both of his allies waking up and ready to join in. "Brocoli! Best buddy!" he yelled in excitement as it seemed like he was about to jump from joy, much to the annoyance of everyone around.

Raditz growled in irritation but also because the concern about the monstrous power they were facing now made him tense and caused his body to be more locked and tense. "Kakarot, NOT NOW!" he shouted in anger as the tyrant in front of them started to giggle, as if he didn't want to engage them yet.

The two Saiyan warriors got up and looked at one another with dismay and anger, feeling very angry just by looking at one another. Vegeta actually then shifted his expression from an angry frown into a smug and arrogant smirk. "So it seems you got destroyed like the traitor you are, Bryco." the prince said with smug arrogance to hide his anger and to feel superior over his former comrade, making the other warrior to growl in anger.

"Don't be so high and mighty, you murderer." the spiky-haired Saiyan said to the royal elite with contained fury as he took a step towards his former leader and raised his fist in a threatening manner.

The flame-haired elite crossed his arms and laughed hysterically at the remark. "That's some hypocrisy coming from you, you honorless traitor!" the prince shouted in anger, shoving his face against the face of the taller Saiyan.

Both growled at each other and seemed like they were going to fight each other, until the palm haired warrior from Earth appeared behind both of them and put his arm around their shoulders, trying to make things cool and friendly between the two.

"Come on guys," he said calmly yet his naive and childish motive for doing so seemed so pleasant and nice that it managed to seperate between the two, who then turned their back at one another. "We can all be best buddies together. How about it? Say something nice to one another." the Earth-born Saiyan talked, trying to settle their despute and become friends.

The two warriors turned their heads slightly and looked at the other. "Fuck off." they said simultaneously to one another before looking away, this time less malice was presented on their faces, but they still didn't like one another.

Goku's face lit up with a smile. "The best." he said before letting both go and getting serious once more as he looked at the white skinned alien, who still just stood there laughing, though now he laughed out loud from the situation.

Everyone looked at the alien as he laughed, entering a battle stance as they glared in anticipation in order to prepare themselves for his attack, yet he stood unmoving calmly to the point that it seemed unnatural, making a bead of sweat appear on their brow. "How cute, it seems you made some new friends Vegeta. I didn't know you were capable of such an imposible achievement." the lizard-looking overlord said with arrogance filling his british accent, making the words flow smoothly on his tounge.

Quietly growling in irritation, the prince tensed his body in his royal stance, left arm above the head. "Hate you," he said with destain before looking at the rest of the fighters next to him, fighting on the same side he is. "hate you all." he declared before returning his gaze to the tyrant.

A jokey smile rose to Raditz's face as his gaze went towards the prince of all Saiyans. "You know, some of us believe it's mutual." he said in a tone filled with snark before he returned his gaze to the foe the entire alliance was about to face, and the bulky son of Bardock didn't know if they stood a chance against him. The fact that the maned Saiyan retorted to the flame-haired prince made him growl with irritation.

Suddenly Freeza squinted his eyes, sending a wave of killing intent so malicious and scary, that everyone, aside from the sons of Bardock, took a step backwards, making their body less relaxed and more hardened, with sweatstarting to roll down their bodies and a chill that went down their spine.

The expression on the white skinned being suddenly got incredibly serious, which made him a thousand times scarier than his xenomorph form. "Now my apologies, but I have two children to kill, so forgive me if I don't waste my precious time on torturing you first." he said with fury starting to leak out of his mouth, despite the amount of civility and restraint shown just by the fact that he wasn't shouting at the top of his lungs something to do with monkeys. His eyes seemed completely cold yet the anger and hatered where open to view in them.

He then instantly disappeared, only to reappear in front of the son of Earth's greatest defender, extending his fingers togetherand forcing them to form a spear like shape, intending to impale the boy's throat with his hand. Seeing the hand getting closer to his son's neck frightened Goku like he never was before. The thought of letting this attack hitting and killing his beloved offspring scared the Earth-raised warrior more than anything else in his life, and it the the second most infuriating and inraging thing to ever come to his mind, second only to the recurring nightmares of seeing Krillin's dead body after what that monster Tamborine did many years.

Acting quickly as his train of thought was all about the moment while grinding his teeth, the Earth's prime defender swiped his arm outside and raising his elbow slightly, stopping the attack coming from the tyrant in such a fast pace that only Raditz and Freeza could keep up, but the white skinned alien was so shocked that an attack from his final form was stopped that his expression was changed instantly to one of shock and confusion as he moved his sight towards the orange clad fighter, only for the thin white skinned arm to be swiped aside as the hero of Earth rotated slightly to the right and hammered a snapping punch straight to chest of the shorter opponent, sending skidding backwards while spewing saliva and said opponent's eyes bulged out in pain.

As he retracted his left fist, Goku entered the horse stance as he put his left hand clenched as a fist to his waist while his right hand stayed close to his chest as a way to swipe incoming attacks. Growling, he ignited his white-blue aura at full strength, remembering to hold as much power inside as possible. A large crater formed around him, with the exception of the ground he was standing on, as wind blasted away from him, causing everyone to lose their balance, except Vegeta who jumped foward, charging a ball of energy in his palm.

"I won't let you harm my son! If you wanna fight someone, FIGHT ME!" the palm haired Saiyan roared at the galactic emperor as he prepared to charge, only for Vegeta to throw his attack into the distance, passing the low-class fighter in order to get his attention, which succedded as the Earth-raised fighter looked at the prince.

Gritting his teeth, Vegeta was the one to get the first shout on his current ally. "Kakarot, if you want to defend you son than sit there and defend him! Freeza's MINE to kill, and only mine!" the prince of all Saiyans shouted in fury as he landed in front of the group, facing the powerful tyrant who just finished recovering mentaly from what just occured, managing to regain his composure before looking at the royal elite.

Taking a deep breath, the Saiyan from Earth calmed himself, relaxing his body and soothing his mind as he closed his eyes. "Okay Vegeta, beat him up best buddy." the serious tone didn't disappear yet from his voice, but he seemed to lose the momentary animosity that he had before smiling at the blue-spandex wearing royal.

As the white alien regained his composure, he looked at the prince and smiled, putting his arms behind his back. "Still think you can win me Vegeta?" he asked in a mocking and condescending tone, standing still as his smirk stayed firm. "Do still believe you're that "Super Saiyan" of yours?" he kept asking the royal elite, who just smirked back at the tyrant.

Arrogance started to drip in unbelieveable levels, to the point that everyone around had the feeling that the Prince of all Saiyans was going to say or do something incredibly idiotic that will arise from his ego. The flame-haired armored fighter entered his battle stance as his smirk grew wider and more confident.

"Yes Freeza, seemed you finally understand what I truely am," the prince said with pure unadulterated confidence, causing the short-spiky haired Saiyan to snort in annoyance before picking up a large rock and starting to smash it repeatedly against his skull.

The stance and body language of the proud elite grew more and more confident and prideful with each word uttered by the flame-haired royal. "For you see, coming back from death at this moment I have finally tapped into the well of power that is mine from birthright," Vegeta kept on talking, his chest swelling with pride to the point that tears almost came out of his eyes, as he truely believe he had become a Super Saiyan.

With the rest of the group, Bryco kept smashing the rock into his head, shattering it completely without a drop of blod coming from his forehead, so he took a boulder with both his hands, strating to smash the larger body of rock into his skull harder and faster than before. "Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?!" he shouted repeatedly in frustration, while Bardock's eldest turned to his younger brother, who now seemed to go back to his regular self.

"That was comepletely of of character for you, little brother. I never knew you could react like that to seeing your son threatend. Not many saiyans do." he said to the palm-haired warrior with concern and pride combining in his tone, and a proud smile rose to his face.

The younger son of Bardock smiled at his brother with the same kind of smile. "I dunno, feeling the deadly aura that was coming from that Fryza and seeing close to Gohan made me remember Krillin's death all those years ago, and I didn't want to see it happen again." he said, unknowingly mispronouncing the tyrant's name as he explained his motives to his aggressive outburst.

The Saiyan prince started to take a step further causiosly as he continued to talk himself while the low-class fighter was talking. "Now the time to avenge my race has come and to claim our rightful place in the universal pecking order. You guessed it Freeza, I Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans have finally achieved the power of the legendary and unmatched power of the Super Saiyan!" the flame-haired warrior roared at the top of his lungs as he ignited his aura, which burst to life in blazing white-blue energy around him as he tightened his body in his battle stance.

Shaking with anger and frustration at the last member of his race's line of royalty, the short-spiky haired Saiyan grinded his teeth as a small red dot was visible on his forehead and small rocks around him. "WOULD YOU SHUT HIM UP ALREADY?!" he shouted at the top of his lungs with anger, clearly asking of the white skin alien to beat the crap of the Saiyan's former comrade, much to the dismay of the short Saiyan elite, who turned his head towards Bryco and hissed at him before glaring back at the galactic overlord.

Jumping foward with his fist at his waist, Vegeta charged at his foe, appearing right in front of the white skinned alien, sending a straight punch from the waist, arm rising to chest height, and the punch flying foward toward's the lizard-looking emperor's chest. However Freeza sidestepped the jab, moving his entire body to the right as it rotated.

The tyrant used his right foot to step on the left foot of his royal opponent to stop his movement, Freeza moved his arm forward and slightly spinned his forearm, making his right fist slam against the face of the flame-haired warrior's cheeck, causing a sonic boom and sending the human-looking fighter flying backwards.

The prince's momentum was stopped as he crashed into the side of a mountain, shattering its entire upper half, causing an earth-shaking avalanche. As the dust cleared, only a large pile of rock covered the area Vegeta hit against. A few moments later the flame-haired Saiyan blew out of the weight above him, flying into the sky with his aura ignited.

Rubbing his cheeck with his hand, pain throbbed across the entire skull of the royal fighter, as a swollen bruise covered the right cheeck and blood dripped from the right edge of his lower lip. clenching his hand into a fist, the elite warrior growled in anger.

The white skinned being on the other hand stood firm, his body relaxed and arms crossed against his chest, smirking at the sight of his opponent. "Oops, I'm so sorry Vegeta, I just moved instinctively. Should I allow you to hit me this time?" the tyrant mocked his proud opponent with still a civilized tone in his speech, making the blue-spandex wearing Saiyan to growl.

Vegeta charged in, quickly reaching up to his target and unleashed an incredibly fast flurry of jabs at the chest stomach and head of his foe, sometimes sending several swings towards the neck of the lizard-looking alien, in a ratio of one swing after a dozen jabs. However none of the strikes was even close to landing, as Freeza moved his upper body according to the direction the prince's strikes were coming, eclipsing the Flame-haired elite's speed with such ease while he twisted his body foward, backwards and to the sides with such elegance that no one whould imagine that his skills were rusty.

Seeing that using fists wasn't doing anything, the prince jumped backwards and charged a blue sphere of energy in his hands, sending it towards his foe. The tailed being snorted with amusement before slapping the attack away, with the prince using the opprotunity to get close to his foe. The elite fighter send a roundhouse kick to the side of the galactic overlord, who managed to raise a basic boxing guard to block the roundhouse kick.

As the leg crashed against the forearm, it created a sonic boom with a shockwave crossing the plains as a loud "BOOOM!" echoed in the green sky of planet Namek. The prince then tried another roundhouse kick to the face of the tyrant, whom switched to a Sit Down boxing guard to blocl the second kick, with another sonic boom created by the impact of leg and forearm.

Retracting his left leg, the prince sent a front kick with his right leg, encasing and cloacking his right foot in a violent veil of ki. Freeza quickly put both hands in a "X" shaped guard, blocking the kick which managed to make him skid backwards slightly, but the alien emperor still had an arrogant smirk all over his face, irking the armored Saiyan more and more.

The prince launched himself fowardwhile raising his left leg, sending a spinning back kick towards the chest of his opponent, who blocked the kick using the same "X" shaped guard as before, only to open it to push the leg backwards. The leg didn't go back to the ground as the Frost Demon expected the Saiyan elite to do, rather the flame-haired fighter folded the leg back and then sprang back into a side kick intended to slam itself into the front of Freeza's face.

The white skinned being bent backwards so the attack his royal foe sent wouldn't hit his face, using his right leg to do an inside crescent kick to kick away Vegeta's left leg before jumping backwards, leaving the Saiyan elite out of balance.

Entering a battle stance, the smirk on his face grew wider. "I must say your skills are pretty good Vegeta," he started to compliment his Saiyan advirsary whom started running towards the white skinned alien before performing a jumping spinning axe kick, which was blocked as the tyrant raised his forearm upwards to block the falling leg of the black haired fighter. "But not good enough I'm afraid." the emperor finished his sentence only to use a bit of force to push his foe backwards.

As he went back into the air, Vegeta span himself backwards, doing a dozen arial somersaults before landing on the ground perfectly. As he entered his stance once more, he smirked at the white tyrant with smugness and arrogance as he raised his left arm and started to fire beams of energy at the lizard-looking being. "Stop deluding yourself Freeza, we both know this is your end." he said as a barrage of energy blasts started to fly.

A bored sigh left the tyrant's lips as he started to fly away from the blasts, which exploded against the ground, shaking the planet. Continuing his volley of ki blasts, the prince rose to the skies as his white skinned opponent elegantly dodged every explosion that came to his way, moving like a reptilian but his movements were so refined that it was hard not to be amazed from them.

Rising to the green sky as well the lizard-looking alien spinned and rotated and twisted his body , allowing blasts to pass him and explode in the distance, a wide smirk of joy on his face while his eyes were closed, showing nothing but a calm and confident demeanor. Several moments later he opened his eyes with glee and blitzed the incoming barrage of blue orbs of energy, appearing right in front of the Saiyan prince in an instant, much to the warrior's shock.

Crossing his arms while a smirk on his face, the white space lizard showed a calm and confident demeanor, proving to himself his superiority over his foe. "So Vegeta, are we done playing games, or do I have to tickle you?" he asked his opponent playfully and mockingly, as he raised his tail in front of the nose of the armored prince, wigging the white limb from side to side slowly.

Angered, the royal fighter roared at the top of his lungs as his auraq flared and blazed to life in a white-blue light. He flew upwards, higher into the green landless plains of the sky of planet Namek, before rotating slightly to the right, putting his left hand next to his head, only to then put his right hand on top of his left, releasing ki into his aura in preperations to use his Galick Gun attack.

Growling and snarling, the energy he emitted slowly started to change the color of his aura into a deep purple shade. "THAT DOES IT! I'M GOING TO AVENGE ME RACE RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE DEEEEEEAAAAAAD!" the prince roared and claimed loudly, as much as his Saiyan lungs could muster, as more energy was poured into his attack.

The aura got thicker and thicker by the purple energy released by the prince, to the point that the only thing seen of the royal Saiyan inside it was were lines to indicate his stilhouette, similar to his newly invented "Galick Bomb". The top of mountains and hills beneath started to crumble and rise to the air, as the wind itself started to spin around Vegeta with furious and vengeful cried.

With an uspeakable roar, the Prince of all Saiyan released his attack, driving it foward like a rocket towards his white foe with the force to easily destroy the planet. The front of the beam was huge, meeting and matching a size ten times greater than its royal user, with the beam only slightly smaller, yet still furocious and hungry.

The beam raced with deadly force at the white skinned tyrant, who kept his confident smirk as he was covered by the blinding purple light of the incoming attack, making sure his arms stayed crossed against his chest.

When the giant beam reached the evil overlord, he sent a powerful kick with unbelieveable force, which crashed against the powerful attack sent by his elite foe, only to easily send it flying away towards the atmosphere of the planet, passing the Saiyan prince on its way to the new destination. After reaching and passing all the three layers of the planet, the beam detonated in space, shaking planet Namek to the core.

Shaking with terror and shock, the prince floated aghast at the sight of the terrifying thing that just occured. He couldn't believe that the strongest version he ever made to his strongest technique was reflected by his opponent, who showed no sign of injury of as if he put any effort into sending his Galick Gun away.

Tears of fear, desperation and frustration started to fall from his eyes as he sniffed with anger and disappointment at himself, making Freeza's smirk to grow larger. "So Vegeta, seems like this little "I'm the Legendary Super Saiyan because I have a title" theory of yours didn't pan out after all." the white skinned being mocked his crying opponent with a smug and arrogant tone, taking a ton of satisfaction from every tear falling from the prince's eyes.

Angered once more, the prince charged in a desperate attempt, with tears still running down from his eyes and snot running from his nose. He sent a thunderous punch at his foe from the center of his body, but the powerful alien moved his head to the right, allowing the punch to pass by him, getting the body of the elite warrior closer. Using his left white skinned arm, Freeza hammered a bone crushing elbow strike to the flame-haired warrior's stomach, stopping the Saiyan's body in its tracks, forcing Vegeta to puke a large amount of blood.

The tyrant then wrapped his white tail around the neck of his foe, leaving enough room for the armored warrior to breath but not to get free. Turning his back to the Saiyan elite, Freeza crossed his arms once more and started flying towards a nearby mountain.

Stopping right in front of the rocky body, he slammed his black-haired foe into the side of the mountain, before flying parallel to it, while dragging the body of his opponent along, digging him into the rock and using the body to carve into the side of the mountain.

Swinging his tail, the white skinned lizard pulled the human-looking Saiyan out of the side of the mountain after using his foe to write "I Rule". As the frame of the warrior prince came to sight, his white armor was dirty and battered, his face and every other exposed flesh were bleeding from cuts and bruises, and the leggings of his blue spandex were shredded.

Smiling, the lizard-looking alien swung his tail with elegance to bring the prince's body under his white frame. An instant later he crashed both feet into the back of his royal foe, breaking it with a "CRACK!" sound as both were plummeting down towards the ground. They crashed with a loud "CRASSSSSSHHH!" sound as winds gathered dust on them and spread it around the area and above the water.

As the dust cleared a large visible crater, which was 40 meters wide and 30 inches deep, the galactic monster was standing on top of the broken and bleeding body of his adversary, who was stil contious, much to the shock of the Human-Saiyan Alliance.

Rising from the crater, the emperor flew foward, digging the body of his flame-haired opponent slightly into the ground, moving quickly to the point that Vegeta's body was creating a trench of dirt in the plains. The tyrant moved back and forth in that fashion on different lines on the ground, seemingly plowing through a field, using the royal Saiyan's body as his tool to do his job.

As the white skinned lizard kept on moving back and forth, the trenches in the ground became deeper and deeper, as well as having more blood in them with as the prince lost more and more blood. Not before long the monstrous emperor grew bored of the activity, so he swung his tail foward, letting go of his opponent, allowing Vegeta's body to flail in the wind like a ragdoll before he crashed into a hill.

Several seconds later as the body of the prince started to fall after denting the hill, Freeza flew fowards in top speed, crashing his right foot into the stomach of his foe, making him spew blood as he was kicked into the hill, making it crumble in an avalanche that made an earthquake.

Before the crumbling hill fell on him, the frame of the blue-spandex wearing prince exited the other side of the hill, with him panting heavily as he tried to breath a little bit as he shook and cried from the pain of his broken back.

Suddenly the white skinned tyrant appeared behind the elite warrior, wrapping his white meaty yet still skinny tail around the prince's neck once more. This time Vegeta felt that he couldnot breath, making him thrash in effort to get free of the grip, making his vicious foe smile.

Freeza started to pummel jabs into the chest and stomach of the Saiyan, sometimes swinging powerful punches to the head of the prince. With each punch the Saiyan felt his bones starting to break and his face becoming more bruised and filled with blood. He couldn't get over the pain, so he cried and shouted loudly as he was hit, causing his lizard-looking foe to laugh with malicious and evil joy in his laugh.

After a long and painful torture session by the evil white skinned alien, blackness covered the eyes of the Saiyan prince, as he finally lost contiousness. This however was not to the liking of the galactic emperor, so he threw the uncontious body to the groung, making it crash with a loud "BOOM!" sound as more dust flew into the air.

When the dust dispresed the body lied down in a crater and blood was coming out of all the cuts that the prince gain all over his body, and his armor was now broken completely, creating more cuts on the chest of its owner. Freeza flew down as quick as possible, landing on the left arm of the prince with a force of a wrecking ball, breaking his foe's hand.

The painful effect of the bone in his arm breaking snapped Vegeta back into contiousness as pain stabbed his nerve system, making him cry out in pain, much to the joy of the sadistic lizard. The humanoid lizard put his leg on the bleeding and exposed chest of the Saiyan, crossing his arms and giggling to himself. "I'm so glad you came back Vegeta, now I can torture you more." he said before kicking the flame-haired warrior's side, sending him flying, as well as use his speed to appear above the flailing Saiyan, sending him into the sea with a double-axe hammer.

Floating just above the water, the tyrant focused his mind, aloowing himself to calmly use his psychic abilities. He slowly moved his arms to both his sides, right arm to the right, left arm to the left, as the water themselves started to moved in the direction of the arms, a pure raw force of telekinesis.

As the water were slowly moved away from the white skinned alien, the body of the prince was revealed as the movement of the water carried him, before he felt his body rise from the current before the water fell back to its place. Vegeta was held in the air with salt water in his lungs, his face and chest facing the sky. Flipping his palm downwards, the psychic tyrant spinned the body of the Saiyan elite so that his front will face the sea, allowing his crushed foe to puke out the water and take several deep breaths.

After at least three minutes Vegeta started breathing in a much better fasion than before, and he started groaning and whining from the pain that throbbed and metaphorically stabbed his body, making the smirk of smug arrogance on Freeza's face to grow wider. Then the tailed being started to lower the prince down until the entire frame of the royal fighter had disappeared in the water, as the emperor started to drown his foe.

The flame-haired royal Saiyan tried to lift his head or fight in any way go get some air again, but the force of Freeza's telekinesis held him firm in the water. He closed his mouth as bubbles of air slowly got out of his nostrils. He fought to hold as much air as possible, allowing him to survive a while under water while the pained made him want to open his mouth and make a sound, but he couldn't.

After more or less 5 minutes passed, the evil emperor raised his arm, pulling the Prince of all Saiyans out of the water, allowing him to puke some water and breath once more. After several minutes of rest the white skinned alien lowered the warrior prince into the sea, allowing him to drown once more.

The torture process of drowning the Saiyan prince lasted for a while, with the constant repeating process of drowning the elite fighter before taking him out of the water, allowing him to breath for 3-5 minutes before doing the same process.

At a point Freeza got bored, so he floated closer t the prince, wrapping his tail around his opponent's neck once more, not too tight to allow his victim to breath, and started hammering punches to the back of the prince, making him spew blood and saliva with every hit landing, with a pained crycoming out of the Saiyan's lungs.

This also continued for several minutes as pain throbbed across all of Vegeta's body. Tears ran on his cheecks and blood ran from his mouth and the wounds that were reopening, he knew he was finished. After several minutes of being pummeled like meat, his body was tossed into a hill, denting it beforefalling on his broken back.

Tears ran from his eyes as snot ran from the nose. He whined and groaned in pain as he turned his head to the right, to see his opponent landing on the ground. "Why?! I should be the Legendary Super Saiyan! I'm the prince of all of the Saiyans! I should avenge my race! Why did I lose?!" he cried with a waterfall of tears running from his eyes as he ranted in pain as his spirit and pride were broken into pieces.

The tyrant frowned slightly, but now with anger, as he walked towards his first victim, only stopping a bit out of the reach of his royl adversary. "You know Vegeta, I always liked you the most." the emperor said with a sympathetic tone to his voice, showing a side to him that didn't drip with smug arrogance and cruelty. "We're the same, you and I. We are both royal heirs to something bigger than ourselves with a lot on our shoulders." he continued to talk as the prince tried on last time to attack, raising his arm that was not broken and charged a ball of energy in it.

Not taking any chances, the tyrant shot the prince in the arm, making it useless as well. "However, the difference between us is that I was truely born special, with an amount of power you cannot fathom." he said as the prince continued to cry in defeat as he growled, snarled and whined all the same time. "You, on the other hand, are nothing more than a thug." the white skinned alien said rubbing salt on the wounds of defeat, keeping his tone completely serious as he kept talking. "In terms of power, you were nothing until you had a tiny bit of luck in your miserable life." he said with a cold tone filled with contained anger as he put his right leg on the stomach of the prince, making the royal Saiyan spew some blood as he cried to the skies in pain.

"Vegeta no!" the voice of the low-class warrior from afar, making the flame-haired warrior curse himself. "You were a thug who decided to do whatever you want simply because you're called "prince". Let me tell you something Vegeta," the tailed being said as he raised his left arm and a small ball of energy appeared t the tip of his index finger. "You are the prince of no one. Goodbye." he said as he shot a concetrated beam through the heart of the Saiyan prince, killing him instantly.

A moment after the beam it the now dead elite warrior, a dark-blue boot crashed against the face of the evil lizard-looking emperor, sending him flying backwards. As the tyrant gained back his balance, he saw the palm-haired fighter that hit him before standing bending over the dead body of Vegeta, moving the corpse slightly in order to attempt to wake the blue-spandex wearing fighter to wake up, which the orange donning Saiyan failed to do.

Goku brought his head closer to the body of his former foe. "I'll get him for you Vegeta." he whispered as he got up and faced the evil tailed being, who was now standing in front of him. The wind passed through both of them, making the hair on Son Goku's head to flow in the wind's touch. His glare turned serious as he looked at his opponent, the one King Kai claimed to be one of the strongest beings in the universe, staring right back at the defender of Earth.

A smile rose on the face of the white skinned alien. "So now I have another monkey to kill." he said with arrogance filling his voice as the youngest son of Bardock entered a battle stance. "Just so you know, against Vegeta I used only 5% of my full power." the tyrant said with confidence, making the Earth-raised fighter to look at him with shock, before his expression turned into that of anger and excitement.

"Then that means this battle will be one hell of a ride. And when I win, I'll be much more satisfied." he said as he both tensed and relaxed his body somewhat, preparing to start fighting against his foe, who claimed to be mighty powerful, making Goku feel like the excitement his burning him from the inside.

 **[To Be Continued]**

* * *

 **Cue #2: Ending- Roundabout**

* * *

 _With Vegeta now dead Goku enters the fight to take on the power of Freeza, who claims to use just 5% of his power against the now dead Saiyan prince. Is that kind of claim even possible? Can Goku really defeat a foe with a power of that magnitude? Find out on the next chapter of "Changed Path"...  
_

 _Wow I really wrote this chapter pretty fast, mostly because I wrote it in only three or four days. Now that is impressive. Now next chapter I will start with the Z-Fighters' point of view from the ending of the Vegeta massacre, so please don't get angry for not including it in this chapter. Also I tried my best to write the names of the kicks used in this chapter so you could look them up and see how they are performed, so it will be easier to imagine the fight.  
_

 _Now the lookout scene was partialy for laughs, and if you wan't some backstory to this scene, please let me know. I intended to show the lookout training while the Namek events occured, but I knew I wouldn't be able to do that well so I just skipped to this scene._

 _Now it's time for power levels:_

 ** _Power Levels:_**

 ** _Vegeta (Post Zenkai):_** _2.4 million_ ** _  
_**

 ** _Freeza (Final Form 5%):_** _6 million_

 ** _Goku (Post Guru's enhancement- Full Power without Kaioken):_** _6 million_

 _Now I made Goku stronger than cannon because I wanted to. I know power levels are messed up and fucked beyond repair in cannon Frieza Saga, but I feel like 3 million never amounted to something unil Super Saiyan, so I made Goku stronger._

 ** _R &A:_**

 _ **R:** Good, I really enjoyed this one._

 _Frieza is still Frieza so there is no need to address how he acted this chapter. It was refreshing though to see Gohan try to overcome the tyrant himself, which like in Z failed. Can't wait to see what comes from the next matches with Frieza._

 _Piccolo and Nail's fusion was a unique mix of awesome and humorous. You added some TFS stuff in which could be why I found humor in it. But the whole bit about stepping up for the Namekian race and standing beside the others to face Frieza._

 _Things are getting intense. Can't wait to see where this goes._

 _ **A:** Well, Gohan's attempt here was fucking pathetic, as he ended up getting the Super Treatment (aka the **only** fucking scene that was good in that abomination shitty arc known as Resurection F Arc)._

 _I made the incomplete Namekian fusion like TFS's Namekian fusion, because Nail and later Kami inside of Piccolo's head is fucking hilarious._

 _Also Freeza is still Freeza in chapter 26, not Fryza. (Then why is there an "i" in it. There isn't). Hoped you loved this episode, as Freeza is very creative in his final form in terms of fighting, despite being rusty._

 _ **R:** Nice chapter_  
 _But one thing, anger or no anger, way too soon for Gohan to be even thinking of transforming._

 _ **A:** And right you are. Gohan was never supposed to transform or even close. I clearly don't know why I did this mistake if only to find a way to get Freeza to attempt an attack. I always planned for Goku to arrive and use an invisible kia wave to push Freeza back and make him transform into his final form, but I only have ideas in my mind for certain moment, so I try to build the chapter to get to the moments in the chapter I do have in my head._

 _Let's just say in short that I can't write very well._

 _ **R:** I really like your story. I hope you make it so your power levels make sense I never understood why people make cell and the androids so weak it doesn't make sense for goku's power to jump from 9,000 to 3 million in just over a month then hardly increase after. Bare minimum full power perfected super saiyan 1 goku's should be over 120 billion units since if you use scaling he should be more powerful than shin. Some people try to say that shin doesn't know frieza can transform but I say that's bs if the lazy sob beerus knows about it even tho he sleeps all the time I am pretty sure the supreme kai knows about it as well meaning that he is a thousand times more powerful than friezas final form not his suppressed form_

 _ **A:** Thanks for liking my humble story, even if it's okay at best. I agree with you on power levels, and that is why I planned to get rid of them after the first SSJ transformation. I think Shin should be stronger than Perfect Cell but weaker than Super Perfect Cell, who in my opinion should be slightly weaker than SSJ2 Gohan. If I use the "Bringer of Death" system, which fucking rocks to the point that I prefer it to the fucking multiplier shit, Shin would be 1.6 billion, with Perfect Cell being 1.54 billion._

 ** _R:_** _This is one hell of a chapter alright! Frieza is livid and ready to dine on monkey soup in his final form. And unfortunately for the kids, they're likely to be his first priority. How will Raditz, Goku and their allies fare against the cold emperor of the universe? Will Vegeta and Bryco wake up before Frieza kill them in their sleep? Will Dende be the first of the group to die as he did in canon as Frieza is willing to f**k with the white mage? Will we ever know how Krillin feels about losing his virginity? Find out on Changed Paths!_  
 _Humor asides, it was amazing how everyone fare against Frieza's onslaught and the gains the Saiyans get from getting asses handed to them by the tyrant. If Vegeta and Bryco wake up they might have a little chance of winning. Oh who am I kidding, they are all going to die unless a Super Saiyan is born and Gohan was close. My boy was about to go super on that lizard's ass if it wasn't for Raditz calming him down. It sucks that Frieza saw his eyes and came to the conclusion that Super Saiyan is indeed real and is planning to kill everyone in his final/true form. The question is if he is going to initially hold back as he did in canon or become more serious due to his fears slowly coming true. Also, it is a good thing that this fic was rated M or it would have a certain annoying reviewer who keeps talking one of the most annoying topics in life instead of a proper review. Someone need to ban that person because he or she is one of those doomsayers that keeps spreading shit about the book of revelations and is potential discouraging or scaring readers and writers with lies that came from a popular misconception that was made in the 1920's by a horrible translator._

 _A: Yes, everyone is fucked. Even though Freeza intended to kill Gohan first and instantly, Goku stopped him and Vegeta challanged him. Freeza is still sure that he is safe in his final form and that he doesn't need to worry, but that will slightly affect his battle with Goku in the next chapter._

 _Now I rated my story to be mature so that I could write as many curse words as I want in order to make it easier for me to write dialog, since I swear a lot, but also the "beach scene" from chapter 19 if you remember that. Now what reviewer and what topic are you talking about? I just want to know._

 _Well guys, this is all for now. I hope you enjoyed this chaper and as always, have a nice day and week everybody._


	27. Chapter 27: Fight Against the Odds

**Hello everyone, this is the beggining of the Goku vs Freeza fight. hope this chapter and the next ones are to your liking.**

* * *

Chapter 27: Fight Against the Odds! Goku vs Freeza Part 1

The Namek Saga Part 3: The Final Fight- Part 5

 **Cue #1: Opening- Hero's Comeback  
**

 **Cue # 2: Ending- Roundabout**

* * *

 **The rest of the gang, while Vegeta was being drowned,**

The group rose up to stand on top of a mountain a while ago, now they saw their royal ally being tortured by the galactic tyrant. They all looked as the white skinned emperor used telekinesis to hold the flame-haired prince underwater as long as possible.

The son of Earth's greatest defender was shaking and crying with terror and horror as he saw every step of the curbstomp battle that was going on, from Freeza grinding the prince into a mountain and into the ground over and over again, up until now as Vegeta was being drowned over and over again. The boy froze in his tears as he whimpered in horror.

Said defender of Earth was worried about his former foe, but became much more exstatic over the thought of fighting the space emperor. Seeing what Freeza could do in terms of abilities made the palm-haired fighter jump up and down hoping to slug the tyrant in the face. Despite his concern for Vegeta, he just wanted to get into the fight so he could be the one in the Saiyan elite's spot.

The two other Saiyans were feeling the same as the hero of Earth, with Raditz wagging his tail and shaking with a smile of anticipation for a fight. Bryco himself also wanted to fight the lizard-looking alien again, but now he felt horrible seeing the prince of all Saiyans was being horribly tortured by his former boss. _'Damn, I hate Vegeta and want to see him suffer, but this? I want to beat Freeza up for such a disgusting display.'_ the short-spikey haired Saiyan growled as he thought to himself.

Suddenly a pained and tired groan came from behind, as the green skinned warrior got up with hardship before walking foward with the rest of the group, with the Namekian child collapsing from exhaustion behind him, with the human samurai going to care for him.

"If you're done watching Vegeta being a glutton for punishment, help me with little green over here!" Yajirobe shouted, making Gohan run towards the two as the shout made him snap from his frozen state, doing anything to not watch the rest.

Several minutes later the tyrant threw the broken body of the prince against a mountain, his body rolling untill he was lying on his back as tears started to run from his eyes. The samurai put his hands on the green skinned boy and ignited his aura, starting to pass energy to Dende in order to improve his condition.

Piccolo rubbed his head as he walked and watched the Saiyan prince in his muddy situation. "What did I miss?" he asked before seeing Goku by his side, who looked at the green skinned warrior and smiled his confident smile, before they heard the prince shout as Freeza stomped on the flame-haired warrior's chest, before said prince spewed some blood.

Goku could not wait anymore. He didn't want Vegeta to die, and he knew that he had to do something to save the life of his former foe. "Vegeta no!" he shouted as his aura flared to life and he flew as fast as he could towards the tyrant, preparing a spear kick, but when he reached him it was too late, as the white skinned alien shot the prince in the heart, killing him.

The Earth-raised Saiyan bent down and started to shake the corpse of the elite, but the royal fighter didn't respond, making the the hero of Earth realise that Vegeta was dead. _'You were such a bad guy, but I still know that we're similar somehow and you are better than you believed yourself to be.'_ he thought to himself as he stood a moment to honor the Saiyan of royal blood and turned to the tailed being. _'You may never showed any regret, but I believe you still deserve a second chance.'_ he continued thinking to himself as he prepared to take on the galactic emperor.

* * *

 **Cue #1: Opening- Hero's Comeback**

* * *

 **Warrior's Paradise, River of Serenity  
**

The river flowed smoothly with incredible serene streams of water, with rocks stanting tall inside it, cutting the flow into two only for the stream to become one at the end of each of the large rocks that looked like a barriers that stood there intentionally.

On top of the largest rock stood the tri-clops from Earth on one leg, puting his attention in the middle of his body while keeping his aura ignited at full force in order to contain as much power while controling the movement and containment of ki in his body.

His eyes were closed and his mind was currently clean of thought, as his entire focus remained on keeping his balance and controling the emission of his ki. However as he started to get the feeling of pressure on his body and the hardship of controling his ki, thoughts came back flowing into his mind.

 _'Why?!'_ he thought to himself as sweat covered his brow as he tensed his body and physically tried to force the energy inside his body as his aura started to become more intense, showing his grasp of control is starting to waver. _'Why do I always have to play "catch up" with everyone?!'_ he thought to himself as veins throbbed across his arms and the leg that held him on the rock, still in perfect balance.

He gritted his teeth as he felt more strain on his body as he tried to train, but thoughts kept him out of focus, making the ki to emit out his ki, making the large rock to crack a bit. _'All those years ago I was equal to Goku. Now in two months in the afterlife I drawfed what he did for an entire year.'_ the dead Z-Fighter thought about Earth's hero with frustration in his voice as the rock beneath him started to crack further and further.

As veins throbbed on his forehead, his frustration grew and turned into anger as he gritted his teeth and his aura grew larger in size. _'Then why is everyone on Namek so strong?! Why is it that now, once again, I'm just an insect compared to everyone else?! It's like I don't matter anymore!'_ the tri-clops thought to himself as he roared with rage as his aura raged like wildfire and the rock beneath him was turned into dust, causing the human to lose his focus completely as his white-blue aura disperesed and the dead warrior fell into the river.

Reacting quickly as he was slowly carried by the river, the three-eyed human flew out of he water, causing a splash of water to hit the grass around the lushfull river as the bald human landed. He fell on both his knees, trying to hold the tears that were starting to form in his eyes.

Tien got up and walked up to a tree among the forest that covered the beautiful area. "ARGH!" he shouted as he puched the tree, sending a powerful shockwave foward that took down several trees behind the one he had punched. he then started to walk towards the direction he came from, back to the Kai that was responsible for his training. As he left, the upper half of the tree that the dead Z-Warrior had punched fell foward with a loud "THUD!" as it hit the ground.

* * *

 **Namek, present Moment,**

The pal-haired Saiyan was doing stretches, as he looked at the body of his fallen "ally", before returning his gaze back to his foeof white skin and slime figure, with a tail resting on the ground. "Hey Kakarot, no fair!" Raditz yelled from behind with anger as he raised his fist and tried to walk foward, however the Namekian warrior and the short-spiky haired Saiyan were holding him down, even barely, as the bulky Saiyan kept on shouting.

"I want to have a shot at him as well dammit!" the eldest son of Bardock yelled as he was kept being held down against his will, despite the fact that he had the power to blow both fighters away with ease. The defender of Earth however just smiled as he kept stretching.

As the Earth-raised figher finished preparing, he got into a battle stance with a wide smile of anticipation on his face, with the same Son charm it always had. "So only 5%? Man, I really need to step up my game in order to make you take me seriously." the orange-clad warrior said as he glared at his foe, who stood there with his arms crossed against his chest.

Hearing the Saiyan's statement, the tyrant began to giggle, much to the confusion of the black-haired fighter. "I'm sorry, is there something funny?" the defender of Earth pried asked with confusion in his voice as the naive warrior looked at his galactic opponent as the white skinned alien kept giggling.

A smirk of smug confidence and arrogance grew on the purple lips of the lizard-looking alien. "Of course there is. The fact that a monkey like you thinks that I'll take him seriously is one heck of a joke." Freeza mocked the taller fighter with confidense adding to his amuzement. He then put the index finger of his left arm and put it on his left cheeck. "In fact, I'll show you how meaningless this fight is, since nobody aside from my family ever hurt my final form." the tyrant boasted with a mocking tone as he repeatedly jabbed his cheeck gently. "So go ahead, attack me. I'll show you the difference between us." he kept mocking the Saiyan as he didn't feel any fear at all at the moment.

Smiling, Goku charged in as fast as he could, ramming his fist into the cheeck of his tailed foe, sending the tyrant flying into a mountain right behind them both, making it crumble as soon as the lizard-looking being crashed with a "BOOOM!" sound into the body of rock head first.

Blowing a way out of the rubble, Freeza leaped out and charged the Saiyan, cocking back his fist to hammer it into his taller foe. As quickly as he reached the palm-haired fighter, he sent his punch, but the Earth-raised Z-Fighter sidestepped the attack and sent a knee to Freeza's stomach, but the tyrant quickly blocked the knee by raising a knee of his own, causing a sonic boom to rattle the planet.

Reacting quickly,the white skinned emperor jumped back and raised his index finfer, quickly sending a barrage of lighting fast beams of concentrated energy towards the naive Saiyan. Thinking like a skilled fighter, the hero of Earth jumped to the left and send his palm foward, creating an invisible kia wave that slammed into the tailed alien like an invisible brick wall, sending him flying backwards once more.

The white skinned alien quickly corrected himself and this time he entered into a battle stance and waited for his Saiyan opponent to charge him. The Earth-raised low-class fighter thought quickly and charged several ki orbs in his hands, sending them flying as a volley of ki blasts. However he sent all of the orbs at the ground that was the area around where the tyrant stood, creating a thick smokescreen.

Feeling angry at the lack of domination in the battle, the glactic overlord charged energy into his eyes and fired beams of heat all around him randomly, hoping to hit his monkey foe and injure him enough for Freeza to gain the advantage without powering up further than 5%.

Goku sensed all the attacks coming, as well as the position of his foe inside all the smoke thanks to his ki sensing ability. Seeing the rays of heat flying at random directions, he realised his own advantage. _'Wait a minute, his attack are going everywhere without any sense of direction. That probably means he can't sense ki like I can.'_ the Saiyan from Earth realised in his thoughts he moved towards the opposite direction of where the white skinned alien was firing his eye beams while cupping his hands to his side.

"Kamehameha!" he yelled as he sent his attack foward without really charging it, where it crashed against the white body of his foe, much to Freeza's surprise. The Kamehameha Wave created a huge explosion that created powerful winds that send Goku skidding back across the landscape and made the smoke blow away into the wind.

As the smoke from the blas died down, the frame of the galactic emperor appeared out of it, showing no sign of injury what-so-ever. Feeling excited once more, Goku charged in with a thunderous punch, but to his shock, the tyrant caught the fist with ease, as his expression seemed much more serious.

A wave of killing intent hit the Saiyan with great mental force, as if it was a river breaking a dam that was holding it back. Goku shivered from the intense sensation of Freeza's killing intent, only for an elbow strike to slam like a wrecking ball into his face, sending the prime defender of Earth flying backwards while spewing a ton of saliva. He felt his jaw almost break from the sheer force of the hit.

As the palm-haired warrior corrected himself mid-air before he could crash into anything, he saw the tyrant wiping dust from his perfectly slim body as an arrogant smile rose to his face. "Not so confident now, are you monkey?" he asked in an insulting fashion before disappearing, only to reappear right in front of the taller fighter and slam a thunderous right jab into his stomach, making Goku spew blood as he was sent flying.

Before the naive orange clad fighter could correct himself again, the emperor blitzed the Saiyan, hitting him with dashes and punches so fast that the palm-haired Saiyan couldn't even react and raise his guard. As more blows were hammered into his frame, the more bruises and cuts started to appear on the Earth defender's face.

Finishing his combo, Freeza slammed a double-axe hammer into the chest of his foe, breaking several of Goku's ribs, as the Z-Fighter's body slammed into the ground with a loud "THUD!" eching across the remaining plains of the planet.

As the dust cleared, Goku was lying on his back inside a pretty deep crater, blood coming out of cuts along his forehead and cheecks, he shook with pain and dirt covered his orange gi. He struggled to get up as the tyrant slowly descended in front of him with a confident smirk all over his white face. "Well, it seems you lost monkey. I'm not surprised,since a monkey will always be a monkey." he mocked the Earth-raised Saiyan with arrogance filling his voice, a bit of a civilized tone compared to earlier instances.

Smiling, the palm-haired warrior began to chuckle as a dot of red energy appeared at the tip of the tyrant's right index finger. "Well, if I'm in a pinch, then I should kick it up a notch. Kaioken!" he shouted as an aura of crimson was ignited around him.

As the emperor fired his attack, the youngest son of Bardock jump in an arc over the white skinned alien, landing right behind the galactic overlord. Surprised, Freeza tried to turn around and whip the low-class Saiyan with his tail, but the hero of Earth quickly reacted, dodging by bending down and he swiped both of the white alien's legs, causing Freeza to fall down.

However, before his foe landed on the ground, the naive Z-Fighter grabbed the white tail of his shorter opponent and started to spin him as fast as he could, gaining momentum with each spin. The more he spun the lizard-looking bing, the more the tyrant felt more and more dizzy before Goku finally slammed his foe into the ground with all his might, creating a powerful shockwave and a huge dust cloud.

Jumping back,the Saiyan allowed his red aura to die down before looking at his hands. _'Man, when I used the Kaioken earlier, it didn't as much of a strain as it is now.'_ he thought to himself as he grasped the sensasion that the technique was costing more stamina than before.

 _'Goku, listen to me.'_ the kai from the otherworld said to the prime defender of Earth telepathically with concern and fear, causing the naive fighter to feel happy to hear the voice of his master once more. _'Before you greet me, listen to me. The Kaioken multiplies you power.'_ King Kai started to explain to his disciple the situation with the technique said kai invented, with Goku half listening and half focused on the white skinned alien. _'Now, because you're stronger now than when you arrived at Namek, the Kaioken have more power it needs to multiply, therefore causes greater strain on your body.'_ the swordfish-looking deity explained the situation to his pupil.

Goku smiled as the tyrant got up from the crater he was in, hand on his head, showing he had a bit of an headache. Getting ready to strike once more, the palm-haired alien felt excited, as was shown by the smile plastered all over his face. _'Don't worry King Kai, I have a plan.'_ he said with confidence as he charged once more at his shorter opponent.

Still feeling dizzy, the tailed alien tried to punch his taller foe, but his timing was off, which allowed the Saiyan fighter to get close to him, preparing to strike with his fist. "Kaioken X2!" the defender of Earth yelled as he was clad with hot crimson flames as his right punch crashed against the left temple of the galactic tyrant, while the Saiyan's knee smashed like a sledgehammer into the kidney of the white lizard.

The force of the strikes blew Freeza backwards while spewing blood, skidding across the plains before crashing into a mountain, causing another avalanch. The turtle disciple's red aura disappeared and a vein that throbbed across his forehead returned back to nornal, releasing a calm "huff" as he relexed his body, entering into the regular battle stance of the Turtle School.

Suddenly the hero of Earth felt the tyrant's ki level skyrocketing, much to his shock. A bead of sweat appeared on his brow as far from him, where the large pile of rocks stood, an explosion of purple aura blew several rocks away, while the others turned to dust. "GRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" the white skinned alien roared in anger as the ground beneath him broke apart and the entire planet shook violently.

Clenching his hands into fists as his face was seen with a furious expression. He stared daggers at the orange clad fighter, making the hero of Earth to shake in his boots. "THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO TORTURE YOU UNTIL YOU BEG FOR DEATH, YOU FUCKING DIRTY, INBRED MONKEY!" the white skinned lizard-looking alien roared in fury as he charged in such an amazing speed that the palm-haired Saiyan could not see him.

In the last second Bardock's youngest activated Kaioken x2, but he was hammered with a thunderous punch to the stomach that made him puke a large amount of blood. He was sent flying into a mountain, but he managed to correct himself as he span backwards until his legs touched safely against the large body of rock, using it as a launching pad.

He activated Kaioken times 2 once more, but as he propelled himself foward with amazing speed, he saw that the tyrant instantly reached beneath him. _'When did he-'_ the Earth-raised fighter began to ask himself but his chain of thought was cut off when an uppercut from the emperor crashed with a loud "BRISH!" against his chin, causing several cracks in the bone, but he was also sent flying while spewing a mixture of blood and saliva.

Correcting himself after spinning in the air for a while, the Saiyan panted heavily as his body shook from the force of the impact as blood ran from his mouth. _'Man, he's too strong. I need to push the Kaioken to at least times 5. Well, worth a shot, or I'm dead and so is everyone else.'_ he thought to himself with concern and still a bit of excitement. He hasn't met anyone who could push him to the point only he himself pushed his own body.

Before the naive fighter that was raised on Earth could plan or attempt something, he felt that he could not breath, as if someone grabbed him by the throat. Unfortunately for the hero of Earth, that was Freeza using his telekinesis like he did on the flame-haired royal Saiyan. With a drop of his hand, the palm-haired Saiyan plummeted to the ground, crashing with a loud "BOOOM!" echoing.

Not allowing his foe any time to rest, the lizard-looking alien raised his arm, causing the Saiyan's body to float upwards higher and higher, until he reached the altitude he was in previously, only for the galactic emperor to smash the defender of Earth into the same spot in the ground once again.

Freeza repeated the action several times, raising his taller foe up high and slamming him into the ground. After a minute or so of doing it, he released his telekinetic grasp on the orange clad fighter, who didn't look in the best condition. His orange gi top was slightly torn and blood was running over half of his face, which was his entire right side. He started go get up, panting slightly.

As the defender of Earth stood straight, he removed the orange top of his gi. _'Okay, short bursts at lower levels won't cut it anymore.'_ he thought to himself as he used the shirt to whipe the blood from his face, while his body was shaking from pain and his foe was floating above in the sky in front of him. _'I'll start using Kaioken times 5 constantly. Yesterday I could hold it for 20 minutes straight before my body gave up, but I was far weaker then.'_ Goku continued thinking to himself with concern as stains of blood appeared on his shirt.

When he finished cleaning his face, he tore a part of the orange top and tied it to his forehead like a headband. _'This will stop the bleeding from the forehead for now.'_ he thought to himself with a jolly tone before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

Above him, the white skinned lizard had managed to calm down enough to regain his civilized facade. He looked at his foe and decided it was time to start torturing the full-blooded Saiyan once more. "Sorry for earlier, you just pissed me off." he said in a civilized tone, despite the fact that he was angry that he had to use 25% of his power just now, however he loved to look at himself in a snobbish and superior way, so he tried to contain his anger. "I gave you a bit of time to recover, so I can torture you some more." he said with a calm and collected manner that contained sadistic malice as he charged at his low-class foe.

Gritting his teeth, the hero of Earth knew that it was now or never, do or die. "KAIOKEN TIMES 5!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, a blazing and powerful crimson aura igniting around him. Now his power was immense, and the blur that was Freeza's body was now seen at Goku's regular speed, as the power reached to his sight as well.

When the tyrant was about to punch the youngest son of Bardock in the face, the palm-haired fighter sidestepped to the left, shocking the white skinned emperor. Freeza raised his head to his right side, to see Goku raising his left arm to crash it against the tailed being's head.

The galactic lizard raised both arms to guard against the punch, but the Saiyan didn't release the punch, much to the surprise of the alien. Instead his gut was blasted by a knee strike clad by orange baggy pants, which doubled over the tyrant, making him gag and spew saliva as his jaw dropped and his eyes bulged out. Seeing an opening, the Z-Fighter smashed his left fist into the right temple of his foe with a thunderous "POW!" sound causing a mighty shockwave, before the fist slided down into the cheeck of the emperor, slamming him into the ground with an earth-shaking "THUD!" the caused a massive earthquake and raised a gigantic cloud of dust into sky.

Flying up into the sky, Goku took some distance as he panted a lot heavier than before while keeping on his aura, knowing the battle wasn't going to be easy. The tyrant soon followed, showing a bit of damage as a bruise appeared on the skull of the white skinned overlord and purple blood flowed from his lower lip. Growling, the tailed being span around himself, sending his tail to whip his foe, but the low-class warrior ducked under the swipe aimed for his head, only to recieve a powerful knee to the face that caused his red aura and skin tone to revert back to the Saiyan's normal state, as well as sending him flying backwards as he winced from the pain.

The leader of the Z-Fighters stopped himself as his altitude rose higher, as he panted and winced from the pain caused by the hit he just took. _'Damn, if I take a hit I won't be able to maintain Kaioken.'_ he thought to himself as he saw his hand shaking, making him concerned for his life a bit, but mostly excited to meet someone who could push him beyond his limits. He then powered up to Kaioken times 5 once more.

A moment later his shorter, white skinned foe fazed into existance in front of him, sending a flurry of jabs towards the stomach and chest of the naive warrior, who dodged quickly as he could from the strike, sidestepping and blocking and strikes while being driven back. The more he managed to evade and block, the more the tyrant became more and more frustrated.

"Would you get hit already, you damn monkey?!" the overlord said with anger and frustration in his tone as he started kicking as well, making Goku move faster in attempts to evade and block. After a while a powerful jab slipped under the palm-haired warrior's guard and slammed into his gut, sending him flying towards the ocean, causing him to fall into the water.

Holding his breath, the Saiyan swam down as much as he could. He then put his hand on his chin, trying to think of a plan. _'Man, I feel like this Freeza guy has a lot more power hidden, I definitely need to fight harder to beat him._ _'_ he thought to himself with a bit of joy when he suddenly felt several ki attacks coming his way. He saw the red beams of concetrated ki entering into the water, slowing down enough for the jet black haired fighter to swim around them.

The young warrior then flew out of the water towards his alien foe, sending several small beams of ki towards the tyrant, five to be precise. The first beam was slapped away by a single wrist move by the tailed overlord. "Really, is this all you thought of, monkey?" the lizard-looking alien mocked as he kicked the second beam into the atmosphere of the planet, as the third reached its target, only to be squashed in between the palms of the self-proclaimed most powerful being in the universe.

The Saiyan smiled as he started to move his hands. "Nope." he said with a jolly tone as he moved his hands in a circular motion, making the fourth and fith blasts of ki to change direction from hitting the galactic emperor head on to moving in a circular motion to hit him in the back, which surprised Freeza.

The white skinned being turned around to deflect the blasts away, easily swatting them to the side like they were flies, for the two beams to fly and crash into the ocean, creating large explosions. This was the best time for the hero of Earth to strike. "TIMES 6!" he roared as veins throbbed all across his body as an aura of crimson appeared around him, givving his skin a crimson hue as his speed skyrocketed, allowing him to crash both of his fists into the back of his foe, making the tyrant spew a mixture of blood and saliva as he was sent flying.

Allowing the crimson hue to disappear from his body along with the red aura, Goku took a deep breath before he continued his attacks. "TIMES 5!" he roared as he activated Kaioken times 5 and blasted foward, reaching his white skinned opponent very quickly, just as said opponent managed to correct himself and turn around to face the Earth-raised Saiyan once more.

"You know, as strong as you are," the palm-haired fighter said as he flew above the tailed emperor in an arc, stopping right behind Freeza once more as he spinned to attack with a palm strike. "You're really powerful. But for all that power-" he continued as his palm strike was blocked as the tyrant turned and raised his forearm to stop the palm to reach him. "You need to know more than just how to throw a punch." the Z-Fighter finished saying what he had to say with a happy tone to his voice and a friendly smile on his face, before sending an invisible kia wave that pushed back the evil emperor in an incredible velocity.

Chasing after his opponent, Goku did an evasive loop to get behind Freeza's back yet again, slamming his knee into the tailed lizard's back and sending him flying higher into the sky, while the tyrant winced in pained from the strike. Not letting his powerful opponent get another moment to rest, the naive Saiyan appeared above the galactic lizard and sent a thunderous right Leopard Punch, but luckily for the tyrant, he managed to block the punch, however the tailed humanoid was now plummeting towards the ground with extreme force.

The tyrant managed to stop his momentum and stabilized himself midair. He panted as he started to growl with irritation and frustration. _'Dammit! This stupid monkey keeps on going! That's it, I'm going to-'_ the white skinned emperor started to think of a plan in his mind, but the thoughts were cut short as the Saiyan appeared right above his head, his red aura flaring.

"TIMES 7!" the defender of Earth roared in pain as he slammed a double-axe hammer on the jem at the top of the tyrant's head before the tailed alien could react, sending Freeza crashing into the ground so fast that it created a powerful shockwave that crumbled mountains and shook the entire planet to the point that the ground beneath them was starting to crack and seperate into islands.

Clouds of dust covered the air as Goku flew up, with him heavily panting and his body shaking from the pain of using Kaioken. He wasn't used to fight like this but he knew he had no choise in this fight. Beads of sweat covered his entire body as his dark-blue undershirt was starting to get soaked with sweat.

Looking at his hands, he winced with pain as he gritted his teeth to hold a pained groan. "Man this is painful. This pain is really taking some of the fun away." he said, clearly showing his Saiyan trait of enjoyment of battle, despite whatever he was filling at the moment.

Suddenly all of the clouds were blown away, but the Earth-raised warrior did not see an aura getting ignited. A wind then passed behind him and his ki sensed spiked as his face became filled with horror. As he started to turn, a backhand strike from behind crashed into his head, sending him crashing down into one of the islands created. As he crashed into the ground with a powerful and loud "BOOOM!" sound, the island was shattered into pieces as a large cloud of dust rose to the air.

The white skinned lizard floated in the sky with an angry frown on his feminine face. "I'm done." he said in a cold and calm manner that was filled with fury, malice and killing intent, adding to his already frightening image. "Now I'm at half of my full power. You're dead monkey." he said a bit after the low-class warrior raised his head from the water to take a breath.

Feeling the wave of killing intent and power hitting him like a steel wall, the Saiyan felt afraid as he shook to the bone, but his excitement and will to fight still lived on inside him, showing he wasn't going to back down. _'Okay, with this level of power, I don't have a choice anymore. Time for double digits.'_ he tought to himself with a mixture of concern and excitement as the water around his muscular frame started to evaporate, while blood was running from his injuries that were all over his body.

With a release of power, the water around him rose to the sky like a geyser, swollowing the dust above and making the evil tyrant to raise an eyebrow. As the palm-haired warrior rose to the sky, he smirked towards his foe, who snarled in anger at the disrespect he was getting from an unknown man. "That is an amazing power Freeza, but now it's my turn." the Saiyan said as his hair rose like a calm fire upwards as flares of red appeared around him.

Freeza looked bored and uninterested, but he allowed his adversary to power-up in order to crush the palm-haired warrior's moral as he would be broken and beaten on the ground. Just the thought made the white skinned alien happy inside.

"KAIOKEN TIMES 10!" the Earth-raised warrior shouted in pain as he gritted his teeth. A large and powerful crimson aura flared to life around him and his skin got a deeper shade of red than before. Veins throbbed across his arms, legs and forehead as the Saiyan winced from the pain caused by the immense power he was now emitting.

Bearing the pain he was going through, the low-class son of Bardock charged foward at his foe with his sight focused entirely on winniong the fight.

 **[To Be Continued]**

* * *

 **Cue #2: Ending- Roundabout**

* * *

 _With Goku struggling against Freeza in a one-on-one combat, the chances of winning continue dropping for our Saiyan hero. Can he win this fight against the intergalactic tyrant and against his own body? Will the rest of the Z-Fighters go in and help him? Find out on the next chapter of "Changed Path"...  
_

 _Wow, this was a short chapter. I wanted to make the Freeza battle several chapters and not rush anything, but since I can't write action for shit, the fight this chapter was quite short, wasn't it? Now I didn't really know what to write this part of the battle, but I have more of an idea of what to write next chapter as we go into Goku vs Freeza Part 2._

 _Now I did some changes not all of you are going to like, the major one being the Kaioken. Since Kaioken multiplies the user's power, I thought of something quite logical to me: the stronger the user is, the harder it's going to be to use the technique. Think about it, if Goku is about 6 million now, it's going to be harder for the body to handle the multipliers as they go higher than when he first reached Namek. In many fanfictions, even good ones, the Z-Fighters become incrediblt strong and constantly spam Kaioken x20, well here is the twist to this in my story: the stronger you get, the less you can multiple your power level constantly with Kaioken._

 _Before you say that this will make Super Saiyan more overpowered, this is something you will hate: I won't make Super Saiyan a x50 multiplier. Now I have two reasons for this: 1) I fucking despise the multiplier system, because it creates an inflation of theoretical power levels. 2) Because as the Old Kai said in the Buu Saga: "Transformations are the wrong way to do things". To explain, since SSJ appeared, the characters were too dependant on it, causing the non Saiyans to be sidelined. Also the point of the Old Kai was that a warrior should rely on his own power, just like Gohan uses his own power when his potential was unlocked._

 _Now I know most of you will be pissed and bash me for those tweeks, but when you review, please don't just write things like: "You ruined the Kaioken, you suck and this story sucks.", please same what you thought on the chapter and **then** bash my decisions. Okay guys?_

 ** _Power Levels:_**

 ** _Goku (Full Power):_** _6 Million **/ (Kaioken):** 9 Million **/** **(Kaioken x2):** 12 Million **/ (Kaioken x5):** 30 Million **/ (Kaioken x6):** 36 Million **/ (Kaioken x7):** 42 Million **/** **(Kaioken x10):** 60 Million._

 ** _Freeza Final Form (5%):_** _6 Million **/ (7.5%):** 9 Million **/** **(25%):** 30 Million **/ (50%):** 60 Million._ _  
_

 ** _R &A:_**

 _ **R:** King Kai actually showed up on the Earth, for the first time ever if I am not mistaking. The was a genuine surprise, though it served its purpose of getting Kami to the Lookout. Unfortunately that plan did not work out at all._

 _Vegeta and Frieza was a kind of beautiful disaster. The Prince mounted offense as well as he could but it was very much a one-sided fighter. The desperation and failing continually really built sympathy for Vegeta as Z did so good job. Frieza's torture was a nice touch showing how tyrannical the Frost Demon can be._

 _Goku stepping up to the plate for a bout with Frieza. I can't wait to see how that one comes out. Let's go Son Goku, show him the Pride of the Saiyan Race!_

 _Really good job, there were a few hiccups while I reading it, though that could be because I'm multitasking. Can't wait to see how this develops further._

 _ **A:** Whelp, I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. I worked really hard just to figure out how to get to the point that I wanted to reach, which was Goku reaching Kaioken x10. Most of the things were on the fly._

 _Yes, King Kai did bring Kami to Earth, and his plan his fucked (for now at least). I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

 ** _R:_** _Bringer of death is not really accurate._

 _If the multiplier of SS is stated to be x50, then it is x50._

 _Also 3 Million is not small. That is extremely High._

 _Regarding Shin he is not as strong as we think he is, but he is still powerful._

 _He restrained SS2 Gohan, but their are many factors.. 1 Gohan is weaker and rusty, 2 He was caught off Guard and likely Suppressed._

 _He was intimadated By SS1 Goku. threatening to blast him_

 _Buu saga SS1 Goku is equal or greater then Perfect cell, but much weaker then Super Perfect Cell._

 _Remember Goku intially believed Dabura was on Perfect Cell level, but he realized he underestimated Dabura after he him fight evenly with SS2 Gohan_

 _I would give Shin a power level of inbetween 700,000,000 and 850,000,000.q1I_

 _So if we lowball Shin He would equal cell Games SS1 Goku and SS1 Kid Gohan._

 _ **A:** Yeah... kind of forgot how strong Dabura was, my mistake. Yes, it is propably logical that Shin is as strong as Goku and Gohan in the Cell Games._

 _You may not like Bringer of Death's system, but I like it better than the fucking annoying multiplier system. I mean, I can't stand constantly hearing: "What is the multiplier for Super Saiyan God? What about Blue?". This constantly annoys me because I think there should be no multipliers to the power of the gods. See, this is why God Ki is just another gimmick in the franchise now._

 _Anyway, what did you think of the fight those far? Is it good enough?_

 _ **R:** There is this Christian fundamentalist that keeps spamming messages about the Rapture that she think is going to happen soon and these sorry excuses for reviews are on several stories for those that are rated between k and t. She goes by the name of Massager 777 or as she was formally named, Spiritual Sister. The reason for claiming that she's a fundamentalist is because they believe in the mistranslation of the Book of Revelations that was made in 1820s by a cult leader. It was because of said cult leader, that the idea of Rapture was made and carry on to today. Crazy bullshit isn't it. Rapture was a lie that was proven false years ago, yet there are still plenty of people who are convinced that its real. The book itself is only a tale of tribulation. Nothing doomsday like. Just a mistake taken too seriously. Anyways, another job well done on the chapter. Lets have a moment of silence for Vegeta since he got killed without saying anything to Goku this time around. And I was actually right that Frieza was going to target Gohan and Dende first. Wow, I expected Frieza to make a retort to Vegeta's Super Saiyan speeches, but it was Bryco instead. That is hilarious! It is a shame that one of my favorite Abridged Frieza quotes wasn't present, but his speech at the end was good. Vegeta still cried like a little bitch after all. Also for the Resurrection F arc, that was one hell of a wake up call for poor Gohan. At least he regained his Ultimate Form and became strong enough to fight against Super Saiyan Blue. He even intends to make a new Ultimate Form that can truly surpass the power of SSB. Ultimate Gohan still have more power locked inside him, which seems to connect to a theory I made about Gohan's potential and how it correlates with his newly improved Ultimate Form._

 _ **A:** Oh that one! Yeah, I find him a bit annoying but I don't really care, because I have a different religion, but I still think he should believe what he wants._

 _Now as much as I love Gohan as a character, his power jump in Episode 90 was ridiculous and it messes up the already fucked powerscailing, just like 17 vs Goku._

 _Yeah... forgot the entire importance of the Goku and Vegeta talk, sorry. At least I tried to repair this a bit in this chapter by having Goku thinking about Vegeta having a bit of good inside him. I probably failed, but I can learn for the future now. Also, what did you think of this chapter and the fight so far?_

 _Well, this is it for now everybody. Enjoy summer with doing your jobs, hanging out with friends as stuff. Hope you all have a good time. Until next time. Bye bye._


	28. Chapter 28: The Last Stand

**Hello everyone, the story continues, as does the famous fight that made the franchise as it is. Jus for you guys to know, whenever I write Freeza's dialog, the voice I hear in my head is either Chris Ayres' Freeza from DBZ Kai or Littlekuriboh's Freeza from DBZ Abridged. Let's go!  
**

* * *

Chapter 28: The Last Stand- Goku vs Freeza Part 2

The Namek Saga Part 3: The Final Battle- Part 6

 **Cue #1: Opening- Hero's Comback**

 **Cue #2: Ending- Roundabout**

* * *

 **Warrior's Paradise, at the time Goku was fighting Freeza,**

The catfish-looking deity was walking back and forth, stomping the ground with each step. He looked like a nervous wreck as he gritted his teeth and growled in irritation and concern. He was also starting to sweat heavily, which he used his silky smooth white hankerchief to clean his forehead as more beads of sweat appeared.

The two dead Z-Fighters were sitting on the ground, putting their chins in between their hands as they rolled their eyes with annoyance and frustration at the behavior of Goku's the human tri-clops appeared out of the trees, panting was an angry frown was all over his face.

Seeing his tall friend arrive made the pale warrior happy, making the red dimples on his face to light up as he floated up before flying towards his friend. "There you are Tien! I was so worried." he said with joy and relief, making the aggressive expression on the bald human's face to disappear before he hugged the doll-looking defender of Earth.

Tien then looked at the divine watcher, confused by the erratic and irritated behavior of the blue skinned entity. "What's wrong King Kai?" he asked with concern in his voice, knowing must have turned to the bad side of luck if a god ranked higher than Kami was behaving like this.

The divine being stopped in his tracks as his body shook with frustration and anger as he turned to his new human students. "My plan is FUCKED!" he yelled loudly and angrily before he started kicking the dirt, making several clouds of dust, while the deceased Z-Fighters looked at him in their confusion.

Ymcha got up and took a step foward. "What plan King Kai?" he asked in a confused tone to his voice, trying to figure out the details to what made the high ranked god to lose his shit.

Stopping himself before he could yell at them, the kai took a deep breath. _'Goddamit, I have to tell them now. Saying it's not their bussiness will only backfire on me later.'_ he thought to himself semi-calmly as he took several more deep breaths to calm down.

Putting his hands behind his back, the pale-blue skinned deity started to speak in a calm manner. "I had a plan to use Earth's dragonballs to revive everyone Freeza and his men killed except for the bad guys, then use the last wish of the Namekian dragonballs to kill Freeza." he said with a tone more fitting to his position, while still taking a deep breath.

The Earth Defenders quickly rubbed their chins. "I really like the sound of this plan, but can't Goku take Freeza down with the Kaioken?" the former bandit asked with an optimistic tone, believing his friend could save the entire universe.

King Kai then took a rock and threw it with fury right at the scarred fighter's head, causing the human to wince as n "ow" came out of his lips. "Of course he can't you moron!" the kai shouted as Yamcha rubbed the spot where the stone hit his head. "Goku is already at pushing Kaioken and Freeza isn't even close to his full power!" he yelled as he started stomping the groung once more with fury and frustration. "Worst of all, the Namekian dragonballs turned into stone and are at the bottom of the ocean!" he shouted angrily at the top of his lungs to show his frustration from the situation.

As silence ran between the group, Chiaotzu's opened widely with realization. "Hey King Kai, you told Kami about the problem right?" the pale-white skinned crane disciple asked the deity, who upon hearing the question took another rock and threw it once again at Yamcha, this time hitting the former bandit in the right eye. "OW! Why does it have to be me?!" the student of Master Roshi asked angrily as he looked at his new trainer while his eye was swollowing.

"Of course I told Kami, what am I stupid?!" the kai asked angrily, ignoring Yamcha's question while stomping yet again on the ground, making the two Crane School students to sigh.

* * *

 **Namek,**

Goku flew at an incredible speed at his lizard-looking foe, cocking back his fist in preperation for an attack. His fist launched faster than a rocket, smashing into the raised guard of his foe, causing a powerful shockwave that pushed both fighers back, much to the shock of the two.

They disappeared in an instant, only to clash again in the sky 70 meters away to the West from the previous spot, this time forearm clashing and pushing against forearm, as both gritted their teeth to push the other away.

As both fighters pushed with equal force, they seperated and flew slightly backwards, only to vanish once more. Then they started to clash in rapid succession across the green skies of Namek, as a massive chaine of sonic booms were created as fist met fist, kick met kick, fist met knee and so on, until they clashed over 50 times in the span of about half a minute.

They met once more, both throwing a swing at the other without raising a guard, therefore Freeza's punch hit the Saiyan in his left cheeck, while his own fist crashed into the right cheeck of the tyrant. Tehe force of the strikes sent both flying backwards, with the Earth-raised Saiyan losing his grip on his technique yet again.

The tyrant quickly stopped his momentum and spinned in the air to gain a bit of balance before charging yet again at his foe. He closed the gap instantly as he fazed into existance right before his foe, smashing a bone shattering kick into the stomach of the palm-haired Saiyan and sending him flying into the ocean yet again, but before the naive fighter fell into the water, he balanced himself in the air before igniting his red aura around him and charging at the white skinned alien.

Smirking in the hopes of crushing the taller adversary, the tailed humanoid waited as his foe got closer and closer to him. When the Turtle School master was close enough, the evil overlord released a spear hand strike, but his foe evaded by bending backwards, before using the momentum he had gathered to send a thunderous slap right to Freeza's face, sending him flying before Goku vanished and fased into existance in the spot his shorter opponent was going to be at, and releasing a powerful uppercut that crashed into the chin of the tyrant with a "BRISH" sound as the naive warrior sent him flying upwards.

While spinning in the air, thoughts ran wild inside the galactic emperor's head in confusion, wrath and frustration. _'How?! How hell is he matching me at half of my full power?! Dammit, I want this monkey dead!'_ he thought with anger and frustration as he kept on spinning, before he retained his focused and stopped himself before balancing his body in the air.

Just as the white skinned lizard stopped, his Saiyan foe appeared right in front of him before he performed a powerful ear clap strike on Freeza's head, fazing the tailed being as a grunt of pain came out of his purple lips, before the Earth-raised Saiyan smashed a double-axe hammer that crashed into the purple gem at the top of the head of the tailed humanoid with such force, that Freeza was sent down plummeting into the ocean one-hundredth of a second after the loud "POW!" sound was heard.

As the tyrant went deep underwater, the Saiyan relaxed his body as he released the power of the Kaioken times 10, before his body started to spaz and shake without control, and he felt so much pain as if it was searing his nervous system. He screamed in agony at the top of his lungs as he felt like his insides were buring to the point that it was intolerable. The pained doubled him over as he painfully puked blood while clutching to his stomach.

 _'Oh man, this is horrible, I can't stand the pain!'_ he thought to himself in agony as he closed his right eye and gritted his teeth while his body was starting to slowly stop shaking. _'I took too much damage earlier before I went up to times 10. I can't use it for long before my muscles are gone. I just have to bare it and punch the pain till it goes away.'_ he thought to himself as he started to take deep breaths, spewing some blood after every breath.

* * *

On the cliff of one of the islands slightly far away from the hero of Earth, his family and allies watched with concern at the state of the palm-haired fighter as he was getting more and more injured from his own technique. "Dad no!" Gohan yelled with terror, concern and fear in his teary eyes, before shifting his gaze to his mentor and then his uncle, both staring at the fight with either a calm and collected look, or a concerned expression on their faces as they grinded their teeth.

"We have to help him guys!" the formerly obese human yelled from behind as he was holding the resting Namekian child in his arms as he stepped foward. He looked at everyone around as they did nothing, making him snarl with anger and frustration. "Don't just stand there, do something!" he yelled at the top of his lungs at his allies.

Piccolo stared daggers at the samurai, making him wince and take a step back, only for the Namekian warrior to return his gaze towards his former arch-nemesis. "TCH." he snikered while keeping his senses as sharp as possible.

The short-spiky haired Saiyan then turned around and looked at the short human warrior with a serious look in his eyes, making Yajirobe to take several steps backwards. "This is an honorable one-on-one fight," he said with a serious tone adding a threatening element to his deep bass voice, making his ally shake in fear. "if we join in and help Kakarot, we will put an everlasting mark of shame on our honor as Saiyans, something I won't tolerate." Bryco finished his sentence before turning back to watch the events of the fight.

Raditz sighed as he opened his palm, and a white orb came to life inside it, making everyone look at him. "If Kakarot is in trouble, I'll use a fake moon to turn Bryco, Gohan and I into Oozarus and I'll then step in. Is that enough, fat man?" the burly Saiyan asked the human while explaining what he is prepared to do in case of trouble, his voice sounding completely calm and confident despite the fact that he was incredibly frightened by the power of the white skinned alien.

* * *

The tailed being burst out of the water, reaching his foe intantly and slamming a powerful punch to the abdomen of the palm-haired Saiyan, causing the prime defender of Earth to puke blood as he was doubled over by the punch.

Smiling from seeing Goku suffer, Freeza sent a powerful knee strike to his foe's face, sending him flying backwards as a stream of blood came out of his nose, which was now broken, before the tyrant appeared behind the orange donning Saiyan and sent a powerful jab to the back of his foe.

The strike seemed to go through the hero of Earth's back, making a smile of unfathomable glee to rise on the emperor's face, but it quickly shifted into an expression of confusion when the frame of his opponent seemed to fade out of existance.

A moment after the palm-haired fighter seemed to disappear completely, he reappeared with his red aura ignited right next to the white skinned alien and smashed a mighty low punch to the kidney of the shorter fighter, making the galactic overlord to scream in pain as a mixture of blood and saliva came out of his mouth, before the right hand of the Saiyan grabbed the back of his neck.

Goku then held down his foe as well as he could and started to charge ki into his left fist, making it glow with a beautiful mixture of azure and crimson, as the ki as coated by raging crmson aura, just on his hand from the elbow to his hand.

As the Earth's defender prepare to strike with his charged punch, the white skinned tail of his shorter opponent wrapped around his neck, shocking him as he couldn't breath anymore. He was starting to chock as he put both hands on the tail, grabbing it as hard as he could in an attempt to push it just enough for him to breath.

The tyrant was smiling with joy as he turned his body to face his jet-black haired opponent which he was chocking, a sadistic and joyous expression on his face. "Not so tough now, are you monkey?" he asked mockingly as he saw the struggle of the Earth-raised warrior before tightening the grip of his tail around the taller adversary's nack with joy as he heard gagging sounds of pain and misery. "Yes, let me taste your pain, you rotten, annoying piece of monkey garbage." he said with unimagineable joy as he started to laugh loudly with much joy in his voice.

Thinking quickly, Goku tightened his grip on the tail of his opponent and sunk in his teeth into the flesh as hard as he could, giving one hell of a bite. Screams of agony came out of the white skinned alien's lungs as he released his grasp on the Saiyan's neck. Using this opportunity, the youngest son of Bardock activated his Kaioken times 10 and shot a ki blast into the evil overlord's face, before flying away in order to gain some distance.

When he felt he was far enough, he dropped from his technique and took several deep breaths, despite the increasing pain he was filling. _'I can barely move properly anymore. I also can't risk using any ki attacks or going up higher in the rist of burning stamina in a much quicker pace or damage myself beyond repair.'_ the Earth-raised Saiyan tought to himself as his body shock and he felt dizzy.

A moment later he saw the purple aura of the tyrant going higher into the sky. "Hey monkey!" Freeza screamed in fury as he raised his hands towards the sky. "If you on't want me to blow up this planet, show yourself!" he roared with fury and frustration as a ball of deep red and black orb was formed instantly in between his hands, black bio-electricity roaring and sliding across it.

Terrified of the thought of what his foe was planning, the palm-haired Saiyan used his Kaioken technique once more to fly as fast as he could up into the sky, catching the attention of the tyrant, who just smirked and threw down the orb at him, which came down crashing at the hero of Earth, much to his terror.

He caught the ball and started to push, but felt like it was pushing him back with ease, as it started to consume his hands and black bio-electricity danced around the Z-Fighter's arms, making him whelp and scream in agony while his smaller foe was histerically laughing like a maniac, once again sure of his victory.

Gritting his teeth, Goku felt the pain slowly taking his stregth away from his arms as the destructive ball of ki was slowly gaining momentum and pushing the Saiyan towards the planet. Not willing to lose, he closed his eyes and thought about his allies still on the planet. He then opened his eyes with determination.

The red aura of the Kaioken roared with life as the hero of Earth started to halt the ball of ki. "KAIOKEN TIMES 15!" he screeched and roared to the point that he was stretching his vocal cords, and his aura bruned stronger than ever. He yelled and pushed with all his might before he finally threw it out into the the atmosphere of the green planet, before it left the planet completely and died down in space.

Freeza looked up in utter shock before it turned into anger once more, making him look at his adversary, but seeing what he saw made him smirk with confidece joy. The Saiyan's skin was heavily burned, especially around his arms, which were also covered in red blood and the skin itself was torned and charred. He now seemed overwhelmed by pain, as his body couldn't stop shaking and he groaned and winced constantly.

Putting his hands behind his back, the tyrant smiled as glee and joy were bursting out of his body like a river breaking a dam holding it back. "So I see you finally hit a limit monkey." the lizard-looking being mocked the warrior from Earth, who glared daggers at the evil emperor before his red aura flared to life and he charged in.

Goku cocked back his left hand next to his head as he charged in with Kaioken times 10, his whole body shaking without control while he felt most of his muscles contorting with pain to the point that he might not be able to sent this next punch. He sent a long jab aimed at the head of the white skinned being, but he was shocked as the strike was sidestepped with ease by the malevolent lizard.

"Your form and your movement are starting to get incredibly stiff," the tyrant said as he grabbed the naive Saiyan by his left wrist, stopping his movements without any effort. "perhaps you should see a doctor?" Freeza asked mockingly only to ram his forearm into the left forearm of the hero of Earth, breaking the Saiyan's bone. "All fixed." he smirked as he mocked his opponent with a malicious wave of sadistic enjoyment.

Goku yelled and screamed in agony as his mind registered the pain of his bone breaking as he started to scream louder and louder before his shorter foe sent a spinning back kick into the chest of the Saiyan raised on Earth, sending him plummeting into one of the islands down below.

As Freeza slowly flew down and descended into the ground with his entire mind focused on torturing his Saiyan adversary, he failed to notice a glowing and shining white star flying into the sky before it burst and stopped, radiating a beautiful white light.

The tyrant landed right next to his new victim, slowly walking towards him as he spewed some blood and coughed, much to the joy of the tailed being. "So, anything to say monkey?" the lizard-looking alien asked his defeated foe as he put his leg on the broken left forearm of the palm-haired Saiyan, making the youngest son of Bardock to scream in agony from the immense pain he was feeling. "Music to my ears." the tyrant said with sadistic joy as he started to put more and more pressure on the broken limb of the hero of Earth.

The more pressure the alien put on the broken forearm, the more Goku yelled, making the tyrant laugh loudly and proudly at his achievements in causing as much pain as he could. As more pressure was put, the cries of pain and the evil laugh mixed together and the Saiyan spewed even more blood and saliva, until a foot covered by a brown martial arts shoe crashed into the white skinned humanoid, sending him skidding backwards off of Goku's broken arm.

Piccolo stood firm in between the tyrant and the turtle disciple, his body completely firm despite being soaked in sweat, and his expression cold, strong and calculated. "Follow me Freeza, I'm your opponent now." he said before igniting his aura to life and flying high into the sky.

The galactic overlord glared daggers at the Namekian and growled with rage at him before disappearing, only to reappear right above the green skinned warrior and grabbed him by the throat using his tail. "You dare to stop my fun?! Are you that stupid that you think you can challange me, the great Lord Freeza?!" he asked as fury overwhelmed him as he put more pressure on the neck on the Namekian.

Gohan's mentor looked at the white skinned lizard and smile. "N-no, he is." he said to the tailed humanoid, making the tyrant confused by the statement, before a large hand grabbed him and with a ton of force, threw him away through mountains, causing his to spew blood.

A giant maned ape Followed by two short-spiky haired apes landed in the ocean, their sizes so great that their feet touched the bottom of the ocean yet the sea reached barely above their knees. Raditz flew out of the water into the sky and ignited his aura, while his red eyes stared at the Earth-raised Namekian. "I'LL STALL FREEZA, YOU MAKE SURE KAKAROT IS HEALED." the Oozaru said with his booming voice before he flew towards the direction he threw the PTO emperor.

At that time Yajirobe arrived with Dende, who quickly put his hands above the broken body of the barely contious Saiyan. "A little help here! I'm low on energy!" the green skinned boy shouted, making both Yajirobe and Piccolo pu their hands on him as they started to send him energy while he was healing Son Goku, and at the same time Gohan and Bryco stood as guards in their Oozaru forms.

* * *

Freeza corrected himself and growled in anger. "Damn that slug and those monkey bastards!" he shouted before noticing a large blue-white light coming towards his way. As it reached him, the light died down as the giant maned ape in front of him dispressed his aura and glared down at his tiny foe.

"NOW THAT KAKAROT IS DOWN FOR NOW, IT'S MY TURN TO BUST YOUR ASS." Raditz said with confidence as he opened his maw and released a mouth blast straight at his foe. The beam detonated as it hit the water, causing an explosion so great that it even enveloped the Oozaru and the sky turned red like blood.

As the light of the explosion died down, Raditz looked down and saw a huge hole in the middle of the ocean, with all the water falling into it and filling it anew. He smirked as he saw the frame of the lizard-looking alien in the smoke before it dispersed into the four corners of the wind.

As the smoke went away the tyrant seemed slightly burned all over his body, as he suffered something close to a first degree burn, but he didn't seem to injured at all, much to the horror of the great ape. "You see Raditz, making yourself a bigger target doomed you from the moment you tossed me far from that annoying monkey." he said before charging at the maned ape.

* * *

As the minutes passed by slowly as everyone felt nervous, Goku's wounds began to heal. Any damaged to his muscles caused by the Kaioken was slowly removed and his skin seemed to get better. However, his arm could not be healed in the short amount of time they hoped to have.

Dende panted heavily as he sent a healing wave of mana from above while the two Oozarus stood guard. "I DON'T THINK THE BOY OR I COULD STALL FREEZA FOR MORE THAN A MOMENT, SO HURRY UP!" Bryco shouted with the booming voice of an Oozaru as concern and fear filled his voice.

At that moment the hero of Earth opened his eyes, seeing the little Namekian's hands above his body glowing with golden light. "Hey guys, what are you doing?" he asked with a happy yet confusing tone, as he looked around to see where is his tailed opponent.

The green skinned warrior glared at the naive warrior and snorted with slight distain, as if it was his replacement for sighing. "What do you think Goku? We're healing you." he said harshly in his gruff voice, making Goku's eyes to bulge with panic, as he used his right arm to swat away the green child's hands as he jumped on his feet, not realising he was now in a good enough shape to do that.

"No, I will defeat Freeza without help." he said with respect to his friends and with determination in his voice, only to fall to one knee as pain struck his nerves once more. He looked at his body and saw his right hand mostly fixed and his broken left, and he felt better than several minutes ago.

Just as he realised his slightly improved condition, they saw the giant form of Raditz being pushed back, as his guard was raised and the tyrant was quickly hammering punches into it. The force of each strike sent the giant maned ape backwards as he growled and snarled from the pain.

With a roar, Raditz sent a shockwave that pushed back his foe, and he himself jumped and spinned in the air, reaching a point above the short emperor where he sent down a punch right at the white skinned alien, who just smiled.

As he punch reached him the lizard-looking alien raised both arms and stopped the punch instantly, much to the shock of everyone around. "Oh Raditz, did you think I wouldn't know about your monkey form's durability?" he said smugly as arrogance dripped out of his entire frame like an aura. "Zarbon made sure I would know all there is to know about your race, monkey. I just used 75% of my full power to stop that punch." he said with a smug smirk on his face before he blitzed the giant monkey and with one punch sent him flying into the water.

Looking up ahead, the tyrant saw a large white orb in the sky. Smiling to himself, he raised his arm towards the direction of the orb, much to the fright of the other two transformed Saiyans. The two Oozarus fired a mouth beam at him. As the beams flew at incredible speeds at the white skinned lizard, he raised his other arm and with a bit of telekinesis changed the directions of the blasts to where they exploded far away in the distance, shaking the planet to the core as Freeza fire a large beam of energy at the white orb, blowing it up.

He smiled as he turned around to see all three giant apes starting to shrink back to their original size. "Now that that's fixed, let's get back to killing that stupid annoying mon-" he started to say his next step out loud, but he stopped mid-sentence as he saw the orange wearing warrior standing on both legs, shaking slightly as he panted. "NOOO!" the lizard-looking alien shouted as he then saw the small Namekian child, making him remember exactly what said child could do.

Growling with anger, he shot a red, thin beam of concetrated ki at the green skinned child, but the palm-haired warrior appeared right in front of Dende, red aura ignited, and slapped the red beam away as he glared daggers at his white skinned foe.

"Our Fight ain't over yet Freeza! KAIOKEN TIMES 20!" the savior of Earth roared to the heavens as his hair went dark red nd stood upwards and his red aura burned the entire grass on the island, before he charged at his opponent.

Moving so fast Freeza couldn't even react, the Saiyan slammed his knee into the stomach of the tyrant, making him puke blood, while the low-class warrior shrieked with agony as he felt the Kaioken ripping him from the inside.

As the space emperor was doubled over by the strike, slightly dazed, the son of Bardock took some distance as his aura flared and his body was starting to burn on the inside, as the arms of the Saiyan were starting to become heavily damaged once more. _'Darnit, this level is destroying me from the inside, even if I'm at a state close to what I was in the fight where I used times 10. I need to finish it now.'_ he thought to himself as he felt his muscles slowly getting ripped apart, concern in his voice and pain overwhelming his mind.

The Earth-raised Saiyan took his right arm slowly to his side at the right waist, blue energy starting to form in his palm. "KA..." he started to chant as a ball formed in his hand and his right arms started to bleed. The tyrant recovered just as energy was starting to gather in the hand, making him growl in anger.

"Don't think I'll let you do-" he started to move but then he felt something on his legs, so he looked down to see the green skinned warrior holding his achilles tendon of both of his feet, stopping him from moving. Piccolo's arms were extended as he was slightly above the water as he held the tyrant. "Why you!" the tailed humanoid growled in anger as he prepared to shoot the green alien.

"ME..." Goku continued chanting, the ball in his arm getting bigger to the size of a basketball and his arm shook violently as the skin itself started to be torn apart by the pressure of the Kaioken.

"HA..." he continued charging his attack as the orb continuesly got bigger and bigger, bigger than he ever did, but he had to be sure. He winced from the pain he was feeling that was destroying his body on the inside.

"ME..." the Earth's hero continued charging while the tyrant was trying to somehow remove the Namekian, who was withstanding getting shot repeatedly in the arms. He shot beam after beam into the arms of the green skinned fighter, until he finally managed to force the slug of his legs. "That will teach you, you stupid slug." the white skinned lizard said with a smug smile, only to remember in the last moment about the attack being charged right in front of him.

"HAAAAAA!" the low-class Saiyan roared as he released his strongest attack, bigger in size than ever before using only one arm. He roared with a fury of a thousand men as he pushed foward and the beam engulfed Freeza, pushing him away further and further from the group down. "DAMN YOU, MONKEY!" the evil emperor shouted with hatered as he was engulfed completely in light and the beam crashed against the sea, cutting it in half.

As the beam went on, it crashed into an island, detonating the blast of ki into an explosion that reached the atmosphere in height, and almost reached the island where the gang was currently on, making a gigantic hole in the entire planet that was about 3,000 meters wide, as well as creating a beautiful azure light that changed the color of the entire sky of the planet, if only for half a minute.

The earthquakes during the explosion were so strong that was if there were earthquakes that reached 10 in the richter scale for about 3 minutes. The winds destroyed everything it it's path with hurricanes and tornados, to the point that Gohan and Bryco made a shield to protect everyone.

As the lights and the natural after effects of the blast died down, the group searched for the palm-haired Saiyan in the sky, but they couldn't see him. Gohan started to shake with concern as tears started to roll from his eyes, until his mentor put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry kid." the Namekian said while on one knee, but his confidense in the low-class warrior made the boy relax a bit and smile.

Then Raditz came out of the water, carrying the injured body of his younger brother, before putting him on the ground and sitting next to him. Both were contious and they looked at one another. "Still need your big brother to save your skin?" the maned Saiyan asked as a stream of blood came from his mouth, a kind smile on his face.

Goku laughed before coughing and spewing some blood. "Yeah." he said before gazing up into the sky.

Yajirobe and Dende then ran towards the palm-haired fighter and checked his condition. His right arm was completely bloodied with torn skin and twitching fingers that barely reacted to anything, while his entire body was at a very high temperature and his clothes were slightly torn. He was in a really bad shape and needed to be healed.

"All of you, please lend me energy to heal your friend." Dende requested of the gang, which non hesitated for a moment. They raised their arms and directed their energy towards the small Namekian child as he absorbed the energy and turned it into reserve to use now that he was close to finishing his reserves of mana. "You really are reckless. This is the second time I heal you in the last five minutes." the boy said to the injured man, who just laughed sheepeshly.

After a minute, they right hand of the Saiyan was being repaired as much of the blood the low-class fighter had lost was returning to him. His muscles were being repaired as well, as the hero of Earth could now sit at the very least. He removed his orange headbnd and threw it to Raditz. "Save it, just so we remember this fight." the younger brother of Raditz gave his older brother a thumbs up as he gave his regular Son grin, which made Raditz giggle internally before nodding to his brother.

After several more minutes, Goku was still pretty badly injured and had lost most of his energy, but he could move and use his right arm again. That was when he raised his arm to tell the boy to stop his healing, which Dende nodded with respect to his request.

Looking around at his allies, Goku took a deep breath as put his arm on his stomach. "Man, this was an amazing fight. Now how about some food?" he asked with his naive and straightfoward priorities, making everyone laugh.

Piccolo smiled slightly as both Raditz and Bryco giggled to themselvews with reassurance and joy. Raditz looked with pride at his brother. _'Congrats brother, you beated the strongest being in the universe.'_ he thought to himself as pride filled every inch of his being. Gohan, Dende and Yajirobe laughed loudly and happiness filled the atmosphere of the scene.

Then the atmosphere swiftly changed as a gigantic jolt hit their ki sense. Happiness shifted into terror as they realised that this was Freeza's ki signature. Goku was horrified and scared beyond any time in his life. _'It can't be! I dished out everything to beat him!'_ he thought to himself in horror as he looked to a rock on the nearest hill on their island, where the tyrant now stood with a furious expression on his face, but also a smile that hinted he was going slightly insane.

Everyone looked at him with terror in their eyes as they lost all hope. The tyrant had several 3rd degree burns on his body and a large chunk of his tail was gone. His right eye was currently closed and his left hand was raised, index finger facing them all.

He smiled as he saw the fear in their eyes. "By the way, not dead. Kthanx, die." he said casually yet with incredible rage to his voice, as he shot a red beam of energy. Before anyone could realise what happened, the beam pierced Yajirobe's skull, killing him instantly. Everyone stared in shock as they saw blood flying everywhere as the body fell to the ground with a silent "Thud".

The Earth-raised Saiyan looked at the body of the man who once saved his life after the fight with King Piccolo all those years ago dead in front of him, and tears came out of his eyes. "Yajirobe no..." he said before his eyes were filled with anger, as he gazed at the tyrant and tried to get up, only for a beam to pierce his thigh, making him fall to the ground and scream with pain.

"No, no, no monkey, your prize is to sit there and watch your friends die." the lizard-looking being said with glee in his voice as a sadistic smile rose to his face as a small white twinkle flashed at the tip of his left index finger.

The twinkle flied in a speed so fast that no one could keep track of it. They only saw it leave the index finger of the emperor and then entering into the body of the green skinned child. A smile grew wider on the face of the white skinned alien as he raised his left arm higher and higher, and suddenly the healer of the group was flying upwards at an incredible speed to the sky.

A maniacal laugh came out of Freeza's throat as he slowly started to close his hand and clench it into a fist. The gang looked in horror as Dende began to swell on the inside the more the tailed being closed his hand. The boy's screams for help rang in their ears as they could see he was in pain, but they believed they couldn't stop the maniacal overlord. As the hand was fully clench into a fist, Dende exploded in a blast of fire and smoke.

"DENDE!" Gohan shouted as he cried for his friend, tears ran from his eyes as he fell to his knees. Piccolo saw this and quickly stood as a shield to defend his friend and student.

Freeza laughed maniacally with enjoyment at the sight of the sobbing and broken willed Z-Fighter. "Now then, one Namekian down," he said before quickly firing a red beam through the chest of the Namekian warrior, shocking him as he couldn't follow it. He fell foward face first, and while he was still breathing, he seemed dead, much to the horror of the son of Goku, who could no longer talk out of the shock, just cry. "and that's two." the tyrant said with glee, as he seemed more calm and confident.

The savior of Earth looked at his foe with a galre that combine fear and utter hatered for the space lizard, only for the lizard-looking alien to smirk with smug and arrogance. "Tell me monkey, what did you say earlier? 'I won't let you harm my son'?" the evil tyrant asked the palm-haired warrior with a mocking tone before laughing quietly, before pointing his finger at the 5 years old boy. "Well guess who's next." he said as he prepared to fire at the son of Goku, who was starting to cry heavily.

Reacting quickly, Bryco moved as quickly as he could to the location of the boy and kicked him away from the rest, only for Freeza to fire his beam, which impaled the short-spiky haired Saiayn in the stomach, sending him flying backwards, landing on the ground with a "thud" as blood started to pour from his wound.

The tyrant growled with frustration before aiming his finger at Gohan once more. "Well, at least I finally got rid of one of you monkey. Either way, kid dies." he said with clear frustration in his voice as he started to charge the attack as the boy looked at him with fear and terror as tears flowed like a stream in fear as he looked into the eyes of the intergalactic monster.

"HEY!" the bulky Saiyan shouted at the tyrant, gaining his attention. "There is still a monkey you didn'y kill yet! It is I, Raditz, son of Bardock and Gine!" the low-class full-blood Saiyan shouted his decleration, but it seemed to touch something inside of Freeza.

The tyrant looked at the Earth's hero and then back at Raditz, then back at Goku before returning to Raditz. Then his expression changed as something clicked inside his mind. "Ohhh, so that's why this annoying monkey looked so familiar." the tyrant said as he realised what Goku reminded him of. "That's right, he looks just like Bardock." the white skinned humanoid lizard said with realisation in his tone as he looked back at the maned warrior.

"Yes, we are the sons of Bardock, the biggest piece of shit fucker in the entire Saiyan race!" Raditz shouted with anger as he began to power up, only for a ray of energy to pierce his shoulder. He stood strong and pround as he put his hand over his wound.

"That's funny, I would say Bardock had the biggest balls among your race if he was brave enough to stand up and ignore me, despite his lack of power." the tyrant said as he shot Raditz in his thigh, making the burly fighter fall to the ground. "You know what's funny Raditz? Despite all your power, your 'piece of shit father', as you called him, is still braver than you ever will be." the tyrant mocked the long-haired low-class Saiyan as he shot his right hand, piercing it and causing the older son of Bardock to scream in pain, much to the joy of Freeza, who quickly pointed his finger at the hybrid child.

Raditz glared daggers at the tyrant as he was still shocked to hear what his father did, he couldn't even imagine his father doing such a thing, but then again, he didn't really know his father other than the guy who constantly called him weakling. _'I can believe his last moments were so...badass.'_ he thought to himself as he started to reflect of his opinions on his father, but he didn't have time for that, as he had to save his nephew, no matter what.

He stood up and clenched his hands into fists, tensing his muscles harder and harder as he dig in feet into the ground. "Hey Freeza!" he shouted, once again gaining the attention of the all powerful alien, who rolled his eyes in annoyance. "If my father could stand up to you, than so can I!" he shouted as blood splattered out of the holes he already had in his body as he tensed the muscles in his legs harder and harder.

His eyes were filled with determination as he snickered and snarled at the white skinned overlord. "I heard you are quite the torturer, but I didn't you do anything to impress me! Go ahead, shoot me all you want!" he declared with a determined and serious tone, raising the interest of the alien in him. "I may bleed, I may die, BUT I. Will. not. FALL!" he roared as his aura ignited around him, veins throbbing all over his arms and legs.

Smirikng with confidense, Freeza shot the burly Saiyan below the knee, but despit that he didn't fall and his legs did not move, much to the tyrant's surprise. The white skinned being shot the warrior in the stomach yet again, but the son of Bardock refused to go down, as he hardened his body and dug his feet into the ground, putting as much effort and energy into the muscles in his legs.

He snarled at the emperor and then smiled a cocky grin right at his foe's face. "And not only that I will not fall, but even if I die, or the entire Saiyan race dies, your empire will hear the story of the low-class loser who stood up to you and died standing. Once that will happen, they will see that you can be turned against, that there are always those brave enough to stand!" he taunted the tailed being, who began to show signs of annoyance.

In his anger, Freeza snarled and Shot Raditz's second leg, but he still didn't fall. "And one day, you will fall, and I will have the last laugh." the eldest son of Bardock said smugly as he tensed his body, veing throbbing across his arms and legs. "So go ahead Freeza, try to take he down!" he dared the powerful lizard to attack him, which didn't take long as the evil overlord started firing a barrage of death beams at the Saiyan.

The Saiyan was bombarded and pierced by beams all over his upper body: chest, stomach, abomen and arms. He took hit after hit the spilled more blood on the ground, but his legs didn't move an inch and did not fall.

All while he was being pierced, the Saiyan warrior screamed in pain while his thought were running wild. He knew he was going to die, so he had to make a show of his last stand. He looked at the down Bryco and Piccolo, remembering all the good times he had with the two, from shared dinners and stories of great accomplishment with the short-spiky haired Saiyan, to the intense training with the Namekian.

He smiled as he thought of all the good times he had with them. _'You guys were truely great companions. Bryco, despite all the shit Nappa and Vegeta gave me, you always treated me with some sort of respect and comradarie. Piccolo, you took my nephew and together we made him someone both of us can be proud of. Plus you're a great fighter. I'm glad to have known you.'_ he thought to himself as pain overwhelmed his senses and screams were all that came out of his mouth.

His thought went to his nephew as he saw the little boy crying heavily at the sight of the shredding of the maned fighter. _'You're a great kid Gohan. I see so much potential in you, despite the fact that you are different from us Saiyans. Please survive this and live to be a man without regret.'_ he said to himself as beams cut through his body like a piece of paper. He screamd as blood flew everywhere, but his legs were hard as iron and stuck to the ground like a tree with unbreakable roots.

As the bombardment stopped, his upper boddy was nothing but holes and blood. He was shoot in the chest close to half a dozen times while his stomach and abdomen were drilled completely. He panted heavily as he could beraly see, and he looked at his brother, who was at a state of shock while tears were coming out of his eyes, just like his son.

Seeing his little brother made him smile with pride. _'Kakarot, thank you. I admit that without you I would have been nothing. You sacrificed your life for my own because you saw something in me, and you were right.'_ he confessed his thanks to his brother in his mind, while outside he couldn't talk and just raised a thumbs up to his palm-haired little brother. _'You saved me and gave me a second chance. A better life for myself, and I'm glad I took this opprotunity. I can't thank you enough. Goodbye brother.'_ he finished his thought as he looked at the tyrant once again.

"Is that all Freeza?! Give it your best shot!" he taunted the tyrant while he plastered a prideful smirk all over his face, which pissed the lizard-looking being off. The legs of the maned Saiyan did not give in, as he did not fall or moved an inch despite the barrage of rays that cut through him like butter.

In a moment of rage Freeza shouted and sent another beam, this time aimed at the head of the son of Bardock. However it seemed to the burly fighter that time seemed to slow down, as he started to remember all the thing in his life as it passed through. He remembered all the kids at the barracks taunting him and beating him up until he bled and his eye ws swollen, he remembered his father smacking him so hard that he crashed against a wall just because he was weak. The next thing he remembered was all the insults Nappa and Vegeta threw at him, all the planets he fought at and lost, all the fights he actually managed to win, even all the times he played rock-paper-scissors with Bryco when they were bored.

Another memory came to his mind as the beam got closer: his mother. He remembered her comforting him at the times that he was crying about his father's abuse and neglect, all the times she took care of his wounds from getting beat up by other children. Then he remembered his fight on Earth against his brother and the Namekian. He saw every second of the fight from start to finish, when his brother saved his life. Then he smiled as he remembered his training for the Saiyans and his fight against Vegeta, and then later his training with his brother and Bryco.

The bulky son of Bardock closed his eyes and smiled with pride as he felt hapiness. He felt at peace and accepted that his time has com. _'Hope to see you there mom.'_ he thought to himself as he tensed the muscles in his legs one last time.

The beam pierced the maned Saiyan right between the eyes. Blood splattered everywhere as the low-class warrior's upper body bent slightly backwards, mostly his head, but his leg were still firm and standing strong, strong and defiant. The boddy didn't move and inch and did not fall back. The Saiyan was shot close to 50 times by the tyrant and his corpse was like swiss cheese. Goku looked with mixture of shock, horror and sadness at the body of his older brother as tears ran from his eyes. "R-R-Raditz?" he said his brother's name, hoping to get a response, but he knew he wouldn't.

 **[Begin Cue #2: Ending- Roundabout]**

Blood was dripping from the body like water in a leaking and broken house. There was no breath in the body, despite the fact that it was still on its feet and not surrendering to gravity.

Raditz the son of Bardock and Gine, brother to Son Goku, was dead. But he died standing. His body still stood there on its feet strong and defiant to the tyranical Freeza.

 **{To Be Continued]**

* * *

 **I'll be the roundabout**  
 **The words will make you out an' out**  
 **You spend the day your way**  
 **Call it morning driving**  
 **Through the south**  
 **In an' out the valley**

 **The music, dance and sing**  
 **They make the children really ring**  
 **I spend the day your way**  
 **Call it morning driving**  
 **Through the south**  
 **In an' out the valley**

 **In and around the lake**  
 **Mountains come out of the sky**  
 **And they stand there**  
 **One mile over we'll be there**  
 **And we'll see you**  
 **Ten true summers we'll be back**  
 **And laughing too**  
 **Twenty four before my love**  
 **You'll see, I'll be there with you**

* * *

 _With most of the gang dead or uncontious, only Goku and Gohan stand against the powerful and unstopable tyrant. Can they survive? Is there truly a way to take down Freeza or was our heroes' journey was all in vein? Find out in the next chapter of "Changed Path"...  
_

 _Whoa, what a chapter! The moment I've been waiting to do since I started the Freeza arc: Raditz defiant last stand against Freeza! I wanted to kill him for drama and because death is cheap in Dragon Ball so why not. I wanted his death to be as cool as possible, to give the feeling that Raditz goes out like a boss, so I took insperation from one of my favorite death in manga and anime: Edward "Whitebeard" Newgate from One Piece, AKA the manliest man in the manga. It wasn't even close to that level, but I did try my best to do a cool death scene. So what do you think?_

 _Now the fight wasn't as long as I expected, and I did plan to have Oozaru Raditz fight Freeza, but I didn't know how to write this fight, since I suck at writing action, but Hey I tried to do my best._

 ** _Power Levels:_**

 _ **Goku (Kaioken x10):** 60 Million **/ (Kaioken x15):** 90 Million **/ (Kaioken x20):** 120 Million._

 _ **Raditz:** 5.8 Million **/ (Oozaru Form):** 58 Million._

 _ **Gohan:** 1.8 Million **/ (Oozaru Form):** 18 Million._

 _ **Bryco:** 3 Million **/ (Oozaru Form):** 30 Million._

 _ **Piccolo:** 1.4 Million._

 _ **Freeza Final Form (60%):** 60 Million **/ (75%):** 90 Million._

 ** _R &A:_**

 _ **R:** Brilliant job with this one, subtle seeds seem to be planted for the arcs to come._

 _First things first. the little bit with Vegeta was pretty dang great. It showed, much like in Z, Goku felt Vegeta was not purely evil just prideful. It also gave a glimpse at Goku's psyche as things progress in the story._

 _Secondly, Tien Shinhan. He's really taking hard that he and the other humans are getting lost in the rapid power shuffle isn't he? I wonder what that will do for future arcs and how it will benefit and hinder Tien's training as time progresses._

 _Third, Goku versus Frieza was marvelous. It took up the majority of the chapter there was not many breaks to the action. In those breaks there was strategy and questioning the consequence of what comes next. The Kaioken was busted out in full glory and put on display. The tension of Goku's body holding up was very clever and I can't wait to see where that goes._

 _The Kaioken's hindrance in your story makes sense. It is something that often gets overlooked. Something that I can be accused of most certainly in the early stages of Destiny Shattered and really until the most recent arcs with the Burst Kaioken showing that in full view._

 _Good job. It was excellent from top to bottom and gave us all a little something to look forward to down the road._

 _ **A:** Well, glad you like it. I hope this chapter was just as good in your eyes. I tried my best to write the fight and the Tien scene in order to make sure that it will come off exactly as I had in mind._

 _I really tried to do things differently this time around in the fight, like using the x20 Kamehameha instead of the spirit bomb, but thinking about Goku's power in times 20 makes sense in my eyes, that is one reason I made him stronger._

 _ **R:** The kaio ken does nor work like that._

 _Goku was able to push the kaio ken to greater heights because he had the Required amount of Ki control for the Kaio ken._

 _ **A:** Yes I know that, but I wanted things to be different than other fanfictions with the Kaioken in the future, rather than everyone spamming Kaioken x20 all the time just to stay useful, I already thought of something for that._

 _Whelp, this is all for now until next chapter. I hope summer break is good for all you highschoolers and college kids, and work is great for every adult out there. Always be positive and try to stay on your feet and stand proud, so have a nice week. Bye bye._


	29. Chapter 29: The Legendary Super Saiyan!

**Hello there everyone, here is the new chapter everyone was waiting for, and yes, this is the chapter Super Saiyan first comes into the story. So I hope you are ready, because I have a lot of stress on my shoulders from just reaching this part, so I hope I can match some of your expectations or at least not fuck it up completely.**

* * *

Chapter 29: The Legendary Super Saiyan! Goku vs Freeza Part 3

The Namek Saga Part 3: The Final Battle- Part 7

 **Cue #1: Opening- Hero's Comeback**

 **Cue #2: Ending- Roundabous**

* * *

The father and son looked as all their allies were gunned down, both were crying and stunned in shock by the sight. The tyrant above them was laughing mad at the sight of his next two targets before looking back and forth at the corpse of the maned warrior, to see if it had finally fallen.

The body of the hero from Earth started to shake as something started to be different about him. Sadness overwhelmed him as he shook without much control over his body, which was still pretty badly injured from the fight before, despite the fact the now dead Namekian child had healed him a bit.

The tailed being looked at the shocked palm-haired Saiyan as he kept laughing maniacaly. "HA HA HA! You see monkey? You see what happens to those that defy me?!" he roared with joy and malice as he kept on laughing and enjoying the suffering of his foe.

"Now you will continue on suffering, knowing that I will search and eradicate everything you hold dear!" the white skinned humanoid kept on taunting as he raised his finger pointed at Earth's defender. "I will find and kill every person you hold dear to your heart and sack your planet before I destroy it!" he taunted as his laughter got stronger and stronger, while the body of the Saiyan started to shake with despair, but also anger slowly started to build up in his mind.

The galactic emperor then pointed his finger at the five years old son of the low-class warrior with a smirk on his face. "And before you die, you will see your dear son die in front of you." the monster finished taunting as his smirk grew wider and wider, while the brow of the Saiyan showed more and more rage increasing.

* * *

 **Inside of Goku's mind,**

Everything was black. The frame of the Earth-raised warrior was floating in complete darkness, with only a small circle showing everything around him, like some sort of TV screen.

Shaken, the son of Bardock was stunned and frozen in place. _'I'm too weak. I couldn't stop anything.'_ he thought to himself as he looked at his own hands. The voice of the tyrant then came to his ears. "You see what happensto those that defy me?!" he heard inside his head, causing the image in front of him to recreate the image of his human friend shot in the head and visible seeing the blood fly everywhere as the body crashed on the ground with a "thud".

That made Goku's body shake, as the memory invoked a new emotion: anger. He suddenly felt angry at his opponent as he grinded his teeth, only to see in his mind the little Namekian's death, seeing the boy explode from the inside in a ball of fire and smoke. This made the Saiyan even angrier than a second ago. _'Yajirobe, I couldn't save you because I was too weak. If I had more power...'_ he thought to himself as tears ran freely from his eyes and a feeling of frustration enhanced his anger.

 _'I did nothing while that jerk killed an innocent child.'_ he thought to himself as a flash of his son's face appeared in front of his eyes for several seconds, making the anger and frustration he felt for allowing the green skinned child to die much greater, fueling his anger further.

Flashes of Piccolo getting shot in the chest as he stood between Gohan and Freeza appeared in the darkness, only to be followed up by the images of the short-spiky haired warrior pushing the 5 years old boy out of the way and getting shot in the stomach by the evil tyrant. _'Piccolo, Bryco, you two sacrified your lives to save Gohan while I just froze.'_ he thought as he grinded his teeth harder and harder, and his body shook with rage that continued to increase inside himself.

Then the images of his older brother appeared. The hero of Earth saw once again as the bulky fighter was drilled with death rays that were fired at him like machineguns. He saw blood flying everywhere as screams filled his ears. Tears ran from his eyes as he clenched his hands into fists _. 'Dammit! Why Raditz, why?! I couldn't save you too and now I'm all alone. I'm too weak.'_ he thought in defeat as he got angrier and angrier at himself.

Then he heard the voice of his shorter opponent once again. "I will find and kill every person you hold dear to your heart and sack your planet before I destroy it!" the tyrant said in joy, making all the anger the naive warrior felt for himself quickly shifted into deep hatered towards the white skinned alien.

Images flashed in his mind, in the darkness. Flashes of not what that happened, but the fears of the palm-haired warrior. The first moment that flashed in his mind was the begining of the worst day in his life that he remembered. That image was that of his bald best friend dead in his arms as a teenager, killed by Tambourine, Piccolo Daimao's creation. This moment caused immense anger to boil inside of the Saiyan.

 _'Krillin...'_ the Earth-raised alien thought to himself in anger and sadness as his skin started to heat up. The next flash was the white hand of the tyrant shooting a red beam and in front of it his other best friend: Bulma.

In his mind, the beam struck through the scientist's head, killind her as a splash of blood flew everywhere, with the maniacal laughter of the galactic overlord ringing in his head. _'Bulma!'_ he shouted into the darkness as the flash disappeared, filling him further with hatered.

Fumes started to come out of his body as he grinded his teeth hard, and he clenched his right hand into a fist, rage and hatered filling his entire frame further and further. More flashes of his friends and family dying at the hands of his alien foe one by one.

He saw each and everyone of his friends dying in the same ways Freeza had just killed his allies: Master Roshi was blown up from the inside, Oolong and Puar were drowned in the ocean around Kame House, Launch was shot through the heart by a red beam and most importantly, Chichi and Gohan were drilled with a barrage of beams and falling to the ground dead.

All of those flashes of imagination in his mind drove the Saiyan insane as he kept hearing the laughter of the evil white skinned emperor. He felt himself burning from the inside and he couldn't contain the anger and fury and hatered anymore, he just wanted to kill that tailed son of a bitch.

Suddenly everything turned black, and in front of him a wooden door appeared. It slowly started to get closer and closer to him and the more it did, the angrier he felt, and more emotions of fury and hatered burned him from the inside as he shook violently.

Two figure then appeared to his left and right. They were gigantic with red eyes and fur covering their entire bodies and had short-spiky hair as well as a gigantic tail. They both looked at him with anger and disappointment, and Goku realised that this was the great beast he used to turn into as a child, before Kami removed his tail for good.

Three more Oozarus appeared around his back, looking exactly like the two at his sides, disgust and anger filled their hateful eyes. _"YOU CALL YOURSELF A SAIYAN?!"_ all five giant monkey said in unison, their deep and booming voices filled with anger. Just looking into their eyes made the palm-haired warrior get even angrier.

 _"OF COURSE YOU AREN'T! YOU'RE TOO WEAK!"_ the five figures continued as they quickly melted into hot burning magna around the Turtle School disciple. He kept on hearing their insults as the lava started to wrap itself like a hand around him, and by then the door was already in front of him.

The Earth-raised Saiyan then opened his mouth, a roar of incredible force coming out of his lungs, along with a white-blue aura that started to repel the magma away from him. _"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"_ he roared with the fury of a thousand Oozarus, letting out all of his anger and fury, along with the vile and deep hatered for Freeza to get out.

The force around him and the volume of the roar pushed away the lava far away from him as he could, to the point that it disappeared entirely. The wooden door in front of him shattered into nothingness, leaving a brick entrance filled with darkness. Darkness was all that was left around the youngest son of Bardock.

Then a golden light burst out of the brick entrance where the wooden door stood, enveloping the palm-haired Saiyan in an immense power until he could see nothing but light.

* * *

A second has passed since the tyrant made another death threat towards the 5 years-old son of Goku, and then the full-blooded Saiyan's body started to shake without stopping. He grinded his teeth and growled with fury.

Gohan looked in confusion and horror at his father, who's ki level started to rise at an increasing rate, a drastic increasing rate, which made him shake in a horrified manner, which caught the attention of the tailed emperor.

Freeza smiled as he crossed both of his arms and looked at his foe with amusement. "Come now monkey, is something wrong?" he asked in a mocking tone while laughing a maniacal laugh, enjoying the anger and suffering of the monkey who, in his eyes, humiliated him.

A strange glow of energy started to appear around the defender of Earth, starting as a thin veil of energy. "Y-y-y-you bastard. I w-w-won't l-let you g-get a-away with this." the low-class Saiyan stuttered as the veil started to grow around the frame of the palm-haired warrior, who was on both of his knees and constantly growling and snarling.

The intergalactic emperor heard the threat issued by the taller adversary, making him laugh even harder than before. "Will you now? You don't seem like anything anymore, monkey!" the tyrant taunted as the veil now turned into a ball of golden energy that wrapped around the hero of Earth.

The sky were covered in clouds, as lightning roared in the clouds and frequently falling into the island, carving the ground around the son of Bardock as he kept gworling in unfathomable fury and hatered.

Then the freaky occurrence happened. Goku's hair rose up and spiked before falling down to its palm shape. Then it rose again, this time the spikes turned gold. The half-breed boy looked in terror at his father, and even Freeza stopped laughing, feeling something wrong. The spikes then reverted back to the regular palm-tree shape of the Saiyan's hair, and the color reverted back to black as well.

More and more bolts of lightning crashed into the island, scorching the grass as it hit. Blazing fires roared and hissed all aound the area, forcing the kid barely out of infancy to grab the boddies of his fallen friends, as many as he could, and fly upwards in panic.

Growling once more, the pupils of the Saiyan warrior disappeared and clenched his right hand into a fist. "RRRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" he roared a deafening roar that created massive shockwaves that shook the planet to the core. The Saiyan's hair once again spiked as he started to levitate and the golden energy around him went wild, as slices of golden energy sliced through the ocean and the land, wounding the planet itself.

Then the golden orb changed into a pillar. A giant pillar of golden light that burst into the sky, shining like a flaming beacon that was launched like a rocket into the sky, making a dazzling like that blinded the planet from the darkness of space beyond the atmosphere. The pillar also crashed down into the planet itself, striking and piercing the Liquid outer Core of the giant green planet, cutting a part of it while not hitting the core itself. However this, unbeknown to everyone still on the planet, that was the begining of a dangerous, slow chain reaction.

The lights died down after twenty seconds of blinding lights. From the dispresing being appeared the Saiyan, now with a golden flaming aura that blazed like wildfire around him, hair spiked and golden with several locks of gold covering his forehead, and two emerald-green pupils in his eyes that were filled with fury and hatered.

He floated in the air, before allowing his back to a straight position, before his gaze swiftly turned to his white skinned foe, who was trembling with confusion and fear that pleagued his mind. Goku gritted his teeth as he growled quietly and glared daggers at the tyrant.

The white skinned alien looked in confusion and terror at the floating warrior in front of him, while he still standing on his rock as a deep chil went down creeping down his spine. "What is this?! It can't be what I think it is!" he shouted loudly as he fear in his voice made his voice slightly higher pitched.

The tyrant started to stare down his opponent, using his eyes to look at every changed aspect of the Saiyan. He noticed the golden hair and the emeral eyes quickly, which made him very uncomfortable to stare at directly. _'Those eyes, it's the same kind of green eyes the kid had before for several seconds.'_ he thought to himself as he swayed his glare right to the 5 years old warrior, who still shook in fear.

Several moments later the Super Saiyan turned to his son, a furious and dark expression filling his face. "Gohan, I can still sense life force coming out of Piccolo and Bryco," he said as he looked at his son with the uncontious body of the green skinned warrior on his left shoulder and back, while the kid used his right arm to barely hold the uncontious body of the short-spiky haired Saiyan. "so take them to the ship and leave this planet at once." he commanded, but immediately noticed that his son did not act.

Shaking without control, the boy didn't respond because terror and fear froze his body, along with the weightening and overwhelmingly powerful ki emitted by the defender of Earth. This made the golden haired son of Bardock to growl in fury.

"If Piccolo dies, this entire journey and the deaths of all of our friends would be worthless!" Goku roared as the golden flame around him intensified and blinded the boy and the tyrant, gaining his son's attention in that moment. "Take them both to Bulma and leave NOW!" he screamed in anger and rage with intense killing intent puring out of his body like ariver, as he powered up, the air itself starting to heat up around the three present. "Cause if you don't, I'LL BURN THIS WHOLE PLANET IN MY FURRYYYYYY!" he roared an ear deafening roar that created powerful shockwaves that pushed his son backwards, before they slowly died down along with his father's scream.

When the scream finally died down completely, he saw a horrible death glare coming from the emerald pupils of his father, which terrified him beyond belief, making him react instantly by igniting his aura and flying away from the area as quickly as he could, which wasn't really fast as the weight of two uncontious adults burdened on his tiny body.

The full-blooded fighter then turned back to his shorter adversary, who took some deep breaths as he now seemed more calm than several moments ago. The golden haired Super Saiyan stared at the tail emperor, and if looks could kill, that glare would have erased the galactic overlord out of existance.

As the tyrant returned the favor by staring daggers at the Earth-raised Saiyan, he started laughing out loud maniacaly. "THIS is what I feared all my life?!" he pointed at the fighter while speaking in a relieved and mocking tone, every word infuriating the golden haired fighter further. "THIS is the terror that made me destroy planet Vegeta?!" the tailed alien continued to mock his foe while laughing hysterically, unbenkown to him fueling the rage his golden foe was holding inside himself. "THIS is the Super Saiyan of legends?!" the tyrant asked as he mockingly, not noticing the power charging in the right palm of the hero of Earth.

The PTO emperor then looked at the moving child who was carrying the downed warriors, a wide smirk of joy on his face. "Now then, if you finished dyeing your hair, I'll be killing your son." he said as he pointed his finger towards the kid, a tiny orb of red at the tip of his index finger. "By the way, I do **love** moving targets." the lizard-looking being said as he prepared to fire his attack and kill the half-Saiyan hybrid.

This was a bad choise to do though, as the spiky-haired warrior quickly reacted and blasted a slightly visible kia wave of golden enegry at his shorter foe, making the rock Freeza was standing on to crumble, while the tyrant himself was sent flying backwards in a mach cone that made over two dozen sonic booms in three seconds.

The white skinned body of the evil overlord crashed into one mountain before exiting at its other side, before crashing into another mountain and pulling out of the other side as the body of rock crumbled to the ground.

After passing through a third mountain, the tailed emperor finally managed to slow his momentum down before spinning in the air to regain some balance. He looked foward towards where he flew from, with his jaw falling from shock. _'Damn, how long did I fly back?! How far!?'_ he asked himself in a thought in his mind, as he noticed something flowing on his lips. The alien then used his wrist to wipe his face, seeing purple blood on his afterwards, which originated from the white skinned being's nose.

"Don't misinterpret the treat I gave to my son," the Saiyan's voice, which was filled with anger that was contained by a feeling of absolute superiority, echoed around Freeza, making the shorter alien to sweat buckets with tension, as he didn't see his foe. "it was just an intimidation tactic to make him go away." the Super Saiyan continued, as the tailed being looked all around him, even above and beneath him.

Freeza started to float backwards as he gritted his teeth, only for him to hit something hard, which was the body of his taller adversary. He tried to spin in a counter-clockwise direction and slam his left fist into the temple of the golden haired warrior, but unfortunately for the tyrant the defender of Earth caught the backhand strike with ease.

"But you? You will suffer incredible pain, like you made me suffer as I watched my friends die. So here is the most simple way I can shorten this threat, Freeza:" he talked to the white skinned being with rage and hatered in his voice, while a smirk of arrogance and confidence were plastered all over his face, as he gripped the left hand of his opponent with force, starting to crush his fingers like it was nothing, making the tyrant scream with agony. "I'm going to break you." he said with a calm voice that contained all his rage.

Before the alien overlord could start saying another word, the Super Saiyan put even more pressure on the tailed being's fingers, making him scream once again from the pain as the Earth-raised warrior fractured his foe's fingers. "Like a Kit-Kat bar." he finished his threat as he seemed so angry he looked like he was going to pop a vein, showing how angry he really was.

Looking up at the angry face of the empowered warrior, the galactic overlord's face was filled in confusion from what he heard the Saiyan said. _'Like a Ki-Kat bar? Seriously?'_ he thought to himself before a sharp and powerful right straight kick slammed into his white skinned chest, sending him flying back to where he was earlier, as well as fracturing all of the ribs of the tailed alien, which made him spew blood.

Freeza stopped himself a bit before he floated directly above the giant hole created by the golden pillar from earlier. His foe flew towards him in unbelieveable speed, causing the son of Bardock to be seen as only a flash of gold. Goku stopped right in front of his foe and sent an invisible kia wave that pushed the evil being slightly backwards while a mixture of blood and saliva flew out of his mouth.

Freeza growled in anger as he quickly raised his index finger and shot a rapid barrage of death rays at his foe, and they all landed. Unfortunately for the alien, the beams just dissipitate against the skin of the golden warrior, no visible damage caused at all.

A smug grin rose to the face of the golden haired legend as he started floating foward his shorter foe. "Didn't I tell you Freeza? You don't know really too much about fighting other than how to throw a punch." the Super Saiyan mocked his tyranical foe as he started laughing to himself, angering the lizard-looking being as he growled in distain.

The defender of Earth then disappeared, only to shift back into existance right next to the tyrant, kicking him right in the kidney, making Freeza scream in agony before the tailed humanoid was grabbed by the throat. "How does it feel Freeza?" the Earth-raised martial artist asked as he tossed his opponent with all his strength towards the sea, before disappearing and reappearing 30 feat beneath that area, sending a planet shaking uppercut to the chin of the galactic emperor, sending the white skinned alien flying right back up.

"How it feels to be outmatched?" the Super Saiyan asked from below as the tailed alien was still spinning in the air. The image of the bulky fighter then appeared behind the spinning ruler of the PTO, stopping his momentum with one hand, before pushing him with an invisible kia wave. As he saw the pained expression on Freeza's face, a sadistic and overjoyed smile appeared on the face of the golden haired warrior. "Againt a foe who could do to you what he desires?" the Super Saiyan asked as the tyrant finally corrected and balanced himself midair.

This question made Freeza furious, making him growl in furious anger. "How dare you think YOU are stronger than ME?!" the tailed humanoid alien shouted in his rage as he raised both hands and charged the red and black ball he used before. "I don't know what the hell you think you are, but you're DONE!" he screamed as he was about to throw the ball towards the planet, which the Saiyan did not know.

Not willing to let his foe any moment to attack or retaliate, Goku fazed out of existance and reappeared right in front of his adversary and sent a thundering gut punch with his right, unbroken arm, which smashed with tremendous force into the tyrant's stomach, making the white skinned alien to puke blood as his red-black sphere disappeared into nothing.

Chuckling to himself, Goku felt a sensation of enjoyment of beating the monster in front of him, but not like before. Before he just wanted the best fight he could encounter, to push himself beyond his limits. Now, he just wanted to see if the arrogant tailed overlord could be a challange to his might, before smashing his pride, body and soul into a bloody pulp.

As he retracted his fist back from the stomach of his foe, Earth's greatest warrior smiled with confidence as his foe was doubled over, groaning in pain while coughing. "To tell you the truth, I don't know what I am. However, on my way to Namek, Raditz and Bryco did tell me an interesting tale. Wanna hear it?" he asked in a mocking tone as he continued chuckling.

Hearing the question quickly triggered Freeza, as he sent a death glare towards his foe while he himself was still doubled over, both hands on his stomch, he grinded his teeth with fury. "Don't you fucking dare." he hissed with fury as he closed one eye to deal with the pain.

Smiling wider with smug arrogance, golden aura flared around the Super Saiyan. "They told me about a being called the Legendary Super Saiyan, an unbeatable warrior. You don't seem like the guy to believe legends Freeza, but I must say, I do feel kina super right now." he said with malice and hapiness mixed into his voice, as he seemed to take pleasure in angering his foe, which he did pretty darn good.

Suddenly a pillar of lava came out of the hole in the sea, which startled the golden-spiky haired fighter, but the tyrant's eyes went wide with realisation. Then he started to maniacaly laugh like a complete maniac, hapiness twisted disgustingly in his voice.

"You bloody moron!" he insulted his taller foe as he laughed, angering the Saiyan to the point that he started growling once more. "You released so much power that the planet itself became unstable! I won't be surprised if it will explode!" the white skinned fighter roared in joy as the lava started to merge slowly with the water around the hole.

This fact didn't scare Goku in the slightest, rather it made him smile defiantly against his foe. "Well then, at least if I die, I'll know you're coming with me straight to the afterlife." the Saiyan said arrogantly as he entered a battle stance, trying to keep his guard up.

This retort made Freeza laugh louder than before. Lightning roared across the skies as the tyrant's laughter got louder and louder. "You fool! My race can breath in space!" the intergalactic emperor declared boldly, shocking the Super Saiyan.

Despit the lizard-looking being's claim, the orange clad fighter from Earth quickly regained his smile as he chuckled. "Well then, seems like we don't have a lot of time." he said as he once again flared around him his blazing golden aura that colored his hair in a deeper shade of gold. "You said in our fight earlier that you were using half of your full power right? If so, power up to your maximum," the muscular fighter demanded with a serious and threatening expression on his face. "now." he finished his sentence as the planet started to shake more violently than ever before.

The Super Saiyan's demand made Freeza smile with confidence, as he was sure he now had the fight in the bag. "Fine monkey, I'll enjoy bashing your skull in." he said calmly with an arrogant and menacing tone to his voice. He then clenched his hands into fists and started to growl.

Winds blew out violently as a blue-white aura was ignited to life around the lizard-looking alien. The planet continued to shake violently as more lightning strikes came down from the sky. This made the powerful golden Saiyan smile as he felt the power of his foe rise. _'That's it Freeza. Power up, so that I can have a real battle.'_ he thought to himself as veins started to violently throb on the forehead of the white skinned emperor. _'Then I'll destroy you until you are nothing but ripped body parts and blood.'_ the Super Saiyan thought with sadistic joy as his hair was blown back by the winds.

Freeza's muscles started to swell up and grow massively, to the point that his arms where maybe more than twice their original size, same with the legs. The frame of Goku's adversary grew inch by inch, to the point that he wasn't as small as before. This made the defender of Earth chuckle with happiness over the power-up of the self-proclaimed strongest being in the universe. "Yes... this is wonderful Freeza. Punching you now will make the wait much more satisfying." the golden warrior said with a wide smirk on his face.

Finally with a shout the tyrant released a powerful shockwave, but the legendary warrior didn't move an inch. While the white skinned alien panted heavily, the spiky-haired fighter entered into his turtle stance and intensified his aura as he prepared to resume the fight. "Ready Freeza?" he asked with a smirk on his face and anticipation in his voice.

The self-proclaimed strongest being in the universe raised both hands in front of him, palms facing towards the legendary foe. "Not yet." he said, making his foe slightly leave his battle stance. This was the chance the tailed humanoid has been waiting for, as he sent a powerful telekinetic wave that blasted the powerful Saiyan backwards, sending him spinning in the air, before the white skinned overlord fazed into existance right behind his foe, kicking the hero of Earth so hard that he was sent pummeling down into a mountain on an island to the East, which crumbled to the ground as the Saiyan made impact.

The youngest son of Bardock instantly flew out of the wreckage, his dark-blue untershirt slightly torn and a bit of blood coming out of his cheek as a result of a scratch he got. He then removed the boots he was wearing and dropped them to the sea. As he slowly floated upwards he also removed the wristbands from his hands, allowing them fall to the sea below him as well. When he reached the same altitude of his slightly shorter foe, he tore the dark-blue undershirt from him and threw it out in the wind.

Knacking his fingers and neck, the Saiyan from Earth ignited his aura to life once more. "Not a bad kick. Try better next time." the legendary fighter said with an angered expression that showed his seriousness and fury once more. He disappeared and reppeared faster than his foe's eyes could follow, before a knee strike slammed against the abdomen of the tailed tyrant, making him cringe in pain as a shockwave sent him flying backwards.

Goku chased after his foe, a trail of gold behind him. He reached his target in an instant, sending a left kick towards his foe's ribcage, while simultaniously slamming his right elbow on top of the tyrant's jewl at the center of his head, causing Freeza to yell in agony, before the warrior from Earth did a summesault in the air and carved his right knee into the head of the emperor , sending the white skinned alien falling down into the sea.

It took at least half a minute before the lizard-looking being flew out of the water, panting and huffing heavily as blood ran from his nose, mouth and forehead. Gritting his teeth, the Super Saiyan charged again, but Freeza in his anger grinded his teeth and used telekinesis to grab the broken arm of his taller foe with tremendous force, making Goku scream in agony, forcing him to automatically lower his defences as pain overwhelmed his mind.

Using this opprotunity, the white skinned tyrant charged with full force and slammed his left fist into the jawline of his frightening foe, making the spiky-golden haired fighter spew a mixture of blood and saliva as his head was snapped backwards. Continuing his onslaught, Freeza sent a flurry of punches into the gut of his foe before grabbing the broken arm of the Saiyan with his right arm, then using both legs, tail and left arm to hit the legendary fighter as much as possible while putting pressure on the broken bon with his right hand.

As blood flew out constantly from the mouth of the Super Saiyan, the tyrant spinned his foe and threw him into another island around the area. The golden son of Bardock crashed into the island with a ear deafening "BOOOOMM!" that shook the already messed up planet. Dust filled the air as the muscle filled alien panted heavily, waiting for the Legendary Super Saiyan to attack once more.

* * *

 **Earth, Kami's Lookout,  
**

Mister Popo fazed into existance on the white tiles of the palace of god, the seven orange balls floating around him. As he slowly allowed the spheres to safely land on the tiles, he looked up, to see the eternaly young Namekian on the floor, groaning in pain.

This immediately made the djinn worried immediately, as he ran towards his friends and put his hands over him, which released a golden glow. He then realised both the short bald human and the female Saiyan were untied and were bringing jugs of water, as well as a water-soaked towel. This made him irritated in an instant. "Why are you untied?!" he angrily shouted, accidently releasing a wave of killing intent that made both drop to the ground in an instant.

Seeing what happened, the genie got nervous and unlifted the pressure he released on both Z-Fighters. Krillin barely got up as his entire body shook, while looking as the expression on the chubby djinn quickly changed from angry to his regular unreadable and calm expression. That was the first time he saw Popo angry, and he felt like he was going to die again.

"He was talking to this guy called King Kai, then suddenly he collapsed in pain and screamed while putting his hands on the left side on his chest." the turtle disciple explained the situation to his master, which made the black being's eyes to widen with realization.

Then with another long groan, Kami opened his eyes, before he screamed once again for a bit, before he panted heavily in pain. "Mister Popo, we need to use the dragon balls now. Piccolo is severly wounded." he said as he tried to use his wooden cane for support, but he quickly fell on the ground.

The djinn then looked at the orange clad former monk, causing the noseless fighter to get up quickly and run towards the dragon balls.

Then the genie put his index and middle finger on his best friend's forehead and closing his eyes. After several moments he opened them. "There it is." he said as he then got up, opening and overtaking the telepathic link between Kami and King Kai.

For several moment silence fell on the lookout as the djinn turned to the short Z-Fighter and shook his head. " Don't use them just yet. Just when I tell you." he said, making Krillin gulp as he nodded positively to his black skinned master's demands.

 _"Hello Kami, are you alright?!"_ the kai asked with concern in his voice, but the djinn was clearly impatient.

Tapping on the ground of the palace with his left foot, the chubby being retorted. "No he isn't. You're dealing with me now, so give me an update." Mister Popo said in his monotone voice, trying to hide his anger as best as possible.

Hearing the voice of the attendant of the lookout clearly made the catfish-looking entity upset, which Popo could hear when the watcher of the northern side of the galaxy growled with irritation. _"I don't have time for you asshole! I want to talk to Kami!"_ the god from the afterlife yelled at the djinn telepathicaly, not wanting to have any sory of communication with him.

Hearing loud and clear what the short, blue skinned entity said made the genie growl with fury as his lips turn smaller and the edges turned sharper and he frowned. "Do you know who you're talking to, you insignificant BUG! I will annihilate you, you little piece of turd! So give me an update. RIGHT. NOW!" he roared as he released a second wave of killing intent, slamming everyone present against the tiles of the lookout, which began to crack and fly in the air.

 _"Okay, okay! Don't be so violent, geez."_ the god said as he took a deep breath, and the djinn slowly tried to calm down, his face slowly returning to normal. _"Okay, so almost everyone is dead, Yajirobe's corpse fell into the sea, in case you plan on bringing him back as well, Piccolo is severly injured and Goku somehow transformed into some sort of Super Saiyan."_ the small deity explained the situation, while the black skinned being on the other side was taking in every word. _"But Goku also released so much power that planet Namek is unstable and on its way towards destruction!"_ King Kai yelled in frustration as his plan was going more and more into shit.

The last part once again broke the djinn's calm demeanor, but he kept his monotone voice. "Are you serious? So you made a plan and now it's fucked beyond belief?" the genie asked, causing the deity on the other side how he knew about the fact that he made a plan. "And before you asked, I read your mind." the djinn said as the guardian of Earth slowly got back up on his feet, as well as the two Z-Fighters present.

Taking a deep breath, Popo clapped his hands. "I think it's time I take control of your little opperation." he said as he walked to the center of the lookout, while hearing the shouts of refusal on the other side. "If you can't do anything to fix the situation, then I will." he boldly claimed as he shut down the link with the kai.

After taking a deep breath, the black skinned being closed his eyes and focused. The floor of the palace of god suddenly glowed blue, as blue particles came out from the space between tiles. Everyone felt something calm and soothing around them, while Kami also felt mana and raw magical power everywhere in levels that made his jaw drop.

"Amazing, so much magical power was stored inside of the lookout?" the green skinned sage looked in awe as he looked all around him, sensing the mana flowing in the air. He then realized the main problem on Namek situation, so he leaned against his cane and took several steps foward. "Wait Mister Popo, Namek's dragon balls are the the bottom of the ocean, there is nothing we can do." he said in defeat as he gave his friend the valiable piece of information.

After about twenty-or-so seconds the chubby genie opened his eyes and smiled with confidence. "Is that so? No problem." he said as the lookout flashed brightly with blue and wind pressure came out from below, as the magical energy intensified.

The djinn raised both hands into the sky and a thin veil of blue mana field appeared around him. The wind felt reassuring and soothing, giving the Z-Fighters around and the guardian of Earth a relaxing enviroment. "ZA PORTAR!" Popo shouted as the floor of the lookout flashed in bright-blue colors for several seconds in a blinding light.

After those seconds passed, the lights died down and the tiles of the lookout returned to their regular colors. The djinn lowered his arms and turned around towards the god of Earth. After several seconds of silence Popo fell face first into the floor.

* * *

 **Namek, the bottom of the ocean,  
**

The seven stone spheres were stuck between two rock while on the ocean floor. The area was so dark that the formerly magical spheres could not even be seen by the normal eye.

Suddenly the water around the dragon balls seemed to disconnect from the rest of the ocean, as the small area around the balls seemed to be distorting.

A bubble was suddenly formed, containing the seven balls of stone in it. Then it disappeared.

 **{To Be Continued]**

* * *

 _On Namek, the fight between Goku and Freeza takes another turn, as Goku ascends to the level of Super Saiyan, but is it enouth to take out the galactic menace once and for all, while the tyrant is using dirty tricks to gain the upper hand? Can King Kai's plan truely be fixed? Find out on the next chapter of "Changed Path"...  
_

 _Well, I decided to cut the fight short in this chapter, but I will continue it next chapter with some good old action._

 _Now, I know that you will say things like: "Freeza shouldn't do shit to SSJ Goku, since he is supposed to be at 300 million." and stuff like that. Okay, hate me all you want but... in this story, Super Saiyan isn't a x50 multiplier. It works in a similar fashion to the system of "Bringer of Death", despite it not being the same system. SSJ is a gigantic power pool instead of a multiplier, mostly because the multiplier system is just a crazy way to cause PL inflation. So I know this will cause hate, but tthis is my story, and I will write it as I please._

 _Now, from this chapter on there will be no PL, at least not when it comes to SSJ level beings. There will still be power levels next arc, but only for the beggining._

 ** _R &A:_**

 _ **R:** You killed off almost everyone that was available with this chapter, didn't you?_

 _Joking aside, it was well done. Goku and Frieza was really good. The limits being pushed to point where Goku had exhausted himself entirely was brilliantly done. The Kaioken x20 Kamehameha was just beautiful, it failed but it was beautiful. Would being fully healthy have helped Goku in that situation?_

 _The ending of the chapter was great too. Frieza desire to make Goku and the others feel true despair was absolutely brilliant. Yajirobe died with a shred of dignity, fear but dignity. Bryco and Piccolo took near-fatal damage. And Raditz, you stubborn Saiyan, you died like a true warrior on your feet. That was by far the best part of the chapters._

 _I feel a tingle in my back (do ya get it?) that the next chapter is going to be electrifying, you could say golden or perhaps the awakening of an ancient legend._

 _ **A:** Yeah, I never intended to kill almost everyone when I first came up with that scene (aka before chapter 2 I think), but then I though that not killing a lot of people is not like Freeza and much less impactful to cause Goku to turn Super Saiyan. However, Raditz's death was planned from the start._

 _Yes, Goku turned Super Saiyan, and fuck Dragon Ball Super and its tingly sensasion bullshit. Fuck that bullshit and fuck U6 Saiyans. After episodes 92, 93, 100 and 101 I will actually be happy if they will die (except Cabba and Hit, they are still good in my book), also Vados will live, so that's still good, as the fandom won't lose its major rule 34 player._

 _Also, did you find my transformation scene good enough? How about the way I portrayed SSJ Goku?_

 _ **R:** Wonderful chapter._

 _If that cause does cause Goku to go super Saiyan, then i do not know what will._

 _Regarding multpliers of God forms they still have a multipler, but more complex, because while it is a multiplier, it is not a Set/Fixed Multiplier._

 _The fact that Goku choose SSG over Fusion, shows how powerful SSG Goku is._

 _Goku even stated That Vegito would do nothing to beerus._

 _The irony of situation in super is that while SSG Goku is above even a Hypothetical Battle of God's saga SS3 Vegito, Goku even as SSG was not even on beerus level of power.. Meaning SSG Goku was not even close being 1/1000 of beerus power._

 _1: After Whiss training Goku and Vegeta in base Form have Surpassed the level of power SSG Goku possessd when he fought beerus._

 _2: that Means Base Goku is equal or greater to Battle of Gods SSG Goku,_

 _3: it was Stated in Manga That Super Saiyan Blue is heavily implied to be 10 times More powerful then SSG._

 _4: Goku even as SSB kaio ken x10 is not on beerus level, the manga Also somewhat supports this When Shin Speculates that SSB Vegito with the Final Kamahamaha could be above Beerus.. But shin never saw Beerus full power, So i would safely assume SSB Vegito is somewhat less or equal to Beerus._

 _If A SSB Vegito is only comparable/relative to Beerus, then their no way SSB kaio kenx10 Goku would be compare to Beerus_

 _How strong would a Base Form Vegito in super? More powerful then SS3 Goku(after whiss training) but Base Form Vegito would be weaker then both SSG and SSB being stacked on top of Goku(After Whiss trains him)_

 _SS3 Goku would easily be over 400 times more powerful then battle of gods saga SSG Goku._

 _I,am just pointing out that God forms would even allow a Human to easily surpass Vegito(Before Super) because the potency of God ki._

 _Based on this_

 _A Lowballed SSG AKA SAIYAN GOD/ Base God form would likely have a Multiplier Over x100,000_

 _While a Lowballed SSB aka SSG would have va Multipler of x1,000,000._

 _Later i will give you my headcanon about the tiers of Ki._

 _Normal Ki_

 _Refined Ki_

 _God Ki._

 _ **A:** Nice headcannon. My plans will be different from that and I hate multipliers, but good for you for forming a headcannon of your own. At least you care about power scailing more than the writers of Super. What did you think about this chapter?_

 _Well guys, this is all for now, until next chapter I want you all to have a lot of fun. Bye bye._


	30. Chapter 30: The Raging Dragon

**Hello Everybody, this is another chapter of Changed Path, chapter 30 to be precise. Wait... 30 CHAPTERS?! We're 30 chapters into this story?! Holy fuck now I can't believe that I did this many chapters already! Wow...**

 **Now when I wrote this chapter, I didn't know wether or not it will be the end of the Goku vs Freeza fight, so enjoy and see you at the end of it.**

* * *

Chapter 30: The Raging Dragon- Goku vs Freeza Finale

The Namek Saga Part 3: The Final Battle- Part 8

 **[Regular musical cues will be registered like always]**

* * *

 **Namek, Capsule Corp. Ship,  
**

Bulma was still taking long looks at all the control pads and buttons of the ship, for the eleventh time since she arrived to said ship. The round structure made for a large space, but a large part of the middle had the technological super-computer that had all the buttons. It seemed to be perfect for carrying a large amount of people, which would definetely would be need now more than ever.

She found a chair and sat on it, filled with bordem. She leaned backwards and yawned as she closed her eyes, thinking of what will come next in her life after this adventure, which she was barely a part of it and did nothing.

 _'Seriously, I did nothing here!'_ she thought to herself angrily as at the edge of her sight she noticed a statue of stone with the figure of a large bulky beast inside it. Remembering what her palm-haired best friend said, this must be at the top of the priority list, since this would bring back the dragon balls, which are now inactive.

The lavander haired scientist got up from her chair and took several stepes towards the statue, bending over so she could get a good glimps of it. _'Wow, this monster would beat the shit out of Shenron.'_ she thought to herself in horror as she was intimidated by the monsterous design of the Namekian dragon. When she saw it earlier in its full glory, she fainted.

Suddenly a sound was drilled into her ears, the sound of fifty nails screeching against a chalkboard. She put her hands over her ears as she ran outside to find the origins of the noise. As she got out her eyes widen with wonder and confusion, as two orbs outlined in a black aura and filled with water floated in front of her before popping out of existance, and with them the noise.

A moment the black outline disappeared, all the water fell like a waterfall to the ground as several thuds were heard with it. As all the water soaked into the grass and ground, she saw in the center of the puddles two things: in the first puddle were seven large stone balls, which were in the exact size of the dragon balls of the green planet. The second puddle had the dead body of the formerly obese samurai in its center, much to the horror of the smartest woman on Earth.

Not knowing what's going on, Bulma fell on her butt in confusion of what just occured and what to do.

* * *

 **[Cue #1: Opening- Hero's Comback]**

* * *

 **Namek, where last chapter ended,  
**

As the dust cloud still filled the sky and the area around the island, the tyrant looked down and kept on waiting for his opponent to get back up, but time continued on passing. Eventually a smile creeped on his face, followed by a maniacal laugh.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! This is the end of the Super Saiyan! Hahaha!" he roared in joy as more strikes of lightning fell from the skies as the planet continued to lose its stability.

Then a yellow beam of light rocketed out of the dust, moving towards the tailed emperor in an unmatchable speed. The tyrant bended backwards, allowing the blast to pass by him in the last second. Then a second one blasted out, flying in a zig-zag pattern towards the white skinned alien.

This made the turn and fly back slightly, allowing the blast to fly by him. This annoyed the emperor and made him growl with irritation. "That annoying monkey!" he screamed as he turned, only to find said monkey right in front of him, an annoyed frown on his face.

Blood was running by a large amount from his face and it seemed like his earlier injuries from before were affecting him, but he still was superior to the tyrant. "You called?" he said before slamming a thunderous right punch to the gut of his white skinned foe, doubling him over as purple blood spewed out like a fountain from the lizard's mouth and nostrils.

With three more moves of his right arm, Freeza was dented across the chest as sonic booms echoed across the skies, making the muscular body of the PTO overlord to shake violently as more blood came out like puke, doubling him over further.

An angry expression filled the face of the Super Saiyan. "I won't go easy on you from now on. Now every punch is at my full power." he said calmly as his rage was contained despite reaching greater heights.

With a blur, Freeza was sent flying into the water, creating a large pillar of water to explode upwards, before turning into a tsunami that crashed into the ocean. Taking a deep breath, the hero of Earth started to charge a golden ball of energy in his broken left arm.

He looked at his left hand and smiled. _'Good, I can still gather ki there. It won't be stable, but that's enough.'_ he thought to himself with reliefe as he stormed foward with a raging charge, flying so fast that he quickly reached his flailing target, much to his foe's shock.

Using his elbow to swing his left arm foward, the defender of Earth released a powerful blast of ki that exploded right in the tyrant's face, making a gigantic golden explosion that went on for dozens upon dozens of meters.

When the lights faded and smoke filled the skies, Freeza popped out as he flew backwards like a ragdoll, his skin burned heavily by the attack, and his foe quickly following him. Instantly reaching his position, the golden flame-haired Saiyan punched the space emperor in the face so hard that the overlord's entire skull cracked and fractured, as blood burst out like a water fountain from his nose and mouth.

As the tyrant regained balance midair, the Super Saiyan stopped in front of him, a scowl on his face. "You're weak." he said to the white skinned alien before punching him in the gut, doubling him over in pain before sending a knee strike to the chin of the emperor, causing blood to burst out of the entire face of the injured lizard-looking being, sending him flying upwards.

* * *

 **Earth, right after Mr. Popo's spell,  
**

The three viewers at thye scene were frozen in awe as they still digested what they saw, especially Kami. However this all changed when the black skinned genie fell face first into the tiles, making the eternaly young Namekian to force his body to advance towards his best friend.

As the guardian of Earth reached the laying figure of the intimidating genie, he checked to see if the black skinned being was still alive. He turned his friend around, so the djinn's front would face the skies. He then put his index and middle finger on the side of the neck of Mister Popo, feeling that there was pulse, making Kami breath with relief.

He then turned his head towards the small monk next to the dragon balls. "He's alright Krillin, just uncontious. Summon Shenron." he shouted with authority, making the orange clade human gulp as he nodded and turned to the orbs.

He raised his hands up and yelled to the heavens. "Arise Shenron! Grant us our wish!" he shouted as the orbs glowed, covering the entire planet with the darkness of night in their magical clouds, as lightning strucked and danced across the clouds.

From the glowing magical spheres came a gigantic slim figure rose and swirled as it revealed it draconic figure in the sky, which was always an amazing sight to see. He glared his deep red eyes down to see the bald warrior in front of the orange spheres.

"STATE YOUR WISH, AND I SHALL GRANT IT. DO NOT TAKE LONG." he said in his deep and booming voice, which made Krillin shake a bit. However, all the things he had done over the years had steeled him.

He stood beneath the dragon, took a deep breath before thinking of a wish. However, a voice in his head sudddenly shouted. ' _Listen to me Krillin! This is King Kai, please wish for the revival of everyone who was killed by Freeza and his men, except the evil ones!'_ the god shouted at the human, who winced from the pain in his head. He wanted to ask the voice a question, but didn't want to be yelled at again.

 _'Okay, voice in my head.'_ he says telepathically to the kai before loking at the huge dragon with determination. "Shenron, revive all those killed by Freeza and his men, except the evil one." he said with a commanding tone.

The dragon looked down before he spoke. "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED!" he declares as his eyes glow with their blood red color, only to raise his head up to the dark skies of the planet.

"NOW I HAVE PERFORMED MY DUTY. FAREWELL." Shenron says as he glows gold and the dragon balls rise to the sky, before seperating and flying across the entire planet.

The sky cleared as quickly as they darkened, leaving the lookout in silence. It was then quickly broken by the female Saiyan, who was silent throughout the summoning of the eternal dragon. "That was awesome!" she shouted as she raised her arms to the sky, hands clenched into fists.

A moment later the raven-haired warrior lowered her arms, a bored expression on her face. "Now I'm bored." he sulked with boredom in her tone as she sat on the tiles of the palace of god.

* * *

 **Namek,**

Out of the blue he suddenly felt again. He felt how water entered his lungs as he took a deep breath out of shock as his soul left the long line of infinite spirits. Shocked, he found himself falling in the middle of the ocean, getting closer into a gigantic black hole that emmited lava like crazy.

In terror he ignited his aura around him and instinctively flew upwards, towards where the air might be. Where the light was. As it got closer and closer, he felt like he was closer and closer to death once more, this time by drowning.

However luck was on his side, as he burst out of the water into the sky of planet Namek, which by now started to turn blood red, as the planet shoock when a giant burst of lava exploded out of the hole he was above, almost roasting him alive if he wouldn't had used an afterimage to evade the natural calamity. Raditz was alive once again.

He look around frantically, not knowing what happened, what was happening. All he knew was that it was bad, and he needed to get the fuck out of there really fast. After a few moments of heavy breathing, he was frozen by sensing an overwhelming power, something that made him feel so meaningless. He realised he had to check it out.

As he prepared to fly to were he sensed the incredible power, a white-blue star passed by him, with a clear energy signature. It seemed Vegeta was back to life as well. With a sigh the maned Saiyan started to follow the royal Saiyan towards the huge power level radiating around the entire planet like an unstopable typhoon, its center not too far away from him The sense of weight in the ki alone was suffocating, making Raditz feel more dread.

As he flew further he could start seeing the planet shift and cry, as the skies turned red as blood and lightning ran from the under the ground to the skies, causing earthquakes and tsunamis to run like plagues that showed that planet Namek wasn't going to survive the epic clash of powers on it.

As he advanced he sensed two unbelieveable powers, one was definately Freeza's, and the other started to feel more and more familiar. Then the realisation finally struck him. "No. It can't be." he said aloud with a smirk of pride appearing on his face as he increased his pace and caught up to his former superior, now his inferior in power.

Then in front of the two Saiyans, two lights clashed. One was pink-purple that sent a chill down their spine, as they knew the feeling of dying by the hands of the galactic emperor. The other was golden and furious, filled with a sense of bloodlust so massive that both the son of Bardock and the royal elite froze in place instantly and stopped their flight. In the instant of the clash Freeza's aura was pushed back with ease as a pink star crashed into the ground, creating a massive pillar of dust that rose up to the air.

Then they saw him, they saw the legendary warrior of myths in front of them. Glowing with the golden justice of the Saiyan race, the rage of a herd of Oozarus, the cold stare of death itself on his face and a golden spiky crown, he looked at where his enemy has fallen. A golden blazing flame surrounded him as his broken left arm stayed motionless at his side.

Vegeta growled with distain and fury at watching a clown, a Saiyan of low birth ascending him. "NO! NO! BULLSHIT! FUCKING BULLSHIT!" he shouted with rage filling his entire body, as tears started to roll from his eyes. "WHY?! I'm the last of the royal bloodline, it was supposed to be my ascention, not Kakarots!" he kept on screaming and complaining, while the burly Saiyan looked in awe and pride as he couldn't believe that the Super Saiyan of legends was his flesh and blood.

The golden warrior then shifted his glare at the pair of full-blooded Saiyans, much to their shock. His eyes were filled with hatered and his face was cold and unpredictable, they didn't know what reaction to expect from him. He then smiled at them, raising a thumbs up like Kakarot would usually do, making Raditz sigh with reliefe. Inside this powerful typoon of rage and hatered that he felt, his brother was still inside.

Then Freeza charged at the legendary fighter, sending a thunderous punch that would crumble mountains with ease, but Goku simply sidestepped it, sending a knee strike to his foe's diaphrgm, doubling the tyrant over with a pained moan before the defender of Earth sent a mighty punch to the white skinned being's head, cracking the purple gem at the top of his head. Continuing, the Super Saiyan flailed his broken arm at Freeza, sending a powerful wave of unstable ki at him, sending him falling down back into the dirt.

Goku looked at his brother, who immediately knew that he and Vegeta had to get the fuck out of dodge. Without any warnings, he grabbed the unfocused prince in the top of his spandex and crammed a full-powered punch to the temple of his former boss, knocking him instantly. Putting the flame haired prince on his back, the eldest son of Bardock ignited his aura and flew away as fast as possible.

* * *

 **Warrior's Paradise,  
**

"I'm alive! I can't believe I'm back!" Yamcha shouted with joy ever since the halo above his head disappeared. Tien was also back to life but his reaction was slightly off. Well it was understandable, Chiaotzu was still dead, since Shenron can't bring someone back twice.

But despite wanting to care about his friends right now, he couldn't. His mind was filled with thoughts about his little girl that he loved so much. He couldn't resist thinking about seeing the large eyes of his daughter once more, play with her and spend his entire focus on the girl he had with his ex.

"Would you please shut up, I'm trying to listen." King Kai said in annoyance as he couldn't hear the annoying cheering of the human fighter. His mind was filled on the fight of the two powerhouses that could change the entire cource of the mortal realm.

A small dark-green and mostly brown cricket then flew down after what the kai said, his black eyes focused on the watcher. "That would be a very hypocritical thing to say King Kai, since you couln't stop shouting earlier. Seriously, every fighter in Warrior's Paradise heard you." Gregory the cricket said as his wings flapped at a rapid pase.

King Kai turned around and shouted at his cricket friend. "FUCK OFF GREGORY! I'm a kai, so I can scream all I want!" he screamed at the top of his lungs angrily before turning around and trying to see what was happening in the fight.

Gregory crossed his hands in front of his chest and scoffed angrily. "You really are an asshole sometimes. I can't believe Goku could stand you." he insulted the teak skinned catfish-looking deity before flying away.

Growling, King Kai turned around once more and started to stomp on the ground as a veing throbbed on his forehead. "Screw you, I'm not an asshole! Fly off you useless cricket!" he shouted angrily while the bug got further and further away.

Suddenly a short, bright purple skinned being that was wearing the same clothes as King Kai, as well as monocle appeared with an angry expression on his face, on that was directed towards the teal skinned watcher.

"There you are asshole!" he shouted as he grabbed the catfish-looking entity by his garnet. "Would you mind telling me why the heck Grandmaster Whis was on my planet?!" he screamed at his rival shinjin with fear and anger in his voice.

The sunglasses wearing god looked at his rival with a smirk. "What's wrong, did the taste of the shitty food in your side of the universe displeased the Grandmaster, so you're picking a fight?" he asked arrogantly, as he insulted the Watcher of the Western side of the universe, knowing the strongest being in the universe was probably looking for food for his master.

Growling, the western watcher glared daggers at his rival. "As if! He said I make excellent food, unlike you!" he retorted in anger before letting go of the slightly taller shinjin's shirt. "He also told me to track someone named Dark Abyss. Do you know who was he talking about?" the chubby god asked with concern in his voice as he requested something from his rival in a way that was easily too out of character for him, which King Kai noticed.

However, the chubby teal skinned deity just started to laugh. "Did you really believed it?! You dummy, he was probably trolling you! He always trolls us!" the god declared as he roared in laughter, making the nervous god growl in frustration and teleport away with Instant Transmission.

* * *

The Tyrant smashed into the ground once again, blood covering his entire frame. Looking at his good work from above, the Super Saiyan smirked arrogantly, something he never thought he would ever do. This power he was wielding was suffocating and intoxicating, and he didn't care. He enjoyed Freeza's suffering as he beat another punch into his already broken and cracked face, a knee to his stomach, slowly rupturing his internal organs. The shouts of pain and growls of aggresive suffering made him overjoyed, but it didn't calm his lust for blood at all. If anything, it made it even greater than before.

He slowly descended on the ground, as around him the sea water of the planet turned into more land by the molting lava that rose from beneath the surface of the dying planet. Lightning struck the ground several meters away from him as he slowly walked towards the galactic emperor, allowing his foe to grow his sense of dread with each step. A sadistic smile creeped on his face.

As he reached his obviously inferior adversary, his face changed again into an inferno of hatered and anger that was contained to only a killing glare from the legendary warrior. He could see the fear in the eyes of the monster that nearly took all he cared about. This made him happy inside.

Freeza growled as his gaze matched the ruthless one of the muscle filled Saiyan in front of him. He hated Son Goku, he wanted to kill him and turn everything he loved into ashes. He thought about the expression that would freeze on the Super Saiyan's face as he would blow up his planet. However all he could do now was to survive.

The tailed fighter jumped and spinned, trying to hit his opponent with a swing of his white tail, but the warrior from Earth backed away with a step and bending his back backwards, with no concern in his eyes. Before landing, the tyrant sent a powerful kick towards his foe, but the golden haired Z-Fighter sidestepped the kick and advanced at the same time, closing in the distance between the two in an instant.

Smilling, Goku caught the lizard-looking fighter by the shin of his left leg, tightening the grip as much as possible, before slamming down his forearm at it with full force, breaking the leg of the intergalactic emperor. "GAH!" the white skinned alien shrieked in pain and agony as the spiky haired martial artist smiled.

Rolling on the ground and grabbing the shin of his leg, Freeza wept from the pain as the hero of Earth chuckled in satisfaction. "So how does it feel Freeza? To suffer a broken limb?" he said as he looked down at his now wimpering enemy.

Snarling with hatered, the tyrant stared daggers at the taller opponent as he tried with all the effort he could muster to just get into a sitting position. "Damn you, you dong-throwing monkey! I'll kill you! I'll kill your family! I'LL BURN EVERYTHING YOU CARE ABOUT INTO DUST!" he declared in a roar of fury and deep hatred for the hero of Earth as spit and blood sprayed all over as he shouted.

The expression on the Saiyan's face didn't change at all, as if he didn't take the threat seriously. Instead a left knee rose up and smacked into the tailed fighter's chin, sending him up into the air. However, before he could get out of the reach of his opponent, said opponent smashed his right fist like a strike of lightning the caused blood to squirt out of all over the face of the intergalactic fighter, while a roaring "POW!" sound was heard as the tyrant's body dug a ditch in the ground as the skid across it.

Spewing blood, the empreror was on his knees as he kept glaring at the golden legend, optimistically hoping he would just drop dead. "Damn you." he said as his arms supported his battered and blood covered body, tears running from his eyes. "I HATE YOU, YOU FUCKING MONKEY!" he roared as he screamed, creating a powerful shockwave from his shout alone. Desperation and frustrasion overwhelmed him as he was powerless.

A bored expression was plastered all over Goku's face as he walked towards the downed monster. "Is this really all the emperor of the galaxy has to say from his vast vocabulary? "Stupid monkey" this? "Dirty monkey" that? Honestly, I had expected you to constantly talk using only sophisticated words. I guess you're a dumb brute like the rest of us." he finished talking with a chuckle as an arrogant and confident grin rose to his face.

He stood over Freeza yet again, showing how futile his efforts to fight were. He also felt the tyrant's ki quickly dropping in a steady pace, probably because he strained his body by forcing all his power out. However the Saiyan felt that his injuries prior were now taking a toll on him, as his ki was also dropping. All he wanted now was to see Freeza suffer and die horribly by his hands, even if he would to stay on the planet until it explodes. Now it was all about the payback.

"Hey Freeza," he said, making the shorter fighter look up with murderous killing intent towards the prime defender of planet Earth, but said defender didn't budge at all. "wanna hear a joke?" he asked with arrogance and malicious, sadistic joy, only to slam a thunderous hook to the jaw. A deafening sonic boom occured at the moment of impact with an ever louder "THRUM!" sound that shook the plant. "Here's the punchline." he said as he chuckled with sadistic joy while his foe was sent back with such force that made him dig a tunnel in the ground.

The low-class Super Saiyan grinned as he started to walk towards his enemy yet again. _'Goku!'_ King Kai shouted telepathically as he tried to get his student's attention, which seemed to work as the legendary fighter stopped. _'Listen, we already have a Namekian arriving at your ship to reactivate the dragon balls. Kill Freeza so the dragon can teleport everyone on Namek to Earth!'_ the godly deity shouted his plan inside of the hero's head, who remained silent.

Standing still, he looked up towards the blood-red sky flashin with lightning and roaring with thunder, as lava blasted away from inside the planet, turning all of the water into new masses of land. _'No.'_ he answered telepathically to the watcher, much to the shock of his overworldly master.

 _'WHAT?!'_ the god shouted in horrified shock as a frown appeared on Goku's face. _'Send everyone other than Freeza and I to Earth. I still want him to suffer as much as possible. If you don't, I'll kill you.'_ the upwards-spiky haired warrior said inside his head before closing the connection, but that conversation caused him to let his guard down for a tiny bit too long.

When he didn't notice, the tailed alien managed to get himself up enough to fire a death beam. When the hero of Earth noticed this, he started to move to his right, as the beam was aimed towards his heart, but he the beam was too close to him already, so it pierced his left shoulder, causing blood to come out of the hole in the Saiyan's shoulder as he winced in pain.

Smiling, the tyrant saw he had another opening, so he fired the strongest energy blast he could at the Super Saiyan, causing an explosion so powerful that it shook the planet and cracked the new masses of land created by the lava. "How bu you rike zhat, ronkey?" he asked with a tone that clearly lost all specs of sanity, clearly not speaking clearly as his jaw was broken, making his words seem incoherent.

Laughing wildly, the emperor of the galaxy started to float in the air as his aura flared to life around him, while his opponent was gritting his teeth in pain as he looked at him from below. with insanity and determination to kill the Super Saiyan warrior, he created a dome of pink around him, attempting to attack directly.

As he charged at the hero of Earth, said hero ignited his golden wildfire of an aura around him, charging ki. As Freeza extended both hands foward, clenched as fists, it showed he was just attacking directly, using his arms as a battering ram.

Slightly turning, Goku made his injured shoulder face his alien adversary, before he flew at top speed at the tyrant, using body weight and sending ki all over his body.

When they clashed, a detructively powerful, thunderous and bright shockwave screeched across the wasteland that was now planet Namek. Pink and golden light flew all over the place, turning the remaining mountains in a 50 kilometer radius into dust. The planet shook violently, towers of lava burst out of the ground and powerful tornados spinned and howled, cutting the airall around the two warrior.

In an instant after, Goku fell backwards, smashing into the ground, back skidding across it and creating a tunnel, while Freeza flew backwards into the air, braking the sound barrier several times before entering a tornado, which spinned him with ferocity.

"GRAAAH!" the tyrant screamed as he powered up, destroying the tornado with ease, leaving him with several large and small fresh cuts all over his body, causing more blood to escape. The alien panted heavily as he winced in pain over his broken leg. When he raised his head, something caught his sight.

Far far away from the area of the battle, a giant figure appeared in the sky, its green skin and gloden glow appearing so real even if it was hard to see. It didn't take the tyrant time to understand what was that, since he had seen it before. "Zha dragoon!" he shouted as he started to fly as fast as possible to the direction of the wish granting beast.

The son of Bardock saw his foe flee as he got up, holding his broken arm as he winced in pain over it, as more and more injuries prior to his transformation started to hit his body once more, even if he was partially healed twice. He ignited his golden aura and flew off towards his evil adversary, slower than he could a minute ago. _'Darn, I really am starting to run low.'_ he thought to himself as he tried catching up to Freeza.

Knowing he was faster, the low-class Super Saiyan powered his resolve once more by remembering all the death and suffering his tailed foe caused him. With a scream he roared as his aura doubled in size, his speed increasing by an amazing amount, allowing him to cut off the tyrant from his path to the bulky dragon, and the defender of Earth sent a shattering punch into the forehead of the emperor, sending him flying like a ragdoll backwards.

After at least a dozen of seconds spinning in the air, the self-proclaimed most powerful being in the universe corrected and balanced himself, and an instant afterwards, the legendary Saiyan fighter appeared in front of him.

Snarling with hatred, the tyrant clearly had enough and just wanted the fight to end. One way or another. _'That is it! Fuck this monkey! I'll kill him! I'll kill this fucking planet while I'm at it!'_ he thought to himself as he slowly started to ascend higher into the atmosphere, small sun-like ball appearing at the tips of his fingers of each hand.

"I'w fugging KIW you ronkey!" he shouted as he raised both hands into the sky, and all ten small orbs started to grow massively in size, making them seem more and more like Freeza was creating suns on his hands. "FUG YOU, FUG ZHA DWAGON BAWS AND FUG ZHIS PWAET!" he roared with his incoherent speech from his broken jaw.

Goku looked in horror at the amount of ki his adversary was putting into this attack. _'I have to do something, But I can't put all of my power into a one-handed Kamehameha. It won't be strong enough.'_ he thought to himself as he looked at Freeza's attack growing in size. Then something in his mind brightened. _'Wait, this is the perfect time to try my new attack in battle. It's that or die.'_ he thought as he started to glow golden once more.

The glow slowly like fire seemed to spread across his body, but slowly it all went to his arm, as the glow around it turned brighter and more powerful, as the ki became concentrated in his limb that was not broken. _'This technique isn't really complete, heck, I didn't even name it yet, but I planned to make it stronger than my Chou Kamehameha.'_ he thought as the ground beneath him cracked and the golden flame on his arm spread around like a golden flaming wing.

Wind raged on like the pained howling of a dying animal, the planet shook in an intense rage that was unmatched before, showing that Namek's life was getting shorter and shorter.

In a blazing instant, the hero of Earth launched himself into the sky, his golden wing forming into a storm of spinning wind around his right arm. "DIE RONKEY!" the intergalactic ruler shouted with rage as he threw the attack with all he had. His Ultimate Supernova attack.

The attack eclipsed anything the Saiyan had ever seen, and it made a shadow so large that it covered all of the area they were fighting in. Goku could only smile. _'If I die, then may Shenron revive me again.'_ he thought to himself as he cocked back his fist. "HEY FREEZA! TASTE MY RAGGGGGGEEEEE!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, all the hatred and fury he contained towards the alien were released with a wave that was released as the Super Saiyan punched foward.

The beam moved in a sworling motion, its size humongous. Its force ripped and foward only for the front of the wave of energy to shift and morphe, until it made the entire wave of ki coming from the legendary warrior appear identical to the Earth's dragon Shenron.

The attacks clashed, and appeared to be even. Both warriors grunted and snarled as they put more power into their powerful attack. The planet started to tear itself appart from the force, as waves of energy crumbled everything around the two.

More and more tornados started to appear, and in this point Goku started to push the ten mixed Supernovas back slowly. With another push and a fierce roar, he started to push it again, and again, and again, until it finally reached the tyrant itself. "CUWCE YOU RONKEYYYYY!" a last defiant scream of hatred came out of Freeza's mouth, before both attacks exploded in a violent burst right in front of the tyrant.

The power of the explosion was so strong, that pillars of lava started to burst out like crazy out of the ground. By this point Goku realised two things: the dragon wasn't there anymore, and so was Freeza's ki.

As the power of the blast kept pushing him backwards with an unfathomable force, his golden crown reverted back to its original palm tree look and jet-black color as the warrior from Earth lost his Super Saiyan form. A smile rose to his face as he slowly felt any power he had left begining to leave his mudcular body.

The speed of his momentum finally started to die down, as he started to fall towards the ground, not knowing what to find or what to expect other than death on a fiery planet. He crashed into the ground with a "BOOM!" sound, his body sending rocks flying in the air as his momentum made the force create a long tunnel in the dirt.

His body was stopped as he hit a very hard object with a "CLANG!" sound ringing in his ears. His head hurt, his body was barely able to move and it was covered with injuries. He didn't know how long he could stay contious, or how long the planet had before blowing up.

He turned his head, to see a metalic, silver round ball-shaped spaceship. A PTO pod like the one he had arrived to Earth on as a baby. "That's convenient." he said as he used his right hand to slam on some button on the door, opening the pod and activating it.

He used his right arm to crawl with all of his remaining strength into the pod and sit in it, as he started to press on button after button, not knowing what it was. However he had his chance to survive, and he had to take it.

The last button he pressed on was a large, rectangular yellow button above the hatch of the pod. A moment after he pressed it, he lost complete contiousness as he didn't have anymore strength in his reserves.

The button he pressed on was he autopilot, which immediately started a launching sequence to leave the planet, as well as take care of the many injuries of the pilot. Needles came out of a conpartment and injected a strange liquid that enhances the healing factor into the veins of the Saiyan, and it was all thanks to his uncontiousness.

As the pod flew at incredible speed out of the atmosphere of planet Namek, it wrapped the warrior's broken arm and set it in a way that the bone would be healed properly.

As he was being fixed, the pod safely left planek Namek, while said planet finally met its end in a fiery explosion of light and rubble flying with humongous force into space. At this time, unbeknown to the hero of Earth, the pod was heading to a new place he had never seen before: planet Yardrat.

 **{To Be Continued]**

* * *

 **[Cue #2: Ending- Roundabout]**

* * *

 _Freeza has been defeated and everyone managed to escape planet Namek before it went kaboom. What will happen with our heroes now that the greatest danger to the galaxy is gone? How will they acclimate to the changes in their lives? Find out on the next chapter of "Changed Path"...  
_

 _Wow! Holy fucking shit this took way too long to write I'll admit. I was a mix of getting into a new things in my life and the hardship of thinking of how to write this chapter, so that is why I took nearly two months._

 _Now I know this fight will probably disapoint you, but that is how well I could do it. I know this story has much more steam of ideas in my mind, and I do plan of doing a 100 reviews special. A **very special** special. Thank you all good night!_

 _P.S. No more power levels._

 ** _R &A:_**

 _ **R:** Goku turning Super Saiyan is such a cherished moment that no matter the delivery it is brilliant. Your choice with the wooden door analogy was brilliant, and the five Oozaru an interesting hint for Super Saiyan God perhaps?_

 _The transformation had the right mix of tension and drama along with a sheer overpowering aura about it. The sheer fear Frieza seemed to be showing along with the fear he was hiding came across really well._

 _The fighting was intriguing and enough to differentiate between other things. It was so well done to the point where I was almost upset when the To Be Continued showed up._

 _Reading this really lit the fire for me to go back and repair the many errors that my Goku transforming chapter had. So, thanks for that._

 _ **A:** Well, after so long, how do you feel about this chapter? Freeza stood no chance and I made Goku's moment with King Kai similar to some other very famous DBZ refusal. Guessed it yet?_

 _Btw, the five Oozarus wasn't ment as foreshadowing for the Saiyan God/Super Saiyan God ritual. It was just coincidence when I first wrote it. Now... hell yeah, let it be a ritual forshadowing, why the fuck not?_

 ** _R:_** _Loved the Dragon ball abrige references... Espicially the kit Kat reference... Keep in mind this Goku is likely far less forgiving due to the death of his comrades so I doubt Frieza would .. Keep in mind In the anime Frieza was somewhat on par with Goku, but Frieza list power due to fatigued from damage he accumulated and inexperience with his full power.. In the manga Frieza never stood a chance because Goku was holding back_

So:

Anime:

SS1 Goku: 150 Million

100% Frieda: Over 140-145 Million

Manga:

SS1 Goku: 150 Million

100% Frieza: 120 Million

The chapter is impressive.

Now regarding Super with Kale.

I like Super, however the combination of Bad Writing and fanservice.

I want this to be clear

SS Berserk Kale is not even a 1/1000 of SSB Goku.

Caulfi is not in Goku level.

First let us focus on Caulifi.

Let observse Goku and Caulfi right.

1: Caulfi is clearly putting effort into their fight.

2: Goku is stangely Calm, Quiet, and even Smirking while they both exchaged blows. He is not yelling.

3: Now compare that to his Intense Fights with Gohan and 17. Goku was clearly fighting them with much more intensity.

Goku was obviously Holding back.

Here is where the writers screwed when he fought Kale.

1: Goku was not taking Damaged From SS Berserk attacks. He was not even damaged.. His clothes were not damaged

2: Kale somewhat tanked heavily Supprssed SSB Goku Kamahamaha.. But please observe that Kale was heavily panting.

3: Goku said he will only add more power. He likely went SSB to Goad Kale into using her full power, the same way he did to Frost and 17.

Why kale appeared powerful?... Fanservice... Freaking Broly Fanservive.. I like Super, but for me to consider myself a Fan is if I acknowledge the Good And Bad of the series.

What pisses me off is the Fanservice and poor writing.

We All know Goku is a Very Seasoned Figher... So why did his attacks have no affect her if he can easily sense her level of power and simply supprss himself around her level?

He should of been able to least Damage her even as a SS2.

We can understand that Kale was trying to kill him, however Goku was simply trying to have fun. He did not damage her because she kept on powering up and becoming more unstable, while Goku was not taking her seriously. He likely jumped to SSB due to the fact he did not want to waste his No.

When he said He was going to use a lot more power,as SSB we have to remember that even a 30% boost in power level is devastating.

Why waste Ki trying to fight somewhat seriously as SS2 if Goku can use that same level of power as SS Blue without wasting any Ki at all.

SS2 and SS3 the powered up Variations of Mastered SS, put a Drain on your Ki

However SS Blue Drains Your Stamina.. Maintaining SSB is not a Problem due To Perfect ki Control, however Transforming in and out of the God Form drains your Stanima because of intense Concentration maintaing their God Form as a Super Saiyan

Even in Tournament of power whiss stated SSB is still taxing on their stanima.

However the Red Base God Form have Perfect Ki Control and barely drains any Stanima.

I will be sure to tell you ki tiers. Got carried away

 **A:** No worries, just make sure you say what you think about the chapter. You and I have very different view on God Ki and tiers and such. It's okay to have differences. I also like DB Super manga better than the anime. Manga is passable and cool, like DBZ, and anime is on the same page for me as GT is for many of the fandom. So what did you think about the chapter?

Okay everyone, see you next time. Have a great time doing your thing.


	31. Chapter 31: Time Heals all, all goes on

**Hello everybody, we have a new chapter here to finish the "Changed Path" version of the Namek Saga. Now I know there were some major ups and downs in this story arc, and I hope I can become better in the future. Well, have a good time.**

* * *

Chapter 31: Time Heals All, And All Goes On

The Namek Saga Epilogue

 **[Cue #1: Opening- Hero's Comeback]**

 **[Cue #2: Kisenu Dekigoto]**

 **[Cue #3: Ending- Roundabout]**

* * *

Four months. It has been four months since that fated day, that awful and impactful day. How was it that time moved so slowly in times of peace? He never wondered that, since he was constantly preparing for something with a goal in mind. A year ago it was to fight against Vegita, Nappa and Bryco. Four months ago it was going to Namek and fighting Freeza. The jump in power he had in just this short amount of time was rediculous. Simply unbelieveable.

These thoughts and feelings of boredom ran amok inside the hardened head of the eldest son of Bardock as he sat on top of a hill, looking at the combination of yellow, crimson and orange as the sun started to rise slowly. Wind passed through his long, jet-black mane, as he took a deep breath to continue thinking, because that is all he needed at the moment.

He took another deep breath, remembering the feeling of each death beam that struck his body. He closed his eyes to remember and run the sensasions in his mind. He remembered the scorching heat of the beams as they pierced his flesh, scorching it, boiling his blood and exiting from the other side, leaving nothing but unbearable pain. He didn't knew how was he able to withstand such a barrage for so long. Was the need to die proud pushed his determination so much?

He opened his eyes as a radiant beam lighted his face, making him smile with a sense of relief to be alive. Now that he knew what dying meant, how it felt, he didn't want that to happen ever again. This planet had soften his violent Saiyan nature, but strengthen a much different part of him. He didn't know exactly what, but he knew what he wanted to do now: build a new life for himself, a family, and train beyond his limits. That is all that mattered now.

The burly warrior wore orange baggy pants that was part of his brother's outfit, which was the only thing that his brother's wife had that fir the figure of the tall alien, which was related to fighting of course. His hands were clad by his regular black gaunlets, a blue sash tied the baggy pants, and Saiyan boots were stylistically around his feet. The only thing he didn't wear was a shirt, since he didn't want to look completely like his brother.

As wind flowed smoothly and gently across his incredibly well defined chest and abdomen filled with stone-hard six pack that could grind meat, his thoughts started to swiftly flow towards his brother. _'Where are you Kakarot?'_ he thought to himself as he looked up into the sky, some stars and the moon still visible. He smiled. _'I still can't believe it. My brother recieved the power of Super Saiyan.'_ he said with pride as he grined, the sun still slowly rising up.

He looked up as he sensed a powerful ki above in the sky. In the air floated the caped Namekian warrior, who looked down at the Saiyan while crossing his arms across his chest. Their gaze met and they kept silent for a few minutes, as if they were doing a staring contest.

"If you want to train Gohan today, don't bother. I can do it myself, plus I want to keep Kakarot's annoying harpy of a woman alive." the burly warrior said as he got up and crossed his hands across his chest, causing the green skinned fighter to snort with slight annoyance in return, before flying off.

As the green skinned warrior became a smaller and smaller dot in his sight, the eldest son of Bardock took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, preparing to start his training. When he opened his eyes he saw an image of the tyranical Freeza in front of him, in his final form.

Raditz smiled with malicious glee as the alien charged at him quickly with a kick that pivoted upwards from a lower position. Raditz bent his back backwards before doing several somersaults in order to gain some distance from his enemy, who charged at the maned warrior once more. Seeing a straight foward punch coming his way, the black-haired Z-Fighter moved his head to the right, causing the punch to pass by his head, only to counter attack with an uppercut to his foe's stomach, causing Freeza to double over by the force.

Smirking as he didn't want to give his adversary a moment of rest, the maned warrior smacked the tyrant in the right temple with a left elbow strike that echoed a nasty "CRACK!" upon impact. "POW!" a mighty painful right hook crashed into the cheek of the white skinned overlord from the Saiyan, before said Saiyan smacked the tailed alien with a thunderous backhand using his right hand, which he just used to attack with the right hook.

Finishing his combo, Raditz hammered a straight kick into the abdomen of his adversary, sending him flying into a large rock, but before the white skinned humanoid could hit said rock, it disappeared like an afterimage.

Raditz closed his eyes and took a deep breath once more. When he opened them once more he saw five images of Freeza in front of him, his imagination working hard.

The five imaginary images charged at him with great speed. One appeared behind him, preparing to impale him with a jab. Raditz sidestepped the attack, turned slightly to the right and jabbed the image with a crunching elbow strike, sending the lizard-looking image skidding backwards.

A second image appeared at where he had exposed an opening, and sent a straight kick to the maned fighter's chest, only for said maned fighter to flicker slowly out of existance, as the kick passed an afterimage. Appearing behind the Freeza image, the bulky warrior prepared to strike.

"POW!", the head of the image burst out like a grape as the son of Bardock smashed with all his might both his fists against the imaginary Freeza's head.

A third image of the tyrant appeared to his side, sending a barrage of shadow kicks from the side using his left leg. Reacting quickly, Raditz raised his right forehand and moved it in suck speed that he blocked each and every kick that came his way. He then sent a left hook, but the imaginary Freeza raised his guard and blocked it.

The remaining two imaginary images of the tailed alien appeared around him, both sending a volley of ki balls right at him. The black haired Saiyan moved swiftly and gracefully as he evaded every incoming blast. As the images continued their barrage, the third one he was fightning hand-to-hand charged again with a flurry of kicks.

Raditz stopped dodging and stood his ground, using his right hand to block the flurry of kicks and the left hand to deflect the ki balls that were coming his way. As he tried several kicks passed his arm and crashed against his midsection and face, distracting him long enough for the ki attacks to explode against his frame.

The imaginary smoke in his head surrounded his frame, before he fazed out of existance. He reappeared behind one of the Freeza images that sent the volley of ki blasts. He swinged his arm with all his strength while his hand was in a chopping position, decapitating the imaginary emperor.

He disappeared once more, appearing next to the one he was fighting hand-to-hand. He slammed a knee into the abdomen of the white skinned alien while firing a powerful fist from above that crashed against the skull of the image, making it fade away.

The last image of Freeza charged at him, punching and kicking as fast as he could, with the eldest son of Bardock blocking and matching each and every strike. With a grin of malice, he swatted the left hand of the tyrant aside, extended his right hand towards the image's face, and blasted it with a powerful ki blast to the face.

Panting while soaking with sweat, Raditz raised his head towards the sky, arms at his sides and roared at the top of his lungs. "HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT ONE FREEZAAAAAA!" he screamed with vengeful aggression in his voice, as birds flew away in a panic and his echoed across the plains.

After he finished screaming, he panted heavily and fell on his knees. He then agrily smashed his fist at the ground, creating a small crater. "Dammit! Why do I let myself to get sucked into that stupid power fantasy?!" he asked himself loudly in disgust and anger as tears started to fall from his eyes.

* * *

 **[Cue #1: Opening- Hero's Comeback]**

* * *

 **Four months ago, Kami's Lookout,**

"A colony of Saiyans?!" the eldest son of Bardock, the elite Saiyan prince and the short-spiky haired Saiyan all asked in unison, shock filling their voice as they said that line. It has been a day since the Namekian dragon sent everyone on planet Namek to Earth, and only now Krillin introduced the tailed woman that was standing in front of them.

The raven-black haired Saiyan looked at the three with confusion filling her expression. Meanwhile the short martial artist was standing next to her and behind them Popo and Kami stood, with Popo taking care of his garden.

"Yeah, didn't you guys know about this?" Archako asked as they all glared at her, with the noseless former monk concerned by how each Saiyan would react. "I mean, it is a Saiyan colony, and I assume you guys have a home planet. Right?" she asked as she looked at the three before looking at the orange wearing Z-Fighter.

Raditz quickly allowed himself to let the shock slowly disappear as he crossed his arms. "No, we don't. Planet Vegeta has been destroyed by Freeza over 20 years ago." he said with a stoic expression as he looked completely serious.

The female looked at them and blinked twice, only to show indifference a second later. "Well, not my concern." she said before turning to the djinn. "Hey blackie, what kind of training do you have for me now?" she asked in a nonchalant manner.

The djinn turned to her, staring at the group with his motionless eyes built by a solid, unreadable expression. "First, don't call me 'blakie' ever again. Second, I'll give you what I gave the maggot standing right next to you last year, but do not, I repeat, **_do not_** break my rules." he said before turning his attention to the garden yet again.

The entire group of Saiyans and human were frozen in place with a chill down their spine. It took them several moments to gather their wits and calm down, as the tension disappeared with time as it passed.

Vegeta looked at the fat genie, not knowing what to think of him. _'What is he?'_ he asked himself in his thoughts as a bead of sweat appeared on his brow. It only took the prince a second to feel it, but the moment he did, he wiped the bead off his forehead.

When they finally got relieved from the tension, they looked at the tailed woman with serious expressions on their faces. "Can you at least tell us where the planet is so that we can get there?" Bryco asked the raven-black haired female in a more logical and level-headed tone to his deep voice.

Archako put her index finger on the tip of her chin and pondered the question. She tapped the toes of her right foot on the white tiles of the lookout as she continued to ponder. She hummed for several moments, driving the prince crazy quickly.

After a minute she took off the finger from her chin, put both hands behind her back and smile happily. "No." she said with a cheerful tone to her voice, making all three Saiyans shocked from the answer.

Growiling, Vegeta clenched his fists as a vein throbbed on his forehead. "And why not?" he asked with a hissing sound coming out with his words, showing his anger and frustration that was building up since he saw the legendary warrior. The entire lookout started to shake violently from the power he was emitting.

The female Saiyan thought on her answer for a moment before saying her reasons. "Well first, I don't really know where it is on a galactic map, because I don't really understand that science stuff. Second, everyone on the colony is an asshole towards me and I hate them!" she suddenly shouted angrily before pouting and turning her back to the Saiyan trio.

Bryco put his hands on his waist and sighed in a way that made the rest think that the thought that ran in his mind was "I'm already tired of this shit.", even if that wasn't really what he thought. He turned to Vegeta with a taunting smile. "So I guess you can't find Saiyans to actually rule over, huh Vegeta?" he said mockingly, making the flame haired elite growl in irritation.

Hearing the name of the elite made the ears of the woman twitch before she turned around, all her pouty attitute gone. "You're Vegeta?" she asked intrigued while pointing at the prince, who just snarled angrily. She then put her hand on her ching. "Yeah... they definitely won't bow down to you." she said as the the short warrior kept growling and the other two looked at her with a shocked expression.

 _'She did a complete mood swing in an instant? How the hell did Krillin deal with her for a week?'_ Raditz thought as he was astounded by the instant it took the female fighter to change her mood.

Vegeta quickly shouted at the girl after hearing what she said. "AND WHY THE HELL NOT?!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as his killing intent was hightened intensely, causing a grim sensation on the lookout.

Archako shook in horror as the wave of malice hit her like a brick wall. "B-b-because our leaders hate you. You're King Vegeta, r-r-right?" she asked, clearly afraid of the flame haired prince, which shook the human next to her to the core, since he saw that she wasn't afraid to tell Mr. Popo to fuck off.

As the prince took a step, the taller, short-spikey haired Saiyan next to him grabbed his arm, looking at him with fury. "If you dare to kill another Saiyan, I'll kill you." he said in a calm yet furious way that contained sheer hatered towards his former boss.

Turning his attention to the Saiyan, the royal elite glared at the warrior venomously, grinding his teeth with fury. "You wanna go traitor! I wanna see you try to kill me, all the while kicking your ass!" he dared his former ally as he crashed his forehead against the forehead of his challenger, who didn't even budge as he growled angrily.

"YEAH?! I WILL DESTROY YOU, YOU ARROGANT PRICK!" the red-spandex wearing Saiyan shouted furiously as the lookout shook from the power they were emmiting from their bodies. Tiles of the lookout rose to the air as sparks of energy passed through them, breaking them apart.

This got the attention of the djinn right away. "Hey! Don't fight on the lookout! You take your beef away from my weed!" he shouted as he started walk towards the pair of Saiyans, while Raditz jumped in front of the female Saiyan and the noseless monk to protect them in case things got bad.

As the two Saiyans ignited their auras and prepared to fight, they looked with one eye at the genie that was heading towards them. "FUCK OFF, ASSHOLE!" they shouted in unison as their auras doubled in size at the same time.

This shout made the turban wearing being to stop walking, as he looked at the pair of Saiyan with his blank, expressionless stare, only to raise his arms to shoulder height.

A second later both Saiyans glowed with a dark-purple glaze for a second, before both warrior slammed to the ground with sheer force, dispressing their auras. The force came from within the two as they felt more and more pressure on their bodies, only to break the edge of the lookout they were standing on into pieces and they fell back into the earth with an incredible speed.

After wards, with a gesture of Popo's hands, the broken pieces stopped midair and returned to the spot they were broken from, reverting the damage to the lookout. "That was 1,000 times Earth's gravity. I sure hope they remember this feelling, and won't insult me on my own lookout again." he said as he walked to the now repaired edge and look down.

Krillin, Raditz and Archako stood and watched in horror as the djinn watched quietly at the view down below, only for the entire planet to start shaking from a powerful impact, which was the pair of Saiyans crashing into the ground.

Turning to the three remaining Z-Fighters on the palace of god, the chubby genie looked at the three without showing any emotions. "By the way Raditz, Goku's Super Saiyan transformation thing? It isn't unique to him." he said as he walked towards them. "It is a racial trait, a racial transformation. Any race has one, even humans." he said as he passed by and returned to taking care of his garden, speaking in a monotone voice.

The short human quickly started to walk towards the genie. "How did you do that?" he asked with a sense of fear in his word and a chill going down his spine.

The djinn didn't raise his eyes in order to look at the Z-Fighter as he answered. "I already told Raditz: I made this lookout, it is an extension of my magical powers. In here, no matter how much more powerful than me you are, I'm always number one." he explained dryly as he continued to tend to his garden.

* * *

 **Present day, 09:34 AM,**

Freedom, such a feeling was what she was missing for a long time. No superior to constantly shout at her, do as she liked. She could enjoy tender gusts of wind smoothly passing along her body with a chilling sensasion.

She could finally fly without restraint, for how long she wanted. It has been since dawn that she was in the air, flying around the planet, and usually on her homeworld someone would probably by now would have stopped her and send her to hunt or any other boring assignment she didn't want to do.

Earth truly was a beautiful place, even compared to her homeworld. She really liked the color scheme of the planet, with blue skies and water, and green plants and trees. It was a lot better than the pink plant life of her world.

Now she was away from everyone else, and she could do whatever she wanted. She could finally train for unlimited time, spar all day long, and no one would contain her in a cage anymore. She was a free animal, willing to do as she pleased.

Gliding through the wind, she was heading back towards the small house at the center of the ocean. _'I really hope Krilli-Billy won't be angry at me again.'_ she thought in her head as she passed above the infinite amount of water that the ocean gave the area, as she soon saw something in the horrizon, probably the house of the old human.

As she kept flying, she managed to see the house getting closer and closer in the horrizon. She smiled as she closed her eyes while enjoying the last moments of her little trip around the planet as she started to head towards the house on the tiny island.

As she saw the sand, she slowed down her momentum, only to descend down to the ground by backflipping in the air as she went down, with gravity grabbing her tightly and heavily pressuring her.

She landed on her feet perfectly on the sand with a quiet "tap". She inhaled deeply with a satisfied smile filled with a sense of peace in mind, with her eyes still closed.

She opened her eyes only to see the short warrior in orange gi, his arms crossed in front of his chest and a scowl on his face. The Saiyan knew this didn't bode well. _'Oh man, again with the arguing? I don't like being yelled at.'_ she thought to herself as she looked at the shorter man in defeat.

Tapping his foot agains the ground, he tapped his left index finger on his right forearm. "Sooo... how are you feeling?" he asked, slight anger in his tone, as if he was obviously upset about something, not that Archako knew what he could possibly be angry about.

Trying to look gleefuly cheerful as she usually is, she grinned widely. "I'm hunky dory, thank you very much!" she said in a charming and innocent tone, putting her hands behing her back and entering the most cheerful pose she had. _'Hopefully he won't be so sour now.'_ she thought to herself with the hopes of evading an argument. She really, really hated being shouted at.

The noseless monk seemed somewhat relaxed by this, but he was still angry. "And how is the little one?" he asked as he looked at her belly, which was a tiny bit bigger than it was four months ago, which was an early sign that she was carrying a life inside her.

Hoping her next answer would smooth things with the orange clad warrior, she smiled at him and gently rubbed her belly. "He or she is doing great! I know you will be a great father!" she said happily, thinking that's what he wanted to hear.

Krillin still scowled at her and he gave her a skeptical glare. "How can I know it's even mine?" he asked bitterly with a ting of anger and disappointment to his voice, while from the above window of the house, the old martial artist and the pig looked out.

Panicking, Archako quickly tried to verbally defend herself and try to get the human to be happy again before it turned into an argument. "My are you so skeptical? I only slept with you in the last four months." she said with panic in her voice as the raven-black haired woman tried to clear any doubt in the turtle disciple's mind, despite lying about sleeping **only** with him.

Catching her bluff, the human's glare became even angrier. "Yeah, then why did Yamcha and Raditz apologized to for sleeping with you? As well as apologizing for Vegeta sleeping with you?" he asked and the female Saiyan started to sweat. "And when did they apologized? After you announced you were pregnant with my child a month ago." he said with contained anger at his lover and "supposed" girldfriend.

The slicked-and-spiked haired warrior pouted as she crossed her arms. "Fine, I slept with them, but it was only a month after we did it." she admited in a defensive tone as she glanced aside. "And besides, sleeping with only one guy get reaaaally boring reeeaaal fast." she said nonchalantly as she tried to defend her actions.

This finally made the short human snap. "IT ISN'T ABOUT JUST SEX ARCHAKO, IT'S ABOUT TRUST!" he shouted fuiously at her, making her back up slightly with a step backwards. After that scream, the noseless monk panted a bit as he still rage burning with anger, until he could talk at a proper and respectable volume. "I **can't** trust you as a mother if I can't trust you to be able to restrain yourself just to **show** me that you care about me." he explained with resentment and disapointment in his voice as he lowered his head.

About half a minute passed as the two stood there and did nothing, with the orange clad Z-Fighter looking at the ground, while the tailed woman looked at him with a shocked expression.

About at the end of that 30 seconds time frame, the raven-black haired Saiyan walked towards the human and cupped her hands on his cheecks. "Oh Krilli-Billy, I do care." she said as she attached her lips to his, forcing her tongue into his mouth. _'There, no more arguing, no more shouting. This is better.'_ she thought to herself slyly as she raised her left knee and used it to put weight and force on the bald warrior, enough to make him fall inside the house, right on the floor.

As that happened, Roshi and Oolong looked from the window of the second window. "That woman is very bad news. Her promiscuous nature is a very bad influence on Krillin." he said wisely as noises made by the Saiyan were heard down below.

Oolong smiled. "Too bad Launch destroyed the camera we had, cause that Saiyan chick really is a gold mine for perverts like us." he said with a disappointed look on his face, something the perverted master agreed with the pig on.

"Speak for yourself pig, because I will try to correct my pervy ways." the old martial arts master said, knowing his behaviour is flawed and disrespectful towards himself.

* * *

 **Desert Wasteland, 13:42 PM,  
**

Hours upon hours of training and it was still not enough. He needed to gain strength as quickly as possible. He had to perfect every aspect of his fighting style just to be the best at something. Yamcha charged at him, eaten by the powerful crimson inferno of Kaioken, his orange top gone and his blue undershirt shredded into pieces. The only thing that stayed perfectly intanct was the gray vest the djinn has given them.

Tien,drenched from using the regular Kaioken for so long, still barely span gracefully around the left hook his long-haired friend sent, only to quickly retaliate with a spin kick into the lower back of the former bandit, sending him face first into the dirt. A moment later Tien dropped out of the exhausting technique and fell to one knee.

He started to puke blood as his body became completely paralyzed, both for the triclops and the scar-faced Z-Fighter.

Yamcha raised his head with difficulty as he looked at his flying friend, holding a bag of senzu beans no less. "P-Puar, give us senzu beans." he struggled to say as his body started to get torn apart of the result of holding the Kaioken for too long.

Flying quickly, the cat took out two beans and put one in the mouth of his best friend and the other in the mouth of the bald human, with both chewing as fast as they could before swallowing, reparing any sort of damage they caused themselves.

Both sat down and panted, despite regaining all their stamina back. "How much did we hold out?" the long-haired human asked as he huffed and puffed with every breath.

The bald human looked at his hand silently as he clenched it to a fist and grit his teeth. _'Dammit, not enough. I need to train harder.'_ he thought to himself as he got up, dusting away sand and dust from his clothing.

"Seems like you two are enjoying yourselves. Mind if I join?" the two heard a voice in the sky, only for something to slam into the ground hard, making a gigantic cloud of dust. The two kept their eyes on the cloud, to see who would jump out of it. "KAIOKEN!" Tien shouted as a crimson aura fired around him and he pushed backwards when his third eye looked above.

An instant after the tri-clops moved back, the green hand of the son of the demon king jabbed the sand, a smile on his face. "Took you long enough to look up." he said as he removed his hand from the sandy ground of the desert, his turban and caped shoulder pads not on his tall, green skinned frame. "If I was still your enemy, both of you would be dead by now. Again." he said in a mocking manner, which made the crane disciple glare daggers at him, a vein throbbing across his forehead.

The Namekian smiled arrogantly. "Just because we're allies and I'm Gohan's friend, doesn't mean I have to play nice with you lot all the time." he said as he brassed his knuckles and bent his neck slightly to the left and right, with crunchingly loud "CRACK!" noises coming out. "So... two on one?" he asked smugly as he entered his demon stance.

Tien grit his teeth as he entered a simple and basic horse stance. Veins pulsed and throbbed all across his body. "Ahhhhh..." he let out a small shout, as power was starting to gather up inside him. "AH!" and with a short shout two arm grew out of his back with a "FLOP!" sound coming as they came out.

The dark-purple gi wearing alien scoffed at the sight. "Using the Shiyōken technique against a stronger opponent?" the former demon asked rhetorically as he crossed his arms, only to give a smile a bit later. "Interesting tactic. This is a technique that shouldn't be underestimated, but it's useless against me." he said as he ignited his aura, but let let flow in a smaller pace than usual, with a smaller aura size.

Insulted, the human warrior entered a fighting stance that combined some elements from both the Crane School and Turtle School. "We'll see about that! KAIOKEN TIMES 10!" he roared as a blazing inferno of crimson rose around him, drenching his skin in its color, as the gound shook under him and all the veins in his four arms throbbed violently.

Charning at high speeds, the tri-clops put his right arm at his waist, preparing to strike his foe, who looked at him with an amused grin. The human closed the gap between him and Piccolo quickly and he released his arm with a powerful jab coming straight from his waist like a bullet. However, the large alien sidestepped the attack with ease, his lack of weighted clothing making him nimble and agile.

Not giving up, Tien struck with his left additional arm, letting the hook come from above with added momentum, but the skilled green warrior bent his back backwards, dodging that strike as well and sent a powerful kick to the human's chin, sending him backwards spinning and flipping in the air with saliva coming out of his mouth.

Regaining composure, the Crane desciple lands on his feet and his aura was gone. He panted slightly as he growled with frustration. The former demon chuckled as he stood straight and crossed his arms. "And I' trying half as hard." he mocked his partner as he just kept a smug grin on his face. Then his expression turned serious "Now stop trying to hit me, and actually hit me." he encouraged the Z-Fighter as he entered his demon stance.

 **[Start cue #2: Kisenu Dekigoto]**

Gritting his teeth as he powered to Kaioken Times Ten, the human charged once more. "As you wish!" he shouted as his muscles started to hurt badly, as this level of Kaioken was still dangerous for him to use for a certain period of time.

Piccolo jumped backwards, firing a barrage of ki blasts towards the tri-clops, who used his two additional arms do slap some aside, while shooting blasts to counter those he couldn't deflect. He kept charging foward as he opened his palms, making the Namekian smile.

"So you want to try and overpower me? Fine!" he shouted as he charged at the vest wearing martial artist, tangling their palms and grasping as hard as they could. Piccolo started to push back Tien easily using his superior strength, but he looked slightly up, only to see the tri-clops additional arms clapped together, forming a double-axe hammer.

Reacting quickly, the green skinned former demon jumped backwards, not letting go of his training partner's palm, but lengthening his own arms. When he was far enough from Tien, he opened his mouth wide and fired a powerful blast of yellow color, which flew at the human like a rocket.

Using his extra arms, the bald fighter quickly had the two arms that came out of his back form an x-shaped guard, which the beam exploded against in a vibirant dark-yellow hue. The searing pain of his body being burned inside and out didn't deter the willpower of the frustrated Z-Fighter, as he grasped his oponent's hands even harder than before.

When he moved his arms away from the center of his body, as he winced from the pain of having two arms burned until there was berely any skin on them left him open, since all free eyes were closed just to allow the brain to process. This was a chance Piccolo decided to take, as he charged in, the length of his arms quickly returned to normal, and he headbutted his training partner, breaking his nose.

"GAH!" Tien's head snapped backwards as blood and saliva came out of his mouth and now broken nose, with his . Piccolo noticed the ki of the human slightly rise, but didn't think too much of his, as he smiled, assured of his victory.

Then the Z-Fighter opened his right eye and growled, as he tightened his grasped on the former demon's hands. "KAIOKEN TIMES 15!" he roared with all his might, and the Namekian gagged as suddenly a bone crunching pain jolted through the Namekian's frame and a large amount of saliva and a small amount of blood came out of his mouth. Shocked, he looked down at his stomach, only to find two fists rammed into his abdomen.

"Wha-?" he asked suprised as he took a step backwards, and his opponent fell backwards, tired and messed up.

 **[End cue #2]**

Yamcha was too stunned to even move. _'Tien actually managed to score a hit on Piccolo! How did he do it?'_ he asked himself in his thoughts as the flying cat beside him flew towards the downed fighter, giving him a senzu bean.

After the human chewed and swallowed the bean, he sat up, with two sets of hands coming from his back, forming together an x shape. This caught the attention of both Z-Fighters. "So you found a way to improve your technique I see." Piccolo said as he went to where he dumped his weighted clothing.

Tien forced both pairs of arms disappear. "Yeah, I remembered how I learned the Shiyōken in the first place, so for the last four months I tried to improve on that. Now This is the Six Witches Technique." he explained as he rubbed his eyes from the strain he had used on his body, all the while the larger warrior put on his caped shoulder pads and turban.

Yamcha raised his hand and clenched it into a fist. "That was really cool man! You actually hit Piccolo, and he is like a million times stronger than us by now!" he said with excitement as the bald fighter fell to sleep, the exhaustion caused by his severe training too much for even a single senzu to handle.

* * *

 **Capsule Corps. 15:12 PM,**

"Tag, you're it!" the half-Saiyan boy said as he tapped on the shoulder on his lavender-haired friend as they played a game of tag. The two ran on the lawn of the Capsule Corporation building, enjoying themselves while the young Namekian child was watching them with a smile on his face.

The daughter of Bulma tried to run as fast as she could after her friend, but she couldn't keep up. She tried harder and harder to run, only to quickly get tired from trying to catch up to the jet-black haired boy.

She finally stopped, putting her hands on her knees and panted heavily. "No fair-" she gasped as she talked. "I can't-" she gasped for air again, not even finishing her sentence. "catch you." she finished her sentence, making the hybrid stop, look at her.

Feeling bad for his friend, he walked towards her and extended his hand for her to reach, in order to pick you up. "Sorry Bra, I couldn't really keep my power down too much. I still have ways to go." he said in an apologetic tone as he waited for his friend to grab his hand.

A smile then rose to the face of the young girl, as she suddenly jumped foward, pushing the boy as she touched him. "You're it!" she shouted while panting, starting to run away from the black haired son of Goku as she enjoyed of finally tagging him in the game.

Turning back, she didn't see her best friend chasing after her, which made her confused. Turning her head, she suddenly saw him in front of her. Turning to the left, she ran as fast as she could, but she was too tired to keep on going, and she fell on her knees once more.

This time Gohan quickly knelt beside her. "You okay Bra?" he asked, to which she only nodded, making him smile with relief. "Phew, I was worried for a bit." he said as he sat down and the lavender-haired girl sat beside him.

For a while there was silence, with the exception of the daughter of Yamcha and Bulma panting heavily from all the running she had to do just to play with her friend. At that time Dende walked towards the two.

He smiled as he held a book in his hand. "There." he said as he put the book down on the lawn in front of the two Earthlings. "After four months and a lot of hard work of our Namekian elders, here is a book that would help you learn our language." he said as he sat in front of them.

Gohan had a glimmer in his eyes as he picked the book, an expression of excitement plastered all over his face with a weird sense of glee or even a squee. "This is awesome! Let's all learn together!" he shouted excitedly as he lifted it over his head, and it seemed like a ray of light was pointing at him entirely.

The green skinned child and the girl gave him an akward stare from the akwardness they felt from his nerdy behaviour. He put the book down and looked at they with a confused expression on his face. "What?" he asked, only for the two other kids to look at one another in the hopes that one or the other would tell the half-Saiyan how lame he looked, but both only started to laugh in unison, Gohan joining in a few seconds later.

After laughing for a bit, the blue eyes girl lowered her glace towards the grass, a bit uncomfortable with what she had in mind. "Gohan?" she asked for her friend's attention, which she immediately got as he looked at her. "Are you willing to t-teach me how to harness ki?" she asked shyly, which surprised Gohan and caused him to stay silent for a long while.

Dende was the one to ask the girl the question that was on the hybrid's mind. "Why do you want to learn that?" the green skinned kid asked, making the girl blush a bit.

She rubbed her hands together as she thought of how to explain her reasoning. "Well... we only became friends after you came back from Namek, and I only saw daddy again after he came back to life. All of this is because you two know how to fight and harness ki." she said the facts as they were. "I really feel outside your life, and daddy's as well. So I thought, if I learn to use ki as well, maybe I could have something to keep me closer to you and to daddy." she said as she was saddened of the thought of being forgotten.

Tears ran freely from her eyes and she started to choke a bit, not able to say another word. She wanted to have her daddy around, as well as her new friends, and if learning something so cool like ki, then she was willing to do so.

Gohan just smiled as he patted on the girl's shoulder. "Sure thing. I can teach you, and maybe we'll make some cool games." he said with the trademark smile Son Goku was so famous for, making the lavender haired six-years old to bring up a little smile as she wiped away the tears.

"You can also asked your dad. He'll probably love the prospect." the Namekian boy said with a smile on his face as he tried to comfort his new friend.

* * *

A few hours have passed, and all of the Z-Fighters, as well as all of the Namekians gathered around the large dragon balls of the Namekian race.

Moori, the elder who had revived Porunga while the tyrant was fighting the Super Saiyan, was sitting in a crossed-legged position in front of the glowing orange orbs. A circle of his race were surrounding him, while the humans stood in the back.

From a bit further, the flamed haired Saiyan prince leaned against a palm tree, not trying to act because of all the powerful fighters around. Speaking of powerful fighters, Bryco stood afar from the short elite, clad in his trademark long red spandex with battle armor on top of it. He and Vegeta gave each other hateful and poisionous glares, while some sort of respect for the other's power resided deep inside them.

Raditz stood in the center of the space between the two other Saiyans, trying to make sure they don't get into a fight, and if they do, he would stop them. He sat down, wearing his brother's baggy pants and his regular Saiyan armor with a short-sleeved dark-blue weighted undershirt under the armor. _'I don't like wearing Kakarot's clothes. I'll try to get some in the next few days.'_ he thought as he waited for the dragon to be summoned.

Piccolo was leaning against one of the walls of the Capsule Corp. dome, waiting to get the whole wishing thing over with. _'Sooo...do you think of joining the rest of the Namekians?'_ Nail asked inside his head, wishing himself to join his bretheren to the planned new planet they intend to wish. _'No.'_ Piccolo told him bluntly in his thoughts, making the former guardian of Guru slightly irritated.

Moori finally opened his eyes. " **We call for you to rise to our pleads, oh great Porunga!"** he chanted in his native language, making a golden pillar to flare out of the orbs and zi-zag in the sky, while the skies turned dark as the black clouds blocked the light of the sun.

The Pillar grew wider as it ascended higher into the heavens, starting to shape into the being that was inside it. At the end of the summoning appeared the gigantic dragon, buff and all the traits the differentiated him from the slender chinese dragon of Earth.

Most of the humans who haven't seen the beast summoned on planet Namek stood there in awe at the sight of such incredible magical entity. "Holy shit! That thing would wear Shenron like a scarf!" the former bandit shouted in a mixed combination of shock, awe and terror in his voice.

The dragon looked down at the group that summoned him. " **YOU HAVE SUMMONED THE GREAT PORUNGA. STATE YOUR THREE WISHES, AND THE GREAT PORUNGA SHALL GRANT THEM.** " he said calmly in the Namekian tongue, his voice roaring stronger than thunder, shaking everyone to the bone, while all Namekians aside from Moori and Dende, who had summoned him before, bowed down with fear and respect to their holy being.

The boy turned to the humans behind him. "So what's the first wish?" he asked in a nonchalant manner, with Tien Shinhan stepping up to give his wish. His body shook with slight tiredness and a tone of excitement boiling inside of him.

"Tell the dragon to wish Chiaotzu back to life." he said with a look of stern determination on his face and in his voice.

The kid nodded and so did the elder. **"Oh great Porunga, bring back the warrior Chiaotzu back to life, the realm of the living.** " the green skinned child said ashe spoke in his alien language. The group had planned to bring back Son Goku months ago, but thanks to the watcher from the afterlife, they had found out Goku was still alive.

The Dragon looked at the boy as a roar came from its maw. " **THE GREAT PORUNGA SHALL GRANT YOU THY WISH.** " he said with his loud and bombastic voice that shook the entirety of the Capsule Corp. building as his red eyes glowed.

The group waited and nothing happened. "No more wishing until I see Chiaotzu." the tri-clops said as he crossed his arms and waited. Half a minute passed and still nothing happened. After a full minute the bald crane disciple started to get impatient, but the guardian of Earth arrived with the mime-looking fighter at his side.

His eyes were watery with excitement. He looked like he was crying with happiness to see his best friend. Tien's eyes then started to tear as well, as he ran, blitzing everyone else, and hugged the small Z-Fighter as hard as he could. "I missed you so much buddy." he said with joy in his mouth as he picked the pale-skinned crane disciple and walked back to their group of humans.

The dragon roared with impatience. Powerful winds blew in the area from his roar and many Namekians rolled back from the force of the roar. " **THE GREAT PORUNGA IS GETTING IMPATIENT! STATE YOUR SECOND WISH!** " he roared so hard that he created a shockwave, making the fighters of Earth use their bodies to protect the weaker humans and Namekians.

Moori finally stood up after spending all this time sitting. " **Oh great Porunga, I plead you with my second wish that you shall create a new planet Namek for us the Namek race.** " he said in Namekian with a respectful bow.

The eyes of the dragon glowed bright red for several seconds, before returning to their regular red color. " **YOUR SECOND WISH HAS NOW BEEN GRANTED BY THE GREAT PORUNGA. STATE YOUR FINAL WISH.** " Porunga said in the alien tongue.

The Namekian elder did a simple gesture as he looked at his people and cleared his throat. Then to everyone's suprise, everyone got up, raised their right hand and waved their Earthling friends goodbye. "Thank you all for everything. We are in your debt." Moori said as he bowed before the Earth Defenders with full gratitude in his honorable voice, before turning to the wish granting dragon yet again.

" **Oh great Porunga, please send all Namekians on planet Earth, with the exception of Piccolo and Kami, to New Namek, with the Namekian dragon balls at our side.** " he said with tears in his eyes and a choked voice as he bowed before his holy dragon.

Dende quickly launched himself at the half-Saiyan boy and the lavender-haired girl, wrapping his arms around them. "Thank you for becoming my new friends in those last four months. I'll always remember you guys." he said as he started to tear up.

Gohan smiled and patted on the back of his green skinned friend. "I won't forget you too Dende." he said right when the eyes of the eternal dragon glowed bright-red, and all the Namek-born Namekians disappeared.

As the sky cleared to reveal the afternoon sun, all humans, Saiyans and remaining Namekians alike looked high at the sky, remembering all that has happened to each and every one of them in what seemed to be the most chaotic time to come to the planet Earth.

* * *

 **Deep in space,**

A gigantic figure walked back in forth in the shadows of nothingness. Right now he stood behind as he saw whatever remained of his son put into stasis. Tears of pain rose to his eyes and dark emotions of vengence corrupted his usual calm demeanor.

The one that was put into a stasis pod was non other than his beautiful son, his crown jewl Freeza. Some monster completely destroyed his son and beraly left a trace. The white-skinned emperor was still lucky to be alive.

"You could have used robotic components to fix him father." said a being with a deeper voice than that of himself and his beloved youngest son. It was his firstborn, the weaker Frost Demon. It was good thinking to tell him about what happened to his brother. _'I can always rely on him to help me.'_ the creature in the shadows thought as he looked at the artificialy lit room.

The shorter frost demon of the two stop right beside his father, who stared daggers at him. "I would never destroy my son's beautiful face with the ugliness of machinery." he spat with disgust as the stasis pod was closed. "I would rather wait until the Tissue Reconstructor is ready." he said as both looked at the tank.

To say that Freeza's state was horrible was a massive understatement. His entire lower half was gone, as if it had never existed in the face place. The gem in the center of his torso and head were completely shattered, his right arm only had a tiny amount of tissue piecing it together, to the point that it completely detatched when the tyrant had been put in the tank. Half of his head was also obliterated, and whatever was left of his formerly chalk-white skinned body, was now as black as coal and more.

"This is unforgiveable! I shall bring a punishment so horrible to the one that did this, that no planet in the empire shall be at peace until his blood had stained their soil." he said angrily as he gritted his teeth and clenched his hand into a fist so hard that the fingernails drew purple blood from the palms.

The shorter Frost Demon looked at his father with the outmost seriousness. "I shall start investigating until I find a lead that shall bring us the head of the man who did this." he said as he left the room. _'As much as I hate you brother, I can't stand the thought that someone did something so horrendous to you. He. Will. Pay.'_ he thought to himself with fury as he punched the wall, causing a deep dent in it, before walking away.

 **{To be Continued]**

* * *

 **[Cue #3: Ending- Roundabout by Yes]**

* * *

 _Our heroes had survived their battle with Freeza, but now a new force has rose in the shadows, preparing their strike. Is Earth safe from their wrath? Will the gang manage to fight them off? Will Goku return to Earth? What will their new lives bring in a time of peace? Find out in the next chapter of "Changed Path" in the **Prologue of the Artificial Humans Saga: Revenge of the Family**._

 _So after so long I am proud to present this new chapter. Now I don't think there is too much to write in the author's notes this time, so just tell me what you thought of the chapter._

 _P.S. there is going to be a 100 review special._

 ** _R &A:_**

 _ **R:** Awesome chapter:-}_

 _ **A:** Thanks, I worked really hard on it. Plus I suck at writing action, so thanks for the support._

 ** _R:_** _This was a good chapter I mean I really loved it._

Goku versus Frieza was really good. The fighting was action packed, with Super Saiyan Goku showing his overpowering nature while Frieza dared to fight against him. The dialogue while a little direct got the point across. Goku's extra violent nature and exhibition of skill that Frieza lacked was good, the entire thing seemed pointless for Frieza from the start.

Also, Yamcha and Tien Shinhan are back, great. The bit about Dark Abyss trolling the Kais was pretty funny.

Have a great week dude, this was a real bang-up chapter.

 _ **A:** Yeah, Freeza was doomed the moment Goku turned SSJ. I tried my best to do the action justice, as it is the most well known fight in the Dragon Ball Franchise._

 _As I told you in a PM, King Kai Whis was trolling the Kais about the whole Dark Abyss thing, since Whis is a troll by nature._

 _The dialog was very direct to show that Freeza was "just a foul mouthed brute like everyone else" rather than an elegant aristocrat who is above such language. The point did come cross well enough, so I'm glad about that._

 ** _R:_** _Wonderful chapter, however i,feel frieza should not give Goku so much trouble, but regardless i loved the close fight._

I wondee what was new attack?

Also i give Ki tiers when complete my thoughtz.

 _ **A:** Really, it was not close at all. Goku crushed Freeza with ease. The only time Freeza landed hits was when he used telekinesis to push him, cause him pain in his broken arm and also attaking while Goku talked to King Kai, letting his guard down because he was focused on refusing to leave Namek because Freeza had to suffer more (reminds you of someone?)._

 _The new attack was obviously a prototype to Dragon Fist._

 ** _R:_** _To Fake prt 2: . Stop Posing as me that is Rude and disrespectful. Do not take credit for my suggestions_

Get out out Troll

 _ **A:** No that was my fault. I thought the other comment belong to you as well. Didn't think it was a different guy. Shit happens._

 _ **R:** What a Minute.. That is my review... Sorry about that. I confusused my own review for someone else Review... How embarrssing of me. -_- at times i'am forgetful about things._

 _ **A:** Yeah that was also my fault because I thought your comment belonged to the other guy. Sorry to the both of you, I should take the blame._

 ** _R:_** _Love this fic._

 _Will your Gohan be more like his new DBSuper self earlier on in this or you planning on keeping Gohans storyline mostly the same?_

 _ **A:** Thanks for loving this fic. Well spoilers...Buu Saga Gohan is a guy who both studies heavily and trains as well, since Raditz will be there to influence him, but his storyline isn't completely the same as cannon because of certain events that will happen in the story._

 _Well, this is all for now. Remember to review and help me reach my first 100 reviews so I can make me that special. Also tell me how is the story so far. Have a nice week. Bye bye._


	32. Chapter 32: Arrival of New Villains!

**Hey everybody, after a while of waiting (again), here is chapter 32 of my humble story. Hope you enjoy after the more lax chapter last time.  
**

 **P.S. I'm starting to write my 100 reviews special, so that you can enjoy it when the time is right, which is about after 100 reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 32: Arrival of New Villains! Enter King Cold and Cooler

Artificial Humans Saga Prologue: Revenge of the Family- Part 1

 **Cue #1: Opening- Rock the Dragon**

 **Cue #2: Ending- Haruka Kanata by Unlimits**

* * *

 **[Cue #1: Opening- Rock the Dragon]**

* * *

 **Mount Paozu, early morning, Age 764,**

The dawn has passed already as a new day has been lightened by its warmth. The mountain peaks gave a contrasting shadows down on the woods, and finally there was some sort of heat in it after the long and harsh winter that had made its grasp on the small pearl of a planet.

At the peak of mount Paotzu it was a regular day for everyone in the household of the Son family. Chichi, the matriarch of the house who was used to having to keep the house from falling apart, was sitting in the living room reading a book.

As she read through the page that she was currently reading, she began to think on many things. The first was obviously what subject should she test her son on today, and what book to request her father to by. The second thought that ran in her mind was about her beloved missing husband, who disappeared again from her live for a year and nine months.

Upstairs the half-breed was studying from a book that contained 11th grade mathematics, busting his head as hard as he could in 8:30 in the morning. He didn't have to train with uncle Raditz this morning, which was a relief for him. His uncle usually wasn't as harsh as Mister Piccolo, but fighting still scared him ever since the fight with Freeza. Just thinking about the overlord in that instant caused his body to shake uncontrolably.

After stabling his right arm with his left, he put down his pen and leaned his head back. Despite only finishing breakfast an hour ago, he had already worked through close to fifty or so pages. It was very interesting material, but also jarring and difficult. He had to take a rest.

He looked at the phone at the end of the desk. _'Maybe I should call Bra. I could use a study partner.'_ he thought o himself as he considered calling his best friend. He sighed as he kept on thinking closing his eyes.

Outside, Raditz was doing some training just far enough from the house so it won't be damaged and enough so he won't hear the annoying nagging of his brother's harpy, but close enough to feel his nephew's ki signature, in hopes that he would join him for some training.

Over the last year and a half he made sure Gohan trained at least four hours everyday but at an intense difficulty. By pushing him to his limits each day, he made the boy much more powerful than he was on Namek. Without a doubt by now he could have squashed the third form of the tyranical Freeza over a hundred times.

As for Raditz himself, he was much stronger than Kakarot was against Freeza on Namek, without Kaioken or the Super Saiyan transformation of course. Right now he was meditating and trying to raise his power level while controling the release of his ki. He had learned of how Kakarot caused the destruction of planet Namek by not having control of the power he released, and the older son of Bardock wanted to learn from that mistake.

 _'If I ever want to become a Super Saiyan, and that's a big if, then I have to learn how to make sure I power up without destroying the planet.'_ he thought to himself with slight doubt in his goal, and that thought of doubt caused him to slip for an instant, which made him release the aura from a state of a thin veil of energy that rose in intensity slowly as more power surged into, straight into a shockwave that cracked the ground beneath him and toppled several trees around him.

"Shit." he thought to himself as he saw what kind of devestation his current max power could do in an instant, which showed him he had a long way to go. He sighed in acceptance before trying to focus entirely on the exercise he was performing. _'Okay Raditz, just keep yourself calm and focus on slowly increasing your power, just like the Namekian showed you.'_ he thought to himself as he focused his mind only on what he had to do in order to control his ki better.

As he closed his eyes he slowly emitted a small amount of energy, which surrounded him. He took deep breaths through the nose, letting the cold air reach his lungs as he focused on his center, his source of ki. _'Push out. Let the field only reach at the minimum ten centimeters out of your body.'_ he thought as he channeled the ki from the core so the veil outside of his body would change size accourding to his thoughs. It was difficult to control your energy to behave how you want it to.

Individual beads of sweat appeared on his forehead as he made the veil as big or small as he wanted, about 20 centimeters away from his skin. He felt the heat, but the ki was calm and not erupting like an aura.

 _'Okay, easy part over, let's get into it. Okay, I'll just power up slowly to my maximum, but I'll try to focus on the aura as well._ _'_ he thought as he tried to release his power, which rose higher, causing the veil to become a bit unstable. _'_ _Focus. Focus.'_ he thought as the veil started to flare up like fire, but not moving as fast as a regular aura.

The ki that made the veil had more force into it now, making harder to keep it at the way it was now. The power felt like it was growing higher inside him. He knew that at this point the planet would start to shake and maybe even crack, but the ground didn't react at all, causing relief for the maned Saiyan.

He could no longer feel know how long he was meditating. By now it may be half an hour or even two hours for all he knew. He powered up further, letting the veil become slightly bigger, as he intended to have it eventually as a stable aura. _'Remember Raditz, add power slowly. Push your mind to the limits.'_ he thought to himself as he progressed in his slow process of powering up. It was a hard process to do and he felt the heat all over his skin as he became drenched in sweat.

He felt as he reached his maximum. The veil was now slightly bigger than in the beginning, and it emmited an immense heat. To the eldest son of Bardock, it felt like he was on fire. He gritted his teeth from the pain and veins throbbed across his forehead.

 _'Okay, now release an aura. You can do it, you can do it.'_ he thought to himself with slight concern, trying to reasure himself in order to boost his confidence. His veil's speed of flowing energy started to flow faster, the same speed as an aura. "AAHH!" the burly fighter shouted as a white-blue aura surrounded his body, but the planet didn't shake, not even the ground beneath the human-like alien cracked.

He opened his eyes and gritted his teeth harder as he clenched his hands into fists. He stood up as his hair flowed slightly upwards from the intensity of the ki both inside of his body and outside confined in his aura. _'Come on, keep it steady, control the flow of power. I need to do this!"_ he thought to himself angrily as he tried to prevent to much ki from leaving his aura.

He then released his ki in a single instant, letting it dissipate in the air, as he fell on his knees. "Good, I can power up and down from my maximum without causing damage to the planet." he thought as he saw the damage from his failed attempt earlier. "Well, I still need to work on that." he said aloud as he smiled with a bit of defeat in it, despite his ability to do what he wanted.

As he turned around he saw his newphew looking at him, and skid marks in front of him. It seems like the power that the brother of Goku emmited pushed the boy backwards quite a bit.

Raditz gave the boy a warm smile and walked towards him. When he reached the son of Earth's greatest hero, he ruffled the boy's long hair, which had reached the kid's mid-section of his back. "Seems like you still have a lot of work if you don't want to be pushed back by my full power." the large Saiyan teased the boy, making the kid chuckle and smile warmly back.

Raditz then picked Gohan up and put him on his shoulder. "So kiddo, want to spar?" he asked, which caused the boy's face to change into an expression of fear and distain. Raditz realised that the Namek experience was probably hard for a boy his age. Even Saiyan children that age would probably need to digest such experience for a bit. But Gohan was fully Saiyan.

"Okay kiddo, I understand." he said as he put the son of Goku back on the ground. "Instead, let's play a game." he said, confusing the jet-black half-breed. He raised his arm to shoulder height, his palm facing upwards, and a ball of ki slightly above his palm.

Gohan couldn't quite figure out what his uncle was trying to do. "What do you mean?" the son of the planets prime defender asked the armored warrior, hoping to get some explanation about the "game" the full-blooded Saiyan was planning. He mostly hoped it wasn't like a spar.

The full-blooded Saiyan smiled. "It's something Yamcha taught me." he said as he put both hands in parallel, doing a smooth motion of his palm to pass the ball of ki from one hand to the other.

"The rules are simple." he said as he launched the ki blast towards Gohan, who quickly reacted and smacked it away, his eyes filled with panic, if only for an instant. Raditz sighed before creating another ball of ki. "This is how it goes, I'll throw the ball at you, you stop it." he said as he launched the second ball at Gohan, this time making it fly slower than the first one.

Gohan hasitated for an instant before reaching his hand and grabbing the orb of energy, feeling a bit of a heat sensation in his palm. The former soldier smiled. "Good. Now do a wave-like motion with your palm like I this" he said as he created a third ball of energy, passing it from one palm to the other, each time it was passed the hand moved in a wave-like motion.

Gohan did the same motion as his uncle, moving his right hand in a motion of a wave to pass the ball of ki to his left hand. The long-haired Saiyan smiled as the ball he held dissipated into thin air. "Now, you have to launch the ki blast at me, and I'll do what you just did." he said with a nonchalant smile on his face as he waited with anticipation for Gohan to act.

Gohan looked at his uncle for a second and smiled. "AH!" he extended his arm and launched the ball straight at the taller defender of Earth. Moving swiftly, the eldest son of Bardock raised his hand and caught the ball, passed the ki orb from his right palm to the left and launched it towards the weaker boy, who struggled to stop it with one hand, so he grabbed the wrist of his right arm with his left.

As Gohan finally stopped the ball, he panted slightly, before passing the ball from his right hand to his left, and launched it at Raditz once more, who caught it with a little bit more difficulty than before. "Essencially, he said it was like playing a game called 'Catch'." he said as he passed the ball again from hand to hand, launching it with less force so that the boy would have an easy time stopping it.

The two passed the ball between each other in a steady pase for a while, sometimes making it launch faster to make it harder for the other. For what Raditz could see, his nephew appeared like he was having a blast with this game, almost as much as when he gets a new book.

Eventually the fun had to be stopped when Chichi opened the door and saw what the two were doing. "What is going on here?!" she shouted angrily as she walked quickly towards them. She reached them rather quickly, much to the suprise of the full-blooded Saiyan. "Gohan, get back to your studies this instant!" she shouted, making the boy lower his head in fear from the ox-princess.

The Saiyan crushed the ball in his hand before crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Shut up harpy, we're spending some quality time together as a family." he said with irritation in his voice, not afraid to tell his brother's wife to shut up, or calling her a harpy.

The woman glared daggers at the burly Saiyan witha look that could kill. She growled with anger as she walked to him and poked him in the chest. "Excuse me?! A barbaric thug like you should not even be close to my gentle flower. You hear me?!" she asked as she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Raditz laughed. "Right, calling a boy who is a million times stronger than you a "gentle flower"? you're quite funny." he mocked the raven-black haired woman, pissing her off to the point that she hit him on the head with a frying pan. He growled with fury. "You bitch." he said as he clenched his fist angrily and prepared to stand his ground against her.

Suddenly something hit him like a brick wall, or even worse. Not literaly, but metaphorically. His ki sense rattled and the warrior's body shook as an expression of shock and horror appeared on his face, and on the face of his nephew as well. He felt two massive power levels outside of the atmosphere and heading towards the planet.

The worst thing about it: they felt very similar to Freeza.

* * *

 **Capsule Corp., a bit earlier,**

"You're doing great hun, just try and launch it at me now." Yamcha encouraged his daughter, who was having difficulties with his game, since she was still a novice in her studies of ki, even though she started about over a year ago. She tried her best to launch the ball, but it had barely any power to it while having a bit of speed to it. Yamcha had to admit that if he was as strong as he was in the 21st Tenkaichi Budokai, the blast could probably have pushed him just hard enough to get a ringout.

He caught the ball and passed it from his right palm to the left, sending it with a simple and kiai wave that was weak enough to make sure there was no increase to the power or speed of the ball. The lavender haired girl tried to catch to ball with both hands, which she succeeded with a bit of effort. She then fell down as the ball of ki disappeared. She panted as sweat ran from her forehead.

She looked down at the ground with a bit of disappointment in herself. "I'm a failure." she said as she started to tear from her eyes. The former bandit gave his most charming smile as he walked to his daughter, kneeled down and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey now, don't say that. I managed to teach you how to fly right?" he asked, making the girl raise her head and nod with tears coming out of her eyes. He wanted to make his little princess happy and he would.

"Yeah," she answered as she sniffed. "You did." she smiled at him while still crying. The human fighter used his finger to wipe the tears from the girl's eyes, and she jumped and wraped her arms around his neck, hugging ihm.

From afar, Bulma looked at her ex interacting with their lovely little girl, which warmed her heart as she smiled, using her index finger to wipe away a tear from her right eye.

"He's a good father." said a deep voice from behind her. She looked back to see the short-spiky haired Saiyan in red spandex and white armor leaning against a tree, looking at the man and his daughter.

"Excuse me?" she asked as she looked at him, unsure why he just said that.

The Saiyan looked at the lavender-haired scientist. "I heard you have a history with him. However, whatever you think about him, you can't deny he cares about his daughter." he said in a tone that tried to sound intellectual, but it didn't work for him as much as he hoped it would, but he didn't realize that.

The current CEO of Capsule Corp. looked at the scar-faced warrior and smiled. "Yeah." she said with a bit of calmness to her voice mixed with happiness. She then realised she didn't know what the red-spandex wearing fighter was even doing there. "So why are you here? Aren't you living with Krillin and Master Roshi?" she asked as she looked at him with an intrigued and inquiring stare.

The full-blooded Saiyan sighed. "I'm for two reasons. The first is to use the new gravity chamber. The other reason is to get away from that crazy slut Archako as fast as possible." he stated his reasons bluntly, not caring about the language he used.

Bulma crossed her arms. "Why? Is she that bad? Or are you feeling guilty about sleeping with her?" she inquired once again, trying to get juicy gossip out of the black haired warrior, who had blood flowing to his cheeks, which made him blush.

"Both." he said embarrassed as he glanced aside and put his hands behind his head. He seemed like he didn't want to talk more about the situation, so Bulma decided to respect that and change subjects, even without the request of the tall man.

"Anyway, Vegeta just finished using it about half an hour ago. He should probably finish his shower by now." she said with a sly smirk that seemed like she had set something up to screw with Vegeta, something Bryco could always enjoy.

A scream of terror and fury then echoed across the Capsule Corp. building, making everyone turn their heads towards the sound of the noise, which was obviously the Saiyan prince. The scream was deafening and was very, very long. It made Yamcha quickly cover the ears of Bra, not caring about himself at the moment.

Everyone covered their ears while the prince screamed in such a terrible and horrific manner. _'What the hell did she do?'_ the Saiyan in red thought to himself as he closed one eye and pressed really hard against his ears.

Finally the shout slowly died down. Everyone panted as finally it was silent completely. Bryco then turned his gaze to the genius lady. "What did you do?" he asked with a panicked tone to his deep voice, slowly opening his closed eye and removing his hands from his ears.

Bulma just grined with satisfaction. "You'll see." she said with a sly glee to her voice, as this was clearly what she wanted, to annoy and troll the prince.

After several minutes a white-blue star flew up from the balcony of the fifth floor, only to land in the center of the lawn, causing a "BOOM!" noise as a ton of dust rose to the air. As it died down, everyone saw the silhouette of the prince inside the dust cloud.

The royal elite was wearing a short-sleeved buttoned pink shirt, a pair yellow pants and black formal shoes. He bared his teeth like fangs and several veins throbbed across his body. His eyes had a ton of killing intent at the moment, and he was probably going to lash at anyone at this moment.

He glared daggers at the lavender-haired beauty, who instictively reacted by taking a step backwards with a terrified expression. He walked towards her very quickly and grabbed her by the arm. "Earth woman, explain this! NOW!" he shouted furiously.

Bryco tried to hold himself from laughing, but he couldn't when the vision of the royal prince wearing pink was right in front of him. He burst out laughing histerically, gaining the ire of the flame-haired elite in an instant, who rammed a fist into the taller Saiyan's face, sending him crashing and bouncing off the ground several time with immense force, causing a crater with each bounce of the ground, before the red spanedx wearing elite corrected himself and gained some balance.

He wiped some blood from his mouth and smiled and continued to laugh. Vegeta sneered at his alleged ally. "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!" he roared angrily as his glare towards Bryco became extremely poisioness.

The other Saiyan entered a battle stance with a wide smirk on his face. "Yeah, I do." he said with a mocking tone as he powered up to his maximum.

The two prepared to charge at one another, but they instantly stopped as they felt two humongous power levels outside of the planet. Two power levels that felt oddly similar to Freeza's.

* * *

At this point everyone reacted by flying to where they felt the two huge levels of power where going. They felt them entering the planet and now followed the trail. Piccolo was flying from one of the wastelands he was usually training in. Tien was flying from the lookout, as he had a more visible sight at what was coming into their peaceful planet: a giant spaceshit which looked like a round disk, similar to how the survivors of Namek described Freeza's yacht.

Everyone felt dread going through the back of their spine line a horrifying chill. Vegeta clenched his fist so hard that veins throbbed across on his arms as he was flying. Everybody were concerned of what was happening.

They landed in a wasteland that was just brown mountain without any sign of life.

The first one that landed was Piccolo, wearing his regular gi, as well as his weighted shoulder pads that were hidded inside a white cloth that had his iconic cape attached to it. He also wore his white turban. He gritted his teeth in concern and fear. He remembered what it felt like to fight someone like Freeza, he feared the prospect of fighting someone similar, even through a bit of excitement tried to crawl inside his mind.

 _'This can't be Freeza right?'_ Nail asked the green skinned warrior inside his head with fear and concern. If this was the tyrant, then all of them were fucked. _'No, this isn't Freeza, but someone on the same tier of power as him.'_ the Earth-born Namekian said with confidence in his statement, as he believed in Goku to be able to kill an enemy, something he probably shouldn't have put too much hope, since said Earth-raised Saiyan let him and Vegeta go.

The next ones to land were the Saiyan prince and the short-haired Saiyan, each in his own garb, with Vegeta still in his pink shirt. Both refused to look at one another, which made the Namekian clearly see that one of them probably started a fight with the other, and he didn't have the time nor care about that at the moment.

Raditz and Gohan landed next, with Raditz in his usual armor and Goku's orange baggy pants tied with a dark-blue sash. His hands also had the usual gaunlets on them and the maned Saiyan kept his boots as well. Gohan on the other hand was wearing the same gi he got from Piccolo, which was dark-purple in color, matching baggy pants, bright brown martial arts shoes and tied with a red obi.

Raditz quickly looked at the two other full-blooded Saiyans' attitude and groaned, but that quickly changed as he noticed the pink shirt the flame-haired elite was wearing, which made him want to laugh, but he couldn't when such a situation was occuring.

He chuckled lightly, which got the attention of said elite, irritated and furious as he was. "What's so funny, low-born clown?" he asked with barely restrained anger in his voice, as he snarled venomously at the long-haired Saiyan.

Raditz just smirk as he flipped the royal warrior off. "Well, I was about to laugh about your nice shirt, but that would be redundant." he said with a smug and mocking tone, infuriating the Saiyan prince to no end. Eventually the shorter Saiyan just flipped Raditz off and walked away to sulk in a corner.

Yamcha landed next at the same time as Tien did. Yamch was wearing a nice, long-sleeved white shirt and casual black pants with a nice pair of black shoes. In the last year and a half his hair was also cut, making it reach only the bakc of the neck of the human fighter.

Tien was sporting a new gi on him as he removed a white hanfu-style robe from his shoulders, which covered the right half of his body up to his right knee. The new gi consisted of a green one shoulder tank top with matching green baggy pants, tied by a red sash. He also wore black boots covered by yellowish covers and wristbands of green-red colors, with green being the primary color of the wristbands, and the red color being the edges and the circular appearance of the edges gave the wristbands a more metalic look to them.

He looked around to see the rest of the fighters. He first glared at Piccolo, then bowed respectfully with a smile on his face, and he had gotten a respectable not from the former demon. The three-eyed warrior then looked at the rest of the group that arrived and greeted them in a stoic yet respectable manner: he gave Raditz a nod of respect, which he recieved back from the burly warrior, he gave his hellos to Yamch, which he recieved back warmly, he nodded at Bryco with acceptance that the Saiyan was there to help, and bowed respectfully before Gohan, and the kid gave a bow as well.

When the eyes of the tri-clops landed on Vegeta he was suprised to see said prince wearing such casual clothes instead of his regular armor. He also scowled when seeing the flame-haired warrior, as said warrior wasn't very popular among the defenders of Earth, since they really didn't know if they could trust him as an ally, unlike Raditz and Bryco who either proved themselves or are at least trying.

"Hey Vegeta," the tri-clops said to the prince, making said prince glare daggers in the most threatening glare he ever gave to anyone. He was clearly pissed.

"What?!" the shortest full-blooded Saiyan asked with distain in his snarl.

"Nice shirt." the human warrior said with a stoic, nonchalant tone that clearly had some level of mockery in it. He smirked as he said it, which made it impressive that his voice had little mockery in it, despite how obvious it was that the tri-clops enjoyed saying that "compliment".

Vegeta growled furiously. "And there it is! How about the rest of you idiots come in for a fucking sleepover?!" he asked with enraged sarcasm to his tone, as veins throbbed across his forehead in irritation.

Suddenly the defenders of Earth heard two voices heading towards the place the group was standing around. "-ter question is why not?" a juvenile female voice in the sky asked, as if she was arguing with someone over something. Bryco immediately pinched the bridged of his nose.

"Oh yes Archako, bringing our daughter, who is barely a year old, into a potential battlefield is a wonderful idea!" the enraged and irritated second voice, which obviously belonged to the noseless former monk shouted with sarcasm to his angry tone at the woman.

"Okay, please stop shouting, it makes me feel uneasy!" the female Saiyan shouted back in an aggressive manner, and in this point the two became visible in the sky as they descended down. The short-haired Saiyan in red groaned with irritation. He was in this situation many times in the last year and a half.

Krillin was wearing his usual getup: an orange gi tank top that belonged to the turtle school uniform with a weighted dark-blue undershirt beneath, with matching orange baggy pants tied by a dark-blue obi. He wore black martial arts shoes and beneath them long white socks, and he wore dark-blue wristbands, with the turtle school kanji on the front of his top, slightly above the area where the heart would be.

On the other hand the Saiyan had a more hand-made gear. She wore a black tank top that was cut slightly above the abdomen, but that part was tied with a red band just slightly below the chest area. she wore pink tight pants that where cut way above the knee, making it look extremely skimpy. Her pants were tied with a dark-blue obi, she wore dark-blue battle boots and black fingerless gloves. Her slicked and spiked hair was still as black as coal, and her eyes were raven-black and the light-medium skin tone shined as it was hit by sunlight.

What was more concerning to Krillin that the rest of the group immediately noticed was the toddler she was holiding in her arms. The girl had been born over a year ago, and already she had some appearance to her. Her coal-black hair was spikier and shrper than her mother's, she also shared the same eye color as her Saiyan mother, but her skin tone was that of Krillin's, and her nose was so small that it was barely visible, showing that some of her father's genes had some effect on her appearance.

"Hey Krillin!" Gohan shouted as he ran to his father's best friend, who was currently quite frustrated. "Is that your kid?" he asked with a cheerful smile on his face, which made the bald defender of Earth sigh before giving a smile back to the long haired boy.

"Yeah, that's my daughter Marron." he said as he looked at the hybrid son of his best friend, tapping him on the shoulder in a friendly manner.

Raditz crossed his arms. "Then the next question should be why the hell is she here?" the Saiyan asked as he glared at the short human fighter and the Saiyan girl next to him, which was holding the toddler.

Archako moved her head and glace away from the rest of the group. "Well, I wnted to fight, but Krilly-Billy said no mother should leave her child, so I took her with me." she explained her reasons for bringing her daughter with her, partially shifting the blame to the half-Saiyan toddler's father.

The Saiyan prince snickered with amusement. "Ha! At least your daughter won't be a little wimp like Kakarot's brat if she is on a battlefield as a toddler." he said before laughing out loud, causing the long-haired half-breed to glare daggers at the prince, which the maned Saiyan and the tall former demon did the same.

Bryco snikered as he put his hands on his waist. "Sure pinky, whatever you say." he said mockingly with a wide smirk on his face, causing the prince to stop laughing immediately. Turning his back to his former leader, he looked at the sky with anticipation for a fight with the invaders, whoever they are.

Vegeta stormed foward and grabbed the taller Saiyan by the shoulder as he got angry again. "If there is something you want to say, SAY IT TO MY FACE!" the flame-haired elite roared as a white-blue, thin veil of energy surrounded his frame.

The red spandex wearing Saiyan turned his head slightly so his glare would meet the prince's. "Yeah. Pink. Shirt." he said with a mocking tone as he grinned as wide as he could, making sure the Saiyan behind him got a very good look of the grin.

As the royal fighter growled with violent intentions, a sound of a plane was heard in the sky, as a yellow-colored plane with the Capsule Corporation logo on it appeared above them, landing slightly further away from where the rest stood.

A the lavender-haired scientist got out, she compressed the plane inside a capsule, which she put inside her pocket. She walked to the group with a smile on her face. "Hey guys, what's up?" she asked nonchalantly, as if there wasn't an Earth shattering threat coming their way.

Yamcha quickly panicked to see the scientist in the area. "Bulma, what are you doing here?!" he asked in a panicked tone as he ran towards her, only to recieve a slap in the face. A print of the hand glowed red against the man's cheek as he put his hand on it from the pain. "What was that for?!" he inquired aggresively as the genius with the purple haired crossed her arms.

She scoffed before answering the questions of her ex. "I came here to see some action and bad guys being murdered in cold blood." she said in a bossy tone that annoyed Raditz and Yamcha as the burly Saiyan snorted with a "tsk" sound coming out of his mouth. "I went to Namek and I was left alone all the time! I deserve better than that!" the lavender-haired woman shouted with entitlement as she gritted her teeth with irritation of her memories from Namek.

"THEY'RE COMING!" the Namekian defender of Earth shouted as the group saw the ship pass over from above the cloud, since it was above the clouds for quite a while since entering the atmosphere of the planet.

It descended slowly, with the round look of the space-yacht landing between all the mountains. It looked exactly like Freeza's ship, note for note. This made the group uneasy as they sensed the huge powers inside the ship. Now they could feel more than just the monstrous powers from befire, now they felt at least three more people who were at least on par with the Saiyans as they were now.

The Earth's defenders quickly lowered their power as low as they could, knowing that if this ship belonged to the PTO, then the people inside would use scouters. They either hid behind a large rock, kneeled or lied down in order to gain further cover.

* * *

The ship was now stable on the ground below. The soldiers opened up the hatch of the yacht. Further light entered to the docks, where they stood with their elite squads. They stepped outside of the ship as the light hit their frames.

The first one to exit was a frost demon with deep-purple skin tone, with several armor-like carapaces on his chest, shins, shoulders and head in white color, to the point that the headgear carapaces covered most of his head gem, which was colored deep-blue. Some would say he looked like Freeza in his final form, but this Frost Demon had a more muscular build and was taller than Freeza, standing at least at 6'0, which was even taller than Goku, if only slightly.

Behind him walked three men. The first one was a humanoid alien with humanoid build, torquoise-blue skin tone and short blond hair that was curled to the left. He wore purple spandex, a yellowish-green PTO armor plate with a brown shoulder pad on the left only. The outlines of his armor were white. He also wore white gloves and a green scouter on his left eye.

The second man was wearing the same armor as the first one, which was yellowish-green in color with a brown singular shoulderpad on the left side. He sported a yellow scouter on his left eye, a helmet and a purple piece of hip armor. He was taller than the first man, had green skin and long black hair in a similar fashion to Raditz.

The third man wore the same armor as the other two, but he was tall and had a reptilian humanoid build, with a blue scouter on his left eye. All in all these three men were weakling compared to the Saiyans, but the Frost Demon was obviously dangerous.

A second group of people came out of the ship later, leaded by another Frost Demon. This one was humongous in size, about as tall as Freeza's second form if not taller. He had a light-pink skin tone. He wore a standard PTO armor with a black cape attached to it. The gem dome on his head was colored dark-teal, with his armor being dark-blue with brown shoulder pads and black tight underwear to cover his body only slightly below his chest armor.

The group said Frost Demon was leading had four people in it, all about as strong as the strongest Z-Fighters were, which took the defenders of Earth by suprise. The first man was a gray-skinned humanoid with four arms, ut unlike many of his race, his body was covered with metalic implaments, as if he was barely a man anymore. His mouth was covered by a breathing machine that made an audioable sound every time he breathed, and his eyes were bloodshot. He wore a PTO armor that was black in color with white outlines, with a regular PTO symbol with a white circle around it, with a brown shoulderpad on both sides.

The second person was nothing but a gigantic mechanical armor. The only thing that looked still made of flesh was his bald head, which was red in color, and even then his eyes were replaced by robotic eyes. The rest of his body was robotic and he stood at 7 feet tall. He wore the same kind of armor as the first one.

The third person was a woman who had a tank of unknown liquid attached to her back, with tubes connected to her entire body, which was orange in color and she had four eyes, black hair that reached to the back of her neck, as well as large fangs from the lower jaw. She wore green spandex that covered her entire frame, and above it she wore the armor that the other two wore as well as a red scouter on her right eye.

The fourth one stood at 6'8 feet tall, with a very bulky and muscular frame with wide shoulders and a robotic right arm, which had several skin implants and the layer of fake mint-green skin barely covered the metal beneath. His skin was green-blue and he had short dark-gray hair, hazel eyes and an arrogant grin on his face. He, like all of the other three elites of the gigantic Frost Demon, wore the black PTO armor with white outlines with a red scouter of his own on his left eye.

As the two groups looked around, the tall lizard-like alien spoke. "Cooler, are you **sure** this is the planet of the brute who hurt my Freeza?" he asked with impatience in his voice as he looked at the dried up wasteland around them.

The shorter Frost Demon looked around as he put his hands on his waist while examining the enviroment. "Yes. From audio records that Freeza was spying on before going to Namek, he heard about a tale of seven wish granting orbs that were on Namek, and one of that race created seven on the planet Earth, since three Saiyans arrived here several years ago." he explained what he had discovered in his year and a half of research, seemingly proud of his accomplishment.

The horned alien scowled and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Then why not just blow this mudball up into space dust?" the frustrated and angry tailed alien asked as his large tail slammed against the ground over and over again, creating a crater with each smack.

The purple skinned alien smirked scoffed as he turned his back to his father. "The idea is certainly the most pragmatic one, but I believe we would want to kill the man who defeated my brother in person, rather than just have him die a painless death." the cold and calculating nature of the Frost Demon came out with a certain amount of swag in his words as he explained his reasoning to why not act by King Cold's pragmatic plan.

The henchman in the robot suit kneeled before his ruler and looked at the ground. "Your majesty, I had told you on the ship that several large power levels had been following our descent." he said with a slight autotune to his gruff voice with the calculations of the part machine he had been turned into. "I believe they are hiding in order to find the best time to strike us." he said with coldness to his voice.

Cooler smiled as he heard what his father's elite had just said. His grin was malicious, smug yet also filled with excitement. "Are they now? Well..." he said only to let his arms slump at his sides as he walked foward. "If your counting on us to not blow up this planet instantly, you're underestimating us quite a bit!" he shouted towards the mountain, hoping whoever was there, if there was someone, would hear him crystal clear. "I am not Freeza! Unlike my brother, I shall destroy this rock in 30 seconds if you don't come out!" he stated his ultimatum with authority, as he raised his hand and started to charge a Supernova in his palm.

* * *

"Shit." Piccolo shouted as the entire group started to panic, as everyone were already drenched in sweat and shaking with fear. "The strongest of the two are Freeza's family, and they know he are here!" he suddenly shouted in his moment of fear, as he couldn't calm down in this situation.

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted with terror. Only few of them knew how powerful Freeza was. To know that there was a family behind him was even more terrifying.

The Namekian continued to shake as the ball of energy that the Frost Demon was creating was getting bigger, while the seven elite fighters of both of Freeza's relatives turned towards the ship. "They are giving us 30 seconds to come out or the shorter one blows up the planet right now." he said as he couldn't do anything, not even move.

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted in a panic.

Raditz was the first one to walk foward and calm down. "Okay then, let's go together and destract them by talking, until we think of a strategy." he talked with tension running through his entire body, as he also felt how afraid he was. "Is that okay Vege-" he turened his head to where the flame-haired elite was standing, only to spot talking as he and everyone saw the royale fighter already flying towards the direction of the space ship. "DAMMIT!" the maned Saiyan roared as he flew full speed at the same direction in order to catch up.

Knowing there was nothing they could do now, the rest of Earth's defenders also went ahead towards the direction of their newly arrived enemies.

Bulma took a sigh of relief, and when she opened her eyes she saw the female Saiyan in front of her. "Please hold my little girl," she said as she pushed the young Marron into the scientist's arms qiuckly, surprising the lacender-haired woman while. "thanks a bunch. Bye" she said rapidly as she ran ahead towards the end of the cliff and flew ahead towards the battlefield the moment she felt her daughter in the other woman's arms.

To that Bulma just blinked in confusion, but she looked at the half-Saiyan toddler and gave a warm smile.

* * *

"28!" Cooler shouted until he saw several white dots in the distance that were getting closer and closer. He smiled and dispersed his attack into nothingness. He corssed his arms in front of his chest and waited for his "hosts".

The first one that landed was a flame-haired man wearing a pink shirt and yellow pants. The brother of Freeza looked a bit confused, but still rough. "And who might you be?" he asked with a bit of impatience in his voice.

The man raised his left arm, with his thumb pointed at himself as he looked at the powerful alien with a cocky and arrogant smirk on his face. "I am Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans!" he declared proudly, but the lizard-like alien didn't really seem impressed by the boastful title of the man. "Last of my royal blood," the prince continued as the purple skinned prince glanced aside with boredom and irritation. "destroyer of worlds," the flame-haired warrior continued with his smug and arrogant boast while the alien glanced to another side, almost sighing with annoyance. "bringer of death, and wrecker of your shit." Vegeta finished is boast as his white-blue aura burned around him with vigorous life to it.

Cooler finally sighed as the newcomer finished his boast, and then smirked. "Saiyan? Really?" he asked smugly as he chuckled with amusement, with his squad laughing after him as well, pissing the elite Saiyan enough to make him clench his hands into fists as a vein throbbed on his forehead.

Cooler looked back at the leader of his squad as he chuckled, while King Cold stood a bit further away from the purple skinned alien. "Salza, I did I respond to Freeza destryoing planet Vegeta?" he asked with anticipation oozing from his very being.

The torquoise skinned humanoid smirked as he bowed with respect to his boss. "You said, and I quote: "Very impressive, killing off a bunch of monkeys. Any liqured-up hillbilly witha shotgun could've done zat at za zoo." sir." the blonde said, his french accent heard heavily in his words. Afterwards both of the groups of Cooler and King Cold's henchmen laughed loudly. Pissing off the full-blooded Saiyan prince further.

Suddenly the large king cleared his throat, making everyone stop laughing, as he stepped foward to face the royal elite. "Are you the one that put my baby in a coma?" he asked the black-haired fighter, barely containing his thirst for revenge.

Vegeta smiled with the opprotunity to boast about "his" victory, even though he knew it wasn't him who made the mess. "Yes. I'm the one who killed Freeza!" he smirked joyfully as he boasted about killing the tyrant, despite not realising that the giant said "put in a coma".

All of the henchmen and Cooler himself burst out in laughter, with Salza even rolling on the ground. Kinbg Cold just chuckled. "And now I know you are a bad liar." he said with a smirk of amusement, as even he at tthis time could find something funny in the Saiyan's boast. He then frowned at the prince. "Now tell me who nearly killed my son." he demanded with a deep voice that had tons of killing intent in it, making the prince step backwards a bit.

The royal fighter started to sweat as he knew he was something he could not beat unless he would find the ability to transform into the legendary transformation. He felt a chill going down his spine.

"My younger brother defeated Freeza!" he voice of Raditz echoed from the sky, as he and the rest of the Earth's defenders landed in front, next to and behind Vegeta, all entering their battle stances, wether it was Turtle stance, Demon stance, Crane stance etc. Raditz himself landed right in front of the large Frost Demon.

King Cold scowled as he looked at the group, his power rising. "And which one of the people here is your brother?" he asked with fury in his voice, which made all of the warriors tense as their bodies were completely drench in their own sweat.

The eldest son of Bardock scowled as he looked straight into the eyes of the more powerful alien. "My brother is off world. We don't know where he is." the Saiyan spoke the truth as he allowed his power to rise slowly as a thing veil of white ki appeared around him.

Cold looked at the burly man for several seconds, and the tension could have been easily cut with a knife. After those several seconds of silence passed, the father of Freeza snorted and walked away from the defenders of Earth. He then passed by his oldest son. "Let our henchmen have some fun. After all these bugs are dead, we'll destroy the planet." he said coldly as he walked towards his ship.

Cooler only nodded to his father, before looking at the Z-Fighters. "Well, it looks like you people will have a pleasant day today." he said maliciously and arrogantly as he looked at his soldiers and his father's elites. "CHARRRRRRGGGGE!" he roared at the top of his lungs, as all seven elite warriors flew at immense speed at the protectors of Earth.

 **{To Be Continued]**

* * *

 **[Cue #2: Ending- Haruka Kanata by Unlimits]**

* * *

 _With new and powerful enemies charging straight at them, can the warriors of Earth survive without the power of Goku and his Super Saiyan transformation? Can they push back the family of the tyrant, or will Freeza have the last laugh? All of this will continue in the next chapter of "Changed Path"..._ **  
**

 _Well... I wrote this chapter way faster then I intended. I'm also working on my 100 reviews special, so I hope you people help me reach that awesome goal._

 _Now about several things in this chapter: Raditz is stronger than Namek Saga Goku without Kaioken, which was 6 million._

 _Also Marron in this story is a half-Saiyan._

 _The game I made with Raditz and Gohan (and a tiny bit later with Yamcha and Bra) was a nice invention I made which is basically "Catch with a ki ball". I also thought of it as some kind of training. Can you guess what it helps to improve? I want to see if it holds your interest..._

 _So yes, instead of Mecha Freeza and King Cold, it's Cooler and King Cold searching for revenge for Freezaa, because that's what family is for... okay I'll **try** to stop being funny._

 ** _R &A:_**

 _ **R:** Enjoyable chapter, it really was. The lull between Namek and Trunks is something that always leads to interesting times for development and character introduction._

 _Needless to say you did that well. The interaction upon the Lookout was eye opening and entertaining. From the reveal of a Saiyan outpost, something that the others had no idea about, to Popo shutting everyone up. The big reveal though goes to the "Super Human" form being alluded to, I can't wait to see where that leads._

 _Elsewhere, Tien and Piccolo skirmished. Kaioken x15 and the Four Witches/Shiyoken was really a good choice. The surprise being that Tien managed to hit Piccolo at all, considering his growth in power._

 _Good chapter, smooth flow, decent action. And oh boy that ending, to quote Son Goku "I'm getting excited."_

 _A: Didn't really understand what lull is, so please explain._

 _The lookout scene was made because some reviewer reminded me of the Saiyan Colony, and I did that scene to show why they wouldn't be in the story aside from bringing one OC character. Super Human form huh? That's veeeeeery interesting._

 _In the Tien vs Piccolo skirmish, Tien only landed a hard suprise attack and then lost contiousness because the Kaioken x15 really fucked up his body, as his body doesn't have something a Saiyan's body has to withstand it better. I think Goku's body can take the use of Kaioken better than humans because... well look at Saiyans. What I liked best in the skirmish is Tien's new, yet still not perfected improvement to the Four Witches Technique._

 _Well, what did you think of this chapter?_

 _Okay folks, that's all for now. See you next chapter and untill I'll be able to write that, which is in "I have no fucking clue since I'm so fucking lazy", I hope you all have a nice goddamn day._

 _Bye bye._


	33. Chapter 33: The Battle Begins

**Hey guys, long time no see. Here is chapter 33 of "Changed Path", starting the battle between the Z-Fighters/Earth's Defenders against Cooler, King Cold and their groups of elites.**

* * *

Chapter 33: The Battle Begins

Artificial Human Saga Prologue: Revenge of the Family- Part 2

 **Cue #1: Opening- Rock the Dragon**

 **Cue #2: Ending- Haruka Kanata by Unlimits**

* * *

Up on the cliff that was far away from the upcoming battle, Bulma was holding the black-haired toddler in her arms, stroking her slightly spiky hair. She smiled as she looked at the baby sleeping comfortably in her arms.

She then scoffed angrily as she looked into the distance. "What a bitch." she said angrily, talking about the Saiyan mother of the half-breed in her arms. "I wanted to see some action, and she puts her adorable little girl in my hands to care, while she fight to her heart's desire?" she asks herself with a scorn towards the alien woman.

She sighed as she shed rocked the baby gently, already knowing how to take care of an infant. "I mean, first she cheats on Krillin multiple times, even while she's pregnant, then she brings her own daughter out to a potential battlefield?" she started to let anger seep into her tone as she ranted heavily on Archako, showing she had no liking of the Saiyan's actions. "She at least has enough brains to let me take care of her instead of going down there with her." she complimented the woman with irritation.

The lavender-haired scientist then looked at the little girl in her hands and smiled. "Your mother is a horrible person. Yes she is." she talked to Marron in a way one would speak to a baby, while insulting the half-Saiyan's mother in the process. Two birds in one stone.

* * *

 **[Cue #1: Opening- Rock the Dragon]**

* * *

The seven elite warriors of the Acrocian royals walked towards the group of warriors as quickly as they could, giving enough time for the defenders of Earth to think of something so that they could be entertained for a while before killing these fools.

Piccolo growled with concern as his entire body was drench in sweat. "SPREAD OUT, NOW!" he roared with terror in his eyes as he flew to his right, Gohan quickly following him. Following the group's tactician's example, Raditz and Vegeta flew to their left, along with Tien and Yamcha.

Krillin moved the furthest from the group, hoping to either get the attention of some of the enemies, or just kill Cooler and King Cold with a Kienzan. He skidded across the ground, as he raised his right arm to the air and started to charge his disk attack.

Noticing what the short fighter was doing, Cooler sensed like letting on of them attack would be dangerous and just clumsy of him as a commander. "Salza!" he shouted towards his second-in-command, who looked back at his superior with confusion. The purple skinned alien performed a gesture towards the noseless monk, and the blonde warrior just smiled, before charging at full speed towards the human.

To his surprise, Krillin couldn't see or react fast enough to the charge, and he was winded by a powerful punch to the gut. With a powerful kick to the chin, the elite soldier sent the small fighter flying into a large boulder, saliva and blood flying in drops out of his mouth. Upon impact the boulder crumbled with a "BOOM!" sound.

"Krillin!" Gohan shouted as he prepared to charge the blonde warrior, but the four-arms alien appeared in front of him, slamming a punch into the boy's gut that impacted with a "POW!" sound, creating a shockwave and pushing the air out of the half-breed's lungs.

"Gah!" he shrieked in pain as the attack doubled him over, and not quickly after he was slammed by a double-axe hammer created by the upper pair of arms of King Cold's elite, slamming the boy into the ground, creating a cloud of dust and a crater.

Before he could celebrate the punishment he gave the boy, the gray skinned soldier recieved a powerful roundhouse kick to the temple by the Namekian, angry to see his friend getting pummeled by this heartless alien.

The green skinned fighter cocked back his right arm, intending to slam a thunderous punch into the machine covering the four-armed soldier, but another of the elite squad of King Cold slammed a powerful kick to his back, sending him flying.

All the defenders of Earth jumped away far from each other, hoping to gain the attention of on of the soldiers. The red-spandex wearing Saiyan landed farther than the others and looked at the purple skinned Frost Demon standing not too far away from them.

Grunting, the short-spiky haired warrior launched himself in a mighty charge, creating a gigantic dust cloud. "Everyone, I'll play the distraction and you'll do the rest!" Bryco shouted as he approached Cooler in high speeds, charging energy in his left palm, preparing to blast the lizard-looking alien straight in the face point-blank.

Unfortunately for him, Cooler was much faster, as he quickly turned around, arms still crossed in front of his chest, and he smacked the Saiyan with his tail. The black-haired humanoid was spinning in the air as he was sent backwards, spewing a mass of saliva out of his mouth.

Eventually Bryco managed to correct himself. The important thing that he missed to notice in time was that one of Cold's elite soldiers, the one who's entire body was in a robotic suit, and a large one, grabbed the Saiyan with all his strength.

Bryco could feel in bones crunching under the strength of the warrior, as he gritted his teeth trying to push back the massive robotic arms of the soldier, with a bit of success. Things became even worse when the other three elites landed right in front of him. "Oh come on!" he shouted with aggitation as they all started hammering punches into his frame: stomach, abdomen, chest and face. With every punch landed, a pained cry of "GAH!" or "OW!" flew out of his mouth, as well as sprays of saliva and blood.

Cooler's two other elites, Dore and Naiz, flew above the stronger elites, charging energy attack in their hands. They smirked with glee as they looked down.

"MINEMINEMINE!" the two aliens heard, as when they turned their heads to the left, Naiz's head was crammed by a powerful spear kick, courtesy of the Female Saiyan, who also blasted a ki blast into Dore's face. The two soldiers were sent flyng away from the rest of the group, with the eager female Z-Fighter following them with bloodthirsty enthusiasm.

* * *

Krillin got up as blood ran from the right edge of his lower lip, and saliva running from the right edge of his lower lip. He panted slightly as he saw the torquios skinned alien walking slowly towards him.

The former monk gritted his teeth with frustration. _'Dammit! He is too strong for me!'_ he thought to himself while taking steps backwards and away from the boulder that has crumbled. His orange gi was already dustry and slightly torn in places. He needed to keep some distance.

 _'Okay think. Charging a Kienzan would be too long, and he's too fast for my eyes to even see.'_ he started to come up with the facts, using them to form a sort of strategy against the alien. _'I can try and use the Taiyoken right now and throw a Kienzan, but he will probably attack me before I could use the Taiyoken.'_ he kept thinking to himself as sweat dropped from his brow and he gritted his teeth.

 _'In that case-'_ he kept on thinking, but his line of thought immediately got cut as he noticed his foe disappearing. A second later his eyes bulged out from a powerful impact as he was doubled over by a punch to the stomach, again. This time he fell on his knees as he gasped for air.

Salza smiled and chuckled as he looked at his smaller opponent. "So did you zink of a plan?" he asked mockingly as he put his boot on top of the human's head, pushing him down. As the Z-Fighter tried to ressist, the alien chuckled. "Good." he said as he kicked the former monk in the chin, sending him flying backwards.

Spinning in the air, the human was slightly stunned by the force of the hit, but he still managed to correct himself. As he managed to stop in mid-air, he fired a powerful beam at the blonde soldier. "Take this!" he shouted as the beam approached in moderate speed towards his adversaty.

chuckling to himself, Cooler's second-in-command prepared to strike the beam aside like a fly, as he raised his arm in a manner that showed his intentions. As the beam was about to reach him, the former monk shouted as the alien started the swiping motion, and the beam seperated instantly into six smaller beams, causing Salza to miss his strike and for the beams to gather around him before crashing into his ribs and shoulder blades, exploding upon impact.

Panting heavily while putting his left arm over his stomach because of the pain, krillin smirked. "How was that? That was my Scatter Shot!" he shouted with a grin as he started to gain confidence. However, that went down the drain as the smoke cleared, revealing the elite soldier with only a few light burns on his armor, but completely fine.

Gritting his teeth, the torquoise skinned warrior growled with anger. "You'll regret zat." he said with a malicious scowl on his face as he charged the smaller fighter.

Krillin immediately panicked. "Oh shi-" he started to say, but his face was hammered by a right hook, sending him flying with blood and saliva coming out of his mouth.

* * *

Gohan and Piccolo finally got up as they saw the Saiyan warrior in red getting hammered by Cold's elites. They also heard Vegeta loudly laughing his ass off with glee over Bryco's suffering, and the rest of the group preparing to charge.

Raditz was the first to act, as he charge at the four soldiers, appearing behind the one in the mechanical suit, and swiping his feet from under him, causing the 7 feet tall alien to fall, as well as drop Bryco to the ground.

"Oww..." the short-spiky haired fighter groaned in pain. His white armor was already shattered in several places and the rest was cracked. It was obvious it wouldn't last a lot longer. His face was filled with his own blood, as cuts were open on his cheeks and forehead, allowing blood to stream over his face. His right eye was also swollen and closed and he had lost several tooth. "Shit." he said as we tried to get up.

Raditz grabbed the hand of his mechanical foe and threw him as hard as he could, only to follow him.

Piccolo and Gohan charged at the green skinned elite with the robotic arm, with the Namekian hammering a jab right into the humanoid's raised guard with all of is strength, causing the elite soldier to skid backwards farther than the other two remaining elites, with the two warriors from Earth following him.

The only two warriors of the elite squad of Freeza's father were the gray skinned alien with four arms, and the orange skinned female humanoid with the tank of unknown liquid on her back, and tubes connected to the back of her neck as well as arms.

Vegeta walked foward with arrogance and confidence flowing from his frame like a river, as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and grinned wide a smug smirk that reached from one ear to the other. The tri-clops and the former bandit also walked towards the two soldiers as the red-spandex wearing Saiyan got up with some difficulty.

The four-armed elite looked at the group in front of him with his bloodshot eyes, audioable and mechanical breaths coming as echoes out of the machine covering his mouth. "So, it seems I might enjoy myself." he said with a whimsical tone to his robotic voice, courtesy of the machine covering his mouth. "I shall at least give you the pleasure of knowing who are the ones that shall kill you." he said with a bit of respect to his voice as he spinned his shoulders, "CRACK" sounds coming out.

The gray skinned humanoid entered a battle stance. "I am Sord." he said as he started to grunt slowly, and a dark-grey aura surrounded his body.

The oranged skinned woman smiled as she grunted as well, causing the liquid in her tank to flow into the tubes, pumping it into her body. He muscles grew slightly, but became much more defined, while her body grew taller and veins throbbed across her forehead and arms. Her eyes glowed with bright-green hue, as a bright-green aura ignited around her frame as she grunted and growled loudly.

Panting heavily, the woman looked at the group in front of her. "And I'm Hamma." she said with a bloodthirsty grin as she charged at the group.

* * *

Cooler went and sat on a boulder right beside his father next to the ship. Enjoying the prospect of watching his father's elites fight. He had never seen them fight before, only walking beside his father when he was younger. He knew how the machines kept them alive beyond their natural years, and he had hoped to see how it affects their combat prowess.

"So it seems it will take a while father." he said nonchalantly as he crossed his arms and relaxed.

His father smirked. "Yes, but it has been quite a while since my men actually had to fight." he said with pride filling his voice, as he was confident in the abilities of his soldiers.

"So how good are they?" the brother of Freeza asked as he watched the fights go on, taking notes.

"The only people stronger than my elite squad are you, your brother and I." he said as he smirked smugly. He then looked around, seeing only one of his son's elites fighting. "Wait, were are your soldiers?" he asked with a tiny bit of curiosity.

Cooler looked around and shrugged. "I don't know, but they can take care of themselves." he said with confidence in his own men, as he had witnessed their power and loyalty.

* * *

The green skinned macho crashed into the edge of a mountain, breaking it upon impact, yet it didn't stop his fall. He slammed into the ground with a "BRISH!" sound, creating a large crater and a cloud of dust.

The more alien-looking of the two of Cooler's squadron crashed into the mountain itself, which stopped his momentum. He puked blood from the pain of the kick that he recieved. Several bruises already appeared on his head.

The female appeared floating in front of the two, an enthusiastic smile on her face. "Two on one baby! Now that is the kinda fights I live for!" she shouted with excitement as she wiggled slightly and bit her lower lip a bit as she hummed something to herself.

Naiz snarled angrily as he charged at her with a shout, igniting his aura to life. The newest addition to the Earth's defenders noticed him as he tried to swing a powerful hook from the left, so she raised her right arm to guard. When his attack hit her guard, she gave him a powerful left uppercut to the chin, sending him upwards with blood coming out of his mouth.

Dore was right behind his friend, his face slightly burned, as he shot a beam of energy at the Saiyan. He grinned as he saw it flying towards the woman at great speed. However, she only gave a girlish chuckle, before kicking the beam to the sky with her leg, causing it to change directions towards the red-brown skinned alien. The beam exploded against the body of the elite soldier, causing him to fall down to the ground with smoke coming out of his frame.

Dore looked shocked at his partner, only to shift his gaze to the black-haired woman. "I'll kill you for that, you bloody bitch!" he shouted with fury filling his voice. He charged as fast as he could towards her. He closed the distance in about 2 seconds, and he tried to sent a powerful hook at his foe. Without much effort, she dodged with ease, raising a knee that crashed into the tall man's abdomen with a "BAM!" sound.

A jab was then sent towards his face, breaking his nose and sending him backwards crashing into a mountain. The Saiyan girl yawned as she glanced away from her opponent. "Maaan what a disappointment. I wanted a really good fight, but you two are soooooo weaaaak." the woman insulted the two as she expressed her desire for a fight, a typical Saiyan attribute.

Snarling with animosity, the two charged at her again once they recovered, preparing to take on the female fighter together. Seeing them both charge at her made Archako smile as she entered a battle stance and tensed her muscles.

They stopped when Dore faced her from the front, and Naiz from the left. The green-skinned macho alien threw a quick right jab, which the newest Z-Fighter dodged with ease by bending her neck slightly and moving her head to the right. She tried to return the favour with a left jab to the large soldier's stomach, but her hand was caught by the freakish looking alien, who headbutted her with all his might, barely affecting her other than just snapping her head back.

Charging at the opprotunity, the alien with the long, black mane of a hair started pummeling his fists into the face of the female Saiyan. A left hook to the right cheek that echoed with a loud "POW!" noise that snapped her head to the side, a right jab to the right temple and so on. Hit after hit rammed into Archako's face for at least half a minute.

At the same time as his fellow squadron soldier hit Archako's face, Naiz hit her upper body. He started with a roundhouse kick to her left shoulder blade, then slammed a right uppercut to her kidney, only to continue with a left to her exposed abdomen. From there he kept going as well for that same half a minute.

At the end of the time that they hammered their barrages of punches and kicks, Naiz raised his arms and crashed a double-ax hammer on top of her head, sending her pummeling down. As the Saiyan was falling from the skies towards the ground, Dore started to fire many energy blasts, creating a volley of energy blasts that exploded upon impact with the woman's body, or with the ground.

Adding a finishing touch, the alien with the long, thin neck raised his arms above his head, charging energy in his palms. He then threw the attack with all the force he could muster, releasing it as a powerful beam that created a powerful explosion as it hit the ground with a thunderous "BOOM!" sound, causing the Earth to shake as the sky was painted in a pink hue, the same color as the beam.

As the lights died down, the two elite soldiers of Cooler looked down, only to see a gigantic cloud of smoke and with no sign of their arrogant adversary. They smirked with confidence as they turned their back to the cloud and started to fly back to the main battlefield. "Served that bitch right." the green skinned brute said as he and his comrade chuckled.

Suddenly their eyes went wide, as they heard something resembling a jet from below. They immediately looked behind them, only to see a thin stream of smoke coming up to the sky. "This can't bloody me right!" the muscle filled man cried in frustration.

The red-brown skinned alien snarled with aggitation and frustration, as the thin line smoke was pushed away to reveal the woman, who just started to do some stretching.

She didn't seem to be injured from their entire combo of attacks, with the exception of a little trickle of blood running from her lip. Her eyes were closed as she span her arms backwards slowly while humming something to herself, and she was smiling to herself.

Gritting their teeth, both of the elites pressed on the buttons of their scouters. "Hoi, let's see what's this bitch's power level." the big brute said as the device started to calculate the numbers that would indicate how strong the woman is.

Pleaping noises kept on running for several seconds until it finally stopped. Upon inspection, the two men opened their mouth agap with shock at the result the scouter gave them. "305,000 unites?! This is way beyond our power level!" Naiz cried out in terror as he focused on the numbers on the device, only to raise his glare at the woman, who now seemed to be getting closer to them really fast.

"Oh bollock, I'm out of here!" Dore shouted as he began o fly away as fast as he could, with his comrade following his example a second later. However that didn't last long, as it took the Saiyan about ten seconds to catch up to the pair, and another second to pass them.

Archako then stopped her momentum, causing them to attempt to do the same. They panicked as they stopped and their auras dispressed, right in front of the new warrior of the Earth Defenders. "I'll tell you the truth, this was sad, boring and disappointing." she said with a bit of a tired voice, mostly disappointed with the lack of challange. "Well, I'll just kill you and look for a real man to give me something to work with." she said with a girlish giggle, putting a clenched hand in front of her mouth.

In a desperate act, the two elites tried to pass around her, but that failed miserably. Dore tried to pass under her left arm, but he was too close to her body. That resulted with her giving him a displeased look before smashing a powerful elbow into his head, that broke his helmet and penetrated his skull in one blow, causing blood to spew out in massive amounts out of the wound, with several brain pieces to boot. The body started to crash from the sky without any life in it.

Naiz was smart enough to try and move away from her before passing her. Using the time gained by the death of his comrade, he flew as fast as he could to get away from the powerful woman. He turned his head slightly to look back, and he saw her turning her attention to him. She giggled in a girlish manner, as she seemed to be thinking about other things alongside killing him. She nonchalantly fired a ki blast that quickly caught up to the elite soldier, atomizing him instantly.

* * *

The large alien in the mechanical suite crashed into the side of a mountain with a "BRATH!" sound, causing a part of it to fall and hit against his mechanical armor, before crashing into the ground with a loud "THUD!" sound, creating a pretty sizeable crater.

He got up with moderate amount of effort as he grunted heavily during every step of the way to getting up. Several seconds after the large semi-mechanical being stood up, the burly son of Bardock appeared in the sky, flying as fast as he could. When it seemed like he was about to crash into the ground, he rotated his body enough for him to slide on the ground, finishing his landing in a kneeling position.

Raditz got up and a white-blue aura of ki surrounded his muscular frame, while staring daggers at his taller opponent. "So another faceless mook to add to the pile of corpses." he said as he entered a battle stance, his mane of hair flapping in the wind caused by his aura.

The large soldier smirked as he entered a simple horse stance and raised his mechanical arms to shoulder height, both arms facing the Saiyan warrior. "Well then, allow me to introduce myself, you unintellegent ape." he insulted the human-looking defender of Earth as his hands opened up, revealing a large amount of small blades prepared to fire at the brother of Goku. "I'm Dagga, now die!" he shouted with smug confidence as the daggers glowed red and were launched with energy enhancing their power.

The massive amounts of daggers flew at him extremely quickly, and have seemed to pass right through him, as the skilled warrior used the afterimage technique. His image faded into nothingness, only for the ral Raditz to appear above his opponent, preparing to land a powerful ax-kick on the alien's exposed head.

"Your weak point is exposed like a sore thumb!" he sent down his leg with the force of a wrecking ball, which clashed against the raised guard of the soldier in the metal suit, which was the gigantic forearm of his gigantic mechanical arm. "By looking at your colleagues, it seemed like at least one or two needed machines to stay alive, and this one is your mobile respiratory machine!" he explained his logic as he tried to use more force to push down his opponent's guard, or with some luck to break it.

They seemed to struggle against one another for what seemed like awhile, which in reality lasted about a minute and twenty seconds. Both gritted their teeth as the maned Saiyan released more power, increasing the size and intensity of his aura.

Dagga could feel his guard starting to fail under the pressure of superior force, as the exterior of the left arm of his suit was starting to get a little crack in it, that slowly grew. Beneath him the weight and pressure already created a small crater, each push downward making it bigger with a "BOOM!" sound.

Suddenly the elite soldier smiled, and Raditz howled in agony as a sharp pain pierced his leg. His aura faded away as he clenched his leg, trying to release it, since it felt to him like his leg has been impaled.

With a large and long swing, the humanoid in the mechanical suit threw the Saiyan at a mountain, making the shorter warrior crash into it with a "PRISHHHHH!" sound, causing an avalance. As he looked at his suit's giant arm, he looked at the daggers that were drawn from the forearm. He chuckled as he saw the four sharp dagger blades painted red with blood.

Coming out of the rubble and flying into the sky, Raditz snarled with fury as he glared daggers at his adversary. He felt the pain as he looked at the back of his right leg, which had four holes in the shape of daggers. He knew he wouldn't be able to walk normally for a while without a senzu.

He saw how blood dripped from his leg to the ground and he gnarled as he stared at the 7 feet tall alien. "Okay, no more mister nice guy!" he shouted angrily as two blue orbs of ki appeared in his hands. A vein throbbed on his arms as he poured a lot of power into this attack.

He crouched and prepared to charge foward while charging his attack. As he pounced at his oppening like a couger from his position, the balls of energy in his hands started to grow bigger. "I'll kill you, and then I'll kill your comrades!" he shouted furiously as more lines of red gashed across his right leg.

Raising his hands again in the same way as before, Dagga prepared to launch another assault of his famous daggers. "HA! Keep dreaming!" he shouted as he launched his volley of energy enhanced daggers, which flew at the son of Bardock like a strom of arrows. "DAGGADAGGADAGGADAGGADAGGA!" he shouted as he started to reload and fire daggers at his foe at rappid succession, trying his best to finish the fight quickly.

Raditz moved away from the volleys of knifes using the after images several times, but his annoying opponent kept on targeting him when he appeared in a new area he appeared. Grunting with irritation and pain, the brother of Earth's prime defender raised his arms in front of him, facing his opponent and an incoming volley of his attack.

" **Double Sunday!** " he roared as he sent two large and powerful beams of ki, which blazed and atomized most of the incoming daggers, and in an incredibly fast pace, reached his opponent, allowing him barely any time to move. the beams passed through the gigantic arms of his suit, seemingly destroying them.

The explosion that ensued was gigantic, creating a large dome of ki that glowed vibrate light-blue in color, It spinned as it consumed all the area in a 30 mile radius, including Cold's elite soldier, who was atomized by the powerful attack. The sky was painted with a harsher hue of blue until the blast died down. What remained was nothing but a gigantic crater, spreading 30 miles and was 30 feet deep.

Raditz slowly descended slowly, as several daggers pierced his armor, if only just barely entering his skin. He grinded his teeth as he pulled them from his armored torso one by one, seeing a bit of his blood on the tip of every dagger.

As his right and injured leg touched the ground, he whelped with agony as blood sprayed from each of the holes in said leg. He Bit on his left forearm while charging hot ki in his right palm, bringing it down to the injured area.

He cried a pained and agonized cry as he seared his wounds shut using the energy in his hand. He bit down the area in his left arm hard with every one of the four wound that he closed, tightening his bite the more it went on. Eventually he bit down his forearm so harm that he drew blood from it because of the pain that he felt, but fortunately that was the last wound.

He snarled angrily as he rose to the air. "Hidden daggers?! That shit hurts like hell! Especially with how deep it pierced!" he ranted as he started to fly back to the main battlefield, to face the Frost Demons and the rest of their elites.

* * *

Somewhere behind a rock, one that had been pierced by the many daggers thrown during Raditz's fight, hide a young teenage boy who seemed like he was 16 years old. His blue eyes were wide with shock and awe as he looked at the attack that the maned Saiyan threw at his opponent.

"So that's Raditz, the brother of Goku?" he asked to himself out loud, yet silent enough so that now one or nothing would hear him. "I can see why he was admired for his strength." the teen in a blue-purple jacket said as he looked out, the sun revealing some of his lavender hair.

He took a deep breath before returning under the cover of the large rock, which he added to other rocks to form some sort of a cave. "Okay Trunks, just like mom said: wait untill on of them turns into a Super Saiyan, then intervene." he reminded himself with what he had to do and when to do it. He clenched his arm as a small golden flame surrounded his left fist.

* * *

Piccolo and Gohan worked together in unison, punching and kicking with all their force at their opponent, who they felt was superior to them in strength. He raised his forearms to block their strikes, but each one just kept pushing him back, until both Earth-born fighter smashed a jab in unison into his own raised x-shaped guard, and he was pushed back with enough force that he slammed into a mountain behind him.

"Gohan, now!" the Namekian shouted to his student as he both used their right hand's wrist with their left hand, their palm facingtheir opponent and a ball of ki instantly charged in the right palm.

" **Explosive Demon Wave!** " both roared with determination as a yellow-orange beam exploded out of their hands and rocketed towards their adversary. Both beams met at the same place, which was the center of his torso, and exploded violently, creating a dome of ki that destroyed part of the mountain and caused the rest to collaps under the power of the attacks.

Panting lightly, the two warriors looked at the cloud of smoke as both entered Piccolo's demon stance. Feeling the powerful presence of their opponent, the Namekian grabbed the boy by his left arm and jumped back, creating some distance between them and their foe.

He gritted his teeth as he kept a focused glare at the spot where their attacks hit. "Okay Gohan, stand behind me." he said with a stern and stoic tone to his gruff voice, masterfully masking his concern. "He'll probably charge straight foward, so I'll block and counter, and you will be on the offensive." he conducted a strategy against the adversary of the two Earth-born warriors.

As the young half-breed nodded while getting behind his mentor. "Okay Mister Piccolo." he said with a concerned tone to his voice, despite having confidence in his master's plan

Like the Earth-born Namekian has predicted, the green skinned elite charged at them in a straight line. All of the black hair that was on his head had been turned into nothingness, as his scalp was badly burned. His left arm suffered a painful third-degree burn, while the fake green skin that covered his robotic right arm had almost vanished completely, with a few bits remaining attached to the metalic arm.

The man roared in pain, agony and fury as he charged at the son of Earth's prime defender and his mentor. "I, Axu, shall me make pay for this!" he shouted at the top of his lungs as he cocked back his robotic arm. At this point a booster appeared out of the arm's elbow and flared up, with blasts of air coming out of the arm's joints. Both of these supplemented for boots for the punch.

Piccolo's eyes went wide for a second before turning into a death glare. He raised his arms in a x-shaped guard that covered his upper body. When the soldier reached the defender of the planet, he released his punch with such speed and force, that the robotic arm pierced both of Piccolo's forearms as if the bone and flesh were nothing but tissue paper, much to the utter shock of the cape wearing Z-Fighter.

"Wha-" he started to wonder as his mouth went agap and his eyes bulged out of the pain and shock he was experiencing. Without a second longer, the robotic arm of his opponent grabbed his left arm slightly below the elbow. The mechanical arm's wrist started to open a small hatch, from with a small pipe came out. Several seconds later a wave of energy burst out of the ppe, causing an enormous pressure that pushed the metalic arm backwards, a second booster.

The energy that came out of the pipe wasn't enough to cause significant damage to the former demon, but it hurt like hell, since it flew right into his face, forcing him to close his left eye. However, his right arm was open and he intended to use it. He charge a large amount of ki in his eye, causing it to turn completely red and glow, before unleashing a powerful and large eye beam that blasted against the robotic arm, right as it pulled back, ripping out the Namek's left arm. Piccolo cried in pain, but was smiling on the inside.

The torn up green arm fell to the floor as the opponent of the green warrior took a step back, his robotic arm covered by a cloud of smoke. The from behind Gohan jumped on his friend's caped shoulder pads, using it as something to to jump.

He jumped high into the sky, arms already above his head with a yellow ball of ki charged in his right palm, which was on top of his left palm. " **Masenko HAAAAA!** " the boy roared as he fired his most powerful attack at his opponent, which exploded vibirantly against the alien with the deep-green skin tone. The blast pushed foward like a wave as it advanced, impacting against mountains and kept on going.

With a pained grunt, Piccolo put his energy and effort into regenerating his wounds. The large hole in his forearm started to close up pretty quickly, while his left arm took a few more seconds to regrow. When he had finished regenerating, his arms were covered in green puss while the light-green skinned alien panted heavily. He put his index and middle finger on the center of his forehead, and a small ball of ki appearedon the tips of both fingers, charged with bio-electricity.

Smirking at his protege, he prepared to finish his opponent as quickly as possible. "Hey Gohan, how about I teach you the Makankosappo after all this?" he asked his protege with a warm smile, which he recieved back from the young fighter.

Gohan nodded. "Sure thing Mister Piccolo." he said warmly with gentle eyes as he entered his stance once more.

From the smoke Cold's elite charged at the two warriors of Earth. "I, Axu will kill your asses now!" he shouted as he prepared to strike again, cocking back his robotic arm, which was unaffected by the eye beam attack, which suprised Piccolo, The booster blasted from the elbow and "BOOM!" of wind erupted from the joints of the arm once more like before. His frame this time was extremely dusty but not very injured, since the gap between his power and the half-Saiyan's was far greater than the one between him and the Namekian.

This time however, Piccolo didn't raise his guard to defend himself, but he smirked with confidence of his next plan of attack. "Gohan, jump back as far as you can, and don't ask questions!" he ordered the boy as their stronger opponent charged straight at them.

The son of Goku looked at his friend with a hesitant look, only to nod with concern in his eyes and hope in his heart. "Okay." he said as he jumped back with enough foece to create a dust cloud, pushing the boy back to gain enough distance from the location of the other two. The dust got into the eyes of the elite soldier's eyes blinding him and causing an "RAHHHH!" shriek of annoyance to come out of his mouth.

He released his punch, but Piccolo didn't move at all, much to the suprise of the boy. Instead he managed to see the metalic fist pierce through the white cape of his mentor, which terrified him from the worst option. "Mister Piccolo NOOOO!" he cried from the sight that he saw, tears beggining to come out of his eyes.

Then he realised something as he saw the image of his mentor fading away, leaving behind the caped shoulder pads, which remained impaled on the robotic arm of the adversary of the two warriors born on Earth.

Piccolo then pressed his index and middle finger below the chin of his dark-green skinned opponent, at the area of the neck that was connected to the jaw. His fingers were pointing up and the ball of ki buzzed fiercely as bio-electricity ran wild.

" **Makankosappo!** " the former demon roared at the top of his lungs, releasing his piercing attack, which rab through the skull of his opponent, melting and blowing up his brains and the upper part of his skull as the beam flew out of his head and into the sky. He then let go of the corpse, letting it drop to the ground with a calm "Thud".

The two warriors then looked backwards to see the rest of the group, aside from Raditz, Krillin and Archako, fighting the two elites of King Cold. Without thinking for even a moment, Gohan jumped towards the four-armed humanoid with gray skin, while Piccolo charged at the orange skinned woman.

* * *

"Inconceivable!" Kind Cold roared as he saw the body of his powerful henchman fall to the ground dead. This was unspeakable, as he never saw someone put down one of his elites for at least 130 years. "How could this happen?!" he demanded an answer as he growled angrily, snorting several times as he gritted his teeth.

Cold smirked and closed his eyes while putting both arms behind his head. "Well, he only charged foward and attacked twice in the same manner like an idiot. Strength isn't all in a fight, and he didn't realise that." he examined the obvious flaws of the elite's "strategy", if one could even call it that.

The father of Freeza simply took a deep breath before folding his arms in front of his chest once more, quickly calming down. "You're right son." he said as he smirked with pride at his son's ability to say the harsh truth in the face, before chuckling lightly. "Well, now I have to put a lot of money into training another soldier to this level. Shame." he said arrogantly and with no empathy.

Cooler took a long sigh before looking at his second-in-command from afar, who was at the moment pummeling his opponent without much problem. "It seems like we both know the benefits of treating our soldiers with **some** respect, something my brother couldn't appreciate." he said with spite in his tone, clearly showing his distaste for his brother, despite wanting to get revenge for him.

He then got looked at two of his father's elites, who were also in an intense battle with the rest of the defenders of the planet. "Well, if things get dirty, I'll step in myself." he said as he leaned back and relaxed against the rock.

 **{To Be Continued]**

* * *

 **[Cue #2: Ending- Haruka Kanata by Unlimits]**

* * *

 _The battle for the Earth's survival from the wrath of Cooler and King Cold begins. With some of the elites down, can Raditz and Archako arrive to help on the battlefield against the other elite soldiers? Can Krillin survive or even defeat the stronger Salza? And even if they win the soldiers, can they beat Cooler and King Cold without the help of Goku's Super Saiyan Transformation? And who is this mysterious young man who calls himself Trunks? Find out on the next several chapters of "Changed Path"...  
_

 _Well everyone, here is a new chapter for you all! Now here are a few points to mention:_

 _First is the Bulma part, which was just her bashing my OC female Saiyan Archako for the cheating bitch that she is. Also, remember how Bulma brought baby Trunks to the Android fight against Gero in cannon? Also, RIP Hiromi Tsuru, you will be missed as Bulma in Dragon Ball Super._

 _Now I created King Cold's elite posse because Freeza and Cooler had one, so I just wanted it to be fair that he had one of his own. Now, their names are named obviously after weapons (since I love the medival era): Sord (sword), Hamma (hammer), Dagga (dagger, his weapon of choice) and Axu (axe). I know ya'll hate my OCs, but at least I let some of them get humiliated._

 _Speaking of which, I had a lot of fun giving my first OC, Bryco, a time to enjoy his role of sharing Vegeta's punching bag tendancies. Both he and Vegeta will usually get beat up. I find it fun, since a lot of OCs in fanfiction tend to be ubber powerful, and Bryco is here to sometimes to be awesome, and sometimes to get his ass handed to him in the most humiliating way._

 _Now, I will show power levels of the heroes as they stand in this arc, except with transformations like Super Saiyan (looking at you Goku and Future Trunks). Also, remember that Goku's power level at the end of Namek was 6 Million in base form. Here Goes:_

 ** _Power levels (Z-Fighters):_**

 _Raditz: 7.1 Million._

 _Vegeta: 4.6 Million._

 _Bryco: 5.2 Million (yes, he was stronger than Vegeta at the end of Namek, so he is still stronger)._

 _Piccolo: 4.3 Million._

 _Gohan: 2.9 Million._

 _Tien Shinhan: 1 Million._

 _Yamcha: 590,000._

 _Krillin: 220,000 (Trained with Archako using gravity chamber mostly after her pregnancy ended)._

 _Archako: 305,000 (Training in gravity chamber which allowed her to gain some zenkai boosts)._

 _Now that we got that out of the way, let's see how what you thought of last chapter. Shall we?_

 ** _R &A:_**

 _ **R:** First thing first, here we go one more closer to 100. _

_Secondly this was a nice transition chapter. You really pulled out all of the stops in terms of tension by introducing a pack of elite warriors. The grim ending was a nice touch providing a real DBZ vibe as our heroes are now in trouble._

 _Raditz's training was nice to see, his attachment to Gohan was subtle and a great change to his character. He didn't want to leave Gohan behind while also not wanting to tip off Chi-Chi._

 _Yamcha's stuff was cute. His encouragement to Bra during their training was so heartwarming as was Bulma and Bryco's interaction about it._

 _Can't wait to see how the whole encounter with Cold and Cooler goes. Hopefully Krilliy-Billy, my god that is hilarious, doesn't die and his daughter doesn't either. Seriously Archako, bringing your baby daughter to a battle, she's oblivious._

 _Anyway good stuff this week. Can't wait to see how this explodes next chapter._

 _ **A:** Yeah, I'm having trouble writing the 100 reviews special, so by the time it will be published, there might be more than 100 reviews._

 _Now, Archako isn't stupid like Goku (who is smarter in terms of fighting), since she knew Bulma would be able to take perfect care of her daughter, while **she** could fight to her heart's desire. What a bitch._

 _Now I created Cold's elite squad because his sons have their own elite squad, and it didn't feel right that he didn't. What did you think of these faceless mooks?_

 _Raditz tries his best to train Gohan, ever if he has to fight with Chichi over it. She can't push him around like she does with Goku and Gohan. Also, I tried to make Yamcha's father-daughter interaction with Bra as sweet as I could._

 _Thanks for liking the Krilly-Billy nickname, took it from DBZ Abridged Episode 31._

 ** _R:_** _Double standard cheating bullshit_

 _When a Man cheats on Woman.. He is the Bad Guy._

 _When a Woman cheats on the man.. It is played for Laugh and the heart broken man becomes the butt of Jokes._

 _ **A:** Yeah, kinda fucked up with that one, since something is fucked up in my head. You are right by bringing this important point of double standard. Thanks for letting me know so I could think about it a little._

 ** _R:_** _Raditz is stronger than Goku was on namek?  
But I'm sure that raditz Bryco and Vegeta are now plateauing unless they manage to get ssj, I guess that is how it is going right? While Goku has continued to grow at exponential rates  
So is trunks coming back?  
Also I think you're introducing too many OCs, should avoid that otherwise it'll just become a hotch potch, with no character getting sufficient story, character, etc  
Update soon_

 _ **A:** Yes, as you can read above, Raditz is currently stronger than **Namek Saga** Goku in his base form, **without** Kaioken or Super Saiyan._

 _Now yes, platteauing is a very good possibility, but that will be adressed later in the arc, during the training for the androids._

 _I can see why you brought up that problem, but let's be honest, I am no writer, and this story is as good as my capabilities can make it, so I'll fuck up at a lot of important moments. So it doesn't bother me that there are so many OCs. Hell, even good fanfics add a lot of them._

 _Now then, wish me luch with writing the 100 review special, cause I'm close to 7,000 words and that's not even half of the special. Also, the next chapter will come out when I manage, AKA "I don't fucking know since I'm too fucking lazy". Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, enjoy you week and have nice goddamn day._

 _And that's all, folks. Until next time. Bye bye..._


	34. Chapter 34: Finishing the Entrée

**Hello there everyone, I'm back with another chapter to my humble story. Now I'm still writing my special, so I'm trying to put most of the focus on that until it is finished, and when this story finally reaches 100 reviews, I'll publish it. However, I cannot wait to finish this arc and go to the meat of the Artificial Humans Saga, which is of course the androids and Cell.**

* * *

Chapter 34: Finishing the Entrée

Artificial Humans Saga Prologue: Revenge of the Family- Part 3

 **Cue #1: Opening- Rock the Dragon**

 **Cue #2: Ending- Haruka Kanata by Unlimits**

* * *

 **Play Cue #1**

* * *

"RRRAAAHHH!" the green skinned fighter shouted as he spinned his body and extended his leg like a spear. He was now descending at a quick rate towards the orange skinned soldier, giving him a ton of momentum. When he reached her, his kick slammed with a "BRISH!" sound against her head, causing the large alien woman to stagger foward, giving the scar-faced human in front of her the perfect opprotunity to attack.

Grinding his teeth, the former bandit charged in. "KAIOKEN TIMES 10!" he roared as a burst of fiery crimson surrounded his frame, as he drilled a painful and bone shattering uppercut into the chin of the woman as he head fell foward. This send her spiralling into the air with spin flying out of her mouth.

The Z-Fighter allowed his painful aura to die down as he fell to one foot. "Damn, I can only use Kaioken times 10 only in short bursts. No wander I got my ass kicked." he said as he panted heavily, blood dripping from his lip and sweat covering his brow and soaking his gi.

Piccolo landed next to him as he removed the weighted turban from his head and held in his left hand, finally ridding him of the weighted clothing he was wearing. He snorted as he looked at the orange clad fighter. "Then make sure to use it well." he said as he tightened his grip around his turban.

They both looked at the sky as the elite soldier was flying down towards them. "Move!" the Warrior Clan Namekian shouted, which made the human jump away in a panic. The orange skinned woman then slammed her into the green skinned alien, but she just passed through his image, which faded away from existance, making her fist ram into the ground with a "BOOM!" sound which caused a small earthquake to accure.

The former demon then reappeared next to King Cold's elite, and slammed his right fist across her face with all of his force, sending saliva out of her mouth as her head snapped to her right. With his left hand, he smashed the weighted turban across her skull, making her crash face first into the ground, causing is to shake slightly as a loud "BOOM!" echoed.

Jumping back as far as he could from where the soldier crashed into, the Namekian jumped back as he raised both hands above his head, as a small ball of ki began to charge. _"Say, couldn't you use my techniques for once?"_ Nail complained inside his head, which made Piccolo growl angrilly. "Not now, Nail." he said through gritted teeth as the ball got bigger.

On the other side, Yamcha had already cupped his hands to his side, with a fairly large ball of azure-blue in between. "HA..." he chanted as he charged his Kamehameha Wave as much as he could. His feet sunk into the ground as he gritted his teeth, veins throbbing across his arms. "ME..." he chanted further as he looked at the downed elite soldier, who was starting to get up.

" **MASENKO!** " Piccolo roared as he released a powerful yellow-orange beam at his foe.

" **HA TIMES TEEEEEEEENNNNN!** " the long-haired human roared as a fierce crimson aura surrounded him and he released the beam, which was gigantic in size.

Both attacks crashed against the frame of the elite killer, exploding with tremendous force that shook the planet to the core. Both yellow and blue blasts expanded to massive size before combining together into a gigantic, chartreuse-green explosion that even engulfed the two Z-Fighters in it.

Winds blew wild, pushing away the other warriors who were fighting the four-arms elite of King Cold. The Earth cried as it shook with pain from the explosion. The sky turned green from the vibirant display of colors, until it slowly died down.

Yamcha once again fell on his knees, this time panting heavier than before. "Man, this is such a pain to use." he said to himself while panting heavily with exhaustion. The former demon landed once more next to his ally.

Sneering, Piccolo looked at the other fights that were going on, with Krillin barely hanging against Cooler's second-in-command. He then looked at the group of Vegeta, Tien, Bryco and Gohan fighting King Cold's strongest elite, who was having the upper hand over all of them, as he was currently beating all of them with ease. The Namekian growled in concern, only to look back at the large cloud of black smoke that was formed from the explosion.

"Yamcha, I want you to use that attack where you create that yellow ball that you can direct with your finger." he said as the cloud of smoke started to disappear, revealing the silhuette of the woman they were fighting.

The scar-faced human looked at his former enemy. "You mean the Sōkidan?" he asked with a slightly confused tone, not really understanding why that specific technique.

"Yeah, that." the green skinned fighter said as he entered his demon stance.

"But why?" the human asked as he tried to get up, only to fall on his ass.

Piccolo growled. "Because that liquid in the tank on her back is probably making her stronger, and the tubes connected to her body are pumping that stuff into her." he explained as the frame of the female solider was finally visible.

She was bleeding from several places across her body, including her torso, which suffered from severe burns and bruises. Half of her face was also burned and filled with scratched, which had glowing green blood coming out of them, the same color as the liquid.

A white-blue aura ignited around the powerful other half of the guardian of Earth. "I'll stall her, now charge your attack!" he shouted as he charged foward. When the Namekian was flying towards his targer, he realized that she was taller than about a minute ago.

 _'Shit! She's constantly getting stronger as long as she has that liquid pumped into her body!'_ he thought to himself, as he shouted loudly to the point where he used the full capacity of his lungs. A blue light washed over him, as an instant later there were three more Piccolo. He had used the Multi-Form technique.

The first one sent a powerful spin kick at the elite soldier, but she raised her forearm and blocked the strike. The second Namekian came from above with a double-axe hammer that he sent towards her head, but his fists were caught in the large hand of the female soldier. The third Piccolo then swept her feet from under her, making her lose balance. When she lost her balance, all three images of Piccolo rammed against her back using their shoulders, knocking her face first into the ground.

All three copies of the green skinned Z-Fighter landed around the downed frame of the soldier. _"At least name an attack after me, like 'Nail Gun'. Sounds pretty good, doesn't it?"_ Nail asked as a Piccolo got into a stance, along with his copies, to prepare for an attack.

The Namekian growled with irritation. _'I said **not now!** ' _he thought inside his head angrily, only to get distracted for a single instant, which was enough for his foe to slam her hands against the ground and use it as momentum to pounce at the green skinned alien. She charged so quickly that Piccolo's clones weren't fast enough to react, as the orange skinned arm of the female elite soldier pierced through the abdomen of on of the copies and came out of the other side, making the clone disappear in a blue light, which returned to the body of the real Piccolo, which made him nervous, as now his opponent knew which is the real Piccolo.

 _'Uh oh. That ain't good.'_ both the Z-Fighter and the former guardian of Namek's elder that was stuck inside of his head said in unison as King Cold's elite charged at him at a speed that he was having trouble with following, a proof that she was getting stronger as time went on. She sent a right jab to his head, so he immediately moved his head to the left, but an instant later her left hand tightly grasped his throat. _'A feint! Shit!'_ he thought to himself as he tried to get away from the grip.

Using her right arm, Hamma started slapping forehands and backhands into the face of the Earth-born Namekian. "So little slug, what hurts more?" she asked as she smacked him across the face with a clenched fist. "A?" she asked with a confident smirk as her attack caused her adversary to spew a large amount of saliva. "Or B?" she asked again, this time with more a more smug tone to her voice, as she smacked a strike with the back of her right hand across his cheek, causing to spew saliva again.

Glaring daggers at the woman, the Namekian's copy tried to attack from behind after just standing there for a bit like he was frozen. However, the fighting style of the copy was different, as he did more chops to the more defenseless areas of the elite's body. A chop strike to the back of her neck made her drop the real Piccolo, whom sent a knee strike to her chin, snapping her head backwards, while the copy swept her feet from under her at the same time, causing her to fly back and flip before crashing against the ground again.

The real Piccolo grunted at his copy. "Huh, didn't know you can do that." he said with mild surprise in his tone as the copy jumped next to the real one, entering a battle stance different that Piccolo's. "Well, I am in your mind, and you did use the Multi-Form technique. It is possible, even if I never told you I was thinking about it." Nail said as his face turned serious with a stern expression stuck on them. Piccolo just chuckled as he also entered his own stance.

"Sōkidan!" the human former bandit shouted as he threw his attack at last, body sweating and tired from the use of Kaioken times 10. He panted heavily as the attack flied at the female elite, with his index and middle finger pointed up, causing it to fly up as the soldier tried and failed to swat it aside. With another gesture of his fingers, the ball struck her face before it started to spin around her.

"Go Nail!" Piccolo shouted as he put his own index and middle finger on his forehead and started to charge the Makankosappo. The other Namekian used the body he possessed to charge foward at the soldier, and he sent a kick to her chin, which snapped her head back. A second later, she lowered her head with no visible damage.

"Die already slug!" she roared as she sent a powerful jab at the copy of Piccolo which Nail controled. To his eyes, it was so fast that it seemed to warp right into his chest. He tried to dance around it by tilting his right shoulder foward and shift the positioning of his chest, but it only reduced the damage.

The fist tore through flesh like it was butter, as the entire left side of the Namekian warrior's chest and shoulder were blasted into little tiny pieces, his arm flying away into the distance, only to disappear in a blue light that returned to the body of the original. The flesh itself was ripped apart with a "POW!" sound as the copy cried in agony and hissed with unimaginable pain. He then opened his eyes trying to fight the pain, charging ki into his irises.

After the left side of the copy's body was ripped apart, he was facing parallel to the arm of King Cold's elite, seeing one of the tubes that were stuck to her arm. Moving parallel to it, the Nail controlled Piccolo fired the yellow beams at one of the tubes, hitting a partial hit and not cutting it off completely.

The woman shrieked in terror in pain as she crashed into the ground yet again, looking at the damaged tube with fear. The glowing green liquid started to pour from it on the ground in a similar manner from blood loss from a severed artery. "NOOO!" she screamed in terror as she used her other arm to try and prevent further leak of the empowering liquid, only for the former bandit's attack to pass through another tube and completely destroy its connection to her arm.

The elite soldier was lost in words as a panicked and terrified expression on her face was hopeless as she lied on her stomach helpless to do anything to prevent anything. The Sōkidan then spinned around her tall frame as it crash and exploded against the tank of liquid, destroying it completely and making the woman squeel with terror, as she remained helpless.

Her power suddenly began to drop rapidly as he figure shrunken in height and slightly in muscle size as she lied on the ground drained of hope and filled with fear, as Piccolo walked towards her, with his copy merging back with the original body.

He grabbed her by her black hair and raised it from the ground, pointing his charged attack at one of her four eyes. " **Makankosappo.** " he said quietly as the beam fired through her eye, exiting from the other side of the elite's head, only to explode against a mountain in the distance, turning it into nothing but dust. He then let go of the hair, and the lifeless body fell to the ground with a "Thud".

 _'Wow, two out of four in the same fashion? Congrats.'_ the former Namekian guardian congratulated the Earth-born warrior, who immediately glared at another situation, jumping into the battle as fast as he could.

* * *

 **Parallel to the Above,  
**

A powerful uppercut rammed into the chin of the small human, making him fly spinning into the air, spweing a bit of blood. It added to the noseless fighter's many injuries across his body, which was filled with bloody cuts and bruises all over his bare torso, which was revealed as both his orange top and dark-blue weighted undershirt were blown away by an energy blast from Cooler's second-in-command.

There was a large burn mark across his chest as he panted heavily right after correcting himself midair. His left eye was closed and swollen and pain roared all over his body. His right cheek was purple and swollen as well, with blood running from his mouth like a stream to his chin, which was in such a broken state that the bones were restructured. Cuts on the forehead made blood drip slowly from his, as bruises covered his face.

 _'This is bad, I can't follow him at all despite sensing his ki.'_ he thought to himself as he put his hand over his chest as he huffed and puffed with major difficulty while his head rang from all the punches and kicks to the head that he had suffered in just minutes.

The short human's adversary slowly ascended to the skies as he smirked at his injured foe. He didn't take any more damage after the attack from earlier, and he saw that this was easy picking. The sooner the little shrimp was killed, the more he could assist in the real fights.

As he reached the altitude of the shorter fighter, he snikered and chuckled. "How about you just roll on za ground and die already? You're making zis fight really pointless." he mocked the Z-Fighter as he gave a smug grin.

Suddenly the smile was filled with green hue as an explosion made by the Earth-born Namekian and the scar-faced human made, causing terrible winds pushed both warriors with such force that they couldn't withstand it, despite Krillin crossing his hands to block them away. With a powerful "WUSH!" sound the short human and his opponent were flung into a rocky hill, creating a crater in it upon impact with a trail of dust.

From there the blast died down and the bald former monk fell to the ground, trying his best to push his numb and pained body of it with all the strength he could gather. He was drench in sweat with each second that he pushed, blood also squirting a bit from new scratch wounds that opened on his exposed back.

Then he finally managed to get up, but at that moment the blonde alien landed in front of him, growling. "Za two who made this blast will pay, but first you die." he said quietly and with malice in his voice as he slammed a thundering knee into the stomach of the short fighter, doubling him over and winding him out.

The strike hurt like hell, making the noseless Krillin hurl his breakfast at the ground, smutting the boots of his adversary, making Cooler's second-in-command snarl with hatered and disgust.

"Zis are very expesive boots, you prick!" he shouted with fury fiddle by his accent, as he rammed his fist like a battering ram into the back of the head of Krillin, causing him to crash face first into the ground with a very loud "THUD!" sound, creating a crater with a small puddle of blood in it.

Then Salza raised his hand above his head in a shape of a chop, as energy started to shape around his hand in what seemed like a combination of a chainsaw and a sword. This was clearly an energy blade. Not that the former monk could see, as his face was planted in the ground.

"DIE, PIG!" he shouted as he prepared to land his killing blow. As his energy enhanced hand started to drop, Krillin could see his life flash in front of him. His training at the Orin Temple, meeting Goku, all the adventures he had as a kid. Then he saw the sweet face of his daughter. His black haired little girl who was waiting for him to come back.

 _'No! I won't die here! I have someone who trusts me! I can't let Marron die or grow up without a father!'_ he thought to himself as he put his hands on the ground and growled. He sent an invisible kia wave at it, sending an invisible wave of ki that dug further into the ground, while his upper half flew up. First his head and blood covered face, then his torso.

At that time his arms arced upwards as blue-white ki covered his hands. In an instant two longswords made of ki in an azure color lighted to life, crossing one another and blocking the alien's strike, while the human gained balance by sending his left leg foward to the point that he formed a stance.

The blades of ki were so refined that they didn't look like Salza's blade, which was just energy around his hand. They were bright and glowing longswords, shaped like any sword a blacksmith would make, sharp with a pointed edge. The were now crossed in a "X" shape as they blocked the enemy's strike. Their glow was also so bright that Krillin's hands weren't even seen visually.

However, despite his second wind, he still was weaker than his opponent, so he was starting to being pushed down once again by the raw force of the blonde haired alien, who tried harder to slash the now raised swords, his hand barely moving downwards.

The long ki blades began to crack as Krillin began to grit his teeth. He closed one eye from the pain that overwhelmed his body, despite the massive amount of adrenaline flowing in his blood. _'Damn it! I just need someone to distract him long enough for me to strike him down.'_ he thought to himself as a crater around his left foot was dug deeper from the force of the taller elite soldier. "Somebody help!" he shouted in desperation as he closed his other eye.

A "BRISH!" sound echoed into his ears as a kick smashed into Salza's left cheek, just as his energy-clad hand broke the two ki swords the noseless monk had createtd, sending him flying towards a cliff, where he made impact with the rock formation as a "FLACK!" sound was heard and created a dust of cloud as debris fell and shattered on the ground.

Krillin was shaking, not wanting to open his eyes just in case what he heard was his imagination playing tricks on him. He then felt two calm and warm hands on his cheeks, making him open his eyes, only to see the female Saiyan looking at him with a cheerful and cute smile on her face.

"Hey Krilly-Billy," she said happily as she started to smear the blood that covered his face across his cheeks even more than before. "Whatcha' doing?" she asked whimsically as she tilted her head slightly to the left.

The small human collapsed on the ground, only to barely look up to look at his girlfriend. "Well, trying not to die as a start." he said with a chuckle.

The female Saiyan then gave him a quick kiss on his lips before letting him fall as she straighten up to start fighting the leader of Cooler's Squadron. "Well, sit back and let litt' old me take care of this." she said as the blonde alien started to get up.

Launching herself foward in a spear kick, an "HYAA!" scream left her lungs as she rammed her leg into Salza's chest, making a "GAH!" scream of pain to come out of his mouth as his eyes bulged, only for him to be sent flying further into distance.

Continuing her assault, Archako's aura ignited around her as she flew at top speed towards her opponent, reaching from behind him only seven seconds from when he flew back, and hammered a knee strike into his back, making him yelp in pain as his back bent backwards. The Saiyan then grabbed his left arm and started spinning him in rotation that got faster and faster, until she let go, making him fly into the sky.

After spinning and flailing like a ragdoll for a bit, Salza finally collected himself midair and gained some balance. He looked down to where he was thrown from, growling angrily at the thought that a monkey in two hit caused this much pain. As he looked down, however, he couldn't see her. He started to look around, his head still down. "Where are you, you stupid bi-" he began saying, but from above him a double-axe hammer from the coal-black haired fighter rammed into his head with a "POW!" sound, causing him to descend into the ground very quickly.

Cooler's second-in-command was spinning uncontrolably as he was crashing down. He had a hard time trying collect himself as all of his senses felt disorientated by the blow to the head. As he further approached the ground, his female adversary fazed into existance standing on the ground right beneath him.

"I'm a lot of things, even a bitch. I'm however not stupid!" she shouted as she cocked back her fist as she seemed to wait for her opponent to come down. As he was close enough, she rammed her left fist right into his face in the right moment with a "THRISHH!" sound as she used his falling momentum and the momentum of her fist to slam him with all her strength into the ground with a loud "BOOM!" sound, as a crater was created by the body of the alien and a large cloud of dust flew upwards.

The Saiyan jumped back with a smile on her success at kicking ass. She would have liked a challange, but after killing the other two from before, she realized she might not get that. She put her hands on her waist as she looked at the cloud of dust that covered the crater. _'Hopefully he's not dead.'_ she thought to herself as she started humming some music cheerfully.

After about a minute of gathering himself, Salza charged at the Saiyan through the cloud of dust. Fortunately for him, she stupidly lowered her guard, causing her to react to late, and given this opprotinity, he rammed a knee into her stomach, doubling her over and winding her. As her jaw opened and her eyes bulged in pain, Cooler's elite soldier slammed a right hook into her face, sending her flying with a trail of saliva.

Preparing to finish the woman as quickly as possible, he charged energy into his right hand, creating his signature energy blade, while charging energy in his left hand, which he threw out in a form of an energy blast towards his coal-black haired opponent, which blasted agaisnt her frame successfully. "DIE!" he shouted as he started to fly towards the area of the explosion, raising his right hand in the hopes of cutting her head in half.

"SALZA LOOK OUT!" he heard the voice of his lord warning him of something. He turned his head and saw a large yellow disk of ki flying towards him at in a diagonal angle with incredible speed and rotation, like a saw blade made to cut him. He immediately stopped in his tracks and lowered his right hand to protect himself from the attack.

The disk met the blade with sparks of energy flying everywhere as both attacks tried to gain advantage over the other. It didn't last more than four seconds before the Kienzan sliced through the alien, cutting all of the fingers of his right hand and passing through his body, cutting him in half diagonally. With that, Salza fell to the ground with no life in him.

Krillin panted heavily as he could barely stand. He looked at the Saiyan and smiled, before falling to the ground face first as everything turned black.

* * *

Cooler was confident in the abbilities of his second-in-command, he knew that despite getting pummeled at the moment by the Saiyan who stopped him from finishing his opponent. His interest was solely on that fight, as he already realised that the other two members of his elite squadron were dead, because that Saiyan girl attacked them first.

He watched as the fighter spinned the blonde leader of his squad, frustrated from the failure his and his father's men were having at killing this planet's defenders. Truely frustrating for the Arcosian. He closed his eyes and sighed. _'After this, I'm putting Salza and the new requits he'll get through intense training.'_ he thought to himself, confident that his second-in-command can get out of the pinch he was in.

When the heir to King Cold opened his eyes, something caught his sight, which he didn't notice. By that point Salza was slammed to the ground, only to fly out. A bit further the small human was barely standing with a spinning disk of energy over his head, which reminded Cooler of his brother's disk attack.

The drawf threw the attack, which was flying at crazy velocity towards the torquois-skinned alien. "SALZA LOOK OUT!" the purple skinned alien shouted with concern for the life of his soldier. He saw as the blonde soldier tried to block the disk with his energy hand blade.

Throughout these four seconds Cooler felt the fear of losing his trusted soldier, who served him with the willingness to walk through lava. Unlike his brother, he truely cared for his soldiers, as he gritted his teeth with the hopes of Salza's triumph.

These hopes shattered as he watched in shock as his best soldier was cut in half, his bleeding body falling face first into the ground. Not long after the human fell on the ground. _'Hopefully he's dead.'_ the lizard-like alien hissed in his mind as he glared at the Saiyan.

"Okay, time for me to fix this mess." he said out loud and charged in a blur before his father could utter a word.

He appeared before the female Saiyan, kneeing her hard in the gut and winding her. He hit her so hard that he sent her flying through hills into the sky in a mach cone. "That probably killed her." Cooler said with a smirk as he looked down at the uncontious human. "And now..." he said as he raised his right index finger and started to charge a death beam to finish the noseless monk.

Suddenly he felt a shockwave hitting him from the direction where his father's elite soldier was fighting. The blast already swept Krillin away as the Arcosian looked in that direction, only to see a wave of dark-purple and crimson-red flames coming his way, which surprised him.

From behind, a foot crashed into the back of the head of the brother of Freeza, sending him flying towards the incoming wave of fire. All Cooler could do was cross his arms in front of himself before it engulfed him.

* * *

 **Parallel to the beggining of Piccolo's fight,  
**

"Hyaaaa!" the son of Goku shouted as he flew from behind the four-handed elite soldier that was fighting the others, causing him to stagger forth, giving the boy's allies an opening to hammer their offence into their opponent.

Vegeta started by uppercutting the grey-skinned alien in his metal-covered jaw, sending him flying and spinning in the air. However it didn't take long for the elite soldier to right himself mid-air. He didn't even seemed fazed at all by it.

"Do you call that a punch?!" he asked the prince mockingly with his robotic voice as sounds of mechanical inhaling and exhaling through his mouth filter, making the flame-haired royal to growl with killing intent. However, spending time talking caused him to get slammed in the back of the head by a kick from Gohan, which sent him falling down, right into a punch to the forehead from the moderately injured Bryco, sending the four-armed alien flying.

Tien continued the combo by slamming his foot into his adversary's stomach, causing him to crash into the ground with a "BAM!" sound, before flying up with his two index fingers glowing with small yellow orbs. " **DODONPA BARRAGE!** " he screamed with determination as the crimson red aura of the Kaioken Technique blazed to life around him and a barrage of beams the size of his entire hand started to fly out of his fingers into where he slammed his opponent into the ground.

Sord didn't waste time as he flew out of the crater and dust cloud only after the first two beams hit, flying towards the tri-clops and deflecting beam after beam, before slamming his lower right arm into Tien's gut, winding him as well as doubling him over, only to continue with an uppercut to the chin with his lower left arm, followed by a double-axe hammer from both of his upper arms that slammed into the forehead of the human fighter, sending him down crashing into a nearby hill with a loud "BOOM!" sound, as well as causing an avalanche upon impact.

As the two full-blooded Saiyans and the Half-Saiyan charged at the elite soldier, an explosion of green energy sent them flying backwards from the force of the explosion, with Sord being pushed a bit less than the defenders of Earth and Vegeta.

It took a bit before the explosion died down, but it already ruined all the momentum the Z-Fighters and Vegeta were planning to have. Despite that they charged again, but their opponent was ready for them.

First cam the Prince of all Saiyans with a soccer kick to the alien's groin, which was smacked down by the Sord's lower left hand, before he charged foward with a knee strike into the royal Saiyan's gut, making him gasp in pain as his eyes bulged and his jaw dropped with spits of saliva coming out. The elite soldier then thrusted his right leg like a spear crashing into Gohan's torso, sending him flying afar as a bit of blood came out as a loud "CRACK!" sound was heard.

Before Bryco could land a punch on the face of the alien as he flew from the front, said alien ducked by lowering his head as the punch sweeped above it, before launching his head foward and headbutted the short-spiky haired Saiyan in the chin, causing the Saiyan's head to snap back violently. The warrior with four arms then put his lower left hand against the Prince's abdomen while putting his upper left hand against his torso, while using his upper right hand to grab the most injured of the group by his red spandex while his lower right hand was pressed against his abdomen as well.

"KIAI!" the grey-skinned alien shouted as an invisible kiai wave bursted out of each of his hands that was pressed against his opponents, sending them flying away as both groaned and screamed in pain as they were blasted away.

Suddenly the frame of Tien appeared, with a small number of bruises and cuts across his torso from the impact and avalanche of the hill he crashed into, with his arms raised above his head in a shape of a knife. " **KAIOKEN TIMES 5!** " he roared as a crimson aura flared around him angrily as he tried to stike a karate chop his adversary's head. Unfortunately for him, King Cold's elite crossed his upper arms above his head, making the chops crash against his raised forearms.

"Dammit." the human warrior muttered under his breath angrily while his opponent looked at a specific spot on the tri-clops' body. His eyes glowed for several seconds, only to release two eye beams that tore through the human with ease right at the area of the ribs. "GAHHHHH!" the Z-Fighter cried in pain as he felt the seering sensation inside of him as his flesh was burned and at least on of his ribs had been atomized. His aura disaappeared and he retracted, only to recieve a powerful kick to the area where he was pierced by the beams.

As the three-eyed warrior was sent flying, a robotic laughter roared loudly from the device covering the mouth. "YES! I can finally show my skills that I trained for many years! I spent years learning how to perform a kiai from the sages of my planet! I worked my eyes to the point of exhaustion in order to perfect my eye beams! You can never ever beat me!" he screamed and boasted loudly as he continued to laugh with excitement as he looked at his hands. After a little bit the noises of inhaling and exhaling returned to be the only thing that was heard from him yet again.

After at least ten seconds after the elite soldier stopped his boast, one of the fighters came charging at him. It was none other than the seven-years-old Gohan, who charged in with his left arm cocked back and prepared to strike.

The grey skinned warrior snorted smugly as he crossed his arms against his chest, preparing to tank the punch with no effort. However, as the boy reached him, he extended his open palm towards his face, while extending his right palm behind him. Then an invisible kiai wave exploded out of the left hand, pushing Sord backwards as well as Gohan, who then sent an invisible kiai wave from the other hand, bouncing above his alien adversary.

Not willing to waste any moment, he sent a spin kick intending to hit the breathing machine covering the alien's mouth, using it as a means to win. However he was much slower, smaller and weaker than his foe, who caught the leg with ease.

"So I see you're trying to defeat me by taking away my life support. Smart." he said as he twisted the boy's leg so hard that he broke it like a twig, making the son of Earth's prime defender to squeal in agony as he twisted trying to make his opponent to let go.

At the same time Vegeta charged from the left with a hand filled with ki, hoping to blast the basterd to smitherins. "Die you bastard!" the prince roared angrily as his white-blue aura flared around him and he cocked his ki-filled hand back to throw the ball of energy.

Because of the scream of the flame-haired royal fighter, the elite soldier was aware of his opponent's charge, so he flew at the pink-wearing prince as fast as possible, closing the distance between the two in almost an instant, which shocked the Saiyan prince just long enough for his foe to slam the half-breed boy against the Saiyan aristocrat's chest, sending both away.

While Sord watched those two crashing down once more, Bryco tried to charge him, only to shift his direction mid-flight so he could face the four-armed alien from the front as he charged him. The grey-skinned elite chuckled under his breath as the Saiyan flew near and was getting closer.

As Bryco reached his foe and tried to hammer a thunderous punch against the alien's cheeck, he was grabbed by the throat by the upper right hand of his foe. The short-spiky haired Saiyan tried to struggle as he grabbed the hand and used all of his strength in the attempts to release himself, but to no avail. He looked with his eye that wasn't swollen shut at his adversary.

The leader of King Cold's elites raised his upper left hand and slapped with a vicious forehand strike against the swollen right cheeck of the injured Saiyan. He then hit him again with a backhand, then a forehand once more, then a backhand again.

He repeated those strikes several times against the swollen face of the Saiyan, with each time a bit of spit, blood or a mixture of both coming out of the mouth of the red-spandex wearing Z-Fighter until streams of blood and saliva dripped from the lips to the chin.

After at least fifteen seconds Vegeta came charging at him once more. This time the prince landed a strike against the left temple of the alien, who was send flying for a second or two before gaining balance in the air once more, not harmed at all by the punch.

Snarling, Vegeta charged in both of his hands ki as he made his palms face his alien foe, sending two beams of blue ki. Much to Vegeta's dismay, the alien easily deflected the attacks by smacking them away like flies. Another sound of inhaling and exhaling came from the robotic implament, but the noises were more sparatic and fast paced than before. He was starting to get out of breath.

"Is that your best shot?" he asked as he ignited his dark-grey aura around his body once again, this time a vein throbbing across his forehead.

"No, BUT THIS IS MINE!" the red-spandex wearing Saiyan shouted, albeit the sound was a bit muffled because of how swollen his face was at this point. His arms and palms were extending foward, with the joints connecting between the arm and hand of both hands meeting together at, making his palms appear with his right palm extended like in a knife strike and his left extended like in a palm strike. All of his fingers were straightened and the palms created a 90 degrees angle in their meeting point, a perfect horizontal and vertical lines. In between the palms burned a ball of purple ki with orange flames moving around it in a circular fashion.

" **SOULFIRE!** " he roared furiously as the ball turned into a beam of purple and orange that was slightly less than twice the size of his hands, which flew at the alien with a lot of raw power at the elite soldier, who looked slightly a bit afraid when it came towards him, to the point that he crossed all of his four arms to defend himself from the attack. Upon impact, the beam exploded violently against the alien's defence with such force that the explosion strong enough to blow both Saiyans backwards.

There was nothing but black smoke afterwards for at least a minute, and by then Tien had already managed to come back to the battlefield, despite wincing once in a while from the pain. After that time the smoke began to clear, revealing the alien barely harmed soldier, aside from the fact that the forearms of all four of his arms had third degree burns covering them, with the alien panting and wincing in pain.

Piccolo then came in, sending the four-armed alien flying with a spin-kick right to the temple. However Sord managed to correct himself within moments later without being fazed from the green skinned fighter's kick. "OKAY, I'M GONNA KI-" he started to scream with his robotic voice, which was filled with anger and pain, but he was cut in the middle of his sentence as Raditz slammed from above, grabbing the grey skinned alien by the throat and slamming him to the ground.

King Cold's elite tried to struggle to get free from the burly Saiyan's grip, but the difference in power was too great. He tried with all four of his arms to move the right arm that was gripping him by the throat, but Bardock's eldest used his left hand to rip open the breathing machine right out of the soldier's mouth, causing Sord to gasp for air in a panic.

Raditz scoffed as crimson and purple flames surrounded his frame. "Time to end this farce and get to the main event." he said as the flames of ki burned more and more powerful.

The rest of the Z-Fighters' eyes bulged out as they saw the enourmous amount of energy gathered around the maned Saiyan. "Not this again!" Vegeta shouted as he and the rest of the group, including Yamcha, who was a bit further away from the rest, moved as far and high as they possibly could.

" **Scorched Earth Weekend!"** he said the name of his attack loudly, as a gigantic wave of flame erupted and raced across the wasteland, torching everything within 40 meters and scorching it into ashes.

The wave of flames roared towards Cooler who was looking at him, which made him fail to realize that a lavender-haired man appeared behind him and sent a kick to his cheeck while grabbing Krillin's uncontious body and flying away. The flames consumed the Arcosian.

The entire surroundings: mountains, hills, the ground itself were torched by the flames and turned into ashes. A pillar of fire also was raised to at least 15 feet high into the sky, while another part of the wall of flames consumed King Cold and the ship he came on with his son and their men.

After the initial blast, there were some remaining flames left covering the now black wasteland. There were small to medium-sized flames of purple and crimson everywhere, especially in the center of the explosion.

Cooler appeared out of a small remaining batch of flames, completely unharmed by the attack, as well as his father. Much to their dismay, however, the ship was completely destroyed now ineffective for flight. King Cold snarled in annoyance and anger.

Raditz appeared out of the center of the flames, holding in his right hand the skeleton of the elite soldier, as seen with the four arms the skeleton had. The skeleton itself was completely black, and as the maned warrior walked as he held it, the alien's skeleton started to spread into the air, as it was nothing but ashes that the wind was starting to carry away.

Raditz and Cooler stared into each other's eyes, preparing to fight. Both standing in front of one another as the rest of the group landed and stood together with the burly warrior, including Gohan who just returned to the action.

 **{To Be Continued]**

* * *

 **[Cue #2: Ending- Haruka Kanata by Unlimits]**

* * *

 _Now with the Z-Fighters finally finishing the last of Cooler and King Cold's elites, they finally face the brother of Freeza. Can they win against the power of the Arcosian, now that the weaker Krillin and Archako are out of the fight? Will Goku come to their aid when they need it the most? And who is this lavender haired boy sneaking around? Find out in the next chapter of "Changed Path"...  
_

 _Whoa, that took a fuckload of time to finish. Now I'm going to focus more on my special, so I hope that doesn't bother you all too much. This chapter was enjoyable to write in certain parts, as there were parts that I imagined better in my head than others. I know my action isn't very high quality for a DBZ fanfic, but that is my best._

 _So... wanna see the kill count? I do so here goes._

 ** _Kill count:_**

 _Piccolo: 2 henchmen._

 _Raditz: 2 henchmen._

 _Archako: 2 henchmen._

 _Krillin: 1 henchmen._

 _Vegeta, Gohan, Yamcha and Tien: 0 henchmen._

 _Bryco: Got an ass-whooping like a bitch (Which is his role more than Vegeta's in this story)._

 _So now that I got that out of my system, let's go to the PLs and R &A:_

 ** _Power Levels (Henchmen):_**

 _Sord: 6.3 Million._

 _Hamma: 4-6 Million._

 _Dagga: 5 Million.  
_

 _Axu: 4.9 Million._

 _Salza: 280,000._

 _Naiz: 230,000._

 _Doore: 235,000._

 ** _R &A:_**

 ** _R:_** _This was a solid way to continue the mini-arc you have going here. I am highly intrigued as to what comes next._

The fighting was vivid and highly entertaining. Raditz's struggles in combat were worth the struggle as his training seems to have paid off. I really like the characterization here it was strong, arrogant, but also somewhat conflicting, though that was just me looking too deeply.

The others put on a good show too, there were a lot of serious fights and a lot of tandem action that is really incredible. That willingness to team up is actually something that will keep the weaker fighters relevant for longer.

Also, Trunks I see you lingering around. Interesting, he gave an interesting hint: we're going to get another Super Saiyan.

Good job dude, take as long as you need to get a chapter out. Life among other things can really get hectic at times.

 _ **A:** Well Raditz didn't really struggle, just got stabbed in the leg. I'd say the others had harder times, especially Krillin, since he barely lived through his fight. The others also had a bit of problem with their opponents.  
_

 _Yes, no spoilers now, there will be another Super Saiyan. Already spoiled it last chapter, but that is because I don't want Trunks to just swoop in to save their asses from death._

 _I hope this chapter also did a good job with the fights. Did it? I would like to know._

 _..._

 _Anyway, that is all for now. Until I finish my special I won't write a new chapter, so I hope I can write and finish it soon. Have a nice week and bye bye to all y'all._


	35. Chapter 35: The Cooler Beatdown

**Hello once again, it has been a while. Still didn't finish my special and It's getting hard to write it. So because I'm still not close to 100 reviews, I'll just write another chapter. Now thank all of the new people who favorite my story, you're all too kind.**

* * *

Chapter 35: The Cooler Beatdown

Artificial Humans Saga Prologue: Revenge of the Family- Part 4

 **Cue # 1: Opening- Rock the Dragon**

 **Cue # 2: Ending- Haruka Kanata Unlimits**

* * *

 **Cue # 1: Opening**

* * *

The group of warrios stood in front of the invading brother of Freeza who was about to face them in combat. Some were in better shape than others and already two fighters of their group were out of commition. Most of all, Cooler was completely unharmed from the area effect of Raditz's attack and still hasn't shown his true power, which could rival his younger brother's. Despite still standing defiant, the Z-Fighters knew they were fucked.

The body of Bardock's eldest shuddered and was having a layer of sweat covering his entire body, panting as he was in his stance, prepared to the moment the invader would attack. He was feeling the excitement of fighting a losing battle, but he was thinking about his brother as well. _'Come on Kakarot, I hope you planned on coming back today, because we need you now.'_ he thought to himself as he was overwhelmed with frustration and excitement in a confused mixture.

Vegeta, on the other hand, was more than thrilled to fight, as he wore an incredibly smug smirk all over his face while entering the stance he was taught from childhood, the stance of a royal Saiyan. _'Yes, finally! I can finally fight until I reach beyond my limits, and transform into a Super Saiyan! I will achieve my destiny and surpass Kakarot! Then I'll kill all of these losers, take the full-blooded Saiyan woman and take over the galaxy!'_ he thought with a rush of excitement, joy, thrill and many more emotions as his smirk got wider and wider. _'I will finally put the Saiyans where they belong.'_ he continued thinking as he clenched his fist hard to the point that his fingernail drew blood from his hands.

Piccolo shuddered as he felt the power of the Arcosian, gritting his teeth with frustration and fear. _'Shit, this is bad. There is no way we can win without a Super Saiyan.'_ he thought to himself as he tensed his body, preparing to act when the time comes. _"Yeah, plus you already used the Makankosappo twice now, so he will be expecting that. Nice job."_ the former guardian of the Namekian elder said in his mind in a teasing tone that was filled with anxiety and a bit of a positive attitude. _'Shut up.'_ the son of Daimao growled as his fingers were twiching.

The two remaining human fighters stood next to one another, shaking violently as the pressure that the lizard-like alien was emmiting was causing them to think to take several steps backwards. _"Can you feel that Yamcha, this is our chance to prove ourselves."_ the tri-clops said telepathically as he froze his legs with his willpower to try and withstand the aura of menace coming from the purp;e-skinned alien.

The former bandit, however, took as a step back as sweat was rolling from his brow and to his face and chest. _"Are you insane?! We're gonna die without Goku!"_ he shouted back with telepathy as his body shook more and more visibly.

The brother of Freeza looked at the entire group in front of him with cold, serious eyes. If looks could kill, his would turn them into ice and break them into a thousand pieces, maybe even a million. He rolled his neck several times from right to left, as several loud "KNACK!" sounds were heard as he cracked his joints.

"So are you going to attack, or shall I?" he asked coldly as he started to take several steps towards the group.

Suddenly all of the Z-Fighters and Vegeta ignited their blue-white auras, making blaze blindingly. Some did it from fear anxiety, some from excitement and lust for battle and some for both. "Fuck yeah!" Vegeta and Bryco charged foward at the purple-skinned space lizard. They didn't like it that the other attacked, making them both fly at max power.

Bryco passed Vegeta with ease and cocked his left fist back in preperations for a hit. "Time for an honorable 1v1 Cooler!" he shouted as he launched his stike, but with a small hand gesture, the arm strayed from its path, much to the red-spandex wearing Saiyan's shock. That shock didn't last long as he was almost immediately slammed with a left handed backhand to the cheek, that sent him flying at a cliff to his right with tremendous force and a deafening "POW!" sound. Upon impact with the cliff there was an echoing "BOOM!" sound that caused an avalanche, as well as causing the already injured Saiyan to lose contiousness.

Several seconds before that, when the short-spiky haired Saiyan was launched aside, the Saiyan prince was already reaching his target, his hand cocked back as well. When he sent his punch like a rocket, his punch simply went through the image of the brother of Freeza, which simply faded out of existance afterwards. "Fuck! An afterimage!" the royal warrior said aloud preparing to do a 180 degree spin, only for his lizard-looking opponent to appear above him and slap him aside with his tail, sending the flame-haired warrior in a pink t-shirt bouncing off the ground.

Cooler landed calmly and with grace on the ground, his feet making a simply and quiet "tap" sound. "So it seems you people like to curse during battles." he said with a happy smirk filled with confident on his face. "So do I. My brother always thought swearing was barbaric, but he was always a stupid brat." he said as he cracked his neck and took two steps foward. "So come at me at your own time, and I'll show how to break your foot off in a motherfucker's ass." he taunted the group of the defenders of Earth as he entered a fighting stance.

After the frost demon finished talking, there was nothing but silence. For about ten seconds nobody moved as winds howled loudly. Then the prince of all Saiyans went back into the fray. "Don't ignore me! I'll slap your shit with my Super Saiyan wra-" he shouted violently as he rushed in with a thunderous punch, only to be interupted when he reached his adversary, who raised his right hand and blew a ki blast in the Saiyan elite's face, sending him backwards with several burns covering his face.

That one instant where the Arcosian looked away was the chance the Z-Fighters charged in. Raditz ran foward as he charged two balls of ki in his palms, despite the pain that was throbbing through his leg and the limp that were caused from his fight with the armored elite of King Cold. Piccolo and Gohan jumped backwards into the air, raising their hands over their heads while putting the right palm over the left, with a yellow ball of ki appearing in the right palm. Tien jumped to the left while Yamcha jumped to the right, both of their hands cupped to the side as they prepared to use Muten Roshi's signature technique.

"Kame" the two started to chant.

At the same time Vegeta flipped in the air with a pained groan that was filled with as much fury as pain in it. He stopped himself and put both hands to next to his right temple, left palm over the right, and an aura of purple slowly started o form around him, as veins throbbed on his forehead and arms while he growled angrily.

"Hame" the two humans continued to chant. At this time a large ball of azure already formed in between their cupped hands, and a fiery crimson aura blazed to life around their tired and slightly injured frames respectively. The balls of ki that Raditz formed were as big as basketballs, so he stopped running, standing 20 meters away from the brother of Freeza. The ki attack formed by Piccolo and his pupil was already the size of a basketball as well. Vegeta landed on the ground, gaining a solid foothold, as a flaming purple aura filled with purple-white bio-electricity filling it, making the ground break apart around him in a radius of 1 meter.

 **"KAMEHAMEHA TIMES TEEEEENNNN!"** the human warriors roared with pain overwhelming their voices, which pushed their vocal cords to exhaustion as they launched their azure beams.

 **"MASENKO!"** Gohan and Piccolo roared with just as much ferocity as they threw their yellow and orange-yellow beams at the frost demon.

 **"Double Sunday!"** the maned Saiyan shouted as he extended both of his arms and launched his attack at the lizard-looking alien.

 **"GALICK GUN FIRRRREEEEEEEE!"** Vegeta roared with ferocious fury as he launched his most powerful attack at Freeza's older brother.

Three gigantic blasts and two medium sized blasts came towards the Arcosian, who didn't move a muscle and just stood calmly with an unimpressed expression on his face. He then raised his arms to shoulder height in and extended them to his sides.

With a simply forehand swat movement of his right hand, that made a "SWISH!" sound as it cut the air, Vegeta's Galick Gun started to accelerate towards him, only for it to suddenly change direction just before hitting him, moving away from him and crashing in a massive purple explosion in the area between him and the burly Saiyan, causing a blinding flash that stopped all the defenders of Earth from the front to stop empowering their attack, casuing the projectile beams of ki to charge towards him as they were.

With the two smaller beams of Raditz's Double Sunday he used his thought alone to make both beams to shift direction and caused them to detonate upon impact with the ground exactly 3 meters away from in both his left and right side respectively, causing a bigger screen of light and smoke to block him from view. Afterwards he twirled between both pairs of Kamehameha and Masenko waves, using his telekinesis to shift their direction so all four blasts would all hit one another and explode in a beautiful and blinding azure-yellow explosion as he landed quietly and crouched in the crater formed by the Galick Gun and hide inside the smoke screen, hoping to let his opponents feel at ease enough to show an opening.

As the smoke covered more and more area, slowly dispressing, the defenders of Earth and Vegeta felt that the Arcosian's power didn't drop at all, not that it surprised them. The flame-haired prince, however, still felt like he could mock the lizard-looking alien using his bravado, like he did with Freeza, not caring about the fact that that was the thing that got him killed by the tyrant.

He started cracking up, laughing with a maniacal tone drizzling with arogance and confidense in his abilities. His laughter became louder and louder and he kept oozing more and more smug attitude into his tone.

From afar, King Cold himself was utterly confused to what was going on. He knew his eldest son was incredibly capable and from his perspective he saw the subtle use of telekinesis, so he was utterly baffled at why was the monkey laughing at a failed attempt.

"Come on Cooler, is that all you got?! I know your not dead, so why don't you start fighting like a real prince? If you do, I'll show you what a **_real_** prince actually is!" he said as he ignited his white-blue aura around him and charge foward.

Then as the royal Saiyan charged foward, the smoke blasted appart and only Raditz could see the brother of Freeza charging, even if he only saw a blur. The rest didn't even see the alien move, as suddenly they saw the left arm of the tall lizard-looking alien crammed into the stomach of the arrogant Saiyan, whos eyes bulged out and his jaw dropped as he gagged in pain.

"You want to know something funny? I'm not even _**trying**_ to hurt you." the purple-skinned noble said mockingly to the prince as he retracted his fist, making his shorter opponent to fall to his knees as he doubled over. He then raised his finger, which glowed red as he prepared to fire a death beam. "Perhaps you should lie down. Permenantly." he said with a cold and condescending tone, kicking the Saiyan elite in the chin so he would lie on his back on the hard ground, while the brother of the PTO tyrant prepared to shoot said Saiyan in the heart.

"Hey Cooler!" the alien heard a shout, making him raise his head and turn around to the origin of the voice, which was Raditz who was charging in with his left fist cocked back. "This is how you shove a fist into a bastard's ass!" he screamed as he launched a thunderous strike at the frost demon, who sighed and rolled his eyes, activating a small telekinetic push that shifter the attack of the son of Bardock further to the left, making him miss his purple skinned adversary completly.

Preparing to use his beam to shoot Raditz down, the Arcosian was surprised to see his foe suddenly rotate midair, sending a left knee strike incoming toward his face, making the frost demon take a step back and then he shot his red beam; sending it piercing the left knee of the brother of Goku. "GYAAA!" the burly warrior howled and winced in agony as his momentum from his punch sent him skidding across the ground.

He held his knee and whimpered from the pain, sneering as he felt jolts of pain burn smash and jab into his brain, as well as restricting his movements even more.

Cooler on the other hand saw all the other coming aroung him in order to attack as a team. They ignited their auras to life with Vegeta joining the group of Z-Fighters to try and find an opening to kill the brother of Freeza himself.

Gritting his teeth, the tri-clops bent foward as veins throbbed across his forehead and his entire upper body was drenched in sweat once more. Then with a "FLOP!" sound two extra arms popped out from his back. He was standing in front of the alien alongside Piccolo and Vegeta, while Yamcha and Gohan were standing behind their adversary. Tien was also the first of the group to charge in, with Piccolo and Yamcha quickly following.

" **Kaioken times Ten!** " the two humans shouted as a powerful crimson aura burned around them like a dangerous fire as they charged in. the bald human threw a swift yet powerful barrage of kicks and punches, each blocked the the skilled defensive guard of Cooler, despite some major difficulty from his side. Then Yamcha came from behind with a flurry of punches, which the Arcosian used his tail to block each punch with swift and percise whip strikes. However, when Piccolo joined in, that was too much for the skilled alien at once, as a powerful punch from Tien rammed into the side of his stomach, making him spew saliva, before the rest of the barrage of punches and kicks slammed, jammed and crashed into his frame.

Up above, both the Saiyan prince and the Half-Saiyan were charging two balls of ki in their hands. As the three warriors were landing blows, they sent down from the skies a heavy and powerful volley of ki blasts heading straight down to obliterate the purple skinned frost demon.

The three attackers jumped back so they won't get hit as well, but that was their mistake, as the moment they let the purple skinned alien a moment to breath, he crossed his arms in a "X" shaped guard, only to spread them apart with a mighty roar.

"RRRRAAAAGH!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, releasing a powerful pressure wave, an explosive wave to be precise, which rammed into and destroyed the volley made by the prince and the half-Saiyan son of Goku made. The other three Z-Fighters were sent back skidding across the ground, shaking from the force of the wave.

After breathing for a bit, Cooler straighten up and calmed down. He closed his eyes and returned to breath normally, only to open them with cruel and cold killing intent. "Okay, time to end this game." he said fiercely as he blitz foward.

First he appeared before the bald bald tri-clops clad in fiery crimson aura, slamming his palm into the human's diaphragm, sending him flying into a boulder with a loud "BOOM!" as the crimson aura of Kaioken disperesed, causing Tien to spew blood as his body fell limp.

The eternally young Namekian tried to jump back once the frost demon's back was turned when he focused on the human, his index and middle finger on his forehead, creating a quick and less effective Makankosappo. _'I have to try to use it, despite it not being at full power.'_ he thought to himself as he flew backwards slightly above the ground at a fast velocity to gain distance and time to create his attack.

Cooler, however, just slightly turned his head so the green skinned alien would be in his line of sight, and lo and behold, said green alien was slammed harshly into the ground beneath him with a power "THUD!" sound by the telekinetic force of the Arcosian.

Piccolo was cut and bruised all over his arms, face and torso as his own momentum and the psychic grip of the lizard-looking alien caused his large body to carve a trench in the ground. The ground beneath him started to have bigger stains of purple blood as he was held down.

"Msiter Piccolo!" the half-Saiyan boy shouted in concern as he flew down towards the Arcosian, who was walking foward toward the trench he created using the Namekian's body. However, he was walking so slowly that it was obvious he was just taunting them to attack. Both Gohan and Yamcha fell for the bait, as the human former-bandit tried to strike the powerful purple skinned alien from behind.

" **Kaioken times FIFTEEEEEEEN!** " the scar-faced Z-Fighter roared as he took the Kaioken to times fiftheen, his maximum, in order to try one desperate act to even harm the invading brother of the PTO tyrant. As he released his fist foward, the lizard-looking alien slightly turned his head to see the plunging warrior, using telekinesis to send the hand down and twist the path it took, making the long-haired human out of balance.

Raising his right arm above his head, he allowed the human to pass him, only to lower his arm in a cresent choping motion into the back of Yamcha's head, slamming him foward into the ground with a deafening "THROOSH!" sound, creating a crater while the uncontious human rolled on the ground limp.

"Another one down." the brother of Freeza said nonchalantly as the small fist of Gohan slammed into his temple, sending him skidding for a second before he regained balance, jumped into the air, spinned in the air and landed smoothly on the ground, not affected at all by the punch. "Oh right, I forgot you." he said toward the son of Goku coldly, only to disappear in an instant and fazing back into existance right behind the boy.

In a state of panic, the short-haired half-breed raised his arms in front of his face as a guard out of instinct, into which a spear kicked from Cooler blasted like a rocket. A jolt of immense pain electrecuted the kid's senses, as the bones of his arms were completely shattered, to the point that one senzu bean wouldn't be enough to heal it. However, his ribs that weren't broken were shredded into tiny pieces and his pelvis bones and skull fractured, with his legs breaking to the point that some of the bones punctured out and were exposed out of the boy's flesh, spraying a portion of blood. Gohan couldn't even scream in immense pain, the shock sent him into uncontiousness as he was sent flying.

Piccolo opened his eyes as he felt his student's energy dropping fast. "GOHAN!" he shouted as he flew up towards the boy, trying to catch his injured body. That didn't last long though, as a ki blast from the brother of Freeza exploded against his frame, sending him into a sight of black as he fell foward into uncontiousness and the boy disappeared into the horrizon.

As the Namekian fell from the sky seared and frame filled with smoke, Raditz was on the ground searing his wound in the knee, grunting as he tried to stop himself from screaming. After several more seconds he finished, creating a black mark from both sides of his knee.

He got up with too much difficulty, to the point that his firm and burly legs filled with bulging muscles were wobbling in pain and barely keeping him up. He grinded his teeth and slightly floated above the ground. He looked up as he saw the frost demon floating up towards Vegeta.

As the lizard-looking prince reached the altitude of the flame-haired Saiyan, he smirked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "So," he started to say, making the royal Saiyan shake harder as his eyes were filled with fear, something he didn't want to admit himself. "Are you going to show me what a real prince actually is, or am I goign to show you?" Cooler said to the shorter prince mockingly as he wagged his tail around from behind him.

Gritting his teeth, the Saiyan tried to gather himself as his aura bursted around him. I AM! SO DON'T YOU REGRET IT!" he roared angrily as he charged towards his foe, sending his leg back preparing for a kick, while his left arm was cocked backwards, preparing to send a thunderous strike at his adversary.

He then released both strikes foward, with his knee jetting like a jet towards the kidney area of the Arcosian, and a punch aimed at his cheekbone. The strike landed, much to Vegeta and Raditz's surprise. However, the body of the alien didn't budge at all, and he looked at the Saiyan prince unimpressed. Then in an instant, a powerful backhand slammed into the right side of the prince of all Saiyans, sending him spinning in the air, spewing blood.

As the prince fell towards the ground, it took him a bit to regain his composure enough to to a 360 spin in the air to regain balance. From the other side Bardock's eldest rose to the sky until he was around the same altitude as the frost demon.

"Vegeta," he shouted loud enough for the flame-haired warrior to hear him. "He can sense energy! He sensed each of us earlier and regulated his power for each strike against any of us!" he shouted with bugged out eyes that were full of terror. He now knew that they were against truly mighty.

Cooler smirked as he glared at the maned warrior. "So I see you figured it out." he said warmly yet with a chilling tone, turning around slowly to face the burly Z-Fighter. "Yes, a while ago I figured some races can sense energy signatures without the help of scouters." he said as he floated in the air. "I found such a race, and after beating its strongest fighters, I demanded to be taught." he said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest while Vegeta ascended back to the skies.

A chuckled then came from the lips of the Arcosian. "You see Saiyan, my brother and father love to brag about their power. I love to brag about my skill." he said as his cold and malicious eyes glared into the jet-black eyes of the brother of Goku. "While my brother is constantly talking about how much power he is using, I trained my body to the point that I can accurately decrease my power to my will perfectly, much like you are capable of as I assume." he said with pride and arrogance in his voice, with were surprisingly well contained.

As both full-blooded Saiyans realised what he was saying, their bodies were drenched in sweat and they shook with concern and fear. However, the brother of Freeza continued to talk. "Unlike my brother, I don't like to go overboard. I just kill my opponent with as much power as necessary. I constantly shifted my power when I attacked each and every one of you so that it won't kill you immediately. However, you will still suffer as you bleed out, like the boy." he said with a sadistic tone and a smirk on his face.

Growling, the taller of the two Saiyans charged a pink/bright-purple ball of ki in his hand, while the shorter of the two extended his left arm, his palm and fingers standing straight in a vertical line and a ball of ki started to charge in it. "Two can play that game Raditz!" he shouted as he in a sense tried to compete with the long-haired fighter during their fight for survival.

The balls of ki started to grow in size as the alien floating in between the large space seperating the Saiyans started to chuckle. "My my, seems like your energy levels are rising a bit." he said with a smirk as his arms were still crossed. "Come on then, bring it." he said, showing more of the arrogance that was a staple for his brother.

Growling and snarling as well as snorting with anger, the maned Saiyan cocked back his arms. "Fine then! Let's see you redirect this!" he shouted as his ball of energy reached to a size slightly bigger than a basketball.

Vegeta's ball quickly reached the same size as his former worker, his arms extended with long and numerous veins throbbing harshly all over it. "This is a new attack I developed in the last year. Let's see if you have the balls to take it head on!" the flame-haired prince shouted angrily as he prepared to fire, wincing with every throb of each vein on his left arm.

" **MONDAY BOMB!** " the brother of Earth's prime defender roared as he threw the orb at his adversary with all his strength while his white-blue aura spread around him, causing some of the white-blue energy field to form around the blast as it started to travel foward in ferocious speed.

" **BIG BANG ATTACK!** " the prince roared with the same amount of power to his voice as his large orb of ki launched itself foward with immense power as it was rocketing foward towards the lizard-looking prince.

As both attacks stormed in, the frost demon didn't budge at all and still floated with his arms crossed. As the Monday Bomb almost reached the alien, he raised an eyebrow with a smirk on his face, and the orb of ki suddenly moved in a cresent motion, passing by Cooler through his left side, only to return to flying in a straight line after passing Raditz's opponent, with the ball heading even faster than before towards Vegeta.

At the same timeframe, the purple skinned fighter turned his head and looked at the ball of blue ki heading his way from behind. Like with Raditz's attack, the orbital attack of the prince of all Saiyans moved in a cresent motion as it passed the heir to King Cold before returning to move straight as it targeted the eldest son of Bardock.

The two Saiyans quickly crossed their arms in a "X" shape as a guard while the Arcosian chuckled. "Hahaha. Did you not figure out yet that blasts won't work against me?" he asked mockingly as the orbs struck each of the Saiyans, creating large and mighty explosions of blue and pink that shined so brightly that it changed the color of the sky and even made the frost demon cover his eyes.

" _ **THRUUUUMMM!**_ " " _ **BOOOOOM!"**_ were heard as powerful winds howled like razors as the spheres detonated in a spiral explosions of energy that had each of the Saiyans in the center of the storm of power that shook the planet itself, as well as causing powerful dust storms.

The blasts died down pretty quickly, as the only thing that remained were large, black screens of smoke covering the frames of both warriors.

The frame of Vegeta quickly came out of the cloud of black smoke, dropping like a dead fly with white, blank and defeated eyes. the power of his former worker was too much for him to handle and he was in a state of uncontiousness. Lines of black smoke flew up from his roasted and burned body, which had first and second degree burns all over the face and chest, as his entire torso was exposed with the pink shirt utterly destroyed and his yellow pants ripped from the knees below, with several lines of fabric remaining of those parts.

Raditz himself was still floating in the air, his entire top destroyed as well and several first degree burns on his chest and face, but he wasn't as injured as the prince, who finally landed with a loud "THUD!" sound on the ground. The maned Z-Fighter was just panting moderetely with a hand over his chest and his other hand slumped at his side.

As smoke ever slowly dispersed from around him, he started to see more and more of Cooler, who hadn't changed his pose at all, not a single inch. There was still a lot of smoke around the Saiyan, so he figured it would make a good time to strategize.

 _'Okay Raditz, breath. You need to do something. There has to be a way get him off guard.'_ he thought to himself as he panted inside the cloud of black smoke, while his frame was still a bit scorched from the attack of the royal Saiyan.

He charged two orbs of ki in his hands, not waiting too long before his assault. Not that it would surprise the brother of Freeza too much. He fired both of the ki blasts foward out of the smoke and immediately charged indigo colored energy around his fists, with mint-green electric-shaped ki charged around them.

As the ki blasts flew out of the smokescreen towards him, Cooler immediately saw them coming and with a mere thought caused them to change direction so that they would move away from him. At the same time the burly low-class Saiyan charged foward at him, causing a smile to rise on the face of the Arcosian prince.

"Take this Cooler! **Tuesday Barrage!** " he yelled angrily with frustration screeching his throat as his fist flew foward in a flurry of accurate punches of indigo clad with mint-green bio-electricity straight towards his more powerful adversary.

Cooler dodged the strikes by either moving his head to the side out of the way of the blow, or just by using his telepathy to shift the direction of the punch away from his chest or stomach to the point that it merely grazed his side, if only barely. He also increased his power to the point that the attacks that do graze or hit his frame won't do any damage, as his purple aura burned around him very closely to the skin.

King Cold's eldest son smiled as he kept on coming out of the barrage of strikes unfazed. "I'm only using 12.5% of my full power, which is equal to 10 million unites." the purple skinned alien bragged arrogantly as he kept himself from not moving. "I know because I checked many times to know by the sensations I felt in my body. It's still far beyond you." he mocked the Saiyan, making the human-looking alien snarl with anger towards him.

"SHUT UP!" Raditz roared as he sent another punch, one with more energy focused into it than all the others, which simply just passed through Cooler like he wasn't even there, since he really wasn't. The penetrated frame suddenly faded away and Raditz's eyes bulged with shock for an instant before a powerful elbow from the older brother of the Planet Trade Organization tyrant into his back, sending him down crashing harshly into the ground with a deafening "BOOOOM!" sound.

From the back, the father of Freeza and Cooler looked at his son with pride sweeping his entire frame. He honestly never felt more proud of his son, since he never saw how skilled his eldest actually was. He watched as the purple skinned warrior his son grew into descended from the air, and his eyes caught glimps of something, but he didn't take it into consideration as a threat.

As the Arcosian's feet tapped on the ground, the cloud of dust around the 20 meters crater formed by the burly Saiyan's body, he walked slowly with his hands on the sides of his waist, with a proud smirk on his face. "So Saiyan, you have any more desprate plans?" he asked mockingly only to recieve a snarl of hatered from the Saiyan, who only had his right eye open and looking at his foe.

Then a small ki blast flew towards the frost demon. He only sensed it when it almost reached him, so when Cooler noticed it, he jumped back on instinct.

"Yeah we do." the deep voice of Bryco that was sounding chocked from his blood was heard, as his hand and face appeared from under the rocks on top of him. His face was swollen and light purple in color because of it, but that was barely visible because of all the blood that covered his face that was dripping from his forehead, cheeks, nose and mouth. "Do don't feel like you're in danger, so you don't always listen to your senses. I usually don't when it comes to honor." he said with a smile on his face before losing contiousness once more.

Cooler looked at the knocked out Saiyan with confusion as he jumped backwards, landing on the ground and stopping his momentum. _'What does he m-'_ he wondered with confusion up until he sensed a massive boost in power right in front of him. He did a ninety degrees turn to his right to see the bald human with his four arms foward, each pair of hands creating two triangle or diamond shapes.

Tien gritted his teeth with pain as a gigantic crimson-red aura surrounded him. " **KAIOKEN TIMES TWENTY! KIKOHO!** " he roared at the top of his lungs with unimagineable pain as a gigantic wall of yellow ki flew out towards Cooler, who looked terrified at this sight. So much so that he powered up with a furious and determined aura around him, raised his arms and released a fully powered telekinetic wave to stop the Kikoho.

To his suprise, the wave didn't even budge and despite the telekinetic wall he created, Cooler was being sent back skidding across the ground, creating deep trenches in it. "What the hell? Why is this attack pushing me back at 25%?!" he said out loud with anger and stunned suprise in his tone as he was pushed further back.

"Cooler! Stop messing around!" he heard the voice of his father and looked back, only to see that he was being pushed back towards his father and their ship. However this made his attention waver for just enough time for the telekinetic wave to weaker, and the powerful Kikoho wave burst through it.

Cooler immediately turned back his head towards the attack. "Oh shi-" he said before the attack washed over his frame, flying at top speed at the tall Arcosion, who only crossed his arms in a "X" shape as the attack washed over him as well, before it hit their large yacht.

The tir-clops' attack atomized half of the large yacht, making it explode in a giant fireball that burst even out of the ki attack itself, shaking planet Earth to it's very core. Winds howled and cut mountain tops as clouds of dust created tornadoes that raged hard as the Kikoho itself died down.

After the powerful quakes stopped about 15 seconds after they started and the tornadoes vanished as fast as they appeared, all that was left was a gigantic cloud of black smoke. Tien fell to the ground drained completely of energy and groaning with pain as his muscles were ripped apart and he screamed with pure agony as his entire body was motionless on the ground despite the fact that he was still contious.

Raditz smiled as he slowly got the strength to get himself up. He tried and at best he managed to kneel on one leg. He panted heavily as his legs wobbled from weakness of his body as he spat blood. Vegeta also managed to gain contiousness, but he was too injured to move again. Raditz's attack made too much damage.

The brother of Earth's greatest defender looked into the smoke and tried to sense his foe, but didn't manage to find anything. He was hopeful that this would have been enough. He looked at the bold martial artist and gave him a thumbs up. "Nice job." he said with a happy attitude and a congratulating smile.

However things turned dark and hopeless in the eyes of the three remaining fighters as a gigantic power signature that matched that of Cooler appeared in their minds. It wasn't close to Freeza's full power, but it was still enormous.

The smoke suddenly disperesed fully with a shockwave of power to reveal Cooler and his father, and a red-purple aura surrounding Cooler. He was burned pretty badly across the chest and was bleeding from several cuts on his torso and face, including on his forehead, which had a massive gash which caused him to close his right eye.

King Cold was also injured, as his arms suffered several 3rd degree burns and 2nd degree burns completely covered them, along with a rock in the shape of a spike thrusted into one of those badly burned arms, specifically his right arm. Both had a stream of purple blood coming from their lower lip and mouth.

King Cold growled as he took a step, but Cooler put his hand to prevent his father from taking a step foward. "I'll finish what I started." he said coldly as he walked foward while his power degreesed rapidly.

The remaining Z-Fighters and Vegeta looked awe struck by the sight of their opponent still standing. "You know," he said with a cold and monotone tone as he kept walking towards them. "I should congratulate you. You actually had an attack that managed to damage me quite a bit. I should give you all praise for making me use my full power to tank it after I failed to push it back." he said as he kept walking, this time increasing his pace.

Raditz, Tien and Vegeta's bodies shook with fear as their faces showed only terror. "How?" Tien asked with confusion and fear in his voice. "I gave everything into this. Are you just that strong to tank it?" he asked with a perplexed expression on his face as his eyes bulged as his expression became also more fearful.

Cooler smiled as he stopped right at the side of the tri-clops and an aura of arrogance oozed off him. "Let tell you a secret, Earthling." he said as his power stopped decreasing and his smirk became wider. "I'm not just strong." he said with a slightly pompous tone, before his aura turned cold and his smirk turned into a scowl in an instant. " **I. Am. The fucking strong!** " he said coldly with a tone filled with hatered and anger as he kicked the human into a mountain, causing it to collapse.

The brother of Freeza then started to float upwards slowly as he raised his arm, and a small sun-like ball appeared in his hand. "And now this planet goes kaboom." he said with a tone with more restrained anger.

Biting his lip, the maned Saiyan managed to muster some more strength to pickhimself and stand up. "Not while I'm still breathing! I won't let you destroy my home! Your brother already took one from me, and I won't lose another!" he yelled angrily as he glared at the frost demon with hatered in his eyes.

King Cold's eldest looked at him and stopped charging his supernova. He lowered his arm and stared silently at the low-class warrior. After fifteen to twenty seconds of silence the alien suddenly burst into a loud laughter. "With what power, 'Raditz the weakling'?" the purple skinned being asked mockingly as he continued laughing.

Snarling angrily, the burly warrior clenched his fists hard, really hard. "How do you know that nickname?!" he demanded an answer as fury filled his tone. He exhaled rapidly and his glare turned more poisonous by the second.

A mocking snort came from the arrogant Arcosian. "Who didn't know that nickname in my brother's empire?" the Arcosian prince kept mocking, probably knowing that taking his time to taunt the lesser being instead of just killing him was a dumb move, but he didn't seem to care. "I mean, isn't this the biggest trait of the Saiyan race? Boast about their so called 'superioriy', when in reality they're some of the weakest races in the empire?" he asked in an insulting fashion as he tried to compose his laughter, making the Saiyan even angrier.

Raditz lowered his head. "I... shut up." he said as he clenched his fists even harder, causing blood to run and flow out of the skin of his palms as he bit his lips once agains so hard that he drew blood from there as well.

Cooler now chuckled as he raised his right arm and started to create a supernova once more from scratch. "While you became powerful, you were always meant to die a failure, and the Saiyans were meant to die." he said as his sun-colored orb started to grow in size at massive rates.

"Shut up, shut up, shup up." the maned Saiyan cursed under his breath as his body shook harder and he fell to his knees and started to cry. Tears ran down from his eyes and rolled on his cheeks as he grinded his teeth harshly.

Cooler smirked as he started to enjoy mocking the hopeless warrior. "Why? The truth hurts and you must acknowledge that Saiyan." he said as his attack kept on growing in size now that it was at least five times his size and still growing.

Another snarl came from the burly Saiyan. "I SAID SHUT UP, YOU FUCKING APES!" he roared with fury and hatered in his broken and chocked gruff voice, which shocked everyone, even the Arcosian prince, who assumed something wasn't right if the word "apes" was said, as in plural.

 _'Is he hallucinating?'_ the brother of Freeza thought to himself with a perplexed expression on his face.

The Saiyan then stood up as a flash of gold ran in his hair for an instant before returning to its normal jet black color. He snarled and gritted his teeth. as around him as a small wave of gold light for another instant. "You're all wrong. I will protect this planet, since it's a home to me as much as it is to Kakarot. And I'm no longer Raditz the weakling." he said with calmness yet there was something bubbling and storming inside him.

The immobolized prince looked at the long haired Saiyans and snarled with anger. "NOOOOOOO! Not again!" he shouted with hatered and frustration as he grinded his teeth as he looked in jealousy.

The Raditz raised his head and looked at Cooler with a teal or light-emerald eye, which shocked and scared the purple skinned alien enough to make him throw the supernova right at him as drench started to run down his brow and body. All the Saiyan did was bear his teeth.

"This. Planet. Won't. **DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!** " he roared with an unimagineable rage in his voice as a pillar of golden flames burst upwards for several seconds as the supernova was reaching him. then a stupendously powerful shockwave burst destroyed the Arcosian prince's attack, much to his utter shock and terror.

The shockwave reptured the ground open, causing major fractured and immensly powerful earthquakes, ones that can seperate continents. Lava erupted out of the fractures in the ground while Vegeta was sent flying into a mountain before a rock fell in on top of him, burrying him.

Waves of flaming, wild golden fire spread across the wasteland like a wildfire, burning mountain like trees to a crisp only for powerful winds that howled louder than wolves to cut them appart and spread the fire further.

Tornadoes were formed out of dust and heavy clouds formed in the area, causing lightning strikes to crash and slice into the land. "THRISH!", "BOOM!", "THUUM!", "VROOSH!" were some of the loud and deafening sounds that were sounding in the area that was falling apart from the power that was being emitted outside.

Cooler stared in horror at the surrounding and most importantly at the center of the storm, the Saiyan he mocked. _'I did a mistake. I acted like an idiot and caused this! I shouldn't have let myself get distracted by my ego and feeling of safety!'_ he critically thought to himself as he sensed an unimagineable and overwhelming power from the center of the flames.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!" the loud roar of Bardock's eldest was heard as a brilliant, blinding golden light erupted and painted the skies themeselves with a strong, hot golden hue that shone brightly to the point that it could be seen from space itself.

After about a minute and a half more of screams and of the destructive storm, things finally seemed to calm down, as the light died down, the quakes finally stopped, only after making rivers of lava. The tornadoes slowly died down and the golden fire everywhere started to grow smaller in size.

However, the pillar of flames was still strong. From it the Saiyan walked out, with a golden mane that had many spikes going upwards, light-emerald or teal-green eyes filled with cold hatered and a blazing hot, raging wildfire of a golden aura that was filled with power.

Cooler looked at the Saiyan with utter fear, confusion and terror. _'This is that Super Saiyan he mentioned?! This power is second only to my father's final form! This is unbelieveable, unfathomable, inconceivable!'_ he thought to himself as his entire body became drench in sweat as it shook in fear from his opponent.

Raditz looked at his hands and felt the rush of adrenaline and power within him. He had become a Super Saiyan. He looked up and stared at his foe with utter hatered and anger.

 **{To Be Continued]**

* * *

 **Cue #2: Ending- Haruka Kanata by Unlimits**

* * *

 _With almost all of the Z-Fighters defeated at the hands of the mighty Cooler in battle, Raditz turns into a Super Saiyan. Can he show more control than Goku did on Namek? Can this be the Earth salvation, or an even bigger threat? Can Cooler even stand a change against the new Super Saiyan? Find out on the next chapter of "Changed Path"..._

 _Now, I will show the transformation from Raditz's perspective next chapter, which is similar to Goku's. That is why I love doing it._

 _Anyway, I tried to make Cooler fight in a pretty cool way, by using a lot of telekinesis to shift the directions of punches, kicks and ki blasts to his will with his thoughts alone. He uses those to create openings for him to strike. I thought that was pretty cool. Some will rant and say: "That's not how telekinesis works in DBZ." well, telekinesis is something that is only limited by thought and imagination of its user. Rant all you like._

 _Now yes, I'm still writing a special and it takes forever. I hope I eventually finish it. Anyway, R &A everyone. Remember to review._

 ** _R &A:_**

 _ **R:** This was really good I really liked the way everything went, though a little hectic in terms of who were fighting at times._

 _The actual meat of the fighting was brilliant. The Nail-Multiform was a rather ingenious idea that I could see coming up again. Another thing that was a welcome change of pace was the Sokidan/Spirit Ball doing things for Yamcha, the concept of his opponent was pretty neat if I could say, it was like fighting Bane. The others had varying degrees of difficulty too which was nice._

 _Also, the name puns were glorious. Hamma, Axu, Dagga, very clever, I might have missed that last time though._

 _Solid stuff. Things aren't looking good though, Trunks may just have to step in after all or at least maybe Son Goku'll have to use that neat skill he may or may not have learned in space to pop into the fray._

 _ **A:** Sorry, no Goku this time around or Trunks. At least not yet or in the way you think he will help._

 _I really fell in love with the idea of Nail taking over one of the part Piccolo seperated himself into using the Multi-Clone when I first thought of it. It really is a great idea in theory and I loved using it in the chapter. I'm surprised people didn't tell me if they liked it or despised me for doing it. Also I paired Yamcha versus Hamma because I intended for him to use the Sokidan to defeat her. Later I added Piccolo and had him kill he using the Makankosappo._

 _As you know by now I love the medieval era (particularly because of a certain nickname idea I have) and having King Cold have minions named after weapons is awesome. Was the chapter good by the way? Did you enjoy the fighting and the total curbstomp that Cooler gave?_

 _Okay everyone, I'm gonna try to either continue writing more of the special and maybe another chapter. Untill next time, have a lovely time. Bye bye._


	36. Chapter 36: The Power of a Hero!

**Hello everyone, this is chapter 36 of Changed Path. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 36: The power of a Hero! End of the Invasion!

Artificial Humans Saga Prologue: Revenge of the Family- Part 5

 **Cue #1: Opening- Rock the Dragon**

 **Cue #2: Kisenu Dekigoto**

 **Cue #3: Hero's Comeback (Naruto Shippuden OP1)**

 **Cue #4: Ending- Haruka Kanata by Unlimits**

* * *

Far from the action, the ground beneath her shook as the lavender haired genius fell on her butt, holding the raven haired half-Saiyan baby of Krillin in her arms. The human scientist shook to her core as she saw a gigantic pillar of golden flames flying up into the sky.

"What the hell is that?!" she asked aloud in a panic as her motherly instinct forced her body to press Marron close to her in order to protect the baby. The skies were raging with thunder and lightning with bursts of gusts pushing her back, despite the fact that she was sitting. The ground shook with pain and power, as it matched very powerful earthquakes. Above all, a pillar of golden fire was firing into the sky line a spear.

"This doesn't look good." she said aloud to herself as she clutched the baby girl as hard as she could. The heir to Capsule Corp. was in a state of panic, as she was completely confused from what was going on at the moment, and everything that was surrounding her caused her to feel fear.

From afar she then saw a white star getting closer. It was big enough to the point that she could see someone in it, as it was definitely an aura surrounding a warrior. She held the raven-haired girl close as sweat ran from her burrow, feeling suspense to whoever it was that was coming.

As the white point got closer she could now see who it was that was coming. It was non other than the cowardly samurai Yajirobe, carrying a brown bag tied to his obi. He quickly landed, but with all the shaking and the storms, he fell on his side with a "thud!" sound. He quickly got up and and started to shake and sweat as the pillar of fire died down.

"What the hell is that?!" he asked in a panic as his senses were overwhelmed with incredible, unfathomable power that made him sweat and grind his teeth to the point that a repeated "tak!" sounds were heard.

The lavender haired genius quickly smacked the samurai in the back of the head. "OW!" he shouted as he winced in pain. "Watch your mouth in front of the baby!" the best friend of Goku shouted as she sneered at the formerly obese samurai, who rubbed his head with annoyance.

Suddenly they saw a figure land in front of them. He had short lavender hair in the shape of a bowl, a face filled with sharp features and a stern expression on his face. His nose was long and bent a tiny bit downwards, his eyes were deep blue as the ocean itself and had wide yet slender lips. The aura he transmited was a sense of seriousness and an attitude that shouted "No nonsense". He felt like someone who should not engage with in a fight.

His clothes tho looked familiar to the female inventor. The blue jacket he was wearing head the black and white Capsule Corp. logo on slightly beneath his left shoulder and was completely open from the front, making it look like an exact replica of her own jacket which she was currently wearing, but her's had a brighter shade of blue while his looked old and slightly worn out. He also wore yellow baggy pants and dark-blue boots with red laces. However the most important and intimidating thing about him was the sword that was on his back, with a beautiful hilt, which was composed of a shining silver cross-guard, a brown grip with the perfect balance between light and dark brown and a pommel which was light-grey in color.

On his shoulder was the uncontious and bleeding body of the noseless human former-monk, while the adulescent carried the uncontious and mangled body of Son Goku's seven-years old boy, making the scientist put her hands over her mouth to hide the gasp of terror that she had all over her face, without much success. She could see, however, that the young man's arms were shaking with wild emotion that he barely managed to hide under his intimidating facade.

He lowered his arms and gently set down the little boy before setting down the bald warrior next to him. The lavender haired young man raised his eyes and stared with an intimidating glare at the genius and the samurai. "Heal them with those senzu beans," he said as he got up and turned around, with the blood of the two Z-Fighters he was carrying sticking to his jacket, and he was shaking and bitting his lower lip. "then find the Saiyan girl and heal her." he said to them in a furious tone only to then ignite a white-blue aura around him and fly away so fast that both Bulma and Yajirobe couldn't see him.

The two looked at one another before Bulma grabbed the bag of senzu beans, pushed the samurai away, causing the formerly obese man to fall on his ass as she ran to Gohan's horrifying mangled and bloodied body. She carefully positioned his legs in a way that the bones could heal properly, straightening the boy's legs so the broken bones would return inside his torn up legs. She then put a bean in his mouth and used his jaw to grind it with his teeth before she had him swallow it. At the same time Yajirobe was doing the same process, forcing Krillin to swallow a bean.

* * *

The teen swordsman was furious. He flying towards the direction of the battlefield, his left hand on his sword's hilt. His body was shaking uncontrolably with anger.

 _'Idiot! I should have gone and fought Cooler and King Cold myself, not risking their lives! Because I listened to you mom, Gohan almost died! I kept to the shadows just like you told me too, so I can see who was the second Super Saiyan, but no more! I am ending this NOW!'_ he talked and bashed himself mentaly as he sneared, snarled and growled with anger over doing stupid things. It was not what he was taught.

Suddenly, golden flames rose from his aura as he turned into a golden silhouette as a golden aura surrounded him. With the speed he was flying, he looked like a golden star.

* * *

 **Cue #1: Opening- Rock the Dragon**

* * *

"How do you know that nickname?!" the long haired Saiyan shouted at the frost demon, his tone showed anger yet also showed how offended he was, clearly that name was something that was thrown at him for so long, that it just pissed him off.

He lowered his head as he slowly grinded them as he clenched his fists. _' **HE'S RIGHT. WHAT CAN A WEAKLING LIKE YOU DO TO HIM?'**_ he heard a voice as everything turned dark around him and a gigantic Oozaru with a long mane standed behind him.

 _' **FACE IT, YOU'RE A WEAKLING!'**_ said another giant ape with a long mane that reached the center of his back to the right of the first Oozaru.

 _' **YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEND KAKAROT'S PLANET?! THE BOY WHO WAS THE WEAKEST IN HIS CLASS?!'**_ a third ape appeared to the left of the first one, continuing to insult the brother of Goku.

"I...shut up." the burly Saiyan said angrily as he started to weep as he got angrier from the sensation of failure. He promised to himself that he would build a new life on this planet, protect it like it was his birth world. He swore to himself that he would protect Kakarot's family until his brother's return. He failed. For all he knew Gohan was already dead. This pissed him off more that sadden him. Everything happened because he was too weak.

 ** _'ADMIT IT! THIS IS KAKAROT'S HOME, NOT YOURS! YOURS DIED BURNED WITH YOUR BELOVED MOMMY AND DADDY!'_** a forth Oozaru with a long mane appeared next to the second, mocking the maned fighter with a sarcastic and joyful tone, further angering the Saiyan.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up." the son of Bardock tried to repell the voices as he clenched his head hard.

 _' **YOU LOW CLASS BITCH! YOU HAVE NO SAIYAN PRIDE!'**_ a fifth and final ape appeared next to the third, almost making a complete circle around Bardock's eldest. Then all five monkeys started to throw in more insults and degraded the low-class warrior even further, bringing the Z-Fighter to a breaking point.

The older brother of Earth's hero slammed his fist on the ground. "I SAID SHUT UP, YOU FUCING APES!" Raditz shouted as a wooden door appeared in front of him and the Oozarus started be to pushed back.

He started to stand up as he grinded his teeth. "This. Planet. Won't. **DIIIIIIIIIEEEEE!"** he roared as the door shattered and golden blazing fire erupted from it, covering the Saiyan.

* * *

 **Present Moment,**

The Super Saiyan looked with distain at the Arcosian, his fists clenched with veins throbbing across his arms. _'So this is Super Saiyan? Intoxicating.'_ the burly warrior thought to himself as a sadistic smirk rose to his face. "Can you feel that Cooler? That's your death warrent." he said with sadistic glee as he prepared himself to engage.

From affar, the Saiyan prince screamed in a fir of rage and jealosy. "No! No! No! No! I'm supposed to become a Super Saiyan dammit! This is fucking bullshit! You and your fucking brother need to stop stealing my fucking moments!" the flame haired royal shouted in a cursing fit of anger.

Raditz completely ignored his supposed "ally" and flew towards his adversary.

 **[Cue #2: Kisenu Dekigoto]**

Appearing right above the brother of Freeza, the long haired Super Saiyan cocked back his right first and released it so fast that the Arcosian couldn't even think fast enough to redirect the blow with his telekinesis. The punch slammed into him with great force, sending the alien down plummeting at the same time that a loud "POW!" sound echoed across the skies.

Before the lizard-looking prince could hit the ground, Raditz traveled down so fast that he waited down for the arrival of his foe. He then sent a powerful punch that would shatter his foe's face, but said foe had managed to understand what the Saiyan was going to do, so this time he succeeded in using his telekinesis, causing Raditz's strike to barely miss the face of the frost demon, only grazing it.

However, the punch still had massive force behind it, sending Cooler flying back while his body spinned in all directions as the angle of the punch caused a spin to occure. He quickly managed to regain his balance and slide of the ground. As trenches were created while he was sliding back, the brother of Freeza crossed his hands, only for him to push them aside a few seconds later, igniting a purple aura around him and releasing his full power.

However, the Super Saiyan appeared behind him, and with a bone crunching soccer kick, he sent the purple skinned alien flying upwards diagnolly, breaking the sound barrier and making a mach cone around the alien warrior.

Without a second of hesitation, the warrior of gold followed, flying at breakneck speeds and appearing in front of the spinning ragdoll of an Arcosian, sending an elbow strike to his face, shattering his nose and sending him back with a stream of blood spraying from his shattered nose.

Smiling with bloodthirsty joy, the brother of Earth's hero disappeared with great speed, only to fade into existance slightly above the frost demon and slamming down a planet ripping elbow strike into the jemstone on Cooler's head cracking with a sickening "CRACK!" sound echoing in the area. However, as the frost demon began to plummet back down with great force, the Super Saiyan appeared beneath him and slammed an uppercut to his jaw, sending him even higher into the atmosphere while warm, purple blood was spraying out of his mouth.

 **[End Cue #2]**

Cooler started to close his eyes as he was very close to uncontiousness. He felt the power that the golden, burly warrior had, and it was beyond his current power. _'He is so powerful. How will I get the chance to transform?'_ he thought to himself as he bit his lip trying to stay awake as he was flying motionless into the clouds of the planet's sky. _'I have to stay focused, I can't lose in such a humiliating manner.'_ He thought as he opened his eyes wide and corrected himself.

He panted heavily as blood ran from his nose like a river and some ran from his mouth. He felt dizzy as he put his hand on his head. The strikes were so powerful that they had more force than he imagined, and he began to fall as he couldn't float straight.

He fell fast towards the ground of the planet. He felt how blood was flowing from his face outside and he felt completely dizzy and vacant of power and energy. He closed his eyes and let himself fall. There was nothing he could do now, for he was too weak.

Suddenly he woke as he felt a grip around his neck. He watch as the burly Super Saiyan grabbed him by the throat and squized. "So Cooler, here is how it's gonna go." the son of Bardock said with a violent glee glowing eminatting from his face. "I'm going to pound your face until it's nothing by a smear, and you'll die. Sounds good?" he finished his description of his means of execution with a rhetorical question, while smiling sadistically.

The Arcosian prince only smiled. "I do have a request." the he said, making his golden foe to raise an eyebrow. "You see, I have discovered an Augmentation Form to enhance my full power, a Fifth Form if you will. With it I am stronger than my brother." he explained to Raditz his secret ace-in-the-hole as preperation for his reguest, making the Saiyan smirk. "Give me enough energy to transform, and I'll fight your Super Saiyan form. Sounds good?" he asked the brother of Earth's defender the same question he himself was asked, hoping he could get the chance to fight the golden warrior at full power.

An arrogant smile rose to the face of the Z-Fighter as a ball of ki was formed in his hand. "Sure." he said as he pushed the energy into Coller's abdomen. making the alien's body absorb the power into his body. "It's more than enough to make you stand a chance." he said as he jumped back. "Now show me this Fifth Form of yours." he said with a serious tone and expression as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Cooler felt rejuvenated, filled with power. His head still hurt a bit, but he didn't feel dizzy and could stand straight. The bleeding also slowed down as he felt his blood flowing faster inside his body, speeding up the process. He swiped his lips with his arm left hand and glared at it. It was utterly purple with his clotted blood. He then smiled as he glared at the Super Saiyan.

"With pleasure, Raditz the Super Saiyan." the brother of Freeza said with a hopeful smirk on his face and a tone filled with confidense as he entered a stance on his left leg behind his right, due before thumbs. His arms were spread to the sides with his hands open and welcoming.

"Ahhhh..." he exhaled slowly with a sound as he started to power up. The planet shook under him as a whirlwind of wind and energy formed around the frost demon. The veins on his forehead throbbed fast, and the veins all over his arms throbbed as well.

Pebbles of stone were rising to the air as more wind gathered up around the son of King Cold. He grinded his teeth as his entire body shook slightly and throbbed, still feeling the pain and impact from the blows of the Super Saiyan.

Suddenly his leg slided apart from on another as the lizard-looking alien entered a horse stance. He clenched his hands into fists as he shouted. "AHHHHHH!" he roared as veins throbbed all over his neck and torso.

The ground beneath him was being slowly blasted apart, making a hole around the small area which the alien prince was standing on, like a column of earth beneath his feet, which started to seem taller and taller as the ground around it rose to the skies and fly away in the wind, pebble by pebble.

"AH!" with a last short shout, Cooler's torso expanded and grew in size in an instant, sending a poweful shockwave and shocking the golden maned warrior. "Arghhhh..." Cooler kept on going, as his muscle mass started to grow greatly in size and the body of the alien grew in height as well.

His carapace that protected his body started to change as well when the Arcosian grew bigger in size. The breast-plates carapace on his torso and shoulderpads changed its shape and expanded upwards, until it was hoop-like in shape. The white carapace on his wrists gained a dark-blue gemstone in their center, while also having a part that expanded from them. It went further and further until the wrists carapace had a blade-like protrustions attached to them.

However, the biggest change was in the carapace on his head. His head leaned forward as four spikes started to expand and extend upwards and backwards, encasing his entire head. The gemstone on his head was shown fully, rather than before in which only a part of it was shown. His eyes also turned white and blank for a little bit, before turning completely red.

The pillar of earth underneath him cracked completely as he floated in the air. His arms spread wide as he smirked at the golden haired warrior. "So Saiyan, ready for round two?" he asked as his exoskeleton instantly expanded once more, covering his nose and mouth with a carapse visor as he entered a stance.

Raditz smirked as he entered a fighting stance of his own. "Oh yeah." he said with excitement as he lunged himself forwards into the air, causing the ground that was under his feet to blast away and leave a large crater behind. "Your definetely stronger than Freeza, but that's not enough!" he shouted as he cocked back his fist, preparing to punch his opponent.

Preparing himself mentally for the battle, the brother of the tyrant smirked under his visor. "We'll see about that." he said arrogantly. When the Super Saiyan reached the alien, he sent out his fist like a powerful rocket launching. However, the lizard-looking alien managed to shift the direction of the blow with his telekinesis and sidestepped the attck while it was getting further from his head, where it was directed.

Bardock's eldest smirked and spinned around, sending a spinned axe-kick down upon his adversary's head, but it was blocked by his foe's forearm, making the Saiyan growl with annoyance as he glared daggers at the taller fighter.

Cooler didn't take too long to make a move, as he fired a pair of large eye beams towards the side of his opponent, but said maned opponent twirled around it like a natural ballet dancer. This, however, lead to the lizard-looking prince to slam a powerful kick into the right kidney of his human-looking foe, causing him to spew saliva while flying upwards.

Following up his attack, the large frost demon charged up as a purple aura blazed around him. A ball of energy appeared in his left palm, only for him to extend his left arm upwards. "AH!" he shouted as he fired a beam of ki towards his foe. However, much to his displeasure, the brother of Earth's defender quickly balanced himself and just as the beam reached him, he slapped it aside with ease, letting it crash and atomize a mountain in the area with a loud "BOOM!" sound and a bright pink light.

Raditz looked down and snikered. "Nice, you pack quite a punch there." he said as he showed the back of his right hand that slapped the beam, which had several burn marks on it. "I guess I have to try harder." he said arrogantly as he charged at the taller alien.

Upon reaching his foe, Raditz sent a powerful kick to the temple of his adversary, who blocked it this time with his carapace blades on his wrists. The shell blade cut into the leg of the full-blooded Saiyan, causing a deep cut in his shin. However the leg still made impact, as it shattered the blade and smashed into Cooler's temple, sending him flying with a "BRISH!" sound while a "CRACK!" sound came from his carapace, as the left side of his protective, spiked shell was fractured.

As Cooler was sent back, the burly Z-Fighter cluched his leg and wiced in pain. He ripped the part of his legging from the knee below, only to see the broken bone blade stuck in his flesh, with blood flowing down his leg from that area.

He grabbed the blade and with a quick pull ripped it out of his leg, causing him to scream in pain as a splash of blood spewed out as the blade came out. The scream was filled with agony as he grinded his teeth. "Dammit!" he shouted.

After sneering and growling for several seconds, a small layer of golden ki was formed on his left palm. He then put his left hand on the wounded area and started to scream in pain, as he seared the bleeding area. He focused his entire attetion to taking care of his wounded leg, which made him vulnerable.

A quick and deadly Death Beam soared across the sky at an insane velocity. It quickly approached the wounded Saiyan when he was searing the injury. The Saiyan quickly noticed the beam and moved his head at the last second, letting the beam soar past him.

The eldest son of King Cold charged forward really fast firing Death Beams using two fingers, showing he wasn't as good with the attack as his younger brother. The brother of Earth's prime warrior managed to evade every single beam, but his foe was upon him, headbutting the Super Saiyan in the face so hard that he was sent flying, having a red mark on his forehead.

Instantly correcting himself and balancing himself in the air, Bardock's eldest returned the favor himself by headbutting the lizard-looking alien right in the head, cracking his carapase and dark-blue gemstone ever further. He could also notice a small spray of purple blood coming from the small gasps in the visor, making him smile.

The frost demon also returned the favor quickly, as he fired two eye beams, which crashed into the Saiyan's torso, leaving two black marks on it while the maned warrior winced in pain. Following up with it, the frost demon performed a bone-crunching double-ax hammer into the skull of his foe, sending him spiraling down into the planet, making crash with a gigantic "BOOOOM!" sound as a powerful shockwave occured and a large amout of dust and dirt flew into the air.

"Huff. Huff. Huff." the Arcosian panted heavily as he looked down. He opened his visor with his mind as he put his right hand over his mouth. "Blah!" he puked enough purple blood to cover his hand and even to wet some of the back of his hand. He could feel his entire body shaken up and in agony. His arm shook as he let it fall as if it went limp, a sign he needed some time to rest.

 _'Shit.'_ he thought to himself while panting and looking at his right hand, which was soaked with with own blood. _'In terms of raw power he is still much stronger. One or two punches to the head, and the extentions of my carapace falls apart completely.'_ he thought to himself with an analytical mind while he kept on panting. _'Now, I can just blow up the planet, which is the most pragmatic solution, or use telekinesis to injure and tire him out.'_ he analyzed both options carefully until he decided on a course of action.

Suddenly he saw the cloud of dust spread out and dispressing, as a large golden aura blazed to life out of it, revealing the power of Raditz's Super Saiyan energy, who just panted, just not as hard as his opponent. He glared daggers at the frost demon, but kept a solemn expression. "That's not enough to keept me down!" he shouted as he charged forward once more.

Looking at his foe with panic in his red eyes, the royal frost demon raised his left arm up while extending his right forward as well as closing his visor over his mouth and nose yet again. The warrior from the defenders of Earth growled. "Oh no you don't." he said angrily before disappearing, in which an instand later a powerful kiai wave was sent out of the frost demon's right palm.

Appearing from behind his foe, the burly warrior cocked back his right fist. As soon as Cooler turned his head to look at him, he hammered his fist so hard into his foe's cheek that he broke the visor of his foe's mouth and nose, causing it do fly off the frost demon's face while the frost demon himself flew backward with a small stream of purple blood coming from his mouth.

Not wasting any time, Raditz disappeared once more, reappearing where his foe would arrive in his flight backwards, and hammering a thunderous roundhouse kick to his back, sending him flying forward.

After the second hit though, the Arcosian took a second to correct himself, and as his golden Saiyan foe appeared behind him again, he turned his head to see a double-axe hammed preparing to slam into his head. Quickly using his telekinesis, he managed to shift the tragectory of the strike slightly to the right, giving himself enough leeway to sidestep the attack.

The Saiyan eyes widen as he missed his attack, but they bulged out in pain as he gasped for air from a right knee strike from Cooler to his abdomen, which doubled him over. Cooler than tried to slam a left elbow strike to the Saiyan's back, but said Saiyan dodged using an afterimage, making it seem like the elbow passed through him before the image faded out of existance.

Appearing behind the frost demon, the golden fighter, sent a counter-clockwise kick, which slammed seemed to pass through the frost demon's image, since he had also used an afterimage at that moment.

Turning around, Raditz found Cooler puting a bit of distance between them. Raditz was now starting to bleed from the spot he recieved his headbutt, with a small stream of blood running down his face, splitting around the nose area into two smaller streams. Both panted heavily as blood was running from their mouths. Bruises and burn marks covered their bodies, and they both looked at each other with determination to win.

"AH!" both screamed at the top of their lungs as their auras ignited around them with incredible power that shook Earth to its core. Raditz surrounded himself with the golden aura of the Super Saiyan form as it raged and burned like wildfire. Cooler's aura was deep and powerful purple with several red sparks of bio-electricity. Both grinded their teeth as they cleched their fists hard.

Then they charged at one another at full speed, clashing into a grip lock between the two.

The Saiyan pushed foward with some difficulty, as he had the edge in power, but the frost demon didn't stand idle, as he pushed with whatever strength he had, while also pulling all the power in him and his reserves.

Unsurprisingly, the Saiyan kept pushing forward, so the frost demon sent a kiai wave to push his foe backwards, just enough to get an opening to ram a powerful gut punch into the stomach of his opponent before following up with a double-axe hammer into the back of the Super Saiyan, sending him flying into the ground.

After getting his little bit of time, the Arcosian price flew higher into the sky and raised his right hand over his head. A small ball was formed and quickly began to grow in size. The color matched to that of the sun itself, and its size kept on growing in an insane rate. It only took five seconds for it to reach thrice its original size.

Raditz kept on falling down as Cooler charged his attack, but in the last moment he spinned in the air, making a soft landing on the ground as he landed on his feet with a "TAP" sound echoing in his ears for an instant. He looked up and saw the attack that was growing in size. He smiled as he put his hands slightly away from the chest, each palm facing the other and the gap between then was the gap between each side of the chest.

"Arghhh..." he growled as a bright field of ki formed in between the palms, generating massive power with an unstable shape and constant white bio-electricity. The ground shook beneath him as a large amount of pebble rose from the ground, slowly making a hole that was getting bigger and bigger around him.

After about half a minute, a white dome of ki came out of the energy attack the Super Saiyan was charging, surrounding an area of 10 meters around the Saiyan. Waves of ki surged inside it as he kept on charging his powerful attack. While he kept charging, he slowly floated up into the air to prevent more damage to the planet.

In the meantime, the attack the brother of Freeza was charging was so big that it covered the sun itself, setting a gigantic shadow over the entire landscape, eclipsing even Freeza's Supernova in sheer size and power.

On the sidelines, on top one of the hills around the wasteland, King Cold was standing around and looking up and seeing the attack his son was preparing to finish his opponent. He glared at his eldest witha scowl of disappointment. "It's about time you stop messing around and blow this pathetic, miserable trash of a planet into pi-GAH!" he started to say his line with an aggitated tone, but it was cut short as an edge of a longsword pierced his throat.

Both the Super Saiyan and the Fifth Form Arcosian stopped what they were doing to look at what happened, as they felt a huge power at where the father of Freeza was standing. Blood started to ooz from where the older frost demon was bleeding was he fell to his knees and the sword came out from behind.

Behind King Cold stood a young man with golden spiky hair and a golden flaming aura that matched Raditz's golden aura. His spiky golden hair was completely symmetrical and was flapping in the wind slightly down and then bouncing up again inside his aura. He was holding the sword, which was now dripping with Cold's purple blood. This young man seemed to be a Super Saiyan as well.

While the large Arcosian was gargling with blood coming out of the wound in his throat and mouth, the grip of the warrior in the golden aura became tighter around the hilt of his sword. He then raised his sword with both of his hands and raised it up. Then, he swiped in a horizantal slash down towards the neck of the huge frost demon.

A loud "SWISH!" sound echoed loudly and cleanly, as the decapitated head of King Cold was sent upwards into the air, spilling a large amount of blood all over the place. The blood even flew over the face of the new warrior in the jacket, to which he only swiped it clean with the sleeve of his jacket. The headless body fell limp on the ground, creating a puddle of blood underneath it.

Vegeta was still lying on the ground without moving, yet he was now looking at the newly arrived warrior, who appeared to be a Super Saiyan. _'Who is this guy?! Why is he a Super Saiyan?! What the fuck is going on?! I'll kill that bastard!'_ his angry thought were rambling in his head as he gritted his teeth angrily.

Cooler was shocked, he couldn't believe something like this could happen. This new warrior was strong, even stronger than Raditz, and he just killed his father and he would die soon if he didn't finish things now.

"NOOOOOOO!" he snapped, releasing the attack and throwing it at the planet. He then appeared above the attack and kicked it down with his feet to give it more speed and force, causing the gigantic supernova to fly pummel down in an insane velocity torwards the planet. "DIE TO MY **ULTIMATE SUPERNOVA!** " he roared with furry as he turned towards the second Super Saiyan.

He raised both of his hands and started to pour a lot of energy, to the point that he managed to create a regular Supernova within seconds. "DIE!" he shouted with rage as he threw it down towards the mysterious warrior. With the rest of his energy he formed another Supernova, but doe to the lack of energy he it was taking longer to charge completely.

Growling with frustration, Raditz seperated both of his hands from the center, putting each arm spread wide to the side with a large amount of white ki on each palm. He then returned them back to the center, putting them together so that the thumbs and index fingers would touch one another, creating a symmetrical triangle in the gap between the hands.

"Take this Cooler and go to hell! **WHOLE WEEK NOVA!"** the long-haired defender of Earth roared as he released his attack, and the entire dome of ki around him, along with the energy in his hands, turned into a gigantic beam of ki that was at least five times bigger than the Saiayn if not more. It crashed into the Ultimate Supernova, stopping it in its tracks and preventing it from advancing further. However it wasn't pushing it back either.

Cooler tried to put energy into a third supernova, but it faded away as he lost all of his energy and could only keep himself in the air. He panted heavily while the augmentations on his body started to fall apart. He felt his body started to shrink as his arms and torso slowly started to become smaller in size. He shrank until he returned to his regular birth state, his Final Form.

"No dammit! Why is everything going to hell?!" he asked himself out loud angrily as he clenched his fists so hard that he drew blood. He snarled as he looked down seeing the powerful attack facing Raditz as it was starting to gain a bit of advantage over the Super Saiyan. "Ha ha ha! At least you will die with this planet, Raditz!" he shouted with glee.

Trunks, the second Super Saiyan, looked at the attack that was coming his way unimpressed. He grabbed his sword and raised it in front of him with both of his hands. The blade suddenly glowed blue as he closed his eyes. "This sword on of mine is burning blue, its loud roar tells me to destroy evil!" he chanted as he looked up at the supernova. "Yah!" he shouted as he made an energy slash with his sword, which was released from the blade and flew straight towards the destructive ball, slicing it in half before it exploded.

"WHAT?!" the frost demon shouted in terror and surprise as he saw his smaller supernova being cut. He didn't notice that the energy slash passed right behind him, until it sliced off his long, purple-skinned tail. He wail in agony as blood sprayed from the lamp of the tail. While screaming in agony as he spewed more blood, his senses went dull as his mind focused on the pain, leaving him unprepared. At that time frame, Trunks appeared to his left and thrusted his sword forward, piercing Cooler's head and brain, killing him instantly.

Meanwhile under the burly Super Saiyan struggled to push back the powerful ball of energy. His attack started to falter as well because he was so low on ki. The attack was, at best, probably at about 50% of how strong it would really be if fired at full power. _'Fuck! Despite gaining a ton of power and energy from becoming a Super Saiyan, I still used too much of my ki against King Cold's henchmen and Cooler.'_ he thought to himself angrily as he pured more energy into the attack.

"Screw it! I can't let Earth die!" he shouted as he put everything into the attack. His hair started to lose its golden color and spiky nature as glowing gold ki started to move from it across the body and into his palms. He was sacrificing the energy granted to him by the transformation to strengthen his Whole Week Nova. "It's everything, or NOTHIIIIIIIINNNNGG!" he roared as he released all the power he had left in him, giving the attack a boost in power.

The Whole Week Nova started to quickly push back the Ultimate Supernova, to the point that it took at least a minute for it to rise above the point the now-dead Cooler launched it from. Raditz grinded his teeth and bit his lip to the point that he drew blood once more.

However, once more, it seemed that the attack of Bardock's eldest began to falter, this time because Raditz started to lose contiousness. He saw thing turning black around him as he felt tired. He tried to fight the lack of energy that he suffered from, but he was now at a point where he couldn't keep going anymore. His arms fell down limp and his beam faded slowly. "No." he whispered silently.

"HAA!" a voice was heard, as a gigantic blue beam suddenly crashed into the sun-colored ball of energy, sending it sky high out of the atmosphere very quickly. It didn't take long before a deafening "BOOOOOOMMMMMM!" sound made the planet shake so hard that it caused a 7.2 earthquake to manifest for at least half a minute. Then everything became quiet.

 **[Start Cue #3: Hero's Comeback]**

"Man King Kai, you should have woken me up sooner, I could have watched a great fight." a lighthearted voice said happily with a slight touch of concern in his voice. As the maned warrior fell down limp, he looked up. The Saiyan prince also looked up towards a hill that was opposite to the one that the headless corpse of King Cold was lying on the ground.

On top of it stood a man with golden spiky hair that stood up like flame, with light-green eyes staring up at the skies. That was none other than Son Goku.

He wore a loose white outfit that was tight around the areas of the wrists, which also had golden-brown wristbands tying that area tightly, and the white outfit also had a large and thick white-pink turtlenck around the hero's neck. It also consisted of a dark-blue armor with yellow outlining, which had only covered two thirds of the right side of the chest and fully covered the left side of the chest. To the chestplates there were two golden-brown straps.

In the lower area the armor covered the entire right side of the pelvis and groin area, where the left side only covered the groin area and moved down towards the center in a diagonal curve. All of that was tied in the center with a white sash. He wore long red baggy pants under the armor and also had his regular dark-blue martial arts boots with yellow outlining and red laces.

He jumped down from the hill, his golden hair falling down to its regular palm hair pattern. He touched down, his boots making a "tap" sound as he made contact with the ground. He quickly ran torwards his older brother, his face filled with pride and also slightly concerned.

When Bardock's youngest reached his brother, he gave him some ki, causing the burly warrior to open his eyes and at least stay awake and out of danger of losing his life because of using too much ki. "You were so string Raditz. I couldn't find Earth if you hadn't transformed." he said with pride in his voice, making the maned defender of Earth to smile at his younger brother, albeit with a slightly confused expression, because he didn't understand what the hero of Earth meant in his words.

"Kakarot!" the flame haired prince shouted angrily as he glared daggers at the low-class warrior. "How dare you come here and brag your Super Saiyan form in front of me, the prince of all Saiyan?!" he shouted angrily, still upset about Raditz transforming instead of him.

Goku gave a happy smile as he looked at the Saiyan elite and saluted him. "Hey best buddy, how are ya? he asked happily as he grined with charm and juvinile joy of a kid, which made the Saiyan prince angry.

"Fuck off!" Vegeta shouted at his rival, who just gave him a thumbs up and smiled, angering him even further.

 **[End Cue #3]**

Goku then looked a bit further as he noticed a pained groan. As he looked at the direction of the sound, he saw the large Namekian warrior limping torwards the naive Saiyan. His entire gi top has been shredded and his body was still regenerating from the burns that he suffered from Cooler's attack.

"When did you *huff* came back *huff* Goku?" he asked the defender of Earth while panting heavily. He suddenly felt a jolt of pain, making him fall to one knee and closed on eye as a reaction for the pain.

Goku shrugged as he looked at his former rival. "Just now. I teleported from planet Yardrat and didn't have much time to prepare myself, since I was asleep." he said in a nonchalant manner while chuckling, making both Piccolo and Raditz sigh.

The "evil" half of Kami got up with some difficulties as he looked at the palm-haired warrior. "More importantly, we need to find Gohan. He was injured pretty badly and I need to make sure he is safe." he said with deep concern in his voice. He truly sounded scared.

"Don't worry, he'll be healed." the group heard a new voice, as the mysterious young man walked torwards them. His hair, which was still spiky and golden, quickly fell down in a lavender colored hair, which looked like a reverse bowl in the haircut style. He wore a blue jacket and had a cold and solemn expression on his face. "I made sure he was safe." he said only for him to instantly look at the youngest son of Bardock.

"When everyone is healed, come and meet me over that mountain. Alone." he told Goku while pointing at a small hill that was a bit far from where they stood. He then ignited his aura and flew away.

Vegeta glared daggers at the boy and felt anger from just looking at him. Everyone else was just confused and intrigued of finding out who was that guy.

 **{To Be Continued]**

* * *

 **[Cue #4: Ending- Haruka Kanata]**

* * *

 _Who is this young Trunks? What does he want with Son Goku? How can he become a Super Saiyan? How did Goku arrive on Earth under everyone's noses so quickly? Find out on the next chapter of Changed Path._

 _Wow it took me so long to start writing this chapter. It took me one day of fully working on the chapter to finish it, but a whole month just to start writing it, imagine that. Isn't that fucking hilarious? More like fucking frustrating, but I just wanted to sound funny._

 _Now there is not much to write about this chapter, beside that despite how well 5th Form Cooler did against Super Saiyan Raditz, he was a lot weaker physically. He was still stronger than Freeza at 100%, but still not quite as strong as a Super Saiyan._

 ** _R &A:_**

 ** _R:_** _It is real, things just got so real. I actually was upset to read the end care of "To be continued". Brilliant chapter absolutely brilliant._

The Z-Fighters were so beaten here, everything completely overwhelmed them. Cooler proved too much for the entire defense of the Earth, every one of them failed to do anything. Honorable mention Tien, you tried really hard here. I liked the subtle nod to not needing Goku from Tien, only for Yamcha to go full panic and worry about himself.

While the foul language was not to my taste in some places, it was in others. Cooler's "I am that F'ng strong" being a prime example. And to be fair he had a point, no one even got close to harming him. King Cold was also a treat from how nonchalant he was during the fight.

And then there is Raditz, weakling Raditz no more. I love faint scarring you had on his emotional status from his time on Planet Vegeta coming to fruition to call his transformation forward, at least I think that was what the whole apes thing was about.

In short, this was fantastic. The descriptive fighting, the transformation, the hope that the transformation brings, can't wait to see Cooler get the thrashing he deserves.

 _ **A:** Well, they all got beaten up like all hell. It was really brutal because some parts were inspired or copied from other place. I.e. Gohan getting knocked out from the shock of the punch and most of his bones breaking was inspired by Yang losing contiousness when Adam cut off her arm (fuck Adam) and Yamcha getting chopped at the back of the neck was taken from The Freeman Family vs Stinkmeaner from The Boondocks._

 _Yeah, I can see where you come from with the language, but again, I took at least a line from The Boondocks and changed it a bit with Cooler's dialog, and "I. Am. The fucking Strong!" is a line from Jojo's duwang translation with more emphasis._

 _Overall, I liked the way I did the transformations and the fight between Raditz and Cooler. Don't you think so?_

 ** _R (chapter 3):_** _Lol youre copying lines from tfs_

 _ **A:** Yeah, early one I copied TFS a lot more, but I did say that every TFS joke belongs to TFS. I still use their lines from time to time but in a much less frequency than before._

 ** _R:_** _Dude! I haven't read a chapter in almost half a year, so I caught up and this is pretty cool so far. A bit out of the things done in DBZ but some things are still cool, like that Boondocks reference in this chapter was really funny, because I love Stinkmeaner.  
I kinda hate that dumb bimbo you created and I wish 18 will show up soon so we can get rid of this OC.  
Is that a motherfucking Jojo reference?! YES! Duwang is the best translation!  
The Nail-Piccolo dynamic is too similar to Team Four Star's, but you used it in a cool way so I'll let that slide.  
Oh how could I forget? Dragon Fist vs Frieza's Supernovas was odd but awesome!_

 _ **A:** Welcome back dude. Yes, I did do a Boondocks and a Jojo reference. That shit is legitematly funny._

 _Can't say I disagree with you about Archako, but I can try to improve her (which I'll probably fail at because I can't fucking write OC or characters at all)._

 _Nail and Piccolo doing double teams with multi-clones is fucking awesome and I wish I came up with that sooner._

 ** _R:_** _I don't understand  
Why didn't Goku IT to earth? In the Canon he stated he was just about to when he felt trunks step in and easily overpower frieza so he didn't(though was stupid considering he could have saved on 3 hours of travel time)  
Right now, half his friends were beaten and we're standing on death's door, his own son had almost each bone broken, and his body completely mangled and he is nowhere in sight  
I hope you've got a good enough reason for this or something..._

 _ **A:** Well, I'm going to explain it next chapter rather than this one, but short version, Goku wasn't even on his way to Earth and he was sleeping because it was night on Yardrat. King Kai woke him up._

 _This is mostly because I found it incredibly convenient that he was on his way back to Earth the same day Freeza and his father came to Earth. He probably felt them and decided to come back, but if he didn't, that would be too much of a coinsedence for me._

 ** _R (Chapter 1):_** _So, what if radditz turned good_

 _ **A:** Yes. In the first description of the story I didn't even try to hide it, saying it was another story where Raditz turned good. However, I started before MasakoX's video's about this what if, and even if I might be inspired by some of its ideas, I still will write my story._

 _Well everyone, that's it for now. Hope you all like the chapter and enjoy your life, it is too precious to not do anything with it. I hope you all have fun and have great success with what you're doing. Have a nice week, bye bye._


	37. Chapter 37: Grim Tales From the Future

**Hello everyone, this is Uppaw18 with another chapter of Changed Path. Now, the reasons it took so long are the following:**

 **A) I didn't really want to continue writing for a while. This is how it is after every chapter, so that's nothing new for me.**

 **B) I was spending most of the time that I was writing to finish the 100 reviews special. By the time this chapter is released, it will be finished, and I will publish it one day after this chapter has been officially published.**

 **C) I'm lazy as all kinds of hell.**

 **Now before I begin, I want to celebrate the ending of Dragon Ball Super. I couldn't stand it, but I can respect the fact that it made people cry and raised the popularity of the Dragon Ball Franchise, despite the fact that it should have stayed fucking dead, or stop at the Battle of Gods movie. Super Saiyan Blue was pretty but unnecessary and Golden Freeza was pretty but came from excuses that were fucking stupid and beyond contrived in my humble opinion.**

 **I can stand it sometimes, with the manga being closer to Z than the anime (then again, Z was pretty fucking bad as well in some cases), but I have only started to release my anger towards that show so I'll stop here.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 37: Grim Tales From the Future

Artificial Humans Saga Prologue: Revenge of the Family- Part 6

 **[Cue #1: Opening- Rock the Dragon]**

 **[Cue #2: Ending- Haruka Kanata]**

* * *

Darkness turned slowly to light as he opened his eyes, everything in front of his sight was blinding because of the light, that he didn't see anything but white. Then the lights died down after several seconds, but everything was blurry to him, but he saw a bit of blurry blue and closer to his face were two blurry figures.

"-han! Gohan!" he heard as he rubbed his eyes and his sight became clear. Standing above him were the lavender haired scientist and the formerly obese samurai, both of them where his companions on the journey to planet Namek over a year ago.

"Huh? What happened?" the son of Earth's prime defender asked as he rubbed his body, feeling as if he had been hit in his arms. His memory was kind of fuzzy at the moment as he just woke up, but at the minimum he remembered that the gang was defending the planet from Freeza's family.

Yajirobe crossed his hands. "Well, some emo teen with a sword brought you to use along with Krillin, and your body was really broken up." the long black-haired warrior said with a nonchalant voice, not really being tactful in his tone. However when he mentioned Gohan's injured body, the boy then remembered being hit so hard that he felt so much pain that he lost contiousness.

He started to look at himself to see if there were any injuries, but he didn't see anything, as if Cooler had never punched him. "Did I eat senzu bean?" the half-Saiyan son of the hero of Earth asked his friends as he looked a bit perplexed and his body shook with the memory in his mind of the powerful punch.

The heir to Capsule Corp. nodded with a smile on her face. "Yeah, it took a while. At first we gave you and Krillin half a bean, bu while he woke up and completely healed, you didn't react and still looked a bit mangled, so a forced another bean into your mouth, and here you are." the genius gave a short explanation with a slightly cheerful tone to her voice as she held the coal-black haired daughter of Krillin.

The kid then got up and looked around him. "Where is Krillin anyway?" he asked as he looked at the lavender haired woman with a wondering tone to his voice. Then he looked at his father's best friend. "And while are you holding Marron?" he asked her as he pointed at the sleeping baby.

Bulma sighed with annoyance. She growled as she sighed as well. "To shorten the explanation, Krillin Saiyan "girlfriend" pushed her daughter right into my hands so she could fight! I mean what the hell?! That is totally irresponsible! What kind of person would do that?!" she ranted and screamed with anger, accidently causing the little half-Saiyan to wake up and start screaming.

"Oh no. Don't worry little girl, I didn't mean to wake you up." the scientist started to gently cradle the baby in her arms, moving her slowly from side to side.

The man and the young boy sighed. "Anyway, Krillin took a bean and is now around trying to find the Saiyan." the human samurai explained nonchalantly to the boy.

The long haired kid decided to search around for ki signatures, to see if Mister Piccolo was still well. He was concern for his mentor, since the last time he saw the Namekian, the brother of Freeza was using telekinesis to force the green warrior's body into the ground.

As he scanned his surroundings, he felt several big power levels in the direction of the area where they fought the family of the tyrant, with the biggest power level a bit further than that. What concerned the boy that he didn't recognised the ki signature, causing him to instinctively clench his hands into fists and gritt his teeth.

Suddenly a very familiar ki signature hit his senses, one too familiar to his mind, one that he didn't feel in almost two years. He felt the ki signature of his father. This caused his hands to fall numb at his sides as shock froze his face and he walked towards the edge of the hill he was on.

He stopped at the edge, his body shaking with excitment and his mouth barely moving as he mumbled sounds that were barely audioable. After a whole minute of standing still, he then managed to get his thoughts together.

His gaze shifted to the human warrior who stood next to Bulma. "Yajirobe, give me the bag with the senzu beans please. I'll go and heal the others." he said as he extended his arm at the samurai's direction. Yajirobe just sighed and threw the brown bag to the boy, who caught it with his extended arm. As he caught it, the half-breed's white-blue aura blazed to life as he flew away towards the rest of the group, a wide smile of joy on his face.

* * *

 **[Cue #1: Opening- Rock the Dragon]**

* * *

The lavender haired young man landed on the ground, with a hill over his head. He walked and sat down on a large rock, looking up at the top of the hill. He took several deep breath as he took a capsule out of the pocket of his blue jacket.

He stared at the capsule for a while before puting it back in the pocket of the long-sleeved jacked that he wore. He sighed. "Okay Trunks, keep a cool head and stay mysterious. I just need to warn Goku about the cyborgs and give him the medicine. No need to panic or worry." he said to himself aloud as he tried to keep himself calm.

A smile then rose to his face. "I finally got to see master Gohan as a kid. He's so small, yet stronger than I was when I first transformed. He's always so amazing." he kept on talking, tears of joy started to roll down his face.

He then wiped away the tears as he tried to compose himself once more. _'Okay Trunks, stop talking aloud and just prepare._ _'_ he thought to himself as he once more doing intemissions of inhaling and exhaling.

* * *

Back on the destroyed mountain area around the group, Piccolo fell on his knees, using his energy to heal his wounds. He panted heavily as the wound on his back slowly closed. The burns were harsh and were taking their time to heal. _'I used to much energy on things like the Multi-Clone technique and the Makankosappo. I'm running low on energy and most importantly, I need to find Gohan. I can't trust that stranger's word when it comes to Gohan's safety.'_ the warrior clan Namekian thought to himself as his body poured sweat, soaking his frame entirely, trying to cool off the body.

 _"Well, that's part of my personality affecting you. I mostly don't trust strangers."_ the former defender of the namekian elder said inside the head of Piccolo, trying to explain his mistrust of the stranger who just arrived.

Vegeta glared daggers at his rival while trying to push himself up, only to lose the feelings in his arm, casuing him to fail, being smacked chin first into the ground. He growled as he winced from the pain.

"Come on best buddy, you can do it!" the hero of Earth cheered him on as he tried to propel the royal Saiyan to succeed in getting off the ground, but the flame haired warrior kept lying there, growling with frustration.

Raditz, completely empty of energy to even move, with just enough to barely stay away, sighed in defeat. "Don't waste your breath Kakarot, you'll just piss him off even further. Just focus about finding Gohan." he said to his younger brother while lying on his chest and his head was down.

The palm haired warrior just put his arms on his waist. "How don't worry about Gohan, I already felt his ki. In fact, he's already on his way." he said with a proud smile on his face. "More importantly Raditz, you became a Super Saiyan and I've gotta tell ya, that attack of yours was incredible." he complimented his older brother, who just chuckled as a retort while closing his eyes.

"I think you were pretty close to my level, which is amazing, since all this time I trained to have enough control to transform in and out of the form. However, that mystery fellow was much stronger than both of us. I can't wait to talk to him!" the prime defender of Earth squeeled with a jolly tone as he unknowingly downgraded his brother's achievement while also still praising him.

"Bullshit! There's no way that that bastard is a Super Saiyan! No way!" the prince of all Saiyans exclamied furiously as he snarled angrily, once more trying to push himself up with his hands, only to fail once more due to the pain.

The red-spandex wearing Saiyan woke up once again during the conversation, managing to get out of the ruble he was trapped under and lean his back against it, while the scarred human on the round also woke up, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Goku?" Yamcha asked as he looked at the palm-haired son of Bardock with a preplexed and utterly confused expression on his face, while the former worker of Vegeta panted heavily, his entire face purple and swollen from the beating he had taken.

The short-spiky black haired Saiyan looked at the former bandit with an expression of exhaustion. "Yes, this is Kakarot, he's here and I don't know how. Can I please have some silence so that can rest?" he asked with a slight deadpan tone as he panted heavily, closing his eyes.

This remark made the flame haired prince chuckle. "What's wrong weakling? Getting beat up by the small fry took to much energy out of you? Pathetic." the shorter Saiyan mocked the middle-class Saiyan as he laughed out loud using the insulting tone to his voice that he could think of.

Bryco just kept his eyes closed as he smirked and started to chuckle. "And what about you Princess? Getting this beat up from taking an attack from your low class ally is not pathetic?" he asked mockingly, pushing the buttons he knew would piss off the prince, despite knowing how much stronger than them Raditz really is now.

However, that comment was enough to get under Vegeta's skin and burn his already short-fuse. He growled and snarled at his supposed "ally". "What did you say?! How about I'll kick your ass?!" he threatened the talled Saiyan, who lost contiousness once more.

The green warrior snorted as he listened to the conversation, still trying to heal his injuries.

"G-G-Goku?" the group heard a voice, turning their heads around, only to see the tri-clops slowly floating towards them. His body had many cuts that drew blood, causing his entire upper body to appear red and purple with injuries and blood. The area where his right side of his ribcage seemed extremely blue-purple in color and also dented. He had a cut over his forehead, causing blood to flow all over his face. As he was reached the group as he slowly floated in the air, he lost contiousness as well and fell to the ground.

Goku just blinked several times as he then walked to the uncontious human and sent some ki into him, giving him energy. "You all really took a beating huh? I wish I would have come earlier." he said with a concerned tone to his cheerful voice, but he straighten himself up.

As the hero of Earth stood straight again, a white trail appeared in the sky from the North, coming down closer and closer to the group. The ki that everyone sensed was definately that of Goku's son, whom appeared to receive a pretty good Zenkai boost from being nearly killed for the whoever knows how many times. The white trail of ki crashed into the ground right in front of Bardock's youngest with a loud "BRISSHHH!" sound as the ground beneath cracked.

As the aura dispersed, the 7-years old hald-Saiyan jumped so fast that he tackled his father, hugging him as hard as he could. "DAD! I missed you so much! I can't believe you're back!" he cried tears of joy that rolled down his cheeks as he hugged his father.

The naive Saiyan laughed as his fell on the ground while holding his son. "I missed you too son." he said before getting up and holding his long haired son slightly further than him. "You became really strong Gohan. That's really cool. You're almost as strong as I was on Namek!" he exclaimed with pride and excitement, showing a little child's joy as he sensed his son's energy.

"Anyways," the palm haired fighter said with a smile as he took the bag from Gohan's belt and opening it, taking several senzu beans. "eat up guys." he said as he threw the beans at the others, each one landing on the ground slightly away from the downed warriors, with only Piccolo managing to catch the bean.

He put it in his mouth and in an instant all the blood he had lost was recovered and made anew in his veins. His burn injuries on his back and whatever other injuries that he suffered during the fight with Cooler and his minions had disappeared completely as if they never happened, and most importantly, his energy and stamina recovered to their maximum. He stood up, put his hand on his neck and tilted it, making an audioable "KNACK!" sound.

The Saiyan prince looked at his the naive fighter who kept a cheerful smile. "Hey idiot, most of us can't move! Did you consider that?!" he shouted with an angry voice at the martial artist, only to see his bean being picked up by the green alien. Vegeta looked at him and snorted. "Something on your mind, namekian?" he asked with a condescending voice, his arrogance oozing from his injured frame.

Piccolo squinted as he glared daggers at the royal fighter, only to use his right hand to pick the Saiyan up by the hair, making the prince snarl. As he managed to lift the shorter fighter to face height, he looked into the jet black eyes of the man before shoving the green magical bean into his mouth by force, dropping the injured man to the ground.

Vegeta chewed on the senzu and felt all his injuries that he got in the battle disappearing, as he felt refreshed and fully healed. He then stood up as he felt power surge within his body and released it out of his body in the form of his white-blue aura, sending his power to a new high. "YES! This feels incredible! Now there is no way that I cannot transform with this amount of power!" he celebrate his power boost with glee as he roared his intentions to the sky.

The Saiyan raised on Earth then spoke up after his flame haired "ally" declared his transformation, while also putting the senzu bean in the mouth of his brother, who chewed on it slowly before swallowing it. "Well Vegeta, turning into a Super Saiyan doesn't come from a desire, it comes from a need. I needed it to kick Freeza's butt on Namek." he explained to the royal fighter while on the sidelines Yamcha was eating his senzu.

Vegeta's body shook as he snarled with annoyance and his aura disperesed. "The fuck does that mean?!" he asked in a demanding tone as he raised his fist at the cheerful Son Goku, who just sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and laughed.

Raditz swallowed the bean and immediately felt completely rejuvinated. All the wounds he had closed with his ki disappeared from his skin, not leaving any scars. Whatever damaged was caused from the knife stab he got that caused him to limp was repaired, and all his energy recovered, stronger than ever before.

While Piccolo was feeding the uncontious Saiyan a bean that landed next to the rubble he was leaning on, Yamcha was giving one to Tien to heal the serious injuries he had suffered from. All the while Goku looked around the field, not finding his best friend. "Where's Krillin? Is he okay?" he asked, causing everyone else to start looking around, not seeing the human anywhere.

Gohan then remembered what he was told. "Krillin's fine dad, he already got a senzu. He's just looking for Archako." the young boy said to his father, causing everyone but Vegeta and Piccolo to sigh with relief.

Goku though looked confused. "Who's that?" he asked the young boy, since that was the first time that he heard this new name.

Raditz sighed as he looked at his brother. "While we were on our way to Namek, two Saiyans from a colony we never heard about somehow arrived on Earth. Krillin fought them both alone and the female Saiyan of the pair, Named Archako, joined our group." the maned Saiyan described the shorten story the former monk told him about the events that caused the coal haired female Saiyan to join the defenders of Earth.

The eyes of the naive, palm haired fighter became wide with shock and his jaw dropped. "Wait, there are Saiyan women as well?!" he asked with a suprised tone, causing almost everyone to facepalm themselves with irritation.

Raditz on the other hand was pissed. "Of course there are! Did you forget all the stories I told you about our mother on our trip to Namek?! Is your memory so goddamn awfull brother!?" he asked with a roaring fire in his voice as he pushed his forehead against his younger brother's, pocking his finger at his chest.

After the burly warrior took a step back and breathed angrily, the naive man put his hand on his chin and looked up, thinking. His face then lit up as he seemed to remember. "Oh yeah... Sorry." he said as he chuckled and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head while Bardock's eldest facepalmed himself and shook his head with an annoyed groan.

Piccolo's eyes looked north for a second before he closed them. "Hmph, speaking of the devil." he said as everyone looked up, seeing two white-blue trails flying next to a yellow plane that had the Capsule Corp logo on it.

First to land was Krillin, who ran ahead to see his best friend once more. "Oh my Kami! I can't believe your back Goku!" he shouted happily as he looked at his friend and former rival with a delighted expression on his face.

The second to land was the coal-black woman, holding her daughter in her arms, cradling her gently wih a smile on her face. "You must be Kakarot right? Or is it Son Goku? I mean, it's really hard to remember when there are two groups using a different name for you." she said as she extended her arm. "I'm Archako, and let me say, you look a look more bulkier than Krilli-Billy said." she said as she gave him a wink, making Raditz and Bryco groan as they rolled their eyes. Goku gave her a friendly smile as he shook her hand.

Krillin on the other hand gave her a nasty glare, staring daggers at the mother of his child. "Are you kidding me?!" he said with anger in his voice, his tone clearly venomous. He also clenched his hands into fists. "Your flirting with my best friend while standing right next to me and holding our daughter?! What is wrong with you?!" he asked her as he screamed at her face.

The female Saiyan shrugged. "Don't see anything wrong with it, so don't scream at me Krilli-Billy. Please." she said while also slightly pleading at the end, trying to show some level of dominance, but stil trying to stay on her boyfriend's good side.

The plane then landed on the ground in front of the hero of Earth. The hatch of the plane opened up and Bulma ran and hugged her friend. She couldn't believe he was back to save them all once again. She let go of him and wiped a tear from her left eyes.

The palm haired Z-Fighter raised his hand and waved at the lavender haired woman. "Heya Bulma, how's it hanging?" he asked while giving his delightful Son grin and chuckling. The woman just chuckled and gave him a thumbs up.

Piccolo then cleared his throat and walked towards his former arch-nemesis. "Now that everyone's said their hellos, I want to hear something from you." he said as he gave Goku a stern, cold glare filled with seriousness. "How did you get here? You said you teleported?" he asked with a threatening yet intrigued tone to his gruff voice.

The Saiyan smiled as he remembered saying that. "Oh yeah... here, watch this, you guy. It's so cool." he said as he put the index and middle fingers of his left hand on his forehead. The group looked at him carefully, and then an instant later, with a slicing "ZIP" sound, he wasn't there anymore, as if he fazed out of existense in an instant. A second later a second "ZIP" sound was heard and Goku was standing were he stood before, only wearing Master Roshi's dark sunglasses.

Everyone, even Vegeta and Piccolo, looked in shock and awe at the feat the strongest Saiyan had just pulled off. They didn't even see him move, only that there was nothing in an instant and in another instant he appeared out of nothing. "WHA!" everyone shouted in suprise as Bulma fell back.

The naive warrior raised of Earth smiled and chuckled with a tiny bit of smug in his voice, something that would appear in every Saiyan. "This is called **Instant Transmission**. It allows me teleport to any location I can find a ki signature that is clear enough in my senses." he said as he removed the glasses and held them in his hand. "I learned that technique on the planet that I was staying on, which is called Yardrat. I reached it by using one of the pods of Freeza's soldiers." he explained to what the new technique was and its origins, the rest listening carefully, clinging to every word.

Bulma quickly got up. "Then why didn't you use it to come here immediately when Freeza's family arrived?" asked as she cleaned dust from her skirt.

The Namekian agreed with her. "That's a very good point. Why didn't you? You know Gohan almost died again? You could have helped much earlier!" he asked the Saiyan father of his student, clearly angry over the fact that he thought that the kid died while fighting Cooler.

The naive warrior then scratched his chin as he smiled sheepishly. "Well, I was sorta, kinda asleep." he said as he kept scratching his chin while keeping his sheepish smile.

Snarling angrily, the green skinned alien grabbed the man by his white neck collar. "You were **ASLEEP?!** Your son almost died! **Again!** " Piccolo shouted as he glared daggers at the youngest son of Bardock and screamed unholy hell at him.

The Earth raised Saiyan started to wave his arms. "Its not like that Piccolo, I sweat! I was asleep because it was nightime on Yardrat. When King Kai woke me up and explained the situation, I dressed up as fast as I could. By the time I used Instant Transmission, Raditz was already fending off that gigantic ball that was heading towards the planet. That the truth, I swear!" the jet-black haired fighter explained why he arrived so late. The green man snorted as he let go of the Saiyan's collar.

Goku then looked up at the hill the stranger than before talked about. "Anyway, I'm gonna talk to the stranger over that hill there. You guys can watch from the top." he said as he rose to the sky, his blue-white aura surrounding him as he flew over the hill.

* * *

The large ki signature of the palm haired warrior reached Trunks' ki sense. _'_ _Finally, I thought he would never come.'_ he thought to himself as he got up and took a wide jump to the center of the area, so he would be far enough from the hill, just in case the rest would try to eavesdrop to the conversation from that hill.

He saw the white trail heading his way. He stood straight and firm while putting a serious expression, just so he could look the cool and mysterious type. He didn't want to reveal to much information and he thought a cold exterior would be good enough. After all, it effective when master Gohan did it.

Just before reaching the ground, the white flame of white-blue stopped and disperesed, allowing Goku to slowly and gently land on the ground with elegance. As his feet touched the ground, a small "tap" sound was heard. This made the lavender haired teen to smirk. _'So this is where Gohan learned to make cool landings.'_ he thought to himself before he forcefully returned his smile to a serious scowl.

Son Goku started to stretch a bit as he looked at the young man with the sword. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" the palm haired warrior asked as he looked with an interested expression at the strong fighter in front of him, who apparently could transform into a Super Saiyan.

Trunks looked up at the hill and saw at the top that the rest of the group of Z-Fighters are gathering, looking down at the two from the top. _'Okay, I need to look like I mean business. This information is too important to be revealed just to anyone.'_ he thought to himself as he grabbed the brown hilt of his sword, sheathing it and pointing the sharp edge of the blade towards the man's throat.

"Two questions. First, when I talk to you, I assume that you are Son Goku, like I assumed before, correct?" he asked with a stone cold serious tone to his voice as the man in front of him stood firm and not afraid at all. The jet-black haired defender of Earth nodded. "Good. Second," he said as he looked at the group at the top of the hill. "Can they hear me?" his tone became colder and more serious than before, but the full-blooded Saiyan in front of him stood firm and just nodded.

Exhaling in relief, the lavender haired half-breed sheathe his sword and smiled. "Then hello there Son Goku, my name is Trunks, and sorry for being so suspicious." he said as he relaxed his body, still hoping the man didn't get a bad first impression.

Goku smiled back at him and waved his hand. "Don't sweat it. Nice to meet you too Trunks." he said with a jolly voice as he extended his hand, which the teenager did.

"Now listen Goku, the information I have is very important, so I don't want you telling your fiends more than nessesary." The mysterious Trunks said as his face turned serious once more.

Bardock's yougest looked at him with an intrigued look on his face. "What is it?" he asked as he focused his sight on the younger man. He knew that anyone who can hide that much power should not be triffled with.

The lavender haired young man took a deep breath. "Three years from now, on May 12, Age 767 on 10AM, nine miles out of South City, two cybernetic organisms will appear, destroying the entire city and killing all the Z-Fighters with the exceptions of Gohan." he said with an ominous tone to his voice, shocking the defender of Earth as he heard that his friends would die.

"Those cyborgs are so powerful that they could beat down Super Saiyans with ease. Not too long ago I fought against them at full power, but they merely toyed with me and defeated me like I was nothing to them. Even Gohan had to train 17 years to be an actual threat to them as a Super Saiyan, and even then he used some special ways to train himself." the young man kept explaining what the threat the future had in store. Goku still looked shocked, but now a bit of excitement started to stir up inside of him.

"The cyborgs destroyed the world, wiping out a large part of humanity. Those of your group that survived were my mom, Gohan and some others, including Master Roshi, who lost an eye and a leg in one of the attacks. Eventually Gohan started to train me and several kids that he had in my timeline, including my niece." he said as he thought about his family and friend in the future. "But eventually even he fell to the androids." he explained, causing a sense of anger to rise in the Earth raised Saiyan when he heard that even his son eventually would die.

Then Goku's face lighted up as he seemed to think of something. "Wait, what about me? Do those androids kill me too?" he asked he young man, wanting to know about his future in the battle.

Trunks shook his head. He then took out the capsule from the pocket of his jacket. "No, you don't even make it to the fight." he said, causing the hero of Earth to lower his head, devestated to this. "You died from a heart virus six months earlier, one that you got from Yardrat. That planet had some effect on your Saiyan biology that caused the virus. But in my hand I'm holding the cure to it. My mother made it, and she also built the machine that allowed me to travel in time." he said as he give a warm smile, one he remembered his master gave him a lot of the time.

The prime defender of the planet took the medicine and held it in his hand along with Master Roshi's sunglasses. "Thanks, so now I won't die to a stupid heart virus, right?" he asked the young man, Who only nodded.

"Yes, if you take it of course." he said as he smiled.

The full-blooded Saiyan looked at it with suspision. "Your mother sounds really smart." he said to the young man, who felt a bit nervous and beads of sweat started to form on his brow. "Is she Bulma by any chance?" he asked with a proud smirk on his face.

The son of Bulma lowered his head and cursed "Dammit." quietly under his breath.

Goku gave him a bright, wide smile that made the young Super Saiyan from the future to look at him with an inspired awe. "Don't feel bad. I may not be smart, but the purple hair, the blue eyes, inventing a nedicine to a virus and a time machine, all of that matches Bulma to a T. I mean, it's not like Vegeta is your dad or something." he said with a jolly and cheerful tone, but then the young man lowered his head and blushed.

"Actually, Vegeta **is** my dad." he said with an embarrassed tone as his face was completely red.

The palm haired warrior was in utter state of shock. "Oh my Kami." he said as his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.

* * *

 **At the top of the hill,  
**

Piccolo was using his Namekian hearing to eavesdrop to the entire conversation, and he had heard **everything.** Throughout the entire concersation he growled and snarled with anger. Just to hear that everyone, including him, will die to a bunch of tin cans pissed him off.

However, the last bit took him by suprise, but the shock didn't last long and he just went on a spree of laughter, laughing his ass off from the fact that two people as proud and short tempered as Bulma and Vegeta would have a baby together was pure comedic gold.

However everyone noticed him laughing, and the prince didn't appreciate it at all, mostly because he thought that the green skinned fighter was laughing at him, which he technically was. "Is there something funny, Namekian? Why don't you do something useful and fix my clothes!" the short Saiyan royalty roared angrily at the "evil" half of Earth's guardian.

The son of the demon king took some time to gain back his breath and stop his laughter. When he finally did, he raised his left index finger and pointed it at the flame haired warrior. "Sure, whatever you say." he said with a smirk on his face and fired a yellow beam that hit the frame of the prince of all Saiyans.

As the beam disappeared, Vegeta's yellow pants were repaired completely, as well as the white socks that he wore. However, the pink shirt that was completely destroyed also returned, covering the prince's entire upper body. Seeing the pink shirt again caused Raditz, Tien to chuckle lightly while Yamcha and Bryco burst into an histerical laughter.

Vegeta clenched his fist and sneered as his body shook with anger. "You blasted Namekian! You had to bring back that fucking pink shit?!" he asked asngrily as he glared daggers of rage at the green skinned alien, who used the clothing beam to create a new set of weighted shoulderpads wrapped in a white cape, as well as fixing his gi and making another weighted white turban on his head.

The prince then shifted his vicious glare at the short-spiky haired Saiyan who was laughing at his pink shirt and at the former bandit. "I'll rip both of your tongues out, asshole!" he shouted but the two warriors didn't stop, causing even more of the group to laugh alongside them, pissing off the full-blooded Saiyan elite even further.

* * *

Eventually Trunks and Goku finished their conversation, and he returned to the rest of the group to tell them about the danger of the two androids that would come in three years time.

* * *

"So that's all he said, definetely nothing more than that." the naive fighter raised on Earth said with a smile while rubbing the back of his head, trying to make sure he doesn't let any more personal info about Trunks.

Piccolo smirked as he turned his back to the rest of the group and stood on a large rock, knowing everything that the two Saiyans spoke about.

"So that means that we have three years to train hard enough to defeat these androids?" Tien asked as he crossed his hands behind his back, biting into his lip and trying to think of a way he could become stronger.

"That's the most obvious conclusion." Raditz said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Bulma then groaned. "Why is fighting always the answer to you?!" the lavender haired woman asked angrily as everyone else shrugged their shoulders, including Gohan. "Because it's a much more honorable way to do things?" Bryco asked with a tone that made him sound like as if he was trying to answering the question, but wasn't sure if that's what the scientist wanted to hear.

Hearing this, the woman groaned once more. "Look, we can just use the dragon balls to ask were the guy who made these cyborgs is and murder his ass in cold blood." she said as she made a pistol gesture with her hand.

The prince smirk. "Despite the fact that I like the sound of this idea, along with the fact of imagining you killing a person in cold blood, I think my answer is no. And by no, I mean hell no!" he suddenly shouted. "And if any of you cowarly maggots try that , I'll kill your ass!" he shouted as he looked at Krillin, Yamcha and Bulma.

The proud human scowled at the remark. "You heard what Goku said, none of you survive! I'm thinking out of the box here!" she exclaimed with a sour tone as she glared at the group of warriors. "Your supposed to defend the planet, not blissfuly bring harm to it!" she kept on chewing the group out on their behaviour.

Goku scratched his chin while looking up before shifting his gaze to his lavender haired friend. "Sorry Bulma, but I agree with Vegeta and Raditz on this one. It wouldn't be right to kill an innocent man before he actually builds these androids. Besides, I really wanna test my limits as a Super Saiyan." he said as he gave her a bright smile.

The scientist growled with anger as she walked away from the rest, feet stomping the ground with every step. She then turned around and looked at the palm haired Saiyan. "And those cyborgs are probably more than halfway done, because for your knowledge, building such complex machines takes **YEARS!** " she screamed as she threw a capsule on the ground, which released her airplane with a "POOF!" sound. She entered the plane and after half a minute rose to the air to fly back to Capsule Corp.

After Bulma left, the gang made a circle, even Piccolo and Vegeta joined in. "So what's our training plan?" the youngest son of Bardock asked the rest of the group, wanting to hear options. He kept on his Son smile that was plasted all over his face.

Raditz was the first to bring up his idea for training. "I'll train with you Kakarot. You are the only other Super Saiyan and I need to learn how to use it, as well as to push it to its limits, just like you intend to do." the maned Saiyan said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Gohan quickly raised his hand. "I wanna join you two. I haven't seen you in almost two years dad, so if training means that I'll get to spend time with you, I'll give it everything I've got." he said with a determined expression on his face.

Piccolo then put his hand on the boy's head. "And I can't have you training with two Super Saiyans alone. Whenever you go, I'll go." he said with a smile on his made, causing his best friend to return a shining smile of his own.

The Saiyan prince then made barfing sound, not that he was really puking, but he did so just to annoy everyone else. "Sorry, but your puny sentimentality was so disgusting that it made me want to puke." he said smugly with a sarcastic tone and a shit-eating grin all over his face. "Anyway, I'll train on my own and become the strongest Super Saiyan, because it's my destiny!" he said with arrogance oozing from his body.

The red-spandex wearing Saiyan groaned and rolled his eyes with annoyance of Vegeta's decleration, causing the flame haired royal to fly away from the group after snarling at Bryco while giving him a venomous stare. "Anyway, I don't mind training with the humans. They will need a strong sparring partner." Bryco said with a confident tone as he smirked with a bit of arrogance in his glare.

Suddenly the entire group felt like someone was drilling into their minds. _"Then perhaps I have a good solution for you."_ the voice of the guardian of Earth smoothly leaked into their minds. _"I heard everything that Trunks said, and I offer to whoever accepts to come and train on the lookout for the next 3 years under Mister Popo's guidance. He said he already had some ideas. He said that he will start tomorrow."_ the voice of the eternally young Namekian of the dragon clan said in their heads before the voice disappeared completely.

Tien smirked as he heard what Kami said, clearly showing he was going to take the offer. "Well, it seems the rest of us found a way to train." he said with anticipation bubbling in his voice as his aura ignited around his frame and he flew away from the rest, probably going home.

Several moments later Archako started to jump with excitemtnt. "This is great, Krilli-Billy! We'll get to train with Blackie again!" she squeeled, as suddenly a grey cloud appeared in the sky, launching a bolt of purple lighting that hit the female Saiyan and electrecuting her, but magically not harming the baby in her arms at all. After several seconds her frame was completely as black as coal and she coffed up black ash from her mouth. "What's his deal?" she asked while pointing her finger at the sky. After that she flew away with Marron in her arms.

After that Krillin stayed to talk to Goku a bit before he himself left. Eventually all the Z-Fighters parted paths, knowing that now they had to prepare to a new threat.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at an unknown location,  
**

For over a decade they have been building this project.

For over a decade he had been planning his revenge against the brat. The monster who took his son away from him. The one who took his opprotunity for fame and acknowledgment. The tailed alien freak: Son Goku.

For over five years his old college friend had joined him in this dark cave. For over five years they were making the ultimate project. Only with his partner would his dream would come true. However he had two great dreams that had pleagued his lifetime: Killing Son Goku, and creating "The Ultimate Lifeform".

The two were sitting inside a dark cave in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by computers and pods. All their expirements, and they were finally getting close. After all those years.

Today, however, bared both good and bad news. The good news was that they had new genetic material with incredible potential to evolve their ultimate lifeform. But the bad news were too much to bare. Today he discovered that any Saiyans could transform. While the physical change were minimal and not threatening, the levels of energy it produced were astronomical. And Son Goku had that transformation.

"Still analyzing the data my friend?" an old voice with a base voice was heard from behind, next to the two pods.

The man growled, slamming his fists on the iron desk. "Curse son Goku! I intended to release the cyborgs in the next few days, but this "Super Saiyan" transformation will make all my efforts for nothing!" a gruff voice of an old man came from the shadowy figure as he once again slammed his fists on the metal desk.

The man that stood behind him just chuckled. "Not quite." he said only to turn to the other old man that looked at the computer screen. "We can calculate the amount of energy they are emitting. We'll study this form and use the results to make our cyborgs much stronger. We can do it, even if it would take several more years!" the other shadowy figure said, trying to ecourage his old friend.

The man at the computer started to chuckle. "Of course you would think clearly in this situation. That is why I need you here, to use your knowledge of biology to enhance what I can do with robotics alone. Together we will create the ultimate lifeform, and with it will come the death of Son Goku." he said as he got up from his chair and started to laugh maniacally.

 **{To Be Continued]**

* * *

 **[Cue #2: Ending- Haruka Kanata by Unlimits]**

* * *

 _With grave news from a destroyed and hopeless future, the Z-Fighter must train to become powerful enough to change the destiny of the planet itself. Will they succeed in doing so? Will Vegeta live up to his boast and become the strongest Super Saiyan? And who are the two shadowy figures? Find out in the upcoming arc of Changed Path..._

 _Well... took me long enough. I must say I intended to make this chapter short, even if it might be the usual length. I mostly didn't know how I would prolonge scenes further, but I honestly think I did some good work with this chapter._

 _Now, here are the base Power Levels of the Saiyans after the Zenkai Boosts, and also including Goku and Future Trunks' max power at base form. Here I go:_

 ** _Power Levels (Base only):_**

 ** _Raditz (Post-Battle Zenkai):_** _7.9 Million._ _  
_

 ** _Vegeta (Post-Battle Zenkai):_** _5.5 Million.  
_

 ** _Gohan (Post-Battle Zenkai):_** _5.2 Million._

 ** _Bryco (Post-Battle Zenkai):_** _6 Million.  
_

 ** _Archako (Post-Battle_ _Zenkai):_** _921,450._

 ** _Goku:_** _8 Million.  
_

 _ **Future Trunks:** 10 Million._

 ** _R &A:_**

 _ **R:** Bravo, bravo. You did it._

 _Raditz's transformation was well done. I figured something was up last chapter when he shouted it, confusing Cooler. Brilliant choice, using his shortcomings as a means to ascend beyond his limits. It was truly a well done transformation scene._

 _Also, Trunks is here. And Goku too. Looks like the Heroes Comeback has begun. I feel that it is over for the Frost Demon clan, and the Saiyans are going to introduce them to extinction._

 _A bit of surprise when Goku came back though. His whole not being prepared was great and showed more or less that the odds of their arrivals coinciding were astronomical._

 _ **A:** Well thanks, hope this chapter was good._

 _Now yeah I really enjoyed the battle between Raditz and Cooler, and I really like Trunks' pragmatic brutality as always, with him getting two kills. Truly impressive._

 _Now as I explained in this chapter, Goku was sleeping on Yardrat during most of the fight because it was night on the planet. This is my way of Saying that what happened in the manga was just incredible luck that Goku was on his way and that Trunks intervened early._

 ** _R (Chapter 3):_** _jezus talk about popo having a filthy mouth._

 _ **A:** Well yeah, that is from when I had everyone had incredibly filthy mouths (at least compared to now). But Trust me, when showing his true colors, Popo has the dertiest of mouths._

 ** _R (Chapter 4):_** _so, they wont show up in the office with their bodies and a halo?_

 _ **A:** Well, If villains would arrive to the office with their bodies and power, it would cause havoc, now wouldn't it? The Afterlife here is a bit smarter: Only those going to Warrior's Paradise are given their bodies. Everyone else is a cloud (unless there is a special circumstance)._

 ** _R (Chapter 5):_** _i will laugh my ass off so badly if that one night stand of raditz and bulma ends up with yet ANOTHER child._

 _ **A:** And so would I, but since it didn't happen, I will still laugh at the idea. We could share a laugh together._

 _Well, that's all for now. See you all next time. Bye bye._


	38. Special: History of Trunks

**Hello everyone. This is Uppaw18, and before you start reading this special, I want to say these following words:  
**

 **To each of my readers,**

 **To you who had decided to spend your time reading my humble fanfic, to you who decided it was worth writing a review, to you who decided to put this story in your favorite list and follow it, I give you my sincerest thank you for all you dedicated to allow "Changed Path" to reach its first 100 reviews.**

 **With gratitude from the deepest pits of my heart,**

 **Uppaw18.**

 **Now for the special. I have a feeling you might like it.**

* * *

A young man sat in the desk of what used to be the office of the large dome building he called home. In front of him was a tape recorder that was just dusted off. In the last hour it was prepared, and the youth didn't know what he was doing and why.

The two women by his side stood behind him with their heads held up high. They had tough lives and were broken inside. He couldn't believe how much pride they had in this tape, and in the new machine that was built.

The older woman then walked to the desk and prepared to press the button to activate the old machine. "Remember honey, just talk freely." she said with a smile on her face, to which the young adolescent only nodded in uncertainty.

The woman pressed the button, the visible wheels inside the machine started spinning. The young man was nervous. He looked back to see the two giving him a thumbs up in order to make him feel more confident. He took a deep breath and started talking:

 _ **M** y name is Trunks, and this is my story._

* * *

 _ **Changed Path 100 Reviews Special: History of Trunks**_

* * *

 _ **O** n November 8th, Age 766, a man known by the name of Son Goku died of a strange heart virus. **M** y mom told me that she had taken many samples from the man while he was sick, and figured out that the origin of that virus was from a planet named Yardrat, which Goku stayed at for more than a year. **A** bout 10 years later she finally made an antidote to the disease, which I should take to him when I go back in time._

 _ **H** owever, things turned worse than just the death of Son Goku half a year later. **O** n May 12, Age 767, two cybernetic organisms that went by the names Cyborgs #17 & #18, which were created by the mad Doctor Gero were unleashed into the world. **T** hey destroyed many cities and killed so many by now, that I never asked much about the initial assult.  
_

 _ **T** hey were homicidal. **T** hey had no compation, no remorse or any other human emotion but the sensations of pain and thrill. **B** y the time I'm recording this, at least half of humanity has been eradicated by their sadistic and heartless attacks. **T** hese monsters must be destroyed, and I hope that mom's plan works.  
_

 _ **F** rom what Gohan told me, the first encounter that he and his friends had with the cyborgs was chaotic and bloody, for his side. **A** s he talked about it, he talked about my father first. **H** e always lowered his head when he spoke of how my father charged in first with his head held high in his new Super Saiyan form, only to be utterly beaten to a messy and bloody pulp by Android #17. **H** e never spared me of the gory detailes of how the cyborg yanked the intestines of the proud Prince of all Saiyans. Just thinking about it **infuriates** me!  
_

At this point he noticed his lavender haired mother biggining to cry as she lowered her head to save the lavender haired half-breed the pain of seeing her at such a low state, but he knew better. Luckily, his older sister was there to comfort her. Trunks then returned his attention to the tape recorder.

 _ **I** n that battle all of the defenders of Earth fell: Piccolo, Raditz, Bryco, Krillin, Tien and Yamcha, who was my older sister's father._

He said as he looked at Bra, who gave him a nod as her eyes were filled with sadness, but she tried to show her best serious face to make mom strong.

 _ **T** he only one who survived was Gohan. **A** fterwards, the cyborgs hunted all of the other fighters and former defenders like it was some sort of game! **T** hey destroyed Kame House, killing Krillin's wife and daughter and some other residents. **T** he only one to survive that attack was Master Roshi, who now lives here with us._

 _ **S** ince then life has become a living hell. **T** he cyborgs would destroy a single random city at a time. **F** ood and other resources became scarse with the next 17 years, and the rest of humanity that survived turned into a state of survival, with only tiny bits with the remains of civilization that thrived so long ago, but the rest turned into gangs and outlaws who did everything to survive. **S** ome even enjoyed it. **T** his is how I come into the picture._

* * *

 ** _January 2nd, Age 780, almost 13 years since the first attack,_  
**

It was a long and tiring day for Trunks. Well, more boring than tiring, but these days what was the difference anymore? Did he even know what being bored used to be. He thought about that as he was sitting in the hover car with his mother, who today had bargained for new parts for her new invention.

Everything around them was just brown, solid ground. This was the entire view nowadays outside of the Capsule Corp. building, which still had some green scenery in it, mostly thanks to thehard dedication of his mother and older sister.

He sighed with boredom. _'What can I expect? The androids destroy everything.'_ he thought to himself with slight anger and frustration as he layed his chin on his fist, looking at nothing really. ' _It's not like the androids are going to attack us in the middle of nowhere. Lack of action is only rational.'_ he thought to himself.

Beside him, his mother, who's beautiful lavender hair started to show signs of some grey in them because of stress which also featured on her slightly wrinkled face, rambled with energy and enthusiasm over the new invention she was now building. "-ause of the new pieces, I can make the machine more resiliant to the point that it may pass through the time-space continuum." she rambled on with a bright smile on her face, overjoyed by the fact, but she stopped when she looked at her son.

Her face slowly shift from overjoy to saddened to see her son so bored from something she was so excited about, but she could feel empaphy for him, since not many people feel like science is something fun, and Trunks had the blood of a Saiyan which iched for battle, something she lived with for a while.

She put on a smile that seemed a bit fake and shallow just for the sake of her son. "Let's hear some news, shall we?" she said as she turned on the radio in the car in order to give her son something to listen to just so he would cheer up.

" **I repeat, the cyborgs are attacking South-West City! We request help! Help, help! Where is the Golden Warrior?! AHHH!** " the radio announcer shouted in terror before the line went static.

Trunks immediately entered high alert. South-West City wasn't too far from them, so he would could get there by flying. His blood was boiling and raging, finally a chance to strike down those monsterous android! He was the closest to the city. _'I have to do something!'_ he thought to himself as he tried to stand up, but Bulma quickly pushed the break, causing the car to come to a hault.

"Trunks, don't." the scientist told her son while glaring at him with the most intense stare she could give. She knew what he was thinking, but she couldn't let him go alone when the cyborgs are around.

Trunks looked at her and gritted his teeth. "But mom-" he started to when she cut into his sentence, interupting him.

"No buts!" she shouted angrily, frustration in her voice. It wasn't the first time it happened, and she needed to stand her ground on this.

Shaking with anger and frustration of the inability to act while innocent people are dying, he flared up his white-blue aura. "I'm thirteen now and I'm well trained! I can help!" he shouted as he unbuckled himself and stood up.

The lavender haired woman suddenly grabbed the arm of the boy, feeling the heat of the aura as it touched her arm. "Trunks... be careful. I already lost your father. I don't want to lose you too." she said with a torn up and low voice, showing her son how much he means to her.

The lavender-haired teen nodded before he floated up quickly, flying to the city as fast as he could, hoping there was anything he could do to help. Even if he could save someone without fighting it would be ideal.

He felt the beads of sweat coming off his brow as the heat of his aura repelled the cold winds that hit his body. He grit his teeth with anger and frustration that he was only able to fly as fast as he did. Despite flying at his fastest pace, he was still too slow.

 _'How many people are dying while I try to fly there? A thousand?! Tens of thousands?! Why are the androids so cruel?! What can I do to stop them?!'_ he thought to himself angrily as he clenched his fist really hard.

As he kept on flying, he started to hear noises. The sounds he heard sounded like the sounds of explosions from the distance. The rapid sound of explosions barely reached his ears, but he knew he might be getting closer to his destination.

Trying to dig further, to look deeper, to find more power inside of himself to go faster only slowed down the yound adolescent as he was trying both to fly and focus on drawing ki from beyond his maximum. He had failed in the latter, and he went back to his fastest flying speed while more explosions were heard in the distance.

After a while he also started to hear screams of people who were getting slaughtered. He was close enough to hear the pain and fear that those people felt in their final moments before a louder sound of explosion of gunfire muted the screams. Trunks was horrified and infuriated, all of this was going on and he could reach them in order to even attempt to save a life or two.

After a while the sounds slowly died down, until there was no more sound. A couple of minutes later, he finally arrived to the city, to find it in devestation. He landed in on of the streets, seeing only buildings half destroyed and corpses of people who were partialy atomized, or even people who were shot and were lying in the street in a pool of their own blood.

He started walking. There was nothing but the echo of his boots against the pavement of the street. Large buildings that were skyscrapers in the past were lying on the ground with broken windows and large holes made by energy blasts. Mny corpses were lying on the edges of the broken windows, impaled on broken glass that was red with blood. Dirt and ashes filled the road he was walking on, blasted body part that didn't bleed were sprayed all over the place. The many arms and legs that had all the blood cells around them burned as they flew off made the boy sick.

He looked carefully at the bodies that had remained somewhat intact. He looked into their eyes. He wanted to look into their eyes, because those were the people he couldn't save because he was too slow because he was powerless.

He continued walking, feeling as if his gut suffered a bone shattering punch for every corpse that he saw. Everything around him spelled "destruction". The Lavender-haired teen stopped in his tracks when he saw a corpse of a girl.

She was no older than seven or eight years old. She had hazel colored eyes and chestnut-brown hair. She wore a bright-blue dress with pink stripes that reached down her legs, but it was extremely dirty with fading color and was torn in many places. It was obviously an old dress, probably the girl's favorite. She had a burning hole in the center of her chest, which told Trunks in which way those robotic bastards had killed her. Her right arm had also been ripped apart from her body, as it was several centimeters next to her corpse, and beside the hand was an old, ragged doll which she probably kept just for mental support, someone to talk to.

The thing that hurt the most for the son of Vegeta was her eyes. He saw tears had rolled on her cheeks from the eyes that were now beyond death. She had probably pleaded for mercy and was brutaly killed just for that.

The boy couldn't take it anymore as he fell to his knees and started to cry. Tears rolled from his eyes as they fell on the dead face of the girl. He gritted his teeth and wailed loudly. "WHY?! Why does this keep happening?!" he asked as he cursed whatever god that exists out there for allowing such hideous creatures such as the androids to use humans as plaything.

Suddenly his kis sense spiked, shocking him. He felt a gigantic ki signature right above him, and he didn't even notice. He quickly turned around and looked up, knowing exactly who it was. When he first raised his head, the figure was nothing but a silhouette that was blocked by the blinding light of the sun.

He slowly descended on top of one of the rubble of one of the buildings. He wore the orange gi of the turtle school of martial arts, with matching orange baggy pants. He wore a weighted undershit of dark-blue color. Tying those two clothing artifact was a dark-blue sash and wore dark-blue wristbands around his wrists. On top of his hands he wore a pair of gaunlets that seemed old and worn down, as if they had suffered many battles. He also wore dark boots with yellowish stripes on the edges. On top of his gi he wore a torn white cape, with weighted shoulder paddings under the cloth, that had seemed to be quite torn up, revealing a part of the weighted paddings.

His hair was jet black in color, as were his serious eyes, as his facial expression was a deep scowl filled with seioueness. The right side of his hair had spikes of black, the edges turning right or in between right and straight foward, with the black tips curved slightly downwards, with the addition of three small bangs in front of his forehead. On the back of his gi was a kanji symbol that was read as Han, (飯). He looked down at Trunks, his facial expression too serious to figure out what he was thinking.

 ** _T_** _hat was the first time I had seen Gohan in years. **F** rom that day foward was when my life changed. **I** even remember the first thing when he finally spoke:_

"What are you doing here Trunks?!" he asked, clearly trying to act with cold restraint like his deceased mentor, but the boy could hear the panic in the adult's voice. The warrior clearly cared about the teens safety and didn't want the lavender-haired half-breed to suffer any kind of damage.

"I wanted to help! I can't sit by and hear and feel people die. Not in such horrible ways!" the son of Bulma and Vegeta shouted as he looked at the body of the dead girl, tears running from his eyes. He then tried to wipe away the tears. He didn't want Gohan to see him crying like a weak boy.

The older half-breed sighed with irritation and defeat, before smiling. "How about I'll take you back home? You'll be safe with me." the man talked with reasuring confidence in his tone, his voice deep, slightly gruff and filled with authority. Trunks only nodded before the man jumped down and put his arm around the 13-year old.

 ** _W_** _e flew back home for a while. **I** don't recall all of the trip back, but I do remember asking him some questions any admirer would ask. **H** owever, the question: "Can I train with you?" seemed to actually shock Gohan and he actually seemed like he was thinking about the possiblity._

It was late afternoon or maybe even evening when the two half-breeds landed in front of the damaged Capsule Corporation building, which was slightly damaged when the androids destroyed West City, but was mostly reconstructed by Bulma and her father, who had died a year ago.

When the two entered the building, they saw the aging scientist getting up from a sofa in the living room which was facing the wall. She turned around and quickly launched herself at her little baby, hugging him to the point where she was starting to squish him a bit, causing the teen to feel uneasy.

"Trunks, I was so worried you weren't coming back." she cried as she held the boy she so deeply cared about. Tears ran from her eyes as she was sobbing, and the lavender-haired adolescent just hugged her back and smiled.

The jet-black haired leaned against the door and smiled. It had seemed like there were still things in this horrid world that made him smile, which was surprising nowadays if one would know of all the things he had to go throughout the years, even his entire life.

"Gohan?" they three heard a soothing voice that had a bit of shock to it. Trunks looked up and saw his older sister standing at the entrance to the kitchen holding mittens. She had long lanvender hair that reached the middle of her back, had big blue eyes like her mother, which were widen with surprise as she saw the orange donning survivor.

Bulma then looked up, finally realizing he was standing behind Trunks. She got up and smiled at him, while Bra ran towards the stairs in another room. "Well Gohan, I haven't seen you in years." the scientist said warmly, noticing that his gaze was towards were Bra had gone to. Bulma shook her head. "You and her, no matter how much time passed since, you two still never talk about it." she said teasingly.

The half-breed blushed immediately after what Bulma said. Trunks understood what his mother was talking about, and he knew where his sister was going. The teen then smelled something from the kitchen, some very good smells.

He tried to run to the kitchen, but his mother grabbed him by the collar as he passed her. "Ah, ah, ah young man. You sit down and wait for everyone." she said with a stern yet somewhat playful tone. She let go of the collar of his shirt, and the lavender-haired boy sat on one of the couches as he muttered something grumpily. "Gohan, how about you sit as well?" she asked the man politely.

Gohan smiled as he walked towards the same couch Trunks sat on. "Of cource Bulma, thanks." he said to her warmly as he sat down and took off the old and weary caped shoulder pads of him, putting it down on the floor. After he did that, he flexed his shoulders a bit before sitting comfortably on the couch.

The younger half-breed wanted to ask Gohan so many questions, as well as try to convince him to train him, if asking him might not have been enough. However, he could see the black-haired warrior seemed exhausted, so he just sat there quietly.

After about two or three minutes of sitting in silence, the three heard someone going down the stairs really fast from another room, and the older woman smiled happily, as Gohan just looked at the door from which he heard the "tap" sounds from a pair of legs hitting the stair in quick succession.

The door opened to reveal a young girl at the age of 6. She had smooth jet-black hair that reached down the back of her neck and was tied in a ponytail. She had large blue eyes similar to those of the Brief family and she had an expression of awe and excitement on her ace as she glared at the tall hybrid.

Gohan got up from the couch in shock to see the girl. Trunks knew he had seen her before, but it has been years. The girl wore an orange gi tank top, matching orange baggy pants tied with a dark-blue obi. She wore black shoes and white socks on her feet, and dark-blue wristbands on her wrists.

She ran towards the last defender of Earth as he opened his arms wide and crouched so she could reach his height. "Daddy!" she shouted as she launched herself at the son of Goku and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck with excitement. He hugged her back and it seemed like he was starting to tear up.

"I'm glad to see you too Pan." he said to his daughter warmly as he cried with a smile on his face.

As father and daughter reunited happily after about several years of not seeing one another, the mother of said child entered the room pushing a wheelchair. She and Gohan locked eyes as they looked at one another and smiled towards each other.

The man on the wheelchair himself was none other than the old hermit Muten Roshi. He had his right leg missing, a result of the attack on his house, and he wore a metalic eyepatch over his left eye, which he also lost in the cyborgs attack. He wore black hanfu with white outlines, the same outfit he wore as Jackie Chun when he fought Son Goku in the 21st Tenkaichi Budokai, in a time that seemed so long ago to him as his master's death against Piccolo Daimao.

"It is good to see you after so long Gohan." the old man said with a wise and warm tone, which didn't surprise the orange wearing fighter anymore, as nowadays, anytime Master Roshi talked, only wisdom came out of his mouth, as his old, perverted habbits died many years ago.

The man walked in front of the aged master who trained his father, and bowed with a respectful smile on his face. "It's good to see you too, Master Roshi." he said respectfully and with warmth to his words.

The old man smiled. "Your heart was always one better beyond most. Your father had that kind of heart, and that is why so many people gathered around him." he said with a smile and a slightly stoic tone as he said his opinion on the kind nature of Earth's former strongest defender. "Too bad it was that heart that ended him." he said with a sad whisper as he lowered his head in respect for his former pupil, his greatest pride.

Everyone were silent along with the old, crippled man. Gohan wanted to ask why everyone were so solem and grim, but he didn't because it didn't seemed respectable. After a minute of full silence passed, the old master raised his head.

He cleared his throat with several coughs, as he was having harder times to breath lately. "Sorry about that, I believe you must be quite hungry if you still have that Saiyan appetite?" the bearded man asked with a playful grin as he looked at the half-Saiyans, who had their stomachs rumbling and roaring from hunger, making Trunks blush in embaressement.

The son of Goku chuckled as he patted on his empty stomach. "Sure am! I hope dinner will be ready soon." he said before he started laughing, and the lavender-haired boy chuckled akwardly with a blush on his face.

Bra smiled warmly as she knew how to handle Saiyans. Trunks knew that the bottomless pit that was a Saiyan's stomach never ceased to amaze both her and their mother. "Well you're quite lucky." she said as she glared at her best and most intimate friend. "I just finished making dinner when you and Trunks showed up. I hope you like it." she said as she gave the black-haired warrior a glare that the lavender-haired teen never really quite figured out.

He smiled as he gave her a similar glare. "I do hope so. I never got to eat your cooking. I hope it's good." he said as he picked up Piccolo's caped shoulder pads and put it on the sofa as he got up.

Inside the kitchen, everyone was eating dinner, which included rice that was naturaly grown now inside of the building, Several dinosaur legs and a tail, all of which were medium-cooked. There was also corn and potatoes on the table. Everyone sat comfortably and enjoyed whatever was in front of them like a group of friends and family, as if nothing outside was the horrifying hell that was the reign of the cyborgs' terror.

The half-blooded Saiyans devoured entire bowls of rice in quick succession, and they ate the dinosaur only after the humans took their fare share. The quorter-Saiyan Pan took after her alien heritage when it came to eating, and was devouring large amounts of corn and potatoes, along with whatever was left of the dinosaur.

After dinner the Saiyan half-breed in orange leaned backwards on his chair with a satisfied smile as he closed his eyes. "I really missed this. You guys, the good food. I don't really have that in the wilderness." he said with a strange tone to his voice which the younger half-breed heard, one of longing and misery. After sating that, the black-haired warrior's mouth turned into a saddened scowl.

Master Roshi noticed the mood the the son of his student was in and quickly thought of a way to break him from his thoughts of the past. "Hey Gohan, you'll be happy to know that Pan is an incredibly talented fighter." he said as he pated the young girl's head with a smile on his face. "She is filled with life whenever she trains." he said as he ruffled her hair, making the young girl blush.

The man smiled as he looked at his daughter with awe on his face. "Really?" he asked with amazement in his voice, which was soft when his warm nature rose to the surface. "That's great! Maybe you can show me what you can do tomorrow." he said with a smile on his face, making the black haired girl smile with excitement.

Bulma then looked at the Saiyan adult with a slightly more serious expression on her aging face. "So Gohan, here's the big question... how strong are you compared to the andriods? Can you beat them?" she asked with a stern and inquiring tone to her voice.

Gohan looked at the table, contemplating on how to answer. The young lavender-haired woman looked at him with concern, as if she knew something might happen, and Trunks thought of it as somewhat suspicious of his older half-sister.

Gohan finally raised his head and looked the former CEO of Capsule Corps. in the eyes. "Last time I fought them, I quickly overpowered one of them, but both together, despite being weaker than me, proved too much for me because I can't sense them." he said with a serious tone of his own, which seemed to Bulma how usually Piccolo or even Raditz would talk, when she did hear one of them speaking about fighting.

Trunks felt a thrilling sensation in his stomach as he got up and slammed both palms on the table. "Then train me Gohan! I'll help you put those rotten machines six-feet under!" he shouted with ferocity as a smug grin that was filled with anger and bloodlust, as well as a thrill for battle, widened on his face from ear to ear.

Bulma immediately growled angrily. "No Trunks! You will not be fighting the cyborgs!" she shouted suddenly as she glared at the boy with the stare that could kill a person many times over, causing the lavender-haired teen to shake with frustration as he gritted his teeth.

The younger woman seemed like the one to take action to stop things before they even got heated even further. "Everyone, let's drop the cyborg subject." she said calmly while giving an angry stare to her mother, before giving the exact same stare to her brother. In all honesty, she had her mother's eyes, while having the ferocity a wolf, her father's animal motif, would have.

After that, things went on silently the rest of the meal, with Trunks and Pan helping the scientist with the dishes. The 13 years old Trunks looked at his mother before setting his sight back on the dishes.

 _'Darn it! I know she doesn't want me to get hurt, but this is my chance to help!'_ he thought to himself with frustration as he cleaned the plates faster and faster, or lingered on one plate for too long until it shined brightly as he was locked inside his thoughts.

After all the dishes, he walked towards his room with the intention of going to sleep. He then spotted Gohan and Bra talking to each other. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but they were both smiling at one another happily. Bra then whispered something in the man's ear, before he whispered something into her's and they blushed brightly. A moment later their lips met as they kissed. Afterwards they walked alongside one another.

* * *

 ** _T_** _he day afterwards was the most important in my life as a warrior, since that was the day I began._

He said as he took a deep breath and sighed. This was a long story to tell, and a hard one to tell.

 ** _F_** _rom what I remember from the night, I had a really hard time sleeping because of my frustration with mom wishes against me fighting. **I** was an angry boy and now that I think about it, I can see a lot more of her viewpoint than before.  
_

Trunks said as he looked at his mother, who teared up as she smiled with pride at her adulescent son. He smiled back as he looked back at the recording machine.

 ** _P_** _lus, someone was also very loud that night._

He said as he looked at his older sister, who quickly blushed with embarressement, which was clearly showing on her face. "You weren't supposed to hear that!" she whined as he face became even more red in color, making the older lavender-haired former scientist to laugh.

* * *

The morning was surprisingly very quiet, and Trunks found it to be very weird. Everyone had already finished eating and were just sitting around the table, not Saying anything. He had noticed that Gohan had something on his mind, and he only hoped it was what **he** thought about.

 _'Is he going to agree to my request? To train me?'_ he anxiously thought to himself as he kept his glare at the older half-breed warrior, who kept his chin on his hands and his stare on the table, stuck in thought.

His mother was listening to music from an old device from the "Before Time", a new term for the period in the past before the horrible cyborgs. She definetely seemed to enjoy herself while humming a tune he did not recognize.

The quarter-Saiyan, black haired girl also looked at the orange-wearing sole defender of Earth, blue eyes wide with excitement and impatience, hoping to show her father what Master Roshi had taught her. She had a lot of life and energy inside her tiny frame, as she never went outside of Capsule Corp. to see how horrible the world is.

The old former martial artist was just sitting on his wheelchair, drinking ginsing tea calmly as he closed his eye, trying to relax as much as he could, sinking into the calm silence around the table.

The oldest of Bulma's children was watching the black-haired half-Saiyan before glaring at her mother. She also seemed focused about something, and that felt weird to the adolescent teen, who felt like he could go crazy from not knowing what those two were thinking about.

The young lavender-haired woman then cleared her throat loudly, catching the attention of the last defender of Earth. He looked her straight in the eyes, and nodded to her with agreement visible on his face. _'Did both of them plan something? Just thinking about it is driving me nuts!'_ the boy thought to himself as he bit his lip, trying to stop himself from letting this thought to become a shout that everyone would hear.

Gohan then looked at him with stern eyes. "Trunk, can you take Pan outside for a couple of minutes?" he asked with a serious yet soft tone, and the son of Vegeta only nodded, despite wanting to refuse, because he wanted to hear what the warrior had to say.

"Mom," Bra said as she tried to catch the attention of her mother, without success. The old man noticed what the daughter of the aging scientist wanted the attention, so he lightly tapped on Bulma's shoulder, making the older woman open her eyes and remove the headphones from her ears.

Pouting, Trunks grabbed the quarter-Saiyan and took her out of the kitchen. He looked at her, seeing that she was confused. "Trunks, why are we going outside?" she asked with innocense in her voice, one that suited a 6 years-old. "Is daddy gonna meet us outside? I really wanna show him what I can do." she inquired from her uncle, who only gave her a small smile. The two walked and passed through the rooms.

He stopped in front of the door to that lead to the inner gardens, where Roshi would usually instruct them. He opened the door and waited for the jet-black haired girl to exit. "Now wait outside, I want to hear what the adults are talking about." he said as he closed the door and ran towards the kitchen.

As he got slower, he tried to be as quiet as possible, so he could eavedrop. He stood behind the wall that linked the room he was in to the kitchen, and the door to the kitchen was also open, making it easier for him to hear the conversation.

"MOM!" he heard his sister scream at his mother, embarrassement in her voice. Trunks didn't know exactly why she was shouting, but he assumed it was because his mother mentioned something about her relationship with Gohan. The lavender-haired boy heard both of them last night and he could already imagine the aging woman heard those noises as well.

"We also talked Bulma, Bra and I are still friends. Just because we are intimate with one another doesn't change that." Gohan said with an authoritive tone, that still had a bit of embarrassement to it as well. "We decided that we should talk to you. You too, Master Roshi." the son of Goku said as the boy of purple-hair tried to peak inside the kitchen, but decided against it in the last moment.

Trunks heard a sigh of disappointment from his mother. "Too bad. I had hoped you were talking about marriage. Man, I'm becoming just like Chichi." she thought to herself as the boy heard a chuckle coming from her voice as he also heard a lighter being used. "So...what do you want to talk about?" she asked the two with an intrigued tone to her voice, showing her intentions for an inquirery.

The last prince of all Saiyans could feel the tension inside that room, as if a knife could cut it as if it would cut a barely visible string. "We thought about making a new group to defend Earth. A new generation of Z-Fighters." Gohan said with confidence in his voice, without any signs of concern slipping out of his voice.

Then, after these words were said, there was a complete silence in the room, as if both the genius scientist and the aged martial artist didn't know what to say to that. The first reaction only came about half a minute later.

"No...please don't." Bulma said, sounding like she was on the verge of tearing up. Trunks could hear her choke slightly as he realised what that means. That raised a smile on his face.

"I'm afraid so Bulma." Gohan said with a serious tone that was drench in empathy for the middle-aged woman. "But I can't fight them alone anymore. I need help." he continued to talk, trying to persuade the former CEO of Capsule Corp. to agree to his request.

The boy couldn't hold with determniation and excitement in check and he barged into the room. "Gohan, I'll do whatever I can to be the best student ever! The both of use will end the androids and put those bastards in the ground!" he shouted fiercely as veins bulged across his forehead, neck and hands.

Gohan then stared at him with intensity. "I thought I told you to wait outside Trunks." he said with a slightly angry tone as he clenched his fists. Trunks could see that the man didn't like the idea of being spied on.

Resisting the urge to back down, he clenched his fists himself and gritted his teeth. "I want to go with you! Why are you all treating me like I'm a child?!" he shouted angrily, accidently releasing some ki that sent plates flying from the tables towards the floor, causing them to break.

Everyone stood with shock at the boy, suprised at what he did. It was an act caused by lack of restraint and fueled by anger, something he seemed to have plenty inside of him.

Bulma looked at him with a bit of terror in her eyes as she started to shake. She then looked at Gohan and Bra, then back to him. It was a moment filled with nothing. Nothing but silence. "Okay Trunks, I won't stop you." the scientist said with sadness in her voice as tears rolled from her eyes.

Trunks smiled as he ran out of the room with unmatched enthusiasm, running towards his room in order to start packing. When he got there, he took out several capsules and opened his closet. There he took all the clothes he needed. He capsulated all of them in one capsule and then looked around.

He spotted his single bed. He looked at it for a while, noticing the sheets and the zebra colored blankets on top. The wooden legs were still holding up very well and it looked as if it was maintained constantly. _'How long will I not sleep in this bed?'_ Trunks asked himself as he removed the blanket and pillow and putting both in a capsule.

After finishing everything, he went down stares and went for the door to exit the house. He looked at his mother, who still had tears in her eyes, but she already accepted things. He went outside and stood in front of the entrance waiting for his new master.

He waited for nearly half an hour before he heard his mother's voice yet again. "I give my faith in you to protect them Gohan, and you too, pervert." she said with a chocking voice, having trouble to talk as she was still in a very emotional state at the moment.

However, what she said caused him to feel a bit perplexed. _'Wait, what does she mean by "them"?'_ he thought to himself with confusion, only to see Master Roshi coming out of the door alongside Gohan, and from behind was his little niece Pan, carrying a bag on her shoulders.

Gohan looked at Trunks and gave him a warm smile. "Well Trunks, it wasn't easy, but Bra and I conviced Bulma to let Pan join our new team of Z-Fighters." he said as he put his right arm on his waist, and with his left hand he ruffled the girl's jet black hair that reached the back of her neck, causing her to giggle and chuckle, as she clearly was excited.

Trunks looked at his new master with utter shock. "Why?! She's too young to fight!" he declared angrily. Deep down, he wanted to be like Gohan, a sole warrior whom everyone counts on, and adding more would ruin that illusion.

The orange wearing man scowled at the teenager, which made the lavender-haired teen to back down in a fright. "So are you Trunks." he said, causing the boy's eyes to widen with shock and pain, as if he was stabbed in the heart. "Don't get things the wrong way. I said I would train you, not let you fight. At least not yet." he said with a serious and cold tone to his voice, which suprised and angered the young son of Vegeta.

His gaze met Gohan's with anger and disappointment, who returned the favor with his cold and angry glare. "It will take years before I can even allow you to fight against the cyborgs, so don't expect to be on the battlefield tomorrow." he said as he glanced aside, meeting the eye of the old master beside him, with the black-haired girl standing behind him.

The crippled former martial artist looked at the teen with a deep stare. "Trunks," he said as his voice was calm and soothing. "This is more than just the cyborgs. It is about future threats." he said as he used his hands to push the wheels of his chair foward to reach the youth, only to put a hand on his shoulder. "You will train with a group hand picked by Gohan to be the Earth's last line of defense. One man cannot hold off an army by himself." he explained with wisdom in his words as he rubbed the young teen's shoulder as he tried to calm him down.

It seemed like the teen finally accepted the fact that his niece was going to join him. He was still frustrated and angry from what Gohan said, disappointed that he would need to wait years before going after those pieces of junk.

A smile then rose on the old master's face. "By the way," he said as his tone became a tiny bit joyfull, which the boy only saw that spark in his eye when it came to training. "Since Gohan ain't much of a teacher, I'll be coming with you too." he said those words loud and proud as a big, broad smile rose to his old face. "I'll be making sure you keep to the basics and that the training grows the best possible fruits." he said happy as he used that metaphor.

Gohan smiled with a bit of embarrassement on his face while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly and chuckling at the same time. Trunks assumed the former martial artist suggested the idea after he left to pack.

After everyone had said what was on their minds, Gohan picked up his father's master from the wheelchair, while the teen and the young girl picked up the chair as all three took to the air, with Trunks and Pan following their new mentor.

* * *

 ** _W_** _e flew for a while until we reached our destination. **I** t was a desulate wasteland, with only a small camp and what seemed to be a campfire that died down. **T** his was where we would trained for about 10 months. **I** can't believe all of that time passed since._

They all landed in a wasteland with grass of green and hills and mountains climbing high and spreading as far as the eye could see. Trunks was amazed at the vast amounts of land unaffected by the reign of terror that was made by the mechanical threat.

Putting the old martial artist down on his wheelchair, the black-haired hybrid chuckled as he saw his new students looking with awe, shock and with excited big, blue eyes. "The cyborgs never hurt nature itself. Humanity is their goal, not the trees or animals." he said as his feet made a "tap" sound as they made contact with the ground.

He walked them to the area of his tent and campfire that had died down a few days ago. The tent was old and torn, as well as small and not fitting for more than one person. Gohan entered into the small tent, coming out after a minute or two with a capsule in his hand.

He threw the capsule on the ground, and with a "POOF!" sound, it revealed several sleeping bags, about seven in total. "Those are extra sleeping bags that I brought with myself in case something happened to one." he said as he started to slowly rise up from the ground, but not too fast so it would be a little hard to notice for the first couple of seconds.

As he got higher and higher into the air, he saw the panicked and worrying looks of the teen and little girl down below. He smiled and waved at them. "Don't worry! I'll be back by the end of the day with the other two! Until then train with Master Roshi!" he said as his aura of white and blue flared around him, causing his white cape to flap in the windcaused by it, and he flew away from the camp.

As the half-Saiyan disappeared from their sight, the old hermit sighed. He pushed the wheels of his wheelchair with his hands to move himself foward. When he was in a good distance from the two hybrids, he pushed himself up slightly with invisible kiais in order to turn himself around. With every pulse of ki released, he grunted and puffed.

Eventually, after using a kiai four of five times, he finally faced the two. Now it was the time to instruct them, which he had done for years, at least for Trunks. "Okay then, let's begin." he said as he tried to cross his hands behind his back, which he barely could because of the chair he was sitting on. "The first excercise is quite simple: get into a horst stance and raise your arms to the side until they reach shoulder heigh." he instructed, and the two did as he said, although with some grumping and pouting.

The old man put his finger on his chin as he looked at the stances of both partial-Saiyans. He then pointed at Pan with his index finger. "Pan, always remember to have your feet facing foward. Don't have them facing different direction, because it will make your form sloppy." he said to the little girl, who sheepishly laughed and rubbed the back of her neck, before puting her fists at the sides of her waist as she straighten her feet to face foward, then once more straighten her arms to the sides at shoulder height.

Trunks didn't know how long he was even standing, but it wasn't long. He could feel the hot air entering his nostrils as he breathed through the nose, as he learned to do in the past. His arms stood firm, as were his legs, stuck in the horse stance. He could feel the desire of his firm arms to shudder and shake as pain started to slowly flow through his muscles.

Several more minutes passed, or at least he believed so. Pain was already reaching his mind as his arms hurt a lot. He could do better than this, but not without effort. The lavender-haired teen bit his lower lip to distract his mind and push back his thoughts while struggling with the exercise.

His eyes moved to where his neice stood, and he saw on her face that the pain was really hard for her to bare. Her arms shook slightly as well as her legs, and tears of pain started to roll from her eyes, as she whimpered.

The old martial artist looked at the girl with empathy in his right eye. "Okay Pan, you can lower your arms." he said quietly as the girl fell on her knees. The master of Son Goku pushed his wheelchair until he reached her while she panted and cried. He patted on her head and smiled. "You managed to do this for five minutes, that's great." he said as a smile rose to his face. He then returned to where he looked at the two.

More time passed, and Trunks felt his arms shaking as his entire forehead was filled with sweat. He gritted his teeth and put morre pressure on his legs. He knew he wouldn't last too long, so he flipped his arms in a way that made the palms face the sky. The half-Saiyan then took a deep breath.

After a while, he heard the old master call out. "That's great Trunks, you passed the 15 minute mark. You can lower your hands now." he said proudly, and the boy did not hesitate, as his arms fell like bricks and he panted heavily, as the sweat rolled across his face, drops falling from his nose.

Afterwards the two rested, only to move to a different excercise: meditation. They sat in a crossed-legs position, closed their eyes and let ki flow freely and smoothly through their bodies as they tried to clear their minds.

This one was less sucessful for the two, as Pan could not stop the thoughts that ran in her childish mind, as she constantly chuckled when she had a thought that would suit someone her age, and the fact that she never left Capsule Corp. helped her keep to stay in the dark about the trouble of the outside world. She had managed to have some sort of childhood up to this point.

Trunks on the other hand kept thinking about the androids, about how he wanted to destroy them and rid the world of them. His anger fluctuated freely and kept him from being focused, which was a result of knowing how much he had at stake to lose.

The rest of the day was spend doing several physical excercises, excercises in ki control, resting and eventually sparring.

The two younglings stood facing one another in the stance of the Trutle School of Martial Arts, taught to them by the old man. It still wasn't perfect, as the turtle hermit constantly told them to stop so he could correct their form.

When they finally stood correctly in their stances, they smirked at one another, attempting to promp the other to strike first. Because of her overflow of energy, the girl lost patience first and charged at the teen. He easily sidestepped the strike and raised his knee to slam into her stomach, but in a panic, the black-haired girl acted and pushed her free hand against the knee, pushing her backwards slightly into the air, where she did a summersault and landed on the ground like a trained acrobat, only to lose her balance an instant later, falling on her behinds.

It took many attempts at sparring before any of them gave up. Pan was constantly on the offensive, as she was very hyperactive, and she didn't really come up to par against the older partial Saiyan. Her hits constantly missed or were just caught pretty easily. Without a doubt Trunks' age and power made him her superior.

Despite the amount of time they traded blows, two or three times a minute Roshi would comment about how their form is flawed in some shape or form: Trunks leaving his defensive stance wide and more open to attacks, Pan overstreching her arm and giving herself too much momentum, which makes it easier to get the upper hand against her and so on.

At the moment Trunks was standing firmly on the ground in a defensive stance, taking the old warrior's words and making it more closed and prepared for attacks. His hands were in front of his torso, with his left arm closer to the chest with his palm straighten like a knife, and his right arm further away from the chest, hand faced in the same manner as her left counterpart.

Pan was floating in the air, sending punches and kicks to test the guard of the lavender-haired boy. She tried her best not to fly foward when she sent a hook at her sparring partner, as she tried her best to keep herself balanced in the air. Her face was filled with sweat and frustration as she failed to hit her uncle.

The blue-eyed girl sent a roundhouse kick to the head of the taller hybrid, but he smirked as he swatted the kick with his left arm with enough force to cause her to spin. However, her spin caused her to fall foward, her left fist extended in the hopes of landing a punch straight in the teen's face.

Unfortunately for her, Trunks bent backwards and swiped his right arm to the left, moving the fist downwards away from his face, causing the girl to start falling down. With the moving momentum of his right arm, the half-Saiyan rammed his elbow into the girl's cheeks, sending her to the left falling face first into the ground.

Pan bounced of the ground several times before she managed to get her sense straight. She spinned in the air and landed on her feet, ramming her fist into the ground, which caused her to skid across the ground as the fist made a trench. When she stopped she pulled out her fist, puffing and blowing on it as it was spilling her blood.

She bawled her eyes out because of the pain, tears mixing with sweat. After a little bit of blowing and shaking her hand, the older Brief family member ran to her. "Are you okay!?" he asked with fear and concern for her well being.

The black-haired girl glared a him, before slamming her foot on his toes, causing him to shout in pain. "You stupid uncle! You're too strong, so you're cheating!" she shouted as tears ran from her eyes and blood dripped from her hand.

After that event the stopped sparring and treated the girl's wounds. Then they sat and rested all day, with the girl being pouty and salty over the sparring sessions. The old master also told them what they did wrong and gave them points of thought in order to improve.

By the time that the sun set, Gohan had finally came back to the camp. However, he didn't come back alone. To both his sides stood two kids who seemed older than Pan, but younger than Trunks. The son of Vegeta didn't really know what to think of them, since he didn't know who they were.

 _'Why did Gohan bring two children? We need more serious fighters, not more babies!'_ he thought to himself with slight his thoughts, he could feels a vast amount of ki inside them, maybe enough to put them slightly below Pan in terms of raw stregth.

The one that stood to Gohan's left had worn torn up military-styled clothes, with the green colors, spots and everything. He wore a red headband on his forehead and wore black military-styled boots. On his face, which was heart-shaped with several sharp features except for his nose, he had two black lines that were colored on his face like camouflage. His hair was jet-black in color and was completely filled with short spikes, similar in length to Gohan's, which all bent foward, including the spiky tips. He also had seven small bangs covering his forehead. His eyes were jet-black in color, which matched Gohan, but their shape was sharper, which gave him a serious and intimidating scowl.

The boy on the right to the old half-Saiyan was wearing clothing that were weary and old in appearance. They also looked like something someone would were in the countryside, like a farmer. He wore jeans with straps that circled around his shoulder and were attached to the blue jeans. Under that he wore a short-sleeved bourdeaux colored shirt. He had short hair with several large spikes and a large bang the covered the upper part of his right eye. The hair itself was red-brown in color. He also had freckles on his face, which gave him a warm aura, which seemed the opposite of the other kid. The number of additional bangs that covered his forehead was two, giving him a total of three bangs.

Muten Roshi was the first to ask a question, as he pushed his wheelchair foward. "So these are the other two you spoke of, Gohan?" he asked with curiosity in his voice as his eye past its glare from one boy to the other, making them both feel uncomfortable.

The two students of the orange doning warrior got up as well. "Who are those two daddy?" Pan asked with confusion on her face, as well as excitement to meet new people and anticipation. Trunks knew that whoever they were, Gohan had a reason to add them to the list of future warriors.

The black-haired half-Saiyan smiled as he walked towards the girl and ruffled her hair, making her chuckle lightly. he Then crouched and pushed her in front of him, so she would face the two boys. "Now you three, allow me to do some introductions." he said as his hand went foward towards the black haired boy. "Pan, this is Hercule," he said calmly with a warm tone, before moving his hand toward the second boy. "and this is Goten. They are your older half-brothers." he said, causing all three of the kids to look at each over with shock.

Trunks was also amazed by this. He didn't know much about Gohan aside from what his mother and sister told him, and he thought Pan was his only child. _'So Bra wasn't Gohan's only lover?! How can he do that to her?!'_ he thought to himself angrily, but he couldn't say anything, as he was still in shock from what he heard.

Both boys also didn't really know how to respond, so silence was formed between all those around for several minutes. Then an akward smile rose to the farmboy's lips and he chuckled a bit. "So pa, are we here to train like you said? To take down those androids?" he asked as he seemed a bit scared from the prospect.

The large warrior nodded. "Yup, and I'll show you how." he said as he took several steps backwards, until he was sure he was far enough from everyone. He then clenched his hands into fists, which he put at the sides of his body.

Winds started to howl violently, pushing everyone backwards, to the point that Trunks had to grab the wheelchair of the old master in order to prevent him from flying away. He himself skidded backwards, if only slightly, which started to worry him.

Then the winds stoppedmoving outwards and it stopped pushing the group back. Instead it started to twirl around the older half-breed as his white cape flapping in the wind up and down, as his hair rose upwards and moved slightly from left to right and from foward to backward.

Trunks felt Gohan's ki rise in an astronimical rate, not that his full power was already overwhelming for the lavender-haired teen to feel in the first place. He shook from the power that his new master emitted, and he noticed that all of the man's children had fallen to their knees.

Suddenly the man's eyes changed color from jet-black to teal-green, which caused the son of Vegeta to let his jaw fall in utter amazement from what he was seeing. He then heard a chuckle from the one-eyed hermit. "This transformation is always such a spectacle to watch." he said with a small smile on his face, slightly hidden by his bushy beard.

"Transformation?" Trunks asked with curiosity in his voice, as he clsoed his left eye when he looked and talked to his trainer.

With a monstrous "AAAAHHHH!" roar that burst out like a jet from Gohan's lungs and throat, his black hair, which flapped in the wind when it was still raised upwards, changed into golden spikes, with a golden aura bursting like fire around him. The spikey hair flapped faster and so did the cape, as he had transformed into his Super Saiyan transformation.

Everyone looked at him with a mixture of suprise and awe, with the exception of the hermit. They all felt the unimagineable power that made them almost faint from the pressure of it. Trunks especially was amazed and looked at his new master with the glee of a child, as the golden light reflected beautifuly in contrast to the night's skies.

Returning to a regular stature, with his tense and fierce features more calm, the golden warrior finally started to talk. "This is the Super Saiyan transformation." he said as he put his hands on his waist and smiled, while his hair still moved slightly inside the aura, and the cape still flapped violently. "All of you have the potential to do it, and I want you to achieve it by next year." he said as the aura dispered , causing the strong gold hue of his hair to become more blonde-gold.

A moment later his hair fell down and reverted back to its original color of jet-black and so did his eyes. "We'll start tomorrow. In the meantime, let's eat dinner and go to sleep." he said with stern features on his face, yet still with a delicate smile.

* * *

 ** _A_** _nd so began the 10 months of training. **E** veryday we would work on our form and ki control with Master Roshi, and spar with either Gohan, or each other._

* * *

It has been several weeks since they started to heavily train, and Trunks felt like there was little progress. It made him feel aggitated and angry. He wanted to be a Super Saiyan so badly and right now Gohan was wasting his time.

He growled as he faced his niece and her two half-brothers in a spar. He was much more powerful and skilled than they were, and the two boys had finally succeeded in emitting ki attacks for the first time several days prior, even if they knew how to fly.

 _'This is just wasting my time! The longer it takes me to turn into a Super Saiyan, the more people will die at the hands of those filthy androids!'_ he thought to himself angrily as he remembered the sight of the dead girl in South-West City.

All three charged at him at once, and it was obvious that all three of them tried to act and attack faster than the other. _'Probably competing for Gohan's favor.'_ he thought to himself as he braced himself in a defensive stance.

Pan reached the lavender-haired teen first, cocking her right arm back in order to prepare a punch. Hercule was coming from the left, his leg going backward, as he prepared to launched a kick to the older Z-Fighter in training's chin. Goten was reaching from the right, his left hand and open palm extended foward.

Trunks didn't want to draw this out so he could have actuall training with Gohan, so he jumped to the right, grabbing the red-brown haired boy by the wrist as he rotated slightly, which caused the invisible kia was that the son of Gohan launched an instant later to only cause a dust cloud.

Not wanting to wait, Trunks angrily slammed his elbow into the boy's face, sending him flying into a rock. The other two stopped in shock from the showing that the son of Vegeta gave. However, Pan quickly came to her senses and cupped both hands to her side.

"Take this, Kamehameha!" she shouted as she released a small beam of ki, which headed towards Trunks. This surprised him, as he only had enough time to think of crossing his hands to protect himself, which the blast crashed against, making a small explosion. It blew out a lot of wind everywhere as well as dust.

After everything dispersed, the frame of the half-Saiyan prince was revealed. The long sleeves of his white-blue shirt has been completely destroyed, his face was filled with dirt and his arms had several burns on them.

By this point, Trunks had fully been consumed with his frustration, as he charged with a furious shout towards the two kids, cocking back his fist, which started to charge yellow ki around it. As he released his punch foward, his hand was grabbed by the wrist, as Gohan got between the teen and the other two children.

The son of Goku had a furious glare in his expression, as he bared his teeth in a way that showed his anger, as well as his disappointement. "What are you doing Trunks?! Are you trying to kill them?!" he shouted as he put more pressure on the wrist, as well as turning it, making the adolescent boy wince and sneer in pain.

He glared daggers at his master while still filled with anger and frustration. "How do you expect me to turn into a Super Saiyan by just training with them?! Let me spar with you, and then I'll become stronger!" he shouted angrily with frustration.

Gohan glared at him. "I can see the cry for revenge and justice in your heart," he said quietly as his grip slightly became loose, which gave the son of Vegeta time to get away from the painful grip. "But if you want to get stronger, you can't just be a bully abou-" he started to say, before his face was hit with a sense of enlightment, like as if something clicked in his head.

He then rose to the skies slowly. "I'll come back in about an hour. In the meantime apologize to Goten and start meditating." he said before flying off to the distance very quickly.

Trunks sighed with annoyance despite the fact that he started to try and calm himself down. He sat down, crossing his legs, taking deep breaths as he closed his eyes. His body still shook with anger, but as the minutes passed, it faded away, leaving him in a state of serenity. He inhaled and exhaled, taking several seconds, 3 at the maximum for every inhale and exhale.

He opened his eyes and got up, seeing Pan helping the young Goten by helping him clean up his wounds from the spar, which were pretty heavy considering how hard Trunks had hit him. The son of Vegeta looked at the two with regret and sadness. He started to walk towards them, but the red-brown haired boy recoiled with a frightened look in his eyes.

"Hey, hey. I'm sorry for attacking you so hard." the lavender haired teen said his sincerest apology with a tone filled with regret, as well as trying to make the boy feel comfortable around him once more.

He sat down and tapped on the ground next to him, inviting the younger apprentices to sit next to him. Pan quickly jumped at the opprotunity and sat at the right side next to her uncle. Goten and Hercule looked at one another as they were a bit hesitant, but they gave in and sat in front of the older warrior-in-training.

Trunks smiled warmly towards the two. "So did Gohan meet your moms? Pan's mom is my older sister, but how did Gohan meet your moms?" he inquired, trying to learn more about the strange kids Gohan claimed were his.

The boy thought for a while as he blushed, a bit nervous of talking about the subject in front of others. He tapped the edges of his index fingers against one another as he was still silent. After the kid couldn't start talking as everyone looked at him, the other young boy was the first to make a sound.

"Fine, I'll tell you first." he said with a bit of annoyance to his tone. "My mom's name is Videl, and she is the leader of the Orange Star City resistance. She called me Hercule because I was born with so-called 'Herculean Strength', and to honor her dead father who used that name as a stage name." he explained quickly and in a cold manner, as if he didn't want to talk much about it, as he groaned in annoyance and constantly rolled his eyes.

Then there were a few seconds of silence as the boy stopped telling about his family. "Mom didn't want to tell me much aside from how much dad helped her resistence when they met. Nine months later, I was born." he said as he got up and walked away from the rest, attempting to emmit more ki blasts as part of his training.

After several more minutes of akward silence, the chestnut-brown and auburn-red haired boy finally started to talk. "Well, my Ma said she met Pa when he crashed down from the skies with many injuries. Ma and grandad took him to their home and took care of him." he started to tell the story as Pan looked at her older half-brother as she got sucked into the story. Her eyes were wide and a gleeful and entranced smile was plastered all over her little adorable face.

Before the boy could continue, however, grey vests appeared on top of their clothes and Trunks felt as if an entire mountain was covering his chest, as he and the other trainees fell foward and crashed into the ground, creating a crater upon impact with the ground beneath them.

The lavender haired half-breed prince tried to pull himself up, but the weight of the grey vest was overwhelming to the point that with his hands pushing against the ground, he barely lifted his torso an inch or two before crashing once more into the ground.

He looked around to see the kids having as much as himself, if not more so. They could not even move their hands at all in attempts to push themselves up. Like him, they all grinded they teeth in pain and effort that was completely futile as they were pulled down.

They all heard the wheels of the old master roll towards them as he looked down with a smirk on his face, despite showing that he felt bad for their suffering. "So Gohan went to him huh? didn't expect that." he said as he rolled away to let the group of kids fight the weight that pulled them down.

Feeling frustration already because of the stupid vest, the son of the Saiyan prince ignited his aura and released his full power as he tried to push himself up, with a bit more success than before, as he managed to pull himself to the point that he was completely on his knees. However, Trunks fell back into the ground.

After a while everyone was still struggling to even attempt to get up once more. The son of Bulma kept on his aura at all that time and he kept trying his hardest, not managing to get back to the point that he managed to stand on his knees, and he was starting to get tired as he lost more and more energy.

"You just got a great help in your training from the ultimate bully. I never met him myself, but I heard he used these vests for training." the old martial artist said as he watched them trying with limited to no success, while reading one of his old magazines. "Gohan trained with these things as well, so he will tell you about it." the teacher of Son Goku said as he kept reading.

Sure enough, Gohan returned several minutes after the crippled man finished saying what he had to say. The adult Half-Saiyan was smiling as he saw his trainees doing what they could. He walked towards the lavender-haired teen and sat in a cross-legged posiotion in front of him.

"You want to fight against the cyborgs? Fight this vest first, and you'll be stronger for it. However, don't forget, you won't fight until you are a Super Saiyan. So stop worrying, okay?" he said with a stern tone in his voice and a serious expression, which quickly changed into a friendly expression and a supportive tone. He then got up and walked to his kids, trying to support them as much as he could without helping them get up.

Trunks looked at him and understood something about his new master. He was harsh and stern but supportive as well, trying to inspire so they can fight and pull themselves up without him doing it for them. _'He wants us to be fighters who don't rely on a single person? At least that's how it seems.'_ he thought to himself as the adulescent's head was stuck in the crater that got bigger and bigger.

* * *

 _ **A** nd so several months passed on. **F** our to five months if I remember it correctly. **A** t that time I grew exponentially in strength, even more than I thought at the time. **H** owever, that didn't change the events of that day, the day the cyborgs attacked again._

The teen jumped and spinned in the air as he launched a spin kick at his half-Saiyan master, who easily blocked the kick by raising his forearm, after which he grabbed the foot, throwing Trunks away to slam on the ground with a "thud!" as the weight of the vest pushed him down constantly.

Getting up with a white-bluwee aura ignited around him, the son of Vegeta charged once more, throwing a ball of ki towards the experienced warrior, who casually caught the ball and as the lavender-haired boy charged at him with a fist cocked back, released the energy ball right in his student's face, making it explode.

The teen fighter flew backwards and bounced off the ground a bit before landing on his feet and skidded across the ground. A loud "BRISH!" sound was heard as his feet resisted against the ground, creating a longer and longer trenches into it before finally stopping right at the edge of the cliff they were standing on.

Resisting with much difficulty to the pulling force of the vest that he wore, the lavender-haired fighter charged again at his master, releasing a fast barrage of fists as fast as he could, to the point that they were blurs. However, the skilled Gohan dodged each and every one of the fists with ease, moving in the space in-between the blows as if he was dancing to a musical tune.

Grunting with frustration, the son of Vegeta stopped his flurry and landed on the ground. "Hyah!" he shouted as he fired an invisible kiai from his left foot, launching himself foward to a knee strike, which was caught in the hand of the older half-breed, who just smiled at Trunks with satisfaction.

"Very good Trunks, you're improving." the black-haired warrior said with a content smile on his face as his student launched a powerful punch towards his master's face, only for the older half-breed to block with a raised forearm, causing a sonic boom to erupt. The tudent then launched a kick upwrads with his other leg, however the master bent backwards as he disengaged with the smaller fighter and flipped back until there was some distance between the two. "But you still have a lot to improve." he said as he straighten up and entered a battle stance.

The defender of Earth launched himself at the teen with a spear kick, which the half-Saiyan prince barely dodged by crouching, as his master's foot flew foward inches above his lavender hair. Just as the taller fighter passed the Z-Fighter in training, the current heor of Earth rammed his other leg into the back of Trunk's head, sending him falling face first into the ground as he spinned in the air and landed calmly.

"Never let an enemy leave your eyesight Trunks." he said as he walked towards his student and extended his arm with a warm smile. "But overall, you showed a lot of improvement." he said as the teen grabbed his arm and got up with the support of the son of Goku.

In the meantime as he rubbed the back of his head, the younger half-Saiyan watched the younger kids sparring against on another with extreme difficulty, as they were still having trouble standing up with the vest on them. Sure, Trunks felt like the thing is pulling him down, but he had gotten better at withstanding the weight of it on his chest.

Roshi meanwhile was sitting under an umbrella he had with a radio on his lap, supervising the training while listening to the songs in the radio. Suddenly there was static noise, which suprised the old retired martial artist on the wheelchair.

" **Special report. The cyborg twins have been seen entering SuperWorld a few minutes ago in Walt City. Requesting all citizens to hide with their families in the safest place in your home or underneath it."** the voice of an aging male reporter said with terror in his voice that was masked incredibly well under a mask of professionalism.

Shock and halted the old man for a second before he looked at the young defender of Earth, his voice fragile and chocked from the fact that he was nearly tearing over the fear for the lives that are being lost. "Gohan, the cyborgs are attacking Walt City! Go now!" he implored the son of his student as tears started to slowly roll from his right eye.

Gohan nodded as his aura ignited around him and ascended to the skies in his flight. "Trunks, watch the rest. he said as he flew away.

The son of Bulma, however, was not pleased with this. He had the perfect opportunity to fight the cyborgs. To help. To save lives. Never again he would fail people who couldn't defend themeselves. That's why he needed to go. "NO!" the lavender-haired teen shouted furiously as he ripped the straps of his vest, causing it to crash harshly into the ground with a deafening "THUD!" sound as his white-blue aura blazed to life around him life a vibrant gust of wind as he flew towards his mentor.

"Wait Trunks stop!" Muten Roshi tried to plead with the boy, but it was too late, as he was starting to become a smaller white light in the sky.

He flew across the clouds, the white fog messing with his sight as everything was unclear. He felt the moisture of the clouds drenching his white-blue shirt and grey baggy pants with water. It didn't matter to him as long as he was going the right way.

He also didn't put much thought to that he felt way lighter than he ever felt, even while flying in the past. His speed was incredibly and he was making gains much more quickly than he realized. However the only thoughts in his mind were the androids and the poor souls that were losing their lives because he isn't fast enough to get there.

As he kept flying for a long while, he finally sensed something: a large amounts of ki signatures disappearing, a sign of mass murder and death. This made his clench his fists with frustration as he gritted his teeth with anger as he closed his eyes. He felt completely inadequet, just for not being fast enough to make sure less people are dying. _'Why can't I be much faster?!'_ he thought to himself as he sneered and grabbed his head between his hands, shaking it in his desperate state. To the point that he stopped his flight.

"What are you doing following me Trunks?!" he heard his master's angered and frustrated voice, who was flying down from up high to where the young son of Vegeta was floating, his expression filled with frustration with the teen as well as disappointment. " **Go. Back!** " he shouted with venom in his voice as his white-blue aura flared around him. He clearly wasn't in the mood for the younger half-breed's attitude.

Mysteriously, a wave of courage swept the young son of Vegeta, as he glared the man in the eyes and gritted his teeth. "No! I'm done letting people die alone! I can't stand to watch anymore! It's not fair!" the half-Saiyan prince loudly proclaimed as a hiss was found in his cry for justice, his cry of acceptance from his master.

Gohan looked utterly shocked at the way his student shouted at him for a good half-a-minute before regaining his senses. As he did, he smiled wide and powered up, having golden rings surrounding his body, before exploding in golden light as his hair stood up and turned gold and a flaming aura of gold danced around the frame of the son of Goku.

"Fine Trunks, I see what is in your heart. Follow me and stay out of sight." he said as he flew towards the area the cyborgs were attacking. Earth's defender wasn't going to let his student fight alongside him just yet, but this would be a way to make the boy understand.

Trunks floated in the air in shock as his master disappeared again in a flash of gold, only to regain his senses seconds later and fly foward as his aura coated his frame.

* * *

Trunks finally arrived at SuperWorld, and everything was a mess: buildings were either destroyed or heavily damaged to the point that bricks continued to fall constantly, plus smoke was coming out of every point in the area. However worst of all was all the dead bodies that remained either mutilated or barely existed anymore. This made the teen shake with anger as he gritted his teeth and started to cry over the blood that was spilled by the cyborgs.

Suddenly he heard an explosion, and acting on instinc, he hid under a pile of rubble to lay low while the entire surrounding was shaking while he closed his eyes and put both hands on his head. He heard many sonic booms in the sky, which made the Earth shake to the core.

After a minute or two of hiding, he opened his eyes and looked around. he tried to sense of there was someone other than Gohan's overwhelming ki, but he didn't. Everyone else was already dead. It pissed the young teen off as he grinded his teeth in anger.

He was suddenly pushed back by a strong gust of wind that hit the debris he was hiding behind, making him fall on his pelvis. He looked up and quickly hid once more, this time watching the fight.

He saw the hero of Earth clashing with two teens. Gohan's forearm was extended as against it pushed the foreams of his two opponents. The first one was a young caucasian man with long black hair that reached the back of his neck. He wore a black t-shirt with a white long-sleeved shirt under it. He wore light-blue jeans with several large tears in it. On his feet he wore long lime-green socks and over them a nice pair of white Nike shoes with an electric-blue logo, dark-grey soles and white shoe-laces. But around his neck he wore an orange scarf and around his waist he wore two belts: one was red-brown and the other chestnut-brown, with two pockets of matching colors tied to it. However, the most incidious this was the red and white Red Ribbon insignia.

The second one matched the first in youth. She was a young woman with blonde hair that reached the back of her neck, like the other android's. Her eyes matched his with round and blue with the chill of ice in them. Her lips were lushful and red with lipstick and her cheeks filled with make-up, which seemed ruined because of the fight. Her figure was curved, yet that wasn't very visible as it was covered by her clothing.

She wore a bright-blue tights as a legging, with a dark-blue miniskirt. Her boots were tawny-brown with black outlining. She wore a black long-sleeved undershirt with a bright-blue jacket that matched her tight pants with the red-white insignia of the Red Ribbon Army on it. She wore beige colored gloves over her hands, a gold ring on her left index finger, a silver ring on her right index finger as well as a pearl necklace on top of a lemon-colored scarf.

Both of the cyborgs' forearms met against the Super Saiyan's right forearm, all three fighters grunting, gridding their teeth and snarling at each party. The golden haired warrior then extended his left hand forward, sending a powerful kiai wave that sent the pair of cyborgs backwards, ending the deadlock, as well as sending into the air a giant wave of dust and wind. It was so strong that it even pushed the debris Trunks hid behind to the air, and nearly sending the teen flying as well.

Thinking quickly, the lavender-haired half-breed few at full speed behind further debris and bunkered down once more. He looked at the sky at the same point he looked at earlier, just to make sure he sees his master kicking the cyborgs' metal asses.

An instant later, a dozen loud sonic booms rang in the sky. "BOOM!", "BOOM BOOM!", "BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!", "BOOM!" all rang and echoed across he entire landscape, making the planet itself shake in fear and pain of the powerful clashes of the warrior and his two cybernetic opponents.

Then Gohan appeared in the air, his knee shoved into the abdomen of the young man, doubling him over as he gagged from the pain and red blood came out of his mouth. As the Super Saiyan retracted his knee from his opponent's stomach he floated slightly backwards. The girl then fazed into existance out of nowhere behind the hero of Earth, and he slightly turned and just in time raised his right forearm to block a thunderous roundhouse kick from the female cyborg, which caused a shockwave to explode out of the half-Saiyan's left side, as if the entire pressure and force behind her hit was released away from the Z-Fighter's body.

Despite his well-timed block, the son of Goku was distracted long enough for the male cyborg to recover just enough to charge straight forward and crash his entire body weight against the body of the martial artist, pushing him so fast he that he broke the sound barrier, smashing the orange-clad fighter into a building, causing it to fall apart and crumble to the ground in a cloud of dust.

Trunks looked at the occuring fight with concern and doubt overwhelming his mind. _'This is bad, I promised Gohan I would stay out of sight, but I can't see him getting hurt like this! What if he dies?'_ he thought to himself as he felt concerned as he looked at the falling and crumbling building. He then clenched his fists and grinded his teeth as he shook his head, trying to shake aways the thoughts. _'What am I saying? It's Gohan! He's the greatest fighter in the world! Truely an example of a warrior for me to follow.'_ he thought as he forced himself to smile as he looked down at his left fist.

A loud "BAM!" sound was heard, making the son of Bulma to look up at the skies once more. The Super Saiyan came out of the debris, his orange gi slightly torn and a trail of blood coming down from his forehead down his face, seperating at the nose. He then removed his white-caped weighted shoulder pads. He grabbed it by the white collar with his left hand. He stap to the left and then slightly turned his body so that his right side would turn slightly forwards to where the cyborgs regrouped. He raised his right arm and extended it forward. He made a hand gesture to challange the killing pair to "come at him", while smiling a large smug smile over his face.

The female growled and charged forward, so fast that the adolescent couldn't see her move. One instant she was floating next to the other cyborg, then he saw her right in front of the golden-haired defender of Earth, her head jerked back as the left fist of the son of Goku compressed her cheek, with a bit of saliva coming out from between her lips, while her left arm passed throught the hole of the shoulder pads made for the head to pass through, and Gohan's frame was turned to his left, away from her punch.

The blonde beauty was sent flying as her brother charged in. Trunks didn't see him move as well, as he only saw the cyborb's right hand uppercutting the defender of Earth in the diaphragm, making the half-human, half-Saiyan hybrid spew saliva as his eyes popped out and his jaw widen in pain, while the black haired, teen-looking robot frowned. He then sent his left arm with an uppercut to his foe's chin, sending the golden fighter flying up further into the sky, before appearing above him and slamming a double-ax hammer on top of Gohan's skull, sending him down towards the ground.

The son of Goku, luckily enough, managed to to correct and balance himself mid-air before crashing into the ground. He landed smoothly on the roof of a stall, only to use it as levarege, as he jumped off into the air, causing the stall to collaps upon itself, making the ground shake.

As he flew into the air, the cyborgs regrouped once more and started to throw a volley of energy blasts at him. Trunks couldn't see the movement speed of his master, so all he could see was energy blasts flying down, dozens in number, only to changed course and fly in a cresent movement towards a different place, making gigantic explosions that start thrathing and destroying the place.

The young Z-Fighter in-training covered his eyes with his right arm as he struggled to watch as the lights from all the explosions were blinding to him. It went on for half a minute before he saw two beam of energy flying towards a certain point while the last of the energy blasts flew around and detonated. Then, a golden wave of ki spread out of the certain point the two beams were heading towards. It smashed against both beams, detonating them only seconds upon impact, creating a light so strong that for a good fourty seconds it colored the skies gold and made the planet shake violently.

Trunks fell backwards once more as he ignited his aura to defend himself from the powerful winds that were caused by the blast, causing glass windows to break all over the entertainment park, exposed metal pillars from ruined builsings melted from the sheer heat of the energy that passed throught the sky and the ground cracked beneath the half-Saiyan prince, much to his surprise.

As the explosion died down, the heir to what was Capsule Corp. looked around carefully with fear and concern in his eyes, until he noticed the hero of Earth standing on the peak of the half destroyed rollercoaster ride. He seemed no more different than when he was slammed into the building earlier. This made the young teen smile and tear up slightly.

The cyborgs were then noticed by the lavender-haired boy, slowly descending from both sides of his master, the boy on the right, the girl on the left. The two then charged at the golden half-Saiyan, but fists were flying to fast for the son of Vegeta to see the hands at all. What he did see was who was getting hurt, as he noticed that from time to time the heads of either of the cyborgs or Gohan jerked back, mostly the cyborgs.

Then after about twenty seconds of that back and forth between the three, it seemed to Trunks that his mentor was sending a punch towards the young man, then in an instant his mentor was getting hammered in the stomach by the girl, doubling him over, only for an instant later to have his face being compressed by a fist by the man and getting an uppercut from the lady's palm, snapping the adult half-breed's head backwards, with the destructive pair slamming a double-ax hammer and an axe-kick on top of his face, sending him down through the ride.

As he fell down, the rollercoaster ride collaped onto itself down the path of the Super Saiyan, crashing down on top of him, with the pair of cybernetic threat firing energy blasts at him, making a giant blast that melted and destroyed the entire ride and everything that was 5 feet around it.

"Oh no!" the teen shouted with concern for his master, but it was muted by the loud explosive power of the cyborgs' energy attacks. However the defender of Earth quickly jumped out of the field of light doing backflips, his frame filled with burns and half of his top was lost, revealing half of his muscular and well defined chest and abbs. He stopped flipping and then landed in a way that he started skidding across the ground until he finally stopped.

Bulma's son clenched his fist with joy to see that his master was still standing and fighting, except he noticed something: Gohan was panting, and pretty heavily at that. ' _Is_ _he starting to get tired this quickly from fighting the cyborgs for just this long? How hard is it to fight in those levels?'_ the warrior in-training thought to himself with concern.

The two desolators of the world slowly descended on the ground until they landed calmly in front of the son of Son Goku, who was starting to lose a bit of his edge over the cybernetic menace. Trunks was more concerned than ever before. They were right there and he was just hiding. He closed his eyes so he won't have to think of everything.

Then he saw in his head the image. The image that stayed in his head for the last four months. The image of the seven or eight years old girl in the dress, with the hole in her chest and her arm ripped apart from her bloodied body, with a pool of blood dirting the corpse and the stump of an arm that was next to her. He could never forget such horrible atrocity.

"AHHHHH!" he roared as he ignited his aura and flied forth to where his master and the evil mechanical pair were fighting. He raised both hands other his head and charged a powerful ball of energy within them. " **Masenko!"** he roared with his raging heart as he fired his yellow-orange beam at the mechanical pair, which exploded the moment it reached them.

Landing beside his Super Saiyan master, the last of the royal Saiyan bloodline entered a stance with his aura ignited around him. "What are you doing?! I told you to stay out of sight!" the Super Saiyan said, clearly furious of the fact that the last royal Saiyan decided to intervene in the fight against his will.

"Sorry Gohan, but I can't see you getting hurt and beaten like that. I won't watch another person die!" the young fighter declared as he prepared to face the killers alongside his beloved and inspiring master, with the hopes of ending them once and for all, carrying a smile on their faces.

As the smoke disperesed and spread away further from the point of detonation, it revealed a ball of teal-colored energy surrounding the two twins. It was a powerful energy barrier, and Trunk's attack didn't do anything to it. It would probably even be hard for someone on Gohan's level to defeat that barrier.

The black-haired cyborg lowered his energy barrier that surrounded him and his sister, and he looked at the teen with a sadistic and condescending smirk on his face, with a ice cold expression on his face. The blonde one looked at him the same way. It made Bulma's son to shake and sweat without control as he took step after step backwards. He couldn't feel their power, but the psychological auras that emitted from them was terrifying.

Now, however, the lavender-haired warrior-in-training could see the pair better than from affar. They did them slightly battle-damaged, as their clothes were slightly torn in several places and had a bit of dirt on it. However, most of the damaged had been done to the face, as the pair had several bruises on their faces, including several large purple bruises where the Super Saiyan's fist compressed hard into. They also had blood running from their mouth like a slim stream, with the boy having a bit of blood running from his right nostril. The girl herself also had a nasty black eye.

Suddenly the hero of Earth stood between the young adolescent warrior and the two machines of death. His hand blocked an opening for the boy to charge and a golden flaming aura engulfed him with power. "You don't have choice but to fight now, but follow my lead, okay?" he ordered his student, who only nodded in agreement.

The blonde cyborg was quick to chuckle after Gohan ordered the boy. "Aww look Seventeen, goldy boy has made a little fwend." he said mockingly to the half-Saiyan prince using baby talk, mimicking a way a person would talk to a baby.

The other cyborg looked at her with confusion plastered all over his face. "Why do you always use baby talk when we fight a child, sis?" he asked perplexed of his sister's way of mockery. He put his hands on his waist as he asked her.

The cyborg in blue rolled her eyes and groaned. "Ugh, because I can. Really, you get to run over people for shits and giggles all day long and I can't talk to a little hero wanna-be child like a baby? That is so double standard bullshit." she started to complain as she ranted angrily to her brother, rolling her eyes from time to time and constantly moving her hands while trying to mimic Seventeen's way of talking. "-And worst of all, whenever we go to places **I** want to go and do what **I** want to do, you end up blowing them up." she complained to her brother, who throughout her rant constantly mimicked his sister by making constant flipflaps with his left hand. After the last sentence of her rant he just rolled his eyes.

"Look sis, sexist stores don't give me nothin', I blow'em up." he said cheerfully as he shrugged and smiled nonchalantly, which seemed to aggravate his blonde twin even more so, making her snarl for several seconds. "Look, we still have to punch goldy boy some more, so lets chill out and have some fun." he said with a wide, warm smile on his face as he opened his arms wide in order to hug her. He walked towards her before catching her in his hug, patting on her back.

The cybernetic woman smiled as she hugged her brother back. "Okay Seventeen, but after this you have to take me to a new store." she said happily as the two reconsiled.

Gohan in the meantime looked at his student as he himself prepared to fight once more. "Go, I'll distract them." he whispered to the lavender-haired teen as he looked back at the hugging twins of death. He clenched his fists and prepared to charged at them. "Now!" he shouted as he used the ground as a stone to bounce of, flying at the pair.

The cyborgs quickly looked at their opponent and raised their hands in unison, firing a powerful ki blast at the exact time. The blast quickly reached the incoming golden fighter, who barely raised an X-shaped guard in time to block the attakc, however, it blasted him backwards, sending him bouncing off the ground.

Trunks quickly looked at his master. "Master!" he shouted with concern, before looking angrily at his opponents and charged head on by himself.

This didn't concern them at all, as they just kept a smug grin on their faces. Eighteen, the female cyborg suddenly floated to Trunk's right, which easily got his attention, as he started to follow her at full speed. As Seventeen raised his hand to fire an energy blast at him, the Super Saiyan flew in like a rocket, slamming a fist into the temple of the male cyborg like a wrecking ball hitting a wall, sending him flying.

At the same time, the son of Vegeta followed the blonde all the way to the ferris wheel, which was inactive. The cyborg jumped on all the ferris wheel booths, while the boy just flew up in the air to catch up to her. When they reached the top, they both stood on two different booths, staring down one another, with the teen in a fighting stance while the cyborg crossed her hands in front of her chest.

"Ugh, bringing a child to a fight is sooooo irresponsible. I mean seriously, are you a sidekick or something?" she asked the teen with a deadpan tone to her voice, making him feeling sick and angry from just hearing that killer's voice.

Growling, he charged at her as fast as he could, throwing a powerful punch straight at her. Unfortunately for him it was too straigh forward, as she easily slapped it away. Not giving up and acting upon his momentum, he sent a roundhouse kick intended to crash into her temple, but she easily leaned backwards, letting the attack pass right by her only to jump on the booth behind hers.

Landing, the lavender-haired Z-Fighter fired a blast of ki at the woman, but she only extended her hand, catching it upon impact with her palm. She then sighed and crached the energy ball just by clenching her fist.

"Grrr..." the adolescent son of Vegeta growled in a way that was much like his father's. He then charged at her once more. "YAH! Yah! Ah!" he shouted as he sent punch and kick after one another in a fast barrage, but the cyborg easily deflected each and every strike. With the last kick block, he pushed his other leg against her forearm, sending him backwards to gain some distance.

He panted slightly while the blonde beauty crossed her arms once more. "See, this is what I'm talking about. You can't even do anything. What's the point of even bringing you?" she asked while complaining in an aggitated and condescending manner.

The teen got fed up with her talk. He ignited his powerful aura around him and charged at her. "Shut up!" he shouted as he cocked back his right arm backwards and then, upon reaching her, he launched it like a rocket towards her, hitting her square in the face and jerking her head to the side, making him smile with optimism. He then followed that up with a powerful knee to her stomach, doubling her over.

He enjoyed looking at her shocked expression. "Yeah! What do think now, you stupid android?!" he asked her with a confident and arrogant tone while smiling a smug smirk all over his face. It had a mix of the look of his father's prideful and arrogant smirk with the hope and joy of a teenage boy who just finished a marathon in first place.

Suddenly the woman's shocked expression changed into a smug smile on her face, which the thirteen-years-old noticed a milesecond before she headbutted him, causing a stream of blood to fly out of his nose. Before he could fly off the ferris wheel because of the cyborg's force, she grabbed him by the collar of his white-blue shirt.

"First of all, it's cyborgs, not androids, get that right. Second, your attacks lack a punch. Allow me." at first she corrected him like a school teacher would to a student, then she mocked him, and then her fist compressed into his stomach, denting his body and making him spew a ton of saliva and doubling him over. He could feel that the shockwave itself broke several ribs and cracked several other bones in his body. After that he puked blood from his mouth, which sprayed over her clothes.

She looked down and her face was filled with disgust. "Eeeeuuughh, blood is so hard to wash off. Just gross." she said with an angry scowl on her face and disgust in her voice. She then raised the lavender haired kid into the air and sent a powerful punch, which compressed the adolescent warrior's left cheek, jerking his head to the right, while a large gash of blood flew out of his mouth along with seven teeth.

She then walked to the edge of the ferris wheel, hoping to drop the young boy to his unfortunate demise. She smirked a devilish smirk at her injured opponent. "Oh look, you lost some teeth. Maybe the Tooth Fairy can give you some zeni in heaven." she told the adolescent fighter mockingly as she chuckled.

He glared at her witha venomous glare of hatred, as if he threw daggers at her with his eyes. He hated the cyborg from the depth of his soul, for everything she and her brother had done. Saying that the blonde didn't appreciated the stare was an understatement. She pulled him closer to her face and away from the edge. "Any last words you want to say?" she asked as she glared daggers right back at him.

The first move that the teen did was smile, which confused the destructive killer cyborg. Then he spat blood at her face, right into her eyes, causing her to close her eyes and tighten the grip around his collar as she snarled furiously. "Yeah, you hit like a girl." he said as he grabbed her arm and tried to escape, but to no avail.

After Eighteen stopped snarling and opened her eyes, she glared at the young warrior and raised her right arm to the air and a ball of energy was charged against her palm. "Well, you're not wrong." she said as she prepared to attack the son of Vegeta.

"TRUNKS!" the distraught voice of Gohan came to the thirteen-year-old's ears, as the Super Saiyan suddenly appeared next to him and the android, crashing a spear kick into her cheek and sending her away. "Shit." he heard his master's voice and turned around, only to see a yellow beam heading their way.

Both fighters quickly raised an X-shaped guard, with the older fighter blocking the path between Trunks and the it reached them, hit the hero of Earth and detonated, some of it hit the boy as well. He felt overwhelming heat over his entire body.

 _'What is this pain. Dammit it burns.'_ he thought to himself as he say himself falling from the sky. His skin was burning. It hurted him so badly that he couldn't handle it. Tears of pain ran down his cheeks. Then he started to see his master flying after him, probably to catch him.

Then everything turned into complete darkness.

* * *

 ** _T_** _hat was my first fight against the androids, or cyborgs, and I was a complete failure. **B** ecause of me, Gohan ended up the way he did._

When the lavender-haired boy woke up, all he saw around him was destruction. Everything seemed like a desolate wasteland, flattened and filled with smoke everywhere. There was nothing around him.

Everything was just rocks and dust, melted steel and a brown desolate area of destruction. He got up and looked around, but he couldn't see the cyborgs anywhere. _'What happened here? The last thing I remember is...'_ he thought to himself as suddenly the picture of his mentor flying down to catch him before he lost contiousness reappeared in his mind.

His eyes went wide as he remembered, horrified something could have happened to the hero of Earth. "Gohan! GOHAN!" he shouted with a panic filling his voice as he looked at the distance, hoping to find his master. He frantically looked around for several minutes, turning around whenever he could.

Then he looked down and right beside him was the half-Saiyan warrior, lying on the ground in his injuries. He was uncontious, his back covered with fracgments of his caped-sshoulder pads he was wearing, which seemed to have been blasted into pieces. His gi was torn completely, leaving only part of his weighted dark-blue undershirt on his upper half. His skin was heavily burned and there was a deep cut under his left eye and his back was searing red with huge black marks on it. However, the worst of his injuries made the son of Vegeta gasp in horror, as it appeared the son of Goku has had his left arm completely evaporated, with a disgusting burn mark slightly beneath the shoulder.

His eyes were also closed and he was barely breathing, making the lavender-haired warrior-in-training extremely concerned. He immediately picked up the older man and put him on his own shoulder. Surrounding himself with his blazing blue-white aura, the adolescent half-Saiyan enhanced his strength and floated up to the sky, before flying at breakneck speed towards the place he knew he could get medical attention.

He didn't know how long he flew, all he heard was the air being cut by the ferocity of his aura, the whisles of the wind and an accational groan of pain from the raven-black haired defender of Earth. He was losing more and more blood from the scratches that he gained across his body from the battle with the cyborgs, which started to soak into Trunk's white shirt with blue sleeves, soaking it with blood and turning the white into red.

This made the thirteen-years-old even more afraid than before, making him try and push himself even further, causing him to fly so much faster than before. That's when he realised that he was suddenly much faster than he was before at his full speed. This made him confused, but it just mixed in with the fear for Gohan's life, making him go further into his panic.

Eventually he reached West City and finally saw the run down yellow dome her called home, the Capsule Corporation Corp. building. As he flew down and prepared to land on the lawn, he saw his older sister already waiting for him there. He couldn't really see her expression, but he guessed she was confused, since he didn't visit his family for four months now.

When he landed he saw that she looked at the injured Gohan. She put her right hand over her mouth in order to stop a scream that run up her throat, but Trunks could see in her eyes a terrified expression, one that was filled with anguish. She stood there frozen as she looked at him and his mentor.

However, managing to push past her, the lavender haired boy ran inside, searching for hos mother. "Mom! We need your help!" he shouted out loud while carrying the man, who now started to open his eyes, or at least his left eye.

"Mister Piccolo... I'm sorry." he said in an apologetic whisper as tears ran from his eyes and he began to sniff and gargle as he accidently spewed some blood from his mouth across Trunk's face.

Trunks started to run around the place. It took him several minutes while shouting for his mother that he finally found her, working in her lab on some project. She raised her head and looked at Trunks, slightly confused to see him all of a sudden. Then she looked at Gohan. "Oh my god, Gohan!" she shouted with concern as she ran towards her lavender haired son. "Come on, let's put him on a bed." she said and took the older man off her son's shoulders.

 ** _A_** _nd so mom and Bra took care of Gohan. **T** hey put him in the medical room of the underground complex that was built decades ago, maybe before mom was even an adult. **T** hey performed a surgery on him, taking out fragments of his shoulder pads that pierced into his back. **A** fter several hours they finally stabilized him completely, patching him up and letting him rest until he would regain contiousness. **A** ll that time I was sitting and waiting, letting my greatest fears of the worst possible outcome to overwhelm my mind._

The young man sat there at the entrance of the medical bay, think of the worst. His mind was filled with thoughts of Gohan dying and not living to see another day, not living to train him how to become a Super Saiyan, not living to destroy those stupid androids. _'And its all my fault.'_ he thought to himself as he clenched his fist hard. "Grgh." he gritted his teeth and grinded them against one another.

 _'I was so stupid. I just got in his way, and now he is in this mess.'_ the son of Vegeta thought to himself as tears started to slide across his cheeks and snot started to run down his nose. _'Dammit!'_ he thought to himself as he put his head between his hands and started to cry, puring his eyes out.

After several minutes of crying, he heard the "SWISH!" sound of the mechanical door opening, making him raise his head up, tears still rolling from his eyes and wet tears and snot covering his hands, which his blood-soaked shirt still on.

He saw his mother covered in sweat, and wearing a doctor's mask over her face. She swiped the beads of sweat from her brow using her forearm as she exhaled with relief. "He's stebalized, Trunks. For now he just needs rest." she said as she removed the mask from her face and went to the sink that was close to the entrance of the medical ward.

She then looked at her son and scowled. "Geez, you look like a mess. Can you go and take a shower please." she said as she grabbed his shirt that was stained with the blood of the older half-breed. "And take this shirt off, I need to wash it." she said as she let go of the sleeve of her son's shirt and crossed her arms.

"Oh Trunks," she sighed with sadness fillinbg her face, but she also had some empathy for the adolescent youth. "Gohan's current state is hard on all of us. Don't take things I say personally." she said as she sat next to him, passing her fingers through the boy's lavender hair, which matched hers completely.

The half-Saiyan prince nodded as he got up. "Can I at least see him?" he asked politely but with concern still fogging his voice. He then pointed at the thick-layered window of the medical ward. "Through the window?" he asked to clarify with a shaking voice. He knew his mother wouldn't let him enter the room, but he needed to see his mentor.

Bulma sighed with defeat. She then gave him a stern look and nodded, and he immeditely walked to the window.

Gohan was attached to machines that helped him breath, his entire body wrapped up in bandeges, including his neck and left eye, where he had the gruesome slash. Also covering his entire body from the neck down was a thick blanket. He was breathing heavily, despite being in a stable condition, Trunks' earing gave him enough indication of that. His older sister was sitting next to the raven-haired warrior, putting a towl filled with ice cubes on his forehead, he visibly sighed with defeat of the situation.

"Where's daddy?!" the lavender haired boy suddenly heard an echo coming closer. Both he and his mother suddenly turned their heads towards the hallway.

'Oh no...' the son of Vegeta thought to himself as he turned around. He knew Pan was too young to see her father like this, it would crush her. He remembered how both he and Pan heard stories about Gohan, and he knew Pan took the admiration to her father just as much as he did, if not more.

The girl in orange gi of the Turtle School of Martial Arts that was given to her by the old master was running towards them, without a doubt pinpointing their location using ki sensing, locking on his ki signature. Her eyes were filled with tears running like two large rivers over her cheeks while panting slightly, as she clearly was in a hurry and used a lot of energy to fly back and probably help Master Roshi.

"Daddy! I wanna see daddy!" she shouted and screamed, clearly distraught, as in an instant she leaped forward and her speed became incredible for that moment, or at least for Bulma. The raven haired girl reached the window and stuck herself to the glass right next to Trunks. For several seconds, he could just hear sounds that were stopped from coming out of her throat, devestated sounds of pain, emotional pain.

She then frantically started to bang against the window, shattering it with the force of her pounding in just two to three seconds, which gained the attention and shock of her lavender haired mother that stayed inside the room. The lavender haired scientist quickly looked at her son with a look of panic. "Take her outside Trunks, NOW!" she shouted at the teen, who qucily nodded and grabbed his niece from behind.

He wrapped his arms around her stomach and lifted her up, making her panic as she started to flail her hands everywhere. "NOOO! DADDY! WAKE UP! WAKE UP DADDY!" her screams were defeaning and painful for the adolescent half-Saiyan to listen to as he was carrying her away from the medical ward.

Along with her arms and legs, she also flailed her head around, managing to smash the back of her skull into the face of Bulma's youngest, which in turn caused him to loosen his grip just enough for her to escape his grasp and run back towards the room the hero of Earth was resting in. 'Darn it!' the teen fighter thought to himself as he turned around to go ahead and capture his young niece once more.

"DADDY WAKE UP!" the girl continue to scream with distraught agony in her voice, which was beggining to crack. Before she could get close enough to the room once again, the son of Vegeta quickly materialized in front of her. He quickly picked her up and carried her on his left shoulder. Again, being distraught, Pan started to pound her fists against his back while shouting aloud, and despite the pain, he managed to carry her away from the medical ward and out of the Capsule Crop. building.

When he reached outside, he put the 6-years girl on the grass. He then looked up and saw the two other children of Gohan putting master Roshi in his wheelchair, alluding to the fact that they just got there. "Is pa alright?" Goten asked as he carried the old martial artist into his chair and putting him safely in it while his black haired half brother hung to the poles of the wheelchair like his life depended on it. Like Pan they were both distraught and deeply concerned. After, no matter if they all had different mothers, they looked up to their father.

* * *

 _ **F** rom there started a slow period of training for the four of us with Master Roshi while Gohan recovered, but while it only lasted a month because Gohan returned to train while not fully healed, it felt like forever to me. **A** ll those days past along, doing ki control excercises in the morning, sparring at noon, studying during the afternoon and visiting Gohan in the evening. _

_**A** s those days went on, I started to feel more and more guilty and angry at myself. **S** eeing Gohan sleeping while strapped to a bed so he won't get up as his body was wrapped in bandages made me feel sick with myself. **B** ecause of me he lost his arm, because I wanted to play the hero. **I** thought that I could still fight and win. **I** was a stupid kid who didn't know anything.  
_

 _ **A** fter Gohan returned, we went to train once more, and this time in much harsher conditions than ever before._

The group spend the last several hours flying as high and as slow as they could because the defender of Earth was still recovering, constantly wincing and gruffing in pain as he put his right hand on his shoulder and where his left arm was atomized.

His outfit was now slightly changed than what he wore before, since his old outfit was destroyed in the battle with the cybernetic pair. He wasn't wearing the old gaunlets on his wrists anymore since the left one was destroyed in the battle and the other he put on a grave that had a gravestone with the name " **Raditz** " written on it. The son of Goku also put the broken pieces of his weighted caped shoulderpads on a grave that had " **Piccolo** " written over its gravestone. The day that the defender of Earth went to put those artifacts of the past away, was the day that Trunks first saw his mentor break down to tears.

The older half-Saiyan was now wearing red gi tank top, sewn by hand, a job done by Master Roshi along with Bulma. The shirt held tight and close to the torso, with the kanji symbol of his last gi sewn into the back of that shirt. He matched that shirt with baggy pants that was of the same red color that flapped in the wind. Underneath his red gi top he was wearing a lime-green tight shirt with long sleeves, mostly to cover his missing left arm, but also red and green was a nice color scheme. His gi was tied by a black obi and he wore a black wristband on his right wrist. He wore white socks and black boots with white soles and dark-grey shoe laces, while putting some dark-grey pads over his knees, undeneath his baggy pants.

Trunks constantly tried to look at his mentor and inspiration, but the first thing he always saw was the lack of a left arm, making him look aside with guilt eating him from the inside. The three younger warriors in training were flying close to their father, constantly showing concern whenever he showed a sign of pain, with Hercule being the most reserved of the three and Pan being the loudest.

After a while the air started to fill cold and they all started to freeze. The Z-Warrior quickly ignited his aura to block the cold winds, and his trainees followed by his example, igniting their own auras to protect themselves from the cold and ice that started to appear on their skin.

They slowly landed down at the top of a snowy mountain that overlooked a big city that resided at the bottom of the mountain.

After they landed, the hero of Earth looked at the group and signaled them to step several steps away from him, an order the warriors-in-training quickly obeyed to. "AHHHH!" he roared as his aura and hair turned gold and his eyes turned into a shiny green and blistering winds were pushed away from him. "AHHH!" he kept on shouting as the snow above and beneath him quickly melted and the mountain shook a bit. "AH!" with a final shout his golden Super Saiyan aura expanded and covered the entire top of the mountain, melting any snow that covered its peak and blocked any snow from landing. He then powered down from the legendary state as a golden dome surrounded the peak of the mountain, giving them a dry area to set camp.

Gohan then looked at the rest of the group as he panted heavily. "Well..." he started to say but took his time as he brought air to his lungs as he panted and huffed. "The snow *huff* will end in about a month *huff* or two *huff*, so I *huff* made *pant* a barrier *pant* to protect us *huff* *huff* from the cold." he said with a warm smile on his face while still panting hard. He seemed like he was already tired.

"Now *pant* would you please *pant* set up camp *pant* while I rest. *pant* Pretty please." he said politely before falling on his back and closing his eyes, stil panting from the effort of making the energy barrier as well as showing that he still didn't fully recover.

The small group took their time to set up camp, planning on where to put which tent, setting up the grounds and finally building the tents. It took about an hour until the camp was ready, with an "X" mark on the ground right next to where the defender of Earth slept at the moment, which was decided to be where they would make the fire in the evening.

When Gohan woke up it was the time that the skies were filled with the red and orange colors of twilight. He streched his body and yawned. The kids reacted immediately and got up and Trunks smiled happily.

"Master Gohan! It's good to see you awake." he said with a cheerful smile on his face as the raven-haired man smiled back to him.

"Thanks." the red clad warrior said as he spined his right shoulder cheerfuly. "But right now we're starting to train." he said with the warm Son smile on his face, taking the group by suprise.

"Right now pa?" Goten asked while tilting his head to the left with a confused expression on his young face. The one-armed fighter gave a nod.

"Are you sure dad?" Hercule asked with a bit of concern in his voice, mostly concerned about sparring someone as strong as his father, which only Trunks did on his own.

Gohan nodded again to answer his son's question. "Yep. I need to get used to fighting with one arm." he said while still streching himself and preparing. "Besides, you all need to become a lot stronger now." he said as he stood straight and then bent forward with his upper body, reaching the ground with the tip of his fingers. "With Trunks getting a Zenkai boost, you all need to get one as well, to become stronger." he said while tilting his head to the side with a "KNACK!" sound echoing audiobly.

"A Zenkai boost?" Trunks asked with a confused tone which matched his confused expression and the ones wore by the younger ones in the group.

Gohan smiled at the group. "A Zenkai boost is a Saiyan genetical trait." he said to the group with some kind of glee that Trunks never heard in his voice before. "Every species has a survival mechanism that helps him evolve. With Saiyan that trait is called "Zenkai boost". Whenever a Saiyan recovers from a serious injury, he becomes stronger." he started to educate his students on their Saiyan genetic, which caught their attention and interest, with their eyes widening in awe of the explanation.

The prime defender of Earth kept on explaning. "The more serious the injury, the greater the jump in power after fully recovery. I'll explain with an example. Trunks almost died against the cyborgs' last attack, despite me defending him with my body. However, once I gave him the last senzu bean I had, he recovered and became much more powerful as a result." he said with a tone that combined that spark in his eyes with a stern voice of a teacher. However, reminding the son of Bulma of the incident and allowing him to hear what happened after he lost contiousness caused him to lower his head with guilt as tears started to drop like rain from his eyes.

This immediately caused the hero of Earth to stop his explanation and walk to his young protege and put his hand on his shoulder. All of his kids also looked at the lavender haired teen. "It's all my fault that you're like this Gohan. Had I not come-" he started to say, puring out his guilt over the entire situation. The blame, the notion of feeling responsible, all of that was coming out to the surface.

"Don't blame yourself Trunks." Gohan said to him with a warm and comforting tone in his gruff and stern voice, making the royal half-Saiyan raise his head and stare with his teary eyes into those of his mentor. "I could have healed myself, but you would have died, and I wouldn't be able to live with that choice." he said, a bit of guilt coming out of with his words, surprising the adolescent fighter. "Your life are more valuable than mine." he said, his expression turning more stern yet the words came out as worn and fuzzy from his mouth as the hug of his mother or older sister.

"Here is what I have to teach you. Survive and fight to save as many people as possible. We can defend ourselves, but they can't, so always put your life at risk, even for just one person. Seeing you give it your all that day made losing my arm worth it." the hero of Earth continued to talk, now giving a wide and hopeful smile, which brought a smile out of the gloomy face of the son of Vegeta.

Gohan then removed his hand from Trunks' shoulder and looked at his kids. "All of you, remember that when you're older. One day, years from now, you will fight too and I want you to remember that the planet, humanity, the defenselss out there need our help." he said with his hopeful expression and his warm tone, making all three of them run at him and hug him, accidently tackeling him.

The entire group laughed, from Gohan laughing about being tackled by his young children and the warm huggs he was getting, to Trunks laughing just from the sight of his master tackled to the group by three little kids while wipping the tears away from his eyes.

After several minutes of laughing Gohan removed the kids off him and got up. "Well, let's schedule the spar for tommorrow morning. I want all of you to come at me. But for now, let's eat dinner and go to sleep." he said with a smile of confidence as a rumbling sound came from his stomach. "I'm just getting hungry from so much teaching." he said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly and laughing out loud.

* * *

 _ **T** he next day we started our training with Gohan, sparring as he wanted, all of us against him in a 4v1._

It was the break of dawn, and Gohan was standing at the center, with Trunks standing in front of him, Goten from his right side, Hercule from his left side and Pan from behind him. Everyone were in a fighting stance, with Trunks and Pan in the turtle stance Muten Roshi had taught them.

Since the layer of energy barrier surrounding their camp became thinner during the night, a bit of cold winds managed to affect them and so they had to keep their auras ignited around them, with the exception of the older half-Saiyan. The frozen winds howled as the warriors-in-training kept their gaze fixed on their master, who looked constantly at one of the three boys, waiting for someone to react and attack first.

Being young, it was Hercule who first took action, charging at the his father with a right roundhouse kick that was intended to hit the raven-haired warrior in the left side of his back, where he is bound to be open because he has only one arm.

As he reached his father and his leg was on its way to hit the intended target, only for the experienced fighter to suddenly crouch, making the kick miss. "Huh?" the quarter-Saiyan showed audioably that he didn't expect his father to do such a move, only for the defender of Earth to suddenly get up. With the momentum of his movemenet the back of his head hit Hercule straight in the face, sending him bouncing backwards.

"While my hits will hurt, I lowered my power to the point that they won't cause major damage." he said as he rotated his shoulders back and forth. "But remember that you can go all out against me." he said with a slightly arrogant smile on his face.

He suddenly turned right and sidestepped an attack that came from behind him, which was Pan charging at him. He then put his right palm over her side and released a weak invisible kiai wave that was strong enough to send her flying away towards her Goten, hitting him straight in the chest and making both of them fly backwards before falling on the ground.

Then Trunks came charging, cocking his right arm back in order to attack his mentor's more open side. He released his punch, but his master used his right hand to push it aside and exposing an opening in Trunks' form. While he was still moving because of his momentum, which wasn't completely shifted to the side, Trunks was open and he recieved a powerful right elbow strike to his left cheek from Gohan, sending him bouncing off the ground with a bit of saliva coming out of his mouth as he did.

After three or four bounces Trunks managed to land on his feet and regain his balance. He then raised both of his hands over his head, his right palm over ihs left, and a yellow ball of ki was beggining to charge.

" **Masenko!** " the son of Vegeta sent his attack towards his master. The beam of energy nearly hit him, but at the last second the hero of Earth caught it with his right palm. The focus of the attack power clashed against the right palm of the one-armed defender of Earth, who smirked from the clash.

Then unexpectedly Hercule appeared beneath his red wearing father and tried to swipe his legs from underneath. However Gohan merely bounced up a tiny bit, pulling his legs close to the chest and twisting his palm just enough so that part of the power of Trunks' Masenko would fly down and detonate right next to his black haired son's face, sending his slightly burned frame off skidding against the ground, creating a small trench in it.

Gohan then closed his and clenched it into a fist, destroying the attack of the younger half-breed in a second, much to the shock and awe of his student.

Then Goten and Pan arrived and attacked from their father's right side, sending a fast flurry of punches and kicks at the same time, trying to land a hit. That plan failed as their father blocked every strike with a swift movement of his right arm.

Trunks then charged from the front and jumped into the air and started to do summersaults in the air, gaining momentum for an axe-kick. As he was about to land his attack on his mentor's head, the older half-breed sent a straight kick to the chin of his oldest student, making the son of Bulma fly backwards while spinning in the air, while at that moment he caught Goten's arm and slammed him into his younger half-sister, flinging both of them to the side.

"Ok, let's stop." the prime defender of Earth said just as he raised his leg to block a knee strike from his black-haired son. "You all tried really hard, but I can't bring myself to hurt you all, so we'll continue training the way we did before." he said as his son jumped back and everyone collected themselves and got up, or landed down in Trunks' case.

Gohan took out a capsule from his red baggy pants and threw it at the ground. With an audioable "PUFF!" sound effect, a box appeared out of a pink smoke. The half-Saiyan son of Goku went to the box and opened it, taking out the dark-grey vests that they wore in the first four months of their training. "Put these on." he said with a smile as he threw them to the ground.

The group sighed as their auras dissipate. They started to pick and try on each and every one of the vests until they found the ones that were fitting their frame. As they put the vests on, a white light envelopped the magical gear, only for it to change slightly to fit perfectly on each of them. Then all of them fell to the ground from the weight, which seemed to become so much greater than it was before.

Gohan smiled with a tiny bit of concern slipping from his expression. "The vests become heavier when the weight from before is considered too easy. I know that from experience. Now you will have to carry those on you at all time, even while eating or sleeping." he said as he started to explain their training regime. "You need to carry yourself with heavy weight, even while fighting, so I'll spar with each of you every day in a scheduled rotation." he finished explaining as he watched the group sweating and pushing themselve just trying to get up, but they were helpless to the force that pushed against them.

* * *

 ** _W_** _hile the spar with Gohan that day was incredibly short, the rest of the day we had to give everything just to get up. **B** y the end of the day we all manage to barely stand up before dinner, and after that we had to work extremely hard just to get ourselves into our tents. _

_**T** wo months quickly passed as each day we made an excessive effort just to get out of our tents, but we also had to spar with Gohan, which also was extremly difficult, as he started to act harsher and harsher during the spar, pushing us to our limit sometimes. **I** t was incredibly difficult for me to stay on such intensive training, with only two or three days of rest. **D** uring that time the snow melted from the mountain and there was no need for the barrier anymore, which allowed Gohan to fully recover from his injuries._

 _ **I** t was in the last several days before that incident that we started our Super Saiyan training._

Today was a bit weird for the group, as they were told to remove the vests when they woke up. As Trunks removed his vest, he felt as light as a feather, as much more powerful than he was before. After breakfast Gohan put the vests in capsules and they all walked down the mountain, stopping after an hour of hiking.

The area they were in was a lushful grassy area surrounded by trees. The warriors-in-training stood in a line in front of their master, who looked at all of them. He then took a step back.

"I want you to power up to your maximum." he told them with a stern tone and expresion while letting his right hand rest at his side.

The group nodded and clenched their fists bringing them slightly in front of them at the height of their waste. "Ahh!" they all shouted as their auras ignited around them, their flames of white-blue surrounding their frames as it generated massive amounts of wind that pushed down the grass and made the leaves of the trees to hold as tight as possible to the branches, only to fly off from the power emitted by the four.

The defender of Earth quickly looked up at the peak of the mountain, only to look back at his students. He then raised his hand, signaling them to stop, which they did the moment that they noticed his hand.

"Seems like only Trunks is strong enough." he said as he put his finger on his chin.

Everyone looked confused by the remark of Earth protector. "Strong enough for what Gohan?" Trunks asked with a perplexed tone.

The son of Goku smiled. "To become a Super Saiyan." he said as as he clenched his fist and raised it to face height.

"WHAT?!" everyone's eyes went wide as they exclaimed with suprise of what the defender of Earth said.

"Are you serious Gohan?" the lavender haired teen asked with an expression filled with enthusiasm. This was finally it, he would become just like his master, a light for others to follow.

"Yep." Gohan said with a smile as he nodded. "But I'll let everyone else to try with you so they would know how to transform when they are strong enough." he said as to his oldest student as he looked at his children.

Trunks then relaxed his body, closed his eyes and started to inhale and exhale slowly and calmly for several seconds. When he finished breathing, he raised his head and gave his master a determined stare. "I'm ready." he said, making his master to smile wide.

"Just what I wanted to hear. I expect no less from you." he said proudly as he jumped back, taking some distance and telling the younger trainees to do the same, which they did. Trunks was now standing, his fists clenched and his eyes fixed on his master. "Now Trunks, Super Saiyan is a power that is hard to control at first, so know that it's going to be wild when you transform." he said as he clenched his fist.

Closing his eyes and gritting his teeth, the protector of the planet and humanity growled for several seconds as his frame started to emmit a golden glow. "AH!" a sudden and quick scream burst out of his lungs as his hair spiked up and turned gold with flames of gold surrounding him. Poweful waves of gusts were pushed away from the Super Saiyan, blowing back Trunks and the rest of the Z-Fighters in training.

Opening his intense green eyes, he stared at Trunks. "Even I haven't fully mastered this power." He said only for his hair to fall down and return to its original raven-black color as his eyes returned to their black color as well. "Just know that to unlock the transformation, you need an emotional trigger strong enough that is based on anger." he started to explain, the sudden spark in his eyes returning after not being seen for several months in his eyes. It seemed to Trunks that his master truely felt comfortable when he was teaching him something.

"You mean I have to get angry?" the adolescent warrior asked with an intrigued tone to his voice. He then tought about how he would look as a Super Saiyan.

Gohan shook his head. "Well, it's more complicated than that. The emotional trigger is based around anger, but it must be extremely powerful and based on a "need" rather than a "want". For example, I turned into a Super Saiyan after all of my friends died fighting the cyborgs, but I was still grieving over my dad's death." he explained with a bit of sadness on his face when he talked about his friends and father.

After about half-a-minute that he kept his head down, he suddenly stared at his student with intensity. "I want you to imagine the person you love the most die at the hands of the cyborgs. I want you to imagine their dead and mangled body, with all the blood you can think of." he said with a cold and harsh tone to his voice, causing the lavender haired teen to look at him with horror in their eyes.

The face of the son of Goku seemed much harsher than before. "Close your eyes and imagine." he said coldly. They boy gulped as Gohan's kids looked at their father with suprise and a bit of fear, as they never saw their father like that.

After gulping, Trunks closed his eyes and tried to imagine. "Think of those you love, admire, look up to, want to protect. Or imagine the thing that angered you the most." the red wearing half-Saiyan said to guide him. Following the advice, he remembered one of the most horrifying things he had ever seen. The image that popped into his head was that of the dead girl he saw in the dress, right arm ripped apart from her body with a hole in her chest lying in a pool of her own blood.

Seeing that in his head made him growl and snarl. That was what he thought the cyborgs repressented. That kind of death that was so gruesome. It made him angry that those mechanical punks were allowed to do such damage, do hurt defenseless people like that and feel nothing. It pissed him off, made him feel deep and utter hatered to the pair. _'They are monsters. Why do poeple like that girl had to suffer becase of them? What did she ever do to them?!'_ he thought to himself as tears started to run from his eyes and run down his cheeks.

Everything then went dark. Then another image appeared in his head. That was one from his point of view, when the female blonde bitch held him from the top of the ferris wheel and the line he heard in her voice was how she insulted him by calling him "Gohan's little fwend". _'That stupid, heartless bitch! I give everything I can to save others and she thinks of me as a joke?! I HATE her!'_ he thought to himself as his body shook and winds started to fly out from his center, shocking all of the trainees.

The image of Cyborg #18 disappeared from his head and everything turned dark once more. _'I can't imagine more? Come on think!'_ he thought to himself as he tried to think of what else angers him, but finding himself stuck.

"I can see the hatered on your face, but you haven't embraced it Trunks." he heard the voice of his master pouring into his head, making him feel a bit confused. "Embrace it! Hold on to it! Grab it and pull every inch of power from it! Imagine them killing everyone you love! Me! Your mother! Your sister! Your niece! Master Roshi! Imagine them killing all of us! Soak in that anger! Your fury, hatered! Despise the cyborgs Trunks! Despise them!"

During that entire ecouraging speech of his master, he kept imagining. He imagined the cyborgs, and when he heard his master telling him to imagine him, Trunks did so, portraying in his mind the sight of his injured master after the fight. When he was told to imagine his family and friends, he did so. When he was told to imagine his friends and family getting killed , he couldn't do that, and everything turned black once more.

The image that was now in his head and the black voice surrounding him in his imagination was a wooden door with a steel frame in front of him. _'Why is there a door in front me? Why is it made of wood? And why... why does it make me feel so... so... **angry!** '_ he thought to himself as he clenched his fists until it hurt really bad, the pain only making him angrier.

"AHHHH!" he roared at the top of his lungs as he released everything and just screamed. The wooden door started to crack, glows of gold appearing from behind it. It cracked further and further, but when it was close to break completely, its glow being revealed to him, the massive heat of it, he was pushed back and the glow disappeared as the wooden door regenerated.

The son of Vegeta opened his eyes to see hear himself shout at the top of his lungs as everything surrounding him was shaking with such force that the ground beneath him was being ripped apart. Surrounding him was a wild and raging vail of golden fire that hissed with ferocity. His eyes were green and his hair stood up in a spikey fashion, but it didn't turn gold. He suddenly felt the heat that he felt coming from the door disappear. His hair fell down and his aura disappeared as his eyes turned back to blue and he fell on his knees.

He felt completely empty on the inside. Vacant of emotions and energy, and it took him a while until he managed to regain some of his sense. He never felt such anger inside him before, and when he stopped panting and snapped out of the sort of vacant trance, he looked around. He saw the other trainees, Gohan's children, holding to one another and gathered together, looking at him with an expression that was utter terror. They were afraid of **him**.

He looked at his master, who crounched down and stared at him with a smile. "You almost did it." he said, making Trunks feel a bit confused, or maybe he was still dizzy from the experience.

"What?" the lavender haired son of Bulma asked as he stared into the eyes of the older half-Saiyan.

"You almost fully embraced that hatered and anger and transformed. You simply need several days of doing it." he said with an ecstatic tone in his voice. The royal half-breed felt the pride in his master's words.

Trunks looked down and simply nodded, pondering on the experience.

* * *

 ** _B_** _ecause of my attempted transformation, I caused an avelanche that destroyed our camp, so we moved to another hill above a forest outside the city. **E** very day I kept on attempting to transfrom, with Gohan to guide me. **I** always was on the verge of success, but there was always something missing: **I** couldn't imagine someone I love dead. Then **that** day came...  
_

 **December 13, Age 780,**

It was early morning. The sun was up after the first few hours of dawn. The air was slightly cool, like in every morning at this time of the day. The birds down at the forest were chirping loudly and happily and the life in the city ahead were as calm and quiet as peaceful, despite the fear that the cyborgs could attack any day.

This morning Trunks was once again trying to transform. He was shouting once more as loud as he could imagining everything Gohan told him to, but he was still unable to. Whenever he tried to imagine the deaths of his loved ones, he couldn't and everything would turn black and he would open his eyes. Today he couldn't manage to see the wooden door. He fell on his knees and panted heavily while beads of sweat covered his brow and soaked his white shirt.

The older half-Saiyan was standing right behind the lavender haired half-Saiyan and pondering about Trunks' inability to transform. He sighed and then walked towards his apprentice. "You need to rest. Sit down and look at the view. I'll be right back." he said warmly as he walked back to the camp, where his children where still sleeping.

Trunks sat down and continued panting and huffing while looking to the distance, seeing the sun covering the woods and bringing their shade closer to him. The breeze was cool as it washed over his face, making him feel refreshed as he inhaled it into his nostrils and smiled. This sure was a morning he would like to remember, an early Winter morning.

For about ten minutes he sat there alone, thinking about all those months of training and how far he has gone and grew, but wasn't sure anymore if he had what it took to become a Super Saiyan. He took a deep breath. _'Why can't I do it? I just can that girl dead in the streets, but I can't see my own family and friends ending like this? I just can't imagine them getting hurt. Maybe because of that I won't ever become a Super Saiyan.'_ he thought to himself as he felt sadness in his heart. He was going to fail Gohan, the man he admired so much and he felt so bad about it.

The son of Goku then returned and sat next to his prodege, holding something that was wrapped up in cloth. "This is for you." he said as he gave it to the lavender haired young fighter, who took it and immediately started to unwrap it.

"A few days ago a went to town and found a man with an interesting collection. I bought this from him because I thought you would like it." he said while Trunks was unwrapping the cloth around what his master just admitted to by for him.

When Trunks finished removing all the cloth he saw a sword with a beautiful hilt inside a red-brown sheath. He pulled the blade out of the sheath, revealing its metallic beauty shining and deflecting the rays of the sun.

Trunks' eyes were full with tears as he put the sword back into the sheath and put it on the ground. He then launched himself at his mentor, hugging him as he cried. "Th-th-thank you Gohan. You're the best." he said while crying tears of joy, with his mentor patting him on the back.

Gohan simply laughed before pushing the young man away, ruffling his lavender hair. "I'm never the best, that's my dad. But thanks for the compliment." he said as he got up, Trunks quickly getting up as well as the breeze pushed their hair backwards. "How about you practice with it a little? I do need some help bringing some firewood to make breakfast." he said lightheartedly as he chuckled.

Trunks' eyes glowed with admiration in them, clearly jumping at the opprotunity to spend some more time with his beloved mentor. "You bet!" he squeeled as he grabbed the sheath in his hand. The hero of Earth chuckled once more as he started to walk down the hill, or rather jump from the ledge into the forest. Trunks immediately followed his example, jumping from the ledge of the hill.

Trunks started to plammet towards the large area of woods beneath him, which made him panic since he has never done such a thing. While he spinned he watched Gohan plummeting as well, but he stayed in balance just as he was falling, but he also seemed to slow down.

Realising what to do, the warrior-in-training quickly channeled ki into his feet, allowing him to fly. He quickly balanced himself in the air and stopped his fall. As he finally managed to straighten up, Gohan was reaching the trees and descending slowly. The son of Vegeta decided just to fly after his mentor, landing inside the forest after a quick burst pushing him down, before he did a summersault in the air so he could land safely on the ground.

As Gohan landed quietly and calmly, a "tap" sound could be heard. "That wasn't what I expected Trunks, but maybe in the future I'll teach you some more control." he said with a smile as he started walking, with his lavender haired son of Bulma following him.

"The guy whom I bought the sword from said it belonged to a great hero who believed in justice." the defender of Earth started to explain to the young man, who stared at the sword he was holding in his hand. "A hero who fought to defend others, to slay evil." he continued to explain what he was told, making the royal half-breed look at the sword with awe. "From the man told me, the hero fell while fighting the minions of Piccolo Daimao." the son of Goku finished as explanation as he looked around at the trees.

Trunks then looked at his mentor. "Piccolo Daimao?" he asked his mentor with a perplexed expression. "Is that Piccolo's full name?" he asked as he returned his gaze to his new sword.

The raven-haired man laughed. "No, that's Mister Piccolo's father. Piccolo Junior was his full name, but I called him Mister Piccolo." he said as he kept on walking with a smile, lingering on the past.

The younger half-Saiyan looked at his master once more. "Are we still talking about Piccolo Daimao or his son?" he asked, clearly confused because they were talking about two people with the same name.

Gohan just sighed with a smile on his face, only for him to stop in front of a tree. Trunks stopped and stood right next to his master. The red wearing warrior looked down at his student. "Well, go ahead. Try your sword of justice, hero." he said with a light-hearted tone to his voice, clearly putting some affectionate sacrcasm into his word without the intetion to insult his student.

The son of Vegeta quickly smirked as he unsheathed his sword and grabbing the hilt with both hands. The weight wasn't too bad, nothing he couldn't handle. He then charged at the tree, raising his new sword overhead and bringing it down at the tree trunk, slicing it in half. The half-breed then raised the sword overhead once more, lowering and hacking each side of the tree trunk into smaller and smaller pieces. He was using it more like a lumberjack used an axe rather than how someone would use a sword.

Panting slightly, he could feel the sweat accumulating on his brow and in his armpits. He exhaled as he picked up the sheath and sheathe his sword back. The pair then continued walking in the woods after the older and stronger half-Saiyan picked up some of the parts that were chopped.

"Hey Gohan," the teen started a conversation as he looked at the ground, while his master shifted his stare at the younger half-breed. "I don't think I can become a Super Saiyan." he said with a disappointed tone as his expression turned to one of sadness.

The twenty three-years old man gave his protege a confused look while carrying the wood. "What makes you say that Trunks?" he asked with intrigue and interest in his voice, clearly wanting to see why his student thought that way.

Trunks kept looking down. "You remember how you keep telling me to imagine the ones I love die? Well... I can't. I just can't imagine someone I care about being dead." he said with defeat in his voice, he had a hard time getting it out, just because he hated to disappoint his master, who gave up his arm to save his life.

The black-haired warrior just ruffled the young man's hair again. "Well, I guess I never had this problem, so I expected the same from you." he said with a comforting smile on his face, making it seem like it's his fault. "When I was a child, I saw my friends die around me but were broght back by the dragon balls. When it happened the second time, that's when I transformed." he explained his mindset as they kept on walking. "I guess you never experienced it, so you couldn't imagine what it feels like to see someone you care about dead rather than strangers." he kept on talking, trying to cheer his young student up. "You just need to find the right emotional trigger." he said opptimistically as he stopped in front of another tree.

"Now Trunks, we have enough wood, but I want you to try and practice on how to use a sword. Cut just a single branch this time." the tall warrior said, mentoring and teaching his student as much as he could.

Trunks unsheathed his sword with one hand while putting the sheath down. He then grabbed the hilt with both hands once more, focusing his gaze on a pretty big branch on the right side of the tree, up at the top. He charged forward and raised the sword overhead and with a passionate scream he send the blade down, cutting half of the branch that he intended instead of the whole thing. The large branch landed on the ground at the same time as the half-Saiyan, its "THUD!" sound eclipsing the quiet "tap" sound of his feet as he clanded and moved to a crounching position to shift the momentum correctly.

As he straighten himself he sheathed back his sword and held it with one hand while picking up the branch with the other and putting it on the pile that his master was carrying. "So how was I? he asked with excitement in his voice, hoping to get the approval of his mentor.

Gohan smiled as he gave the boy a thumbs up. Then he turned around and started to walk at the other direction, where the two were walking at earlier, and the adolescent fighter quickly followed him.

As they walked in the forest the lavender haired teen looked in awe at the serene view of the forest, since he never really seen many forests in his life. He found it truely beautiful. He then looked at his master doing the same while carrying all that wood with just one arm wrapped around the pile and putting it close to his chest.

"Say Gohan," he started to talk, gaining his master's attention. "Was the past better? Before the androids?" he aksed with interest as the two walked. "Was it better?" he truely wanted to know how was Gohan's life before this never ending nightmare.

The son of Goku just sighed. "Just by a little bit. In reality my entire life was nothing but pain and misery." he said as he lowered his head, clearly trying to stop himself from crying. "All that I loved was constantly at risk of being destroyed and taken away from me. The cyborgs was just the time that it happened." he said with sadness in his voice as tears clearly started to flow like a stream. "I was always forced to be a tool for my mom's fairy tale or an additional meat shield to defend the planet, and I'm **sick** of it." he said with clear anger and distain in his voice as his golden aura of Super Saiyan surrounded his frame.

His aura quickly died down as quickly as it appeared. He inhaled and exhaled slowly as he dropped the pile of wood, using his arm to wipe the tears from his eyes. Eventually he turned around and tried to reassure his student. "There were some great time though as well. My dad, Son Goku, he was a true light that I took an example from. He truly was inspirational to me and to others." he said with a warm smile, one that Trunks found inspirational himself as the older half-breed looked at the distance and at the area the sun was shining bright from.

"Also I had uncle Raditz and Mister Piccolo, whom both supported me in their gruff, cold and uniqe way to become a good fighter." he kept on talking with a warm and nostalgic tone as he looked into the shining distance. "I was surrounded by people who loved and supported me, and your sister was always a good friend." he kept on talking, still looking at the distance as if he was stuck in some nostalgic memory, as tears started once more to run down his cheeks.

After he finished talking, he kept on looking for several minutes, still tearing up with joy filling his expression. When he came back to his senses, he wiped away the tears again before looking at the pile. "We don't need so much, let's just take half and return to camp." he said as he started to pick up some of the pieces of wood while the younger half-Saiyan helped him.

After they finished they both flew out of the forest and back to the hill to where they set their camp. The other three were already and when they came back Pan immediately tackled her father and hugged him as tight as she possibly could.

At breakfast the group set the fire and cooked for a while until the food ws ready, using a pan and a cooking pot. They made white rice and bacon for breakfast that Gohan bought when he went to the town in the last few days.

After breakfast they all prepared to train, with the group taking out the vests to put them on so they could spar, because Gohan made a new rule that they could only spar with the vests on. While the younger warriors-in-training were putting on the vests, the raven-black haired defender of Earth put his hand on the shoulder of the Lavender haired teen.

"Rest for a bit Trunks. If you have something to ask me, don't be afraid." he told his student as he went to watch his kids sparring as well as they could, because of the weight that still somewhat put a burden on their small bodies.

Trunks stood at the end of the cliff and pondered on what Gohan had told him in the woods. He looked at his sword for several minutes, before he decided what he wanted to ask his master about.

He walked to the taller man and sat down next to him. He looked at his niece trying to hit her red-brown haired half-brother, but he managed to block the punch with his forearm, despite showing a lot of difficulty doing so.

"Hey Gohan," he started to talk to his master, getting his attention despite him not shifting his gaze from the three-way spar of his young children. "I want to know several things from your past. About my dad mostly." he said as he kept looking at the spar as well. He then looked at his master once more.

The son of Goku sighed. "I won't sugar coat it Trunks, but your father was a horrible person." he said with a cold nonchalant tone that shook the younger man. He truely didn't expect to hear this, since he had hoped his father would be a great man. "However, I truely respected him as a fighter. He was skilled, tenacious and determined as much as anyone, if not more than all the old gang combined." he said with a stoic expression on his face, gaining the interest of the lavender haired teen in an instant.

"How did he die?" Trunks asked the defender of Earth with a spark in his eyes that showed his interest in the subject.

The last of the Z-Fighters sighed once more. "The first encounter with the cyborgs was on May 12, Age 767 nine miles away from South City. By the time we showed up they decimated the entire city and were just waiting for us to show up. It was a trap and we didn't even know it." he said as he looked at his hand as he cluched it into a fist. When we arrived you father showed up as well, and when facing the two he said something like: "I don't know who you are, but you better kneel before me if you know what good for you.". yeah, something like that." the older half-breed started to tell the tale to his protege.

"Then there was a long taunting match between him and the cyborgs, with them calling him things like "troll doll" or "shorty" and thing like that, but that didn't faze him." the hero of Earth kept on telling the story as Trunks' eyes went wide and a smile appeared on his face, as he felt so proud of being the son of a guy who could be unfazed by the words and horrors of the androids.

"Eventually Cyborg #17 implied that your father wasn't worth wasting time on because he isn't as important as dad. This finally forced your father to reveal his Super Saiyan form, telling them to watch his Super Saiyan swagger." Gohan kept on talking, chuckling a bit with nostalgic memory after saying the words "Super Saiyan swagger".

His then became a bit more grim as kept on looking at the spar. "When your father charged at Seventeen, he tried to throw a flurry of punches at him. Honestly, at the time they were so fast that I couldn't track what was happening at all. I know how you felt when you first saw me transform, because I felt the same thing when I saw my dad and Vegeta transform." he said while feeling reminiscent about adventures of old.

"But the cyborg dodged every strike, hammering your father with heavy blows across his body. For every punch Vegeta missed, Seventeen returned the favor by landing a punch so many times stronger. Eventually Vegeta collaped for the first time, his body dented from the blows, and every area that was hit had turned purple very quickly. He was also bleeding from the forehead, mouth and nose. He was truely in a horrible shape after one exchange." he kept on telling his student the event, seemingly becoming sadder and sadder as he told the events, and the lavender haired boy noticed it, but he still wanted to hear more.

"Your father then flew up and took to the sky, firing ki blasts at his foe, who just deflected them without any effort, and his sister even joined in just so she could "have some fun". It was truely horrifying to see a Super Saiyan being beaten so easily." Gohan said while looking down at his feet, his entire body shaking. "Eventually Cyborg #17 smashed him across the head with a double-axe hammer, cracking Vegeta's skull and disorienting him." he said as he started to tear up once more.

"I remember seeing him on the ground trying to get up and walk, only to fall on his side because he was too disoriented to even move or get up. He was supporting himself up while on his knees, puking blood in agony. Even though I hated him, I was afraid for him in that moment. Then he charged at the cyborg one last time, only for Seventeen to stop him by grabbing him by the throat and chocking him." he kept telling the story, with the boy putting both hands over his mouth while carrying a horrified expression.

Gohan gritted his teeth as he pushed himself to keep telling the story. "Using his hand like a knife, that fucking cyborg pierced Vegeta's chest, slicing it open horizontally and grabbing his intestines as if it was a rope. Blood flew out everywhere as if Vegeta's stomach was a fountain, before he started to fall, but was stopped because the cyborg helt on to the intestines with his blood soaked hand. That's how Vegeta died." the hero of Earth finished with distain and hatered in his voice as he kept crying, his voice chocked from the tears.

He wiped them away with his hand and sat down next to his student. For a while the only noises they could hear were the "BOOM!" sounds that came from the sonic explosions that occured from the clashes of the three younger kids.

There was complete silence between the two as they digested the story. Trunks couldn't imagine most of it, since he never knew how his father even looked and his mom never talked about him. Gohan though was devestated from reliving the horrible tale that was the first fight with the cyborgs, where he lost all his friends.

Trunks then looked at the spar for several more minutes, looking at Pan, Hercule and Goten trying to keep on going at it, despite being tired. They just fell on their butts and panted heavily, bruised but still smiling.

"Hey Gohan," the lavender haired son of Vegeta tred to get his master's attention once again, but this time the raven-black haired man seemed stuck in a dream or a daze. "Gohan," the boy repeated once more, but there was no response from the man, who looked down with a vacant expression on his face. "Gohan!" the son of Bulma shouted, making the older fighter snap out of his daze and look at his student.

"Yeah?" he asked, clearly giving his attetion to his student once more.

Trunks looked at him, clearly showing concern to him, but then returned his thought to what he wanted to ask. "How did you meet Goten and Hercule's mothers? What are they like?" he asked, wanting to hear more about this subject from the man himself rather than the kids who didn't undertand the birds & the bees.

Gohan smiled. "Well, the circumstances were basically the same in both cases with them. I fought the cyborgs, ran away, they found me, helped me recover and eventually we just spent a night together." he said with a warm tone to his voice, making it sound like those were good memories. "I truely care about them, and I still hope they are okay." he said as he turned around and once more looking into the distance.

Trunks didn't feel satisfied from the answer and kept inquiring. "But what are they like?" he asked the older warrior while turnin around as well.

The half-breed's smile became wider. "Well, Videl was the one I met first. It was during the second siege of Orange Star City. I fought the cyborgs and I was pretty badly injured, while they still toyed with me. Suddenly there was a hail of bullets hitting the cyborgs. I looked down and saw a small group of humans firing at them, with Videl leading them. I gave me the opening to attack the cyborgs and blind them, but I fell down and the people who saved me took me to their undeground base." he started to tell the story, with Trunks opening his ears to listen as he looked at his mentor.

"While I was there, Videl looked after me and made sure her doctors were taking a good care of me. It suprised me that a 15 years-old girl could lead a resistance group that consisted of a size that was ten times larger than the amount of people she brought to the surface. She had spunk to her and she was stronger than most of them. She truely was someone with potential and I saw it." he kept on talking while smiling, making Trunks feel awe about the woman, making him wish he could meet her.

"I stayed there for a month and usually talked to the people there. I learned their stories and the history of the city before the cyborgs got there. It was also a very nice underground base." he chuckled after the last sentence. "Anyway, I was still a teenager, so my hormones were hitting me like a brick wall, and I developed an atracttion to Videl. One night we talked about something which I can't remember, and then I suddenly kissed her. I can't remember completely what pushed me to do so, but one thing led to another, and now we have Hercule here to prove it." the two half-Saiyans turned their heads and looked at the raven-black haired boy, who was still panting heavily from the spar.

Gohan then looked up and saw some darker clouds in the distance. "Well, it's going to rain today." he said as he got up.

Trunks got up once more. "Wait Gohan I-" he started to talk once more, but a sudden and defeaning "BOOOOOOMM!" sound echoed from the distance, making the ground beneath them shake violently. The boy knew that there was only one cause for this, but he didn't want it to be that. _'No... not again..._ ' he thought to himself as he looked West, to where the city resided away from the forest.

As he and the others looked to at the direction of the city, they could see a dome of energy dying down and smoke coming up from the center of the city itself. "It's the androids!" the lavender haired adolescent screamed in shock and terror.

Gohan clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. "Ahhh!" he shouted as his hair turned spiky and gold, his eyes turned into a bright pair of emeralds and a fiery golden aura of the Super Saiyan form surrounded his frame.

Trunks ran only to stop next to his mentor. "Gohan wait, we need to help the civilians!" the boy shouted as he had a terrified expression on his face.

The man looked at him with a stone cold serious expression. "There is no "we" today. You're staying here with the rest." he said as he prepared to fly to the city and fight.

Concern for his master overwhelmed him and the son of Vegeta quickly retorted. "You can't win them with one arm Gohan! I won't fight and just focus on saving civilians! Please just don't go alone." he cried trying to persuade his master not to try and go alone.

Pan quickly tried to get up as she saw her father transform. "Don't go daddy, don't go." she cried as she grabbed the man's baggy pants.

The Super Saiyan growled. "This is my life, the fate of the planet is on my shoulders! All the people down there need me!" he shouted angrily, making the little girl back away while sniffing and crying.

The two sons of Gohan then walked behind him with extensive effort because of how tired and exhausted they were. "We need you!" Hercule shouted as he responded to his father's angry words.

Goten nodded. "Yeah pa, we're afraid that you won't return this time. Please let us help. Let's work together as a family and survive this." the red-brown haired kid tried to persuade his father to let them assist.

Gohan's body shook as he looked at the city, with more and more explosion of energy appearing and destroying it. "I can't let you join me until you're Super Saiyans." he said as he gritted his teeth. There was concern in his voice.

"I told you Gohan, I can't imagine you dead, but I don't want to see you in a bed covered with bandeges ever again!" Trunks shouted with agony in his voice, trying his best to make his mentor change his mind and allow him to help out.

Suddenly something in the man's expression changed, like something just clicked in his mind. He smiled at the lavender haired boy. "You're right. Let's just go and try to save as many people as we can." he said with an inspiring tone in his voice.

The half-Saiyan gave back a wide smile before he looked at the city rather than focus his sight on his master. "Okay, I promise you I won't-" he started to say but was cut mid-sentence suddenly as a "boof!" sound was heard, he felt an awfull pain in the back of his neck.

He started to fall down face first into the ground, but before half way everything turned black.

* * *

 **[Musical Cue: Legacy of Goku 2 OST- Something's Wrong]**

*tap*...

*tap*...

*tap tap*...

*tap tap tap*...

Tapping sounds came to his ears as he slowly opened his eyes. He felt something cold and wet hit his entire body. He felt confused.

He pushed himself up with his hands, rubbing the back of his head. Rain drops were constantly falling on his entire body, soaking his lavender-colored hair, his clothes and his skin. He looked around and saw the three younger warriors in training on the ground, eyes closed and breathing. They were uncontious.

"Were am I?" the teenager asked himself aloud, confused for a bit. "What is happening?" he asked himself again, still rubbing the back of his neck softly.

Then his eyes went wide with horror as he remembered. Gohan knocked him out. "Gohan?!" he asked with a shout, looking at the camp, but the man wasn't there.

He looked at the city, the place that was attacked by the cyborgs and what he saw was horrifying. Every tall building that he could see was somewhat destroyed and reskinned with a grey char tint to it. Smoke was rising to the air in massive amounts. The city was destroyed.

He couldn't wait for the rest to wake up, he had to see if he was not too late. If there were still survivors. _'I have to find Gohan and take care of him!'_ he thought to himself as his white-blue aura blazed to life around him and he flew towards the smoking city.

As he was flying he didn't notice that his sword was put down next to the kids, but he only thought about saving those that could have survived the attack. _'What if Gohan is lying down there in the dirt right now waiting for me to come?! He needs me! I'll bring him home and we'll take care of him again.'_ he thought as he was quickly passing over part of the forest he was walking with his master in.

He finally landed in the entrance of the city, and things looked awful. The buildings were partly collapesed while parts of them still stood. Everything was smoking and charred. There were holes in the roads that were now being filled with puddles from the rain itself. The boy was frozen for a good minute there as he looked at the desolated ruins that were infront of him, but he finally managed to get a grip on his nerves and ran inside.

He ran on the main road, looking everywhere for a voice, a ki signature, but he found nothing, as if the place was a ghost town.

He kept on running, seeing how smaller buildings were just rubble at this point. He reached a small neighborhood of two-floor buildings, which were nothing but black piles of rocks. He suddenly saw a hand underneath on pile of black rubble, and he immediately stopped to try and help out the poor soul underneath. _'Yes! A survivor!'_ he thought to himself as he ran to where he saw the hand.

As he reached that certain pile he stopped. "Hey! Don't worry, I'll save you!" he shouted as he grabbed the hand, but with the first pull he was thrown back and landed on his butt. He looked down and saw the hand that he tried to pull in his hands, torn off, yet not dropping a single drop of blood. There was no survivor, only a hand.

Tears ran down Trunks' cheeks as his body shook. "GOHAN! WERE ARE YOU?!" he screamed at the top of his lungs with fear and concern. He was afraid, he was concerned and he needed to find his master.

There was no answer aside from the tapping sounds of the rain. It was the only thing that was making a sound. Shaking his head, the son of Bulma kept on running ahead. He turned left when the road split into two, and then he reached another street.

This time it had a lot more people on the road. Dead people. He ran on the asphalt road while looking at the bodies, with tears running down from his eyes. He felt sadness inside him when he saw so many people with holes in their bodies and lying dead on the ground, or lying with their boddies ripped apart in a pool of their own blood.

Stopping once more, Trunks fell to his knees. "GOHAN! PLEASE MAKE A SOUND! WHERE ARE YOU?!" he kept on screaming and crying as he sat there on his knees and wept. He cried on and on as he looked around him at the large amount of dead bodies.

He then stood up and launched himself to the air, deciding to look for his mentor in the quickest way he could. He flew around the city streets, looking around at every corner from above. "Gohan! Gohan!" he kept crying out with a desperate and concerned voice. _'I know he is alive. I just need to find him.'_ he thought to himself as he tried to feel Gohan's ki in the area, but he couldn't find it.

 _'It's so frustrating! Why can't I feel his ki?! He is so strong yet I can't feel his overwhelming power. Just how hurt is he?'_ the boy thought to himself, wiping away the worst scenario from his mind.

After a while he reached an area where he saw an enormous amounts of destruction, wher building, even large skyscrapers were toppled and turned into rubble. "This was the area where Gohan fought the androids, I know it." the royal half-Saiyan said to himself with relief as he lowered his altitude.

As he lowered himself, he suddenly noticed someone inside a large crater, one filled with water. "Gohan!" he shouted as he flied down to the crater. When he reached the ground he noticed the much smaller details, like the torn up red baggy pants and the one arm. This was definetly his master.

"Gohan, are you okay?" he asked, but then he noticed the condition of his master. He had a large hole at his right side the reached from the waste to his arm pit, and he lacked the right side of his abdomen and stomach. He was lying face down and his entire torso was revealed, his red gi top and long sleeved lime-gree shirt gone.

The pool itself was red with a piece of cloth sailing in it. The son of Vegeta clenched his hands into fists so hard that he drew blood from his palms, but he blocked the pain away, as he was too focused on his master.

He took the piece of cloth into his hands. It was half torn and red, but he could identify it as the white circle with the (飯) kanji, which meant Han.

He looked at the body of his master as tears ran more than ever, hoping that the worst didn't happen. It couldn't happen, Gohan was too strong to die.

"Gohan wake up. Wake up Gohan." he shook the body, but he couldn't hear his master's voice, he couldn't feel his ki, he could see his back go up and down when he breathed. There was no response from the son of Goku.

Trunks however couldn't believe or accept the idea that his master is dead, the man he so admired lying dead. He couldn't imagine not seeing him anymore, hear his voice ever again, not seeing the sun shine from behind him.

"Wake up! Pan, Hercule, Goten, they need you! **I** need you! Please wake up!" he kept on shaking the man, hoping that he would finally make a sound, show him tht there was nothing to worry about, that the invincible ray of light to look up to has not died down into darkness.

 **[End Musical Cue]**

He shook Gohan's body hard enough that he managed to turn it over, and this finally confirmed to him his worst scenario. He looked at the white blanks of white that were his mentor's eyes, saw his face covered in bruises and blood. His body had multiple harsh burns and scratches and bruises on it covering it with bloody wounds as well. From the hole in his stomach that took his right side also revealed a small parts of his bloodied internal organs.

 **[Musical Cue #2: Legacy of Goku 2 OST- A Saiyan Down]**

The teen's body shook as he looked at the corpse with a devestated expression. He looked at his hands and saw that they were red with blood. He could no longer be in a state of mind that would tell him that it's his blood and not his master, making shake uncontrolably as he wailed with agony.

"GOHAN!" he screamed as he dugged his fingernails into his scalp and dragged them across it, drawing blood from it that soaked his lavender hair and was washed by the rain as he kept on screaming his heartbroken cry.

He screamed and cried for about a minute or two, before he could start thinking again. He saw in his mind the image of the girl once more, black hole in her chest and arm ripped from her body. He then saw in his mind all the dead bodies that he saw earlier in the street that he passed. Lastly, he saw the mechanical pair in his mind, and all his sadness, his agony, turned into nothing but pure hatred.

 _'It's them, it's all their fault!'_ he thought to himself as he gritted his teeth and the wooden door appeared in his mind in the middle of the street, right in front of him, but he didn't notice it at all. _'They took all those people's lives. They took Gohan away. I won't forgive them. Never, ever,_ ** _ever! I HATE THEM!_** _'_ he thougth to himself as he felt power rising from inside, as the door began to shatter.

"What have they done to you Gohan?" he asked as he fell on his knees, his hatered and anger filling his voice as he looked at his dead mentor. "Those bastards will pay! I will DESTROY THEM!" he screamed in fury as his hair spiked up. In his mind the wooden door shattered completely and a blinding golden light came out.

"AAHHHHHH!" he roared at the top of his lungs as his hair turned into spikes of gold and his blue eyes turned into bright emeralds. The ground underneath his cracked and started to rip apart from the force of the transformation that he was undergoing.

With one last shout of hatered a dome of golden light erupted from him with such force that whatever buildings that remained in the area turned into black dust and then atomized into nothingness. Even Gohan's body was pushed back with enough force to roll it over again, only for the skin on the back to turn black as the field of golden energy passed above it.

As the light died down the adolescent Super Saiyan looked down at the puddle. He saw his golden spiky hair flapping in the winds that his transformation created and saw his emerald gems glowing in the darkness of the storm clouds above.

With one last shout he slammed his hands against the asphalt road, causing a powerful earthquake.

 **[End Musical Cue #2]**

* * *

 ** _T_** _hat was the day Gohan's story ended, and I became a Super Saiyan._

 ** _A_** _fter I transformed, I took Gohan's body back home to Capsule Corp. **T** he rest followed as they felt my ki. **I** can't even count for how many days everyone cried. **I** know that everyone were as devestated as I was with his death. **M** om started to spend more time in the lab, Bra locked herself in her room and we didn't utter a single word._ ** _  
_**

 ** _A_** _fter we burried him, I started to train alone while the rest mourned him. **F** or a year I pushed myself to newer heights thanks to the power of the Super Saiyan form, which I managed to contain it's destructive power by focusing all my anger and hatered on the cyborgs._

 _ **I** t was later that the rest joined me once again, and we pushed each other as hard as we could. **W** hen three years passed since Gohan's death, all of us focused our anger, resulting in Pan, Goten and Hercule becoming Super Saiyans as well._

 **December, Age 783,**

It was a cold winter day at Capsule Corporation, and Trunks was helping his mother carry some heavy machines. The scientist was working day and night on her project, which she claimed would be finished today.

He looked up as he saw the big yellow-blue machine that had a long yet not so wide cockpit, several yellow spiky poles to hold it in its place and four propultion jets on each side. He didn't really know what the project was, but he wanted to help his mother.

"So what is this machine?" he asked with an interested tone to the 16 year-old youth as he put down what his mother wanted him to carry. He was wearing a black tank top shirt and gre baggy pants that was tied by a brown belt. He also wore two yellow boots with black soles and edges.

The former C.E.O of Capsule Corp looked at her son and gave him a determined smile. "That is a time machine. We're going to use it to fix everything." she said as she took out a wrench and a screwdriver and opened up a hatch in the machine, starting to work on it.

The teenager looked confused as he stared at the large machine. "How so?" he asked.

The old woman groaned. "Well, if you go back in time and change something, the entire timeline is changed." she said with an annoyed tone as she tried to focus on doing final configurations of the machine. "You are going to go to the past, give Goku my medicine to the heart virus and warn everyone about the cyborgs. They will train and stop those blasted punks and every bad thing that happened to us will no longer happen." she explained as simple as possible so her son would understand her plan.

Trunks then had a spark of awe and amazement in his eyes. "Oh my god, that's great!" he said happily as he began to imagine it. Him going back in time, seeing all those guys his master told him about, meeting his father, all of it was going to be so wonderful, and he would have master Gohan back at the end of it!

"That's great! I'll finally be able to meet Goku and Gohan as a kid, and even my dad!" he said with enthusiasm.

Bulma suddenly stopped as realization hit her. "Oh shit, he's going to meet your father." she said to herself aloud, but the lavender haired warrior didn't pay any attation to it as he started to fantasize about how great the past was going to be.

Then all of that was interrupted when they heard a static sound coming from the radio. **"The cyborgs are attacking Central City again! Hide everyone or send help to Central City!"** the voice from the radio cried out as it was cut by the sound of an explosion.

This immediately stopped any thought the son of Vegeta quickly focused on one thing: revenge. He took the sword from the counter and tied it to his back using a belt and he ran outside.

"Trunks don't!" he heard his mother's voice, but he didn't want to stop, as this was the first attack in three years, and he was now a Super Saiyan.

He flew high into the sky as his released a golden aura that surrounded him as he transformed into a Super Saiyan, increasing his flying speed by an incredible amount.

He passed the clouds so fast that he felt like a rocket, but only fast. He broke the sound barrier, causing a mach cone to form around him as he flew at full speed torwards Central City, and he was going to stop the mechanical twins once and for all. But what he told himself to feel more confident.

He was amazed how fast it took him to get to Central City as a Super Saiyan, but he was there, hiding in the clouds and waiting until he could see the cyborgs. He floated there and heard the "BOOM!" sounds from below, making him shake with anger as he looked down and saw explosions everywhere in the city.

Deciding he can't wait a single second, he flew down as fast as possible down towards the like a golden commet,

Upon landing in the middle of the city, he looked around. He saw building on fire and hearing screams of people running away from the killer biological robots. He moved by passing from building to building under the shadows as something that was commen sense to him by now.

He ran from behind buildings, always hearing the screams of people echoing across the area while the ground beneath him was constantly shaking as he hear "BOOM!" after "BOOM!" in his ears. He growled as he slowly arrived to the area where all the noise was coming from.

He watched from beind a building as he saw the deadly twins standing over the rubble that was several building just minutes ago firing at civilians, putting holse at the center of their chest or simply atomizing their entire bodies in an instant. Either way, people were dying.

Hiding behind a large building and making sure he wasn't seen, he started to do several hand movements in which he shot his right hand to the left and his left hand to the right several times and in several direction before putting them in front of his center, thumb and index finger of each hand meeting in the center.

After that hand trick a star shaped ki ball began to form as he jumped up, reaching above the top of the building in a heartbeat. He focused his sight on the two androids and aimed his attack at them.

"Ha!" he shouted as the ball was launched from his hands towards where to two killers of his master were standing. The fact that he shouted caught their attention, as they jumped to the side and avoided the attack, the black haired man jumping to the right while the blonde jumped to the left.

The ball of ki hit the dbris, evaporating them in a large golden explosion that propeled many winds outwards, pushing the pair away from each other as they covered their eyes because of the blinding flash that was the explosion.

This gave the teenager the opening to charge at them. He flew towards the blonde so fast that she barely noticed him, since her attention was focused on the attack rather than its user. "What was tha-" she started to say as Trunks' left elbow smashed into her face, compressing her right cheek and sending her flying into a builing, which immediately collaped upon itself with a mighty "THRUM!" sound.

The golden fighter then charged forward into the cloud of smoke formed by his attack, appeared out of in on the other side as he charged at the black haired cyborg. Trunks' foe just smirked as he launched a punch to hit the student of Gohan, but it seemed to pass through the teenager as he used afterimage. He then appeared behind Seventeen and rammed a powerful kick to his temple, kicking him down at the ground, causing a powerful earthquake as a "BOOM!" sound was heard.

Flying to the side and landing on the road to keep his distance, Trunks unsheathed his sword, which shined brightly in the sun. A "BRISH!" sound was suddenly heard as debris of a building and of the road flew everywhere as the twin simultaniously jumped out of the crater and from under the debris of the building at the same time. They elegantly landed on the asphalt.

It was then that he noticed something slightly different in them, which was at least visible on Cyborg #18: they were scarred in some way, shape or form. The female cyborg's entire right side seemed to have a burn scar that prevented her from opening her right eye, a well as being caompletely balled on her right side. She was also missing her right ear.

The male robot smiled and chuckled as he looked at the half-breed. "Look sis, we've got a new golden boy." he said happily as if he got a new toy to play with. That remarked made the teenager growl with anger.

"Yeah but he's sooooooo weak compard to good ol' one-arm." the blonde said with a bit of distain hiding in her voice while saying the words "one-arm", despite trying to sound cool and nonchalant.

The newest defender of Earth growled to the sound of thir taunting voice, making fun of his master's situation. It mostly angered him because he still belived that his raven-black haired master lost his arm because of him. "Don't you dare disrespect him, you mechanical bastards!" he shouted as he ignited his golden aura around him.

Seventeen then chuckled. "Hey, who said anything about disrespect. Thnaks to him I'm the hottest cyborgs on the planet." he said with a casual tone to his voice as he made his little joke.

The female cyborg, however, took exception to that, as she sneered at her brother. "Oh fuck you." she said angrily as she bared her teeth.

The stronger of the two cyborgs just shrugged. "Hey come on sis, don't be like that." he said with a smile on his face.

Eighteen kept sneering. "Don't be like that? One-arm burned half of my damn skull!" she screamed with fury as she turned to look at her brother.

Seventeen put his arms on his waist. "He also ripped my leg out in that fight and you don't see me whining about it." he said as he turned to look at her.

The blonde robot growled once again. " But that we could repair, my face can't be repaired!" she shouted angrily at her brother. During that time they didn't notice that the Super Saiyan sheathe his sword back and charged two balls of ki in his hands and prepared to use it on them.

Seventeen sighed. "Women, you put too much emphasis on your face." he said as he rolled his eyes, enraging his sister even more.

"Ha!" Trunks shouted as he fired two white energy blasts at the pair while jumping back into the air. The blasts were big and intense and he had hoped it would hit and cause some damage, so that they could eat their own words.

However the two noticed the beams coming their way and with a simple backhand each of the cyborgs smacked the attack away like it was nothing, shocking the royal half-Saiyan. He immediately stopped pouring energy into the blasts as they detonated against buildings or somewhere else in the distance, probably killing people, which pissed the young fighter off.

The twins quickly catched up to him, much to his surprise, and they cocked back their right and left arm in unison. The Super Saiyan managed to raise a guard in time for their duel punch to slam into his forearms, but the force sent him flying up ino the sky and backwards at the same time.

As he was sent away from the city, he tried to stop his momentum as much as he could, but the cyborgs followed, only to vanish as they were getting close, which confused the teenager and caught him off guard, which was perfect for the mechanical killers as they appeared behind him and in unison crashed a powerful kick into his back with a thunderous "POW!" sound, making his eyes pop out and his jaw to drop while spewing blood, as well as sending him flying towards several buildings, which he crashed against and destryoed with his own body.

The son of Bulma and Vegeta quickly jumped out of the debris to the side and started to run on the highway as fast as he could. He saw the pair flying behind him and shooting energy blasts at his direction. Whenever the blast was close, he would jump away from it and keep running. When one almost hit him he jumped to the left and then to the right to avoid a second blast and so on, as he dodged the attacks and frustrating the blonde killer.

She disappeared only to shape into existance in front of the young warrior, trying to swipe his feet from under him, but Trunks simply jumped over her while kicking her in the face with his left leg, jerking her head to the side as several drop of saliva flew out of her mouth. She also fell on her back.

He then jumped into a building through a window in order to get away from them, if just for a little bit. That idea failed as suddenly the building shook and a light engulfed him, as the two cyborg blasted the building to the other dimension.

Flying out of the cloud of smoke that remained after the blast and after there was nothing left of the building, the half-Saiyan's clothes were tattered and he suffered several burns across his body, while also blood ran down from his lip. He was injured and he needed to escape, but he was right now in a state that he was having a hard time to respond, as he was flying in the air like a ragdoll.

He then crashed into another builing, knocking down part of the wall before he fell down and his momentum managed to break the floor, making him fall from the second floor down to the first, with the entire building collapsing on him.

As he finally removed enough debris from his to get out of the pile, his hair fell down and returned to its natural lavender color. He then sneaked away out of the room while putting his hand on the side, as it seemed like something penetrated his skin on the left and he was bleeding.

He hid behind a wall of the next room as he heard the door of the building being open. "Goldy boy... come out to play..." he heard the voice of the male cyborg saying with amusement in his voice, making the young warrior growl as he pulled out the wood that was stuck into his side while biting his other hand to prevent himself from screaming in pain.

He then heard the voice of the female cyborg. "Here goldy goldy goldy." she talked to him like one would talk to a dog with a condescending tone while also whisling. At that time Trunks managed to find a window and quietly leave the house.

Outside he leaned against the wall of the building as he removed his shirt and tied his around his stomach as tight as possibly, so he could stop the bleeding on the left side of his lower upper half, all the while fighting to stop himself from screaming as the pain was enormous for his mind to handle that strain.

After he finished he snuck away, moving behind the wall of a different house while holding the sheath of his sword. There he tied the sword behind his back once more and then growled and focused his anger. His hair rose up and then spiked with golden color as his golden aura surrounded him.

He then tried to fly as high as he could, just so he might have a just of escape while the pair were looking for him in the other building. That wasn't his smartest idea, as his foot was quickly grabbed by the scarred cyborg, who spinned him round and round before throwing him through a building with a mighty "CRASH!" sound, causing that building to fall appart as well.

The Super Saiyan came out of the other side of the building bouncing off the ground several times before being stopped by having to crash against the wall of another house. He then fell on the ground once again, spewing blood, with the cyborg twins landing in front of him as he lied down on his stomach, looking up with his eyes. At that time he reverted back to his base state once more as his hair fell down once again and his eyes changed their color back to blue.

When he reverted back on the second time, it seemed like something clicked in the mind of Cyborg #18, as she stopped her brother from charging a final blow. "Hey look bro, it's Gohan's little fwend, all glowy and grown up." she said in an insulting and condescending tone just like in their first encounter.

She then bent forward and made sure her face was close to his. "Who's a good little Gohan's fwend? Who's a good little Gohan's fwend? Yes you are, yes you are, yes you are, are are." she spoke to him like he was a baby or a puppy, and she made sure it would sound as insulting his possible just to piss him off, which it did as he sneered to her face.

Eighteen then pushed her foot under the chin of the son of Vegeta, using it to raise his head slighly just so it would be closer to hers. "Still got something cute to say to me?" she asked with a threatening tone to her smooth voice.

Smiling, the half-Saiyan simply spat blood in her face once more. "Yeah, you still hit like a girl." he said as he chuckled, just trying to get the last laugh. However, he once more angered the woman, causing her to snarl as she picked him up by his hair, causing him to scream in agony as she did so.

Then she punched him straight in the face, and everything turned dark once again as he fell into uncontiousness.

* * *

 _ **I** still don't know how I survived that day, but I'm still glad that I did._

He opened his eyes in a panic, with the last thing he remembered was being punched in the face by the robotic killer. He tried to push himself up, but a sudden jolt of pain hit him and he fell down on whatever bed he was sleeping in.

He looked around and saw a grey colored celling above him. He tried to push himself up again despite the jolts of pain that hit him when he tried, and he managed to push himself enough so he could lean his back against the wall behind him.

He looked at his surounding and noticed that he was in a room with green wallpaper which had several colored flowers painted on it. He looked down and saw that he had bandeges around his side and other places in his body that were damaged during the fight, and he slept on a double-sized bed, with his sword right next to him.

He felt completely confused at the moment. _'Okay, I'm definately at home, but how did I survive? Did the androids let me go? Who brought me here, and how long was I out?'_ he thought to himself as he looked down and put his tumb and index finger on his chin, thinking about about what happened.

"Two days." he heard a voice, making him look to his right. He saw his older sister sitting on a chair and looking outside the window of the room, her face shining under the colors of the sunset. He didn't notice her until now or never thought of even looking at her direction, but when he looked at the side of her face, he saw a vacant look on her face, one that didn't show any emotion at all.

That was the first time that he saw his sister in a long time, and he was surprised to see her in such a state that just looked... sad. _'Did Gohan's death pushed her to this?'_ the young half-breed thought to himself as he looked at her with a sad expression on his face, clearly one of empathy.

"You were uncontious for two days." she said with a monotone as she seemed just empty of emotions while looking outside at the sunset.

After what she said, there was nothing but silence for the next few minutes. She stared outside at the sunset with the same expression, while he looked at her trying to figure out what she was thinking. _'I know mom will be upset at me for what I did. Is Bra upset about that as well?'_ he thought to himself as he kept looking at her.

He then noticed that the lights in the room were turned off and only the vibarant colors of the sunset were keeping the room lighted, which surprised him, as usually all rooms in the building had some kind of artificial light turned on during the day.

"He thought very highly of you." the lavender haired young woman said as she kept her gaze focused away from her half-brother, but her words clearly got his attention as he once more looked at her.

"What?" he asked her with a perplexed expression while looking at her, not understanding what she meant.

"Gohan. You were very important to him." she clarified, still keeping her emotionless tone to her voice without changing a single note in her voice or moving her head at all. The position of her head was that her pressed her chin on her right palm, which was held stable by her right elbow that was on the window sill.

He wasn't surprised to hear it, as he understood already that he was important enough in his master's eyes because he sacrificed his arm to keep the lavender haired kid alive. "Of course I know that Bra. What's your point?" he asked her with a slightly uncomfortable tone, as he never really talked about Gohan after his death with anyone close to him.

The daughter of Bulma sighed. "Then you should stop chasing the cyborgs and go with mom's plans. Because you're becoming just like Gohan, charging into danger." she said as she kept her gaze fixed on the outside.

Her remark made the 16 years-old angry as he glared daggers at his older sister. "And what, let innocents die?! Gohan would never let that slide!" he shouted angrily before wincing in pain as he put his left hand on his side while gritting his teeth because of the pain.

The woman sighed again as she finally got up fro the chair. She took the chair and put it next to the bed before sitting once more. This time her gaze was towards the lavender haired young man, their pair of blue orb that they got from their mother staring deep into one another. "You don't know Gohan like I do Trunks, so don't tell me what he would have done." she said to him with an upset tone as she glared at him. He clearly hit a soft spot.

The student of Earth's defender quickly growled as he seemed to take it as a direct insult to the man he knew. "What do you mean by that?! You think you knew him better?!" he asked her angrily as he kept wincing in pain while also snarling. It was truely impressive of him.

The lavender haired daughter of Yamcha simply nodded. "Yes. I did." she said as she returned a glare of daggers of her own, clearly becoming more and more upset with her brother's stubborn belief of what Gohan was. "He was more than what you saw Trunks." she said coldly.

Trunks kept on as he held his wrapped up side, which hurt like hell while still glaring at his sister. "How can you say that? How do you even know?!" he shouted at her, making her lower her eyes slightly, as she seemed conflicted about something. But he didn't care, he was so angry at her for talking like that about the man he admired that he just kept on.

"Just because you were sleeping with him doesn't mean tha-" he started to release his anger at her once more with a scream, but he was shockingly suprised as she slapped him across the face, her hand clad with a tiny field of ki around it. It didn't hurt him, but he was so shocked because that was the first time his older sister ever raised a hand on him.

After that strike shut him up, he looked at her with his shock seen all over his face, but he saw she was crying. She then got up again and picked up the chair, walking to the spot she was at earlier. She put down the chair and sat on it, looking once more at the sunset while tears came down from her eyes and ran across her cheeks and snot slimed down from her nose.

"He... he wanted to die Trunks." she said as she kept on crying, as if a dam inside her finally broke and everything came pouring out of her. "Now he got what he wished for, and I never got to tell him how much I loved him." she said as she put her face between her hands and started whimpering.

Trunks was still in shock. Hearing what his sister just said was completely unexpected, but he couldn't be angry at her anymore, not when she broke down like this. The sight of his sister like this reminded him the sight of his master breaking down in front of the graves of his old friends. "What do you mean by that?" was all he could say. He was confused and truely didn't know what else he could say.

Bra raised her head and looked at her younger half-brother, tears still falling from her eyes. "His life was just fighting for survival from the time he was a toddler, and he couldn't stand it." she said with deep sorrow in her voice, and her words were once that the lavender haired teen heard from his master himself.

"When his father died from the heart virus, he was devestated, which got worse from losing all his friends. He wanted to join them, but only believed he would be worthy of seeing them again if he died in battle, giving his father the death a man of Son Goku's caliber should have had." she explained as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes, but were only repleaced by new tears. Her voice was broken and chocked as she explained why the master of Trunks wanted to die.

This shocked the young man, as he never heard his master say any of those things. "When did he tell you any of that?" he asked her just to make sure hat she wasn't just making things up so she could feel better.

Bra looked at him for several seconds before shifting her head down as she sniffed several times. "The night we conceived Pan. The first time that we had sex." she said to him as she used her sleeve to clean her nose. "Unlike him, I had a much more normal childhood, and when the androids took everything away, I was devestated, just like now." she said as she looked at her hands, which shook uncontrolably.

"That night he found me trying to cut my vains, just so I could end this nightmare." she said as burst into tears of sadness once again. What she said shocked the younger man and he gave her a horiffied glare. "When I poured my heart out to him, he returned in favor. He told me how much he wanted to see everyone again in the afterlife, but said he can only do that if he died fighting. You, Pan and his other kids were the only thing that kept his will to live." she said with misery overwhelming her voice as she chocked once more from remembering all of it, everything that she had with the son og Goku.

He then looked outside once more while tears were falling from her eyes. "He told that when the world would be safe from the cyborgs, then we would die together, and he kissed me. From there we spent the night together, and I had Pan, which made stopped any thoughts of killing myself." she said with a bit of happiness in her voice as she looked down at her arms. The half-Saiyan clearly understood that thinking about her daughter made her happier than she was about half-a-minute ago.

The young lavender haired woman then looked at him once more. "The Gohan you knew was just a Goku mask that he made to keep you away from his past. He always thought that this was your world to fix. He always believed you were better than him." she said with a depressed tone as she kept her gaze on him. "All he ever wanted to be a teacher or a scholar, but not a fighter. Being your mentor was the closest he got to that dream, so he probably died with a smile on his face." she said as she got up from the chair again and once more wiped the tears away from her eyes.

Her expression then turned serious, making the son of Vegeta feel uncomfortable. "Please Trunks, for mom's sake, for my sake, for Pan's sake, go to the past and fix everything, so that all of this pain and misery would be gone. Forever." she said with a pleading voice that had a hard time to try and stay stern, then she quickly left the room.

The royal half-breed looked at the door, completely lost and without a thought. He thought about everything that his sister said, and he reached his decision: he would heal and go to the past. The future was in his hands, and he would save Gohan and everyone he loved.

* * *

 ** _T_** _he next three months were used to help me recover to hull health. **I** rested and made sure I eat as much as possible. **I** took my medicine and watched over the training sessions along Master Roshi. **T** hen, after three months, I am finally ready to take my journey._

He finished talking as his mother pressed a red button, which stopped the wheels inside the machine to stop spinning, which probably meant that the recording ended. He took a deep breath, only to receive a hug from his sister from behind. Which surprised him.

The three left the room and went outside, where the machine stood tall, the rays of the sun being deflected from the large cockpit of the time machine. He jumped up and landed next to it, pressing on a buttong that caused it to open up.

He jumped inside the cockpit and saw waved to his family. "Hey Trunks! Everyting in there is set! Just push the green button and you'll travel back in time." she shouted to make sure he was hearing her.

"Thanks mom." he said while giving her a thumbs up and a smile.

"Wait! Before you go just remember this! You'll reach the time that the gang fought the family of a tyrant name Freeza! On that day either Raditz, your father or a third Saiyan named Bryco turned into a Super Saiyan! I can't remember which one of them did it, so don't do anything until one of them transfroms!" she told him what to do, and again the half-Saiyan go her message, so as he closed the cockpit he gave her a smile and waved goodbye.

As his time machine was starting to rise up to the sky, he saw Master Roshi coming outside on his wheelchair and alongside him were Pan, Goten and Hercule, who all waved him goodbye.

Then with a bright flash of light his adventure in the past began...

 **{Trunks' story will continue in the Artificial Human Saga]**

* * *

 _This was the first special of Changed Path. I started writing this last year, but only now have I finally finished making this and feel drained. I loved writing this special as I love the History of Trunks and I think it truely was a great part of the franchise. Some parts I thought of long before this story even started. For example, the scene between Future Trunks and Future Bra was a long time coming and I'm glad it is finally out with this special and I hope you will love it and tell me what you thought of it._

 _Now, something I wanted to write down for you all is the ages of the characters, so you won't be too confused:_

 _Future Trunks: 13 (Age 780), 16 (Age 783). Son of Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans, and Bulma, head of what remains of Capsule Corporations._

 _Future Bulma: 47 (Age 780), 50 (Age 783). One of Son Goku's best friends and the owner of Capsule Corp._

 _Future Bra: 23 (Age 780), 26 (Age 783). Bulma's eldest daughter from Yamcha and Son Gohan's best friend/lover._

 _Future Gohan: 23 (Age 780). The last of the Z-Fighters and Son Goku's only son. Protecter of Earth until his death._

 _Future Pan: 6 (Age 780), 9 (Age 783). The daughter of Son Gohan and Bra Briefs._

 _Future Goten: 8 (Age 780), 11 (Age 783). The son of Son Gohan and a small farm girl named Lime._

 _Future Hercule: 8 (Age 780), 11 (Age 783). Gohan eldest child and son of a resistance leader named Videl. Named after the stage name of his grandfather "Hercule Satan", who was murdered by the cyborgs._

 _Well, that all for now. I hope this will raise your interest in the upcoming saga. Everyone have a good time and enjoy yourselves. Bye bye._

 _Love,_

 _Uppaw18_


	39. Chapter 38: The 3 Years Training Begings

**Hello everyone, welcom aboard to Changed Path chapter 38. Now despite the next few chapters being training chapter, it is still considered part of the Androids Arc of the Artificial Humans Saga. I hope all of you whom read the History of Trunks special liked it. Now we may get to the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 38: The Three Years Training Begins

Artificial Humans Saga Part 1: The Robotic Threat- Part 1

 **[Cue #1: Opening- This Will Be The Day (RWBY Opening 1)]**

 **[Cue #2: Ending- Haruka Kanata by Unlimits]**

* * *

It was early morning at the Son residence. Yesterday was fun and joyfull and filled with emotion. Maybe too much emotion for the large Namekian warrior to bear, causing him to stay outside for the entire night, much to the loud complaints coming from Goku's annoying wife. He spent his time meditating in the fields during the night. He even fell asleep for several hours and when he woke up, he argued with the Namekian inside his head that it was part of his meditation.

At dawn he went to a nearby lake and drank a bit of water just to fill himself, since Namekians only drank to supply their energies and fill their stomachs. Now he was standing in the field right in front of he round, white dome of a house that was where his friend/student and former arch-nemasiss lived in. He closed his eyes as he stood stoically while his cape flapped in the wind.

 _"So, how do you think we should make the Nail Gun look like?"_ the former guardian of the Namekian elder asked with a tone of excitement that was slightly stoic at the same time. The Earth raised Namekian noticed that the one in his head had become less and less stoic as time went on. _"I mean, it should be a drilling ki attack like the Makankosappo, but with maybe have the force come from a faster speed of the projectile or something like that."_ Nail kept on rambling about making an attack based on his name, which caused the evil half of Earth's guardian to become aggitated.

 _'Why don't you just disappear?'_ the green skinned alien in purple and white asked with an aggitated tone to his voice as he snarled slightly.

 _"Well, if you perform a perfect Namekian fusion with Kami, all three of us would become one and all of our personalities would become one as well. Until you do that, I'm staying in your head."_ the Warrior Clan elite said with a stern and educational tone, which angered the son of Piccolo Daimao, who already knew all of this.

 _'I will never fuse with Kami. Ever.'_ Piccolo thought as he kept his arms crossed in front of his chest.

At that point the door opened and the green skinned warrior saw two figures coming out outside. The first was the palm-hair styled Saiyan raised on Earth, wearing his red-orange martial arts gi that he acquired from Master Roshi, which had been shaped throughout the years by different masters, including Piccolo's "good side" and the watcher of the northern side of the universe. His top and baggy pants were red-orange with the kanji symbols of both the Turtle School of Martial Arts on the left side of his torso, with the kanji of King Kai written on his back in large letters. To tie his clothes he used a dark-blue obi, as well as wearing a dark-blue weighted undershirt underneath his gi. The final touch were his dark-blue wristbands and boots.

The other was Goku's older brother, who wore a light-black short-sleeved t-shirt that held close to his muscular torso, along with the red-orange baggi pants his younger brother was wearing, tying the shirt and pants with a dark-blue obi which the hero of Earth used to put on as well, but now prefered a sash. His gaunlets were worn firm on his hands and he also wore his black boots. His armor was destroyed in the battle with Cooler, not that he seemed to care.

"You really need to start having more colors in your wardrobe Kakarot. Eventually I'll just ware everything you ware." Raditz complained as the two walked out of the house, slightly grumpy yet clearly excited for what was to come. Today was the beggining of the kind of training the group evey known, meant to fight beings who could kill Super Saiyans. The thought about that kind of power made the Namekian bit his lip slightly.

"Well, what's wrong with that?" the naive warrior from Earth asked his older brother as he stretched a bit while yawning.

Bardock's eldest growled. "Do you think I want to ware the same things as you? No! I want to be recognized as an individual, not blend into the background with the rest of your friends." the burly fighter complained as they walked towards Piccolo, who just rolled his eyes from listening to the conversation.

After about about five more seconds of walking the two full-blooded Saiyans sibling stopped in front of Goku's former arch-nemesis. "Heya Piccolo, what's up?" the palm-haired fighter asked his alien ally, who just gave him a gruff snort.

"Where's Gohan?" the Namekian asked as he crossed his arms, keeping a stern expression on his face.

Earth greatest warrior smiled as he glared at the house. "Well, it's the first day and he's only five, so I wanted him to get some more sleep. Don't worry, he'll get tired in no time." he said with a sly grin on his face as he put his hands on his waist, only for his white-blue aura to burst out to life in an instant later. His hair flapped slightly upwards as he smirked arrogantly, staring right into the eyes of the son of Piccolo Daimao. "So...ready to spar?" he asked in a slightly condescending matter, showing that despite his good heart, he really felt confident in his power.

The Namekian only smirked back at his former-enemy, only to jump back while making a summersault in the air, landing about five meters away from the last point where he stood. He also managed to enter his Demon stance as he landed, his aura flaring aroung him as well. "Just try me." the green-skinned Z-Fighter said as he smirked, preparing himself to face the stronger warrior.

Radits slid back on the grass until he was about three meters away from his brother and entered a stance of his own, his aura blazing to life around his bulky frame. He smirked towards his younger brother. "Show us what you've got Kakarot." he said as his clothes flapped slightly from the wind caused by his aura.

Seeing the other two enter their stances, the palm-haired Saiyan entered his Turtle stance, adding tiny bits of influence from Kami's stance for a bit of flavor. The three crossed their glares as they prepared to charge at one another.

* * *

 **[Cue #1: Opening- This Will Be The Day]**

* * *

 **Kami's Lookout, 9:47 AM,  
**

A good amount of warriors were arriving to the lookout, landing on the white tiles of the palace that floated in the sky. They were promised training and they needed it, since the cyborgs would arrive in three years time. This was the optimal place to train as well.

The first to arrive was the tall full-blooded Saiyan with jet-black short-spiky hair and wore a red spandex suit along with his white armor with golden straps, white gloves on his hands and white boots on his feet. He was a bit grumpy this morning and had several bruises, as if he had a fight earlier in the day. He walked to one of the palm trees in the palace's garden and leaned his back against the trunk of the tree and closed his eyes while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

The second to arrive were the tri-clops and his pale-white skinned friend. They stood on the tiles as they looked around, waiting to see if there was anyone else. After seeing only the Saiyan leaning against the tree, Tien sat down in a crossed-legged position and started meditating, with Chiaotzu doing the same. Energy slowly surged around them as they entered a focused state.

The next to arrive was Yamcha, who lived in the city that would be considered the closest to Korin's Tower, not that a thousand miles was close. He wore his regular orange-red turtle school gi, which was tied with a black obi. He also wore a pair of black, weighted wristbands and black shoes and a white bandana on his forehead, something he used to wear in his old bandit days. He waved at the Saiyan, who barely responded by raising his hand, then he waved at the bald warrior, who sat focused in his meditation.

The last to arrive were Krillin and Archako, who was carrying the small Marron in her arms. The former monk was wearing his orange-red gi that was the staple of the Turtle School of Martial Arts, which was a orange-red gi top and matching baggy pants, along with a dark-blue weighted undershirt and weighted dark-blue wristbands and boots, much like his fellow student and best friend. His gi was tied with a dark-blue sash as well, much like Goku's gi.

The full-blooded Saiyan was wearing a khaki-green tank top that was cut open slightly above the bellybutton, revealing her torso's midsection. The pants she was wearing were tight pant of a hot-pink color that grasp to her lower body tightly. Her feet were covered by a pair of white socks and a pair of black martial arts shoes and she wore a red scarf around her neck.

Out from the palace came out the eternally young guardian of Earth and his pitch-black skinned genie assistant. When they came out, Tien and Chiaotzu quickly ended their meditation and stood up, with the rest focusing on the Namekian sage of the Dragon Clan and Mister Popo.

"Morning maggets, how are you all doing?" the djinn asked with a delighted and happy smile on his face that reached from ear to ear, even his pitch-black eyes didn't seem as emotionless as they usually were. He legitimately looked happy, which the group found a bit creepy, since he never seemed to appear that happy before them, unless it was visible enjoyment from their suffering.

"Hmmm... we're fine? How are you?" the former bandit asked with caution, trying to see what kind of response would happen, and hopefully not a horrible one. Fortunately for him there was no reaction from the djinn, who just kept on smiling.

"I'm feeling great, and you should all too, since I'll make sure you get the training you need." Mr. Popo said with a cheerful smile on his face while looking at his trainees. His face then returned slowly to a more calm and collected expression that showed little emotion. "I just took my time taking care of the palace and appreciate it. That is all." he said with a monotone tone to his voice.

With a swift movement of the genie's right arm, the Saiyan in red was dragged by an unseen force next to the rest of the group, much to his shock. "Stand in a line. I'll explain what you need to know." the attendant of the guardian of Earth said as he crossed his arms behind his back.

The Z-Fighters quickly stood in a straight line like they were requested, gulping after they finished. They gritted their teeth as a bead of sweat ran down their brow, worrying about what they were going to hear from the pitch-black skinned being.

Clearing his throat, Mr. Popo started to walk in front of the group in a parallel line. "Listen up." he said, his voice echoing throughout the palace's yard. "At some point you will plateau in your natural level of power. The point of my training is to increase that limit and make you break every limit you thought you have." he said with focus as everyone looked at him with confusion. "The easiest way to raise that limit is by achieving your Super Form. Upon activating it, your natural peak breaks and grows to the point of the form's full potential." the djinn said with his blank face as he talked on and on.

The mentioning of a "Super Form" clearly got them interested, especially Bryco and Archako, who knew what it meant to them: the golden Super Saiyan.

Before the magical being could continue to talk, the former monk burst in to ask a question. "Wait Mister Popo, what about us? You mean to say the humans also have some super power-up form like Saiyans do?" he asked with confusion and a large amount of interest in his voice.

The djinn sighed. "Yes, wasn't that obvious?" he asked the monk, who only shrugged. Sighing once more. "Every race has a super form. They just need to discover it." he said as he started once more walking back and forth. "And that's why you're all here, to discover it." he said with his monotone voice as he made a turn and walked in the other direction than before. "However, if you can't reach these forms, I have thought of several other ways to break your current natural limits." the black-skinned entity said as he kept on walking, his finger pointed at the sky.

Taps could be heard on the tiles of the lookout as the genie walked back and forth on a straight line, the rest of the group watching him. "And what ways are those exactly? Because I can't see anyway other than breaking our muscles over and over again." the former bandit said as he chuckled with a bit of fear in his voice, clearly terrified of the kind of training that he would have to endure.

The genie then stopped in his place, his face as still and void of emotion as possible as he turned his head to the scarred-face human. "Simple but effective ones, and even deadly." He said as he extended his right arm and clutched it into a fist. " **Refined Ki** training, which I decided against," he said while raising his thumb, speaking as if he was presenting cold facts. " **Natural Energy** training," he said while raising his index finger. " **Hidden Potential** training," the djinn said as he raised his middle finger. "and last but not least, **Magic and Mana** training." the attendant of the lookout finished by raising his ring finger.

This confused the entire group of fighters that stood on the white square tiles of the guardian's palace. They just stood there in silence and confusion for a few seconds before Tien broke the silence to ask a question. "What does all of these even mean? Would you at least explain?" he asked the genie with a tone of confusion and interest, as theories ran fast in his head.

The attendant didn't change his expression from hearing their request. He just nodded and snapped his fingers. As a deafening "SNAP!" sound was heard a teal-colored energy barrier surrounded Kami's Lookout in a huge dome, much to the awe of several of the fighters with its size.

Then Mister Popo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The Z-Fighters could actually see a large amount of air breezing around them, following like a stream of air right into the nostrils of the helper of Earth's guardian. After all the wind entered into his nostrils, he held his breath for several seconds as he closed his eyes. After doing so for ten seconds he opened his eyes and exhaled, thewind coming out of his nostrils.

Then it started to become a bit weird. The air started to turn and spin around the chubby frame of the djinn like a turbine or like a tornado. The winds had an incredible push, sending everyone flying backward. In Kami's case, it sent him crashing into the palace on top of the lookout, causing parts of it to fall, and those parts then flew with massive force into the barrier. The Z-Fighters themselves crashed into the barrier with their backs first, and a massive spike of pain crossed and penetrated into their minds as the energy from the barrier made a nasty burn over their backs.

The group screamed in agony as the energy seared their flesh, with the female Saiyan doubling over to protect her half-breed daughter, keeping her close to her chest while grinding her own teeth with agonizing pain.

Trying to push themselves forward from the barrier, the fighters were quickly pinned back by the powerful winds that were spinning around the black skinned genie. As tears flew from their eyes from the pain, Tien and Yamcha tried their best to fight the winds, with the tri-clops grabbing the hands his small, pale-white skinned friend and the Saiyan in red spandex, with Yamcha fighting to get a grasp of Krillin and Archako, but the winds were too powerful, sending the arms of the two humans into the barrier, searing its flesh.

"GAH! KAIOKEN TIMES TWENTY!" the bald crane disciple roared as a gigantic burst of crimson inferno surrounded his bulky frame. With that burst he managed to overpower the wind and fly and land on the white tiles of the lookout. All the muscles in his body were torn apart and blood squirted from his skin as pain overwhelmed his mind, causing him to faint.

Right after he landed on the tiles, the wind stopped and all the defenders of Earth managed to seperate themselves from the barrier, panting heavily. However, somthing else happened. For an instant a powerful shock wave emitted from the frame of the genie, and everything started to fall apart. The wave of unseen force hit the barrier, breaking it into small pieces, which then evaporated as if they never existed.

The lookout itself started to fall apart as well. It all started with several cracks surrounding the djinn, which expanded further and further until all the tiles were split from massive trenches as parts of the lookout started to fall apart. "Shit, just like I thought would happen." the black skinned being said, but his voice was completely different than they had ever heard before. It had more of a deep bass to it that gave a sense of power and authority. His eyes then widen as if he realised he made some mistake. "I mean, its okay! I'll fix it! I'll fix it." he said in his normal voice in a panic and concern filled his tone as he raised his arms and a teal light glowed from his palms. "Reconstruction Magic!" he shouted.

The teal glow from his hands seemed to cause everything to flow back. The cracks in the tiles seemed like they were closing and the parts of the palace that were sent flying flew back from exactly where they had been flying from the powerful winds the lookout's attendant emitted earlier. As the place was finally at its peak condition, the djinn exhaled with relief as a "pew" sound came out, while Kami landed on the white tiles, his body bruised and filled with blood that was being slowly healed by his regeneration.

All of the group landed on the fixed tiles, grinding their teeth as they cried in agony from the pain in their backs from the heavy burns. The djinn walked towards them and put his hands over the group. From his hands a golden light came out, in a way that was identical to namekian healing magic. The burns slowly disappeared and the skin returned to a perfectly healed state.

As everyone sat down, the genie put his right hand over the unconscious tri-clops, and his palm started to glow with electric-blue light that had several tiny sparks at the tips. "Awaken." he said as all five fingers touched the skin of the former assassin, who's eyes instantly opened up in a shock. He gasped as he got up to at least a sitting position, looking around to see what was going one. As the chubby helper of Kami stood up and walked towards Kami, the eyes of the entire group were fixed on him.

"What was that?!" the short, bald fighter asked with fear clouding his mind, tone and eyes, as he was clearly afraid of the unknown thing the genie just performed, nor did he wish to learn it, which he knew he couldn't say about two Saiyans who were around at the moment.

"Yeah, that was incredible! There's no were I'm learning that." the female Saiyan shouted with a mix of fear and excitement while she clinged to her baby with dear life.

Despite shaking, the Saiyan in the red-spandex gave a shaken smile. "Can't say I disagree with that statement." he said as he grabbed his right arms with his left hand, trying to stop himself from shaking, from revealing any sign of concern or fear he might have.

Mister Popo sighed as he turned around and he glared at them with an authoritative glare that metaphrocally shot daggers. "No. I just showed you Refined Ki and why I decided not to teach it to you." he said as he turned around and raised his finger, shooting a yellow beam at the forever youthful Kami which fixed his clothes. "To explain, when you train normally, you increase the amount of ki inside your body." he said with the tone of a teacher as they all gave him every bit of attention that they could. "When you make an aura, you emit ki outside of your body, releasing heat, but your ki will always constantly leak, causing stamina to drop." he said as he once again walked along a parallel line to the group, speaking in with monotone in his voice, lacking any emotion.

Getting up, the long-haired former bandit looked at the short being. "But what's the difference? Why exclude something like that from us?" he asked with confusion and a bit of fear in his voice. His body was slightly shaking as he uttered those words.

The djinn glared at the human, causing him to take a step backwards while his eyes met the emotionless gaze of the helper of Earth's guardian. "Because with refine ki you keep all that power inside of you and focus on preventing it from leaking outside." he said as he turned to face the group. "It filters your ki, keeping it close to its source and enhancing its quality to far greater levels. It also decreases your stamina drain immensly, allowing you to fight for at least ten times longer without the need to sleep." he said with a tone a teacher would use to his students as he explained what refined ki was.

He turned his back to the group, closing his eyes as he faces the frame of the eternally young guardian of the planet. "However, I decided against it because your bodies aren't strong enough to contain such level of power at the moment. If you would have tried, your body would have exploded seconds after you would succeed." he said as a small smile rose to his face, trying to hide it from his group of students.

The Namekian then gave him a glare of suspicion and tighten the grip on his wooden staff. "And the fact that you just did it means you're constantly lying about how strong you truely are." he said with a bit of anger in his tone, almost as if he felt betrayed. He knew that Popo was lying a lot to hide something about himself, but the fact that he was powerful enough to do something that he himself claimed was too dangerous for the heroes of Earth felt like a stab in the back to him, mostly because how many times he could have saved the Earth from beings like Cooler and King Cold.

The black short, chubby attendant of the lookout sighed with defeat in his voice. "Yes. I can safely assume that I am far above Super Saiyans in power, maybe even beyond that." he said calmly with a surrendering yet calm tone, while tapping nervously with his foot. "I won't say more than this." he declared as he opened his eyes with determination.

The rest of the group then stood up, with Tien having an angry expression on his face. "Then why didn't you fight alongside us against the Saiyans?! Against Cooler?! We lost Kami because of you! So why didn't you help us?!" the tri-clops yelled angrily, only to fall down as a powerful unseen force sent him crashing down into the tiles extremely hard, causing him to cry in pain.

As he looked up, the djinn slightly turned and looked at him with a look that seemed to have no emotions in it, only black, vacant eyes. "I am helping you right now, by training you. I don't clean your mess and I don't fight. I make you strong enough to rely on your own power to save this planet and reach greater levels of strength. Isn't that what you wanted?" he asked with a calm and collective tone as he stopped the invisible force.

The bald former assassin stood up, his body shaking. "Now," the genie said as he turned to face the group. "I will explain the other ways you can train in." he said with his emotionless voice as he glared at them with his emotionless eyes only to raise his arm up to the sky. Right then a small white vail of energy surrounded all the flowers and trees on the lookout, tiny balls of energy flying out of the vail towards the black skinned hand.

"Natural energy is the life force of the planet. You can absorb it to increase your power momentarily. However, the more natural energy you absorb, the more it increases the peak of your natural power limits." the djinn explained as the aura of white that was formed around his hand from the specs of energy started to trail across his body, surrounding his entire frame with the white vail. "Goku uses this energy to create his Genki Dama, you're going to use it to strengthen yourselves." Mister Popo said as the vail disappeared .

Krillin then raised his hand, which was shaking out of fear. He was always afraid of the genie since the training for the Saiyans, but knowing he was stronger than Super Saiyans made him that much more terrified. "Hm, M-M-Mister Popo sir, isn't this t-t-training also use a lot of f-f-focus to keep such energies throughout our bodies, j-just like you demonstrated right now." he said while his speech was filled with fear to the point of breaking into a stutter several times.

The djinn put both hands behind his back. "Correct. Now for the next training method is one with one goal: releasing your hidden potential." he said as he kept his glare unflinching, not blinking for a single instant. "The explanation is kind of long, but the goal is to draw out your hidden potential, or at least some of it. Initially, it would be like a transformation, but a lesser boost in power compared to a transformation. In time you will release more power until you reach the limit of your hidden potential, in which case your base form would slowly absorb the power to catch up. When it is done, your hidden potential would be part of your basic level of power." the djinn finished explaning as he stood firm and unmoving, talking like a teacher and a trainer.

At the end of the explanation it was the short-spiky haired Saiyan in red spandex that cut in. "In that case, why didn't you ask us to bring Gohan? He has more potential than anyone here!" Bryco asked in a slightly baffled and aggitated manner, knowing that they missed a prime opportunity to gain a trump card, an ace-in-the-hole.

The genie stood and looked at the group without blinking at all while the rest of the fighters seemed to agree with the question the Saiyan raised. "Because he has too much, and focusing on it will take time that we don't have. He has more potential than probably most of the univer, with his hidden potential being a galaxy while everyone's else is an atom's shit." the attendant of the lookout replied to the question in a bit of a crued manner.

"Now last but not least," the chubby being said while taking his hands from behind his back, raising them to shoulder height. In his left palm appeared a blue ball of ki, while in the right palm appeared a small, purple rune circle that spinned on the surface of his palm only to have a purple ball of energy with a purple fire around it. "empowering ki using mana." he said as a happy smile appeared on his face.

The two Saiyans looked at it with awe and befound glee, as they were amazed by seeing something like that, which the humans already saw years ago. "Now, ki is made of _**Genki**_ , _**Yūki**_ and _**Shōki**_ , while mana is mostly made of the _**Shōki**_ energy of your life essence. They are two different energies made to create different effects, but if you pour just the right amount of mana while using ki..." he explained as the ball of purple fire of mana started growing small with the rune circle starting to become more dull, the blue ball of ki grew larger and more viberant, even making a "VRRR" sound as it vibrated. "You get stronger." he explained as his smile went wider.

The next one to raise his hand was Chiaotzu, who had a smile of anticipation on his face. "So that's what Kami and I are going to do?" he asked with a small glee, since he had some experience nowadays with magic, remembering the fact that he actually did some damage to the Saiyan brute Nappa during the fight against the Saiyans three years ago.

The smile of the djinn grew wider. "Correct! You two will work on how to enhance your ki by pouring an almost equal amount of mana, giving you a greater boost." he said as the balls of ki and mana returned to their previous sizes, only for the genie to bring them together in his center, using the hands to press the two orbs. The ki in the blue ball started to spin in a clockwise motion towards the circle while the purple flames spinned counter-clockwise into the same center.

At the end the fusion of the two created a large blue ball of ki wrapped in a thin blue layer of flames, making it the size of Mister Popo's torso. "When you put an equal amount of both into one, it can create a very powerful attack, just like I'm holding here." the black skinned helper of Earth's guardian said as he looked at the ball. Then there was a flicker in his eyes for a single instance, as if they had changed color and returned to black. "But it takes a lot of focus to hold it together and blowing up in your face and killing you." he said calmly as he started to press really hard on the ball of ki as a evil, devilish smile appeared on his face. "Just. Like. This." he said as his voice broke a little as the ball took a different color.

The ki changed and turned black as the darkest night as the entire lookout started to shake violently. Like before the tiles broke apart as the building of the palace itself collapsed down because of the tremmors. The djinn kept on his devilish grin as he seemed to be filled with glee and had a look of hatered and spite. "A gift from me to you, you pompous, self-righteous prick." the chubby being of pitch black skinned whispered with his other voice, the deep one, as the ball of ki started to shake violently as it seemed to almost explode that very moment. " _Za Portar!"_ he shouted as the space in between his palms seemed to distort for a second, only for the ki orb to be sucked away and disappear into nothingness. He then looked around at the destruction he caused and sighed.

"Sorry about that. Just had a bit too much fun with the demonstration." he said sheepishly while raisng his right hand over his head and making it glow with a teal light once more, causing all the destroyed things to return to their former state. "It seems I can't get my head straight today and I apologize for that." he said to the group with a kind smile on his face.

Before the group could utter a word, their teacher started to talk again. "Now, it seems like I took too much time on explaining. Enjoy your training." he said happily in a sing-song manner as he snapped his fingers and the group disappeared, with the exception of baby Marron, who seemed to land into a cradle that was formed instantly in the place where her mother just stood.

* * *

"Huh?" the former bandit thought to himself for a millesecond before he started falling down to the ground. "Waa!" he screamed while he fell, feeling like he was being pulled down. He then managed to get a grip as he started to slow down his descent with his ability to fly, but the gravity was still strong enough to push him down to the point that he reached the ground, although landing safely instead of crashing down.

He looked around him to see where he was, and the horrors that he witnessed were very clear: a rocky cave that constantly had a red light on the wall, because the entire floor of the cave, with a few exceptions like the large rock he was standing on, was nothing but lava, and with no way out.

"Oh man, this isn't good." he said out loud as he felt the incredible heat of the lava drying his skin and burning his clothes. He immedietly ignited his aura to prevent the heat from combusting his clothing. "How am I going to survive this?!" he asked himself with fear in his voice as he looked around him. He was standing on a small island in an ocean of lava.

* * *

Unlike Yamcha's surrounding, Tien and Chiaotzu landed in a freezing cold wasteland filled with a neverending snow storm. Snow was constantly falling down and wind blew it towards the pair of former Crane disciples, whom ignited their auras to defend themselves from the cold. However the gravity was heavy and it was hard to breath for the two of them.

"Tien, can you see a way out of this?" the short pale human asked his tall friend as he gritted his teeth in an effort to hold his aura as the storm raged around them while also fighting against the harsh gravity the held him down.

The tri-clops shook his head. "No. It's too dark and snowy for me to see anything. We just have to hold on together." He said as he looked around with his white-blue aura holding strong against the cold and the winds.

* * *

Bryco panted slightly as the hot winds of the desert hit him, pulling him all over the sandy terrain. He gritted his teeth as he ignited his aura around himself. He then rubbed his throat as he coughed for a bit. "Damn winds, putting me in a desert with no water. The gravity here feels a bit similar to the one in the gravity chamber." he thought to himself as he flew up high with ease.

He started to fly, using his arm to block the sand carried by the winds from getting into his eyes. He looked down to see if there was water anywhere, but it was futile.

"This is ridiculous. There must be an oasis in here somewhere. The minute I find it then I can start training my body to its limits." he said out loud as he kept moving his head to the left, right and even looking backwards to see if he missed anything.

* * *

The former monk was incapable of getting off the harsh, cold ground as the gravity in that place was too much for him to handle. Even though he tried his best to push himself up or fly, his body didn't budge more than two inches before crashing into the ground again.

Archako was also struggling as she managed to somewhat push herself up and stand, but she was in a constant fight to keep herself up. The two gritted their teeth as they stood in the darkness, unable to see a thing with their eyes.

The two then ignited their auras and pushed their power to the maximum, allowing the female Saiyan to have an easier time standing up, while Krillin managed to get himself on his knees. The white-blue light of their flaming auras lighted up their surroundings somewhat, showinbg them a damp cave filled with aqua-colored rocks.

"Where's Marron? One moment she was in my arms and now I can't see her!" the woman shouted in a panic, clearly worried about her daughter and distraught about the fact that she wasn't holding her half-breed daughter.

Krillin panted heavily as he tried to poull himself up, gritting his teeth with a lot of effort. "Probably safe on the lookout. Seeing how in the past he managed from damaging Marron when he hit you with a magical lightning bolt, I'm sure Mister Popo won't cause her any harm." he tried to calm down his girlfriend with an explanation, before crashing down into the floor face first, groaning in pain over it _._

 _'It seems all of you reached the dimensions I set up for your training.'_ the voice of the djinn rang in their heads as he spoke to them with telepathy.

"That doesn't sound like it's going to end well." the short human said nervously as he a bead of sweat appeared on his brow.

* * *

 _'Now all you need to do is train and survive in these harsh climates as long as possible.'_ the fat genie kept on talking as the scar-faced human sent invisible kiai blasts all over the place, keeping the lava that was now rising away from him and his rock.

 _'Just so you know, the gravity is set on 30 times Earth's gravity at the moment. Our goal is to reach 100 times Earth's gravity.'_ Mister Popo kept on talking, causing the former bandit to glare up with his eyes widening to gigantic sizes, along with his mouth that had its lower jaw fall to the floor.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" he shouted with surprise and terror in his voice as he tried to stop himself from screaming further.

* * *

 _'So got and push yourselves. Train in whatever manner you want from what I showed you. Have fun.'_ the geneie said only to disconnect the telepathic line from all of the Z-Fighters.

Tien and Chiaotzu were trying to melt as much of the snow as they could so they wouldn't be burried in it.

"Dammit, this is getting really annoying. I'm going to melt a lot of snow Chiaotzu, so remember to heal me." Tien said as he panted slightly and clenched his fists. " **Kaioken times Three!** " he screamed as a crimson aura appeared around his frame, causing a wave of heat to melt some of the snow that surrounded the former assassins.

* * *

"Dodge!" the Namekian shouted as he fired a powerful punch with the speed of a rocket towards the forehead of the boy he was training with. It was already past lunch time and the son of Goku barely trained in the morning. **  
**

"Woah!" the boy shouted as he barely moved his head to the side in the last second. He quickly tried to counter-attack with a powerful left roundhouse kick aimed at his mentor's right temple. Coming fast with plenty of momentum and cutting the air, the boy was sure his attack was going to hit, only for the green skinned alien to raise his right hand to block the kick, shin meeting forearm in a powerful collision that made a sonic boom.

The power of Gohan's kick was greater than that of the strength of his older best friend, causing Piccolo to fly back so fast that broke the sound barrier. He quickly balanced himself in the air though and allowed his arm to fall, a mere broken stamp that was now pretty usless until it regenerated its bones.

Looking down at his broken arm, the Earth-raised Namekian smiled before looking at the son of Earth's prime defender. "You've gotten so strong Gohan. Your latest Zenkai boost from yesterday made you so much more powerful than me." he said with pride in his voice while charging a ball of ki in his left hand. "But don't think I'll be an easy opponent!" he shouted as he fired a powerful ki blast at the boy.

The jet-black haired boy squicked as he saw the blast coming his way, making him fly to his left to avoid the attack. As he looked at the beam that past him after his dodge, he sighed.

"Don't let your guard down!" the half-Saiyan's mentor and training partner shouted, making the half-breed look. At that moment he was double over by an elbow strike from the Namekian, who stretched his arm and had his elbow slam into the gut of the kid. His had then retracted and started to become shorter again. Because of the movement of the elbow straightening while the arm got shorter, the back of his left hand came like a whip into Gohan's cheek, causing his body to corkscew in the air and spin like a ragdoll.

Charging in, the "evil" half of Earth guardian prepared a spear kick to hit training partner in the head, knowing he was strong enough that even Piccolo's strongest punches wouldn't cause anything big in terms of damage. "YAHHH!" he roared as his leg reached the boy, only to pass through his tiby frame, much to the surprise of the space slug. _'An afterimage.'_ he thought to himself as he stopped himself and balaced himself once more in the air.

Above him Gohan appeared, his left leg bent backwards in order to send a kick to his former kidnapper's chin. "Don't worry about me Mister Piccolo, I can take your punches." he said as he released a powerful soccer kick that went in a crescent movement into the chin of the former arch-nemesis of Goku, all while the half-breed yelled "POW!". However, the kick then cut through the image of Piccolo, which turned to be an afterimage as it faded out of existance.

The boy looked around to see where his master would reappear, even crossing his hands above his head so he wouldn't be caught off-guard by a hit to the head. He looked around for a several more seconds and then he screamed as a powerful kick crashed into his side, sending him flying with a jolt of pain. "I wouldn't boast so arrogantly like that to an opponent, and neither should you!" Piccolo screamed as he started flying after the stronger fighter.

Chasing after his sparring partner, Piccolo rammed a fist that compressed Gohan's cheek and sent him flying with further momentum and speed. Catching up, the green skinned fighter appeared in where his target would arrive at in a second. When the kid's body reached him, the Piccolo grabbed his friend by his long, jet-black hair and started spinning him in the air, without breaking the momentum from the further strikes.

He kept on spinning Gohan in order to gain further momentum to make the next attack much more devastating, using the length of Gohan's hair to keep the boy from trying to get free or attack Piccolo. "RRRAAAGGHH!" the Namekian shouted as he stopped spinning and flew down at full speed towards the ground, raising and pulling Gohan over his head and slamming his small frame into the ground, creating a massive crater as the planet shook violently.

Dust flew into the air as several sonic booms roared in the air as a result of the two Saiyan brothers clashing in the air high above the Namekian, causing the planet to shake once more, much to his shock. _'How much power are they using? Have they turned into Super Saiyans?'_ he thought to himself as he looked up with a bit of terror in his eyes.

He then felt his arm pulled a bit as the half-breed grabbed it while lying in a large crater. "Owww... that hurts!" he shouted in a burst of anger, making Piccolo look at him when he raised his head, anger filling his eyes.

Piccolo looked at his student with horror, knowing how dangerous Gohan could get if he is angry, especially if he doesn't stop himself fast enough. _'Oh cra-'_ he thought to himself as the grip around his hand got tighter.

"RRAAGH!" the boy roared as he pulled the Namekian's arm with his enraged boost of strength, ripping it out of his mentor's body. As the green skinned alien wailed in pain and agony, the half-Saiyan son of Earth's mightiest defender continued an assault by sending a powerful punch to Piccolo's stomach, doubling him over only to send a thundering uppercut to his mentor's chin, sending him skyrocketing.

Following up, the boy smashed a double-axe hammer into the head of the bigger fighter, sending him falling down to the ground. After that attack he started to steady his breathing, he suddenly realised just how much power he put into his punches, making him feel some concern that he might have caused some serious damage to his friend and sparring partner. "Mister Piccolo, are you oka-" he started to shout out loud to make sure the Namekian wasn't too injured, only to stop when the fists of his father and uncle stopped inches away from his head with golden auras around them, causing the boy to freeze in fear.

The two full-blooded Saiyans stopped their spar and returned to a relaxed stance. "Gohan, you almost got hurt, you should get around this area while the two of us are sparring." the naive fighter said as the golden aura surrounding him dispersed and his golden spiky hair fell down to its normal palm style jet-black hair.

Raditz sighed as the golden spikes in his hair fell down as his mane returned to its jet-black color and his eyes returned it their natural black color as well. "Give him a break, its our first day of training and he wasn't careful enough. He's smart enough to learn from a single mistake." he said as he started to descent down towards the ground.

Gohan himself flew down as quickly as possible out of fear from almost getting punched by a Super Saiyan, as well as checking on his subittute parental figure. As he landed he saw the green skinned Z-Fighter walking out of a crater with his left arm ripped out of his body and his stomach badly dented to the point that blood was flowing out of the dent. He was also panting heavily as he fell on one knee.

Tears came out of the half-breed's eyes as he ran to his master. "I'm sorry Mister Piccolo, I just got angry again and I went to far! Please forgive me!" he yelled in fear as he wrapped his hands around the neck of the alien, hugging him.

The former arch-nemesis of Son Goku then chuckled. "Don't be sorry. I need that kind of ferocity out of you Gohan. I need to push the limits of my body and mind to get stronger. Pushing my regeneration to its limits would be a great way to train in my eyes. Breaking the limits like your father and uncle." he said with a proud smile on his face as he got up and patted the boy on the head.

With a scream of effort and pain his arm popped out and grew back in an instant as his wound in the stomach slowly closed itself. Meanwhile Goku was almost landing at that point. "Well Piccolo, if you want to push your body to its limits, I know the perfect technique for you." he said with his Son smile plastered all over his face, while the burly Saiyans simply landed with his armed crossed in front of his chest.

Hearing what the prime defender of Earth said, the Namekian of the Warrior Clan smirked at the palm-haired Saiyan. "The Kaioken." he said with a tone of anticipation as Goku simply nodded with a smirk of his own.

* * *

 **Earlier that day, Capsule Corps.  
**

Bulma yawned as she woke up and got out of her comfortable bed. She walked to the bathroom where she took her regular 15 minute long shower and brushed her teeth.

After refreshing herself she put on a black tank top and dark-grey baggy pants tied with a yellow belt. She also put on yellow boots with the edges being black, preparing for a day of working in the lab of building something useful or just to do something since she couldn't find some new things to study. That was also why she wanted to kill the creator of the cyborgs, so she could study his research and tech.

She walked down from her room out to the backyard, where all the technological marvel of Capsule Corps. had been put to display. As she entered the yard, her eyes popped out as she saw a massive amounts of broken statues and machines around, with the gravity chamber that was in the yard completely destroyed.

"What the hell happened here!?" she screamed in fury as she sneered at all the destruction that was now needed to be cleaned up and repaired.

Her father the raised his head out of a bush that was in the yard. "Oh hey honey, didn't see you coming in." he said as he got up from behind the bush, cleaning his white coat from dust.

The lavender haired scientist looked around her with a look of utter shock in her face. "What in all hell happnened in here?!" she asked in a demanding tone, making her father sweat.

He pulled the collar of his coat as he cleared his throat with a nervous "gulp" sound. "Well you see honey, Vegeta and Bryco were fighting earlier this morning on who should use the gravity chamber. Eventually they destroyed the entire yard, so Bryco flew to the lookout and Vegeta went to use the spaceship I gave to Goku, Raditz and Bryco to fly to Namek." he explained the situation and the more he explained, the angrier the lavender haired genius got.

"Oh I'm going to give him a piece of my mind over this!" she screamed as she turned to walk out of the yard. As she did, the ground started to shake and she fell on her butt. She then looked at her father. "Dad, how long has Vegeta been in the spaceship?" she asked her father with a concerned tone in her voice and a scared look on her face.

The CEO of Capsule Corporations then started to think, and it took only several seconds to come up with an answer. "3 hours and 29 minutes. Why do you ask?" he asked as he gave her his answer, causing her to get up and run as fast as she could while the ground continued to shake.

She ran down the stairs until she reached the underground level of the control center of all the rooms in the giant dome of a building. She looked at the picture coming from the newly established port, but all she saw was the image of the spaceship starting to fly out of the room, causing the shaking to stop.

In a fit of anger she looked around and to push a button that linked her to the communication systems of the ship itself. She could see everything on the ship while from the ship itself it seemed like a holographic picture of her appeared.

She saw the prince doing push-ups with one hand as the gravity effect was turned on. "YOU DAMN ASSHOLE, DON'T YOU DARE TAKE THIS SHIP!" she roared in fury as she shouted at the top of her lungs at the flame-haired prince.

He raised his head and growled with annoyance. "Or what?! What can you do to me?!" he asked her with an angry tone, but unlike before the scientist didn't flinch or showed any sign of fear from him, which intrigued and angered him.

"Well, I have both Goku and Raditz on speed dial to kick YOUR ASS!" she retorted and ending it with an angered ahout.

Vegeta growled again. "Don't you dare use those clowns' names in my presence, bitch! Besides, I do what I want!" he shouted as well before getting up and with a lot of effort raised his hand over a button and smirked at the lavender haired friend of Son Goku. "And besides, I'll kill those two in three years after I take care of the androids. That's a fact given by destiny." he said with an evil grin on his face. He then pushed the button and disconnected the "call" from the scientist.

"GRRRR!" the genius growled in fury as she realised he learned how to disconnect transmitions. "THAT GODDAMN BASTARD!" she screamed as she stomped out of the control room.

 **{To Be Continued]**

* * *

 **(Cue #2: Ending- Haruka Kanata)**

* * *

 _The three years of training for the androids begin. What will be the results of each group? Will they reach new levels of power? Find out on the next chapter of Changed Path...  
_

 _Wow, I'm so sorry that a simple chapter like that took me so goddamn long to do, I hope it will take me a lot less time to do the next chapter. I had just moved to a new appartment and it took almost two months for me to set up the internet to work properly. Sorry, that personal info that I'm still salty about. I hope that this chapter was okay at least._

 _Before you ask, Refined Ki is my response to what Super did of [Holding ki inside your body without leaking=Power of the gods]. I hated that shit so fucking bad that I decided to use that idea but have it resulting in something else. Now this statement I'm going to bold so you're going to understand: **In this story, God Ki is a different plain than mortal ki, and no mortal can ever match someone with god ki. In the headcanon of this story, people like Jiren will never reach anything close to 10% of a God of Destruction, and you can't get God Ki by training, only by something very specific.**_

 _Now with that out of the way, let's go to the R &A.  
_

 ** _R &A:_**

 ** _R:_** _This was a great wind down chapter displaying a training regiment for the future while also establishing every character's motives. Trunks' gripping tale of the dead future is quite stunning and somehow darker than Z's. I wonder how our heroes are going to come out the other side of their training with such a defined goal in place._

 _The bit at the end, two scientists. Humph, one has to be Gero clearly as he would carry this huge hatred for Goku. The other could be Doctor Frappe from the one Android 8 episode in Dragon Ball. Another guess would be Doctor Wheelo, another genius whose bio-engineering brought forth the Bio-Warriors from the third DBZ movie. Lastly and most farfetched is the scientist closest to our heroes Doctor Briefs, he's no stranger to complicated machines or biological technology. But eh._

 _Good set up for the arc the come I can't wait to see what the training with Popo development brings to the table. And there's the special being released tomorrow too, so there is some hype._

 _ **A:** Yeah, you will see some of the results next chapter and of course during the fight with the cyborgs. _

_Now since you read the History of Trunks Special, you know how sad and fucked up Trunks' timeline is, don't you? I really loved writing that special and I can't wait for other people to write reviews.  
_

 _Also, you'll find out eventually who the other scientist is._

 _Well, that's all folks. I can already hear the people disapproving the headcanon I created for this story and writing their angry reviews. Well, until next time, have a fantastic week._


	40. Chapter 39: Super Human

**Hello everyone, how are you all? This is chapter 39 of Changed Path. Hope you enjoy reading it.**

* * *

Chapter 39: Super Human

Artificial Humans Saga Part 1: The Mechanical Threat- Part 2

 **[Musical Cue #1: Opening- This Will Be The Day (RWBY Opening 1)]**

 **[Musical Cue #2: Ending- Haruka Kanata]**

* * *

It has been six months since training began, and two and a half years left until the androids would show up. That stressful and alarming event still rant deep within the minds of the Z-Fighters, as they pushed themselves to greater lengths to become strong enough to face them.

They parted into several groups to train. Currently on Kami's Lookout the largest group had been pushing their limits as much as they possibly could every day, following a though routine set to break them, but allowing their bodies days to rest and become stronger.

Currently on the white tiles of the palace of god stood only the two Saiyans, wearing a somewhat different attire than their first day. Bryco was doing push-ups using just one hand, wearing his red spandex suit but instead of his white armor, gloves and boots he was wearing a golden vest on top of his spandex, which looked similar to his old armor and also had 精霊 (genie) kanji written on the area of where the heart would be. He was also wearing golden gloves and combat boots, which had black soles for the boots and black finger tips in the gloves. He was sweating profoundly with effort as he trained his muscles.

Archako meanwhile was just sitting on the tiles in a crossed legs pose as her wrists and ankles were shackled by some sort of energy cuffs. She was wearing a long-sleeved Carolina-blue gi top over a white undershirt. The baggy pants she was wearing matched her gi and she also wore a red sash that tied her clothes. On her wrists she wore white wristbands and on her legs she wore white stockings and black martial arts shoes with white soles.

The female Saiyan grumbled while looking at the genie, who was rocking the cradle with her sleeping daughter in it. "Come on! Why can't I move from this position?! It's annyoing! And so are these clothes! I just want to rip them off me so badly!" she shouted loudly and angrily at the genie as she looked down at the cuffs and tried to pull with all her strength as her aura lit up at full force, slightly shaking the lookout slightly.

She pushed her hands apart as hard as she could, veins bulging on her forehead as she grunted with effort, but the yellow cuffs of energy were preventing her from pulling her hands apart. "Dammit! I want to train in another dimension like everyone else!" she shouted and whined as she got angrier at her situation.

The Saiyan in red just rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance. "Are you trying to wake up your daughter? Because if so, fantastic job." he said dryly as he stopped his training and jumped upwards, doing several flips in the air before landing on the ground. "And besides, I'm also stuck here because I was told to look if what your doing is gonna make you transform." he said with a bit of agitation in his voice as he crossed his hands.

The djinn looked at the two with an emotionless glare. "Oh no, I needed you here because I didn't want to be in the same vicinity with her by myself. She is just that annoying." he said plainly as he kept on rocking the cradle gently.

"Hey!" she shouted in retort as she kept on trying to pull her hands apart.

The djinn just ignored her as he kept talking to the short-spiky haired Saiyan. "And besides, she has the responsibilities of a mother. I can't just send her to another dimension when she has a baby to take care of." he said calmly as he kept on rocking the cradle gently.

The female warrior bared her teeth at the genie with anger. "And how am I supposed to take care of her if I'm locked in these ki cuffs?!" she asked angrily as she once again tried and failed to pull her hands and break the cuffs. She rolled backwards as she pushed with her max power with both her hands and legs to break the shackles of ki, but to no avail.

The chubby attendant of the lookout looked at the struggling Saiyan. "You have two options to break the those things: one- become so angry at your lack of power and the fact that your failing that you'll transform into a Super Saiyan and break free of the cuffs, or two- listen and follow my instructions in order to the very last detail and unlock enough of your hidden potential to break free of the cuffs." he said nonchalantly as he watched the alien girl struggle.

The woman took a deep breath as she went back to a sitting position. "Fine..." she said begrudgingly as she sat at a crossed legs position once more. "So what do I do?" she asked with a bitter tone to her voice as the energy shackles on her wrists and ankles bonded together.

The djinn cleared his throat before talking. "Close your eyes." he instructed and the Saiyan begrudgingly did so. "Now, clear your mind of any thoughts. When you manage to do that, release all of your power, maximum force." he said as he turned his back to the woman and created some sort of crystal ball.

This made the Saiyan in red curious. "What is that for?" he asked as he walked towards the genie, standing next to the shorter being.

An image started to appear in the crystal, the image of the human fighter sitting in a crossed legs position back-to-back in a field of high grass and some grey colored trees. "From what I saw of her, it's going to take a while for her to clear her head. In the meantime I'll spectate over the others." he said as he put his hands behind in back.

Bryco looked at the image in the crystal, confused at what the humans were doing. "What are they doing? How is this going to unlock their super form?" he asked as he scratch his head.

Mister Popo kept looking into the crystal. "It's an experiment. I want to see what causes their transformation to occur. I'm testing which chakra fits the most." he said as he explained as he stared with his blank expression at the image. "I'm starting with the Mooladhara Chakra, the root of the earth, the planet itself. It impacts our vitality, survival instincts and connection to nature and also represented in the red color." he explained as he sat down in a cross legged position. "I'm checking every possibility with them." he said as he crossed his hands in front of his chest, with Bryco doing the same.

* * *

The three fighters were sitting in a crossed legs position with their eyes closed inside a dimension that seemed like a forest. They sat in a circle with their backs facing the back of the others, their frames channeling the full brace of the energy of nature itself. It wasn't like life force of the planet like how Goku used for the Genki Dama, but they felt like they were channeling the power of nature itself through their bodies, channeling it through their entire frame and expelling just enough of it outside of their bodies so they would literally become a part of nature.

They opened their eyes and got up as they felt extra power from within, giving them a boost in power. They felt the wind going between the leaves of the trees, between each grass blade on the ground they were standing on, and washing all over their frames. Each of them took a deep breath as they felt the gentle flow of air entering their nostrils.

They looked down at their hands as they saw around each other a thin veil of green energy. The small, bald former monk was the first to break the silence that occurred between the trio. "So... what did he tell us to do after we managed to channel this energy?" he asked his friends as he clenched his hands into fists.

Yamcha shrugged. "I don't know. I think he said that we should see how strong we are now by powering up." he said with a smirk as he clenched his hands in order to power up.

Tien understood what his Turtle School rival meant and clenched his hands into fists as well. "I don't remember his instructions so well myself, but sparring seems like a good way to test our limits." he said as his muscles tensed with insane power.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" all three of them roared as power surged through them, as their white-blue aura ignited around, with the green veil of natural energy emitting out of the edges of the white-blue flames of their auras. Veins throbbed across their heads and body, including arms and neck as they powered up.

The ground shook hard and wind burst everywhere, sending gusts of air all over the place that ripped trees out with their roots attached. The ground cracked as they continued to roar and the burst of energy intensified, the winds starting to flow like a stream of razor wind, cutting all the tops of whatever trees remained in the area the three were standing in.

As their shout died down so did the aura slowly shrink in size and the powerful razor winds created by their power. The small debris of ground that rose in the air as a result of the rise of ki were quickly falling to the same ground they rose up from. It returned to blissful silence yet again.

The three looked at themselves with amazement. "Wow, that's a lot of power we have right now." Tien said as he looked at his fist with a stunned expression. "And that's just with six months of training. Imagine us in three years." he said with a slight smirk appearing, one that showed satisfaction and determination.

Yamcha smiled as he raised his hand in front of his face. "Yeah, with this kind of training, we could fight the androids ourse-" he started to talk with a lot of confidence in his tone, when suddenly a violent quake happened, causing all three humans to fall on the ground, shocked as the entire area cracked open.

* * *

At that point on the lookout, Kami and Chiaotzu walked out of the temple exhausted and drenched with sweat. They saw the djinn and the Saiyan looking into the crystal ball the djinn created. When they began to watch, they saw the strong shakes in the dimension that the other humans were training in.

Kami looked at his best friend. "Mister Popo, what is happening there exactly?" he asked with concern in his voice, since he knew from the year training for the Saiyans, that his attendant sometimes had some extreme methods.

The djinn then looked shocked, or at least a bit concerned. "Oh shit, I forgot about those." he said as he actually seemed concerned as he seemed to realize something was wrong.

* * *

The shaking stopped after about twenty seconds or so, but it caused serious damage to the environment. The three Z-Fighters stood up, hoping to brace whatever was being thrown at them. They they felt the ki signature. Several ki signatures with unfathomable killing intent, all around the same level as Cooler and his father.

 **"WHY HAVE YOU DISTURBED OUR SLEEP, AWAKEN US FROM OUR ANCIENT SLUMBER?"** several deep voices said in unison, causing a chill to go down the spines of the humans. Every vegetation that remained around the trio was starting to rot very, very quickly.

"Um guys, I don't like the sound of that." the noseless fighter said as he started to shake with fear.

 **"YOU WILL DIE! LIKE THOSE THAT CAME BEFORE YOU! ONE BY ONE WE WILL TAKE YOU!"** the voices kept on talking, screaming with raw fury the turned the skies red with blood and a black moon. **"YOU SHALL ALL BE DEAD BY DAWN!"** the rage of the voices quickly reached its peak, as the quakes from before occurred once again, more violent than ever.

The three humans quickly stood with their backs to each other, looking around as the gaps in the ground became wider and wider. "Seriously, what is going on?!" the three-eyed former assassin asked as he appeared distraught from the site of his surroundings collapsing around the trio. Then about nine red-black tendrils of energy burst around them, rising up to the now red sky, moving like worms.

The thing twirled in the red skies, their blank white eyes glowing as they turned their sights at the Z-Fighters. All twelve red-black giant worms then started to charge downwards towards the trio of humans, their mouths opening to the sides in a disgusting way the showed they enormous amount of teeth.

Fortunately the trio flew out of the path of these creatures, flying up into the sky. As they looked down they saw the ground shaking heavily with each impact of the worms, whom started to eat the ground itself. Beads of sweat appeared on the humans' brow as they looked at the monsters devouring everything in sight.

Krillin chuckled nervously. "Seems like they're having a little snack time?" he said, trying to relieve the situation so he wouldn't be so afraid as he was. His entire body shook with that fear as sweat rolled down his skin and he grinded his teeth. His enhanced aura was ignited and burning bright in the skies, along with the auras of the other two.

Suddenly one of the dozen worms charged upwards at the three, intending to devour them as his hideous mouth opened to the sides yet again. It took several seconds before it reached the group, but they had enough time to move out of its way, causing it to flail in the air as it failed to catch to trio.

Sneering, the tri-clops quickly charged a ki blast in his hand. "Hiyaa!" he shouted as he launched the attack, which was a blue beam of energy that flew straight towards the worm with the intentions of hitting the energy monster. The attack struck true as the attack hit the red-black worm made of energy wailed and screeched, but not from pain, but from anger and rage.

 **"DOES FOOD DARE TO STRIKE US BACK?! WE WILL EAT YOU ALL!"** it roared in its fury as five more giant worms charged up to the red sky towards the Z-Fighters, who constantly danced in the air around the living pillars of death that were coming at the constantly.

Two worms charged at each human, causing the group to separate because of the madness of these creatures coming fast towards them. The short, bald fighter was flying as high as he could to avoid the creatures. From beneath two worms were after him, looking like they were detaching from the ground and flying towards him. He raised his right arm above his head, a disk of energy slowly forming slightly above his palm. As he looked down he realized that the red-black energy worms were getting closer to him, causing a greater sense of fear in his heart.

" **Kienzan!** " he screamed as he threw his attack towards one of the blank-eyed monsters. When it moved to the side, the yellow energy disk sliced its side, causing it to squeal in agony of the pain of the attack. Using the opportunity of one of the monster injured, the shortest human flew away from the injured worm and its partner, who had stopped hunting down Krillin.

As the worm screeched, the other one rammed into its wounded side, but instead of the two giant sentient pillars of energy falling to the barely existing ground, the two seemed to merge, turning into a giant blob of mass the throbbed like a heart being pumped with blood at a massive rate. After at least half a minute of this the blob exploded, making the entire area shake once again. The result of what came out of the blob was one worm, greater in size than the two smaller one, with even a higher level of ki, though not too much of a boost.

The former monk looked in horror as the red-black creature roared at the red sky. "You're kidding me... I could really use some Goku help right now." he said in a cheeky manner as he tried to relieve the sense of fear he was having.

The former bandit himself kept flying from the worms as he and Tien fired ki blast after ki blast, with little to no effect beside pissing the things off even more. "What the hell are those things?!" he asked as he flew upwards, barely evading a charge from one of the worms that was attacking him.

The three-eyed warrior snarled angrily as he evaded a charge from one of the slippery worms while shooting a ki blast at another charging worm. "I don't know, but we need to kill them fast or we'll be their meals." he said with a snarl as sweat kept drenching his clothing as he kept evading attacks from the red-black creatures.

The three then started flying together as a group as fast and far away from their pursuers as possible, their auras starting to lose the faint green glow that surrounded the white-blue fire that surrounded their frames, with the glow becoming dimmer and weaker the more energy they used.

As they flew, Krillin looked down at the ground, surprised to see that the void was starting to refill itself with earth and ground like the one they were sitting on before, with a bit of a small tree coming out of some of the pieces of earth that was reforming as ground. "Wait, the dimension regenerates itself?!" he said aloud with shock as his eyes went wide with the surprising thing that they saw.

As soon as the sentence of the former monk echoed across the red-black skies, all the dozen worms looked down, their glowing yellow eyes growing with gluttonous hunger. Altogether they charged at the regenerating ground, chewing the pieces of earth and regrowing trees between their long, spiky jaws over and over again as the herd of monsters gurgled with glee as whatever they ate fell into their bodies.

This gave the human fighters a bit of a head start as they managed to create a bit of a distance between them and the group of worms. As they flew at their top speed, they noticed from afar a large forest in the distance, showing that there was more to the dimension than just the area they were in. They flew until they reached the forest and hid in it.

As they landed, they immediately sat once more crossed legged and started to absorb some more energy from their surroundings, panting heavily as they did. They closed their eyes, seeing the green energies in the ground they sat on, which was shaking from the worms that were still eating as the monsters started to move ahead. There was also a lot of energy in the trees, which moved like rivers out of the flora of the surrounding area, streams of green which moved into the bodies of the human Z-Fighters.

As the feint green glow of the natural energy grew brighter and bigger at the edges of their auras, their ki sensing heightened, feeling the large worms drilling underground and eating everything in their way. In unison, the three opened their eyes and immediately jumped into the air and started to fly up, with the ground under them being eaten and torn apart by the large creatures.

The group stopped midair as they looked down at the worms eating everything in sight. "Damn those things are persistent, and ugly." Yamcha joked as he charged a ball of ki in his hands and threw it at the dozen red-black serpentine creatures, only for it to explode in a blue dome of light and energy. This in turn caused a loud series of screeching of pain from the worms, who looked up in rage at the scar-faced warrior.

A roar came from the largest worm of the group. **"YOUR DEATHS WILL BE HORRID AND BLOODY!"** it screamed in a mixture of rage and pain, charging forward at the group.

The tri-clops entered a stance as he clenched his fists. "As if! **Kaioken Times Fifteen!** " he yelled as a large crimson aura with a green glow at the edges erupted from his body, which seemed to have a more reddish skin tone at the same time while also twitching a bit. _'Shit, I can feel my body heating up from the inside while my muscles are stretched to the point of being ripped apart. I have to finish this fast.'_ the former assassin thought to himself as he closed one eye from the immense pain he was feeling while also charging at the large worm.

Though his body was under heavy stress, he managed to move fast enough to catch the worm surprised at the speed of his target, only for the human to slam a clock-wise spin kick to the giant creature's side, sending it falling down from the strength of the kick. Then the aura died down and returned to the regular white-blue aura, with the bald fighter panting heavily.

Surprised, the herd of monsters froze in surprise to see the larger worm fall down. After a short moment of shock that allowed the three-eyed human to regain his breath, all the ten worms launched themselves at the bigger one. As each one hit the bigger creature, they fused into a blob, until eventually there was nothing but a large blob of red-black matter throbbing and pumping like a beating heart.

Tien in the meantime flew up next to his comrades as he breathed heavily while staring at the giant blob of worm matter starting to transform in a way that the blob started to stretch in several directions and expand across the ground. Yamcha started to shake at the sight.

"Guys, this feels like our situation is about to get far worse than before. Shouldn't we flee for our lives?" he asked with a scared chuckle as sweat rolled from his brow and his left eye twitched nervously.

Krillin gave a terrified smile as Tien looked down at the blob with concern. Then they both looked at the long-haired fighter and nodded. "Yeah, we should." the former monk said as his body also shook with fear and concern.

A spike of large ki hit their senses from below, from the large blob, which seemed to stop throbbing. A vein appeared on Tien's brow as his eyes grew with shock. "Like right the hell NOW!" he suddenly shouted as his aura flared to life at full force, flying away as fast as his body could fly despite the pain from the Kaioken technique slowing him down. The other two were quick to follow him, quickly catching up to him.

From behind them the blob exploded violently, bits of raw red-black parts flying into the air as a gigantic worm emerged and twirled its body up into the hellish skies, with large and numerous spikes emerging from its side, as if they were legs for it to move, making it a sort of a centipede.

With a roar, it shifted its head in multiple directions until he saw the Z-Fighters trying yet again to run away. The monster had more than a pair of glowing yellow eyes. It had two dozen glowing yellow eyes, all glaring with fury and annoyance at its human prey.

It opened its mouth, allowing its bony, spiky side jaws to open with a hiss as it revealed to have a second mouth behind its first, which opened like a regular mouth, only for the jaws to burst out and extend in a horrid sight as a blood colored saliva dropped from it.

It took a small and quick breath, and as the air quickly entered its second mouth, its inside glowed. With a puff, the air burst out like a small missile that flew forward like an invisible torpedo with a power of a thousand dynamite sticks. The medium sized attack quickly reached its target, which took them by surprise and with barely any time to defended themselves.

The ball of air quickly exploded, sending a powerful shock wave across the skies and sending the defenders of Earth down to the ground. With a loud "thud!" they all landed a bit far from on another as they groaned with pain while getting up. They saw each other and walked to a center while panting and groaning with pain as they walked.

They finally stopped when they reached each other, still groaning with pain. "Damn. Now those things are more powerful than before. Too strong." the tall, bald fighter said in pain as he closed his right eye, clearly suffering form the effects of the Kaioken.

As they panted and catching their breaths, They saw a huge shadow starting to slowly cover their area, making them look up, seeing the giant monster moving in zig zags in the air, flying by moving its additional legs like wings. It roared, making powerful shock waves across the area, tearing trees of the ground and causing very strong quakes.

The three were in horror at the sight of the flying monster as they fell on their butts from the powerful earthquakes. "You've got to be kidding me!" the scared-faced turtle disciple shouted in disbelief at the sight as he was sweating buckets as he sat on the ground with fear.

Krillin managed to stand up, having the same amount of fear in his eyes that Yamcha had. "Yep, it's terrifying. However, we must beat it, so that we can become stronger." he said with a shaky voice as he clenched his hands into fists, shaking with a bit of renewed determination. "We need to become stronger so that we can protect the ones we love." he said as he ignited his aura once more, with a now dimming green light of the natural energy weakening.

Tien tried to stand up with a large amounts of effort, panting as he did. "Yeah. Plus, the androids are coming, and if we don't get stronger, then we can't protect our planet." he said with a scowl as his aura blazed around him. He was also determined to fight now once more, shaking with frustration. "And I don't intend to be a cheerleader for Goku and Raditz. I'll stand and fight with them against our foes bravely and equally. All of us will. But first, let's destroy this annoying thing!" he said as the flow of his aura became even stronger.

Finally the former bandit stood up with a smirk as he also ignited his aura."You know what, you convinced me. Let's get rid of this monster." he said with confidence as all three of them looked up at the beast. The centipede, however, looked down and noticed the group.

With a flapping of its "wings", the monster changed direction, going higher and higher into the red skies above. It climbed higher and higher until it was barely visible from the ground. Then the yellow-eyed monster did a complete 180 in the air and started to fall down, headed towards the group.

As the humans saw this, their eyes were filled with fear for a single moment of hesitation, but then they recovered and prepared to make a single attack to get rid of the monster. "There's only one thing to do." the student of the Turtle Hermit said as he cupped his hands. "Ready?" he asked as he looked at his comrades, to which they nodded.

" **Kaioken Times Ten!** " the turtle and crane disciples screamed in unison, causing a blazing crimson inferno to ignite and rage around them, heating up their bodies and straining their muscles. They then cupped their hands.

" **KA... ME...** " the three defenders of Earth started to chant in unison as they started to see the worm falling down with more and more momentum towards them, but they didn't budge and inch.

" **HA... ME...** " they continued to chant the signature move of Muten Roshi, which they learned so long ago that it seemed like a different life to them. While they were chanting down below, up above the monstrous being opened both its mouths and started to rapidly suck air like a vacuum into it's second mouth.

" **HAAAAAA!"** the Z-Fighters roared as they released the Kamehameha Wave in unison, creating a gigantic, singular azure wave of energy which was sent rocketing towards the gigantic beast that was headed their way. At the same time the centipede released the insane amount of air, sending it out as a wall of compressed air which collided with the powerful ki attack.

As the attacks met in the middle, the flying monster kept coming down, with its attack immediately starting to push the humans' effort back, albeit very slowly. The collision caused an insane amounts of winds and shock waves to disperse and explode in the area, causing the ground to shake and fall apart from the power being emitted. Chunks of it were even starting to rise into the air, especially the ground around the Z-Fighters, with it rising to only leave a pillar for them to stand on.

The entire air around the clash span so fast that it created a tornado around the attacks. The ground shook and was torn apart while it also quickly started to regenerate itself from the damage. However, the Kamehameha wave was still being pushed back by the torpedo-like stream of air.

The three growled and snarled as they put more and more energy into their combined attack, with Yamcha and Tien shaking and sweating heavily from the effects of the Kaioken Times Ten. They were all gritting their teeth while closing a single eye as they struggled to keep the power of their wave going strong.

Suddenly Tien shrieked with a pained "GYAA!" as the red aura surrounding him dispersed and his Kamehameha became weaker while he also spewed some blood. He was suffering after the effects of the technique and now the combined attack became weaker. The air wave of the centipede-like monster quickly started to push the wave of ki much faster, with the only thing stopping it from crashing into the humans was Yamcha's enhanced Kamehameha.

 _'Shit, I lost focus for one second and now I'm too injured from the inside to use the Kaioken again.'_ the Crane School disciple thought to himself in anger as he tried to stand up and put as much ki as he could into the attack. _'I can't die here. I can't leave Chiaotzu.'_ he thought to himself as tears ran from his eyes and he fell to one knee, closing all his eyes as he kept on sending energy to his attack to assist his comrades. _'I still have to...'_ he thought to himself as he stared into the emptiness in his mind.

* * *

In his mind a very familiar image appeared. The image of the teenage Goku standing in front of him after he saved his life from being killed by Drum, Piccolo Daimao's child. He then saw a gap between him and the adolescent that was clear to him. Then Goku's image changed into that of the adult Son Goku and suddenly the gap became wider and the image of the Saiyan started to get further from him. _'I have to close that gap.'_ he thought to himself as in his mind he clenched his hands into fists.

The gap grew even wider as behind Goku's image appeared the image of Piccolo, standing with his hands crossed while wearing his white-caped shoulder pads and white turban, not even seeing the tri-clops behind him, as the cap was now impossible to cross. Then The images started to get further and further than Tien and the gap grew once more. This time the image of Raditz, the brother of Goku appeared behind the back of his younger brother, crossing his arms in front of his chest as well. His look was slightly turned to where the crane student was, but that was all, just an acknowledgment of being there. The ground suddenly shook and the gap became so big and wide that it was impossible to cross anymore. Two images then appeared, those of Vegeta and Bryco, the other two Saiyans that were part of the group and made him look like a fly. In his mind, Tien tried everything to get to these images, but no matter how long he flew forward, no matter how many times he jumped forward, no matter what kind of bridge he tried to build to cross the gap, the images kept getting further and further away from him, until there was noting but darkness.

 _"Tien, don't lose."_ the three-eyed human imagined his friend's voice cheering for him with optimistic belief as a wall suddenly formed in his mind. A strong wall that he tried to push, but it didn't budge.

 _"Tien, why did you leave me?"_ he imagined the whimpering voice of his friend, crying as if the the bald fighter had died. The voice came from behind the gigantic stone wall in front of him, causing him to start punching the wall with all his strength, barely doing anything to it. Then from behind the wall he heard the roar of the centipede-like monster and the fearful scream of his best friend.

 _"Tien help me!"_ he heard the fearful scream of his friend, causing tears of fear to roll from the three eyes of the former assassin.

 _"NOOOOO!"_ the defender of Earth shouted in fear for his friend as he attacked the wall ferociously as he tried to break it, with the wall starting to break. _"I won't let you hurt my friend! I won't leave my friend! I'm not just a spare wish! I'll show that because..."_ he started to say as the wall finally broke apart and a light appeared in front of him.

* * *

Just as Tien fell to one knee and closed all three of his eyes, he spat some more blood as he lowered his head, but his hands were still up sending energy to his attack, albeit barely keeping it active. His comrades looked at him with concern as the wall of winds started to push the combined attack back at them with even less effort because of the lack of force restraining it.

Krillin quickly returned his gaze to the beam as he tried to pull even more energy from inside himself, by force if he had to. _'This can't be happening! We can't just die here. If I die here I'm gone for good, and then Marron-'_ he thought to himself with a panicking voice, but as soon as he said his daughter's name a realization hit him and he stopped panicking and he just became sad in his mind. _'Then Marron will be all alone without a father. As cute and nice as Archako is, I can't trust her to raise Marron single handily.'_ he thought to himself as determination filled his eyes and while he closed them, he screamed as he started to push a bit of genki energy into his Kamehameha wave.

However, things turned for the worse as Yamcha's body shook in pain and he fell to one knee as well, spitting some blood with a "GAH!" cry of pain as the crimson aura of the Kaioken around him disappeared. The combined blast was then sent down quickly towards the group who was giving their all to survive.

During this time Krilling saw in the blackness of his mind the images of his baby girl and her Saiyan mother hugging her, but then a gigantic wall of stone appeared and blocked the images, and then all the former monk could hear was the roar of the monstrous beast that was fighting from behind the wall.

His eyes went wide with terror and fear and anger. In his mind he charged in towards the wall, charging a Kamehameha Wave. _"GIVE HER BACK!"_ he screamed as he fired his attack at the gigantic wall. _"I still have to raise her! I still have to be a father!"_ he shouted as he poured all his heart at his attack and the wall started to crack. _"I won't let anything happen to her!"_ he gave one last shout as the wall fell appart and revealed a light.

* * *

As the attack quickly closed in on the three human warrior, Yamcha looked at the incoming attack and time seemed to slow down as he remembered something from when he came back to life. He heard the crying voice of his lavender haired daughter crying as she hugged him.

He heard her voice in his head as he struggled with all his power to keep the attack at bay. _"I thought I would never see you again daddy."_ he heard the angelic voice of his daughter in his head as he remembered the way he cried when he saw her again.

As he grinded his teeth he remembered another thing his daughter said to him when he was revived. _"Please don't leave me ever again daddy."_ he heard it in his mind as it started to loop over and over again with her crying and relieved tone, which at the moment caused tears to run down his cheeks.

He closed his eyes and screamed as the red aura once again appeared around his frame. He then remembered what his ex said to him later that day.

 _"When you died, she cried all day and all night, asking to see you. I saw her crying like that and it broke me. When she started to refuse to eat and drink, that's when I knew I had to go to Namek. To bring you back myself. I wanted to make sure you were back, so that our daughter would never suffer this pain ever again. So don't you dare die again!"_ he heard the voice of the heiress to Capsule Corps. in his mind as a giant wall appeared to him in the darkness.

As he looked at it he heard the roar of the beast the group was fighting from behind it, which caused him to flinched. A moment later he heard the voice of Bulma and Bra coming from behind the wall, which caused him to charge at the wall like a maniac, attacking it with all his might.

 _"Hang on Bulma! Hang on Bra! I won't leave you! Never ever!"_ he screamed as he punched, kicked and shot ki blasts at the wall, barely doing any damage. _"I'll be the perfect father! The best person you ever knew!"_ he kept on screaming as he put more force into the attacks, putting all his heart into it, which started to break the wall apart. _"I'll always protect you! I'll always be there for you! I won't LEAVE YOU EVER AGAIN!"_ he shouted in his mind as he hit the wall one last time, causing it to fall apart, revealing a light.

* * *

The Kamehameha Wave was coming in quickly, almost reaching the group, with the red-black centipede-like creature above it coming down to eat what remains of the three fighters. However, before the beam could hit them, they all got up and opened their eyes with determination to live, to survive.

" **I WON'T DIE!"** they all shouted as suddenly the beam was pushed forwards with incredible force upwards towards the monster, its wall of air barely holding the beam back from hitting the yellow-eyed being.

An aura then blazed to life around the frames of the human Z-fighters. A bright silver flame surrounded their frames, with the edges of the flames of the aura being scarlet-red in color. Their bodies also became broader and a hell of a lot more muscular, as their arms, legs and torso became twice its regular size, bulking up with veins covering their arms and legs.

With a single push and scream, they put more energy into their attack, which grew three times its original size and flew up to and swiped away the monster until it covered all of its frame and instantly vaporized it into atoms. The beam flew up into the sky with incredible speed, only to explode and disperse the red-black color that the sky had, changing it back into a color similar to that of Earth's blue skies.

The three fighter fell to the ground as they felt the ki signature of the monster disappear, as they looked at themselves and saw their bulked up states and the silver-red aura around their frames. "Is this our Super Form?" the former monk asked with a tired and perplexed tone to his voice as he looked at his large, well defined muscles with awe.

Yamcha chuckled as he fell on his back. "Apparently so, because oh my Kami, our ki us massive!" he said with a joking smirk as he panted heavily while looking at the sky, his mascles slowly becoming smaller and his aura disappearing.

Tien on the other hand was silent, smiling with relief and a sense of accomplishment as he barely had any breath left in him, barely keeping his blurry vision opened as he sensed his own ki. _'This is it, the first step to cross that gap. The first step to put me as a dependable ally and proper rival, Goku.'_ he thought to himself happily as he also lost the form that he just gained as he was barely conscience.

As Krillin lost the form last, he looked at his allies and smiled. "So... how do we call this form? Because "Super Human" doesn't quit feel right to me." he said as he chuckled, panting heavily as he tried to keep himself conscience as well.

Yamcha sat up, completely drained, as was seen on his face. "Well how about..." the former bandit put his hand on his chin as he was stuck in thought. "Mystic Human? Huh? Huh?" he asked as he thought a name to the form.

Tien chuckled. "No, just no." he said as jokingly, as if for a second he would actually agree to that name, but declining at the last second. He then also sat up, trying not to fall unconscious by focus his mind to thinking and talking. "Look, we just broke our limits, so we need a name that is appropriate to that fact." he said as he began to think seriously on a name alongside his friends.

The two disciples of the Turtle Hermit were also thinking in silence as they sat on the ground as the dimension was repairing itself. Krillin's eyes went wide as he was the first to think of something. "Human Beyond Limit!" he shouted with glee, only to realize an instant later that the name was either too long or too dumb. "Hum no, sorry." he said as he started thinking once more.

Tien was the next one to think of something. "Limit Breaker." he said with a bit of pride in himself as he had that idea.

"That's too obvious." Krilllin said nonchalantly, causing the tri-clops to grumble as it seemed like his idea was rejected.

Yamcha was the next to thing of something. "Maybe we'll go for True Super Human?" he asked with a smile on his face, hoping to just end the discussion and fall unconscious.

Krillin's eyes then went wide open again as he thought of another idea. "I know!" he said as he stood up surprisingly quickly with excitement in his voice. "Burst Limit! It sounds cool and might actually be accurate to us." he said with an excited to as he tried to keep himself standing up as his body shook from the effort.

The crane disciple smirked at the former monk. "Yeah, that seems alright. We'll go with that." he said with faintly as he finally fell down and lost consciousness. After the tall, bald fighter lost consciousness, the other two didn't take long before falling down as well.

* * *

On the lookout the group was celebrating the victory and ascension of their friends and allies. All the while the genie gave a relieved "Phew" as he looked at the crystal ball. He then touched the crystal ball, causing it to break apart and fall to the ground in pieces. "Well, time to bring them back." he said calmly and with a slight degree of happiness in his voice as he snapped his fingers.

Kami walked towards his best friend with a suspicious smile. "Those things were part of their training right, Mister Popo?" he asked as he gave his assistance a wink of understanding that he got the idea.

The chubby djinn chuckled. "Why of course Kami. I needed to see if their transformation relied on survival instinct and connection to nature itself." he explained as he opened his right hand and above it the space seemed to spin inward like a black hole, only for it to return to normal an instant later with three senzu beans falling into his opened palm. "I was going to teleport them back here, but they entered a state of hysterical strength and transformed. So I was just lucky that I was right." he said as he snapped his fingers yet again.

The area where the crystal ball was began to distort as the broken pieces of said crystal ball disappeared, and as the area stopped distorting, the unconscious humans fell on the tiles of the lookout. The guardian of Earth then looked at his friend whom was now putting the beans in the mouths of the warrior. "But what were those thing they were fighting?" he asked as the attendant of the lookout was clothing the mouth of Tien, which had a been in it.

The djinn didn't even look at the Namekian as he began to answer. "Planet eating worms. I was told to get rid of them a long time ago, so I transferred them to that dimension." he said as he went to heal the human Z-Fighters.

After they all woke up, Krillin, Yamcha and Tien sat up confused. They looked around relived as they understood where they were and then they were happy to see their friends and allies. Krillin moved to pick up his daughter from her cradle and hugged her, with tears running down his cheek, while the former assassin ran to his pale-skinned friend and hugged him as hard as he could.

However, despite their achievements that day, they still had plenty of training to do in order to face the androids.

 **{To Be Continued]**

* * *

 **[Cue #2: Ending- Haruka Kanata by Unlimits]**

* * *

 _The humans warriors had discovered their Super Form while fighting for survival, but will it be enough to help them in fight the against androids that is two-and-a-half years away? Will the rest of the Z-Fighter be strong enough to take on the future threat? Find out in the next chapter of Changed Path...  
_

 _Holy fuckballs, I finally finished this chapter! I have to admit, while my passion to imagining this story didn't die down, my passion and patience for the writing prospect had died down a bit. While I'll try to keep writing this beloved story of mine (beloved by me, I know it still sucks but it is what it is), every chapter will come out one a month or once every two months. I hope those that want to read more won't be disappointed._

 _Now, the Super Human Form (which I called Burst Limit, like in Destiny Shattered, because **A** **)** I love that story and **B)** because Herodan3 gave me permission to use that name if I wouldn't have a good name of my own. I might change the name in the future, but for now it's Burst Limit)... In terms of appearance it is just as bulky as Super Saiyan Grade 2, with a flaming silver aura with scarlet-red tip at the edges of the flaming aura. There is also no change in the eyes because the form doesn't really change the user that much on the outside._

 _I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and now for the R &A:_

 ** _R &A:_**

 ** _R:_** _It was a solid chapter, a really solid chapter. Goku, Gohan, Raditz, and Piccolo training made for an interesting quartet of warriors fighting it out. I liked the hints of Gohan's frustration and fear when Raditz and Goku started letting loose in Super Saiyan, it was a subtle touch to allude to his own methods of transforming the future while still portraying the vast canyon of power different between he and his father._

 _The training with Popo was interesting too. I feel you play too much onto this mysterious power that he possesses in the story, but then again it isn't my place to judge. His mana and refined ki threads of conversation seem like they are going to be sewn through this story for some time to come, as is the training the heroes are going to receive from him._

 _There are a nitpick with grammar, and it is really petty and small. The use of "ware" instead of "wear" in Raditz's dialogue. I know it is small and I have several dozen mistakes like that through Destiny Shattered, so don't take this as me being critical, I just want to see Changed Path reach even greater heights than it already has. I mean 100 reviews in 39 chapters, that's no lean feat._

 _So in fun and fanfiction here's another review. I have a finale to get back to writing._

 ** _A:_** _Yeah, I know I'm not a subtle writer, so I can't fault you there. I hope that I just gave you a fun read for a while._

 ** _R:_** _Was really hoping KrillLaunch would be a thing...guess not._

 _ **A:** It might... maybe not. Who knows what can happen in relationships during a lifetime. _

_Anyway, I love you all and I wish you all a great day and a happy summer vacation._

 _From Uppaw18._


	41. Chapter 40: The Day Arrives

**Hello everybody. Welcome to a new chapter of Changed Path.**

 **Now, before we go to the chapter, I want to talk about the new movie. It's going to suck and we know why. It just the same thing with Fukkatsu no F (Freeza's Toriyama handjob). Now its Broly's turn.**

 **I still can't fathom why I'm watching DB Heroes? It's lame as all hell. Just watch "Dragon Ball Heroes in a nutshell" and have a good laugh. SSJ4 is cooler than SSJ Blue, but I hate the god forms, so I ain't one to talk.**

 **Okay, okay, let's get into the episode.**

* * *

Chapter 40: Androids Attack! The Day Arrives!

Artificial Human Saga Part 1: The Mechanical Threat- Part 3

 **Opening Musical Cue: This Will Be the Day (RWBY OP 1)**

 **Ending Cue: Haruka Kanata by Unlimits**

* * *

 **(Musical Cue #1: Opening)**

* * *

 **Age 767, Nine miles away from South City, 9:50 AM,**

Three years have passed. Three grueling years of intense training have passed since the teen from the future had came with his ominous warning of apocalyptic death and destruction in an age yet to come.

Through those years manny things occurred and transpired in the world that the defenders of the planet didn't even notice or bothered to check or pay any attention to. Among those things was the 24th Tenkaichi Budokai, which occurred about half a year prior to the present, which saw a new world champion being crowned. A very strong man who went by the stage name Hercule Satan.

During those years Vegeta constantly returned and left Earth over and over whenever he needed to refill or improve the ship he had stolen. This of course led to many clashes with Goku's best friend, which eventually ended in a way nobody could believe or know about, since the heiress to Capsule Corp. had many rumors about her silenced with an iron fist.

Now, however, it was time to go to South City, to face the terror from the future. The preparation time for the Z-Fighters was over.

Some warriors had already arrived at the meeting place: a large mountain that overlooked the large city nine miles away to the South-East. Around the large mountain were several large hills and smaller mountains, which were overshadowed by the gigantic mountain the group was waiting on, known as one of the largest mountain in the world, which peaked at the insane height of 7,217 feet.

The group was standing at a side area of the mountain that overlooked the city directly, so they could see if something big happens, just so they could react quickly. The ones that were already there were Piccolo and Raditz, the former wearing his usual dark-purple gi with white turban on his head and white-caped weighted shoulder pads, as well as his pointy brown shoes, while the ladder was wearing a short-sleeved orange t-shirt with a black and orange armored chest plate modeled after the PTO's design, which was built by the lavender-haired scientist during those free years, as well black baggy pants and his regular pair of armored gauntlets and combat boots.

Surprisingly, neither Goku nor Gohan were there, and the two were standing on the mountain side impatiently. As he tapped his foot on the ground, Piccolo growled in annoyance. "I can't believe we forgot about the heart virus." he said aloud as he ground his teeth in anger and frustration with himself.

The burly Saiyan sighed with frustration as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Well, things like this happen and we only have ourselves to blame. I mean, we can't make Gohan the responsible adult, since he's only 10 years old." he said with a tone to his gruff voice that showed that he was forcing himself to calm daown, despite showing signs of frustration himself.

The Namekian continued to tap his foot on the ground as he thought about the situation they were now in. "True, but there is something about this that disturbs me even more." he said as he started to bite his lip with his sharp teeth, drawing blood from his green lower lip.

The long maned brother of Earth's prime defender looked at his brother's former arch-nemesis with a perplexed expression on his face. "What is it?" he asked with an intrigued tone to his gruff voice as wind passed through his hair, pushing it to the side of his body.

The "evil" half of Earth's guardian looked down at the city with a disturbed and morbid expression. "Well, according to Trunks, Goku was supposed to get sick six months ago, but he only got it now." he said with a grim tone in his voice as his claws started to slightly tear off some of the green skin off his upper arms, drawing some blood, which dripped across his upper arms before the skin quickly regenerated. "Moreover, we trained really hard because of the knowledge of the future, meaning that he should have got it before the intended time, not afterwards." he said with deep fear and uncertainty in his voice, as if there was something very problematic about the whole thing.

As Raditz listened to the green skinned warrior, a question popped in his mind in a moment as an expression of confusion appeared on his face. "Wait, wait wait... who's Trunks again?" he asked with a confused and perplexed tone as his face had an expression matching said tone.

Piccolo sighed with annoyance. "The kid from from the future. Remember, the one that came to warn us?" he said with barely contained agitation as he rolled his eyes at the annoying fact that the Saiyan forgot such important detail.

The mane haired son of Bardock's face illuminated with realization. "Oh... you mean Bulma and Vegeta's son." he said with a smirk that showed amusement.

It was then the mentor of the son of Son Goku who was confused. "Wait, how did you find that out?" he asked with a perplexed tone to his gruff voice as he inquired into how the brother of Earth's mightiest fighter found out that detail.

The burly Saiyan's smirk grew wider. "Well remember, whenever Gohan went to Capsule Corp to study or have fun with his human friend, Kakarot and I joined him to visit Bulma and Yamcha whenever he was around. After a while we noticed she was pregnant and later had a son." he said as he started to explain the details to how he figured the identity of the father of the lavender haired scientist's new baby. The Namekian just rolled his eyes since he had little interest in human interaction.

The green skinned warrior clicked with his tongue, making a "tsk!" sound come out of his mouth. "Yeah, I remember clearly. I had to go to the wastelands in these days." he said as he looked out at the city.

Raditz just kept on talking. "Also Vegeta had been staying at Capsule Corp. for several years now by coming and going to and from Earth." the maned haired warrior said with a smug tone to his voice which got more and more smug. "But most of all, Kakarot can't keep a secret." he said with a smug chuckle.

The subject and conversation were quickly dropped as several power levels jump started their senses, as they felt the ki of the rest of the group approaching. _'Glad that conversation is over.'_ the son of Piccolo Daimao thought to himself as his glare turned to the group of lights in the distance.

 _"Well to be fair, you were the one caused it."_ the voice of the other Namekian in his mind retorted with a bit of a snarky tone that pissed Goku's former arch-nemesis crazy. He probably enjoyed annoying him too.

 _'Just shut up already Nail.'_ Piccolo thought in his mind as the lights got closer and closer to their locations. He started to inspect the ki signatures even further, to see how strong the group had grown in those three years of preparations for the ominous mechanical threat that would appear in less than ten minutes.

The group finally landed on the cliff side of the mountain, which consisted of Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Bryco. The two Turtle School of martial arts students wore their signature gi, each with a different style: the short, bald fighter wore his orange gi tank top with a weighted, long-sleeved black undershirt, orange wristbands and white finger-less gloves. He also tied his orange baggy pants with a black obi, while on his feet he wore short white socks and his black martial arts shoes. Yamcha on the other hand wore his orange gi tank top with no weighted undershirt beneath it, but over it he wore a black pelt, while the rest of his appearance had not changed much aside from cutting his hair to a short and spiky style.

The middle-class Saiyan had wore his red spandex suit with a golden armor made from the design of the armors of the Planet Trade organization, but with black straps instead of the regular golden brown someone like Vegeta had. The gloves that covered his hands were also different, as the white cloth had a pattern of a gold strip coming up from the bottom of the glove until reaching the center of the palm, where there was a large golden circle, from which five golden lines came out, climbing every one of his fingers until reaching the point of the fingertips, where there was a golden circle on each finger at the area of the fingertips.

The former bandit was the first to open his mouth and talk of the newly arrived Z-Fighters as he approached the pair of warriors already on the mountain side. "Man we were almost late. Good to see you guys by the way." he said with a smile of confidence on his face. "How long have you been waiting here?" he asked while he he patted on Raditz's back nonchalantly, to which the maned Saiyan mostly ignored or didn't take offense to it.

Piccolo just snorted as he looked away from the group and down at the city. "Two hours." he said as the wind carried his cape into the air, with sweat running down in brow in suspense of the thought that any minute the mechanical threat could arrive at the city, not knowing how strong they are or how they looked, or even how they will even know that the robots have arrived. Will they start destroying anything in sight and cause mass hysteria and damage? All the possibilities scared the Namekian warrior, sending chills down his spine as he thought about it.

Krillin's brow rose immediately as he noticed something very clear that confused him. "Where are Goku and Gohan?" he asked the pair of fighters as he looked at them with a confused and slightly concerned expression on his nose-less face. He started to grind his teeth slowly and silently as he saw that the two took their time, which now caused the scar-faced former bandit and the three-eyed former assassin to look at them as well.

The "evil" half of Earth's guardian was the one to answer the question which was asked. "Goku's heart virus struck yesterday, six months after it was supposed to occur." he said with a stoic tone to his gruff voice and a stoic expression on his sharp face. "Because of that, he is being treated in his house right now by Gohan and his mother." he said as he kept looking down at the city, showing no signs of his concerns at what's to come yet.

The brother of Goku then kept on expanding on what the green-skinned fighter said. "Because he didn't transform into a Super Saiyan, despite almost succeeding several times, we left Gohan at home to protect Kakarot. He needs to be safe from harm because he's too weak to fight the androids, but he is strong enough to protect Kakarot." he said as he shook his head with concern and fear for his brother's life. "Should we fall, Gohan is the only one who can make sure Kakarot survives." the burly Saiyan finished talking as a long silence ran between the group.

To break the strong and tense silence, Bardock's eldest decided to start a conversation. "So... where's is she?" he asked, referring to their female Saiyan ally.

The nose-less warrior looked at the brother of his best friend. "Oh, I told her to take Marron to Kame House. She'll probably be late and will join the fight with the androids." he said as he sat down on a rock and closed his eyes. "Anyway, I'll just try and relax. After all, we may die today, and that's a scary thought. Really scary." he said with a fearful chuckle coming from his voice as a bead of sweat came down from his brow.

The short-spiky haired Saiyan walked to the Namekian warrior in white, who was still looking down at the city in concern. "You've gotten stronger, Namekian. Much stronger than before." he said with a smirk on his face which contrasted against his deep and thick voice.

This took Piccolo out of his trance of concerns as his stoic expression hardened as his cold gaze met the eyes of the Saiyan in red spandex. "Y-yeah. So have you." he said coldly as he returned his sight on the city below them, which surprised the other warrior a bit. "I also assumed you transformed as well, or did Mister Popo just trained you hard enough to keep up without transforming? Just like with the humans." he tried to inquire into the Saiyan's training while keeping his focus where he needed it.

The smirk of the middle-class, full-blooded Saiyan grew wider. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. All I want to know is if you intend to settle our old score, since I'm the one who killed you after all." he said in a teasing way, almost proud of his achievement from several years ago.

The green-skinned fighter just snorted as he focused on the city, opening up his ears and trying to listen to as many conversations as possible to figure out if the androids had arrived. "Looking forward to it." he said coldly as he squinted as he looked down at the city.

Time passed as the group kept on waiting on the mountain side, not knowing whether or nor the androids as arrived, and while the rest of the group were having conversations, Piccolo was getting more and more afraid from the fact that he couldn't hear anything out of the normal conversations coming from the human city down below.

 _'This is bad. It's past 10 AM already. What is going on?!'_ he thought to himself with concern as he started to once again scratch the skin of his arms, drawing purple blood from them as he ground his teeth and his right eye twitched.

 _"Maybe you should contact with Kami. Can't he see anything from his lookout?"_ the former protector of the Namekian elder said in his head as he did raise a really good point. The green-skinned warrior, however, turned the idea down immediately. _'Never.'_ Piccolo thought with disdain as his hands clenched into fists.

 _"Woah, what incredible edge! I almost cut myself!"_ Nail said mockingly as he started to laugh inside of the head of the "evil" half of Kami, causing him to snarl in anger and annoyance as his claws dug deeper into his skin.

A sound then came to his ears, caught perfectly by his enhanced hearing. It sounded like propellers spinning incredibly fast, like those coming from a flying vehicle like a plane or a helicopter. As the sound intensified with each second, the Namekian could hear that it was coming from the west, headed towards the city.

Hearing this, Piccolo shifted his gaze to the West, hoping to see who was coming. The rest of the group immediately saw the green-skinned fighter looking away, so they did the same. They looked for about five or six minutes before they saw in the distance a something small, or at least far away, but they saw that its color was yellow.

For another 5-7 minutes the group waited as the object in the sky got closer and closer, therfore bigger and bigger. At that point they recognized the Capsule Corp. logo on this vehicle, which was a air-propelled airplane, flew over the mountain and started to fold into itself slightly as it landed on the mountainside.

As it landed, the lavender haired scientist jumped out of the plane. She then took out a remote and pushed a small yellow button, casuing the plane to explode with a pink smoke, putting it in a small capsule. In her arms was a small lavender haired baby.

She smiled and raised her left hand to shake happily at the group. "Hey guys, what's up?" she asked joyfully as she cradled her son in her arms, making sure she was holding him well enough so he wouldn't fall.

She looked around for a few moments and immediately he expression turned to a confused stare. She then looked at the burly Saiyan and the Namekian. "Where's Goku?" she asked while she kept her glare focused at the two.

However, before any of the two could answer, it was the three-eyed former assassin who answered her. "According to them, Goku's heart virus struck and Gohan and Chichi are tending to him right now." he said with a stoic and serious tone with a serious expression to match, all the while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Krillin then jumped off the rock he was relaxing on. "The better question is," he started to talk as he started to walk towards her. "Why are you here?" he asked with a bit of intrigue and a bit of concern, knowing the looming threat coming.

"With a **baby?!** " the short, spiky haired former bandit suddenly shouted as he pointed at the infant Trunks in her arms, clearly angry with her.

The scientist quickly understood her ex-boyfriend's tone and raised her nose up with an insulted "Hmph" sound coming out of her mouth as she looked away. "Well, unlike Krillin's slutty baby mama, _**I**_ don't intend to fight." she said with a chirpy and condescending tone to her voice as she held her half-Saiyan son in her arms. "I'm here as mission control. I also intend to watch the fight this time." she explained her reasons for being there confidently, all while the short, nose-less warrior clearly showed signs of anger from the scientist's earlier remark.

He then took a step forward towards her as he gritted his teeth. "Could you just stop insulting my girlfriend please!" he raised his voice as he barely contained his anger at what Bulma said, despite completely agreeing that the actions his Saiyan girlfriend took were hurt him deeply.

The heiress to Capsule Corp. sighed as she looked at Goku's best friend. "Krillin, you're a good friend, but if your "girlfriend" starts sleeping with other people without telling you or considering your feelings, then she is a cheating, heartless slut." she said calmly with a sympathetic and friend tone towards the short warrior.

A vein then throbbed on the former bandit's forehead as he walked right to the lavender-haired woman's face. "Oh yeah, then how do you explain sleeping with **Vegeta?!** The guy that had several of us killed?!" he shouted at her angrily while Raditz and piccolo just pinched the bridge of their noses and sighed with annoyance.

 _'Why are they still talking about all this?! I need to concentrate on finding the androids!'_ the Namekian thought to himself as he growled with irritation.

 _"Well, it's better than getting bored watching a city."_ Nail said in his mind with a bit of snark to his tone, which further irritated the "evil" half of Earth's guardian.

Piccolo couldn't focus on the city now that Nail talked in his head and everyone talked around him, so he started to talk to the former protector of the Namekian Elder in order to shut him up. _'Do you ever shut up, or do you just love to hear yourself talk?'_ he asked in his mind to the Warrior Clan member with a bit of snark and annoyance in his words.

Nail just chuckled, which just annoyed Piccolo even further. _"I didn't get to talk much for 30 years on Namek, so now I get the chance."_ he said with a happy tone, as if he was smiling as he said that. _"Besides, my voice is my gift to the world."_ he said in a smug and juvenile tone just to annoy the former arch-nemesis of Son Goku even further.

Meanwhile, Bulma and Yamcha had a shouting match over her relationship with the Saiyan prince and her half-Saiyan baby, but the warrior in red spandex was the one to break it up. "Okay Yamcha, two things:" he said as he got between the two humans, a bit angry that they were bickering between themselves. "1) You were killed by Nappa while I killed Tien and Piccolo. 2) She is a free woman and can do what she wants, even if you or I disagree with her choices." he said with confidence in his deep and strict tone as he looked at the short-spiky haired human in the eyes. "She came to help, and we are all comrades here. You don't approve of the men she chooses? Well suck it up! We have bigger issues to care about!" he finished talking as he walked back towards the edge of the mountain side.

After what the Saiyan said, there was a few moments of silence. Yamcha sighed as he tried to relax himself and sat on the edge of the mountain side himself. The brother of Goku then walked to the lavender-haired woman and ruffled the hair of her baby, much to her surprise. "You know, I'm kind of glad he isn't my son. The males in my family aren't really the father type." he chuckled as he looked at the baby, who was looking back at the burly man and cooing.

Bulma just frowned at the maned Saiyan. "Oh and you think **_Vegeta_** is?" she asked angrily and a bit annoyed, despite enjoying the fact that he was gently ruffling her son's hair.

Bardock's eldest chuckled as he stopped ruffling Trunk's lavender hair. "No, he's probably worse than me." he said jokingly as he took a step back. "So did you bring anything useful this time, like senzu beans?" he asked with a teasing smile, smirking smugly.

The scientist's face lit up as if she remembered something. "Yeah, I did." she said as she took her left hand and started to search the pockets of her pants and jacket. She did this for a few seconds until she took out a capsule from the left back pocket of her jeans. She threw it on the ground, causing it to explode in a blast of pink smoke, with a 'POOF!" sound coming out.

When the smoke dispersed, it revealed a small table with six test tubes and a canister filled with green-blue liquid. "For the last year and a half I studied the senzu beans' healing properties more in depth. While I didn't manage to replicate it completely," she explained with light of excitement in her eyes as she raise pointed at the canister with the liquid, keeping a completely serious tone. "I managed to create this liquid, which heals all internal damage and fatal injuries. I call it " **F** irst **A** id **D** rink", or **FAD**." she said proudly as she raised her head and smirk with pride at her work.

Everyone one in the group looked with awe at the discount senzu beans and congratulated the heiress for her successful research as she encapsulated everything and put it back in her pocket. "Thank you all, I worked rea-" she started to say with a smug smirk on her face, but then a wave of yellow light emerged out of the city across several blocks, wiping out everything in its way, while the entire mountain side started to shake hard.

"It's the androids!" the green-skinned Z-Fighter shouted as screams and cries of terror, fear and panic raced through his ears, which overwhelmed his mind. There were probably hundreds of dead down there, if not thousands. As the light died down, there was a huge burning crater in the city the spread for miles.

Without even saying a thing, everyone but Bulma, who clearly wasn't a fighter, ignited their auras and flew towards the city.

* * *

 **Inside the city, area of the attack,  
**

The entire street was engulfed with flames as the black crater raised black smoke and the smell of death into the air. Whoever wasn't killed by the attack had already fled for his life, and the rest were either atomized or just burnt skeletons in the dust of the attack.

In front of the crater stood two figures wearing similar baggy clothes, with baggy pants, a shirt the hung very loosely off their frames and a vest over the shirt. One of the two was an elderly man with a slightly tan skin, chilling blue eyes, a great big bushy white mustache and long white hair. His shirt was orange and his vest was black with white outlining, having two white buttons on the vest that were tied by two red laces. Under his orange shirt, he wore a long-sleeved white shirt. He also wore gingerbread-brown, short baggy pants that were tied by a red sash, as well as a pair of long-tight white pants. His shoes were white with black soles and black tips and outlining. He also wore a long, black hat with the logo of the Red Ribbon Army.

The other one had matching clothes to the first, only with different colors. He was overweight with complete white skin and pointed blue eyes. His extra large over-shirt was black in color while the undershirt was a matching white to that of the elderly man. He wore a pair of dangling earrings, a black bandana with the Red Ribbon Army logo on it and an orange pointed hat. He also wore an extra-large white strap-on vest like the other man, orange baggy pants with white socks over some of the leggings of his baggy pants, and shoes matching the elderly man.

The two had red circular marbles on the center of each of their palms. The elderly man looked at the crater as his hand was extended forward, clearly showing that he was the android that used the attack, while the shorter and fatter android looked at utter shock and horror at what his partner just did.

After a few moments the white-skinned machine managed to leave his shocked state as he looked at the other android with utter disdain and anger. " **OH MY GOD!** WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" he screamed at the taller android with fury as he clenched his hands into fists. His voice was extremely high pitched and mechanical, but the way he talked was clearly human in nature.

The older looking one of the two androids glared at his partner with a cold and emotionless gaze, while the white-skinned machine looked at the destruction in front of the pair. "Clearly I made a move, bringing Son Goku and his allies to us." he said coldly as he grabbed the wrist of his partner and ran as fast as he could from they were standing. "Knowing Son Goku and his allies, they will appear at the sight of destruction. Until they arrive, we must annihilate this city so that we have enough opportunities to ambush them." he explained as he managed to reach behind a large house and stopped in its shadows.

As the pair stopped, the shorter android released the taller one's grip from his wrist as he glared daggers at his partner. "I did not agree to genocide! I enjoyed performing the experiments and research alongside you, and I admit my own goals are selfish, but I did not agree to killing human population!" he shouted as he gritted his teeth angrily as his high pitched mechanical voice echoed from his throat.

The android with the thick mustache looked at the fat android for several seconds in stoic silence before he said anything. "You're still mad about the body?" he asked nonchalantly as he glared at his friend.

The second android ground his teeth. "YES! I'm still mad about the body." he shrieked angrily with his mechanical high pitched voice as he raised his fists at his comrade.

The long haired machine ignored the shouts of the white-skinned machine as he raised his arm to the sky, firing several balls of energy, which flew in an arc over the large skyscrapers of the large city. Upon reaching a destination, the spheres detonated and massively expanded in several areas of the city, causing massive amounts of death and destruction. He then ran in between alleys with insane agility.

The fat androids looked in horror at the sight of all the death that his partner had caused, only to sprint with equal agility after his hat-wearing comrade. "This is insane! I thought the plan was that you drain Son Goku and I drain his allies. No civilians were supposed to get hurt in the fight!" he complained as he followed the first android with tremendous speed.

* * *

The Z-Fighters landed in front of where the initial attack occurred, seeing a large portion of the streets ahead of them turn to char and flames. The look was sickening, and while not something they weren't used to, it still pissed all of them off to feel the insane amount of casualties already, and not even five minutes passed since the first energy attack.

Yamcha clenched his hands into fists and snarled with utter contempt and anger at what he saw. "What heartless monster. How could they do such a thing?" he asked as he started to cry over the destruction and the lost of life in front of him, with both Krillin and Tien putting a hand on his shoulders as they felt the same emotions of anger and disdain as he did towards the mechanical monsters.

Meanwhile Piccolo rubbed his chin as he was thinking. "Something is clearly wrong here." he said a loud as he looked at the distant sights that had exploded from the other attacks of the androids. "I couldn't sense any ki from the attacks, despite seeing them explode across the city." he said as he looked at the smoke rising to the skies from the East, West and North-East areas of the city.

The Saiyan in red spandex spoke up after what the Namekian said. "Well, in planets under Freeza's rule, there were robots and they didn't have ki." he said as he raised a point from his memory under the service of the intergalactic tyrant up until several years ago.

This comment sparked something in Raditz's mind, as his face illuminated with realization. "Yeah, that must be it! We can't sense them because they aren't a biological organism, but a mechanical one." he said with a surprising amount of excitement from the fact that he realized why they couldn't sense their enemies.

However, this made the "evil" half of Earth's guardian to growl even further. "Which means that the creator of these robots knew that we rely on sensing our enemies' ki and planned around that. This puts us at a major disadvantage." he said with an alarming amount of concern in his voice.

The nose-less former monk then looked at the former arch-nemesis of his best friend with concern as well. "But the city is so big. Are you about to suggest what I think you're going to suggest?" he asked with fear overwhelming every over emotion that came out of his voice as he gulped.

Tien nodded. "Probably. But splitting up is the best idea we have right now." he said as he rubbed the tip of his chin. "This city is too big to scan as a group, and we can't risk going in pairs because they can be anywhere in this city and we don't have enough people." he started to explain his reasoning as to why the idea of splitting up was a good idea, keeping a serious tone deep in thought.

Bryco casually just stretched his knuckles with a loud "crack!" sound as he started to get away from the group. "We are running out of time. We just need to find them quickly." he said as he ignited his aura around his tall, lean and well-built frame. "The moment they attack one of us the rest will just feel the difference in ki levels. If that happens we go to where the injured one is and fight the androids together." he said with a calculative tone to his deep voice as he flew away.

The former bandit had a bead of sweat rolling from his brow with a bit of fear and concern as he looked at Krillin. "Hey buddy, let's go there together to investigate." he said as he pointed at the smoking area at the North-Eastern area of the city. The bald monk just nodded with a chuckle as they flew to the area with their auras ignited.

Raditz just sighed. "Well, let's just hope someone gets ambushed and we'll go to that location." he said as he started walking towards the Western side of the city.

* * *

Flying above the city for a few minutes, the spiky-haired Saiyan inred spandex landed in an area where people were running away in every direction, away from one of the areas that was destroyed from one of the attacks sent by the androids. He landed with a "tap" sound that was silenced by all the noises of the screams and "tap" sounds of the feet of the people running away.

People kept bumping into his well-built frame as they ran in fear, falling on the ground as they screamed. However the full-blooded Saiyan helped them get up as allowed them to keep running away. He didn't want them to be a hindrance to his search for the androids. "They might be somewhere where the populace is running away, while they keep firing attacks to his targets that are far from them so they could confuse us." he thought to himself as he looked around while walking in the crowded street, barely keeping himself composed.

Inside an alleyway behind where the Saiyan in red was searching were the androids, hiding in the shadows and waiting for someone to come their way. They were crouching and keeping to the shadows, so they didn't see the Z-Fighter as they were busy in their conversation.

"I'm glad I thought about firing long range attacks that were away from us. That way no one would think that we were away from where my attacks detonated. This way we can absorb the life essence of civilians without any trouble." he said as he looked at the street outside the alleyway with a cold, calculative look in his eyes. He then looked at his comrade, who was constantly frowning with contempt. "What do you think, Android #19?" the old man asked his white-skinned partner with a tone that implied that he much cared for what the other android had to say.

This made the fat machine snap. "Oh, so I'm one of your servants now?" he whispered with barely contained rage. "Is this how you treat me after so many years of partnership? Is it, _**Android #20?**_ " the machine asked with anger and contempt at his partner as he jokingly referred to the old man by his designated model number.

This immediately caused the old man to panic. "Oh but I would never treat you as such, my friend. I just want us to refer each other as such so that our enemies won't find out the truth too early." he said with a lighthearted tone as he waved his hands frantically and chuckled sheepishly, however the second android was not buying it.

"Whatever you say, Gero." he said as he walked pass the thinner and taller of the two with intentions to exit the alleyway. As he walked out, he immediately noticed the Saiyan, recognizing his red spandex and armor despite the fact the defender of Earth had his back to him. This caused the white-skinned machine to run back into the alley. "Gero, come look at this." he said to the other as he made a motion with his palm for his comrade to come to him.

The two peaked their heads into the street and looked at the warrior. "One of Son Goku's allies." the shorter one said with a slightly excited tone.

The man with the thick mustache looked at the spiky-haired warrior. "Huh, it seems we have Yamcha isolated. I guess we shall start by draining the weakest then." he said, sure that the Z-Fighter that was looking around was the scar-faced former bandit.

The fat android looked at his partner with a face that just screamed "are you serious", completely deadpan. "That's Bryco the Saiyan, one of Vegeta's allies when he invaded Earth." he said with a snarky and slightly annoyed when he talked with his mechanical high pitched voice.

The old man quickly realized his mistake, but he still just smirked with confidence. "Well... second verse same as the first." he said as he tried to make his mistake look like not a big deal. The other android started to say something, but the taller robot immediately charged forward, running as fast as he can towards the Z-Fighter.

His legs moved so fast that they made "tap" sounds that were quite loud, but still not loud enough to be overshadowed by the screams of all the civilians running away. He slammed into people, one after the other, sending them flying several meters away from him as he extended his right arm forward.

At the same time the Saiyan kept on walking against the flow of the river of people purring on towards the street. He tried to keep himself calm but he was still concerned with the fact that he could easily be targeted. Suddenly he felt a chill down his spine.

 _'What is this?'_ he thought to himself as he stopped dead in his tracks as he felt a presence in his proximity. _'Is this killing intent? The androids must be close.'_ he kept thinking to himself as he started to move his head frantically. He quickly realized where the feeling was coming from. _'From behind!'_ he thought to himself as he quickly turned around.

However, he reacted too late, as the old man grabbed him by the mouth with his right hand with frightening speed, which shocked and amazed the middle-class Saiyan warrior. It took several seconds for the tall android to stop his momentum and raise his prey above ground with one arm, which frightened the surrounding civilians, whom started to flee for their lives much faster than before.

The fat android quickly ran to his partner's side, clearly angry. "I thought we had a deal! You kill Son Goku and I drain the rest!" he shouted furiously as he seemed to pout like a little child. The Saiyan wasn't as bothered with what the white-skinned machine said as he was with getting free.

He grabbed the arm of the long haired man, twisting it in order to get the grip to loosen, by it caused only to become tighter and stronger. As he tried to struggle, he suddenly felt like his ki was leaving his body, his strength sapping away from him. _'Shit, shit!'_ he thought as he moved his head frantically, trying to free himself. _'This old man is draining my ki! Is this what the androids are capable of?'_ he thought to himself in a panic as he removed one arm from the metallic arm of his enemy, with a blue-green sphere appearing in the center of his right palm.

The mustached man, however, saw the warrior's attempt of blasting him in order to gain freedom from the powerful grip, which caused the robotic man to snort. "You struggle too much." he said as he raised his left arm to waist height, making a knife shape with his left hand.

The Saiyan growled under his blocked breath. _" **Geo-** " _he started to chant in his mind the name of his technique, but the arm of the android moved much faster. "GAH!" the warrior made a pained sound as the arm impaled him through the stomach, drenching it with blood as it made a hole in the red-spandex wearing fighter, who immediately lost consciousness.

Android 20 looked at the unconscious victim in his grip. "Hmph." he snorted as he threw the unconscious body on the ground. He just looked at his right hand and smiled. "Seems like our absorption capabilities work perfectly." he said with a confident smirk on his face.

The two robots then looked up at the sky, as from above an illuminating golden light appeared, slamming quickly into the ground. Raditz stood up with golden flames surrounding him, staring at the pair with his emerald eyes. His hair then fell down and returned from its golden, spiky form to its regular black hair, with the eyes reverting back to their jet-black color as well.

Alongside the brother of Earth's prime defender arrived the green-skinned fighter in purple and white clothes, as well as the three human fighters. Piccolo, Tien and Raditz glared daggers at the mechanical menace in front of them, while Yamcha and Krillin looked at the down spiky-haired full-blooded Saiyan.

"Yamcha, take Bryco back to Bulma. We'll deal with the androids." the maned Saiyan said with a serious death glare on his face as he kept his gaze the the pair of foes they now had to face. The former bandit just gulped, but he didn't hesitate for a second. He lifted the unconscious man and carried him as he lifted to the air and flew away.

The former assassin squinted as he looked at the pair of machines in front of him while getting into a fighting stance. "So these are the infamous androids? An old man and a clown?" he asked or stated with disappointment in his voice. He clearly expected them to look different than what he was seeing. _'But then again, looks can be_ deceiving.' he thought to himself with concern as he bit his lower lip.

The white-skinned, shorter android then snarled at his partner with his high pitched, mechanical voice. "You see?! No one takes me seriously with this body! Is that how you treat your friends?!" he asked furiously once again as he seemed in a very bad mood and very upset with his comrade.

However, Android's 19's questions were ignored by the leader of the pair, who just stared confidently at the group. "Ah, so you know that that were are androids? It doesn't really matter, since you lot lack the means to survive this encounter." he boasted arrogantly as he kept his expression cold and heartless.

However, the second android wasn't as confident as the first one. "Wait, there should be no way they would know we were androids. Something is wrong." he said with a whisper as he started to shake a bit with concern. The fact that the defenders of Earth knew they robots made Android 19 feel uneasy.

Android 20 scoffed as he glared at his partner. "No need to fear #19, the only threat here is Raditz, and together we can take him." he said with confidence in his voice as he returned his gaze to the group. He then looked around and noticed something very important. "Where is Son Goku?" he said as he gaze a death glare to the group, but non of them fazed in the slightest.

The one that responded from the group was Bardock's eldest, clearly acting as the leader among them. "My brother couldn't come. You have to fight us to get to him." he said as he entered a stance of his own.

This made the mustached man snarl and snap immediately. "NO! He must die by my hand! Face my vengeance!" he screamed angrily as he clenched his hands into fist hard, and his eyes glowed red. "None shall leave this place alive!" he roared as from his eyes red laser beams shot out at the surrounding buildings in the area, causing a giant explosion with each beam that crashed against a building.

Everyone protected their face as debris and balls of fire flew everywhere, even the second android protected his face while he looked horrified at what his partner was doing. "Stop this!" Krillin pleaded and shouted in a hysterical state, with shouts coming from the Saiyan and the Namekian demanding the same thing from the crazy android.

"NEVER!" shouted the old man as he kept firing beams of energy and heat from his eyes like a maniac, destroying buildings all around them while keeping an angry expression on his face and a heartless tone to his voice.

Suddenly a white clad foot smashed into the white-skinned android, which sent him flying back across the asphalt road, which surprised Android 20 enough to make him stop and look at what happened.

"Have no fear weaklings," a gruff voice with a smug and condescending tone was heard to the right, as the Saiyan prince landed on the ground with a "tap" sound with his white combat boots. "For **I** am here." he said with confidence and arrogance oozing from his tone and frame like it was an overflowing river, all the while he kept a smug, shit-eating grin on his face.

Android 19 sat up and snarled at the sight of the arrogant flame-haired warrior. "And the prince is now here." he said aloud, clearly annoyed as he rubbed his face, which now had the mark of Vegeta's sole on his left cheek. He got up and entered a stance.

The royal-blooded alien looked at the old man-looking robot and then at the short android and started to laugh maniacally. His laugh was long and implied an enormous amount of insults coming from the big mouth of the shortest Saiyan. "Are these what we trained for?! A geezer and a fat fucking clown?! Ha ha ha ha!"he roared with laughter as he insulted the pair, making Android 19 snarl.

As the fat robot began to charge forward, intending to catch the prince and absorb his energy, a shout was heard from the bald, nose-less fighter. "WAIT!" he shouted loud enough, causing the android to stop his charge and look at the former monk, along with everyone else.

Krillin looked nervous as he looked at the area of the destroyed city around them. "If we're going to fight, let's do this away from the city, from the people." he said with a frightened yet determined expression on his face. He was also sweating profoundly as he gulped.

Android 20 just snorted with indifference. "Fine, have it your way. It doesn't matter to me where you shall be buried." he said with a cold tone to his voice as he floated upwards. "You lead the way." he said as he nodded to his partner, who also floated up to the sky to join his partner.

Vegeta scoffed while he floated up as well. "Only if I get to fight first and on my own." he said as his white-blue aura ignited around his frame.

The rest of the defenders of Earth quickly followed and rose to the sky, only to ignite their auras and fly away as far from the city as possible, with the androids following them without any signs of effort. The damaged city quickly disappeared behind the Z-Fighters as they flew as fast as they could to find a desolated wasteland for them to fight in.

"Any ideas Piccolo?" Raditz asked the former arch-nemesis of Goku, just because he knew that the green skinned alien liked to train in wastelands. Piccolo just sighed as he flew forward slightly ahead of the group, leading everyone to a place he knew they could go all out.

* * *

"What happened?!" the brilliant scientist asked as her ex-boyfriend brought the fatally injured Saiyan in red spandex and put his body on the ground. "He didn't even last a second." she complained as she took out the capsule with the **FAD** in it. "And I thought you were pathetic." she said with an annoyed tone as the former bandit frowned as he was insulted by her remark.

She quickly opened the canister with the liquid in it as well as one of the test tubes. She filled the open test tube to its entirety with a portion of the liquid. "Open his mouth, and hurry!" she ordered the man around.

"Right." he said as he opened Bryco's mouth, with had blood soaking the inside of the mouth. The heiress to Capsule Corp. quickly poured the liquid in the test tube into the Saiyan's throat. It took about ten seconds to act, but when it did it almost instantly closed the holes in the spiky haired man's back and chest, healing his internal wounds as quickly as a senzu bean. Even the blood that was lost had replenished in just about half a minute.

However, the Saiyan didn't wake up, but he looked in a state of deep sleep. "Why isn't he waking up?" Yamcha asked the mother of his child with concern in his voice.

Bulma rubbed the sweat of her brow as she filled two other test tubes. "It will probably take a few minutes for him to wake up, but he won't at his peak. FAD isn't perfect like senzu beans you know." she said as the human fighter watched over his sleeping comrade.

* * *

The group of fighters finally landed on a small rocky wasteland that was an entire island separated from any kind of land. It had hills and very few mountains, but it also had a lush environment filled with bushes and trees and grass all over it. As he landed, Krillin looked around and focused in order to make sure there weren't any people who could get hurt in the crossfire.

Vegeta landed and quickly started to stretch and hop on the spot with joy as he prepared to fight. He seemed jovial and excited with sadistic pleasure. Raditz looked at him with a concerned expression, clearly not liking the idea that Vegeta was this calm and happy going into a fight. Not that he cared for Vegeta, far from it, but he saw the prince to just as big a threat as the androids in front of them.

The mechanical pair landed in unison with Android 20 sporting a cold and robotic expression on his face, while Android 19 stared at Vegeta furiously, clearly intending to take out his frustration and anger on the prince. "#19," the old man said as the fat clown-looking machine took several steps toward the flame-haired elite. "I trust you to end him quickly." he said in a stoic tone as he folded his arms in front of his chest.

The white-skinned robot stopped for an instant, turned to his partner and gave him a chilling look. "I intend to drain his life away to the last drop." he said with barely contained anger as he turned around to face the royal warrior, entering a stance that was somewhat similar to that of Goku's when he first faced the prince.

When the royal elite heard the fat machine speak that proclamation, he started to laugh like a madman once more. His arrogance clearly pissed the android off and that was something the flame-haired fighter intended to do. Anger his foe, take him out of balance, make him sluggish and approachable, filled with openings.

"Do you believe I will be defeated by this robosexual life partner of yours?" Vegeta jested, clearly referring to Android 19 while talking to Android 20, clearly pointing him out as the leader of the two. He raised his nose up to look as snobbish as possible while his frame oozes with unfathomable amounts of arrogance and confidence. "But I have to ask," he said with sadistic joy as he glared at the white skinned android "can a tin can like you feel fear?" he asked with his smug tone as he smiled the biggest shit-eating grin in his life.

The machine's expression changed into an infuriated, yet thrilled and filled with anticipation, as he felt confident enough that he could take the Saiyan prince, and he looked like he really wanted to choke the life out of the short Saiyan. "How about I answer your question with another question?" the white-skinned man asked with his high-pitched voice, which showed large amounts of anger and frustration in his tone. "Prince or no prince, why should I fear a mere Saiyan like you?" he asked smugly, clearly showing his desire to insult his flame-haired foe.

A vein of anger quickly throbbed on Vegeta's forehead as he clenched his hands into fists and put them at the sides of his waist as he growled. Then the vein stopped throbbing as quickly as it started, as Vegeta's expression changed quickly from smug to angry and then to one filled with an entertained smirk.

He hunched slightly as he bent his knees a bit. "You know what, you're right." he said as he kept on smirking, with a tiny bit of wind staring to swirl around his muscular frame as his hair flapped slightly because of it. "But unlike that clown over there," he said with a smug tone as he glared over at Raditz, who gave him a death glare for the insult, only for the prince to just stare back at his adversary. "I'm no _mere_ Saiyan." he said as his smirk became wider.

In the instant the elite warrior finished his sentence, Android 19's expression turned into that of confusion, only for it turn into one of terror several seconds after. "You can't mean..." he said with fear in his high-pitched voice as his eyes went wide and he took a step backwards, knowing what would happen now.

The last royal Saiyan smirk as the wind around him became stronger and his hair flapped faster in that wind. "Ahhhhh..." he exhaled as the ground in the entire area started to shake slightly, causing everyone to stare in awe at the prince, assuming one thing that could either be great, or incredibly awful.

The ground started to shake slightly stronger as the wind around Vegeta started to blow faster and faster as parts of the ground around his frame started to rise into the air, pebble by pebble. Aside from the pebbles, the ground also cracked with nasty "crack!" sounds with each new fracture.

As the hair of the royal warrior flapped in the wind, it turned spikier and changed colors from dark brown to illuminating gold, then back to dark brown. His jet-black eyes turned into emerald gems, only to revert back to their black colors. This color swapping pattern repeated itself for several seconds as bigger and bigger pebbles rose to the air and the ground cracked and fractured more and more, while the winds passed over the grass.

Both Androids were protecting their eyes as they took steps backwards at the same time, looking in horror at the beautiful sight that was occurring in front of them. _'Not him too!'_ thought Android 20 as he spoke with a panicking tone at the sight of another Super Saiyan transformation.

 _'What have I gotten myself into?! I'm just a dead man walking.'_ Android 19 thought to himself in utter despair as he looked at his Saiyan opponent slightly bulking up as his hair and eyes changed colors for the last time.

"AHHH!" the prince roared as a powerful aura of golden fire surrounded him, creating a large and deep crater around his frame as the winds around him blasted away and the ground beneath him was also blasted away from him, leaving only a crater for him to stand in.

He slowly walked out of the crater, with each step he took causing pebbles of stone to rise to the air and for the ground underneath him to crack with each step, all while he was carrying himself with grandeur and a smug smirk plastered all over his face. As he finally stepped outside of the crater, he flexed his right arm as he turned the right side of his body forward, facing the terrified white-skinned machine.

Seeing the horror-filled expression on the face of the mechanical being caused incredible delight to the prince of all Saiyans, who stood with the golden aura of the Super Saiyan form, with spiky golden, flame-shaped hair and glaring with emerald eyes at his foe. "So android, are you ready to be canned?" he asked as his smirk turned into a confident grin and his tone was filled with joyful malice.

 **{To Be Continued]**

* * *

 **(Musical Cue #2: Ending)**

* * *

 _Vegeta has now showed his new Super Saiyan form, preparing to face one of the deadly androids. Will he manage to defeat his foe with absolute force, or will he be the first to fall to the mechanical threat that has been foretold for so long? Will Goku manage to survive the heart virus that surprisingly struck him when he was least expecting? Can Bryco recover from nearly dying at the hands of Android #20? Find out on the nest chapter of "Changed Path"...  
_

 _Thew, that was a long and hard chapter to write. I didn't want it to be too short so I tried to do as much padding as possibly, but it was longer than expected. However I did end it on the note that I wanted: Vegeta's transformation. While not as awesome as cannon or many other fanfictions, I still pretty well all things considered._

 ** _R &A:_**

 _ **R:** I like training chapters like this, not that it was not as exciting as a regular chapter. I got a real Vitra from Asura's Wrath feel from the ancient worm things that our heroes had to fight and seeing Bryco and Archako struggling along was interesting too._

 _The meat of the chapter is the dimensional training our human heroes under went though. It was so good, they threw their entire wills into battling those creatures and got rewarded for it. A Super Human form. The reveal of it being called Burst Limit made me smile, it's a neat homage but also something that you made entirely your own._

 _A solid chapter all round with this one. Glad to see you put it out._

 _A bit of advice, don't feel like us as readers are entitled to you killing yourself for publishing something that you want to put out. A chapter every month or so will be just fine, at least for me._

 _ **A:** The fuck is Vitra from Asura's Wrath? I seriously don't know that show so sorry. Well, the worms had their part and don't you worry, the fruits of Bryco and Archako's labor will eventually show, just not this chapter. This chapter I needed to make Bryco (my "beloved" OC) into the Yamcha of the Saiyans. I thought that was fun._

 _Falsehood! As an artist I must torture my soul for the satisfaction of my audience, for they are my muse! (God, I sound ridiculous trying to portray a suffering artistic soul.)_

 _Anyway, that's all for now folks. I will try to release my next chapter at the **two years anniversary of Changed Path!** Until then, may all of you have a nice time._


	42. Chapter 41: Vegeta the Cruel

**Hey there everybody, this is Changed Path chapter 41. Now, this chapter came out way earlier than I expected, and I am at happy that I could do that for your sake and for my own enjoyment. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Have fun...  
**

* * *

Chapter 41: The Battle Begin! Vegeta the Cruel

Artificial Humans Saga part 1: The Mechanical Threat- Part 4

 **Musical Cues: Opening Theme: "This Will Be the Day" by Jeff Williams feat. Casey Lee Williams (only the opening of RWBY Volume 1 and not the full song)**

 **"Gogeta's Theme" by Bruce Falconer (from Fusion Reborn English dubbed version)  
**

 **Ending Theme: "Haruka Kanata" by Unlimits**

* * *

 **The Son Household, prior to Vegeta's transformation,  
**

"The situation here is really bad, his breathing are shallow and barely noticeable, and his skin is really pale." the son of Earth's spoke on the phone very quickly and with fear in his eyes. He was panicking over the condition of his father, whom was lying on the floor right next to him in a futon, sweating buckets as his chest barely rose and his skin sported a sickly pale complexion, with a face filled with pain.

The boy wasn't looking all that much better, having bags under his eyes and constantly grinding his teeth and constantly biting his lip, which now had several deep biting injuries in it, drawing some blood into his mouth. He was also panting and slightly unbalanced, as his tiredness was showing. "The heart medicine worked for a bit, but now he's back to how he was 7 hours ago!" he flipped from whispering and shouting constantly, holding the phone in one hand while the other grabbed his head tightly. Both hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"Can you stop freaking out?! Cause you are freaking me out!" the voice on the other side of the line shouted with a frightened tone to her young voice. "Right now everyone here are frightening me over the destruction on the island outside of South City, so stop frightening me!" she shouted in fear and due to the fact that she was responding with aggression when aggression was aimed at her, like any human would.

Gohan started to hold onto the phone handle that he was starting to slightly crush it, losing a bit of balance and nuance over his control of his own strength. "My dad is dying Bra! Can you at least send a doctor or someone who knows more about heart diseases to help us out?!" he asked angrily as he shouted at the phone.

"It will take too long to reach your house!" the lavender-haired girl shouted on the phone back, still letting the sense of fear in her voice slip in through her voice. Then there was a long silence on the line, without any other response from Bulma's daughter. After about ten or fifteen second he heard another response from her. "Okay, I'll my best to find one. Don't worry Gohan, we can do this." she said in a more calm tone to her voice, still filled with a bit of fear dripping in, showing that she hadn't fully suppressed her fear, but was trying to act like her mother.

The half-Saiyan nodded affirmatively as he made a sound of agreement. "Yeah, we'll save dad." he said as he was trying to reassure himself, while his voice was filled with doubt and his body was shaking.

Suddenly a spike of power hit him like a brick wall. A gigantic jump in power hit his ki sense, like a lighthouse suddenly activating on a stormy night with additional neon lights as addition to its regular light. The overwhelming feeling of the ki, even from this far was familiar to the boy, the power of the Super Saiyan form. However the one he felt it from made his jaw drop in ungodly horror. He realized that the giant ki signature belong to Vegeta. A **Super Saiyan** Vegeta.

"OMG, did you feel that?!" Yamcha's young daughter shouted on the phone, clearly sensing the force of the prince as well since Yamcha probably taught her how to do that. See sounded awestruck when feeling it. "I mean I sensed Vegeta before and his power was overwhelming, but this is just crazy!" she said in amazement at what both her and the son of Goku were sensing.

Gohan clenched his free hand into a fist. "A part of me wants to be there and help, but I don't want to hurt anyone anymore." he said with a doubtful tone in his voice. "He looked at the TV, which was turned on the news, which showed the damaged areas of the attacked city, with the smoke and fire over half of it. It made tears of regret roll down his cheeks as he shook once more before looking at his sick father in the futon with a wet towel on his forehead. "I could have used my powers people from dying." he chocked as he continued to cry as he ground his teeth.

"Yeah, you're like super strong too. You could have gotten snap like all the times you told me about and beat those bucket of bolts to a pulp." the girl said as she seemed to sometimes shout at someone outside of the conversation, like there was chaos all around her.

"No, I don't want to snap again." the hybrid boy said as he watched over his father with concern. "I had enough of hurting people Bra. I just want want to take care of dad right now." he said with a determined yet sad tone to his voice. He didn't sleep all night and beside his father fighting a disease, the last thing he wanted to think about was his berserker-like states of anger.

There was a several seconds long silence between the two kids. "Hey, I can see one of the cardiologists that supervise grandpa! I'll talk to him right now. Bye for now." she said with excitement over finding someone she knows might help her best friend's dad, while still sounding considerate to her friend as she hung up her phone and ended the call.

Gohan put the phone handle back in its place and sighed as he looked at his father, still breathing shallow breaths. _'Please get better dad, everyone needs you right now.'_ he thought to himself as he thought with the constant concern for his ill parent. He then spaced out as he looked into the distance. _'Mister Piccolo, uncle Raditz, everyone, please make it through this.'_ he said to himself, hoping the best for his friends and family on the field of battle.

* * *

 **Cue Opening:**

 **They see you as small and helpless;  
**

 **They see you as just a child.  
Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild.**

 **Prepare for your greatest moments;**  
 **Prepare for your finest hour.**  
 **The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower.**

 **We are lightning,**  
 **Straying from the thunder,**  
 **Miracles of ancient wonder.**

 **This will be the day we've waited for.**  
 **This will be the day we open up the door.**  
 **I don't wanna hear your absolution;**  
 **Hope you're ready for a revolution.**  
 **Welcome to a world of new solutions.**  
 **Welcome to a world of bloody evolution.**  
 **In time, your heart will open minds,**  
 **A story will be told,**  
 **And victory is in a simple soul.**

* * *

The outrageous power Vegeta was emitting was felt at incredibly long distances, even at where Bulma and Yamcha were with the unconscious Bryco on the mountain side. They could even feel winds coming their way from that far away. Yamcha's eyes were wide with shock and awe and his jaw dropped to the floor in terror. Vegeta and Super Saiyan were two things that would not mesh well.

"Holy crap!" the former bandit declared as his face constantly twitched from sensing the power of the Saiyan elite. "Since when could he do that?!" he asked in his mixed state of awe and terror that overwhelmed his mind.

Suddenly the middle-class Saiyan warrior opened his eyes and took a deep breath as he sat up. " **Blast!** " he said, completing what he started to say in his mind before he lost consciousness. It was clear that the intensive to him waking up was feeling the prince's power, as he first looked at the direction he sensed the ki signature, only then to look around him, seeing the two humans.

He looked into the distance once again. "Is that Vegeta?" he asked as he got up, slightly unbalanced. He felt stronger than before, thanks to a large Zenkai boost, but he felt like he still wasn't at full capacity.

The spiky haired human nodded as he put two test tubes filled with FAD liquid in the pockets of his orange baggy pants. "Yeah. That's also pretty bad for us now, since Vegeta could just lash out on us." he said as he walked beside the red-spandex wearing warrior.

Bryco ground his teeth. "Then this is really bad for us. The androids us their hands to absorb ki." he said as he rubbed his eyes, his vision still a bit blurry.

This immediately caused the scar-faced bandit's eyes to widen with terror. "WHAT!" he screamed loudly as he realized what the dangers of such opponents be, especially to a show-off like the prince of all Saiyans. "Then we have to go and warn everyone right now!" he said as suddenly around his frame a silver flame with red tips ignited as he transformed into his Burst Limit state and flew off, causing both the Saiyan and the lavender-haired scientist to fall back.

The Z-Fighter quickly got up again, shaking his head while stabilizing himself as he almost fell once again trying to get up. "Darn it, I want to fight too!" he said as his white-blue aura around him ignited and he flew off after his ally.

Bulma still just sat on the ground, slightly frozen in her place.

* * *

 **Back to the Battlefield,  
**

The golden haired royalty stood outside of the crater he caused, looking at the two androids with a shit-eating grin on his face. He knew they were afraid right now, and he was going to capitalize on this to the very last ounce of taste from it, like a juicy bone that he could suck off.

"Incredible, isn't it?" he asked the mechanical pair as he took a step forward, immediately causing Android 19 to take a step back, causing the prince's grin to grow slightly wider. "It should be an honor for garbage like you to witness the debut of the most powerful man in the universe." he said as arrogance kept oozing from his frame and smug attitude.

The fat robot shook slightly as he ground his teeth. _'What have I gotten myself into? I'm so dead. If I still had a human body, I would have soiled myself long ago.'_ he said as his robotic body tightened and he entered a combat stance, concerned for himself. His eyes then widen when he had a moment of clarity. _'Wait a minute, he doesn't know about my energy absorption ability. If I can convince him to throw his strongest attack at me, I can absorb it to close the gap, and maybe then even get close and grab him long enough to drain him completely.'_ he thought to himself as a wide grin appeared on his face as he came up with an idea to a strategy.

The white-skinned android then took a step forward, surprising the prince. "You took us by surprise, Vegeta. I didn't expect to fight more than one Super Saiyan today, but the more the merrier, since I do want to show myself as the world's strongest." he said with confidently that stemmed from bravado as took another step forward.

This reply from the robot just caused the elite to laugh once again, louder than before. "Ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha!" the prince laughed at the robot, causing it to growl at the flame-haired warrior. "Are you actually comparing me to this clown?!" he asked humorously as he pointed at the long-haired brother of Earth's mightiest warrior, which caused said brother of Son Goku to snarl hatefully at his former boss while staring daggers at him.

The elite warrior continued to laugh as he clenched his fists harder and his golden, flaming aura intensified. "That was hilarious! Who knew that toaster ovens could tell jokes." he said sarcastically as he smirked with confidence in himself. "You're about to find out the difference in Super Saiyan quality between common filth and an elite destined to inherit such power." he said as he hunched forward, preparing to charge at his opponent.

With a massive leap that broke the ground underneath him into pieces, the Super Saiyan charged forward, cocking back his left arm in order to slam a punch into his opponent. The android quickly put both hands in front of his body in order to grab the fist when his foe would release his punch, smirking confidently while doing so.

When the flame-haired elite almost reached his adversary, he released his punch, but it was a feint, using the swing to spin his own body and gain some momentum, shocking the white-skinned robot. Using that momentum, the elite warrior sent a bone-crushing roundhouse kick to the robot's white-skinned right cheek, sending him flying to the left, bouncing several times off the ground, making a crater with each bounce of the fat robot.

Before his adversary could slam into a big enough rock to stop his momentum, Vegeta moved at incredible speed, appearing right where his adversary just bounced off the ground and slammed a powerful kick to the android's chin, sending him spinning in the air.

Continuing with his combo, the prince used the afterimage technique to appear in the sky, sending down and hammering a mighty double-axe hammer strike right on top of his opponent's face, breaking the robot's nose and sending him crashing down, heading towards the ground at incredible speed, with enough friction with the air to cause a combustion on the body of the fat machine.

The android it the ground with a powerful "THUD!" sound that was followed by a mighty and deafening "BOOM!" sound, which was followed by a powerful explosion of dust and fire, shaking the planet to its core. Meanwhile the group of Earth's defenders were watching the quick beatdown that the royal warrior was giving his mechanical foe. Krillin looked in awe and terror at the powerful strikes that the Saiyan was giving, Tien just looked pissed off and annoyed by the mere presence of the Super Saiyan, while both Piccolo and Raditz looked at the fight with a complete stoic and calculating expression.

"Oh my Kami, he barely just started and he's tearing that machine apart." the nose-less former monk said as his jaw was on the floor, amazed and terrified at the power of the golden warrior above. His whole body was shaking and he was feeling rather afraid. On the one hand, Vegeta was taking care of the androids by himself. On the other hand, it's Vegeta, not the first person they would want hanging around with this kind of power.

Tien merely snorted with barely contained anger and fury at the prince. "He's not even trying, is he?" he asked a rhetorical question, knowing the answer to it already, but he just wanted to ask anyway.

"Hmph." the green-skinned fighter crossed his arms in front of his chest as he closed his eyes. "Nope." he said with an annoyed yet stoic tone to his gruff before staying silent for a while.

Raditz then snorted as well. "He obviously lowered his power level somewhat right after transforming." he explained while everyone was looking up at their "ally" while down below the dust from the explosive impact that the android had with the ground had not dispersed yet, and the android had not stood back up.

"He's doing this because he thinks he is way above any of us, including the androids." the burly Saiyan continued to talk as a vein throbbed on his forehead, showing that the attitude of the flame haired royal clearly pissed him off. "Isn't that right, Vegeta?!" he asked loudly so that the blue-spandex wearing Super Saiyan could hear him.

Right after that, the prince didn't respond, he just slowly descended from the sky and landed on the ground when the dust finally cleared and the android was starting to get back up, having trouble doing so. When he finally touched the ground, his white combat boots make a slight "tack" sound, standing with his back to the Z-Fighters. He slightly turned around to look Raditz in the eyes, smiling while doing so. "Took the words right out of my mouth, you inferior low-class clown." he said as he turned back to face the android.

The prince walked toward the android slowly, who was slightly wobbling around from the strong impacts he had suffered. His jacket was completely destroyed and his shirt and leggings took major clothing damage. He also had thick, black liquid running down from his broken nose, and it seemed and smelled like oil.

Vegeta snorted at the sight of his enemy. "Finally. You took your sweet time getting up." he said with a more stoic expression, rather than the arrogant one he was using just now, as if he was chastising his opponent. "I was already getting so bored that I had to spend five seconds too long to talk to these bozos." he said with an annoyed and condescending tone while using his thumb to point back at the group of warrior whom were his so-called "allies.".

The android snarled as he entered a battle stance yet again. The shit-eating grin then returned to being plastered all over the golden warrior's face as he looked at his foe. "I know my Super Saiyan swagger was hard, but I didn't think it was so hard that you would be unable to move after the first time." he said as he chuckled and crossed his arms in front of his chest, not even caring about using a battle stance.

The white-skinned growled at the Saiyan, insulted and angry from being embarrassed from that one-sided beatdown, but he knew that the gap in power was big, so that shouldn't have been that much of a surprise to him. _'_ _I didn't even touch him once. How long before he uses an energy attack!?'_ the android thought as he shook slightly and ground his teeth.

This made the prince chuckle. "Really, you're getting angry over a sexual innuendo?" asked with an absolutely delighted tone to his gruff voice. "Okay, I'm sorry." he "apologized" with a sarcastic tone to his voice while he kept smirking smugly at his robotic adversary. "I just thought that you were used to being a vibrator, with that hat and all." he said mockingly with his smug grin before laughing out loud with joy.

This made the android snap as he charged forward at full speed, extending his left hand forward. "I'm going to kill you, you arrogant brat!" he roared viciously as he tried to do a palm strike, aimed for the prince's face. However, just before he reached his flame-haired opponent, the Super Saiyan bent his back backwards, dodging the attack, he then kicked Android 19 in the face while also cartwheeling backwards. When he finished the cartwheel, he returned to standing around relaxed with his arms folded in front of his chest.

The android staggered a bit as he took a few steps backwards. He looked at the prince and growled once more. "Childish disrespectful kids like you don't deserve the power you hold!" he shouted as he charged once again at the prince, leaping forward as hard as he could.

The prince merely frowned at his foe's remark. "I don't deserve this power?" he asked as he sent a powerful straight kick towards the face of the chubby robot, who swiftly dodged to the side and sent a palm strike at the golden-haired prince, who merely slapped the attack away and retaliated with a powerful left elbow strike to the machine's right cheek, which connected with a powerful "POW!" sound before the strike caused a shockwave to sent the android flying back with ferocious speed, slamming into a small hill.

The Super Saiyan clenched his fists harder and his aura flared to life around him and intensified as a vein throbbed on his forehead. "I DON'T DESERVE THIS POWER?!" he roared in anger as his aura became thicker and thicker, emitting a lot more energy than before, sending him to his maximum power, which he had revealed with his transformation.

During that time, Android 20 looked at awe at the size and intensity of the golden aura, and a smile rose to his face. _'Yes, he is angry. Now it's your chance Wheelo. This aura he has is extra thick.'_ he thought to himself with joy as he clenched his hands into fists and the smirk on his face became wider.

No one, however, noticed that, as they all looked at the royal human-like alien. "Do you know just **what** I **had** to **do** to get power?!" he asked angrily as veins throbbed across his neck. He started to ascend to the sky like a golden sun as he roared with anger at the thought of everything that occurred to him.

"I humiliated myself! I had to give up on my Saiyan pride! Commit to despair! Believing that I, **the prince** , was underneath low-born **commoners**!" he roared with an imaginable fury as he turn slightly to the right and put his right palm over his left, both were right next to his head.

His gigantic golden aura started to shift color, as from the center of it a purple pulse emitted out throughout the golden sun that surrounded the short Saiyan elite. "That will never happen again! I will prove that I'm truly the one at the top! I will never fall to that despair!" he ranted furiously as the gigantic ball-like field of energy that surrounded his short frame grew bigger and bigger.

"I will prove that I'm the legend right here, right **NOW!** " he roared with anger, bitterness and determination as the aura grew to a massive size, that of even four to five times bigger than the prince himself, looking like a round, purple sun.

The fat android looked up as he freed his hands from the rock he was stuck in, smiling at the sight of the charging attack. _'You fool! You have doomed yourself Vegeta. Now my task to becoming the world's strongest is even closer.'_ he thought to himself with a gleeful smile as he flexed his arm, freeing his entire body.

The android chuckled as he looked at the blinding light of the charging attack. "Who the hell cares! Just give me your best shot!" he screamed with anticipation at the prince, finally happy about what was going to happen.

The golden Saiyan snarled hatefully at the remark. "You won't, BECAUSE I'LL SEND YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL!" he roared as he prepared to unleash his signature attack at the white-skinned machine. " **Galick Gun FIRE!"** he screamed at the top of his lungs as he released the attack and a gigantic beam of purple flew like a rocket towards the fat robot.

The beam flew so fast and with such force, that the Z-Fighters covered their eyes and powered up to prevent themselves from flying away by the wind caused by the power of the beam, with Raditz transforming into a Super Saiyan and the humans activating their Burst Limit forms.

Android 19 flew at maximum speed towards the Galick Gun with his arms extended. This caused the beam to crash against his frame like a wrecking ball pushed by a truck which was tied by a rocket. The Android was immediately pushed back right into the small hill he crashed into before, decimating the rocky hill into atom, or more accurately there were no atoms left from that hill.

The beam detonated with a powerful explosion, expanding into a gigantic dome of light that turned the entire skies bright-purple just from its intensity. The light and energy span around itself and caused massive winds, creating at least a dozen tornadoes in the entire area, sending even the defenders of Earth skidding back against the ground, creating trenches with their shoes. The same thing was true to Android 20, whom was being pushed back so fast that he could resist the force of the explosion, unlike the Z-Fighters.

The ground shook violently to the points that it cracked and ruptured all around the area, tearing hills and small mountains in half. There was a powerful earthquake that made the entire footing of the group unbalanced. All while that was happening, up above in the sky the flame-haired Super Saiyan was roaring with maniacal laughter as he stopped pouring ki into his destructive attack.

He looked down with a sickening thrill at the destruction while laughing like a madman. He did so for several minutes as the light dome finally started to dwindle in size, but still spinning around itself with ferocity. "Do you see that, dishwasher?" he shouted towards the old man of an android with juvenile glee as he smirked with an insane look in his eyes. "This is what happens to those who mock me, Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans!" he declared while roaring with his maniac laughter.

However, suddenly the dome of energy began to shrink faster and faster, which surprised the golden fighter and the rest of the defenders of Earth. However, the old-looking android began to laugh maniacally himself, during which the rest of the fighters reverted back to their base form, except Piccolo who didn't transform at all.

The skies returned to their blue color as the dome of light began to shrink faster than before, all the while the hat-wearing robot laughed at the prince. "You are a moronic mongrel, Vegeta. You have brought death upon yourself!" he declared with sadistic glee himself, as the dome took a less structured form and appeared as if it was being sucked.

As the purple energy finally disappeared for good, it was seen being sucked into the red marble-like dots on the hands of the white-skinned android, whom beside a destroyed top and lack of his small, sharp hat, was completely unharmed by the powerful attack of the prince, who started to sweat with concern.

The fat robot inhaled deeply and suddenly it seemed like veins appeared all over his fat, exposed torso, arms, neck and face, all glowing with a strong purple color. "Oh yeah." he said with a satisfied grin on his face as he smirk while looking up, locking eyes of his royal foe. What was most freakish about him was that on his head was a some sort of large, round canister, filled with a strange liquid and a human brain.

At this moment the former bandit flew in, stopping in midair while his muscles returned to their smaller, regular shape as he reverted from his Burst Limit state, panting heavily from his rushed flight. "You guys, these guys can absorb energy!" he said in a state of fear and concern.

The golden elite looked at the human and snarled at him angrily. "Thank you very much, captain obvious." he said sarcastically as he glared daggers at the turtle school disciple for no apparent reason other than frustration. "Now why don't you do something useful and join the losers club down there?" he said angrily as he pointed at the Z-Fighters, before his glare returned to the enemy at hand, the android enhanced by his own attack.

Android 19 bent his neck both left and right. With each time, a "KNACK!" sound was heard as he had a whimsical smile on his face. He then looked once again at the prince above, before shifting his gaze at the rest of the defenders of Earth. His smile was unnerving and made them feel uncomfortable, especially with that canister with a human brain in it.

"Before I kill your friend," he said with a confident tone to his unnaturally high-pitched voice as he knacked his knuckles. "I want to tell you a little secret, since I'm a bit upset with my partner over there." he said while pointing at the taller android.

This action immediately caused the leader of the two's eyes to widen in a panic. "No! Don't tell them a thing! It is not time!" he screamed in fear, as if that little secret was not something he wanted to be told to others.

The white-skinned android kept on smiling as he raised a finger, as if he was talking as an educator. "I am a professor of biological engineering, and my name is Wheelo." he said as he inhaled and exhaled deeply, feeling the ki of the Super Saiyan pumping inside of him. "And my partner here is the best scientist in the world in the fields of several field of chemistry and robotics. His name his Gero." he explained who he and his partner were, all with a satisfied smile on his face.

The entire group looked at the human in the body of a robot with absolute shock. They had never imagined that those who would kill them all in the future were a pair of dorks in mechanical bodies. Doctor Wheelo smiled as he continued. "You see, these bodies are just for us to live longer to continue our research. However, Gero here wanted to kill Son Goku, so I agreed to at least kill him today, just so my partner could have his revenge." he explained further as he started to chuckle with smug confidence in his newly gained power.

Raditz growled as he glared at the mustached man. "What vendetta could you possibly possibly have against my brother?" he asked angrily as he wanted to protect his ill brother.

The old man snarled at the maned warrior, his voice showing incredible distain by the mere mentioning of Earth's greatest fighter. "Some murderer like you could never understand!" he shouted venomously at the Saiyan as he clenched his fists even harder.

The fat android then continued to talk. "We also for most of your lives been monitoring your development for the sake of our research, therefore we know all you techniques and fighting styles. You have no way of beating us." he spoke arrogantly in his very high-pitched voice with a smile as he pointed up with his finger.

The Namekian warrior followed the finger and saw above the fat android something very small, something the size of an insect. His eyes widen as he realized that these were what they used to follow them, to watch them develop. His eyes grew red and he fired a concentrated beam of heated energy at the device, destroying it.

Doctor Wheelo started to laugh. "I'm afraid it's too little too late for that, demon king. We already have more info than necessary on all of you." he said as he continued to boast loudly and laugh. Meanwhile up in the sky the prince just grunted with annoyance of being ignored.

"Hey! You forgot about me!" the Super Saiyan royalty declared as he charged in towards the fat robot with his aura ignited around his frame. He cocked back his right arm and prepared to strike. When he reached his adversary, he launched his powerful punched at the fat robot, who swiftly jumped back and evaded the strike, causing the punch to hit the ground.

As the human in the robotic body landed on the ground after doing a somersault in the air when he avoided Vegeta's strike, he pounced at his opponent quickly, moving much faster than before. He send a palm strike incoming towards Vegeta's neck, intending to grab him. However when he reached him, his hand passed through the frame of the flame-haired Super Saiyan, who appeared from behind and smacked Wheelo in the face with a bone-crunching punch that sent him flying, bouncing off against the ground.

This time Wheelo stabilized himself quickly and entered a fighting stance. "Come!" he shouted at the prince with full confidence of his own abilities, telling him to come at him. The prince just smirked smugly and charged straight ahead, sending a roundhouse kick, which Wheelo dodged gracefully, despite his fat robotic body.

The white-skinned android returned the favor with a straight kick intended for the Saiyan elite's chest, which said elite quickly slapped down with both hands, only to raise his knee with the intention of hitting the android with a knee strike, but that failed when the android slammed his foot on the elite's knee, sending it packing down on the ground.

While the force sent Vegeta's leg down and backwards, the fat machine already sent an offensive in the form of an uppercut to the chin with his right hand while simultaneously sending an elbow strike to the right temple, but the Super Saiyan quickly grabbed the uppercut with his left hand and blocked the elbow strike with his right forearm, then he took his head slightly backwards and slammed a skull-bashing headbutt against the forehead of the fat machine, causing him to stagger back.

While Wheelo staggered back, the golden-haired prince sprinted at him, slamming a powerful knee strike into the chin of the man in the robotic body, causing him to spin in the air until he crashed against a fractured mountain, causing that mountain to collapse upon itself. Dust flew everywhere as the prince crossed his arms in front of his chest.

There was quickly a loud "BOOM!" sound as more dust spread out from the point of impact, as the white-skinned android charged forward, cocking back his fist with the intention of hitting his foe hard. Vegeta just smirked and when the android almost reached him, he jumped into the air and performed a midair Spinning Crescent Kick, hitting the android in the left temple with a loud "BAM!" sound echoing upon impact, and sending him flying to the Saiyan's left.

This time the fat robot managed to spin around in the air, landing on the ground flawlessly and entered a different battle stance than before. He then charged again at the royal warrior, sending quick and precise knife-hand strike, sending them forward like thrusting a spear into an enemy. The strikes moved fast with and with the body language of snakes, trying to hit the royalty in either his pressure points or his throat and other delicate areas in the upper body.

Vegeta moved quickly and diligently as he either evaded or swatted away the quick attacks, matching and even surpassing the speed of the fat robot. Wheelo sent a quick right-handed knife strike aimed at the left eye of Vegeta, who casually moved while his confident smirk started to slowly widen with smug confidence and arrogance yet again. When the attacked missed when he tilted his head to the right, he grabbed Wheelo's right arm.

Just as another knife strike could come from the left hand and strike Vegeta's throat, it was also grabbed and Vegeta smirk, only to ram a straight kick into Wheelo's stomach, doubling him over with pain. He then retracted the leg and immediately sent it into the scientist's face while he also dropped the arms, sending his adversary backwards yet again, bouncing of the ground.

* * *

During that time the entire group was watching the fight with fascination, studying how the Saiyan prince was successfully blocking every offense that the man in the robotic body was dishing out. While the fight was happening, the red-spandex wearing Saiyan flew in, landing right next to Raditz.

He panted heavily while sweating buckets, already drenching his clothes with sweat. He looked at the group and then at the battlefield. "So... what did I miss?" he asked with a bit of intrigue and with desire to see the fight. He had to be up to speed in case there was something other than energy absorption that he needed to know about the androids.

Bardock's eldest simply clicked his teeth nonchalantly as he watched the fight with interest. He didn't have time to repeat what the fat android had said. "Some exposition and that's about it." he said with a indifferent tone to his gruff voice as he returned all of his focus on Vegeta's fight.

The tall, short-spiky haired Saiyan just looked a bit underwhelmed by the explanation. "Oh." he said with a bit of disappointment in his voice before turning his entire focus on the fight like the rest.

* * *

The fat robot charged in as fast as he could, he stopped his charge midway just as he was about to reach his foe. He sent a powerful roundhouse kick, but it phased through the smirking frame of the Saiyan. _'Darn it! Not another afterimage!'_ he thought to himself angrily as frustration was overwhelming him, since he didn't get a good hit once against the golden warrior.

"Heads up." he heard the voice of the prince from above, but when he raised his head, it was caved in by a thunderous axe-kick that smashed the fat robot into the ground, creating a large crater. The Super Saiyan jumped inside the crater, his shit-eating grin still plastered all over his face like a neon billboard.

He chuckled as he walked towards the downed android. "I thing were are quite done here, don't you think?" he asked with a bit of snarky sarcasm in his voice, clearly wanting to continue beating the white-skinned machine even further to boat his own power. "You know, I don't really understand the benefits of being a fat robot, could you possibly explain that to me?" he asked mockingly as he stood over Wheelo with arrogance oozing from his frame yet again.

With a quick and agile move, the fat robot suddenly jumped to his feet and grabbed the arms of the prince, gripping as hard as he could, which was shown by the quick flow of energy in his purple veins and the force he was putting holding the prince's arms.

"I've got you now, brat." the scientist said with a joyous glee on his face as he ground his teeth and looked into the emerald eyes of the Super Saiyan with a crazed expression. "I'm going to suck that Super Saiyan power dry from your corpse. There is no way for you to escape from my locked grip, VEGETA!" Wheelo suddenly shouted like a maniac as he absorbed energy through the red marble-like devices on his palms.

The Saiyan elite could feel his energy being drained from him, however he was completely nonchalant about it. "Is that so?" he asked with not much care about his situation. He suddenly jumped and smashed his feet into the fat face of the android's robotic body. He started pushing, doing squats. "Welp, nothing I can really do about that." he said as he smirk without a care in the world. "You know what, take as much as you want." he said nonchalantly about it, almost happy, sadistically happy. "In exchange, I'LL TAKE YOUR HANDS!" he suddenly shouted as he pushed with the full force of his legs, enhanced by the strength of the Super Saiyan form.

Wheelo screamed in pain as he felt his hands are being torn apart from the inside, the pain was unimaginable to his mind, overwhelming it very quickly, while his grip was still locked. He screamed in agony, all the while the prince was merely looking with sadistic glee at the suffering man in the robotic body.

Then the arms were torn off, ripped apart from wheelo's body completely, sending him flying back, hitting the side of the crater with his back. He looked down at where his arms used to be, now torn up stumps that spilled oil everywhere. His eyes were filled with pain and terror, pain still overwhelming his mind.

* * *

Seeing what Vegeta did caused the Namekian to snort with annoyance. "What a showoff." he declared with annoyance as he looked at the sight with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Raditz then chuckled as he looked at the mentor of his nephew. "What, aren't you going to claim that this was some "brilliant strategy" and say how Vegeta is a "fighting genius" for doing that?" he asked mockingly as he chuckled audibly, while the green-skinned fighter snarled from the insult.

Tien then rubbed his chin. "Piccolo is right, Vegeta could have done a million other things to cut off his arms. While the idea is brilliant, the execution was downright stupid." he explained as he also folded his arms in front of his chest.

Bryco raised his brow and chuckled while putting his hands on his waist. "That's classic him, always a showoff." he said humorously at the sight of the battle and the argument of the rest of the fighters.

* * *

"Ahh..." the white-skinned android looked in utter shock and terror at his stumps, which were rapidly spilling oil. He was doomed, there was no way he could win now. He then raised his eyes forward and saw his adversary slowly walking towards him.

Chuckling, the Super Saiyan smirked widely as he enjoyed the torment he had caused the fat robot. "It seems you are done." he said as he kept walking, killing intent in his eyes and his sadistic smile. "Do you feel fear, android?" he asked the man in the robotic body once more, just like before.

In his state of panic and fear, Wheelo quickly jumped out of the crater. He somersaulted in the air and landed right out of the large crater, and started to run for his life. "Gero, help me!" he started to shout to his partner and life long friend. "I don't want to die! Keep that monster away from me!" he shouted in a fearful tone and also sounded like he could cry if he had a human body.

Slowly, Vegeta ascended to the air, reaching high into the sky. He ignited his aura with great intensity, painting the the entire sky in a golden hue. He raised his right arm in front of his face and he smiled with sadistic joy. He was going to enjoy every small moment fro what was to come now.

 **[Musical Cue: Gogeta's theme]**

His aura turned into a flaming pillar, rising up higher into the golden sky, his arm shook with intense amount of energy as his aura surged around him. He smiled with anticipation for the first showing of his new attack.

The ground was shaking uncontrollably, causing the group to lose their balance, the same with Gero. The powerful earthquake also unbalanced Wheelo, causing him to take to the air in his attempt to flee for his own life. But the golden haired royalty could see him, and he took pleasure in seeing his prey trying to flee.

The winds were rising and spinning, creating powerful gusts of wind sending everyone backwards with its force, causing everyone to cover their eyes as the wind rustle through their clothes. The glow and power of the charging attack was unbelievable, and while not as strong as the Galick Gun from earlier, it was no laughing matter.

As his smirk became wider, the flame-haired Super Saiyan cocked back his right arm, staring at the frightened android trying to flee for his life, but it was over. Vegeta charged forward and extended his arm at the direction of the android.

" **Maximum Flasher!"** he roared as a surge of aura blasted forward, three times bigger than the prince itself. It flew so fast that it reached its target within seconds. It made Wheelo look back, but that was only half a second where he saw the golden flame reaching him. Then it engulfed him, atomizing his fat, white-skinned frame into nothingness.

 **[End Musical Cue]**

"WHEELO, NOOOOOO!" Gero cried out for his friend as he saw the attack of the Saiyan prince destroy one of his oldest friend. He lowered his head for several seconds to honor his fallen comrade, then he bolted out of there as quickly as his feet could carry him.

As the light of the powerful attack died down, Vegeta panted heavily as his golden, flame-like hair reverted back to its dark-brown colors, while his eyes reverted to their black colors as well. He descended down to the ground, falling on one knee. Clearly he used a lot of energy for his attacks.

Yamcha quickly took one of the test tubes with the FAD in it. "Vegeta, drink this." he said with a reluctant tone to his voice as he threw reluctantly the test tube to the prince, who casually caught it. He then looked at it with a bit of confusion for several seconds, before opening it and drinking it until it was empty.

The flame-haired elite quickly felt a lot of his energy returning to him, though not all of his energy and stamina, unlike the senzu beans. However it was clearly enough for him to take out the other android. He chuckled as he looked at the test tube. "I assume the woman created this?" he asked rhetorically as he stood up. "At least she's better at creating stuff than washing my clothes." he said with a clear intent at mocking, complimenting and insulting the lavender-haired scientist, all at the same time.

As he prince transformed into a Super Saiyan yet again, he crushed the test tube. "What the hell, asshole?!" the scar-faced bandit yelled at him for breaking the test tube, despite the fact that it was empty. "Didn't you think that we could still use it?" he asked the golden haired warrior angrily.

The royal elite simply chuckled at the question. "Of course not, since I'm going to end this right now." he said as he flew away, intending to find Doctor Gero and kill him as well.

Krillin sighed as he looked at the rest of the group. "Shouldn't we follow him?" he asked everyone as he shifted his gaze towards the Super Saiyan who was getting further and further away with each second.

"Yep." Tien quickly responded as everyone ignited their white-blue aura and flew after the prince.

 **{To Be Continued]**

* * *

 _With Vegeta killing Android 19/Doctor Wheelo, there is only one android left. Could he be finished off quickly and without effort like his partner, or his he on a completely different level? Can Goku survive the deadly heart virus? Find out on the next chapter of Changed Path...  
_

 _Wow that was quick, I finished this chapter in two days work. That is just amazing._

 _Now I know I might piss some people off about Android 19 being Doctor Wheelo, but hey, one is a generic movie character and the other is a robot without personality, surly I can do something by making them both the same character and adding a big of my own ideas?_

 _Well, let's go to the R &A section:_

 ** _R &A:_**

 _ **R:** It's here, it is here. The next exciting installment. It provided some good character moments from the Z-Fighters as well as your typical flare for interaction. Vegeta being my favorite part. And the FAD, clever idea and the anagram provides a great bit of meta humor. _

_Now, can I drop some speculation really quickly? Android 19, or the body that we know as 19, contains the mind of one Doctor Wheelo. Clever and tricky at the same time, perhaps his involvement is for the selfish reason of obtaining Son Goku's body, hence joining Gero._

 _Vitra is a boss character in the Asura's Wrath video game. It is a world breaking creature that is literally half the size of the planet. It consists of several snake-like apendages, if that helps. The game itself is practically a quick time event anime, and I enjoyed playing it. Plus, Gaara's VA is the English dub Asura._

 _ **A:** Ohh... Ohhhh... Okay, I get it now. Sound nice, since I can find more thing which have Liam O'Brien's sexy voice. Seriously, listen to him as Walter C. Dronez. That shit is sexy as hell._

 _You were right about Wheelo being Android 19, but you were wrong about his plan. I already told you what it was, so no point repeating._

 _I hope I managed to do Vegeta well, I want to make him 2 thing: a giant asshole and the group's sir-swears-a-lot. The latter doesn't really fit, but I can try, dammit!_

 _Anyway, all of you have a great time in your lives and I hope to see you in the next chapter._


	43. Chapter 42: The Chase

**Hello everybody, how are you doing? I'm doing great and I am glad to release chapter 42 of Changed Path. I was completely surprised with how quickly I released the last chapter that I decided to take some time to make this chapter. I also am working on papers for a new job, making it two jobs now that I'm doing, so I had to focus on that lately. Anyway, A lot of inspiration for some things that already appeared in these chapter and will appear are how I reacted to MistareFusion's dissections of the "Artificial Humans Saga" as I call the Cell Saga.**

 **Enjoy reading the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 42: The Chase

Artificial Humans Saga Part 1: The Mechanical Threat- Part 5

 **[Musical Cues]: Opening: This Will Be the Day by Jeff Williams feat. Casey Lee Williams**

 **Ending: Haruka Kanata by Unlimits**

* * *

 **[Musical Cue #1: Opening]**

* * *

The landscape was getting filled with larger and higher mountains as he sprinted as fast as he could. His long white hair blew in the wind while his thick mustache stuck to his face harder than before from the pressure of the speed the wind was hitting his face, despite him not feeling a thing thanks for his lack of organic skin and nerves throughout his mechanical body, for the most part.

He was panicking. "This wasn't supposed to work this way! Son Goku was supposed to be hear today! It was perfect! Now my dear friend is gone and Vegeta is probably going after me!" he said quit loudly as he felt the distress in his mind as he was processing everything that had just occurred in the last several minutes. The conclusion was quit clear.

The android ground his teeth with frustration as he felt like he could sweat, despite not being physically able to do that sort of thing anymore. _'I was supposed to avenge you today Adrian. I wanted that murderer's blood soaking my hands for you.'_ he thought to himself with unbelievable frustration as he started to shift his movements among the hills and mountains around him. _'But now it's up to you and **them** to do this. I trust you, Adrian.'_ he thought to himself with an ominous tone to his voice as he hopped and ran around.

He stopped as he jumped behind a mountain and looked around. He didn't need to catch his breath, but he needed to see if someone was on his trail. Most specifically, Super Saiyans like Vegeta and Raditz. He could deal with the humans and the green-skinned demon king, but as he just saw, Super Saiyans were too much for the energy absorption models he had mad for Wheelo and himself. Hopefully the _others_ were as strong as he and his partner had tinkered. Enough to kill Super Saiyans.

Gritting his teeth, Gero looked around while slowly creeping around the mountain. "HEY!" he heard from above his head, making him flinch. The old man slowly raised his head to see the Saiyan prince floating in the air, not looking below, but just looking around in the sky. "General fried chicken!" the prince shouted as he searched from the skies as Gero found a hiding spot that would him from his enemy's sight. Stealth was the key.

Meanwhile above him, the flame-haired warrior kept on talking. "Why don't you stop wasting my goddamn time and come out?! I know you're out there, you garbage pile of junk! Come and face me!" he roared loudly as angrily as he just waited for the robotic man to come out of hiding and fight him.

The android kept on waiting as he ran from mountain to hill, making sure he was out of sight. _'I can maybe wait him out,'_ the doctor thought to himself as he looked up and saw the royal screaming up above. _'Make him so displeased and impatient that he will send an energy blast. I'll absorb it and use some distraction to run away.'_ he thought to himself as he scratched his thick mustache while in deep thought. As he finished thinking, he smirked with approval. _'That's it. Perfect plan.'_ he thought to himself happily as he looked back up with a smirk on his face.

Meanwhile, the prince now slowly started to move forward in the air, without much speed. _'Okay, so just because he is a machine I can't feel his power level? He'll definitely abuse that advantage to death.'_ the elite Super Saiyan thought to himself as wind passed through his hair. _'He's definitely going to wait for me to get frustrated and use ki attacks.'_ he thought to himself as he looked down at the ground.

"Vegeta!" the shortest Saiyan heard from behind him, making him stop and turn around. Behind him the rest of the defenders of Earth arrived, dissipating their auras as they reached a halt. "If we're going to find him, we most certainly should work together, rather than just throw ki blasts and hope for to draw him out." the Namekian said stoically as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "He's probably counting on you the most to perform such a thing." he said with a bit of a snarky tone to his gruff voice, flat out calling the elite for his rash decisions.

The Super Saiyan snickered disapprovingly with a "Tsk" sound coming from his mouth as a vein throbbed on his forehead. He then smirked at the green-skinned former arch-nemesis of Son Goku. "Fine then, have it your way." he said as he glanced aside, as if thinking of getting some satisfaction of what he was about to say. "This is how it's gonna work, you peons will search for the android, and I'll kill it once you find it and get your life sucked out of you." he said with a wide, smug smirk plastered all over his face, causing everyone to growl at him angrily.

The three-eyed former assassin snarled at the golden warrior furiously. "What makes you think you can treat us however you like, prick?!" he asked furiously as he ground his teeth and clenched his hands into fist, energy surging inside him. He was clearly preparing to transform and scuffle with the prince.

Yamcha also joined the side of his friend as he pointed at the arrogant Super Saiyan. "We don't answer to you, jackass! You should treat us with respect rather than jokes!" he demanded of the prince as he snarled at his supposed "ally".

Vegeta chuckled as he looked at the pair of humans with his arms crossed. "That's funny. Now I know why you're the clown of the group." he mocked the spiky-haired human as he kept chuckled, which both shut the man up and angered him further.

Krillin quickly got in between the three, trying to defuse the situation. "Whoa there guys, we can't fight among ourselves." he said with a bit of fear in his eyes as he glanced at both parties who were staring down on another. "That's just what the androids want us to do." he continued talking while still trying to prevent a fight between Vegeta and his friends.

Eventually after several seconds of silence, the bald tri-clops glanced aside with an annoyed yet slightly defeated on his face. "Fine, we'll search for the android." he said as he started to fly away, looking down to see if he can spot the group's opponent.

Yamcha also glanced aside as he started to descend to the ground. "I guess we'll do it." he said as his altitude started to drop slightly. He was clearly upset that he had to do things the prince told him to do, but they couldn't track the robot the usual way, so anything goes.

The rest of the group then split up, some searching by foot on the ground, some searching from the skies, looking down with sharp eyes and the hopes of seeing any movement of the android they were chasing.

On the ground, Yamcha looked around several big rocks, all the while grumbling to himself, not focused on the mission at hand. "Stupid Vegeta, thinking he's hot stuff because he can go Super Saiyan." he said with a very wounded tone to his voice as he removed rocks from one stock of boulders, searching under them. "I'll show him." he kept on rambling as he kept on walking.

Meanwhile, Krillin, Piccolo, Raditz and Vegeta flew around the area, keeping their eyes sharp and focused just in case they saw something. Sometimes they also looked back at one another in order to make sure none of them could be taken by surprise by the robotic doctor just because one was isolated from the rest.

The maned warrior looked around, but the mountains were in the way, obscuring the view and ruining his hopes that they would find the android in this area, since he could have already escaped. _'Dammit, this is going nowhere.'_ he thought to himself in frustration as he stopped flying around. _'I need to contact Gohan and check on my brother.'_ he ground his teeth with his feelings of concern and inability at the moment. He then started to ascend higher. _'Since I'll be floating in a single place, I'll just go up, so if that bastard does try to grab me, he'll be seen.'_ the burly fighter thought to himself while flying higher up into the sky.

While that was going on, the three-eyed warrior landed on top of one of the mountaintops, looking around from a closer view than the sky. He used the greater perception of his third eye to see if there was any sign of movement around him, but it was hard to notice anything in an area surrounded by so many mountains.

The search for the mechanical old man were made in an area that was lifeless, causing it to be filled with dread of the possibilities that the group could be ambushed. Because of this factor, the feeling of suspense caused the entire mountain range to stay dead silent in the chilling atmosphere. Truly there was a dreaded silence in the air, and it continued to last while the defenders of Earth searched for minutes on end.

However, that silence would sometimes be disrupted by none other than the pompous Super Saiyan. "Come out, you rusty, grease-filled oven. Come out, come out wherever you are." he taunted as he kept talking in a smug tone and use machine jokes in the hopes of riling up his foe to come out of hiding. "At least pretend you're braver than your robosexual life-partner." he said as he mocked the android's now deceased companion.

Meanwhile Gero was looking around, hiding while keeping constant tabs of the group, where they were and how far from him they were. _'Okay Gero, think your way out of this.'_ he thought to himself, hyping himself up in order to start thinking, and thinking hard, about how the hell would he succeed in solving the massive set of problems he was in. _'Let's assess the situation: I don't have a single problem, but problems. Plural.'_ he started to think as he looked to his right, and saw the former desert bandit, who was about 35 meters away from the the hill where he was hiding. the long, white-haired robot then looked to the left and saw the spiky-haired Saiyan in red spandex on top of a mountain 18 meters away from him.

He scratched his thick mustache as he began thinking once more. _'Okay, so two of Son Goku's allies that are closest to me are Yamcha, a shit-tier joke who was headbutted in the testicles in the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai, and Bryco, a low-level Saiyan who probably can't even transform into a Super Saiyan.'_ he thought to himself as he disregarded the two warriors as a threat. _'Now, I can either try my best to flee without combat, or drain the useless load of their group so that I could fight and kill Vegeta and Raditz, the actual threat among them.'_ he continued on with his thought as he looked around to see the back of both warriors to him, an opportunity he used to move around several large boulders, rocks and hills in order to get closer to one of the targets.

He suddenly looked up as he was startled by one of the flame-haired warrior's shouting at the top of his lungs. "Come on you old fart, come on out here already! I'm bored and I have to entertain peasants!" he shouted as he ignited his golden aura around his frame. Hearing this made the robot smirk with satisfaction.

 _'Good, he's desperate. Soon he'll do something stupid for me to take advantage of.'_ Gero thought to himself as he ran silently among the rocks and boulders, getting closer to the scar-faced human. He was already fine with his second plan, drain the Z-Fighters until he was strong enough to face the prince.

Meanwhile Raditz heard what his golden "ally" just said, interrupting his attempts to contact his nephew telepathically. He just rolled his eyes with annoyance. "Oh I'm so going to enjoy breaking his ego when this is done." he said to himself aloud as he once again tried to make a telepathic contact with his nephew.

The rest of the group looked at the prince when he taunted impatiently and just returned to search for their mechanical opponent without saying much but rolling their eyes, however Yamcha took longer than that, looking up and scoffing angrily. "What a pompous jerk, I can't believe Bulma chose him over me, and I'm Bra's dad darn it!" he said angrily as he clenched his hands into fists before he returned to look around, turning over every rock he could find just in the hopes of doing something to prove that his training meant something.

However, the doctor quickly surprised the spiky-haired human, who couldn't sense the attack coming. Doctor Gero grabbed the back of the human's neck and slammed his face straight into the ground with great force and an echoing "THUD!" sound, creating a small crater in the impact's wake, which was audible to some of the other members of the group, while everyone felt the shaking of the impact.

The android didn't take his time and quickly started to drain energy from the defender of Earth, all while laughing mad at the sight of the human fighter trying to fight back. "Do not feel bad, for your death will serve a building block to a better world." he said with a smug tone, assured of his success. "A world without Son Goku." he said with a malicious and ominous smirk on his face as he started laughing louder and louder.

However the sound of a pair of feet landing behind the robot stopped his laughter and startled him, picking up Yamcha and holding him by the throat as he turned around. "So you finally stopped running, toaster oven?" the golden warrior said with arrogant oozing off his frame as he smirked with a smug grin that would make an emperor like Freeza jealous.

The doctor thought quickly as he raised his other hand right in front of the human's face and charged an energy blast. "Take a single action and Yamcha dies." the android threatened with as much bravado as he could salvage, knowing the royal fighter will attack, trying to absorb energy from both parties at the same time.

As expected, the full-blooded Saiyan elite chuckled as he started to charge an energy attack of his own. "Well boo-fuckety-hoo, I'll just both of you into oblivion." he said as his ball of ki grew bigger. His smirk grew wider as he prepared to attack. "I was the wrong guy to try and pull this shit on, android." he said as he seem to take joy in the fact that he was about to blast a supposed "ally" of his.

The Z-Fighter was being chocked by the powerful grip of the android who was sucking his energy away from him. He felt how his ki was flowing into a single point, which was the hand of the android who was holding him. He already felt himself getting weaker as his energy and stamina was leaving him. "V-Vegeta you darn bastard." he said as he closed one eye as tiredness was starting descend on him and consciousness was starting to leave him.

Gero quickly smirked and and stopped charging his attack. He then extended his hand forward towards the Super Saiyan. "Please do try, I'll enjoy sucking that delicious attack of yours." he said with a condescending tone, despite showing a bit of uncertainty in his old voice.

The prince fired his blast, which went straight ahead towards the android and his human hostage, which made the robot ecstatic. "YES!" he shouted gleefully as he attempted to suck the ki blast into his palm, but at the last moment the blast shifted direction and in a crescent movement with a loud "SWISH!" sound, it twisted around the frame of his opponent, slamming into the old man's back and pushing him forward, causing him to let go of his hostage.

Quickly continuing his attack, the golden-haired fighter slammed a powerful uppercut into the chin of Gero, sending him spinning directly at a mountain, against which he crashed with a violent "BOOM!" sound. At the same time Yamcha fell on the ground, barely conscious.

Fighting with his willpower to do something to help himself from passing out, he rolled on his back with a lot of effort, putting his hands in the inner pockets of his pants and quickly took out the last test tube filled with the FAD liquid that he took with him to the battlefield. Thinking in a state of desperation to stay awake, he drank the whole thing.

Meanwhile Vegeta walked slowly towards the mountain when the dust was covering the crater formed in its side form the android's impact in it. "You're stupid to think I wouldn't have ways of my own to make sure I hit you with ki attacks without you absorbing them, dryer?" he said mockingly with a confident tone as he walked in the most pompous way he could. "You might be the smartest man in the world, but that doesn't mean shit in a fight." he said as his smirk grew wider in a shit-eating grin and his aura ingited around him once more.

The old man panted as he got out of the crater at the side of the mountain, clearly agitated at the Saiyan. "I will not die here today, not when I still have to take my vengeance against Son Goku." he said with fury as the disdain and malice could be heard vividly as he uttered the name of the low-born full-blooded Saiyan.

This caused the golden Saiyan's grin to turn into a scowl very quickly. "Kakarot's mine, you friendly neighborhood automaton of fun." he said as he walked forward faster this time, intending on charging straight ahead and finish his foe.

Meanwhile the other Z-Fighters landed next to their ally as he was lying on his back with his eyes closed. "Yamcha, are you okay?!" Krillin asked as he checked on his face, panic overwhelming any over emotion he was feeling at the moment.

The scar-faced warrior's eyes suddenly opened wide as he sat up with no problem, inhaling a massive amount of breath. He looked around to see the rest of his friends and allies around him. "Yeah, I'm fine." he said as he got up with a bit of difficulty, his body slightly tilting from side to side from a bit of lack of balance, a reaction to having been chocked while his energy was being sucked from his living body.

Seeing that he is surrounded, the old man acted as quickly as he could think. He raised both of his arms and extended them forward, pointing his right close to where the Z-Fighters and the Saiyan prince were standing, while the left was pointed a lot more near him.

He then fired a blitzing volley of energy blasts, firing like an energy machine gun at both directions. With his left hand he used these attacks to create a thick and cloudy smokescreen of dust to aid him in escaping, while using his right to create a smokescreen right in front of his enemies, so they would have a hard time following him. After firing several dozen blasts, he jumped away sprinting towards an area where he could hide yet again.

Dust spread everywhere as their line of sight was blocked completely. Some of them even coughed slightly as they breathed the dust in and blocked their eyes just so some of it won't get into their eyes. "Grrr..." the burly Saiyan growled along with his shorter prince and the green-skinned "evil" half of Earth's guardian in utter annoyance.

With a single shout they ignited their auras simultaniously, with Raditz's long mane spiking up and turning gold as golden fire surrounded him and the prince releasing his maximum power with his aura. While Piccolo was much weaker than them, his aura assisted in dispersing the large clouds of dust surrounding the fighters.

As they blew the dust away, their auras dies out, but they immediately saw that their mechanical opponent was no longer at their line of sight, bolting away to another place. "DAMMIT!" the Super Saiyan elite roared in frustration at the lost of the opportunity to end this farce. He had him right where he wanted and he still failed to kill the old man. That fact immediately caused the prince to snap from his smug attitude into a much more frustrated one.

He blasted off to wherever he could in an attempt to locate the robotic man, definitely without the help of his "allies". "DON'T FOLLOW ME!" he roared as he jumped across hilltops and mountain sides across the wasteland.

In the meantime, the mane of the taller Saiyan fell down to its original jet-black colors as he reverted back to his base form. "Okay, so Vegeta went that way, we'll all go the other way." he said as he rose up in the air, floating in one place higher and higher. "Come on!" he said as he once again took responsibility of the rest of the group, whom followed him as he started to fly ahead of them.

* * *

Everything was a mess around where he was standing in right now. There was a lot of destruction, especially a long and deep trench that stretched miles upon miles ahead. There were several craters across the ground, one of which was gigantic.

The lavender-haired warrior from the future was utterly confused. "What's going on here?" he asked aloud as he was shaking, as something felt really was not right. He could barely feel Goku's ki and the rest were overwhelmingly powerful, much to his surprise. However, they were in a completely different area from where Goku was, but not so far from him actually.

He put his hand on head with confusion. "I have to figure out what is going on." he said as his white-blue aura ignited around him and burst into the air, heading towards the direction of the main group.

* * *

As that was going on, the prince flew high across the mountains in frustration of letting his foe escape. He clenched his hands into fists and ground his teeth while growling with anger of his failure of killing the android when he was right in front of him. His aura turned hectic and blazing with fury as gold fire completely surrounded his frame.

"I'm coming to get you, toilet!" he shouted furiously as veins throbbed across his forehead. "You should just come out and end your suffering!" the flame-haired warrior kept on shouting in an attempt to draw out his mechanical opponent, but with no success, which just increased his frustration even higher.

He quickly landed on one of the cliffs in the area, which was filled with much smaller cliffs than the hills and mountains than before. They also had a lot more varied curves and were close in proximity to one another, making the area a perfect place to hide, something the Super Saiyan knew the android could use to his advantage, since his energy had no organic signature to it.

The more he looked around without success, the more veins started to throb all across the elite's golden frame filled with ferocious power. "COME OUT ALREADY!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, still hoping for the best and quickest route that things could go.

Seeing how unleashing his fury and showing his frustration wouldn't help his situation, he quickly thought of another strategy he tried earlier and might succeed now. With an insane amount of effort, he switched his furious scowl and bare-fanged face of fury to his smug and arrogant grin, trying to use bravado and insults like before to draw out his foe, despite his emerald irises being shrunken and filled with killing intent and anger.

"You disappoint me android." he said with his confidence oozing from his golden-haired frame, trying his best to bring disappointment into his tone and not let his frustration drown it out. "I actually thought you were the brave leader of the two of you." he continued to talk as he looked around very carefully, trying to find some sign of movement. "I believed your fat robosexual life partner was the lady in the relationship." he taunted the android by mocking the memory of his best friend and partner in crime. "But as you're currently demonstrating, you don't have any balls!" he shouted in a desperate attempt to draw out his adversary, but there was nothing but silence as his voice echoed across the wasteland.

Seeing how that didn't work, the prince ground his teeth with utter annoyance at the several seconds of silence that resided after his insult, with no response from the mechanical opponent. He then focused his eyes, squinting as he looked into a trench of a cluster of cliffs in the hopes of finding Gero and destroy him. However, he didn't see nothing.

Growling in frustration, he turn around and looked up at one of the ceilings of the cliffs he was standing on, where perhaps the android was quietly watching from behind, waiting to sneak up on the Super Saiyan at any moment, but there was no one around. Growling yet again in frustration, the prince decided to get a reaction yet again, or just release his frustration up into the open. "Olly Olly oxen, bitch!" he shouted angrily as he kept on waiting and desperately trying to get something, to keep his use of ki at a minimum.

Eventually he stopped throwing insults, seeing how it was completely ineffective to his desires of luring Gero out with the purpose of destroying him utterly into pieces of junk. So he just waited, listening to the silence of the entire desolate wasteland he was in, hoping the android haven't escaped.

Eventually he had enough. His golden, fiery aura blazed to life around his frame as he flew up in a fit of rage and desperation. All other options were over now attempted. There was only one thing for the royal fighter to do to get what he wanted in this battle of wits.

As he reached the sky, he extended his arm down at the ground, his finger running straight in parallel to his body and all tightened against one another. A blue sphere of ki appeared in his palm as he aimed his attack at the ground. "GET THE FUCK OUT HERE!" he roared as he fired a powerful Big Bang Attack aimed at some of the cliffs, so it would destroy the entire area, but won't do too much damage to the planet that it would blow it up.

* * *

Despite being up in the air, they felt the tremors that occurred from far behind him in the other side. They could feel the force of the attack despite how far from them it was. They heard the deafening "BOOM!" sound that echoed across the entire wasteland. Despite the fact that they had their backs turned, they could see the light somewhat, causing all of them to turn around.

They saw a gigantic dome of blue light from where the flame-haired Super Saiyan went. It annihilated everything in its path and span and rotated around its own axis, generating a blinding blue light and an echoing and deafening "BOOM!" and "THRUM!" sounds as the dome of ki expanded.

The Z-Fighters looked at the sight of the explosion of the prince's Big Bang Attack, but the green-skinned alien quickly looked away with a stoic yet calculating expression on his face. "Okay, so Gero isn't where Vegeta is. Let's split up to cover some ground." he said while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

The rest of the group looked at their ally with a confused expression for a second for several seconds. "How did you figure that out?" the short turtle disciple asked with a bit of a confused tone to his voice, as he was still a bit distracted from the explosion, which was starting to die down.

The green-skinned alien kept his arms folded in front of his chest. "That explosion is all the evidence I need. The very fact that Vegeta's attack detonated means the android isn't there." he said with a cold and stoic voice with a frown plastered all over his face.

"Wait a minute," the Saiyan in red-spandex interjected. "We had him completely surrounded, so he had very few paths of escape. Three at most." he said as he began to thing on what the "evil" half of Earth's guardian just said, while he massaged his left temple with his index and middle finger.

"Which he could have ran to three places: where we are now, where Vegeta is, or another path entirely." the burly older brother of Goku continued the group's train of thought as he was deep in thought himself, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

The three-eyed former assassin ground his teeth. "And because Vegeta blew up his area, Gero either escaped or is right where we are." he said himself as also showed a bit of frustration from his foe's tactics.

Krillin then started to shake a bit. "If that's the case, then why split up? H-h-he could easily a-a-ambush any o-o-of us without the others k-k-knowing." he said with fear in his voice as it started to rise in its pitched while his entire body was shaking and sweat started to roll from his brow as he stammered.

The Namekian could only scoff before answering his ally's question. "Because if he tries that, we'll immediately know where he is and charge at him and put him in a tight spot. Enough for one of us to sneak up on him and attack from behind with enough force to release whoever will be his captive." he explained his strategy with his cold, stoic and calculated voice, knowing it was stupid, risky and dangerous. However, it was the only one he could think of.

Begrudgingly, the nose-less fighter nodded as everyone ignited their aura and flew in different directions across the area, searching with their eyes and ears for the robotic adversary. Piccolo looked at all the humans and sighed as he also prepared to fly at some random direction.

 _"Hey, for the last half-an-hour I've been thinking of some attacks we could create, as well as naming them."_ the former protector of the Namekian elder talked from inside the head of the former arch-nemesis of Son Goku, while said former arch-nemesis merely sighed inwardly, something Nail could hear clearly.

"Hey Piccolo." the eldest son of Bardock called his nephew's mentor, snapping the green man out of Nail chattering as he looked behind him at the Saiyan. "I need your help." he said with a slightly concerned voice, which immediately got the green man's attention. "I need you to check on Gohan and Kakarot. I had trouble contacting the boy, so I want you to try, since you are a far superior telepath." the long-haired Z-Fighter explained his request to the turban-wearing alien, who merely nodded in acceptance.

The Saiyan then simply crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Don't worry about the android, I'll watch your back in case he tries to ambush you." he said with a confident smirk on his face.

While the group split up for their search, way beneath them, behind small and curved boulders that looked like waves painted on paper, the old man was hiding as he was looking up at the group, who were hard to see when he was down below and they were up above.

However, now he was in a perfect disposition in order to gain enough power to fight someone like Vegeta. _'Yes, yes.'_ he thought to himself as he smirked from the sight of several lines separating apart in the sky and going in several different directions. He knew that there was no perfect way to get more energy and kill Son Goku's friends. That's literally killing two birds with one stone. _'Search all you want, imbeciles,'_ he kept on thinking with confidence as he started to move, trying to follow at least where on or two of his enemies are going.

 _'Now that I know that they're all desperate, its easier for me to drain them.'_ he thought in his genius mind while jumping up on a cliff, running for several seconds across it, only to slide down as he followed a single trail of white-blue light in the sky. _'Plus, Vegeta is also desperate, so he's tiring himself out, which means that if I get a strong enough victim to drain, I will be able to get the upper hand against him.'_ he kept on thinking as he kept silently running after the light that flew in the sky.

However, he quickly saw two other lights joining in to the first one, making the robotic scientist grumble with annoyance. _'Shit.'_ he thought as he kept his gaze up, stopped running forward and hid behind a large rock. He kept his sight on the three warriors flying above, yet starting to get further and further away from where he was.

Fortunately and rather conveniently for the man with the thick mustache, the three lights stopped their movements about 50 meters away from where he was. Then the group split once more, and even more conveniently for him, it seemed like two of them we heading for the ground, probably to have more spots to check.

A gleeful smile grew wider over his wrinkled old face as he ran as silently as he could towards where he saw the one of the three defenders of Earth in the air. _'Yes, this is just too perfect! I can silently drain three people before I go after that pesky, nasty, disrespectful prince of Saiyans.'_ he thought to himself happily as he jumped over rocks, hid behind boulders and crawled inside trenches before he reached where he was required in his opinion.

The long, white-haired android raised his head slowly from the trench he was currently in, before quickly crawling behind some side of a cliff. He crawled the curved wall with both hands and legs until he reached the ceiling of said cliff, with him standing from it upside down, with a clear view.

He quickly focused and used a zoom mechanism in his eyes to track his potential victims. First he looked to his left, yet he saw nothing. The same happened when he looked right. He then decided to changed his angle and then look both left and right again. He first did a 45 degree counterclockwise turn and looked both right and left in order to find the two whom were looking for him on the ground.

Looking to the left, he managed to find one of the defenders of Earth which were looking for him: the orange wearing turtle disciple and former bandit of the desert Yamcha, whom the old doctor had drained before. _'I'm surprised he is still this active after I drained him. I tried to suck out all that I could in a short amount of time, and the amount I did suck out of him should have at least put him out of commission for a while. Perhaps they brought some of those healing beans.'_ the android was deep in thought as he looked at the pelt-wearing scar-faced warrior looking between small rocks and trenches.

The best part was that he once again was in a situation where he had a victim with his back turned to him, which he could use to drain the human even further. He then shook his head with disapproval. _'No, his weak energy could hardly help me against either Raditz or Vegeta.'_ he thought to himself as he disqualified the idea of draining the bandit once again.

He then turned around several more times in order to find the other fighter who landed on the ground in order to find him. _'Furthermore, I believe that they know that they can't sense my life force, but they can still sense their comrades'. I can only drain one person before being found, so I better choose wisely.'_ he thought to himself with concern in his voice as he kept looking for the second fighter that was searching on the ground.

He was mildly disappointed when he finally found that second fighter, seeing the short, bald disciple of the Turtle School of Martial Arts. _'Such a shame, I was hoping it would be the demon king. Non of the humans can compare to him in terms of power.'_ he said in his mind in a disappointed tone to his old voice.

He silently dropped down from his vantage point as quietly as possible to avoid detection. Upon landing on the ground with a slightly audible "Thud!" sound, he slowly yet quickly crawled into the trench he used to arrive to the area prior. He focused the zooming mechanism in his eyes to the sky, only to rejoice silently as he saw the spiky-haired Saiyan in red-spandex and armor in the skies above him. _'Well, now that I think of it, it takes a Saiyan to beat a Saiyan.'_ he cheered the thought in his demented mind as he picked his target.

While he slowly flew out of his trench, he quickly moved when he saw the Saiyan starting to fly away from the area, clearly searching for another location to search from the air. Because he was now flying, his back was turned, which was the opportunity Gero had been waiting for. He rose to the air and followed his target, who didn't even notice him thanks to Gero's lack of natural energy signature.

The moment Bryco stopped midair as he reached a new destination to look for his mechanical enemy, said enemy quickly pounced at the Saiyan, putting his hand over the humanoid alien's mouth _again_ while also wrapping his other arm around his target's torso, well as his legs around the upper body as well, preventing Bryco from moving his arms. _'OH COME ON!'_ the Saiyan thought to himself angrily as this was the second time today that the androids managed to get a hold of him, specifically the fact that it was the same android twice that caught him off guard.

As he had the tallest Saiyan in his cluches **_again_** , he started to drain the energy from his target's body _**again**_. This time however, the Saiyan felt his energy leaving him at a faster pace than before. "Just a little secret between you and me," the old man whispered into the left ear of the man. "I can accelerate and decelerate the pace and speed of my energy draining as much as I want, using a device the connects my brilliant mind to this body's nervous system. You will die this time Saiyan, giving me the power I need to kill Son Goku." he said with a creepy and malicious joy to his old and gruff voice.

"Bryco!" the mustached man heard from behind him, causing him to quickly turn around, facing the two human fighters he saw earlier charging a ki attack. The moment he decided to use the Saiyan as a human shield they quickly stopped charging their attack. The old doctor saw this opportunity as a much more optimistic one than the incident before.

"Do not try to attack, or you will kill your ally. Or are you willing to kill a comrade, just like Vegeta?" the long-haired android first threatened the pair and then taunted them with his question, making them ground them teeth in anger and frustration as they clenched their hands into fists and beads of sweats rolled from their brows. This to the android was an answer to his question, one that made him smirk.

Meanwhile the Saiyan tried to fight back against the android, trying with all his might to free his arms fro the tight thighs of the old man, but to no avail. His view became blurry quickly as he was losing energy, his mind starting to enter a state of unconsciousness. However, he didn't want to give up and deter his allies from attacking. _'Sh-sh-shit. I have to do it.'_ he thought to himself as he tried to push his arms away from his torso once again.

This time however, the humans that their Saiyan training partner in the last three years was trying to free himself one again. They suddenly saw that his eyes turned emerald-green. This surprised both of them. _'Did he finally decide to transform?'_ the pair thought to themselves in unison as the their robotic opponent was suddenly shocked fro the force that the Saiyan was exerting.

 _'What the-'_ Gero thought at first when he saw that the red-spandex wearing warrior was starting to successfully push his legs in an attempt to free himself from his grasp. However, when the flow of energy into his body started to increase rapidly, the android understood what was happening and smirked evilly. _'Yes, transform Saiyan. Give me the power!'_ he thought to himself in maniacal glee as he started to laugh an evil, maniacal laugh out loud in front of the humans that echoed in the air, reaching the ears of the Namekian and long-haired Saiyan brother of Earth's primary defender, whom were on their way when they felt Bryco's declining ki. Behind them flew the flame-haired Super Saiyan elite.

Unfortunately for the spiky-haired full-blooded warrior, he couldn't finish his transformation as the doctor increased the speed of the energy absorption, which caused his emerald-green eyes to revert back to their regular black color as he lost consciousness, all the while the white-haired machine laughed with evil glee with his sight at his unconscious hostage.

"Mystic kick!" the robot heard a feminine voice from his left and pretty close to him. With a "Huh?" coming from his mouth he started to turn his head to his left, only for a foot with a black martial arts shoe to crash into his left temple with a crunching "POW!" sound, causing him to let go of the Saiyan and fly down crashing into a cliff with a thundering "BOOM!" sound that shook the entire area.

As the unconscious warrior in red started to fall from the sky, a hand caught him by the strap of his white and broken armor. The one holding him was none other than the female Saiyan, whose hair was slightly spikier than her usual spiky and slide back style. Her aura was also different from the usual blue-white aura. Instead her aura was completely milky-white in color, with some bio-electric sparks appearing in it. "Hehehe." she chuckled as a confident and slightly arrogant smirk was plastered all over her face.

"Archako!" the nose-less martial artist greeted his girlfriend happily as he was grateful that she finally showed up to fight.

The female warrior quickly used her index and middle finger to do the"V" peace sign with that big smirk on her face, which Krillin remembered was something his best friend once did. "Sorry I'm late. But don'tcha worry, because Mystic Archako is here to make the enemy sorry." the girl rhymed with a cheerful bliss as she chuckled lightly with a fun attitude.

The spiky-haired human raised his hand. "I remember Mister Popo saying that this wasn't a transformation." he said with a bit of confusion as he seemed to think the newly arrived defender of Earth talked about her state as if it was a transformation. His deadpan expression was a bit of an unnecessary edition though.

The full-blooded Saiyan just waved the statement of the human away. "Yeah, but blackie's explanation was booooooooring." he stated as her light-hearten and happy expression quickly changed to an expression of utter boredom as she lingered on the word boring.

Suddenly the woman looked up in a confused expression, as if she was waiting for something to happen. The short fighter looked at her with confusion. "What's the matter?" he asked with intrigue in his voice.

The female warrior kept looking up. "I dunno. Usually blackie hits me with lightning when I call him that." she stated without much care, as if she wasn't bothered by that at all. "I wonder why." she said as the three floated in silence while looking at at the sky.

* * *

On the palace of Earth's guardian, said guardian and his attendant were sitting on the polished, white tiles while also on the edge of the lookout. Around them was a thick cloud of smoke, while on the ground there were certain buds of burned paper.

"I AM SO FUCKING HIGH RIGHT NOW!" the djinn shouted joyfully as he put back in his lips as many joints of marijuana as he could, reaching to an unbelievable number of twelve. He lightened the joints with a purple flame that appeared from his thumb as he snapped his fingers. As he inhaled, the joints burned slightly before they appeared to float out of his mouth as he exhaled the smoke. He clearly was using telekinesis.

The eternally young Namekian sat at the side of his best friend. "You know Mister Popo, I quit missed these moments alone on the lookout with you." he said as he himself put a joint in his mouth and inhaled slightly before exhaling. "I actually kept your word and refused to smoke weed when Krillin and Archako's little girl was on the here. Quit noble of you." he said with a surprising amount of genuine respect and admiration and all with a friendly tone to his voice.

"LITTLE GIRL MUST NOT BREATH BAD AIR!" the chubby genie kept on shouting, clearly showing that after an hour of smoking, he was clearly too high to speak coherently.

Kami merely chuckled as he took another puff. "Smoke weed everyday, I guess." he said jokingly as he kept on smoking.

* * *

Gero quickly burst out of the rubble he was under and flew up in front of the group of the two humans and the newly arrived Saiyan. He growled as he looked at the cheerful woman as he frowned at her. "Do you know who you're messing with, you brainless, mongrel bi-" he started to angrily insult the fighter, but was cut by someone else arriving.

"Huh, so you finally decided to come out and fight, old man?" the bald tri-clops arrived at the scene wearing a smirk on his face, with his eyes saying that he was clearly waiting for a fight. "Because I believe it's my turn to kick your ass to kingdom come." he said as he floated in the air with his arms clenched as fists to his sides.

The old man snarled maliciously as he looked at the former-assassin. "Do you dare to insult my intellect by proclaiming yourself as a challenge?! I have absorbed enough power to annihilate you twice!" he screamed furiously, as he seemed to lose patience with the defenders of Earth already.

Tien didn't move at all, but merely smirked with confidence. "Oh, is that so? I wholeheartedly disagree. AHH!" he eGnded his calm retort with a loud and powerful shout that echoed across the wasteland. Winds blew out everywhere as he ground beneath shook slightly. It took several seconds before the human's arms and legs doubled in muscle size and a bright and powerful silver fiery aura with red tips engulfed the frame of the former crane disciple.

Gero's eyes bulged and his jaw dropped at this sight. He had never seen any of the human fighters do something like this, which increased their power by such a degree, even beyond the Kaioken Technique. _'No, this can't be a transformation, humans don't have transformations. This must be some enhancing technique like the Kaio-whatever that Son Goku uses.'_ the mustached man thought to himself as he looked at his human opponent.

He then growled as he gained some composure and set his sight on the martial artist. "So what, you use some trick to make yourself stronger and you think you're a match to me? I will show you what happens to those that mock my bril-" he started to threat his adversary, only for said adversary to cut the threat short by suddenly and very, very quickly appearing in front of him and smash an uppercut into his stomach with a "BRISH!" sound, making the android gag.

With a quick follow up, the Burst Limit human smashed a powerful palm strike into Gero's face, sending him spinning in the air. Wasting no time, Tien appeared behind the spinning robot and slammed a powerful double-axe hammer strike which sent said robotic adversary rocketing into a nearby hill.

Meanwhile the rest of the group who were there looked at the three-eyed warrior with an expression filled with awe. "WOAH! I knew Tien trained harder than us, but his power is incredible! Way ahead of us!" the short former-monk shouted in his state of awe as he sensed the power of his human friend. He knew that during the three years Tien took less brakes and asked for harder training sessions from the genie, but his power was off the charts.

The full-blooded warrior had a chirpy smile on her face while her jaw was slightly opened in awe. "Yeah, he's even stronger than me, although not by too much." she said happily as the hill beneath them crumbled to dust.

It didn't take long for Gero to come out, but when he did, he charged at the powerful fighter with his right arm extended. However and unfortunately for the android, the transformed human dodged the arm and used the opportunity to get in the mustached man's face. Using this advantage, the tri-clops sent a powerful and quick barrage of punches to the abdomen of the old doctor, doubling the machine over in pain. He then headbutted the machine in the face, sending him backwards in the air, as well as fazing and staggering him.

"Damn yo-" the android started to curse the man, but he didn't notice that his foe was already in front of him, and for that he received a punch to each of his temple simultaneously, staggering him even further. The former assassin then finished his combo by sending a roundhouse kick to his foe's ribs, then sending another one to the long, white-haired robot's temple, sending him flying to the right, before being on top of the android yet again and slamming a powerful axe-kick on top of the mechanical threat's head with a crunching "POW!" sound, sending him crashing down into the ground, but the android ripped through several boulders and cliffs across the way, making a sound for every impact.

"Hey tri-clops!" the group suddenly heard as the tall, bald fighter sighed. Behind them appeared the second group of Vegeta, Raditz and Piccolo arrived to the scene, with the prince looking absolutely livid. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?! The android is MINE!" he suddenly shouted as his golden, fiery aura roared around him.

The former disciple of the Crane School of Martial Arts merely frowned at the flame-haired prince and ignited his silver-red aura around his incredibly muscular frame. "Shove it Vegeta." he said as he returned his gaze to where his metallic opponent crashed into the ground.

The elite Super Saiyan growled and snarled at the human with pure anger at the insult he had just heard. "Why you bastard!" he shouted as he prepared to charged and clock the human right in the face, but Bardock's eldest quickly caught the prince from behind with a Double Nelson hold as he too transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"Stop being a dick Vegeta. You wanna settle things, wait until all of this is over." the long-haired Super Saiyan said as he locked the prince completely, preventing him from moving.

The royal fighter merely scoffed and snarled before agreeing. He relaxed his body as he stopped struggling, while the taller of the two released his former leader and reverted back to his base form.

Gero finally rose up as his frame was covered with dust and some rubble. He looked up and saw that now the entire group was there, so there was no point of fighting anymore. Plus, it didn't help that he was constantly overpowered by even someone like Tien Shinhan.

He jumped on one of the large rocks and raised his right arm to the sky. "Curse you all, you despicable mongrels with low intelligence!" he roared furiously as he was swinging his fist above with threats. "Once I get to my lab and activate **_them_** , all of you will pay with your lives!" he shouted with anger and disdain towards the group of Z-Fighters.

However, Piccolo clearly noticed something that didn't align with what the traveler from the future had said. "Them?" he questioned as he looked at the scientist, who was shaking with anger.

However, much to Piccolo's luck and much to the confusion of the unfortunate Gero, another warrior appeared. A warrior with short, lavender colored hair and a sword on his back, much to the surprise of the group. "What the hell is going on?!" he demanded an answer as he looked confused and slightly angry. "Why aren't you with Goku?!" he asked angrily as he questioned the group.

The traveler from the future then looked down and saw the man in the robotic body, much to his horror and confusion. "What the hell is that?! Where are the cyborgs?!" he questioned the group as he was clearly being in a state of panic and distress, with a bit of anger here and there.

The Super Saiyan prince merely scoffed at the 16-years-old fighter. "Oh great, if it isn't the woman's Super Saiyan brat from the future." he said in a dismissive tone to his gruff voice.

This shocked Future Trunks as he looked a his father with a shocked expression. This caused the golden-haired elite to snicker. "What, you thought I wouldn't figure it out after the first time I slept with her? Idiot." he asked the boy in a mocking tone, clearly trying to get under the boy's skin.

However, before the half-bread warrior could answer, someone else already jumped the gun and was at the prince's throat. That man was Yamcha of all people. "Oh you douchebag!" he said loudly and angrily as he snarled at the Super Saiyan while clenching his hands into fist, raising one in front of his face.

The golden-haired warrior merely laughed and chuckled with confidence, arrogance and a smug attitude to his frame. "Oh, is that okay?" he asked mockingly while giving his supposed human "ally" a shit-eating grin.

The Burst Limit former-assassin quickly interjected, clearly wanting to fight with the royal elite. "As a matter of fact, it isn't." he proclaimed as he ignited his aura around him, with the former bandit removing his pelt and throwing it to his shorter friend, who immediately caught it, while he looked incredibly worried.

After doing that, the spiky-haired human screamed at the top of his lungs, and about ten seconds later his muscle mass doubled and a silver-red aura surrounded his frame as he entered his Burst Limit form. Trunks and Krillin clearly and very quickly panicked at the sigh of the two humans decided to fight the Super Saiyan in the middle of the crisis of the androids. Piccolo pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance while Raditz crossed his arms in front of his chest and shook his head in disapproval. However of everyone else, the full-blooded female Saiyan was actually cheering for the three to fight, encouraging them.

However, that all stopped when they saw a large ball of energy reaching them, which they didn't notice until now because they decided to focus on each other. Clearly the android was using his opportunity to escape. Before the ball impacted one of them, it detonated and expanded into a gigantic explosion of fiery energy and smoke, which would give Doctor Gero enough time to escape the group of the defenders of Earth.

 **{To Be Continued]**

* * *

 **[Musical Cue #2: Ending]**

* * *

 _With Trunks now arriving and Gero escaping, will the Z-Fighters manage to find him or his lab? Who are "them" which the diabolical doctor mentioned? Will Son Goku continue to recover from his heart virus, or will he finally give into it and perish? Will the defenders of Earth put their differences aside to solve the threat together? Find out on the next chapter of Changed Path..._ **  
**

 _Boy oh boy what a chapter. First thing to mention, and this is very important, **Unlocked Potential a.k.a "Mystic/Ultimate" is not. A fucking. Transformation! It's a state of being!** Now, I had my two OCs back with some upgrades, which one (Bryco) won't show fully until later because he needed to be my butt-monkey, while the other (Archako) did._

 _Now I know some of you will be pissed about Potential Unlocked being this early, but it will be explained that this isn't even close to a third of her full hidden potential. It's not like the Elder Kai's version, who can release all 100%. This is at the most 10% of the her max hidden potential._

 _Now people might not like how I overly called Yamcha a joke in this episode, and it will continue in the next several chapters, but I am preparing something cool for him to do in the Cell Saga after all this mocking. I have been for the longest time since I made this story._

 _I also didn't want Gero to escape by the same way it was in canon: attacking Bulma who was bringing her own son to a battlefield. Wanna know why? Because I don't want her looking like an hypocrite! She already several times bashed my female OC for doing that, so her doing that is clearly stupid and hypocritical. Now she tends to do and say things that put her in that kind of light, but I didn't want to add this kind of occasion._

 _So... R &A then?_

 ** _R &A:_**

 _ **R:** Is it wrong that didn't really care about the Gohan and Bra stuff? Don't get me wrong, your portrayed the panic really well and the severity of the situation was off the chart, but then again i just wanted to get to Vegeta beating the crap out of an Android._

 _Vegeta, that was the best part. his lines were for the most part very Vegeta and his actions even more so. His cockiness came off perfectly as did his brash headstrong will, which at first was weird from someone that has written a matured Vegeta than the Android saga for years at this point, holy crap I forgot Destiny Shattered's birthday, damn worst writer ever. Enough about me being terrible, how could I forget that, he dominated Wheelo frankly and it was wonderful._

 _Random exposition happening was fine as it was a deathbed confession and the meta joke Raditz responded to Bryco with was actually in key with that._

 _Overall, very well done. Vegeta's characterization was striking the nail on the head and then some and the supporting characters had their brief bits too. Enjoy your week my friend, while I sob in the corner after forgetting Destiny Shattered's fifth birthday, I really wanted to do something special for it, but I ran outta material, grr..._

 _ **A:** First of all, yes it. Just joking, it isn't, I just want to try to build their friendship, but I still suck at it (big fucking shock). But I get it, people want to see Vegeta kick ass while being a dick. That's fair._

 _I wholeheartedly agree, Vegeta was the best part of the chapter. It's so much easier to write him like that thanks to DBZ Abridged having him in the pre-character development stage of the Buu Saga. I even used a lot of their line for him in this chapter, but it fits him like a glove._

 _Oh don't worry, I actually forgot about the first anniversary of Changed Path, which is much worse. This time I'll try to release a chapter in the day of the anniversary._

 _By the way, the meta joke was completely intended._

 ** _R (chapter 6):_** _I've officially given MrPopo Snoop Dog's voice. It just feels, right, compared to the english dub voice I remember from the show lol._

 _ **A:** Well, do as you like, I don't mind that much. I even put the line "Smoke weed everyday." just because its from a Snoop Dog song._

 _Anyway, I hope to release the next chapter before the second anniversary of "Changed Path". However, if that doesn't happen, I'll see you then. I won't mind to see a review once in a while, but all in all, have a great time all my beloved readers. I couldn't get this far without you. (And this isn't very far, but it would do.)_


	44. Chapter 43: The Twist in the Cave

**Hello everyone, welcome to chapter 43 of Changed Path and right for the anniversary! What anniversary? Why, the two year anniversary of my fanfiction of course! Wow, I can't believe that I'm doing this for two years now, with the first chapter coming out just two years back. I feel like I've grown so much in terms of how I write this story (despite the quality being in the area of the 50% fanfics that should be burned in a furnace after reading the first three chapters, but its getting better guys, I swear!). Anyway, I'm just glad so many of you people took the time to read it until this point, with the Special being the highest point of this story, and I'm just glad you're all are with me on this journey.**

* * *

Chapter 43: The Twist in the Cave, Cyborgs #17 & #18

Artificial Humans Saga Part 1: The Mechanical Threat Part 6

 **[Musical Cue #1: Opening Theme- This Will Be the Day]**

 **[Musical Cue #2: Ending Theme- Haruka Kanata]**

* * *

The entire group saw the blast immediately began to detonate in their face, much to everyone's shock, which also broke whatever internal conflict was occurring in-between them at that moment, making them all glaring at it right before it exploded. They ground their teeth with frustration once more as they covered their eyes while the ball of energy detonated in their faces.

The maned brother of Son Goku quickly looked at the green-skinned fighter with one eye closed, seeing that the Namekian was getting ready to charge. "Piccolo!" he shouted as he seemed determined in his voice and expression, thinking the same thing the former arch-nemesis of his younger brother.

"I've got him!" the green-skinned alien charged into the light, focusing everything he had into his ears while closing his eyes, trying to hear footsteps as he ripped through the light and energy, which slightly burned his skin. When he passed the explosion, he opened his eyes as he charged towards the ground. When he landed he barely heard the steps of the android because it was getting further and was going really fast, but enough to follow the direction of those footsteps. He smirked as he flew in that direction in a pace that would allow him to follow Gero.

In the meantime it didn't take long for the energy explosion to die down, with the rest of the group staying where they were and protecting their eyes from the light. When the skies were clear once more, the flame-haired Super Saiyan growled before releasing a shockwave with a shout of frustration.

"Dammit! Not again!" he shouted as the shockwave pushed back the transformed fighters slightly, while the others were heavily pushed back from the force. He then glared daggers at the pair of human fighters who started a squabble with him angrily. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as he pointed at the former assassin and former desert-bandit as they glared daggers back at him. "IF YOU WEREN'T SO SMALL AND PETTY, THAT USELESS TOASTER OVEN WOULD BE DEAD!" he roared as his golden aura burned around him like wildfire.

The three-eyed warrior wasn't impressed by the prince's showing of power, as he ignited his own silver-red aura around his frame, along with the scar-faced bandit. "Small and petty? That's **BIG** coming from you, Vegeta." the former bandit mocked his supposed "ally" with a pun, angering the short full-blooded Saiyan even further, much to the horror of the time traveler.

Said time traveler didn't know what was going on or why the group were arguing with his father. Sure, Master Gohan said that the prince was pretty hated among the group, but not to the point that they would let an enemy to get the drop on them. And speaking of the enemy, he had to know how they beat the cyborgs, since they said one of them was dead.

"SCREW YOU! I COULD HAVE KILLED THAT OLD COFFEE MACHINE AND THEN BEAT KAKAROT IN MY LEISURE!" he roared with fury as his aura's flow and power intensified. His anger was obvious to everyone, but they just didn't care for it, or didn't care about it.

"Woah, woah, woah, hold the phone right there, jackass." the tall, bald human shouted at the golden fighter with anger coming from his throat along with his words. "There is no way you're going to fight Goku first after all of this is done." he snarled at the prince as his eyebrows formed a scowl. "I fought him long before you did and I deserve a rematch!" he boldly claimed as the intensity of the fiery field of silver with red tip around his frame increased.

The price's reaction was merely an angry scoff. "And how long were you his rival before the Namekian took that role from you? A day? Woop-di-doo to you, tri-clops!" he shouted back at the transformed martial artist, and the two floated up to each other's faces, snarling and growling with fierce intensity.

Trunks was stunned by such a display by the "defenders and saviors of planet Earth", or so his master called them, as he was floating in a frozen stutter. _'Just what is going on here? How could they have ever saved Earth so many times if they argue so much? Don't they have some ideas on how to fight as a unite? Some smart strategies? Just...what. Is. This?'_ he thought to himself with great concern and confusion overwhelming his mind, causing him to forget what he came there to do in the first place.

Meanwhile Yamcha reverted back from his Limit Break state as his muscles grew smaller back to their regular size, and took a deep breath. At the same time Bardock's eldest merely stayed quiet and pinched the bridge of his nose as his allies were arguing about who would go against his brother first.

Raising his head, Raditz glared angrily at the short, nose-less human with an expression with no patience what-so-ever. "Krillin, go and take Bryco to Korin's Tower." he said without hesitating, with a clear no-nonsense attitude to his demeanor. "Take a small bag of senzu beans and come back." he said as he folded his arms in front of his chest.

The turtle disciple looked at the taller Saiyan with a confused expression. "Why? And why me?" he asked as he looked into the annoyed glare of the Saiyan.

Raditz just looked at the point of confrontation and merely sighed. "You're obviously stronger than Yamcha based on your base power, and you have more energy, since you didn't transform yet." he started to explain, making Krillin tilt his head to the right. "We also ran out of the FAD thing that Bulma made, so I trust you the most to bring us the beans. Also Bryco is useless in a fight and we can't just leave him here. Just drop him at Korin's, take some beans and come back." he ordered the short man with his no-nosense attitude. "Also, I trust you more than her." he added with his serious tone while pointing his thumb behind him, where the female Saiyan floated.

"Hey!" Archako quickly dejected as she puffed her cheeks, but everybody ignored her comment. Krillin merely nodded and gulped before floating to his girlfriend, taking the unconscious fighter from her hands and flying away.

The burly Saiyan then focused his glare on the lavender-haired swordsman. "Hey, time traveler!" he shouted, gaining the attention of everyone around, including Tien, Vegeta and especially Trunk's. The old teen looked at the man and slightly flinched from seeing his irritated glare.

"Tell me something: were the androids you warned us about an old geezer and a pale, fat clown?" he asked with a serious tone to his gruff voice, and the answer to his question came before the words were even spoken by the young man, as his expression and body language did the talking before his mouth.

Trunk's eyes went wide as his irises shrunk into pinpricks as his jaw dropped. His body visibly shook as he started to studder as he shook, showing fear and horror in his eyes. "Oh no... did time traveling do something wrong?" he whispered to himself with noticeable fear in his voice before he focused on the burly Saiyan. "N-n-not at all. C-c-cyborgs #17 and #18 look like a pair of regular humans with several years over me." he answered the question as he tried his best, and failing of course, to keep his cool in front of the group.

This stunned the entire group somewhat, since now they were apparently led to believe that a couple of teenagers killed them, rather than an old man and a clown. This made the three-eyed warrior clench his hands into fists as he looked down at these fists with anger and embarrassment, his muscles shrinking in size as he reverted back to base.

The royal Super Saiyan was also growling angrily as he reverted back to his base form, his golden hair reverting to its dark-brown color and his emerald eyes returning to black while his muscles shrunk back a tiny bit.

This caused the brother of Earth's prime defender to raise a point, as his face lit up as he seemed to remember something. "Wait, neither Kakarot nor Piccolo said that you mentioned what was the designated numbers of the androids, so the pair we just fought were numbered 19 and 20." he said while calming down, using his fingers to rub his chin. "Which means the pair that that time traveler here talked about already exist, but were not released." he talked to himself aloud as he figured very important details thank to what the lavender-haired half-breed just said.

This caused Future Trunks to drop into a state of panic. "Wait WHAT?! THERE ARE MORE ANDROIDS?! I THOUGHT I MENTIONED THEIR DESIGNATED NUMBERS TO GOKU?!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as fear and terror oozed off his frame and voice.

Suddenly the prince of all Saiyan pointed his index finger at his son from the future. "You ***fucking*** failure!" the royal fighter roared at the top of his lungs as he lashed out at his son, not afraid to insult him. "You forgot to mention that they had **NUMBERS IN THEIR NAMES?!** " he kept on roaring furiously as he raised and pointed his finger at the boy over and over again.

"Hold on a sec-" the lavender-haired time traveler tried to get his father to explain himself, but it was too late for him to try and get his word in.

"Did you ever even consider the fact that there might be more androids if the ones that killed us in the future were numbered 17 and 18?! How stupid are you?!" Vegeta kept on shouting as he both asked a valid question and insulted the young man at the same time.

The young warrior growled as he listened to the insults hurled towards him, clenching his hands into fists. He didn't think this was how his own father would react to him, and he was getting hurt and angry at the same time because of this treatment.

"Hey, would you stop shouting and give me a break? It was my first time coming to the past and seeing people like you and Goku, so I did some mistakes." he tried to defend and justify his errors several years ago as he was still recovering from the things he just learned, so his body was still shaking.

This answer didn't help in calming down the full-blooded Saiyan, who ground his teeth just from the sight of his son from another timeline. "So you messed up because you were drooling over Kakarot?! Welp, that's the first reason to why you suck! And don't worry, I'll be counting!" he kept on screaming angrily as he went up to the half-Saiyan's face, causing the young man to take a step backwards.

The maned full-blooded warrior just groaned at the display between father and son. "Would you just stop screaming Vegeta, it's getting annoying." he said as he flew in beside the right side of the time traveler in order to go and aid him.

This caused the prince to shift all his anger towards the long-haired brother of Goku. "Before you go one, Piccolo already went ahead and is probably trying to track Gero using his enhanced hearing. So before you bark, try thinking." he said as he kept his cool, not moving an inch as he kept his arms folded in front of his chest.

The flame-haired elite snarled as a vein bulged on his forehead from the irritation he had with the entire group. The taller Saiyan just glared back at his "ally" with nothing but silence and a look that said "come at me", which infuriated the shorter fighter.

Growling, Vegeta looked away as he crossed his arms in front of his chest as well while glancing aside. "To hell with this, I'll go first and follow the Namekian." he said as he started to fly off, probably in the direction the green-skinned fighter was at, attempting to follow the old man in the robotic body.

However, before the last of the royal Saiyans could pass, his half-breed son from the future appeared before him, preventing him from flying any further ahead. "You can't do this! We need to go to where his lab is and perform an ambush on this robot before he awakens the cyborgs." he said with deep concern in his voice.

The full-blooded warrior just growled at this, causing him to clench his hands into fists. However, before the prince could answer, the scar-faced human talked first as he sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "Ah... Trunks, we kinda... don't know where his lab is." he said in an apologetic tone to his voice.

This instantly shocked the lavender-haired fighter even further, but this time he also snarled, ground his teeth and clenched his hands into fists. "WHAT?!" he shouted furiously as his hair rose up and lighted in golden spikes at the sides, causing a powerful shockwave with his scream alone, enough to push back Vegeta and the rest somewhat. "I warned you three years ahead of time so you could find the lab where they were made so you could arrange an ambush in case they escaped! Didn't you take some time to look for a secret lab?!" he roared angrily as everyone covered their faces in the face of such power.

The royal warrior quickly ignited his frame back to the Super Saiyan state as he floated right into his son's face. "Well why didn't you do it?!" he screamed loudly in the face of his son from the future.

The adolescent fighter quickly in his anger and frustration snapped back at his father. "Oh I don't know, maybe because I didn't know where to start, plus I had barely any resources!" he screamed loudly, creating more shockwaves. After several seconds he backed off and his spiky hair fell down and changed its color back to lavender, all while taking deep breaths. "All I'm trying to say is that we should stick together and be tactical." he explained himself as he tried to calm down as he breathed deeply in and out.

The prince just scoffed at the last remark from his son from the future. "Whatever. I bet I can take all of the old toaster oven's robo-junk by myself. Now step aside!" he boasted before he shouted at his adolescent son yet again, startling him a little by the way he barked once more out of nowhere.

Trunks couldn't do anything but getting angry at that point, as he felt frustration with how his words were not going through his father's thick skull, at least in his opinion. "Don't you get it?! I'm trying to help here!" he shouted at the flame-haired Super Saiyan in an attempt to get to his old man.

this made the royal warrior snarl angrily. "Let me tell you something, brat." he said as he clenched his hands really hard, to the point that he ripped into the cloth of his gloves with his fingernails and sunken them into his palms, drawing blood. "You. Are an. Illegitimate child. A bastard out of wed lock." he said bluntly to the time traveler, much to his shock. "I don't need or want **your** help. So why don't you act like a proper royal bastard, and **disappear?** " he asked with a blunt, harsh and incredibly mean tone to his gruff voice as he flew away from the rest of the group.

Trunks was left floating there in shock, his eyes wide open and his jaw dropping as he stammered, with his words stuck in his throat as he couldn't even react to anything at the moment. The rest of the group were equally as shocked, and some, like Yamcha, furious at the way the prince spoke to his son.

Raditz quickly managed to regain his senses from hearing what his former boss had just said, as he flew next to the lavender-haired time traveler and put his hand on his shoulder for support. "Damn, **now** I wish I was you father." he said as he tried to comfort the young man.

* * *

 **[Musical Cue: Opening]**

* * *

He was running for the last fifteen minutes at full speed, trying his best to avoid Son Goku's allies and get to his lab, thanks to the distraction that fell to his lap. However, the fact that he even needed to go back to his lab was incredibly concerning, since that meant only one thing: he had to awaken the cyborgs, which he really didn't want to do. Not only were they rebellious and dangerous to himself, but it was maybe two decades too early to awaken them for their _true_ purpose.

He jumped high, landing on top of a small hill, running across the distance as mountains skimmed by his view. His footsteps were loud and mechanical, but there was no need to worry about sound anymore, he had escaped and now he could take his time and make sure he would get his vengeance upon the Saiyan prince for killing his best friend. _'Oh yes, Vegeta would pay, even if it means sending Cyborgs #17 and #18.'_ he thought to himself with joyous, malicious glee as he imagined the body of the flame-haired man torn apart in a pool of his own blood.

In the meantime his pace had slow down because of his absolute confidence that he was far enough from the group to of the defenders of Earth to have the need to slow down. He jumped off rocks, downhill slides and cliffs along the way to the secret lab he and Wheelo spent many years of building. The lab he had left after the Red Ribbon Army had been destroyed, along with all his funding.

 _'Okay, so there were some miscalculations today. I didn't expect them to be this strong, but all will be well once I release the cyborgs.'_ the mustached man thought to himself as he ran in a steady pace along the rough terrain, thinking with much self-awareness to his current predicament. _'I'll need to keep the remote on me at all time to keep those brats at bay, but once I do, Son Goku's allies are as good as dead.'_ he thought to himself in his devious mind as a grin rose to his face.

"Hahaha! Soon I will get my revenge Vegeta! You will die horribly, and then I'll release Adrian to kill Son Goku! HAHAHAHA!" he roared with malicious thrill and excitement in his voice as he laughed evilly and very loudly into the sky as he kept on heading towards his destination.

A kilometer away, the green-skinned fighter had mostly caught up with the android thanks to using all his efforts and ki to enhance his already powerful sense of sound, allowing him to hear the boast of the old man loud and clear, alerting him to the direction the tall android was heading.

Piccolo smirked at this. _'_ _I never thought of trying to enhance my senses using ki before. It's a bit tiring and needs a lot of focus, but damn, I'm glad this is paying off. Thank my other me that I decided to listen to follow Gohan on that idea.'_ he thought to himself as he flew in the direction of where the loud sound of the laughter of the android was coming from.

 _"So... do you intend to kill him when he reaches the lab, or wait outside and signal the other to come to where the lab is and letting Gero do as he please?"_ Nail asked inside his head, as to figure out what the former arch-nemesis of Earth's prime defender was planning.

 _'The latter.'_ the "evil" half of Earth's guardian said determined with his answer, causing the other Namekian inside his head to groan. _'If there are more androids like that man claimed, then strength in numbers would be preferable.'_ he justified his answer to the former protector of the Namekian Elder, getting only an "eh" as a retort.

Scoffing annoyingly at the retort, Piccolo just kept on flying above, trying his best to catch up to the old man, or just get close enough so he could see where the lab would be.

* * *

While the son of the demon king was following the robotic inventor, the rest of the group was flying in a steady pace, in order to catch up to what has happened, as well as hearing Trunks' story and what happened in his timeline.

"All in all, that's what master Gohan told me about your fight with the androids. He didn't mention the rest of you, but listening to how dad died was killed, I don't see how any of you got better deaths." the lavender-haired teen said as he looked down at the ground, still a bit from what his father had told him earlier.

Afterwards there was a long silence between the group. No one knew what to say to what they heard. Well, all they heard was how the prince of all Saiyans died, but they could still imagine. The only thing that made sound was the wind being cut as they flew through it, brushing against their skin and hair.

After about five minutes of nothing but silence, someone finally decided to break the silence. "So... Just putting this out there, but you're really cute." the female Saiyan said to the time traveler with a a big smile on her face and a joyful tone to her voice, which made everyone but him groan as the rest rolled their eyes with annoyance while said time traveler looked at her with a bit of confusion as a bit of blood rose to his cheeks. "And I bet you're also really muscular under those clothes." she said with a flirtatious tone, which made Trunks' face go red.

Raditz immediately groaned. "Okay,can you not? The minute I send your boyfriend away you immediately try to get into someone's pants?" he said with a scowl on his face, clearly not amused with Archako's flirtatious shenanigans.

The woman scowled back at the full-blooded Saiyan. "Oh come on! Am I not free to do as I like?" she said with an agitated tone to her voice, making the maned warrior glance aside with a gruff.

Tien just pinched the bridge of his nose. "Uh, I can't believe we're even having this conversation." he said with an annoyed tone only then to look back at the lavender-haired son of Vegeta. "Hey Trunks, are you sure that those cyborgs have infinite energy? They probably just recharge themselves when they returned to their hideout, right?" he asked the son of Bulma, who clearly started to think about it, if only to distract himself from the raven-black haired woman.

The young fighter from the future contemplated for a minute before answering the question, but he seemed clearly intrigued by it. "I'm pretty sure, but I'm not certain. Perhaps you're right. We can only hope its the latter." he said with an an intrigued, hopeful tone to his voice.

Yamcha just gave the time traveler a hopeful smile. "Well, for our sake, I hope it's the latter. Otherwise, we're screwed." he said with a hopeful yet slightly concerned tone to his voice as he chuckled nervously. Trunks just gave him a nod with a serious expression on his face.

After several more minutes of flying, which weren't as silent as before because the two Saiyans started to argue, a realization popped in the mind of the young, lavender-haired swordsman. "Hey, where are Goku and mas..." he started to say before stopping himself for several seconds. "Gohan?" he asked the entire group, all of whom looked back at him.

This immediately made the female Saiyan look around with a confused look on her face. "Ah, that's a good point. Where are they exactly?" she asked with a perplexed and intrigued tone to her slightly high-pitched voice, which matched her confused expression.

The rest of the group sighed. It was really starting to become a pain to constantly explain the situation, but it couldn't be helped. Raditz sighed deeply before answering. "The heart virus struck Kakarot yesterday instead of six months ago, and Gohan is helping his mother take care of him, while also protecting him if we were to fall to the cyborgs." he said with a stoic expression and tone despite his slight agitation with the situation.

This cause another massive freakout from the man from the future. "WHAT?! HOW?! WHAT IS HAPPENING?! WHY?!" he started to scream as he clenched his head in his hands, body shaking as he stopped flying forward and floated midair, causing the rest of the gang, or at least whoever was present, to stop flying as well and look at him.

The female Saiyan tapped on her chin several times as she was stuck in thought. "Hmmm... Maybe it's because you came back in time?" she asked the time traveler, making his eyes go wide with shock and realization. All the other Z-Fighters just looked at her, much to her confusion. "What? I may be a bit immature and free spirited, but I was somewhat educated." she said with a defensive tone to her voice.

Trunks seemed to think for a bit as there was silence yet again in the group. "Of course. Break the sound barrier and you get a sonic boom. Break the time barrier...time boom." he said as he realized the meaning of those words, as everyone shifted their gaze back to him. "Mom warned me about that when I came back to my timeline, aside from explaining the "Multi-verse" theory to me of course." he said with a bit of a groan to his voice. "She said ripples in time would disperse across your timeline as a result of my actions. No wonder things went so differently!" he immediately realized with some relief and a massive amount of concern, as he began flying once again, much faster than before.

The defenders of Earth sighed as they flew after the adolescent fighter.

* * *

It has been over an hour of traveling across the rocky terrain, but the long, white-haired scientist finally arrived to his destination: a large range of mountains outside of a mid-sized city named Peppersbourgh. There were at least fifteen large mountains that could serve as his secret lab, which is exactly what he and Wheelo used for so long to do their experiments.

Climbing the mountains, Gero jumped on the rocks, crossing large distances in a single bound on his way to the mountain where his lab was. After several of those jumps, he landed on the mountainside of a medium-sized mountain in the middle of three bigger mountains. On that mountain side there was a door-shaped entrance, about two times the size of a regular door.

He sat up on the edge of the mountainside, looking at the view of the hills and mountains around him as he sighed with relief. This was a horrible day that brought forth a sense of fear he had rarely felt in his life, and a sense of grief he only felt twice in his life. The wind passed through his long-white hair and his thick mustache, as he sat down and entered a state of deep thought about his situation.

 _'Is this really right? Should I really activate the cyborgs? I mean, I can just go underground and improve my energy absorption model to fight these stronger Super Saiyans. There is no way that they could find my lab.'_ he thought to himself with a mixture of doubt, second thoughts and fear of his own creation.

Looking to his left, he managed to get a glimpse of the city that was close to the mountain range. His eyes were filled with pity towards the people who were just living their lives silently and peacefully, not knowing what was in store for them when he would take over the world in his own way. _'Such small, insignificant pieces of flesh. Their blissful ignorance makes me sad that they will suffer from all of this. From my ambition.'_ the scientist in the robotic body said as he got up and zoomed further on the city.

A petty and evil smile rose to his face as he was still deep in thought. _'Maybe when I begin my purge, I'll get rid of all the flee-bag animals and those colored people. They are such an eyesore.'_ he thought to himself as he maliciously rubbed his hands together. Then, after several seconds of this, his eyes were filled with sadness as he lowered his head. "Huh. Wheelo and Jocasta always said that I was incredibly racist." he said a loud as he sadly reminiscing about his now deceased best friend/partner and his deceased wife.

He looked down at his right hand. In his mind he saw the soft, silky-smooth hand of the long-brown haired scientist he had married many decades ago passing away, giving him a comforting smile despite the fear and sadness in her eyes, which also emitted acceptance over her fate. _"Take care of our little Adrian."_ he heard her youthful voice saying her last words over and over again in his mind, before he clenched said hand into fist. He wanted to cry so badly, but his mechanical body prevented that from happening.

He spent several more minutes outside, looking down as he thought more and more about his life, or rather moments that he shared across his long lifespan with those he cared about most. After about 10 minutes of this, he got up and walked into the hall, which served as some sort of a hallway until he reached the metal doors in the stone, the entrance to his lab. He pressed several buttons on the black keyboard attached to the wall, which caused the doors to open outwards very slowly and very, very loudly. It might have took an entire minute just for them to fully open.

He entered the cave, which was plated with at least three layers of metalic walls holding the entire mountain from falling on top of him and his creations. In it there were several metalic desks with papers of analysis on them, including prints of theoretical ideas for the future for him to try once Son Goku was gone from the world. There were also dozens upon dozens of cables hanging from the ground and from the walls, connecting to several computers, electrical plugs and three metalic coffin-shaped pods.

The androids pressed several buttons next to the opened doors of his lab, causing them to automatically close, albeit in the same slow and loud pace as when they opened up. He then sat in front of one computer screen, turning the computer itself on. After a minute or two, the computer was fully active, to which Gero sat down and used a mouse and a keyboard to navigate.

He used the mouse to click on a folder, which opened up to reveal a single file in it, a video file which was titled: "Adrian's Final Log Before Dying to Dirty Alien Monkey". Gero gulped as he tried to stir up some courage in himself to click on the video. How long has it been since he watched it? How many times as he watched it? He could even count anymore.

He shook his head as he grit his teeth, getting up and walking to a different metalic desk in the lab. He picked up a large remote that fit entirely into his palm, with just one button. A large, red button. He then walked to where two large pods were standing against the wall, with the numbers "17" and "18" written of the first and second respectively.

The mustached man sighed as he looked back and forth between his remote and the two pods. "Do I really want to release them? It would be better to just lay low for a while and see how things tur-" the man in the robotic body said to himself aloud, contemplating whether or not he really should activate his deadly cyborgs, even though he threatened to do so.

However, before he could finish his sentence, he heard an echo, an echo of vibrations running through the lab, as if something hit the heavy, metalic doors of the entrance like a gong. This made him very, very nervous, though unsure of what was the cause, though he assumed.

"Hey rusty car, why don't you wake up your androids or come out to die peacefully!" he heard the gruff and nasty voice of the prince of all Saiyans outside of his lab, on the other side of his doors. This terrified the doctor to an unfathomeable degree, as he started shaking in his boots.

Gero quickly pressed on several buttons on both pods in quick succession, in a much faster pace than any normal human would possibly be able to process. _'No! No no no nononono!'_ the mechanical scientist thought to himself in fear in his mind as he was sent into a state of panic from hearing the royal Saiyan's voice. This made him throw caution right out of its metaphrical window.

"Geez, at least wait for the others to joins us before dismantling him. Don't you want an audience for you "Super Saiyan beatdown" of what your son considers a strong opponent?" the voice of the son of the demon king came from behind the steel doors, which also surprised the doctor as he stepped back from the pods, holding the remote tightly as they started to open up.

From behind the door Vegeta merely scoffed angrily. "Dammit, I hate it when you're right." as he said as he appeared to be more calm in his tone of voice to the doctor, if such a thing as a "calm Vegeta" is even possible.

As the doors of both pods rose up, they revealed what appeared to be two 18-years-old teens sleeping inside them, both with a matching slick hair style that reached the back of their necks. The one that was in the pod that had "17" written on it had raven-black hair and wore a black, short-sleeved t-shirt with the "RR" logo in of the Red Ribbon army in red and white on the left of his shirt, in the area of the heart, while wearing a white, long-sleeved undershirt beneath it. He also wore a blue pair of tight jeans with a small tear in the shape of a cut on his left leg, along with a pair of green socks and blue boots with white shoe laces, as well as an orange scarf around his neck. He also wore a chestnutt-brown belt with a golden belt buckle.

The one who was inside the pod which had "18" written on it had a young woman of the age of 18 white almost identical, if a tiny bit more feminine facial features of the other cyborg in the pod next to her. Unlike the man, her hair was a beautiful shade of blonde, and she was wearing a striped, white, long-sleeved shirt with a black tank top over it. On top of that, she wore a azure-blue jacket over the tank top, with the Red Ribbon insignia on the left side of it, around where the heart would be. For her leggings, she wore a long, egyptian-blue colored pants with an azure-blue mini-skirt over it to match the jacket that she wore. To finish it off, her feet were covered by a pair of orange boots with white outlining in the soles.

The two cyborgs opened their eyes simulateously in such a quick fashion, that it was kind of creepy. The pair had chiiling pair of deep-blue eyes that showed no emotions, true to their natures as part human and part machine. Keeping a simultaneous and robotic pace, they stepped out of the pods, every move one made was replicated by the other, to the point that they acted as a single unite, moving as one, like a mind hive.

The first on to stop was the girl, and only several steps after that the boy stopped, as he took several steps to walk to the same line as his twin. Eventually both stood parallel to the scientist, giving him an empty glare with no emotions at all. Even compared to how malicious and cruel he was, their eyes drove an icy cold chill down his metalic spine.

A small, yet very visible smile curved from their lips, which would have caused the inventor to sweat buckets by now if he could sweat, since that was also a function that his robotic shell did not possess. "Hello, Dr. Gero. How are you today?" they said in a monotone and robotic voice as they stood in a stern position without moving, as if waiting for an order.

This caused the genius scientist to look at the pair with confusion as he looked at the remote and back at the pair very perplexed. "What the? Did they malfunction or something? Last time they retained their perso-" he started to asked himself aloud as he tried to figure out if something went horribly right with them since he put them to sleep last time, or something went horribly wrong. However, the answer then became clear to him as the youthful man started to giggle.

"Sis, I can't believe he actually bought it." the black-haired cyborg said as he burst out laughing from the success of what seemed to be a prank, which caused the cybernetic female to roll he eyes and groan.

"Ugh, seriously bro? We planned this prank for so long and you just ruin it the second it works?" she berated he brother angrily, through not loudly, as he glared daggers at him while pinching the bridge of her nose with irritation.

Gero just smirked at the two. "Ah, I see. You used the mindwave connection device that was implanted into your brains to plan this prank. Very practical." he said as he nodded as he put his hands behind his back, so the remote wouldn't be visible to them, while he could easily shut them off in case they tried to do anything to him.

The blonde then shifted he glare to her creator. "So what do you want?" she asked with an annoyed tone to her voice, that smug, "too good for this shit" attitude of hers radiating off her body while saying it.

The doctor quickly looked at the metalic door that was the entrance to his lab, knowing his biggest threat was behind it at the moment. "Well, two of Son Goku's allies are already at our doorsteps, while the others are clearly on their way." he said with clear fear in his voice.

"Actually they're almost here, probably in less than a minute they will show up." the voice of the "evil" half of Earth's guardian said from outside the lab, much to the horror of the old man. "You know I can here you just fine, right?" the son of the demon king asked from behind the door, causing the doctor to shake a little.

 _'Oh no, I forgot about his enhanced sense of hearing!'_ the android thought to himself in his mind as his eyes went wide and jaw slowly dropped open while his irises turned into pinpricks, showing an utterly terrified expression.

He immediately shook his head and stared at his biological robots with clear desperation in his eyes. "Seventeen, Eighteen! You are charged with eliminating Son Goku's allies, and avenge Dr. Wheelo's murder!" he started to shout frantically as his body of bolts shook in fear of the royal Saiyan outside.

The last line in his order took both cyborgs by surprise, but they didn't seem fazed by it as much as they were amused. Both of them just gave wider smirks to the mustached man. "Wow, so the cowardly lion is dead? Good riddance." the blonde said as she crossed her hands in front of her chest proudly.

The other cyborg just shrugged. "Hey, at least that made him more gentle than Gero over here." he said as he looked at his twin while joking around. "At least he cared that we were treated properly, even if he was a mad scientist who made horrible expirements on us." he joked around, clearly not really caring about the dead doctor, pissing off the long, white-haired man.

The blue-wearing cyborg just glared at her brother with a look of indifference. "Well, he still commited horrible expirements on us, so I don't care. I actually want to thank them now." she said nonchalantly, to which her brother just shrugged.

This infuriated the long-haired android enough to raise his hand and shout at them. Too bad that the hand he raised was the one that had the remote in it. "YOU DISRESPEC-" he started to shout, but was interrupted when there was a blur and suddenly Cyborg Seventeen held the remote in his hand.

The black-haired young man chuckled. "Sorry doc, just wanted this." he said while holding to the remote, talking with a giddy tone to his voice. He then crushed the device in his hand by closing his palm into a fist, causing the mustached man's eyes to bulge in terror, realising that he was in serious trouble.

Then there was a gigantic explosion as the door was blasted away, faliing down dented on the ground, causing the entire cave to shake. This got the attention of both youthful cyborgs, as they looked at the entrance, which currently was blocked by a large, thick cloud of dust. The andoroid mentally sighed with relief as he got a moment to think of what to do now.

It took about twenty seconds before the dust cleared enough for both parties to see each other. From the area fo the fallen door stood Piccolo and Vegeta, with several figures from behind running towards the two, while the two fighters saw the pair of cyborgs. The man in the body of a robot could see the arm of the green-skinned warrior enlaged to a greater size and coated with a spheare of orange ball of energy surrounding his closed fist.

The others who had just arrive were those the android saw before, so he wasn't really surprised, just utterly terrified. The Namekian quickly turned his head and looked at someone with lavender hair and a blue-jacket. "Hey Trunks, this pair over there are the androids you talked about right?" he asked with a stoice voice and a serious expression, while the young fighter simply nodded as he also looked at the cyborgs with a terrified expression, He looked frozen in place.

The prince stared at the mechnical pair sternly before looking back to the young swordsman with a disapproving expression on his face. "You couldn't defeat a pair of brats? That's reason number 2 that you're a failure." he said mickingly as at the end of his sentence a smirk rose to his face.

The genius scientist was now shaking in his boots from the fact that he was screwed in all directions, with his remote destroyed, causing him to lose control over his creations, and the fact that the defenders of Earth were right in front of him, ready to tear him apart.

He quickly looked at the cyborgs in his desperation. "Seventeen, Eighteen, get rid of them NOW!" he shouted his orders with fear overwhelming his mind and dripping out of his voice as his mechanical body shook in its spot, while this caused all the Z-Fighters, with the exception of Vegeta and the swordsman that the android didn't recognized, to enter their battle stances.

The black-haired teen just shrugged without much care. "I don't know doc, their are so many of them," he said as he looked at his sister with a smirk.

The blonde then looked to her right, then looked back at her brother with a smirk of her own as she nodded. "Plus, they look soooo strong. We may need some help to take them on." she said with an amused tone to her voice as she looked to her right once more and pretended to looked surprised. She started to walk towards what seemed to be another pod, similar to the ones they had been put in. "Oh, what is this? Another cyborg? Another android?" she said as she walked towards it.

The pod was lying on the ground like a coffin, with the number "16" written on it. However, there was something written under the number itself: "Project Adrian". When the long, white-haired man realized which pod she was walking towards to, he snapped out of the frozen and scared state he was in, as he started to hear in his mind one thing. ' _Take care of our little Adrian.'_ he remembered in his mind his wife's dying words, her request, the one he couldn't keep.

His mind had a total shift as a loop of his beloved Jocasta's words started to occure in his mind. The fear from the Z-Fighters in the opening to his lab shifted to fury at the female cyborg as she walked towards the third pod.

The blonde reached the pod and looked through a small glass to look at what was inside. She saw a human-looking machine, with white skin and an orange mohak hair-cut wearing some sort of green-colored clothing. "Whoa, a ginger cyborg?" she seemed to be overjoyed as she looked down at the pod and pressed her hands against her chest, mocking a pose that women whom are considered very girly would do. "So big and muscular, such a handsome big man to defend such a small girl such as I." she said as she mockingly acted in a very girly fashion, which caused her brother to snicker with amusement.

Gero, however, clenched his hands into fists with anger as his arms shook and he ground his teeth as his fatherly instincs clouded his judgement. Meanwhile, the swordsman in the group of Son Goku's allies went into a greater state of shock. "Wait what?!" he asked in fear and terror as he was utterly frozen in place.

The prince of all Saiyans just scoffed as he looked back at his son from the future. "So, that's three androids you missed now? The list just keeps piling up against you." he said mockingly to the lavender-haired boy, who just started to utter the word "no" faster and faster under his breath as he looked at the scene.

Clouded by anger and the determination to protect the android in the pod, the mustached inventor walked past the black-haired cyborg and raised his arm, extended towards the girl. "YOU GET AWAY FROM ADRIAN RIGHT THIS MOMENT! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU TWO CORRUPT HIM!" he roared at the top of his lungs as a ball of energy appeared in his palm. This shocked the blonde cyborg as she took several steps away from the pod, making Gero smiled with satisfaction.

However, the moment that she smirked, his smile fell down. "Gotta hand it to you doc, I didn't think you had the balls. You surprise me." the young man said from behind him, right into his hear, which caused his eyes to bulge as a hand ripped through the back of his mechanical body, with the palm exiting from his torso, or rather where the heart would be in a human body.

A sharp and overwhelming sense of pain rushed through Gero's mind as Cyborg Seventeen ripped out his arm from the robot body of his creator, causing Gero to spew oil from his mouth. He turned around to look at his own creation that attacked him. Suddely there was a blur and the blonde cyborg appeared next to her twin brother, both of them chuckling at the pain of the scientist.

The man in the body of the android ground his teeth with fury over this. "You insubordinate little twats! I saved you from the streets and this is how you repay me!?" he roared furiously while the defenders of Earth stood by and watched, doing nothing. The long, white-haired man then cotinued with his rant. "Your drug-pumped parents only birthed you only to sell you when you were old enough to a life of theft and prostitution! I **saved** you, made you immortal and all powerful! This is your thanks?! You damn ingrates!" he asked in his fury as he spewed some more oil from his mouth.

The two just scoffed simultaneously. "Well, maybe you shouldn't have erased our memories and put in "kill Son Goku" in our heads over and over again." the blue-wearing cyborg said with a snarky tone to her voice as she crossed her hands in front of her chest.

The doctor just growled. "It was necessary!" he shouted in justification over how he did things when it came to programming his death machines. "And it doesn't matter! I am your master and creator, you should be draining my pipe and calling me "papa" for what I gave you!" he screamed with anger and fury as he kept on spewing some more oil from his mouth.

The blonde cyborg frowned. "And now I think you crossed that line." she said with a serious tone to her voice as she looked at her brother, who just smirked with joy.

With a blur, Seventeen appeared right next to the old man. "Sorry about this doc, but I'm really glad to be the one to kill you." He said with a wide smirk on his face. "When you get to Hell, send dr. Wheelo our regards." he said as Gero quickly took several steps backwards.

The man in the mechanical body shook his head. "You'll both pay for this, both of you!" he said as he looked at Seventeen. "You hear me, you rebelious punk?!" he asked angrily before looking at the Eighteen. "And you? You dirty harlot?! You will pay as well for th-" he declared furiously at the pair, but before he could finish another insult towards the blonde, the scarf-wearing cyborg crashed his fist into the skull of the old man, blasting it apart and shattering it into many tiny pieces, to the point that the brain itself was ripped apart. It was without question that Gero died instantly.

Now, there were only the Z-Fighters and the cyborgs at the lab, with another android waiting to be awakened.

 **{To Be Continued]**

* * *

 **[Musical Cue: Ending Theme]**

* * *

 _With the two cyborgs awaken, can the defenders of Earth stop them from waking the third one up and destroying the world like they did in Trunks' timeline? Will Goku recover in time to join the fray of battle? Will Vegeta and Raditz be enough to defeat the pair on their own, or will the entire group have to fight to defeat the deadly cyborgs? Find out on the next chapter of Changed Path...  
_

 _Woah, this was hard to write for me in such a hurry to reach the deadline, but I did it because of my commitment to this story. I don't have much to say other than that I hope this story will continue for as long as I can write for it, and I hope this chapter was good enough for a **2 years anniversary!**  
_

 _Oh right, so Jocasta is the name of a Marvel character that Hank Pym creates (because of course he does, creating cyborgs is what he doest for problem solving) and Jocasta is a female cyborg, so I decided that it's going to be the name of Gero's dead wife, the one Android 21 in Dragonball FighterZ in based on. Adrian is the name given to Android 16 in "Tales of the Monkey Queen" and I love that story, so I'm using that here. Lastly, the "Draining my pipe and calling me "papa"" is a line from the animated DC movie "Teen Titans: The Judas Contract". It was a line I found funny when Deathstroke tells it to Robin, and yes, the line crosses the line, but it was made funnier when in the climax of the film Robin hit him with a pipe saying: "Hey papa, here's your pipe!", and that kind of line will appear later with a certain bio-engineered android.  
_

 _Now for the R &A._

 ** _R &A:_**

 _ **R:** This is a decent chapter, I enjoyed giving some time to show the characters pursuing Gero. The dialogue for Vegeta was quite vulgar, though I am aware that is what you are going for, though it did somewhat dampen the experience a bit because instead of frustration it did come a bit forced at times. _

_Gero was extraordinarily cunning this chapter more so than with Z. He took Yamcha down again and managed to latch onto Bryco with ease too. Your portrayal of him as a desperate man wanting revenge for killing some close to him called Adrian, I can't be bothered right now to look up if that's 16's name or if it is Android 21's name from FighterZ, and he is putting his efforts squarely to that._

 _The remedial combat and small hints of what's to come were sowed excellently with Tien's growth being put center stage. I wonder what big things will also his way during this arc._

 _Like I said, it was a good chapter. I wasn't the biggest fan of Vegeta's insults, but that is neither here nor there in terms of an actual complaint more of a selfish nitpick._

 _ **A:** Well, I get where you're coming from in the critical view of the language I used for everyone, but I am going to have this kind of language appear more in the story from now on and even cross some serious red lines, but some dialog from now on is going to cross some lines, since you know what I'm planning for the Gohan vs Cell fight.I the language is going to be a major issue, but that's more of the direction I will sometimes go, and I'll try to tone it down after the Vegeta vs Eighteen fight._

 _Now, Gero last Chapter was writen as someone who knows what the Z-Fighters are capable of and planning around that, being smart. And to correct you, he absorbed energy from Bryco twice and from Yamcha once, in order to make Bryco into this story's butt-monkey._

 _I hope that despite the language this chapter, that you enjoyed it._

 _Well, that's all for now. See you all next chapter._


	45. Chapter 44: Overwhelming Power!

**Hello there everybody, this is Changed Path chapter 44 from yours truly, Uppaw18. I have enjoyed thinking about reaching this area in the story, since many of the battles from now on are those that I had planned for a very long time, and soon Cell himself will join the story, and I worked hard on how to introduce him.**

 **Now, a fair warning before I start, this chapter will be the Vegeta vs Cyborg #18 fight, and I will use a...certain line of dialog used by TeamFourStar used in that fight. It will be crossing the line, I agree, but this is Vegeta we're talking about, I'm trying to make him as much as an asshole as I can, because he was a horrible bastard in this arc.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 44: Overwhelming Power! Vegeta vs Eighteen

Artificial Humans Saga Part 1: The Mechanical Threat- Part 7

 **[Musical Cue #1: Opening- This Will Be the Day]**

 **[Musical Cue #2: Ending- Haruka Kanata by Unlimits]**

* * *

The group of warriors stood at the entrance to the cave of the now dead scientist, looking in shock at the sight of the cyborg blasting the head of his creator to a million pieces of artificial blood and brains everywhere. Even Vegeta didn't see that coming, not that he cared or didn't take joy in seeing such a bloody sight.

The black-haired young mechanical being turned towards the defenders of Earth, liquid of the canister that held the brain of the evil scientist dripping from his hand. His gaze wasn't filled with killing intent or even care towards the warriors in front of him, and he just smirked as he waved towards them.

Meanwhile the blonde cyborg turned to them as well, smilling in a very girlish manner as she waved at them, either mocking them or actually being sincere. They assumed it was the former, which just annoyed the Z-Fighters slightly.

This made the prince growl slightly. "Are they mocking me?" he inquired angrily as the pair lowered their hands and looked at the large pod with the third mechanical being. They started to walk towards it slowly, but as they did, the blue-wearing female cyborg gave a glace towards the group, making them uneasy about what to do next, which caused them to freeze on the spot.

She smirked with confidence at them, before looking back at the pod and she stopped right in front of it. He brother was now standing next to her, both of their backs the the Z-Fighters.

"So sis, wanna wake him up?" Cyborg #17 asked with a juvial tone to his voice as he put both hands on his waist.

Cyborg #18 shrugged her shoulders. "Hm, why not? We have nothing better to do." she said as she bent over towards the keyboard on the panel at the right side of the pod.

However, while this was going on, Trunks was standing next to the humans and behind his father and the son of the demon king, shaking in his boots. "Nonononononono..." he continued on whispering to himself more and more aloud than before as his irises turned to pinpricks and his body was shaking with fear and terror at the sight of the monsters who ruined his life right in front of him and about to raise another being to join their ranks.

"Nononono no, no, no. No. **NOOOOOOOO!** " he suddenly roared at the top of his lungs as his hair flared up gold and a fiery golden aura burst around him like wildfire, golden wildfire, and he extended both his arms towards the pair and the Super Saiyan launched a powerful beam of ki towards them.

"Shit!" the rest of the defenders of Earth covered their eyes and created a small layer of ki around their body to protect themselves from the incoming explosion that would take place.

It didn't take long, as the entire top of the mountain in which the cave was in exploded in a brilliant light of gold, which colored the entire sky above in its beautiful color, while the earth below cry and shook with powerful Earthquakes, which tore down several cliffs and hills around the area.

* * *

 **[Musical Cue: Opening]**

* * *

It took several minutes for the explosion to die out and for the shakes of the planet to stop, but when it did, there was nothing but a large screen of smoke from where it erupted. Meanwhile, the defenders of the planet floated in the air, all of them covered with dirt and several small burn marks, except Vegeta, who put more into his ki shield then the rest.

Trunks' hair was now in its base lavender state, and he himself was panting heavily, drops of sweat rolling from his brow. Small chunks of rock also fell from the sky, but they were just the size of pebbles, so it wasn't much of an issue for the warriors.

Everyone else looked at the adolescent fighter with a scowl on their faces. "Geez Trunks, what the hell was that?" the scar-faced human asked as he rubbed his slightly scorched skin as he winced with a bit of pain.

"You didn't even warn us. Seriously, what the hell?" the tri-clops asked as well with a little irritation in his voice at the young man.

The female Saiyan rubbed her skin as well, wincing in pain slightly. "Ow, ow. While that was fun, it hurts like hell." she said with a pained groan as she ground her teeth.

Vegeta then scoffed at his son from the future. "Did you finish with that brain-dead hissy fit of yours, brat?" he inquired in an insulting manner to the young swordsman, as he glanced at the lavender-haired swordsman behind him.

The angry fighter from the future growled and snarled with extreme tense muscles and jumpy attitude. "At least I did something! You should thank me for destroying that pod, while the rest of you were standing around looking at them!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as he looked at his royal father with a look that sent daggers.

The green-skinned fighter healed his light wounds as he shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, that's kind of a bad habbit that we have." he said nonchalantly as he looked over at the large cloud of smoke hundreds of meters ahead of them.

It took at least a minute for the smoke of blackness to disperse enough for them to see what happened inside it, but to their surprise, the two cyborgs were completely unharmed, with the male one of the pair holding the undamaged pod above his head with one hand, much to the horror of the young half-breed.

The half-Saiyan's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped at this sight, along with everybody else but Raditz and Vegeta, the former crossing his arms in front of his chest and keeping a cool and stoic expression on his face, while the latter crossed his arms in front of his chest and smirked widely at the sight.

"What? How is the pod undamage? I was sure it was destroyed. I even threw the strongest blast I could generate in such a short amount of time" the swordsman said with terror in his voice. He knew the cyborgs wouldn't be hurt at all from his attack, but he had hoped to prevent a third cyborg from rising up to the side of the mechanical killing machines.

The prince of all Saiyans scoffed with humoristic joy to his tone as he once again glaced aside to his offspring from the future. "So you assumed you managed to destroy whatever was in that pod? You're so green it's pathetic." he insulted his son once more with a big condescending smirk on his face, much to the annoyance of his half-breed son.

"Tsk, to be fair Vegeta, we do that quite often as well." the burly fighter said in mild annoyance at the flame-haired Saiyan elite as he glanced aside. While he expected a retort from the prince, it didn't came, much to his surprise.

* * *

The two cyborgs looked up to the sky to see the defenders of Earth staring at them. The black-haired one of the pair smirked as he held the undamaged pod above his head. He turned around and put down the metallic coffin on the ground, which was what remained from the lab.

"Man, that sword guy is really angry, really needs to chill out. He also isn't in my database, which is odd since we have an entire database on Son Goku's friends." he said with his smile ever so privelent on his face.

His twin sister crossed her arms in front of her chest while keeping a stoic expression on her face, with her eyes channeling a non-caring attitude. "Ugh, whatever. Just open the stupid pod so we can meet our new friend." she said with little patience in her tone.

Seventeen chuckled a bit as he pushed on several buttons on a keyboard that was attached to the pod. "You got it, sis." he said with a bit of enthusiasm in his voice, despite trying to supress that enthusiasm in order to look cool.

The pod's door slowly opened up to reveal the ginger artificial being sleeping inside it. Now that they had a better look at him, both twins' jaws dropped as they saw just how huge the artificial being was. He was very muscular and tall to the point that couldn't even compare how high he would stand in comparison to them. His clothing was really simple, with gold hoops earings attached to his ears, a black undersuit with a lime-green vest covering his upper half, as well as matching lime-green boots and bracers, with a Red Ribbon insignia sewn to the left side of his vest.

His eye slowly opened up, first glowing red as he was automatically activated, only for his corneas to return to a regular white color, with his irises being icy-blue, like the cybernetic beings. His large hands grabed the sides of the pod, which bent the steel from sheer pressure. He didn't take his time getting up, and when he did, his form was clearly that of a giant among men. He was twice the size of the female cyborg, whom along with her brother looked at him with awe at his physique.

He looked at them as he glanced down with his focused, icy-blue eyes. "Hello." he said with a robotic and monotone voice when he talked with the outmost seriousness to the pair.

"Hm... hello?" the scarf-wearing cyborg said with a tone that showed that he was in a lost for words. "Mind telling us who you are?" he asked with a bit of a concerned tone, not that he felt intimidated, but a bit curious of how to talk to this huge guy in front of him and his sister.

The Mohawk giant just nodded. "If that is your desire, Cyborg #17, code name: The Brawler." he said with his robotic monotone, which further confused and rubbed the twins the wrong way. "I am designated as Android #16 a.k.a Artificial Human Model Sixteen, code name: Adrian." he started to spout as Eighteen rolled her eyes. "I am modeled after Adrian Gero, son of Doctor Archemadeus Gero, who died on May 12th, Age 750 during the invasion of martial artist Son Goku of the headquarters of the Red Ribbon Army precisely 17 years ago. My body is a perfect replication of Adrian Gero, down to his hobbies, personality traits, measurements and unique physical and facial features." he kept on explaining in his monotone voice, which really started to get the attention of the two cyborgs.

This somewhat amazed the blonde girl. "Wait, so that's why he was so focused on killing that Son Goku guy? Now I fill kinda bad for him." she said with a bit of sympathy for the mad scientist, if only a tiny bit.

The android nodded at her. "Yes, that is correct Cyborg #18, code name: The Knife." he said as a smile appeared on his face, which also amazed the two, as they never saw another android smile with a smile that had such a... genuine feeling to it.

Seventeen quickly put his hands on his waist. "So, big guy, what's your deal?" he asked nonchalantly as he tried to impress the android with his cool attitude.

"Yeah? What's your deal, and why do you use these stupid code names?" the woman asked with a bit of annoyance in her voice, not liking the long way the android used to identify her.

The giant android just blinked swiftly over a dozen times in merely a few seconds. "Forgive me, I have just been awaken. I shall refrain from using all of Dr. Gero's information. Will you refer to being called Cyborg #18?" he asked with his robotic voice with what seemed to be curiosity slipping out of his monotone voice.

The blonde looked away from the huge redhead. "I'll take Eighteen. Just Eighteen." she said as she tried not to look at the android.

Sixteen nodded. "Affirmative." he said before looking at the scarf-wearing cyborg. "And what about you?" he asked.

The cyborg smirked. "Seventeen is fine and dandy with me." he said as he smiled at the taller mechanical being. Android #16 just nodded with acceptance.

The giant then looked up at the group of the defenders of Earth with a glare as he inspected the group, which caused them to flinch and their muscles to become tense as they prepared for him to act. "My mission, designated by Dr. Gero, is to personally kill Son Goku. Would you like to go and kill Son Goku?" he said with a determined tone to his voice.

The two cyborgs just sighed. "What are the odds?" the two said in unison with annoyance in their voices as both pinched the bridge of their noses at the same time as they shook their heads from thinking about the dead scientist tunnel vision view towards his goal.

The male robot sighed once again before raising his head with a smile. "Sure, why not? We have nothing better to do right? And this might stop that annoying programing in my head. Let's just make a game out of it." he said with an uplifting tone to his voice as he smirked with pride.

His sister glared at him and gave him a smile. "You know what Seventeen? Maybe you aren't as dumb as you look." she said with a bit of satisfaction in her feminine voice as she put her hands on her waist. "So if the name of the game is "Kill Son Goku"..." she said with slight malice in her tone as her smile turned into a wide smirk on her face.

The smirk on the black-haired cyborg's face grew wider, matching his sister's. "Then let the game begin." he said with a bit of maliciousness to his tone as well, before he rose to the sky slowly. His sister and the android quickly rose to the sky as well, but all three of them started to fly away slowly. "Hey, let's get ourselves a car." he said with childish glee in his voice.

His blonde twin scowled. "And why, in Kami's gracious Earth, would we ever need a car?" she asked him annoyingly as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

The scarf-wearing young man just shrugged. "Because I want one." he said in a nonchalant voice as the group slowly flew away, while the blue-covered girl scoffed with annoyance at her brother.

Suddenly there was a flash of blue-white light appearing in front of them after coming in from the right. In an instant the light dissipated only to reveal the form of the flame-haired Saiyan prince. "Oh I'm sorry, but no one ignores my godly presence and gets to walk away with it." he said with confidence in his gruff voice while having a complete smug attitude to match his words.

Cyborg #17 looked at the short fighter and smirked as he stopped, staring right into the eyes of the black-haired Saiyan. "You're Vegeta, right? Well I hate to break it to ya, but we really just want to find and kill Son Goku, if you don't mind?" he said smugly to the prince while putting his hands on his waist and tilted his head slight.

The royal fighter's left eye twitched as he put a lot of effort into keeping his smirk on his face. Eventually, after several seconds, he managed to regain his composure as he looked at the cyborg in the black shirt. "As a matter of fact..." he said as he clenched his left fist hard and brought it in front of his face. With a sudden loud shout, his golden aura burst around his frame as his hair spiked up more than usual and turned gold, while his eyes turned a bright, emerald-green color. "I do." he said with a wide and confident smirk on his face.

This sight caused Seventeen's face to light up in awe, surprise and admiration for what he just saw. "Wow, he can turn blonde on a whim? That is so cool! He looks like he's on fire!" he started to yell with juvial inspection and awe at the sight of the now golden fighter in front of him. This only boosted the prince's already huge self-confidence.

The flame-haired elite smirked wide. "So, which one of you punks wants to be destroyed first by a living legend?" he asked with enormous amounts of bravado to his frame. which was already oozing with smug arrogance and self confidence.

The black-haired cyborg shrugged. "Nah, I don't know, don't feel like fighting myself at the moment." he said nonchalantly as he looked at his twin. "Wanna take a swing at him sis? You might enjoy yourself." he said while giving her a motion to step forward with a smirk on his face.

The blonde groaned as she rolled her eyes. "Ugh, thanks bro, let me fight the troll doll." she said with a tone both sarcastic and annoyed, behaving as if he had done things like that in the past. However it didn't seem like she was saying no, as she floated a bit forward towards the Super Saiyan.

Said Super Saiyan crossed his arms in front of his chest as he gave a smirk of satisfaction. He was going to have his fight, and in his mind come victorious with ease. "So ladies first then? Just so you know, I'm not afraid of hitting a woman." he sarcastically "warned" his bio-robotic opponent as he then tilted his head to the right. "But then again, you can't really be called a woman anymore, can you?" he asked insultingly as his smirk grew wider with his insult, confident that it would cause he to rush while being full of openings for him to take advantage of.

Unfortunately for him, that is not what happened. Instead she just smirked back at him, used her left hand to push back some of her hair behind her left ear before she started talking. "Says the man who is always overcompensating." she said with a smug tone to her voice.

This immediately caused Vegeta's smug and arrogant expression to disappear. "Say what?" he asked with a slightly angry tone, entering a battle stance.

The cyborg gave a cute, girly laugh. "Well, as a man, you're a bit on the short side, not that I have a problem with that." she started to talk with what seemed a very nice and inviting tone to her voice, but her words were very obviously intended to push the full-blooded Super Saiyan's buttons, which was seemingly working, as the prince was starting to grind his teeth.

When her hair fell again in front of her eyes, she pushed it back behind her left ear once again with her left hand, which showed it was more of a personality tick of hers. "I mean, from the data Gero had on you, you always go around boasting about your title or some great power." he kept on talking now in a more nonchalant tone, mocking the prince with every piece of knowledge she had on him, which was working very well to this point.

Her face suddenly wore an expression of a sad and tearful face, without any tears of course. "You may convince everyone around you that all that bravado may convince them of your shame of your small masculinity, but deep down you know, you know that you can never fool yourself, keeping you in a miserable loop in which you keep compensating for your size." she said in a melodramatic tone, continuing to mock the royal fighter.

Vegeta was literally fuming over this as veins bulged across his forehead and neck as his aura got more and more intense as his body shook and he ground his teeth violently. "You dare mock me?! How, how HOW DARE YOU!" he roared as his aura burst like a pillar of golden wildfire, as he himself rushed at the female cyborg with his right hand cocked back, intending to strike.

However, the cyborg easily sidestepped the attack without showing any effort, much to the surprise of the golden fighter. After he based by her, he launched a straight kick to her face, but she sidestepped it as well with the same amount of ease. Growling, the golden fighter charged at her once more, this time coming in with a counter-clockwise spin kick aimed to her smug face, but this kick was also dodged by the blonde, who bent backwards and floated back a bit, all the while chuckling in a very girly fashion.

Charging a third time, Vegeta sent a quick barrage of fast-paced jabs to the torso of the teen-looking cyborg, however she appeared to slap away, dodge and parry every single punch that he threw at her, which kept frustration Vegea further and further, as he growled and snarled loudly.

"ARGH!" he yelled as he extended both of his hands forward with ki orbs charged in his palms. However, instead of releasing them, he pushed his hands into the girl's face, only to the ki orbs to detonate while still in the palms of the prince, creating a small golden explosion and a thick smokescreen of black smoke.

This surprised the blue-wearing girl as she flew back out of the smoke with a scowl on her face. "Seriously, the hell was that fo-" she started to ask herself audibly with a bit of anger and annoyance, but she was cut when the Super Saiyan appeared above her head and from behind her, smashing a double-axe hammer on her head with a loud "POW!" sound, sending her crashing into the ground and hils in the area. The impact of the crash was heard across the area, an audible "THUD!" echoing in the sky.

The blue-spandex wearing warrior smirked smugly as he looked down as dust rose to the air from where the impact point. As he slowly started to descend, the lavender-haired swordsman appeared next to him, making him scowl with an annoyed expression. "Great job father, now all of us just need to jump on her together and we might be able to finish her off." he said with enthusiasm, which showed in his entire body language, as if something special just happened.

The Super Saiyan looked at his son from the future. "Uh, the fuck did you just say?" he asked with a bit of anger in his voice, his pride showing his desire to fight one-on-one. "Did you forget what I told you about now needing or wanting your help?" he kept on asking, this time in an angrier tone to his gruff voice.

This caused the time traveler to look at his father with concern and confusion. "Wait, you don't think on taking her alone, do you?" he asked with fear in his voice. He remembered all too well what he was told when Vegeta in his own timeline fought alone. "You can't be serious?!" he asked loudly and with frustration in his voice.

The royal full-blooded Saiyan turned to the adolescent fighter and snarled. "And why not? I am Vegeta! Last of the royal bloodline, bringer of death, the Saiyans' might and a legend incarnate. There is no way I will lose to some blonde, overconfident bimbo!" he yelled with frustration as he raised his fist in front of his fist and his aura burst to life around his frame.

The lavender-haired 16-years-old growled with frustration at the stubborn fighter. "Yes you will, because you're not stro-" he started to shout angrily as his hair started to rise up and his eyes turned green, but he was cut off by a powerful punch to the gut from the Super Saiyan which winded him immediately.

Vegeta closed in and started to whisper into the swordsman's left ear. "Finish that sentence and my fist will rip through your stomach." he threatened with a lowly, yet threatening tone. "You will shut up and stay to watch as I finish those piles of junk one after the other. Do you understand, you gutless, nutless little shit." he asked the swordsman angrily as he removed the fist from his stomach, hearing him groan in pain.

The flame-haired royal then looked up at the rest of the Z-Fighters. "And you, you clowns better watch or build a golden statue to your new god!" he declared with his usual angry tone as he ascended down to the ground.

Yamcha quickly flew next to Trunks, who was still wincing in pain. "Hey buddy, don't worry about him, you still have Bulma." he tried to comfort the pained fighter from the future as he patted on the boy's shoulder.

The tri-clops quickly joined their side as he floated next to Trunks as well. "Yeah, in fact, fuck Vegeta. He can die for all I care." he said nonchalantly, despite knowing the time traveler still might care about his father.

The half-breed opened his right eye as he groaned in pain. "No, I have to help him. I can't let him die. I can't let my present counterpart grow up without a father." he said to the pair with difficulty as he ground his teeth in annoyance, swatting the human's hand off his shoulder. "I appreciate the effort of trying to help, but I'm going down there to fight." he said as he tried to push back the pain to the back of his mind.

"Actually, I can't let any of you do that." they heard the voice of Cyborg #17 behind the three, and they turned around and glared at him with intensity, with Tien and Yamcha entering their battle stances. "You see, Vegeta started this fight, and he wants this to be 1v1, so I'll accept that." he said as he crossed his hands in front of his chest. "I'll let anyone else who wants to challenge my sister fight after the Widow's Peak over there has lost, but if you try to attack her before that happens, then I'll personally give you an intimate introduction to the ground." he said with a Juvenal yet threatening tone to his care-free attitude.

The part human-part robot being then pointed at the cliff at the lowest altitude that was the closest to where the blonde cyborg crashed. "We'll watch the fight from there." he said, or more likely ordered the group, who didn't hesitate at the slightest, except for the time traveler, who looked like he wanted to attack the robotic threat right at that moment, but eventually everyone flew to that location.

* * *

The golden-haired royalty landed on the ground, seeing the woman standing out of a large crater while dusting dust from her clothes nonchalantly. She then looked at the prince with a smirk on her face. "Took you long enough, I was starting to get bored waiting for you." she said as she pushed her hair behind her left ear again. "What, you couldn't spare a single moment from looking at yourself in the mirror?" she asked mockingly as she kept dusting herself.

The prince entered a battle stance. "Well aren't you fucking clever. Why don't just stand there and watch your ass get beaten?" he asked with an overconfident smirk on his face as he gave her his usually large, arrogant shit-eating grin that defined him so very well.

The blue-eyed girl shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly before crouching slightly. "Well, if you insist on wanting to stand there and do nothing while I kick your ass, that's fine." she retorted back to him with an arrogant and sassy tone while keeping a smug expression on her face.

Then all the Super Saiyan saw was a blue blur, with the cyborg no longer where she stood and instead was directly behind him, her left arm extended forward with her left hand close in a knife strike form, much to the shock of the Super Saiyan. What surprised him more was that suddenly a large cut opened on his large forehead, from above his left eye all across the left side of his face in a linear line. Blood flew outside of the cut like a small geyser, and while the cut wasn't deep, it was enough to cause that amount of blood to fly out of the wound.

"Tsk." the prince snorted as he looked around to look at his opponent as blood dripped into his left eye, forcing him to close it and fight with one eye open. He then charged at her, preparing a counter-clockwise roundhouse kick directed to her head. "So what, you think that you can win just because I can only see with one eye?! Don't push your luck!" he roared as he released his strike with enormous force behind it, but the blonde woman simply turned around, raised her left forearm and blocked the kick with ease, which caused a powerful shockwave to occur which shook the entire planet for several seconds.

Eighteen gave a cute girly chuckle as she sent a palm strike to the chin of her adversary, sending him spinning like a ragdoll into a large boulder. The prince recovered quickly and charged through the dust, looking like he was preparing to charge with a punch yet again.

However, he touched the ground way earlier than expected and stopped his momentum. He then wiped the blood from his eye and from the cut, allowing him to use both eyes again. He smirked at her before his image became more transparent.

Using the afterimage technique effectively, he appeared behind the woman and slammed a powerful spear kick into her right temple as she started to turn around, sending her flying. However, the cyborg recovered quicker than he did before and she turned around and charged at him with speed he could barely follow.

Luckily for him, this time he managed to barely dodge the knife strike, he hand grazing his left cheek. He then grasped her arm, holding it firmly as he tightened his grip. Using the momentum of her incredible speed, he started to spin and slammed the blonde mechanical being straight into the ground back first, creating a small crater with the ground cracking around it with a loud "BROOMV!" and "CRACK!" sound.

This all happened so fast that the blue-eyed woman was shocked, stunned and dazed from this maneuver by the full-blooded Saiyan prince, who smirked with his usual smug, arrogant and condescending shit-eating grin of his. He then raised his arm and pointed his hand to her face, a pretty large ball of ki charging in his hand. Before he could launch it, Eighteen disappeared, he image quickly becoming transparent, as she used the afterimage technique to quickly move from the crater and appear next to the prince and kick him in the cheek, sending him flying.

This time, the prince managed to correct himself before crashing into something, as he quickly skidded back across the ground, creating thin trenches with his feet. After he stopped he huffed a little for a few seconds before he started to chuckle loudly. Several seconds later it turned into laughter, which grew maniacal by the second.

He roared with laughter to the sky above as his opponent looked confused at what he was doing, or why he was laughing. "This is great! I can feel the blood pumping through my veins! This is the stuff!" he roared with joy of his feeling of Saiyan battle frenzy as his golden aura blazed to life around him.

Cyborg #18 crossed her arms. "What, did your brain lose so much blood that you're losing IQ?" she asked with a confident and snarky tone as she gave the prince a shit-eating grin while the prince kept himself confident with a smirk of crazed excitement.

Vegeta chuckled. "Or maybe you're losing you mind from every second around my unmatched prowess, cooking stove?" he asked in an insulting fasion, keeping his consistent tone of insults he had for Gero as he entered a battle stance.

* * *

On a nearby hill, the two groups were watching the battle carefully, studying each combatant carefully. However there was an incredibly unhindged Trunks, ready to step in and assist the royal Super Saiyan if the need arises. The others however...

"So, is there anyone other than Trunks rooting for Vegeta here?" the scar-faced former bandit asked as he looked at the fight. This immediately caused the swordsman from the future to look at the rest of them with shock.

"Nope." the three-eyed former assassin said bluntly, causing even more of a surprised from the time traveler. He was so shocked to hear the apathy of the two humans to his father that it amazed him that they hated him so much.

"Yeah, not really getting my vote for support either. I mean, if it was Goku then I would be inclined to help, but since it's Vegeta..." the green-skinned added, which caused the lavender-haired teen's eyes to bulge and his jaw to drop.

"Are you people serious?! She's gonna kill him!" the son of Vegeta yelled angrily as he lashed out, hoping he and the rest of the group would join to fight the mechanical pair and save the planet.

Meanwhile, Raditz was silent, watching the fight carefully. His eyes were clear and filled with focus, not breaking even from the screaming of the swordsman.

* * *

Vegeta charged in, cocking his fist back as he prepared to strike. His fist was sent in like a rocket, but the girl easily evaded it, making the prince shift his momentum in mid-air to spin around and try to do a clockwise spin-kick to her head, but the cyborg quickly ducked under the attack and rolled forward.

Landing, the golden fighter surged forward as he surrounded his fist with a large amount of ki, sending a powerful enhanced punch. However, this punch also missed when Cyborg #18 tilted her head to the left, causing the punch to pass next to her head from the right.

She then used the opportunity to slam a palm strike into the abdomen of the full-blooded Saiyan, causing his eyes to bulge and for a pained groan to come out of his throat. The natural blonde mechanical being then spanned in place a single spin only to end it with a punch with her backhand to the Super Saiyan's face, sending him bouncing off the ground several times.

Correcting himself mid-air once more, the prince landed on the ground and immediately charged in once again, this time more annoyed with his adversary than before. He once again charged golden ki into his hand as he enhanced his punch and prepared to attack.

The creation of Dr. Gero just smirked as she looked at her opponent. She left her fighting stance and goaded the flame-haired warrior to attack her, which caused a vein on the royal fighter's forehead to throb with anger. He sent his punch in with all of his might, hitting her square on the jaw, and with a "POW!" sound, her head snapped violently to the side.

Continuing on, Vegeta immediately slammed a powerful knee strike to her chin, sending Eighteen high into the sky in no time, only to appear above her using the afterimage technique and slam a thunderous double-axed hammer on her head, sending her back down plummeting into the ground. He then extended his arm as a big ball of ki was charged in his right palm. " **Big Bang Attack!** " he roared as he launched his powerful attack at the youthful cyborg.

It wasn't long before the attack detonated and the explosion created a large dome that sook the entire planet for a while as the dome of ki also emitted a powerful and blinding light that most of the people around had to cover their eyes, as well as having a ton of dust flying around.

It took time for the dome of ki to die down, but when it did the Super Saiyan descended down to the ground to see the remains of his opponent. However, he didn't expect to see her standing in the middle of a giant crater, surrounded by dust and smoke, sporting that same smug and confident expression on her face. More than that, there were no burn marks and a minimal amount of bruises on her face.

The prince himself was still very confident in his power and abilities, and while the body of the cyborg was barely damaged, her clothes we pretty torn up and roughed up. "You seem a little ruffled over there, washing machine." he said arrogantly as he kept his shit-eating grin on his face.

The blue-wearing artificial being kept up her smirk. "Let's see, destroying my favorite/only jacket and ruining my leggings? Yeah ruffled is a good word. Almost as good as that joke you can an insult." she said with confidence and spunk to her voice as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Vegeta's eye twitched as a vein throbbed a bit on his forehead. "Well, that was just a small fraction of my unmatched, unrivaled Super Saiyan power. You better say your prayers, but like any other god, I'll ignore them." he said smugly as he clenched his fist and his golden fiery aura blazed around his frame.

Their conversation went into a state of silence as the prince fully descended onto the ground, his feet making a light "thud" sound as they touched the rocky ground. Then the silence was cut by a scream coming from the defenders of Earth, from the son of Vegeta to be precise.

"Would you stop messing around and let us fight?! You can't defeat her alone! Not without our help or without Goku's! Be reasonable, we can defeat her together, all of us!" he roared angrily as more veins throbbed across the flame-haired full-blooded Saiyan's frame as he started to growl with fury and frustration.

 _'THAT'S IT! These brats have been underestimating me for the last time! Both that half-breed bastard and those punks! I don't need anyone's help, especially **Kakarot's**!' _ he thought to himself as his scowl turn more and more obvious and he entered a greater state of anger. He then turned to looked at his supposed "allies". "SHUT UP! Shut up, shut up, shut. UP!" he roared as his aura intensified and the ground beneath him cracked violently while also shaking with ferocity. "I am Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans! I can defeat anyone! I earned this power, it's my birthright! You are a coward! Stay back and shut. the fuck. OFF!" he screamed and roared at the top of his lungs towards the time traveler, making him freeze at his spot.

He then turned back and pointed at the blonde cyborg, his features returning to their smug, arrogant and overconfident expression, with a bit of his anger added in. "And now I think you've been a thorn in my side for long enough." he said as he clenched his fist and entered a fighting stance. "Time for you to be disassembled, you smug cunt." he said with a wide smirk filled with satisfaction.

Everyone else from both groups had an expression of shock on their faces in disbelief of what Vegeta had just said. Their eyes were bulging wide and their jaws dropped to the floor, even Seventeen's. The only people who didn't have that expression were Android Sixteen, who had a robotic, emotionless expression, and Cyborg Eighteen, who's smirk turned immediately into a scowl that barely contained her anger at the flame-haired Super Saiyan.

Trunks was shaking with fear and disbelief. He remembered the word very well, despite the fact that he only heard it when his mom taught him what words he should never say. The fact that he just heard his father say such a thing, even to such a vile, heartless, merciless being such as the blonde cyborg, made him feel repulsed of the mere sight of the man, despite still wanting to save his life.

"Did he just...?" he started to ask as he shook with all the emotions flooding him, not knowing how to react.

"Yep." the scar-faced human, the three-eyed former assassin and the female Saiyan said in unison as they had the exact same expression as the time traveler.

The next one to talk was the raven-haired cyborg, who was also barely say a thing. "Is she gonna-?" he started to ask as he eyed his twin sister with his shocked expression.

"Yes." Adrian said as he looked down at the fight with his unreadable, robotic expression.

The blonde robotic being used her left hand to push her hair from the side behind her left ear once again. "Ugh..." she took a deep sigh, her face clearly showing some form of anger, even if contained. "Yep." she said as she disappeared in an instant, only to suddenly reappear right right next to the royal fighter, slamming a powerful punch into his face, with a loud "PRIKSH!" sound echoing as her fist connected with his left cheek and then his nose, breaking the latter and sending the defender of Earth flying backward while blood gushed from his broken nose.

"GAUGH!" the golden fighter cried as he bounced off several times off the ground, only for the cyborg to appear before him and kick him harshly in the chin, breaking the bone there and sending him flying and spinning like a ragdoll in the air. He quickly corrected himself in the air and panted as he wiped the blood from his nose.

Before he could even respond or counter, the girl appeared before him, charging in like a spear with her left hand coming in with a knife strike attack that was as straight as an arrow and as faster than a bullet, slashing the full-blooded warrior's side. She then turned around and blitzed him again, giving him another gash on the side of his body that leaked blood. She kept blitzing and cutting him over and over until there were many cuts on the Super Saiyan's torso. Finishing her streak of attacks, the mechanical being slammed an axe-kick on top of her adversary's head, sending him crashing down into the ground.

The ground shook with the impact as Cyborg #18 slowly descended on the ground. As she landed the prince rose from the crater he was in, filled with dust and panting as blood was freely flowing from his wounds. He looked at her and growled as he raised his arm, where a large orb of ki started to charge.

"Let's see you tanking another shot, **Big Bang Attack!** " he roared as he launched his attack towards his enemy, but to his shock and horror, with a slicing motion of her left arm, the robotic lady slashed his attack in half, which flew in two different directions away from her and exploded against two large boulders.

Vegeta gasped and shook with seeing his attack being chopped, but then he felt a massive pain in his chest and heard a "CRACK!" sound from his chest. He looked down and saw a massive slash across his chest plate of his armor, which was his entire armor nowadays, which was shaped diagonally. From that slash many cracks appeared on the armor, before the chest plate fell apart into two halves, which fell from the chest of the prince, leaving him with only his blue spandex. He held to his chest, where there was the same diagonal shape of the slash, which had blood gashing from as he himself puked blood.

He fell to his knees as he winced in pain and agony. _'How?! How is this happening?! I'm the prince, I'm supposed to be the Legendary Super Saiyan! Why is this happening?!'_ he thought to himself furiously as he held to his wound on his chest as he panted vigorously and looked at the woman, who was currently walking slowly towards him.

"A quick question," she said while walking to him, making him stand up as blood drizzled from his lip. "Is Goku as strong as you are?" she asked as she kept the same expression of contained anger on her face.

This question angered Vegeta to a breaking point as again a vein throbbed on his forehead. This made him remove his left hand from his bleeding chest and raise it in front of his face. "I AM THE PRINCE! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE STRONGEST BY DEFAULT!" he roared furiously and screamed at the top of his lungs as he waved his fist angrily at her.

This made the cyborg smile a smirk filled with confidence once more. "Then I have nothing to worry about." she said smugly as she disappeared, charging at him in such speed that he couldn't process, and slammed a thunderous roundhouse kick with her left leg into his right arm, breaking it with ease as a violent "SNAP!" sound echoed across the plains.

The events barely registered in the mind of the Super Saiyan as he emitted a barely audible groans of pain from his throat as his right arm fell to his side, limp and numb from any sensation. He turned around and took at least four or five steps, then he fell to his knees and a pained wail of agony erupted from his throat as he screamed to the sky in his pain.

"FATHER!" the time traveler quickly reacted as he transformed and charged in, going after the blonde cyborg that had beaten his father to a pulp. He drew his sword, its blade starting to glow with blue energy. "This sword of mine is burning blue, its loud roar tells me to- gaugh!" he started to chant his attack, but was interrupted by the scarf-wearing cyborg who dented his stomach with a spear kick, sending him flying into a nearby hill.

This event caused the other Z-Fighters with the exception of Raditz to charge at the black-haired cyborg. Tien and Yamcha transformed into their Burst Limit form, their muscle size doubling, Archako powered up by unleashing whatever amount of her potential that she unlocked, and Piccolo charged in with the power enhancement of Kaioken x5.

* * *

After screaming for about a good chunk of a minute, Vegeta fell backwards on the ground, clenching to his broken arm and wailing from the pain. He opened his right eye and glared daggers at the cyborg that was in front of him. She just gave him a look, chuckled and turned around to walk away from him. That was not acceptable for the proud warrior prince.

With all the energy he had, he rolled with much effort, screaming whenever he put too much weight on the broken arm, but he succeeded eventually, when the blonde stopped about fifteen steps away from him. He then used his left arm, as well as his own teeth, to pull himself forward. However, by this point he had lost his transformation and his hair returned to its dark-brown color and his eyes returned to their black color.

"C-c-come b-b-back h-here, y-y-you b-bitch. I-I-I'm not d-done with y-you yet." he said with much difficulty, pain and strain coming from his beaten up form as he pushed himself forward. This caused his blue-eyed opponent to turn her head around and look at him.

She chuckled her cute, girlish chuckle once more as she took several steps towards him. "Man, you just don't quite, do you? Maybe I'll just try harder to knock you out, maybe then you won't be a pain to listen to." she said smugly as she walked towards the downed prince.

Then the two were surprised as the burly, maned Saiyan landed between the two, his facial expression stoic while looking into the eyes of the blonde artificial human. "You've had your fun Vegeta, now it's my turn." he said coldly as his long hair spiked up and changed its color into a strong gold, with a fiery golden aura of Super Saiyan surrounding his bulky frame, his emerald eyes sharp and focused on his target.

The prince growled as he looked at the brother of Goku. "Y-y-you l-l-low-c-class c-clown, I d-don't need y-your help, so g-go f-" the prince of all Saiyans strained himself once again to talk down to his supposed "ally", but said supposed ally just looked down at him, sneered and put enough pressure on Vegeta's other arm to break it with a violent "SNAP!" sound. The prince of all Saiyans squealed with agony for several seconds from having both arms broken before losing consciousness, with his all surroundings turning into blackness.

After knocking out his former boss, Raditz glared at his opponent once more with the same stoic expression as before. "As I was saying, now it's my turn." he said as he squinted and clenched his fists hard, his aura blazing around his frame.

 **{To Be Continued]**

* * *

 **[Musical Cue: Ending]**

* * *

 _With Vegeta down for the count, the rest of the Z-Fighters are now taking on the artificial humans, with Raditz against the mighty Eighteen, and the rest fighting against the cocky Seventeen. Can the defenders of Earth stop the pair and their android comrade from killing Son Goku, who is still dealing with the deadly heart virus? Can Raditz fight on his own against the terrifying cyborg who easily took down Vegeta? Find out on the next chapter of "Changed Path"...  
_

 _Woah what a chapter. Took me longer than I expected, and I hope I can still make the next one even in a shorter amount of time. Now, I know I crossed some lines, and that I shouldn't copy and paste from TFS all the time, but if it works, why not keep it? Now I also tried to make the Vegeta vs 18 fight more one-sided than in canon, a difficult task on its own. Did it come through well?_

 _Anyway, time for, you guessed it:_

 ** _Q &R:_**

 _ **R:** Two years already? Man, where have all the months gone, huh?_

 _Anyway, I really enjoyed this chapter. Tien's fiery retort was a much welcomed sign from a rather passive and controlled warrior transferring with jealousy into a valid rival. I also found that very interesting._

 _The entire chapter was solid and I thoroughly enjoyed the interactions of 18, 17, and Doctor Gero. The dynamic was not something that was often explored. The heroes are gonna have a lot of fun facing all these Androids._

 _Congrats on two years and here's to more chapters and anniversaries to come._

 _ **A:** Well, as you yourself know, Tien has a lot more beats than in canon to come, and so does Yamcha._

 _The last chapter was something to just give something for poor old Gero before he dies: memories of his wife's death, her request, his fatherly protection of his son Adrian, who like in DBZA died when Goku raided the Red Ribbon HQ. It was all there for him, even the hints of backstory of him taking Lapis and Lazuli off the streets and erased their memories to cram more "KILL SON GOKU!" into their minds. I wanted all of that as his last chapter._

 _Thanks for your congratulations, so what did you think about "The Knife" fighting style Eighteen used against Vegeta (which I added during writing this chapter to differentiate her from canon a little bit)?_

 _Well, that's all for now. See you all next chapter._


	46. Chapter 45: The Fight Against the Twins

**Hey there everyone. I know it's been a while, but I do have a personal life (not much, but at least more than a guy who post a video on YouTube called 'What if the moon was a giant Spinner', like what the fuck?) and sometimes they sap my desire for writing. So to summarize, sorry for keeping you guys waiting.  
**

 **Now, here is a very short rant of mine concerning a character that, while cool in his own right, pisses me off for several specific reasons. Here I go: fuck Bardock. While cool in his own anime special from the original run of DBZ, he is shoved down our throats so fucking much that it drives me insane! The community makes it worse! "Bardock this", "Bardock that", I can't stand the amount of overexposure he gets just for being Goku's dad! Nobody gives a fuck about Raditz for being Goku's brother, because he was a "weakling" who kicked both Goku's and Piccolo's asses, but because Bardock looks just like Goku, then everyone is just accepting of him and want more. Who the fuck cares about goddamn Bardock?! He never appeared in Goku's story, so fuck him! Also, Dragon Ball Minus emasculated him from the ruthless badass that he had going for him. And don't get me started about the amount of fanfics focused around him.**

 **In conclusion, fuck Bardock's popularity and fuck Dragon Ball Minus. Here is chapter 45:**

* * *

Chapter 45: The Fight Against the Cyborgs

Artificial Humans Saga Part 1: The Mechanical Threat- Part 8

 **[Musical Cue #1: Opening- This Will Be the Day by Jeff Williams feat. Casey Lee Williams]**

 **[Musical Cue #2: Kisenu Dekigoto- Hellsing Anime]**

 **[Musical Cue #3: Ending: Haruka Kanata by Unlimits]**

* * *

The maned Super Saiyan stood in front of the mechanical human, his aura burning strong around his muscular frame, his features were harsh and stoic as he glared right into his opponent's icy-blue eyes with his own emerald orbs, with the unconscious prince of all Saiyan at his feet. He wouldn't lie, breaking the bastard's arm was satisfying.

"Trunks," he said with a harsh tone to his voice, sensing the teen behind him with his sword drawn. "You want to fight, help the rest against the boy. Take Vegeta, put him somewhere safe, and leave the girl to me." he said as his hands clenched into fists hard as veins throbbed across his neck.

The swordsman in question was kind of frozen in place, shaking under the power of the brother of Earth's greatest defender. He then just nodded. "Sure, I'll do that." he said as he gulp. He then ran a little, only to stop where his father was lying. He picked him up and started to float away from the pair, none of which were noticing him as they were occupied with their intense staring contest.

Eighteen just chuckled cutely as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "'Leave the girl to me'? Those are strong words there, buster. However, if you didn't noticed, I just curbed Vegeta to the dirt, and he said he was stronger than Goku, so I don't think you can ma-" she started to brag with a smug smirk on her face and a confident tone to her voice, but she was cut off when the golden fighter closed the gap between them in an instant and smashed a powerful left handed punch into her gut, sending her flying away while spewing saliva and chocking from the pain, all the while a loud "POW!" sound echoed from the punch as a "VRISH!" sound was heard as the blonde cyborg's frame cut through the air, crashing into a large boulder with a thunderous "BOOM!" sound that rattled the ground.

It took several seconds for Eighteen to recuperate from the strike, but when she did, she slowly got up, grabbing the sides of the boulder to get out of the crater that her body created, with a trail of saliva coming from her lips. Her eyes bulged with shock as she looked at her opponent while grasping her stomach, the pain still lingering in her mind. She looked down at her stomach. _'That punch was much stronger than anything Vegeta threw at me.'_ she thought to herself as she closed her right eye while wincing in pain and looking again at the long-haired fighter.

The older brother of Goku entered a fighting stance as his aura kept blazing around his frame. "Here's some advice for the future: don't take Vegeta's words as a fact. I can tell you for sure that Kakarot is stronger than Vegeta, as well as more powerful than I am." he said with the same serious tone to his voice while keeping the same serious expression, which made the robotic woman's eyes to widen further with the realization of what she was facing.

* * *

 **[Musical Cue #1: Opening]**

* * *

The Z-Fighters charged at the black-haired robot, who raised his arms and crouched a little into a boxing stance while putting a smug smirk on his face and his eyes signaled "Bring it!" to the defenders of Earth. "So, who's first then? I know you people love your 1v1 battles." he said, his frame brimming with confidence.

With a quick afterimage from both humans, they appeared at his sides, Tien sending a powerful roundhouse kick with his right leg heading towards the cyborg's head, while Yamcha released a powerful punch heading towards the chest of his opponent. "How about all of us!" the scar-faced fighter roared as his fist broke the sound barrier prior to hitting its mark.

"Sounds good to me." Seventeen said smugly as he brought up his forearms and blocked both strikes with ease. "Not gonna do you any good anyway." he said with his confident tone as he brutally headbutted the former bandit, sending him flying into a side of a mountain with ease. He then rotated his arm slightly to grab the leg of the three-eyed human, then socked him with a powerful right hook to the head, jabbing his thumb into the third eye of the Crane disciple and sending his bulky frame flying harsh into another mountain side.

The scarf-wearing cyborg smirked, only to get socked by the Namekian, who slammed a thunderous jab into the right cheek of the black-haired youth. While that was happening, the female Saiyan slammed a spear kick into the back of the robotic teen's head, snapping it forward.

Piccolo's hopes of quickly snapping his neck were crashed as the creation of Dr. Gero turned his head to look at him with a smile that bolstered confidence. "Is that the best you've got, green bean?" he asked in an incredibly insulting tone, causing Piccolo to growled as he cocked back his other arm to strike, while Archako backed off and started to charge energy in her palms. However, the mechanical being was faster and stronger, blitzing the green-skinned warrior with an elbow strike to the face, launching him into the air spinning like a ragdoll, only to use an afterimage to appear behind the raven-haired Saiyan and smash a double-handed axe strike against her skull, sending her spinning as she crashed into the ground with a loud "THUD!" sound.

It took only a few seconds after that for Yamcha to come back into the fight, charging in with his Wolf Style, with fang-like constructs of energy extending from his fingernails. "Let's see if you can take this without a scratch, Mr. Roboto!" he said with a confident smile on his face as he started to use robot nicknames of his own, though he was less malicious about them than the prince of all Saiyans.

Cyborg #17 lowered his arms and smirked arrogantly. "Challenge accepted." he said as strokes of blue energy slashes came flying towards him, with him bending his body and dodging without batting an eye. After reaching his target, the former desert bandit started to increase his pace and his slashes warped into what looked like blue wavy strokes that moved like the wind. At on point the spiky-haired human started to spin around himself while propelling his body forward, looking like a hurricane or a tornado of energy.

However, much to his dissatisfaction, the black-haired cyborg moved around faster than he did and so none of the strikes were even close to reaching his hair, which frustrated the man. So he charged in and cupped his hands to the right side of his waist, preparing to fire the attack at point-blank range.

" **Kamehameha!** " he chanted as he charged some ki between his cupped hands and extended them forward right into the human-looking machine's face. But just at the last second before the Turtle Destruction Wave was emitted from the scar-faced defender of Earth's hands, the raven-black haired cyborg ducked under the extended arms while grabbing the lower of the two with his right, raising it up to the sky and causing the attack to fire at nothing but clouds. Then he socked Yamcha with a left uppercut to the gut, then retracted the hand and gave his opponent another uppercut that rocketed into Yamcha's chin, sending him flying upwards. "Challenge complete." he said in a light-heartened and slightly childish tone to his arrogant demeanor.

Then four Tiens emerged from where he was, all of them having six arms and their silver-red aura ignited around them. They flew up and spread around the cyborg, who just crossed his arms and smirked. "And what are you gonna do? Your Multi-Form Technique splits your power by a quarter, it's in my database. Even adding four arms each doesn't negate the loss in power." the cyborg said as he relaxed his body while in the position of his arms folded and a smug smirk on his face.

All four Tiens smiled as they made a triangle with each pair of arms, making each clone have an aligned line of triangles, used for his school's strongest technique. "And what about this? Is this in your precious database, cyborg?" he asked as he started to draw energy from deep within his soul, while Seventeen looked up in actual fear, recognizing the attack, or at least the original form of the attack. The mechanical being quickly stretched his arms to the side in a panic and opened his palms.

Veins bulged all over the four Tiens' forehead, neck, arms and torso. "Take this! **TENTAI KIKOHO!** " he roared as four gigantic beams at least four three times his size fired simultaneously at the black-wearing creation of death, crossing against the other beams in a center that was the frame of the cyborg.

The four beams caused the entire planet to shake and the sky to being painted gold at the strength of the light that the attack emitted. The power behind it was insane, to the point that it even stopped the Super Saiyans and Cyborg #18 in their tracks, and in the distance, even Sixteen looked genuinely concerned for Seventeen, his serious robotic expression changed to one of fear. "If that attack hit Seventeen, he is dead for sure." he said out loud before the scanners inside his robotic head started scanning the area where the scarf-wearing cyborg was floating.

As the towers of dust slowly dispersed, all eyes were on that area of the battlefield, desiring to see what the result of the attack was. The Tiens had some time for all four of them to gather their breath and rest after the attack, their Burst Limit form wavering between staying active and reverting back. However, with will alone, he managed to keep his transformation active.

When the dust finally cleared, Seventeen was floating in the air, his long sleeves completely gone, revealing his lean yet well-muscled arms. His orange scarf was also tinged and his frame was filled with smoke, as it appeared to have many burns over it. He looked at his arms, which seemed to be slightly more burned than the rest of him.

"Damn, even with my barrier, I took some good damage. Luckily for me it was four beams in 25% of the guy's full power rather than one at 100%, otherwise I would be wiped away with no remains." he said aloud to himself with concern in his voice, his arms were even shaking. He then looked up at the four Tiens with a serious expression. "Alright, playtime's over." he said with a more menacing tone as the four copies of the martial artist felt a different sensation from the cyborg. It wasn't killing intent, but it was still serious.

The two opposing sides charged at each other, with the four copies of the three-eyed Crane disciple sending quick Crane jabs at the youth with all of their hands, while the cyborg seemed on the defensive as he took up a boxing stance and let all four attack from all sides while he tried to block as fast as he could with his two forearms.

Seventeen managed to block the blows, despite several passing his defense and hitting him somewhere, but it didn't faze him in the slightest. Eventually the one at the front back off as he extended his arms and fingers to fire a barrage of Dodonpas, and that's when the black-haired machine decided to strike, charging forward with great speed that created a shockwave that pushed the other three copies of the bald human back, while the robotic youth blitzed the one in front of him, socking him with a thunderous punch to the face, sending him flying spinning in the air while blood spewed out of his mouth.

With a fluid motion, he kicked the air and charged at the other three, headbutting one in the face, breaking his nose and sending him flying into the lower side of a mountain with a roaring "BOOM!" sound heard upon impact, then fluidly span around and slammed the back of his forearm into the shoulder blade of another Tien, sending him crashing down, and finished it off by sending a back kick to the gut of the last Tien, following that up with a quick combo of bicycle kicks into the torso and finishing with a thunderous double-axe hammer strike, sending the last Tien crashing down into the third one.

The black-haired youth sighed and smirked once more. "Few, took care of that." he said as he looked at the three remaining defenders of Earth coming towards him, and he just chuckled. "Seems like you all want to have some fun." he said smugly as he charged at them.

* * *

A straight kick smashed into the blonde girl's stomach, sending her skidding backwards on the ground, her feet making small trenched in the ground under her, a small trail of blood running from her lips. There were some bruises on her face and she was snarling, entering a fighting stance.

In front of her was the Super Saiyan, walking slowly towards her, several bruises on his face as well, with a trickle of blood coming from his lip and a slash on the forehead. He kept his serious expression as he kept on walking. "Is that the best you've got?" he taunted her as his aura was blazing around him.

Eighteen lowered her left arm, stretching her fingers into a knife strike, which seemed to alert the golden fighter, as he immediately charged in at full speed. The cyborg moved in as well, but at the last moment both fighters changed their patterns of attack, as the blonde girl folded her left hand from its spear-like extension to an elbow strike right into the Super Saiyan's face, while he shifted slightly to his left, smashing a clobbering, thunderous jab with a filed of golden energy around his hand right into her stomach, sending both of them flying each into the side of a hill on opposing sides, a double "THUD!" sound echoing loudly.

After a few seconds of dust spreading around their field of battle, the two got up as they wiped blood and saliva from their face. "Not bad, not bad at all. I can see why Vegeta got his ass kicked." the burly Saiyan said with a smirk on his face. He was definitely starting to enjoy himself. _'Damn, what a challenge. I'm only slightly stronger and can take hits better, but she's definitely slightly faster and more agile.'_ he thought to himself as he entered a fighting stance.

The cyborg patted dust from her ruined clothes as she gave a smug smirk to her foe. "Well, you weren't kidding about being stronger than Vegeta, macho man. Now I can finally do more than just stretch." he said with confidence oozing from her frame. _'I really underestimated him. He has superior physical strength and endurance, but I'm faster and more agile, so no worries, I still got this.'_ she thought to herself as she charged forward.

Raditz raised his forearm and blocked a powerful punch from the woman, creating a shockwave upon impact that shook the surrounding. He quickly grabbed her arm and pushed her towards him, cocking back his left fist. When he launched it towards her face, it collided with her right palm, and her fingers wrapped around the fist. She then headbutted him, sending him skidding backward.

She then charged again before he could stop his momentum, but this time charging with her signature knife strike attack, charging like a spear intending to slash him across the head. However, the maned full-blooded warrior tilted his head to the right at the last second, causing her attack to completely miss his head, as he used his momentum against her and headbutted her but. However, his head passed through her, as she quickly used an afterimage to avoid getting hit.

Appearing behind her foe, she smacked him with a kick to the back of his head, pushing him forward and causing him to lose balance and she quickly disappeared immediately. Then she appeared right in front of his face as he was still off-balance, and slammed a powerful knee strike into his chin, sending him flying. She then appeared above him and started to hammer a barrage of fists into his back in quick succession, using her speed to then move around the Super Saiyan and hammer her fists into his entire bulky frame. She finally finished with an axe-kick to the head, sending him crashing down.

However, much to her displeasure, the maned fighter quickly span in the air and turned his momentum around, using it to boost a charge from him. He quickly closed the distance between the two of them, and the cyborg threw forward a palm strike intended to his face. However, he quickly used the afterimage technique to pass through the attack, appearing behind her with his arms surrounded by fiery,green layer of ki.

Eighteen only barely managed to turn around before her beautiful face was hammered by a thunderous haymaker punch to her cheek, compressing it under his fist. " **Tuesday Barrage!** " he roared as a quick yet devastating barrage of powerful punched started to hammer into the upper body of the woman like a wrecking ball with the force of a nitrogen bomb, shaking her frame violently as she spewed blood from her mouth with each punch that connected. Finishing his combo of powerful punched, Raditz slammed a double-axe hammer on top of her head, sending her crashing down into the ground as a bloody mess.

Seeing his opponent falling down, Bardock's eldest charged in towards her, his fist cocked back with the intent of slamming it into her temple. However, before he reached her she flipped in the air, regaining her balance right in time to catch the powerful punch, creating a powerful shockwave that rattled the planet.

With great reaction time, the cyborg slammed a powerful knee strike into her adversary's groin, causing his eyes to bulge in pain and to gasp in agonizing pain. While his entire body was shaking, she quickly moved behind him and slammed her elbow on top of his head, sending him down crashing. However, before he could impact the ground, she extended her hands and started to fire a large volley of ki blasts at him, creating big blue explosions all over the area.

The entire planet shook as the domes of light appeared over the area where the Super Saiyan was blasted into, dust rising in insane amounts into the air, with Eighteen stopping only about a minute of throwing energy blasts at the ground with insane accuracy.

She slowly descended as she waited for the dust to disperse and for her to see the amount of damage she put on her opponent. _'Hopefully he's finally out after that.'_ she thought to herself with a hopeful tone as she started calmly humming to herself as her feet touched the ground with a light "Tack" sound.

She started to search around the area to see if she can detect the long-haired golden warrior, with the dust slowly fading away in the wind. _'I hope he isn't dead. While he hurt me a lot, I don't really wish him death. I won't wish that even upon Vegeta, despite him being a prick.'_ she thought in her mind as she was starting to appear concerned, since she couldn't find where the burly full-blooded Saiyan was.

Raditz then appeared to her left and kicked her with a roundhouse clockwise kick to the temple, one that send her bouncing off the ground several times. As he landed on the ground, his feet making a "tap" sound upon making contact, he spoke. "Yet you don't mind killing my brother? That's odd." he said as he glared at her, which made her eyes go wide, realizing that he somehow knew what she was thinking. Raditz just chuckled as he tapped on his temple. "You may be part robot, but part of you is still human. At least your mind is, so I can read your thoughts." he said with a big smirk on his face.

Taking a step back, the girl snarled as a sign of aggression, or at least trying to cover some doubts that were starting to come into her mind. "Yeah, well so what?! We only want to kill Son Goku because that old fart's voice is ringing and scratching in my head! If that's the only way to stop that insufferable feeling, I'll gladly kill Son Goku!" she shouted as she charged with her left hand in its knife strike stance, charging in like a powerful and blurry spear. However, Raditz just stood tall and didn't react.

In a single moment his eyes went wide, as if he noticed something, before he raised his left arm, catching her arm in an instant as the middle finger of her left hand started to pierce into the middle of his forehead. He grasped it with all of his strength, pushing her arm back, causing a bit of blood to squirt out of the finger-shaped wound in his forehead before it flowed into a small river of blood that dripped over his face, splitting into two at the nose.

After pushing her hand back, he slammed a powerful punch into her stomach and sent her flying. "You lost speed right at the end of your charge. You didn't strike with the intention to kill, you just hoped that I would get out of the way. Clever, If I hadn't seen through it." he said with the serious tone that matched the serious expression on his face.

The youthful woman ground her teeth at him. "So what?! Just because you can read my mind doesn't change things!" she said as she charged at him.

He smirked as he entered a fighting stance. "Left." he said as he tilted his head as a spear charge with her knife strike passed by him, leaving a small, bloody cut on his right cheek, before he himself headbutted the woman in the face, sending her skidding backwards. "You're unsure," he said as she angrily charged at him once more. "right." he continued as he crouched down, avoiding a right roundhouse kick aimed to his temple.

The cyborg then twisted and rotated in the air while shrieking loudly as she started to lose her temper. Her intension was to grab the back of the full-blooded warrior's head and slam it into the ground, but her hand passed through his frame, which turned into an afterimage, causing her hand to crash into the ground, fracturing it.

"And you are angry, lashing out like a child because you have no one to blame." the older brother of Goku said as he stood several meters away from her to her right. "You're also frustrated since the battle isn't going your way, right?" he said as he chuckled while tapping on his temple. "Telepaths can read the intentions and thoughts of their opponents, including where you're going to hit. The rest I just spouted from my mouth since I'm no empath, but it seems like I hit the mark, right?" he said smugly as he crossed his arms.

Eighteen growled as she ripped her arm from the ground with an arching manner towards the Saiyan's direction. "Shut up!" she said as from the ground erupted a large, yellow wave of ki heading towards the Super Saiyan.

He immediately flew up to the sly, barely avoiding the attack. _'Shit! Shouldn't have stopped using my telepathy, but using it felt wrong as a Saiyan warrior.'_ he thought to himself with bitterness in his voice as he clenched his fists.

However, not a moment after he finished that thought, the blonde beauty appeared above him and wrapped her thighs around his neck, before spinning down into the ground with tremendous speed, causing a large explosive impact with a loud "BOOM!" sound, shaking the planet once again to its core.

* * *

Meanwhile the rest of the Z-Fighters weren't having as much luck against their opponent as the burly Saiyan was. In fact, they were doing much worse, as the Piccolo had witnessed in the last several minutes as he and the rest of the fighters have been batted around the constantly by the black-haired cyborg.

At the moment, he charged at his opponent with a prepared chop aimed for his neck with a booster of Kaioken x7, while the full-blooded Saiyan came from the left with a spear kick and Yamcha charged in from the right preparing another Wolf Fang Fist attack.

Seventeen just smiled as he crouched down quickly, causing the spear kick to pass by above his head safely. He then immediately charged in head-first straight at the Namekian, headbutting him and sending him flying at the other direction. Finally, he immediatley flew backwards and grabbed the leg of the female Saiyan within his grasp, and much to her shock, swung her like a club towards the incoming Yamcha, causing the two to crash into one another and sending them flying into the side of a mountain.

The cyborg chuckled smugly, despite still feeling pain from his burnt arms. "Gme over. Wanna try again for a Zeni?" he asked mockingly as he looked at all the fighters that were down.

Suddenly Tien charged in from behind the robotic youth at great speed, with six large and muscle filled arms and a silver-red aura surrounding him. "HYAH!" he roared as he twisted to the left slightly, cocking back all his three left arms to punch his foe, however, the simultaneous three punches passed through an afterimage, only to get hit by a kick to the back that sent him crashing down next to the "evil" half of Earth's guardian with a loud "BOOM! sound.

As the injured green-skinned fighter looked at his ally, he noticed that the tri-clops was unconscious. _'Dammit! He's strong, really strong, and he's still just fuckin' with us!'_ he thought to himself furiously as he fell to on knee as he looked above to see the teen-looking robot tanking punches and hits from the scar-faced human and the Saiyan girl at the same time, not looking fazed at the slightest.

 _"Pretty much. You don't have any chance of fighting this guy."_ Nail said in his mind with a stern tone to his voice. _"I mean, just look at Raditz."_ he said to his mind-partner, making the former arch-nemesis of Son Goku to look at the Super Saiyan, who at the moment slammed himself and the other cyborg against the ground several times, causing her to release his neck from between her thighs, only for the pair to suddenly get back up and send a powerful punch to each other's cheek, sending both of them flying while the ground shook, causing Piccolo to fall back on his butt.

 _"As we can see, he's pretty much equal to her, and we are far beneath him. What can we do but give up against this guy?"_ the former guardian of the Namekian elder asked as the defender of Earth to look at his opponent once more, only to see him batting around the Super Saiyan from the future, who had just joined in.

 _'Even Trunks is useless against them? Dammit, I guess I have no choice.'_ he thought to himself, ignoring the advice Nail had just given him as he stood back up again. He clenched his fists hard and tensed his muscles, to the point that they started to bulge.

 **[Musical Cue #2: Kisenu Dekigoto]**

" **KAIOKEN X20!** " he roared as a powerful, thick, heavy crimson aura blazed around him to life, ripping his purple gi top to shreds as they were burned from the intensity of the aura.

The Namekian could feel his muscles ripping apart, his blood vessels pop while his healing factor was trying to build and repair his body constantly. He then blitzed towards his adversary without a second thought, slamming a haymaker straight into the smug face, sending him flying backwards with a powerful, thunderous blow that echoed the " **POW**!" sound across a mile away, and when his foe crashed into a nearby mountain, the impact toppled it completely upon impact.

However, Piccolo felt his arm exploding on the inside and out as his fist made contact, but he didn't have time to linger on the pain, because he could only last with this power for a bit longer. He started to fire ki blasts with both his arms, including his messed up arm, towards the toppled mountain, which caused massive explosions that completely evaporated every stone in that collapsed area.

Not waiting any second, he started to charge a gigantic amount of ki into his left arm, which caused it to glow with an orange glow. Soon flamed erupted frm his arm, orange flames which covered his entire left side until the neck.

"Take this! **Demonic Bazooka!** " he roared as he launched his attack, which was a gigantic beam of ki with an arrow-head shape at the front of the beam of ki instead of the regular orb. It crashed into the area of explosions, making a gigantic arrow-shaped orange explosion that reached way up into the sky, about have the height of Korin's Tower probably.

 **[End Musical Cue #2]**

Letting the power of the Kaioken die down, he felt satisfied. He panted heavily as he looked at the destruction that his power caused. It even took a good minute for the explosion to die down completely. He didn't have any power left and he was feeling himself slowly losing consciousness. "I did it." he whispered quietly as he chuckled and panted. His hands were a mess though. His right was mostly torn, shattered bones and ruptured muscles. His left arm, shoulder and parts of his torso, on the other hand, were nothing but a dead, burned, black lump.

"You sure did. Ooh, destroying a mountain sure makes you seem like a though guy." he heard the voice of the teen from behind him, which made his eyes go wide with realization. He turned around to see the cyborg completely unharmed other than a small trickle of blood coming from the left edge of his lip. "Gotta say, that was some hard punch there, buddy." the black-haired youth complimented the nearly down fighter as he rubbed his left cheek and winced in pain.

"Kinda had to dodge that big attack you launched, but the barrier took those energy blasts you sent." he said with a confident smile on his face as he grabbed the green-skinned defender of Earth by the neck, holding him and forcing his body not to fall, only with one arm. "I was a bit worried, but I see that you can't fight anymore, so I'll just let you fall to the ground and sleep for a while." he said with an arrogant tone as he chuckled.

"Cyborg #17!" the Namekian saw a golden fire in his blurry vision heading his way from behind the cyborg, making the invention of Dr. Gero to turn around to look at the incoming Trunks, who was holding his sword above his head as he was charging. "This sword of mine is burning blue," he started to chant as the blade was burned with and quickly covered with a blue layer of ki. "it's loud roar tells me to destroy evil!" the Super Saiyan roared as he took back his arms to get more momentum for his swing.

" **Justice SLAAAAASH!** " he roared with fury at the top of his lungs as he released from his sword in a large, blue, crescent slash of energy that was mostly diagonal, yet slightly vertical heading straight towards the mechanical being.

However, said mechanical being just smirked and chuckled mockingly, and as the attack reached him, it passed by his frame, which turned into an afterimage. However, the attack did cut through Piccolo's body, slicing his burned left side off his body, which made it fall to the ground like the dead lump of flesh that it was, with the rest of Piccolo's body falling not far behind, a gigantic amount of blood blasting from the wound like a geyser, with his eyes turning white as he completely lost consciousness.

"Ah crap!" the time traveler swore when he saw what happened, but he didn't have anymore time to react, as the cyborg appeared above him and smashed an axe-kick down on top of his head, sending him crashing down on the ground, creating a crater when he impacted it.

Trunks struggled, but he stood up, panting heavily as he bled from a large gash in his forehead, causing a stream of blood to flow over his right eye, which made him close it. He grunted and snarled as his body felt heavy. He wouldn't give up until those bastards were dead chunks of metal.

By that point, his sword fell from his right hand and he saw a green blur heading towards him, that was Seventeen, who quickly slided down on the ground, tripping the young Super Saiyan and causing him to fall on the ground chin first, making a loud "THUD!" sound upon impact as the swordsman from the future winced in pain.

Cyborg #17 appeared next to the younger fighter and grabbed him by his golden, spiky hair. "Sorry kid, but you need to just lie down for a bit." he said as he kicked the teen in the face, causing the spiky hair to fall down to its bawl cut and return to its lavender color.

Just as the adolescent fighter was defeated, the female cyborg crashed into her twin brother, sending them both tumbling over and falling on the ground. It didn't take long for the both of them to get up from the ground, with Eighteen's face being all bloodied up from the fight.

The two mechanical beings looked at one another and saw the damage each got from their tussle with the defenders of Earth. Then they simultaneously pointed at the other with their right index finger while putting their left hand on the left hip and started laughing with amusement. The laughter was identical in its pattern, the only exception being the voice, to the point that it was undeniably creepy.

"Ha ha ha! You got messed the hell up!" they said in unison, beat for beat at the same moment. Then, in the creepy simultaneous flow and pattern, they glared daggers at the other and gave each other a scowl. "Yeah, well so did you." they continued to talk in unison as whoever of the Z-Fighters was still awake looked at them with an either angry, tired or disturbed expression on their faces.

That included Raditz, who was slowly limping towards the pair while panting very heavily with visible slashes and bloodied wounds all over his face and body, looking just as beat up as his blonde foe, if not even more.

As he reached a distance close enough for the two robots to notice him, he entered a fighting stance. "Where is your focus cyborg? We're not done playing just yet. In fact, I think I'm starting to enjoy myself." he said with a smug smile over his face as his golden aura of the Super Saiyan form flared around him with great intensity.

 _'Shit, I'm starting to lose power. I can't fight her for much longer and I've reached my limit. But right now, I have to protect Kakarot and Gohan, even if it means going past my limits.'_ the long-haired Super Saiyan tought to himself as he tried to keep his facade up in order to get their attention, but now he could see in the icy-blue eyes of his adversary that she was taking the bait, which made him concerned yet boiled his blood with a thrilling sensation at the same time.

The other cyborg just crossed his arms as the blonde entered a fighting stance. "Don't bother anymore sis, he probably doesn't have too much in the tank left, while you're not even tired. So let's just go and kill Son Goku and get that old man's voice out of our heads once and for all." Seventeen said with confidense as he watched his sister preparing for another round with Bardock's eldest.

At this point, the mechanical teen relaxed her body and looked at her thrashed, torn up clothes. "You know what bro? You're right. Besides, I really need to buy some new clothes." she said as she turned her back from the burly fighter and started to walk away.

Seventeen chuckled as he turned and started to walk away at the same pace as his twin. "Well I was going to make a good joke about women and their needs to buy clothes, but you know what? I need some new clothes myself." he said with a light-hearted tone to his voice as they walked away from the group, Raditz barely moving because of his aching and tired body.

"YOU HEARTLESS MONSTERS!" the swordsman from the future roared furiously at the top of his lungs, making the pair turn around and look at him simultaneously. "I'LL KILL YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" he roared with fury as he once again transformed into a Super Saiyan and started to push his body up.

The two then looked at Trunks with confusion and a bit of anger. "Geez kid, cool your socks off. What did we ever do to you?" the black-haired youth asked with an offended tone as he questioned the younger man from the future.

Then the beat up blonde-haired girl joined in. "Yeah, you act like as if we killed your puppy and celebrated about it with its corpse in your face!" she accused him with the same offended tone as she used her left hand to pull back her hair behind her left ear.

Trunks just snarled in response as he attempted to get up even further. "Shut up, you're nothing but heartless killers! You take lives away without a care and then laugh about it! You took everything from me, and I'll make you PAY!" he roared as his golden aura exploded and grew twice its original size, only for a moment later have the scarf-wearing youth to disappear and reappear behind the time traveler in an instant, crashing his foot into his back, breaking the adolescent swordsman's spine.

Trunks could only scream in agony as he reverted back to his base form and fell unconscious. After that, Seventeen reappeared next to his twin. "What the hell was his problem? He acted like we were evil incarnate or something." he said with the same offended tone as the two started to turn around and walk away again.

"Yeah, we didn't kill anyone of them here when we had the chance, so what makes him think we'll kill anyone but Goku?" the blonde asked with an irritated and offended voice as well. However, the still conscious Saiyan heard what they said, which caused his face to light up as if a lightbulb lit up in his mind.

He allowed the power of his transformation to leave him, making his long, spiky hair to fall down and revert to its black color, while his eyes returned to their black color from the transformation's emerald eyes. "WAIT!" he shouted as he limped towards the two. He looked at the downed Piccolo with concern, seeing as he got really messed up, but saw that his body was slowly regrowing parts while the Namekian was unconsious, just from survival instincts of the body.

He then returned his glare to the cyborgs, who were now looking at him. "I give up." he said, which made the pair raised their left eyebrow simultaneously to the exact height as the other, looking at him with an intrigued yet satisfied look. "You were right, I'm running on steam at the moment and I'm no threat to you. But let me make you an offer." he suggested, which made the blonde girl look at him in suspicion, while the black-haired boy smirked and started to walk towards the full-blooded Saiyan.

Stoping just several steps ahead of the injured warrior, Seventeen crossed his arms in front of his chest. "And what kind of offer would that be?" he asked with an expression filled with satisfaction and intrigue, as the older brother of Goku have managed to gain his attention.

Raditz extended both of his arms forward. "Take me as a hostage, a bargain card." he said with a serious expression on his face just as the injured, yet awake, Yamcha landed next to the unconscious Trunks.

The cyborg looked at him with a suspicious expression, just as the long-haired fighter had expected. "Look, I'm the strongest in the group at the moment, and I can only fight on equal grounds with one of you, thus I'm no real threat to both of you." he said as he was saying his explanation to both cyborgs. "And besides, having a hostage prevents anyone who isn't Vegeta to get in your way, wouldn't you agree?" he finished his explanation with a question as he looked into the icy-blue eyes of the young man in front of him.

The creation of Dr. Gero just kept smirking as he extended his hand towards the brother of Earth's mightiest defender. "Okay, you've got yourself a deal Raditz. You're coming with us." he said with an amused tone, to which the burly fighter just nodded as they started to walk towards the blonde cyborg, who was now flying towards the giant android.

Yamcha ran as he felt his entire body soaring from the pain of the fight. "Raditz, what are you doing?" he asked as he winced in pain as he looked at his ally walking behind the black-haired cyborg. "If you do this, Goku will die!" he tried his best to convince the mind of the current strongest fighter of the gang to chance whatever he was doing, but to no avail.

 _"Don't worry Yamcha, I have a plan. If everything goes according to it, I might chance their minds."_ the low-class warrior said to his ally telepathically as he flew up to where Android Sixteen was standing along with the beat up Eighteen, flying behind the less-injured Seventeen.

Not a moment later all four of them rose to the air and flew away from the area, leaving the rest of the Z-Fighters beaten up and defeated. The turtle disciple looked up to the sky in the direction that the group of their enemies and their hostage were flying, which was the same direction Mount Paozu, since Gero had probably tracked Goku's address and programed it into all of his creations.

After several long minutes of this, Archako slid down across the side of the mountain and landed next to him, her hair fallen from the spiky format it was earlier as she had many bloody bruises over her frame, with several broken ribs on top of that and many trickles of blood flowing from her lips.

"Do you think those three were kinda hot?" she asked him, making the former bandit groan with annoyance as he rolled his eyes.

The two then turn their sight to the other direction as they felt a large and familiar ki signature coming their way. "Oh thank Kami." he said as he fell on his butt and looked up, managing to spot the white star in the distance. After about a minute the short former monk landed in front of the two of the remaining standing Z-Fighters with a brown bag filled with senzu beans.

He looked around with an horrified expression on his face as he saw all the traces of destruction and injuries that resulted from the battles. However, as soon as he saw the sliced up Namekian, he charged towards him and took out a bean, pushing it into the mouth of his green-skinned ally.

"W-would someone p-please f-fill me in on what happened here?" he asked with a worried and terrified expression on his face with a matching concerned and horrified tone to his voice. The scar-faced human and the female Saiyan took a deep breath simultaneously as they prepared to tell him of what had just occurred.

 **{To Be Continued]**

* * *

 **[Musical Cue #3: Ending]**

* * *

 _With the Z-Fighters defeated, the mechanical threat can now roam free without hindrance towards their goal of killing Goku, now holding Raditz, the group's strongest fighter, as a hostage. How will our heroes save the life of Goku now that he has both superior opponents heading his way and a heart virus to fight off? What is Raditz's plan? Find out on the next chapter of "Changed Path"...  
_

 _Woah boy, took a lot less time to write this one, also it was a lot harder than last time. I hope this battle chapter was satisfying enough for your action craze for the moment, since next chapter will be a breather between this big fight between the Z-Fighters against the cyborgs and another big fight coming up in the next few chapter against a character whom you can all probably guess who it is._

 _Now, I know I didn't make the cyborgs seem overwhelmingly powerful in this chapter, but come on, if Tien in canon could Push Semi-Perfect Cell with a Shin Kikoho, then a much more powerful Tien damaging Seventeen (if he wouldn't have used the barrier of coarse) with a Kikoho isn't too out of the imagination right? Also, it makes sense that Raditz would be much stronger than Vegeta in here in my opinion._

 _You all have a problem with that? Please tell me._

 ** _R &A:_**

 _ **R:** Phew, I knew what to expect when you gave the disclaimer, then again anyone who didn't should have paid attention._

 _Outside of said line, this chapter was excellent. It continued your pseudo-TFS Vegeta's journey into embarrassment, something I am hoping changes during the Buu Saga, and gave some exposition onto the Androids with code names. Whilst revealing Eighteen's thing for short men, foreshadowing something or merely mentioning an alternate world I wonder._

 _Now, onto the fight. It was everything I expected and more. Vegeta's pride changing to desperation was excellent as the fight progressed, resorting to Big Bang Attacks in an attempt to overcome the mechanical menace. The action was crisp and descriptive with Eighteen's toying nature coming through beautifully whilst showing her total cold exterior in the process._

 _Onto your inquiry about fighting style it was nice. Between her toying one-liners her fighting was brutal and sharp something I personally liked. Now, though The Brawler for 17 can't wait for Piccolo and 17's fight in this story now. I can only imagine how you'll differentiate that fight._

 _See you next chapter._

 _ **A:** Well, you just got in this chapter the closest thing you will ever get to Piccolo vs 17, since spoiler alert, Piccolo doesn't fuse with Kami in a while and the fusion isn't exactly what it was in canon. Just a heads up._

 _But yeah, now what did you think about 17's fight with the defenders of Earth this chapter? What did you think about Raditz and 18 fighting on equal grounds? I am actually more pumped than ever for the next chapter, especially the last part of it. *wink wink*_

 _Anyway, that's it for now y'all. I'll see you next time in chapter 46._

 _P.S. For those offended by my Bardock rant, I apologies for my crude language, but I merely dislike Bardock, despite how cool he is, but I loath his popularity and fans._

 _P.S.S. Do you wish Gogeta does appear in the new Broly movie? I do! I know he won't, but I can dream dammit!_


	47. Chapter 46: Mysterious Horror!

**Hello everybody, this is Uppaw18 with chapter 46 of Changed Path. I'm super hyped for this chapter, especially the ending, and you will know why when you read it. But now, I have to be patient and wait for you to enjoy it, because I can't be a complete spoiler revealer, that would make me too much of a jackass. Anyway, here is the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 46: Mysterious Horror! Defeat Brings New Foes

Artificial Humans Saga Part 1: The Mechanical Threat- Part 9

 **[Musical Cue #1: Opening: This Will Be the Day by Jeff Williams feat. Casey Lee Williams]**

 **[Musical Cue #2: Imperfect Cell Theme by Bruce Faulconer]**

 **[Musical Cue #3: Haruka Kanata by Unlimits]**

* * *

The group of wounded fighter had just finished the last senzu bean Krillin had brought to them, and now were standing on their feet, lowering their heads in shame. The one in the worst situation was Vegeta, who had turned his back to the rest of the group to hide his shattered pride.

Piccolo used some energy to regenerate the half of his body that he had lost from Trunks' attack, then used a clothing beam to put his gi and turban back on. He growled with frustration as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. _'Dammit! This was completely pathetic! I need to warn Gohan to leave his house and take Goku. In the state Goku is now, both of them will be easy pickings for the cyborgs.'_ he thought to himself with concern and frustration with himself and pathetic display of fighting capabilities against the teenage-looking machine.

Tien and Yamcha were also grumbling and looking down at the ground with bitter taste in their mouths, feeling ashamed in how the fight went. The former assassin was looking really frustrated, as veins throbbed across all over his torso, arms, neck and forehead. He ground his teeth and looked generally furious.

Trunks was just as furious as the tri-clops and his father, shaking uncontrollably as his ki skyrocketed and plummeted down in intervals of several seconds.

The only two who weren't looking very upset were Krillin and Archako, with the latter currently pinning the former down on the ground and pecking his neck and cheeks with kisses. "I've missed you soooo much Krilly-Billy, I was so alone and bored and now you're finally here and I can-" she started to ramble as she kept on kissing the smaller man without giving him a second to compose himself at the moment or even try to fend her off.

Suddenly the swordsman slammed his fist into a mountain with frustration, getting everyone's attention. "Dammit! I thought this timeline would be saved, instead everything is worse!" he roared furiously as frustration his blue-white aura burst around him as he ground his teeth and tears ran down his cheeks.

Yamcha then smiled nervously as he started to walk towards the teen. "Hey there Trunks, we didn't expect them to be as powerful as they were. You're not at fault here, we just didn't prepare well enough to face them." he said with fear and concern in his voice, hoping not to anger the half-breed any further.

"BUT THAT'S EXACTLY THE PROBLEM! THOSE BASTARDS ARE STRONGER THAN IN MY TIMELINE!" he roared with frustration as he slammed his fist into the mountain again, creating a huge crater in its side.

"What!" the entire group said at the same time, even the flame-haired prince. Their expressions showed the utter disbelief of the statement that they had just heard. "How can you be so sure of that fact?!" the green-skinned being questioned the lavender-haired time traveler.

The half-Saiyan growled. "Because of how strong Raditz was! He was just a bit weaker than Master Gohan was when he died, and he could take both cyborgs at the same time! But now, Cyborg #18 fought with him on equal grounds, confirming that both cyborgs are far stronger than they are in my timeline!" he shouted his explanation with frustration as everyone looked at him with shocked expressions, all except Vegeta, who was furious.

Everyone kept looking down with frustration as they learned just how outmatched they were. The prince just clenched his hands into fists as he shook and ground his teeth. _'Fuck! Not only is that low-class bastard Raditz outclasses me, despite breaking my own limits, but that robotic slut is even stronger than she was supposed to be in that **failure's** timeline?! I can't stand for this! I won't stand for this!' _ he thought in his mind as he became more and more furious, veins throbbing along his body.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" the flame-haired royal transformed into a Super Saiyan as he roared and swore to the skies as he suddenly flew away at the top speed that he could reach, leaving a large cloud of dust behind of him for the Z-Fighter to inhale as the sound of the curse still echoing across the sky.

It took about a minute for the dust of cloud to disperse from the group, but the echoed lasted, making them look at the direction of the flying prince, who had long disappeared from their vision. Piccolo growled as he lowered his arm from defending his face from the dust.

"Despite throwing a temper tantrum, Vegeta probably understood our situation." the green-skinned "evil" half of the guardian of Earth said with a frustrated sigh as he sat down cross-legged as he started to get lost deep in thought _,_ or in his case, get lost inside his head to contact his pupil.

The rest of the group just grumbled around, with the exception of the full-blooded Saiyan, whom returned to peck her boyfriend's cheeks and neck with kisses. For the longest time there was silence between them, until the scar-faced former bandit broke it. "So from what I understand, even after all these years of nightmarish training... even with three Super Saiyans..." he started to say as he ground his teeth with defeat.

"Means we're all but useless in that situation, right?" the slick-and-spiky haired Saiyan asked as for an instant she stopped pecking the short man beneath her figure. "That's basically the only conclusion. We can't overpower them, so we must outsmart them or manipulate them emotionally, which is kinda what Raditz is doing, right?" she asked as she looked at the former-bandit, causing him to look at her with shock from what he heard coming from her mouth.

The bald noseless fighter stammered a little. "Y-yeah, you're basically right, b-but I don't think Raditz is completely trying to manipulate them. Maybe his plan is to try to convince them to have a change of heart? That's what I can think of." he said as his allies looked at him.

Tien grumbled with defeat and frustration in his eyes. "I guess you're right. DAMMIT!" he suddenly shouted as he powered up, his white-blue aura bursting around him and he flew upwards, moving in the direction of Kami's Lookout. It didn't too long for him to disappear into the horizon like Vegeta did earlier.

The scar-faced fighter sighed, only for a few seconds after his face lit up as if he remembered something. He pulled out a cellphone out of the pocket of his baggy pants as ascended to the skies himself. "Hey guys, I'm going to the city to get a signal and call Bulma to update her about the situation." he said as he immediately flew away from the rest of the defenders of Earth.

The Namekian sighed as he focused inside his mind, trying to locate the mental and ki signature of his half-Saiyan pupil. _"Gohan, Gohan!"_ he said telepathically once he finally managed to get a link. He was sitting in a cross-legged position on a state of silence as veins of effort bulged on his forehead.

It took several seconds of silence, but he had finally received an answer. _"Mister Piccolo, what's wrong?! I felt a drastic drop in your ki level! Are you all right?"_ the son of Earth's greatest defender asked in a panicked state.

The green-skinned fighter sneered. _"Everything went spiral. We thought we defeated the androids at first, but those were Doctor Wheelo and Doctor Gero, the creators of the cyborgs, the real threat here."_ he started to explain the situation with injured pride filling his tone.

 _"Wait, wait, wait. You're telling me that the people who created the machines that ruin the world were two of it's greatest minds in entire generations? That's a waste."_ the son of Goku said with a bit of disappointment in his tone, which made the "evil" half of Earth's guardian want to roll his eyes.

 _"The more important news are that the cyborgs beat us badly, really badly. So I need you to get Goku and your mother out of the house as soon as possible."_ the Namekian told his protoge as he kept the telepathic link.

He then heard a doubtful grunt coming from the boy. _"Honestly Mister Piccolo, I don't think I could. I stayed awake all night to take care of dad, so I'm trying my best to stay up. Moving dad isn't going to be easy."_ the 10-years-old boy complained as he yawned.

Growling, the former arch-nemesis of Son Goku accepted his inability to help his student at the moment. _"Fine. Just sit there and wait until I contact you again. I'll think of something."_ he said as he grunted and disconnected the telepathic link between the two.

He got up and walked towards the rest of the group. "Let's go to Kami's Lookout, it's the only safe place we have at the moment to lick our wounds." he said as his white-blue aura burst around him and he flew upwards towards the direction of the palace of god.

* * *

On the lookout, the guardian of the planet and the red-spandex wearing full-blooded Saiyan were looking down, looking at the group of cyborgs, android and their Saiyan captive. Bryco was sitting on the edge of the floating palace while Kami himself was standing and focusing his eyes.

"This is ridiculous. I can't believe these cyborgs made all of those three years of training we did entirely pointless, and thanks to that bastard Gero, I didn't even get to fight!" the full-blooded Saiyan yelled angrily as he clenched his hands into fists while grinding his teeth. "I hope Raditz knows what he's doing, because if Kakarot dies, we're all next." he grunted with frustration as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Meanwhile, the eternally young guardian of the planet started to walk away from the warrior towards the other side of the floating palace in the sky. He took slow steps as beads of sweat rolled from his brow, mumbling something to himself that the red-spandex wearing fighter could not hear. Kami finally stopped at the edge of the opposite side of where the spiky-haired man sat and just looked down with eerie silence, making the large man feel concerned.

Shifting his sight from the guardian, he looked at the attendant of the palace of god, who seemed really relaxed, or just too high to give a damn about everything. "Mister Popo, are you okay?" he asked with a confused tone to his voice, swearing he saw the genie's eyes change to rainbow color.

The djinn just raised his index and middle finger of his right hand in a peace sign. "I'm about as high as a baloney sandwich with mayonnaise on helium. I'm suuuupeeeeer fiiiiinnnneeee." he said with a broad smile on his chubby face as he began to chuckle and sway from side to side.

Deciding to ignore that, the tall fighter got up and walked towards the guardian of Earth. "Is something wrong?" he asked with a concerned tone to his deep voice as he walked towards the eternally young Namekian.

The guardian just grunted. "Something has been bothering me." he said as wind blew through their frames. "During the last several days, I've been feeling something very eerie and dark in Ginger Town. People started mysteriously dying in pretty big numbers at first, but then it diminished. I couldn't sense anything, and that worries me." he said with fear in his voice as his body shook from terror and beads of sweat covered his entire body, drenching his clothes.

The middle-class Saiyan tapped his foot on the tiles several times as he looked down and activated his senses. He felt it, one life after another being snuffed out, but he couldn't sense what was making it. he felt something truly breathtaking and terrifying from down there, but he couldn't really put his finger on the matter.

Suddenly his senses were pulled away from the town below as he felt the large power level of Tien closing in on the location of Kami's Lookout. He turned his head and walked away from the edge that the eternally young sage was standing on, only for the tri-clops to suddenly fly and pass the palace from below. The human then stopped flying and span in the air, landing in the white, square tiles of the place. He also looked frustrated.

"Everything I did was for nothing! I was beaten like a ragdoll down there!" he started to yell angrily as he marched towards the stoned djinn. "I need more training! I have to get stronger! I won't allow myself to remain such a loser. Are you even listening?!" he roared and lashed out in his anger as he screamed to the sky with frustration.

The djinn then raised his hand with a smile on his face. "Dude... we're all losers in one big system. Except for me, I'm a boss." he said as he seemed to waver from side to side, which just frustrated and annoyed the former crane disciple even further. Tien then started to walk angrily across the tiles for several minutes grunting and swearing under his breath, until the "evil" half of the guardian landed on the lookout.

"Kami," Piccolo said as he walked quickly towards his other half, visibly biting his lower lip with frustration to the point that purple blood flowed from it. "I demand that we fuse! For the sake of Goku and this world you claim to protect." he said loudly and angrily as he raised his fist in front of his face.

The eternally young sage stood still for a couple of seconds, then he turned around to face his younger half with a determined expression. "No." he said solemnly and sternly as he glared the son of Piccolo Daimao in the eyes with intensity.

* * *

 **[Musical Cue #1: Opening]**

* * *

She was flying in her plane, her lavender-haired baby in his pretty pink crib tied and drilled to the walls of said plane, flying to god knows where. All she got to see from the action was explosions, just like last time. Well, at least she didn't need to babysit Krillin's daughter because her floozy slut of a mother decided to push her into her hands.

Bulma sighed as she was busy flying the plane to where she was called. Apparently some farmer in the boonies found some run down, broken machine with the capsule corp logo on it. From the pictures she got the thing looked like a tall, yellow capsule-shaped machine with several long "legs" to keep it standing. The hatch looked destroyed and mold was covering it up.

She asked her father and all the other top scientist of Capsule Corp. about this and even sent a picture in the fax, but nobody seemed to recognize it. It frustrated her to no end, which is why she was going to research it herself. Then Yamcha called her, debriefing her on what had occurred on the battlefield, and the identities of the scientist who invented the cyborgs, as well as the identity of her time traveling son, which she had figured out a while ago.

"So you're telling me that Doctor Gero and Doctor Wheelo, two of my father's best friends **and** two of the most brilliant scientist in the world, spent years on just building better killing machines to kill Goku?" she asked with amazement and a bit of disappointment in her tone as he listened to her ex on the phone that was connected to her plane.

"Yeah, seems like it." the man said sheepishly through the phone as he answered her question.

The scientist just sighed. "What a waste." she said with a tone of disappointment in her voice as she kept flying. "Whatever. Look, I need to go somewhere and I have a feeling I might need Trunks there to help me with something, so if you can use telepathy as well, tell him to find me." she said as she disconnected the call and returned to putting her attention completely on her flight.

 _'I better be right about this...'_ she thought to herself with a worried tone as she bit her lip while also smiling. _'Because if I am, then it's a brand new adventure for me to figure out.'_ she said to herself as she flew towards her destination: a farming land 20 miles west of Ginger Town.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Saiyan prince was flying with a golden trail left behind his frame as he cursed in his fury. His bones were healed, his power grew slightly because of the Zenkai he received, but it was his pride that took the biggest hit. It was shattered, by some blonde, overconfident bimbo. He had become the incarnation of the Legendary Super Saiyan, and not only was he second fiddle to that low-class clown Raditz, but not even a serious opponent to the cyborg. This just pissed him off to no end.

"FUCKIN' BITCH!" he roared as he flew on and on across the sky, letting his frustration out. "I'LL KILL HER! I'LL RIP THAT FUCKIN' WHORE TO PIECES AND EVAPORATE ALL OF THEM! THAT GODDAMN WASHING MACHINE WILL DIE A HORRIBLE FUCKIN' DEATH!" he screamed at the top of his lungs declarations of hatred and fury as his aura intensified with every word coming out of his mouth, like a rabid dog.

He finally saw in the distance a new mountain rage for him to tear into to release his frustration. He landed on the peak of the highest mountain and roared into the heavens. "WHHHHHYYYYY!" he asked in with a roar coming out of his lungs venomously. "WHY DID I GO SO FAR, ONLY TO BE DEFEATED SO EASILY?! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO SURPASS THESE CLOWNS?! WHAT CAN I DO TO BECOME THE STRONGEST ONCE MORE?!" he screamed over and and over in agony over his shattered pride as tears ran down his cheeks.

His flaming aura intensified as he ground his teeth while clenching his fists so hard that his fingernails cut through his skin, drawing blood from his palms. The ground beneath his feet started to shake as rocks started to crumble around the figure of the Super Saiyan.

Winds started to spin quickly and violently across the horizons, starting to form small tornadoes on the ground. Then the entire mountain range started to shake violently, causing several of the hills and mountains to shake so hard that rock slides occurred and they started to collapse as well.

The prince raised his head up and faced to the sky as his wildfire of a golden aura flared up and intensified with its rising heat. "AHHHHH! GODDAMMIT, SHIIIIIIT!" he roared with fury and frustration in his gruff voice as he released a golden wave of ki that evaporated and atomized every hill and mountain in the vicinity, flattening the mountain range in just several seconds.

It took about a moment before the dust finally settled down and the flame-haired man sat on top of a large pile of dirt, panting as his frame was drenched with sweat as he tensed his entire body while his aura disappeared and his hair reverted back to it's original dark-brown color and his eyes turned black.

He then just sat down and rested quietly, all his frustration released. Now he could think clearly, and only one thing was running through his mind: how to kill those annoying and intolerable cyborgs. He understood now where he stood in comparison to them in terms of physical capabilities, but he still had one trump card that no one else saw. One that he could definitely kill those brats with.

He grinned as the thought came to his mind. _'Yeeeessss. I will use their own arrogance against them. I'll make them wait until I finish charging **it** , then I'll blast them straight to hell!'_ he thought to himself maliciously as he smirked wildly as he imagined his plan coming to fruition in his minds.

He then continue to just sit on the pile of rubble for the next fifty minutes, thinking his battles throughout the day over and over again. How he could have finished the androids earlier and spend less energy, how he could have thought the cyborg bitch in so many different fashions. It didn't matter for the past, but all he could do was reflect on it and make sure it wouldn't happen again, much to his dismay. The fact the he needed to lick his wounds from defeat instead of beating Raditz and Bryco to death to assure his superiority angered him to no end.

Then something hit his ki sense like a wrecking ball hitting a brick wall. While it tingled a little throughout the time, he only noticed it now: an incredible amount of lives dying at an instant rate at a city that was a bit far away from his location. More importantly, he didn't feel anything strong enough to kill an entire city at such a rate. All he felt was a twisted amalgamation of ki that felt familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Vegeta smiled as he rose to the air. "This must be their work, the cyborgs." he said as his smirk became malicious and vengeful, remembering the humiliating defeat only a little more than an hour ago. "I'll execute my plan and get rid of these mechanical fucks myself, and even kill Raditz. Two birds with one stone!" he shouted with eerie excitement in his gruff voice as his white-blue aura appeared around him and he flew towards what he had been sensing: Ginger Town.

* * *

"What do you mean 'no'?!" the evil half of the guardian of Earth spat at his other half furiously while clenching his hands into fists. "You saw how strong these cyborgs are! We can't defeat them unless we fuse! You know they will destroy the world if they kill Goku! You saw how they attacked us!" the turban-wearing Namekian shouted angrily and snarled from the rejection he had received, trying to use some logical points to make the eternally young Namekian to concede.

"Attacked you?" Kami, who had turned around to look back down on the planet after giving his answer, turned around as he snarled while saying his question, gritting his teeth angrily as he glared at the son of his original evil half. "What I saw was a bunch of adrenaline junkies forcing a confrontation which they lost in! You just pulled them into a fight and you lost! Suck up you're wounded pride and get over it!" the sage yelled angrily as he walked closer to the younger of the green-skinned alien until they stood in front one another face-to-face.

Piccolo gritted his teeth and snarled as he looked into the eyes of his other half with seething fury that he could barely contain. The two continued to stare at each other for several minutes, none budging an inch, making things on the lookout silent and tense. During this time the others showed up, with the exception of Yamcha and Trunks, the former heading towards the lookout and the latter heading in a completely different direction.

The intense stare down between the two Namekians was suddenly cut when the djinn started laughing out loud. "HAHAHAHA! INSTANT TRANSMISSION! ZIP! HAHAHA, SO USELESS!" he suddenly shouted as he seemed to have no rhyme or reason to whatever the hell he was saying. This caught the attention of both Namekians, whom looked at him with confused expressions on their faces.

"What do you mean, Mister Popo? Why mention Goku's Instant Transmission?" Kami asked with a perplexed tone to his voice. However, something started to form in the younger alien's mind, as if there was something he was forgetting about.

"IT'S SO USELESS CAUSE ONLY GOKU CAN USE IT, AM I RIGHT?! HAHAHA!" he kept on with his bizarre stoner behavior as he laughed out loud like he didn't have an inner voice.

However, that sentence was what lit the light bulb in the mind of Goku's former arch-nemesis. Realization hit his head as his expression twisted from that of confusion to that of one who was slapping himself for being an idiot. "That's right! Instant Transmission! You knew all along, didn't you Mister Popo?" he asked with a joyed tone to his gruff voice as he smirked while complementing the genie.

The chubby attendant of god's palace gave a wide smile as his eyes turned into rainbow color once more, showing he was still really high. "OF COURSE! I CAN SMELL THE COOOSMMMOOOOOOOOOS!" he shouted in the most hysteric and hammy manner as the turban wearing warrior entered a cross-legged stance and close his eyes.

 _'Gohan, Gohan, can you hear me?'_ the green-skinned fighter said telepathically after several seconds in which he created a mental link between him and his student. It took at least half a minute until he heard anything back, but when he did, he heard a yawn echoing in the boy's voice, making the mentor to realize his pupil was asleep.

 _"Mister Piccolo? Is... is that you?"_ the boy asked in his mind, sound half-asleep as he yawned once more after finishing his sentence.

The Namekian focused his mind and bit his lip. _'Focus, Gohan! I need you to use Instant Transmission to bring your father to the lookout. He did taught it to you specifically.'_ he ordered the boy with a telepathic message as he continued to site with his leg crossed as beads of sweat rolled from his brow.

 _"Eh? Instant wha-?'_ the boy asked telepathically as he was still too sleepy to properly respond, making his teacher growl as tension was starting to affect him, which was audible in his mind, causing the boy to instantly react. _"Oh right, Instant Transmission... yeah, he did teach it to me, but I haven't mastered it so it's really difficult to get a track lock-on a ki signature unless it's high enough, and right now I'm really sleepy, which will make it harder for me to focus on finding a signal!"_ the 10 years-old half-breed frantically explained his limitations with the use of the technique, but Piccolo heard enough, making him smirk.

He then stood up and opened his eyes. _'Don't worry runt, I'll make sure it will be easy enough.'_ he said with a confident tone to his voice. He then clenched his fists and began raising his voice and the power of his ki. "Everyone, raise your ki to the maximum! This will help Gohan bring Goku here!" he ordered the group, who just shrugged and followed Piccolo's orders.

They shouted as their auras burst around them and rose to the sky as their power skyrocketed. They released their screams at the top of their lungs as they kept raising their power up and up. Eventually, after about thirty seconds of doing that, a "ZIP!" sound was heard as suddenly in the center of the lookout appeared the half-Saiyan boy with his left hand on his father's stomach and his right index and middle finger touching his forehead.

He was panting heavily, beads of sweat rolling from his brow and black circles around his eyes. He raised his head and looked at everyone around him. A small and happy smile appeared on the face of the 10 years-old son of Earth's greatest guardian. He then put his hand in the pocket of his pants, only to take out a small box. "Heyyy everyone, I have dad and the medicine." he chuckled as he suddenly closed his eyes and fell flat on the white tiles of the floating palace.

This made everyone panic and run towards the boy, with the exception of Earth's guardian, who was staring down at the area where he felt the disturbance earlier, as it was getting much and much worse, and the palace's attendant, who was still too high to do anything.

"GOHAN!" the green-skinned Warrior Clan Namekian shouted as he took the boy into his arms and immediately checked his pulse. Upon hearing the breathing of the kid fighter and finding a pulse, said Warrior Clan Namekian calmed down with a relived sigh. "Good, he's just unconscious from exhaustion." he said as he carried the kid inside the palace itself, while Tien and Yamcha carried Goku by holding his arms and legs, with Yamcha putting the medicine to his friend's heart virus in the pocket of his baggy pants.

In the next forty minutes the gang sat down and tried to talk strategy, whether they can do anything do improve their situation and even if they could train to become stronger. During that time Krillin and Archako had left the lookout to return to Kame House to tend to their little girl, who had gone half a day without seeing them.

Then it happened. A flash entered the ki sense of everyone on Kami's Lookout as they looked around with a terrified expression on their faces. "What was that?!" the tri-clops asked with a confused and worried tone to his voice as his entire muscle-filled frame shook with fear.

Bryco ground his teeth as he walked to where Kami was standing and looked down. "I don't know, all I know is that all life in that city down there are gone. This town, Ginger Town, it's devoid of life!" he shouted as his aura flared up and he rose slowly to the air.

The scar-faced former bandit's face lit up with concern. "Bryco wait! I can't sense anything down there. Maybe the cyborgs killed that city?" he asked as he tried to rationalize things of the situation, but it took him only a moment to realize that even that conclusion.

Right after the turtle disciple talked, the caped Namekian stepped forward. "That can't be right. Raditz is in a completely different direction, he's a tracking device." Piccolo said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "No, this is something completely different." he said with concern in his voice as he ground his teeth.

"And I'm gonna investigate it!" the red-spandex wearing, full-blooded Saiyan shouted as he flew down from Kami's Lookout, heading straight to Ginger Town to see what happened.

* * *

Trunks was flying in the air for a while now, his mind filled and overwhelmed with thoughts and concerns. He ground his teeth as the wind passed through his lavender hair and rubbed against his smooth skin. He clenched his hands into fists as he was being overwhelmed by emotions of frustration, disappointment and failure that were lingering and creeping deeper and deeper into his young and troubled mind.

"Dammit! How could all this happen?!" he shouted angrily to the heavens as he shook his head angrily before he returned it to the center to keep his balance and not stray from his trajectory, to where he was needed now. "Was the time boom so bad that it caused all this? I mean, three androids, two of which never existed in my timeline and one that was just sitting in a lab in a mountain all this time?" he thought to himself with frustration as he ground his teeth and clenched his fists even harder.

He continued to fly as he passed through clouds, ripping through them in instants as the adolescent swordsman got more and more frustrated with himself, angrier and angrier with the sensations of failure and defeat that he had suffered again against the cyborgs, despite having a numbers advantage with two Super Saiyans who were even stronger than himself. Everything just went straight to hell only to jump of a cliff of lunacy.

He stopped mid-flight as his body shook and he bit his lip. "Has everything meant nothing?" he asked himself with sadness filling his voice rather than anger and frustration at the current situation. "Did Master Gohan simply wasted his life? Did his death mean nothing?" he kept asking himself aloud as he looked at his left palm and tears started to slowly form in his eyes.

He ground his teeth again before returning to speaking his thoughts. "Did all the suffering that I had to go through, that mom and sis had to go through, that everyone had to go through, was for nothing?" he asked as his tears started to roll down his cheeks and fall on his palm.

He then closed his hand into a fist once more. "Why?! Why does destiny wants us to suffer?! It isn't FAAAAAIIIRRRR!" he roared as a golden, flaming aura erupted around his frame, his hair flowing upwards yet not changing color.

He screamed and screamed for a long twenty seconds, splitting clouds around him apart as he fully transformed into a Super Saiyan, spreading a destructive shockwave in the sky that was filled with rage, frustration and agony, causing very powerful winds.

He panted as tears rolled down his cheeks and his spiky, golden hair fell down to its regular bowl cut in its lavender color as his eyes returned to his their regular blue eyes. He grunted and ground his teeth as he felt frustration dying in his throat. He shook his head as he wiped his tears from his eyes.

He started flying again as he tried to focused himself. "No Trunks, you can still fix things. You're here now, you're going to fix things!" he said in an aggressive tone as he increased his flying speed. "If I can't trust any of those guys, I'll find a way to it myself! I know I can trust mom, master Gohan and Goku." he said to himself as he lowered his altitude as he saw the forest ahead.

When he was finally low enough, he saw a small figure wavering at his direction. Focusing his sight as much as he could, he managed to distinct the figure as his youthful, lavender-haired mother. He smiled as he descended down to the ground, taking about 10 seconds to land on the ground in front of the scientist.

The woman gave him a warm, yet awkward smile. "Hey... son..." he said as she chuckled sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head as the time traveler blushed slightly and looked aside. "Gotta say, you look pretty cute even when you're older than a toddler." she said with a smile on her face, only for her eyes to go wide and her irises to shrink as she realized what she just said, while the swordsman's face turned completely red. "Oh shit... forget anything I said!" she suddenly shouted as he cheeks turned red as well.

The two quickly shook their heads in embarrassment over Bulma's choice of word for an entire minute, but when they finally finished, they returned to the matter at hand, the reason came to this countryside forest instead of joining the rest of the group at Kami's Lookout.

"Sooo..." the young time traveler started to say as he tried to focus his mother's attention as he looked at the ground, not trying to make eye contact.

The face of the heiress to Capsule Corporation lit up as she remembered the subject at hand. "Oh right, follow me." she said as she started walking North, with the adolescent following behind her, outside of the forest itself. "A farmer who owns this countryside area said that he found an old invention of Capsule Corp." she started to explain as she walked ahead, with the teen having no trouble keeping up with her pace. "He said he recognized the logo and the secretary of the R&D department sent him to me." she continued to explain as she was picking up the pace, feeling rather impatient.

Trunks crossed his arms and tapped on his left arm with his right index finger as a sign of curiosity. However, he was also feeling uneasy. "But why do you need me here?" he asked her with a concerned tone, fearing something bad was at the direction they were going. He couldn't really put his finger on what bothered him or why, but he felt _very_ uneasy.

The brilliant scientist just sighed in defeat, something the boy found odd. After all, he never heard his mother admit defeat. He even remembered her saying to him that "hope is the strongest incentive". This made him feel even more uneasy, but he tried his best not to show it. "Well, I talked to my dad and several heads of the R&D Department, active and retired, but no one recognized the vessel. That's when I had a hunch you might know it." she said as she told him her explanation to why she needed him, making him gulp as his concerns were starting to boil up inside of him.

The two then walked for several more minutes in silence as more and more concerns swelled up inside his stomach as beads of sweat covered his brow while he bit his lower lip in concern. "We're here." the lavender-haired woman said with a joyous tone to her voice as they reached their destination.

When Trunks saw what was in front of him, his eyes went wide with shock and horror as his fear and confusion overwhelmed his mind. In front of him was a vessel that had the exact appearance of his time machine. The vessel had the exact same structure and color scheme of his time machine, but this one looked older and messed up, as he saw from the hole in the canopy at the top. He quickly fell to his knees in this state of confusion as he gasped and made sounds that were chocked on the top of his tongue.

In a rush, he quickly dug his hand into the pocket of his blue jacket, taking out the capsule of his time machine. He quickly threw it several meters to the left of the vessel in front of them, and with a loud "POOF!" sound, the time machine appeared next to the vessel.

Bulma's face lit up with pride as she saw the time machine and the mysterious vessel next to one another. "I knew you would know what that thing is!" she shouted proudly as she then looked at her distressed son from the future, concern growing on her face. "That's... your time machine... right?" she asked as she gave him a nervous smile, as she also now felt uneasy.

Trunks felt horrified at this sight. Denial tried to suppress his fears, and so he focused, trying to see anything he could about the mysterious vessel. "That can't be my time travel machine, since mine is definitely in a much more pristine condition than this run down model." he said as he got up and walked towards his time machine, pointing at the big "1" number written on one of the legs, with the word "HOPE!" written above it. "See, mine also has this written on it," he started to explain as he walked to the vessel to the spot of the same leg as he shown on his time machine.

He then started to wipe the mold from the leg with his hand. "so there is no way it would be written he-" he said with a confident smile of denial on his face as he tried to explain why there was no way that it was his time machine, only to freeze in place when he saw the "1" and 'HOPE!" written on it, making him take a few steps back.

He gawked at the spot with shock, fear and confusion all mixed into one as he was terrified and confused. "I don't understand! This can't be right! What is going on!" he shouted in his state of panic as he fell on his knees once more and just screamed at the top of his lungs.

 _'What is this? This can't be real? What? How? Where? When?'_ his thoughts turned into single question words in his mind as everything turned to complete chaos in his brains. "AHHHHHH!" he screeched at the top of his lungs as his minds couldn't handle the stat of fear and confusion that was overwhelming his young mind at the moment.

"Trunks!" the genius slapped the young swordsman harshly as she glared at him sternly. "I need you to focus. You're smart because you're my son, so let's solve this mystery." she said to him in a comforting tone while crouching and putting her hand on the adolescent's forehead, which managed to stop his screaming of despair.

After several moments of silence, the half-breed warrior's face became stern as he nodded towards the present day version of his mother, who just gave him a warm smile. He got up and floated to the top of the ruined time machine, to where he saw the hole earlier.

He started to inspect it, touching to glass that was shaped funny. He felt the curves of the glass itself as he moved his hand across it. He then looked inside the cockpit and saw two halves of a spiky, pink shell. He picked both halves up and floated down and gave the pieces to Bulma. "Can you tell me what it is?" he asked her as he tried not to gulp and keep himself as hardened as he possibly could.

The scientist took the two shells, squinted as she inspected each one separately from the inside and out. She moved her hand across the inside of the shells, as well as the spiky outsides of them, before pressing them together. She squinted as a "Hmm..." sound of thought was heard audibly from her.

She then looked at her son from the future. "No doubt about it, this is definitely an egg. Something was inside it." she said with a focused and decisive tone to her voice. She then took out a capsule from her pants and threw it on the ground, and with a loud "POOF!" sound a refrigerator appeared. She then opened the fridge and put both shells inside. "I'm keeping these for research purpose." she said with a greedy smile on her face.

Meanwhile the swordsman was thinking as he looked at the shells and at the hole in the canopy. "Wait mom, it makes sense. Whatever hatched from that egg, hatched from the inside and blasted its way out. This also means whatever did this is from the future." he said as he sweated buckets of sweat as he was even more confused.

Suddenly, all the wild thoughts that were running in his head were cut off as he felt something. He felt that right next to where he and his mother were, there was a city that was emptied from all life. He didn't feel anything from there, despite, feeling at least several hundreds ki signatures about twenty minutes ago.

He then looked at the ruined time machine once more and a terrifying realization hit him: whatever hatched from that came from the future in the egg he found inside a messed up version of his time machine had just killed an entire city, and he didn't even feel it. He then looked at his mother from the present timeline and his eyes were filled with horror and fear for her safety.

"Capsulate the fridge now! We have to go! For your own safety!" he shouted with fear overwhelming his voice as his entire body was shaking. The heiress to Capsule Corp. nodded, put the fridge inside the capsule, put the capsule back inside her pants. Not a moment after, Trunks grabbed her from behind and flared his aura, taking to the sky.

* * *

Vegeta saw the large amount of skyscrapers and bridges from afar, causing him to smirk arrogantly, a smirk filled with satisfaction of the things to come. He would get to milk everything from what was going on at the place. He believed that only the cyborgs could have done such a thing, and that was because he didn't sense any ki.

However, his smirk started to change into an expression of disappointment, as he started to feel a pretty strong ki signature, but it had a weird, yet familiar feeling to it. "Tsk." he sneered as he got closer and closer to the city itself, when he didn't feel a single trace of ki inside the city once more.

 _'Are my senses fucking with me? That's impossible! These are signals sent straight from my brain, there is no sense in saying they are unreliable!'_ he thought to himself angrily as the intensity of his blue-white aura grew as he flew faster and faster towards Ginger Town.

Upon finally reaching the city, he landed on one of the bridges, with his feet making a light "Tap" sound when his boots touched the ground. His ki sensing then skyrocketed as he felt something in the sky also heading towards Ginger Town. He looked up and saw a trail of blue-white in the sky as he sneered once more.

He shook his head as he started to walk on the bridge. "So, that loser Bryco came here to steal my thunder of killing the cyborgs or whatever wiped this city out?" he asked with a scowl on his face, before the scowl distorted into a smug smirk. "Pathetic. Not even worth my Super Saiyan time." he said with a dismissive tone as he continued to walk down the bridge.

As he walked on the big bridge, he noticed that it wasn't empty at all, well, at least of life. All over the bridge were countless cars topples and crashed with huge dents and holes in them, with some even starting to raise smoke as the damage caused to them set the automobiles on an inevitable path of a fiery explosion. This already gave an eerily bad feeling to the prince of all Saiyans, but that wasn't all that he saw. On the ground there were countless clothes surrounded everywhere, looking like they were worn and the people wearing them disappeared, which the prince found odd.

He walked towards one random set of clothes, a fine, tailor-made black suit out of cotton that had a set of a white undershirt, a black vest an tight pants, a red-blue stripes tie and a golden colored belt with a Rubi belt buckle. He inspected the clothes closely to find a hint to what happened to them. _'Hmm... from what I can I assume by the position of the clothing, the person lied on his back when he was attacked, but there is no blood staining his white shirt, and there is no body other than clothing.'_ he analyzed the clothing as he ground his teeth and looked at the streets ahead of him, a chill running down his spine. _'What did this?'_ he thought to himself and walked towards the city itself.

* * *

On the other side of Ginger Town, the red-spandex wearing fighter landed right in the center of a used-to-be-busy street. He walked in it as he looked around at all the destruction around him. Buildings with shattered glass and large holes in them, probably caused by ki blasts weak enough for him not to sense from the lookout, destroyed and dented cars and melted post lights.

He clenched his hands into fists and growled in frustration. "Fuck, we got used to sensing strong energy signatures all the time, so fighting the androids and the cyborgs exposed the flaw in this reliance, but whatever did this knew we had probably used to feel only planet-busting villains, so he probably kept his level at an absolute minimum so he could do all of this." the Saiyan said aloud with frustration in his deep voice as he looked at the ground.

The silence in the city was terrifying, even for a battle-hardened fighter such as himself. He walked around and started to see more and more clothes on the ground, placed in positions that looked more like they were what people wore, each having a hole in it. He went and walked to a particular one, which seemed to be a dark-green tank top and a pink skirt, along with pink stockings and red running shoes. He inspected the clothes as much as he could, and he saw the hole in them.

Deciding on what to investigate, the man walked over to another set of clothes, and then another and another, and in every single one of these sets of clothing he found the exact same hole in the exact same size in either the center of the back or chest of the victim.

"Dammit, it seems like all of the victims of whoever made that hole stabbed these people and erased their bodies somehow, but how did he do that?" he asked himself as he made a conjuncture and started to bite the skin of his thumb as beads of sweat rolled on his brow.

Then something hit his senses from behind him. He felt a gigantic spike in ki with malicious and chilling killing intent, which was matched by only one person in his memory: Freeza. The sensations he felt sent chills down his spine as he froze in place while he felt the ki signature, and something hit him with horror. "That's my ki signature!" he shouted loudly as he turned around and looked up to where he saw it.

When he finished looking up, he saw a far, black figure on top of a skyscraper. He couldn't see the being very well to identify any of his features, but he could sense the malicious sense of killing intent, as well as a gigantic level of ki that felt like his own power. _'But that's impossible! There are no identical ki signatures! From what the others tell me, even identical twins don't share the same ki signature. Just what is going on?'_ he thought to himself in terror and shock as his body stood still at the sight of the figure at the top of the skyscraper.

"TOO-TOOM." he heard a raspy voice echoing around him, originating from the figure above him. "Ssssssilence is a killer." he heard a bone chilling voice that nearly made him tear up as he shook and froze on the spot while the voice echoed over and over in the area around him.

The voice then started to laugh maniacally as the dark figure above turned around and dashed so fast the Saiyan couldn't even see the movements. After the mysterious person disappeared, Bryco fell on his knees as his body was filled with overwhelming fear of of the malicious killing intent that struck him so suddenly. However, a few seconds after he fell down in such a humiliating fashion, he felt the ki of the being, his ki, disappear just as fast as it appeared.

The spiky-haired, middle-class Saiyan looked down at his shaking arms and open palms. "What was that? Why was I so afraid? Me, a proud Saiyan warrior? How could something have such powerful killing intent?" he asked himself over and over as he ground his teeth with fear.

Then something clicked in his mind, snapping him out of his terrified daze. He wiped his tears and clenched his palms, closing them into fists as he raised his head with determination. "What the fuck am I saying?" he asked as he got up and his face sported a big smile, one that showed a bit of insecurity, but still had some of that Saiyan spirit. "I'm a goddamn Saiyan! I get humiliated by a damn old man and I get scared by some mysterious bastard to the point that my spirit is broken?" he asked himself as he rose up to the sky. He then hit his chest proudly as he smirked with that Saiyan lust for combat.

"HELL NO! I'll find that bastard and kick the living shit out of him!" he shouted with renewed determination and pride as he screamed at the top of his lungs, ignited his aura and flew in the direction he knew the stranger would go in next: to where Vegeta was in.

* * *

The flame-haired royal was walking down one of the streets of the city, seeing the holes in the buildings, the dented and destroyed cars, along with all the clothes on the ground. He was sweating buckets as he had an uneasy feeling that was bugging him at the back of his head.

Thoughts were racing in his mind since a few minutes ago, when he felt a gigantic rise in ki, Bryco's ki. The thought that that middle-class traitor was so powerful infuriated him, until he sensed something weird. He felt that the large ki signature was above a much weaker ki signature, which also belonged to Bryco.

This messed up the mind of the prince as he felt confused over the entire situation as he kept on walking. What was worse was the fact that the large ki signature disappeared as fast as it appeared, making him look behind his shoulder and look at the direction of every crack he could find.

Then a huge spark, a rise in ki in his general area hit his senses with such ferocity as he started to shake with terror as he felt something peculiar: he felt that the ki that was rising massively belonged to him. _'That can't be mine, I haven't transformed into a Super Saiyan yet!'_ he thought to himself as he kept sweating buckets of sweats, to the point that his entire torn up blue spandex were drenched with it.

He focused himself and started to track the source of the ki spike, reading it behind a building to his left. He then raised his hand towards that direction as his aura of blue and white flared around him. "Come out bastard, I know where you are. **Big Bang attack!"** he shouted as he fired the attack at the building between him and the mysterious figure who had an identical ki signature to him.

There was a massive explosion of blue energy that spread into a giant dome as the building was atomized to the point that nothing was left, but while the blinding lights of the explosion were distracting the eyes of the royal fighter, he kept his ki sense active. However, in only a few seconds in which the figure with Vegeta's ki signature started to move South, the signature disappeared just as fast as it appeared.

"Shit!" Vegeta swore angrily as he started to run in the direction he last felt the figure going into. He rose to the skies and started to search from the air above for the one behind the mysterious deaths at Ginger Town. He flew and flew until no end and decided to quite on searching from the air. He landed on the ground in the middle of another destroyed street filled with clothes of what would be corpses of humans.

He kept feeling uneasy about the whole situation, but he felt also intrigued, wishing to fight whatever did this to and entire city, which could perfectly replicate the ki signature of people and fake their peak power so perfectly, it brought a smile of sadistic joy and revelry in battle that the flame-haired royal adored in combat.

"TOO-TOOM, TOO-TOOM. You're heart beats fasssssst asssssss fear leapssssss forth." he heard a raspy voice saying loudly to the point that it echoed around the entire surrounding of where the Saiyan was standing. Hearing the voice, the Saiyan prince started look around at all directions: up, down, left, right. However, he couldn't find where the voice was coming from, all he heard was an echo.

Growling in anger and covering for the uneasy sensations he was having of the situation, the full-blooded Saiyan clenched his hand into a fist and ground his teeth while he kept sweating. "Come out and face me, coward!" he shouted harshly and with bravado in his voice, trying to lure out the mysterious person.

Suddenly he felt the ki signature of his former comrade and heard the sound of a bursting aura close to him, with a "tap" sound slightly audible as two feet were touching the ground. He turned his glace to his right slightly as he saw the taller full-blooded Saiyan standing right next to him in a battle stance. "Don't take my fight princess, I'm fighting him first." he boasted with confidence in his voice with a smirk on his face and many beads of sweat on his brow, showing that he wasn't fully confident against the new threat.

Vegeta chuckled as he entered a fighting stance of his own while smirking with confidence. "No way, traitor. I didn't have my fare share today, so step aside if you don't want to get hit by my Super Saiyan power, something you don't have." he said arrogantly and mockingly, making the taller Saiyan snort with annoyance as the two stood back to back.

Then there was the same raspy voice laughing like a maniac with an evil laugh that echoed around the two, making them tense their bodies as they prepared for their enemy to reveal himself to them. "TOO-TOOM! TOO-TOOM! Your heartsssss beat with fear, asssss you know your end is near." the voice started to rhyme as the two growled in an attempt to keep their cool.

"Hahahaha! Run as you might, fight till your last breath, it doesn't matter to me..." the two managed to hear the words closer to where they now stood making them turn around OF "THRAPE!" echoed as if it was a mechanical foot touching the ground. The two also immediately entered their stances ready to charge, but they froze as they saw exactly _what_ was in front of them.

The figure from before had finally showed itself to them, and it was definitely humanoid, but nothing like they had seen before. It was standing up on two legs with a straight back. It's body had an azure-blue color to it, with an Egyptian-blue exoskeleton on his upper torso, shoulder blades, lower legs and lower arms. It head also had an exoskeleton which formed a V-shaped crown on it. In the center of it's head-crown and chest was a blue gemstone, similar to an Arcosian. It had a long tail with a stinger at the end of it, along with cockroach-like wings. It's lower torso was covered by in orange-colored exoskeleton that matched the groin protector between it's legs, which matched the orange-colored beak on his face, which was probably his mouth. It also had three fingers in each hand, just like a Namekian, as well as three fingers on each feet, which was unlike a Namekian.

The thing glared at the two warriors with deadly killing intent that froze them both in place for a few seconds, before he just smiled at them maliciously, creeping them both out. They then saw that it was holding a human in one of it's hands, dragging him. The man had a ki signature, showing that he was alive, but not for long.

 **[Begin Musical Cue#2: Imperfect Cell's Theme]**

The creature let go of the man, letting him fall down on the ground as his glare didn't leave the eyes of the two full-blooded Saiyans at all. "Becaussssse I am here." he said with a malicious and sadistic tone as his tail flailed violently in the air for a second, only to suddenly dark downwards like a knife cutting the air and plunging the stinger right into the man.

Then a horrific show of events started to occur, as the body of the man began to wrinkle, if only slightly as he wailed in pain while a drinking sound came from the tail itself. Then as time quickly passed in a manner of seconds, the scream started to distort into the most horrifying sound that the pair had ever heard in their long lives of killing and conquering planets.

The man slowly but surely turned into a husk of flesh as he was seemingly being drank by the vile creature in front of them. His eyes disappeared as the unearthly and inhumane wail slowly died down and the skin turned completely hollow in a manner of half-a-minute. Then 10 seconds later the skin itself was quickly suck into the tail as if the thing was the vacuum of space.

The creature then removed the stinger from the clothes that remained of the man that just died in front of them. They felt sick and disgusted by the sight, distraught to the point that all that bravado that they exclaimed earlier was completely gone, replaced by expressions of terror. The two also notice that the creature did this while not taking his eyes off of them.

Then the beak-mouth of the thing opened up with a sinister smile of satisfaction on his monstrous face. It exhaled as a yellow breath left its mouth, but it wasn't the usual steam that came with a hot breath, as they heard wails coming out along with the air. Those were the souls of its victims, which kept them in their horrified state.

"Nice to finally meet you two. Hello there, Vegeta and Bryco." it said with his disturbing smile as he exhaled once more.

 **[End Musical Cue #2]**

 **{To Be Continued]**

* * *

 **[Musical Cue #3: Ending]**

* * *

 _With a new mysterious threat showing up in Ginger Town, it's up to Vegeta and Bryco to fight this unholy, evil monster. Will they get past their resentments and work things out to take care of the monster? Can they defeat such horrifying beast? Find out on the next chapter of Changed Path..._ **  
**

 _Holy woah, that took a long time to write. It was really hard to write this chapter and even my introduction scene of Cell was shorter than I expected. Oh well, what's done is done, hope it's good enough._

 _Now, before I get to the R &A segment... Holy fuck yeah! Gogeta is in! He's fucking in! Motherfucking Gogeta is fucking in at long last! Let's hope he's the serious Gogeta we loved in Fusion Reborn and not the Vegetto copy from GT._

 ** _R &A:_**

 _ **R:** Phenomenal, absolutely phenomenal. This is your best, non-special chapter yet. Probably a better chapter than anything I put out at the time of my writing that you're at in any of my stories._

 _Raditz's fight with Eighteen was exquisite. Each blow carried a solid visceral impact that I felt almost physically and the dialogue between the two was flawless. Raditz using telepathy to read the Android/Cyborg was an amazing skill that I never thought about in a fighting sense. Eighteen's piercing finger stab is a unique addition to her arsenal as well, feeds into the knife/stabbing motif that her nickname brought._

 _Seventeen and the other Z-Fighters was excellent too. Tien using all of his bag of tricks. Piccolo pushing his limits. Trunks revealing a trump card from a foreign continuity was great. Even the innocuous stuff was a welcomed change. Seventeen killed dialogue here, and his play to logic against Trunks was well thought out as well._

 _Raditz's predicament at the end interests me. Changing hearts and minds of the Androids, clever, and foreshadowed the entire chapter._

 _Well done. And Blue Gogeta is a must, please with a cherry on top. If he increases gravity while blowing Broly away with his Big Bang Kamehameha I'm going to have to call Toei for infringement, I did it first._

 _Until next time my friend._

 _ **A:** Really glad you liked this chapter, but really the best one outside of the special? Wow, I'm flattered. Also, yeah, telepathy is very good on paper if you think of how it can be used in combat, so I decided to do just that._

 _Yep, Raditz's plan is to convince the cyborgs from not turning into killing machines that will destroy the world is his plan, and you'll see how he would do it in the next part of The Artificial Humans Saga._

 _Also, fuck yeah! Gogeta Blue is fucking in!_

 ** _R:_** _Haha, Raditz has a girlfriend!_

 _ **A:** And what makes you say that, my friend, hmm...? Who says they're gonna end up together? ...Okay, I have the final say in this fanfic, but one chapter of interaction doesn't make them a couple!_

 _Okay. Now that's all for this time folks, hope next chapter comes out much quicker, since it's my long awaited fight between Vegeta and Bryco vs Cell. Have a nice day._


	48. Chapter 47: Bryco Takes the Helm

**Hello everyone, I'm thrilled for this chapter for a long time, so let's stop my worthless chattering and go to the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 47: Bryco Takes the Helm! Vegeta and Bryco vs Cell Part 1!

Artificial Humans Saga Part 2: The Rise of Cell- Part 1

 **[Musical Cue #1: Opening- Chase by batta (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable OP 2)]**

 **[Musical Cue #2: Legacy of Goku 2 Opening Theme]**

 **[Musical Cue #3: Ending: Monster by Skillet]**

* * *

The two full-blooded Saiyan warriors stood in front of the nightmarish creature frozen in their fighting stances and shocked and sickened expressions plastered all over their faces, much to the delight of the creature, who just exhaled once more, letting the wails of the souls of the people that it had drunk with its tail to come out like steam from its beak-mouth.

As much as the two were hating to admit it, that thing was terrifying them, to the point that the massively chill killing intent it was emitting prevented the prince from transforming on the spot just from the fear alone. The monstrous being took a step forward towards them as it smiled lightly. "What'ssssss the matter? Don't tell me the proudesssssst, loudesssssst and bravesssssst warrior race isssssss afraid of little old me?" it said with arrogance oozing from its frame in unfathomable amounts, to the point that it could have matched Freeza, as well as Vegeta earlier during the day.

Managing to put on a brave face, the flame-haired elite took a step forward. "Afraid, why should I be afraid of a lowly bug?" he asked with his bravado as he gave a rise to a smirk of his face. His body shook lightly, showing that despite his bet efforts, he couldn't completely hide his fear.

Seeing that, the taller of the two Saiyan smirked himself as he took a step forward, his body shaking as well. "Says the little scared princess." he said with a mocking tone to his former boss, making the prince turn his head and focus on him as he stood next to the shorter man. "You're so scared that you're shaking in your boots." Bryco continued to talk towards his prince in a condescending tone, despite his body shaking with fear as well.

The comment angered Vegeta enough that it made him forget about his fear of the creature as he turned around and looked up into the eyes of his supposed "ally". "That's filthy rich coming from you, coward! You're a backstabbing traitor, you have no right to talk to mock me after all these years!" he shouted as he ground his teeth and clenched his fist in front of the spiky-haired Saiyan's face.

However, Vegeta's comment made Bryco feel the same feelings of anger and contempt towards the flame-haired prince, as he grabbed the shorter elite by the collar of his spandex suit and snarled. "Calling me a backstabber?! That takes a lot of nerves, especially coming from the guy who killed Nappa, who took care of us since we were little children!" the taller Saiyan shouted furiously as he increased his ki level slightly as his grasp tightened.

Snarling back, the prince quickly retorted. "I have no need of anyone! Not weaklings like Nappa, not traitors like you and Raditz, and definitely not some idiot low-class clown like Kakarot! I'm the greatest Saiyan to ever exist, so I have no need of assistance from losers like you!" the prince shouted as he angrily ranted in the face of his former ally as he grabbed the wrist of the red-spandex wearing fighter.

Said fighter snarled again with contempt and anger. "Loser?! We'll see who's the loser when I'll smash your skull in!" he declared furiously as he raised his right hand to punch the prince, who just growled at the aggressor, all the while both Saiyans completely ignored the real foe that was in front of them.

Looking at the two, the being looked absolutely baffled at the sight of two people who were supposed to be allies arguing with such ferocity and he believed they would soon start fighting each other rather than him. While it would be a way to kill both of them, some part in it's mind told it not to do so. Instead the creature clenched his hands into fists and started to power up.

"Ahhhhh..." he started his power up with a whisper that slowly grew louder and louder by the seconds. Parts of the pavements and cement of the road started to crack and float up around the being as it raised its power further and further, just to get the attention of the two fighters in front of it. "Stop ignoring me, goddammit! I was doing the scene perfectly! AH!" it screamed at the top of his lungs as the tone of his raspy voice turned more childish as with a final scream it released a powerful white shockwave, from which both fighters jumped back in time.

The two grounded their teeth as they felt the overwhelming power erupting from the monster, to the point that their bodies shook slightly after landing a bit further than the explosive attack. However, their jaws dropped to the floor with horror as they actually focused on his ki signature. "Impossible, how... how can this be? What is he?" Bryco asked with utter shock in his deep voice as he started to sweat buckets from his body.

Vegeta's body reacted in the same manner as his supposed "ally" as he clenched his hands into fists and bit his lower lip. He wasn't wearing his armor and his spandex suit was still torn apart from the fight with the cyborg bitch, so he had less protective gear than usual. "Like I'd know!" he shouted angrily as his body also sweated profoundly.

The pair were sensing a sort of amalgamation of very, _very_ , _**very**_ familiar ki signatures. The first that they managed to recognize were their own ki signatures coming from the golden aura of the beast in front of them, who was tensing and flexing his muscles to release every drop of energy that it could.

Then they figured out the other signatures that the thing contained: Raditz, Kakarot, the Namekian and the three humans, all inside of the aura of what was standing in front of them. It finally at that time finished powering up, and it raised it's head to meet their eyes. "Well, seems like my monster speak shtick fell apart quickly." it said with a rather childish and disappointed tone. However it then smiled again. "Oh well, you two are dead men walking, so I can still savor this act, because I reeeeaaaallly want to be a horror movie villain." it talked in a rather jovial and immature tone as it made a gigantic leap above the pair in such a quick speed that they couldn't see it move, appearing behind them on top of a post light.

* * *

 _ **On top of Kami's Lookout,**_

Everyone froze as they felt the gigantic power level of the creature, running to where Kami was standing. The guardian himself was shaking so hard that if he didn't still use his cane despite his eternal youth, his body would have fallen to the ground. "This, this thing. It's a monster beyond the cyborgs itself. He is a far greater threat!" he said with fear in his voice as he was leaning on the cane while his body was completely drenched from sweat.

Tien and Yamcha looked down with their eyes wide with shock and jaws dropped. "I don't understand, why can I feel the ki signatures of everyone I know? Just what is going down in that town right now?" the former bandit asked as he fell to his knees from the intense sense of death that the aura itself carried.

Tien, however, became rather angry very quickly as he clenched his hand into a fist and ground his teeth with what was obviously frustration. "What's more, he's stronger than Vegeta as a Super Saiyan! That's just great! Every new guy that appears makes my training useless! FUCK!" he shouted angrily as he also fell to his knees and started to pound his fists on the tiles.

Suddenly the djinn began to laugh again for no apparent reason. "That's like me telling my ex-coworker to go and die. Ha!" the black-skinned being said as he kept talking with no inside voice, but the comment was ignored as Piccolo tried to meditate on the lookout, but failed.

* * *

The two Saiyans turned around as they managed to bring up some courage to face the being, despite its incredible power. "I've got to say," the blue-skinned creature started talking with an unfettered arrogance to his voice and confidence brimming from its frame. "I'm glad you didn't try to run, even though you two are like insects to me right now at you max power." it said with a malicious, gleeful smirk on its face.

This angered the prince as a vein throbbed on his forehead. "Oh yeah?! I'll show you where we sta-" he started to take a step forward, but the taller Saiyan put his right arm in front of the prince's face, stopping him in his tracks. "What the-" he began to ask as he gave the red-spandex wearing Saiyan an angry glare, to which the taller fighter kept a stoic expression.

 _"Vegeta wait,"_ Bryco told the flame-haired elite telepathically with urgency in his voice. _"_ _I have an idea to uncover whatever he is. Plus I want to fight first."_ he said as he looked at the monster and smirked lightly.

Vegeta growled. _"And why in all that is holy, aka me, should I do that?"_ the royal warrior asked telepathically as he entered a battle stance and glared at his former worker.

The spiky-haired full-blooded Saiyan glared at his supposed "ally" with intensity in his eyes. _"Because when we were kids, we learned never to immediately show our Ace in the Hole. Right now the Super Saiyan transformation is that ace, and whatever techniques you have are also aces. I'll draw his attention so you can figure out how he fights and kick his ass in case I go down. Right now, any info I can get from him will give us an advantage."_ the middle-class Saiyan explained his plan through the telepathic link he shared with the arrogant prince.

Meanwhile, the monster just looked at the pair with a perplexed expression as he just saw them staring at one another with intensity in their eyes. "Okay seriously, are you two gonna fuck or something? Because if so... that makes my tail hard." it said with an ecstatic tone to it's voice as saliva drops from the beak-mouth it possessed.

The prince finally appeared to fold, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Tsk, whatever." he said as he took a step backwards, much to the interested gaze of the creature.

Bryco smiled as he glared into the eyes of the monster. "Okay then, here is our request before we die: tell us everything about you." the Z-Fighter requested of the thing with a very polite tone.

This surprised the creature, as he was actually taken aback for several seconds before responding. "R-really? That's new. Most people never ask "who", or "what". They just ask "why"..." it said with a smirk rising to it's face as it's voice deepened as he said the last word, making both Saiyan tensing their bodies.

The monstrous being then relaxed his body as he started talking. "I don't have many important things to say about myself," it said as its tail was smacking the ground several times. "but I can say that I have been hibernating for several long years, and now I'm extremely hungry." it said with a smile on its face as it exhaled once more, allowing the wailing, screaming souls to be heard. "What's more, I'm on a quest to gain power, to become...perfect." it said with an absolute orgasmic tone to it's raspy voice, making the creature's body shake.

The spiky-haired Saiyan looked at him with curiosity. "What do you mean 'perfection'?" he asked with an intrigued tone to his deep voice as he let his arms rest at his sides, while also closing his palms into fists. He also started to increased the level of his power very slowly.

The monster smirked as it looked at the taller of the two Saiyans. "Ah, I see... trying to gain info on me?" it said with a smug tone to its voice while crouching on the lamppost. "Well, since you'll be dead in a minute, it doesn't really matter. You see, I came here from an alternate timeline, traveling back in time to one year before Cooler's attempted invasion." it started to explain with its unsettling smirk on its face.

The two saiyans heard what he said and the detail of time travel immediately caught their attention. This time, it was the prince who perked up. "Time travel? That means-" he started to say with cold and stoic composure as he glared at the thing.

The blue-skinned creature smile widened at hearing the words of the Saiyan elite. "That's right Vegeta, in another timeline, I killed your baby boy. Attacked him from behind and drank him before he could realize what happened." it said with evil glee in its voice as it chuckled with joy. Then it stood up once more, balancing itself perfectly on the lamppost and spread its arms apart while flexing its chest forward, creating a cross-like stance. "And when I'll get my hands on the cyborgs, I'll be unstoppable! Hahahahaha!" the monstrous being declared loudly and proudly as it went into a boisterous, maniacal laugh.

Bryco then took another step forward as he smiled a bit. "Now then, last two questions: first, what is your name?" he asked with interest as he glared at the enemy above him.

This caught the creature unprepared, as he stopped laughing on the spot and started to scratch its V-crow exoskeleton on its head. "Well shit. I was never given a name before, so I guess I'll have to pick one right?" he asked as he scratched its head faster and faster as it had trouble thinking on a name for itself. Finally after about half-a-minute, its eyes brightened and a smile appeared on its face. "Wait, I know! Call me "Cell", and I'm a male." Cell said as he decided upon a name and his tone got slightly more serious as he bent forward and put his forearm on its right knee. "And what is you're last question?" he asked with as he licked his beak-mouth with hunger.

Bryco smirked as he raise his arms slightly while keeping them at his sides. "Do you want to see something cool?" he asked with a jovial tone while keeping a large grin on his face. Now his power was starting to grow in a faster pace, which both the prince and the monster noticed.

Cell felt his blood pumping in his veins, as if something was calling him to answer the question with a positive answer. "Show me." he said with interest as saliva started to fall from his mouth.

The smirk on the Saiyan's face grew wider as winds started to blow around the area, or to be more precise, wind currents were blasting out of his frame, carrying dust around the area. Veins throbbed across his arms as his hair started to move in the wind just slightly. "You won't be disappointed." he said as air currents exploded upwards around his frame.

The blue-spandex wearing elite warrior watched this display and felt the increasing power, which angered him. "No way... don't tell me..." he said as he snarled and ground his teeth angrily as he was pushed back a bit by the explosive force.

 **[Begin Musical Cue #2: Legacy of Goku II opening theme]**

The muscles of the tall defender of Earth bulged slightly while the ground itself was shaking hard, causing all the lamppost in the streets to be ripped apart from the ground, causing Cell to jump off and land safely on the ground as he felt a gigantic surge of power swelling up inside the man in front of him.

"Ahhhh..." the Saiyan raised his voice as a low scream came from his mouth, his black eyes turning emerald in an instant while his hair was flailing in the wind freely. Beneath his feet a golden glow appeared in the shape of a circle around his feet, with the ground outside of the golden circle cracking and quaking, as debris started to float around his frame.

"Ahhhhh..." he continued to stretch his voice as he crouched slightly while bringing his hands closer to his chest, raising only his hands and forearms. At this point his hair started to change colors while the power was increasing, which shocked the monster to the point that his jaw actually opened up a bit in amazement.

The spiky hair suddenly turned gold for two seconds before returning to its regular black color, with the power of the Saiyan growing further and further. Looking at this from behind and sensing it, despite the large amounts of dust interfering with his eyesight, Vegeta could easily understand what his "ally" was doing. "You kill stealing jackass! You lied so you can have him all to yourself?!" he shouted angrily as he snarled and covered his eyes with his arms.

The hair turned gold again as this time a powerful explosive burst of air extended out of the frame of the transforming warrior, which pushed back both the prince and the bug monster several meters backwards. "Ahhh!" he started to scream louder and louder as the ground and asphalt around him actually split apart into chasms.

Bryco then took one final breath of air as the wind around him span faster and faster, reaching to the point that it broke glass windows apart and blew away cars and cloths that were surrounding him, as well as the other two combatants. "AAAHHHH!" he roared at the top of his lungs as suddenly there was a gigantic golden blast, spreading golden fire everywhere and emitting a powerful golden light.

As it quickly died down, both Cell and Vegeta looked around them to see everything covered with golden fire, burning clothes to ashes and lighting up cars to the point of blowing them up instantly, which caused many tremors around them. Finally they saw the tall defender of Earth standing in the center of the chaos and destruction around them, with a harsh, golden flame covering his frame as an aura, spiky golden locks that moved in the wind and emerald eyes glaring at the monster with a smirk of confidence on his face.

"Now this, Cell, is called a Super Saiyan transformation. Time for us to fight." he said as he stood with his arms at his sides and fists clenched hard while dust was pushed away from his frame and his aura burned with great intensity, which caused Cell's aura to spring forth and flow around his frame as well. He had a golden aura as well, but a little brighter than that of the Super Saiyan.

Vegeta took several steps forward while mumbling and cursing under his breath. "AH!" he shouted as golden aura surrounded him and his flame-like hair turned golden as well, with his eyes turning emerald as well. "You lying motherfucker! I won't accept this shit, do you hear me?!" the royal fighter screamed furiously at the top of his lungs at his supposed ally.

Bryco just raised his forearm to the point that his left arm was in a 90 degrees position, with the back of his hand facing Vegeta. Then the taller of the two Super Saiyans raised his left middle finger without even turning his head, making the price even angrier.

The tall fighter then took several step towards his monstrous foe. "Sit back and shut the hell up, princess. It's my time to shine." he said as he pulled his white gloves down his wrist to check if it was steady on his palms.

 **[End Musical Cue #2]**

The monster and the Super Saiyan slowly entered a battles stance each as their glared into the eyes of the other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Cell made a step to move to his left, keeping his distance and doing what he could to stay on guard. His opponent stayed stationary in order to keep his distance as well.

It took several minutes of the two to actually annoyed Vegeta to his core. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and used his fingers to tap on his forearm as he growled from frustration as he waited for the two warriors to clash. Meanwhile, Bryco stood firm in his fighting stance while beads of sweat forming on his brow. _'Damn, he's patient. He wants me to charge ahead so he can evade my attack and stab me immediately with the stinger on his tail. Well, guess I'll have to.'_ he thought to himself as he bit his lip.

Then he suddenly charged forward at his opponent, cocking back his left hand to punch his foe, making Cell smile with a sinister smirk as he prepared to evade the punch. However, the Super Saiyan quickly landed on the ground about a few meters away from the creature, only to use the momentum to jump above the monster, shocking said monster instantly. "What?!" Cell said with surprise in his raspy voice as he looked up to see his opponent flipping above his head in the air.

Exactly during that time in the air, the golden-haired fighter extended his right arm, pointing it at his monstrous adversary. On his right glove, on the golden circular spot at the center of the white glove, he started to charge an orb of energy. While it was small at first, it took only about a few seconds, 5 at the maximum, for the attack to reach its full charge and power. Reacting quickly, the bug creature crossed his arms in a X-guard in order for him to brace fro impact of the attack.

Bryco smiled with confidence. "Prepare yourself for this. **Geo-Blast!** " he shouted at the top of his lungs as he fired the orb of ki at his opponent, which flew towards the bug at insane speed. It crashed against the guard of his foe, pushing the blue-skinned being backwards with incredible force as he sunk his legs in the ground, creating deep trenches with his armored legs in the ground as he skidded backwards. Cell then tried to push the attack away from himself, but the ball of energy had so much force and weight, that he could barely move it an inch, more so than trying to stop being pushed back.

Vegeta himself flew up into the air in order to stay out of the way, and at this point Bryco closed his right palm into a fist. "Detonate." he said calmly and out loud, as the green-blue orb suddenly exploded in the face of the bug-like monster, expanding in size as a powerful explosion engulfed the entire surrounding area, sending powerful winds everywhere, coloring the sky with a shade of green, shaking the planet itself to its core and making dust flow everywhere as a loud, deafening "BOOMMMMMMM!" sound ringed in the ears of both Super Saiyans.

The explosion quickly died down, letting the sky return to their regular color as the green dome of light quickly disappeared after the initial explosion itself ended. It took a while for the ground to stop shaking, causing many skyscrapers to collaps upon themselves, spreading millions of broken glass pieces everywhere, along with a ton of dust that was added to the dome of dust that was now the area of the explosion, or what remained of it.

As the area cleared, the explosion had put a large crater filled with brown ground and rocks everywhere. Dust was flowing everywhere as winds carried it far away. Now inside the once tight street was nothing but a giant hole of destruction. The red-spandex wearing golden warrior slowly descended to the ground as he looked around the area to see where his adversary is in the hole. _'There is no that thing is dead. It either tanked the entire attack or just used afterimage to evade right in time in order to-'_ he tried to get into the mind of the blue-skinned monster as suddenly he felt a gigantic spike in ki behind him.

The tail of the monster passed through the frame of the Saiyan, however the warrior soon faded into nothingness, as the tail merely pierced an afterimage, making Cell's eyes go wide. "Oh shit!" he shouted in his state of shock, only for the golden, short-spiky haired fighter to reappear right in front of the monster's face and send a powerful uppercut the orange exoskeletal stomach protector, breaking through it and making many cracks along it. While his punch was stopped enough to the point that it didn't pierce the stomach of the creature, it still hurt as all hell.

The beast took several steps backwards. "Dammit, that hurt!" he shouted angrily as he charged at the middle-class Saiyan, sending fast jabs that were headed towards him. The first jab was swatted aside by the Super Saiyan's left hand, with the second being swatted by the right. A third jab was aimed lower, towards the abdomen, but the golden fighter reacted quickly by hitting the hand downwards, deflecting it with an audible "FLACK!" sound echoing with the strike. Using this opportunity, Bryco sent a kick that hit Cell in the mouth, sending him flying backwards.

"Ow, my beak-mouth!" the monster said when the kick impacted him. He didn't fly long before regaining his balance and landing on the ground, created trenches with his feet as he skidded backwards, about 14 meters at most. When he finally managed to stop himself, he fell to one knee and wiped the purple blood that came out of his mouth. He saw the hot, purple liquid on his hand, making him glare at the tall fighter and growl. "Okay, let's see you handle this!" he shouted angrily as he charged forward much faster than before. The red-spandex wearing Z-Fighter looked shocked at this as he raised a X-shaped guard, but by the time he did, Cell's left arm just rode past the gaps and hit him in the face hard enough to send him flying faster than he sent Cell.

As he flew backwards at incredible speeds, the Super Saiyan raised his head to look at where his enemy stood, red blood flowing from his nose and mouth. _'Shit! Just as I thought, he's stronger and faster than me! Maybe I'll try test my fighting skills against his, and if that doesn't work, then it's back to the original plan.'_ he thought to himself with a bit of a frenzy as he felt blood flowing to his head. Suddenly he saw a shadow looming over his head, so he looked up only to see the blue-skinned being above him, who instantly rammed a double-ax-hammer into his forehead, sending him crashing into the ground, creating a large explosion of dust and rocks.

Cell landed right outside of where he sent his foe crashing and did several back flips backwards to gain some distance, in case the golden-haired Saiyan would try to attack with another of his Geo Blasts from point blank range. However, the monster smirked as he waited for his foe to rise up, hopefully be dazed enough so that he could be struck by the stinger and absorbed.

At that point a large blast of golden fire happened from the crater that was left by Cell's attack, with the Z-Fighter rising up from the crater with blood flowing from his forehead down his nose, blood flowing down from his nose into his mouth and blood flowing from his mouth down his chin and on the ground itself. He was also covered in several bruises as his golden wildfire of an aura surrounded his frame.

The Super Saiyan charged in at the creature, sending a blinding flurry of punches and kicks aimed all over the upper half of the monster, however, said creature defended and counterattacked using the same method, throwing fast punches and kicks towards the Super Saiyan. They exchanged blows for about twenty seconds, but to the surprise of the middle-class warrior, he was hitting far fewer blows, as Cell's attacks were not only stronger and faster, but far more precise, then finally a powerful blow landed in the center of his chest, sending him flying backwards on the ground, skidding backwards.

Panting, Bryco took his time getting up, as he used his hands to pull himself up from the ground and hunched forward while panting. However, this was a mistake for him, as suddenly Cell struck from behind and above, landing his foot on top of the back of Bryco's head, slamming him face first into the ground. Then Cell smirked as he started dragging the poor Z-Fighter around the ground, making trenches of dirt and rocks with the Saiyan's face. "What's wrong, giving up on this fight already?!" the monster asked mockingly as he laughed maniacally.

However, fighting spirit did not leave the defender of Earth, as suddenly his emerald eyes glowed and an explosive burst of air was released from his frame, sending Cell flying up into the air while making him spew a bit of saliva. Standing up, the golden-haired, full-blooded Saiyna panted as blood flowed all over his face, making it completely red. "Not yet!" he shouted as on the tips of the finger of his right hand, on each finger appeared a small ball of ki the size of the finger tips. He then cocked back his hand backwards as he glared his adversary. "Take this, **Geo Trap Shooter!"** he shouted as he fired the five orbs towards the bug monster, who simply evaded by flying higher, but the orbs followed him.

While Cell was trying to escape, Bryco then charged 10 more orbs of energy atop all the tip of all his fingers, firing them as a simultaneous barrage, before charging another 5 orbs on the top of his left hand fingers, sending it to follow after the hideous bug monster.

As more small orbs followed him, Cell began swapping them aside more and more as they charged towards him. He growled in frustration that they were constantly following him no matter what, including trying to destroy them, but that did not work. Then all 20 orbs suddenly stopped, making Cell take a sigh of relief. However, he didn't notice that the small orbs were surrounding him from all sized, making the Super Saiyan smirk.

The short-spiky haired fighter then pulled back his hands while also clenching them into fists. "Expand!" he shouted loudly with a deep voice filled with confidence as the orbs of energy started to quickly grown bigger and bigger every second, until they were about 20 meters in their height, much to the shock of the creature.

Then Bryco clapped both hands in front of his face, a loud audible echo ringing in the sky, since the clap created a massive shockwave that caused a small quake. "And Smash! **Geo Blast Mega Barrage!** " he shouted vigorously the name of his attack while grinding his teeth, and thus all twenty giant orbs smashed at insane speeds into Cell, creating a gigantic explosion in the sky that eclipsed the detonation of the Geo Blast by at least five times in size.

The explosions colored the skies green once again as they sent a humongous shockwave that sent the royal Super Saiyan flying backwards, ragdolling in the air in insane speed, slamming into an outer wall of a skyscraper. The shockwave also blaster apart several upper floors of several skyscrapers while also sending powerful gusts of wind in every direction: North, South, East and West.

The ground tumbled, quaked, shook and cracked apart beneath the area of the fighting, making the tall middle-class Saiyan float up in the sky while covering his eyes by crossing his arms over his face while also flying back from the winds that were caused by his attack.

Then, after about a minute of continues shaking, quaking and powerful gusts of wind, the explosions died down and the color of the sky returned to their normal blue colors and all that was left in the sky was a gigantic screen of black smoke. A few seconds later, the Super Saiyan noticing something, a trail of smoke separating from the big central cloud of black smoke and heading down. It was thin, and it was definitely the bug-like being he was fighting against. He charged forward at his top speed while cocking back his left hand as a fist, preparing to strike.

As he reached the separate trail on smoke, he saw Cell falling down into the ground, his eyes closed, mouth open and gargling with pain while his entire frame was filled with nasty burns and most of of exoskeleton was cracked all over the place or broken. Without hesitation, Bryco sent a thunderous haymaker, which slammed like a sledgehammer into the cheek of his opponent, causing him to spew blood and fly back in a mach cone, as the impact sent the bug creature so fast it broke the sound barrier.

The golden-haired fighter followed, sending a fast barrage of punches into the chest of his adversary, causing the eyes of said adversary to go wide with pain, as an uppercut from Bryco crashed into his chin with a "BRISH!" sound, sending him upwards higher into the sky. Preparing to finish his chain of attacks, the full-blooded Super Saiyan appeared above the blue-skinned monster as he prepared to perform an axe-kick, but as he sent his leg down like a hammer, it cut through the frame of his monstrous foe, who became transparent, as the attack seemed to go through an afterimage.

Appearing about 10 meters away from the Super Saiyan, Cell panted as he glared daggers of hatred at his foe. "Damn you and your damn attacks. I'm about to repay you for that, you bastard." it said with absolute cold and chilling hatred and fury in his voice, as he cupped his arms to his side.

"Allow me to show you what you're really facing." it said as it entered a very, very, very familiar stance. "Ka..." it started to chant his attack as many tiny orbs of energy started to gather in between his cupped palms.

Bryco's eyes widen in complete shock as he realized which attack his opponent was starting to charge. _'No, that's impossible! The Kamehameha is Kakarot's technique!'_ he thought to himself in disbelief as he started to float backwards, sweating buckets as he looked at the azure light that was starting to form in between the palms of the killed bug.

"Me..." Cell continued to charge his attack as now the tiny orbs formed into a small, singular ball of energy the size of a tennis ball.

"WHAT!" the prince angrily shouted from afar as he tried to use anger to cover his disbelief as well, as his body started to shake with both fear and excitement as he saw this.

"Ha..." the monstrous being continued to charge the famous technique as the ball between his cupped palms grew bigger and bigger with every moment that he charged it. At the same time, the red-spandex wearing Super Saiyan was staring at his foe with a shocked expression on his face.

"Me..." Cell chanted on as now the orb in his cupped palms grew enough to reach the palms, as the energy attack was throbbing with condensed destructive power. " **HAAAAA!"** then he fired the attack at his foe, traveling so fast with such force that Bryco could barely react.

Luckily for him, he managed to move to his left at the last second before being hit by the beam attack fired by the killer bug-like being, leaving an afterimage for the azure-colored attack to pass through while also passing right beside the head of the real Bryco, as sweat poured from his brow and rolled down his skin as he grunted and ground his teeth. As the beam traveled on, it impacted the top of a skyscraper, blowing up with such force that it atomized an entire block behind the muscular frame of the short-spiky haired Super Saiyan.

"Wha- how could you possibly perform Kakarot's attack with such accuracy. From what I gather, that technique is pretty hard to master, and you definitely didn't study under that old pervert Roshi. So who are you?" the middle-class defender of Earth inquired angrily as he ignited his golden aura around himself.

Cell just chuckled as a retort, before opening his mouth. "That doesn't matter. You won't find out anything else about me, because I will take you power and eat your soul." he said as he charged forward, flying at breakneck speed. He cocked back his hand and smiled devilishly as he prepared to attack.

Seeing this, the Super Saiyan immediately floated backwards as fast as he could, managing to form enough distance for him to gain a second more for him to raise his left forearm to block the incoming punch of his adversary. A powerful shockwave sent debris everywhere as he immediately retaliated with a powerful kick that landed on the chin of the beast, sending him backwards a few meters before the monster regained his balance.

Not giving the bug-like monster any time to rest, the middle-class Super Saiyan charged in, closing the distance in almost a second. He started to fire a rapid barrage of punches into the face and torso of his opponent, shouting at the top of his lungs as his attacks connected with the frame of the blue-skinned being. Finishing up his flurry of punches, he extended his left index and middle finger slightly away from the rest of the fingers that were clenched as a fist, ramming the entire fist into the left side of Cell's chest, which was covered in his cracked exoskeleton, from 1 inch away.

"CRACK!" a loud crunching sound was heard as the one-inch punch crashed into Cell's chest, cracking and breaking his natural armor in that area, making him gag and spew purple blood while flying backwards several meters with enough force to almost break the sound barrier.

"Gah!" he spat with a pain cry as he went soaring through the air for no more than 3 seconds, before crashing into a building, flying through several walls made of brick and steel as if they were made of paper, all the while Bryco was flying in after him. As he flew backwards and crashing through more walls, making "BOOM!", "FRAP!", "BROOF!" and "THRACKS!" sounds after breaking through each wall, the red-spandex wearing defender of Earth finally reached him.

Cocking back his left leg to perform a spear kick, the short-spiky golden haired warrior ignited his fiery, golden aura around his body. "This ends now! I win!" he shouted as he charged forth with a spear kick headed to the stomach of the creature, with the intent of ramming his leg through said creature. "AHHHH!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as he charged in like a golden bullet, reaching Cell just as he finally regained his balance and senses.

However, when the former PTO soldier saw what he did, he stopped in his tracks, the leg stopping only a few inches away from the stomach. "Wha-" he said as his eyes went wide with terror. "It can't be." he said as in front of his foot was the orange-colored exoskeleton that he punched right at the beginning of the fight. To his surprise, it wasn't broken at all, as if his fist never hit it at all.

Seeing the reaction of his foe, Cell smirked arrogantly. "Damn... guess you saw it, didn't you?" he asked rhetorically as he chuckled evilly. He then dashed backwards for several meters before stopping. He then clenches his palms into fists as he hunched forward. "Ahh..." an echo ominously rose from his mouth as his power started to emit out of his body for a few seconds. His body moved and moved ever so slightly, shaking as if something was happening to it.

Then Cell started to spazz out, his body shaking wildly as drool started to fall from his mouth and his eyes started to tilt back to the back of his skull. This process lasted for several seconds, much to the horror of his golden-haired opponent, who just stared in horror at the site of his foe like this, not knowing what's going on.

Then Cell's eyes returned to their regular condition, staring right into the eyes of his opponent, as the body stopped spazzing. He then gave him one quick smirk as he inhaled some air into his lungs. "AH!" he shouted as suddenly the missing chunks of his exoskeleton suddenly grew back from where they were missing: from the head, parts of the tail that were missing that grew back instantly, cracks along his entire armored frame closing up instantly. All of that happened at once and instantaneously, much to the horror of his Saiyan opponent.

Said Super Saiyan froze in place at the sight of this. "You can regenerate?" he asked with a frightened tone to his deep voice as he shuttered at this new development.

The monstrous being smiled devilishly and chillingly. "Yes, you can't do damage that I can't regenerate from. You lost the moment you stepped forward." he said arrogantly as a monstrous golden aura surrounded his frame as he charged at his foe, cocking back his right fist, to which Bryco only crossed his arms into a X-shaped guard to defend himself.

From the outside of the building there was a sudden and gigantic blast of dust coming from where the Z-Fighter flew into, with said Z-Fighter flying backwards in breakneck speed out of the cloud of dirt that gathered from the attack, blood spraying out of his mouth. He quickly raised his head as he saw his dangerous, blue-skinned foe charging after him.

Cell pressed the fingers of his right hand against one another, preparing a knife-hand strike. He quickly reached his target, raising his hand above his head, preparing to chop the golden-haired fighter's head into half, but as he swiftly slashed down, his hand passed through an afterimage, much to the shock of the bug-looking beast.

"Shit." he said as he stopped moving and started to float in one spot. He then looked to all sides, searching for his adversary. "I can see him anywhere." he said as he then squinted his eyes and clenched his hands into fists. He floated in his spot for a few more seconds, after which he relaxed his armored body. "Can't sense him either. I'm surprised he could lower his ki to such a degree so quickly." Cell complemented his foe as he just sighed and floated in his spot.

* * *

Bryco was hiding inside an office building. He ripped the right sleeve of his spandex suit, wiping away all the blood that was smeared all over his face and was still dripping, making a trail to location he was hiding in. His golden hair has reverted back to its normal black color and his eyes turned back from emerald to black as he entered a cubicle and collapsed against the wall of said cubicle, pressing his back against it.

He was breathing pretty hard. His wounds cost him a in terms of stamina, despite the fact that he still had enough energy for at least two dozens of Geo Blast Mega Barrages and over thirty regular Geo Blasts. He felt his consciousness slip a little as he kept breathing hard, panting and huffing continuously.

He activated his ki sense to feel if his enemy has entered the room, but he didn't feel anything, making him sigh in relief. He then took the blood-soaked sleeve of his suit and wrapped it around his injured forehead, to stop what bleeding he had going from it. He ground his teeth as he tied it to his forehead tight.

 _'Shit, shit!'_ he thought to himself as he panted nervously while lying in the cubicle, wracking his brain about the situation. _'What do I do? This is worse than anything I fought before.'_ he thought to himself as he breathed faster and faster as he was starting to lose himself in his state of panic.

 _'Wait Bryco, take a deep breath'_ he thought to himself as he slowly stopped panicking and took a deep breath, slowly relaxing himself. _'and think'_ he thought to himself as he slowly calmed down, taking deeper and deeper breathes. He relaxed his body as he now started to think with a more clear head.

 _'Okay, he is something I've never seen before. He knows Kakarot's technique and can regenerate.'_ he thought to himself as he stated the facts that he knew about Cell by counting his fingers of his left hand, reaching to three fingers. _'He is also superior to me_ physically' he thought to himself calmly as he raised his ring finger, continuing to tell himself what he already knows. _'and when he first met Vegeta and I, he knew both of our_ names.' he finished counting the facts as he raised his last left finger.

His panting and huffing slowly became fewer as he focused his mind on the task at hand. _'Remember what Nappa said when you were a kid: "If you meet an alien you can't overpower, treat it carefully.", too bad he never took his own advice.'_ the middle-class fighter thought to himself as he pressed his back more against the wall of the cubicle.

 _'Now, this Cell guy has natural traits that aid him in combat, and if I want to defeat him, I need to solve his mystery: what is he and what is he fully capable of.'_ the defender of Earth thought to himself with a focused mind as he smirked at the prospect of a challenge now, instead of panicking like before. _'This actually might be pretty fun. It's not everyday that I need to work my mind in a fight.'_ he thought to himself as he felt the exhilarating sensation of blood pumping through his body. The desire to fight was coming back to him now greater than ever.

He started to push himself up, as he sat a bit and managed to get off the floor, crouching as he smiled at the thought of getting back into the fight. _'Yeah, I can do this. I may have taken a bit of a beating, but if I can figure a weakness to his regeneration, I can gain the upper hand.'_ he thought to himself with confidence as he peeked outside of the cubicle, only to see the shadow of his opponent entering the room, forcing him to hide, pressing his back against the wall of his cubicle and waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

"You're probably thinking to yourself: "If I can find the weakness of his regeneration, I can defeat him." am I wrong?" he heard the raspy voice of his adversary ask what he just thought about, causing his eyes to go wide with shock as he felt a chill going down his spine.

 _'Shit, of course! He showed me his regeneration capabilities just to direct my actions to his desirable course, dammit!'_ the full-blooded Saiyan thought to himself as he started to sweat again and his body shook slightly. He also growled silently under his breath.

"Hm... from the blood drops on the floor, I can certainly see that you went to the right, to one of the office cubicles." he heard the voice of the bug-looking creature's voice getting closer to him, as he heard the echoing sound of his footsteps making a "CLANG!" sound upon making contact with the ground.

"No no no." the red-spandex wearing warrior whispered with concern in his voice as beads of sweat fell from his brow and mixed with the blood that remained on his face while pressing his back against the wall of the cubicle, grinding his teeth nervously as he waited to see if the monster would go past his hiding spot or attack him.

"Oh, by the way, I knew where you were the second I finished saying my first sentence. I could hear every sound you made." he said smugly with a chilling sensation of killing intent coming right from behind the wall of the cubicle, causing Bryco to jump up, golden color rising to his short-spiky hair as his eyes turned emerald, all in a single instance.

A green-blue of ki suddenly appeared in the middle of his palm as he extended his arm right into the face of the blue-skinned monster, which had a shit-eating grin plastered all over his face. "Eat this! **Geo Blast!** " he shouted angrily as he fired his attack, but it seemed to pass right through Cell, who used an afterimage to avoid the point blank attack and appear right above his opponent.

"Not gonna happen!" the bug-looking monster shouted as he slammed down a double-ax-hammed, but the Super Saiyan jumped to the left at the last second and raised both of his arms, a small orb of ki on the tio of each of his ten fingers. " **Geo Blast** **Mini-Gun!** " he shouted in an act of desperation as he rapid fired a long volley of finger-sized Geo Blast in the speed at incredible speed towards his foe, each exploding with great force and sending the armored beast backwards through the cubicles of the floor.

After firing enough small blasts to break some parts of the exoskeleton on the chest of Cell, Bryco charged forward, slamming a thunderous haymaker into the cheek of his monstrous adversary, sending him through the wall of the building and out into the sky once more.

Cell quickly managed to regain his balance as he floated mid air. The red-spandex fighter also flew outside, stopping a safe distance away from him. Then for about ten seconds they just stared at one another while panting. The Cell growled, hunched forward and clenched his hands into fists. "AHHHH!" he roared as he powered up, his power rising to even more than before. He wasn't that much stronger than before, but enough to give his opponent a harder time than before, as a sickly golden aura enveloped him.

"Playtime's over, Bryco!" he shouted as he charged forward as the Super Saiyan entered a fighting stance and ignited his blazing aura around him. However, Cell slowed down when he saw something heading his way, something that glowed blue. He glanced aside only to see a ball of energy heading straight towards him at incredible speed.

The armored monster stopped his momentum and quickly flew backwards, right in time for the attack to blow past him, making the creature sweat as it grunted while watching the ball go past his face. The basketball sized ki attack then flew towards a skyscraper in the distance, detonating against the building and destroying several floors in the explosion.

Both fighters then looked at the source of the attack, with Cell looking left and Bryco looking right, as both saw Vegeta, the golden aura of Super Saiyan enveloping him, with his right arm extended forward. "I've had enough watching such a pahetic fight." he said as Bryco merely spat blood in the direction of the flame-haired prince. "Now it's my turn." he declared as a smirked of arrogance and confidence rose to his face.

 **{To Be** **Continued]**

* * *

 **[Musical Cue #3: Ending- Monster by Skillet]**

* * *

 _With the fight against Cell and Bryco reaching it's climax, Vegeta decides to take the fight to Cell by himself. Can he be the one to discover the mystery of Cell and defeat him? Will anyone else come to their aid? What exactly is Cell and what will solving his mystery unveil? Why are the cyborgs part of his plan? Find out on the next chapter of Changed Path..._

 _Woah boy, took me a little bit more than a week this time around. Kind of surprised myself too. I originally wanted to make the entire fight one chapter, but I decided to make it longer to give my OC character some time to show that he can also kick ass, since all he did against Dr. Gero and Dr. Wheelo was being a battery for Gero. Now I had him fight Cell as a Super Saiyan, unveiling his transformation completely, in front of Vegeta no less. Did you guys enjoyed the fight?_

 _Now the whole mystery thing. After watching Dragon Ball Z Dissection, I decided against revealing every piece of information about Cell, even if all you nice readers know everything. The reason is that the characters know nothing, and slowly gaining intel about him and uncovering everything while he is in his Imperfect Form is such a great opportunity for that. Also, I'm a Jojo fan and despite being incapable of writing something something that is even a third as complex as a Stand Battle, the idea of uncovering a mystery to gain the upper hand is just really good and fits very well with Cell in my opinion._

 ** _R &A:_**

 _ **R:** This was a good follow up to the last chapter honestly. There isn't too much to say about it other than the numerous threads that are being tied together._

 _Piccolo and Kami playing a dangerous game of Will They, Won't They. With Cell on the horizon I assume they will, but you have thrown numerous curveballs into the game before. Kami's reasoning for not fusing was great too, another play to logic._

 _Bulma and Trunks' interaction was nice. The saving of Cell's egg is the only big thing that stands out to me there. Probably nothing important, but one can never be sure with how creative others can be._

 _Cell's introduction was very well thought out. I could have done without the eerie looming lyrics, but that is just me, but I can also admit you built this atmosphere of a monster. The redesign of Cell interested me. Blue and orange coloration in the same positions as a Turtle School gi subtle but a nice detail._

 _Pretty good bridging chapter and I know that there is more spectacular things to come from this chapter. Especially the upcoming fight. "Fight the Monster?! Bryco and Vegeta versus Cell" in old school DBZ naming convention._

 _See you next update._

 _ **A:** Next update is here! Right now, Piccolo and Kami aren't fusing. They will eventually, but not right now. No, there are other means to get stronger *wink wink*, not that it will help Piccolo much._

 _Saving Cell's egg is a part to discover the mystery. Studying it will work along with the search in the underground basement of Gero's lab, aka secret lab. Having both these scenes together will really help in the flow of finding out more about Cell._

 _Oh yes, I thought a lot of Cell's introduction. I wanted it to feel like a horror movie, and this chapter kinda continues his horror movie villain motif while also showing that he is powerful. Last chapter was to show his capability for terror and while the redesign with the coloring is a bit of a coincidence that it's the same colors of the Turtle School, it's more intended so his perfect form will have the dark-blue color that he has in Dragon Ball FighterZ (I'm sure you can find what I mean easily)._

 _So what did you think of Bryco's new fighting style and attacks. I think I'll explain a bit more about it in the next chapter, but this is what I've been waiting to show in this fight. This is what I imagined most when it first came up to my mind. Also, what do you think about Vegeta and Beryco fighting Cell during his introduction rather than Kamicolo?_

 _Okay everyone, that's all for now. Have a nice week and see you next time._


	49. Chapter 48: Fight the Monster!

**Hello everyone, time for the new chapter of Changed Path. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 48: Fight the Monster! Vegeta and Bryco vs Cell Part 2!

Artificial Humans Saga Part 2: The Rise of Cell- Part 2

 **[Musical Cue #1: Opening- Chase by batta]**

 **[Musical Cue #2: Ending- Monster by Skillet]**

* * *

 **[Musical Cue #1: Opening]**

* * *

The royal Super Saiyan was floating in the air in the same altitude as the other two fighters, who now seemed a bit fazed from their fight and looking at him with Cell smirking devilishly while Bryco was growling while sporting a scowl with his Super Saiyan aura flaring around him.

"Excuse you, you royal ass, what did you say? "My turn"? Yeah, like I'll allow you to take over my fight." he said angrily as he growled, blood flowing from between his teeth as he ground them in his state of flaming, golden anger. "Why don't you sit and watch as someone who didn't get smacked like a bitch by the cyborgs fight, you backstabbi-" the taller, middle-class Super Saiyan kept on insulting his supposed "ally", but he was cut off as Vegeta merely growled before appearing next to him using an afterimage and smash a roundhouse kick that sent Bryco flying through a building.

The flame-haired prince smirked confidently as he sighed. "Huh, good to get rid of that pain in the ass." he said to himself as he then turned to his monstrous opponent as he gave him a shit-eating grin. "Sorry, had to get rid of him, his performance was absolutely pathetic." he said while his flaming gold aura raged around him as he relaxed his body, stretching his white gloves.

Cell merely chuckled from the boast of his new foe. "And you think you'll do better?" he asked, making his foe scowl. "Look at you, you're an absolute mess! Your clothes look like they've been thrashed and face-fucked by a lawnmower! Hahaha!" he started to laugh loudly with a mocking tone to his raspy voice as tears came from his eyes.

Vegeta merely growled at the fact that his foe was mocking him and laughing hard at his evidence of defeat. He would fix that quickly. He then charged at his foe, ramming a powerful punch into Cell's gut in an uppercut motion, making the creature and bend over. Smirking, Vegeta followed up by flipping in the air, sending a knee strike from above into the gem at the center of the monster's head, which had been well hidden by the V-shaped crown, sending the creature plummeting down towards the ground.

However, much to the prince's annoyance, before his adversary could hit the ground, his frame seemed to disappear as he used the afterimage technique. "Dammit!" the prince yelled before his left cheek was clobbered by a powerful straight kick by the armored leg of the bug-looking monstrosity, sending him flying so fast that he broke the sound barrier.

However, the prince didn't fly back for too long, as after five seconds he managed to slow himself down and regain his barrings, balancing himself mid-air. Just as he finally gained perfect balance, he saw the monster heading his way at tremendous speed, preparing to hit him even further. Vegeta just smiled as he prepared himself for impact.

As Cell reached him, he sent both a thunderous right haymaker as well as sending his tail out like a spear to stab his pray, but unfortunately for the creature, both attacks passed through the image of his foe, which quickly became transparent. "Shoot me with dong, why don'tcha!" the bug-looking creature shouted with frustration as he looked around for his foe.

To his surprise, a powerful knee strike crashed into his groin area, making him squeal loudly with pain as he was sent flying high into the sky, only for the prince to appear above him and crash into him with a spinning elbow strike to the back, sending the now screeching beast crashing down yet again with a agonized scream, much to the pleasure of the flame-haired Super Saiyan.

As Cell plummeted towards the ground, a golden light suddenly smashed into the bug, with Bryco slamming a powerful spear kick into the cheek of the creature, fracturing his exoskeletal head protector, only to send the bug-looking creature fast to his left. Continuing the assault, the tall Super Saiyan flew forward to reach his target, only for Vegeta to appear beneath Cell and kick him in the stomach, sending him upwards into the sky.

This caused both fighters to stop as they growled and snarled at one another. "Would you stop stealing my kill, you bastard?!" the short-spiky haired fighter yelled at the shorter fighter, raising his fist in front of his face with objection.

The prince returned the favor by raising his hand in the exact same manor. "This is my fight now! You stay back!" he yelled angrily as both of them flared their auras in an attempt to make the other stand down.

Suddenly they felt a terrifying increase in Cell's power, as well as the fact that he was now heading towards the two of them. Dodging backwards, each in the different direction, they barely escaped a powerful punch from Cell, which caused such powerful wind currents that it gave each of the golden fighters a slash on the cheek, with blood flowing out of it. "Fuck you two, I'm killing you now!" the creature screeched furiously as he stopped himself mid-air, standing between both of his adversaries.

"RRRAAAGGGHHH!" he roared at the top of his lungs as he released a powerful explosive wave that atomized part of the remaining urban jungle around them, sending both Saiyans flying in different directions as they crossed their arms in front of their faces to defend themselves as they energy burned their forearms and the wind blasted them into buildings and rocks that were part of the use crater in the middle of the battlefield.

Cell chased after Vegeta as he prepared to kick him with a powerful attack aimed for the scrotum, but the kick moved through an afterimage yet again, pissing off the creature. "Nice shot, nearly grazed my neck." the prince of all Saiyans said as he appeared behind the monster and smacked him aside the head with a powerful roundhouse kick, sending him flying through the walls of the building.

Flying up, the royal elite fired a volley of dozens upon dozens of energy blasts towards the building, atomizing it into dust from pure, raw energy. "DIE! DIE! DIE!" he roared angrily as he fired more and more bolts of ki at the area where he sent his opponent flying. After the 100th bolt there was a gigantic sphere of energy made of 100 smaller spheres that span around themselves as Vegeta extended his arm with his fingers facing upwards. "You're going straight to hell. **BIG BANG ATTACK!** " he roared as he fired his sphere attack towards the many explosions.

However, much to the prince's annoyance, a green sphere of ki was also flying towards the explosions that he made, reaching at the same time as his finishing move, making both spheres collide in the center and explode into a massive pillar of green and blue, which destroyed the entire 10 kilometer of buildings, roads, bridges and whatever was in that area into complete atomic oblivion.

The two panted as they watched the destruction of everything around them occur, as they see how the buildings and everything turn into atoms and burn into nothingness. After about twenty seconds of this the pillar of light and heat disappeared as the two fighters glared at each other: Vegeta looked at his taller comrade angrily while Bryco looked at him smugly.

"Stole you're kill, princess?" he asked the flame-haired elite fighter as he crossed his hands in front of his face with satisfaction. "That's what you get for entering in the middle of my fight." he said as he turned to the center of the origin of the explosion as he started to sense the ki of the monster. "But it's definitely not other, not until we solve his mystery." he said as he returned into his fighting stance and ignited his fiery, golden aura around his muscular and tall frame.

"Tsk!" the prince just snickered angrily as he looked at the same direction as his supposed "ally" from above. As the dust and smoke cleared, they saw the creature below as it slowly but surely ascended up into the air. Most of the exoskeleton around the head and stomach was missing, along with his entire right arm and left leg, along with no tail limping behind.

The creature focused his glare at Vegeta. "You pricks!" he shouted as with a massive scream his missing limbs popped right out of their stumps with a loud, meaty "SKWELSH!" and "POP!" sounds and his exoskeleton reformed around the around the body with many "CRUNCH!" sounds as a shockwave echoed and pushed the two warriors back an inch. He then disappeared with an afterimage, appearing beside Bryco and kicking him in the shin, making the eyes of the tall defender of Earth to bulge out as he was sent skidding and bouncing across the gigantic crater.

Continuing on, Cell charged at Vegeta with a spear strike from his tail, which said opponent dodged under using his shorter height to his own advantage, as he surged under the tail and tried to hit the bug-looking humanoid with an uppercut. Unfortunately for the prince of all Saiyans, the monster managed to quickly spin backwards to dodge the uppercut, with a knee strike of his own crashing into the chin of the Super Saiyan with enormously loud "BRISH!" sound as a shockwave sent him flying upwards with blood flowing out of his mouth.

Pursuing the flame-haired fighter, Cell started to hammer into his adversary with a barrage of kicks into his abdomen, making said adversary to spew blood from his mouth with each kick that landed. After the twenty fourth kick, the blue-skinned humanoid bug smashed a leopard punch into his foe's right breastplate, sending him flying so fast and with such force that he broke the sound barrier twice before crashing down into the crater with a "BOOM!" sound and an explosion of air that raised dust 50 meters into the air.

Cell panted heavily as many beads of sweat covered his brow. "NOT SO ARROGANT NOW, HUH?! YOU BASTARD!" he roared furiously at the top of his lugs as several blasts of air blew out around him as he sent the air currents like a shockwave of deadly deadly wind blades in his fury.

" **Geo Blast!** " a ball of green-blue ki flew towards Cell from below, which he managed to detect as it was quickly heading his way. He turned around and as the attack reached him, he quickly sliced it into two with a swipe of his hand. "Not this time!" he shouted as the two parts of the blast flew behind him.

Not giving up, the Super Saiyan closed his fist. " **Expand!** " he roared as the two halves of the attack started to expand massively quick, startling the blue-skinned creature to the point that his eyes widened in surprise. "You ain't winning me this easily!" the human-like alien shouted confidently with a smirk on his face.

However, Cell dashed forward and down, heading towards his old opponent, much to said opponent's surprise and shock as the creature easily outpaced the expanding orbs, breaking the sound barrier with ease, causing a mach cone to form around him as he flew down towards his foe.

Not giving Bryco any time to move, the bug-looking monster quickly slammed his foot into the face of the golden-haired defender of Earth, crashing his body against the ground, while his foot dragged and pushed the fighter across the ground, creating deep trenches of dirt as the muscular body as skidding deep into the surface.

After a 50 meters long trench was created by using the middle-class Saiyan's body as a shovel, Cell removed his foot from his adversary's face and chuckled evilly. "Had enough yet Bryco? Ready to admit defeat?" he asked with a sinister tone to his voice. However Cell was also panting heavily as beads of sweat now covered his entire body.

Then the Super Saiyan started to chuckle himself, much to the confusion of the monstrous being, who had a matching expression of confusion and perplexity on his bug-like face. "The hell are you laughing about?" he asked as the warrior started to laugh louder and louder, which made the creature feel a bit uneasy.

The laugh then grew and grew as more and more blood came out of the face of the downed warrior, making him laugh maniacally as he spewed blood from his temple, forehead, mouth and nose. "I figured part of your mystery, Cell!" he exclaimed with a declaration as he raised his left arm and pointed at the creature.

This made Cell look eerily concerned as his eyes widen in shock and he started to sweat heavily while also panting and having his body shake at the sound of this proclamation. "What do you mean by that?!" the monstrous being demanded an answer while also grabbing his opponent by the neck of his red spandex suit.

However, when Cell lifted up his adversary, Bryco just smirked as he began to whistle, which at first confused the blue-skinned being at first, as he was confused to why his foe was whistling, but then he realized what the Saiyan was doing, as his eardrums started to burn from the inside while as he felt he was listening to nails scratching a board with a mic next to it.

Cell then dropped his whistling foe and covered the area of his eardrums in agony as he screeched in pain and fell to his knees. "SHIIIIT! WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY THE FUCK AM I IN SUCH A FUCKING PAIN?!" he started to squeal and swear in agony as his body shook and tried his hardest to stop the sound from entering his head, but he was unsuccessful.

The short-spiky, golden haired fighter sat up as he smirked. "In one of the times I met Kakarot and Raditz at Bulma's place, Raditz told me that Piccolo's Namekian hearing is sensitive to whistling." he explained as he chuckled victoriously and smirked with confidence. "He told me that he was once bored and whistled to himself, and after a few seconds he noticed that Piccolo, who was close to him was in agonizing pain!" the Super Saiyan declared as he slowly started to rise from the ground, using his right hand to support his body to get up. "The regeneration, the hearing, they are Namekian!" he declared as he clenched his fists and shouted, igniting his flaming golden aura around himself. "Thus you get tired the more you regenerate, just like Piccolo! I've figured you out!" he declared victoriously as he prepared to charge at his foe with a ball of energy in his hand.

The Saiyan charged as he cocked his hand back, preparing to slam his energy blast into the stomach of the blue-skinned bug. "I WIN!" he roared as he flew as fast as he could in his state with a big smile of satisfaction on his face as he left a trail of gold behind him.

Suddenly he realized that he had stopped whistling a while ago to explain what he did to his foe, which was a gigantic mistake on his part. His eyes widen with realization. _'Oh no.'_ he thought to himself as the monstrous being turned around quickly, and while still kneeling on the ground, extended his finger, which had a red beam of ki being fired from it that moved so quickly that Bryco didn't have time to react before it pierced his leg, causing him to fall face first into the ground and the ball of ki he had in his palm to fade away.

Both fighters panted as the middle-class Super Saiyan forced himself to get up, despite the large amounts of pain that he was feeling in his right leg, which was dripping with blood through the hole in it, making him growl and snarl in pain as he closed one eye and ground his teeth.

Cell slowly walked to him while heavily panting, a large layer of sweat covering his blue-skinned armored body as he seemed tired. "You fucking punk. Just because you found out something about me means you won? I'm fucking stronger, faster and better than your shitty, bratty ass in every goddamn day of the fucking week!" he swore and cursed furiously with a snarl as his human-looking foe could barely move, with his heavily injured body shaking unsteadily while also panting. Cell then rammed a powerful counter-clockwise roundhouse kick into the right temple of his adversary, sending his limping body skidding across the ground as his golden hair turned black and the Saiyan finally lost consciousness.

The bug-looking creature then walked towards his downed foe as he raised his tail up and aimed its stinger towards the unconscious man. "Now go the fuck to sleep, FOREVER!" he suddenly shouted as he launched his stinger at the full-blooded Saiyan, but before it managed to reach its target, the prince came back and slammed a powerful knee strike into the neck of the creature of unknown origins.

Cell span in the air as he spewed blood as he had a bit of time breathing, causing his breath to become heavier and more tired as he fell on his back with a "THUD!" on the ground, as he groaned with pained huffs and puffs coming from his mouth, as now his throat was also strained a bit. "BLAGH!" he spat some more blood as he turned his head to the side so he won't choke on his own blood.

"If you're someone who constantly swears and curses, it shows you have no class, you damn bug." the prince of all Saiyans said smugly as he stood next to the unconscious body of his supposed "ally", chuckling at both the downed Saiyan's and his own foe's misery.

The bug-looking being got up as he coughed up a bit, spitting blood with every cough. He snarled at the shorter fighter angrily. "Damn *pant* you *pant* Vegeta. You're *Pant* next." he said as he charged at his smug foe, who easily sidestepped the charge, despite its speed.

Laughing loudly, the royal warrior prince showed his confidence. "You're slower and more predictable. You still maybe stronger and faster, but you're so goddamn tired it's not even fun anymore!" he declared arrogantly as he span around and attempted to hit his foe with a spinning kick into the creature's beak-mouth, but he missed by several inches as Cell bent backwards just a bit, before charging in once more when his target was less balanced and smashing a mighty leopard punch into his cheekbone, sending him flying back.

The creature then raised his finger towards where he sent the prince flying while taking deep breaths. "Eat this pretty girl! **Dodonpa!** " he yelled as a large beam of energy was launched out of his finger towards his flame-haired elite adversary with a smile of satisfaction on his face as he kept inhaling deep breaths.

Regaining back his balance as he skid on the ground, Vegeta saw the beam coming his way and raised his left hand next to his right cheek. "This battle has just began, don't think such a pathetic punch will stop me." he said with a serious look in his eyes and a smirk of the thrill of adrenaline in his blood as he prepared himself for the impact. As the beam was reaching him, he performed a powerful slap that smacked the attack away from him with relative ease, burning the glove on his hand completely.

Vegeta then looked at his exposed hand and clenched it as he felt the burning pain surging through it. _'I keep losing more and more clothes today. I need to have that bitch repair my armor.'_ he thought to himself as he bit his lower lip to fight back the pain that he was feeling from the burning sensation in the back of his left hand. _'Maybe I'll sleep with her again just to piss off that annoying human again. Although just sleeping with her last time was fun on its own, aside from making that failure of a son.'_ he thought to himself as he smirked while shifting his gaze to his panting, tired foe.

As a retort to the bug-looking, monstrous creature of unknown origins, the flame-haired Super Saiyan raised his left hand, extended his arm towards the blue, armored skin foe and gestured to him to just come at him full throttle. "Was that your best, or do you still think you can play with me?" he asked smugly as his smirk turned into a complete shit-eating grin, which pissed off the being in front of him.

"STOP MOCKING ME!" Cell roared in fury as he charged at the prince.

* * *

Meanwhile, far, far, _far_ , far away from the fight itself, the group of two cyborgs, one android and one Saiyan were inside a doughnut truck that the pair of cyborgs stole, with Cyborg #17 driving, Cyborg #18 sitting in the seat beside him and the other two sitting at the back of the truck along with all the doughnuts, which Raditz was more that happy to wolf down to regain his strength after his harsh fight with Eighteen.

Android Sixteen at the moment was sitting silently with his legs curled up close to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. He seemed focused and stoic, like he has been ever since he had been woken up. He was looking at the back door of the van as he was completely silent, which was completely opposite of the loud eating of the older brother of Earth's greatest warrior.

"You felt it two, didn't you Raditz?" he suddenly spoke, much to the surprise of the burly warrior that he stopped eating joyfully and actually looked at the android with a serious, stoic expression of his own. "You felt Vegeta and Bryco energy signatures clash with this bizarre amalgamation of energy signatures. Did you not?" the mohawked giant repeated his question silently, as if he was whispering it so his sibling could be blissfully unaware of what is going on.

The log-haired Saiyan got closer to the tall android. "Yeah, of course I did." he whispered as he looked at the pair of cyborgs as he talked, trying not to alert them. "I assume they either don't care or don't have an implant that allows the to pick up ki signatures, correct?" the son of Bardock asked as he picked another doughnut and ate it slowly, waiting for the mechanical being to answer.

Sixteen didn't move his head at all and stayed at his stationary position. "Affirmative." he answered as he kept looking at the back door, as it he was looking outside at the direction of where the fight was taking place, which unnerved the tall Saiyan slightly as he kept eating to restore his strength.

The blonde teen then turn her head to look back at the pair. "What are you two talking about?" she asked with a bored tone to her voice as he put her hands behind her head to relax while her brother was busy driving.

Raditz just glared at her as he kept on picking up doughnut after doughnut, eating them all extremely quickly. "Nothing you should concern yourself about." he told her coldly as his glance was locked on her.

Eighteen glared at him silently for a few seconds, only to snare with a retort. "Whatever, just stop wolfing down all that food, it's disgusting." she complained venomously as she looked back at the road ahead.

The maned Saiyan just snared back at her. "Hey, you don't need to eat to restore power and energy to your body, I do, so just shut up and stop complaining." her said with an annoyed tone to his voice, which caused a vein to throb on the forehead of the blonde cybernetic human.

Seventeen chuckled, breaking the ice of a silence that had just started in the van after Raditz had finished talking. "Ah, lovers quarrel." he said jokingly as he was stirring the wheel with a gigantic grin on his face that reached from ear to ear.

Hearing this made the mechanical being give her twin a glare of daggers with immense killing intent. "Say that again, and I'll strangle you in your sleep." she talked him with an angry whisper, to which the teenager just snickered with satisfaction, keeping his grin as smug as he possibly could.

* * *

Across the sky there were many shokwaves appearing all around a certain area as two great powers clashed physically over and over again. Cell sent a powerful roundhouse kick towards the flame-haired royal's temple, which was ducked under very quickly by the shorter fighter, who then tried to slam a punch into the armored abdomen of the creature, only for said creature to raise his knee to block the attack, causing a powerful shockwave to explode with a powerful "BOOM!" sound that shook the planet itself.

Splitting apart and gaining some distance from one another, Vegeta fired a powerful Big Bang Attack at his monstrous foe, who easily and almost lazily moved to the left just enough for the big ball of energy to bypass his larger body and fly into a distance, where it exploded into another section of the city that still wasn't ruined, demolishing that area in a blinding light of blue which tore the ground apart from the force and atomized everything in the vicinity. Away from the explosion, Cell just smirked.

Charging in, the bug-looking freak attack with a rapid bicycle kick that was headed towards the golden haired elite, but his frame disappeared immediately with great speed, smashing a powerful elbow into the beak-mouth of the creature, making a sonic boom as it send the blue-skinned monster flying. "You're getting sloppy." the prince of all Saiyans said mockingly with a smug grin on his face as he chased after his foe and hammered a barrage of powerful punches into the upper body of Cell with glee.

As he cocked back a punch with his right hand, which he cloaked with golden ki, he left himself open long enough for the creature to retaliate with a powerful headbutt that made a loud "CRUNCH!" sound as it sent the Super Saiyan flying backwards with blood trailing of his forehead. Following up, Cell started to hammer a barrage of his own, using his long legs to slam kicks into Vegeta's back while using punches to hit the stomach and chest, breaking many of the Super Saiyan's ribs, making him spew blood.

Finishing his barrage, the bug-looking being slammed a double-axe hammer on top of the royal fighter's chest, sending him crashing down into the ground, which exploded and sent dust into the air with a loud "BOOM!" sound upon impact. "And you're getting too arrogant for your own good, Vegeta." the creature said with a tired yet confident tone as he kept breathing hard while also slowly starting to descend from the air down to the ground.

The monster sneered. _'Damn it all to hell, I'm getting too tired for this. I'm losing power by the second. I'll have to bolt soon to get some rest before starting to drink again.'_ he thought to himself angrily as he descended to the ground slowly as he huffed and puffed all the way down.

As the monster was close to the ground, Vegeta suddenly bounced up and smacked his grotesque adversary in the jaw, sending him flying up with saliva coming out of his mouth. "You don't punch as hard as before." the Super Saiyan smirked as he talked smugly, arrogance oozing from his frame as he followed the creature up into the sky and prepared to strike him with a double-axe hammer from above, but his attack passed through an afterimage. "Shit!" he swore angrily as Cell appeared in the exact same pose as Vegeta right above him, intending to strike with a double-axe hammer of his own, which also passed through an afterimage the prince used at the last second before being hit.

"Oh you flaming bastard!" the bug-looking being swore angrily as once again Vegeta appeared above him with the intention of slamming both his hands on top of his adversary's head, but said adversary did as both he and Vegeta made before, by dodging so fast that only an afterimage remained for the fist to pass through it, much to the annoyance of the royal elite warrior.

"Fuck!" the Super Saiyan swore again in frustration as once more his foe appeared above him with the intention of ramming a double-axe hammer into the Saiyan's head, which again passed through an afterimage for the fourth time now. However, when the last royal Saiyan appeared above his foe, said foe used his tail, which quickly wrapped around the neck of the golden-haired fighter, who started to grasp for breath as he was being chocked slowly, with his ominous enemy started to cackle about the situation, which was obviously in his favor.

"*pant* You see Vegeta? *pant* You're still a *pant* dumb *pant* dead man." he said as he gasped for breath while his tail's grasp was tightening around the prince's neck further and further. This caused the monster to rejoice in his assurance of his victory. He turned around so his face would then face that of his adversary while descending to the ground till the point that his feet landed and made a "TAP!" sound when he made the slightest of impacts with it.

"When you *pant* get to hell, Vegeta, *pant* tell your mommy I said hello." he mocked the prince, laughing while doing so, and raised his right index finger and charging red ki on its tip. All the while the flame-haired Super Saiyan was fighting for his life, trying to pull the tail away.

"The only one to send him to hell is me, now turn around." the creature suddenly felt a gigantic burst of energy from behind him, and by seeing the light reflecting on him, he immediately knew who it was. Turning around, all he saw was the bleeding, beaten-down Super Saiyan holding his arms forward to face the creature's face, his palms in a state in which the left palm was in an entirely horizontal line, while his right palm was in a vertical line. Both met each hand's wrist, creating a perfect 90 degrees between them in that point, while on the palm itself was a fully charged up orange and purple ball of ki spinning around itself with purple and orange flames surrounding it.

This utterly shocked and terrified Cell immediately, but it was too late for him to react, as the ball instantly lost stability, because the user was too tired to fully send it forward as a concentrated and powerful beam as he usually does. "Die." Bryco whispered as released the attack at full force, point-blank. "SOULFIRE!" at the top of his lungs one last time as the entire area exploded with orange and purple light, encasing everything in it as the blast exploded forth and painted the skies orange, the ground in purple, as what remained of the city as a result of the fight was completely atomized, leaving only a gigantic wave of orange and purple that was seen from the lookout itself.

Wind currents were erupting like crazy, creating several tornadoes in the next dozens of miles from the city, while the planet itself shook on and on and on from the power of the attack that was launched by the Super Saiyan. The ground cracked apart in the area, letting gashes spill out lava like geysers in the 5 miles around Ginger Town, while everything in the blast itself that wasn't on the level to take it head on was turned into nothingness, leaving nothing behind.

* * *

 **Kami's Lookout,**

In a dark room with only windows to serve as light, a powerful beacon had pulled him back from the pain. Something was happening down on Earth and he couldn't understand what. All he had been feeling was pain. Now he felt an explosion, an event of annihilation which called for him. Desires to face the power that was raging down on the planet.

"What? What's going on?" the Earth's greatest defender said as he tried to get up, but his muscles were so weak that he could barely move, if not at all. Son Goku felt powerless and feeble. He was needed to defend his home from the cyborgs, and he was feeling the end of a fight, the feeling of two of his friends leaving barely any amount of energy to them left, and he was lying somewhere powerless.

All he could do now is go back to sleep and regain his strength.

* * *

The blast had finally died down after an entire minte of destruction, and all that was left from Ginger Town as the dust cleared was a crater with a small layer of lava at the bottom of it. However there were several rocks formations which could be islands in what was starting to become this lake of lava.

On one of those spots stood the red-spandex wearing Saiyan, his hair in its black color as he lost the power to wield his Super Saiyan transformation. He panted heavily as fell to his knees, barely able to remain conscious anymore. His vision was blurry as he looked everywhere to see what other life aside from him survived the blast.

In a corner far away from him lied the Saiyan prince's unconscious body as he had also lost his Super form, but he was still alive, despite the horrible burns that covered almost his entire wind passed through the area as it carried more dust with it.

Suddenly the barely conscious, middle-class Saiyan felt the power of his foe still flickering and pumping, proving that said foe was still alive, despite the power of the attack he had received, which while not as powerful as he could make it as a Super Saiyan, was still incredibly powerful in its own right.

The dust cleared completely, revealing the freakish thing as it lacked an entire lower half of his body, as well as the entire left side of his upper half, leaving him completely demolished and at his last leg. "You bastard..." he said as he panted while blood was spilling everywhere from his wounds, despite being half closed by the heat of the attack. "You short-spiky haired motherfucker! BLAGH!" he swore again angrily as he spat blood.

With a devilish scream of anguish and pain his destroyed half of his upper body sprouted from the injuries of the monster as another arm and half a head reformed instantly, much to the horror of the Saiyan, who now fell completely to the ground. "You made me use all my remaining strength to regenerate, you fuck!" the creature roared in fury and anguish as he started using his arms to dig into the ground.

To the shock of the red-spandex wearing defender of earth, the movement speed of the arms became quicker and quicker with each second. "I'll remember this! I will return and beat you to death in the most horrifying ways possible!" the monster declared with unfathomable rage as it dug himself deep into the ground, even swimming through the lava, before disappearing out of sight. At this moment was when Bryco lost consciousness for the second and last time in the fight.

* * *

The Saiyan prince's eyes snapped open his he felt himself filled with energy and life once again. He immediately sat up, only to see the desolated and destroyed town he was fighting with, but his clothes were completely intact from when he first fought earlier today against the androids. Even his armor was back.

He looked around him, only to see the defenders of Earth sitting around and talking to the middle-class Saiyan, all except one. His own son was standing above him, looking down at him with a concerned glare. The time traveler then crouched to face height of his shorter father.

"Good to see you awake, now we can here both of your versions for confirmation." he said with a serious tone to his voice, which made the the prince glare at his future son. A second later Trunks' eyes soften as he extended his hand forward to help the prince up and smiled. "Glad to see that you're still alive dad." he said with a lot of relief in his voice as he almost appeared to sigh.

Vegeta growled as he immediately snarled and pushed back the adolescent fighter back and got up, getting everyone to glare at him, including the red-spandex wearing fighter who "helped" him fighting the monstrous bug monster. The flame-haired fighter pointed angrily at the taller Saiyan. "You stole my kill again, didn't you?!" he asked angrily as a vein throbbed on his forehead.

Piccolo stood between both fighters. "I need you to tell me everything that happened. To confirm what he told us." the Namekian said with a cold and professional tone, keeping his stoic expression while crossing both arms in front of his chest. "So care to add anything?" he asked the warrior prince with a stoic tone to his voice.

Vegeta growl as he glared daggers at the green-skined fighter. "What happened" he started to explain as he pointed at the swordsman from the future. "Is that an alternate timeline version of this pathetic excuse for a fighter got killed like a bitch by that Cell creature, who looks like a hybrid of humans, pukes and bugs, which could describe each and everyone of you assholes, by the way!" the prince started to explain as he yelled angrily while pointing at each of the Z-Fighters around him. He then pointed at the other Saiyan. "And because this clown fought like a complete embarrassment, I had to step in, AND HE STOLE MY KILL!" the prince roared angrily as he flared up his white-blue aura.

Bryco just spat on the ground in response to seeing his supposed "ally" furious. "He isn't dead yet. My attack almost killed him, but he escaped." he said as he stretched, his statement shocking the powerful prince of all Saiyans enough to make his dispel his aura. "You'll have another shot at him, because he'll take a while to come back, and we know his MO." he said with a bit of a defeated tone to his deep voice as he lowered his head a bit and bit his lip.

The former bandit bandit rubbed his chin with confusion. "So... to conclude, we have some crazy time traveling bug monster who is as strong as a Super Saiyan eating people to get stronger and wants to achieve perfection?" the Turtle School disciple asked as he tried to summarize the information they had just heard from the Saiyans.

Tien snared at this comment. "Whatever that means." he says with an annoyed and frustrated tone to his voice as he crosses his arms in front of his chest before looking at the tall middle-class Saiyan fighter. "Did he even mention what it even means to become perfect? Because just these words are too general." the tri-clops inquired out of his ally, who got up while shaking his head.

"He only mentioned that it's got something to do with the cyborgs, but he refused to say more." Bryco explained as he talked with his defeated tone while growling in frustration. He tapped his foot on the ground as he ground his teeth while clenching his hand into a fist. "We don't know if he'll just join up with them, by we can't charge at him head-on until we figure out everything about him." he said with focus and determination in his voice, enhanced by his frustration over the result of the fight with the monster.

Krillin, who had just sat there and listened in fright of the terrible descriptions of what occurred in the city before the battle and during the battle itself. He was soaking the info into himself as he was shaking in horror and sweating as he quivered while sitting on a rock, while his Saiyan girlfriend hugged him from behind, trying to calm him down.

The noseless former monk then raised his head as he seemed to think of something. "Hey guys, what if that Cell thing is like Piccolo Daimao's spaws, one that you didn't know about Piccolo?" he asked as he seemed pleased with his hypothesis. "Think about it: he can regenerate like a Namekian and is vulnerable to whistling and, as Bryco described, shows signs of enhanced hearing. All points lead to him being a Namekian." the small fighter analyzed the clues the group's hands, putting his hands on his waist and raised a big smile on his face.

The female Saiyan chuckled while patting on the small man's head. "Good job, Krilli-Billy." she said with a joyous tone to her voice as she smiled a smile so wide that it reached from ear to ear.

Piccolo shook his head. "Not possible. There is no way a Namekian spawn would be stronger than a Super Saiyan, no matter how many years it trains." the green-skinned warrior shut down Krillin's theory in a an instant with his counter-argument, as he also started to think about what Cell could possibly be. "But I agree with Bryco, we shouldn't engage him before we find out everything about him." the alien said as he seemed focused about thinking as hard as he could.

Vegeta, much to everyone's dismay, just walked away from everyone else and punched a rock so hard that it shattered into the smallest pieces. "THAT DOESN'T MATTER! Fighting alongside the cyborgs or not, we just find Cell and kill him! I could have even done that myself if Bryco wasn't such a pathetic, kill stealing **BITCH!** " he shouted furiously as he snarled with anger.

Trunks, who stood between the rest of the group and the last royal Saiyan, he nodded with a serious look on his face. "I agree, we should kill Cell before he become a bigger threat and we should act right now. If we end him sooner, he'll have less chances to fight him alongside the cyborgs and-" the teen swordsman from the future started to explain his reasoning to agree with his father, but he was cut by a scream.

Vegeta's insult was the final straw. The tall, middle-class, full blooded Saiyan turned and glared daggers at the flame-haired prince and gave a vicious snare to his former superior. "Okay, THAT **IS** **IT!** " he howled in a state of fury as a flame of gold surrounded him in an instant as his short and spiky hair to spike up even more and turned gold, while his eyes turned from black to emerald, all in an instant. After his transformation, he charged at full speed towards Vegeta, pushing Trunks out of the way, sending the boy flying away as he himself pinned the prince to the ground.

The Super Saiyan raised his fist and cocked it back, preparing to strike the full-blooded elite. "LET'S SEE HOW BIG THAT MOUTH IS WHEN I SMASH YOU FACE IN!" he roared in fury as he released his fist, which headed towards the target of his rage. However, Vegeta managed to transform himself into a Super Saiyan in the last second before the punch crashed into his cheek, making him spew blood from his mouth instead of having his head turned to paste.

Glaring daggers at the taller fighter, the prince of all Saiyans gave a low growl. "Is that the best you've got?" he asked smugly as well as keeping a serious expression to his face and to the tone of his voice. Reacting all based on his anger, Bryco raised his other fist to punch the other Saiyan elite in the face once again, but this left him open for the Saiyan elite to open his palm and hit him with a powerful and invisible kiai that sent him flying up into the sky.

Vegeta then charged forward into the sky, reaching up to his new foe instantly and slammed a punch into his jaw so hard that it created a shockwave and made a loud "POW!" sound as it sent him into a boulder, making a loud explosion of dust and making a loud "BOOM!" sound upon impact.

The prince started to laugh while floating in the air as he looked down at his supposed "ally", who was now bleeding from his nose and mouth, while Vegeta himself was bleeding slightly from his mouth as well. "HA! Serves you right for trying to attack you better, traitor!" he said smugly with arrogant oozing from his frame as his aura burned around him.

Bryco growled furiously as he ignited his raging, golden, wildfire of an aura as the boulder he was smashed into was atomized completely. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" he screamed at the top of of lugs as he charged towards the Saiyan prince, who entered a fighting stance.

The rest of the Z-Fighters were looking from below, shaking at what was now occurring, all except Piccolo, who just snarled with annoyance and irritation. "Dammit! Now I have to stop them from making greater fools of themselves." he spoke angrily as he threw the white turban off his head on the ground, while also removing the weighted, caped shoulder-pads he was wearing and putting it on the ground.

He clenched his fists and put them to his sides as he crouched a bit, entering a horse stance to charge up his power. Debris rose from the ground as he started to grunt with effort and pain as veins started to throb all over his body: his forehead, his arms, his legs, his neck and even his torso. His muscles seemed to bulge and grow slightly from the power he was now charging in himself. " **KAIOKEN TIMES 20!** ' he roared at the top of his lunges as a fiery crimson aura exploded around his frame, releasing an incredible amount of power as he grunted so hard that blood started to flow out of his mouth in several small streams of purple.

With a jump into the air so powerful that it tore his skin off his legs, the green-skinned Z-Warrior flew towards the pair of Super Saiyan, who were clashing with such force that it created large and powerful shockwaves that shook the planet to its core, intending to make them stop, whatever means necessary.

 **{To Be Continued]**

* * *

 **[Musical Cue #2: Ending]**

* * *

 _With Cell retreating, the team must find out the truth about him before he can cause more damage and loss of life, but first Piccolo takes the challenge to stop two Super Saiyans from fighting to the death, a battle that could tear the world itself apart. Will he succeed in his endeavor, risking his own life on the line with the extreme boost of Kaioken x20? What truly is Cell? What are his intentions for the cyborgs? Find out on the next chapter of Changed Path..._

 _Woah boy, hard chapter to write. After all I wanted to show last chapter with Bryco vs Cell, I had a hard time figuring out how this would work with Vegeta thrown into the mix, so it took me a long fucking while to write this chapter. Sorry. If you want to know, I consider this fight's conclusion as a draw. Now R &A:_

 ** _R &A:_**

 _ **R:** Okay, I guess I just jumped to conclusions in Cell's appearance. Taking the more adult Cell Junior-y look makes sense, and it further diversifies your Cell from the norm. Not that you didn't show that this chapter, Namekian healing and hearing interesting additions._

 _I thoroughly enjoyed this chapter from top to bottom. Bryco's arrogance being wholly pointless as the fight went on, the argument with Vegeta was a nice touch by the way. Cell's character is going to take a little while to get used to but I can tell there is an effort there to diversify him._

 _Geo being adding in front of his attack names, and I may be looking into this too much, could show his acceptance of the Earth which is a nice touch. And the diversity of attacks including a Hellzone Grenade-like attack shows his tactical abilities. His strata was on display too, unfortunately that didn't work._

 _Vegeta's turn now, that'll be fun._

 _Can't wait for the next chapter._

 _ **A:** Well, hope the long ass wait was worth for this chapter. I really had a hard time planning out how to end this fight and I still think I did a pretty OK job. Now._

 _Glad you liked the last chapter and hope you like this one as well._

 _For now guys and gals, this is all I offer you. I'll see you next chapter and have a nice day._


	50. Chapter 49: Cybernetic Adventures

**Hey there everyone, Happy new year to all of you in 2019! This is the 3rd year of this story and I hope to continue this story for more years to come (and considering my pacing, I'm not sure if I'm going to finish the Artificial Humans Saga until September of this year and maybe beyond). I want to thank all of your time that you give me by reading this story, which starts rather horribly (dumpster fire really) and got better as time went on. This arc right now is more planned than those before it and from here on out I actually have ideas and scenes actually in my head.  
**

 **So I hope you all continue to read my story, and maybe leave a comment or so, since 1 review each chapter makes me a bit sad. Yeah, I know, I'm kinda ungrateful right now, but I still want to read what you think about my newer chapters of the Androids/Cell Saga of this story.**

 **Anyway, let's get into the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 49: Cybernetic Adventures!

Artificial Humans Saga Part 2: The Rise of Cell- Part 3

 **[Musical Cue #1: Opening- Chase by batta (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable Opening 2)]**

 **[Musical Cue #2:One Winged Angel]**

 **[Musical Cue #3: Ending- Monster by Skillet]**

* * *

It was now sunset after what could be the longest and most surprise-filled day of the Z-Fighters. Three different fights throughout the day, with so many of their opponents being the victor. And the worst thing was the fact that now they were fighting each other, or at least two of them were while a third tried to stop them.

Clashing above in the sky, creating blasts of sound and air with every clash were the two Super Saiyans, desperately trying to rip the other's head off. Vegeta sent a powerful haymaker towards his former subordinate, who blocked the punch with his forearm a second before the punch connected, making a powerful shockwave that echoed with a loud "BOOM!" sound, pushing the two backwards in the air.

Raising their hands and charging energy in their palms, both golden-hired fighters fired a large volley of golden ki blasts, which clashed all over the sky as it was colored in the vibrant, powerful golden hue of the energy emitted by the two Saiyan fighters. The ground shook as well from the forces clashing in the sky as the entire Z-Fighters group shielded their eyes. All except Piccolo, who was radiating with powerful crimson hue that contrasted beautifully against the golden curtain as he was flying at insane speed towards his two allies.

He first reached Bryco, disappearing and reappearing behind the taller of the Super Saiyans, who stopped firing his volley of ki blasts as he noticed the Namekian behind him, only to turn slightly and be rammed with an elbow strike to the head that sent him plummeting down to the ground so fast that it took merely a second for him to impact it with a deafening "BOOM!" sound that also created an explosion of dust which rose to the air, while a shockwave created by the impact sent the rest of the defenders of Earth flying.

Without wasting any time as he noticed that his elbow was now broken and crumbled to dust by the force of the Kaioken x20 while all the area around it was splashing with purple blood flying everywhere and no skin at that area, the reincarnation of the evil half of Earth's guardian disappeared, moving at incredible speed that the shorter Super Saiyan couldn't even perceive him as he was looking down to see what the hell just happened, allowing the green-skinned fighter to appear next to the prince and slap him so hard with the damaged arm that everything below the crumbled elbow flew off it's place after hitting the flame-haired fighter, sending said fighter flying backwards while spewing a large amount of blood from his mouth.

Finishing the little scuffle, Piccolo appeared where Vegeta was flying towards, headbutting him so hard that he also was sent plummeting down to the ground with the speed and velocity as Bryco, creating an explosion so powerful that it created a large shockwave upon impact.

After hitting the prince of all Saiyans down to the ground, Piccolo allowed the technique to dissipate and leave his system. However, the moment he did, he screamed in anguish and agony as his muscles were torn apart throughout all of his body, cramping to a breaking point before tearing up into small pieces, making his limbs unmovable stumps of flesh, while his bones smashed into dust with "BRAFF!", "CRACK!" and "VRISH!" sounds echoing all inside his body, his enhanced hearing noticing every little sound of bone breaking, blood vessel popping up or a muscle tearing itself apart from inside his body.

This went on for maybe 10 seconds at most, but for the Namekian warrior it felt like an eternity of pain as he had lost all of his skin on his legs and left hand, which were now nothing but motionless limbs covered in purple blood. He then fell down from the sky quickly, plummeting down to the ground, hitting it with a loud "THUD!" sound as blood spread everywhere from his body on where his body hit, surrounded by large craters inside a gigantic crater which was filling with lava.

It didn't take long, but the Z-Fighters quickly flew to where their allies and Vegeta landed, picking them up before they become nothing but bones to the unwavering heat of the lava in the crater which used to be Ginger Town. Putting them somewhere distance from where the fight with Cell was, Krillin gave all three warriors a senzu bean, or more like an entire one to Kami's "evil" half and half a senzu to both Super Saiyans, who were staggered from the blow that each received.

Immediately standing up, the other half of Earth's guardian regenerated whatever he had lost from using the Kaioken up to times twenty. _'Dammit, that hurt like hell. Even with my regeneration, this was incredibly self destructive. Now I realize King Kai's warning to the humans about raising it to the same levels as Goku.'_ he thought to himself as he panted and sweated with effort.

 _"Well, from what I saw in your memory, King Kai did warn that the greater someone's power level increases, thus the greater the strain that the Kaioken does, right?"_ Nail asked as he tried to continue the line of thought for the one who absorbed his essence into his own body.

He grumbled as he mentally agreed with the fighter in his head while he walked towards the of the group, who were surrounding the two injured Saiyans, who were sitting with their back facing the other's as they seemed angry and had blood running from the lower lips, in Bryco's case, and from the forehead, in Vegeta's case.

"You two are idiots! Starting a fight over a grudge when we have bigger problems is childish and stupid!" the green-skinned alien shouted at the two warriors as he ground his teeth angrily, with the two Saiyans grumbling silently. "Now apologies!" he shouted angrily at the two of them, with the rest of the Z group to back off from the anger of the Namekian.

"Go to hell Namekian!" Vegeta shouted angrily while glaring at the "evil" half of Earth's guardian, who just punched the flame-haired prince in the face, making him spit blood and knocking him down once again on the ground.

Bryco growled. "Sorry Piccolo, but I'm not apologizing to someone who killed my comrade, who **watched over us for twenty** **years!** " he shouted angrily as he also was suddenly punched in the face, knocking him to the ground as well.

The bald former monk then spoke up. "Well, sorry to tell you Bryco, but that guy killed most of our friends, so we can't really feel bad for him." he said while shrugging his shoulders and laughing nervously, beads of sweat appearing on his brow.

"Well whatever!" the Namekian shouted as he materialized his clothes back on his frame as he rose to the air. "We're going back to the lookout to get several hours! Then we go look after Cell! We know his M.O. and he will pop up his head. Once he does, we find him and snuff him out!" he explained his new plan that he just came up with to the rest of the team. Then he pointed at the two full-blooded Saiyan warriors. "But don't give them senzu beans! Let them heal the wounds of their foolishness!" he screamed angrily as he flew away from everyone else.

That moment the rest of the group looked up at the Namekian, who was flying farther and farther from them. Even Trunks was shocked, which wasn't something new considering all the glorious amount of idiotic decisions he heard about today.

"Huh, who knew he could lead?" the former bandit with the scarred face said aloud as everyone looked up into the sky.

* * *

 **[Musical Cue #1: Opening- Chase by batta]**

* * *

Darkness. All that was surrounding him was darkness. Everything was black. Nothing appeared in his vision. This was creepy, as he felt a chill going down his spine. He looked to the left and to the right, he turned around and looked back, seeing only bleak darkness.

 _'What is this? What is going on? Is this a dream?'_ he thought to himself as he was floating in that darkness as he felt coldness throughout his body and he felt something warm and wet covering him. The texture and warmth of it indicate that he was covered with blood. Why was he covered by blood?!

Suddenly he heard a voice, if only a silent echo growing slowly louder and louder within the darkness. He didn't recognize the voice, but he could feal some sort of bad feeling from it, like the owner was mentally unbalanced or unhinged, making him very concerned.

 _"Hello! Is anyone there?"_ he asked as his own voice echoed across the darkness, slowly fading away as he turned around, freaking out at his cold, scary environment of nothingness he was floating inside.

He then heard the voice again, but this time it was more clear in his ears. The sound was high pitched and sad, but it the same time it was laughing. The unusual laughing in such high pitch gave him the impression that it moght by an hyena, but then there was suddenly a white light blasting at his face, causing him to close his eyes to protect them from that blinding light.

When he opened his eyes to see a rocky terrain in front of him, surrounding him even. It has black clouds that poured lightining everywhere, with nothing but tall hills around him, with him standing at the top of one. _"What is this place? What is going on?"_ he said to himself as he looked everywhere around him with a sense of uneasiness to his figure.

 **[Begin Musical Cue #2]**

Then, once again, he felt the warm and wet feeling around his body, as he looked at his hands, and what he saw was blood. Red, red, purple and more red covered his hands as he screamed in terror as lightning struck in front of him, sending a blinding light that blinded his eyes and made him grind his teeth.

Then the laughter roared in his ears and echoed. A hyena with a voice that radiates a monstrous intent of destruction, but also a broken sadness. It was strange to him, as if he was feeling those emotions righ at this moment.

Then the blinding light disappeared after a few seconds and he could open his eyes again, which he immediately regretted. In front of him he saw bodies, loads and loads of bodies. Corpses filled with blood and mutilated till they were barely recognizable. He looked around in horror as he felt the blood flowing down his face, hands and entire body while he looked around him, recognizing every corpse he saw.

The first one he saw was that of his father and mother, Their faces mangled into thingness, with only their height and hairstyle making them recognizable to him. His body shook as tears ran down his cheek, melding with the blood as he screamed in terror. He tried to move but realized that his body was fighting against his will.

He looked at another direction, recognizing the bodies of Piccolo because of the corpse's green skin and it was more horrid looking that that of his beloved parents. Many limbs have been torn off its body as there were holes throughout the torso that showed that small fists impaled the Namekian fighter. Worst of all was the purple mash that used to be the head, showing signs as if it was punched until the brain itself turned to a puddle of blood.

The he looked on and on around him, feeling wind hitting his face and pushing his hair back. He looked around, seeing more ad more bodies of his friends mutilated with amputated limbs, holes punched through their bodies and the dead, lifeless look in their eyes.

 _"STOP! STOP! WHAT IS THIS! I WANNA WAKE UP! I WANNA WAKE UP!"_ he screamed as he tried to move without success, looking down at his bloodied hands. It must have been a dream, it had to be! He would never do this to his loved ones, **never!**

As he stood their something started to conceptualize in front of him, form from a weird, transparent liquid, which confused him, but couldn't remove the waves of horror that were overwhelming his mind.

Then he heard the hyena-like laughter again. It was unbearably high-pitched to the point that it sounded inhuman, but this time he heard it coming from his mouth as he felt more and more tears coming from his eyes while his frozen body shook.

The liquid finally stopped moving, forming a sort of a mirror in front of him, and he saw a reflection. That reflection was that of a boy with golden, spiky hair and emerald eyes bawling his guts out as tears that mixed with all the red and purple that drenched his face. But he noticed something more terrifying of the reflection, his expression. The expression was that of wide eyes with the irises in the size of pinpricks and a gigantic, maniacal smile that reached from ear to ear while it was also wide open to laugh that high-pitched maniacal laughter.

The scary thing was that he seemed broken in this reflection. He was now terrified as he realized that his body was feeling like in the same position as that reflection, not to mention that the color scheme suggested that the one in the mirror was a Super Saiyan.

No... no! Does this mean to prophesies that if he transforms he will slaughter everyone?! _"NO! I'M NOT A MONSTER! I WAS NEVER A MONSTER! I'LL NEVER BE A MONSTER! WAKE UP YOU STUPID KID, THIS IS A DREAM! YOU'RE NOT A MONSTER! YOU'RE NOT A MONSTER!"_ he thought as he tried his best to shake his head, but it wouldn't budge as he was frozen in front of the mirrored figure, which was also frozen in place.

Suddenly he felt the laughter that was erupting from his mouth, much to his horror, as he saw that his Super Saiyan reflection in the mirror suddenly extended his had straight towards him, with the hand even coming out of the mirror, terrifying him as he saw the hand coming towards him.

 _ **"Why must we always refuse our nature? The fact that you're still trying makes me laugh."**_ the reflections said with an extremely high-pitched tone to its voice to him as its hand wraps around his throat, strangling him. _**"Hahahaha!"**_ it roared with the hyena-like, high-pitched voice as the grasp tightened around the Saiyan kid. _**"HAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_ it roared as it looked at the Saiyan kid.

 **[End Musical Cue #2]**

"AHHHH!" the jet-black kid woke up frightened, his whole body drenched in sweat as he looked around him, initially not recognizing where he is. The room was dark with a few windows, which allowed light to come inside the room, but it wasn't much to see the room in detail.

He looked down at his hands with fear in his eyes as he could remember the nightmare that he had vividly in his mind, making him sick and terrified, causing his entire body to shake while his eyes where locked on his hands. He then felt a small ki signal right next to him, seeing his father in a bed, breathing heavily.

"Dad..." he thought to himself as he looked at his father with concern in his eyes and spoke with fear in his voice. He then looked back at his hands with an inkling of frustration in his heart. _'I want to protect you dad, and make sure that the planet is safe, but... I never wanted to live a life of fighting. I'm starting to see why just letting my anger take control of me is so bad.'_ he thought to himself as his body shook whole he bit his lip.

 _'I killed people before and didn't feel it, or maybe I didn't want to care. This dream...'_ he started to look at himself in defeat as he rubbed his throat as he still vividly remembered the hand of his reflection grabbing his throat. _'That dream may have opened my eyes.'_ he thought to himself as his eyes gained a glint of determination. _'I want to protect the people I care about, but I don't want to fight to the death anymore. I'll grow stronger, but I refuse. I refuse to harm another ever again. That dream showed me that if I continue the path of a warrior, I'll become a monster, and I refuse to become one!'_ the boy thought to himself with determination as he stood up, clenched his fists and walked out of the dark room.

* * *

 **May 13, Age 767, 11:14AM,**

Over twenty four hours have past since the first attack from Dr. Gero and Doctor Wheelo at the island 9 miles outside of South City, and what an insane 24 hours it has been since then for the burly Saiyan, who had become a voluntary prisoner for the cybernetic twins created by the crazy, Kakarot-killing obsessed scientist, and the Kakarot-killing obsessed android created in the image of said obsessed scientist.

Right now the group were inside a large shopping mall inside South City, looking for some clothes. He himself wasn't completely against the argument, but he couldn't deny that he was bored out of his mind, not to mention that he was concerned if he could pay for everything that the twins had in mind, since they didn't have any money and one wrong move could cause chaos. He was trying to make sure they wouldn't hurt anyone, but he had to be on guard for that to happen and do anything to prevent that from happening. A hard job if he ever could describe one.

They were now inside one of the many clothing stores inside the mall, with both twins searching for new clothes. At first he had to request from workers of the store to take measurements because their clothes were so messed up from the fight yesterday that the maned Saiyan wasn't sure what their measurements were, only that it was similar. For Kami's sake, this was a gigantic pain for him.

Meanwhile, Android #16 was standing next to him, as if to watch him and make sure he wasn't doing anything funny. A smart decision, although a useless one, since he had no desire to fight in a crowded place with no chance of winning, as well as probably killing thousands, failing his mission and making the two into the world-destroying killing machines that caused so much pain to Trunks in his timeline. He watched the pair of cyborgs walk joyfully in the store and checking what they had. They even hummed the same tune in unison while in two separate locations inside the store, if not too far away from the other. It wasn't as bizarre as it was charming and innocent in a way.

The android looked down at the shorter alien nonchalantly. "I understand fully what you are trying to do." he said with a monotone and robotic tone to his voice, making Raditz snap with his eyes widen as he looked up at the taller machine. "From the way the lavender-haired warrior talked about my siblings, it is if he had long time to experience suffering by their hands. The tone in his voice and all biological aspects such as his heart beat and brain waves showed that he was not lying." the android started to explain much to the burly fighter's shock.

Sixteen then continued his explanation. "Therefore, I can only calculate two incomprehensible theories: either he is from the future itself, where my siblings had turned into the killing machines Dr. Gero had created them to be, or he has a highly advanced form of precognition that allows him to experience everything he sees that will occur in the future, as if it has happened to him." Sixteen continued to explain and talk while the oldest son of Bardock looked at him with a shocked expression. "However, since he doesn't appear in my, and by extension, Gero's databases, yet shares the same genetic DNA code as Vegeta and Bulma Briefs, the former theory is the only one that is logical of the two theories that calculated within my super-computer generator in my head." the Mohawk red head continued on with his explanation as it shifted its cold and mechanical glare at his siblings, who were having the time of their lives looking around the place and picking up clothes.

Android Sixteen then returns his glare to the low-class Saiyan, who by now started to shake slightly and sweat profoundly. "Seeing by your biological and psychological reactions, I can only conclude I was right about the boy, which means my siblings will destroy the world." he said to Raditz, who was utterly frozen in his state of shock as he realized his entire plan was broken and assessed by the silent one of the mechanical group. "From what my computer brain can calculate, I conjecture that you intend to change their mind and go against the doctor's programing, to see if they can be altered from their fate since you did don't see any killing intent during your fight with Cyborg #18. That is the only reason I think of as to why you would voluntarily become our hostage. Am I wrong?" he finally asked the brother of Earth's finest fighter, who couldn't utter a word or move as his entire plan was bare in front of him by someone who he didn't know if he could call an enemy.

Raditz ground his teeth slightly as he kept on sweating. _'Damn, he's completely right? How did he process all the information around him like that? I guess I have no choice.'_ he thought to himself as he took a long breath. "No, you're not." he said with a defeated tone to his voice.

Sixteen just nodded. "As much as I am against manipulation, I have to agree with your goal." He said in his robotic tone as he looked at his siblings once more as she were shopping and going to measure some clothes, much to the Saiyan's surprise. "I possess Adrian Gero's love for life and for this world. Dr. Gero made sure that I would. As such, I feel the need to protect it." he said calmly and monotonically as he then looked around the store in general. "Look at all these people Raditz, walking around with no care in the world." he said to the low-class warrior with a melancholic tone to his robotic voice.

The giant then pointed at the direction of a little blonde girl in a pink dress, holding to her mother's hand with one of her hand while licking chocolate-mint ice-cream in the other, wearing a childish and joyful smile on her face. "Look at that child. See the blissful joy on her face, unaware of the dangers that the world and space itself possess?" the android said as he lowered his arm and smiled gently. "Seeing a smile like that is infectious, to the point that I want to smile as well." he kept on talking as he looked back at the shorter man. "I want people to live in peace, rather than be victims of what my siblings may cause if they become what Doctor Gero wanted them to become. I want my siblings to live like these people out there. So I support your plan." he told Raditz with a small smile on his face, to which the Saiyan just nodded.

"Okay, how do I look Sixteen?" they heard the voice of the blonde cyborg, making them look at the direction of her voice. She was now standing in front of the two wearing a long-sleeves black shirt with pink stripes that created a large "X" shape across it, with the woman wearing a light-blue jacket that reached down to her pelvis. She also wore blue jeans tied to her shirt with a brown belt with a silver belt-buckle along with the light-brown boots that she wore yesterday.

Raditz scoffed. "Tsk, you look like you're taking yourself too seriously." he said with a non-caring tone to his gruff voice, much to the cyborg's annoyance, who growled at this remark.

"And what's wrong with that, huh?" she asked him angrily as she walked towards him and stared daggers at him, to which the Saiyan just returned a similar glare in response.

Sixteen just smiled. "You look well Eighteen. The measurements of these clothes suit your figure more or less perfectly by my calculations. The colors do not have the best contrast that they could have, but they seem cheap enough to buy and allow us to have some money remaining." he said in his monotonous tone to his robotic voice, making the blonde look at him.

Eighteen smiled as she looked at her taller sibling. "Why thank you Sixteen, I'm glad at least someone here can compliment another person around here." she said as she then glared at the Saiyan, who glanced aside and snickered with annoyance at the remark while crossing his hands in front of his chest.

"Honestly, I'd replace that black and pink shirt." the black-haired cyborg said as he joined the group, wearing a white, long-sleeved shirt with green stripes along the arms, wearing black gloves made of wool on his hands. He also wore some jeans, but his belt was white with a golden belt-buckle. "Add some ed lipstick and you would look quite ridiculous, and kinda slutty if I made add." he said with a critical, yet jovial tone to his voice as after several seconds of finishing his sentence, he started to cackle a bit.

His twin didn't take appreciation to the insult, and didn't take appreciation to her brother's cackling. "Well excuse you, Mr. "I wanna be a park ranger", but you don't get to judge how I dress, with this lame attire." she said angrily as she glared daggers at him, ready to jump on him and strangle him at any instance.

Raditz sighed. "Whatever, so are you two going to buy these or are we just going to have to go through more clothes?" he asked the pair as he kept his hands crossed while carrying a stoic expression on his face as he tried to keep thing cool and make sure they wouldn't start anything destructive. Siblings do squabble all the time, at least Saiyan siblings.

Eighteen glanced aside at him and looked at the maned Z-Fighter. "No, I'm good." she said as she looked at her brother. "How about you bro? Satisfied?" she asked as she scowled a bit.

Seventeen chuckled. "More than I should be. This clothes have some pretty good merchandise on their hands. I wonder where they by it from?" he thought to himself as he put his right ring finger on his chin and raised it somewhat.

Raditz just scoffed. "Whatever, just chance back and we'll go and pay for these clothes." he said as he waved his hand dismissively at the pair, who both just scowled and did as they were told.

* * *

About an hour later, the group was driving in their van across the city, or to be frankly honest, were stuck in traffic for the last half-an-hour. Raditz and Sixteen were sitting at the back of the car while Seventeen honked along with all the drivers that were stuck in the traffic jam, while his sister rolled her eyes with a bored and annoyed expression, constantly groaning.

The burly Saiyan looked at the seat next to the driver's seat. "Could you stop groaning already? You annoyance is annoying me." he said with irritation in his gruff voice as he glared daggers at the blonde teen-looking machine while crossing his arms in front of his chest and sitting with his legs crossed.

Eighteen then looked at the back of the truck, glaring daggers back at the maned Z-Fighter and scowled with probably contempt in her expression. "Yeah, well nobody asked you caveman, so just shut up and be a good prisoner." she said with irritation in her own voice as she returned to look at the road ahead.

the large red-head was looking outside thorough the window, to see if he could find some birds. Seventeen was just humming to himself as he was honking over and over just for his own amusement, which didn't bother the oldest son of Bardock too much, even if the noises were incredibly annoying, and arguing with the cyborg didn't really help. Eventually he just decided to just leave it be and spare everyone an argument.

It took nearly an hour before the traffic started to move freely, which was just annoying and boring in side the van that was filled with silence. Luckily for the man, there was still some doughnuts from yesterday as he began to eat to pass the time until he finished all of the sugary sweets and just looked outside of the window himself until the traffic moved without much waiting anymore.

He sighed with relief as he felt the vehicle move once again as he looked at Sixteen, who was completely quiet. "So android, what can you tell me about the guy that your creator based you on?" he asked as he kept his arms and legs crossed as he patiently waited for an answer and even some details, so he could get more into the head of the scientist who wanted his brother dead. Sure, wanting vengeance for a dead child is warranted in his mind, but the nature of the child could shift that justification to other directions.

The android slowly looked at the Saiyan brother of Earth's greatest defender with the same look that he always had on his face: a serious, cold and robotic expression. "You mean Adrian Gero?" he asks in his robotic monotone voice, to which the maned warrior just nodded.

The cyborgs perked up as the blonde stood on her seat, turned around and put her chin on her arms, which were now on top of her seat's back supporters. "Yeah, I'd like to hear that as well. What was about the guy that made his dad jumped down the asshole rabbit hole for revenge? Not that I'm crying over that buckets of bolt brains." she asked with an intrigued tone to her voice as she insulted the doctor who kidnapped her and her brother once again.

The black-haired teen was still keeping his eyes on the road, but he was smiling as he was listening to everyone talking. "I want in on that party. Maybe you can tell it as a ghost story? Eh, Sixteen?" he asked with a humorous tone to his voice as he drove the car across the asphalt roads of the city, heading in the direction out of the city.

The robot looked at his newer model siblings. "I apologize Seventeen, but I lack the social capabilities required to tell ghost stories." he said with a serious tone to his voice as he answered the male cyborg's question in refusal. "Now then, since I don't really have the man's memories, I can only tell you about Adrian Gero through implanted facts and traits that are integrated into my personality." he started to explain as he talked to the group of people in the van.

Cyborg #18 scowled. "Well, I wanna know, so just spill it out." she said with a bit of agitation to her voice, which showed the Saiyan of her impatient nature.

The large robot with the Mohawk kept on his emotionless expression on his face as he looked on at the back door of the van. "I shall read what I know from my data. Adrian Gero was born on the 13th of November, Age 728 and died on the day of the fall of the Red Ribbon Army, May 12th, Age 750, 17 years 14 hours and 1 minute ago. He was a pacifist and a combat medic who refused to carry a firearm for self-defense and spent most of his energy to rescue injured soldiers off the battlefield." the android said as his glare stayed the same as it has for most of the time he was activated.

"Huh," the black-haired teen said as he was driving the truck in the comfortable speed of 87 kilometers per hour. "Sounded like a pretty interesting guy in some aspects. So you carry those traits of pacifism?" the white-green wearing cyborg asked as he kept his eyes on the road.

Android 16 nodded solemnly. "Affirmative. I do desire to harm others except for Son Goku, who I am obliged to assassinate in the name of my creator's wishes for vengeance." he said with coldness in his voice that frightened the Saiyan a bit, knowing that his brother was in mortal danger anyway.

"So what do you like other than the old fart's murder boner for Son Goku?" The blonde cyborg asked as she sighed with annoyance of hearing the name of Earth's defender, rolling her eyes as she asked her question, much to the annoyance of the burly low-class warrior.

He glared daggers at her. "Excuse me, you know you're still talking nonchalantly about killing my brother right next to me, right?" he asked her angrily as she glared back at him as he kept his level of power as low as possible, to make sure that the android could assure the pair of mechanical twins that he wasn't going to be physically aggressive towards them.

His angry eyes met hers, and she gave him a chilling glare that could kill a thousand of times. "I don't really care." she said as she turned back and returned to sitting on her seat once again as she crossed her arms and huffed angrily. "Annoying prick." she said as she looked ahead at the road in front of them.

The brother of Goku snorted angrily as he kept glaring at her seat. "Damn bitch." he said as he looked at the wall of the truck parallel to the one he was pressing his back against. After that there was nothing but a sense of tense silence between them while the male cyborg smiled smugly while looking at the road ahead.

Suddenly, after a few minutes, right before an intersection, Sixteen shifted his gaze towards the direction of the intersection with his eyes glowing and beeping red. "Seventeen, I request that you turn right in the coming intersection." he requested with the robotic seriousness to his voice that had become so much integrated into his personality, but this time there was an actual air of seriousness to his voice.

This made the driver curious of the request as he did so, maybe so he could find something fun to do. "Sure thing bud, but why?" he asked with curiosity in his voice as he moved to the right part of the road as he started to see smoke rising up to the air. "Huh, what is all that smoke?" he asked with curiosity as both he and his sister looked at the black smoke.

The giant pushed his head between the gap of the two seats as his eyes focused on the black clouds ahead. "There is a burning building 4.73 kilometers away from here. You asked what Adrian Gero was like? He was an idealistic young man who desired to preserve life. I wish to follow the wish of the man I was modeled after. Now drive." he said with what seemed to be determination in his voice as he went back to sit next to the large, burly Saiyan.

The android's request confused the defender of Earth as he looked with a cautious glare at the tall machine. "Why are you doing this? Of the three of you, you desire to kill my brother is greater than theirs, so what are you exactly doing?" he asked with a cold and serious tone to his voice, which matched the expression on his face as his arms and legs remained crossed.

The android looked at Raditz as his eyes gave him a warm look and a smile formed on his face. "Because I want to preserve life, even humanity's." he whispered calmly and silently to the Saiyan so only the maned Z-Fighter could hear what the giant of a man was telling him. "I said I approve of your goals, so if I want to protect humanity from my siblings, then I want them to save a life before taking one." he continued on his explanation as Raditz's eyes widen with shock at what he just heard from the large mechanical being.

The group had driven for less than five minutes with the instructions of the giant before they saw an apartment block which was 7 stories tall and was completely engulf in flames, as the city's fire department trying to put out the flames without much of a success in their valiant efforts.

A "Bleep" sound was heard over and over from the eyes of the android as he watched the building from the gap between the seats his siblings were sitting on. His face seemed more determined, or at least their was a filling of determination oozing off his frame as he looked at the building, much to the confusion and interest of his cybernetic siblings.

Raditz, on the other hand, used his ki sensing to try and feel out the area inside the burning building. When his sense caught on several very low ki signatures inside the building, it didn't surprise him. However, he probably knew that the android counted on the situation to be in a dire state, so it's up to him to do something about it.

After a few more seconds, the bleeping sounds stopped and Sixteen's eyes stopped flashing red. "There are currently six living people stuck inside the building right now. My desire is to preserve all life in the area." he says with his robotic voice as he looks at his blonde-haired sister. "Eighteen, I request that you assist me in helping me with this. I believe that with our speed we can rescue all of these people in less than 2 minutes and 30 seconds if we work at maximum efficiency." he tells her as she just puffs her cheeks and crosses her arms.

She scoffed. "Why should I do it? Why can't Seventeen do it? Why are we supposed to help you? Or why are you even doing this instead of going after Son Goku?" she asked the giant of a man many questions with an annoyed tone to her voice as she refused to do as the android requested.

Said android kept his gaze at her without showing any real emotion aside from determination. "I shall answer your questions by the order you asked them." he told her as she just looked at him. "I believe you should do it because Gero designed you to be the fastest and most agile, and you can halt your breathing mechanisms for 10 minutes without causing damage to your brain from the lack of oxygen. I also require someone to guard our hostage, and the two of you are clearly in each other's throats, therefore Seventeen shall guard him and prevent him from escaping." he explained to his sister as he immediately answered two of her questions, much to her annoyance.

Not allowing her mood to stop his explanation, he continued to speak. "I also cannot take Raditz with me alone, for he is completely biological, therefore less capable than yourself inside a building filled with CO2. He might also try to escape when I'm not looking. Most importantly, I was modeled after Adrian Gero, implanted with mental personality traits that were similar to his own. I desire to keep those around me safe if I can. I can easily track Son Goku whenever I desired, but at this moment, my desire is to save the people in that building." he explained thoroughly as he glared at the burning building.

Cyborg #18 just sighed with an annoyed and defeated tone to her voice. "Fiiiine, I'll help you. Are you happy now?" she asked him, to which the Mohawk giant simply looked at her with a big, warm smile with a warm expression in his eyes.

The large robot in human skin then looked at the black-haired cyborg and driver of their van. "Seventeen, may you please park the car here, two blocks away from the burning building? I would like for the most efficient distance for Eighteen and myself to get to the building without getting in the way of the firefighters." he asked his newer model sibling before explaining his reasons for such a request with his monotone voice, which made him look calm in all of the mania surrounding the area from the local city folks.

The teen smirked as he waved his right hand nonchalantly. "No prob, I can do that." he said nonchalantly as he quickly drove to a parking area next to a sidewalk, as the large man opened the back door of the van and jumped off, which could be felt as the entire vehicle shook, while the late-teen looking girl opened the door next to her and jumped out as well.

At that time, the black-haired boy looked at the defender of Earth with a jovial smile on his face. "So... just recommendations for the future, what's your favorite food?" he asked with a jovial tone to his voice that matched his expression, not that the Saiyan really cared at the moment.

Raditz shrugged his shoulders and gave the male cyborg a grin. "Oh please, 'favorite'? There is no favorite food for a Saiyan." he said as he chuckled for a bit, confusing the young man. "Just put a table full of food and we'll eat it right up. Buuut... if I had to choose, I think every Saiyan has a preferred meat type." he continues as he puts his index finger on his chin. "Mine is definitely pork, Vegeta's definitely alien bug meat, Bryco loves his chicken meat, Nappa used to eat up ducks and Kakarot... Kakarot... huh, what is Kakarot's favorite meat type?" he asked himself aloud as he talked.

* * *

The two creations of Dr. Gero ran as fast as they could, reaching into the burning building within seconds after leaving the van. They bypassed all of the authorities within moments, with Android #16 entering through the front door at amazing speeds, while Cyborg #18 jumped incredibly fast and entered the building through the second floor window. It took a few seconds afterthe two mechanical beings entered the building for a powerful shockwave to push back all the humans outside of the building, fire trucks and cars included.

As the two looked around, they saw everything around them was on fire, with Sixteen on the first floor for people using a breathing detector, finding the ragged breath of injured people who were stuck and inhaling carbon dioxide into their lungs. He passed through the first 3 rooms in a row, where he did now find any signs of life, but going into other rooms where he did detect oxygen rising into the air before dying out, saving people left and right by carrying them on his broad shoulders and between his armpits.

Eighteen on the other hand, with no capability to detect life energy life her older model sibling, ran across the floor with frustration as she kicked down door after door and look inside every apartment thoroughly in order to find someone, whether it was a corpse or a living person. Just to find someone. She was only in on her second apartment as she growled in frustration once again as she kicked down the door for the apartment's restroom, finding nothing once more. In her agitation she just left the room and ran back to the window she entered into the floor from.

As she landed on the ground she saw the giant of a man coming out with three people that he was carrying, putting them on the ground before seeing the blonde girl brushing her hair behind her left ear in aggravation as she grounded her teeth. She then walked towards the older mechanical being with an annoyed look on her face.

"Here, we saved some people, can we leave now? I'm getting annoyed!" she said like a child as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Sixteen then glared daggers at her before looking back at the building. "You will not. There are two people in the seventh floor, save them them both while I'll save the person at the third floor." he said as he entered through the front door immediately once again.

The cyborg snarled angrily as she followed her giant brother as she saw that he was dashing up the stairs and she quickly followed him. _'Dammit! Let me speak my mind dammit! How can he be so fast that I'm having trouble following him?'_ she thought to herself as she started dashing up the floors to see if she could just finish up with the entire ordeal.

It took her at least ten seconds until she reached the seventh floor and saw that it was covered with smoke, but had the least amount of flames covering the walls. She saw the door to the first apartment in the floor as she kicked down the door, trying to look for someone, checking inside every room and closet that she could find in the apartment, which made a vein throb on her forehead in her state of annoyance and lack of patience.

"Dammit! Why do I have to do this crap?! Sixteen is entirely wrong here! There isn't anyone else here!" she shouted as she kicked down a wall between two apartments and the entire building shook as the wall crashed down into rubble as she growled and snarled as she kicked the rubble over and over again.

Then a sound reached her ears. It was faint, but she heard something, a cry. She returned back to the hallway of the floor as she started to run towards the origin of the cry that she heard, which was now starting to get stronger and louder. The blonde cyborg had gears running in her head, until she realized what was crying: it was a baby, an infant, not old enough to talk and capable of only emote it's fear for its safety in the situation through crying.

She started to go from apartment to apartment, kicking down door to see if she can hear the voice of the baby louder in each part of the floor clearer than the last. On the eighth or ninth door that she kicked down, she saw a room that was filled with clouds of carbon dioxide. The voice of the baby was now clearer than ever as she entered the room and looked around. When she entered the room in which the baby was staying, she saw the infant being held by an unconscious teenage girl, who was probably trying to protect the child in her arms, but most likely lost consciousness from inhaling all of the CO2.

Eighteen sighed at the sight. She then also saw a window in the room, which was leading down to the fire escape. "Is she his mother? Good grief." she said as she picked up the teenager and the crying baby in her arms and walked towards the window, kicking the glass and breaking it apart, only to jump out of it and float down slowly until her feet made a "TAP!" sound as they hit the ground.

She then ran around the side of the building as she reached the firefighters and saw Sixteen already talking to them, before he looked at her. She was confused for a second as after about two seconds she saw that a medical staff was coming her way before she thought of the woman and crying baby in her arms.

The cyborg gently laid the pair on the ground as she took several steps back, only for the medics to use a stretcher to carry the woman to the ambulance, putting a respirator on the teen's mouth as they carried her away. On of them looked at the blonde cyborg. "Thank you ma'am." he told her with a genuinely thankful tone, taking aback the mechanical being. She was clearly shocked to hear these words, words she had never heard with such a grateful tone from another person aside fron her brother.

"You saved that girl's life. I don't know how you did it, by I'm grateful that you did." the medic told Eighteen as he went to the ambulance with the stretcher that had the teen girl on, while the baby was crying in the arms of one of the other medics. This put the robotic girl in a state of shock, as she didn't know how to react to such a grateful words, so she silently walked back slowly to the truck.

* * *

 **Capsule Corporation, 13:21 PM,**

It was busy and filled with people in her father's lab, but Bulma had taken the egg that she had found yesterday and started testing it, especially after she heard about the monstrous creature that had come out of it and slaughtered all of Ginger Town. The fact that the thing was still alive and breathing made the scientist concerned, and she wanted to discover more about it in her lab.

She was working all night on that fucking egg, taking out samples and doing every possible test that she could think off, but she could find were several sets of DNA in the large egg, which she took from a piece of flesh that she tore from the inside of the damn thing herself. She cut out as many samples of flesh as she could.

After finding each set of DNA in the egg, she had started to scan them in her computers, trying to match it to some some of DNA that she was familiar with. Some of which was successful, as she found the DNA of both a cockroach and a cobra meld inside the piece of flesh along with the other DNA samples that she was unfamiliar with.

"Still, the part that this Cell thing is part cockroach and cobra is unsettling in itself. The only thing that could possibly create something like that was a scientist, and I can't think of a person insane enough to create something like this." she talked to herself aloud as she walked around the laboratory as she waited for the results of the other DNA sets, all the while her and her father's workers were doing other things for the financial state of the company, not that she really cared at the moment.

"Another weird thing is how strong that Cell thing was according to Trunk's words, like he was afraid. Granted, something that can kick Vegeta's ass is scary." she spoke aloud to herself again as she put her right middle, ring and pinky fingers on the edge of her chin as she thought about the creature and what exactly he could be. That whole thing was a mystery that only someone as smart as her could unfold, which meant a challenge. That kind of thought made the genius heir of Capsule Corp. to smile smugly.

The computer suddenly beeped, as she looked at the screen, which showed a notification that the scanning of the different sets of DNA within the egg had finally been deciphered by her technological machines and her genius intellect. She sat down on the chair and opened up the results. As she saw it her eyes went wide with shock as he jaw dropped like a stone in water.

"WHAT THE HELL?! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!" she shouted as she quickly saved the results in a file, got up and ran to the nearest phone.

 **{To Be Continued]**

* * *

 **Musical Cue #3: Ending- Monster by Skillet**

* * *

 _With Raditz hoping he could find a way to get the cyborgs off their homicidal plan, it seems Sixteen has took the first step in attempting to help the cyborgs gain some humanity. Will their efforts succeed? With Bulma, what did she discover from the egg of Cell that is freaking her out so much? And will our heroes on the lookout succeed in finding and killing Cell before he reemerges once more to slaughter cities? Find out on the next chapter of Changed Path..._

 _Wow! Holy fuck! This took way too long to write! I'm sorry everyone, I knew what I wanted to do for this chapter, but I didn't know how I wanted to write it, making the important scenes come out as rushed. I'm very fatigued at the moment, but I'll try my best to make the next chapter better and have things return to their usual self with more involvement from Cell and be more connected to him. Now time for R &A._

 ** _R &A_**

 _ **R:** Whilst probably not the best, in depth, review I will say this was an incredibly fun chapter. The language grew a little coarse at places and there was an odd fascination with genitalia that garnered attention it was fun._

 _The fighting was top notch and one could truly feel the impacts of every blow. Bryco and Vegeta bouncing back and forth off one another verbally while fumbling against one another in an attempt to take on Cell was fantastic. Cell for its/his part was a treat as ever providing a slimy heel to counter out fledgling heroes._

 _Raditz riding with the cyborgs was nice. His conversation with Sixteen was very well done, and the touch of eating sugary food to boost up his energy was fairly nice too, then again they did take a food service truck so I shouldn't be too surprised. Eighteen was also quite sassy which was a trait in her character that I feel is often over looked so good on that too._

 _That is pretty much all, like I said this is not best review I could give, but I have last minute Christmas stuff to do so I hope that is understandable. This was a fun chapter and I can't wait to see where things proceed from here._

 _Until next time, Happy New Year (I assume the next chapter is going to come out in 2019 if earlier I will retract this statement)._

 _ **A:** Yeah, you should get used to at least Vegeta swearing a lot when he's angry (oh and spoiler character, which you know who), so I guess my love for cursing is going to be more of a make it or break it by this point. This Chapter I tried to do more of Raditz and the cyborgs (and android), which will continue next chapter, but I'm glad that you at least enjoyed that part last chapter, since I liked it too._

 ** _R (Chapter 3):_** _Is this going to be Raditz and Launch cuz I'm super tired of them getting together ️️️️️️️_

 _ **A:** Hahahahaha! Nope! Way too fucking easy!_

 ** _R:_** _Update please soon?!_

 _ **A:** Here you go. Trust me, I wanted to update sooner, but I had a lot of problems with this chapter. Now that I kinda rushed things, it came out not like I wanted, but I'm okay with that, since I'll just try to be better next chapter._

 _Wlep, now that's all, folks! See ya in a month or less! Have a good goddamn day!_


End file.
